Phoenix FORM: Gentle Flame
by PyroMystic
Summary: -"Seandainya seluruh dunia ini tidak ada yang mencintainya, ia tetap akan berharga sekali untukku. Yang membuatnya berharga bukan apa yang ia miliki, tetapi sedalam apa aku menyayanginya..."- FINALLY COMPLETED! R&R Please...
1. When I Open My Eyes

Disclaimer: Dynasty Warriors dan seluruh character di dalamnya bukan punyaku. Tapi di cerita ini, Yangmei atau tepatnya Sun Yangmei itu OC buatanku sendiri (di sini dia jadi anaknya Sun Ce). Sementara Zhou Ying itu namanya sudah tercantum di sejarah... getu. Dan sebenarnya banyak lagi OC-OC di dalamnya. Perlu aku sebutin namanya? Kayaknya nggak perlu dulu... (Weleh... nulis disclaimer aja panjang banget...)

DEG!

DEG!

Akhirnya, tiba juga aku ngepublish ceritaku yang aku bilang _masterpiece_ ini... Aduh... aku rasanya bener-bener takut kalo nggak sesuai harapan... maaf... Justru karena namanya Masterpiece, aku jadi bingung harus nulis gimana supaya bagus... Sungguh2 maaf kalo nggak sesuai harapan...

BTW, sekedar kata pengantar aja... cerita ini saya persembahkan untuk **Xiahou Fang** AKA **silvermoonarisato**, **Mocca-Marochi**, dan **IXA Cross**. (Weleh... bener-bener sok formal deh authornya ini...) Terima kasih untuk segala dukungannya selama di FaceBook (terutama atas saran-sarannya). Moga2 ceritanya bisa sesuai yang kalian harapkan.

Yahh... langsung aja mulai, wokey? Please R&R, ya?

* * *

Aku sering mendapat mimpi aneh...

Aku sedang duduk berhadapan dengan wanita tak bernama ini.  
Tapi, mimpi itu terasa nyata sekali.  
Aku tidak tahu apakah itu adalah sebuah ingatan yang jauh atau hanya mimpi yang konyol.

Ah...

Kenapa 'ia' datang lagi?  
Apa aku harus mendengar cerita yang sama setiap saat?  
Menjawab pertanyaan yang sama?

_Lu Yi,_

"**Ya?"** Aku menjawabnya, seperti biasa.

_Kamu tahu cerita mengenai Phoenix? Cerita mengenai Feng dan Huang?_

"**Tidak."**

_Cerita itu indah sekali..._

_Feng dan Huang adalah sepasang burung Phoenix yang selalu berdampingan  
Konon mereka selalu bersama-sama  
Makhluk yang paling setia pada pasangannya diantara seluruh makhluk hidup yang lain_

_Mereka mencintai setiap makhluk hidup  
Manusia, hewan, dan tumbuhan, semuanya berteman dengannya  
Terutama mereka yang menjaga keharmonisan dengan pasangannya_

_Feng dan Huang selama ini selalu menjaga tanah China ini  
Keduanya merupakan simbol keseimbangan  
Perempuan dan laki-laki, cahaya dan kegelapan, Yin dan Yang_

_Burung yang warnanya seperti matahari,  
Yang gerakannya lebih indah dari burung apapun  
Yang suaranya lebih merdu dari musik yang pernah didengar telinga_

_Setan yang merupakan musuh Feng dan Huang sangat iri pada mereka  
Ia merasuki setiap makhluk hidup, sahabat Feng dan Huang  
Mereka pun menjadi musuh!_

_Huang, Phoenix perempuan itu  
direbut dari pasangannya dan dibawa ke dunia manusia  
Ia dipenjarakan untuk umpan Feng!_

_Dan Feng, Phoenix lelaki itu  
meninggalkan langit tempatnya diam bersama Huang  
turun ke dunia untuk mencari Huang yang hilang_

_Tak terhitung banyaknya rintangan yang ia lalui  
manusia yang diharapkan dapat menemaninya dan membantunya  
ternyata menjadi penghalang terbesarnya!_

_Feng tahu, bukan merekalah musuhnya, melainkan setan itu!  
Setan itu telah mencuri hatinya, sahabat-sahabatnya  
Hingga akhirnya nyawanya sendiri pun direbut..._

_Saat ia hampir menyelamatkan Huang,  
Setan itu menjebakanya hingga ia dikurung dalam 'Gerbang Maut'  
Dengan menggunakan manusia-manusia itu!_

_Sebelum pergi, Feng meninggalkan kekuatannya  
Kepada manusia yang dipercayainya  
Untuk mengalahkan setan itu._

_Lu Yi..._

_Seandainya kamu adalah Feng  
Dan Yangmei adalah Huang  
Maukah kamu memaafkan manusia yang telah menjebakmu,  
hingga jatuh ke dunia orang mati?_

"**...  
Aku tidak peduli kalau aku harus mati  
Aku bersedia saja memaafkan mereka kalau mereka membunuhku**

**Tapi...  
Kalau mereka menyakiti Yangmei  
Aku tidak bisa memaafkan mereka!"**

_Lu Yi...  
Kamu memang mirip sekali dengan Feng..._

Tunggu sebentar...  
Jadi, kamu itu sebenarnya siapa?  
Kenapa hanya pergi tanpa bilang apa-apa setelah berkata begitu?

Aku semakin penasaran...  
Selain itu, yang menggangu pikiranku...  
Siapa itu Yangmei?

Kenapa aku menjawab begitu?  
Aku tidak pernah kenal Yangmei...  
Apa mungkin aku akan bertemu dengannya suatu saat?

* * *

Wew...

Bingung juga harus bagaimana mulainya, tapi akhirnya jadi begini... bener-bener kelihatan mboseni, ya? Itu percakapan antara Lu Yi (Iya, deh... kayaknya nggak perlu dijelasin lagi... Lu Yi itu ya Lu Xun. Jadi, sebelum Lu Xun masuk ke Wu dan jadi ahli strategi, namanya itu Lu Yi... getu...) dan... tebak sendiri, deh... Hehehe...

Akhirnya untuk bagian awal ini, aku langsung ngepublish 2 chapter. Yang pertama ya prolog ini, yang kedua baru mulai ceritanya...

Dan satu lagi... INI UNTUK SEMUA YANG SUDAH BACA ORBITAL SPEED TAPI BELUM BACA XANTHIC FLOWER. Gaya bahasaku bisa berubah-berubah getu... kalo di Orbital Sped itu kan bener-bener bebas dan santai, tapi kalo kali ini beda. Gaya bahasaku rada kaku. Kenapa? Karena menurutku jaman dulu di China belum ada bahasa gaul, makanya nulis pun pake bahasa formal (Intinya, untuk cerita ini, aku BENER-BENER-BENER-BENER mau bikin sepenuh hati dan sebenar-benarnya, namanya juga masterpiece...) Maaf kalau bahasanya rada membosankan juga... pokoknya cerita ini bahasanya lebih mirip Xanthic Flower yang formal daripada Orbital Speed yang santai...

Ya, silahkan mulai ke chap selanjutnya!


	2. A Dream of The Emperor

Disclaimer: Dynasty Warriors bukan punyaku blah... blah... blah... (aduh males nulis... untuk berikut-berikutnya nggak perlu ditulis kagak apa-apa, ya?)

No comment, deh... langsung baca aja...

Oh, satu aja. Segala kemiripan di FF ini sama sekali nggak disengaja. Maksudku, nama Yangmei itu dari nama buah Yangmei (eh, buah itu emang betulan ada dan rasanya enak, lho! Aku pernah nyoba) yang tumbuh di China. Ini sama sekali nggak ada hubungannya sama adeknya Xiahou Fang (Xiahou Fang, tolong bilang ke adekmu, ya... ntar kalo pake namanya nggak pake izin dia marah lagi... maaf...) Tapi beneran ini sama sekali nggak berhubungan. Trus namanya Zhou Ying itu, ternyata Ying juga sama kayak namanya Xiahou Fang yang lengkapnya Xiahou Ying Fang (Maaf, Fang! Aku bener-bener nggak sengaja... tapi emang di sejarah asli namanya Zhou Ying...) Dan kalo ada orang-orang lain yang namanya 'kecantol' di sini, mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya...

* * *

Padang rumput yang luas...

Awan yang lembut...

Matahari yang hangat...

Semua orang pasti senang melihatnya.

Sun Ce, penguasa Kerajaan Wu terbangun di tengah keindahan alam tersebut. Saat membuka matanya, cahaya matahari menimpa matanya yang masih berat. Angin sejuk membelai wajahnya. Rumput-rumput hijau menjadi tempatnya berpijak diatas tanah.

Tempat tanpa nama itu begitu indah.

Sejauh mata memandang, hanya terlihat hamparan padang yang tak terlihat ujungnya. Disatu sisi adalah hutan kecil yang pohonnya lebat dan teduh. Di sudut lain sebuah kota yang tenang dan damai, seolah tak pernah tersentuh oleh kekejaman perang yang terus terjadi selama perang Tiga Kerajaan ini. Sungguh pemadangan yang jarang sekali bisa disaksikan!

Angin lembut yang membelainya tiba-tiba semakin kencang, sampai rumput-rumput pun hampir terangkat ke langit. Garis horison tak lagi terlihat. Sun Ce menutup matanya rapat-rapat, sambil bertahan dari angin yang mengamuk tiba-tiba.

Saat itulah disadarinya bahwa ia berdiri di tanah yang tak terkena sinar matahari. Saat ia memberanikan dirinya untuk memandang ke atas, angin itu berhenti mendadak, semendadak kemunculannya. Dengan kedua mata yang lebar karena keterkejutan, kekaguman, dan bahkan ketakutan, ia menatap makhluk yang terbang melintas, seolah membelah langit.

Terbang pelan diatasnya adalah seekor burung, berwarna seperti matahari, ujung sayapnya menyinarkan cahaya samar berwarna pelangi. Phoenix, itulah hal pertama yang terlintas di pikiran Sun Ce. Saat sosok burung agung itu mulai meninggalkannya, kakinya mulai bergerak mengejarnya. Rupanya selama ini ia tidak tahu, bahwa di punggung Phoenix itu duduk dua anak yang tertawa bersama. Yang seorang adalah laki-laki, dan yang lain perempuan. Wajah mereka memancarkan suatu kebahagiaan yang tak mungkin belum pernah dirasakan manusia manapun.

Burung itu terbang semakin rendah hingga Sun Ce dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah kedua anak itu. Wajah anak perempuan itu begitu familiar dengannya, dan tahulah ia bahwa anak perempuan itu adalah putri tunggalnya! Saat itulah tiba-tiba pandangan mereka bertaut. Si gadis kecil itu tersenyum begitu manisnya sambil melambaikan tangan, suatu respon yang biasa ia dapat dari putri tunggalnya itu. Sementara anak laki-laki itu...

Wajah asing itu memberikan seulas senyum padanya. Sun Ce tertegun. Tatapan bocah itu sangat berbeda dari anak kebanyakan sehingga bayangannya terus terbayang di kepalanya. Matanya yang berwarna emas itu terlihat begitu jernih, begitu lembut. Kemudian bocah itu berpaling darinya dan memberikan senyum yang sama pada si gadis kecil itu. Keduanya saling berpandangan pula, sebelum meberikan lambian tangan perpisahan untuknya. Burung itu pun terbang meninggalkannya membawa kedua anak kecil itu.

Sun Ce berlari mengejar Phoenix itu. Ia menyerukan nama putri semata wayangnya itu dengan suara lantang, tetapi Phoenix itu tidak berbalik lagi... Ia terbang semakin jauh... ke kota yang damai itu. Suatu kota yang bernama Lu Jiang.

"Meimei! Meimei!"

...

"MEIMEI!"

Sebuah genggaman yang lembut namun kuat mengguncang pelan tubuhnya. "Sun Ce! Sun Ce! Ada apa? Kenapa kau berteriak begitu?!"

Sun Ce membuka matanya dan langsung terduduk di tempat pembaringannya. Di wajahnya masih terlihat ketakutan dan keterkejutan, serta sebuah kegembiraan, walau hanya sedikit. Saat ia menolehkan kepalanya, istrinya, Da Qiao, menatap ke arahnya dengan tatapan cemas yang mewarnai wajah bidadarinya itu.

"Da Qiao..." Sun Ce menatap istrinya sejenak, sebelum memeluknya dengan erat, seolah ingin membagikan kebahagian yang begitu besar yang terpendam dalam hatinya. "Aku melihat dalam mimpiku! Meimei! Meimei duduk diatas seekor Phoenix!"

Da Qiao menarik dirinya dari pelukan Sun Ce untuk melihat wajah suaminya yang begitu gembira. "Benarkah itu, Sun Ce? Kau tidak bohong?"

Sun Ce menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku melihat Meimei duduk di atas seekor burung Phoenix. Disebelahnya ada seorang anak laki-laki yang tidak kukenal. Mereka terbang ke sebuah kota bernama Lu Jiang. Aku rasa..." Sun Ce terhenti dari kalimatnya sejenak. "... mungkin mimpi ini adalah pertanda dari Tian bahwa anak laki-laki itu adalah laki-laki yang tepat untuk Meimei."

Wajah Da Qiao berseri-seri mendengarnya. Dengan antusias ia bertanya kembali. "Dimana? Dimana bisa kita temukan anak itu?"

"Mungkin di kota..." Sun Ce menghela nafas panjang. "...Lu Jiang."

Seketika itu juga senyum Da Qiao pudar. Ia menunduk dengan kedua tangannya dikatupkan ke mulutnya. "Lu Jiang adalah tempat tinggal Gubernur Lu Kang. Ia adalah musuh lamamu. Apa kau yakin mau datang ke tempat itu?" Tanyanya dengan perasaan kecewa.

"Aku hanya penasaran." Jawabnya. "Mimpi itu terlihat begitu nyata. Meimei pun terlihat begitu bahagia bersama anak itu. Aku yakin jika aku merendahkan diri sedikit untuk bisa menemukan anak itu, maka pengorbananku itu takkan sia-sia!"

Mendengar tekad kuat suaminya, Da Qiao hanya bisa mendesah. "Baiklah, aku akan ikut denganmu." Ia mengatakannya dengan nada berharap, dan Sun Ce segera mengangguk tanda setuju. "Anak itu..." Da Qiao menempelkan jari telunjuk di bibirnya yang merah tipis itu. "Seperti apa ia?"

Sun Ce mengerutkan dahi, meletakkan tangan dibawah dagunya sambil sekali lagi memutar mimpi itu di ingatannya. "Ia masih kecil, wajahnya lembut dan tenang. Rambut pendeknya berwarna coklat kemerahan. Dan kalau tidak salah... bola matanya berwarna emas." Kalimat terakhir itu dikatakannya dengan sedikit nada tidak percaya. Mata yang berwarna emas...

Da Qiao hanya bisa mengangguk pelan sambil memikirkannya. "Mata emas... bukankah mata Meimei berwarna perak? Apa mungkin ini berhubungan?"

Keduanya terus-menerus berpkir, tanpa menyadari bahwa mereka sedang terjaga di tengah malam. Sampai akhirnya pemikiran mereka buntu, Sun Ce hanya bisa tertawa. "Sudahlah, Da Qiao. Besok kita akan segera ke Lu Jiang. Kita lihat seperti apa anak itu sebenarnya, baru kita pikirkan lagi masalah ini. Sebaiknya jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Kita tidur saja."

Setelah berkata demikian, Sun Ce kembali berbaring, diikuti oleh Da Qiao. Mereka melalui malam itu dengan rasa penasaran, tetapi juga kegembiraan.

--

Kejadian ini terjadi pada akhir masa Dinasti Han. Setelah berdiri selama beratus-ratus tahun lamanya, kerajaan yang megah ini harus menemui akhirnya. China sekarang memasuki Periode Tiga Kerajaan, suatu periode dimana perang sudah menjadi seperti makanan sehari-hari bagi penduduknya, baik rakyat jelata sampai kaum bangsawan. Kaisar Dinasti Han yang lemah pengaruh dan kekuatannya sebentar lagi akan digulingkan kekuasaannya oleh kerajaan di sebelah utara, yakni Wei. Dua kerajaan lainnya, Kerajaan Shu di barat dan Kerajaan Wu di timur, keduanya juga bangkit untuk membangun kembali kerajaan yang sudah porak poranda ini. Dinasti Han yang dulunya agung dan jaya sudah seperti telur di ujung tanduk. Keadaan inilah yang melahirkan Periode Tiga Kerajaan, masa yang paling kejam ketika banyaknya manusia yang terbunuh sudah tidak dapat dihitung lagi. Hampir empat puluh juta orang yang mati secara sia-sia dalam masa itu.

Di tengah zaman yang rusuh itu, Kerajaan Wu di timur untuk sementara waktu masih memiliki waktu untuk mencicipi apa itu kedamaian. Kerajaan Wu belum begitu lama berdiri. Sun Ce, Penguasa Kerajaan Wu, baru saja menyatukan seluruh tanah Jiang Dong yang digunakannya sebagai landasan Kerajaan Wu, dan untuk sementara keberadaannya masih belum dianggap sebagai ancaman bagi dua negara sisanya, Wei dan Shu.

Esok harinya, seluruh persiapan sudah selesai dilakukan. Untuk perjalanan ini, Sun Ce memutuskan untuk membawa hanya beberapa orang prajurit saja. Bahkan, yang tahu apa tujuan ekspedisi kecil ini hanya Sun Ce dan Da Qiao saja. Hal ini dilakukannya agar tidak ada kecurigaan yang timbul nantinya.

Da Qiao masuk ke kereta kuda yang akan membawanya sementara Sun Ce menunggang seekor kuda berwarna putih. Saat ia baru akan keluar dari gerbang istana, terdengarlah suara panggilan yang lantang. Ia menoleh, dan kemudian melihat putrinya itu berlari ke arahnya. Inang pengasuh yang harusnya menjaga anak itu hanya bisa menunduk karena gagal menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik.

Sun Ce tersenyum melihat tingkah putri tunggalnya itu. Ia turun dari kudanya, dan bersamaan itu pula Da Qiao keluar dari kereta kudanya. Gadis kecil berusia enam tahun itu memasang muka cemberut. "Papa! Papa, kenapa jahat begitu? Mana boleh seorang ayah yang baik pergi meninggalkan anaknya sendiri di rumah?" Kemudian ia menoleh kepada ibunya. "Mama juga begitu! Sudah tahu aku tidak bisa sendirian, malah ditinggal! Aku mau ikut!"

Keduanya menghela nafas panjang. "Meimei," si ibu membelai rambutnya. "Kan kami hanya pergi sebentar, tidak akan lama, kok. Kamu tunggu disini saja, ya?"

Yangmei, seorang gadis kecil berusia enam tahun, memang tidak bisa lepas dari kedua orangtuanya. Keduanya memang terlalu memanjakannya. Bukan hanya ia adalah seorang putri, tetapi juga seorang anak tunggal. Itulah sebabnya kedua orangtuanya selalu memenuhi apapun keinginannya. Mendengar penolakan ini, wajahnya yang manis itu semakin asam dan ia mendorong ibunya. "Mama jahat! Aku kan tidak mau sendirian begini! Pokoknya aku mau ikut!"

Mendengar rengekan Yangmei, Sun Ce dan Da Qiao hanya bisa saling berpandangan saja. Karena begitu takut Yangmei akan semakin marah, akhirnya mereka mengizinkan gadis kecil itu ikut bersama. Karena mendapat izin itulah, Yangmei menjadi sangat gembira. Ia segera masuk bersama dengan ibunya ke kereta kuda. Perjalanan ke kota Lu Jiang pun dimulai.

--

Perjalanan dari ibukota Wu, Kotaraja Jian Ye, ke kota Lu Jiang memakan waktu beberapa hari, tetapi untunglah tak terjadi hal-hal yang tak mengenakkan selama perjalanan. Sun Ce dan Da Qiao hanya bisa menebak-nebak apa yang akan terjadi setelah mereka sampai di kota Lu Jiang, sementara Yangmei yang masih tidak tahu apa-apa hanya mengira bahwa mereka sedang pergi berlibur.

Sesampainya di pintu gerbang, seluruh pendatang dari Jian Ye itu begitu terkejut. Mereka mengira bahwa mereka hanya akan disambut dengan tatapan mata yang dingin dan tidak bersahabat. Namun ternyata suasananya begitu berbeda dari apa yang mereka kira. Seluruh penduduk kota Lu Jiang menyambut mereka dengan mengerubuti pintu gerbang, kemudian memberikan hormat. Di tengah keramaian itu, tiba-tiba seorang pria paruh baya berlari tergopoh-gopoh, kemudian segera menunduk memberi hormat.

"Yang Mulia Kaisar! Saya begitu terkejut mendengar kabar kedatangan anda!" Kata orang itu yang ternyata adalah gubernur. "Apakah sekiranya ada yang dapat saya bantu?"

Sun Ce turun dari kudanya, kemudian ia bersoja dan menjawabnya. "Benar sekali kata anda, Gubernur Lu Kang. Saya datang kemari karena ada suatu pertanda aneh yang saya terima. Ada sesuatu yang ingin saya bicarakan."

Lu Kang mengangguk. "Mari kita bicara di rumah saya saja!"

Dalam waktu yang cukup singkat, pendatang dari Wu masuk ke kota itu. Sebuah penginapan ternyata telah disiapkan secara khusus untuk mereka. Ternyata sambutan dari penduduk kota Lu Jiang, bahkan dari gubenur itu sangat bersahabat sekali, sampai-sampai mereka merasa malu sendiri karena sudah berprasangka buruk.

Sebenarnya, beberapa tahun yang lalu, saat kerajaan Wu masih dalam usaha memperluas wilayahnya, keluarga Lu adalah musuh dari keluarga Sun. Masalah itu diperkirakan oleh beberapa orang adalah karena perebutan tanah saja saat Sun Ce memperluas wilayahnya. Namun, hanya sedikit yang tahu bahwa itu bukanlah alasan sebenarnya. Tanah bisa saja diserahkan dengan mudah, tetapi ada sesuatu yang lain yang lebih berharga dari tanah. Mengenai masalah itu, sepertinya Lu Kang sendiri sudah melupakannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Sun Ce meminta gubernur Lu Kang untuk mengumpulkan semua anak laki-laki di kota tersebut. Satu persatu diperhatikannya bocah-bocah itu, namun tidak ada satupun yang seperti dalam mimpinya. Semua hanya nampak seperti anak laki-laki biasa saja. Bahkan Yangmei yang biasanya mudah bersahabat dengan orang lain saja merasa takut pada mereka dan hanya mau dekat dengan orangtuanya. Kalau begini, bagaimana mungkin bisa membuat Yangmei bahagia seperti dalam mimpinya kemarin itu?

"Itu yang terakhir..." Lu Kang bergumam.

Bocah-bocah itupun bubar dan kembali bermain dengan teman-temannya dengan masih dipenuhi tanda tanya. Sun Ce menjadi bingung sendiri, hingga akhirnya ia terpaksa menanyai Lu Kang lebih jauh. "Apa anda yakin semua anak disini telah anda panggil?"

Lu Kang mengangguk cepat. "Sudah, Yang Mulia!"

Sun Ce masih belum yakin dengan jawaban itu. Dengan mengerutkan dahi ia bertanya sekali lagi. "Apakah anda yakin mereka itu semuanya?"

Sekali lagi Lu Kang membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara, tetapi akhirnya ia hanya bisa mengatupkan mulutnya lagi, kemudian berbalik. "Sebaiknya kita bicarakan di dalam saja."

Sun Ce mengikuti Lu Kang masuk dalam kediamannya, begitu pulah Da Qiao dan Yangmei kecil. Karena merasa tidak nyaman dengan bocah-bocah kota Lu Jiang, gadis kecil itu hanya bisa bersembunyi dibelakang ibunya. Ketika mereka sampai di ruang tengah, beberapa pembantu menuangkan teh untuk mereka semua, sebelum Lu Kang memulai pembicaraannya.

Ia menyeruput teh yang berbau wangi itu. "Sebenarnya ada seorang anak laki-laki lain yang masih ada disini. Dia adalah keponakanku." Ia mengaku. "Tetapi saya tidak berani berani membawanya kemari. Sepertinya memang sebaiknya anda tidak menemuinya."

Mendengar itu, Sun Ce menjadi sedikit kecewa, tetapi juga keingintahuannya bertambah. "Keponakan anda? Seperti apa ia? Mengapa anda tidak bisa menunjukkannya?"

"Anda berkata bahwa melalui sebuah mimpi anda bisa tahu bahwa jodoh untuk Putri Yangmei ada di kota Lu Jiang ini." Lu Kang menjawab dengan nada serius. "Saya rasa tidak mungkin keponakan saya ini pantas untuk putri seperti Yangmei. Sebenarnya ia..." Akhirnya, gubernur itu hanya bisa menggantungkan kalimatnya di tengah-tengah tanpa bisa melanjutkannya.

Sun Ce tidak puas dengan penjelasan yang begitu membingungkan ini. Ia mulai mengintrograsi Lu Kang. "Saya rasa kita tidak boleh menyimpulkan demikian jika kita belum bertemu dengan anak itu. Lagipula sebenarnya ada apa dengan keponakan anda itu? Memangnya sebenarnya ia kenapa? Saya harap anda bisa memberi jawaban sejujurnya."

Mendengar nada yang keras dan sedikit memaksa ini, akhirnya Lu Kang hanya bisa jujur mengakuinya. Seluruh pelayan yang ada di ruangan itu disuruhnya keluar sebelum ia berani mengakuinya. "Keponakanku itu sebenarnya adalah..." Ia kemudian berbicara dengan nada yang lebih pelan, sehingga hanya bisa didengar oleh Sun Ce saja. "... ia adalah anak pembawa sial. Mungkin saja ia itu anak terkutuk titipan setan. Saya hanya takut jika bertemu dengan anak itu, anda dan putri anda pun akan terkena bencana karenanya."

Nada yang keras dan penuh rasa jijik itu membuat Sun Ce terhenyak. Seorang paman mengatai keponakannya sendiri sebagai anak setan. Bahkan belum pernah sekalipun ia mendengar seorang menghina yang lain dengan kata-kata begitu kasar. "Apa maksudnya itu? Bagaimana anda bisa mengatainya pembawa sial? Apa kata-kata itu tidak terlalu keras? Bagaimana seandainya anak laki-laki yang kucari memang benar adalah dia?"

Pada saat yang sama, Yangmei mulai kesal sendiri karena hanya bisa duduk diam di pangkuan ibunya sambil mendengarkan kedua orang itu berbicara. Karena rasa bosannya itulah akhirnya ia melompat dari pangkuan ibunya. "Ma, aku mau pergi. Aku bosan disini terus!"

Da Qiao menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah putrinya yang semaunya sendiri itu. "Meimei, kamu sebaiknya disini saja. Kamu belum tahu benar tempat ini. Nanti bagaimana kalau ada apa-apa denganmu?" Sekali lagi Yangmei mengeluarkan ancamannya dengan muka cemberutnya itu. Dengan sabar Da Qiao menjelaskannya. "Kamu itu bisa berbahaya kalau sendirian. Bagaimana kalau mama temani saja?"

Tapi, Yangmei adalah gadis yang keras kepala, seperti ayahnya. Dengan keyakinan ia menjawab ibunya. "Mama tenang saja! Aku kan bisa menjaga diri sendiri! Mama tidak perlu ikut! Lagipula aku ini juga bisa _kungfu_! Pasti aku bisa melindungi diri sendiri. Mau lihat?" Kemudian Yangmei menjadi sibuk sendiri mempraktekkan gaya-gaya _kungfu_ yang ia bisa, meskipun jelas sekali bahwa teknik _kungfu_nya itu masih setingkat anak-anak.

Karena keinginan yang begitu besar dari Yangmei, Da Qiao berpikir tak mungkin akan terjadi apa-apa dengan Yangmei. Lagipula ada para penjaga yang siap bertindak kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Yangmei. Akhirnya, Da Qiao pun mengizinkannya pergi. "Baik... baik... pergilah, Meimei. Tapi ingat, kamu hanya boleh berada di kota ini. Tidak boleh keluar. Sebelum sore kamu sudah harus pulang dan ajak beberapa prajurit kita untuk menemanimu." Da Qiao menasihatinya panjang lebar.

"Mama jangan khawatir. Aku tidak akan nakal, kok." Yangmei dalam hati hanya mengeluh mengapa ibunya ini begitu cerewet. Ia segera berlari menuju pintu keluar sambai memberi lambaian tangan pada ibunya. "Dadah, ma!" Akhirnya, gadis kecil itu hilang dibalik pintu yang tertutup.

Da Qiao kembali memalingkan pandangannya kepada suaminya yang masih sedang berbincang-bincang itu. Lu Kang menggelengkan kepalanya. "Saya tidak berlebihan, Yang mulia. Itulah kebenarannya. Memang anak itu adalah pembawa sial, dan karena dialah orangtuanya meninggal." Dengan mengepalkan tangannya, Lu Kang melanjutkan. "Bukan hanya orangtuanya, bahkan seluruh kota tempat tinggalnya hancur karenanya. Apa tidak bisa anak seperti itu kita sebut pembawa sial?"

Sun Ce semakin tertarik dengan si 'anak pembawa sial' yang sedari tadi mereka bicarakan terus. "Jadi begitu kejadiannya. Bisa anda ceritakan? Siapa nama anak itu?"

Dengan berat hati akhirnya Lu Kang mengangguk juga. "Nama anak itu Lu Yi." Ia memulai penjelasannya. "Kejadian itu dimulai ketika suatu pagi..."

* * *

Ehm, kayaknya di sini butuh banyak sekali penjelasan...

1. Lu Kang itu nama pamannya Lu Xun. Nah, ceritanya itu gini (menurut sejarah asli): _Lu Xun dari kecil itu sudah nggak punya ortu, jadi dia dititipkan ke pamannya. Dulu dia tinggal di suatu kota namanya Wujun, cuma sejak kematian ortunya, dia dirawat sama pamannya di kota lain yang namanya Lu Jiang. _Kalo masih nggak jelas, bisa baca di biographynya di kongming-dot-net.  
(Tapi, tentu saja di ceritaku alasan kematian ortunya Lu Xun aku bikin lebih menarik. Silahkan tunggu chapter berikutnya!)

2. Yangmei itu, seperti yang aku sudah bilang, adalah sejenis buah strawberry yang cuma bisa tumbuh di China. Di tempat lain nggak bisa. Ternyata rasanya lebih enak daripada strawberry, lho! Beneran! Oh, dan kalo mau tahu dari mana aku dapet inspirasi ngasih nama orang dengan nama buah, itu dari anime Tokyo Mew Mew yang chara utamanya namanya Ichigo alias Strawberry (Wew, aku sama sekali nggak niru... cuma terinspirasi doank...)

Yah... begitulah yang bisa aku sampaikan dulu... Please R&R, ya? Chapter berikutnya aku publish minggu depan hari Minggu! Janji, deh! Kalau aku seandianya lupa, tolong ingatkan via Facebook, ya? Thank you!


	3. Tragedy of Wujun: Part 1

Disclaimer: Waduh... aku kayaknya sudah alergi banget nulis disclaimer... nggak perlu nulis nggak apa, ya? Hehehe...

Akhirnya, setelah bernegosiasi dengan **IXA Cross** di FB (yah... nggak sampe kayak negosiasi politik getu, sih...) akhirnya aku putuskan ngepublish cerita ini 2 chapter per minggu. Jadi, aku bakal nge-update setiap **RABU** dan **MINGGU**! Karena itu, nggak perlu sering-sering review nggak apa, kok... Yang penting dibaca (soalnya aku menulis cerita ini sudah sampai bersimbah darah dan keringat dan airmata... weleh... lebay...)

Nah, ini chapter ke tiga, bagi siapapun yang penasaran tentang apa yang bakal terjadi... ^-^

PS: Yang di_italic_ itu berarti kejadian masa lalu, bisa flashback atau mimpinya Lu Xun...

**Reply review!**

**silvermoonarisato**: Terima kasih... terima kasih... hehehe... ini dia chapter selanjutnya!

**IXA Cross**: Wew... kalo aku kasih tau ntar malah spoiler... oke, deh... sedikit spoiler aja, yach... nggak, ceritanya rada merambat (kira-kira lima belas sampai dua puluh chapter) mengisahkan masa kecil mereka berdua... Moga-moga nggak membosankan, karena itu saat-saat awal cerita dimulai... hehehe.. oh, dan sekaligus juga itu saat-saat lucu-lucunya cerita ini... setelah itu nggak ada lagi karena keasnnya mulai tragedy... (weleh... bener-bener spoiler, deh...)

**Mocca-Marocchi**: Nah, itu dia yang aku nggak tahu... lantaran beberapa FanFic yang aku baca bilang getu, aku anggap aja itu bener. Wew... emang yang namanya sejarah itu bingung juga... Yah... anggap aja begitu, deh... hehehe. Tapi kalo menurutku, sih... kayaknya emang hubungan mereka nggak baik. Gini alasannya: 1.) Lu Xun itu katanya mulai kerja di Wu umur 21 tahun. Itu sih masih muda banget... menurutku dengan usia segitu biasanya orang masih sekolah (zaman dahulu juga ada sekolah, lho). Nah, karena itu mungkin Lu Xun pengen cepet-cepet pergi dari pamannya, makanya dia kerja di usia semuda itu. 2.) Lu Xun itu, seperti yang sudah aku bilang, ganti nama dari Lu Yi jadi Lu Xun. Menurut sejarah, Lu Xun ganti nama gara-gara keluarganya itu seterunya keluarga Sun (nggak tahu kenapa). Coba bayangin, kalo keluarga mereka emang musuhan, kan nggak mungkin Lu Xun memutuskan kerja di bawah Wu yang dipimpin keluarga musuhnya, kecuali kalo dia sendiri emang benci sama pamannya... Wew... jadi panjang banget, deh...

* * *

"_Bagaimana ini?"_

"_Aku... tidak tahu harus bagaimana."_

Di tengah sebuah hutan kecil dibelakang kota Lu Jiang, seorang anak laki-laki tertidur dibawah sebuah pohon yang rindang. Bayangan pohon itu membuatnya terhalang dari sinar matahari yang menyilaukan, membuat tempatnya tertidur menjadi teduh. Di tanggannya terdapat sebuah buku tua mengenai startegi dan perang, sudah jelas bahwa ia adalah seorang kutu buku.

Saat ini, ia sedang berada dalam mimpinya. Bahkan dalam keadaan tenang itu pun ia tidak bisa merasakan mimpi yang indah. Yang ia temukan hanya mimpi buruk yang terus-menerus menghantuinya. Mimpi itu selalu sama, menceritakan kejadian empat tahun yang lalu yang menyebabkan ia harus kehilangan kedua orang yang dikasihinya, juga kota kelahirannya.

"_Lu Yi... bagaimana mungkin anak kita satu-satunya itu bisa kita serahkan?"_

_Tengah malami itu di kota Wu Jun, sepertinya tidak ada apaun yang terjadi, kalau seandainya ia tidak terbangun malam itu. Benar, harusnya ia tidak boleh bangun. Ia tidak boleh mengintip dan menyaksikan kedua orangtuanya yang menangisinya. Dengan wajah keheranan akhirnya ia memberanikan diri untuk masuk ke kamar kedua orangtuanya. Kehadirannya itu membuat mereka terkejut._

"_Ayah, Ibu, ada apa? Kenapa menangis?"_

_Saat melihat putra tunggalnya yang masih berusia empat tahun itu, kedua orang tua itu hanya bisa menangis lagi. Mereka tidak sanggup lagi melihat wajah putra tunggal mereka yang begitu polos, mengingat bahwa ia sebentar lagi akan diserahkan pada orang-orang yang akan menyakitinya._

_Ketika kedua orangtua itu membawa anak tunggal mereka untuk bermain bersama teman sebayanya, mereka tahu teman-teman barunya itu akan menjadi teman yang baik dan ia akan senang bermain bersama. Ia akan tertawa gembira dan sekalipun ada sesuatu yang terjadi, teman-temannya pasti akan siap menolongnya._

_Namun sekarang, mereka akan menyerahkan putra mereka itu pada tangan para musuh, dan mereka tahu anaknya itu pasti akan disakiti. Ia hanya akan dikelilingi oleh mereka yang membencinya, dan itulah yang membuat kedua orang tua itu menangis._

--

"Bagaimana selanjutnya?" Tanya Sun Ce semakin penasaran. "Apakah kedua orangtua Lu Yi akhirnya akan menyerahkannya pada kerajaan Wei?"

"Mereka akhirnya betul-betul membawanya." Jawab Lu Kang.

"Mengapa orang Wei begitu menginginkannya?"

"Itu..." Gubernur itu menjadi terdiam. "...adalah sebuah cerita panjang yang lain."

--

"_Ayah, kita akan kemana?" Bocah itu bertanya sekali lagi, namun hanya sekali lagi untuk merasa kecewa karena keduanya tidak bisa menjawab. Kota Wu Jun sudah semakin jauh dari pandangan mata, yang berarti, ia sudah jauh dari rumahnya. Karena tidak tahan dengan tangisan orangtuanya, akhirnya bocah itu bertanya kembali. "Apa maksud ayah dan ibu dengan 'menyerahkan'? Untuk apa ayah dan ibu menyerahkanku? Menyerahkan pada siapa?" Tanyanya datar, seolah takkan terjadi apa-apa._

_Kedua orang itu menjadi kaget karena rupanya anak mereka itu sudah megetahui maksud mereka. Keduanya berpandangan, sebelum akhirnya berlutut di depannya dan memeluk anak mereka itu erat-erat. "Lu Yi... maafkan ayah dan ibu, ya?" Kata ibunya sambil menangis. "Kamu boleh membenci kami berdua, Lu Yi. Kami memang bukan orangtua yang baik."_

_Lu Yi semakin tidak sabar. "Apa maksudnya, ibu? Kalian selalu adalah orangtua yang baik. Kenapa aku harus membenci kalian?"_

_Ibunya membuka mulut untuk menjawab, namun tak ada suara yang bisa keluar dari tenggorokannya, hanya suara isak tangis saja yang terdengar. Akhirnya, ayahnyalah yang menjawab untuknya. "Lu Yi..." Sepertinya baru kali inipun Lu Yi melihat ayahnya menangis. "Kerajaan Wei mengirim sebuah surat ancaman yang isinya mengancam kami untuk menyerahkanmu. Jika kamu tidak kami serahkan, maka seluruh Wu Jun akan dihancurkan. Sebagai gubernur, aku tidak bisa mebiarkannya." Dalam kata-kata itu terkandung kesedihan dan penyesalan yang begitu mendalam. Melihat ekspresi Lu Yi yang tiba-tiba berubah itu membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah. "Mereka sendiri yang sudah kemari, dan sekarang menunggu di dekat sini untuk kita."_

"_Kenapa aku?" Tanyanya. "Kenapa aku yang harus pergi ke Wei?" Ia melepaskan diri dari pelukan ibunya, kemudian mundur beberapa langkah._

_Ayahnya berjalan mendekatinya. Mula-mula Lu Yi tidak berani berada dalam jarak yang dekat dengan ayahnya, namun akhirnya ia hanya bisa diam. Pria paruh baya itu menatap anaknya lekat-lekat, menatap kedua bola matanya yang sungguh langka dan tidak pernah ditemui di antara manusia yang lain. "Kedua bola matamu, Lu Yi, berwarna emas..." Ia menyingkirkan rambut anaknya yang menutupi kedua mata berwarna emas itu sambil mengaguminya. "Kau tahu kan tentang cerita Feng dan Huang? Kedua burung Phoenix itu? Sebelum Feng masuk dalam Gerbang Maut, dan sebelum Huang pergi menghilang dari dunia, keduanya meninggalkan kekuatannya di dunia untuk diwariskan pada dua orang pilihannya?"_

_Lu Yi mengangguk, tapi tak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya._

"_Tanda untuk kedua orang pilihan itu adalah mata yang berwarna emas seperti Feng, jika ia menerima kekuatan Feng, dan mata perak seperti Huang, jika ia mewarisi kekuatan Huang." Ayahnya melanjutkan. "Dari dulu ayah sudah curiga bahwa kamu mungkin memiliki kekuatan Feng. Semua orang menginginkan kekuatan itu, karena itulah kerajaan Wei menginginkanmu untuk..." Dengan sebuah tarikan nafas, ayahnya melanjutkan. "... 'senjata' perang."_

_Tatapan anak kecil itu menjadi kosong, seolah jiwanya telah dicabut dari tubuhnya. "Mereka memang bodoh." Gumamnya. "Mana ada cerita seperti itu? Mana mungkin aku punya kekuatan Feng?"_

"_Lu Yi..."_

_Di wajah anak itu terlihat sebuah senyum kecil yang terlihat dipaksakan. Mata emasnya tak lagi bersinar seperti biasanya. Cahaya itu meredup. Sudah terlihat jelas bahwa anak kecil yang malang ini mengubur kesedihan dan ketakutannya dalam-dalam di dasar hatinya. "Ayah, demi keselamatan seluruh penduduk kota, lebih baik aku pergi saja. Ayah dan ibu tidak perlu menangisiku. Anggap saja aku pergi supaya kalian pun selamat."_

--

Yangmei berjalan terus tanpa memperhatikan lagi kata-kata ibunya. Ia melewati gerbang kota dari belakang. Dengan lincah ia segera memanjat tangga untuk melewati gerbang itu tanpa terlihat oleh penjaga gerbang. Setelah turun dari tangga, ia menemukan suatu tempat yang jauh berbeda dari kota Lu Jiang.

Sebuah hutan di belakang kota. Tempat yang bisa memberikan kedamaian dan rasa aman dengan alam sebagai sahabat. Yangmei yang selalu ingin tahu akhirnya melanjutkan petualangan kecilnya dan masuk dalam hutan itu. Ia berjalan melewati satu pohon demi pohon lain sambil mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat ujung-ujung pohon yang tinggi menjulang seolah menggapai langit. Tanah itu berbatu dan kadang hampir membuat Yangmei tersandung.

Ia sampai di sebuah tempat dimana jalannya mulai dihalangi oleh semak-semak yang lebat. Ia berjuang dengan gigih melewati pagar semak itu sambil memaki-maki semak yang tidak bisa membalas itu.

"Dasar semak nakal! Semak nakal!" Katanya sambil mengibas-ngibaskan dedaunan dan ranting-ranting yang menggores tubuhnya.

Perjuangannya itu ternyata sama sekali tidak sia-sia. Saat akhirnya jalan di depan terbuka di depan matanya, ia tahu ia berhasil melewati rintangan semak itu. Yangmei membersikan bajunya yang kotor.

Saat melihat kembali ke depan, ia melihat sesuatu...

... bukan. Itu seseorang.

Seorang anak laki-laki yang mungkin hanya dua tahun lebih tua darinya. Karena penasaran, Yangmei mendekatinya. Saat akan menyapa, barulah Yangmei tahu bahwa anak laki-laki itu sedang tertidur, dan Yangmei tahu bahwa membangunkan orang yang sedang tidur itu tidak sopan, apalagi jiga ia adalah orang yang tidak kita kenal. Jadi, ia hanya mendekatinya saja sambil mengamat-amati wajah baru di depannya.

Semakin diperhatikan, Yangmei semakin kagum dengan bocah yang baru dilihatnya ini. Dalam tidurnya, wajahnya terlihat begitu polos dan bersih, seolah seperti anak-anak yang tidak pernah sekalipun tersentuh oleh kekejaman dan perang yang tengah terjadi ini. Yangmei hanya bisa terpana sambil mengamatinya lebih dekat lagi. Belum pernah sekalipun ia melihat anak laki-laki setampan ini, bahkan di istana sekalipun. Saat itu juga Yangmei yang masih berumur enam tahun merasakan suatu perasaan yang begitu aneh.

--

"_Lu Yi!"_

_Tubuh bocah kecil itu didorong hingga terhempas ke tanah yang berbatu. Tempat ini bukanlah suatu tempat yang aman baginya. Di dalam perkemahan Wei ia melihat begitu banyak wajah asing yang tak dikenalnya, dan ia menjadi begitu takut. Perkemahan itu sangat besar. Jumlah tentara yang berkemah mungkin dua atau tiga kali jumlah penduduk kota Wu Jun. Tentulah tentara ini disediakan untuk menghancurkan kota tempat tinggalnya itu, jika seandainya ia tidak diserahkan._

_Saat ia menoleh ke belakang, dilihatnya ibunya menangis ketakutan melihat nasib yang akan menimpanya, sementara ayahnya hanya bisa menenangkan ibunya, meski ia sendiripun menangis. Dua orang tentara berusaha mengusir sepasang orangtua itu untuk segera angkat kaki dari perkemahan, namun dicegah oleh sesorang._

_Seorang dengan jubah berwarna biru yang mewah berjalan mendekati mereka. Tangannya menggengam sebuah kantong berisi uang. Ia adalah Cao Cao, penguasa kerajaan Wei yang juga adalah perdana mentri Han kepercayaan Kaisar Xian. Wajahnya dingin dan kaku. Saat ia berada cukup dekat dengan mereka, ia menyerahkan kantong uang itu pada si ayah, yang hanya bisa menerima dengan tangan gemetar. "Rupanya anda cukup bekerja sama. Saya sangat menghargainya. Sekarang anda bisa pulang."_

"_Jahanam!" Sang__ ayah membentak sambil meleparkan kantong uang itu, sehingga emas yang ada di dalamnya jatuh dan berserakan di tanah. "Kau bilang aku bisa pulang?! Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa pulang dengan putraku ada padamu?! Kalau bukan demi penduduk Wu Jun, Lu Yi tak mungkin kuserahkan!"_

_Beberapa tentara berusaha menangkapnya, tetapi dengan satu tatapan dingin Cao Cao mengisyaratkan anak buahnya itu untuk diam saja. Kemudian dengan angkuh ia berbalik, berjalan ke arah anak kecil yang masih terduduk di tanah itu. "Aku memberimu kebebasan untuk melihat, tapi aku yakin lebih baik kau pulang saja. Sekarang anak ini adalah milikku." Saat penguasa Wei itu mendekat, Lu Yi hanya bisa meringkuk ketakutan dengan kedua matanya ditutup rapat-rapat._

_Tiba-tiba dari belakang, pundaknya dicengkram oleh dua tangan yang kuat kemudian ia ditarik untuk berdiri. Lu Yi yang begitu ketakutan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Jendral yang memegang pundaknya itu membentaknya. "Berdiri yang benar!"_

_Sekujur tubuhnya semakin gemetar ketakutan ketika jendral lain dengan penutup mata di mata sebelah mata kirinya mendekat. Jendral itu memegang dagu Lu Yi untuk mengangkat wajahnya. Jendral Wei di hadapannya itu mengamat-amatinya dengan seksama. Mata emas bocah itu diliput ketakutan, dan mulutnya terkatup tanpa berani megucapkan apapun. "Mata emas... memang dia orangnya." Kata jendral itu._

_Cao Cao meletakkan tanganya di atas jendral bermata satu itu. "Xiahou Dun, jangan menakut-nakuti anak itu. Xiahou Yuan, jangan terlalu kasar padanya." Dengan perintah itu, Jendral bernama Xiahou Yuan itu melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dari pundak Lu Yi. Ditatap dengan tajam oleh penguasa Wei itu, ia hanya bisa menundukkan kepala._

"_Siapa namamu?" Tanya Cao Cao datar._

"_..." Lu Yi hanya membuka mulutnya, tetapi ia merasa tenggorokannya sendiri tidak berani untuk mengeluarkan suara sekecil apapun. Kepalanya semakin tertunduk._

_Sebuah tamparan mendarat di wajahnya. Mulailah ia roboh dan sekali lagi tubuhnya bertumbukan dengan tanah berbatu itu. Dengan sebuah hentakan kaki, ia menoleh ke arah penyerangnya itu. "Kau bisu?! Jawab pertanyaannya!" Bentak jendral yang bernama Xiahou Dun._

_Ia segera berdiri sebelum menerima tamparan lagi. Dari sudut matanya dilihatnya kedua orangtuanya yang masih berada disana, tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menangis. Seumur hidup belum pernah kedua orangtua itu melihat anak tunggalnya itu diperlakukan seperti itu. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dari mereka, kemudian memberanikan diri untuk menjawab Cao Cao. "Lu Yi." Jawabnya pendek setengah berbisik._

"_Benarkah kau memiliki kekuatan Feng?" Tanya Cao Cao lagi._

_Pertanyaan itu membuatnya bimbang. "Aku tidak tahu. Tapi beberapa orang berkata demikian."_

"_Bagus kalau begitu." Penguasa Wei tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Tunjukkan kekuatan itu padaku."_

"_A-aku..." Lu Yi menggeleng keras, lagi-lagi wajahnya disembunyikan dengan menunduk dalam-dalam. "Aku tidak bisa... aku tidak punya kekuatan itu..." Matanya mulai berair karena ketakutan, lehernya serasa tersumbat._

"_Dia pasti berdusta!" Seru Xiahou Dun. "Biar kuhajar dia sampai dia mau melakukannya."_

"_Jangan terburu-buru." Cao Cao mengangkat tangannya untuk menghalangi jendral kepercayaannya itu. "Aku pernah mendengar bahwa kekuatan itu tidak dapat 'terbangun' begitu saja. Harus ada sesuatu yang membuat kekuatannya itu bisa keluar." Ia menyimpulkan. Tiba-tiba di bibirnya tersungging sebulas senyum dingin yang semakin membuat Lu Yi ketakutan. "Mungkin... jika kita menyiksanya? Bukankah ketakutan selalu dapat membuat orang menjadi nekat melakukan segala sesuatu?"_

_Saat itu Lu Yi merasa tubuhnya membatu karena kata-kata yang mengancamnya itu. Ia hanya bisa menatap Cao Cao dengan mata yang basah dan lebar karena ketakutan. Tetapi Cao Cao sudah terlebih dahulu memerintahkan anak buahnya. "Siapkan belati kalian."_

_Saat itulah Lu Yi menyadari seberapa bahaya keadaannya sekarang. Ia berusaha melarikan diri, tetapi Xiahou Yuan sudah menangkapnya terlebih dahulu. Kedua tangan dan kakinya diikat dengan erat, kemudian ia didorong mendekat ke api unggun yang menyala-nyala. Di mata emasnya terpantul cahaya api kemerahan, dimana beberapa orang tentara sedang membakar pisau mereka untuk menajamkannya._

_Ia mendengar jeritan ibunya yang seolah telah menggetarkan langit. Ia menangis dan meronta, ingin dilepaskan untuk berlari ke arah putra tunggalnya dan membawanya pergi jauh dari tempat mengerikan itu sebelum pisau-pisau mereka dapat menyayat tubuhnya. Ayahnya hanya bisa menahan kesedihan dan amarah yang begitu kuat sambil tetap menahan sang ibu untuk tidak melakukan tindakan yang hanya akan mecelakakan diri sendiri._

"_Lu Yi! Lu Yi!"_

"_Ibu...!" Sebuah jambakan keras pada rambutnya membuatnya memekik kesakitan hingga tak dapat membalas seruan ibunya. Ia berdiri sesuai dengan kehendak orang yang telah menjambaknya itu. Saat ia menatap ke atas, ia melihat sebuah pisau, begitu dekat dengan wajahnya sehingga ia dapat merasakan betapa dinginnya logam itu._

_Pisau itu mendekat ke wajahnya, kemudian dengan satu sambaran, pisau itu telah menorehkan luka panjang di pipinya. Mula-mula hanya terlihat sebuah garis merah saat pisau itu meinggalkan kulitnya, kemudian luka itu perlahan mengeluarkan darah, hingga akhirnya aliran darah menjadi semakin keras, hingga membasahi lehernya pula. Sengatan panas dan ketajaman pisau itu membuatnya berteriak kesakitan, bersamaan dengan sambaran pisau lain di lengannya. Itu hanya permulaan saja. Dengan matanya ia dapat melihat dengan jelas para tentara yang terus-menerus melukainya dengan pisau itu, sementara suara yang terdengar hanyalah jeritannya dan isak tangis ibunya._

--

Yangmei memegang tangan anak lelaki di depannya itu kuat-kuat. Ia tidak tahu kenapa, anak itu tiba-tiba saja gemetar dalam tidurnya. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi wajah dan bajunya, begitu juga air mata. Putri kecil itu menjadi bingung sendiri melihatnya.

"Mimpi buruk, ya?" Yangmei berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. "Iya, sudah pasti mimpi buruk. Apa harus kubangunkan, ya?" Tanyanya bimbang.

Yangmei berlutut di sebelah bocah asing itu. Ia mengeluarkan sapu tangan dan menghapus air mata yang masih terus mengalir itu. Bersamaan dengan itu, buku tebal yang selama ini digengam anak itu terjatuh ke tanah, kemudian kedua tangannya menggengam tangan Yangmei kuat-kuat, seperti tak ingin melepaskannya. Sapu tangannya terjatuh tepat diatas buku tebal itu karena begitu terkejutnya ia akan reaksi bocah itu. Dengan ragu-ragu ia mulai mendekat padanya, kemudian melingkarkan tangannya di leher anak yang masih tertidur itu. Saat itulah Yangmei tahu betapa mengerikannya mimpi yang menghantuinya. Detak jantungnya begitu kencang dan sekujur tubuhnya gemetar tak terkendali.

"Aduh... aku harus bagaimana, ya?" Yangmei mulai panik. "Apa sebaiknya kubangun saja, ya?"

* * *

Gila... kayaknya beneran lebay puol, ya? Hehehe... maaf... ini yang namanya kalo sudah menjiwai cerita...

BTW, ini baru Part 1, ntar lanjutannya ada Part 2-nya... hehehe... BTW, kayaknya chapter ini emang rada nggak masuk akal, ya? Pertama, emang anak umur 4 tahun itu segimana? Dan kedua, Lu Xun umur 4 tahun, tapi kayaknya Xiahou Dun sama Xiahou Yuan sudah dewasa, deh! Nah, jujur aja aku belum bisa menjawab dua pertanyaan itu, tapi masalahnya urutan umurnya sudah sesuai dan bahkan sampai sudah aku bikin tabel umurnya pas kejadin ini, tahun ini, umur character ini berapa. Kalo diubah lagi, bisa kacau... Kalau menurutku umur 4 kan sudah TK Besar, jadi kayaknya lumayan dewasa, lah... ^0^ Oh, dan satu lagi... bagi yang maih bingung, kejadian yang mimpinya Lu Xun itu terjadi 4 tahun lalu... jadi sekarang Lu Xun umur 8 tahun...

Update berikutnya hari Minggu! Kalo aku lupa, tolong ingatkan via FB,ya? Thnx!


	4. Tragedy of Wujun: Part 2

Disclaimer: ARGHHHH!!! Ini kali terakhir aku nulis discalimer!!!

Update cepet, ya? MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! (Ketawa maniak ALA Hui Na di SLCD) Hohoho... bener-bener seneng banget bisa nulis update secepat ini...

EHM! Apa diantara kalian ada yang tahu tentang legendanya Phoenix? Feng dan Huang itu? Wkwkwkwk... sebagian besar legendanya emang kayak yang ada di Prolog. Untuk sebagai bumbu-bumbu aja aku bikin tambahan... XD Sebenarnya ceritanya itu bener, Huang diculik sama manusia (dan nggak ada hubungannya sama setan apapun) trus Feng berusaha menyelamatkan Huang. Nah, di tengah jalan Feng itu dihalangi manusia2 itu, terus sama si Feng, manusia2 itu dibakar semua (karena itulah kita tahu Phoenix sebagai burung api). Sementara di ceritaku ada lagi Gerbang Maut, lah... setan, lah... hehehe... nggak apa... biar seru... BTW, sebenarnya pake bahasa inggris lebih keren, karena waktu aku bikin pertama itu rancangannya bahasa inggris, terus Gerbang Maut itu bahasa inggrisnya 'Gates of Annihilation'. Tuh, lebih keren, kan? Kayaknya bahasa kita emang kurang keren dibanding bahasanya bule...

**silvermoonarisato**: WADOOOOHHHH!!! Suka sih nggak apa, bu... tapi jangan ngancem, donk... hehehehe... (Wew... sudah kangen sama ketawa maniak... XD) Tenang aja... update bakal setiap hari RABU dan MINGGU. Kalo lupa... ya tolong ingatkan aku via FB... BTW, SSTI itu aku sudah nggak sabar baca (dan ngakak) lho...

**IXA Cross**: Hmmm... sebenarnya masalah fury mode, itu yang masih aku pikirkan. Yang pasti, Lu Xun bisa (dan emang kayaknya Lu Xun jadi satu2nya yang bisa nge-fury mode kecuali kalo aku kepikiran menjadikan Zhao Yun sebagai dragon...) Terus, kalo masalah orang lain kejam sama Lu Xun... Wew... itu sih sebenarnya membingungkan banget banget... dan tentu saja bukan karena kesannya seperti minta disiksa *kesambar petir gara2 bohong...* Ehm, sebenarnya begini... menurutku sih Lu Xun itu kadang tampangnya terlalu baik, terlalu gimana getu... bingung jelasinnya. Nah, biasanya kan kalo ada character dengan model kayak getu, kan dia dibuat jadi super baik banget karena dikejamin orang lain demi melindungi orang lainnya lagi... getu... kayak di cerita-cerita hero getu... ^-^

**Mocca-Marocchi**: Wew... maaf...maaf... tapi emang ceritaku yang kali ini rada multi genre. Sebagian besar emang Romance n Drama, tapi juga sarat tragedy... Apalagi yang bagian awal-awal ini... maaf... chapter berikutnya nggak bakal se-tragedy ini kok... Hohoho... memang Wei sangat menyebalkan! *juga digebukin fans-nya Wei*. Masalah warna mata Yangmei, sebenanrnya nggak ada satupun orang di dunia yang punya mata silver kayaknya... XD... hahaha... emang ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan di balik itu

Help bagi yang nggak tahu: **Tian** itu sebutan orang China buat Tuhan

Selamat membaca!

* * *

"_Tidak ada hasil..."_

_Cao Cao mendesah sambil memandang bocah yang sekarang tergeletak tak berdaya di tanah. Tubuhnya dipenuhi sayatan-sayatan pisau, setiap sayatan mengeluarkan darah sehingga bocah itu terlihat seperti bermandikan darahnya sendiri. Wajah kekanakannya yang lembut itu kotor oleh debu, keringat, dan air matanya sendiri. Nafasnya tidak beraturan._

"_Kemarikan anak itu." Dengan satu perintah, Xiahou Dun menyeret Lu Yi, kemudian membawanya ke hadapan Cao Cao. Ia memandang kepada bocah yang sekarang begitu lemah setelah melalui penyiksaan. Namun yang ada dalam pikirannya hanyalah bagaimana cara mendapat kekuatan Feng itu. Ia harus mendapatkannya, tak peduli bagaimanapun caranya._

_Lu Yi menahan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya dengan menggigit kuat-kuat bibirnya. Ia tidak berani berteriak kesakitan karena takut kalau ia melakukannya, hukuman yang ia dapat akan jauh lebih menyakitkan. Saat ini ia tidak lagi berani memandang ke arah orangtuanya, terutama ibunya yang sedari tadi menjerit ngeri melihat buah hatinya sendiri disakiti demikian. Tiba-tiba pergelangan tangannya yang sudah penuh luka sayat itu ditarik kuat-kuat. Cao Cao menyeretnya ke api unggun yang berkobar-kobar itu, kemudian memasukkan tangan Lu Yi ke api yang menyala-nyala. Saat itu juga panasnya api merah itu membuatnya menarik tangannya kuat-kuat, namun cengkraman penguasa Wei itu begitu kuat menahannya._

"_Panas! Panas!" Ia berseru kesakitan. "Tolong! Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan aku!"_

_Jeritan itu tak lagi didengarkan. Saat Cao Cao melihatnya, ia begitu terkejut. Meskipun api itu menyiksanya dengan panasnya, api itu tidak membakar tangannya. "Anak ini benar-benar punya kekuatan Feng." Ia bergumam dalam ketakjubannya. Saat akhirnya ia menarik tangan anak itu dari kobaran api unggun dan diamatinya, tak terlihat ada sedikitpun luka bakar. Hanya tangannya saja yang menjadi begitu panas, panasnya seperti pedang yang baru saja keluar dari pembakaran setelah ditempa._

_Xiahou Dun berjalan mendekati Cao Cao. Dengan senyum simpulnya itu ia berkata. "Sepupu, mungkin kekuatannya akan bangkit kalau ia semakin dekat dengan api. Bukankah Phoenix adalah burung api?" Xiahou Dun, yang ternyata adalah sepupu dari Cao Cao, melanjutkan. "Jika ia memang benar punya kekuatan Feng, maka tak mungkin ia akan mati karena api. Tetapi jika bukan, tidak perlu kita takut hanya karena membunuh seorang anak kecil biasa."_

"_Kau benar." Cao Cao mengangguk setuju._

_Segera sesudah itu, seorang prajurit membawa seember besar minyak, kemudian menyiramkannya ke api unggun itu sehingga kobaran api tersebut melahap sebagian besar pekarangan perkemahan Wei tersebut. Lidah-lidah api menyala-nyala keatas, sampai menggapai langit. Dengan kedua tangan dan kakinya masih terikat, Lu Yi didorong ke kobaran api itu. Tubuhnya jatuh dan bersentuhan langsung dengan kayu dan arang yang dipakai untuk membakarnya. Panas itu begitu menyiksanya, dan ketika matanya terbuka, ia hanya melihat di depan, belakang, kiri, dan kanannya adalah api yang siap menghanguskannya. Ia menjerit kesakitan dan meronta untuk melepaskan dirinya, tetapi tali itu tidak dapat membuatnya bergerak untuk menjauh dari api itu._

_Saat itulah ia mendengar jeritan ibunya sekali lagi, yang kali ini disadarinya merupakan jeritan yang sanggup menulikan langit. "LU YIIII!!!! ANAKKU!!!!" Wanita itu memegang kepalanya dengan kedua belah tangannya. Rambutnya yang rapi itu kini sudah acak-acakan. Melihat hal ini, sang ayah hanya bisa ikut berseru menangisi anakknya._

_Bocah kecil itu tahu bahwa ia tidak boleh menyerah maupun meminta pertolongan dari siapapun, karena yang ia lakukan ini adalah demi kedua orangtua dan kota tempat tinggalnya. Namun, kobaran api itu begitu luar biasa menyakitinya, bahkan jauh melebihi sayatan pisau yang tadi ia terima. Tak kuat lagi menghadapinya, ia berteriak pada ayah dan ibunya, seperti anak terhilang yang menyerukan nama orangtuanya. "AYAH! IBU! Aku tidak kuat lagi! Bawa aku pergi!"_

_Kedua orangtua itu tersentak dan memandang putra tunggalnya itu. Dengan kedua tangan terikat yang terulur, anak itu seperti berusaha menggapai mereka. Ia tetap menyerukan hal yang sama berulang-ulang, bahwa ia sudah menyerah dan tidak bisa menahan sakit itu lagi. Pada saat itulah kedua orangtua itu sadar. Mereka tak boleh lebih berlama-lama disini. Berada di tempat itu membuat seolah-olah mereka masih menantikan Lu Yi, dan masih ada harapan bagi anak yang tidak mengerti apa-apa itu untuk dapat kembali pada pelukan kedua orangtuanya. Tak hanya itu, melihat anak mereka diperlakukan sekejam itu bisa menyebabkan mereka sendiri semakin kehilangan kendali atas diri sendiri._

"_Ayah! Ibu! Tolong aku! Kumohon!"_

_Tapi, yang ia terima bukanlah uluran tangan kedua orangtuanya yang akan menariknya keluar dari api itu, melainkan hanya tatapan kosong dari mereka. Kemudian keduanya berpaling dan berjalan, bukan ke arahnya tetapi menjauhinya. Tahulah Lu Yi bahwa kedua orangtuanya sudah menyerahkannya sepenuhnya pada orang-orang yang menyiksanya itu. Padahal, sekaranglah saat-saat dimana ia paling membutuhkan keduanya. Ia merasa begitu sendiri, merasa hilang dari orangtuanya. Kedua orang yang begitu disayanginya itu pergi meninggalkannya, semakin jauh dari pandangannya._

"_Jangan pergi! Kembalilah!" Ia berseru sekuat tenaga, tetapi hati kedua orangtua itu seperti telah disihir menjadi batu hingga tidak dapat merespon jeritan anaknya._

_Para prajurit Wei, termasuk Cao Cao dan kedua jendral yang adalah sepupunya itu hanya bisa tertegun menyaksikannya. Hanya ada dua perasaan yang timbul dalam hati mereka. Penyesalan yang mendalam. Anak itu seperti dibuang oleh orangtuanya, dan dalam jeritan itu mereka bisa mendengar kesakitan akibat dikhianati yang begitu mendalam._

_Perasaan yang lain adalah takjub. Api itu terus-menerus membakarnya, tetapi tidak sedikitpun mencacati tubuhnya. Mungkin api itu tidak membakarnya, api itu hanya menarikan suatu tarian dengan lengkuh-lengkuh indah seperti mengiringi sebuah lagu kesedihan. Kesedihan karena harus menyiksa anak yang tak tahu apa-apa, yang bahkan adalah seorang yang memiliki kekuatan Phoenix. Biasanya api akan melahap apapun yang masuk dalamnya, tetapi kali ini berbeda. Daripada melahap, lidah-lidah api itu tidak terlihat seperti melahapnya, melainkan seperti menjilati tubuhnya yang penuh luka sayatan, meskipun api-api itupun tentulah sadar bahwa keberadaan mereka justru hanya akan menyakiti bocah itu lebih lagi._

_Dengan habisnya seluruh kekuatannya, akhirnya Lu Yi menjatuhkan tangannya. Ia menutup matanya, menyerahkan dirinya pada nasib apapun yang akan menimpanya. Tenggorokkannya sudah begitu sakit memaggil-manggil kedua orantuanya, tetapi lebih sait lagi hatinya yang sama sekali tidak mendapat balasan mereka. Air mata yang mengalir dari kedua mata emasnya itu segera habis dijilat api._

"_Ayah... ibu... kenapa pergi?"_

--

Sun Ce menggebarak meja di depannya itu. Memang seharusnya ia tidak boleh emosi mendengar tuturan kata dari gubernur itu. Tetapi ia hanya menyesal, kenapa ia baru mendengar tragedi itu sekarang. "Bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi?!" Tanyanya kesal. "Sudah terjadi empat tahun yang lalu, tetapi kenapa tak seorangpun menyampaikannya? Apa semua orang disini tidak lagi peduli? Dan anda..." Ia mengernyitkan dahinya. "... saya masih tidak mengerti mengapa anda bilang Lu Yi itu seorang anak pembawa sial, bahkan anak setan. Jika ia sampai bersedia mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri demi kehidupan penduduk di kotanya, bukankan itu adalah sebuah kebaikan? Bagaimana bisa anda mengartikan itu sebagai kesialan?"

Lu Kang hanya bisa tersenyum pahit. "Anda belum mendengarkan sepenuhnya, tetapi saya rasa tidak ada gunanya kita membicarakan anak itu. Jika anda mengambil anak itu, saya yakin hanya akan mendatangkan malapetaka saja bagi anda. Itu sebabnya ia kusembunyikan dari dunia luar, supaya tidak ada orang yang tahu bahwa seorang anak dengan kekuatan Feng ada di Lu Jiang. Aku tidak ingin Lu Jiang nantinya akan dihancurkan seperti Wu Jun." Jelasnya panjang-lebar.

"Bagaimana bisa Wu Jun dihancurkan?" Tanya Sun Ce penasaran. "Bukankah mereka sudah mendapatkan Lu Yi? Mengapa harus menghancurkan Wu Jun?"

"Anda belum tahu lanjutannya." Jawab gubernur itu. "Tetapi sebaiknya anda tidak tahu, karena tidak mungkin anak itu adalah jodoh yang tepat untuk putri kecil."

"Sepertinya anda harus tahu..." Ia memaksa. "... mimpiku ini pasti berhubungan dengan anak itu. Bukankah sudah kukatakan bahwa bocah yang kulihat dalam mimpiku itu sedang berada bersama putriku di atas punggung seekor burung Phoenix? Jika memang bocah itu punya kekuatan Feng, akan semakin bagus. Bukankah itu berarti mimpiku memang berhubungan? Saya harap anda bersedia melanjutkan ceritanya."

Mendengar paksaan ini, Lu Kang hanya bisa menghela nafas. Akhirnya ia pun melanjutkan kembali.

--

"_Gubernur! Gubernur!"_

_Sayup-sayup Lu Yi dapat mendengar suara penduduk-penduduk dari kota Wu Jun yang menghampiri ayahnya di depan perkemahan Wei. Matanya kembali terbuka lebar. Ada apa mereka semua datang kemari? Jika sampai terjadi sesuatu dengan mereka, maka semuanya akan sia-sia. Seperti mendapatkan kekuatan baru, ia berusaha mempertajam pendengarannya. Pada saat yang sama para prajurit Wei telah siap siaga, mengarahkan tombak mereka kepada para penduduk itu._

_Seorang penduduk berkata padanya. "Gubernur, kami sudah mendengar ceritanya! Bagaimana mungkin anda bisa menyerahkan Lu Yi pada mereka? Seharusnya anda tidak diam-diam meninggalkan kota. Seharusnya kita langsung mengangkat senjata dan berperang melawan Wei, sekaligus melindungi Lu Yi!"_

"_Benar, gubernur!" Yang lain menyahut. "Lu Yi adalah pewaris kekuatan Feng itu! Kami percaya bahwa ia adalah harapan kita sekarang untuk membawa kedamaian kembali ke China ini. Sudah beribu-ribu tahun sejak Feng terkunci dalam Gerbang Maut dan Huang hilang, semenjak itu China tidak pernah berhenti berperang. Sekarang, jika Lu Yi masih ada, jangan sampai ia dibunuh."_

_Untuk beberapa saat, gubernur itu tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia hanya diam sampai seorang lagi ikut bicara. "Kami siap jika harus bertarung mati-matian untuk melawan Wei!"_

"_Jangan!" Dengan segenap kekuatannya, Lu Yi berseru. "Kalian jangan kemari!"_

_Suaranya terlalu lemah dan jauh untuk didengar para penduduk itu. Yang ia lihat hanyalah mereka dengan senjata seadanya menyerbu perkemahan Wei. Para prajurit Wei yang menerima serangan itu segera kalang kabut bukan buatan. Di saat yang singkat itulah seorang pemuda menarik Lu Yi dari api yang menyala-nyala. Untuk sesaat, pemuda tak dikenal itu terkejut melihat tubuh bocah itu. Tubuhnya dipenuhi sayatan pisau, tetapi tak sedikitpun bekas luka bakar yang terlihat. Hanya saja, saat pemuda itu mengangkat Lu Yi ke atas kedua tangannya, ia merasakan tubuhnya begitu panas._

"_Kenapa kau kemari...?" Tanya Lu Yi sambil merintih kesakitan. "Kau bisa dibunuh..."_

_Pemuda tak bernama tersenyum padanya. "Bagi kami, hidup mati itu sama saja, yang penting kau tidak boleh mati sebelum China melihat kedamaian." Sambil berkata begitu, ia membawa Lu Yi keluar dari perkemahan Wei, sementara para penduduk yang lain berkelahi mati-matian untuk menghambat jalannya prajurit Wei yang akan megejar mereka. Ketika Lu Yi memalingkan wajahnya untuk melihat, ternyata sudah banyak penolong-penolongnya yang terbunuh oleh pedang prajurit Wei. Dari jauh ia juga sempat melihat ayah dan ibunya yang sama sekali tak bersenjata dikepung puluhan tentara. Sesaat sesudah itu, ia melihat sebuah pedang dilayangkan ke arah mereka, kemudian terdengar sebuah jeritan._

_Melihatnya, Lu Yi hanya bisa terisak pelan. Rupanya ia gagal melindungi kota tempat tinggalnya, teman-temannya, orangtuanya. "Kau tidak boleh berkata begitu..." Jawabnya. "Kenapa semua menganggap aku punya kekuatan Feng? Bahkan untuk menyelamatkan Wu Jun saja aku gagal..." Sesalnya._

_Di tengah kekalutan itulah ia mendengar seruan-seruan dari prajurit Wei. "Itu mereka! Kejar!" Kemudian disusul derap-derap kaki, baik derap kaki manusia maupun derap kaki kuda._

_Pemuda tak dikenal itu berlari semakin cepat, sampai keduanya memasuki hutan rimba yang lebat. Untuk beberapa saat, jejak mereka tak dapat diikuti oleh pengejar-pengejar itu. Sampai tiba-tiba, sebuah anak panah melayang, kemudian menusuk punggung pemuda itu. Lu Yi terlepas dari tangannya, dan ia roboh ke tanah._

_Lu Yi segera menghampiri pemuda yang sekarat itu. Tetapi ia hanya bisa menangis melihat penyelamatnya sekarang tergeletak tak berdaya. Pemuda itu menggengam kedua tangannya, kemudian ia berkata padanya sambil menahan sakit. "Lu Yi, pergilah! Jangan sampai tertangkap! Cepat lari!"_

_Tangan pemuda itu jatuh, dan saat itulah matanya tertutup. Sebelum Lu Yi punya sedikit saja waktu untuk menangisi kepergian temannya, ia sudah dapat melihat bayangan prajurit Wei yang semakin mendekat. "Itu dia! Tanggkap!" Kuda-kuda dipecut hingga berlari semakin kencang ke arahnya. Bocah yang ketakutan itu hanya bisa berlari dengan terus berpegangan pada pohon-pohon di sisi jalannya._

_Ia tidak melihat sebongkah batu didepannya. Tiba-tiba saja kakinya yang telanjang itu terantuk, membuatnya jatuh. Sebuah pohon di sebelahnya digunakannya untuk bersandar, tetapi saat ia mencoba berdiri, ia merasa kakinya begitu sakit sampai ia benar-benar tergeletak tak berdaya di sebelah pohon itu. Para pengejarnya yang semakin mendekat itu tersenyum puas ketika melihatnya kini hanya bisa menunggu saatnya ia akan ditangkap._

"_Kalau kau patuh dari awal, kami tidak harus mengejarmu begini susah!" Ejek seorang prajurit ketika ia turun dari kudanya._

_Saat jarak mereka hanya tinggal beberapa langkah saja, kobaran api dari langit memisahkan keduanya seperti pagar, sehingga prajurit Wei itu tidak dapat mendekatinya. Lu Yi hanya bisa memandang keheranan. Rupanya ditengah saat-saat seperti ini bantuan datang dari langit. Benar juga setelah ia memandang keatas, dilihatnya seekor burung yang warnanya seperti matahari turun menembus daun-daun dari pepohonan hutan itu. Saat itulah Lu Yi bertukar pandang dengan burung besar itu, dan ia menyadari burung itu adalah burung Phoenix! Dari tampak luarnya Lu Yi tahu bahwa burung itu adalah burung yang perempuan, Huang._

_Burung itu turun perlahan mendekati Lu Yi, hingga akhirnya tepat berhenti disebelahnya. Bocah itu hanya bisa mengulaskan senyum padanya. Dan burung Phoenix itu kemudian mencengkram pundaknya dengan cakarnya, dan membawanya terbang tinggi. Saat itulah Lu Yi merasa begitu lelah, namun ia juga merasa aman dan tenang. Matanya tertutup perlahan, hingga akhirnya pandangannya diselimuti kegelapan._

--

"AH!"

Lu Yi tersentak kaget. Mimpi itu lagi-lagi menghantuinya seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, membuatnya bangun dengan perasaan takut. Biasanya ia akan menemukan dirinya sendirian di hutan, dan saat itulah ia merasa tak seorangpun bisa menghiburnya.

Namun hari ini lain.

Seorang gadis kecil, mungkin hanya dua tahun lebih muda darinya, segera melepaskan rangkulannya. Dari wajahnya Lu Yi dapat dengan jelas melihat kekhawatiran. Mengapa gadis itu khawatir, ia juga tidak tahu. Dengan senyum kecil, anak perempuan itu menyapanya. "Ah! Kamu sudah bangun, ya? Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa kamu baik-baik saja?"

Inilah pertama kalinya setelah tragedi itu Lu Yi menemukan seseorang yang mengkhawatirkannya. Namun, seolah itu telah menjadi kebiasaannya, Lu Yi mendorong tubuh gadis itu, mungkin terlalu keras. "Jangan sentuh aku!" Serunya dengan nada memohon. "Aku ini anak pembawa sial! Kalau kau dekat-dekat denganku, nanti kau pun akan celaka!" Hal itulah yang selalu didengarnya setelah kejadian itu terjadi. Mungkin itu benar, dan ia tidak ingin satu-satunya orang yang memperhatikannya juga celaka.

Rupanya, gadis cilik itu tidak melarikan diri, melainkan mendekatinya lagi sambil memasang muka masam. "Kamu ini kenapa? Baru bangun sudah marah-marah!" Melihat gadis itu tidak takut atau jijik berada dekat dengannya, Lu Yi menyimpulkan bahwa gadis ini pasti bukan dari kota Lu Jiang. Mungkin seorang pendatang baru. "Pantas saja kamu bersembunyi di hutan! Kamu ini memang mirip binatang buas, ya? Tinggal di hutan, dan begitu bangun bisanya cuma marah tak karuan saja!" Ia berkacak pinggang.

"B-bukan begitu, nona." Ia mencoba menjelaskan. "Aku bukannya marah, tetapi memang aku tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengan orang lain. Nanti aku pasti hanya membawa celaka saja."

Gadis kecil itu terdiam beberapa saat, kemudian ia tertawa terbahak-bahak, membuat Lu Yi semakin keheranan. Kemudian dengan tetap tertawa ia berkata. "Nasib orang itu di tangan Tian, mana boleh kamu bilang begitu!"

Lu Yi menunduk, kemudian mendesah pelan. "Aku juga sebenarnya tidak mau percaya, tapi semua orang mengataiku begitu. Katanya aku..."

Gadis itu memotong ucapannya. "Kejam sekali!" Kemudian ia berlutut disebelah Lu Yi yang masih duduk di bawah pohon. "Siapa yang mengataimu seperti itu?! Justru mereka itulah yang main tuhan-tuhanan!" Ia medengus kesal, kemudian menatapnya dalam-dalam dengan tatapan bersemangat. "Tenang saja! Kalau kutemukan orang yang mengataimu begitu, akan kuhajar dia! Jadi, kau tidak perlu khawatir... ummm..." Ia tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya, dan Lu Yi tahu kenapa.

"Lu Yi." Ia memperkenalkan diri sambil tersenyum.

"Oh! Iya, Lu Yi!" Kemudian gadis yang kelewat semangat itu mengulang lagi kata-katanya. "Jadi, kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi, Lu Yi!" Tiba-tiba saja ia memukul kepalanya sendiri. "Ah! Maaf, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri! Namaku Yangmei, atau lengkapnya Sun Yangmei! Tapi biasanya aku dipanggilku Meimei! Oh iya! Nama Yangmei itu dari buah yangmei itu, lho! Kamu tahu, kan? Buah yang mirip strawberry, tapi hanya tumbuh di kerajaan Wu ini saja!"

Lu Yi mengangguk sekali. "Senang berkenalan denganmu, nona." Katanya sambil membungkukkan kepalanya sedikit. _Manisnya..._ ia berkata dalam hati. Gadis di hadapannya itu memang begitu manis, sama seperti namanya. Barulah saat ini ia menyadari. Gadis ini memiliki suatu ciri-ciri yang sangat beda dari orang kebanyakan. Rambut panjangnya seluruhnya berwarna perak, mengkilat tertimpa cahaya matahari, sama juga seperti warna matanya.

Gadis itu tertawa kecil. "Wah, baru kali ini aku dipanggil nona!"

"Memang selama ini kamu dipanggil apa?" Tanyanya.

Yangmei menempatkan satu jari di depan bibirnya. "Biasanya orang-orang memanggilku 'putri kecil'. Tapi, aku tidak suka panggilan itu." Kemudian ia tersenyum lebar pada Lu Yi. "Aku jauh lebih suka dipanggil nona! Tapi aku lebih suka lagi kalau kamu mau memanggilku Meimei saja!"

_Astaga..._ Bocah itu baru menyadarinya. Di depannya itu ternyata putri dari Wu! Pantaslah nama keluarganya 'Sun'. Segeralah Lu Yi memohon maaf. "Maaf, putri! Saya berlaku tidak sopan!" Ia membungkukkan badannya dalam-dalam. Melihat ini, Yangmei bukannya senang, malah sebaliknya wajahnya berubah cemberut.

"Kamu ini bagaimana, sih! Aku kan sudah bilang kamu panggil aku Meimei saja! Malah akhirnya kamu memanggil aku putri!" Ia memonyongkan bibirnya. "Dasar kamu memang payah!"

"Baik... baik..." Lu Yi akhirnya menyerah. "Meimei..."

"Nah, begitu lebih baik!" Yangmei mengangguk. Tatapan mata mereka bertemu saat itu juga, dan dengan tiba-tiba sekali, Yangmei menunjuk ke arah mata Lu Yi, hampir saja mencungkil matanya. "Lu Yi, matamu indah sekali! Warnanya emas!" pujinya penuh kekaguman. "Aku juga mau punya mata seperti matamu!"

Lu Yi tertawa kecil. "Matamu juga indah, Meimei. Bukankah matamu berwarna perak? Itu malah lebih indah." Yangmei kemudian melihat senyum bocah di depannya mulai menghilang sedikit demi sedikit. Wajahnya berubah begitu sedih. "Kamu tidak tahu, gara-gara mata emasku inilah orang-orang memanggilku 'anak setan', 'anak pembawa sial'..." Ia memeluk kakinya lebih rapat.

"Kenapa begitu?" Yangmei bertanya simpati. "Bukannya mata emas itu bagus sekali? Kenapa mereka mengataimu begitu?" Ia bertanya penasaran. Saat Lu Yi membalasnya dengan tatapan ragu-ragu, ia merengek. "Ceritakan padaku, ya?".

Meskipun awalnya Lu Yi tidak yakin, akhirnya ia memenuhi keinginan gadis cilik itu. Dibawah pohon itulah ia mulai meceritakan mimpinya, yang juga adalah masa lalu yang dilewatinya.

* * *

Aduh... dasar aku ini emang author paling kejam sama character2nya... Wew... tenang aja... setelah ini nggak bakal ada tragedy lagi, kok... malah isinya cuma seneng-seneng doank... Tapi setelah chapter 20 ke atas, tragedynya mulai balik lagi... hehehe... *rada spoiler dikit deh...*

BTW, mungkin ada yang bingung kenapa di sini Lu Xun manggil ortunya pake 'ayah' n 'ibu' sementara Yangmei pake 'papa' n 'mama'. Benernya sih kagak ada bedanya, cuma dalam bahasa China itu, manggil papa yang lebih sopan itu 'Die (爹)' dan mama itu 'Niang (娘)', itu buat rakyat biasa. Sementara kalau untuk memanggil kaisar sebagai ayah, bisa pake 'Fu Wang (父王)' atau 'Huang a ma' (皇阿玛) (Eh, huang di sini artinya kaisar, nggak sama dengan Huang-kuning '黃' (ini sama kayak marganya Huang Gai sama Huang Zhong). Dan juga nggak sama kayak Huang phoenix yang cewe 凰). Kalo manggil permaisuri aku nggak tahu... XD. Nah, maksudnya Yangmei manggil pake 'papa' 'mama' itu kan nggak sopan banget, apalagi kalo Yangmei itu kan putri, padahal Lu Xun aja tahu cara manggil ortu yang bener... getu...

Trus, juga bagi yang nggak tahu membayangkan tentang Lu Xun pas waktu dilempar ke api itu gini: Biasanya kalo orang kena bakar atau apapun yang panas kan kulitnya bakal melepuh trus keluar luka bakarnya, kan? Sudah getu, rasanya puuuuuaaaaaaaanas buanget! (aku tahu soalnya aku pernah nggak sengaja bakar jariku pas maen-maen pake lighter... BTW, aku emang kemana-mana selalu bawa lighter, lho... hehehe... nggak penting...) Nah, pas Lu Xun dilempar ke api itu, emang dia ngerasa kepanasan, tapi badannya nggak kenapa-kenapa, maksudnya nggak melepuh getu...

Kalo masih ada yang nggak jelas, silahkan ditanyakan memalui review... ^-^

Hari RABU jadwal update lagi! Don't forget, yawww!


	5. Golden Eyes, Silver Eyes

Sesuai janji, aku nggak akan nulis disclaimer lagi...

Nyaris aja hari ini aku lupa ngeupdate gara-gara belajar buat UH Mandarin besok...

Makanya, gara-gara sibuk, langsung aja mulai, ya? Nggak pake cing-cong lagi...

Reply Review:

**silvermoonarisato:** Eh? Cara mati siapa, bu?

**IXA Cross:** Wew... maaf, tapi yang ngira Lu Xun itu cewe bukan Da Qiao sama Sun Ce, tapi... *SPOILER*. Jadi lucunya ditunda dulu... Dan tentang Fury mode itu, maaf, tapi nggak ada lucu2annya, dan juga Lu Xun nge-fury mode masih jaaaaauuuuuuuuhhhhhh... banget.

**Mocca-Marocchi:** Waduh! Bener juga! Mestinya aku bikin kayak getu, ya... Wew... terlambat sudah... Oh, dan kalo mau tahu suaranya Yangmei kayak apa, mungkin suaranya kayak Kunoichi getu...

selamat membaca!

* * *

"... yang kami lihat pertama kali adalah burung api itu, Phoenix itu, terbang melintasi kota Lu Jiang ini, dan berhenti di hutan belakang." Jelas Lu Kang sementara Sun Ce masih tetap mendengarkan dengan penuh perhatian. "Kami melihat ia membawa Lu Yi, kemudian kami pun segera mengejar Phoenix itu. Ia berhenti di depan sebuah gua, kemudian melepaskan Lu Yi dari genggaman cakarnya. Bocah itu kelihatannya tidak sadar. Saat itulah kami melihat wujud Phoenix itu berubah."

"Berubah?" Tanya Sun Ce penasaran.

"Benar." Ia mengganguk. "Wujudnya berubah menjadi seorang wanita yang cantik sekali. Rambutnya panjang berwarna perak dan matanyapun juga berwarna perak. Dari situlah jelas bahwa Phoenix itu adalah Huang." Ia berhenti beberapa saat sebelum melanjutkan. "Kemudian, Huang, Phoenix berwujud wanita itu, berbicara beberapa kata padanya, sambil menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menyembuhkan luka-luka di tubuh Lu Yi. Dengan kekuatannya itu, semua luka-luka Lu Yi tertutup dengan sendirinya."

Sun Ce kelihatan tidak percaya. "Menyembuhkan? Bagaimana bisa?"

Lu Kang memandang Sun Ce dengan kaget. "Anda tidak pernah tahu tentang Feng dan Huang? Feng, Phoenix yang jantan, memiliki kekuatan untuk menghancurkan, sementara Huang, Phoenix yang betina, meiliki kekuatan untuk menyembuhkan. Bertentangan memang, tetapi akan selalu bersama." Setelah penjelasan yang singkat, ia melanjutkan kembali. "Kata-kata terakhir Huang sebelum ia pergi kalau tidak salah adalah '_Lu Yi, kamu memang mirip sekali dengan Feng_'." Begitulah akhir dari penjelasannya.

Penguasa Wu itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala. "Aku sama sekali tidak tahu tentang legenda Phoenix itu. Bisa kau ceritakan?"

Sang gubernur mengiyakan, dan ia memulai cerita yang lain.

--

"Begitulah ceritanya..." Lu Yi mendesah. "Itulah sebabnya setelah aku ditolong orang-orang Lu Jiang, mereka masih mengira aku ini pembawa sial, karena akulah yang menyebabkan Wu Jun dihancurkan. Beberapa hari setelah aku berhasil melarikan diri, aku dengar seluruh penduduk Wu Jun dibantai, dan kota itupun dibakar habis sampai tinggal tanah rata saja." Saat ia mengakhiri ceritanya, ia mendengar suara isakan dari gadis kecil di sebelahnya. Ia menoleh, dan menemukan gadis itu membenamkan wajahnya dalam kedua tangannya sambil menangis. Melihat ini, Lu Yi menjadi sangat keheranan. "Meimei? Kenapa kamu menangis?"

Yangmei hanya bisa menggeleng pelan sambil menghapus airmatanya. "Aku juga tidak tahu." Jawabnya. "Aku hanya sedih saja, kalau memikirkan Lu Yi ternyata punya masa lalu sekejam itu. Lagipula, kalau ternyata kotamu hancur, bukan berarti kamu yang salah..." Dengan kedua matanya yang berair, ia menatap Lu Yi, dan melingkarkan lengannya pada lehernya. "Bagaimana bisa begini? Lu Yi kehilangan ayah, ibu, teman-teman, tapi orang-orang Lu Jiang malah membuangmu begitu saja. Aku yakin Lu Yi pasti sedih karena tidak punya teman. Aku jadi ingin sekali berteman dengan Lu Yi. Boleh, kan?" Tanyanya polos.

Lu Yi balik memeluknya. Dalam hatinya ia merasa begitu gembira, dan terharu. Baru kali ini ada orang yang berbicara begitu padanya, sampai-sampai ia tidak tahu harus membalas apa. "Boleh... tentu saja boleh. Terima kasih, Meimei..." Saat itulah tangisnya mulai pecah. "Semua orang takut dan benci padaku. Mereka bilang aku ini anak yang terkutuk, bahkan aku sendiri berpikir bahwa mungkin aku adalah kutukan itu sendiri. Tapi kenapa kamu malah mau berteman denganku?"

"Karena..." Yangmei melepas pelukan itu perlahan dan menatap Lu Yi dengan kedua mata yang nanar. "Karena Lu Yi itu orang yang baik, buktinya, kamu kan sudah berusaha menyelamatkan Wu Jun, meskipun kamu harus mengorbankan nyawamu sendiri." Jawabnya sambil menahan tangis. "Orang sebaik kamu bagaimana bisa dibilang kutukan? Justru menurutku kamu itu berkat sebenarnya!"

Bocah itu tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus dikatakannya. Ia hanya berbisik pelan. "Kamu menangis... kenapa?"

"Lu Yi kan tidak mau menangis?" Balasnya. "Makanya aku saja yang menangis untukmu. Lagipula, aku jadi ingin menangis membayangkan orang sebaik Lu Yi sampai harus mengalami hal menyedihkan seperti itu."

Untuk beberapa saat lamanya, Lu Yi hanya bisa diam menyaksikan Yangmei menangis. Ia membiarkan gadis kecil itu menangis dalam pelukannya. Airmata Yangmei membasahi bajunya. Sampai saat itu, Lu Yi masih juga belum mengerti mengapa ada orang yang mau begitu baik padanya. Sejak penduduk kota Lu Jiang mengetahui apa yang terjadi padanya dan kota Wu Jun, tak seorangpun mau mendekatinya. Bahkan pamannya sendiri menyuruhnya untuk pergi ke hutan pagi-pagi benar setiap hari, agar jauh-jauh dari orang lain, supaya tidak mendatangkan bencana. Ia hanya boleh pulang di tengah malam saja. Kalau ada yang melihatnya berani masuk, ia hanya akan diusir saja. Ia sudah seperti kehilangan masa kecilnya, karena waktu yang ia habiskan di hutan hanya untuk membaca dan membaca. Kadang teman-temannya hanyalah pohon-pohon dan binatang di hutan tersebut.

Ternyata, memiliki seorang teman itu memang menyenangkan sekali. Ketika Yangmei akhirnya bisa menenagkan dirinya, ia melepaskan pelukannya, kemudian menatap Lu Yi dengan tersenyum. "Karena sekarang Lu Yi sudah jadi teman baruku, aku tidak boleh menangis lagi!" Katanya. "Lu Yi mau main sama-sama aku, kan? Kita main petak umpet, yuk!" Ajaknya. Ia segera menghapus airmata yang membasahi wajahnya, kemudian berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Lu Yi berdiri.

"Petak umpet?" Tanya Lu Yi heran. "Aku tidak pernah main."

"Mainnya gampang kok!" Jawabnya. "Lu Yi hitung satu sampai seratus sambil tutup mata. Aku sembunyi. Nanti kalau sudah selesai mengitung, Lu Yi baru mulai mencariku. Kalau kamu menemukanku, aku kalah, tapi kalau kamu menyerah, aku yang menang." Kemudian dengan mata mengiba ia bertanya. "Mau main, kan, Lu Yi?"

Ia segera mengangguk. "Tentu saja." Ia kemudian menghadap sebuah pohon, kemudian meletakkan tangannya didepannya dan membenamkan wajahnya di lengannya. "Aku mulai hitung, ya?"

"Tunggu!"

Lu Yi menoleh ke belakang, kemudian ia melihat Yangmei menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku belum begitu tahu hutan ini. Kalau aku hilang bagaimana?"

Mendengar kekhawatirannya, Lu Yi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak mungkin. Pasti aku akan menemukanmu." Kata-kata itu diucapkannya dengan lembut tetapi pasti, hingga Yangmei bisa menemukan jaminan dalam kata-kata itu. "Kalau kamu hilang, tunggu saja di tempat kamu bersembunyi. Jangan kemana-mana. Nanti aku yang mencarimu." Saat Yangmei melihat sorotan mata Lu Yi yang penuh keyakinan, ia mengganguk, kemudian segera berlari sementara Lu Yi mulai menghitung.

Yangmei berlari secepat-cepatnya ke sembarang arah. Ia berlari semakin jauh dari Lu Yi. Kemudian dari arah barat ia melihat matahari terbenam, dan juga ia menemukan sesuatu di tengah hutan itu, sesuatu yang begitu menarik perhatiannya. Di tengah hutan itu ada sebuah gua yang cukup besar. Tak ada satupun pohon yang mengelilinginya dari dekat, seolah-olah tempat itu memang sengaja diluangkan oleh pohon-pohon untuk gua itu saja. Mulut gua itu terbuka lebar. Yangmei, berpikir bahwa tempat itu adalah tempat persembunyian yang baik, segera masuk. Namun, saat menemukan betapa gelap dan menakutkannya gua itu, ia mengurungkan niatnya, dan memilih untuk bersembunyi di belakang gua itu saja.

--

"... Saat Feng hampir menyelamatkan Huang, Gerbang Maut itu dibuka oleh si setan. Feng kemudian seperti disedot masuk dalam gerbang itu, sementara Huang berhasil melarikan diri. Sebelum ia benar-benar terkurung untuk selamanya, ia menggunakan kekuatannya untuk mengalahkan ke seratus delapan anak buah setan itu, sampai hanya tinggal pemimpinnya saja." Jelas Lu Kang panjang lebar. "Saat ia tekurung, kekuatannya terlepas dari tubuhnya, begitu juga Huang. Keduanya selalu bersama, sehingga kalau Feng mati, mata Huang pastilah mati. Dua kekuatan yang tidak bertuan itu kemudian menghilang, dan akan diwariskan pada orang-orang yang dipilih Feng dan Huang sendiri."

Baru kali ini Sun Ce mendengar legenda yang begitu menyentuh. "Kenapa Feng bisa dikalahkan oleh setan itu? Bukankah ia adalah Phoenix? Dan mengapa saat keduanya dibawa ke dunia manusia mereka tidak bisa mengeluarkan wujud Phoenixnya? Hanya wujud manusianya saja?"

"Setan itu sudah memantrai demikian, sehingga Feng dan Huang tidak bisa melawan dengan wujud Phoenixnya. Menurutku, wanita yang kulihat bersama dengan Lu Yi waktu itu pastilah Huang dalam wujud manusianya." Gurbernur itu terlihat sangat serius. "Dan alasan kenapa Feng kalah, itu karena kekuatan jahat setan itu begitu kuat di dekat Gerbang Maut. Sebenarnya Feng tidak mungkin kalah kalau gerbang itu tidak terbuka. Selain itu, setan itu sendiripun lenyap, menurut legenda, karena kekuatan terakhir Feng bisa menidurkan setan itu. Sayang benar, setelah kejadian itu, tanpa adanya Feng dan Huang, China terus menerus dalam peperangan. Feng dan Huang, keduanya adalah simbol keharmonisan, yang keduanya dipercaya melindungi China ini. Tanpa mereka, China akhirnya terus-menerus dalam peperangan seperti ini. Selama lebih dari dua ribu tahun ini, semua dinasti di China tidak ada yang kokoh. Rakyat semua berharap Dinasti Han yang jaya ini akan berdiri teguh selamanya, namun siapa sangka ternyata dinasti ini pun akan berakhir..."

--

"Seratus!"

Lu Yi membuka matanya, kemudian memandang keadaan sekelilingnya. Tempat itu sunyi, tidak ada seorangpun. Pastilah Yangmei sudah bersembunyi.

"Meimei! Aku mulai, ya?!" Serunya kuat-kuat. Ia mulai mencari dan mencari, namun setelah membuang waktu cukup lama, tetap saja gadis itu belum ia temukan.

Saat ia sampai di sebuah titik, ia menoleh ke arah barat, kemudian perasaannya mengatakan bahwa Yangmei sedang berada di arah barat. Saat ia akan memulai langkahnya, ia mulai teringat pesan yang sering diucapkan pamannya, juga orang-orang Lu Jiang lainnya.

"_Jangan pergi ke barat! Di sana ada Gerbang __Maut!"_

Gerbang Maut... mendengarnya saja Lu Yi sudah merinding. Sebenarnya ia begitu ingin berlari ke barat untuk men cari Yangmei, tetapi ia takut pada 'Gerbang Maut' itu. Selain itu, kalau ia sampai ketahuan, kemungkinan besar ia akan dihukum.

Setelah menimbang-nimbang, akhirnya Lu Yi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku coba cari di tempat lain dulu."

--

"Gerbang Maut..." Sun Ce mengulangnya, kemudian ia bertanya dengan nada tidak percaya. "Apa benar hal seperti itu benar-benar ada? Bukankah itu hanya ada dalam dongeng saja?" Sun Ce memang dikenal tidak percaya dengan mitos-mitos, legenda, dan hal-hal mistis, karena itulah ia tidak tahu-menahu mengenai legenda tentang Feng dan Huang itu.

Lu Kang mengangguk. "Tentu saja gerbang itu benar-benar ada. Jika anda ingin tahu, gerbang itu sebenarnya tepat di belakang kota ini, di sebelah barat hutan. Gerbang itu tersembunyi di balik sebuah gua."

--

Sampai beberapa waktu lamanya, Yangmei masih duduk diam di balik gua yang besar itu. Ia tidak tahu berapa lama waktu yang sudah berjalan sejak ia mulai bersembunyi, dan ia juga tidak ingin tahu. Yang ia tahu hanyalah bahwa ia sudah menunggu di tempat itu cukup lama. Mula-mula ia merasa tegang, takut-takut kalau sampai Lu Yi menemukannya dan memenangkan permainan ini. Tetapi sekarang ia berpikiran lain.

Matahari sudah mulai terbenam. Langit berubah warnanya menjadi merah keemasan. Kali ini, Yangmei hanya mengarapkan semoga Lu Yi dapat menemukannya. Saat ia akan berdiri untuk meninggalkan tempat itu, ia teringat pesan Lu Yi.

"_Kalau kamu hilang, tunggu saja di tempat kamu bersembunyi. Jangan kemana-mana. Nanti aku yang mencarimu."_

Pesan itu membuat Yangmei sedikit lega. Ia pun memutuskan untuk menunggu sebentar lagi.

--

"Meimei! Meimei!"

Lu Yi memanggil-manggil, namun tetap saja tidak ada jawaban. Ia mulai putus asa. Kemanakah perginya Yangmei? Lagi-lagi hantinya memaksanya untuk berjalan ke barat, betapapun bahayanya tempat itu. Saat dilihatnya matahari sudah mulai tenggelam, Lu Yi mulai menyadari, pastilah sekarang Yangmei sedang ketakutan menunggunya. Akhirnya, tanpa mempedulikan lagi pesan pamannya, ia berlari ke arah barat.

"Meimei, tunggu aku!"

--

"Benarkah itu?!" Sun Ce menggebrak meja di depannya. "Gerbang Maut itu ada disini? Bagaimana bisa?"

Lu Kang mengganguk. "Semua orang di Lu Jiang pernah melihat gua itu, bahkan memasukinya dan melihat sendiri gerbang itu seperti apa. Kecuali..." Ia menghentikan kata-katanya sejenak. "...Lu Yi. Aku hanya khawatir sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi jika Lu Yi dekat-dekat dengan gua itu. Karena itulah ia kuperintahkan untuk tidak pernah mendekat ke arah barat."

"Karena Lu Yi itu punya kekuatan Feng, ya?" Sun Ce mengangguk tanda mengerti. "Memang darimana bisa diketahui seseorang itu punya kekuatan Feng atau Huang?" Tanyanya.

"Anda pasti sudah bisa menebaknya." Jawab Lu Kang. "Sebenarnya, Lu Yi itu bermana emas, itulah tandanya seseorang punya kekuatan Feng, sebab menurut legenda, Feng sendiri mempunyai mata berwarna emas. Sementara untuk orang yang memiliki kekuatan Huang..." Ia menyeruput teh yang masih hangat sebelum melanjutkan. "... adalah orang yang memiliki mata berwarna perak, seperti Huang sendiri."

Mendengar hal itu, Sun Ce bagai disambar petir. Begitu terkejutnya ia sehingga volume suaranya meningkat. "Mana mungkin?!" Serunya kaget. "Bocah yang kulihat dalam mimpi itu juga bermata emas! Tak salah lagi, Lu Yi pastilah anak yang kucari!" Ia pun mengingat putrinya sendiri. "Sementara Yangmei punya mata perak!" Ia berseru dalam keheranan yang begitu besar. "Benar-benar sebuah kebetulan yang ajaib!"

--

Yangmei mulai menangis.

Mata peraknya berkaca-kaca. Hari sudah mulai gelap, tetapi belum juga Lu Yi menemukannya. Ia mulai merasa takut dan sendirian. Ingin rasanya ia berlari dari tempat itu, tetapi mengingat kembali pesan Lu Yi membuatnya tetap menunggu. Tubuhnya yang kecil itu meringkuk di balik batu besar, sambil ia membenamkan wajahnya yang berair. Kalau sampai Lu Yi tak menemukannya, siapa yang bisa?

Penantiannya rupanya tidak sia-sia. Di telinganya sayup-sayup ia mendengar seseorang memanggil-manggil namanya. Mula-mula suara itu terdengar jauh sekali, kemudian semakin lama semakin dekat, hingga akhirnya benar-benar terdengar dengan jelas sekali.

"Meimei! Meimei! Aku menyerah! Keluarlah!"

Suara itu terdengar begitu akrab di telinganya. Segeralah ia berdiri dari tempatnya duduk, kemudian ia keluar dari persembunyiannya dan muncul dari balik gua. Pada waktu yang bersamaan, Lu Yi pun keluar dari balik pepohonan yang begitu lebat. Saat kedua pandangan mereka bertautan, Yangmei segera berlari kearahnya, kemudian memeluknya kuat-kuat, seolah tak ingin melepaskannya lagi.

"Lu Yi! Kamu kemana saja? Aku takut sekali!" Air mata mulai membasahi wajahnya. "Aku pikir aku tidak mungkin bisa bertemu kamu lagi!"

"Maaf, Meimei!" Lu Yi juga balas merangkulnya kuat-kuat. "Dasar aku bodoh membuatmu ketakutan begini. Tadinya aku sudah merasa kamu bersembunyi disini, tapi aku takut pergi kesini, karena itulah aku malah mencari di tempat lain." Suaranya penuh dengan penyesalan. "Ternyata kamu memang di sini. Sudahlah, kita sudahi saja permainan ini."

"Mana boleh begitu!?" Balasnya. "Aku belum puas bermain. Ayo kita main lagi!"

Lu Yi tak kuasa menolak ajakannya itu. Wajah mengiba Yangmei membuatnya akhirnya bersedia menerima ajakan itu. Tatapan mata Yangmei memang dapat membuat siapapun akhirnya mengikuti kata-katanya, terutama bagi seseorang seperti Lu Yi. Namun, sebelum memulai permainan yang baru, Lu Yi berpesan sekali lagi pada Yangmei, kali ini dengan suara yang lebih serius.

"Meimei, begini saja. Jangan sampai kita jauh-jauh dari tempat ini. Kalau seandainya kita terpisah, tunggulah aku disini, ya?" Katanya sambil mengenggam bahu Yangmei kuat-kuat. "Aku pasti akan ada disini, entah kamu yang menungguku atau aku yang menunggumu. Ingat, ya?"

Yangmei mengganguk mantap, dan akhirnya mereka melanjutkan permainan mereka.

--

Mendengar hal yang begitu mengejutkan dari sang penguasa Wu, Lu Kang hanya bisa menatap tak percaya. "Jadi... putri Yangmei pun bermata perak?" Barulah saat ini ia menyadarinya. Memang gadis kecil itu berambut dan bermata perak, tapi ia tidak begitu memperhatikannya saat itu. Dengan satu tangan di dahinya, Lu Kang mulai gelisah. "Kalau begitu putri Yangmei tidak boleh sampai bertemu Lu Yi. bisa terjadi sesuatu yang gawat."

"Bukankah itu pertanda bagus?" Tanya Sun Ce kebingungan. "Jika memang mereka berdua ditakdirkan untuk bertemu, maka menurutku ini adalah suatu kebetulan yang menguntungkan."

"Anda tidak mengerti..." sahut Lu Kang. "Selama ini kami selalu berusaha menyembunyikan Lu Yi dari dunia luar, agar tak ada seorangpun yang tahu tentang keberadaannya di kota ini. Saya tidak bisa membiarkan Lu Jiang juga dihancurkan seperti Wu Jun. Tidak hanya itu, kamipun berusaha menjauhkannya dari hal-hal berbau Phoenix, karena itulah ia tak kuizinkan pergi ke dekat gua itu. Kalau sekarang Lu Yi bertemu dengan Yangmei yang juga punya kekuatan Huang, mungkin saja kejadian di Wu Jun cepat atau lambat akan terulang lagi."

Sun Ce masih tidak setuju. Namun, sebelum ia bertanya lagi, Da Qiao sudah terlebih dahulu memasuki ruangan itu dengan tergesa-gesa. Wajahnya menyriatkan perasaan ketakutan dan kecemasan. "Sun Ce!" Ia memanggil. "Yangmei hilang! Aku sudah mencarinya di seluruh kota tapi dia tidak ada!"

"Celaka!" Lu Kang berseru sambil memegang kepalanya. "Putri Yangmei pasti sudah bertemu Lu Yi sekarang!"

* * *

Maaf, mau belajar Mandarin dulu buat ujian besok... kalo ada yang mau ditanyakan, langsung tanya aja melalui review... jangan sungkan2...

Next update: Minggu, 25 Oktober 2009!


	6. Feng and Huang

TEMEN2!!!! HIXXXX.... AKU BENER2 SENENG SETENGAH MATI HARI INI... AKU KETERIMA DI FAKULTAS FAVORITKU, ARSITEKTUR! MANA LAGI KETERIMA DI UNIVERSITAS FAVORIT PLUS MASUK TAHAP SATU!!! MAAF PAKE CAPSLOCK SEMUA... DAN MAAF JUGA TELAP UPDATENYA... OH!!! THNX BUAT KALIAN JUGA KALO BAGI YANG SEMPAT MENDOAKAN... HIX... TERHARU... MAAF, HABIS GINI AKU MAU PERGI MAKAN2 BUAT NGERAYAIN, JADI NGGAK BISA NGOMONG BANYAK...

* * *

Setelah hari gelap, barulah kedua anak kecil itu puas bermain. Semenjak Yangmei hilang, ia sudah tidak berani pergi jauh-jauh lagi, begitu juga dengan Lu Yi. Mereka melewatkan waktu sisa mereka dengan penuh kegembiraan, sampai akhirnya Yangmei sadar mereka harus pulang.

Karena kelelahan, keduanya duduk bersandar pada dinding gua yang tinggi itu. Yangmei kemudian tersenyum manis pada Lu Yi. "Hari ini menyenangkan sekali! Sekarang kita pulang, yuk!"

Lu Yi hanya menggeleng lemah, kemudian tersenyum sedih kepada Yangmei. "Aku masih belum boleh pulang. Aku harus menunggu sampai tengah malam. Kalau tidak, pasti aku dihukum. Kamu pulang duluan saja. Pasti kamu sudah ditunggu orangtuamu, kan? Jangan membuat mereka khawatir."

Yangmei yang melihat wajah Lu Yi yang begitu kesepian menjadi tidak tega meninggalkannya sendirian di tengah malam yang semakin larut itu. "Kalau begitu, aku juga mau menunggu sampai tengah malam bersama Lu Yi!" Katanya.

"Mana boleh?!" Meskipun senang, Lu Yi juga tahu bahwa ia tidak bisa memaksa Yangmei untuk terus bersamanya. "Nanti kamu bisa dimarahi! Pulanglah dulu!"

Gadis keras kepala itu menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Aku tidak mau! Pokonya aku mau sama-sama Lu Yi!"

Keinginan kuatnya membuat Lu Yi jadi tak berani memaksanya lagi. Jika ia memikirkan lagi apa yang sudah dilakukannya sepanjang hari ini, ia yakin ketika pulang nanti ia akan dihukum berat. Pertama, ia berani berbicara dengan orang lain, bahkan pada seorang putri. Kedua, ia telah mendekati arah barat, dan sudah melihat sendiri gua yang dalamnya tersembunyi Gerbang Maut itu. Ketiga, ia membuat putri kecil di sebelahnya harus ikut bersama menunggunya. Jika sampai pamannya tahu, mungkin ia akan dipukul rotan berkali-kali seperti biasa. Tapi, biarlah, ia benar-benar menikmati hari itu.

"Lu Yi," Panggilan Yangmei membuat Lu Yi terbangun dari lamunannya. "Kalau tidak salah tadi Lu Yi bilang takut pergi ke barat. Memangnya di barat ada apa?"

"Oh itu..." Lu Yi menunduk. "Sebenarnya pamanku yang melarangnya pergi ke barat, karena katanya ada Gerbang Maut. Aku juga tidak tahu tempat seperti apa itu, tapi katanya gerbang itu ada di balik gua ini..." Ia menoleh ke pintu masuk gua yang menganga, seolah mengundang kedua anak kecil itu untuk masuk. "Katanya kalau sampai Gerbang Maut itu terbuka, bisa-bisa akan keluar binatang buas yang jahat!" Jelasnya panjang-lebar.

Yangmei hanya menatapnya dengan penuh perhatian, kemudian ia tertawa. "Jadi, Lu Yi takut, ya?"

"Takut?" Lu Yi merasa kesal dengan pertanyaan itu. "Mana mungkin aku takut dengan hal begitu!"

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita masuk dan lihat Gerbang Maut itu!" Katanya sambil bangkit berdiri.

"Jangan! Bagaimana kalau binatang jahat itu keluar? Bisa-bisa kita dimakan!" Tolak Lu Yi ketakutan.

Lagi-lagi Yangmei menggodanya. "Berarti memang kamu takut!" Sebelum Lu Yi bisa membalas ejekannya, Yangmei sudah melanjutkan terlebih dahulu. "Memangnya kamu pernah lihat ada orang lain masuk?" Lu Yi mengangguk. "Apa mereka dimakan binatang jahat itu? Atau mereka kembali dengan selamat?"

"Mereka kembali baik-baik saja..." Jawabnya.

Yangmei pun segera menarik tangan Lu Yi. "Kalau begitu, kita juga masuk! Pasti kita pun akan keluar dengan selamat."

Meskipun Lu Yi pada awalnya ragu-ragu, ia akhirnya menurut saja, karena sebenarnya iapun juga penasaran pada gua misterius itu. Pintu masuk gua itu gelap, dan di hadapan mereka ternyata ada anak-anak tangga yang ujungnya sama sekali tidak terlihat. Dengan hati-hati agar mereka tidak tersandung, mereka berjalan pelan-pelan sambil bergandengan tangan. Untunglah di dalam lorong menurun yang gelap itu tergantung beberapa obor.

Di dalam tangga yang menurun itu, Yangmei melihat sesuatu yang indah tergeletak di setiap anak tangga. Benda yang indah dipandang itu adalah sehelai bulu yang bersinar terkena cahaya redup dari obor-obor yang tergantung. Yangmei membungkuk pelan, kemudian memungutnya dari tanah. Ia menunjukkan bulu tersebut pada Lu Yi. "Apa ini, ya?"

Lu Yi memandang bulu itu. Bulu itu ukurannya cukup besar, dengan warna putih bergradasi kuning dan jingga, seperti warna api. Saat memandangnya, tahulah Lu Yi binatang buas apa yang akan mereka temui. "Aku tahu!" Serunya. "Bulu ini pasti milih bintang buas penghuni gua ini! Pasti dia adalah seekor burung api atau sejenisnya. Yangmei, sepertinya ini berbahaya. Bagaimana kalau kita kembali?"

"Kamu memang pengecut, ya?" Jawab Yangmei sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. "Kita sudah masuk sejauh ini, kalau keluar sekarang, apa gunanya kita susah payah turun?" Karena ejekan itulah, Lu Yi mengurungkan niatnya untuk kembali. Selain itu, sebenarnya yang ia takutkan bukan hanya dirinya sendiri. Dengan adanya Yangmei bersamanya, sekarang ia pun tidak bisa hanya memperhatikan keselamatannya sendiri tapi juga keselamatan putri kecil itu.

Kedua anak kecil pemberani itu terus menuruni anak-anak tangga itu sampai mereka tidak bisa melihat lagi pintu masuknya. "Aku mau mengumpulkan semua bulu-bulunya!" Serunya kegirangan sambil memungut satu persatu bulu-bulu berwarna api itu, kemudian menyimpannya dalam saku bajunya. Di setiap anak-anak tangga pasti terdapat sehelai bulu, dan semuanya dipungut oleh Yangmei.

Tangga yang serasa tak berujung itu dan bulu-bulu yang tergelatak di atasnya ternyata berhenti di sebuah dinding batu yang menjulang tinggi. Dinding itu dengan sendirinya terbuka untuk kedua orang itu. Mereka pun melangkahkan kaki untuk masuk ke ruangan yang lebih dalam.

Saat mereka melihat pemandangan di depan mereka, keringat dingin segera membasahi wajah mereka. Mereka rupanya berada di sebuah ruangan yang remang-remang, hanya berdiri diatas sebuah jembatan batu yang menghubungkan antara pintu pertama yang mereka lalui dan sebuah lantai batu yang berbentuk lingkaran besar. Tempat berbentuk lingkarang itu seperti altar, sementara yang paling ujung dari altar itu adalah sebuah gerbang yang tinggi dan besar, jauh lebih besar daripada pintu yang pertama mereka lalui. Untuk sampai ke altar itu, mereka harus melewati jembatan batu, tetapi yang berada di bawah jembatan itu apa, mereka tidak tahu. Hanya kegelapan tak berdasar saja yang terlihat. Tak hanya itu, ruangan iru begitu luas dan jembatannya begitu panjang. Lu Yi dan Yangmei tidak bisa melihat dinding-dinding ruangan itu.

"Lu Yi... aku takut..." Yangmei bersembunyi di belakang Lu Yi sambil memeluk pinggangnya kuat-kuat.

"Aku kan sudah bilang..." Lu yi menghela nafas dengan kesal. "Jadi bagaimana? Kamu ingin kembali?" Tanyanya.

"Kita maju saja terus... aku ingin tahu itu apa." Putri kecil itu tetap memaksa, meskipun ia sendiri hampir tidak bisa berjalan sangking takutnya. Mulailah kedua anak kecil itu melewati jembatan batu itu. Lu Yi yang sedari tadi berjalan di belakang kini berada di depan, sementara Yangmei terus bersembunyi di baliknya.

Mereka melewati jembatan itu tanpa kesulitan, kemudian melintasi altar itu. Keduanya pun akhirnya sampai di depan gerbang yang tak terlihat bagian atasnya itu. Melihat gerbang itu membuat keduanya ketakutan. Gerbang itu dibuat dari batu hitam mengkilat, dengan ukiran-ukiran mantra yang tidak mereka mengerti isinya. Suatu aura yang kuat melingkup gerbang itu sehingga membuat keduanya menjadi semakin lemah. Badan mereka tiba-tiba terasa sakit seluruhnya.

"Apa ini, ya?" Tanya Lu Yi pada Yangmei. "Kenapa rasanya ada kekuatan yang jahat sekali?" Kepalanya mulai pusing dan pandangannya mulai kabur. "Kok rasanya ada sesuatu yang mengerikan akan terjadi, ya?"

Ia tidak mendengar jawaban apapun dari Yangmei, karena gadis kecil itu sudah jatuh terduduk di sampingnya. Lu Yi menyandarkan tubuhnya pada gerbang itu, begitu juga Yangmei. Kepala mereka terasa begitu pening, seolah dunia mereka seperti diguncangkan.

Saat kedua tangan mereka bersentuhan dengan gerbang itu, sesuatu keajaiban terjadi. Dari mantra-matra itu keluar cahaya yang menyilaukan, sebelum cahaya itu bertambah kuat, dan berubah menjadi api yang menghanguskan setiap huruf dari manta-mantra itu. Saat itulah gua mulai berguncang, batu-batu baik yang besar maupun kecil berjatuhan dari atas, beberapa hampir menimpa mereka. Lu Yi segera menarik Yangmei menjauh dari gerbang yang tiba-tiba memancarkan cahaya yang membutakan itu. Gerbang itu terbuka perlahan seiring bertambah dasyatnya gempa yang nyaris menghancurkan gua itu. Mereka berdua tidak berani melihat apa yang terjadi, dan hanya menutup mata saja.

Saat terdengar suara gerbang itu telah terbuka lebar sepenuhnya, gempa itu mulai berhenti. Mereka membuka matanya, dan terlihat dengan jelas bahwa mantra-mantra yang tertulis diatas gerbang itu sudah hilang seluruhnya, seiring dengan berhentinya kesakitan yang mereka rasakan selama berada di dekat gerbang itu. Aura jahat yang melingkupinya juga juga hilang sepenuhnya, dan keduanya menyimpulkan bahwa mantra dan aura jahat itulah yang menyebabkan kesakitan pada tubuh mereka.

Sementara satu bahaya telah berlalu, bahaya lain telah tiba. Dihadapan mereka melayang seekor burung berukuran sangat besar, menutupi keseluruhan dinding gerbang. Burung itu mengepakkan sayapnya, dan setiap kepakan sayapnya membuat udara disekelilingnya bertambah panas. Cahaya yang memancar dari tubuh burung itu sangat kuat, membuatnya berwarna seperti matahari. Setiap bulu-bulu di sayapnya seperti api, mirip sekali dengan bulu-bulu yang ditemukan oleh Yangmei.

Lu Yi dan Yangmei menjadi sangat gentar melihatnya. Dengan kekuatannya yang sudah pulih, mereka berusaha menyeberangi jembatan batu, melarikan diri dari amukan burung raksasa di depan mereka. Ketika mereka akan mendekati pintu pertama tempat mereka masuk ke ruangan itu, burung itu sudah mengibaskan sayapnya sehingga api dari atas yang berbentuk seperti pagar menghalangi mereka untuk keluar dari tempat itu.

"Lu Yi! Kita harus bagaimana?" Jerit Yangmei ketakutan.

"Aku..." Ia menatap burung besar yang semakin mendekatinya itu. Di depannya ada burung api itu, di belakangnya ada pagar api. Dengan secepat kilat ia menarik Yangmei melalui sisi sebelah burung besar itu, mengecohnya kemudian berlari lagi menuju ke altar itu. Ketakutan yang amat sangat membuat keduanya hanya bisa berbuat nekat, kadang berlari dan melompat, kadang hanya bisa menghindari semburan api dari burung itu.

--

Setelah mendengar kabar kehilangan Yangmei, Sun Ce dan Da Qiao segera melompat ke atas kuda masing-masing, kemudian mencarinya ke hutan, diikuti oleh Lu Kang. Seluruh tenaga di kota itu sudah dikerahkan untuk mencari putri yang hilang itu, namun tetap saja hasilnya nihil. Saat ini yang ada di pikiran kedua orangtua itu hanya kecemasan dan ketakutan saja.

"Dimana Gerbang Maut itu?" Tanya Sun Ce sambil terus memacu kudanya.

"Di sebelah barat!" Jawab Lu Kang.

Tiba-tiba, mereka mendengar gempa yang begitu hebat, disusul dengan suara-suara ledakan. Kuda-kuda mereka berhenti tiba-tiba, ketakutan menyaksikan apa yang terjadi. Meskipun bahaya yang ada di depan mata, mereka terus mempercepat derap lari kuda mereka.

--

Dengan langkah yang mulai tak seimbang, kedua anak kecil itu tetap berlari. Sebaliknya, sang burung api itu juga tak berhenti menyerang mereka, hingga hampir keseluruhan tempat itu diselimuti api yang demikian hebat, yang tak pernah mereka lihat sebelumnya. Lu Yi melingkarkan tangan Yangmei ke pundaknya, untuk mendukung gadis yang semakin lama semakin lemah itu.

"Yangmei, bertahanlah!" Serunya panik.

"Maaf, ya, Lu Yi..." Jawabnya pelan. Salah satu kakinya tiba-tiba mulai kehilangan kekuatannya, dan tangannya terlepas dari bahu Lu Yi sehingga ia terjatuh. Tubuhnya yang sudah tidak kuat itu terbaring di atas jembatan batu. Ia masih sadar sepenuhnya, hanya saja ia sudah kehilangan kekuatan.

"Meimei!" Lu Yi segera berbalik, namun waktu yang singkat itu digunakan oleh sang burung untuk menyemburkan api dari nafasnya, dan sebuah pagar api menghalangi Lu Yi kepada Yangmei. Yangmei yang tergeletak di altar hanya bisa memandang burung api yang sudah siap membakarnya. Ia hanya bisa menutup matanya rapat-rapat, takut melihat apa yang akan terjadi padanya. Phoenix itu memuntahkan bola api ke arah Yangmei, maka habislah hidupnya saat itu juga. Ia bahkan tidak berani bernafas lagi, sambil menunggu serangan yang sesaat lagi akan merenggut nyawanya.

Tetapi serangan itu tidak akan pernah datang.

Sebaliknya, ia merasakan seseorang menjatuhkan tubuhnya tepat diatasnya, menggunakan dirinya sebagai perisai untuk melindungi gadis itu dari serangan api. Saat bola api itu ditembakkan, pelindungnya berteriak kesakitan, sementara disekeliling mereka kobaran api semakin tinggi dan menyelimuti tubuh mereka. Yangmei akhirnya memberanikan diri membuka matanya, dan ia melihat wajah Lu Yi begitu dekat dengannya, sampai-sampai ia bisa merasakan nafasnya yang hangat berhembus mengenai kulitnya.

"Syukurlah..." Lu Yi berbisik lemah. "Syukurlah kamu baik-baik saja..."

Dari wajahnya itu, Yangmei tahu bahwa Lu Yi sedang menahan kesakitan yang amat sangat. Seberapapun ia berusaha menutupi kesakitan itu dengan ekspresi kelegaannya, Yangmei tetap saja mengetahuinya. Tak terasa air mata mengalir deras menuruni pipinya, kemudian dengan cepat jatuh ke lantai. "Lu Yi! Kamu bodoh, ya?!" Serunya. "Apa kamu ingin mati?!"

Semakin panas api yang menjilati tubuhnya, semakin erat Lu Yi memeluk Yangmei. Ia betul-betul takut jika sampai Yangmei juga merasakan panas yang ia rasakan. "Aku ini tidak mempan pada api. Tidak mungkin aku bisa mati hanya karena ini. Kamulah yang harusnya kulindungi..." Suaranya mulai melemah, begitu juga dengan pelukannya. "... Yangmei, tenang saja... aku tidak akan membiarkan kamu terbakar. Tenang saja..."

Meskipun ia berkata begitu, Yangmei tetap tidak bisa berhenti menangis. Panas yang ia rasakan memang bukan dari api yang menghanguskan itu, tetapi dari tubuh Lu Yi. Sebelum Yangmei melihat Lu Yi kehilangan kesadarannya, api di sekelilingnya tiba-tiba melemah, hingga akhirnya hilang sama sekali. Namun sudah terlambat. Bocah yang terbaring di atas tubuhnya ini sudah tidak bergerak lagi. Apakah ia masih hidup atau tidak, Yangmei sendiri juga tidak tahu.

"Lu Yi?" Ia tidak mendapat jawaban. "Lu Yi?!"

Ia duduk, kemudian meletakkan tangannya dibawah kepala Lu Yi. Ia mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya supaya bangun. "Hey bangun! Jangan bercanda! Kamu bilang kamu tidak mempan sama api!" Ia berseru dengan suara keras. "Kamu kan janji tidak akan membuatku takut lagi! Sekarang aku benar-benar ketakutan tahu!"

Lu Yi masih juga tidak menjawab. Tubuhnya tetap saja tidak bergerak, meskipun panas di tubuhnya sudah mulai berkurang. Yangmei kemudian menangis keras-keras. Kedua tangannya memeluk kepala Lu Yi, kemudian ia membenamkan wajahnya di rambut coklat bocah itu. Saat ia masih menangis, sebuah tangan menyentuh pundaknya dengan lembut. Terkejut, ia menoleh ke belakang.

"Huang..."

Suara itu terdengar tidak nyata, tetapi jelas. Di hadapan gadis kecil itu berdiri seorang laki-laki yang sangat tampan. Rambut berwarna coklat keemasan yang panjang itu dikepang di belakang kepalanya, hanya menyisakan sejuntai rambut di kedua sisi wajahnya. Begitu sempurnanya laki-laki itu hingga Yangmei merasa yang berdiri di depannya itu tentulah bukan manusia. Namun satu-satunya hal yang begitu menarik perhatiannya adalah mata emas lelaki itu. Sungguh mirip dengan mata Lu Yi.

"Ah... padahal kau mirip sekali dengan Huang..." Saat melihat wajah Yangmei, laki-laki itu hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang dalam kekecewaan. Kemudian ia berbalik dan melangkah pergi, kemudian masuk kembali dalam gerbang besar itu, dan gerbang itu menutup pelan-pelan di belakangnya.

Yangmei tertegun melihat kejadian itu. Wajah laki-laki itu tidak bisa hilang dari ingatannya, terutama mata emasnya yang mirip dengan Lu Yi. Dan kata-kata yang diucapkannya...

Tiba-tiba tangis Yangmei pecah kembali. Ia jadi teringat dengan Lu Yi yang masih tak sadarkan diri. Airmatanya menetes membasahi wajah Lu Yi. "Kita kan baru saja berteman, mana mungkin berpisah secepat ini?" Tanyanya terisak-isak. "Dari tadi kamu sudah mencariku, menemaniku bermain, melindungiku... Apa ada yang bisa kulakukan sekarang?" Gadis kecil itu menangisi kelemahannya. Tangannya digunakannya untuk mengusap-usap matanya yang tidak berhenti mengeluarkan air mata. Seandainya saja ia tidak memaksa Lu Yi untuk masuk ke gua, mungkin hal ini tidak mungkin terjadi. Seandainya saja ia tidak bertemu Lu Yi, mungkin sekarang ia masih hidup...

Tiba-tiba matanya terbuka. Kedua tangannya mengeluarkan cahaya putih yang samar-samar mengeluarkan warna pelangi. Dengan takjub Yangmei menatap kedua belah tangannya yang terbuka lebar, kemudian ia menatap ke arah Lu Yi, tersenyum begitu manisnya. "Lu Yi, boleh kan aku membangunkanmu? Mungkin aku akan membuat kamu susah lagi, aku akan merepotkanmu lagi... aku memang egois, tapi kamu mau menemaniku kan?" Kemudian kedua tangannya itu ia letakkan diatas dada Lu Yi.

Bersamaan dengan itu pintu pertama terbuka. Sun Ce, Da Qiao, dan Lu Kang melihat kejadian itu dengan mata terbelalak karena takjub. Saat cahaya putih itu mengenai tubuh Lu Yi, keduanya diselimuti pilar cahaya yang redup, tetapi indah. Hanya dalam waktu sesaat, Lu Yi membuka kedua matanya perlahan, seolah ia baru saja bangun dari tidur yang panjang.

"Sama seperti cara Huang menyembuhkan Lu Yi..." Gumam Lu Kang takjub.

"Ahhh..." Lu Yi merintih kesakitan. Ketika pandangannya menjadi jelas, ia bisa melihat Yangmei menatap ke arahnya. Pandangannya begitu dalam dipenuhi rasa lega. Lu Yi tersenyum, kemudian ia berbisik pelan. "Tuh kan? Aku kan sudah bilang aku tidak mempan sama api..."

Sebelum Lu Yi sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya, Yangmei sudah terlebih dahulu merangkulnya. Kali ini benar-benar kuat hingga Lu Yi tidak bisa bernafas lagi. "Bodoh! Lu Yi bodoh! Apa kamu tidak tahu kamu hampir saja mati! Untunglah aku bisa menyembuhkanmu! Dasar bodoh!" Gadis kecil itu menangis sambil tertawa. Tangan satunya ia gunakan untuk memeluk Lu Yi, tetapi tangan yang satunya memukul-mukul punggungnya karena kesal. Perasaan lega, jengkel, bahagia, semuanya bercampur aduk sehingga menghasilkan suatu reaksi yang aneh. Lu Yi sendiri hanya bisa tersenyum kecil melihat Yangmei begitu bahagia. Ia membelai rambut peraknya itu dengan lembut.

* * *

ARIGATO...ARIGATO... NEXT UPDATENYA JANGAN BESOK, YA? SOALNYA INTERNETKU SUDAH HABIS... MINGGU TANGGAL 1 NOVEMBER... OK?


	7. Goodbye, Lu Jiang

Yayayaya... aku minta maaf yang **_SEBESAR-BESAR-BESAR-BESAR-BESAR-BESARNYA_**! (Nah lo... kurang apa? Sudah huruf kapital, di-bold, underline, italic lagi... halah... nggak penting...) Itu semua bermula gara-gara keterima di Arsitektur (sampe sekarang senengnya masih ada). Sejak itu, entah kenapa jadi sibuuuuuuukkkkk.... banget! Mana lagi sudah menjelas UNAS... moga2 pemerintah, khususnya mentri pendidikan Indonesia (kalo nggak salah namanya Bambang Sudibyo) membatalkan UNAS...

Jadi, daripada aku ngereply review, mending langsung silahkan dibaca aja. Kalau ada pertanyaan yang BUTUH DIJAWAB (misalnya kayak nanya 'Emang Lu Xun sama Yangmei itu hubungannya apa sama Feng dan Huang?'), bakal aku jawab via PM ato Facebook. Kalo pertanyaan yang mengundang spoiler (contoh: 'Ntar endingnya Lu Xun ato Yangmei mati ato nggak?') nggak akan aku jawab, ato paling-paling cuma aku kasih hint.

BTW, khusus pertanyaan spoiler yang tadi bakal aku jawab, deh, biar nggak penasaran. **DUA ORANG ITU BAKAL HIDUP SAMPAI AKHIR CERITA**.

Nah, silahkan membaca!

* * *

Pagi-pagi sekali Yangmei sudah menunggu di gerbang pintu keluar kota Lu Jiang. Kejadian kemarin sungguh membuatnya heran, tetapi juga sekaligus senang. Setelah semua kejadian itu, sadarlah Yangmei bahwa ia dan Lu Yi memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk bertemu, meskipun dengan usia yang masih sebelia itu ia masih belum bisa mengerti semuanya. Sekembalinya mereka dari hutan, ia dibawa kedua orangtuanya ke tempat penginapan tempat mereka bermalam, dan mereka berusaha berbicara padanya mengenai apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Sementara Lu Yi sendiri langsung dibawa kembali ke rumahnya, atau lebih tepatnya, rumah pamannya.

Sebelum berpisah, mereka sempat berjanji untuk bertemu dulu. Kemungkinan besar Yangmei akan pulang hari ini, jadi tak mungkin mereka bisa bertemu lagi. Pertemuan terakhir ini akan ia pergunakan sebaik-baiknya. Ia sudah bangun pagi-pagi benar supaya kedua orangtuanya tidak tahu kalau lagi-lagi ia menyelinap keluar. Selain itu, Lu Yi sendiri juga biasanya akan sampai di hutan itu pagi-pagi benar. Anehnya, sampai matahari sudah terbit benar, barulah yang ia tunggu-tunggu datang juga.

Lu Yi berlari-lari kecil menghampirinya. "Maaf, Meimei! Aku terlambat, ya?" Katanya sambil mengatur nafasnya.

Yangmei melipat tangannya. "Iya! Kamu ini bagaimana, sih! Kukira kamu lupa janji kita!" Kemudian ia menggengam kedua tangan Lu Yi. "Kenapa kamu bisa telat? Padahal waktu kita kan tidak banyak?"

"Kemarin aku tidak bisa tidur..." Jawabnya pendek. "Karena itu aku..." Saat Yangmei meremas kedua tangannya itulah kata-kata Lu Yi terhenti. Ia memekik kesakitan sebelum melanjutkannya. "...aku bangun telat."

"Tunggu sebentar." Ekspresinya berubah serius. Yangmei mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat kedua lengan Lu Yi. Alangkah terkejutnya ia saat menemukan kedua tangannya itu penuh bekas pukulan rotan. Cepat-cepat dilepaskan genggaman tangannya. "Siapa yang berbuat begini?" Tanyanya khawatir. "Siapa yang memukulimu, Lu Yi?"

Lu Yi segera menarik tangannya. "Tidak apa-apa..." Barulah Yangmei sadar bahwa sedari tadi Lu Yi terus-menerus menundukkan kepalanya. Dengan sedikit memaksa, gadis kecil itu merentangkan kedua tangannya untuk memegang kepala Lu Yi, kemudian mendekatkannya ke wajahnya.

"Oh, Tian!" Serunya kaget. "Lu Yi! Kenapa mukamu bisa luka-luka begini?!" Ia menatap wajah Lu Yi yang terdapat banyak garis-garis merah akibat dipukuli rotan. Saat diamati, ternyata tidak hanya wajah dan tangannya, tetapi juga kakinya luka-luka akibat pukulan rotan. "Bagaimana bisa begini? Siapa yang kejam begini memukulmu?"

"Sudahlah! Ini tidak sakit, kok." Katanya mencoba menghibur. "Selain itu, memang aku pantas mendapatkannya. Ini hukuman untukku."

"Kenapa kamu dihukum? Kamu kan orang baik?" Tanya putri kecil itu lagi. "Papa selalu bilang padaku kalau orang jahat itu yang dihukum, bukan orang baik! Kalau orang sebaik kamu dihukum, orang yang betul-betul jahat akan dihukum bagaimana?" Kata-katanya itu diselingi isakan pelan.

Lu Yi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku salah karena sudah membiarkanmu dalam bahaya. Seharusnya kejadian seperti itu tidak boleh menimpamu. Memang pantas aku mendapatkannya. Tidak apa-apa."

"Pasti pamanmu yang memukulimu, kan?" Yangmei menebak. Barulah ia tahu mengapa Lu Yi bisa telat. Mungkin kemarin malam ia dipukuli oleh pamannya sehingga saat ia akan tidur, badannya sakit semua. Karena itulah akhirnya ia kesulitan tidur dan pagi ini dia telat bangun. Dalam hati Yangmei mulai memaki dirinya sendiri. Lagi-lagi karena kesalahannya, Lu Yi harus menerima hukuman. "Karena aku sudah punya kekuatan Huang, sini, biar kusembuhkan luka-lukamu."

Lu Yi tidak menolak. Yangmei merentangkan tangannya, kemudian memeluk Lu Yi. Sentuhan gadis kecil itu lembut sekali hingga ia tidak merasakan kesakitan. Tiba-tiba saja tubuh kedua anak kecil itu mengeluarkan cahaya putih redup, sebelum mereka melepas pelukan mereka. Saat Lu Yi melihat kembali tubuhnya, rupanya luka-luka bekas pukulan rotan itu sudah tidak ada.

"Terima kasih, Yangmei." Katanya sambil mengelus rambut Yangmei.

Kemudian keduanya keluar dari gerbang kota menuju ke hutan yang sama tempat mereka bermain kemarin. Kali ini mereka tidak lagi main sembunyi-sembunyian. Hari ini mereka memetik bunga-bunga liar yang tumbuh di hutan itu. Meskipun bunga-bunga itu liar dan dibuang-buang orang, nyatanya mereka lebih indah daripada bunga yang dirawat di kota. Mereka duduk dibawah pohon sambil melihat bunga-bunga yang sudah mereka petik. Yangmei dengan keahliannya merangkainya menjadi mahkota dan kalung.

Seekor burung kecil terbang merendah ke arah keduanya. Saat melihatnya, Yangmei segera meninggalkan pekerjaannya dan berlari mengejar burung itu dengan riang. "Hei, burung bagus! Kemari! Kutangkap kamu!" Tetapi, semakin dikejar, burung itu semakin jauh karena burung itu semakin terbang tinggi. Yangmei yang kesal menyentakkan kakinya dan berhenti mengejar, sementara burung itu melayang tepat diatasnya. Gadis kecil itu menuding-nuding. "Awas kau! Kalau aku sudah bisa terbang, nanti pasti kamu akan kutangkap! Lihat saja!"

Lu Yi hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan Yangmei. Ia pun berdiri menghampiri Yangmei dan burung kecil itu. "Bukan begitu caranya bersahabat dengan hewan." Katanya pada Yangmei. Lu Yi mengangkat tangannya, kemudian ia bersiul pelan. Burung kecil itu pun hanya terdiam beberapa saat, namun kemudian akhirnya hinggap di jari Lu Yi. Melihat ini, Yangmei hanya bisa memandang kagum.

"Wah... hebat! Bagaimana bisa?" Tanyanya.

"Kalau kamu berteriak begitu, mana ada binatang yang tidak takut?" Lu Yi balik bertanya. Tiba-tiba burung itu bersiul, mengalunkan nada yang indah. "Burung-burung itu tidak suka ditakuti." Yangmei memandang ke burung itu, kemudian ke Lu Yi. Saat melihat wajah Lu Yi, perasaannya mulai kacau. Belum pernah sekalipun ia melihat laki-laki yang begitu lembut. Buktinya, burung saja mau dekat dengannya, bahkan hinggap diatas tangannya. Saat Yangmei melihat tatapan matanya begitu menenangkan, ia menjadi kesal sekali. Mengapa bukan ia yang diberi tatapan begitu melainkan burung kecil itu?

Secepat kilat Yangmei menangkap burung kecil itu dalam genggamannya, seperti harimau yang siap menerkam mangsanya, sangat berbeda sekali dari Lu Yi. Untung bagi burung itu, ia sudah terbang terlebih dahulu. Melihat tingkah Yangmei yang kelewat kejam, Lu Yi hanya bisa melihat Yangmei dengan tatapan jengkel. "Kamu ini kenapa, sih?!" Tanyanya ketus. "Kan sudah aku bilang, burung itu tidak suka dikasari. Kalau kamu begitu, mana ada binatang yang mau mendekatimu?"

Yangmei menjatuhkan dirinya, duduk di bawah sebuah pohon. Dengan wajah cemberut ia menjawab. "Karena aku iri. Puas?"

Jawaban yang begitu terus terang membuat Lu Yi sadar bahwa Yangmei sebenarnya tidak bermaksud jahat pada binatang itu. Mungkin ia hanya kesal karena burung itu tidak mau mendekatinya. Lu Yi duduk di sebelah Yangmei, tetapi putri kecil itu malah berbalik arah, enggan melihatnya. "Kamu iri karena burung itu tidak mau mendekat padamu, tapi ke aku, kan?" Tebaknya.

Anehnya, Yangmei menggeleng kuat. "Justru sebaliknya." Jawab Yangmei, masih tetap nada marah. "Aku iri pada burung itu! Kenapa setiap hari Lu Yi bisa ketemu burung itu, tetapi aku hanya bisa hari ini saja?" Ia mendengus kesal. "Apalagi, hari ini kan hari terakhir aku sama-samu Lu Yi, tapi kenapa Lu Yi malah menghabiskan waktu untuk main sama-sama burung itu? Sementara aku sama sekali tidak diperhatikan."

Lu Yi tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Yangmei menjawab dengan begitu jujur, tanpa memperhatikan perasaan orang yang mendengarnya. Tetapi justru kepolosan itulah yang sangat Lu Yi sukai dari Yangmei. Ia tidak berusaha menutup-nutupi perasaannya, melainkan langsung mengungkapkannya. Lu Yi meletakkan tangannya di atas kepala Yangmei, kemudian bermain-main dengan rambut panjangnya yang diikat dua. "Kamu ini... kupikir kenapa. Ternyata kamu cemburu..."

"Iya! Aku cemburu, tahu!" Yangmei memutar tubuhnya, kemudian menatap Lu Yi dengan pandangan marah. "Hari ini kan Lu Yi sudah janji mau main terus sama aku! Mana boleh hal-hal lain diperhatikan? Lu Yi kan bisa ketemu burung itu kapan saja, tetapi aku kan hanya bisa hari ini!" Setelah mengatakan hal demikian, Yangmei tiba-tiba merasa malu sendiri. Bagaimana bisa ia cemburu pada seekor burung? Memangnya apa kelebihan burung itu dibanding dengannya? Karena penasaran dengan pertanyaannya sendiri, gadis polos itu pun langsung menanyakannya. "Menurut Lu Yi, mana yang lebih berharga, burung itu atau aku?"

Tak dapat menahan tawa lagi, akhirnya tertawa Lu Yi lepas. "Tentu saja Yangmei yang paling berharga buatku!" Jawabnya. Jawaban itu bukan dimaksudkan untuk menyenangkan hati Yangmei saja, melainkan jawaban itu benar-benar jujur. Dari apa yang hanya ia miliki sekarang, Yangmeilah yang paling berharga. Teman-teman, keluarga, dan kota tempatnya tinggal sudah hilang. Di Lu Jiang ini, ia tidak punya siapa-siapa. Yangmeilah satu-satunya yang mau bersamanya. "Kalau bisa, aku akan menukar seribu burung... bukan, seluruh burung di dunia ini hanya untuk bersama Yangmei!"

"Benar?" Matanya mulai berbinar-binar. Kemudian dengan semangat baru ia berdiri, memandang ke atas dan berseru sekuat-kuatnya. "Kalian dengar itu kan, burung-burung?" Tentu saja tidak ada satupun yang menjawab. "Hari ini aku mau pinjam Lu Yi satu hari saja, setelah itu akan aku kembalikan! Besok kalian bebas kalau mau main sama Lu Yi! Jadi, hari ini jangan ganggu kami, ya?" Tindakannya yang aneh ini membuat Lu Yi terhibur. Tanpa disadari ia pun tertawa lepas. Sudah berapa lama ia tidak tertawa seperti itu, ia tidak tahu. Yang pasti, hari ini hanyalah untuknya dan Yangmei saja. Ia ngin menghabiskan waktu yang berharga ini bersama sepuasnya.

Saat Yangmei berbalik memandangnya, keduanya melanjutkan saat-saat gembira mereka. Keduanya seolah lupa pada segalanya. Mereka bermain, tertawa, berbincang-bincang bersama. Sayangnya, waktu berlalu begitu cepat bagi kedua orang itu. Matahari sudah tepat di atas langit, membuat udara semakin panas. Saat siang terik itulah keduanya pulang kembali ke kota. Sebentar lagi Yangmei akan pulang, dan Lu Yi sangat ingin mengantar kepergiannya. Jadi, tanpa memperhatikan lagi perintah pamannya untuk tetap tinggal di hutan sampai tengah malam, Lu Yi berjalan masuk ke kota. Sepenjang perjalanan Yangmei terus merangkul tangan Lu Yi, sepertinya keduanya tidak mungkin bisa dipisahkan.

Dari sudut matanya, Lu Yi sekilas melihat sesuatu dari gang buntu di sebelahnya, sementara Yangmei tetap saja asyik bercerita sendiri. Ia menoleh ke belakang, kemudian menghentikan langkahnya. Yangmei yang tidak tahu apa-apa sampai hampir terjatuh karena ia berhenti begitu mendadak.

"Lu Yi kenapa, sih? Kok tiba-tiba berhenti?" Tanyanya bingung.

"Aku..." Lu Yi sendiri bingung harus menjawab apa. "Aku ada sedikit keperluan." Jawabnya. "Kamu pergi dulu saja, Meimei. Nanti kita ketemu di gerbang kota."

Ekspresi gadis kecil itu langsung berubah saat itu juga. "Keperluan apa lagi, sih?" Wajahnya cemberut. "Keperluan dengan burung-burung lagi, ya?! Lu Yi kan sudah janji hari ini mau terus sama-sama aku?"

"Mei..." Lu Yi berusaha menjelaskan dengan sabar. "Cuma sebentar saja, kok. Nanti aku pasti ketemu kamu lagi."

Akhirnya, setelah dibujuk sedemikian rupa, Yangmei baru mengizinkannya pergi. Saat melihat Lu Yi yang berlari menjauhinya ke arah sebuah gang buntu yang gelap, Yangmei menjadi khawatir sendiri. Sampai Lu Yi benar-benar hilang dari pandangannya pun, ia tetap hanya berdiri mematung disitu. Hatinya memaksanya untuk mengikutinya, tetapi entah kenapa ia merasa sedikit takut.

Lu Yi berlari tanpa menoleh ke belakang lagi. Ia sebenarnya tidak tergesa-gesa, hanya saja ia sudah berjanji pada Yangmei untuk kembali secepatnya. Saat akan mendekati gang buntu itu, ia menghela nafas panjang sebelum berbelok. Gang buntu itu sempit, tetapi panjang. Yang membuntu gang itu adalah tembok sebuah rumah tua. Tetapi, bukan itu yang membuatnya harus menuju ke tempat itu.

"Aku..." Ia menunduk dalam-dalam. "...minta maaf."

Di depannya berdiri beberapa bocah-bocah sebayanya yang menatapnya dengan tatapan sinis. Salah satu dari antara mereka maju, kemudian membentaknya. "Buat apa kamu masuk?! Ini kan masih siang! Kamu mau membawa bencana lagi, ya?"

Seorang lagi ikut-ikutan mencelanya. "Kamu itu mentang-mentang punya mata emas, lalu mengaku-ngaku kamu punya kekuatan Feng! Memangnya kamu itu siapa, sih?! Kalau menyelamatkan kota tempat tinggalmu saja tidak bisa, mana mungkin kamu punya kekuatannya Feng?!"

"Sekarang kamu berani masuk lagi ke kota ini!" Bocah lain mendorongnya. "Kamu kira kamu bisa seenaknya masuk keluar?! Kemarin juga kamu masuk gua yang ada Gerbang Mautnya! Akan kulaporkan kamu ke pamanmu! Biar diusir sekalian!"

Lu Yi mencoba membela dirinya. "Tunggu sebentar... Aku hanya di sini sebentar saja, kok. Aku cuma mau mengantar Meimei. Itu saja. Setelah itu aku akan kembali ke hutan." Jelasnya.

Lagi-lagi ia didorong, kali ini sampai jatuh. "Meimei?! Kamu berani menyebut Putri kecil 'Meimei'?! Kamu pikir kamu siapa?!" Bentaknya sambil menuding Lu Yi.

"Kamu ini sudah anak setan, berani berlaku tidak sopan pula!"

"Dia ini bisanya kan cuma membawa sial saja! Pasti nanti Putri kecil akan tertimpa celaka!"

"Iya! Memang kamu mau mebuat Putri celaka, kan?! Mengaku saja!"

Lu Yi tidak berani berdiri, apalagi membela diri. Sementara teman-temannya mengambil ranting-ranting untuk memukulinya, ia meringkukan tubuhnya sampai punggungnya menyentuh dinding tua itu. Karena tidak bisa lari lagi, ia hanya bisa berusaha melindungi tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya sementara bocah-bocah itu memukulinya.

"Putri sangat baik! Kalau dia sampai bertemu orang sepertimu, pasti dia akan celaka!"

"Kamu mana boleh main dengannya?!"

"Dasar anak setan!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar langkah derap kaki seseorang. Dari jalan masuk gang, putri kecil itu muncul dengan wajah penuh amarah. Ia mendorong semua anak laki-laki itu, kemudian ia berdiri membelakangi Lu Yi dengan kedua tangannya direntangkan, seperti ingin melindunginya. Saat itu juga semua anak-anak itu menghentikan pukulannya.

"Kalian ini sudah gila, ya?" Teriak Yangmei lantang. "Mana boleh kalian bilang Lu Yi ini anak setan lah, anak pembawa sial lah?! Berani sekali kalian bilang begitu! Kalian kira kalian Tian, jadi bisa menghakimi orang seenaknya?!"

Ia mendengar suara Lu Yi dari belakang. "Meimei..."

"Lu Yi ini orang baik, kok kalian malah jahat padanya?!" Ia tetap memarahi mereka. "Orang yang baik kalian bilang jahat, orang yang jahat kalian bilang baik! Itu namanya kalian buta! Asal tahu saja, kalau tidak ada Lu Yi, pasti kemarin aku sudah mati!" Putri pemberani itu menuding mereka satu demi satu. "Lagipula, kalian beraninya cuma main keroyok sama! Mana berani kalau harus berkelahi sendirian? Pengecut! Justru kalau kalian menjahati orang baik seperti Lu Yi, aku yang akan jadi pembawa sial bagi kalian semua! Akan kulaporkan kalian! Biar ditangkap sekalian, lalu dimasukkan dalam kuali dan digoreng di minyak panas! Mampus kalian!"

Mendengar ancaman yang keras begitu, mereka malah melarikan diri. Dengan emosi yang masih meluap-luap, Yangmei mengambil beberapa bongkah batu, kemudian melempari bocah-bocah yang lari itu. "Pergi sana! Pergi jauh-jauh!"

Setelah puas menumpahkan amarahnya, Yangmei berbalik untuk melihat keadaan Lu Yi. Saat kedua pasang mata emas dan mata perak itu bertaut, mereka hanya bisa membisu sesaat. Tiba-tiba saja Lu Yi melihat ekspresi wajah Yangmei yang tadinya begitu merah padam karena marah berubah perlahan-lahan. Matanya mulai berair. Giginya menggigit bibir atas. Ia jatuh diatas kedua lututnya, kemudian memeluk Lu Yi erat-erat.

Dengan suara serak sehabis berteriak, Yangmei pun memarahi Lu Yi. "Kamu juga gila! Kukira kamu ada urusan apa, ternyata cuma urusan dengan bocah-bocah yang juga gila itu! Memangnya mereka lebih baik daripada aku, ya?!"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan itu, Lu Yi malah mengalihkan pembicaraan itu. "Meimei... kenapa kamu menangis? Kan kamu tidak apa-apa?" Ia merangkul Yangmei juga.

"Tidak apa-apa bagaimana?!" Balasnya kesal. "Kalau Lu Yi disakiti orang lain, aku juga bisa merasakan kesakitan Lu Yi! Makanya aku menangis! Apa kamu begitu butanya sampai tidak bisa melihat?" Ajaibnya, dari airmatanya yang mengalir, dan pelukannya yang erat itu, sakit di tubuh Lu Yi berangsur-angsur hilang. "Aku begitu sakit hati, sampai sesak rasanya! Tapi, Lu Yi tetap saja begitu bodoh tidak bisa melihatnya! Bodoh! Bodoh!"

"Iya...iya... aku minta maaf." Lu Yi membelai rambut Yangmei dengan lembut. Kemudian, keduanya melepaskan pelukannya dan berdiri. Saat Yangmei mendongkak, Lu Yi bisa dengan jelas melihat matanya yang bengkak karena terus-terusan menangis dua hari ini.

"Lu Yi..." Dengan suara pelan, Yangmei berkata lagi. "Papa dan mama selalu bilang _hao ren hao bao, hao ren yi sheng ping an_, orang baik pasti dapat balasan yang baik, orang baik pasti selalu tentram. Tapi, kenapa sih Lu Yi punya banyak musuh? Padahal Lu Yi kan orang baik?" Sebelum Lu Yi bisa mebalas, Yangmei sudah meneruskan kata-katanya. "Lu Yi kan punya banyak sekali musuh? Jadi, jangan dihadapi sendirian. Lu Yi kan masih punya aku?" Nada suaranya semakin melembut. "Dulu, waktu papa masih berjuang untuk memeperluas kerajaan Wu, dia juga punya banyak musuh. Tapi, dia juga punya banyak teman, makanya sekarang Wu bisa begini jaya. Bukan cuma papa, dulu kakek pun juga begitu! Jadi, sebenarnya teman itu penting. Bagi Lu Yi, aku juga teman Lu Yi, kan?"

Semakin melihat wajah Yangmei yang begitu polos dan manis, perasaan aneh semakin kuat dalam dari Lu Yi. Ia tersenyum lembut sebelum menjawabnya. "Tentu saja. Meimei kan temaku yang paling baik."

Senyum gadis kecil itu mengembang. "Aku senang sekali Lu Yi bilang begitu! Tapi..." Ia berhenti sejenak. "...berarti kalau aku pergi, Lu Yi pasti tidak punya teman lain. Sudah, begini saja! Bagaimana kalau Lu Yi ikut aku saja ke istana? Di sana banyak orang baik yang juga pasti bisa jadi teman baik Lu Yi! Nanti setiap hari kita bisa bermain, dan tidak ada orang-orang yang akan mengganggu Lu Yi. aku juga bisa bersama Lu Yi setiap saat!" Ia berkata penuh harap.

Ajakan itu sungguh sangat ingin ia setujui. Sayang sekali hal itu tidak akan terjadi. "Mana bisa begitu?" Ia menghela nafas menyesal.

"Lho? Kenapa?" Senyum Yangmei mulai pudar. "Jangan-jangan Lu Yi masih lebih sayang burung itu daripada aku, ya?"

"Tentu saja bukan!" Ia menggeleng keras. "Tapi, Meimei kan seorang putri? Aku kan cuma rakyat biasa? Mana bisa aku tinggal di istana? Bisa-bisa papamu marah padaku."

Tiba-tiba, dari belakang kedua anak kecil itu, suara dari sang penguasa Wu terdengar.

"Tentu saja tidak."

Keduanya menoleh, menemukan Sun Ce dan Da Qiao berdiri memperhatikan mereka dari jalan masuk gang itu. Keduanya berjalan mendekati mereka. Segera saja Yangmei berlari menyambut mereka, kemudian memeluk kedua orangtuanya. Lu Yi yang begitu terkejut hanya bisa ber_kowtow_, yaitu cara memberi hormat dengan cara menjatuhkan dirinya, berlutut kemudian membungkuk dalam-dalam sampai kepalanya menyentuh tanah.

"Yang mulia Kaisar! Hamba mohon ampun..."

Sun Ce tertawa. "Untuk apa harus mohon ampun? Kamu sudah begitu baik pada Yangmei, apalagi melindunginya kemarin. Justru kamilah yang harus berterima kasih padamu!" Ia mendekati bocah yang berlutut itu, kemudian mengangkatnya. "Kami sudah dengar semuanya dari Meimei. Mulai sekarang kamu tinggal bersama kami di istana."

"Jangan khawatir..." Da Qiao berjalan mendekatinya. Wajah Yangmei yang manis itu pasti merupakan warisan ibunya yang cantik seperti bidadari itu. "Kami sudah berbicara pada pamanmu. Sekarang kembalilah, kemasi barangmu. Kita akan meninggalkan tempat ini menjelang sore."

Sekarang, Lu Yi benar-benar tidak tahu harus membalas apa. Ia hanya menunduk. Sudah lama ia menantikan saat ia bisa keluar dari kota Lu Jiang ini. Bahkan seandainya pun ia harus keluar sebagai pengembara, ia bersedia. Tak tahunya, sekarang ia malah diajak tinggal di istana. Sungguh ini merupakan suatu kebahagian yang melebihi akalnya. Matanya kemudian bertautan dengan Yangmei, dan ia pun semakin bersyukur. Mulai sekarang ia bisa bersama Yangmei setiap hari. Tanpa disadari, air mata mengalir membasahi pipinya, tetapi cepat cepat ia menghapusnya. Ia berbisara suara pelan, setengah berbisik. "Terima kasih, Yang Mulia. Kemurahan hati Yang Mulia Kaisar sungguh melampaui pikiran."

--

Beberapa jam kemudian, rombongan dari Jian Ye sudah bersiap untuk meninggalkan kota Lu Jiang. Kereta kuda sudah disiapkan. Kuda-kuda bersiap untuk berangkat. Lu Yi masih merasa sangat canggung bersama dengan orang-orang dari kerajaan, namun kehadiran Yangmei yang ceria serta Kaisar dan Permaisuri yang hangat membuatnya mudah menyesuaikan diri. Persiapannya tidak begitu lama, sebab sebenarnya ia tidak pernah memiliki barang apapun untuk dibawa olehnya. Yangmei menarik tangan Lu Yi masuk ke dalam kereta kuda. Da Qiao sudah duduk di dalamnya sedari tadi sambil menunggu kedua anak kecil itu. Lu Yi duduk berhadapan di depan sang permaisuri.

Biasanya Yangmei akan duduk di sebelah ibunya, tetapi dengan adanya Lu Yi, putri kecil itu sekarang duduk di sebelah Lu Yi. "Mama! Kali ini duduk dengan Lu Yi saja, ya?" Pintanya. Ibunya pun mengizinkan.

Dari jendela, mereka menyaksikan orang-orang kota Lu Jiang melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Ketika Lu Yi saling berpandangan dengan bocah-bocah yang menjahatinya tadi, mereka menatapnya dengan perasaan iri. Yangmei yang peka dengan ini segera menghibur Lu Yi. "Sudahlah, kamu jangan memperhatikan mereka. Mereka itu cuma orang-orang yang iri saja."

Rombongan itu akhirnya memulai perjalanannya. Lu Yi masih terus saja menatap kota tempat ia menghabiskan empat tahun masa kecilnya dalam kesusahan. Ia begitu tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi. Mengharapkan untuk bisa melihat ibukota saja tidak pernah, kini di usianya yang masih delapan tahun ia boleh tinggal di istana bersama Kaisar, Permaisuri, dan terutama Putri kecil. Saat kota itu mulai menghilang dari pandangannya, ia mulai merasakan bagimana rasanya kebebasan itu. Sekarang, tak ada seorangpun yang akan mengejeknya atau menjahatinya lagi. _Selamat tinggal, Lu Jiang. Selamat tinggal, kota yang tidak bersahabat._

Di tengah lamunannya itu, Da Qiao tiba-tiba memanggilnya. "Lu Yi?" Ia segera memalingkan kepalanya untuk memandang permaisuri itu. "Kau tidak sedih kan harus meninggalkan Lu Jiang?" Tanyanya prihatin.

"T-tentu tidak, Pemaisuri." Ia menjawab dengan sedikit terbata-bata.

"Kau tahu kenapa kami memutuskan untuk membawamu?" Lu Yi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kami memembawamu karena tempat satu-satunya yang aman untuk menyembunyikanmu dari kerajaan lain adalah istana di Jian Ye. Dengan begitu, baik kerajaan Wei maupun Shu tidak bisa dengan begitu mudah menangkapmu, seperti kejadian di Wu Jun itu."

Mendengar nama kota itu disebut, Lu Yi hanya bisa mengangguk sedih. Bayangan kota kelahirannya itu kembali memenuhi memorinya, membuatnya teringat kejadian mengerikan yang menimpanya dan seluruh penduduk. Yangmei menyadari perubahan pada ekspresi Lu Yi, kemudian ia mengomel. "Mama ini bagaimana, sih? Lu Yi kan bisa sedih kalau mengingat Wu Jun? Kenapa malah mama bawa-bawa lagi topik itu?" Karena hal ini, Lu Yi langsung menoleh ke arah Yangmei, menggelengkan kepala sambil memberikan seulas tipis senyum.

Permaisuri tertawa kecil melihatnya. Ia melanjutkan. "Ada alasan penting lainnya," Da Qiao melanjutkan dengan suara dan wajah yang lebih serius, membuat kedua anak itu menoleh ke arahnya. "Kemarin, setelah kami perhatikan, ternyata kamu memang mewarisi kekuatan Feng. Karena itulah kamu tidak mati saat melindungi Meimei. Sementara Meimei mewarisi kekuatan Huang. Sungguh ini kebetulan yang luar biasa!" Ia berseru mantap. "Dari legenda yang kami dengar, Feng dan Huang itu adalah Phoenix yang begitu setia satu dengan yang lain. Jika yang satu mati, maka yang satu pun akan mati. Keduanya selalu bersama. Akhirnya, daripada membuat kalian terpisah, kami kira lebih baik jika kalian bersama, seperti Feng dan Huang." Jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Bagus itu!" Yangmei berseru kegirangan. "Lu Yi dan aku sama-sama punya kekuatan Phoenix! Bukankah itu bagus sekali?"

Da Qiao mengangguk. "Karena itulah, mungkin kabar ini terlalu tiba-tiba dan mengejutkan bagi kalian." Ia berhenti saat menyaksikan wajah kedua anak yang penasaran itu. "Nanti, jika kalian berdua sudah memasuki usia pernikahan, kalian berdua akan menikah dan menjadi sepasang suami-istri."

* * *

DOEEEEENGGGG!! Aku ngerti deh pasti semuanya kaget, kan? Nah, di China dulu itu emang orang dijodohkan itu dari kecil, bahkan sebelum lahir pun kadang sudah dijodohkan! Jadi, kalo Lu Xun sama Yangmei sudah dijodohkan mah nggak heran...

sekali lagi, kalo ada yang belum jelas dan mau nanya, langsung aja via review... nggak perlu sungkan-sungkan...


	8. Welcome to Jian Ye!

DONG!!!!! Akhirnya muncul juga si Pyro nggak jelas ini setelah hiatus sebulan. Memang dasar Pyro satu ini kalo nggak dibunuh atau diancem nggak bakal jalan, deh... Wkwkwkwkwk... yah, mohon maaf banget buat siapapun yang sudah menunggu. Masalahnya, seperti yang anda tahu, saya adalah author jahat yang suka berlambat-lambat dalam mengupdate cerita. Wakakakakaka.... (bercanda, dink!) Jadi, mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya.

Berdasarkan review yang saya baca (ya iyalah... masa cuma dipelototi doank... dasar orang terobsesi dikasih review), kelihatannya nggak ada pertanyaan, jadi mungkin reply review agak sia-sia (dan menghabiskan waktu kalian untuk membaca kisah nggak penting ini). Jadi, langsung aja kita mulai ceritanya!

Satu hal lagi sebagai informasi. Adakah diantara kalian yang sudah pergi ke China dan melihat Forbidden City? Itu nama istana zaman Dynasty Manchuria alias Dynasty Qing yang amit-amit jabang bayi gede banget. Luasnya kira-kira setengahnya lahan Graha Family di Surabaya. Pokoknya ampun-ampunan deh gede banget. Jalan dari ujung ke ujung sampe kaki rasanya mau copot. Nah, kalo belum pernah lihat, mungkin bisa nge-google search buat lihat gambarnya. Melalui pengalaman itulah aku tahu bentuk istana di China sebenarnya. Sitana China bukan sekedar kayak istana barat-barat yang bentuknya satu bangunan gede banget dan di dalamnya ada ruangan-ruangan sampe ribuan mungkin, trus ada menaranya. Ternyata, istana China nggak kayak getu... Mau tahu gimana bentuknya? Silahkan baca dan cari tahu di chapter ini!

Oh, iya! SPOILER dikit! Bagi yang nggak sabar ngelihat Lu Xun dikira cewe, di chapter ini bakal muncul! Yeah!

Silahkan membaca!

* * *

"_Kalian berdua akan menikah dan menjadi sepasang suami-istri."_

"_Apa? Mohon ampun, Permaisuri,tetapi apa anda tidak terlalu terburu-buru memutuskannya? Saya... mana mungkin saya layak menjadi jodoh yang tepat untuk Yangmei?"_

"_Sudah kukatakan tadi bahwa perjodohan ini bukan dari kami, melainkan mungkin Tian-lah yang menentukan, bagaimana bisa kita manusia melawan kehendak Tian? Lu Yi, kau ini adalah anak yang baik, dan kau terlihat begitu menyayangi Meimei. Pasti kau adalah jodoh yang tepat baginya."_

Berita itu memang mengejutkan.

Sampai hari kembalinya mereka di Jian Ye, percakapan itu masih saja terngiang-ngiang di kepala Lu Yi. Yangmei menerima berita itu dengan gembira sekali, berbeda dengan Lu Yi yang menjadi semakin bingung. Segala kejadian ini memang terlalu tiba-tiba baginya. Beberapa hari yang lalu ia hanya seorang anak yatim-piatu yang dibenci oleh orang-orang kota tempat tinggalnya. Sekarang ia adalah seorang calon menantu kaisar. Bagaimana hal ini bisa terjadi?

Beberapa jam sudah berlalu sejak rombongan itu masuk ke pekarangan istana. Gerbang istana yang luar biasa megah dan indah itu membuat Lu Yi hanya bisa menatap kagum. Tetapi, begitu gerbang itu dibuka, ia semakin kagum lagi. Istana itu luasnya hampir setengah kotaraja Jian Ye. Di dalam istana itu terdapat beberapa istana lagi yang dibagi dalam beberapa lapisan. Lapisan terluar, yang paling dekat dengan gerbang, adalah tempat untuk para jendral-jendral dan penasihat paling terkemuka di kerajaan. Lapisan kedua adalah bagi keluarga jauh Kaisar. Istananya tentu saja lebih indah dan lebih besar daripada istana di lapisan terluar. Yang paling dalam, yang terletak di tengah dan merupakan istana yang terbesar dan termegah, adalah untuk Kaisar dan keluarag terdekatnya sendiri. Setiap istana hanya dibatasi oleh jalan berumput yang luas, keindahannya seperti taman. Jalan batu kecil dibangun menghubungkan satu istana dengan istana lain, sementara di sisi-sisinya ada berbagai macam bunga bermekaran. Kadang-kadang juga terlihat kolam bebek kecil yang sengaja dibangun untuk memperindah, kadang juga terdapat bukit-bukitan kecil. Pohon-pohon besar yang rindang membuat tempat itu semakin teduh.

"Lu Yi nanti sama-sama aku, ya?" Yangmei menarik-narik tangan Lu Yi. Barulah Lu Yi sadar bahwa kereta kuda itu sudah berhenti sepenuhnya. Pintu kereta kuda dibuka dan beberapa dayang-dayang membantu permaisuri turun. Yangmei yang melihat Lu Yi masih terbengong-bengong saja kemudian menariknya supaya turun bersamanya.

Begitu menginjakkan kakinya di rerumputan yang hijau itu, Lu Yi merasakan hempasan angin sepoi-sepoi yang menyejukkan wajahnya. Taman yang indah itu membuatnya begitu tenang, hingga ia jatuh dalam lamunannya sendiri, sampai tiba-tiba suara Yangmei yang riang itu mengagetkannya. "Lu Yi! Kamarmu masih disiapkan! Kita jalan-jalan dulu, yuk!"

Sebelum Lu Yi memberikan jawaban, si putri kecil sudah menariknya, kemudian berlari-lari melintasi taman hijau yang luasnya bagi padang rumput itu. Lu Yi hanya bisa mengikuti langkahnya yang cepat saja. "Kamarku di istana yang mana? Di sini kan istananya banyak sekali!" Tanyanya.

"Tentu saja satu istana denganku!"

Rasanya petir seperti telah menulikan telinga Lu Yi. Siapakah dia itu, sehingga boleh tinggal di istana pribadi milik kaisar? "Kamu bohong, ya?" Ia bertanya dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Betul, kok!" Ia menoleh, kemudian menjulurkan lidahnya. "Aku bilang ke papa kalau Lu Yi itu temanku, jadi aku harus selalu dekat sama Lu Yi!" Langkahnya melambat, kemudian ia berjalan dengan kecepatan normal. "Selain itu, kita kan juga sebentar lagi jadi suami-istri?" Katanya dengan senyum lebar.

Seketika itu juga pipi Lu Yi memerah seperti apel. Ia hanya bisa mengiyakan pertanyaan itu, tanpa tahu harus bagaimana reaksinya. Yangmei melanjutkan lagi, dan semakin membuat pipinya memerah. "Kalau Lu Yi tidak suka tinggal di istana, kita bisa pindah kok. Tapi harus tunggi sampai nanti kita sudah menikah, baru boleh pindah!" Lanjutnya tanpa tahu apa-apa tentang perasaan Lu Yi sekarang. Saat ia akhirnya melihat wajah Lu Yi yang begitu merah, ia baru penasaran. "Eh, kenapa muka Lu Yi warnanya merah, ya? Lu Yi demam, ya? Sakit apa?"

"B-bukan apa-apa, kok!" Ia menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua belah tangannya. Sebelum Yangmei bertanya lebih jauh, ia segera memebelokkan pembiaraan. "Memangnya Meimei mau menunjukkan aku apa?" Tanyanya.

"Aku mau ajak Lu Yi keliling istana Jian Ye!" Serunya bersemangat. "Tapi, istana ini luas sekali! Aku tunjukkan beberapa saja, ya?"

Sampai di depan sebuah istana, mereka berhenti. Yangmei berbalik, kemudian menunjuk-nunjuk istana itu kegirangan. "Ini istana tempat tinggal Bibi Sun Shang Xiang! Bibi Shang Xiang itu adik terkecil papa!" Kemudian, tanpa lihat kiri-kanan, Yangmei segera berlari menaikki anak-anak tangga di depan pintu masuk yang besar. Saat ia sampai, pintu itu langsung dibuka lebar-lebar, ternyata pintu itu tidak dikunci. Segera saja Yangmei berteriak selantang-lantangnya. "Bibi Shang Xiang! Meimei pulang bawa teman baru!" Teriakan itu membuat dayang-dayang dalam ruangan itu terkejut setengah mati.

Seorang wanita muda, mungkin usianya masih remaja, hanya belasan tahun saja, muncul dari sebuah ruangan dalam. Adik perempuan kaisar itu lincah gerak geriknya dan ceria sifatnya, mungkin sifat ceria Yangmei berasal dari bibinya ini. Begitu bertemu, mereka langsung berpelukan akrab sekali, seperti seorang saudara saja.

"Meimei! Kamu pulang juga!" Kata putri cantik bernama Sun Shang Xiang itu. "Bagaimana perjalananmu? Katanya kamu pergi ke Lu Jiang. Ada apa ke situ?"

Sementara Yangmei asyik menceritakan pengalamannya, Lu Yi masih belum masuk dalam istana. Ia masih menunggu di luar sambil bersandar pada sebuah pilar. Bukan hanya ia merasa tidak layak masuk ke istana, tetapi juga karena ia belum kenal satupun penghuni istana tersebut. Setelah cukup lama memandang ke taman sendirian, Yangmei berlari-lari kecil menghampirinya.

"Bibi Shang Xiang! Ini Lu Yi, teman baruku dari Lu Jiang!" Ia menarik Lu Yi ke hadapan bibinya. " Lu Yi, ini bibiku! Namanya bibi Sun Shang Xiang! Bibi Shang Xiang cantik sekali, kan?"

Lu Yi langsung membungkuk dalam-dalam. "Putri Sun Shang Xiang, nama hamba Lu Yi." Katanya sopan.

Shang Xiang hanya tertawa saja. "Selalu begini! Kenapa semua orang yang dibawa ke istana selalu kaku?" Ia mengusap-usap rambut Lu Yi. "Kamu ini masih begini kecil, tapi tingkahnya sudah seperti pejabat tinggi. Hati-hati, kalau nanti kamu cepat tua, Meimei bisa tidak suka lagi padamu!" Candanya.

"Bibi!" Yangmei mendengus kesal. "Lu Yi ini sopan, bukan kaku! Kalau tingkahnya seperti pejabat, justru bagus! Sebab kalau tidak, bisa-bisa dia seperti aku. Setiap hari aku selalu dinasihati Paman Zhou, katanya aku harus belajar tata krama lah, sopan santun lah!" Ia pun mulai mengeluh. "Kalau Paman Zhou bertemu Lu Yi, pasti Paman Zhou tidak akan menasihati aku lagi karena Paman Zhou yang nantinya menasihati Lu Yi supaya terus-terusan mengingatkanku! Kemudian, setiap hari akulah yang akan dimarahi Lu Yi. Sama saja, kan?"

Shang Xiang tertawa lagi mendengar kata-kata Yangmei yang begitu jujur. "Meimei, memang seharusnya seorang gadis itu harus bisa berlaku yang baik dan sopan."

Yangmei membantah. "Tapi bibi sendiri bagaimana? Bukannya bibi juga selalu ikut berperang dengan ayah? Kan sama saja denganku!"

"Tidak begitu!" Shang Xiang menggeleng. "Seorang putri, kalau di istana tindakannya harus santun dan hormat, tetapi kalau di medan pertempuran harus seperti macan! Itu baru namanya putri. Mengabaikan satu sama saja dengan mengabaikan dua-duanya."

Sementara keduanya berdebat, Lu Yi hanya diam saja menyaksikan. Keberadaannya akhirnya dirasakan juga ketika Shang Xiang tiba-tiba teringat akan sesuatu. "Oh iya! Meimei, kalau tidak salah tadi Paman Zhou bilang ingin bertemu denganmu."

Yangmei memukul kepalanya sendiri. "Aduh!" Ia mengeluh sendiri. "Kalau bertemu Paman Zhou, aku harus bilang apa, ya? Rasanya Zhou Ying pun sama saja. Paman Zhou itu aneh! Bibi Xiao yang sifatnya begitu tidak pernah dimarahi, tetapi selalu aku saja yang kena kuliahnya itu. Ya sudahlah, bibi. Aku pergi dulu, ya? Nanti aku kemari lagi kalau ada waktu!" Kemudian ia menoleh ke arah Lu Yi. "Lu Yi! sekarang kita pergi ke istana tempat tinggalnya Paman Zhou, yuk!"

Kedua anak kecil itu melambai mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada Shang Xiang sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan. Dari apa yang dikatakan oleh Yangmei, Lu Yi menebak-nebak bahwa Paman Zhou ini pastilah paman yang sangat cerewet sekali. Pastilah ia seperti orang-orang tua kebanyakan yang sukanya menasihati yang muda ini lah, itu lah...

"Paman Zhou itu saudara angkat papa! Selain itu, bibi Xiao itu adik mama! Karena itu Paman Zhou tinggal di daerah keluarga kaisar! Paman Zhou itu juga penasihat andalan papa, lho!" Jelas Yangmei.

Ketika sampai, Yangmei berhenti, kemudian dengan langkah seanggun mungkin, yang sama sekali belum pernah dilihat Lu Yi, ia menapaki setiap anak tangga. Lu Yi yang kebingungan hanya mengikuti dari belakang saja dengan langkah biasa. Tanpa ditanya, Yangmei menjawab sendiri dengan suara berbisik. "Aku harus bersikap baik di depan Paman Zhou." Katanya.

Kali ini Yangmei mengetuk pintu. Yang menjaga di depan pintu adalah dua orang kasim. Sesudah memberi salam, salah satu kasim itu mempersilahkan Yangmei dan Lu Yi masuk, sementara satunya memanggil Paman Zhou. Suasananya kali ini cukup berbeda dari keadaan di istana Shang Xiang. Suasana disini hening sekali. Beberapa dayang membawakan mereka piring kecil berisi camilan. Yangmei yang biasanya langsung ambil saja kali ini hanya diam memandangi camilan manis yang kelihatan enak itu dengan air liur hampir menetes. Lu Yi yang melihatnya hanya bisa tertawa dalam hati.

Diam-diam, Lu Yi bertanya pada Yangmei. "Putri Sun Shang Xiang itu orangnya baik, ya? Selain itu, apa benar ia pernah pergi berperang?"

Yangmei mengangguk. "Benar sekali! Bibi Shang Xiang itu sangat hebat! Dia bisa berperang, bisa silat, tapi juga sifatnya itu benar-benar seperti seorang putri sejati! Menurutku, di seluruh Wu, dan mungkin di seluruh China, tidak ada satupun wanita yang lebih hebat dari bibi Shang Xiang! Aku sangat kagum padanya! Aku sekarang ini sebenarnya sedang belajar _kungfu_ dan ilmu perang padanya, sebab mama tidak bisa!" Jelasnya panjang lebar, dengan mata berbinar-binar kagum.

Lu Yi mengangguk mengerti. Pada saat yang bersamaan, seorang pria keluar dari ruang belakang. Keduanya menoleh dan alangkah terkejutnya Lu Yi ketika melihat 'Paman Zhou' yang datang ternyata begitu berbeda dari dugaannya. Saudara angkat kaisar ini rupanya adalah seorang pria muda yang wajahnya sangat tampan. Meski begitu, ia terlihat sangat bijaksana dan berwibawa, membuat Lu Yi sangat kagum padanya. Baik Yangmei maupun Lu Yi segera berdiri.

"Penasihat Zhou!" Katanya seraya membungkukan badan, kemudian bersoja.

"Paman Zhou!" Yangmei berusaha untuk sopan, tetapi tetap gagal seperti biasanya. "Meimei datang menghadap setelah sekian lama pergi ke Lu Jiang! Apa paman Zhou baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya polos. Saat menyadari kesalahannya, barulah ia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya dan menampar mulutnya sendiri. "Maaf Paman Zhou! Lagi-lagi Meimei bertindak bodoh!"

Paman Zhou hanya tertawa saja. "Meimei, sepertinya kesopananmu perlu lebih diasah lagi." Katanya pendek, kemudian menghadap ke arah Lu Yi. Saat Lu Yi bertatap mata dengannya, Lu Yi menjadi bingung sendiri harus berbuat apa. Ia mendekati Lu Yi, kemudian menepuk pundaknya."Kau anak kecil yang luar biasa. Tanpa diajari sudah bisa berbuat sopan. Aku sudah membaca surat dari Sun Ce. Ia banyak bercerita tentang kau sebagai anak yang baik budinya. Ternyata perkataanya itu memang benar." Ia memuji, membuat Lu Yi semakin malu sendiri. "Perkenalkan, Lu Yi. Namaku Zhou Yu."

_Zhou Yu..._ Lu Yi merasa pernah mendengar nama itu, sampai kemudian ia sadar. "Anda... Ahli strategi Zhou Yu? Oh, Tian!" Ia berseru kaget, kali ini lupa pada sopan santun yang harusnya tetap ia pertahankan. "Banyak orang bercerita tentang anda sebagai seorang ahli strategi yang hebat. Saya sangat berharap suatu saat dapat bertemu dengan anda. Saya sangat tertarik dengan hal-hal berbau strategi seperti itu."

"Saya sangat menghargai orang yang menyukai strategi." Jawab Zhou Yu. "Jika kau ingin, Lu Yi, mungkin saat umurmu genap dua belas tahun, aku akan mengajarkan semua ilmu strategi yang aku tahu padamu. Mungkin kau bisa mengajak Yangmei belajar bersama."

"Aku tidak mau!" Jawab Yangmei langsung. "Tidak usah belajar strategi saja rambutku sudah begini ubanan mendengar sopan santun, tata krama, atau apalah itu. Kalau nanti aku harus belajar strategi perang, maka bukan hanya rambutku, bisa-bisa wajahku pun akan jadi putih seperti kertas yang paman tulisi dengan strategi!"

Keduanya tertawa. Lu Yi pun menanggapi candaan itu. "Meimei, rambutmu kan berwarna perak? Itu bukan uban!"

"Biar saja dengan 'uban'nya itu!" Sahut Zhou Yu. "Meimei, apa kamu tidak pernah dengar tentang _Zhi Sang Ma Huai_? Menunjuk pohon murbei dan mengutuk pohon pagoda? Kamu tahu kan apa yang terjadi pada selir-selir yang tidak menaati hukum militer Sun Zi?" Ia menguji Yangmei.

"_Zhi Sang Ma Huai_?" Tanyanya bingung. "Kenapa pohon murbei ditunjuk dan pohon pagoda dikutuk? Sebaiknya jangan saling mengutuk atau menunjuk! Kalau ada pohon yang buahnya enak, lebih baik langsung dimakan saja, daripada nanti busuk!" Kemudian Yangmei meletakkan satu tangannya dibawah dagu, seolah sedang berpikir. "Tapi kenapa harus pohon murbei dan pohon pagoda? Kenapa tidak pakai pohon yangmei saja? Bukannya kedengarannya lebih bagus?"

Lu Yi berusaha setengah mati menahan tawa, kemudian ia pun dengan pengetahuannya menjelaskan pada Yangmei. "Pada masa Sun Zi masih hidup, raja He Lu dari Negara Wei pernah menantangnya untuk melatih ratusan selirnya untuk dilatih ketentaraan. Maka itu, Sun Zi meminta kekuasaan penuh dari raja untuk boleh bertindak sesuai aturan militer pada selir-selir tersebut.

"Pada saat latihan dimulai, para selir itu mendengarkan Sun Zi dengan baik. Hanya saja pada saat prakteknya dimulai, banyak diantara mereka yang malah tertawa cekikikan saja. Akhirnya, karena sudah memiliki kekuatan penuh dari raja, Sun Zi memenggal kepala dua orang selir yang ditunjuk menjadi komandan sebagai hukuman atas ketidaktertiban anak buahnya. Mulai saat itu, para selir pun dapat melakukan latihan dengan baik karena takut pada hukuman potong kepala itu." Jelasnya.

Zhou Yu mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, kagum pada pengetahuan bocah di depannya itu dalam hati. Suatu saat, ia pasti akan melatih Lu Yi. Kemudian, Zhou Yu berbalik menamandang Yangmei. "Karena itu, Meimei, kalau kau tidak belajar dengan baik seperti Lu Yi, maka kepalamu pun akan menggelinding ke tanah seperti kepala selir-selir itu." Kata Zhou Yu menakut-nakuti.

Yangmei tertipu. Dengan ketakutan, ia bersembunyi di belakang Lu Yi. Sebaliknya, Lu Yi sadar bahwa itu hanya candaan saja. Ia tertawa kecil, kemudian berbicara pada Zhou Yu. "Mohon bicara, Penasihat Zhou. Dalam hal ini, kita harus melihat bahwa para selir itu sengaja melakukannnya untuk mempermalukan Sun Zi. Sebaliknya Yangmei memang tidak bermaksud memnjelekkan siapa-siapa disini. Jadi, saya rasa tidak tepat kalau harus menghukum Yangmei."

Zhou Yu menoleh kepada Lu Yi. ia semakin tertarik saja pada bocah itu. "Jadi, menurutmu bagaimana cara mendidik Yangmei yang benar?"

Lu Yi jadi bingung sekali. Sebenarnya ia tidak pernah bermaksud meragukan perkataan Zhou Yu. Tetapi ditanyai seperti itu, Lu Yi hanya bisa menjawab sebisanya saja. "Kong Fuzi pernah berkata, kalau seseorang diatur dengan hukuman, maka ia akan patuh hanya karena takut dihukum saja, sebaliknya, jika ia diatur dengan didikan yang penuh kasih sayang dan teladan baik, maka orang itu akan menurut karena malu jika sampai ia berbuat salah. Menurut saya, kalau tingkah laku Yangmei seperti ini, sebaiknya dia diajari baik-baik saja. Saya yakin kalau ia sudah didik baik-baik dan melihat semua putri ternyata punya kelakuan berbeda darinya, ia akan dengan sendirinya berubah."

"Kau memang luar biasa!" Zhou Yu hanya bisa mendesah kagum. "Jika lebih banyak anak-anak yang berbakat sepertimu, aku tidak perlu khawatir lagi akan masa depan Wu." Kata-katanya itu membuat Lu Yi tersipu malu. "Katakan, darimana kau belajar semua itu? Siapa gurumu? Orangtuamu?" Tanyanya penasaran.

"Saya..." Lu Yi menggaruk-garuk kepala. Ia jadi ling-lung sendiri. "Dari dulu saya memang sangat suka membaca. Tetapi, pengetahuan yang saya miliki ini masih sangat dasar saja. Penasihat Zhou jangan meninggikan begitu." Jawabnya merendah.

"Meski itu hanya kemampuan dasar saja, namun kamu sudah jauh lebih baik dari anak-anak yang lain." Tukas Zhou Yu. "Biasanya mereka hanya peduli dengan main-main saja, dan pada saat beranjak dewasa mereka hanya peduli dengan warisan. Di tanah Wu ini, orang seperti kau benar-benar langka! Melatih anak cerdas sepertimu adalah merupakan suatu kebanggaan bagiku!"

Senyum Lu Yi mengembang. "Sayalah yang merasa tidak pantas jika orang biasa seperti saya bisa dilatih oleh Penasihat Zhou!" Ia membungkuk sedikit. "Tetapi jika saya bisa memiliki kesempatan seperti itu, saya akan sangat menantikannya, Penasihat Zhou. Saya berjanji saya akan belajar sebaik-baiknya."

Yangmei mulai kesal mendengar pembicaraan yang semakin lama semakin membosankan baginya, apalagi saat mendengar Lu Yi akan dijadikan murid. Ia segera memotong pembicaraan kedua orang itu. "Tidak bisa! Tidak bisa!" Ia ribut sendiri. "Kalau Lu Yi belajar terus, kapan bisa main sama aku? Paman Zhou kenapa tidak adil begini? Padahal aku kan sudah susah payah membawanya dari Lu Jiang, sekarang Paman Zhou juga ingin Lu Yi!" Katanya cemberut.

Zhou Yu tertawa. "Meimei, memangnya apa sulitnya membawa seorang Lu Yi dari Lu Jiang kemari?"

"Susah sekali!" Yangmei mendengus. "Lu Yi kan bukan barang, jadi tidak bisa dibawa-bawa atau dimasukkan dalam keranjang begitu mudah! Jika Paman Zhou ingin oleh-oleh dari Lu Jiang, akan kubawakan, tetapi jangan Lu Yi yang jadi oleh-oleh!"

"Oleh-oleh? Aku ini bukan oleh-oleh!" Lu Yi pun ikut berbicara. "Meimei, kamu tidak perlu cemas begitu! Waktunya masih empat tahun lagi! Dalam empat tahun itu, kamu pasti sudah sangat bosan bermain denganku!"

"Pokoknya aku tidak peduli! Lu Yi harus tetap sama-sama aku!" Bantah Yangmei. Kemudian, ia segera menarik tangan Lu Yi kuat-kuat, kemudian menuju pintu. "Paman Zhou, aku pergi dulu! Maaf, ya? Kalau tidak begini bisa-bisa Lu Yi bicara terus dengan paman sampai makan malam! Sampaikan salamku pada Zhou Ying!"

Zhou Yu hanya menggeleng melihat tingkah keponakannya yang semakin tidak tahu aturan itu, sementara Lu Yi tidak berdaya diseret begitu oleh Yangmei. Ketika mereka sudah melewati pekarangan dan masuk ke taman yang luas itu lagi, Lu Yi baru mengutaran protesnya. "Meimei, kau itu apa-apaan, sih? Aku kan masih ingin berbicara dengan Penasihat Zhou!"

Yangmei menjawab dengan wajah kesal. "Sebab kalau kalian berdua seperti itu, aku merasa seperti orang bodoh sekali! Sial betul kenapa tadi yang muncul Paman Zhou, bukan bibi Xiao atau Zhou Ying? Otakku yang tidak ada isinya ini mana bisa diajak berpikir hal-hal begitu susah?"

"Itu karena kamu tidak pernah belajar." Tukasnya. "Coba kalau kamu baca buku sedikit, satu hari satu halaman, dengan begitu pasti kamu akan sedikit lebih pintar. Apakah kamu tidak tahu gadis yang berpendidikan itu sangat berarti bagi pasangannya?"

Langkah keduanya berhenti saat itu juga. Dengan tatapan tajam, Yangmei berbalik membalas Lu Yi. "Jadi kamu lebih suka pada putri-putri yang berpendidikan dan tahu budi pekerti? Kalau begitu kamu jadi suami Zhou Ying saja! Dia itu anak Paman Zhou! Kepintaranku dan kepintarannya seperti bumi dan langit!" Ia berseru penuh kejengkelan. "Atau dengan bibi Sun Shang Xiang saja! Meski dia jauh lebih tua darimu, dia itu pintar dan cantik, sesuai dengamu, kan? Bagiaman kalau dengan mereka saja? Tidak perlu dengan putri Yangmei yang bodoh dan tidak tahu adat ini!" Kemudian dengan mengehentakan satu kaki ia beranjak meninggalkan Lu Yi yang masih bingung.

Saat menyadari bahwa Yangmei ternyata begitu marah, Lu Yi segera berlari mengejarnya. "Meimei!" Ia menggengam pergelangan tangan putri kecil itu.

Yangmei meronta-ronta. "Lepaskan aku! Kamu lebih baik dengan mereka saja!"

"Tidak mau." Balasnya. Kemudian, dengan nada lembut Lu Yi berbicara, sepertinya ia mengalah pada putri kecil yang ia sayangi ini. "Baik-baik... aku yang salah. Aku terlalu menuntut macam-macam darimu." Mendengar ini, akhirnya Yangmei melunak juga. "Meimei sangat baik hati, bagaimana mungkin aku masih minta yang lain-lain? Aku yang salah, bukan Meimei. Maaf, ya?"

Perlahan-lahan senyum manis mulai menghiasi wajah Yangmei. Gadis kecil itu kemudian memegang bahu Lu Yi, dan tiba-tiba berjinjit. Saat itulah ia memberikan sebuah kecupan di pipi Lu Yi. Saat ia kembali ke posis berdiri semula, ia tidak menyadari bahwa Lu Yi masih diam sangking terkejutnya. "Lu Yi juga baik sekali! Aku benar-benar sayang sama Lu Yi!" Kembali ia berjalan berjingkat-jingkat melompat di atas batu-batu kecil.

Lu Yi meletakkan satu tangan di pipinya. Wajahnya begitu panas. Untunglah saat ia menoleh kiri-kanan, tak ada seorangpun yang melihat. Ia segera berusaha melupakan kejadian tadi, seolah tak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Kali ini ia berjalan mengikuti Yangmei dari belakang dari sebuah jarak yang cukup jauh. Kepalanya terus tertunduk sementara Yangmei dengan riang gembira berjalan ke istana yang lain lagi.

"Lu Yi...?"

Tidak ada respon.

"Lu YI?!"

Masih juga belum ada respon.

"LU YI! Kamu ini tuli, ya?!"

Barulah saat itu Lu Yi terbangun dari dunia lamunannya. Rupanya Yangmei sudah di depan, sementara ia masih tertinggal jauh di belakang. Segeralah Lu Yi berlari menghampiri Yangmei. "Kenapa, Meimei?"

"Kamu ini..." Yangmei melangkah medekat, kemudian memperhatikan wajahnya dengan ekspresi khawatir. "Jalanmu lambat sekali. Kakimu sakit?"

"Tidak..." Ia menggeleng. "Hanya saja..." Lu Yi bingung bagaimana harus mengatakannya, sementara Yangmei masih menunggu dengan wajah penasaran. Akhirnya kata-kata itu meluncur keluar dari mulut Lu Yi. "... tiba-tiba tadi kamu menciumku. Itu kan... tidak boleh."

Yangmei menggembungkan pipinya. "Kenapa tidak boleh? Aku kan sayang sekali sama Lu Yi. jadi, boleh boleh saja!" Ia berkeras hati. "Selain itu..." Ia mengulurkan tangannya, kemudian mengusap-usapkannya di pipi Lu Yi yang semakin memerah. "... Aku sangat suka menyentuh pipi Lu Yi! Halus dan lembut sekali seperti kulit bayi! Aku jadi tidak tahan, apalagi kalau pipi Lu Yi merah begitu, seperti apel!" Ia tertawa seperti layaknya anak kecil, lalu berlari-lari lagi. "Ayo, Lu Yi! Jangan bengong saja di sana!"

Bagaimana bisa tidak bengong? Dikatai begitu hanya membuatnya semakin malu saja. Tetapi, di sisi lain, ia semakin menyayangi putri itu lebih lagi melihat kepolosannya. Dengan langkah yang masih bimbang ia mengikuti Yangmei, sampai akhirnya ia melewati daerah tengah, dan menuju daerah terluar tempat tinggal para jendral. Di tengah-tengah lapangan yang hijau itu, Yangmei dan Lu Yi melihat seorang anak laki-laki, usianya mungkin sekitar duabelas tahun, membawa-bawa suatu senjata yang belum pernah sekalipun Lu Yi lihat. Di hadapannya ada seorang pria yang membawa tombak. Sepertinya mereka sedang berlatih. Mereka belum menyadari kehadiran dua anak kecil itu.

Yangmei menghampiri Lu Yi, kemudian menunjuk pada kedua orang itu. "Lu Yi! Itu namanya Jendral Lü Meng,"Ia menunjuk pada pria dengan tombak itu, kemudian pada remaja di depannya. "dan yang itu namanya Ling Tong! Mereka sekarang sedang berlatih tarung!" Lu Yi hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti.

Setelah itu, Yangmei melepas tangan Lu Yi dan berlari ke arah dua orang itu. "Bos besar! Meimei baru saja pulang dari Lu Jiang dan sekarang hendak memberi laporan!" Ia bercanda dengan gaya seperti seorang tentara. Kedua orang yang sedang berlatih itu seketika pecah konsentrasinya dan menoleh ke arah suara yang jernih itu.

"Meimei!" Keduanya segera menghampirinya. Ling Tong-lah yang paling pertama sampai. Sebelum benar-benar sampai di hadapan Yangmei, tiba-tiba saja ia melemparkan senjata anehnya itu ke arah Yangmei. Dengan gesit Yangmei menghindar." Wah! Ternyata putri masih hebat juga, ya? Masih gesit seperti biasa! Aku rasa aku masih butuh banyak latihan!"

"Kamu ini sudah buta atau bodoh?" Tanya Yangmei, bercanda. "Sudah kubilang berkali-kali bahwa putri Yangmei dari Wu tidak akan bisa dikalahkan siapapun!" Katanya sombong.

Ling Tong tertawa. "Kau darimana saja? Seminggu tanpa mendengar suaramu yang ramai itu membuat telingaku serasa tuli!" Katanya.

"Aku pergi ke Lu Jiang!" Saat itulah Lü Meng dengan langkah yang lebih santai juga menghampirinya. Yangmei langsung memberi hormat ala tentara. "Bos besar! Meimei sudah pulang, dan sekarang siap memberi laporan!" Tentu saja yang dimaksudnya 'bos besar' adalah Lü Meng.

Pada saat yang sama, Lu Yi memungut senjata Ling Tong yang tergeletak di tanah. Senjata itu terdiri dari tiga tongkat berukuran satu lengan manusia dan setiap tongkat disambungkan oleh rantai yang kuat. Kemudian dengan langkah tenang dan tindak-tanduk yang sopan, Lu Yi menghampiri ketiga orang itu, kemudian menyerahkan senjata itu pada pemilikinya. "Jendral, saya yakin ini milik anda. Maaf jika saya lancang memungutnya." Katanya sambil membungkuk. Kedua tangannya terbuka dan diatas telapak tangannya senjata itu ia serahkan.

Ling Tong hanya melihat Lu Yi sejenak dengan tatapan heran, kemudian ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di pipi Lu Yi dan mengangkat wajahnya, memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Lu Yi hanya bisa diam kaku saja. Senjata itu masih ada di tangannya, tetapi tidak disentuh sama sekali.

Dengan bodohnya Ling Tong menoleh ke arah Yangmei, wajahnya dipenuhi kekaguman. "Yangmei, jadi ini pemberianmu untukku dari Lu Jiang?" Yangmei hanya mengangkat alis tidak mengerti. "Wah, ternyata gadis di Lu Jiang manis-manis, ya? Apalagi dengan gaya malu-malunya itu..."

Dalam waktu yang cukup bersamaan, Lu Yi dan Yangmei terbelalak sangking terkejutnya. "Ling Tong! Hanya seminggu aku pergi, rupanya kamu sudah benar-benar buta! Apa kamu tidak tahu kalau dia ini laki-laki!?" Pernyataan itu membuat Ling Tong kaget setengah mati. "Laki-laki sebegitu tampannya kau bilang dia perempuan?! Memang kamu ingin cari gara-gara denganku!" Yangmei marah-marah.

"Jendral..." Lu Yi berbicara dengan suara pelan. "Maaf, tapi benar kata Yangmei. Saya ini sebenarnya laki-laki." Katanya dengan wajah merah padam karena malu.

Dari belakang, bahu Lu Yi ditepuk. Ternyata itu adalah jendral yang bernama Lü Meng. "Kau tidak perlu minta maaf. Ling Tong memang sedikit tidak waras. Yang laki-laki ia bilang perempuan, yang perempuan ia bilang laki-laki. Jangan dimasukkan dalam hati!" Katanya sambil tertawa. "Dan satu hal lagi. Ling Tong ini bukan jendral. Ia hanya berlatih saja."

Lu Yi mengangguk. Akhirnya senjata itu diambil juga dari tangannya. Karena keasyikan mengerjai Lu Yi, Ling Tong melanjutkan saja. "Wah, sayang sekali! Padahal kau cantik begini!" Ia semakin senang melihat Lu Yi menunduk malu. "Apa kau tidak menyesal dilahirkan sebagai laki-laki? Padahal Meimei saja masih kalah cantik jika dibandingkan denganmu!"

"Ling Tong! Kamu jangan begitu!" Yangmei segera merangkul Lu Yi erat-erat. "Kamu hanya iri saja karena kamu tidak setampan Lu Yi! Ya kan, Lu Yi?" Lu Yi hanya bisa membalas dengan anggukan ragu-ragu saja. Mendengarnya Ling Tong semakin jengkel dan akhirnya malah perang mulut sendiri dengan Yangmei

Lü Meng memberi isyarat agar Lu Yi tidak memperhatikan perkelahian anak kecil itu. "Jadi, namamu Lu Yi, ya?" Tanyanya, yang segera dibalas dengan anggukan kepala. "Tenang saja. Tidak perlu kaku begitu." Katanya saat melihat Lu Yi yang sangat tegang. "Kau bisa bertarung?"

Lu Yi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Saya tidak pernah belajar ilmu perang sebelumnya. Saya ini hanya anak desa saja, mana bisa saya bertarung?" Katanya merendah "Selain itu, saya tidak tahan jika harus membunuh orang di medan perang."

"Jika seorang tidak bisa berperang," Balas Lü Meng. "Maka mana bisa ia membela dirinya sendiri, apalagi untuk kerajaan dan tuannya? Terutama di tengah perang yang kacau balau seperti ini."

Lu Yi tersenyum. "Anda benar, jendral. Saya setuju dengan anda." Ia mengangguk. "Namun saya sama sekali tidak punya kemampuan. Saya yang bodoh dan tidak terpelajar ini sangat ingin belajar ilmu perang dan _kungfu_. Jadi, jika anda tidak keberatan, bisakah saya bersama-sama dengan Ling Tong belajar pada anda?" Ia memandang jendral itu penuh harap. Tangannya bersoja.

Lü Meng tertawa. "Kalau tentang itu tidak perlu minta izin! Jendral-jendral besar yang tinggal di dalam istana kerajaan Jian Ye ini sangat cakap dan berbakat sekali. Jangan segan-segan jika kau ingin datang kemari dan belajar..."

Sebelum Lü Meng selesai berbicara, Yangmei sudah terlebih dahulu menarik tangan Lu Yi, kemudian mendorongnya hingga berdiri berhadapan dengan Ling Tong. Kemudian, Yangmei berkata lagi. "Lihat? Lu Yi tampan sekali, kan?" Tanyanya.

"Meimei! Kamu ini apa-apaan, sih?" Lu Yi akhirnya membentak Yangmei sangking kesalnya. "Tidak perlu sebegitu keras kepala! Orang berbicara denganmu sulitnya sama seperti bicara dengan tembok dan batu saja!" Yangmei yang selalu melihat Lu Yi sebagai seseorang yang sabar merasa terkejut juga dimarahi begitu. "Kalau menurut Ling Tong aku ini tidak tampan, ya sudah! Mana bisa orang lain dipaksa!"

Yangmei menatap Lu Yi, kemudian menundukkan kepalanya, takut melihat wajah Lu Yi yang begitu dipenuhi kekesalan. Sambil bermain dengan jarinya, ia menjawab pelan. "Habis... aku kan tidak terima kalau Lu Yi dibilang seperti perempuan..." Ia memonyongkan bibirnya. "Lu Yi kan nantinya akan jadi suamiku!" Volume suaranya mengeras.

Ling Tong dan Lü Meng yang mendengarnya langsung membisu, begitu juga Lu Yi.

Yangmei memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Lu Yi dengan tatapan memelas. "Apa aku salah bicara lagi?"

--

Lu Yi akhirnya sampai ke kamar yang sudah disiapkan untuknya. Kamar itu terletak di lantai dasar, bersebelahan dengan kamar Yangmei, hanya tembok saja yang memisahkan mereka. Sebenarnya kamarnya yang bersebelahan dengan kamar Yangmei itu bisa menjadi suatu gosip yang tidak mengenakkan seluruh penghuni istana, tetapi karena Yangmei begitu keras kepala, maka Sun Ce dan Da Qiao mengizinkannya, dengan catatan setelah berumur dua belas tahun nanti Lu Yi harus pindah ke tempat lain.

Saat bocah kampung itu membuka pintu kamarnya, matanya terbuka lebar karena takjub. Ruangan itu luas dan indah, sangat berbeda dengan kamarnya selama ini. Seluruh peralatan interiornya dibuat dengan bahan terbaik, begitu juga dengan desain ruangan tersebut. Di dalam ruangan itu ia melihat meja dan kursi kecil. Ada pula lemari buku yang berukir yang belum pernah Lu Yi lihat sebelumnya, masih kosong dan siap dipakai. Di seluruh sudut ruangan itu tertata guci dan vas yang tentunya sangat mahal harganya. Di seberang sebelah kiri ia melihat sekat yang terbuat dari kayu hitam yang mengkilat. Saat dibuka, rupanya ruangan tersekat itu adalah tempat pembaringan terindah yang pernah ia lihat. Selambu-selambunya terbuat dari linen putih tipis.

Kembali Lu Yi teringat perkataan permaisuri sebelum ia turun dari kereta kuda. Katanya kamarnya sementara ini belum siap betul. Saat itu Lu Yi hanya mengiayakannya dengan sikap biasa saja, selain itu, bukankah selama ini ia selalu tidur di gudang selama tinggal bersama dengan pamannya? Jika ternyata kamar yang 'belum siap' itu seperti ini, maka ia sudah lebih dari bersyukur.

"Ini sih bukan belum siap..." Gumam Lu Yi. "Ini namanya sudah lebih dari siap."

"Lu Yi suka, kan?" Sebuah suara muncul dari pintu masuk kamar tersebut. Saat Lu Yi membalikkan badannya, ternyata lagi-lagi Yangmei yang muncul. Lu Yi hanya bisa mendesah, seolah ia sedang tidak mengharapkan kehadiran putri itu, dan memang sebenarnya ia tidak sedang ingin bertemu dengannya.

Dengan senyum yang sangat dipaksakan, Lu Yi menjawabnya. "Ada apa, Meimei?"

Justru senyum terpaksanya itu yang membuat Yangmei semakin salah tingkah. "Tadi itu... maaf, ya? Lu Yi masih marah, ya?" Kemudian ia mengampiri Lu Yi, lalu berkali-kali membungkukkan badan. "Maaf, ya? Maaf, ya? Maaf, ya? Maaf, ya? Maaf, ya?" Katanya berulang-ulang.

"Meimei, jangan begitu." Lu Yi menghampirinya, kemudian memegang kedua tangannya. "Aku tidak mungkin bisa terus-terusan marah padamu. Kamu kan tahu aku sebenarnya..."

"Begini saja!" Yangmei memotong kata-kata Lu Yi, sampai Lu Yi hanya bisa menahan kedongkolan saja. "Mulai sekarang, aku akan belajar tata krama dan strategi sekaligus! Nantinya, pasti aku bisa jadi istri Lu Yi yang baik! Selain itu, aku juga sudah capek terus-terusan diomeli Paman Zhou! Akan kubuktikan kalau aku juga bisa jadi putri yang baik, dan tidak perlu lagi _Zhi Sang Ma Huai_, menunjuk pohon murbei dan mengutuk pohon pagoda!" Ia berseru dengan semangat.

"Meimei... kamu ini..." Lu Yi mengacak-acak rambut Yangmei. "Sebenarnya kamu ini adalah putri terbaik yang pernah aku temui, kok. Aku kan tidak pernah memaksamu untuk mati-matian belajar?" Katanya dengan sabar.

"Mana bisa begitu!" Yangmei menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. "Lu Yi begini pintar dan berbakat. Kalau aku tidak bisa jadi istri yang baik untuk Lu Yi, maka lebih baik aku mati saja, daripada mempermalukan Lu Yi!" Putri kecil itu benar-benar keras kepala.

"Sudahlah... kamu ini hari ini bilang begitu, besok pasti sudah lupa." Balas Lu Yi. "Lebih baik sekarang kamu kembali."

"Tunggu dulu!" Yangmei merogoh sesuatu dari saku bajunya, dan menunjukkan Lu Yi sesuatu dalam genggamannya. "Masih ingat ini, Lu Yi?" Tanyanya. Di tangannya adalah segenggam penuh bulu-bulu berwarna api yang mereka pungut di gua di tengah hutan Lu Jiang itu. Sebenarnya, Lu Yi tidak begitu tertarik dengan bulu-bulu itu. "Hebat, kan? Aku masih punya banyak, lho!" Katanya bangga. "Nanti akan kubagi dengan Lu Yi!" Setelah berkata begitu, barulah Yangmei meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Akhirnya, tinggallah Lu Yi seorang diri di kamar itu. Setelah beberapa hari yang begitu mengejutkannya, akhirnya ia punya sedikit waktu untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

* * *

Wew... sekian, deh...

Nah, mulai chapter satu sampe chapter 8 ini cuma pembukaan doank. Dan setelah ini masih mengisahkan masa kecil mereka (plizzz jangan bunuh aku...), jadi mungkin harus bersabar dikit sebelum masuk klimaxnya. Oh, dan satu lagi, berhubung UAS sudah berakhir (yang berarti dalam kurun waktu 3 bulan lagi saya akan lulus SMA setelah menghadapi UNAS dan menjadi mahasiswi arsitektur *halah, nggak penting!*), pas liburan ini aku bakal ngebuuuuuut!!!!

Selain itu, aku juga mau menjelaskan kenapa cerita ini bahasanya oh sungguh jadulnya (jadul tuh Jaman Dulu) dan kaku banget. Ini soalnya karena aku coba menyesuaikan dengan kebudayaan zaman dulu. Lagian, emang cerita ini emang dibuat agak serius sama authornya (yang juga sok serius apalagi kalo menghadapi soal Fisika *halah! nggak penting lagi!*). Jadi, mohon maaf kalo merasa terganggu.

SATU LAGI, DEEEEHHHH!!! Bener-bener 'the last and the least'! Selama beberapa waktu aku hiatus ini, aku bikin beberapa gambar dari cerita ini. Misalnya gambarnya Feng dan Huang yang versi manusia (maaf, nggak bisa gambar burung api). Trus Zhou Ying. Trus gambar Yangmei dan Lu Xun versi chibi! Mestinya ada beberapa gambar lagi yang aku buat, tapi itu berhubungan dengan chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Kalo ntar sudah aku outline, bakal aku taruh di Facebook! Sayangnya, aku nggak punya drawing pen buat nge-outline (dan otomatis juga nggak punya uang buat beli).

Yah... sekian dulu, deh... Bakal aku update sesegera mungkin kalo UAS Biologi dan Kewarganegaraan yang nggak penting ini sudah berlalu... Wkwkwkwk...


	9. Yangmei's Jealousy

Wah! Akhirnya bagian awal selesai juga! Jadi, singkatnya chapter 1-8 itu kayak pendahuluan doank... belum masuk konflik sama sekali (tapi sebenarnya chapter2 sesudah ini juga belum masuk konflik, kok... XD *dikeroyok massa*). Mulai chapter ini, kita lihat kehidupan Lu Xun dan Yangmei waktu masih imut-imut! :3 hehehehe... Oh, dan sebagai tambahan, mulai chapter ini nggak bakal ada banyak action2 ato apalah yang seru2 itu, paling2 isinya juga cuma romance melulu... maaf...

Ehm, bener-bener saya sebagai author minta maaf gara-gara menghabiskan waktu kalian dengan baca bacotan saya yang nggak penting sama sekali ini... XD

Langsung aja, selamat membaca!

* * *

Beberapa bulan telah berselang sejak kedatangan Lu Yi di istana Jian Ye. Sekarang ia lebih mengenal setiap penghuni istana, baik yang keluarga kaisar maupun yang jendral. Satu hal yang sangat ia sukai dari istana Wu adalah penghuninya yang hangat dan bersahabat, seolah-olah seluruh penghuni Wu adalah sebuah keluarga besar yang selalu hidup bersama. Sampai saat ini ia tidak pernah melihat ada perselisihan antar penghuni istana. Tidak pernah ada peraturan istana yang begitu menekannya, hanya peraturan tata krama kerajaan yang tidak begitu sulit dipelajari, terutama dengan kelakuannya yang memang sudah sopan secara natural itu. Karena sifat itulah ia banyak disukai penghuni istana yang lain.

Siang itu, Lu Yi tidak sedang terlihat bersama-sama dengan Yangmei. Ia sedang duduk-duduk seorang diri di sebelah kolam buatan yang indah. Di dalam kolam itu terdapat beberapa ekor angsa yang berenang berpasangan. Lu Yi semakin mendekati angsa-angsa itu, dan anehnya, saat ia merentangkan tangannya untuk menjangkau unggas-unggas cantik itu, mereka tidak melarikan diri, malah mulai tertarik untuk mendekatinya. Meskipun tangannya kosong tanpa ada makanan untuk memancing kedatangan angsa-angsa itu, mereka sendiri yang datang kepadanya.

Alas kakinya ia lepaskan, kemudian ia memasukkan kakinya ke dalam air, dengan demikian semakin mendekatkannya dengan angsa-angsa itu. Binatang-binatang jinak itu mulai mengelilinginya, kemudian menggigit ujung-ujung bajunya, sepertinya ingin menariknya agar masuk ke dalam air untuk bermain bersama mereka. Lu Yi tertawa, tetapi tetap saja mempertahankan dirinya agar tidak jatuh ke air. Hanya dengan duduk di sisi kolam saja, bajunya sudah basah semua terkena percikan air. Entah kenapa, hal itu selalu menarik perhatian orang-orang di sekitarnya. Biasanya angsa-angsa itu hanya mendekat jika ingin diberi makan saja, tetapi jika didekati orang lain, mereka selalu menjauh.

Tak lama berselang, sebuah batu melayang melewati kepala Lu Yi, kemudian jatuh ke permukaan air dan mengakibatkan cipratan air yang cukup besar, sehingga angsa-angsa itu bubar seketika. Lu Yi sendiri sangat kaget ketika batu itu melayang tepat di atas kepalanya. Saat ia menoleh ke belakang, ternyata yang nampak adalah, seperti biasa, Yangmei.

"Meimei... kupikir siapa..." Kata Lu Yi sambil tersenyum. "Apa kamu perlu memanggilku dengan cara seperti itu? Membuatku kaget saja."

"Aku bukannya mau memanggilmu." Jawab Yangmei. "Aku hanya mau mengusir angsa-angsa itu supaya jauh-jauh darimu! Apa kamu tidak tahu kalau aku sangat cemburu melihatmu bersama apapun itu selain aku?" Katanya sambil memasang muka cemberut.

Mendengar hal itu, Lu Yi tidak tahu harus senang atau marah. Rasanya ingin sekali ia membentak Yangmei, tetapi juga tertawa melihat wajahnya yang memelas itu. Akhirnya, ia hanya bertanya hal lain saja. "Memangnya ada apa kemari? Ada sesuatu?"

Putri kecil itu mengangguk. Kemudian ia memenunjukkan Lu Yi sesuatu dalam kepalan tangannya. Ternyata, di dalamnya terdapat beberapa benih-benih yang masih kecil. Tanpa ditanya pun Yangmei sudah langsung menjelaskan. "Ini bibit pohon yangmei. Kita tanam sama-sama, yuk!" Ajaknya.

Lu Yi mengangguk. "Boleh saja. Dimana?"

"Di sini." Jawabnya singkat sebelum melanjutkan. "Apa Lu Yi tidak tahu kalau pohon-pohon yang tumbuh di sekitar kolam ini semuanya adalah pohon yangmei? Kita tanam saja bersama teman-temannya!"

Keduanya segera mencari tempat yang pas untuk menanam benih-benih tersebut. Rupanya di sekitar kolam itu masih terdapat suatu lahan yang hanya dipenuhi rumput saja. Setelah memutuskan untuk menggunakan bagian tersebut, Yangmei segera mengambil peralatan yang telah dipersiapkannya. Maka, mulailah kedua anak kecil itu berkebun.

Saat tengah membuat lubang untuk menempatkan benih-benih tersebut, Lu Yi melihat Yangmei sedang bersusah payah menarik sesuatu. Segeralah ia menghampirinya.

"Ah! Lu Yi!" Yangmei memanggil. "Bantu aku, dong! Ada tumbuhan liar yang nakal!" Katanya kesal sambil tetap menarik batang tumbuhan tersebut. Saat itulah tiba-tiba Lu Yi meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Yangmei, kemudian berlutut di sebelahnya.

"Kamu jangan sembarangan begitu." Katanya. "Di dunia ini mana ada tumbuhan liar? Yang ada hanyalah tumbuhan yang tidak pernah diharapkan keberadaannya." Setelah mengatakan demikian, tangannya meraih bunga kecil berwarna kuning yang ada di pucuk tumbuhan tersebut. "Bunga ini bukankah begitu cantik? Kenapa harus disebut tumbuhan liar?"

Yangmei menatap Lu Yi dengan tatapan kagum, tetapi juga heran. Ternyata tidak hanya pada burung, pada tumbuhan pun ia bisa sangat lembut. Yangmei hanya bisa diam saja, tetapi dalam hatinya sebenarnya ia kesal juga karena Lu Yi mengatakan bunga itu cantik. Tidak hanya itu, Lu Yi mulai perlahan-lahan, dengan hati-hati mengeruk tanah yang menimbun akar tumbuhan kecil itu, kemudian mengangkatnya pelan-pelan untuk memindahkannya ke tempat lain.

"Meimei," Lu Yi menyadarkan Yangmei dari lamunannya. "Kenapa ya ada bunga yang begitu indah, tetapi tidak disukai orang lain?" Ia diam sejenak. Kepalanya tertunduk. "Kadang kala ada juga manusia yang diabaikan oleh orang lain, bahkan ingin dibuang. Kenapa ya? Kenapa ada bunga yang begitu diinginkan orang, tetapi ada yang ingin dibuang orang padahal sama-sama bagusnya?" Ia bertanya, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri daripada kepada Yangmei.

Yangmei maju mendekatinya selangkah, kemudian berusaha merebut tumbuhan kecil itu. "Kemarikan bunga itu."

Baru kali ini Lu Yi mendengar suara yang dingin dari Yangmei, tetapi ia tidak menghiraukannya. "Oh, Meimei juga mau lihat?" Ia menyerahkan bunga itu.

Setelah memperhatikan bunga itu beberapa saat, Yangmei berjalan mendekati kolam, dan kemudian meleparkannya jauh-jauh ke arah para angsa yang sedang berenang! Hal itu tidak hanya membuat angsa-angsa itu saja yang kaget, Lu Yi yang ada di belakangnya pun sampai terkejut bukan main.

"Kamu itu apa-apaan, Meimei?!" Tanyanya dengan suara keras. "Kenapa bunga itu kamu buang?! Bunga itu kan cantik? Apa menurutmu bunga itu jelek?"

Yangmei hanya menunduk malu. Dengan suara setengah berbisik ia menjawab terus terang. "Justru sebaliknya." Katanya. "Bunga itu begitu cantik, begitu indah, sampai-sampai Lu Yi bilang bunga itu cantik lah, bagus lah. Aku pun sangat suka pada bunga itu. Tapi..." Gadis kecil itu menggigit bibirnya. "Aku juga iri pada bunga itu! Lu Yi bilang bunga itu cantik, padahal belum pernah sekalipun Lu Yi bilang aku cantik. Bagaimana aku tidak cemburu?" Ia menghela nafas, kemudian melanjutkan. "Orang-orang bilang mama punya kecantikan yang melebihi bunga yang paling indah. Papa bahkan selalu mengatakan hal itu paling tidak sehari tiga kali seperti minum obat. Tapi, ternyata dari sebuah tumbuhan liar saja aku kalah! Lu Yi saja beranggapan bunga itu lebih cantik dariku. Bagaimana bisa begini?" Ia mengomel hanya dengan satu nafas saja karena gugup mengatakannya.

Lu Yi jadi bingung sendiri, harus menangis atau tertawa. Yangmei begitu jujur dan blak-blakkan, tidak memperhatikan perasaan orang lain tetapi ia tidak mungkin berbohong. "Kamu jangan bilang begitu." Ia meletakkan tangannya di atas kepala Yangmei, kemudian mengusap-usap rambutnya. Lagaknya seperti sedang menghibur anak kecil, padahal ia sendiripun masih anak kecil. "Menurutku, Meimei cantik sekali, jauh lebih cantik dari bunga apapun, apalagi hanya sebuah tumbuhan seperti itu."

"Tapi..." Yangmei bertanya pelan. "Lu Yi sendiri kan tidak pernah bilang aku cantik?"

Lu Yi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Meskipun aku tidak pernah bilang, sebenarnya bagiku kamu itu yang paling cantik. Semisalkan semua bunga yang ada di istana Jian Ye ini digabung menjadi satu taman bunga yang sangat luas, tetap saja kamu lebih cantik." Jawabnya dengan jujur, tanpa dibuat-buat.

Yangmei mulai memberanikan diri untuk mendongkakkan kepalanya. Saat itulah ia melihat Lu Yi yang tersenyum lembut padanya. "Sungguh?"

"Sungguh!" Ia menjawab dengan tegas, tetapi suaranya tetap halus. "Karena itu, Meimei jangan berbuat jahat sama tumbuhan-tumbuhan itu, ya? Meskipun aku bilang bunga ini atau bunga itu cantik, tetap saja untukku Meimei yang paling cantik." Ia memberikan seulas senyum yang membuat Yangmei semakin betah menatapnya.

Si putri kecil memberikan pelukan cepat padanya. "Terima kasih, ya, Lu Yi." Kemudian ia melihat ke arah kolam itu lagi. "Tapi maaf, bunganya sudah kubuang. Kuambil lagi, ya?" Katanya sambil berlari ke arah kolam, bersiap-siap untuk melompat. Saat itu, para angsa segera menjauhi tepian kolam, takut jika lagi-lagi dikageti sesuatu.

Lu Yi langsung menarik tangannya. "Jangan!" Katanya. "Yang sudah dibuang, jangan diambil lagi. Sekarang lebih baik kita lanjutkan menanam saja, ya?" Katanya. Yangmei mengangguk, dan keduanya kembali lagi pada pekerjaannya masing-masing. Lu Yi mengeruk tanah, sementara Yangmei yang menaburkan benih, kemudian keduanya menimbun benih-benih itu dengan tanah yang tadi mereka keruk. Selesai menanam semua benih, mereka mengambil air kolam dengan menggunakan ember, kemudian menyiraminya. Selesai sudah pekerjaan mereka. Pada saat itu matahari sudah terbenam sepenuhnya.

"Fiuh!" Lu Yi mengusap keningnya. "Sudah selesai. Sekarang mau apa lagi?"

"Aku lapar!" Jawab Yangmei. "Apa Lu Yi tidak lapar? Kita makan saja, yuk? Akan kuminta para juru masak memasak sesuatu yang enak!" Ia mengusap-usap perutnya yang kelaparan sambil membayangkan berbagai hidangan yang bisa ia santap setelah seharian bekerja. "Lu Yi suka makan apa?"

Lu Yi hanya tersenyum. "Apa saja."

Yangmei jadi bingung sendiri. "Apa saja? Di istana ini semuanya ada. Apa Lu Yi mau makan semua makanan di istana ini?" Pertanyaan yang benar-benar bodoh, tetapi itu karena Yangmei salah menangkap saja.

"Bukan begitu!" Jawab Lu Yi. "Maksudnya, aku terserah saja."

"Tidak bisa begitu!" Yangmei menolak. "Lu Yi harus bilang mau makan apa! Apa sih makanan kesukaan Lu Yi?"

Ditanya begitu, Lu Yi hanya bisa menjawab saja. "Ummm... _baozi_."

"_Baozi_? Kenapa _baozi_? Apa di China ini tidak ada makanan yang lebih enak?" Tanya Yangmei penasaran.

"Habis... aku kan tidak pernah makan enak." Lu Yi mengeluh. "Dulu sih sering sama ayah ibuku, tapi sejak aku tinggal di Lu Jiang, pamanku hanya memberiku makan bubur air atau kerak nasi, atau apalah yang tersisa. Kalau pamanku berbaik hati, barulah dia memberiku _baozi_. Makanya aku sangat suka _baozi_." Jelasnya. Ia pun mulai merasa lapar saat membayangkan makanan di istana yang begitu berbeda dengan apa yang biasa ia makan. "Tapi, setelah tinggal di istana, barulah aku tahu kalau di dunia ini ada begitu banyak makanan enak!"

Mulailah Yangmei merasa semakin tidak enak. Selama ini ia berpikir anak-anak yang lain pun seberuntung dirinya. Barulah ia tahu sekarang bahwa sebenarnya kehidupannya yang mewah di istana mungkin hanya dia yang merasakan. "Kalau begitu, aku akan menyuruh para juru masak untuk buat _baozi_ yang banyak!" Katanya bersemangat.

Tanpa buang banyak waktu lagi, Lu Yi dan Yangmei segera menuju ke istana tengah untuk makan malam. Di pekarangan yang bersebelahan dengan kamar kedua anak kecil itu, Yangmei menyuruh Lu Yi duduk di sebuah kursi batu yang tempatnya di bawah sebuah pohon rindang. Di depan kursi itu terdapat meja dan di seberangnya terdapat kursi lain. Biasanya tempat itu digunakan untuk bermain catur. Setelah itu, Yangmei meninggalkan Lu Yi untuk pergi ke dapur dan menyuruh seorang juru masak untuk mempersiapkan makan malam. Kemudian ia segera kembali ke tempat Lu Yi telah menunggu.

"Kalau Lu Yi memang suka makan _baozi_, mulai besok aku akan belajar masak _baozi_, supaya nanti kalau aku sudah jadi istri, aku bisa jadi istri yang baik!" Katanya riang.

"Tidak bisa begitu!" Lu Yi menjawab cepat. "Meimei kan seorang putri? Mana boleh masuk dapur? Sebaiknya suruh saja juru masak yang masak. Kan tidak pantas kalau Meimei memasakkan aku _baozi_."

Yangmei lagi-lagi salah menangkap maksud Lu Yi. "Jadi menurut Lu Yi aku masih kalah pintar masak dibanding para juru masak itu mentang-mentang mereka juru masak dan aku cuma putri?" Tanyanya dengan nada kesal. "Apa susahnya masak _baozi_? Yang lebih mudah dari masak _baozi_ adalah makan _baozi_, jadi aku juga pasti bisa memasaknya." Katanya optimis. Lu Yi segera membuka mulutnya untuk menjelaskan maksud hatinya yang salah dimengerti, tetapi sebelum berkata apa-apa, Yangmei sudah mendiamkannya. "Pokoknya Lu Yi tidak boleh protes! Tenang saja, aku akan buat _baozi_ yang enak, bahkan lebih enak dari bikinan juru masak, jadi Lu Yi tidak akan meremehkanku."

Selesai Yangmei berkata begitu, tahu-tahu beberapa orang dayang sudah datang membawakan beberapa piring dengan _baozi_ diatasnya. Mereka juga tak lupa menyediakan sepoci teh untuk kedua anak kecil itu. Tanpa peduli yang lain, Yangmei segera mengambil sebuah _baozi_ dan segera melahapnya bulat-bulat sementara Lu Yi, seperti biasa, tak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih terlebih dahulu.

"Yang ini isinya biji bunga teratai!" Kata Yangmei kepada Lu Yi. "Rasanya enak sekali!"

Lu Yi mengangguk, kemudian ia pun mengambil sebuah _baozi_ yang masih mengepul. Sempat ia bingung memilih karena isinya berbeda-beda, seperti mengambil undian saja rasanya. Tetapi apapun isi _baozi_ itu, pastilah enak rasanya. "Yang ini isinya daging." Katanya.

Tak lama kemudian, _baozi_ itu habis tak bersisa. Yangmei segera mengambil poci teh itu, kemudian menuangkannya ke cangkir Lu Yi. Sayangnya, niatnya itu tidak kesampaian karena saat ia menuangkan teh, tutup poci itu jatuh. Sebagian air panas membasahi punggung tangannya. "Aiya! Panas! Panas!" Lu Yi segera membantu dengan mengambil poci itu dengan satu tangan dan meletakkannya di atas meja, sementara tangannya yang lain menarik tangan Yangmei yang basah terkena teh panas dan mengeringkannya dengan bajunya sendiri, kemudian ditiup-tiupnya supaya dingin.

"Masih panas?" Tanyanya sambil tetap meniupinya.

Yangmei berusaha menahan panas di kulitnya. Untung saja kulitnya tidak melepuh. "Kamu jangan hanya meniupinya saja, dong!" Protes Yangmei. "Kalau memang mau supaya tanganku tidak sakit lagi, lebih baik Lu Yi cium saja tanganku. Biasanya kalau ada luka, mama juga selalu menciumnya. Katanya bisa cepat sembuh dan tidak sakit lagi." Katanya penuh harap.

"Mana bisa begitu?" Lu Yi menolak, tetapi dengan cara yang tidak kelihatan. "Mana bisa ciuman membuat luka jadi tidak sakit lagi?"

"Jelas Lu Yi tidak tahu." Balas Yangmei. "Memangnya kalau Lu Yi terluka, ada yang mencium Lu Yi? Tidak ada, kan? Pantas saja Lu Yi tidak tahu." Gadis kecil itu jadi tidak sabar. "Sudahlah, Lu Yi mau menolongku tidak, sih?"

Pada akhirnya Lu Yi mengalah lagi, seperti biasanya. "Iya, iya." Kemudian ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke punggung tangan Yangmei yang memerah dengan sedikit ragu-ragu. Tangan Yangmei sendiri sekarang menjadi sangat kaku, tentu saja karena tegang. Yangmei menatap Lu Yi saat ia memberikan sebuah ciuman di tangannya dengan perasaan begitu campur aduk, sampai-sampai ia sekarang ini bingung apa sebenarnya ia senang atau takut. Pada saat bibir lembutnya itu menyentuh kulitnya, Yangmei jadi salah tingkah sendiri, sebentar menarik nafas dalam-dalam, sebentar membuangnya kuat-kuat.

"Bagaimana?" Lu Yi mendongkakkan kepala untuk menatap Yangmei. "Sudah baikan?"

"Aiya! Celaka!" Yangmei menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangannya yang tidak terkena teh panas. "Memang tanganku sudah tidak panas lagi, tapi sekarang semua badanku panas!" Ia mengaku. "Pasti ini gara-gara ciuman Lu Yi! Aku jadi bingung!"

Lu Yi jadi makin serba salah. "Seharusnya yang bingung itu aku!" Ia membalas kesal. "Kalau hanya kutiup, kamu bilang aku tidak sungguh-sungguh ingin menolongmu. Kalau akhirnya kucium, kamu bilang seluruh badanmu jadi ikut memanas. Lain kali aku diamkan saja!" Lu Yi kembali duduk di kurisnya.

"Lu Yi jangan marah begitu, dong!" Yangmei sendiri jadi merasa bersalah, tetapi tidak mau mengaku. "Lu Yi kan masih kecil, tapi sudah suka mengomel seperti Paman Zhou saja! Kalau pemarah begitu, nanti Lu Yi bisa cepat tua, lho!"

Sebenarnya, untuk menghadapi gadis seperti Yangmei, hanya orang yang benar-benar sabar saja yang bisa melakukannya. Untunglah Lu Yi termasuk salah satu dari orang-orang yang kesabarannya sangat besar, ia sukses menahan diri. "Ya sudah kalau begitu. Aku tidak marah lagi, deh." Katanya dengan nada agak memaksa. "Luka Meimei sendiri bagaimana? Apa masih sakit?"

Yangmei menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Sama sekali tidak! Ciuman Lu Yi betul-betul manjur, ya?" Ia menganggkat sebuah jempol. Kata-kata Yangmei membuat wajah Lu Yi memerah karena malu.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu." Jawab Lu Yi sambil berusaha bersuara datar-datar saja. Yangmei kembali duduk ke kursinya, menatap lurus ke arah Lu Yi. Lu Yi yang merasa tidak enak ditatap begitu akhirnya mengambil poci teh itu, kemudian dengan perlahan menuangkan teh itu ke cangkir Yangmei, kemudian ke cangkirnya sendiri. "Supaya tutup pocinya tidak jatuh, kamu harus menekan bagian atas tutupnya seperti ini." Katanya sambil mengajari.

"Apa tidak panas?" Tanya Yangmei.

"Tentu saja tidak. Bagian yang ini memang dibuat tidak panas." Ia menjelaskan. Sebenarnya, Yangmei tidak memperhatikan cara Lu Yi saat menuangkan teh. Kedua matanya peraknya menatap wajah Lu Yi dalam-dalam. Rambut depan Lu Yi jatuh sehelai demi sehelai saat membungkuk untuk menuangkan teh, menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Cahaya bulan yang pucat jatuh di atas wajahnya dari samping, membuat wajah yang terus ditatapnya terlihat seperti lukisan yang indah. Semakin lama Yangmei semakin tegang saja menatapnya.

"Kamu baik-baik saja, Meimei?" Tanya Lu Yi tiba-tiba dengan suara khawatir. Yangmei langsung tersentak dari mimpinya sendiri. Rupanya Lu Yi juga merasa bahwa dirinya terus ditatap seperti itu, bahkan saat ia sudah selesai menuangkan teh dan duduk kembali di kursinya.

Yangmei tertawa garing. "Tentu saja aku baik-baik saja!" Jawabnya. Saat itulah Lu Yi menggunakan jari-jarinya yang panjang untuk mengesampingkan rambut depannya yang menutupi wajahnya. Yangmei hanya bisa menghela nafas karena kagum saja. Rasanya ia ingin sekali menatap Lu Yi semalaman itu.

Ekspresi wajah Yangmei yang tak terbaca itu membuat Lu Yi jadi merasa tidak nyaman. "Meimei, sudah malam." Katanya. "Kita kembali saja, yuk? Besok kita main-main lagi, ya?"

"Oh..." Yangmei kecewa. "Iya juga, ya? Sudah malam." Ia mengangguk sambil menutupi kekecewaannya. "Aku capek, apalagi besok kan aku mau belajar membuat _baozi_. Aku harus tidur dulu supaya besok bisa masak." Sebelum Lu Yi bisa melihat wajahnya, Yangmei segera berlari ke kamarnya. "Dah, Lu Yi!"

Lu Yi masih saja berdiri mematung sementara Yangmei sudah hampir sampai ke kamarnya. Di koridor depan kamarnya ia berhenti, kemudian membuka pintu kamarnya tanpa semangat. "Lu Yi, kenapa aku bisa begini mengagumimu?" Ia mengeluh. "Kata orang sebenarnya ini cuma cinta anak kecil saja, cinta monyet namanya. Tapi..." Yangmei menutup matanya rapat-rapat. "Aku benar-benar sayang sama kamu. Bagaimana ini?"

* * *

(Author mulai bacot alias banyak cocot)

Setelah membaca ulang chapter ini, aku tiba-tiba jadi teringat iklannya LA Lights yang 'Mau eksis? Jangan LEBAY, pliz'. Kenapa? Karena kok kayaknya chapter ini bener-bener lebay alias berlebihan banget, ya? Wkwkwkwk... misalnya pas Lu Xun (AKA Lu Yi) 'merayu' Yangmei pas adegan bunga itu. Trus juga pas Yangmei memandangi Lu Xun yang lagi nuang teh... hehehehehe... FEEL THE POWER OF **PYRO**'S **LEBAY**NESS!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! *Dihajar sampai mati...*

BTW, temen2, ternyata Artworknya Feng n Huang yang sudah aku janji2kan ternyata masih belum bisa aku scan karena belum dioutline... Maafkan daku... (Hixxx... hixxx... hixxx). Sampe sekarang mataku masih memandangi drawing pen ukuran 0.2, 0.3, dan 0.5 di balik etalase kaca toko buku... (lagi2 lebaynya keluar...) tapi belum bisa beli...

Moga2 natal tahun ini Santa Claus mendatangi rumahku dan ngasih aku satu set Drawing Pen lengkap...

Yah... sekian dulu, deh... Maaf kalo chapter ini jelek...

.com/game-soundtracks/browse/all


	10. Baozi for Lu Yi

Yeah... sesuai janji, cerita ini aku update pas Boxing Day (BTW, bagi yang nggak tahu apa itu Boxing Day, Boxing Day itu hari sesudah Natal pas kita buka kado natal yang dibungkus di kotak. Makanya namanya Boxing Day...)

Ehm, bagian ini aku terinspirasi dari salah satu bagian di anime 'Special A'. Yah... pokoknya urusan masak-masak getu, lah...

Hmmm... itu aja. Silahkan baca!

* * *

Esok paginya, seperti yang telah dijanjikan, Yangmei bangun pagi-pagi benar. Rencana muluknya hari ini adalah ia akan membuat _baozi_ terenak di China, tentu saja untuk Lu Yi. Lagaknya hari itu seperti seorang istri muda saja, padahal umurnya masih anak-anak. Sayang sekali ia susah payah bangun pagi dan menyiapkan keperluan hanya untuk...

...menghancurkan seluruh isi dapur.

Seperti yang telah dikatakan Lu Yi kemarin, tentu saja seorang putri tidak diizinkan untuk pergi dan dapur dan masak, meski hanya untuk calon suaminya sekalipun. Para juru masak dan dayang segera berusaha mengusirnya baik-baik ketika melihat putri kecil itu masuk ke dapur. Seperti biasa, Yangmei akan marah-marah dan memaksa sampai keinginannya dipenuhi. Akhirnya, terpaksalah para dayang itu menurut saja. Tidak hanya itu, Yangmei juga selalu menolak jika seseorang menawarinya pertolongan.

"Aku mau jadi istri yang baik! Jangan ganggu, ya?" Itulah yang selalu Yangmei katakan.

Tentu saja seperti anak kecil pada umumnya, Yangmei masih harus belajar banyak. Ia masih terlalu muda untuk memasak, apalagi menjadi istri. Akibatnya, seluruh dapur istana yang pertama bersih itu berubah tak karuan sekali bentuknya. Sudah begitu, meskipun para dayang sudah memperingatinya, Yangmei hanya cuek saja.

"Lu Yi suka _baozi_ isi apa, ya?" Pikir Yangmei. "Mungkin yang isi daging?" Jadi, dengan pemikirannya itu, ia meminta seorang juru masak untuk mengambilkan sepotong daging. Saat dayang itu datang membawa pesanannya, Yangmei hanya bisa melonjak terkejut.

"Kenapa, putri?" Tanya juru masak itu keheranan.

Yangmei menunjuk-nunjuk potongan daging itu sambil menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan untuk menghindari dirinya dari muntah-muntah. "Apa itu? Apa itu daging?" Tanyanya. Juru masak itu hanya bisa melongo saja.

Memang itu hanya daging mentah biasa yang baru dipotong, tetapi bagi Yangmei yang tidak pernah melihat daging mentah, daging itu baginya terlihat sangat mengerikan. Daging itu masih hangat dan basah dengan darah. Warnanya kemerahan dan jika ditekan, darah itu akan keluar dari daging. Di tangan juru masak itu juga terdapat bercak-bercak darah. Apalagi baunya, semakin membuat Yangmei ingin muntah saja.

"Mengerikan! Mengerikan!" Katanya sambil menutup hidungnya dengan jarinya. "Aku tidak mau masak dengan daging sejelek itu! Apalagi, mana mungkin Lu Yi makan yang seperti ini?!" Katanya sambil mengomel.

"Putri," Juru masak itu berusaha menjelaskan dengan sabar. "Memang daging mentah seperti itu kelihatannya. Nanti kalau sudah dimasak akan berbeda jadinya." Jelasnya. "Kalau putri takut, mungkin saya bisa membantu?"

Yangmei menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Mana bisa begitu! Kalau kau buat sebagian, itu sama saja dengan aku tidak membuatnya! Sini, biar aku yang potong-potong saja!" Katanya sambil menarik daging itu dari tangan juru masak. Namun, saat Yangmei menyentuhnya, ia menjadi takut sendiri, dan akhirnya memekik saat benda itu menempel di tangannya.

--

Pagi sudah berganti menjadi siang, dan matahari sudah berada di puncaknya saat ini. Hari ini merupakan hari yang sangat tidak biasa bagi Lu Yi. Biasanya saat ia keluar dari kamarnya, pasti Yangmei sudah menunggu di depan pintu. Kali ini benar-benar sendirian, dan pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berlatih bersama Ling Tong dan Lü Meng.

"Lu Yi!" Panggil Ling Tong saat Lu Yi mengambil pedang latihan yang biasa digunakannya. "Hari ini kita tarung, yuk!" Ajaknya. Ajakan itu langsung diterima oleh Lu Yi.

Mereka berdua memasang kuda-kuda sebelum memulai pertarungan. Ling Tong menggengam _sanjiegun_, senjata tiga tongkatnya yang dijadikan satu itu dengan kedua tangannya. Di ujung kiri dan kanan ia genggam, sementara di tengah ia biarkan saja menggantung dibawa. Lu Yi sendiri hanya membawa sebilah pedang tipis yang selengan saja panjangnya. Lü Meng rupanya juga sudah berada di tempat itu untuk menyaksikan kebolehan kedua bocah yang selama ini berlatih bersamanya itu.

Ling Tong langsung menyerang dengan senjatanya. Saat mendekati Lu Yi, ia menggunakan senjata itu seperti cambuk untuk menyerangnya, tetapi Lu Yi sudah terlebih dahulu menghindar. Gerakan Lu Yi sangat cepat hingga Ling Tong tidak bisa mengikutinya. Tiba-tiba saja Lu Yi berhenti di belakangnya, kemudian ia mengangkat pedangnya itu di atas kepala Ling Tong.

"AHA! Pertahananmu terbuka!"

Pada saat pedang itu terangkat, Ling Tong menggunakan kesempatan itu langsung untuk memukul pinggang Lu Yi dengan _sanjiegun_nya. Lu Yi langsung mundur sambil memegang pinggangnya.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa, Lu Yi?" Tanya Ling Tong.

Lu Yi menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa! Ayo kita lanjutkan!"

Saat kedua bocah itu bertarung, Lü Meng menyaksikan dengan puas. Keduanya seperti sama kuat, dan masing-masing tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Setelah beberapa puluh jurus, barulah Lü Meng melihat suatu perubahan pada Lu Yi. Gerakannya semakin lama semakin lambat, hingga Ling Tong bisa dengan mudah menyerangnya. Pasti ada yang tidak beres dengan Lu Yi, begitu pikir Lü Meng.

Dengan satu serangan terakhir, Lu Yi terjatuh ke tanah. Ia merintih kesakitan sambil berusaha untuk berdiri. Ling Tong dan Lü Meng menghampirinya dengan wajah cemas.

"Lu Yi! Maaf! Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja!" Katanya sambil melingkarkan tangan Lu Yi di bahunya, lalu menuntunnya berjalan ke arah sebuah pohon. Setelah Lu Yi menyandarkan tubuhnya di batang pohon itu, Lü Meng menghampirinya.

"Hei, Lu Yi." Ia meletakkan satu tangan di atas bahu Lu Yi. "Kemampuanmu lumayan. Tapi ada apa dengamu hari ini? Kenapa cepat sekali lelah?" Tanyanya prihatin.

"Sebenarnya aku..." Lu Yi menjawab pelan. "...aku belum makan pagi."

"Makan siang?" Tanya Ling Tong. Lu Yi hanya menggeleng.

Ling Tong dan Lü Meng saling berpandang-pandangan. "Kenapa bisa sampai belum makan? Apa makanan di istana kaisar sudah habis sampai kau harus berlatih dengan perut kosong?" Tanya Lü Meng penasaran.

Lu Yi tersenyum. Ia memandang jauh ke taman bunga sambil mengingat-ingat putri yang hari itu memang telah berjanji membuatkannya makanan. Hanya dari wajahnya saja Lü Meng dan Ling Tong tahu bahwa hal ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan Yangmei. Wajahnya sekarang begitu mudah terbaca, seperti buku yang terbuka, bahkan setiap lembar sampai beterbangan. "Sebab..." Jawab Lu Yi sambil berusaha menutup-nutupi ekspresi gembiranya. "...Hari ini Meimei janji akan memasakkan aku makanan."

Tepat sesaat sebelum Lu Yi menutup mulutnya, dari kejauhan ketiganya melihat Yangmei datang sambil berlari-lari membawa sepiring penuh _baozi_. _Baozi_ itu masih mengepul, terlihat sekali seperti baru selesai dimasak. Cukup mencium baunya saja membuat Lu Yi yang sudah lapar menjadi semakin lapar.

"Lu Yi!" Panggil gadis kecil itu dengan riang. "Sudah selesai, lho! Silakan dimakan!" Katanya sambil menyodorkan piring itu. Di piring itu setidaknya ada lima _baozi_ yang besar-besar ukurannya.

Ling Tong langsung mencomot satu _baozi_ tanpa izin dulu. "Aku minta satu, ya?" Katanya, kemudian segera menggigit _baozi_ itu.

"Hei! Ling Tong! Kembalikan!" Kata Lu Yi sambil berusaha merebut _baozi_ dari Yangmei itu. Yangmei juga ikut berseru kesal. Sayangnya, karena memang dua anak kecil itu lebih pendek, mereka hanya bisa pasrah saja. Lü Meng tertawa melihatnya.

Saat mengunyah, Ling Tong terdiam sejenak, kemudian melihat isi _baozi_ yang ternyata adalah daging itu. Daging itu memang sepertinya baik-baik saja. Yang aneh hanyalah daging itu sama sekali tidak dicincang atau dipotong! Daging yang masih besar-besar potongannya itu sepertinya hanya dimasukkan saja ke dalamnya, sehingga bagian luar daging memang matang, tetapi bagian dalamnya mentah. Ling Tong segera memuntahkan _baozi_ yang telah dilahapnya itu. "Meimei! Kau ini bagaimana?!" Ia membentak sambil membuang sisa _baozi_ di tangannya itu. "Masa memasak _baozi_ tapi dagingnya sama sekali tidak dipotong?! Bagian dalamnya masih mentah! Kau ini memang terlalu malas untuk memotong daging atau ingin membunuh Lu Yi?!" Katanya menuduh.

Yangmei menunduk malu. Sambil memain-mainkan jarinya ia menjawab pelan. "Sebab aku sangat takut pada daging mentah, jadi aku memasukkan daging itu langsung ke adonannya tanpa kupotong dulu, setelah itu langsung kumasak. Siapa sangka ternyata bagian dalam daging itu masih mentah." Katanya dengan wajah memelas. "Aku sama sekali tidak tahu kalau daging itu ternyata mentah dan tidak enak. Siapa tahu Lu Yi suka makan daging mentah." Ia terlihat sangat menyesal.

Lu Yi tersenyum, kemudian mengambil satu _baozi_ dari piring itu. "Aku suka daging mentah, kok." Katanya, walaupun itu sebenarnya bohong. Saat akan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut, Ling Tong langsung mencegahnya dengan menepis tangan Lu Yi sampai _baozi_ itu jatuh.

"Kau ini gila, ya?! Kau bisa mati, tahu?!" Bentaknya.

"Lepaskan aku! _Baozi_ itu buatan Yangmei! Mana mungkin aku tidak habiskan?!" Lu Yi meronta-ronta, kemudian ia membungkuk untuk mengambil _baozi_ itu. Tetapi sebelum Lu Yi berhasil meraihnya, Yangmei sudah terlebih dahulu mengambil, lalu menaruhnya di piring yang masih terdapat tiga buah _baozi_ itu.

Yangmei menghela nafas. "Yah, memang ini pertama kali aku masak." Katanya sambil berusaha tersenyum, meskipun sebenarnya ia sakit hati. "Aku memang tidak berbakat, ya? Maaf, ya, Lu Yi. Hampir saja kamu memakannya. Untung saja Ling Tong duluan yang makan, jadi kalau seandainya makan _baozi_ itu bisa mati, Ling Tong duluan yang mati. Jadinya tidak apa-apa. Tapi kalau Lu Yi yang makan duluan..." Kata-kata itu dimaksudkannya untuk bercanda sambil menghibur dirinya sendiri. Saat ia menyadari tatapan Lu Yi yang kosong, ia jadi sadar sebenarnya tawanya itu garing sekali. "Ya sudah, aku buat lagi saja!" Katanya sambil langsung berlalu.

Lü Meng menepuk bahu Ling Tong. "Kau memang hebat. Tidak hanya membuat Lu Yi kesal setengah mati tapi juga membuat Yangmei menangis."

Semakin lama Yangmei semakin jauh dari Lu Yi. Sebenarnya ia sangat terhibur saat Lu Yi tersenyum ke arahnya, kemudian mengatakan bahwa ia suka daging mentah. Tetapi saat _baozi_ itu jatuh lagi, ia pun akhirnya menjadi tidak tahan juga. "Padahal kan aku sudah susah payah membuatnya." Mulailah putri kecil itu mengutuki dirinya yang takut dengan daging mentah, sampai akhirnya suatu ide muncul di kepalanya saat melihat pohon yangmei yang buahnya lebat dan ranum itu.

Yangmei tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri. "Ada yang membuat _baozi_ dengan biji bunga teratai, ada juga yang dengan kacang merah, kacang tanah atau kacang hijau." Ia menjetikkan jarinya. "Kenapa tidak coba dengan buah yangmei saja?"

Putri kecil itu dengan lincah memanjat pohon, lalu memetik satu per satu buah yangmei itu. Ia kantongi semua buah-buah itu sampai sudah cukup. Dengan riang gembira, ia kembali ke dapur untuk kembali memasak. Kali ini, dengan keyakinan penuh, ia mengulangi lagi dari awal. Sekali lagi para juru masak yang ada di dapur hanya bisa melongo melihat kekreatifan putri kecil itu. Mula-mula Yangmei mengambil daging buah-buah itu, kemudian dicincangnya seperti orang menumbuk kacang. Memang ia tidak dibantu sama sekali oleh para juru masak itu, tetapi mereka mengajarinya secara lisan saja. Kali ini ia membuatnya dengan penuh harap supaya bisa dimakan dan rasanya enak.

Beberapa jam kemudian, waktu hari sudah mulai sore, Yangmei keluar dari dapur dengan membawa _baozi_ yang hangat. _Baozi_ yang ia buat baru kali ini dilihat oleh para juru masak itu, bahkan mereka sendiri belum pernah mencobanya. Yangmei sendiri tidak mengizinkan seorangpun mengambilnya, sebab ia ingin Lu Yi menjadi orang pertama yang mencobanya.

Saat ia dalam perjalanan untuk pergi ke lapangan berlatih, ia melihat ternyata Lu Yi tidak berada di tempat sejauh itu. Di depan istana tempat tinggal Zhou Yu, Lu Yi sedang ada disana. Bocah itu sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Zhou Yu dan istrinya, Xiao Qiao. Yangmei tersenyum lebar, kemudian berlari-lari kecil menghampiri ketiga orang itu.

"Paman Zhou! Bibi Qiao!" Ia memanggil kedua orang itu, kemudian matanya beralih kepada Lu Yi. "Hei, Lu Yi! aku sudah membuat _baozi_ lagi!" Katanya gembira.

"Meimei!" Xiao Qiao menatap Yangmei dengan mata terkejut. "Apa tidak salah? Baru kali ini kamu memasak! Memangnya kamu bisa masak?"

"Bibi Qiao selalu begitu!" Yangmei langsung cemberut. "Aku memang tidak bisa masak, makanya sekarang aku mau belajar, supaya bisa menjadi istri Lu Yi yang baik!" Kemudian ia memandang Lu Yi sambil tersenyum. "Ya, kan, Lu Yi?" Pertanyaan itu dibalas dengan anggukan Lu Yi. "Hei, Lu Yi! Kali ini aku coba masukkan buah yangmei! Siapa tahu rasanya enak. Dicoba, ya?" Katanya sambil menyodorkan piring itu.

Lu Yi yang memang belum makan apa-apa dari tadi, langsung menerimanya dengan senang hati. Zhou Yu dan Xiao Qiao bingung melihat _baozi_ yang berwarna pink itu. Biasanya _baozi_ berwarna putih. Baru kali ini mereka melihat baozi yang begitu aneh warnanya. Lu Yi tidak ambil pusing dengan hal sekecil itu.

"Warnanya pink." Gumam Xiao Qiao.

Yangmei mengangguk. "Karena aku pakai buah yangmei. Mungkin sari-sarinya ikut terserap ke adonan, makanya warnanya berubah jadi pink!" Jelasnya

Xiao Qiao mengangguk. "Aku coba satu, ya? Warnanya bagus! Kelihatannya enak!" Sebelum Yangmei menjawab, Xiao Qiao telah terlebih dahulu mengambil sebuah _baozi_ dari piring yang dipegang Lu Yi. Tentu saja Lu Yi sebenarnya enggan memberikannya, hanya saja karena yang mengambil adalah Xiao Qiao, ia jadi tidak bisa apa-apa.

"Aiya! Aiya!" Xiao Qiao terbatuk-batuk sambil memegangi bahu suaminya. "_Baozi_ ini kenapa rasanya begitu aneh?"

"Biar aku coba." Zhou Yu yang melihat istrinya seperti baru saja dicekik jadi penasaran. Langsung diambil dan dimakannya satu buah _baozi_, dan akhirnya ia tahu kenapa Xiao Qiao sampai begitu. Wajahnya jadi masam sekali. "Meimei, menambahkan buah yangmei ke _baozi_ memang hal baru yang unik, tapi kenapa kamu pakai garam? Rasanya jadi aneh sekali." Katanya.

Yangmei memukul kepalanya sendiri. "Ya Tian! Aku lupa! Karena barusan aku membuat _baozi_ isi daging, jadi kumasukkan garam, bukan gula!" Dengan segera ia membungkuk berulang-ulang di depan mereka bertiga, kemudian merebut piring yang masih ada _baozi_nya dari tangan Lu Yi. "Paman Zhou! Bibi Qiao! Maaf, ya? Aku memang masih belum mahir memasak! Akan kucoba lagi!" Kemudian ia menatap Lu Yi dengan mata sedih. "Lu Yi, maaf, ya? Lagi-lagi kamu belum bisa makan. Kali ini pasti berhasil! Janji!" Dengan demikian gadis kecil itu berlari meninggalkan mereka. Lu Yi ingin mengejar tetapi akhirnya ia hanya menghela nafas saja. Ia benar-benar kecewa sekali.

Zhou Yu menepuk bahu Lu Yi. "Ternyata Meimei memasak sesuatu yang spesial untukmu, ya?" Tanyanya bercanda. "Untunglah belum kamu makan, Lu Yi. Rasa _baozi_ itu memang tidak enak." Kata-kata itu disetujui oleh Xiao Qiao dengan sebuah anggukan.

Sambil menundukkan kepala Lu Yi menjawab. "Bukan itu masalahnya, Penasihat Zhou. Aku tahu ini pertama kali Meimei masak, pastilah aku juga tidak bisa mengharapkan dia masak sesuatu yang benar-benar enak." Katanya mengeluh. "Jadi aku tidak makan. Sebab katanya, orang lapar kalau makan apapun bahkan makanan yang tidak enak sekalipun, pasti akan tersenyum dan mengatakan enak saat makan."

Jawaban itu membuat Zhou Yu dan Xiao Qiao jadi bingung harus membalas seperti apa. Kemudian Lu Yi akhirnya merasakan ia semakin lapar saja, dan memutuskan untuk kembali dan duduk-duduk saja di istana utama. "Penasihat Zhou, Nyonya Qiao, aku kembali dulu." Setelah mohon diri, ia segera berjalan dengan langkah lambat kembali ke istana utama. Bukannya karena Lu Yi suka berlambat-lambat, tetapi karena dari pagi memang ia belum makan sama sekali. Jika ia sampai berlari-lari, bisa-bisa ia jatuh pingsan.

Ketika Lu Yi tiba di istana, ia melihat beberapa juru masak yang mengitari pintu dapur sambil berusaha melihat ke dalam, seolah di dalam ada sebuah tontonan menarik. Lu Yi tahu bahwa Yangmei sedang berada di dalam, karena itu ia segera masuk untuk menemuinya. Benar saja putri itu ada di dalam.

"Meimei?" Panggil Lu Yi. Yangmei yang sedang berjongkok untuk mengukus _baozi_ yang baru dimasakanya langsung berdiri saat mendengar suara itu.

"Ah! Lu Yi!" Ia jadi bingung sendiri. "Lu Yi sudah lapar, ya? Tunggu sebentar, ya? Sebentar lagi _baozi_nya matang, kok! Tinggal dikukus saja!" Katanya sambil menunjuk pada alat kukusan itu. "Aku yakin kali ini rasanya pasti enak sekali! Lu Yi bisa makan sampai kenyang!"

Lu Yi tersenyum, seperti biasa. "Meimei, kalau kamu menunggu begini, apa yang kamu lakukan?" Tanyanya.

"Eh?" Yangmei menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Yah, tentu saja menunggu. Memangnya mau melakukan apa?"

"Kalau kamu menunggu," Lu Yi kemudian menggenggam kedua tangan Yangmei, kemudian jari-jari Yangmei dilipatkan pelan-pelan sampai posisi berdoa. Kedua tangannya ditelakkan di atas tangan Yangmei yang terlipat. "Kamu bisa berdoa supaya _baozi_ ini enak rasanya." Katanya dengan suara setengah berbisik.

Yangmei menatap Lu Yi beberapa saat, kemudian mengangguk. Lalu dengan segera ia menutup matanya dan menundukkan kepalanya. Sampai beberapa saat lamanya Yangmei diam saja. Di bibirnya tersungging senyuman manis, membuat Lu Yi yang melihatnya pun semakin senang saja. Ketika Yangmei sudah selesai berdoa, ia membuka matanya. "Selesai!"

"Apa yang kamu doakan?" Tanya Lu Yi penasaran. "Kamu berdoa supaya _baozi_nya enak?"

"Iya!" Jawabnya. "Tapi, untukku yang terpenting bukan makanan ini enak atau tidak. Yang paling penting adalah Lu Yi senang atau tidak saat makan _baozi_ ini. Meskipun makanan ini enak, tapi kalau Lu Yi tidak suka, sama saja aku gagal. Tapi kalaupun seandainya _baozi_ ini tidak begitu enak, kalau Lu Yi suka, sudah kuanggap aku berhasil!" Katanya panjang lebar. "Makanya aku berdoa supaya saat Lu Yi memakannya, Lu Yi bisa tersenyum sambil bilang 'enak'!" Katanya sambil tersenyum lebar. Giginya yang putih seperti mutiara sampai terlihat.

Lu Yi begitu senang, sampai-sampai ia sendiri tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Yang ia lakukan pada akhirnya adalah membelai rambut Yangmei sambil berbisik pelan. "Yah, berusahalah."

Yangmei mengangguk bersemangat, kemudian mendorong Lu Yi ke arah pintu keluar. "Sekarang Lu Yi tunggu di dalam istana saja! Nanti kalau sudah matang akan aku antar, ya?" Lu Yi hanya menurut saja. Yangmei kembali masuk ke dapur sementara Lu Yi harus melewati kerumunan juru masak yang terus memandanginya bahkan saat ia keluar.

Lu Yi masuk lewat pintu depan. Di ruang tengah yang luas itu, ia melihat Sun Ce dan Da Qiao sedang duduk dan berbincang-bincang di sebuah meja, mungkin kaisar dan permaisuri sedang bersantai. Maksud hatinya adalah langsung pergi saja daripada mengganggu. Tapi apa mau rupanya keduanya sudah melihat Lu Yi. Mereka langsung memanggilnya. "Hei, Lu Yi! Kemari!"

Lu Yi berbalik, kemudian menghampiri mereka. Ia membungkuk dalam-dalam. "Yang mulia Kaisar dan Permaisuri."

Sun Ce tertawa. "Sudah, lah, Lu Yi! Kau tidak perlu terlalu sopan begitu!" Katanya sambil mengajak Lu Yi duduk di kursi lain pada meja itu. Lu Yi merasa tidak enak duduk dengan kaisar dan permaisuri sebenarnya. "Ceritakan, Lu Yi. Bagaimana Yangmei sampai membuatkanmu _baozi_? Dan bahkan kamu belum makan dari pagi, ya?"

Da Qiao ikut menambahkan. "Sekarang sudah malam. Apa kamu tidak kelaparan?" Tanyanya. "Tadi Penasihat Zhou dan Xiao Qiao datang, menceritakan semuanya pada kami. Mereka bilang kau tidak makan karena hari ini Yangmei mau memasakkan _baozi_ spesial untukmu."

Begitu kagetnya Lu Yi mendengar semua ini. Dengan takut-takut ia menjawab. "B-benar begitu, Permaisuri, tetapi saya tidak memaksa Meimei sama sekali. Putri kecil sepertinya sangat bersemangat, jadi saya pun akhirnya setuju saja. Karena itu sampai sekarang saya memutuskan untuk tidak makan apa-apa." Jawabnya.

"Tidak perlu takut begitu!" Sun Ce menenangkan. "Justru itu bagus! Baru kali ini Meimei belajar masak. Biasanya kalau ia disuruh yangseperti itu, ia pasti menolak. Ternyata memang kalau dengan Lu Yi, baru Meimei bisa menurut, ya?" Ia tertawa, begitu juga dengan Da Qiao. Lu Yi menunduk malu, tetapi sebenarnya ia senang.

Saat itulah tiba-tiba Yangmei masuk. Wajahnya berkeringat karena lelah, tetapi ia tersenyum lebar. Di tangannya lagi-lagi terdapat sebuah piring dengan _baozi_ berwarna pink diatasnya. "Lu Yi! sudah jadi!" Katanya girang sambil berlari-lari. Lu Yi yang juga sangat kelaparan tersenyum ke arahnya. Kemudian piring itu diletakkan di atas meja di depannya. "Silakan dimakan, Lu Yi! Kali ini pasti enak!" Serunya dengan penuh keyakinan.

Walaupun Lu Yi dan Yangmei mengira kali ini tidak ada lagi yang mengganggunya, ternyata Sun Ce sudah terlebih dahulu mengambil satu _baozi_ berwarna pink itu. "Papa coba dulu, ya?" Katanya pada putri tunggalnya itu.

"Papa sembarangan! Itu kan untuk Lu Yi!" Katanya sambil berusaha merebut _baozi_ itu, yang sayangnya sudah dilahap. Karena sudah terlanjur, akhirnya Yangmei hanya bisa menahan kecewa saja. "Bagaimana?" Tanyanya takut-takut.

"Meimei! Kenapa _baozi_ ini manis sekali?!" Ujar Sun Ce. "Berapa banyak gula yang kamu pakai? Lagipula, mana ada _baozi_ yang memakai buah yangmei?"

Da Qiao menepuk bahu Yangmei. "Kamu sampai memasak berkali-kali. Katanya kamu sampai membuat baozi dengan daging mentah, lalu memasukkan garam di _baozi_ yang isinya buah yangmei. Usahamu bagus." Hibur ibunya.

"Tapi sama saja." Yangmei menatap Lu Yi. "Kali ini _baozi_nya terlalu manis, pasti Lu Yi juga tidak suka." Wajahnya mulai memelas, dan matanya mulai berair. "Aku sudah masak seharian penuh, tetapi tetap saja tidak bisa bikin _baozi_ yang enak! Jangan-jangan memang aku tidak bisa jadi istri yang baik, ya?" Ia mengambil piring itu, hendak undur dan memasak lagi, tapi kali ini Lu Yi sudah merebutnya lebih dahulu.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak peduli makanan itu rasanya seperti apa." Kata Lu Yi sambil mengambil sebuah _baozi_. "Sebab, untukku, semua makanan yang Meimei masak, pasti rasanya enak. Karena itu aku bilang aku suka daging mentah, pasti _baozi_ itu yang isinya daging mentah itu juga sangat enak. Ling Tong memang bodoh." Ia memberikan seulas senyum penuh arti pada Yangmei, kemudian menggigit _baozi_ itu.

Yangmei memandangnya penuh harap. Matanya melebar. "Bagaimana? Enak? Lu Yi suka?" Pertanyaan itu sebenarnya tidak perlu dijawab lagi. Yangmei melihat Lu Yi makan dengan nikmat sekali. Setiap gigtan begitu dinikmatinya, seolah ia tidak pernah lagi akan makan makanan seenak itu. Yang lebih membuat Yangmei gembira adalah Lu Yi memakannya sambil tersenyum, persis seperti apa yang telah ia doakan.

"Rasanya enak sekali." Lu Yi memuji dengan penuh ketulutsan. "Baru kali ini aku makan _baozi_ yang rasanya manis. Aku jadi suka sekali _baozi_ manis." Yangmei yang menerima pujian itu sampai harus mati-matian menahan diri dari memeluk Lu Yi yang membuatnya begitu gembira. "Tapi, biar bagaimanapun, tetap saja lebih manis Meimei."

Wajah Yangmei mulai memerah dipuji begitu. "Ah... Lu Yi..."

Sedari tadi Sun Ce dan Da Qiao hanya bisa melihat kedua anak kecil itu sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Diam-diam Da Qiao menarik putrinya itu saat ia sedang melihat Lu Yi yang sedang menikmati _baozi_ buatannya. Da Qiao berbisik pelan supaya tidak ada yang mendengar. "Kau tahu tidak Meimei?" Tanyanya. "Lu Yi hari ini tidak makan apapun sambil menunggumu selesai masak _baozi_."

Mendengar itu, perasaan Yangmei semakin berbunga-bunga. Ia menatap Lu Yi sekilas, kemudian meletakkan satu tangannya di pipinya. Hangat. Pasti karena perasaannya yang aneh itu setiap kali melihat Lu Yi.

* * *

Ini juga sekaligus untuk menceritakan permasalahanku yang nggak bisa masak... XD

BTW, sekali lagi chapter nggak penting, nggak seru, dan nggak ada isinya...

Oh, dan ada kabar yang cukup nggak enak KHUSUS BUAT AKU dan MASTERPIECE ini (bukan untuk anda sekalian kok, sodara-sodara. Tenang aja)... Tahu apa? YUPS! Kemunculan 2 chara yang dikeluarkan dari DW5 yang sekarang muncul lagi. Da Qiao dan Jiang Wei!!! Tahu kenapa ini sangat berpengaruh? Kalo Da Qiao sih sebenarnya nggak apa. Jadi, tolong mulai sekarang Da Qiao dibayangkan jadi kayak Da Qiao versi baru, bukan yang muncul di Artworknya Xiao Qiao, ya...

Tapi kalo Jiang Wei...

percaya ato tidak, di DW5, nomer 2 chara favoritku itu JIANG WEI! Dan pas dia muncul di DW FS2... YA AMPUN!!! KEREN BANGEEEETTTT!!! (tapi tetep lebih keren Lu Xun, dong...). Ehm, jadi begini. Kenapa aku bikin di sini Number Two Man-nya itu Zhao Yun? Setelah itu Ma Chao, dst? Yups! Karena nggak ada Jiang Wei! Dan sekarang, dengan kemunculan Jiang Wei... wew... jadi bingung mau gimana.  
Tapi tenang saja! Zhao Yun bakal tetep jadi Number Two Man! Sementara Jiang Wei... tentu saja dia bakal aku masukkin juga di cerita ini, tapi sebagai chara sampingan aja...

Yah... sekian deh! Thnx for reading!


	11. He Knows

FAST UPDATE! WAKAKAKAKAKAKAKA!!! (ketawa padahal nggak ada hal yang perlu dibanggakan...)

Ehm, chapter ini sebenarnya cukup 'nyempal' dan diluar rencana (makanya kagak berhubungan sama baozi-baozian di chap sebelumnya), sodara-sodara. Oh, dan satu lagi. Chap ini idenya dari **IXA Cross **tentang Lu Yi AKA Lu Xun yang membagi pengetahuannya ke orang2 istana. Thnx buat idenya! Hmmm... aku kurang bisa nangkep maksud 'membagikan'. Tapi aku harap cukup memuaskan.

Wew... CHEAP TALK dulu, deh... *dibunuh*. Bener-bener untuk mengarang chap satu ini sampe berjuang dengan darah dan keringat! *LEBAY MODE ON* Ehm, nggak separah itu, sih... Tapi karena Lu Yi yang jenius harus membagi pengetahuannya ke orang2 istana, maka authornya yang super goblok dan nggak ngerti apa-apa tentang China terpaksa harus belajar lagi... Wkwkwkwkwkwk... Untung dengan bantuan Internet, mama, dan engkong tersayang, akhirnya chap ini jadi juga! YAY!

Oh, dan di bagian ini juga diceritakan tentang apa yang terjadi pas zaman FengHuang hidup (yang legenda itu lho...). Rada ngarang berdasarkan keinginan authornya, sodara-sodara. Jadi mulai bagian ini, chapternya mulai berat dan nggak nyantai kayak chapter2 sebelumnya.

Yah... silahkan membaca, deh sodara-sodara... BTW, plis plis plis jangan sampe bingung baca chap ini, ya? Karena selain banyak kuotasi-kuotasinya, juga ada banyak filsafatnya (yang saya yakini)...

* * *

Ada-ada saja kegiatan yang dilakukan Lu Yi dan Yangmei semasa mereka tinggal di istana. Sampai beberapa bulan ini kerja mereka hanya bermain dan bermain saja, seolah-olah mereka akan selamanya tetap menjadi anak kecil, tidak peduli sama sekali dengan masa depan. Kadang-kadang mereka menyempatkan waktu untuk berlatih bersama dengan Ling Tong, Lü Meng, dan jendral-jendral yang lain. Yah, kegembiraan masa kecil seperti itulah yang dirasakan Yangmei. Namun Lu Yi berbeda. Meskipun usianya hanya terpaut satu setengah tahun dengan Yangmei, ia sudah mulai memikirkan masa depannya. Bayangkan saja, jika saat ia kecil ia tidak peduli dengan pendidikannya, apa jadinya kalau dia dewasa nanti?

Jadi, mulai beberapa hari yang lalu, Lu Yi banyak menyisihkan waktu untuk berbincang-bincang dengan Kaisar Sun Ce sekaligus untuk belajar. Sekarang ia tahu bahwa di masa dimana perang masih terus berlangsung, dan serangan dari negara lain masih mungkin terjadi, pemerintahan Kekaisaran Wu dibagi menjadi dua, yaitu Pemerintahan Sipil dan Pemerintahan Militer. Meskipun selama ini ia mempelajari keduanya, ia lebih tertarik dengan pemerintahan militer. Namun, ia juga tidak keberatan jika harus mempelajari pemerintahan sipil.

Jadi pada hari ini, anak kecil yang bersemangat untuk belajar itu mengikuti sang Kaisar pergi ke pertemuan penasihat sipil dan para gubernur. Tentu saja ia sangat gembira, lain dengan Yangmei yang mengikutinya dengan langkah malas.

"Lu Yi, buat apa kita ke sana?" Tanyanya. "Mereka cuma ngomong hal-hal tidak penting! Kita main saja!"

Lu Yi menoleh ke arah Yangmei. "Tidak penting bagaimana?" Balasnya. "Mereka itu membicarakan Wu! Kalau tidak ada mereka, siapa lagi yang akan berpikir keras untuk terus memajukan negara ini?"

"Siapa saja boleh! Bahkan aku juga tidak keberatan!" Tantang Yangmei balik. Tentu saja ini membuat Lu Yi kesal.

Melihat ini, Sun Ce hanya bisa tertawa saja. "Meimei, justru kalau Lu Yi sampai berpikir untuk belajar, itu hal yang sangat baik. Bukannya mendukung, kamu malah melarangnya dan mengajaknya bermain." Katanya pada putrinya itu. "Setiap hari Lu Yi harus menemanimu main setiap hari sampai tidak bisa belajar. Kalau dia tidak harus bermain setiap hari, mungkin sekarang dia sudah bisa menyamai Paman Zhou!"

Mendengar pujian itu, Lu Yi senang sekali, tapi mau tidak mau dia jadi merasa tidak enak. "Yang Mulia, anda terlalu melebih-lebihkan. Saya tidak sepandai itu." Katanya merendah.

Sampailah mereka di aula besar tempat pertemuan itu. Di dalam aula besar itu terdapat meja-meja yang disusun membentuk lingkaran besar, dan di balik setiap meja duduk seorang gubernur atau penasihat sipil. Semua meja yang berbetuk melingkar itu menghadap kursi besar yang menyerupai tahta, tentu saja adalah tempat Sun Ce. Di meja yang terdekat dengan tahta itulah Zhou Yu berada.

Sun Ce duduk di kursinya, sementara Lu Yi dan Yangmei duduk manis di sebuah kursi di pojok ruangan. Tidak berapa lama, rapat itupun dimulai. Lu Yi mendengar dengan seksama, berusaha memahami dan memikirkan setiap permasalahan yang terjadi di setiap daerah berdasarkan laporan gubernur-gubernur tersebut, berikut dengan solusinya sekaligus. Sementara Yangmei sudah seperti cacing kepanasan di tempat itu. Kalau tidak ada Lu Yi, mungkin dia sudah ingin keluar dari tempat itu sejak tadi.

"Lu Yi, aku bosan..." Bisiknya.

"Ssst... Jangan ribut." Hanya itulah balasan darinya. Tentu saja ini membuat Yangmei tambah jengkel.

Sepanjang matanya mengamati, hanya ruangan besar itu dengan segala dekorasinya yang indah. Untuk menit-menit pertama ia masih tahan, namun saat menit sudah berubah menjadi jam, Yangmei semakin ingin segera angkat kaki dari tempat itu.

"Gerombolan barbarian dibawah pimpinan Fei Shan masih terus memberontak..." Salah seorang gubernur melapor.

_Gerombolan Fei Shan?_ Pikir Lu Yi dalam hati. _Bukankah kalau tidak salah dia sudah diberikan lencana pemerintahan dari Kaisar Wei? Kalau begitu, tidak heran pemberontakan mereka akan terus-menerus terjadi._ Semakin lama pikirannya semakin dalam, sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar dari tadi Yangmei terus menerus menatapnya lekat-lekat. _Celakanya, daerah kekuasaan Fei Shan sangat dekat dengan gerombolan bandit Shan Yue. Kemungkinan besar mereka akan bekerja sama untuk mengacaukan keadaan!_

Dengan pemikiran sepanjang itu, Lu Yi merasa harus memberitahukannya pada Sun Ce. Tapi, siapa yang akan mendengar omongan anak yang masih belum sepuluh tahun? Dengan menyadari hal ini, ia diam saja. Untung pada akhirnya, entah bagaimana Zhou Yu pun memiliki pemikiran yang hampir sama dengan Lu Yi dan langsung mengutarakannya.

Lain halnya dengan Yangmei.

_Astaga, aku baru sadar kalau Lu Yi yang sedang berpikir itu terlihat semakin tampan saja!_ Pikirnya dalam hati. _Tapi dia jadi kelihatan dua kali lebih tua. Biarlah, dengan gayanya yang dewasa itu, dia kelihatan semakin keren! Wah! Aku memang beruntung punya calon suami sepertinya!_ Tapi kemudian dia berpikir lagi dengan dahi berkerut. _Tapi kalau terus berpikir seperti itu, apa tidak cepat tua, ya? Nanti bagaimana kalau dia terus-terusan berpikir sampai usianya lebih cepat tua dariku? Bisa-bisa dia kelihatan seperti kakek-kakek sementara aku masih remaja._ Tapi dia cepat-cepat mengenyahkan pikiran itu dari kepalanya. _Ah, tidak mungkin! Buktinya Paman Zhou tidak begitu kelihatan tua meskipun dia banyak berpikir. Aku rasa nantinya kami akan seperti Paman Zhou dan Bibi Xiao._

Begitulah kontrasnya pikiran mereka. Ironis sekali sementara yang satu berpikir keras tentang politik dan pemerintahan, yang satunya hanya berpikir tentang tampang calon suaminya saja. Entah apakah Lu Yi yang terlalu cepat dewasa dan terlalu serius untuk anak berusia sepuluh tahun atau Yangmei yang terlalu kekanak-kanakan dan pikirannya masih polos.

Akhirnya setelah waktu yang sangat lama, terutama bagi Yangmei, pertemuan itu selesai juga. Tanpa disuruh lagi, Yangmei langsung menarik tangan Lu Yi dari tempat itu. Sayangnya, Zhou Yu menyadari kehadiran kedua anak kecil itu.

"Lu Yi, kau ada di sini?" Tanyanya saat melihat bocah itu. "Dan... apakah benar ini Putri Yangmei atau aku yang mulai rabun?"

Lu Yi tertawa mendengar sindiran Zhou Yu pada Yangmei. "Dia memang Meimei, Penasihat Zhou. Hari ini dia datang untuk menemaniku kemari."

"Salah! Salah! Yang benar Paman Zhou memang rabun. Huh, Paman lebih baik buta saja sekalian!" Sahutnya kelewat kurang ajar. Lu Yi sampai mendelikkan matanya karena kaget becampur jengkel. Baru setelah itu Yangmei memutar bola matanya. "Iya... iya... ini memang betul Meimei, Paman Zhou. Aku sebenarnya sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan pertemuan ini. Tapi berhubung Lu Yi suka hal-hal membosankan seperti ini, sebagai calon istri yang baik aku harus menemaninya." Jawabnya blak-blakkan

"Meimei..." Lu Yi mendesah. "Apa kamu tidak bisa lebih sopan sedikit?"

Yangmei sebenarnya masih ingin membantah, namun energinya sudah habis untuk duduk berjam-jam di tempat yang membosankan itu. Akhirnya ia hanya bisa mengangguk melas.

"Ngomong-ngomong," Zhou Yu menyahut. "aku sangat ingin mengajakmu berdiskusi dengan penasihat-penasihat yang lain, Lu Yi. Melihat sifatmu, aku yakin tengah rapat itu kamu mendengarkan semuanya. Aku yakin kamu pasti tertarik membagikan pemikiranmu sekarang."

Lu Yi lebih dari sekedar senang saat Zhou Yu menawarkan hal tersebut padanya. Inilah saatnya ia belajar dengan orang yang lebih tua. Tentu saja dengan bertukar pikiran, ilmunya pun akan bertambah. "Tentu saja! Tentu saja aku bersedia! Aku malah merasa terhormat kalau diberi kesempatan seperti itu!"

Zhou Yu tersenyum, tetapi Yangmei malah sebaliknya. "Tidak boleh! Tidak boleh! Mana bisa begitu?!" Keluhnya sambil menghentakkan kakinya. "Tadi kan Lu Yi sudah janji akan bermain setelah pertemuan ini selesai! Sekarang Paman Zhou datang dan mengajaknya memutar otak lagi!"

"Meimei, Lu Yi bisa bermain denganmu setiap hari." Muncul suara baru lagi dari belakang. Rupanya suara Sun Ce. "Tapi kesempatan seperti ini mungkin hanya bisa hari ini saja. Jadi, biarkan saja dia menikmati hari ini tanpa bermain denganmu. Kita kembali ke Istana Utama saja, ya?" Ajaknya.

Sambil berharap-harap cemas, Lu Yi juga ikut menambahkan. "Benar kata Kaisar. Hanya hari ini saja aku tidak bermain, kok. Besok aku akan menemanimu bermain sepanjang hari, bahkan besoknya dan besoknya lagi!" Bujuknya. Yangmei akhirnya kelihatan bisa dibohongi juga. "Bahkan sampai kamu bosan bermain sekalipun!"

Yangmei yang mendapat paksaan dari berbagai pihak akhirnya menyerah. "Baiklah... baiklah..." Katanya pada akhirnya. "Tapi hari ini saja, ya?" Setelah Lu Yi membalasnya dengan anggukan keras, barulah Yangmei keluar dari ruangan itu digandeng oleh ayahnya. Ia melihat Lu Yi mengikuti Paman Zhou dari belakang menuju bagian tengah aula dimana penasihat yang tersisa di tempat itu, kurang lebih dua puluh orang, berkumpul dan melanjutkan diskusi mereka. Kini jumlah mereka ketambahan dua orang lagi. Yangmei mendesah, kemudian ia keluar dari tempat itu.

Sepanjang siang itu ia habiskan dengan tidur-tiduran saja di kamarnya setelah makan siang. Sekarang ia tengah dalam pikirannya sendiri. Akhirnya ia mengambil kertas dan kuas serta baki tinta dan mulai menulis apa yang ada dalam otaknya.

_Kepada Zhou Ying,_

_Hai, Zhou Ying! Apa kabarmu? Baik-baik saja? Apa nenek jahat padamu? Kurasa tidak. Ya kan? Jadi, kapan kamu akan pulang? Kamu kehilangan banyak cerita menarik di sini, lho! Maaf, aku jadi jarang menulis untukmu karena sekarang aku sering menghabiskan waktu untuk bermain bersama calon suamiku._

_Ngomong-ngomong, calon suamiku itu luar biasa, Zhou Ying. Namanya Lu Yi. Kalau harus kuceritakan bagaimana kami bertemu dan bagaimana dia bisa menjadi calon suamiku, bisa-bisa tanganku menulis sampai keriting. Tentang itu kapan-kapan saja kuceritakan, ya? Pokoknya dia hebat sekali, Zhou Ying!_

_Bayangkan saja. Pertama kali kami bertemu, aku langsung terkagum-kagum saat melihat matanya berwarna emas! Beberapa orang bilang itu berhubungan dengan Phoenix yang bernama Feng dan Huang itu, jujur saja aku tidak mengerti maksudnya apa. Pokoknya, aku yakin kamu pasti akan kagum kalau melihatnya! Dia benar-benar keren, tampan, punya mata dan rambut yang bagus!_

_Kedua, dia juga sangat pintar! Pertama kali melihatnya, ayahmu langsung memujinya. Bahkan dia sempat berdebat soal _Zhi Sang Ma Huai_ - Menunjuk pohon murbei dan mengutuk pohon pagoda. Eh, maaf kalau tulisannya salah, aku harap kamu mengerti, Zhou Ying. Yah... pokoknya begitulah. Dia memang pintar! Kamu tahu sekarang apa yang sedang dia lakukan? Dia sekarang sedang berdiskusi tentang pemerintahan atau apalah itu bersama ayahmu dan beberapa penasihat lain!_

_Lalu, dia juga sangat baik hati! Sebenarnya selama ini dia suka sekali belajar. Tetapi setiap kali kuajak bermain, dia tidak pernah menolak. Kecuali hari ini, sih. Dia bilang dia ingin sekali berdiskusi dengan ayahmu dan penasihat-penasihat itu. Jadi kupikir, biarkan saja. Ah, kalau misalnya semua orang di dunia ini sebaik Lu Yi, aku pasti tidak akan merasa bosan._

_Aneh sekali, ya, Zhou Ying? Memangnya ada manusia sebegitu sempurnanya? Selama bersama dia sih, aku tidak pernah merasa kekurangan apapun. Hmmm... apa mungkin sebenarnya Lu Yi punya kelemahan tersembunyi, ya? Bagaimana cara mencari tahu kelemahannya, ya? Aku jadi penasaran, nih!_

_Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa menulis banyak-banyak. Sebenarnya banyak hal yang ingin kusampaikan, tapi rasanya tidak mungkin aku bisa menulis lebih lama lagi. Selain tintanya habis dan aku terlalu malas mengambil tinta lagi, tanganku juga mulai pegal. Kamu tidak mau kan kalau sampai tanganku sakit gara-gara menulis surat untukmu?_

_Jadi, sampai di sini dulu, Zhou Ying! Jangan lupa balas suratku, ya?_

_Dari,_

_Yangmei_

Entah bagaimana, sesaat sesudah menulis surat itu, sebuah ide terbersit di kepala Yangmei. Ya! Dia tahu bagaimana cara mencari kelemahan Lu Yi!

_Lu Yi kan orang yang serius?_ Pikir Yangmei. _Pasti dia tidak bisa apapun yang berhubungan dengan romantis-romantis, kan? Hmmm... Akhirnya aku ketemu juga kelemahannya..._

Jadi, sesudah menyegel sura itu, Yangmei mengambil dua batang kuas, dua baki tinta, dan dua lembar kertas seukuran sapu tangan. Ia juga menyiapkan sebuah cangkir kecil dan sebotol besar tinta serta kertas tebal yang sudah ia gulung dahulu. Baru setelah itu ia menitipkan surat itu pada seorang pegawai istana dan kembali menuju ruangan aula tempat pertemuan tadi berlangsung. _Hari sudah menjelang sore, pasti Lu Yi sudah selesai_, begitu pikir Yangmei.

Ternyata, pikiran putri itu jauh dari tepat. Dari balik pintu, ia masih mendengar suara beberapa penasihat yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Lu Yi. Penasaran, ia pun mengintip melalui jendela.

"...lalu, bagaimana dengan hormat dan taat pada orangtua?" Tanya seorang penasihat.

Yangmei baru sadar bahwa orang-orang bijak itu sedang duduk di lantai membentuk lingkaran. Tetapi mereka semua menatap Lu Yi. Ternyata penasihat-penasihat itu sedang bertanya pada Lu Yi, kemungkinan besar menguji kemampuannya.

"Itu adalah salah satu ajaran Kong Fuzi yang paling terutama, taat pada orangtua." Suara Lu Yi terdengar di balik jendela. "Apa ada yang salah dengan itu?"

"Begini, seperti yang dikatakan Kong Fuzi, seorang pemimpin yang baik terlihat dari ketaatannya dengan orangtuanya. Namun kenyataannya, bukankah banyak pemimpin-pemimpin yang, demi orangtuanya, mengorbankan kepentingan rakyatnya? Bukankah itu bertentangan?"

Lu Yi yang duduk berpeluk lutut menjawab dengan tenang. "Tentu saja tidak. Kong Fuzi juga pernah berkata '_Sheng, yang zhi yi li; Si, zang zhi yi li; Ju zhi yi li_ – ketika hidup orangtua harus dilayani dengan kepantasan; Ketika mati, orang tua harus dikuburkan dengan kepantasan; Sesudah mati, orangtua harus dikenang(1, _lihat tambahan di bawah_) dengan kepantasan'. Menurutku, kata-kata Kong Fuzi itu kalau ditafsirakan artinya lebih cenderung menunjukkan pada cara menghormati orangtua yang benar dan pantas. Bukankah seorang pemimpin pun harus memiliki hikmat untuk mengetahui apakah keinginan orangtuanya itu baik atau buruk?"

"Saya rasa tidak. Bukankah kita harus selalu mengutamakan orangtua dahulu? Bukankah itu juga adalah salah satu ajarn Kong Fuzi?(2)" Tanya seorang penasihat lain.

Suasana semakin lama semakin berubah. Rupanya mereka bukan sedang menguji Lu Yi, tetapi mereka memang sungguh-sungguh bertanya, begitulah pikir Yangmei. Meskipun sebenarnya dia tidak mengerti apa-apa, dia merasa tertarik mendengar jawaban yang akan dilontarkan Lu Yi.

Yangmei kaget saat melihat Lu Yi tertawa kecil. "Bukankah binatang pun tahu untuk selalu membantu orangtuanya? Bukankah penjahat dan pembunuh sekalipun tahu untuk menghormati orangtuanya? Yang membedakan antara orang bijak dan orang bodoh adalah orang bijak akan menaati orangtuanya dalam hal-hal yang benar." Jawabnya. "Jika tahu orangtuanya berbuat salah, maka sebagai anak ia harus berani menegur orangtuanya."

"Kalau begitu," Yang lain angkat suara. "Apa bisa kita simpulkan bahwa menaati orangtua sebenarnya sama sekali tidak berhubungan dengan menjadi pemimpin negara yang baik?"

Lu Yi menggeleng kuat. "Saya tidak bilang begitu. Jika seandainya seseorang tidak bisa menyayangi orangtua yang adalah darah dagingnya sendiri, bagaimana ia bisa menyayangi rakyatnya?"

Sampai di sini Yangmei benar-benar semakin kagum melihat Lu Yi. Mungkin ayahnya tidak bohong saat berkata kalau Lu Yi menghabiskan waktunya untuk belajar daripada bermain bersamanya, ia sekarang sudah menjadi sepandai Paman Zhou. Tanpa Yangmei sadari, rupanya topik pembicaraan sudah berpindah lagi. Sekarang mereka bukan mendiskusikan tentang keluarga. Namun, Yangmei begitu tertarik ketika mendengar suatu kata yang tidak asing baginya. 'Phoenix'

"Lu Yi, saya dengar, kamu banyak tahu tentang Phoenix, ya? Kamu tahu, kan, Legenda Feng dan Huang?" Pertanyaan itu hanya dijawab Lu Yi dengan anggukan.

_Bodoh... tentu saja dia banyak tahu. Dia bukan hanya tahu tapi dia juga adalah Phoenix itu sendiri..._ pikir Yangmei dalam hati.

"Sebelum Feng terkurung dan Huang lenyap, China selalu dalam keadaan damai. Begitu, kan?" Tanya penasihat itu lagi. "Tapi sejak mereka tidak ada, kedamaian itu hanya jadi harapan kosong. Sejak zaman Dinasti Xia sampai sekarang, kedamaian yang ada hanya sebentar saja, sebelum dilanjutkan oleh perang yang berkepanjangan."

"Itu juga yang aku dengar dari legenda." Balas Lu Yi.

"Begini, Lu Yi, bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi? Bukankah kita berperang demi mendapatkan kedamaian? Kenapa saat kedamaian itu datang, kedamaian itu tidak bisa dipertahankan?" Tanyanya. "Bukankah manusia bisa memperjuangkan kedamaian itu sendiri tanpa bantuan Feng dan Huang itu?"

_Sial! Itu pertanyaan yang tidak masuk akal!_ Pikir Yangmei dalam hati. _Bagaimana bisa pertanyaan seperti itu ditanyakan pada Lu Yi? Tanya saja pada orang-orang yang suka berperang itu!_ Gerutu Yangmei dalam hati.

Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan ini, Lu Yi berpikir sejenak. Bahkan mungkin bisa dikatakan ia merenung, dan baru menjawab kembali setelah penasihat yang bertanya itu memanggilnya. Lu Yi mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk, kemudian balik bertanya. "Benarkan itu?" Yang ditanya hanya bisa mengangkat alis karena bingung. "Benarkan kita berperang demi mendapatkan kedamaian?"

Selama ini Yangmei mengira Lu Yi menikmati diskusinya dengan orang-orang pintar itu, tetapi demi langit ia bersumpah melihat Lu Yi terlihat... murung? Mata emasnya sendu, entah kenapa. Dan meski suaranya hanya terdengar samar-samar, tetapi Yangmei tahu kalau suara Lu Yi itu menyiratkan kesedihan.

Melihat penasihat itu tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, Lu Yi melanjutkan. "Xunzi, seorang Filsuf yang hidup di masa Negara-negara Berperang yang adalah murid Confucius, berkata '_Ren zhi xing e; qi shan wei ye_ – natur manusia itu jahat, dan kebaikan hanyalah hasil dari perbuatan yang dipaksakan'(3). Bagaimanapun, tanpa adanya aturan, manusia pasti cenderung melakukan yang salah daripada yang benar. Begitu juga dengan perang dan kedamaian. Manusia, daripada mencari kedamaian, lebih cenderung memulai perang."

Saat mendengar penjelasan ini, jangankan Yangmei, penasihat-penasihat itu pun terkejut. Ada yang berbicara sendiri dengan orang disebelahnya, ada juga yang langsung menyuarakan protesnya. Yang jelas semuanya mempertanyakan hal yang sama. "Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?"

"Aku teringat dengan kisah dimana setan yang menculik Huang membujuk manusia untuk membantunya melawan Feng." Jawab Lu Yi masih dengan nada yang sama. "Semenjak saat itu, China dimasuki hal baru yang disebut perang. Perang yang pertama adalah manusia melawan Feng sendiri. Kemudian sejak Feng terkurung dalam Gerbang Maut, sementara Huang lenyap begitu saja, sejak itulah manusia tidak bisa lagi berpikir tentang 'kedamaian'."

"Kau bilang begitu, Lu Yi, tapi apakah pada awalnya manusia mengerti kedamaian sebelum mengenal perang?"

"Tentu saja. Bukankah manusia dulunya hidup dekat sekali dengan Feng dan Huang yang membawa kedamaian itu sendiri? Sejak mengikuti perkataan setan itu, mereka berubah dari yang hidup bersahabat dengan Feng dan Huang menjadi melawan mereka. Bukankah sama saja dengan dulunya mencintai perdamaian dan sekarang mencintai perang? Natur yang terus mencari perang inilah yang terus diturunkan sampai pada kita."

"Masuk akal juga, tetapi bukankah manusia bisa mengerti apa yang disebut 'kedamaian' setelah merasakan perang?"

"Tidak. Meskipun sekarang sifat-sifat mereka sudah berubah, tapi bukankah pada awalnya kedamaian itu ada terlebih dahulu sebelum perang? Kedamaian bukan muncul dari perang, tetapi perang muncul ketika kedamaian itu tidak ada(4). Batasan antara mana yang ada lebih dahulu dan mana yang tidak ada itu sangat tipis."

Pada saat itu kepala Yangmei sudah mau pecah sangking pusingnya. "Celaka! Celaka! Mereka sudah gila!" Serunya berulang-ulang. "Ada? Tidak ada? Apanya yang ada dan apanya yang tidak ada?" Yangmei bertanya-tanya sendiri sambil memegang kepalanya.

Akhirnya, tanpa permisi terlebih dahulu, Yangmei membanting pintu itu lebar-lebar sampai semua orang yang ada di tempat itu menoleh kaget, tidak terkecuali Lu Yi dan Zhou Yu.

"Lu Yi!!! Sudah selesai belum??!!" Yangmei menghampiri Lu Yi dengan langkah lebar, kemudian menarik tangannya. "Masih lamakah? Sekarang sudah malam." Katanya.

Barulah Lu Yi serta semua orang dalam tempat itu sadar. Mereka rupanya keasyikan berdiskusi sampai lupa waktu. Akhirnya mereka pun pamit dari tempat itu hingga tinggal Yangmei, Lu Yi, dan Zhou Yu di tempat itu.

"Sudah malam..." Zhou Yu bergumam, menarik perhatian kedua anak kecil itu ke arahnya. "Meimei, kau seharusnya tadi tetap di sini. Lu Yi hebat sekali tadi. Meski masih kecil, dia sudah bisa berdiskusi bersama panasihat-penasihat itu. Memang benar seperti yang dikatakan Kong Fuzi '_wen gu er zhi xin ,ke yi wei shi yi _– memperbaiki ajaran yang telah ia peroleh dan mempelajari hal-hal baru, itulah yang membuat seseorang menjadi guru'."

Lu Yi hanya tersenyum merendah mendengar pujian Zhou Yu. Tetapi Yangmei sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan penasihat itu. "Sudahlah, Paman. Giliran Paman untuk bermain-main dengan Lu Yi sekarang sudah selesai. Sekarang giliranku, kan?"

"Iya, Meimei... Lu Yi sekarang punyamu." Balas Zhou Yu sambil menahan tawa melihat wajah cemberut Yangmei. Kemudian ia pun segera keluar dari tempat itu meninggalkan dua anak kecil itu sendirian.

Lu Yi berbalik menghadap Yangmei. Sejujurnya, harus ia akui bahwa berdiskusi bersama penasihat-penasihat itu jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada bermain bersama Yangmei. Tapi, ada satu hal yang sangat ia sukai saat bermain bersama Yangmei, yaitu bahwa Yangmei ada bersamanya. Seberapapun kekanak-kanakan permainan itu, tetap saja putri itu bersamanya. Andai kata Yangmei juga tertarik untuk belajar, pasti ia akan lebih senang.

Tapi, biarlah Yangmei apa adanya. Toh dia juga menyukai Yangmei seperti ini.

"Kamu mau main apa, Meimei?" Tanyanya pada Yangmei. "Sudah terlalu malam. Apa tidak apa-apa kalau kita bermain sekarang?"

Yangmei menggeleng, membuat Lu Yi keheranan. "Kita bukan bermain, Lu Yi!" Jawabnya sambil mengangkat barang-barang yang ia bawa, kertas, kuas, dan bak tinta. "Aku ingin menantangmu melakukan sesuatu!"

Hal ini membuat Lu Yi terkejut bukan buatan. "Menantang apa? Tumben kamu seserius itu?"

"Aku benar-benar serius!" Yangmei menekankan sekali lagi. Ia kemudian meletakkan sebatang kuas beserta bak tinta serta selembar kertas di satu meja, kemudian yang lain di meja lainnya. Cangkir yang ia bawa diletakkan langsung di atas lantai sebelum ia menuang tinta itu sampai penuh. "Aku menantangmu sesuatu! Gambarkan sesuatu yang bisa mengungkapkan perasaanmu padaku!"

"Apa?!" Lu Yi menyahut tidak percaya.

"Ya! Menyatakan perasaan. Aku juga akan melakukan yang sama." Balas Yangmei. Kertas tebal yang digulung itu sekarang dicelupkan dalam cangkir berisi tinta itu. "Waktunya sampai tinta ini terserap ke ujung kertas. Mulai dari sekarang!"

Yangmei cepat-cepat duduk dan mulai menggerak-gerakkan kuasnya di atas kertas. Sementara Lu Yi masih bingung harus berbuat apa. Ia akhirnya melangkah menuju mejanya dan duduk, tapi tidak memulai apapun. Sejujurnya, ia masih bingung harus melakukan apa.

Beberapa menit berlalu. Rupanya kertas itu memang tebal sehingga tinta cukup sulit untuk terserap. Lu Yi mulai mengambil kuasnya saat tiba-tiba Yangmei membuka mulut. "Lu Yi, kamu tahu kenapa aku menantangmu ini?"

Lu Yi tersentak kaget. "Hah? Memang kenapa?"

"Karena kamu itu manusia tapi sempurna sekali, sih! Makanya aku ingin tahu kelemahanmu apa! Kali ini, kamu pasti tidak bisa mengalahkanku!" Jawabnya bangga.

Sebuah desahan. "Yah, memang ini kelemahanku."

Yangmei tersenyum menang sementara gambarnya hampir selesai. Ia puas melihat hasil kerjanya itu sementara sekarang waktu hampir habis. Melihat Lu Yi yang masih menggerak-gerakkan kuasnya dengan gerakan yang pelan, Yangmei tahu pasti sekarang Lu Yi sudah menyerah.

"Waktu habis!" Seru Yangmei. Lu Yi terkejut mendengarnya, dan dengan cepat menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

"Jadi, bagaimana sekarang?" Tanyanya.

"Kita saling tukar!" Katanya. "Berikan kertasmu padaku."

Lu Yi melakukan persis seperti yang dikatakan Yangmei, meski ia sedikit kelihatan ragu-ragu menyerahkannya. Ia juga menerima selembar kertas dari Yangmei sebagai pertukaran dan kemudian melihatnya. "Gambar apa ini?"

Di atas kertas itu, ia melihat gambar yang dibuat Yangmei. Untuk anak sekecil dia, gambar itu sebenarnya bagus. Di sana ia melihat gambar dua orang, yang satu laki-laki dan yang satu perempuan, sedang mengenakan pakaian perkawinan dan berciuman. Tentu saja saat menyadari siapa yang digambar oleh Yangmei, wajah Lu Yi langsung berubah merah, merah seperti bajunya.

"Itu kita berdua, Lu Yi!" Sahut Yangmei dengan riang sebelum Lu Yi sempat bertanya. "Bagaimana? Bagus tidak? Aku harap pada saat kita menikah nanti, Lu Yi akan menciumku! Nah, itulah gambaran perasaanku!" Ia lalu melihat kertas yang telah diberikan oleh Lu Yi, dan alangkah kagetnya ia melihat bukan gambar yang terpampang di atas kertas itu, melainkan sederet huruf-huruf yang ditulis indah seperti layaknya kaligrafi.

"Maaf..." Saat itu muka Lu Yi semakin memerah, kalau memang bisa lebih merah lagi dari sebelumnya. "Tapi aku tidak bisa menggambar. Jadi aku pikir sebaiknya aku menulis saja. Dan aku pertama berpikir untuk menulis puisi yang indah, tapi karena aku takut kamu masih belum mengerti kata-kata yang sulit, jadi aku putuskan untuk memakai kata-kata yang mudah." Jelasnya pada Yangmei. "Maaf kalau menurutmu jelek."

Yangmei membaca tulisan-tulisan di atas kertas itu. Memang benar, yang tertulis di situ adalah puisi dan bukan gambar. Tulisannya pun menggunakan kata-kata yang sederhana dan mudah dimengerti sehingga meski tidak banyak huruf yang Yangmei tahu, ia mengerti puisi itu secara keseluruhan.

_Diberi selembar kertas dan sebatang kuas  
Disuruh menggambar dalamnya perasaanku.  
Mau menggambar __burung Phoenix, malah jadi burung walet  
Mau menggambar buah yangmei, malah jadi buah dao_

_Kuas di tangan malang melintang di atas kertas  
Mau menulis juga sia-sia, apalagi menggambar  
Yang ada di kepalaku hanya namamu saja  
dan beberapa baris untuk menuangkan perasaan_

_Apa kertas dan tinta ini saja tidak cukup?  
Kalau daratan China ini adalah kertasnya  
Dan air sungai Chang Jiang tinta catnya  
barulah bisa menjelaskan dalamnya cintaku_

_Aku menulis cinta kita yang tidak berakhir  
sampai di akhir dari puisi ini  
aneh, cinta yang hidup selamanya  
Mana mungkin selesai ditulis di kertas sekecil ini?_(5)

"Astaga, Lu Yi..." Yangmei menghela nafas panjang. "Bagus sekali..." Kemudian ia tertawa garing sendiri sambil menggaruk kepalanya. "Ternyata memang benar Lu Yi tidak punya kelemahan, ya? Bahkan untuk menyatakan perasaan saja bisa sehebat ini. Aku kira kamu bukan orang yang romantis, tapi ternyata kamu adalah orang paling romantis yang tahu!"

Mendengar jawaban ini, Lu Yi hanya bisa tertawa tanpa berkata apapun.

Yangmei memiringkan kepalanya. "Memangnya ada yang salah?"

"Iya!" Jawab Lu Yi tanpa bisa menahan tawanya. "Kelemahanku kelihatan jelas sekali, tapi kamu tidak bisa melihatnya. Apa memang aku sesempurna itu?" Melihat Yangmei yang kebingungan tanpa tahu jawabannya, akhirnya Lu Yi memberitahukannya. "Aku kan tidak bisa menggambar, makanya aku menulis."

Mata perak Yangmei terbuka lebar. "Oh iya!" Kemudian ia menyengir lebar. "Benar! Ternyata Lu Yi tidak bisa menggambar! Ternyata ada satu hal yang aku lebih hebat daripada Lu Yi! Hore!!!"

Respon Yangmei sepertinya terlalu berlebihan, tapi Lu Yi senang melihatnya gembira seperti itu. "Hei, memangnya menemukan kelemahanku bisa membuatmu segembira itu?" Tapi sangking senangnya, Yangmei sekarang masih melompat-lompat saja tanpa mendengarkan kata-kata Lu Yi.

Tak lama kemudian, Yangmei mengeluarkan sesuatu di balik sakunya. Dua buah kantung kain kecil yang biasanya digunakan untuk meletakkan jimat. Pada kedua kantung itu terdapat tali yang membuat kantung itu dapat dipakai sebagai kalung. Di kantung itulah ia meletakkan dua lembar kertas yang sebelumnya sudah ia lipat sampai bisa dimasukkan ke dalamnya. Kantung yang berisi gambarnya ia berikan pada Lu Yi, sementara yang berisi puisi Lu Yi ia kalungkan ke lehernya sendiri.

"Ini bisa dijadikan jimat!" Kata Yangmei tersenyum lebar. "Jadi, aku bisa selalu merasakan kamu ada di dekatku, dan kamu pasti akan selalu menyayangiku. Ya kan, Lu Yi?"

Lu Yi mengangguk. Ia pun mengalungkan jimat itu ke lehernya. "Mulai sekarang, kita janji akan selalu bersama, ya?"

* * *

YEAH!!! Jadi sekian dulu untuk chapter ini, sodara-sodara! (Kalo nggak bisa2 author otaknya meledak)...

BTW, ada beberapa note yang harus aku tambahkan:  
(1) Dalam teks aslinya, itu bukan 'dikenang' tapi 'disembah' atau 'disembayangi'. Cuma, ini rada bertentangan dengan apa yang aku percayai. Menurutku, orang mati itu nggak perlu disembayangi atau disembah. Makanya aku ubah kata-katanya. Maaf saya menyinggung perasaan sodara-sodara...  
(2) Kayaknya itu emang pertanyaan bodoh. Tapi orang zaman dulu sangat tunduk sama ajaran Kung Fuzi (alias Confucius), dan mereka diajari untuk _**SELALU**_ (udah si capital, dibold, diitalic, diunderline, kurang apa coba?) menaati ortu apapun yang terjadi. (Dan itu juga yang dikasih tahu Inet, mama dan engkong) Jadi yah... aku rasa itu topik yang cukup menarik huat diperbincangkan disini. Oh, dan mereka bukan lagi diskusi strategi (karena waktu itu lagi damai), tapi tentang ajaran-ajaran Confucius dan lain-lainnya... (pasalnya zaman dulu aturan ortu buat anak itu _**JAUH**_ lebih strict dari zaman kita ini, sodara-sodara)  
(3) Sejujurnya saya juga cukup kaget menemukan bagian ini. Karena ada quotasi yang menyatakan sebaliknya. Saya rasa sih ini yang bener. Maksudnya emang kita sebagai manusia punya kecenderungan untuk berbuat jahat... getu... Maaf kalo pendapat saya bertentangan dengan pendapat sodara-sodara... dianggap enteng aja...  
(4) Ini kuotasi itu kalo dicari dimana-mana nggak bakal sodara-sodara temukan. Soalnya itu pandangan saya sendiri, sih... Menurut saya begini, kan sama aja ibaratnya kalo gelap itu ada karena nggak ada terang, makanya perangpun ada kalo nggak ada damai di hati... ^^ Getu...  
(5) Yayayayaya... saya tahu kalo saya bikin puisi yang cacad, sodara-sodara. Masalahnya gini, saya pengen nulis puisi yang nggak nyontek (dengan kata lain, saya pengen semua yang ada di FF kali ini original buatan saya). Jadi saya nggak ngambil dari lagu atau puisi yang sudah ada. Dengan kemampuan saya yang pas-pasan, saya nyoba bikin puisi itu. Mestinya saya minta engkong saya buat bikinkan puisi yang bagus (karena beliau tuh asalanya dari China dan suka mendalami literatur plus sejarah China). Tapi saya sungkan sodara-sodara, jadi saya ngarang sendiri... wkwkwkwk...

Yah... itulah gabungan hasil pembelajaran saya bersama Inet, mama dan engkong saya. Juga berdasarkan pengetahuan dan pendapat saya, sih...

Nah, sekian, deh, sodara-sodara. BTW, berhubung chapter ini membingungkan, kalo sodara-sodara merasa ada bagian yang salah dan perlu diperbaiki, silahkan langsung ngomong sama saya dan saya akan langsung memperbaiki... Maklumlah... saya kan juga belajar... Dan kalo juga ada yang mau ditanyakan, silahkan langsung nanya aja...

Saya harap minggu depan (5 Januari, hari pertama sekolah semester 2 dimulai... T-T) chap selanjutnya bakal bisa diupdate! Thnx for reading!


	12. When the Castle Is Empty

Sesuai janji, saya mengupdate cerita ini tepat tanggal 5 Januari! YAY! (sekolah mulai lagi... Hixxx... T-T)

Ehm, sebelum mulai, saya cuma mau ngasih pengumuman tentang cerita yang ntar mau saya publish berjudul 'The Fragile Glass-Box', sodara-sodara. Dengan **sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat-...** menyesal, saya harus bilang bahwa sepertinya cerita itu belum bisa saya publish dalam waktu dekat. Tahu kenapa, sodara-sodara? Karena di sekolah saya yang sinting, gila, nan edan itu mulai diadakan Try Out tiap hari buat menghadapi UNAS. DAN KALO SAYA BILANG **TIAP HARI**, SAYA 100% JUJUR, SODARA-SODARA. NGGAK BOHONG! SWEAR! Mulai dari hari ini sampe sehari sebelum UNAS, bakal diadakan Try Out terus di sekolah saya. (Ohhh... please jangan bunuh saya... T-T) Dan sampe sekarang saya belum mulai satu chapter pun kecuali sneak-peak yang sudah sodara-sodara baca di FB.

Tapi, untuk cerita yang satu ini agak beda, sodara-sodara. Saya tetap bisa update rutin tiap minggu karena sebenarnya semua (dan saya bilang SEMUA, sodara) chapter dalam trilogy yang pertama ini sudah selesai, tinggal nge-postnya aja (Sekali lagi jangan bunuh saya, sodara-sodara). Ini bukan saya rencanakan buat bikin sodara-sodara mati penasaran dan ngamuk nunggu cerita ini diupdate, tapi ini untuk mempersiapkan supaya meskipun saya ada UNAS dan Try Out, saya masih bisa ngepublish cerita ini... Jadi tolong dimengerti, sodara-sodara...

Oh, dan tentang itu juga, SELAMAT! Anda masih mengikuti cerita ini sampe lebih dari seperlima! Terima kasih atas dukungannya selama ini via review ato FB!

Selamat membaca!

* * *

Baik Lu Yi maupun Yangmei sekarang sudah cukup umur untuk mengetahui urusan kerajaan, terutama perang yang sedang terjdadi di China. Setahun lagi Lu Yi berumur dua belas tahun dan harus memulai pembelajarannya di bawah bimbingan Zhou Yu, penasihat sekaligus ahli strategi kepercayaan Sun Ce. Lu Yi tidak begitu berbakat dengan pedangnya, dan karena itulah diputuskan sebaiknya Lu Yi lebih berkonsentrasi pada pelajaran tentang strategi saja. Hal ini benar-benar membuat Yangmei khawatir. Bagaimana bisa ia terpisah dari Lu Yi setelah empat tahun melewati masa kecil bersama? Lu Yi pernah berkata dalam empat tahun ini pastilah Yangmei akan bosan dengan sendirinya bermain bersama. Namun yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. Bukannya bosan, Yangmei malah semakin ingin dekat dengan Lu Yi.

Tetapi, bukan hal itu yang dikhawatirkannya sekarang.

Ia masih punya waktu setahun lagi bersama Lu Yi. Sekarang hal yang benar-benar mengacaukan pikirannya adalah kepergian kedua orangtuanya beserta beberapa orang jendral dan tentara, sepertinya mereka akan pergi berperang. Karena sudah dianggap dewasa, Sun Ce memberitahukan kemana mereka akan pergi dan musuh apa yang akan mereka hadapi pada Lu Yi. Siapa sangka ternyata Yangmei saat itu menguping, dan akhirnya ia jadi tahu tentang perang yang sebentar lagi akan dihadapi oleh angkatan perang Wu. Perang kali ini begitu penting, sehingga harus kaisar Wu sendiri yang memimpin angkatan perangnya. Papa, mama, Paman Zhou, Bibi Xiao, Bibi Shang Xiang, Ling Tong, Lü Meng, dan yang lain-lain akan segera berangkat untuk pergi berperang. Para wanita di istana memang tidak hanya pintar berdandan dan bertingkah sopan saja seperti wanita di istana pada umumnya, tetapi mereka juga hebat di medan perang. Itulah sebabnya mereka pun ikut dalam perang, hingga akhirnya Yangmei ditinggal sendirian dengan Lu Yi.

Pada hari kepergian angkatan perang, Yangmei hanya bisa menangis sambil merengek-rengek agar ia diperbolehkan ikut, atau kedua orangtuanya tidak perlu ikut pergi berperang saja. Kepergian pasukan besar itu bukan diantar di gerbang istana Wu, melainkan di pintu gerbang kotaraja Jian Ye.

"Tidak bisa begitu, Meimei." Hibur Sun Ce dengan sabar. "Perang kali akan sangat mempengaruhi nama besar kerajaan kita. Karena itu papa dan mama harus pergi. Kamu tenang saja di rumah, ya?"

"Sebenarnya apa yang kamu takutkan, Meimei?" Paman Zhou ikut menambahkan. "Kami pasti akan pulang membawa kemenangan. Justru kamu harus bangga dengan hal ini."

Yangmei tetap saja tidak mau berhenti menangis. Semua orang sudah naik di atas punggung kuda masing-masing, kecuali untuk pasukan berjalan. Saat ia melihat Ling Tong yang sedang berusaha untuk membetulkan posisi duduknya di atas kuda dengan dibantu oleh ayahnya, Yangmei jadi semakin kaget. "Ling Tong! Kamu kan masih anak-anak? Kenapa ikut perang?"

Ling Tong jadi kesal. "Siapa bilang aku anak-anak? Aku kan sudah lima belas tahun? Boleh saja kan aku ikut perang?" Balasnya. "Kamu jangan meremehkan begitu! Begini-begini aku masih lebih hebat dibanding '_putri dari Lu Jiang_' itu." Katanya sambil menyengir, membuat Yangmei sedikit terhibur. Tentu saja yang dimaksud 'putri dari Lu Jiang' adalah Lu Yi. Meski sekarang ia sudah berusia sebelas tahun, tetap saja Ling Tong memanggilnya 'putri dari Lu Jiang'. Lu Yi yang mendengarnya hanya bisa mendengus kesal.

Da Qiao ikut menambahkan. "Meimei, kami pasti kembali secepatnya, kok. Di sini kan ada Lu Yi? Kalau kamu kesepian atau takut, Lu Yi yang akan menjagamu." Katanya menghibur putri tunggalnya itu. Kemudian ia berpaling menatap Lu Yi. "Lu Yi, tolong jaga Yangmei baik-baik, ya?"

Lu Yi mengangguk mantap. "Baik, Permaisuri!"

Sesudah itu pasukan itu mulai meninggalkan kota, Yangmei segera berlari mengejar, tetapi Lu Yi sudah menarik tangannya kuat-kuat. "Kamu jangan ikut pergi! Kita tunggu di istana saja, ya? Lalu kita berdoa pada Tian supaya semuanya bisa pulang dengan selamat." Katanya dengan lembut. Sebuah senyuman yang terulas di wajahnya dapat menenangkan Yangmei hingga akhirnya gadis itu mengangguk setuju.

Saat pasukan besar itu sudah hilang dari pandangan, keduanya dengan diiringi beberapa dayang dan pasukan yang memang disisakan untuk melindungi kotaraja kembali ke istana. Mereka lebih memilih berjalan kaki daripada naik tandu atau kereta kuda sementara yang lain susah payah berjalan. Dalam perjalanan mereka kembali ke istana, Yangmei mulai perlahan menghentikan tangisnya.

"Lu Yi?" Yangmei memanggilnya pelan. "Memang perang ini kenapa, sih? Kenapa sampai papa dan mama harus ikut pergi? Suruh saja Paman Zhou dan beberapa jendral yang pergi, pasti menang."

Lu Yi menatap putri kecil itu. Ia bisa mengerti kekhawatirannya itu, tetapi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk mengatasinya. Ia mengamit tangan Yangmei, kemudian menggandengnya. "Perang kali ini penting, sebab perang ini berhubungan dengan kakekmu, Meimei. Begitulah kata ayahmu."

"Ada apa dengan kakek?" Ia mulai penasaran.

"Aku dengar dari ayahmu, beberapa tahun lalu, saat Dinasti Han belum kacau seperti sekarang, terjadi penggulingan kekuasaan besar." Lu Yi menjelaskan sambil mengingat-ingat. "Kakekmu termasuk salah satu jendral besar yang ikut berpartisipasi dalam perang tersebut. Ketika perang sudah selesai, kakekmu kembali. Karena satu-dua alasan, kakekmu dicegat di tengah jalan oleh beberapa orang dari daerah provinsi Jing."

"Karena mereka tidak membiarkan kakekmu lewat, perang pun dimulai. Sayangnya kakekmu gugur di medan perang dan akhirnya ayahmulah yang mengambil alih pemerintahan. Untung sekali ayahmu bisa memimpin pasukan kembali ke tanah Wu, kemudian kembali mengumpulkan tentara dan wilayah, hingga sampai sekarang ini. Sekarang, mereka kembali ke provinsi Jing, tepatnya ke daerah Xia Kou, untuk balas dendam." Jelasnya panjang lebar.

Yangmei hanya mengangguk saja, tetapi tidak jelas apa ia mengerti atau tidak. Yang jelas, wajahnya hanya menatap ke jalan yang dilaluinya dengan tatapan kosong. Ia seperti orang linglung, sebentar jalannya miring ke kiri, sebentar ke kanan. Airmatanya memang sudah mengering, tetapi tetap saja mata peraknya tidak bercahaya. Sampai di istana, Yangmei sudah sangat kelelahan sampai tiba-tiba kepalanya pusing, pandangannya berkunang-kunang dan ia terjatuh. Untung Lu Yi segera menopangnya.

"Meimei, kamu kenapa?" Wajah Lu Yi begitu khawatir, terutama setelah melihat wajah Yangmei yang pucat seperti tembok. Beberapa dayang segera mengitari kedua anak itu.

Yangmei menggeleng lemah. "Aku... tidak apa-apa, kok." Setelah berkata begitu, Yangmei kebali mencoba berdiri. Ia berhasil, tetapi Lu Yi harus tetap memegangi tangannya. Mereka melewati taman bunga, kemudian sampai di istana tengah, dan akhirnya di kamar Yangmei. Lu Yi meminta tolong beberapa dayang untuk menuntun Yangmei masuk ke kamarnya, karena tidak sopan baginya untuk masuk ke kamar seorang putri.

"Kelihatannya Putri sedang tidak enak badan." Kata Lu Yi pada dayang-dayang itu. "Masuk ke kamar Putri adalah sebuah pelanggaran berat bagi laki-laki yang bukan keluarganya. Aku tidak bisa menjaganya. Jadi, mungkin untuk hari ini biar dia istirahat dulu saja, tidak perlu bertemu denganku." Pesannya pada dayang-dayang itu. "Karena itu, tolong kalian jaga dia baik-baik, ya?"

"Baik, Tuan muda!" Dayang-dayang itu menggangguk mengerti.

Setelah itu, Lu Yi kembali ke kamarnya sendiri. Ia mengambil sebuah buku dari rak bukunya, sebuah buku strategi, kemudian duduk di kursi dan mulai membacanya.

--

Dua hari sudah berlalu sejak hari itu. Yangmei masih saja belum keluar dari kamarnya, dan itulah yang membuat Lu Yi mulai merasa kesepian. Biasanya ada Yangmei yang tingkah konyolnya selalu mencerahkan harinya. Tetapi kali ini putri cilik itu masih enggan keluar, begitulah kata para dayang-dayang itu setiap kali ditanyai. Lu Yi sebenarnya tidak percaya. Yangmei adalah gadis kecil yang sangat bersemangat, dan biasanya selalu senang bermain-main dengannya. Mana mungkin sekarang ia memilih untuk tidur saja di kamarnya? Pasti ada sesuatu yang sedang disembunyikan. Meskipun penasaran, Lu Yi memutuskan untuk percaya saja. Mungkin memang Yangmei butuh istirahat, apalagi setelah kepergian orangtuanya.

Hari ini Lu Yi kembali ke area berlatih para jendral di lapisan terluar dari istana. Di dalam ruangan terbuka yang bertanahkan pasir itu biasanya ia berlatih dengan Jendral Lü Meng, Ling Tong, atau jendral-jendral yang lain. Tetapi, berhubung kali ini mereka semua pergi, hanya tinggal ia seorang diri yang tinggal. Ia mengambil sebuah pedang yang selalu dipakainya saat berlatih. Karena hari ini ia tidak punya lawan, maka ia hanya melatih kecepatan bertarungnya saja. Dengan sebuah boneka kayu ia berlatih.

Sepanjang siang itu ia berlatih terus. Meskipun ia cerdas, kemampuan bertarungnya masih buruk dibandingkan jendral-jendral senior yang lain, dan karena itulah ia tidak pernah malas berlatih. Hari itu begitu terik, tetapi Lu Yi tidak peduli lagi. Hampir menjelang sore, bajunya sudah basah karena keringat. Ia menyeka wajahnya, kemudian mengembalikan pedang itu pada tempatnya dan kembali menuju ke kamarnya. Hanya untuk ke kamarnya saja ia harus berjalan jauh melewati taman bunga istana Jian Ye yang begitu luas.

Di tengah perjalanannya, seorang dayang berlari-lari menghampirinya. Dengan nafas terengah-engah ia berusaha berbicara dengan jelas pada Lu Yi. "Tuan muda! Putri Yangmei... Putri..." Kata-katanya berhenti di tengah-tengah.

"Tenanglah. Bicara pelan-pelan." Kata Lu Yi. "Ada apa?"

"Tuan muda harus cepat menemui putri!" Kata dayang itu akhirnya. "Keadaan putri sangat gawat! Sekarang ia tidak sadar, dan selalu memanggil-manggil anda, Tuan muda! Cepat temui dia sebelum ada apa-apa!" Dayang itu begitu cemas dan tergesa-gesa.

Saat mendengarnya, Lu Yi seperti kehilangan setengah kesadarannya. Yangmei adalah orang yang begitu disayanginya, dan ia tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya. Gadis itu memang kuat, tetapi ada saatnya ia sampai sakit seperti ini. Tanpa menunggu dayang itu, Lu Yi segera berlari ke kamar Yangmei secepat kakinya bisa berlari sambil dalam hati terus-menerus mencaci-maki dirinya sendiri.

Pintu kamar Yangmei hampir saja dibukanya secara langsung. Tetapi dengan nafas tidak teratur dan pikiran yang kacau, terjadilah pergumulan dalam batinnya. Ia tahu ia tidak boleh masuk, begitulah aturan kesopanan. Tetapi ia begitu menyayangi Yangmei, dan kekhawatirannya tidak bisa dibendung lagi. Akhirnya, pintu itu ia buka dan segera masuk ke dalam kamar si putri kecil.

Melihat pintu dibanting begitu keras, seluruh dayang itu menoleh ke arah Lu Yi yang sedang berlari tergesa-gera menghampiri Yangmei. Tanpa mempedulikan dayang-dayang itu lagi, Lu Yi berlutut di sisi ranjang Yangmei, kemudian ia meletakkan tangannya di atas kening Yangmei yang sedang tak sadarkan diri. Keningnya begitu panas, begitu juga sekujur tubuhnya. Sangking khawatirnya Lu Yi, dia malah memarahi dayang-dayang itu.

"Kalian ini bagaimana, sih?!" Ia memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat dayang-dayang itu. "Putri sampai sakit begini, apa kalian sudah tuli? Aku kan bilang kalau ada apa-apa dengan Putri, segera beri tahu aku! Bagaimana sakitnya bisa sampai parah begini?" Baru kali ini para dayang itu melihat Lu Yi begitu marah. Segawat apapun keadaan yang dihadapi, Lu Yi tidak pernah panik, apalagi sampai marah-marah. Mata emasnya begitu tajam memandang mereka, seperti hendak membakar mereka hanya dengan kilatan cahaya di matanya itu.

Salah satu dayang maju ke depan, kemudian membungkuk dalam-dalam sebelum menjawab. "Tuan muda, kami memang pantas mati!" Katanya dengan suara tergetar. "Beberapa hari yang lalu, Putri memang sudah sakit. Tetapi saat kami akan memberi tahu Tuan muda, Putri selalu melarang kami. Katanya ia tidak ingin mengkhawatirkan Tuan muda. Karena itulah kami selalu bilang Putri baik-baik saja." Saat melihat tatapan Lu Yi melembut, barulah dayang itu berani mengangkat wajahnya. "Siapa sangka ternyata Putri memang tidak bisa sembuh kalau bukan Tuan muda yang menjaganya. Semakin hari keadaannya semakin parah saja."

Mendengar jawaban itu, Lu Yi menjadi kesal bukan main pada dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana ia bisa begitu bodoh sampai tak menyadarinya? Karena tahu ia sendiri yang bersalah, Lu Yi hanya bisa diam, kemudian kembali ke sisi ranjang Yangmei. Ia mengambil kain yang sudah dicelupkan ke baskom penuh berisi air, kemudian memerasnya dan meletakkannya pelan-pelan ke kening Yangmei. Satu tangannya terus-menerus menggengam tangan Yangmei. Keadaan yang seperti itu memaksa para dayang itu untuk undur diri dengan sendirinya, hingga hanya tinggal Lu Yi dan Yangmei yang masih berada di kamar itu.

Lu Yi hanya bisa diam membisu menyaksikan Yangmei yang menarik nafas dengan susah payah, membuangnya, lalu menarik nafas lagi. Dalam hati ia terus menyumpahi dirinya sendiri, sementara kepalanya menjadi begitu berat. "Meimei... kamu ini..." Ia bergumam pelan. "Sebenarnya aku suka sekali jika kamu membuatku selalu sibuk dengan permainanmu, atau dengan tingkahmu yang aneh-aneh itu. Tapi kalau caramu membuatku sibuk seperti ini, aku tidak suka. Rasanya kepalaku mau pecah sangking cemasnya aku. Kamu mengerti, kan?"

Ia tidak mendapat jawaban apa-apa. Tentu saja.

Lututnya mulai lelah karena terus berlutut di sisi pembaringan itu. Sekarang wajahnya begitu dekat dengan wajah Yangmei yang sedang tertidur. Wajah Yangmei memang selalu polos dan bersih, namun dalam tidurnya ia terlihat begitu tak berdaya, benar-benar seperti seorang anak kecil. Diam-diam Lu Yi semakin menyayanginya. Tangannya dengan lembut meraih sebuah sehelai rambut perak yang menutupi wajah Yangmei, kemudian perlahan mengibaskannya.

Wajah yang begitu manis makin membuat Lu Yi tidak tahan. Perlahan-lahan wajahnya semakin mendekat pada Yangmei, sampai ia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas yang panas Yangmei yang menyentuh kulitnya. Sampai jarak itu menjadi sangat rapat, barulah Lu Yi segera menarik dirinya. "Apa-apaan aku ini?!" Ia mulai menampar dirinya sendiri sebagai hukuman atas kekurangajarannya itu. "Bagaimana aku bisa berpikir begitu kotor?! Meimei itu putri! Aku tidak boleh berpikir aneh-aneh!"

Untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya, Lu Yi mulai menyibukkan diri dengan mengambil air, kemudian mengompres Yangmei. Kadang ia mengambil sehelai kain yang masih kering untuk mengelap wajah, leher,dan tangan Yangmei yang basah. Kalau sudah selesai ia mengambil bukunya, kemudian menjaga Yangmei sambil membaca buku, atau apapun yang dapat membuatnya terjaga tetapi tidak perlu menatap putri yang sangat disayanginya itu. Sayangnya, karena begitu khawatir, Lu Yi terus-terusan memandang Yangmei dan tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada buku yang sedang dibacanya.

Sampai beberapa waktu lamanya, Lu Yi tiba-tiba mendengar rintihan Yangmei yang pelan, tetapi begitu jelas terdengar. "Lu Yi... Lu Yi..." Barulah Lu Yi tahu bahwa Yangmei sebenarnya sedang memanggil-manggilnya. Segera buku itu ia jatuhkan begitu saja, kemudian tangannya meraih tangan Yangmei yang sepertinya berusaha menggapai-gapai ke atas.

"Meimei!" Ia gengam tangan Yangmei kuat-kuat, wajahnya semakin diliputi kecemasan dan ketakutan. "Meimei, aku di sini! Aku di sini!" Tangannya mulai gemetaran, sementara tanpa disadarinya matanya sudah mulai berair.

"Lu...Yi...?" Yangmei seperti bisa mendengar suaranya. Ia memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat Lu Yi, kemudian perlahan-lahan membuka kedua matanya. Dilihatnya wajah Lu Yi yang begitu kelelahan, tetapi juga sangat lega. Yangmei hanya bisa tersenyum lemah, meskipun ia sangat senang melihat Lu Yi sendiri yang menjaganya. "Oh... Lu Yi di sini, ya?"

Perasaan yang begitu melegakan membuat kedua kaki Lu Yi jadi tidak bisa menopang tubuhnya. Ia terjatuh berlutut di sebelah ranjang Yangmei dengan kepala tertunduk dalam-dalam. "Terima kasih, Lao Tian! Untung Meimei baik-baik saja." Ia terus-menerus bergumam seperti itu.

Yangmei tertawa kecil. "Lu Yi, kamu ini memang berlebihan. Aku kan cuma sakit begini saja, kamu sampai memanggil-manggil Tian segala. Ini kan bukan masalah besar."

"Bukan masalah besar?!" Lu Yi menjadi gusar sekali. Ia merasa cemas sekali, sampai ia tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa. Sekarang Yangmei malah berkata ini bukan masalah besar. "Kamu ini hampir membuat aku gila! Kalau ada apa-apa denganmu, memangnya kamu pikir aku bisa tenang-tenang saja? Sampai kapan sih kamu mau berhenti membuat aku cemas begini?!"

Yangmei yang tadi bisa tersenyum sekarang langsung menangis, entah karena dimarahi atau karena merasa bersalah. Airmata mulai membanjiri wajahnya yang memang sudah basah. "Justru aku tidak mau membuat Lu Yi khawatir, makanya aku pikir lebih baik Lu Yi tidak perlu tahu." Ia bicara sesenggukan. "Ternyata memang aku tidak bisa terpisah dari Lu Yi walau cuma sehari saja. Akhirnya, penyakitku malah tambah parah. Maaf, ya?"

Lu Yi menghela nafas panjang. Ia tidak ingin membuat gadis kecil ini menangis, tetapi sepertinya apa saja yang dilakukannya selalu membuatnya begitu. Ia menghapus airmata Yangmei. "Sudahlah, aku juga salah karena begitu bodoh sampai tidak tahu kalau kamu sedang sakit." Ia menenangkan Yangmei. "Kamu jangan menangis begitu, ya?"

Yangmei mengagguk pelan. "Aku senang sekali Lu Yi bisa ada di sampingku, bahkan kalau Lu Yi ingin memarahiku pun, aku tidak keberatan. Selama ini aku kan selalu membuat Lu Yi kesal, tapi Lu Yi tidak pernah marah padaku." Ia berhenti sejenak untuk menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Aku tadi bermimpi, Lu Yi ada di atas sekali, sementara aku tertinggal di bawah. Aku pikir Lu Yi marah padaku, makanya Lu Yi akhirnya terbang meninggalkanku." Katanya dengan suara pelan.

"Bodoh." Lu Yi membelai lembut rambut Yangmei, membuat putri itu semakin merasa aman di sampingnya. "Mana mungkin aku bisa terbang meninggalkanmu? Aku kan tidak punya sayap? Kalaupun aku punya, pasti aku akan mengajak Meimei ikut juga, atau aku yang akan turun. Yang pasti, aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan Meimei sendirian." Kata-katanya penuh arti. "Jadi, Meimei jangan percaya pada mimpi itu, ya? Buktinya, aku kan masih disini?" Ia memberi Yangmei sebuah senyuman untuk meyakinkannya.

"Benar juga, ya? Aku memang bodoh." Yangmei tersenyum malu. "Mana mungkin Lu Yi meninggalkanku? Lu Yi kan tidak mungkin pergi." Katanya polos. Ia membalas senyuman Lu Yi. Untuk beberapa saat lamanya keduanya hanya berpandang-pandangan saja seperti orang bodoh.

Tiba-tiba Lu Yi sadar kalau ia sudah seperti orang mabuk kepayang saja. Segeralah ia berlari ke arah meja, kemudian mengambil mangkuk yang terletak di atasnya. "Cepat minum obat! Nanti sakitmu tambah parah!" Saat kembali ke samping meja, Lu Yi melihat wajah Yangmei yang begitu jijik melihat obat itu.

"Lebih baik aku mati saja daripada minum obat itu!" Serunya sambil menutup hidung karena bau obat yang tidak menyenangkan itu. "Justru karena minum obat itu terus sambil menangis, aku jadi tambah sakit! Kalau aku tidak minum apa-apa dan sama-sama Lu Yi, mungkin aku bisa lebih cepat sembuh. Aku tidak perlu minum obat, ya?" Katanya memohon.

"Yang benar saja!" Lu Yi terang-terangan menolak. "Kalau sakit, harus minum obat! Ayo sini!" Dengan sebuah sendok, Lu Yi mendulangi Yangmei, tetapi tetap saja ia enggan membuka mulutnya.

"Obat itu rasanya pahit sekali!" Sahut Yangmei. "Kalau aku minum, nanti aku bisa menangis lagi. Lu Yi tidak mau kan melihat aku menangis?" Tanyanya dengan wajah memelas. "Begini saja. Dulu kan Lu Yi bisa menyembuhkanku dengan ciuman. Sekarang Lu Yi cium aku saja daripada memaksaku minum obat itu!"

"Mana bisa begitu?!" Balasnya. "Sakitmu kali ini bukan main-main! Harus minum obat supaya sembuh!" Suaranya akhirnya melembut melihat Yangmei yang wajahnya semakin memelas. "Memang tidak ada obat yang rasanya manis. Semua obat rasanya pahit tapi bisa menyembuhkan. Aku memang tidak suka melihatmu menangis, tapi lebih tidak suka lagi kalau aku melihatmu sakit terus. Minum, ya? Sekali saja." Ganti Lu Yi yang memelas.

Yangmei memasang wajah cemberut. "Lu Yi kan tidak tahu pahitnya obat itu! Makanya bisa menyuruhku minum dengan begitu mudah! Coba kalau Lu Yi tahu." Ia duduk di ranjangnya, bersandar pada dinding. "Lu Yi tidak tahu sih betapa susahnya menelan obat itu!"

Lu Yi terdiam beberapa saat.

Tiba-tiba ia berdiri dan meletakkan mangkuk itu di atas kursinya. "Kalau begitu, tunggu aku sebenatar, Meimei." Dengan langkah cepat ia keluar dari ruangan itu. Yangmei jadi semakin bingung menyaksikannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian Lu Yi kembali dengan mangkuk yang lain berisi obat yang sama.

"Aku juga minta agar dibuatkan obat yang sama. Jadi, aku pun bisa merasakan rasa pahit yang sama denganmu." Kata Lu Yi sambil berjalan mendekati Yangmei. "Kalau aku minum, kamu juga janji akan minum, ya?" Tanpa menunggu jawaban Yangmei, Lu Yi segera mendekatkan mangkuk itu ke bibirnya. Ia sampai harus mati-matian menahan nafas agar tidak mencium bau obat yang luar biasa tidak enak itu. Secepat mungkin Lu Yi menegak semua obat sampai tak bersisa. Setelah itu mangkuk yang kosong itu ia letakkan di atas meja, sambil masih terbatuk-batuk.

Yangmei sangat terkejut melihat Lu Yi melakukannya. Padahal, ia tidak bermaksud menyuruh Lu Yi minum obat yang sama dengannya. "Kamu ini sudah gila, ya?! Obat itu kan tidak enak!" Yangmei memarahinya. "Tadi kan aku tidak menyuruhmu minum, aku hanya bilang kamu tidak mengerti seberapa tidak enaknya obat itu!"

"Justru karena itu aku minum!" Jawab Lu Yi. "Kamu bilang obat itu rasanya benar-benar membuatmu ingin menangis. Daripada membiarkanmu menangis seorang diri, sebaiknya aku pun ikut menangis bersamamu!" Kata-kata itu meluncur keluar begitu saja dari mulut Lu Yi. Saat Yangmei sudah mendengarnya, barulah Lu Yi tahu betapa terus terangnya perkataan itu. Segeralah ia menyangkalnya. "M-maksudku, mungkin aku tertular, jadi sebaiknya aku minum obat itu juga..." Katanya gugup.

Yangmei mau tidak mau jadi khawatir juga. "Lu Yi tertular penyakitku?" Tanyanya. "Kalau Lu Yi juga sakit, jangan minum obat itu. Aku kan bisa menyembuhkan Lu Yi dengan kekuatannya Huang. Kalau dengan kekuatan Huang, tidak perlu minum obat itu lagi." Katanya.

Barulah Lu Yi sadar juga. "Benar juga. Kamu kan bisa menyembuhkanku. Apa kamu tidak bisa menyembuhkan dirimu sendiri?" Tanyanya penasaran.

"Tidak bisa." Jawab Yangmei lesu.

"Kenapa tidak bisa?"

Yangmei jadi semakin kesal saja. "Mana aku tahu? Tanya saja pada Huang!" Dia mendengus. "Huang memang aneh! Jangan-jangan dia sendiri pun tidak bisa menyembuhkan diri sendiri seperti aku sekarang ini. Memang kalau Lu Yi sakit, tidak perlu minum obat karena aku bisa menyembuhkan Lu Yi, tapi kalau aku yang sakit, mau tidak mau aku harus minum!" Ia mengomel.

"Ya sudahlah..." Lu Yi mengangkat mangkuk yang masih berisi obat itu. "Aku kan juga sudah minum. Sekarang Meimei minum, ya? Obat itu memang pahit, tapi kalau aku bisa menghabiskan satu mangkuk, apa Meimei tidak bisa?" Tanyanya.

Mendengar pertanyaan Lu Yi, Yangmei malah merasa tertantang. Sebelum Lu Yi mendulangi Yangmei, putri kecil itu sudah terlebih dahulu mengambilnya, kemudian meneguk semuanya sampai habis, tetapi dengan sekuat tenaga menahan dirinya untuk tidak memuntahkan obat itu. Lu Yi yang melihatnya sampai bengong sendiri, tetapi juga kasihan melihat Yangmei yang airmatanya tidak berhenti selagi ia minum obat itu. Saat sudah selesai, Yangmei memberikan mangkuk itu pada Lu Yi.

"Kamu memang hebat, Meimei!" Lu Yi memuji. "Obat sepahit itu cepat sekali kamu habiskan!" Katanya sambil meletakkan mangkuk itu di atas meja.

"Yang hebat itu kamu, Lu Yi." Balas Yangmei dengan suara yang diselingi batuk-batuk. "Lu Yi tidak sakit, tapi mau menemaniku minum obat itu supaya akhirnya aku pun mau minum." Ia memandang Lu Yi dengan tatapan kagum, senyum lebar tersungging di bibirnya. "Makasih, Lu Yi! Kalau bukan karena Lu Yi, pasti aku tidak mau minum."

Lu Yi memberikan senyum yang sama, kemudian ia menarik selimut tebal itu menutupi tubuh Yangmei sampai ke lehernya. "Sekarang Meimei tidur, ya? Istirahat supaya cepat sembuh." Katanya lembut.

"Hah? Tidur lagi?" Yangmei menggeleng. "Aku baru saja tidur lama sekali. Kenapa sekarang harus tidur lagi? Nanti bagaimana kalau aku mimpi buruk seperti tadi?" Yangmei menggengam tangan Lu Yi. "Apalagi kalau aku tidur, nanti Lu Yi pasti pergi. Kalau Lu Yi pergi, nanti aku pasti sakit lagi. Aku tidak mau tidur!" Ia merengek-rengek.

"Terus kamu mau bagaimana? Aku pasti menunggumu di sini, kok." Katanya.

"Kita ngomong-ngomong saja." Usul Yangmei. "Kan sudah dua hari kita tidak sama-sama. Apa Lu Yi tidak kangen? Kalau aku, sih, kangen sekali sama Lu Yi." Ia kemudian berkata memohon. "Kalau hanya ngomong-ngomong, tidak mungkin bisa tambah sakit, kan?"

Melihat wajah Yangmei yang begitu memelas, juga suara memohonnya itu membuat Lu Yi jadi tidak tega menjawab 'tidak'. Akhirnya, ia mengangguk saja. Yangmei menjadi sangat senang. Saat Lu Yi kembali ke tempat duduknya, mereka mulai berbincang-bincang.

Semakin lama hari semakin malam. Lagi-lagi Lu Yi harus memaksa Yangmei untuk minum obat itu lagi, kemudian ia menyuapi Yangmei makan malamnya. Yangmei akhirnya menguap karena mulai mengantuk, tetapi tetap saja ia menolak disuruh tidur.

Tiba-tiba pintu diketuk. Beberapa orang dayang masuk ke kamar Yangmei. "Tuan muda," Salah satu maju memanggil Lu Yi. "Hari sudah malam. Sebaiknya Tuan muda kembali dan beristirahat saja. Putri Yangmei biar kami yang urus. Kalau Tuan muda terlalu memaksakan diri dan tidak istirahat, bisa-bisa Tuan muda yang sakit." Kata dayang itu.

Sebelum Lu Yi menjawab, Yangmei telah terlebih dulu mengamit tangan Lu Yi. Ia melihat ke arah para dayang itu dengan tatapan kesal. "Tidak bisa! Lu Yi harus disini! Kalaupun dia sakit, aku kan bisa menyembuhkannya?" Katanya. "Pokoknya malam ini Lu Yi harus menemaniku tidur sampai pagi!"

Saat mendengar kata 'menemaniku tidur sampai pagi', para dayang itu sangat terkejut sekali. Tentu saja maksud Yangmei bukan seperti itu, tetapi karena ia masih belum mengerti apa-apa, ia hanya bisa bingung saja sementara dayang-dayang itu berbisik-bisik sendiri, kemudian segera meninggalkan ruangan itu tanpa disuruh. Lu Yi hanya bisa membuang nafas panjang sambil mengeluh.

"Kalau Kaisar dan Permaisuri kembali, aku pasti akan dihukum mati."

Yangmei semakin bingung saja mendengarnya. Maksud perkataannya sebenarnya adalah Lu Yi yang akan menjaganya malam itu, jadi para dayang itu tidak perlu menungguinya lagi seperti malam sebelumnya. Ia belum merasa ada yang salah dengan itu. "Kenapa Lu Yi harus dihukum mati?" Tanyanya bingung, kemudian ia tertawa. "Lu Yi memang suka bercanda, sih. Mana mungkin menemaniku tidur bisa dihukum mati? Dayang-dayang itu juga menemaniku kemarin dan dua hari yang lalu, tapi mereka tidak pernah bilang apa-apa tentang dihukum mati."

Lu Yi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan begitu, Meimei."

"Kalau begitu bagimana?" Tanyanya penasaran.

Semakin ditanya lebih jauh, Lu Yi makin bingung harus menjawab apa. Mukanya mulai memerah karena bingung harus menjelaskan bagaimana. "Seorang perempuan tidur dengan laki-laki yang bukan keluarga atau suaminya berarti membuat pelanggaran besar." Lu Yi menjelaskan. "Sebenarnya kalau yang bukan apa-apa sepertiku ketahuan masuk ke kamarmu, aku bisa dihukum mati, apalagi kalau masuk saat kamu tidur." Katanya dengan suara yang semakin pelan.

"Begitu, ya?" Yangmei mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, kenapa pertama kali kita bertemu kamu tidak dihukum mati? Waktu itu aku kan juga menemanimu tidur?" Tanyanya lagi, masih dengan wajah polos.

"Karena waktu itu kita cuma tidur." Jawabnya pendek, dengan harapan supaya Yangmei tidak banyak bertanya lagi.

Sayangnya, Yangmei memang benar-benar tidak peka. "Lho? Sekarang kan juga cuma tidur? Apa bedanya tidur di tengah hutan waktu itu dan tidur di kamar sekarang?" Semakin dipikirkan, Yangmei semakin bingung sendiri. "Memangnya tidur bersama itu salah, ya? Kenapa bisa salah? Padahal papa dan mama selalu bilang tidur itu baik untuk kesehatan. Kalau perempuan dan laki-laki tidur bersama, apa salahnya? Bukannya semakin bagus?" Ia menghujani Lu Yi dengan pertanyaan.

"Begini, Meimei..." Lu Yi menjelaskan dengan wajah yang benar-benar merah. Jantungnya semakin berdengup kencang karena tidak tahu harus bicara apa. "Kalau seorang perempuan dan laki-laki tidur bersama, mereka bisa melakukan... sesuatu." Lu Yi menutupi mukanya dengan tangannya, kemudian berbisik pelan. "Kamu tahu maksudku, kan?" Tanyanya ragu.

Yang ditakutkan Lu Yi akhirnya tiba juga. Yangmei menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak tahu. Memangnya mereka akan melakukan apa selain mendengkur, tutup mata, dan bernafas?"

Lu Yi memukul kepalanya sendiri. "B-begini..." Ia mulai menggagap. "Kalau seorang perempuan dan laki-laki tidur bersama, mereka bisa melakukan hubungan suami-istri..."

"Bagus itu!" Yangmei tiba-tiba menyahut, tetapi sahutannya itu hanya membuat Lu Yi semakin bingung. "Lu Yi kan calon suamiku. Tinggal menunggu pernikahan saja. Kalau melakukan hubungan suami istri, pasti bisa lebih cepat jadi suami istri." Saat melihat wajah Lu Yi yang memucat, Yangmei bertanya lagi. "Kelihatannya Lu Yi takut sekali, ya? Memangnya hubungan suami istri itu seperti apa, sih? Ciuman? Pelukan?" Tanyanya.

"Hubungan suami istri itu..." Lu Yi menahan nafasnya. "Hubungan suami istri itu hanya boleh dilakukan kalau sudah menikah saja."

Yangmei mengerutkan dahi. "Memangnya hubungan suami istri itu susah seperti minum obat pahit itu, ya? Kok harus menunggu sampai kita sudah dewasa? Memangnya seperti apa? Lu Yi juga belum jawab."

"Aduh..." Lu Yi mengeluh. Ia mengambil nafas yang pajang kemudian mulai menjelaskan dengan kecepatan berbicara yang luar biasa, sehingga Yangmei tidak sempat mencerna kata-katanya. "Hubungan suami istri itu beda dengan ciuman dan pelukan. Kalau kita ciuman atau pelukan, bisa dilakukan pada orang lain, tapi kalau hubungan suami istri hanya bisa pada suami dan istri sendiri, dan juga harus menunggu saat hari pernikahan tiba. Kalau tidak, nanti bisa terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan. Hubungan suami istri itu tidak susah, tetapi tetap hanya orang dewasa yang boleh melakukannya. Caranya seperti apa, itu aku juga belum begitu mengerti, tapi katanya sesudah malam pesta pernikahan, kedua mempelai masuk ke kamar untuk melewati malam pertama. Dimulai dari yang laki-laki membuka baju yang perempuan, kemudian mereka tiduran dan si laki-laki mulai memasukkan sebagian tubuhnya ke tubuh si perempuan, lalu menanam suatu benih di tubuh perempuan. Itu namanya hubungan suami istri." Semua kata-kata itu diucapkan Lu Yi hanya dengan satu nafas saja sangking tegangnya. Wajahnya sampai membiru dan kepalanya jadi pusing karena kurang udara. Cepat-cepat ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

Benar saja, Yangmei sama sekali tidak menangkap maksud Lu Yi. "Kamu berbicara cepat sekali, Lu Yi!" Protesnya. "Lagipula, kalau si laki-laki memasukkan sebagian tubuhnya di tubuh si perempuan, bukankah itu berarti si perempuan memakan si laki-laki?" Ia semakin bingung saja menafsirkan penjelasan Lu Yi yang benar-benar implisit itu. "Lalu benih itu benih apa? Benih buah yangmei yang pernah kita tanam, ya? Kalau begitu, sebenarnya dari dulu pun kita sudah melakukan hubungan suami istri, kan?"

"I-itu..." Lu Yi akhirnya kehabisan kata-kata. Ia menyerah. "Sudahlah. Jangan bicarakan tentang itu lagi. Nanti kalau sudah waktunya, pasti kamu akan tahu sendiri." Lu Yi pura-pura saja tidak mendengarkan desakan Yangmei untuk menjelaskan ulang. "Sekarang kamu tidur. Aku akan menjagamu." Jawabnya sambil berusaha menenangkan diri sendiri.

Meskipun kecewa, akhirnya Yangmei menurut saja, karena takut Lu Yi akan memarahinya. Ia menarik selimutnya sampai menutupi sebagian wajahnya, kemudian menutup mata dan mulai tidur. Hebatnya, sesaat setelah kepala Yangmei menyentuh bantal, ia langsung tertidur pulas. Ketika itu, Lu Yi masih memikirkan tentang penjelasannya pada Yangmei. Apa ia salah untuk menjelaskannya? Umurnya sekarang sudah sebelas tahun, cukup dewasa untuk mengerti. Tetapi Yangmei masih kecil. Mana boleh dia belajar tentang hal-hal dewasa seperti itu? Dalam hati Lu Yi mulai menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Mungkin sebenarnya bagi gadis kecil seumuran Yangmei, jatuh cinta pada seorang lelaki benar-benar terlalu dini. Lagi-lagi Lu Yi menambah satu perasaan bersalah lagi dalam dirinya.

Waktu berjalan cepat. Tanpa disadari, ternyata waktu itu sudah tengah malam. Yangmei benar-benar sudah jatuh dalam dunia mimpinya, sementara Lu Yi yang sedari tadi berusaha untuk tetap terjaga akhirnya merasa ngantuk juga. Akhirnya, ia berdiri dari kursinya tanpa menimbulkan suara sedikitpun, kemudian beranjak dan meninggalkan kamar itu. Ketika tangannya memegang ganggang pintu, ia tiba-tiba mendengar Yangmei memanggilnya dalam tidurnya. Sepertinya gadis itu sedang mengigau karena lagi-lagi mendapat mimpi buruk.

"Lu Yi...! Lu Yi...! Jangan pergi!" Ia memanggil-manggil. Akhirnya Lu Yi segera berlari menghampirinya. "Aku takut... tolong...!" Tangannya menggapai ke atas, seperti sebelumnya.

"Iya, Meimei. Aku disini..." Saat Lu Yi memegang tangannya, tiba-tiba Yangmei menariknya begitu kuat, hingga ia pun jatuh ke atas ranjang Yangmei, tepat di sebelahnya. Sebelum ia sempat berdiri lagi, kedua tangan Yangmei sudah memeluknya erat-erat, sehingga ia tidak bisa bergerak lagi. Kalau bergerak, pasti akan membangunkan Yangmei, tapi kalau tetap seperti itu...

Detak jantung Lu Yi semakin tak karuan saja saat merasakan rambut depan Yangmei yang menyapu matanya. Ia begitu dekat dengan si putri kecil sekarang, bahkan jarak sedikitpun tidak ada. Kaki Yangmei melingkari kedua kaki Lu Yi, sepertinya gadis itu begitu ketakutan hingga tak ingin membiarkan Lu Yi pergi. Tubuhnya gemetaran.

"Meimei... " Lu Yi hanya bisa diam seperti patung saja. Tubuhnya mulai menegang dan jantungnya berdetak tak karuan ketika putri kecil itu merapat padanya, hampir saja tak ada tempat baginya untuk bernafas. Pada akhirnya, ia hanya bisa mempertahankan posisi itu tanpa bergerak sedikitpun, sementara Yangmei sudah mulai tenang dalam tidurnya. Dengan angin malam yang berhembus dari jendela kecil, dan mendengar dengkur halus putri itu, Lu Yi yang awalnya terjaga penuh mulai mengantuk. Tak lama kemudian, ia pun membiarkan dirinya tertidur sambil memeluk putri kecil itu.

--

Yangmei membuka matanya perlahan.

Tirai jendela kamarnya melambai-lambai saat angin sepoi-sepoi bertiup. Matahari memancar menyilaukan matanya yang masih mengantuk. Hari ini ia merasa jauh lebih baik dari kemarin. Tubuhnya pulih total dari sakit yang tiga hari ini dideritanya. Saat kembali menutup matanya, ia mengingat kejadian kemarin, dan barulah ia tahu ia harus berterima kasih pada Lu Yi yang telah menjagainya seharian kemarin.

_Jadi, pertama yang harus kulakukan adalah mencari Lu Yi..._ pikirnya dalam hati.

Tetapi sepertinya hal itu tidak lagi diperlukan. Sebelum matanya terbuka, ia merasakan detak jantung seseorang yang berbaring begitu dekat dengannya. Sebuah lengan melingkari tubuhnya, seolah ingin melindunginya kalau-kalau bahaya datang. Saat ia mengangkat wajahnya, ia melihat wajah Lu Yi yang sedang tertidur tepat di sebelahnya, begitu dekat dengannya!

"Lu Yi...!" Ia memekik pelan, tetapi saat menyadari Lu Yi sedang tertidur nyenyak, ia mulai bimbang. Lu Yi sudah menemaninya semalaman, pastilah ia kelelahan. Sekarang, masa ia tidak diperbolehkan beristirahat dengan tenang? Yangmei pun memutuskan untuk diam saja. Tangannya menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya, untuk kini menyelimuti tubuh Lu Yi juga dengan selimut itu.

Satu gerakan yang ceroboh akhirnya membuat Lu Yi terjaga. Tatapan mata mereka bertemu saat itu juga. Keduanya seperti lumpuh beberapa saat lamanya. Lu Yi masih berusaha mengingat-ingat semua kejadian yang telah dialaminya, dan bahkan dengan siapa ia telah tidur bersama sekarang, sementara Yangmei hanya terpaku tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

Seperti telah disambar petir, Lu Yi melonjak kaget, nyaris mendorong Yangmei hingga jatuh ke lantai. Segera sesudah shock itu mulai berkurang, Lu Yi meloncat turun dari pembaringan, kemudian membanting pintu dan berlari secepat-cepatnya menjauhi kamar itu. Yangmei hanya bisa menatap keheranan melihat reaksi Lu Yi yang menurutnya berlebihan itu. Ia melempar selimut itu, kemudian dengan masih memakai baju tidur dan tanpa alas kaki, ia berlari mengejar Lu Yi. Segera ia berlari ke tempat dimana ia tahu Lu Yi berada. Di dekat kolam angsa tempat pohon-pohon yangmei tumbuh.

Lu Yi berdiri menghadap sebuah pohon yangmei yang besar. Matanya tajam menatap lurus ke depan, lalu tiba-tiba tangannya mengepal, memukul pohon yang ada di depannya. "Kenapa bisa begini?" Tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. "Apa yang aku lakukan? Kenapa aku malah berpikir untuk melakukan itu? Aku memang sudah gila!" Ia memaki dirinya sendiri, sambil membentur-benturkan kepalanya ke pohon itu.

Tiba-tiba saja Yangmei berlari menghampirinya, kemudian menarik baju Lu Yi. "Lu Yi! Kamu ini kenapa sih?" Barulah Lu Yi berhenti. "Kenapa kamu malah membenturkan kepalamu sendiri? Apa tidak sakit?" Tanynya polos.

"Tentu saja sakit." Lu Yi sambil memegang kepalanya sambil merintih kesakitan.

Yangmei berusaha meletakkan tangannya di atas kepala Lu Yi, kemudian dengan kekuatan yang ia miliki, ia menghilangkan rasa sakit di kepalanya. "Kalau sakit, kenapa malah melakukan itu? Apa Lu Yi suka menyiksa diri sendiri?"

"Ini bukan menyiksa diri. Ini..." Lu Yi terdiam sejenak. "Menghukum diri sendiri."

"Kenapa begitu?" Gadis kecil itu memegang kedua tangannya. "Lu Yi kan tidak salah apa-apa? Apa karena tadi malam Lu Yi tidur sama-sama aku?" Ia tertunduk. "Lu Yi bilang seorang laki-laki dan perempuan yang belum menikah tidak boleh tidur sama-sama, tetapi kok Lu Yi malah tidur di atas ranjangku? Sebenarnya sih aku tidak marah, karena waktu tidur Lu Yi tidak menjahatiku, kan?" Tanyanya dengan suara pelan. Kelihatannya ia sangat takut saat menanyainya.

"Tentu saja tidak!" Lu Yi menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Aku bersumpah demi Langit dan Bumi aku sama sekali tidak melakukan apa-apa. Lagipula kemarin itu aku tidak bermaksud tidur sama-sama kamu. Hanya saja..." Ia jadi ragu-ragu untuk melanjutkan.

Yangmei menutup mulutnya dengan kedua belah tangannya. "Jangan-jangan karena aku?"

"Bukan begitu, hanya..." Lu Yi menatap rumput yang ia injak supaya pandangan matanya tidak bertemu pandangan mata Yangmei. "Mungkin kemarin malam kamu bermimpi buruk. Jadi, pada saat aku memegang tanganmu, tiba-tiba kamu menarik aku. Jadinya aku jatuh ke ranjangmu, dan karena takut nanti kamu bangun, aku tidak berani berdiri lagi." Ia mengakui dengan suara pelan. Suaranya terdengar penuh penyesalan.

Tiba-tiba saja Yangmei memeluknya, untunglah meskipun Lu Yi kaget, ia tidak menarik dirinya. "Kalau begitu itu bukan salah Lu Yi! Itu salahku! Salahku! Harusnya yang membenturkan kepala itu aku, bukan Lu Yi, ya kan?" Dengan gerakan yang cepat, ia melepaskan pelukannya, kemudian berlari ke pohon yangmei terdekat dan membentur-benturkan kepalanya seperti yang telah Lu Yi lakukan. "Hei, pohon! Yang kemarin itu salahku! Jadi kalau mau menghukum, hukum aku saja, jangan Lu Yi! aku yang menariknya supaya tidur di ranjangku!" Serunya berulang-ulang.

Lu Yi terkejut bukan main. Cepat-cepat ia berdiri di antara Yangmei dan pohon itu, sehingga saat akan membenturkan kepalanya lagi, Yangmei malah jatuh ke dalam pelukan Lu Yi. "Sudahlah. Kamu juga tidak salah apa-apa, kok. Kemarin itu kan cuma mimpi, jadi pasti kamu tidak sengaja." Ia berusaha menenangkan Yangmei. Yangmei dengan cepat membalas pelukannya, kemudian membenamkan wajahnya di dada Lu Yi. Barulah saat itu Lu Yi tahu bahwa Yangmei sedang menangis. Bajunya langsung menjadi basah.

"Aku memang bodoh!" Umpat Yangmei pada dirinya sendiri. "Sampai sekarang aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa aku tidak boleh tidur sama-sama Lu Yi, tapi Lu Yi selalu bilang itu tidak baik. Akhirnya aku menurut saja. Siapa sangka ternyata aku akhirnya malah membuat Lu Yi melakukannya? Aku memang putri yang bodoh!"

"Meimei..." Suara Lu Yi semakin lama semakin melembut, begitu juga dengan belaian tangannya di kepala Yangmei. "Begini saja. Kita anggap kejadian kemarin itu tidak pernah terjadi, ya?"

Yangmei mengangguk pelan sambil membenamkan wajahnya ke kedua telapak tangannya. "Iya."

Dengan hati-hati Lu Yi melepaskan tangan Yangmei dari wajahnya yang berair. "Kenapa kamu menangis? Sudah, jangan menangis lagi." Ia menyentuh lembut pipi Yangmei yang basah, kemudian tangannya mulai naik hingga menggapai matanya yang memerah. Selama sentuhan itu diberikan, Yangmei hanya bisa kaku melihat wajah Lu Yi yang penuh kekhawatiran, tetapi ada seulas senyum tipis yang menghias wajahnya. Bagi Yangmei, melihat wajah Lu Yi memang selalu membuatnya senang, tetapi kali ini lain. Ia mulai merasakan sesuatu yang jauh lebih aneh dari itu. Wajahnya mulai memerah dan menghangat, terutama di bagian dimana Lu Yi menyentuhnya. Perasaan aneh itu membuatnya sangat tersiksa, sampai-sampai ia tidak tahu harus berbuat atau bicara apa, tetapi ia begitu menyukainya.

"Wajahmu masih panas." Kata Lu Yi dengan khawatir. Tangannya pun kembali ke posisi semula, dan Yangmei hanya bisa kecewa saat sentuhan lembut itu akhirnya berhenti. "Meimei, apa kamu masih sakit? Kita kembali saja, yuk?"

"Aku sudah tidak sakit lagi!" Jawab Yangmei. Jawabannya itu sebenarnya wajr-wajar saja. Yang tidak wajar adalah volume suaranya yang tidak terkontrol. Lu Yi menatapnya heran. "Mukaku hangat karena... karena..." Lanjut Yangmei dengan suara yang tergagap-gagap, membuat Lu Yi semakin bingung.

"Karena apa?" Tanyanya penasaran.

Seperti biasa, jawaban Yangmei memang selalu blak-blakan tanpa mempedulikan perasaan apa yang akan orang lain rasakan. Karena tidak bisa berbohong, akhirnya ia membiarkan saja kata-kata itu meluncur melewati mulutnya. "Karena aku tegang sekali!" Ia menjawab malu-malu, tapi suaranya lantang. "Lu Yi begitu tampan, begitu lembut, begitu baik hati sampai-sampai aku takut, jangan-jangan aku bukan berhadapan dengan manusia tapi dengan malaikat!" Jawaban itu akhirnya keluar juga. Yangmei menjadi sangat lega, tetapi sekaligus sangat malu. Pasti sekarang Lu Yi menganggapnya sebagai gadis yang aneh.

Ternyata reaksi Lu Yi tidak begitu. Meskipun mula-mula ia hanya bisa membisu sangking kagetnya, akhirnya ia hanya tersenyum sambil tertawa kecil. "Meimei, kamu itu jujur sekali, ya?" Kata-kata itu dimaksudkannya untuk memuji. "Tapi aku ini cuma manusia biasa, kok." Kemudian tangannya diulurkan untuk menggandeng tangan Yangmei.

Yangmei segera menerima uluran tangan itu, kemudian keduanya berjalan menjauhi pepohonan itu, kembali ke istana kaisar. Selama berjalan, Yangmei menggandeng tangan Lu Yi kuat-kuat. Ia berbisik pelan "Ah... jangan-jangan Lu Yi memang betulan malaikat..."

* * *

Yak! Sekian chapter 11, sodara-sodara!

Mulai sekarang saya bakal mengupdate cerita ini seminggi sekali setiap hari Selasa, wokey? Ini berlaku sampe bulan Maret! Sesudah bulan Maret selesai (yang berarti UNAS sudah berlalu), saya akan lebih cepat mengupdate karena kalau sudah liburan, saya bisa nulis sepuas-puasnya sampe mati! Wkwkwkwkwk... Jadi, doakan supaya saya lulus UNAS, ya? ^^

Terakhir, the LAST and the LEAST, saya mau minta tolong, sodara-sodara... Pliz... pliz... pliz.. pliiiiiizzzzz.... banget... *sembah-sujud sampe ber_kowtow_ 1000 kali (halah, emang orang China?)* saya mau minta tolong sesuatu sama sodara-sodara. Pliz help me, ya...?

Begini, ini cuma minta pendapat sodara-sodara doank, kok... Dengan menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan dibawah ini:  
1. **Apa menurut sodara-sodara Yangmei terkesan seperti Mary Sue? **(Mary Sue itu, kalo belum tahu, adalah OC yang dibuat rada lebay baiknya, ato cantiknya, ato pinternya, dsb... sampe bikin pembaca jadi nggak suka dengan OC itu, ato intinya bisa kita simpulkan bahwa Mary Sue adalah OC cewek yang nggak disukai pembaca gara-gara terkesan terlalu perfect sebagai manusia biasa)  
2. **Sampe sejauh ini, apa menurut sodara-sodara gaya bahasa saya terkesan sangat kaku?**  
3. **Apakah menurut sodara-sodara Lu Xun AKA Lu Yi disini terkesan sangat OOC (Out of Character)?** (Kalo mau tahu, OOC alias Out of Character adalah character bukan OC alias asli ada tapi dibuat sifatnya nggak sesuai sama yang asli). **Ato seandainya kalo bukan Lu Xun doank, apa ada character disini yang sodara rasa adalah OOC?  
**4.** Apakah sodara merasa cerita saya ini sampe sekarang nggak ada intinya?  
**5. **Apa menurut sodara-sodara update satu chapter per minggu itu kelamaan? **(Kalo menurut sodara kelamaan, akan saya usahakan lebih cepat. Mau diupdate paling lama berapa hari, juga tolong kasih tahu, ya...)**  
**6.(Ini pertanyaan paling terakhir dan paling gampang dijawab, apalagi bagi penggemar Cao Pi dan/atau Zhao Yun)** Apa sodara-sodara pengen cepet-cepet ngelihat Zhao Yun n Cao Pi dan bakal memutilasi saya kalo dalam waktu dekat ini nggak melihat mereka XD? **(Lebay... *dihajar orang sekampung sampe mati*)

Yah... maaf kalo saya terlalu banyak tanya n minta tolong... masalahnya ini kan namanya juga masterpiece... dan lagi ceritanya panjang. Saya pengen banget cerita ini jadi sebagus-bagusnya. Jadi kalo sodara-sodara ngerasa bosan dengan cerita ini, saya akan usahakan supaya nggak bosan... m(_ _)m

Thnx for reading! Review, plizzzz... ^^ (sekaligus jangan lupa jawab pertanyaannya, ya?)


	13. Of Why Lu Yi Is an Angel

Ehm! Ehm! Ehm! *dilempar sepatu... emang mau pidato?!*

Yahhhh... sebenarnya sih bukan pidato juga (emang bukan... XD). Yah... saya cuma mau mengucapkan banyak sekali terima kasih buat sodara-sodara yang sudah menjawab beberapa pertanyaan dari saya di chap sebelumnya... aspirasi anda sudah kami tampung (ealah...) *dilempar bom atom*

Nah, ini sekedar untuk balasan secara umum dari jawaban sodara-sodara... (FORMAL MODE ON)  
1. Tujuan saya menanyakan hal tersebut pada sodara-sodara adalah karena Yangmei akan banyak muncul (buuuuaaaanyak banget) di FF ini. SPOILER: Untuk bagian satu dan dua, yang paling banyak muncul tuh Lu Xun sama Yangmei emang... makanya kalo sodara-sodara sudah antipati sama Yangmei, saya harus cepet-cepet ngubah si Yangmei ini supaya ceritanya jadi menarik lagi... ^^ Tenang saja, seiring pertambahan umur, Yangmei bakal jadi lebih nggak manja, kok... ^^  
2. Terima kasih... terima kasih... soalnya akhir-akhir ini kalo saya liat novel teenlit, saya jadi ngerasa salah banget kalo saya bikin cerita pake bahasa kayak di FF ini...  
3. Pertanyaan ini juga tujuannya sama kayak nomor 1 itu. Hmmm... kalo masalah si Lu Xun AKA Lu Yi itu ambisius... saya nggak bisa menjanjikan dia akan seambisius di game. Sejujur-jujurnya, sodara, saya bikin sifatnya Lu Yi kayak gini ini bukan karena dia chara favorit saya, tapi karena sebuah keterangan di internet yang tulisannya kayak gini: "_... It _(FengHuang)_ was thought to be a gentle creature, alighting so gently that it crushed nothing, and ate only dewdrops. The Feng does not exist in nature, it is the mythical bird of fire and represents the Confucian virtues of loyalty, honesty, decorum and justice..._" Nah, kalo saya bikinnya sesuai kutipan itu tadi... ^^  
4. Jawaban beragam... Yah... pada intinya satu hal yang bisa saya katakan adalah sekarang ini kita masih menjalani masa kecilnya Lu Yi sama Yangmei yang tragedy-free dan juga angst-free, plus corny-free... wkwkwkwkw... ^^ Nggak, deh... chapter selanjutnya juga nggak angsty dan corny, kok. Tapi tragedi sih iya... XD  
5. Oww... saya mengerti... saya mengerti... maafkan saya kalo saya harus konsen buat UNAS dulu... lewat bulan Maret saya bakal update 2 ato 3 kali seminggu. SWEAR! (makanya, sodara, doakan saya supaya lulus UNAS... XD *digoreng*)  
6. A... a... a... O.O *Lari sebelum di mutilasi* Satu hal yang bisa saya katakan, sodara, SPOILER, Cao Pi bakal muncul 10 chapter lagi, sementara Zhao Yun muncul begitu kita masuk bagian dua. Wakakakaka... (Ohhh... please jangan mutilasi saya, sodara-sodara...)

Dan berhubung ini UNAS, sekedar pemberitahuan dari saya, saya terpaksa menunda beberapa rencana saya seperti yang tercantum di bawah ini:  
1. Menulis lanjutan cerita ini.  
2. Membuat fanart untuk OC2 di cerita ini (Yangmei, Zhou Ying, Feng n Huang, dsb...)  
3. Menulis cerita 'The Fragile Glass-Box'  
4. Bikin Sneak Peak cerita 'The Fragile Glass-Box'  
5. Menggambar OC2 cerita 'The Fragile Glass-Box' (mohon maaf seBESAR-BESAR-BESAR-BESARnya... sebenarnya gambarnya sudah jadi, cuma belum dioutline doank...)  
Saya mohon maaf untuk semua penundaan diatas, sodara-sodara. Tapi tenang... selepas UNAS saya akan tancap gas dan langsung melakukan semua pekerjaan saya yang tertunda! Yeah! (jadi seperti yang sudah saya katakan, sodara-sodara... doakan saya buat UNAS saya, wokey? *disate*)

Yah... sekian pembicaraan nggak penting dari saya... Selamat membaca...  


* * *

Hari-hari selanjutnya mereka lewati seperti biasa, karena Yangmei sudah sembuh dari penyakitnya. Memang keadaan istana menjadi jauh lebih sepi, sangat berbeda dari hari-hari biasanya ketika semua penghuni istana masih ada. Untunglah bagi Yangmei, selalu ada Lu Yi di sisinya sehingga ia tidak pernah merasa kesepian. Sejak perasaan aneh itu mulai ia rasakan, ia semakin senang saja bersama-sama Lu Yi. Hampir satu bulan telah berlalu, dan keduanya sudah mendengar kabar kemenangan angkatan perang Wu di Xia Kou. Hari ini, menurut kabar, angkatan perang itu akan kembali.

Lu Yi sedang duduk-duduk di bawah pohon yangmei sambil menatap angsa-angsa yang berenang, seperti biasa. Ia memang tidak pernah lagi dekat-dekat dengan para angsa itu, takut-takut kalau nanti Yangmei akan 'cemburu'. Saat sedang menikmati semilir angin lembut, ia menatap ke atas pohon, melihat Yangmei yang sedang duduk di salah satu cabang sambil mengunyah buah yangmei yang sudah ia petik. "Hari ini papa dan mamamu akan pulang, lho! Apa kamu tidak senang?" Tanyanya.

Yang mengherankan adalah jawabnnya yang sama sekali tidak antusias. "Oh. Begitu, ya?"

Lu Yi menjadi heran melihat Yangmei. Kenapa hari ini ia tidak seperti biasanya? Kalau papa dan mamanya pergi, ia jadi tidak semangat, sekarang papa dan mamanya pun akan kembali, ia juga tidak bersemangat. "Kamu ini kenapa, Meimei? Kenapa hari ini diam saja? Kamu tidak suka mereka kembali?"

"Bukan." Jawabnya sambil melahap buah yangmei yang lain. "Aku cuma sedang... berpikir."

_Berpikir?_ Ulang Lu Yi dalam hati. _Ada apa tiba-tiba Meimei berpikir begitu dalam? Seperti orang tua saja..._ Karena tidak bisa lagi membendung rasa penasarannya, Lu Yi akhirnya bertanya juga. "Berpikir tentang apa, Meimei?"

"Tentang aku, kamu, dan orang-orang yang lain." Jawabnya dengan setengah hati. "Aku bingung. Aku merasa aku ini sebenarnya jatuh cinta sama Lu Yi, tapi orang-orang bilang ini cuma cinta monyet saja, katanya juga aku masih terlalu muda untuk jatuh cinta. Apa yang bisa merasakan cinta cuma orang dewasa seperti papa dan mama saja, ya?" Tanyanya lebih kepada diri sendiri daripada kepada Lu Yi. "Mereka bilang anak-anak seusiaku cuma merasakan cinta main-main saja, tapi perasaanku pada Lu Yi bukan main-main, kok. Apalagi, aku dan Lu Yi kan bukan monyet." Bagi Lu Yi, kata-kata itu seperti sebuah pengakuan, meskipun ia sudah tahu hal itu dari dulu. Tetapi bagi Yangmei yang mengucapkannya, kata-kata itu ia sampaikan datar-datar saja, tetapi dengan jujur dan polos.

"Oh..." Lu Yi pun mau tidak mau ikut berpikir juga. "Aku juga sebenarnya jatuh cinta pada Meimei, tapi..." Dia jadi bingung bagaimana harus meneruskan. "Aku pikir mungkin orang-orang dewasa itu benar. Kita sekarang mungkin cuma cinta mian-main saja, seperti anak kecil, kan?"

"Apa maksudnya itu?" Balas Yangmei sedikit kesal. "Aku betul-betul cinta pada Lu Yi! Kenapa dibilang ini cuma main-main saja?"

"Karena..." Ia mulai menggaruk kepalanya sambil memikirkan jawaban yang tepat. Saat matanya ia layangkan jauh ke depan, ia melihat pohon yangmei yang masih muda yang beberapa tahun lalu pernah ditanamnya bersama. Ia tersenyum, sebuah ide muncul di kepalanya. "Karena cinta itu mungkin seperti pohon yangmei yang kita tanam. Mungkin sekarang masih muda, tetapi kalau semakin dewasa, pohon itu bisa bertumbuh besar. Perasaan cinta mungkin juga begitu. Kita kan masih kecil, cinta juga belum terlalu dalam. Kalau kita sudah besar, perasaan itu juga pasti ikut bertumbuh sampai sebesar ini!" Ia menunjuk pohon tempatnya bersandar.

Setelah mendengar penjelasan itu, Yangmei mengangguk mengerti. "Oh, jadi harus menunggu sampai kita dewasa, ya?" Tanyanya. Ganti Lu Yi yang membalas dengan anggukan. "Kalau begitu, aku mau cepat dewasa saja, supaya aku bisa mencintai Lu Yi sampai seperti pohon ini!" Katanya sambil tersenyum lebar. Semangat yang biasa ia miliki kali ini benar-benar jelas terlihat, karena pertanyaan yang terus membingungkan dirinya itu akhirnya terjawab juga.

Tak lama kemudian, benarlah berita yang mereka dengar itu. Keduanya berlari-lari melewati taman bunga, kemudian berjalan melalui jalan batu sampai akhirnya tiba di gerbang istana. Saat gerbang dibuka, Yangmei dan Lu Yi bisa melihat para keluarga kerajaan dan jendral-jendral yang telah kembali itu dengan wajah sumringah memasuki halaman istana dengan sorak-sorai kemenangan. Yangmei berlari-lari menyambut kedua orangtuanya yang berada di barisan paling depan. Sun Ce dan Da Qiao menghampiri putri mereka itu, kemudian memeluknya untuk melepas rindu. Setelah itu keduanya menyambut yang lain dengan riang gembira.

Yah, semuanya bergembira. Hanya satu orang yang tidak.

Ling Tong berjalan dalam rombongan itu dengan wajah tertunduk. Tangannya menggengam _sanjiegun_, senjatanya itu, kuat-kuat sampai tangannya bergetar. Baik bagi Lu Yi maupun Yangmei, jelaslah bahwa saat ini perasaan Ling Tong sedang tak karuan, sedih dan marah.

"Ling Tong!" Yangmei memanggil sambil melambaikan tangannya, tetapi Ling Tong hanya melewatinya tanpa bicara apa-apa. Gadis itu jadi semakin bimbang, begitu juga Lu Yi. Kembali Yangmei menghampiri Ling Tong, lalu menepuk bahunya dari belakang. "Hey, Ling Tong, kamu ini kenapa, sih? Gigimu sakit?"

"Bisa tidak kamu berhenti menggangguku?!" Bentak Ling Tong sambil memutar tubuhnya. Tatapan mata Ling Tong sangat tajam dan berbahaya, seperti hendak membunuh saja sekarang. Cepat-cepat Yangmei mundur, kemudian bersembunyi di belakang Lu Yi seperti meminta perlindungan.

Lu Yi ikut prihatin juga. Dengan sabar ia bertanya. "Ada apa, Ling Tong? Ini pertarungan pertamamu, bukan? Dan kalian juga menang. Bukankah kau harusnya bangga?"

Bukannya melunak, Ling Tong justru semakin gusar. "Kamu tidak perlu sok tahu, putri dari Lu Jiang!" Ia membentak, kemudian berbalik meninggalkan keduanya dengan langkah cepat sendirian. Barulah saat itu Lu Yi sadar. Ayah Ling Tong tidak ada di rombongan pasukan itu.

"Hari ini Ling Tong menyebalkan sekali!" Yangmei mendengus kesal. "Sudahlah, Lu Yi! Kita temui bos besar saja!" Katanya sambil mengamit tangan Lu Yi. Lu Yi akhirnya ikut juga. Mereka berlari mendekati Lü Meng yang ternyata sedang berbincang-bincang dengan orang yang baru bagi mereka. Laki-laki asing itu masih muda, mungkin masih sekitar tujuh belas tahun. Pada tubuhnya terdapat banyak tatoo. Pada masing-masing tangannya ia menggengam dua buah belati tajam. Dandanannya seperti seorang bajak laut.

"Bos besar!" Yangmei berseru. Lü Meng dan laki-laki itu langsung menoleh ke arah kedua orang yang menghampirinya. "Bos besar, bagaimana perangnya? Apa bos besar membawa banyak kuda dan senjata musuh? Berapa banyak musuh yang bos kalahkan?"

Lü Meng tertawa melihat keantusiasan gadis itu, sementara Lu Yi hanya membungkuk dengan hormat saja padanya, kemudian kepada orang baru itu juga. "Wah, Meimei! Kau semangat sekali, apa karena sebulan bersama dengan Lu Yi terus?" Ini membuat wajah kedua anak kecil itu memerah. "Sayang sekali aku tidak membawa apa-apa, tetapi aku bawa teman baru!" Katanya sambil menepuk bahu orang di sebelahnya. "Ini Gan Ning! Dia sebenarnya adalah musuh kami, tetapi akhirnya kami rekrut dari pasukan musuh."

"Wah! Jadi ini putri Kaisar? Gadis kecil yang menyenangkan! Rambutmu berwarna perak!" Kata Gan Ning sambil tertawa. "Dan kau pasti calon suaminya, bukan? Orang tua ini suka sekali bicara tentang kalian! Katanya kalian yang membuat suasana istana jadi hidup! Apalagi katanya kalian ini seperti Feng dan Huang dalam legenda." Tangannya mengacak-acak rambut Lu Yi. Orang tua yang dimaksudkannya tentu saja Lü Meng.

"Orang tua?" Yangmei mengerutkan alisnya. "Bos besar masih tiga puluhan, kok! Jadi, sebenarnya masih belum terlalu tua."

"Memang belum terlalu tua, putri kecil. Tapi kelihatannya sudah tua sekali karena terlalu serius dan banyak membaca." Kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Lu Yi yang tertawa kecil. "Bocah, kau juga jangan terlalu serius seperti dia. Kulihat dari tadi kau terus-terusan diam dan berpikir. Kalau kau seperti itu, bisa-bisa kau menjadi tua dua kali lebih cepat!"

"Kau jangan mempengaruhinya dengan sifat tak warasmu itu!" Lü Meng memukul kepala Gan Ning sambil tertawa. "Dasar kau memang bajak laut!"

"Oh!" Mata Yangmei melebar. "Jadi jendral Gan Ning ini benar-benar bajak laut, ya?" Ia melompat-lompat kegirangan. "Wow! Aku mau dengar cerita tentang mencari harta karun di pulau berhantu, dong, tuan bajak laut!"

"Hahaha! Mana ada cerita seperti itu!" Balas Gan Ning lagi.

Saat itulah Lu Yi menoleh. Dari kejauhan ia menerima tatapan dingin Ling Tong sebelum Ling Tong melanjutkan langkahnya lagi. Melihat hal ini, Lu Yi segera mohon diri pada Lü Meng dan Gan Ning, kemudian mengejar Ling Tong yang semakin menjauh. Yangmei cepat-cepat mengikutinya. Keduanya berhenti saat melihat Ling Tong diam membisu, kemudian menendang sebuah batu yang ada di tanah berumput itu kuat-kuat. Lagi-lagi Yangmei jadi ketakutan.

"Ling Tong," Lu Yi berjalan mendekatinya. "Apa kau sedang ada masalah? Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini."

Ling Tong membalikkan tubuhnya. Tatapanya masih tajam seperti tadi. "Kau tahu apa?! Sana pergi! Urusi dirimu sendiri saja!"

Lu Yi tetap tidak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. "Apa ini ada hubungannya..." Ia diam sejenak. "Dengan ayahmu dan Jendral Gan Ning?"

Kata-kata itu seolah menyulut amarahnya. Dengan suatu gerakan yang sangat cepat, nyaris tak terlihat mata, ia mencengkram kerah baju Lu Yi, kemudian mengangkatnya sampai mata mereka bertemu pada satu titik yang sama. Kaki Lu Yi tidak lagi menyentuh tanah. Yangmei terdorong ke samping akibat reaksi yang sangat tiba-tiba itu.

Ling Tong mengepalkan tinjunya, tetapi masih menahannya. "Kau jangan sebut lagi nama itu! Dialah yang membunuh ayahku!" Barulah saat itu Lu Yi dan Yangmei sadar. "Sudah begitu, dia berani datang kemari untuk bergabung! Dan kalian...!" Kata-katanya terhenti.

"Apa kau jengkel..." Lu Yi berusaha berbicara dengan leher setengah tercekik. "...karena tadi kami berbicara dengannya?" Tanyanya. "Ling Tong, ayahmu pasti tak menginginkanmu seperti ini. Wu adalah kerajaan yang kuat persatuannya. Apakah menurutmu ayahmu akan senang melihatmu seperti ini?" Ia mulai terbatuk-batuk.

Semakin Lu Yi berusaha menghiburnya, Ling Tong malah semakin gusar. Tangannya mengepal kuat-kuat. Sampai ia tak tahan lagi, akhirnya tinju itu ia layangkan ke arah Lu Yi. Namun, sebelum hal itu terjadi, Yangmei sudah terlebih dahulu merangkul tangan Ling Tong yang dikepalkan itu kuat-kuat. Sementara Ling Tong meronta-ronta agar dilepaskan, Yangmei malah semakin kuat menahannya. "Ling Tong, jangan pukul Lu Yi! Akulah yang salah! Tadi aku yang mengajak Lu Yi untuk ngomong-ngomong dengan bos besar dan tuan bajak laut! Jadi kalau Ling Tong mau memukul, pukul saja aku!" Ia terus-terusan merengek.

Akhirnya Ling Tong luluh juga. Dengan kasar ia mendorong Lu Yi sampai terjatuh. Yangmei kemudian berlutut di sebelah Lu Yi untuk membantunya berdiri. "Kalian semua tidak mengerti perasaanku." Katanya dingin. "Memangnya kalian pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya jika orangtua kalian dibunuh? Meimei, kalau sampai Lu Yi berkata begitu padamu saat orangtuamu meninggal, pasti kaupun akan melakukan apa yang aku lakukan." Ia berbalik dan meninggalkan mereka.

"Bukan begitu!" Seru Yangmei, membuat langkah Ling Tong terhenti. "Bukan masalah kata-kata Lu Yi yang salah, tapi tindakanmu-lah yang keterlaluan! Masa Lu Yi ngomong baik-baik, kamu bukannya mendengarkan, malah akan memukulnya seperti itu?" Ia berkata dengan suara keras, seperti memarahi Ling Tong.

Sekali lagi ia berbalik. Tangannya menuding Lu Yi seperti menuduh. "Sebab ia berani bicara tanpa mengetahui keadaanku!" Serunya kuat-kuat. "Dia mudah saja berkata begitu karena dia belum merasakan apa yang aku rasakan! Sudah begitu, dia malah sok tahu!"

"Aku belum mengerti?"

Lu Yi berdiri perlahan, tepat sebelum Yangmei membuka mulutnya untuk membalas. "Asal tahu saja. Aku pun pernah merasakan hal yang sama denganmu!" Kata-kata itu mendatangkan keterkejutan pada Ling Tong, sementara Yangmei menatap mata Lu Yi dalam-dalam. Lagi-lagi dalam mata emas itu ia dapat melihat kepedihan yang terus dipendamnya. "Kau masih beruntung karena punya ibu! Sementara aku..." Kepalanya tertunduk dalam-dalam. Sementara ia melanjutkan, ia merasakan sesuatu seperti menyumbat tenggorokannya. "...kedua orangtuaku sudah tidak ada! Mereka juga dibunuh didepanku!"

"Kau..." Ling Tong masih belum sadar dari keterkejutannya. Selama ia berteman dengan Lu Yi, ia tidak tahu sama sekali bahwa Lu Yi ternyata tidak punya orangtua. Pantaslah saat ia datang kemari tak seorangpun menemainya kecuali Yangmei. "...kau anak yatim piatu?"

Pertanyaan itu tidak dijawab oleh Lu Yi, melainkan oleh Yangmei. Si putri kecil langsung melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Lu Yi. "Kamu tidak tahu apa-apa, Ling Tong. Sebenarnya Lu Yi pun sudah mengalami hal yang sama denganmu." Ling Tong menyaksikan keduanya dengan kagum. Bahkan meskipun Lu Yi hanya diam saja sambil menahan agar airmatanya tidak keluar, Yangmei sudah terlebih dahulu menangis. Terlihat dari bicaranya yang sesenggukan. "Makanya itu kamu jangan bilang seperti itu pada Lu Yi. Kata-kata itu lebih tepat untukku daripada untuk Lu Yi."

"Lu Yi..." Sekarang Ling Tong hanya bisa tertunduk malu. "Maaf. Aku..."

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu." Lu Yi menatap temannya itu dengan kedua mata yang sendu. "Aku pernah merasakan hal itu, jadi aku tidak menyalahkanmu jika kamu semarah itu." Kata-katanya tetap lembut, namun mulai tegas. "Tapi ingat, kau tidak bisa hidup selama-lamanya hanya menangisi dan merenungi ayahmu. Kau harus bangkit dari duka." Perlahan ia melepaskan rangkulan Yangmei, kemudian merentangkan kedua tangannya, senyumnya mengembang. "Ingat, kau masih punya kami sebagai temanmu! Masih banyak orang di sekitarmu yang akan menghiburmu kalau kau sedih."

Kata-kata itu menjadi suatu penghiburan bagi Ling Tong. Akhirnya, untuk pertama kali sejak ayahnya gugur di medan perang, Ling Tong tersenyum. Ia mengangguk pelan. Meskipun hatinya masih tidak bisa menerima kematian ayahnya, ia tahu ucapan Lu Yi itu benar.

Tiba-tiba saja dari kejauhan, ketiganya mendengar Zhou Yu memanggil Lu Yi. Segeralah bocah itu meninggalkan mereka. "Aku pergi dulu, ya?" Kemudian ia berlari-lari kecil ke arah Zhou Yu yang sedang menunggunya dari jauh. Yangmei yang tidak bisa lepas dari Lu Yi langsung mengejarnya, tetapi dicegat oleh Ling Tong.

Ling Tong sebenarnya ragu untuk menanyakannya, tetapi akhirnya pertanyaan itu keluar juga dari mulutnya. "Memangnya Lu Yi sudah tidak punya orangtua lagi, ya? Kenapa dia tidak pernah cerita?" Tanyanya penasaran.

Yangmei masih saja menghapus airmatanya. "Karena..." Ia menggigit bibirnya sambil berusaha menahan agar airmatanya tidak keluar lagi. "...Karena pengalam itu membuat Lu Yi sangat menderita. Seperti yang tadi sudah Lu Yi bilang, kamu masih punya teman-teman di sini. Tapi Lu Yi..." Yangmei menggenggam kuat-kuat bajunya, sebuah usaha untuk menghentikan tangisnya. "Lu Yi tidak punya siapa-siapa di dunia ini sampai empat tahun lamanya. Kamu tidak tahu, kan? Setelah kedua orangtua Lu Yi meninggal, ia tinggal bersama pamannya di sebuah kota yang berbeda, karena pembunuh orangtua Lu Yi itu tidak hanya membunuh, tetapi juga membantai semua orang di kota Lu Yi tinggal. Di tempat tinggalnya yang baru..." Ia mulai mengingat-ingat kejadian yang sudah begitu lama berlalu, tetapi sudah terukir dalam hatinya. "... Bukannya dihibur, tetapi Lu Yi malah dikata-katai 'anak pembawa sial' lah, 'anak setan' lah. Itu semua cuma gara-gara mereka pikir Lu Yi yang menyebabkan pembantaian besar-besaran itu."

"Begitu..." Ling Tong mengangguk. Ia kini menyesal telah berkata begitu pada Lu Yi. "Ternyata dia jauh lebih menderita dariku."

"Kamu tidak pantas komplain padanya." Kata Yangmei untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum meninggalkan Ling Tong. Saat ia akan beranjak, ia mendengar suatu pertanyaan dari Ling Tong yang ia gumamkan sendiri, tetapi pertanyaan itu kini membuatnya penasaran juga.

"Apa Lu Yi... juga akan memaafkan pembunuh orangtuanya?"

--

Lu Yi berjalan pelan memasuki kamarnya. Di tangannya ada beberapa lembar perkamen dan gulungan kertas, juga ada map provinsi Jing tempat pertempuran di Xia Kou terjadi. Ia bersiul-siul santai sambil memasuki kamarnya. Setelah ia dipanggil Zhou Yu, ia mengabiskan waktu sampai petang mendiskusikan perang yang telah terjadi, mulai dari strategi, tentara, kondisi geografis wilayah, hingga hal-hal kecil seperti penggunaan ransum dan peran masing-masing jendral. Tentu saja mereka tak lupa membahas kabar yang menjadi perhatian semuanya, yaitu tentang gugurnya ayah Ling Tong dan kedatangan jendral baru bernama Gan Ning.

Semua barang-barang itu akan ia simpan di kamar, baru setelah itu ia akan menemui Yangmei. Tetapi, saat pintu kamar ia buka, putri kecil itu duduk di salah satu kursi di ruangan itu! kelihatannya memang Yangmei sudah menunggunya dari tadi.

"Meimei, ada apa?" Tanyanya kaget. Hampir saja kertas-kertas yang dibawanya itu jatuh. Segera barang bawaannya ia letakkan di atas meja tulis. "Bagaimana dengan Ling Tong?"

"Sudah tidak apa-apa kok." Jawabnya. "Tapi sebenarnya aku kemari karena ingin bertanya pada Lu Yi satu hal. Boleh tidak?" Meskipun pertanyaan itu terdengar polos seperti biasa, kali ini menanyai dengan suara yang cukup serius.

Lu Yi mengangguk. "Kalau aku bisa menjawab, boleh saja."

"Begini..." Yangmei menundukkan kepalanya. Ia bingung bagaimana harus bertanya. "Tadi waktu Lu Yi dipanggil Paman Zhou, aku menceritakan pada Ling Tong tentang masa lalu Lu Yi. Setelah itu Ling Tong bertanya begini, apakah Lu Yi bisa memaafkan orang-orang yang membunuh orangtua Lu Yi?" Tanynya takut-takut. Badannya semakin dalam duduk di kursi itu tanpa berani menatap Lu Yi.

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Yangmei mendengar jawaban Lu Yi yang begitu dingin, seolah hatinya seperti es. "Mana mungkin bisa? Cao Cao itu dari Wei. Selama Wei adalah musuh Wu, aku tidak mungkin memaafkannya, bukan karena ia membunuh orangtuaku tapi karena ia adalah musuh Wu."

"Tapi..." Yangmei memaksakan dirinya lagi. "Misalnya Cao Cao akhirnya mau berbaikan dengan kita. Bahkan misalnya Cao Cao sendiri yang minta maaf sama Lu Yi, apa Lu Yi mau memaafkan?"

Lu Yi tertawa pahit mendengar pertanyaan yang terdengar bodoh baginya itu. "Mana mungkin bisa terjadi? Cao Cao itu tidak mungkin..."

"Jawab saja!" Potong Yangmei tiba-tiba. "Memang tidak mungkin, tapi seandainya terjadi bagaimana?"

Kali ini Lu Yi menatap Yangmei dengan tatapan heran, tetapi matanya terlihat kosong, seperti boneka saja. Yangmei menatapnya dengan mata penuh harap, dan Lu Yi tahu maksud dari tatapan Yangmei itu. Ia menghela nafas, kemudian mengangguk pelan. "Mungkin akan sulit untukku." Mata emasnya melembut, begitu juga dengan suaranya. Kali ini tidak terdengar seperti es lagi. "Tapi, kalau memang hal itu terjadi, aku pasti akan mencoba."

Yangmei menyaksikan perubahan yang begitu kontras pada Lu Yi. Wajahnya sekarang, meskipun masih tersirat kesedihan, tetapi memancarkan sesuatu yang lain. Mata sendunya tertuju pada kedua mata Yangmei, sehingga perasaan itu lagi-lagi muncul di hatinya. Semakin ia kagum pada Lu Yi, semakin dalam ia menyayanginya. Kemudian, ia segera berlari dan memberikan sebuah pelukan pada Lu Yi. Pelukan itu hampir membuat Lu Yi kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Lu Yi..." Yangmei berbisik pelan. Ia tidak tahu wajahnya sendiri sekarang, sehingga ia menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam pelukan itu. "Jangan-jangan memang betul Lu Yi ini malaikat! Hanya saja Lu Yi tidak mau mengaku, ya kan?" Tanyanya, yang pada akhirnya hanya membuat Lu Yi menertawakan kejujurannya saja. "Tian sangat baik padaku, jadi ia mengirim Lu Yi yang malaikat untuk jadi temanku. Tapi Lu Yi tidak pernah mengaku karena kalau ada yang tahu, nanti Lu Yi harus kembali lagi jadi malaikat dan tidak bisa jadi temanku lagi." Katanya sambil menggunakan imajinasinya yang dalam itu. Lu Yi sampai harus menahan tawanya. "Iya! Pasti begitu! Kan banyak cerita-cerita seperti itu!"

Lu Yi meletakkan satu tangan diatas kepala Yangmei, kemudian bermain-main dengan rambut peraknya. "Aku ini cuma manusia, Meimei." Katanya sambil tersenyum manis, dan hal itu justru malah membuat Yangmei berpikir sebaliknya. "Mana mungkin aku ini malaikat? Kalau aku malaikat, pasti aku akan membawa Yangmei terbang, lalu jalan-jalan ke surga, agar bisa melihat keindahannya."

"Lu Yi tahu dari mana kalau surga itu indah?" Tanya Yangmei menjebaknya. "Kalau Lu Yi tahu surga itu indah, berarti Lu Yi memang malaikat. Ya kan?"

"Semua orang kan tahu kalau surga itu indah." Balas Lu Yi. "Semua orang bilang begitu."

"Itu kan kata orang? Menurut Lu Yi sendiri bagaimana?"

"Menurutku surga itu indah." Jawabnya singkat.

"Kalau begitu..." Yangmei tersenyum nakal. "Berarti memang benar Lu Yi itu malaikat! Makanya bisa tahu surga itu indah!"

Lu Yi mengacak-acak rambut Yangmei. "Kamu ini selalu begitu! Kalau aku bilang bukan, ya bukan!" Katanya sambil pura-pura marah, tetapi yang keluar justru malah senyum dan tawa. "Meimei sendiri sebenarnya siapa? Apa bukan malaikat juga?"

Yangmei menggeleng. "Aku ini menyebalkan, tidak manis dan tidak sopan. Tingkahku juga sama sekali tidak mirip seorang putri, sampai-sampai Paman Zhou suka mengomeliku. Aku suka seenaknya sendiri dan memaksa orang, bahkan Lu Yi juga selalu mau tidak mau menurutiku. Selain itu, aku sukanya selalu membuat Lu Yi menderita, mulai dari pertama kali bertemu Feng, sampai akhirnya waktu aku sakit barusan. Entah kesialan apa lagi yang akan menimpa Lu Yi kalau aku masih bersamamu. Kalau sudah begitu, mana bisa aku disebut malaikat?"

Oh, betapa inginnya Lu Yi menyangkal semua perkataan itu. "Bagiku, kamu itu putri yang paling cantik, paling baik, paling murah hati dan tidak peduli dengan diri sendiri. Kamu itu sama sekali tidak membuatku menderita, malah membuatku jadi betah hidup." Jawabnya dengan jujur dan tulus, tanpa dibuat-buat.

Yangmei tersipu malu dipuji begitu. Wajahnya memerah seperti buah apel. "Ah, Lu Yi, kamu jangan memujiku begitu! Bisa-bisa kepalaku membesar dan aku tidak bisa lagi keluar dari kamarmu nanti!"

Lu Yi sadar juga akhirnya. "Ah iya! Meimei, bukannya aku ingin mengusirmu, tapi tolong kamu keluar, ya? Tidak baik kalau sampai ada orang yang melihat. Nanti kita main sama-sama lagi, ya?" Baru kali ini Yangmei bisa langsung menurut tanpa banyak bicara lagi. Yangmei berjalan ke arah pintu, kemudian meninggalkan Lu Yi sendirian di kamarnya. Sebuah tatapan terahkir dari Lu Yi membuatnya semakin merasa kecewa harus meninggalkannya sendirian.

Si putri kecil akhirnya berjalan melewati koridor istana yang besar, kemudian terus berjalan sampai ke taman tengah tempat kolam angsa itu berada. Sebenarnya Yangmei kesal kalau harus bertemu angsa-angsa itu. Bukan hanya karena ia 'cemburu', tetapi juga anehnya angsa itu, kalau bertemu dengannya, malah seolah menganggapnya seperti musuh. Sungguh berbeda dengan Lu Yi. Kedua orangtuanya pasti masih sibuk setelah perang, begitu juga dengan kerabat-kerabat serta jendral-jendral lainnya.

Rupanya ada seseorang yang berdiri di sisi kolam sambil memandangi angsa yang berenang berpasang-pasangan itu. Yangmei mendekatinya, sampai dengan jelas melihat bahwa orang itu adalah Ling Tong. Ia melambaikan tangannya sambil berjalan ke arahnya. "Ling Tong! Kamu sedang apa mematung begitu?"

Ling Tong menoleh, tetapi setelah mengirimkan sebuah senyum, ia kembali lagi memandangi angsa-angsa itu. "Hanya sedang berpikir sesuatu." Jawabnya.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Yangmei ingin tahu. "Apa tentang ayahmu?"

Jendral muda itu menggeleng. "Aku sedang berpikir tentang Lu Yi." Dahinya berkerut, menandakan ia sedang berpikir keras. "Bocah itu aneh, ya tidak? Kalau melihat sifatnya yang lembut begitu, aku sampai bingung apa sebenarnya dia itu perempuan atau laki-laki. Tapi ternyata masa lalunya begitu keras. Kalau masa lalu seseorang itu keras, pasti ia juga akan menjadi orang yang keras. Tapi Lu Yi..." Ia berhenti, kemudian menatap Yangmei. "Apa sudah kau tanyakan? Bagaimana?"

Senyum lebar Yangmei langsung tersembul keluar. "Sudah! Pertama Lu Yi bilang orang itu tidak mungkin mau minta maaf. Tapi setelah aku tanyai lagi, ternyata Lu Yi bilang dia mau!" Jawabnya bersemangat. "Lu Yi hebat sekali, kan?"

"Iya." Ling Tong mengangguk. "Kalau Lu Yi sampai bilang begitu, berarti aku juga harus memaafkan Gan Ning." Ia berkata dengan yakin kepada dirinya sendiri. Yangmei mengangguk antusias saat mendengar Ling Tong berkata begitu. "Tapi aku tidak bisa langsung memaafkannya begitu saja! Kalau dia sampai macam-macam lagi, aku akan balas dendam! Tapi kalau memang dia berubah dan ingin jadi jendral yang baik untuk kemajuan kerajaan Wu, maka aku baru akan memaafkannya."

"Begitu lebih baik, Ling Tong!" Jawabnya sambil menepuk bahu Ling Tong. "Kalau ayahmu dari surga pasti bisa melihatmu bisa memaafkan tuan bajak laut dan berjuang untuk Wu bersama, pasti dia bangga sekali." Yangmei berhenti, seperti telah teringat sesuatu yang penting. "Hei, Ling Tong, ngomong-ngomong tentang surga, apa kamu ingin tahu kenapa Lu Yi bisa begitu baik hati dan lembut?" Ia menawari Ling Tong dengan kedua mata peraknya yang melebar.

Ling Tong jadi ingin tahu juga. "Memangnya kenapa?"

Yangmei mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Ling Tong. Ia berbisik. "Karena Lu Yi itu sebenarnya malaikat!"

* * *

Yah... sekian sodara-sodara.

Update berikutnya bukan Selasa lagi tapi Senin minggu depan...


	14. Zhou Ying, A New Friend

YEAH! Saya update lagi sesudah seminggu! Dan sodara-sodara tahu apa yang terjadi selama seminggu penuh try out ini? Bukan hanya saya stress belajar tetapi juga try out pertama saya hasilnya nggak memuaskan (meski juga nggak remidi). Yah... nggak apa... kan ini baru tryout pertama. MASIH ADA 9 TRYOUT LAGI!!!

Ehm, yah... itu cuma sekedar info nggak penting banget dari saya...

Balik ke topik awal. Gini, sodara-sodara, berhubung sodara-sodara sendiri tahu saya termasuk orang yang males, jadi saya nggak akan berlama-lama menjelaskan tentang masa kecil Lu Xun AKA Lu Yi dan Yangmei blah... blah... blah... Jadi sekarang langsung aja mereka masuk masa pre-teen (12 taon)...

Selamat membaca! Dan ini akhirnya Zhou Ying, si OC baru, muncul!

* * *

Ini adalah tahun ke empat sejak kedatangan Lu Yi di istana Jian Ye. Seperti yang telah dijanjikan saat ia pertama kali ia tiba, Zhou Yu akan mengajarinya ilmu perang dan strategi jika ia menginjak umur dua belas tahun. Empat tahun begitu cepat berlalu, sehingga tanpa terasa Lu Yi harus segera mulai belajar. Setelah diamati, ternyata keahlian Lu Yi tidak begitu terlihat di pertarungan, melainkan di meja strategi, hingga akhirnya Sun Ce pun setuju untuk membiarkan Lu Yi belajar di bawah bimbingan Zhou Yu, penasihat andalannya itu.

Pagi itu Lu Yi dan Yangmei berjalan menuju istana kediaman Zhou Yu. Keduanya berjalan seperti biasa, seolah hari itu adalah seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

"Hei, Lu Yi!" Panggil Yangmei. Lu Yi menoleh. "Kebetulan sekali hari ini Zhou Ying sudah pulang! Kau bisa bertemu dengannya!"

Lu Yi mengerutkan dahi. "Zhou Ying? Siapa itu Zhou Ying?"

Yangmei memukul kepalanya sendiri. "Wah! Benar juga! Selama ini aku belum pernah cerita tentang Zhou Ying, ya?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri. "Zhou Ying itu anak perempuan Paman Zhou. Orangnya baik dan benar-benar mirip seorang putri sejati!" Katanya dengan dipenuhi rasa kagum. "Rasanya Zhou Ying lebih cocok menjadi putri daripada aku. Orangnya pintar dan terpelajar, juga suka belajar tentang strategi seperti Lu Yi meskipun dia perempuan. Aku yakin Lu Yi pasti cocok dengannya!" Jelasnya panjang lebar. "Nanti pasti kita akan ketemu Zhou Ying!"

Tak berapa lama kemudian, keduanya tiba di depan pintu istana tersebut. Seperti biasa, Yangmei mulai berjalan pelan-pelan, takut-takut jika nanti ia ceroboh ia harus mendengarkan nasihat Zhou Yu yang menurutnya membosankan itu. Pintu yang besar itu ia ketuk pelan-pelan. "Selamat pagi!"

Pintu itu akhirnya dibuka perlahan-lahan. Mula-mula dari sedikit bagian yang terbuka pada pintu itu mereka melihat seorang gadis kecil mengintip, tetapi hanya kelihatan matanya saja. Saat gadis kecil itu melihat Yangmei, matanya langsung berbinar dan pintu itu segera dibukanya. "Meimei! Kau datang akhirnya!" Sambutnya. Meskipun ia terlihat sangat gembira, tetap saja gadis itu menjaga tingkahnya.

Yangmei memeluknya erat-erat. "Zhou Ying! Aku kangen sekali! Bagaimana kabarmu?" Pertemuan kedua saudara sepupu itu disaksikan oleh Lu Yi dengan wajah tersenyum. Memang bocah itu tidak pernah melihat Zhou Ying sebelumnya, tetapi ia sangat mirip dengan Yangmei. Perbedaan yang benar-benar mencolok adalah rambut dan mata Yangmei yang berwarna perak, sementara Zhou Ying punya rambut panjang yang hitam legam, dengan kedua bola mata yang berwarna hitam dengan sedikit warna violet. Selain itu, sifat Yangmei yang periang, ramai, dan hiperaktif sangat berbeda dengan Zhou Ying yang lembut dan terlihat dewasa.

"Meimei, aku juga sangat rindu dengan istana Jian Ye ini." Katanya sambil membalas pelukan Yangmei. "Ah, sebenarnya aku tidak boleh memanggilmu Meimei, harusnya aku memanggilmu Jiejie. Kamu kan lebih tua dariku." Katanya.

Yangmei menggeleng sambil melepaskan pelukannya. "Itu tidak perlu! Semua orang di istana ini memanggilku Meimei, bukan karena aku adalah adik perempuan terkecil, tetapi memang karena itu bagian dari namaku!" Jelasnya. Kemudian ia menarik tangan Zhou Ying dan menariknya ke arah Lu Yi. "Zhou Ying! Kenalkan! Ini Lu Yi!"

Sebelum Lu Yi sempat mengulurkan tangan untuk bersalaman, Zhou Ying terlebih dahulu membungkuk dengan sopan layaknya seorang putri. "Kau pasti Lu Yi. Namaku Zhou Ying. Senang berkenalan denganmu." Rambut gadis kecil itu indah sekali. Warnanya hitam legam dan bagian atas dari rambutnya diikat kebelakang, kemudian dijepit dengan berbagai bunga _peony_ putih yang indah. Saat kepalanya terangkat, barulah Lu Yi dapat melihat keseluruhan wajah gadis itu. Wajahnya putih bersih, matanya terlihat sendu, namun indah. Baju berwarna ungu muda yang dipakainya juga terlihat sangat feminim tetapi sederhana, seperti putri kebanyakan. Sangat berbeda dengan Yangmei yang baju merahnya terlihat tomboy itu.

"Sepertinya kau sudah mengenalku." Balas Lu Yi sambil tersenyum. "Padahal kupikir kita belum pernah bertemu."

Zhou Ying mengangguk, kemudian ia menundukkan kepalanya, sepertinya ia terlihat malu-malu, entah kenapa. "Meimei sering bercerita padaku melalui surat yang dikirimnya. Katanya kamu adalah calon suami Meimei, kan?" Tanyanya. Saat itulah wajah Lu Yi mulai memerah. "Aku sangat terheran-heran mendengar cerita pertemuan kalian yang ajaib itu! Sungguh menakjubkan. Katanya kalian berdua itu titisan Feng dan Huang." Katanya. "Oh iya, selain itu Meimei juga pernah bilang kau itu sebenarnya malaikat." Ia kemudian tertawa kecil. Wajahnya benar-benar manis sekali seperti itu.

Lu Yi memandang Yangmei dengan ekspresi kaget, sementara Yangmei acuh tak acuh saja. "Memang benar! Sebab menurutku Lu Yi mirip sekali dengan malaikat!" Pujiannya itu membuat Lu Yi semakin salah tingkah. "Apa salah, Zhou Ying? Betul kan Lu Yi mirip sekali dengan malaikat."

Zhou Ying menganguk sebagain jawaban, dan Lu Yi semakin gugup saja. Kedua gadis manis di depannya itu sama cantiknya, membuat Lu Yi sekilas merasa seperti melihat kedua orang yang sama. Sementara Lu Yi memandang kedua orang itu bergantian, Yangmei mulai bercerita panjang lebar. "Zhou Ying ini sepupuku! Dia juga sekaligus cucu kesayangan nenek, lho! Maksudku, Ibu Suri Wu! Waktu dia masih empat tahun, nenek membawanya pergi untuk menemaninya pergi memperdalam ajaran Kong Fu Zi dan taoisme. Biasanya kami cuma bisa berhubungan dengan surat saja. Sekarang, berhubung nenek memperbolehkan Zhou Ying pulang, dia kembali lagi." Kemudian lagi-lagi ia merangkul Zhou Ying. "Sekarang Zhou Ying tidak akan pergi lagi, kan? Aku benar-benar kesepian kalau tidak ada Zhou Ying! Untung saja ada Lu Yi selama Zhou Ying tidak disini!"

"Tenang saja, Meimei. Mulai sekarang aku tidak akan kemana-mana lagi." Balasnya.

"Ummm..." Tiba-tiba Lu Yi berbicara. "Sebenarnya aku masih bingung. Tadi Zhou Ying mengatakan harus memanggil Meimei dengan panggilan 'Jiejie', padahal kan Zhou Ying lebih tua?" Tanyanya.

Kedua gadis kecil itu berpandangan sejenak, sebelum keduanya tertawa kecil. Yangmeilah yang akhirnya menjawab untuknya. "Semua orang selalu bilang Zhou Ying lebih tua dariku. Mungkin karena sifat Zhou Ying yang lebih dewasa, ya?" Yangmei menoleh kepada Zhou Ying. Barulah saat itu Lu Yi sadar bahwa memang ternyata Yangmei lebih tinggi hanya beberapa sentimeter saja dari Zhou Ying. "Aku lebih tua dari Zhou Ying kira-kira tiga bulan!"

Lu Yi yang menyadari kesalahannya segera minta maaf. Pada saat itulah dari ruang dalam Zhou Yu muncul. Zhou Ying benar-benar mirip dengan ayahnya, terutama rambut panjangnya yang berwarna hitam legam itu. Saat bertemu penasihat itu, Lu Yi segera membungkukkan kepalanya dengan hormat, sementara Yangmei dan Zhou Ying masih asyik sendiri mengobrol. "Penasihat Zhou. Saya sudah berumur dua belas tahun. Kupikir, inilah saatnya saya menimba ilmu pada Penasihat Zhou. Saya mohon bimbingannya."

Zhou Yu mengangguk. "Kau sudah berumur dua belas tahun sekarang. Jika ingin belajar, memang sekaranglah saatnya." Penasihat itu bersoja, kedua matanya menatap lurus kepada Lu Yi. "Aku sangat berharap banyak padamu. Setelah melihat semua anak-anak di tanah Wu ini, kulihat hanya kau yang pantas menjadi seorang ahli strategi dan penasihat dengan kecerdasanmu itu." Ia memuji.

"Mohon Penasihat Zhou jangan memuji begitu." Lu Yi berkata merendah. "Saya ini tidak terpelajar dan bodoh. Pengetahuan yang saya miliki ini semuanya hanya dari buku-buku yang pernah saya baca. Mana mungkin saya punya kecerdasan yang bisa membuat anda berharap begitu besar?"

Penasihat itu semakin kagum saja melihat kerendahan hati Lu Yi. "Kalau begitu, mari kita mulai saja sekarang. Tidak perlu menunggu-nunggu lagi." Zhou Yu meletakkan satu tangan di atas bahu Lu Yi, kemudian ia menoleh ke arah Yangmei dan Zhou Ying. "Meimei, Lu Yi akan belajar, jadi kamu main dengan Zhou Ying saja, ya?"

Yangmei mengangguk patuh. Saat pandangan mata Yangmei dan Lu Yi bertemu, mereka melambaikan tangan mereka, bahkan sampai Lu Yi masuk ruang tengah dan tak terlihat sekalipun. Zhou Ying terus menyaksikan mata Yangmei yang begitu bercahaya saat melihat Lu Yi, dan cahaya itu meredup sedikit saat Lu Yi hilang dari pandangan mata. "Meimei, sekarang kita mau main apa?" Tanyanya.

"Oh!" Yangmei sedikit kaget. "Sebaiknya kita pergi ke taman bunga saja sambil memetik bunga atau mengejar kupu-kupu. Bagaimana?" Tawarnya. Zhou Ying mengangguk dan segeralah gadis kecil itu berlari-lari riang menuju taman bunga. Taman bunga itu indah sekali, bunganya berwarna-warni dan kupu-kupu beterbangan, kadang hinggap di salah satu bunga. Setelah sekian lamanya mereka tidak bertemu, akhirnya mereka bisa bermain bersama seperti dulu.

Tiba-tiba saja Zhou Ying berbicara saat tengah memetik bunga. ""Meimei, itu tadi Lu Yi, ya?"

Yangmei yang tadinya sedang mengejar kupu-kupu langsung berhenti, bingung kenapa Zhou Ying menanyakan sesuatu yang dia sudah tahu pasi. "Ya iya lah!" Jawabnya lantang. "Tadi itu Lu Yi, yang selalu aku tulis di suratku!" Kemudian dengan tatapan gembira sekali ia mulai berbicara tentang Lu Yi. Lagaknya seperti gadis yang jatuh cinta saja. "Lu Yi itu calon suamiku! Orangnya baik sekali, aku benar-benar sayang padanya! Dia tampan sekali, kan? Apalagi mata emasnya itu! Waktu pertama kali kami bertemu, hampir saja matanya kucungkil sangking kagumnya aku melihat mata emasnya!" Kemudian ia menunjuk-nunjuk kolam angsa yang letaknya jauh itu. "Bukan cuma itu! Aku sering sekali bingung, kenapa angsa-angsa, burung-burung, dan binatang-binatang lain bisa suka dengan Lu Yi, ya? Pasti karena dia lembut sekali, atau jangan-jangan karena dia memang malaikat!" Yangmei terus-terus saja menceritakan tentang kelebihan-kelebihan Lu Yi dengan wajah yang bersemangat. Zhou Ying hanya diam mendengarkannya sambil tersenyum. Dalam hati kecilnya ia merasakan suatu rasa iri pada sepupunya itu. "... Selain itu Lu Yi juga pintar..."

"Meimei?" Zhou Ying menyetop Meimei dari omongannya itu. Yangmei langsung saja berhenti dan menoleh ke arah Zhou Ying. Adik sepupunya itu menundukkan kepalanya sampai ia tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. "Lu Yi itu... kupikir dalam suratmu itu kamu melebih-lebihkan saja, tetapi ternyata memang benar Lu Yi itu hebat sekali, ya? Aku kagum padanya." Katanya dengan suara pelan.

"Tuh kan?!" Yangmei mengangkat satu jarinya. "Siapapun yang melihat Lu Yi, pasti langsung suka, seperti _ren jian.._ Uh, apa, ya? Aku lupa! Pokoknya siapapun yang melihat Lu Yi pasti akan langsung senang padanya!"

"_Ren jian ren ai_." Zhou Ying membenarkan. "Wah, Meimei, kau memang beruntung sekali ya bisa sedekat itu dengan Lu Yi." Katanya. Sebenarnya kata-katanya itu mengandung suatu maksud lain. Tetapi memang dasar Yangmei bodoh dan tidak peka, tentu saja ia jadi bingung sejenak saat Zhou Ying bilang begitu. Setelah menafsirkan dengan otaknya yang dangkal itu ia langsung membalas Zhou Ying dengan jawaban yang sangat polos.

"Memangnya kenapa tidak bisa dekat?" Tanya Yangmei. "Lu Yi suka berteman dengan semua orang, kok! Jangankan dengan orang, dengan binatang pun ia suka. Pasti Lu Yi juga tidak keberatan kalau Zhou Ying jadi temannya! Kan asyik, setiap hari kita bisa main terus bertiga!" Ia menepuk-nepuk bahu Zhou Ying. "Makin ramai, makin asyik!"

Zhou Ying tersenyum simpul. "Iya juga, ya." Jawabnya pendek, kemudian ia menghela nafas panjang. Meskipun Zhou Ying sudah begitu jelas menunjukkan perasaannya yang sebenarnya, Yangmei tetap saja tidak peka seperti biasa. Baru kali ini Zhou Ying merasakan perasaan yang begitu aneh kepada seorang laki-laki. Ia sudah sadar perasaannya itu sebenarnya, tetapi ia mati-matian menekannya karena jika perasaan itu sampai ia tunjukkan, ia tidak tahu bagaimana jadinya Yangmei nanti.

Sejak pertemuannya pagi itu dengan Lu Yi, Zhou Ying seperti berada dalam alam khayalannya sendiri. Ia melamun terus sambil memandangi bunga-bunga itu dengan tatapan matanya yang penuh arti. Sementara Yangmei asyik memetik bunga-bunga yang bermekaran indah itu, Zhou Ying tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, sebab pikirannya dipenuhi dengan anak laki-laki yang ditemuinya itu.

"Zhou Ying?"

"Zhou Ying!"

Setelah dipanggil dua kali, barulah Zhou Ying menoleh. Ternyata Yangmei ada di belakangnya sambil memegang beberapa tangkai bunga. "Ada apa, Meimei?" Tanyanya.

"Kamu hari ini aneh sekali. Diam saja terus." Yangmei mendesah. "Apa kehidupan bersama nenek begitu menyenangkan sampai kamu jadi ingin kembali lagi? Padahal aku rasa kamu lebih suka tinggal di sini daripada bersama nenek, meskipun kamu cucu kesayangan, sih. Aneh, ya? Kalau papaku sih pasti tidak mau aku dibawa pergi oleh nenek, katanya sekolah seperti itu hanya membuat aku tertekan saja. Beda dengan Paman Zhou yang malah mengizinkanmu ikut dengan nenek." Ia duduk di sebelah Zhou Ying diantara kerumunan bunga. "Ah, mungkin mestinya aku ikut Zhou Ying bersama nenek saja, agar sekalian aku bisa belajar menjadi istri yang baik buat Lu Yi. Tapi kalau begitu, malah aku tidak bisa bertemu Lu Yi." Setelah sadar ia terlalu banyak berbicara, Yangmei menoleh melihat Zhou Ying yang lagi-lagi menundukkan kepalanya. Senyum tipis terlihat jelas di wajahnya. "Menurut Zhou Ying, mana yang paling Lu Yi suka? Bunga yang merah, yang kuning, atau yang putih, atau yang pink... yang mana?" Tanyanya sambil menunjukkan berbagai bunga yang dibawanya kepada Zhou Ying.

Zhou Ying mengamat-amati bunga itu satu persatu. Jarinya ia letakkan di depan mulutnya sementara ia berpikir. "Mungkin Lu Yi suka warna kuning." Katanya pada Yangmei. "Sebaiknya berikan saja bunga yang kuning ini." Ia mengambil setangkai bunga berwarna kuning, kemudian memberikannya pada Yangmei.

Meskipun bunga itu ia serahkan pada Yangmei, tetap saja matanya menatap dalam ke bunga kuning yang indah itu. Kali ini Yangmei sadar, sehingga ia jadi ragu untuk mengambil bunga itu dari tangan Zhou Ying. Pada akhirnya, Yangmei tidak jadi mengambil bunga itu. "Zhou Ying, mungkin lebih baik kamu saja yang memberikan. Katanya bunga kuning artinya persahabatan. Zhou Ying kan juga mau bersahabat dengan Lu Yi." Katanya tanpa menyembunyikan maksud apa-apa.

Zhou Ying tersentak kaget. "Mana bisa begitu? Meimei saja yang memberikan." Katanya sambil mengulurkan bunga itu untuk memberikannya pada Yangmei. "Apalagi jika seorang perempuan memberikan bunga pada seorang laki-laki, itu sangat tidak wajar, apalagi jika mereka belum pernah mengenal satu sama lain." Ia terus mendesak, tetapi Yangmei tetap tidak mau menerima.

"Peraturan aneh dari mana itu?" Tanyanya dengan dahi berkerut. "Tentu saja boleh! Lu Yi juga pasti akan senang kok kalau Zhou Ying mau memberikannya. Apalagi ini kan pertemuan pertama kalian. Anggap saja sebagai ucapan 'halo' untuk pertama kali." Kata Yangmei sambil mendorong tangan Zhou Ying. Karena dipaksa begitu, Zhou Ying hanya bisa menurut saja. "Dengan begini, Lu Yi pasti akan tahu kalau Zhou Ying mau jadi temannya juga!"

Waktu berjalan cepat hingga tak terasa bagi kedua putri kecil itu bahwa matahari sudah terbenam. Saat akan menjelang makan malam, mereka berdua kembali. Zhou Ying berlari-lari mengikuti Yangmei dari belakang dengan membawa setangkai bunga berwarna kuning yang dijaganya baik-baik hingga akhirnya mereka sampai.

Yangmei membuka pintu dan asal masuk saja tanpa izin. "Ayo, Zhou Ying! Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin ketemu Lu Yi!" Ia memanggil Zhou Ying yang masih tertinggal di belakang. Tak lama kemudian, keduanya duduk di ruangan terluar istana tersebut, seperti sebuah ruang tamu. Tanpa sungkan-sungkan Yangmei langsung mengambil camilan yang disediakan karena perutnya sudah mulai mengomel. Zhou Ying hanya melihatnya dengan suatu ekspresi yang tak terbaca. Tak sampai lewat beberapa menit, camilan di atas piring-piring itu habis dalam sekejap.

Saat melihat tak ada makanan yang tersisa, Yangmei langsung berdiri dari kursi tempat ia duduk. "Paman Zhou memang keterlaluan! Kalau belajar dari pagi sampai malam seperti ini, bisa-bisa Lu Yi celaka!" Ia mengomel, lalu tanpa pikir panjang langsung menerobos masuk ke ruang dalam. Zhou Ying hanya bengong saja melihatnya. "Paman Zhou! Belajarnya sudah selesai?" Ia berseru sambil membuka pintu ruang belajar dan langsung...

...bertubrukan dengan Lu Yi.

Zhou Ying akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyusul saat mendengar suara-suara keras dari dalam itu. dengan segera ia pun berlari ke asal suara itu dan menemukan Yangmei sedang berusaha berdiri, begitu juga dengan Lu Yi. Ia menoleh kepada ayahnya yang melihat dengan tersenyum. "Ayah, ada apa ini?"

Zhou Yu menunjuk pada Lu Yi dan Yangmei. "Meimei yang ceroboh menubruk Lu Yi." Jawabnya singkat. "Zhou Ying, apa kau juga masih belum bisa memberi tahu Meimei soal sopan santun?" Tanyanya.

Sebelum sempat menjawab, Yangmei sudah terlebih dahulu berdiri, kemudian mengebasi bajunya yang berdebu. "Paman Zhou memang aneh! Apa paman lupa kalau aku ini adalah Putri Yangmei, yang kepalanya keras seperti batu sampai diajari seperti apapun tidak bisa?" Katanya dengan bangga, seolah itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat hebat. "Bahkan sekalipun Langit runtuh menimpa kepalaku, kalau sifatku sudah begini jelek, ya selamanya akan terus jelek seperti ini! Jadi, jangankan Zhou Ying, bahkan Tian pun tidak bisa merubah sifatku ini!"

Zhou Ying lagi-lagi bengong. Zhou Yu tertawa dan Lu Yi sampai bingung harus ngomong apa. Saat melihat ketiganya tidak berkomentar, Yangmei menarik tangan Zhou Ying, kemudian memposisikan gadis itu berdiri depan Lu Yi. Untuk sesaat lamanya Zhou Ying seperti membatu saat menatap Lu Yi. Nafasnya terhenti di lehernya saja sementara tangannya menggengam bunga kuning itu makin kuat. Yangmei yang bodoh sama sekali tidak menyadarinya. "Lu Yi! Ini kan kali pertama kamu bertemu Zhou Ying? Zhou Ying mau memberikan sesuatu padamu, lho!" Kemudian putri kecil itu menoleh pada Zhou Ying. "Zhou Ying, ayo berikan!" Katanya sambil mendorong Zhou Ying pelan.

Zhou Ying menatap Lu Yi dengan mata sendunya itu. Waktu yang hanya sepersekian detik itu ia gunakan sekaligus untuk mengagumi wajah Lu Yi, dan sekaligus untuk menyusun kata-kata yang tepat. Ia kemudian memberikan senyum termanisnya. "Lu Yi, tadi Meimei berkata akan bagus sekali jika mulai sekarang kita bertiga berteman. Jadi, sebagai tanda persahabatan, aku ingin menyerahkan ini..." Tangannya yang gemetaran menyerahkan bunga itu pada Lu Yi. "Kuning adalah warna persahabatan. Mulai sekarang, marilah kita bersahabat seperti seorang saudara." Saat mengakhiri kata-katanya, tatapan Zhou Ying jatuh ke lantai karena tak kuat lagi menatap Lu Yi.

Mata Lu Yi melebar, tetapi pada akhirnya ia menerima bunga itu dan mengaguminya. "Terima kasih. Akan kusimpan baik-baik." Katanya tulus. Zhou Ying mengangkat kepalanya dan ketika melihat Lu Yi tersenyum padanya, ia menjadi bahagia sekali. "Warna bunga ini bagus. Aku suka sekali warna kuning."

Yangmei menepuk punggung Zhou Ying kuat-kuat. "Tuh, kan? Aku bilang apa?" Ia tersenyum lebar pada Zhou Ying. "Lu Yi tidak mungkin marah kalau kau memberikan bunga itu!" Lalu ia beralih pada Lu Yi. "Hei, Lu Yi! Zhou Ying ini hebat sekali, lho! Ternyata tebakannya benar! Kamu memang suka warna kuning, ya?" Tanyanya. "Wah, jangan-jangan kalian pernah bertemu sebelumnya!"

"Oh ya?" Lu Yi menatap Yangmei, kemudian Zhou Ying. "Rasanya belum pernah." Zhou Ying mendengar jawaban yang datar itu merasa sedikit kecewa, sekarang perasaanya bercampur aduk.

Tiba-tiba Zhou Yu berdehem, membuat perhatian ketiga anak kecil itu terpusat padanya. Penasihat itu menatap putrinya. "Zhou Ying, apa boleh seorang gadis memberikan bunga pada laki-laki? Bukankah sudah diajarkan padamu bahwa itu adalah seuatu penghinaan?" Wajahnya terlihat sedikit kecewa.

Yangmei mendengus. "Paman Zhou jangan begitu, dong! Ini usulku, sih!" Ia berkacak pinggang. "Lagipula, kenapa memberikan bunga itu tanda penghinaan? Lu Yi suka, kok! Apalagi, aku sering sekali memberi Lu Yi bunga! Ya kan Lu Yi?" Lu Yi jadi bingung harus mengangguk atau menggeleng, tetapi Yangmei menganggapnya sebagai 'ya'. "Nah, kalau Lu Yi suka, sebenarnya tak ada masalah, kan? Memangnya Zhou Ying harus memberikan apa supaya tidak menghina? Kalau Zhou Ying memberikan buku-buku strategi seperti paman, wah, bisa-bisa Lu Yi jadi tambah gila belajar! Sekarang saja Lu Yi sudah cukup gila, jangan dibuat lebih gila lagi!"

Zhou Yu mau tidak mau sampai tertawa akhirnya. "Yah... Benar juga, ya? Kalau si kepala batu, bahkan Tian sekalipun tidak akan menang." Yangmei menyengir lebar. Bukannya sadar diri atau merasa terhina, ia justru merasa bangga. "Ya sudah. Anggap saja tapi itu karena kalian ingin berteman saja, tidak ada maksud lain."

Ketiganya mengangguk setuju. Yangmei lalu menarik tangan Lu Yi dan melambaikan tangannya pada Zhou Yu dan Zhou Ying. "Belajarnya sudah selesai, kan? Paman Zhou! Zhou Ying! Aku dan Lu Yi pulang dulu, ya?"

Tindakan Lu Yi selanjutnya di luar pikiran Yangmei. Ia menarik tangannya dari genggaman Yangmei, mungkin agak terlalu keras. "Maaf, Meimei." Kepalanya tertunduk dan suaranya pelan. "Aku tidak bisa ikut kamu pulang. Mulai hari ini aku tinggal di sini."

Pernyataan itu menimbulkan dua reaksi ekstrem yang berbeda dari dua gadis kecil itu. Untuk Yangmei, kekagetan yang luar biasa, juga ditambah sedikit kemarahan. Untuk Zhou Ying, suatu perasaan lega dan senang.

Yangmei menghentak-hentakkan kakinya di atas lantai. "Tidak bisa begitu! Lu Yi pasti bercanda! Aku tidak percaya!" Bahu Lu Yi digenggamnya kuat-kuat. "Pokoknya Lu Yi harus pulang!" Ia merengek-rengek seperti anak kecil.

"Begini, Meimei," Zhou Yu meletakkan tangannya di atas bahu Yangmei. "Mulai sekarang Lu Yi akan belajar. Jadi, dia harus tinggal di sini. Aku harap kamu mengerti." Kata Zhou Yu dengan bijak. "Bukankah memang sudah kebiasaan untuk seorang murid yang sedang belajar harus tinggal bersama gurunya?"

"Meimei, jangan sedih begitu. Aku kan memang harus belajar." Lu Yi ikut menambahkan. Ia merasa kasihan melihat mata Yangmei yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Sebenarnya ia merasa tidak rela juga harus terpisah dari Yangmei. "Lagipula, tidak akan lama, kok!" Hiburnya. Tetapi, melihat Yangmei yang tidak semakin terhibur, justru terlihat semakin sedih saja, Lu Yi jadi tidak tega. "Begini saja. Aku akan belajar di sini setiap hari pertama sampai hari ke lima setiap minggunya. Pada hari keenam dan hari ketujuh, aku akan kembali." Kemudian ia menoleh pada Zhou Yu. "Bisakah begitu, Penasihat Zhou?" Tanyanya. Untungnya, Zhou Yu mengangguk setuju.

Suara Lu Yi terdengar begitu meyakinkan, sehingga akhirnya Yangmei bisa tenang. "Sungguh?" Keraguannya dijawab dengan sebuah anggukan kepala. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Kamu belajar di sini saja, tapi hari keenam nanti, kamu harus pulang, ya?" Ia menggengam tangan Lu Yi. Matanya menatap lekat-lekat pada mata emas Lu Yi dengan tatapan memohon.

Zhou Ying pun ikut menenangkan Yangmei. "Tenang saja, Meimei. Pasti Lu Yi akan baik-baik saja di sini. Kamu tidak perlu khawatir."

"Kalau begitu, Zhou Ying," Kini ia menatap adik sepupunya itu. "Tolong jaga Lu Yi baik-baik, ya? Yang terpenting, tolong jangan biarkan Lu Yi pergi ke kolam angsa, ya?" Zhou Ying menatapnya dengan bingung. Yangmei langsung melanjutkan. "Karena, aku sangat iri dan cemburu kalau Lu Yi dekat-dekat dengan angsa-angsa itu. Aku tahu aku ini memang gadis payah yang suka cemburu, tapi memang aku tidak suka!" Katanya dengan wajah serius, meskipun hal yang dikatakannya itu terdengar seperti candaan saja. Zhou Yu dan Lu Yi sampai harus berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Ayolah, Meimei..." Bujuk Lu Yi. "Tidak lama, kok. Kamu kan hanya perlu menungguku lima hari saja. Nanti hari ke enam aku pasti kembali. Tenang saja, selama lima hari aku pasti akan tekun belajar, jadi pasti tidak punya waktu untuk bermain dengan angsa-angsa itu." Katanya.

Yangmei akhirnya bisa dibujuk. Dengan anggukan pelan akhirnya ia berbalik, kemudian berjalan lesu sendirian menuju ke ruang luar, lalu keluar melewati pintu. Lu Yi jadi sangat tidak enak membiarkan Yangmei sendirian melewati taman di hari yang sudah gelap itu. Segera Lu Yi mengejar Yangmei untuk menemaninya sampai ke istana. "Penasihat Zhou, Meimei tidak suka berada dalam gelap. Saya ingin menemaninya sampai ke istana utama sebentar saja. Nanti kalau sudah, saya akan segera kembali." Tanpa menunggu jawaban Zhou Yu, Lu Yi langsung berlari mengejar Yangmei.

Zhou Ying melihat kepergian kedua temannya itu. Ia masih merasa senang karena mulai hari itu Lu Yi akan tinggal bersamanya, tetapi saat melihat Yangmei yang begitu sedih, dan Lu Yi yang begitu perhatian pada Yangmei hanya membuatnya merasa semakin iri. Sementara ayahnya beranjak dari tempat itu, Zhou Ying masih diam saja di tempat itu. Yangmei begitu sayang pada Lu Yi, sampai-sampai ia jadi cemburu pada angsa-angsa. Tetapi, bagaimana mungkin putri itu tidak sadar kalau ada orang lain yang dapat membuatnya cemburu?

Dengan langkah yang lambat, Zhou Ying menutup pintu besar yang masih terbuka lebar, kemudian duduk di sebuah kursi sambil menatap langit malam melalui sebuah jendela. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar langkah-langkah dari luar, kemudian pintu itu terbuka. Ternyata Lu Yi baru saja kembali. Zhou Ying sangat kaget melihatnya, tetapi Lu Yi lebih kaget lagi. "Oh, Zhou Ying?" Sapanya. "Kau masih di sini?"

Zhou Ying langsung gugup. Lagi-lagi kepalanya menunduk malu-malu. "Aku hanya ingin melihat bintang-bintang saja." Jawabnya asal, tetapi karena kehebatannya menyembunyikan perasaan, Lu Yi menganggapnya benar. Saat Zhou Ying melihat bunga kuning itu masih di genggaman tangan Lu Yi, ia menjadi senang sekali. Ia mengira mungkin Lu Yi sudah membuangnya saat mengantar Yangmei. Dengan suara pelan ia bertanya pada Lu Yi. "Apa kau suka bunga?" Tanyanya.

Lu Yi mengangguk. "Sebelum aku tinggal di sini, aku tidak punya teman. Teman-temanku hanyalah binatang dan tumbuh-tumbuhan saja. Itulah sebabnya aku menyukai bunga."

"Aku tahu. Meimei sudah pernah cerita dalam suratnya." Katanya. "Katanya kau begitu dekat dengan makhluk hidup, sampai ia merasa cemburu begitu." Ia tertawa kecil. "Meimei itu polos sekali, ya?"

Ekspresi wajah Lu Yi berubah. Tadinya wajahnya datar-datar saja, seperti berbincang-bincang dengan seorang teman, tetapi saat nama Yangmei disebut, matanya mulai melembut, tetapi cahaya keemasan itu terlihat semakin bercahaya. Dengan sebuah senyum penuh arti, ia menjawabnya. "Benar sekali. Meimei begitu polos. Mungkin bagi beberapa orang ia terlihat tidak tahu sopan santun, blak-blakan, dan bahkan bodoh. Tetapi aku sangat menyayanginya yang seperti itu." Sayang sekali kata-kata yang begitu manis tidak ditunjukkan untuk Zhou Ying, dan hal itu membuat hatinya sedikit sakit.

Untuk beberapa lama, mereka diam saja. Lu Yi yang merasa tidak nyaman dengan keheningan itu akhirnya mengambil tempat duduk berhadapan dengan Zhou Ying, dan mulai mengajaknya bicara. "Zhou Ying, apa kau sendiri suka bunga?" Tanyanya datar.

Zhou Ying mengangguk. "Benar. 'Ying' dari namaku artinya bunga. Mungkin karena itulah akupun sangat suka bunga." Tangannya bermain-main dengan tepi bajunya sangkin gugupnya. "Mengenai itu, aku ingin tahu sesuatu. Apa nama 'Yi' dari namamu itu artinya 'berdiskusi'?" Ia begitu inginnya menatap Lu Yi, tetapi tidak berani. "Nama itu benar-benar cocok sekali untukmu. Kau sepertinya senang belajar, dan ayahku pun kagum padamu. Katanya kau belajar dengan giat sekali."

Lu Yi menatap Zhou Ying dengan kagum. "Benar sekali. Namaku memang artinya berdiskusi. Ah, tapi kau jangan memujiku begitu. Aku ini masih belajar saja." Balasnya. "Tapi, kau benar-benar hebat, Zhou Ying. Sekali dengar saja langsung tahu. Padahal sampai hari ini Meimei belum tahu arti namaku." Ia memuji. Karena pujian itu, Zhou Ying semakin bingung saja harus berkata apa. "Pantas saja Meimei tadi berkata kau ini pintar sekali. Ternyata memang dia sama sekali tidak salah!"

"Ah..." Zhou Ying tersipu malu. "Jika dibandingkan denganmu, kemampuanku ini masih kalah jauh. Bagaimana bisa aku menerima pujian darimu seperti itu?"

Saat Zhou Ying menegakkan kepalanya, ia melihat Lu Yi tersenyum lagi padanya. Zhou Ying sampai tidak tahu bagaimana caranya harus membalas senyuman itu. "Sebenarnya jika dipikir-pikir, tentu saja kau lebih pintar dariku. Aku ini hanya orang biasa yang tidak pernah belajar apa-apa. Baru hari ini aku belajar dengan sungguh-sungguh." Balasnya.

"Tak apa." Kata Zhou Ying sambil berusaha menghindari tatapan mata Lu Yi. "Kalau kau belajar dengan sungguh-sungguh, pasti akan lebih cepat pintar. Mungkin suatu saat kau akan menjadi ahli strategi dan penasihat yang lebih hebat dari ayahku."

"Aku tidak berani berharap begitu tinggi." Jawab Lu Yi. Sedari tadi Lu Yi sebenarnya bingung melihat Zhou Ying yang terus-menerus menatap ke bawah. Dalam hati Lu Yi menyimpulkan, mungkin Zhou Ying merasa tidak nyaman berada dengan seorang lak-laki yang bukan anggota keluarganya. Akhirnya, Lu Yi berdiri dari kursinya. "Zhou Ying, sudah malam. Apa kau tidak tidur? Aku kembali dulu, ya?" Kemudian ia berlalu ke arah kamar yang telah disediakan untuknya.

Zhou Ying memandang Lu Yi yang berjalan keluar dari ruang itu. Di tangannya masih ada bunga kuning itu. Akhirnya Zhou Ying menghela nafas, kemudian tangannya diletakkan di dadanya. Ia merasa jantungnya berdengup lebih cepat dari biasanya. "Apa ini?" Tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. "Aku... suka sekali perasaan ini."

* * *

Oh!!!!! PLEASE JANGAN BUNUH SAYA!!!! Emang pada awalnya Zhou Ying juga cuma 'suka' sama Lu Xun AKA Lu Yi, cuma sukanya beda sama Yangmei. Getu... SPOILER: real lovenya Zhou Ying ya Zhao Yun itu...

Trus emang pada dasarnya DI CHIN ZAMAN DULU TUH CEWE NGGAK BOLE NGASIH BUNGA KE COWO. Pas aku tanya mamaku, mamaku malah bilang: "Kalo ada cewe ngasih bunga ke cowo, bisa langsung dihukum mati!" (pikir2, mamaku cukup berjasa dalam pembuatan FF ini. Makanya cerita Wo Ai Mama saya persembahkan untuk mama saya...) Yangmei aja yang terlalu payah sampe nggak tahu tentang itu...

Next updatenya Senin minggu depn. Review, plizzz...


	15. Listen to the Empress' Words!

Maaf buat update yang telat, sodara... Bukannya nyombong, soalnya saya kesenengan gara2 lomba fisika EPC peringkat dua n sabtu bakal semifinal se Indo... Wow... excited banget... Mana lagi besok ada lomba fisika yang laen... Makanya updatenya telat... XD

Selamat membaca!

* * *

Seminggu itu benar-lama untuk Lu Yi. waktu rasanya berlalu begitu lama, bukan karena pelajaran strategi yang terus diterimanya, tetapi tanpa Yangmei ia merasa begitu kesepian. Sekarang ia tinggal bersama Zhou Yu, Xiao Qiao, dan Zhou Ying. Namun tetap saja, tanpa Yangmei ia merasa aneh sekali, seolah Yangmei memang sudah menjadi bagian dari hidupnya. Dua hari yang baru dilaluinya ini rasanya begitu panjang dan tidak ada akhirnya. Ia sangat merindukan suasana istana utama yang ramai karena keceriaan Yangmei.

Hari itu sudah malam, tetapi Lu Yi sama sekali tidak bisa tidur. Ia begitu lelah, tetapi matanya tidak bisa tertutup dan mengizinkannya untuk tidur. Beberapa menit lamanya ia hanya berbaring di ranjangnya saja. Sampai akhirnya ia tidak tahan lagi, ia bangun dan menoleh ke arah jendelanya. Melalui bingkai jendela itu ia memandang bulan purnama yang menyinarkan cahaya pucat. Bintang-bintang mengitarinya. Ia melihat ke bawah, dan dilihatnya taman istana Jian Ye yang begitu sepi malam itu. Dahan-dahan pohon bergerak-gerak lemah ditiup angin, begitu juga rumput-rumput hijau yang menyelimuti tanah. Hanya cahaya bulan-lah yang menerangi semua itu.

Tetapi, ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya.

Ia melihat seorang gadis kecil sedang duduk-duduk di bawah pohon sambil bermain dengan setangkai bunga di tangannya. Dengan cepat Lu Yi mengenal gadis itu sebagai Yangmei, gadis yang sangat ingin ia temui itu. Tidak ada satu pun yang meneranginya selain cahaya bulan, tetapi cahaya itu saja sudah cukup untuk memantulkan kecantikannya. Pemandangan itu bagi Lu Yi terlihat seperti lukisan yang sangat indah, dan bingkai jendelanya seperi pigura.

"Yangmei!" Panggilnya. Suaranya itu cukup keras untuk menyadarkan Yangmei, dan pandangan mereka segera bertemu sesaat sesudah Lu Yi menyerukan namanya. Yangmei berdiri, kemudian melambaikan tangannya. Tanpa perlu disuruh lagi, Lu Yi segera keluar dari kamarnya dan dengan cepat menghampiri Yangmei yang menunggunya di taman.

Sebelum Lu Yi sempat berkata apa-apa, Yangmei telah berlari ke arahnya dan memeluknya erat-erat. "Lu Yi! Aku benar-benar kangen! Aku tidak tahan lagi! Tadinya aku kira kamu sudah tidur! Untung saja ternyata kamu masih bangun!" Katanya senang.

Lu Yi membalas pelukannya itu. "Kamu ini... Kenapa datang kemari malam-malam? Apa kamu tidak ngantuk? Kenapa tidak datang siang-siang saja?" Katanya sambil mengomeli Yangmei.

"Sebab..." Yangmei melepaskan pelukannya perlahan, kemudian dengan mata peraknya itu menatap Lu Yi. "...Di siang hari Lu Yi pasti sedang belajar, kan? Aku tahu Lu Yi sangat suka sekali belajar, jadi aku tidak mau mengganggu Lu Yi sama sekali. Kupikir, kalau aku datang malam-malam, pasti Lu Yi sudah tidak belajar lagi. Seandainya tidak bertemu Lu Yi pun, setidaknya aku bisa lebih dekat dengan Lu Yi!" Jelasnya panjang lebar. "Habis, mau bagaimana lagi? Aku benar-benar kangen, sih!"

Setelah Yangmei mengakhiri penjelasannya yang singkat itu, ia kembali tersenyum lebar sambil menunggu balasan dari Lu Yi. Tetapi Lu Yi sama sekali tidak berkata apapun. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus membalas apa atau bagaimana. Putri kecil didepannya itu sangat menyayanginya, sampai-sampai merasa sekangen itu padanya, tetapi pada saat yang sama ia juga tidak egois. Ia tidak ingin menguasainya sebagai miliknya sendiri. Kelihatannya Yangmei sudah belajar bertingkah dewasa.

Yangmei memiringkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi bingung, kemudian melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Lu Yi. "Hei, Lu Yi, katakan sesuatu, dong!"

Sebelum Yangmei sadar apa yang terjadi, tubuh kecilnya itu sudah terlebih dahulu tertarik kepada Lu Yi, tanpa menyisakan sedikitpun jarak diantara mereka. Lu Yi meletakkan satu tangannya di belakang kepala Yangmei, sementara tangannya yang satu lagi melingkari pinggangnya. Yangmei lebih dari sekedar terkejut dengan reaksi Lu Yi itu. "Lu Yi...?"

"Meimei..." Bisikannya itu lebih terdengar sebagai sebuah desahan daripada panggilan. "Terima kasih, ya..."

--

Pagi-pagi benar Lu Yi sudah bangun. Hari ini hari keenam dan ia sudah berjanji pada Yangmei ia akan kembali dan bermain bersama, seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Entah kenapa, meskipun ia senang sekali belajar, tetap saja ia merasa kosong tanpa Yangmei. Harus ia akui bahwa memang sebenarnya ia kesepian tanpa gadis kecil periang itu di sisinya.

Setelah berpamitan dengan Zhou Yu, Xiao Qiao, dan Zhou Ying, Lu Yi bergegas pergi ke istana utama tanpa buang banyak waktu lagi. Sangking senangnya dan tidak sabarnya, ia sampai tersandung-sandung di perjalanannya. Meskipun Lu Yi tergesa-gesa menerobos masuk istana, tetap saja ia menjaga sopan santunnya. Ketika pada akhirnya ia sampai di kamar Yangmei, ia melihat Da Qiao berdiri di depan kamar Yangmei. Lu Yi segera menghentikan langkahnya, lalu membungkuk dalam-dalam.

"Selamat pagi, Permaisuri." Sapanya sopan. Saat ia mengangkat kepalanya, ia melihat wajah Da Qiao yang begitu penuh kecemasan. Lu Yi pun merasa ada sesuatu yang gawat dengan Yangmei. "Permaisuri, apa terjadi sesuatu dengan Meimei?" Tanyanya khawatir.

Da Qiao mengangguk. "Meimei sedang sakit. Sepertinya ia sangat ingin bertemu denganmu."

Ketika mendengar kata 'sakit', Lu Yi begitu inginnya menerobos Permaisuri dan langsung masuk ke dalam kamar Yangmei. Tetapi ada aturan sopan santun yang membatasi tindakannya di istana ini. Ia sekali lagi membungkuk dalam-dalam. "Permaisuri, adakah hal yang bisa saya bantu? Maafkan kelancangan saya, tetapi bisakan saya menemui Meimei?" Tanyanya dengan nada memohon.

"Kau tidak perlu memikirkan sopan atau tidak sekarang. Yang penting masuklah saja." Katanya sambil membuka pintu. Lu Yi menginjakkan kakinya di kamar itu. Da Qiao mengikuti dari belakangnya. Dilihatnya Yangmei terbaring di ranjang. Sun Ce duduk di kursi di sebelah ranjang itu. Begitu melihat kedatangannya, kaisar Wu itu segera bangkit berdiri dari kursi dan menyambutnya.

"Lu Yi! akhirnya kau datang juga! Meimei sudah begitu kangen padamu hingga sakit begini." Katanya, kemudian menarik tangan Lu Yi ke sisi ranjang Yangmei. Wajah gadis kecil itu merah. Dahinya hangat, sepertinya ia demam. "Sepertinya Meimei memang tidak bisa pisah darimu. Tidak bertemu sebentar saja sudah membuatnya sakit begini." Kata Sun Ce sambil menghela nafas panjang.

Yangmei yang melihat Lu Yi datang langsung tersenyum lebar. "Lu Yi! Kau benar-benar datang, ya? Aku senang sekali!" Seolah seperti mendapat kekuatan baru, Yangmei duduk di sisi tempat tidurnya, kemudian melingkarkan lengannya di leher Lu Yi. Lu Yi yang begitu dekat dengan Yangmei merasakan panas tubuhnya. "Lu Yi! Aku benar-benar tidak bisa kalau tidak ada kamu. Apa kamu harus pergi?" Tanyanya dengan suara serak.

Lu Yi membalas pelukan Yangmei, kemudian berbisik pelan. "Meimei, kenapa kamu bisa sakit begini?" Suaranya mengandung perasaan bersalah.

"Bodoh! Apa Lu Yi masih tidak sadar juga?" Tanyanya sambil melepas pelukan itu perlahan. "Aku merasa begitu kehilangan tanpa Lu Yi. Kenapa Lu Yi harus pergi, sih? Membuatku sakit begini." Keluhnya. "Mungkin ini maksudnya 'Langit menimpa kepalaku'. Lain kali aku tidak boleh berbicara lagi tentang Tian! Nanti malah akan sakit lagi seperti ini." Kata-katanya yang polos itu membuat Lu Yi sedikit terhibur. Tanpa menunggu Lu Yi membalas perkataannya, Yangmei menggenggam kedua lengan Lu Yi kuat-kuat, sampai kukunya menusuk kulit Lu Yi. "Lu Yi, kamu jangan pergi belajar! Di sini saja, ya? Untuk apa sih belajar begitu susah? Lu Yi kan sudah pintar?"

"Hus! Mana bisa begitu." Kata Lu Yi sambil berlutut, kemudian mendongkakkan kepalanya agar dapat melihat wajah Yangmei dengan lebih jelas. Ia mengangkat tangannya, kemudian ia memberikan sentuhan selembut yang ia bisa ke pipi Yangmei yang basah. "Bukannya aku ingin meninggalkanmu, tetapi aku memang harus belajar dengan baik selagi ada kesempatan. Aku sudah diterima begitu baik di istana ini, mana mungkin sekarang aku hanya bersantai-santai. Karena ternyata aku tidak begitu hebat bertarung, maka kali ini aku harus belajar ilmu strategi dengan baik, agar aku bisa membalas kebaikan yang diberikan padaku." Katanya tegas, tetapi terdengar lembut.

Yangmei menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Kalau tidak bisa bertarung, ya jangan bertarung! Kalau belajar ilmu strategi ternyata bisa membuatku sakit begini, apa Lu Yi tetap ingin belajar?" Tanyanya dengan wajah memelas. Pertanyaan itu membuat Lu Yi diam seketika. Ia berada dalam dua pilihan yang berat sekarang. Untunglah di saat seperti itu Sun Ce menghampiri mereka.

"Meimei..." Katanya sambil duduk di sebelah Yangmei di atas ranjangnya. "Papa dan Paman Zhou sudah berdiskusi tentang itu sebelumnya. Lu Yi ini berbakat dan sangat cerdas. Kalau kepandaiannya di asah terus, pasti dia bisa menjadi ahli strategi yang baik, dan juga memberikan konstribusi yang besar bagi Wu. Apa kau tidak senang?" Yangmei menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam sementara ayahnya membelai rambutnya. "Kamu seharusnya mendukung Lu Yi, bukannya membuatnya khawatir seperti ini."

Yangmei menjadi kesal karena ayahnya kali ini tidak membelanya. Ia diam saja. Karena itulah akhirnya Lu Yi yang berbicara lagi padanya, kali ini dengan nada membujuk. "Begini saja, Meimei. Aku janji aku akan belajar baik-baik supaya cepat kembali." Katanya meyakinkan Yangmei. "Empat tahun aku bersama dengan orangtuaku, kemudian empat tahun aku tinggal di Lu Jiang. Selanjutnya empat tahun juga aku bersamamu. Sekarang..." Ia mengangkat empat jarinya. "...beri aku waktu empat tahun untuk belajar, aku janji aku akan belajar baik-baik supaya bisa cepat kembali." Kemudian, ia menambahkan lagi. "Selain itu, seperti yang aku bilang, setiap hari ke enam dan ketujuh aku akan kembali, jadi kamu jangan sampai sakit seperti ini supaya kita bisa bermain bersama, ya?"

Dibujuk begitu, akhirnya Yangmei mengangguk juga. Sayangnya, tetap saja penyakitnya tidak langsung sembuh setelah bertemu dengan Lu Yi, sehingga dua hari yang begitu dinantikan itu hanya mereka habiskan di kamar Yangmei. Lu Yi terus menjaganya siang dan malam, meskipun sebenarnya ia sendiri kelelahan karena selama lima hari ini ia telah tekun sekali belajar. Untung juga Sun Ce dan Da Qiao mengizinkan Lu Yi berada di kamar Yangmei selama dua hari itu. Pada hari ketujuh, kondisi Yangmei sudah mulai memulih, tetapi tetap saja belum boleh banyak bergerak. Setelah seminggu itu habis, Lu Yi harus kembali pada Zhou Yu.

"Meimei," Lu Yi menatap Yangmei dalam-dalam. Dari cahaya matanya yang redup itu Yangmei tahu bahwa Lu Yi sangat mengkhawatirkannya. "Aku harus pergi lagi. Kamu di sini baik-baik, ya? Supaya nanti hari keenam dan ketujuh kita bisa bermain lagi. Kalau kamu sakit lagi, kapan kita bisa bermain?"

Yangmei mengangguk bersemangat. Sepertinya hari ini ia sudah puluh total. "Aku tidak akan sakit lagi, kok! Tenang saja! Lu Yi baik-baiklah belajar juga, supaya bisa menjadi ahli strategi yang hebat!" Kemudian dengan senyum lebar ia melanjutkan. "Kalau Lu Yi jadi ahli strategi yang hebat, aku akan senang sekali! Aku pasti akan suka kalau punya suami yang pintar! Jadi, Lu Yi harus belajar rajin, ya? Setiap malam aku akan berdoa untuk Lu Yi!" Ia menyemangati.

"Terima kasih, Meimei." Kata Lu Yi sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Yangmei. "Anggap saja kepergianku ini untuk belajar menjadi suami yang baik. Selama ini kan hanya kamu yang belajar jadi istri yang baik, sekarang aku pun juga mau belajar. Selama aku belajar, Meimei pun juga harus giat belajar, ya?" Lagi-lagi Yangmei mengangguk. Lu Yi pun akhirnya bisa meninggalkan Yangmei dengan tenang. Ia melambaikan tangan sebelum keluar dari kamar putri kecil itu. Saat akan keluar dari istana, seorang dayang dengan tergopoh-gopoh menghampirinya.

"Tuan muda," Panggilnya. "Permaisuri meminta anda menghadap."

Perintah itu seperti ancaman baru baginya. Barulah ia teringat selama dua hari ini ia terus-terusan bersama Yangmei. Memang permaisuri sangat baik dan tidak terlalu keras padanya, tetapi siapa yang tahu? Akhirnya Lu Yi mengikuti dayang itu ke ruang tengah tempat permaisuri menunggu. Dayang itu meninggalkan ruangan sesudah memberi hormat pada permaisuri.

"Lu Yi menghadap permaisuri." Kata Lu Yi sambil membungkuk. "Apakah ada hal yang ingin Permaisuri sampaikan?" Tanya penasaran, tetapi juga takut-takut.

Da Qiao memberikan seulas senyum pada Lu Yi untuk menghilangkan ketegangannya sebelum ia berbicara. "Begini Lu Yi," Suaranya terdengar serius. "Selama ini aku perhatikan, ternyata kau benar-benar dekat sekali dengan Meimei, sampai-sampai ia sakit begitu saat kau pergi."

Dengan suar pelan Lu Yi menjawab. "Benar sekali, Permaisuri. Sejak pertama kali bertemu, saya dan Meimei sudah sangat dekat, sehingga tidak heran jika dia sampai sakit begitu." Tuturnya sopan.

Permaisuri menghela nafas panjang. "Itu bagus, Lu Yi. Sangat bagus. Dengan begitu, kau pun semakin mengenalnya dengan baik." Pujian itu berakhir saat itu juga. "Tetapi kau juga harus menyadari bahwa kau masih belum menjadi suaminya. Kedekatanmu dengan Meimei itu boleh-boleh saja, tetapi jangan sampai melampaui batas."

Pernyataan itu membuat Lu Yi terkejut, dan ia insaf saat itu juga. Kali ini ia menjatuhkan dirinya dan berlutut di depan Da Qiao. "Permaisuri telah menyadarkan saya. Memang selama ini saya yang salah, begitu tidak tahu diri sampai tidak lagi mengindahkan batas-batas kesopanan lagi. Saya mohon ampun pada permaisuri." Katanya dengan nada penyesalan.

"Berdirilah," Perintah Da Qiao. Lu Yi segera melakukan apa yang disuruh. "Kesalahan itu mungkin tidak sepenuhnya terletak padamu. Melihat sifatmu yang sopan dan bertanggung jawab, aku yakin mungkin Meimeilah yang terlalu menempel padamu, bukan begitu?" Lu Yi sama sekali tidak berani menjawab pertanyaan itu. "Lu Yi, aku tidak sedang menyalahkanmu. Jangan salah sangka dulu." Suara permaisuri melembut melihat Lu Yi yang begitu ketakutan.

"Kata-kata Permaisuri benar-benar telah menegur saya. Saya tidak ingin menjadi orang yang tidak tahu diri." Katanya dengan kepala tertunduk. "Permaisuri, apakah yang harus saya lakukan?"

"Bagiku, kedekatanmu dengan Meimei itu benar-benar bukan suatu masalah, begitu juga bagi para jendral dan keluarga yang lain." Ujar Da Qiao. "Tetapi jika sampai orang luar tahu, kita keluarga kaisar akan dianggap orang yang tidak tahu sopan santun, laki-laki masuk ke kamar perempuan seenaknya. Sekarang pun dayang-dayang sudah sering menggosipkan yang tidak benar tentang kalian. Mungkin sebaiknya kalian sedikit memberi jarak satu sama lain. Sebagai putri, sebenarnya ia juga tidak boleh serampangan begitu tingkahnya. Pasti ini semua karena kami begitu memanjakannya. Sekarang, aku menasihatimu, Lu Yi, jangan terlalu memanjakannya. Sesekali kau harus menolak jika apa yang diinginkannya itu tidak baik baginya."

"Selain itu, apakah kau tahu, Lu Yi?" Lanjut Da Qiao. Suaranya kali ini melemah. "Meimei itu masih kecil. Dia begitu polos dan tidak tahu apa-apa, bahkan sebenarnya ia tidak tahu dengan jelas apa sebenarnya suami-istri itu." Ia menghela nafas panjang seperti mengeluh. "Bukannya aku tidak percaya padamu, Lu Yi, tetapi jika ia begitu dekat denganmu, anak sepolos itu hanya akan menjerumuskan dirinya sendiri." Jelasnya panjang lebar. Sifatnya yang keibuan itu membuat Lu Yi menerima nasihat itu dengan baik.

Lu Yi membungkuk lagi dalam-dalam. "Terima kasih atas nasihat Permaisuri. Akan saya tanam baik-baik dalam pikiran saya." Kemudian ia menegakkan kepalanya. "Apa ada hal lain yang ingin Permaisuri sampaikan?"

Da Qiao menggeleng. "Hanya itu saja, Lu Yi. Pergilah. Belajarlah baik-baik agar bisa berbuat jasa bagi Wu ini." Katanya sambil tersenyum. Sesudah itu, Lu Yi memberi hormat, lalu berbalik dan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Dalam perjalanan ke istana Penasihat Zhou, Lu Yi merenungkan kembali kata-kata Da Qiao. Permaisuri benar. Barulah ia sadar bahwa selama ini ia terus-menerus membahayakan Yangmei sendiri dengan kedekatannya. Jika sampai ia terlepas dari Yangmei, bagi putri kecil itu Langit seolah telah menimpanya. Lu Yi menapaki jalan itu dengan langkah lesu, bukan karena teguran itu tetapi karena perasaan bersalah yang menyelimutinya.

Hal yang disesalinya bukan hanya itu. Seperti kata permaisuri, Yangmei adalah gadis kecil yang masih polos dan tidak mengerti apa-apa, bahkan mungkin Zhou Ying yang lebih muda saja tahu lebih banyak hal. Memikiran tentang itu, Lu Yi semakin menyesal sendiri. Selama ini ia sering bergandengan, berpelukan, bahkan masuk ke kamarnya. Ini adalah tanda-tanda yang tidak baik bagi seorang gadis polos seperti Yangmei. Mungkin sekarang tidak kelihatan, tetapi Lu Yi sadar, setiap sentuhan yang diberikannya pada Yangmei mungkin akan berkembang menjadi suatu cinta yang 'salah'.

Bagi Lu Yi, Yangmei adalah seperti mutiara yang baru saja dibentuk. Masih bersih dan tidak ada cacat maupun kotoran sedikitpun. Tanpa sadar, karena ia begitu menyayanginya, ia seperti memegang mutiara itu kuat-kuat, menimangnya dan membawanya kemanapun ia pergi. Padahal, sebenarnya setiap sentuhan yang ia berikan itu hanya membuat permukaannya semakin kotor dan mungkin akan tercuil jika tidak hati-hati menjaganya. Dari situlah Lu Yi berpikir, mungkin sebaiknya ia jangan begitu dekat lagi dengan Yangmei. Gadis kecil yang polos dan jernih hatinya itu begitu disayanginya, sampai-sampai sekarang ia sendiri pun tidak berani menyentuhnya, takut-takut kalau ia hanya akan mengotori kepolosannya.

* * *

Maaf. Bagian akhirnya emang banyak mengandung kalimat kias... Wkwkwkwk... ngerti semua, kan?

BTW, itu emang bener... cowo yang bukan siapa2 kagak boleh masuk ke kamar putri, meski dia calon suami putri tsb... (Kalo mau tahu dari mana saya tahu ini, ini karena saya nonton plus baca novel jadul: 'Putri Huan Zhu...' amit2... disana kalo cewe apalagi putri sampe bertingkah kayak Yangmei, bisa2 dia langsung dihukum penggal. Untung aja Yangmei tuh anak tunggal n sangat disayang papa mamanya... ^^)

Trus, Lu Xun AKA Lu Yi yang empat taon di sini, empat taon di situ, itu semua kagak disengaja! Sumpah! Di timeline yang saya buat emang sudah getu... (BTW, kalo mau tahu, emang setiap FF yang saya buat sebelumnya selalu saya bikin timeline, apalagi kalo masterpiece kayak gini...)

Ehm, saya akan ngasih kayak kalo kita nonton sinerton Indonesia, kan biasanya ada sepenggal scene untuk episode berikutnya. Nah... sekarang saya bakal nambahin bagian chap berikutnya disini...

_"Kau masih ingat Lu Kang?" Tanya Sun Ce tiba-tiba._

_"Iya." Jawab Zhou Yu. Matanya masih menatap pedang itu lekat-lekat. "Kita melawannya serta adiknya saat berusaha menduduki tanah Wu, kan?"_

_Sun Ce mengangguk. "Semua orang mengira kita bertarung hanya karena teritori saja. Tapi sebenarnya di balik itu ada alasan sebenarnya, yang bahkan kau pun tidak tahu." Zhou Yu terlihat terkejut saat mendengar ini. "Alasan sebenarnya kita melawan mereka adalah karena pedang ini."_

_"Apa pedang ini harta pusaka mereka? Dan kau mencurinya? Karena itukah mereka melawan kita?" Tanyanya bertubi-tubi._

_"Kalau dibilang ini adalah harta pusaka, memang benar ini harta pusaka mereka. Tapi..." Sun Ce berhenti sejenak. "... Pedang ini seharusnya bukan milik keduanya. Dan tentu saja aku tidak mencurinya. Ada cerita yang panjang dibalik kenapa pedang ini bisa berada di sini dan bukan di tangan mereka. Tapi, hanya satu hal yang bisa kukatakan padamu, Zhou Yu."_

_"Apa itu?"_

_"Pedang ini dimiliki oleh Phoenix itu sendiri."_

Sekian, sodara-sodaraku. Itu Hint untuk chap berikutnya...

Next updatenya Senin minggu depan! (Kalo saya telat, tolong diingatkan via FB... ^^)


	16. Forbidden Legacy

YESSSSSSS!!!! SEMANGAT BAROOOOOOOEEEEEE!!!!  
(PS: Ini bukan pengaruh narkoba atau sedang sakau, tapi gara2 masih nyimpen rasa seneng pas menang lomba)

Yah... intinya sodara... berhubung saya sudah hepi sekaleeee... (dan berarti saya sudah membuat sekolah saya cukup hepi), jadi saya semangatnya lagi meluap-luap. Oh, dan yang terpenting, saya dapet duit dari lomba! Wakakaka... (nggak banyak, sih... tapi lumayan lah...^^)

Nggak penting banget, deh... *dinuklir* Wokey! Selamat membaca! ^^

* * *

"... Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu, Lu Yi?"

Lu Yi mengamati peta di depannya dengan penuh konsentrasi. Zhou Yu yang duduk berhadapan dengannya memperhatikan bocah itu dengan senyum puas. Bahkan meski Lu Yi belum berkata apa-apa, penasihat itu sudah tahu dia pasti bisa menjawabnya. Ia mengetes kemampuan calon ahli strategi muda itu dengan memberinya sebuah kondisi yang sulit dimana ia harus menyusun sebuah strategi perang.

"Jika seandainya kita mengejar musuh yang kalah sampai mereka bersembunyi di kota yang memiliki tembok pertahanan yang kuat, apa yang harus kita lakukan? Terutama jika ransum kita tidak banyak dan moral sudah semakin jatuh karena tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan selain menunggu."

Benar saja dugaan Zhou Yu. Tidak lama, Lu Yi sudah siap menjawab. "Aku sudah pernah tahu tentang keadaan seperti ini." Katanya. "Mula-mula, kita harus mengepung seluruh tembok, tetapi menyisakan satu bagian agar mereka bisa keluar. Kita harus pura-pura melancarkan serangan yang sangat hebat supaya mereka takut. Tidak lama kemudian, pasti mereka akan keluar untuk meminta bantuan di tempat lain." Kali ini Zhou Yu benar-benar puas mendengar jawaban itu.

Tapi kepuasan itu tidak belangsung lama.

Dahi penasihat itu berkerut saat Lu Yi menambahkan lagi. "Tapi..." Ia melihat bocah itu menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam. "Taktik itu yang sering kubaca di buku. Hanya saja... aku tidak begitu setuju." Katanya dengan suara pelan.

"Tidak setuju?" Zhou Yu bertanya penasaran. "Coba katakan alasannya."

Lu Yi mendengar suara Zhou Yu yang begitu berwibawa membuatnya tegang. Ia merasa ia telah membuat kesalahan. "Sebab begini, Penasihat Zhou..." Ia menghirup nafas panjang sebelum memulai. "Dengan melakukan itu, aku yakin banyak rakyat di kota itu yang akan panik. Dan kalau itu terjadi, mereka mungkin saja akan ikut lari bersama dengan tentara musuh yang lain. Lagipula... pasti akan banyak sekali korban kalau kita melakukannya."

"Hmmm... begitu..." Zhou Yu mangut-mangut. "Jadi menurutmu harus bagaimana."

"Menurutku yang penting bukanlah memenangkan pertarungan." Jawab Lu Yi. "Tapi menang tanpa melakukan pertarungan. Aku yakin kalau kita bisa menang tanpa pertarungan, tidak akan ada korban dari kedua sisi. Sebaiknya begini, kita hancurkan saja persediaan ransum mereka. Kalau mereka baru saja kalah berperang dan ransum mereka habis, meskipun tentara masih banyak mereka pasti akan menyerah. Apalagi kalau penduduk dalam kota mulai kehilangan kepercayaan pada mereka." Jelas Lu Yi. "Aku pernah dengar strategi _Hun Shui Mo Yu_ – Menangkap Ikan di Air Keruh. Jadi, kita perintahkan beberapa prajurit untuk menyamar dan masuk ke kota, bisa sebagai rakyat jelata atau pasukan bantuan. Memang agak berseriko, tapi kalau mereka berhasil, ransum musuh akan habis tanpa kita perlu susah-susah melawan dan memakan korban."

Zhou Yu menyilangkan kedua lengannya. "Dengar Lu Yi, jika kita menggunakan strategi yang pertama, korban dari pihak kita tidak akan terlalu banyak meskipun ada pertarungan, dan malah justru akan sangat merugikan pihak musuh. Sementara caramu bisa membuat prajurit-prajurit yang diutus itu tertangkap. Kamu meresikokan prajurit kita sendiri daripada menjatuhkan korban dari pihak musuh?"

Lu Yi kaget mendengar penuturan Zhou Yu. Tapi sebagai murid ia tidak bisa melawan. "Aku hanya berpikir... justru merugikan musuh dengan membunuh banyak tentaranya itu bukan perbuatan yang baik." Bocah itu memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat kepalanya, dan saat melihat Zhou Yu ia tahu penasihat itu menyuruhnya melanjutkan. "Kita sama-sama bisa menang menggunakan kedua taktik itu. Tapi kalau memusnahkan musuh saja yang kita pikirkan..."

Penasihat senior itu terdiam sementara Lu Yi melanjutkan. "Musuh atau bukan, sama saja manusia, kan? Aku pernah mendengar perkataan, saat dalam kematian tidak ada yang namanya kawan dan tidak ada yang namanya lawan. Semuanya adalah manusia. Jadi... bukankah lebih baik kalau kita bisa membiarkan mereka hidup selama kita masih punya jalan lain?" Lu Yi mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan suara yang lebih tegas. "Sebenarnya yang kita capai kan bukan membunuh, tapi menguasai daerah tersebut."

Mendengar itu, Zhou Yu hanya bisa menggeleng perlahan tanpa sepengetahuan Lu Yi. "Untuk apa sebenarnya kamu memikirkan tentara musuh?" Tanyanya dengan suara keras, dan terdengar seolah dia sedang memarahi muridnya itu.. "Kamu memikirkan musuhmu sampai tidak ingin membunuh mereka. Tapi apakah kamu pernah berpikir, apa yang dipikirkan oleh musuhmu? Mereka hanya berpikir untuk memusnahkanmu saja." Lu Yi mengangguk sambil menundukkan kepala tanpa berani memandang mentornya itu. "Sekarang coba bayangkan, jika kamu menawan seorang dari pihak musuh, apa yang akan kamu lakukan?"

Lu Yi hanya menggigit bibirnya.

"Jawablah, Lu Yi." Perintah Zhou Yu dengan suara yang lebih lembut. "Katakan apa yang ada di kepalamu."

Akhirnya bocah itu berani juga membuka mulutnya. "Aku akan menawarinya menjadi salah satu bawahan kita." Jawabnya pendek dengan ragu-ragu.

"Dan kalau dia menolak?"

"Apa boleh buat..." Lu Yi mendesah. "Kulepaskan dia."

"Melepaskan?"

Lu Yi menangguk. "I-iya..." Jawabnya pelan. "Kalau dia tidak mau, lalu harus kita apakan? Lagipula, justru kalau dalam keadaan terjepit seperti itu dia memilih untuk tidak mengkhianati tuannya, aku malah akan menghargai kesetiaannya. Aku bisa mengerti kenapa dia menolak untuk bergabung. Di negaranya dia pasti memiliki keluarga, kan? Dan dia tidak mungkin mau membuat keluarganya dikatakan keluarga pengkhianat."

Zhou Yu menyondorkan badannya ke depan mendepakt pada Lu Yi. "Kamu melepaskannya dengan begitu mudah?" Ia bertanya dengan dahi berkerut. "Ada banyak yang akan membunuh tawanannya begitu berhasil ditangkap. Ada juga yang lebih bermurah hati mengajaknya bergabung. Ada yang melepaskan tawanannya, tapi pada akhirnya menjadikannya sebagai rakyat jelata saja. Tetapi ada yang sangat kejam sampai menyiksa tawanannya demi mendapatkan informasi. Atau bahkan jika seandainya tidak pun, mereka akan dengan mudah menyiksa tawanannya untuk kesenangan." Semakin lama suaranya semakin rendah, membuat Lu Yi menjadi semakin takut menganggkat wajahnya. "Dari semuanya itu, belum pernah kudengar tentang orang yang melepaskan tawanannya dengan begitu mudah dan mengembalikannya pada pihak lawan."

"Tapi, Penasihat Zhou..." Lu Yi memberanikan diri berbicara. "Aku sudah sempat memikirkan tentang menjadikan mereka rakyat jelata saja. Tapi bukankah itu berarti sekali lagi memisahkannya dari keluarganya? Kalau tentang membunuh, tidak ada untungnya kita membunuh orang lain, apalagi jika itu hanyalah seorang tawanan." Melihat tatapn Zhou Yu yang semakin tajam, Lu Yi mulai ragu-ragu melanjutkan. "Dan kalau tentang menyiksa... itu... itu... itu akan sangat kejam sekali. Meskipun mungkin dengan melakukannya kita bisa mendapat informasi, aku tidak akan melakukannya. Apalagi jika sampai itu dilakukan hanya untuk kesenangan saat melihat orang lain menderita!"

"Justru itulah yang dicari lawan, Lu Yi!" Zhou Yu hampir berseru kalau ia tidak mengontrol suaranya. "Kamu pikir semua orang sebaik hati kamu? Yang namanya perang itu, kalau kita tidak berani melukai lawan kita, lebih baik tidak usah berperang." Lu Yi kaget saat Zhou Yu mengatakan hal itu terang-terangan padanya. "Sekarang jika keadaanya dibalik, kamulah yang menjadi tawanan musuh, apa kamu pikir mereka akan melakukan yang kamu pikirkan? Apa mereka akan menanyaimu baik-baik lalu melepaskanmu kalau kamu menolak? Tidak! Mungkin saja mereka akan membunuhmu kalau kamu menolak. Lebih parah lagi, mungkin belum apa-apa mereka akan menyiksamu habis-habisan sampai kamu berpikir lebih baik kamu mati saja, tapi kematian itu tidak akan datang sampai mereka sendiri bosan melihatmu menjadi 'mainan' mereka!"

Lu Yi tidak bisa berkata apa-apa mendengar perkataan gurunya yang keras itu. Ia menunduk dalam-dalam sampai lehernya sakit, tapi dalam hati sebenarnya ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Tanpa berkata apapun, Zhou Yu akhirnya berdiri dari kursinya setelah keheningan yang lama. Ia berjalan ke arah pintu dan meninggalkan muridnya sendirian. "Seorang yang tidak bisa melukai musuhnya tidak akan bisa berperang. Pikirkan itu baik-baik, Lu Yi."

Zhou Yu menutup pintu ruangan itu, kemudian berjalan ke arah taman istana Jian Ye yang luas dan indah. Di sana dia melihat Yangmei dan Zhou Ying yang sedang bermain, beberapa tukang kebun yang sedang menata tumbuhan-tumbuhan, serta istrinya sendiri, Permaisuri, Putri Sun, dan beberapa wanita lain mengobrol di taman. Sebenarnya, ia tidak ada kepentingan di tempat itu. alasan sebenarnya kenapa ia meninggalkan Lu Yi juga bukan karena ia marah padanya.

Ia sebenarnya sedang memikirkan tentang perkataan Lu Yi itu saja. Dilihat dari sisi manapun, Lu Yi terlalu baik untuk bisa berpikiran licik seperti ahli strategi pada umumnya. Memang benar ia pintar. Memang benar ia rajin dan banyak belajar. Memang benar kepandaiannya semakin hari semakin bertambah. Tapi jika ia tidak tega untuk berperang dan melihat orang lain terbunuh karena strateginya, apa ia bisa menjadi ahli strategi yang baik?

Zhou Yu tahu ia bisa mengajari Lu Yi berbagai strategi, tetapi ia sadar ia tidak akan bisa mengajari bocah itu menghilangkan belas kasihannya pada musuh-musuhnya.

"Zhou Yu! Hei!" Panggilan Sun Ce membuatnya terbangun dari lamunannya. Penasihat itu menghampiri Kaisar, kemudian membungkuk sambil bersoja.

"Yang Mulia Kaisar!"

Sun Ce malah tertawa. "Kau selalu seperti ini. Kalau kita sedang sendirian, kau cukup memanggilku Sun Ce saja!" Katanya, yang hanya dibalas Zhou Yu dengan senyum. Tiba-tiba saja Kaisar Wu itu bisa menanyakan sesuatu yang ada di kepalanya. "Bagaimana? Sudah empat bulan kau mengajari Lu Yi. Apa dia pandai? Apa ada perkembangan?"

"Kalau yang kau maksudkan pandai dan ada perkembangan itu adalah kemampuannya menyusun strategi, jawabannya adalah iya. Bahkan sebelum kuajari pun ia sudah pandai. Setelah dia berumur enam belas tahun nanti, entah seberapa pandai dia." Jawaban Zhou Yu terdengar memuaskan di telinga Sun Ce, tetapi wajahnya tidak menunjukkan adanya kesenangan. "Tapi Lu Yi punya sesuatu yang berbeda, yang mungkin akan menghambat kemampuannya."

"Apa itu?" Tanya Sun Ce penasaran.

"Hatinya terlalu baik dan polos." Jawab Zhou Yu. "Dia bahkan sampai memikirkan keluarga tentara musuh. Suatu saat, kebaikan hatinya itu bisa membunuhnya sendiri." Zhou Yu menghela nafas panjang.

Sun Ce tidak berkata apa-apa untuk beberapa saat. "Ikut aku." Katanya pada saudara angkatnya itu akhirnya. Kaisar berbalik dan berjalan menuju istana utama tempat kediamannya, sementara Zhou Yu mengikutinya dari belakang. "Kurasa aku tahu kenapa Lu Yi bisa seperti itu. Apa kamu sudah kuberitahu kalau anak itu sebenarnya Phoenix?"

"Ya." Jawabnya. "Phoenix yang ditunggu-tunggu sejak China selalu dilanda perang. Tapi aku hanya heran ternyata Phoenix itu bisa sepertinya."

"Justru kalau dia bisa punya hati yang baik seperti itu, menurutku itu malah wajar." Balas Sun Ce sambil tertawa. "Sebaliknya, kalau seorang Phoenix malah seperti Meimei, itu malah membuatku bingung. Selain keseimabangan Yin dan Yang, Phoenix juga melambangkan kebaikan dan kemurahan hati. Tidak heran Lu Yi bisa begitu."

Tahu-tahu mereka sekarang sudah berada di suatu ruangan di balik ruang tahta. Ruangan itu tidak terlalu besar. Berdebu tapi masih terawat dengan baik. Sun Ce mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dari lemari kayu besar yang terletak di pojok ruangan, kemudian membukanya dan memperlihatkan isinya pada Zhou Yu. Sebilah pedang berwarna emas dengan sedikit warna merah yang mengkilat berukuran cukup panjang, tetapi tidak besar. Pangkal pedang itu berbentuk burung Phoenix yang mengembangkan sayapnya. Kedua mata pedang itu tajam. Cukup melihatnya saja, Zhou Yu sudah bisa merasakan kekuatan yang tersimpan dalam pedang itu, bahkan Sun Ce pun tidak berani menyentuhnya. Kelihatan sekali kalau pedang itu adalah sebuah pedang yang sangat berharga dan tidak bisa dipakai oleh sembarang orang.

"Kau masih ingat Lu Kang?" Tanya Sun Ce tiba-tiba.

"Iya." Jawab Zhou Yu. Matanya masih menatap pedang itu lekat-lekat. "Kita melawannya serta adiknya saat berusaha menduduki tanah Wu, kan?"

Sun Ce mengangguk. "Semua orang mengira kita bertarung hanya karena teritori saja. Tapi sebenarnya di balik itu ada alasan sebenarnya, yang bahkan kau pun tidak tahu." Zhou Yu terlihat terkejut saat mendengar ini. "Alasan sebenarnya kita melawan mereka adalah karena pedang ini."

"Apa pedang ini harta pusaka mereka? Dan kau mencurinya? Karena itukah mereka melawan kita?" Tanyanya bertubi-tubi.

"Kalau dibilang ini adalah harta pusaka, memang benar ini harta pusaka mereka. Tapi..." Sun Ce berhenti sejenak. "... Pedang ini seharusnya bukan milik keduanya. Dan tentu saja aku tidak mencurinya. Ada cerita yang panjang dibalik kenapa pedang ini bisa berada di sini dan bukan di tangan mereka. Tapi, hanya satu hal yang bisa kukatakan padamu, Zhou Yu."

"Apa itu?"

"Pedang ini dimiliki oleh Phoenix itu sendiri."

Jawaban Sun Ce itu membuat mata Zhou Yu terbuka lebar karena kaget bercampur terkejut. "Bagaimana bisa pedang Phoenix ini dimiliki mereka? Apa pedang ini sudah menjadi pusaka keluarga mereka sejak turun-temurun?"

"Kau jangan lupa, Zhou Yu, bahwa aku punya senjata turun temurun yang juga adalah milik Phoenix." Kata Sun Ce. "Pedang ini milik Feng. Sementara senjata yang diturunkan dari keluargaku adalah senjata milik Huang. Yang bisa kukatakan saat ini, Zhou Yu, adalah bahwa mereka berperang melawan kita demi senjata ini, padahal senjata ini bukan milik mereka. Aku hanya dititipi senjata ini untuk memberikannya pada pemiliknya yang sebenarnya."

"Dan sekarang kau akan memberikannya pada Lu Yi, berhubung kau sudah tahu kalau dia sebenarnya adalah Feng." Tebak Zhou Yu.

"Kalau bisa, sejak awal aku akan memberikannya langsung." Jawab Sun Ce. "Ironisnya, Lu Jun, adik dari Lu Kang, adalah ayah Lu Yi!"

"Ya Tian!" Zhou Yu benar-benar lebih dari sekedar kaget saat mendengarnya. "Kalau sampai kamu menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya, maksudmu Lu Yi akan marah karena tahu ayahnya adalah musuh kita dulu, begitu?" Pertanyaan itu segera dijawab Sun Ce dengan anggukan. "Jadi itukah alasannya kenapa pedang ini tidak diberikan pada salah satu dari mereka? Karena jika pedang ini diserahkan pada Lu Kang, pedang ini tidak akan sampai pada pemiliknya yang sah. Semetara jika diserahkan pada Lu Jun, pasti kedua saudara itu akan berselisih karena pedang itu diwariskan pada si adik sementara seharusnya kakak-lah yang biasa menerima warisan."

"Kau mulai bisa menangkap, Zhou Yu." Kata Sun Ce sambil menyimpan pedang berharga itu lagi ke dalam lemari. "Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa Lu Yi, Phoenix itu, bisa lahir dari bukan garis keturunan yang pertama. Sementara kau tahu sendiri senjata milik Huang bisa diturunkan terus dari saudara tertua, sehingga sekarang bisa sampai pada Meimei."

"Tapi kurasa tidak apa-apa kalau kau mengatakannya langsung pada Lu Yi." Kata Zhou Yu penuh pemikiran. "Yang paling sengit melawan kita hanya Lu Kang, sementara Lu Jun tidak begitu peduli."

Sun Ce mengangguk. "Aku rasa, entah bagaimana Lu Jun sudah tahu kalau anaknya itu Phoenix, dan dia tahu kalau pedang itu bukan miliknya tetapi anaknya. Dia percaya suatu saat nanti anaknya akan menerimanya." Tutur Sun Ce. "Berbeda dengan Lu Kang. Dia tidak tahu kalau Lu Yi adalah Phoenix, atau kemungkinan besar dia tahu tapi tidak mau mengakui kalau keponakannya itu sebenarnya yang berhak memiliki pedang itu."

"Bagaimana bisa tidak mengakui?"

"Kamu belum kuceritakan tentang perlakuan Lu Kang pada Lu Yi saat aku pergi ke Lu Jiang dulu." Kata Sun Ce sebelum ia menceritakan semua kejadian beberapa tahun lalu selengkap-selengkap dan sejelas-jelasnya pada Zhou Yu. Zhou Yu mendengarnya dengan penuh ketertarikan.

"Pada intinya, Sun Ce," Kata Zhou Yu akhirnya. "Pedang itu harus kau serahkan pada Lu Yi."

"Iya, aku tahu." Jawab Sun Ce. "Tapi tidak sekarang, Zhou Yu. Terlalu beresiko."

"Untuk apa kamu menunggu lagi? Sekarang Lu Yi masih kecil, seandainya dia marah pun dia tidak akan bisa menolak."

"Dan membiarkannya memendam kemarahan itu sampai dia dewasa?" Balas Sun Ce dengan nada menantang.

Zhou Yu menggeleng. "Setidaknya lebih baik daripada jika ia sudah dewasa nanti." Kata penasihat itu. "Tapi kapanpun pedang itu dikembalikan padanya, aku yaki Lu Yi tidak akan marah. Sudah kukatakan bukan? Hatinya terlalu baik dan polos. Mana ada di kepalanya pikiran untuk balas dendam?"

Sun Ce diam sejenak, tetapi pada akahirnya ia menggeleng, membuat Zhou Yu sangat kecewa. "Aku tidak bisa mengambil resiko. Setidaknya tidak sekarang."

--

Selama bersama dengan Yangmei, Zhou Ying tidak bisa bermain dengan tenang barang sedetik pun. Ia terus mengamati Yangmei dari atas sampai ke bawah. Sifatnya, tingkah lakunya, sopan santunnya, bahkan sampai ia harus bertanya pada kakak sepupunya itu! Dan satu kesimpulan yang ia dapat adalah, ia tidak menemukan alasan apapun yang harus membuat Lu Yi sayang padanya seperti yang pernah ia katakan pada pertemuan pertama mereka.

Otaknya kembali memutar sebuah percakapan di antara mereka. Waktu itu Yangmei merengek-rengek meminta Lu Yi 'dikembalikan'.

"_Zhou Ying, kapan __Lu Yi boleh pulang? Aku benar-benar kangen sampai mau mati rasanya."_

"_Lu Yi itu belajar, Meimei. Apa kamu pikir itu sesuatu yang salah?"_

"_Kalau itu membuatku tidak bisa bermain dengannya, iya. Itu salah!"_

"_Hah? Meimei, apa bermain lebih penting dari belajar?"_

"_Tentu saja! Memangnya belajar bisa membuat kita senang? Justru menurutku belajar akan membuat kita akan semakin susah saja! Entah kenapa kok Lu Yi bisa begitu suka belajar."_

"_Aku yakin Lu Yi tidak akan berpikiran sama. Dia pasti akan lebih senang kalau kau mau belajar."_

"_Apa?! Dia ingin aku belajar? Tidak mau! Dia juga sudah tahu aku tidak suka belajar!"_

"_Tapi kan ini untuk kebaikanmu sendiri, Meimei. Bagaimana kalau Lu Yi yang memintamu untuk belajar? Atau seandainya bahkan dia yang ingin mengajarimu?"_

"_Tetap saja aku tidak mau! Kalau dia sayang padaku, dia pasti tidak menyuruhku untuk belajar!"_

Sampai di situlah percakapan mereka. Dan sejujurnya, percakapan itu membuat Zhou Ying semakin heran bagaimana seorang yang rajin, terpelajar, pandai, dan sopan seperti Lu Yi ini bisa berjodoh dengan Yangmei yang urakan, nakal, tidak tahu aturan, dan bahkan juga pemalas? Ataukah mungkin sebenarnya Lu Yi itu hanya terpaksa saja mau dijodohkan dengan Yangmei, bukan karena memang dia mencintainya?

Jadi, sore ini sesudah bermain, ia kembali ke gedung istana tempatnya tinggal. Di sanalah ia menemukan Lu Yi masih tekun membaca buku-buku strategi milik ayahnya. Anehnya, ayahnya sendiri tidak ada di tempat itu. Tapi biarlah, justru dengan begitu dia bisa bebas bercakap-cakap dengan Lu Yi.

"Selamat sore." Sapanya dengan sopan sambil membungkuk sedikit. Lu Yi langsung memutar tubuhnya dan balas tersenyum melihat siapa yang berada di depan pintu memanggilnya. Zhou Ying bertanya. "Apa aku mengganggu belajarmu? Boleh aku masuk?"

Lu Yi mengangguk dan menjawab dengan ramah. "Tentu saja boleh." Zhou Ying pun akhirnya masuk ke ruangan yang bentuknya seperti perpustakaan itu.

"Aku ingin bertanya..." Kata Zhou Ying sambil menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk di hadapan Lu Yi. "Begini, aku hanya memikirkan sesuatu..." Dia kelihatan ragu-ragu saat Lu Yi menurunkan bukunya dan mulai mulai mendengarkannya dengan penuh perhatian. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana menurutmu, tapi apa Meimei itu cukup sopan santun dan terpelajar sebagai seorang putri?"

Lu Yi terhenyak mendengar pertanyaan itu, tetapi dia tidak kelihatan bingung menjawabnya. "Sejujurnya, Zhou Ying, kupikir juga begitu. Bahkan Pemaisuri pun mengatakan hal yang sama. Jadi aku berpikir, mulai sekarang kalau setiap hari keenam dan ketujuh aku kembali, aku akan mulai mengajari Meimei." Katanya.

Zhou Ying menghela nafas. "Tadi aku tidak sengaja membicarakan itu dengannya." Ujarnya. "Dan dia berkata dia tidak ingin belajar. Katanya dia tidak suka dengan hal-hal seperti itu."

Mendengar itu, Lu Yi pun kelihatan kecewa. "Itu aku sudah tahu, kok." Dia tersenyum kecil. "Tapi kalau dia tidak diajari, bagaimana dia bisa menjadi putri yang baik? Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya seperti itu."

"Tapi, dia juga bilang begini..." Balas Zhou Ying lagi. "Dia bilang katanya kalau kau memang sayang padanya, kau tidak akan memaksanya belajar. Dan itu juga membuat aku berpikir." Zhou Ying terdiam beberapa saat sebelum melanjutkan. "Sebenarnya apa kamu tetap sayang pada Meimei walau dia itu sesembrono dan semalas itu?"

Pertanyaan itu tidak langsung dijawab oleh Lu Yi. Dia bermain-main dengan buku di atas meja sebelum menjawabnya. "Aku sayang padanya tidak peduli seberapa sembrono dan semalas apapun dia." Suaranya tenang dan meneduhkan. Zhou Ying menundukkan kepala. Seandainya kata-kata itu ditujukan untuknya...

"Aku sayang padanya, tetapi justru karena itulah aku tidak mau membiarkannya begitu saja. Kalau dia menjadi putri yang tidka tahu aturan, apa itu baik untuknya?" Lanjut Lu Yi lagi. "Aku tahu itu tidak baik untuknya, jadi aku harus mengubahnya."

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan perkataannya itu?" Zhou Ying bertanya lagi. "Bagaimana kalau dia mengiramu tidak sayang padanya karena kau memaksanya belajar ini itu? Kau kan akan membuatnya tidak bahagia?"

Sampai di sini Lu Yi terdiam. Wajahnya kelihatan murung. "Memang aku akan membuatnya tidak senang. Tapi aku melakukannya untuk kebaikannya juga." Jawab Lu Yi pelan, tapi mantap. "Aku tidak mau kalau dia lebih merasa malu lagi saat semua orang mempergunjingkannya sebagai putri yang tidak tahu aturan. Karena itu aku harus mengajarinya, meski aku tahu dia tidak akan senang."

Zhou Ying menatap Lu Yi dalam-dalam saat bocah itu tidak melihatnya. Ia hanya merasa bingung. Bisakan Yangmei menangkap maksud baik Lu Yi? Zhou Ying saja tahu kalau tidak baik kalau Yangmei selama-lamanya tidak tahu tata krama dan sopan santun karena tidak mau belajar, apalagi Lu Yi. Tapi ia yakin benar Yangmei tidak akan berpikiran yang sama. Menurutnya, Yangmei pasti akan marah dan mengira Lu Yi ingin membuatnya susah karena harus belajar.

"Kalau dia..." Zhou Ying bertanya lagi. "Tidak bisa menangkap maksud baikmu?"

"Aku yakin dia awalnya tidak akan bisa." Jawab Lu Yi. "Tapi suatu saat dia pasti akan mengerti. Karena dia sangat kusayangi, aku ingin membuatnya menjadi orang yang lebih baik. Kalau aku tidak sayang padanya, untuk apa aku susah payah ingin mengajarinya yang keras kepala itu?"

Zhou Ying mengangguk mengerti, dan sampai di situ ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apalagi. Tapi yang pasti, ia tahu satu hal. _Lu Yi sayang pada Meimei, bahkan seburuk apapun Meimei, dia akan menerimanya. Tapi Lu Yi juga tidak akan mungkin membiarkan Meimei selama-lamanya seburuk itu.

* * *

_

...

No comment...

Yah... saya tahu deh sodara mau ngomong apa... Wew... pasti Lu Xun-nya OOC banget, kan? T-T ...Yah... excuse saya cuma satu, sodara... Yah emang soalnya kayak katanya Sun Ce itu... Lu Xun itu Phoenix dan blah... blah... blah... (dan yang saya omongkan tentang Phoenix itu bener, sodara... coba deh sodara search 'FengHuang' di Google ato apalah, pasti infonya juga kayak getu...) Sekaligus tambahan info lagi, berhubung disini Lu Xun emang sudah berhubungan dengan yang berbau Phoenix2 itu, sifatnya yang di DW aku coba gabung sama yang dikatakan tentang Phoenix... Getu... ^^

Satu lagi... Di DW tuh cuma dijelaskan kalo keluarganya Lu Xun entah kenapa pernah bermusuhan sama keluarganya Sun Ce. Sementara kalo aku lihat bio-nya Lu Xun sendiri, kagak ada hal kayak getu... (ato apa bio-nya yang kurang lengkap? BTW, saya baca bio-nya dari kongming-dot-net). Nah, akhirnya saya putuskan aja nurut sama DW. DW nyebutin kalo keluarganya Lu Xun tuh pernah bertengkar sama Sun Ce gara2 masalah daerah kekuasaan dan sejenisnya... baru sesudah itu dia gabung Wu dan blah... blah... blah... makanya Lu Xun-nya rada ambisius n pengen berjuang buat keluarganya... ^^ (tapi saya juga kagak ngerti... maklum... author nggak pengalaman). Nah, di cerita saya, emang orang ngira tengkarnya pun alasannya gara2 masalah tanah... tapi sebenarnya ya tentang pedang tadi itu. Nah, mau tahu lebih jelas tentang pedangnya? Ikuti terus, ya? ^^ (Promosi...)

Kalo ada waktu, saya mau coba nge-design pedang itu... XD

DAAAAAAAANNNNN... seperti yang sudah saya janjikan... secuplik bagian dari chapter berikutnya!

_"Tidak ada hubungannya denganku?" Lu Yi mengulang perkataannya, kali ini dengan suara sedikit lebih keras. "Bagaimana bisa tidak ada hubungannya denganku? Kamu ini calon istriku! Apa aku tidak berhak kalau aku ingin kamu menjadi orang yang lebih baik?"_

_"Kamu bilangnya saja ingin menjadikanku lebih baik!" Yangmei berteriak, menunjukkan kemarahannya terang-terangan pada Lu Yi. "Aku sekarang tahu! Kamu malu kan kalau punya calon istri sebodoh aku? Ya kan? Makanya kamu ingin aku pintar seperti Zhou Ying! Supaya kamu merasa bangga kalau kamu punya istri yang pintar!"_

_"Kamu ini bicara apa, sih?!" Bentak Lu Yi akhirnya. "Ini sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan Zhou Ying!"_

_"Kamu memang suka main perintah saja! Kenapa sih kamu menuntut ini itu dariku?! Kalau kamu tidak suka aku, ya sudah! Aku kan bukan manusia sempurna seperti kamu!" Balas Yangmei dengan sengit. Tangannya mengepal kuat-kuat, bahkan matanya sudah mulai berair. "Kalau kamu ingin istri yang pintar, kenapa tidak cari orang lain saja?!"_

Ini berhubungan sama percakapan terakhir tadi itu...

Next updatenya Senin minggu depan! Kalo saya lupa tolong ingatkan, ya... ^^ Thnx for reading!


	17. Learning is HELL!

Jadi sodara-sodara, saya sudah melalui 4 tryout, yang berarti: 6 TRY OUT LAGI SAYA AKAN MENGHADAPI UNAS!!! *lebih rajin belajar plus doa*. Target Pyro menghadapi UNAS: (1. Nilai UNAS FISIKA: 10 (2. Nilai Mat, kimia, B Indonesia, B Inggris, Biologi: Asal tuntas diatas 5.5... XD *dinuklir*

Kagak penting banget...

Silahkan membaca! ^^

* * *

Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu Yangmei akhirnya tiba.

Hari ini adalah hari keenam, hari dimana Lu Yi akan kembali untuk menemaninya bermain lagi. Ia sudah punya segudang rencana apa saja yang akan mereka lakukan hari itu, dan ia yakin mereka akan bersenang-senang, sampai sore, atau mungkin malam. Yang jelas sampai keduanya kecapekan dan langsung tidur begitu kepala mereka menyentuh bantal. Lebih bagus lagi, hari itu sangat cerah, tidak kelihatan akan mendung atau hujan.

Yangmei memang sengaja bangun lebih pagi hari itu. Setelah mengenakan pakaiannya, ia beranjak dari kamarnya dan membuka pintu untuk keluar. Benar saja, ternyata Lu Yi sudah menunggunya di depan pintu.

"Wah! Lu Yi, kamu mengagetkan saja!" Ujarnya sambil tertawa. Kemudian ia mengamit tangan Lu Yi dan menariknya pergi dari tempat itu. "Ayo! Kita pergi bermain, yuk! Aku sudah benar-benar tidak sabar!"

Anehnya, bukannya mengikuti, Lu Yi malah menarik tangannya yang digandeng, dan ini malah membuat Yangmei kaget. Yangmei menoleh kebelakang, dan dilihatnya Lu Yi sepertinya sedang menjaga jarak darinya. "Meimei, sebaiknya kita jangan terlalu dekat." Katanya. Entah kenapa, suara Lu Yi terdengar serius sekali, beda dari biasanya.

"Hah? Kenapa?" Protes putri kecil itu. _Lu Yi benar-benar aneh hari ini..._ pikirnya dalam hati.

"Karena itu tidak baik." Jawab Lu Yi pendek. "Dan hari ini aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat." Katanya tanpa menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Bahkan menunjukkan ketertarikan pun tidak. Tanpa menunggu apakah Yangmei menangkap maksudnya atau tidak, Lu Yi melewatinya begitu saja. "Ikut aku."

Jadi, Yangmei hanya berani mengikutinya saja. Dalam hati dia bertanya-tanya, akan dibawa kemana dia sebenarnya, dan apa yang akan mereka lakukan? Juga kenapa tiba-tiba sifat Lu Yi bisa berubah seperti ini? Melihat Lu Yi yang berusaha sejauh mungkin darinya, Yangmei juga tidak berani mencoba-coba untuk mendekat. Dia tetap saja berjalan sampai berhenti di suatu tempat. Tempat itu adalah aula pertemuan yang dipakai untuk berkumpul para penasihat. Inilah tempat dimana Yangmei pernah menantang Lu Yi untuk menyatakan perasaannya. Rupanya di bagian belakang aula itu terdapat gedung yang adalah perpustakaan istana. Perpustakaan itu ukurannya cukup besar.

"Oh!" Yangmei mulai bisa menangkap maksud Lu Yi. "Kamu akan mengajakku menulis puisi dan menggambar lagi, ya? Boleh juga..."

"Tentu saja tidak." Balas Lu Yi singkat. Ia masuk ke dalam perpustakaan itu dan menutup pintu setelah Yangmei juga sudah di dalam. "Duduk saja. Mulai hari ini kamu harus belajar dan aku yang akan mengajarimu."

Mendengar itu, Yangmei langsung memberontak seperti ayam yang akan dipotong dan dimasak. "APA??!! Tidak! Tidak! Aku tidak mau! Aku tidak mau belajar! Aku mau main!" Katanya sambil menghentak-hentakkan kaki. "Lu Yi, kamu jangan gila! Setelah menunggu lima hari supaya kita bisa bermain bersama, kenapa sekarang kamu menyuruhku belajar?! Ada apa sih sebenarnya?!"

Lu Yi tidak berkata apa-apa. Dia masih saja sibuk memilih buku dari rak-raknya seolah sama sekali tidak memperhatikan kata-kata Yangmei. "Kalau kamu mau keluar dan bermain, silahkan saja." Katanya tenang. "Pintunya ada di sana. Tapi kalau ingin bermain, bermainlah sendiri. Aku tidak ikut." Katanya dengan nada yang cuek sekali.

Tentu saja jawaban Lu Yi ini diluar dugaan. Yangmei jadi semakin bingung saja. "Lu Yi! Kenapa hari ini kamu aneh sekali, sih?!" Katanya sambil menggebrak meja. Lu Yi masih saja tidak memandang ke arahnya. "Kita kan harusnya hari ini bermain bersama! Tapi kamu malah menyuruhku belajar! Dan sekarang kamu tidak mau main denganku. Sebenarnya maumu apa?!"

Sampai di sini barulah Lu Yi menutup bukunya, kemudian menatap Yangmei dengan tajam. "Yang aku mau adalah supaya kamu belajar." Jawabnya. "Aku tidak mau kamu bermain terus setiap hari. Mengabaikan sopan santun dan pelajaran, apa kamu kira kamu bisa menjadi putri yang baik kalau tingkahmu seperti itu?"

Yangmei semakin marah saja mendengarnya. Seperti dugaan Lu Yi, ia sama sekali belum menangkap maksud baiknya, malah sebaliknya, merasa direndahkan. "Kamu benar-benar aneh!" Serunya jengkel. "Aku mau jadi putri seperti apa, itu urusanku! Sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya denganmu!"

"Tidak ada hubungannya denganku?" Lu Yi mengulang perkataannya, kali ini dengan suara sedikit lebih keras. "Bagaimana bisa tidak ada hubungannya denganku? Kamu ini calon istriku! Apa aku tidak berhak kalau aku ingin kamu menjadi orang yang lebih baik?"

"Kamu bilangnya saja ingin menjadikanku lebih baik!" Yangmei berteriak, menunjukkan kemarahannya terang-terangan pada Lu Yi. "Sekarang aku tahu! Kamu malu kan kalau punya calon istri sebodoh aku? Ya kan? Makanya kamu ingin aku pintar seperti Zhou Ying! Supaya kamu merasa bangga kalau kamu punya istri yang pintar!"

"Kamu ini bicara apa, sih?!" Bentak Lu Yi akhirnya. "Ini sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan Zhou Ying!"

"Kamu memang suka main perintah saja! Kenapa sih kamu menuntut ini itu dariku?! Kalau kamu tidak suka aku, ya sudah! Aku kan bukan manusia sempurna seperti kamu!" Balas Yangmei dengan sengit. Tangannya mengepal kuat-kuat, bahkan matanya sudah mulai berair. "Kalau kamu ingin istri yang pintar, kenapa tidak cari orang lain saja?!"

Mendengar itu, Lu Yi langsung terdiam. Bukan, ia bukannya tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ada begitu banyak kata-kata di hatinya yang ingin ia keluarkan di depan Yangmei. Tapi, jika ia mengatakannya, apakah Yangmei akan percaya? Tambah parah lagi, mungkin Yangmei tidak akan mempercayainya. Gadis itu benar-benar keras kepala, tetapi Lu Yi masih berusaha bersabar. "Jadi, apa menurutmu selama ini aku selalu main perintah?" Tanyanya. Suaranya lebih pelan kali ini.

Yangmei baru saja akan berteriak 'iya!' tetapi ia mengingat segala hal yang telah ia lakukan bersama Lu Yi selama ini. Selama empat tahun ini, setiap hari Lu Yi selalu menemaninya bermain dari pagi sampai sore, bahkan mungkin malam. Apapun keinginannya, Lu Yi selalu berusaha memenuhinya. Siapa yang selama ini terus-menerus suka memaksakan keinginan yang lain? Bukankah itu dia sendiri? Saat Lu Yi ingin belajar, ia selalu menganggunya dan memaksanya bermain.

Pernah suatu kali ketika Lu Yi sedang membaca, ia datang dan mengajaknya bermain. Lu Yi menolak, dan itu untuk yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya. Sebab setelah itu Yangmei langsung marah-marah dan mengurung diri di kamar dari pagi sampai malam, tidak mau makan atau bicara sama sekali. Dan apa yang terjadi sesudah itu? Keinginannya tercapai. Lu Yi dibuatnya terus menunggu di depan pintu kamarnya dan memintanya untuk keluar. Sejak saat itu, ia tahu cara mengancam Lu Yi.

Keadaan seperti ini membuatnya seperti orang jahat. Jika selama empat tahun ini Lu Yi selalu menuruti apapun keinginannya, masakan untuk satu hari saja ia tidak mau? "Baiklah! Baiklah! Aku akan belajar!" Katanya ketus sambil duduk di sebuah kursi. "Bagaimana? Puas?"

Lu Yi tersenyum, tetapi sebentar sekali sebelum ekspresinya kembali seperti semula. "Untuk menyuruhmu belajar saja susah sekali. Pantas Kaisar dan Permaisuri menyerah mengajarimu." Katanya cuek, seolah-olah kata-kata itu hanya ia sendiri yang mendengarnya, tetapi Yangmei tidak. Diambilnya sebuah buku, kemudian duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Yangmei. Buku itu ia letakkan di atas meja. "Aku akan mengajarimu tentang analek Kong Fuzi dulu. Ini namanya Kitab Lun Yu."

"Terserah." Dengus Yangmei. Ia dengan kasar mengambil buku itu dan mulai membacanya. Tetapi, saat membaca baris pertama saja ia sudah kebingungan sekali. "Huruf-huruf apa ini? Aku tidak bisa membacanya sama sekali!"

"Ya Tian! Meimei, membaca seperti itu saja kamu tidak bisa?" Tanya Lu Yi seolah dia mendengar kabar bencana alam. Saat Yangmei membalasnya dengan anggukan keras, Lu Yi semakin tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi. "_Ben de hao xiang yi zhi zhu..._" Gumamnya.

Yangmei mengernyitakn dahi mendengar gumaman itu. "Kamu bilang apa, Lu Yi?"

"Aku tidak bilang apa-apa." Jawabnya singkat. "Sudah, sekarang sebaiknya kamu belajar membaca kata-kata sulit saja. Kamu harus tahu dulu huruf-huruf Hanzi sebelum belajar analek-analek itu." Katanya cuek sambil bergegas mengambil buku yang lain. Kali ini mata Yangmei mendelik lebar melihat buku tebal yang Lu Yi bawa. Setidaknya tebal buku itu sepanjang jari telunjuknya.

"Jangan bilang aku harus membaca semua itu!" Jerit Yangmei seperti orang baru saja bertemu hantu.

"Kamu bukan hanya harus membaca semuanya." Jawab Lu Yi enteng. "Kamu harus MENGHAFAL semuanya."

"MENGHAFAL?!" Yangmei berseru dengan mulut menganga. Atas seruan itu, Lu Yi tidak berbuat apa-apa seolah Yangmei sama sekali tidak keberatan menghafal semua itu. "Kamu gila?! Tanpa perlu membaca buku mantra itu, rambutku sudah putih begini, apalagi kalau sudah! Bisa-bisa aku botak!"

Tanpa memandanga putri itu sedikitpun, Lu Yi menjawabnya dengan nada yang lebih cuek lagi. "Dua kesalahan. Pertama, ini bukan buku mantra, ini kamus. Kedua, rambutmu bukan putih tapi perak. Jelas?"

Yangmei mendesis karena jengkel setengah mati. "Memangnya kamu sendiri bisa hafal semua itu?"

"Setidaknya sembilan puluh persen." Jawabnya santai. Yangmei sampai bengong mendengarnya. Lu Yi mengatakan itu dengan santai, dan itulah kenyataannya. Jika tidak, tidak mungkin ia bahkan bisa menghafal semua analek Kong Fuzi dan pernah membaca lima klasika serta empat kitab Kong Fuzi.

Baru saja Yangmei akan menanyakan bagaimana Lu Yi bisa seperti itu, putri itu akhirnya sadar-sadar sendiri. "Huh! Tentu saja kamu bisa menghafalkan sembilan puluh persen kata-kata di dalam kamus itu. Selama empat tahun kamu di rumah pamanmu, kamu kan tidak melakukan apa-apa selain keluar ke hutan setiap hari dan menghabiskan banyak waktu? Kalau tidak belajar dan menelan bulat-bulat semua buku-buku itu, kamu pasti mati karena bosan. Begitu, kan?"

Lu Yi memutar bola matanya. "Maaf ya, Gong Zhu. Tapi apa kamu kira mudah meminta izin untuk pinjam buku-buku itu? Apalagi kalau setiap orang yang bisa kamu mintai pinjaman tidak suka padamu dan terus mengataimu 'anak setan'?" Ia mengatakan semua itu dengan nada yang tidak berubah, bahkan tidak memandang Yangmei sama sekali. "Oh, dan satu lagi. Waktu pertama kali tiba di Lu Jiang, aku baru berumur empat tahun."

"Aku tidak percaya kamu bisa menghafal sembilan puluh persen isi kamus itu!" Tantang Yangmei dengan sombongnya. Lu Yi masih juga tidak melepaskan pandangan matanya dari buku yang ia baca. "Kalau kamu bisa sembilan puluh persen, setidaknya aku bisa delapan puluh sembilan persen!"

Mendengar itu, mata Lu Yi terbuka lebar. Tetapi keterkejutan itu tidak bertahan lama sampai ia tertawa, seolah baru mendengar lelucon yang sangat lucu.

"Kamu tidak percaya, heh?!" Bentak Yangmei yang merasa direndahkan. "Memangnya kamu pikir aku sebodoh itu?!"

"Baiklah... baiklah... kamu memang pintar, Gong Zhu." Balas Lu Yi dengan senyum simpul. Kali ini ia menutup kamus itu dan menatap lurus pada Yangmei. "Kalau begitu, katakan, apa arti Gong Zhu itu?"

Yangmei mendengar tantangan yang mudah itu langsung tersenyum sombong. "Gong Zhu? Mudah saja! Gong Zhu itu panggilan untuk putri, kan?" Jawaban Yangmei memang benar, dan gadis itu jadi semakin sombong saja. Meski begitu, senyum simpul Lu Yi tetap saja tidak pudar. "Begini-begini, banyak juga yang memanggilku Gong Zhu, tahu."

"Bagus juga..." Puji Lu Yi. Tentu saja sebenarnya yang dilakukan Yangmei itu sama sekali tidak membanggakan. Bahkan bisa dibilang, kalau tidak tahu apa artinya Gong Zhu sementara setiap hari ia dipanggil dengan sebutan tersebut, Yangmei bisa dikatakan idiot atau mungkin tuli. Lu Yi kemudian menyodorkan selembar kertas dan kuas. "Sekarang tuliskan Hanzi untuk 'Gong Zhu'."

Mula-mula Yangmei menerima kertas dan kuas itu dengan percaya diri. Namun saat akan menulis, ia mulai lupa! Ia sering membaca kata-kata itu, tapi tidak pernah sekalipun berlatih untuk menghafal atau menulisnya. Bahkan di puisi dari Lu Yi yang sekarang tergantung sebagai jimat di lehernya pun terdapat huruf itu. Namun saat ia akan menyontek, Lu Yi langsung tahu. "Gong Zhu, kau dilarang menyontek."

"Aku tidak bisa!" Keluh Yangmei akhirnya. "Aku benar-benar lupa! Tapi biasanya nanti akan ingat lagi, kok!" Katanya membela diri. Lu Yi menghela nafas sangking bingungnya mau berbuat apa. "Tapi kalau menulis namaku sendiri, aku bisa kok!"

"Kalau sampai menulis namamu sendiri kamu tidak bisa, maka percuma saja aku mengajarimu." Desah Lu Yi pada putri yang tidak pernah belajar itu. "Sekarang perhatikan cara menulisnya." Lu Yi mengambil kuas dan kertas itu dari tangan Yangmei dan mulai menulis. Yangmei memperhatikan, awalnya dengan rasa bosan, tapi saat melihat tangan Lu Yi yang dapat menulis huruf-huruf China itu dengan indah, ia mulai tertarik. Setiap goresan tidak ada yang tidak berseni, seolah tulisan itu seperti kaligrafi saja.

"Begini cara menulis 'Gong Zhu'. Jelas?" Lu Yi menyerahkan kuas itu kembali pada Yangmei. "Sekarang coba kamu yang menulis."

"Sebelumnya, Lu Yi, bisa minta tolong sesuatu?" Tanya Yangmei. Lu Yi tidak menjawab apapun. "Bisa tolong tuliskan namaku?"

Jadi, guru kecil menurutinya. Di bawah tulisan 'Gong Zhu' itu, ia menulis 'Yangmei'. Sekali lagi tangannya menulis Hanzi-hanzi itu dengan rapi dan indah. Entah kenapa, Yangmei yang merasa namanya itu aneh dan bisa saja, bahkan bisa dibilang tidak ada seninya, merasa namanya menjadi sangat indah ketika Lu Yi yang menulisnya.

"Selesai. Hanzi _Gong Zhu_–putri dan Yangmei." Lu Yi memandang pekerjaannya sejenak. "Sekarang coba kamu yang menulis."

Yangmei pun akhirnya mencobanya. Tapi memang dasar dia sama sekali tidak bisa menulis, apalagi menghafal _bi shun_–urutan goresan dalam menulis Hanzi. Putri itu langsung saja asal menulis seolah dia sedang menggambar. Hasilnya? Tulisannya benar-benar sepeti cakar ayam.

"Ya Tian!" Lu Yi memukul kepalanya sama sekali. "_Bi shun_-nya bukan seperti itu!"

"Biar saja!" Banta Yangmei. "Yang penting kan akhirnya jadi!" Kemudian dia memamerkan hasil tulisannya yang hancur itu dan membandingkannya dengan tulisan Lu Yi yang bak kaligrafi. "Tuh, hampir sama, kan?"

Lu Yi benar-benar habis pikir harus berkata apa. Diantara kedua tulisan itu sama sekali tidak ada kesamaannya, dan mungkin milik Yangmei sama sekali tidak memenuhi aturan penulisan yang benar. Lu Yi yakin, kalau ada orang yang melihat cara menulis Yangmei seperti itu, mungkin mereka akan tertawa dan tidak percaya kalau Yangmei ini seorang putri. Akhirnya, bingung harus berkata apa, dia cuma mendesah pelan. "_Ben de hao xiang yi zhi zhu..._"

"Lagi-lagi kata-kata itu!" Yangmei menggebrak meja. "Kamu jangan pakai kata-kata yang susah, dong! Aku kan tidak mengerti?!"

"Bahkan _ben de hao xiang yi zhi zhu_ sekalipun kamu tidak tahu?!" Lu Yi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil menutup wajahnya dengan satu tangan. "Semoga Lao Tian memberi aku kesabaran untuk mengajarmu..."

"Dan semoga Lao Tian menyumpal mulutmu yang sombong itu!" Balas Yangmei. "Sekarang katakan, _ben de hao xiang yi zhi zhu_ itu artinya apa?"

"_ben de hao xiang yi zhi zhu _itu..." Lu Yi menjawab dengan suara lesu. "Ya kamu itu..."

Yangmei mengangkat alis karena tidak mengerti, dan Lu Yi memang sudah tahu Yangmei tidak akan mengerti. "Begini saja." Kata Lu Yi akhirnya. "Kalau sehari ini kamu bisa mempelajari sedikitnya seratus huruf, aku akan memberi tahumu apa itu _ben de hao xiang yi zhi zhu_. Bagaimana?"

Putri kecil itu menimbang-nimbang. Sebenarnya ia malas. Tapi ia ingin sekali tahu apa itu _ben de hao xiang yi zhi zhu_. Apalagi, alasan lainnya kenapa ia ingin belajar adalah ia ingin membuktikan pada Lu Yi bahwa ia bisa menghafal delapan puluh sembilan persen huruf-huruf di kamus itu. "Baiklah."

Jadi, tak ayal lagi Lu Yi mengajari Yangmei sebisanya, mumpung Yangmei sedang ingin belajar. Putri itu ternyata benar-benar susah diajari. Berkali-kali Lu Yi dibuat pusing oleh pertanyaan-pertanyaannya yang tidak masuk akal. Tapi, Lu Yi selalu menjawabnya dengan cuek, sama asal-asalannya seperti pertanyaan itu sendiri.

Kadang pertanyaan Yangmei tidak bisa dijawab, bahkan oleh orang terpandai sekalipun.

"Lu Yi, siapa sih yang menciptakan huruf-huruf seperti ini? Kurang kerjaan sekali!"

"Lu Yi, kenapa sih kalau kita menulis Hanzi harus dengan _bi shun_? Memangnya dunia akan kiamat kalau kita menulis dengan aturan kita sendiri?"

Atau...

"Lu Yi, aku kan tidak sekurang-kerjaan kamu sampai sempat-sempatnya menghafalkan semua tulisan yang sama sekali tidak penting ini!"

Untuk setiap pertanyaan, tentu saja membuat Lu Yi kesal. Tapi dia dengan cueknya dapat membalas setiap pertanyaan itu dengan jawaban yang mengena, bahkan membuat Yangmei lebih kesal lagi setelah mendengar jawabannya.

"Siapa yang menciptakan, aku tidak tahu. Tapi yang pasti dia tidak lebih kurang kerjaan daripada putri yang setiap hari hanya bermain saja tapi menolak untuk belajar. Sekarang coba tulis huruf ini..."

Lalu,

"Tentu saja tidak. Tapi kalau seorang putri dari Wu tidak bisa menulis dengan _bi shun_ yang benar, Kerjaan Wu ini akan mengalami sesuatu yang lebih buruk dari kiamat."

Dan yang terakhir...

"Mungkin selama empat tahun di rumah pamanku aku memang bisa dibilang kurang kerjaan, tapi setidaknya aku melakukan hal yang berguna untuk mengisi waktuku. Beda dengan seorang putri yang juga sama kurang kerjaannya, tapi setiap hari hanya mengisi waktunya dengan bermain."

Tentu saja semua jawaban itu menyindir Yangmei. Yangmei semakin kesal dengan kecuekan Lu Yi, tapi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena memang sebenarnya perkataan Lu Yi itu benar, tidak salah sedikitpun. Memangnya selama ini dia sebagai seorang putri melakukan apa selain bermain? Sementara putri-putri di seluruh China dari segala abad dan zaman mengisi masa kecilnya dengan belajar tata krama, bahasa, dan sopan santun, ia malah menghabiskannya dengan bermain.

Sampai detik itu, Yangmei sudah memperlajari sembilan puluh empat huruf baru. Hasilnya memang membanggakan, bahkan Lu Yi pun terkagum-kagum dengan kegigihan Yangmei, meskipun mungkin saja hanya akan bertahan sehari. Tapi saat melihat bahwa dalam kamus itu masih terdapat ratusan ribu kata, Yangmei seperti mau pingsan. Padahal untuk hari itu saja ia sudah seperti memeras seluruh otaknya. Sampai seratus huruf itu ia pelajari, ternyata hari sudah hampir malam, dan otak Yangmei yang belum pernah dipaksa untuk diisi sebanyak itu sudah lebih dari sekedar kepenuhan.

"_Bing jia..._" Yangmei membaca tulisan yang baru saja ditulis Lu Yi. "_Bing jia... bing jia... bing jia... bing jia..._" Dia komat-kamit sendiri sambil berusaha menghafalkan tulisan itu, begitu juga dengan seluruh _bi shun_-nya.

"Sekarang coba tulis ulang." Perintah Lu Yi sambil menyodorkan kertas dan kuas itu. Yangmei mengambilnya dan menulisnya. Tulisannya memang masih tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan tulisan Lu Yi, tetapi biarlah, toh dia sudah berusaha menulis dengan _bi shun_ yang benar. Sesudah menulis, Yangmei menunjukkan hasilnya. Guru kecil itu mengangguk, kemudian mengembalikan kertas itu lagi. "Sekarang tulis namaku."

"Heh?" Yangmei bertanya heran seperti orang bodoh.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Lu Yi. "Tadi waktu menulis _Gong Zhu_, kamu kan juga memintaku menulis namamu. Sekarang kenapa tidak boleh?"

Yangmei memandang tulisan itu lagi. "Memang _Bing Jia_ artinya apa?"

"Seperti _Gong Zhu_ itu adalah kamu, _Bing Jia _itu aku." Jawab Lu Yi, tetapi jawaban itu tentu saja tidak memuaskan Yangmei.

"Oh begitu..." Putri itu mengangguk mengerti. "Kalau begitu, _Bing Jia _pasti artinya 'orang sok tahu'."

Mendengar ini, tentu saja Lu Yi merasa kesal, tapi dia berhasil menutupinya. Bahkan dengan lihainya dia membalas sindiran itu dengan cueknya. "Kalau suatu saat _Bing Jia_ bisa berarti 'orang sok tahu', berarti suatu hari _Gong Zhu_ bisa artinya 'orang tidak berotak'. Dan hari saat hal itu terjadi adalah hari Langit jatuh menimpa kita."

Yangmei membelalakkan matanya mendengar jawaban Lu Yi yang cuek tapi menusuk itu. Entah pertanyaan atau perkataan apapun yang dikeluarkan Yangmei, Lu Yi selalu bisa membalasnya dengan jawaban yang mengena. Benar-benar menyebalkan! "Baiklah! Baiklah! Aku menyerah! _Bing Jia_ itu artinya apa?"

"Tulis dulu namaku, baru kuberi tahu." Balas Lu Yi.

"Tidak. Beri tahu dulu!" Bantah Yangmei.

"Tulis dulu."

"Beri tahu dulu!"

Lu Yi mulai merasa kekeraskepalaan Yangmei kali ini pasti beralasan. Akhirnya dia menanyakan sesuatu yang benar-benar membuat Yangmei mati kata, bahkan sesudah ini dia jadi tidak berani menatap Lu Yi lagi. "Kamu sebenarnya ingin tahu apa itu _Bing Jia_..." Lu Yi bertanya dengan nada serius, tetapi masih kelihatan cueknya. "... atau tidak tahu bagaimana cara menulis namaku?"

"Tentu saja karena aku ingin tahu!" Protes putri kecil itu.

"Baiklah." Kata Lu Yi akhirnya. "_Bing jia_ itu ahli strategi. Sekarang tulis namaku."

"Tidak bisa! Perintah itu tidak berlaku!" Yangmei berkacak pinggang, sementara Lu Yi masih menatapnya tanpa perubahan ekspresi apapun dari wajahnya yang dari tadi memperlihatan kecuekan itu terus. "Kamu kan masih belum jadi _bing jia_! Jadi aku tidak mau menulis namamu!"

"Kalau begitu, tulis _xue sheng_–murid. Kamu masih ingat cara menulisnya, kan?" Yangmei menuruti perintah Lu Yi. "Sekarang tulis namaku. Aku kan memang masih murid?"

Sampai di sini Yangmei tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Kalau dia mengatakan tidak bisa menulis nama Lu Yi, pasti Lu Yi akan marah sekali. Jadi, mau tidak mau dia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk menghindari hal ini. "Tapi Lu Yi, tanganku sudah capek." Bujuknya dengan nada memelas, dengan harapan Lu Yi tidak akan menyuruhnya.

"Heran juga..." Lu Yi memandang ke jendela dengan cueknya, seolah tidak mau mendengar alasan Yangmei. "Dari tadi aku sudah menulis mungkin tiga kali lebih banyak dari kamu, tapi tanganku masih baik-baik saja." Katanya. Barulah kali ini ia menoleh ke arah Yangmei dengan senyum simpulnya yang bisa membuat Yangmei kesal itu lagi. "Apa tangan Gong Zhu yang tidak bisa dipakai untuk menulis itu suatu saat bisa digunakan untuk bertarung?"

Lu Yi tahu benar Yangmei sangat suka bertarung, bahkan dia berharap suatu saat bisa berperang dengan luar biasa hebat seperti bibinya itu, Putri Sun Shang Xiang. Dengan menyindir begitu, tentu saja Yangmei jadi kesal. "Huh! Apa susahnya sih menulis namamu?! Dasar sok tahu!"

Pada akhirnya Yangmei menulis apapun yang ada di kepalanya saat itu, kemudian langsung menyerahkannya dengan kasar pada Lu Yi. Saat guru kecil itu melihat apa yang ditulisnya, dia jadi serba salah sekali. Mau menangis tidak bisa, tertawa apalagi. "Gong Zhu Yangmei, kenapa namaku bisa berubah seperti ini?"

"Lho? Apa yang salah?" Yangmei masih pura-pura merasa benar meski dia tahu yang dia tulis itu salah. "Itu kan benar? 'Lu' dan 'Yi'?"

"Namaku memang terdiri dari dua huruf, 'Lu' dan 'Yi'. Tapi bukan Lu dan Yi yang ini." Balas Lu Yi. Ternyata, Hanzi yang ditulis di kertas itu memang kalau dibaca akan menjadi Lu Yi, tapi tentu saja itu bukan namanya yang tepat. Lu yang ditulis Yangmei adalah Lu yang berarti 'jalan', sementara Yi yang ditulis adalah Yi yang berarti 'satu'.

Yangmei masih saja tidak mau mengaku salah. "Tidak apa-apa, kan? Toh kalau dibaca tetap saja menjadi Lu Yi!"

Untuk beberapa saat lamanya Lu Yi tidak melakukan apa-apa selain menatap Yangmei. Kemudian dia mengambil kertas yang tadi bertuliskan nama Yangmei, kemudian mencoretnya dan menulis sesuatu sebelum menunjukkannya pada putri keras kepala itu. "Kalau kamu bilang begitu, ini namamu."

Yangmei merebut kertas itu, dan alangkah kagetnya ia saat melihat namanya dicoret dan menjadi kata-kata yang lain. Hanzi 'Yang' yang ditulis Lu Yi bukan lagi berasal dari Yangmei, tetapi dari 'kambing'. Sementara 'Mei' itu sendiri menjadi _mei_ yang berarti 'tidak ada'. "Ini bukan namaku, bodoh!" Bentak Yangmei. "Mamaku memilih nama susah payah, dan kamu merusaknya!"

Sekali lagi Lu Yi berdiri mematung sesaat, sebelum menulis satu hurf lagi. "Jadi namamu dipilihkan oleh Permaisuri? Hmmm..." Dia menambahkan tiga huruf sesudah huruf 'mei' yang berarti 'tidak ada' itu. Ternyata dua huruf yang ditambahkan adalah salah satu huruf dari nama ibunya dan bibinya, sementara kata yang satunya adalah pengulangan dari mei itu. huruf-huruf itu sekarang dibaca '_Mei Da Mei Xiao_', dengan huruf Yang yang berarti kambing di depannya.

"Apa itu _Mei Da Mei Xiao_?" Tanya Yangmei penasaran.

"_Mei Da Mei Xiao_ itu artinya Tidak Tahu Sopan Santun." Balas Lu Yi santai.

Tentu saja putri itu marah dikatai demikian. "Itu bukan namaku!!!"

"Itu juga bukan namaku." Menanggapi bentakan itu, Lu Yi menjawab dengan tenang. "Nama orang mana bisa diubah-ubah begitu? Selain itu, apa kamu kira sopan mengubah-ubah nama orang seenaknya? Dan yang paling parah..." Lu Yi berhenti sejenak, membiarkan Yangmei dengan otaknya yang tumpul itu menyerap kata-katanya. "... kamu tidak tahu bagaimana cara menulis nama calon suamimu sendiri?"

Tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi, Yangmei akhirnya terdiam juga. Akhirnya sekarang Lu Yi tahu, dan meski tidak menunjukkannya, Yangmei tahu Lu Yi pasti merasa kesal dan sakit hati. "Iya..." Desahnya mengakui. "Aku memang tidak tahu bagaimana cara menulis namamu..."

"Biar kuajari, perhatikan baik-baik." Lu Yi mulai menulis namanya di atas kertas sementara Yangmei memperhatikan dengan seksama. Ternyata Hanzi Lu Yi itu ternyata cukup rumit dan susah dihafalkan _bi shun_-nya. Terpaksalah Lu Yi mengulanginya berkali-kali sampai Yangmei bisa menulisnya dengan benar.

"Akhirnya selesai..." Yangmei menghela nafas panjang karena lega waktu belajarnya akhirnya selesai juga.

"Selesai apanya?" Tanya Lu Yi. "Kamu masih harus belajar empat huruf lagi."

"Tentu saja tidak." Balas Yangmei. "Namamu itu susah sekali menulisnya. Jadi masing-masing dianggap dua huruf."

"Namaku tidak termasuk dalam seratus huruf itu."

"Tidak bisa. Memangnya namamu bukan Hanzi?"

Mendengar itu, Lu Yi yang memang dari tadi sudah capek juga mengajari Yangmei, akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengakhirinya saja. Apalagi memang sudah malam. Sambil menata buku-buku yang ia ia ambil itu, Lu Yi mendesah pelan. "_Ben de hao xiang yi zhi zhu..._"

Yangmei langsung menoleh ke arah Lu Yi saat gurunya itu keluar dari perpustakaan. Dia langsung mengejarnya. "Lu Yi! Tadi kan kamu sudah janji kalau aku berhasil belajar seratus huruf, kamu akan memberitahuku apa itu _ben de hao xiang yi zhi zhu_!"

"Kenyataannya, Gong Zhu..." Memang selama ini Lu Yi tidak pernah memanggil Yangmei menggunakan sebutan Gong Zhu itu. Tapi hal ini dimaksudkan untuk dua hal, yaitu untuk menunjukkan sopan santunnya bahkan pada caln istrinya sendiri yang bodoh seperti Yangmei ini, meski tentu saja Yangmei tidak mengerti. Alasan kedua adalah untuk membuat Yangmei kesal. Memang putri itu paling tidak suka dipanggil Gong Zhu, apalagi oleh calon suaminya sendiri. "Kau kan baru belajar sembilan puluh delapan kata, itu pun termasuk namaku."

"Aku kan sudah bilang namamu terhitung dua!" Sahut Yangmei marah. "Cepat beritahu! Dasar laki-laki tidak bisa memegang perkataannya!"

Lu Yi mengangkat bahu dengan cueknya. "Kalau kamu ingin tahu, akan kuberitahu, Gong Zhu. Tapi apa kamu yakin kamu mau tahu?" Setelah bertanya itu, Lu Yi langsung berlalu, sementara Yangmei masih di situ untuk mencerna kata-katanya.

"Tentu saja aku mau!" Balas Yangmei sambil berteriak, tapi masih tetapi tidak berpindah dari tempathnya.

Lu Yi berhenti, kemudian menoleh ke arah Yangmei dan memperlihatkan senyum simpulnya itu lagi! Dan lagi-lagi membuat Yangmei kesal, apalagi setelah memberi tahu arti kalimat itu. "_ben de hao xiang yi zhi zhu_ itu, Gong Zhu, artinya adalah 'bodoh seperti babi'."

Saat itu juga kedongkolan Yangmei sampai ke ujung rambutnya. Cepat-cepat putri itu mengambil sebongkah batu sementara Lu Yi melanjutkan langkahnya, sekarang beberapa langkah di depan Yangmei. Putri itu akhirnya dengan sekuat tenaga melempar batu itu ke arah Lu Yi. "Terima ini, manusia sok tahu!!!"

Dengan sigap Lu Yi berbalik. Dia bukan hanya menghindari lemparan batu itu, tetapi juga menangkapnya dengan mudah! Mulut Yangmei sampau terbuka lebar karena takjub, sementara Lu Yi tersenyum menggampangkan. "Gong Zhu, melempar batu itu berbahaya..." Katanya sambil membuang batu itu ke tanah berumput. "Tapi untung saja Gong Zhu melemparnya ke arahku, lemparan itu sekarang tidak lebih berbahaya dari lemparan bayi..."

Yangmei kesal, jengkel, dongkol, bahkan sampai gemas dan ingin menginjak-injak laki-laki satu ini. Sementara Lu Yi berbalik dan melanjutkan langkahnya, ia mendengar Yangmei berseru dari belakang. "SIAL!!! Awas kau, Lu Yi!!! Dasar manusia BRENGSEEEEKKKKK!!!"

Lu Yi tidak berhenti untuk menunggu atau menoleh ke arah Yangmei. Sebenarnya, tanpa sepengetahuan Yangmei, Lu Yi tertawa kecil melihat tingkah putri yang seperti anak kecil itu. Meski melalui pembelajaran ini ia semakin tahu bahwa Yangmei lebih bodoh dan tidak berpendidikan daripada yang ia kira, entah kenapa ia merasa ia semakin menyayangi Yangmei...

* * *

NAH LO! Banyak kata2 Chinanya, ya... XD Wokey... ini ada penjelasan singkat kalo nggak tahu...

1. 論語 Lun Yu atau 'Buku Kumpulan Ujaran merupakan kumpulan tulisan yang dilakukan oleh murid-murid Confucius setelah ia meninggal dunia. Isinya berupa pembicaraan-pembicaraan dan nasehat-nasehat yang diberikan oleh Confucius kepada murid-muridnya, termasuk perkataan murid-muridnya yang berkaitan dengan kehidupan saat itu. Tulisan ini berupa suatu gugusan pembicaraan yang terdiri dari 20 bab dengan pembagian alinea di masing-masing bab. Lun Yu yang berarti 'Ujaran' dalam bahasa mandarin.'

2. Nama Lu Yi (pinyin: Lu4 Yi1) itu Hanzinya 陸議, tapi Yangmei berhubung nggak bisa nulis dan nggak hafal tulisan sesusah itu (lha wong authornya sendiri nggak bisa nulis huruf sesusah itu... XD *dinuklir*), dia nulis jadi 路一. Dua huruf itu kalo dibaca emang jadi Lu Yi juga... tapi artinya jadi 'jalan' (Lu4-路) dan 'satu' (Yi1-一). Getu...

3. Sementara itu, nama Yangmei kan sebenarnya 杨梅. Tapi sama si Lu Xun AKA Lu Yi diganti jadi 样没. Nah, Yang (样) tuh artinya 'kambing' sementara Mei (没) artinya 'tidak ada'. Perpanjangannya jadi 没大没小. Arti literalnya adalah 'tidak besar tidak kecil', tapi itu salah satu pantun (ato perkataan ato apalah namanya) di China yang berarti 'tidak tahu sopan santun'

4. Ben de hao xiang yi zhi zhu (笨的好像一只猪) emang artinya bodoh seperti babi... XD Kenapa kok sampe Lu Xun berani bilang getu ke Yangmei? Apa nggak takut dihukum? Wkwkwk... soalnya emang dipikir-pikir Yangmei sudah keterlaluan banget bodohnya... XD Sampe bikin Lu Xun nggak tahan... XD

Sekian... semoga berguna buat nambah pengetahuan... ^^

Daaaaaannnnn... Sneak peak untuk chapter berikutnya!

_Yangmei hanya merespon dengan menjulurkan lidahnya. "Sejujurnya, kalau kau benar-benar ingin tahu, aku belajar itu agar aku tidak dihukum papa, mama, atau malah Lu Yi sendiri."_

_Jadi, inilah alasan kenapa Yangmei belajar. Hanya agar tidak dihukum saja? "Dengar ya, Meimei." Zhou Ying menyahut dengan nada yang lebih serius. "Memangnya kapan Lu Yi pernah menghukummu? Tidak pernah sekalipun, kan? Dan sepengetahuanku, selama ini Lu Yi selalu berusaha membelamu kalau Kaisar dan Permaisuri akan menghukummu. Kau sekarang mengerti, kan? Mereka tidak mungkin menghukummu, apalagi Lu Yi itu, kalau kamu tidak sampai berlebihan."_

_"Oh, begitu!" Yangmei seperti orang yang baru tersadar sesuatu. Tiba-tiba dia tersenyum nakal. "Kalau begitu, aku tidak usah belajar saja sekalian! Toh mereka tidak akan menghukumku. Benar juga, ya?" Zhou Ying kaget mendengar pernyataan Yangmei ini. "Hmmm... bagaimana kalau suatu saat aku melakukan kesalahan besar? Apa Lu Yi akan menghukumku, ya? Mungkin papa dan mama yang akan menghukumku. Ah, tapi biasanya Lu Yi akan membelaku, kok. Jadi kalau nanti aku akan dihukum, paling-paling dia akan minta dia sendiri yang dihukum daripada aku."_

Jadi jangan lupa baca chap berikutnya, ya...? Thnx for reading! ^^


	18. Yangmei and Squirell

Yeah... sodara-sodara... Ini chapter berikutnya...

Pas saya baca review sodara-sodara, saya rada kaget bahwa ternyata semua kaget ngelihat Lu Yi AKA Lu Xun bisa cool juga ke Yangmei... XD Hehehehe... Dan lebih kagetnya lagi... kok kayaknya semua seneng Yangmei dicuekin sama Lu Yi? XD *dinuklir*

**Yangmei: Iya! Salahmu tuh dasar author nggak waras! Kenapa sifatku jadi jelek begini??!!**

**Pyro: Begini, Meimei... ini supaya kamu nggak jadi Mary Sue... (bohong... XD)**

**Yangmei: (pura2 ngerti) Owww... getu... ya sudah, deh... Ngomong-ngomong, Mary Sue itu apa?**

**Pyro: Tanya sama yayangmu aja, ya? Hehehehe...**

**Yangmei: Owww... wokey!**

Yah... itu sekedar percakapan nggak penting kalo saya ketemu sama Yangmei... XD

BTW, saya mau mohon maaf SEBUUUUEEESAAAR-BESARNYA!!! Saya sama sekali nggak tahu kalo ada dua sodara yang ultah bulan ini!!! Jadi, saya mau mengucapkan 'Happy Birthday' buat **Mocca-Marrochi** dan **IXA Cross**!!! Wish u all the bezzz!!! ^^ Gbu always n jangan lupa traktirannya... XD &*dinuklir*

Langsung aja mulai baca, deh. Happy reading!

* * *

Entah sudah berapa bulan berlalu sejak pertama kali mereka belajar. Sudah dua tahun lewat beberapa bulan berlalu sejak Lu Yi berlajar pada Zhou Yu. Dan semakin lama sifat Lu Yi semakin bertambah cuek saja. Sekarang mereka tidak pernah bermain lagi. Bahkan, satu hal yang lebih parah adalah bahwa sekarang Lu Yi tidak mengizinkan mereka berdua bersentuhan, apalagi bergandengan tangan atau berpelukan. Untuk bersentuhan saat menyerahkan kuas atau buku saja selalu dihindarinya!

Pernah suatu kali saat Lu Yi sedang lengah ketika membaca buku dengan penuh konsentrasi, Yangmei merangkul lehernya dari belakang. Lu Yi langsung berbalik seolah dia akan dirampok oleh seseorang.

"Gong Zhu! Apa-apaan kau ini?!"

Dan selain itu, Yangmei juga harus mulai terbiasa dengan sebutan Gong Zhu yang sekarang selalu dipakai Lu Yi. Meski Yangmei marah dengan reaksi Lu Yi yang seolah menganggap Yangmei adalah sesuatu yang menjijikkan dan tidak boleh disentuh, putri itu juga sadar bahwa Lu Yi kelihatan lebih marah darinya. "Yang apa-apaan ya kau ini, Tuan Muda Lu!" Balasnya sama kerasnya, dan dengan sebutan yang sama formalnya.

Lu Yi memberikan tatapan tidak enak pada Yangmei sebelum melanjutkan dengan nada yang dingin. "Sudah aku bilang jangan sentuh aku!"

Sekali lagi dengan permulaan yang sesederhana itu, pertengkaran dimulai lagi. Yangmei mengumpatnya dengan penuh kemarahan dan kekesalan, sementara Lu Yi hanya membalasnya dengan kalimat-kalimat pendek tapi mengena. Lu Yi memang sekarang selalu begitu, tidak pernah boros menggunakan kata-katanya. Sangat beda sekali dengan Yangmei yang sukanya bicara apa adanya.

Namun dibalik sifat cuek dan dinginnya itu, Lu Yi tidak pernah sekalipun tidak menyayangi Yangmei. Ia tahu benar selama ini ia sudah kelewatan tidak tahu sopan santun memperlakukan seorang putri. Dimana-mana, di kerajaan manapun di China dan di zaman apapun, tidak ada satupun calon suami seorang putri yang langsung memanggilnya dengan nama panggilan, apalagi sampai bergandengan tangan, bahkan berpelukan! Tidak hanya itu, ia melakukannya demi kebaikan Yangmei juga. Saat dulu Lu Yi masih belum menyadarinya, banyak penghuni istana yang mulai menggosipkan dan mempergunjingkan Yangmei, dan ini mencemari nama baik Yangmei sebagai putri Wu. Sekarang ia sudah sadar, dan ia merasa harus berubah.

Sayang benar Yangmei itu sendiri yang terlalu tidak peduli dengan pendapat orang. Padahal, sebagai seorang putri, ia harus menjaga tingkahnya karena ialah sorotan di seluruh negri. Bahkan bukan hanya itu, seringkali Lu Yi yang bertindak begitu demi kebaikan Yangmei malah juga sering kena marah.

Termasuk kali ini.

"Kamu selalu begitu! Kamu itu siapa sampai tidak boleh disentuh?! Baiklah! Baiklah! Aku ini memang menjijikkan, memang tidak ada harganya untukmu! Jadi, silahkan saja menjauhiku terus! Terserah kau mau apa sekarang! Kalau dengan Zhou Ying, kamu sama sekali tidak menjauhinya seperti itu! Tapi kalau denganku kamu seperti sedang bersama seorang monster saja!"

Biasanya setelah itu Yangmei akan keluar sambil membanting pintu sekeras mungkin.

Lu Yi juga hanya bisa mendesah dan mengejar Yangmei. Kadang dia berpikir, kenapa Yangmei bisa semanja itu? Kaisar dan Permaisuri memang memanjakannya, tetapi mereka juga berusaha mengajarinya tata krama yang benar. Maklumlah, dia adalah putri tunggal satu-satunya. Mengenai hal itu, entah kenapa setelah melahirkan Yangmei, Da Qiao tidak bisa mempunyai anak lagi. Hebatnya, Sun Ce juga tidak pernah kecewa akan hal itu, apalagi sampai berpikiran untuk mengambil istri lain untuk mendapat keturunan laki-laki.

Dengan segala keadaan itu, tentu saja Yangmei tumbuh menjadi anak yang manja. Setelah meninggalkan Lu Yi, biasanya Yangmei akan mengunci diri di kamarnya dan tidak mau makan seharian. Sayangnya, kali ini Lu Yi sudah bukan seperti Lu Yi yang dulu. Dia tidak akan memanjakan Yangmei dan memohon-mohon agar putri keras kepala itu keluar. Pada akhirnya, dia sendiri yang keluar.

Berhubung cara ini tidak bisa dipakai lagi, Yangmei biasanya akan melapor, entah kepada ayahnya atau kepada ibunya. Jadi, saat ia bertemu salah satu dari mereka, dia akan segera mencak-mencak sendiri sambil menceritakan apa yang terjadi dengan penuh emosi. Ibunya yang biasanya menjadi pendengarnya hanya bisa mengurut-urut dada, bukan karena kasihan pada Yangmei, tetapi sebaliknya karena kasihan pada Lu Yi.

"Mama tahu tidak! Lu Yi itu keterlaluan sekali! Hari ini dia menyuruhku membaca seluruh Kitab _Zhong Yong_ – Kitab Tengah Sempurna, dan itu harus keselesaikan dalam minggu ini! Katanya kalau minggu depan dia kembali, aku harus sudah bisa menjelaskan artinya!" Biasanya dia akan menambahi 'bumbu-bumbu' dalam ceritanya itu. "Mama juga tidak tahu! Tadi aku cuma ingin merangkulnya saja! Tapi tiba-tiba dia jadi marah dan dia bilang aku ini monster menjijikkan! Mama, sepertinya mama salah memilihkan calon suami untukku! Lu Yi itu sebenarnya suka pada Zhou Ying!"

Setelah itu pembicaraannya akan semakin mengelantur, dan Da Qiao benar-benar tidak bisa membalas apapun. Yang jelas dia tidak akan membela Yangmei dan menyalahkan-nyalahkan Lu Yi. Tapi kalau dia harus menegur putri tunggalnya itu, biasanya dia sendiri akan kena semprot. Jadi dia diam saja sambil tetap mendengarkan penuturan Yangmei yang berlebihan itu. Sampai akhirnya Lu Yi sendiri yang datang.

Ini bisa dianggap sebagai keberuntungan untuk Da Qiao, tapi pada yang sama akan menjadi masalah baru. Setiap kali Lu Yi melihat hal itu, ia akan selalu datang dengan penuh sikap sopan dan hormat. Dan melihat semua ini, Da Qiao hanya bisa semakin heran kenapa Yangmei bisa sampai menuduh Lu Yi yang tidak-tidak. Biasanya permaisuri Wu itu hanya akan menanyakan kebenarannya.

"Lu Yi, apa benar yang dikatakan Yangmei itu?"

Permaisuri yakin benar Lu Yi tidak bisa diancam oleh Yangmei sekarang. Tetapi entah kenapa jawaban Lu Yi selalu sama. Inilah yang membuat Da Qiao selalu malu sebagai ibu Yangmei. "Permaisuri, ini semua kesalahan saya kalau sampai Meimei marah. Mohon Permaisuri jangan berpikiran buruk tentang Meimei."

Karena tidak percaya, biasanya Permaisuri akan bertanya lagi.

"Kau tidak perlu menutup-nutupinya, Lu Yi. Kalau memang Meimei salah, aku harus menghukumnya!" Katanya dengan tegas. Begitu mendengar kata 'menghukum', bukan hanya Yangmei, Lu Yi pun akan terkejut mendengarnya. Tentu saja Yangmei akan protes, dan protes itu tidak pernah di dengar oleh Da Qiao.

Lu Yi juga protes, tetapi sebaliknya, protesnya-lah yang didengar oleh Da Qiao. "Permaisuri, Meimei sungguh sama sekali tidak salah apapun. Sayalah yang salah karena terlalu memaksanya belajar sampai jenuh. Mengenai masalah dengan Zhou Ying..." Sampai di sini Lu Yi akan berhenti sejenak. "... saya juga harus mohon maaf pada Meimei dan sekaligus pada Permaisuri. Saya kadang memang terlalu dekat dengannya sampai putri berpikiran seperti itu. Tetapi sungguh saya sama sekali tidak ada perasaan padanya!"

Sebagai ibu yang bertanggung jawab, Da Qiao harus tetap menghukum putrinya jika ia salah. Dulu ia tidak bisa mendidiknya dengan benar. Tetapi sekarang ia akan berubah, sama seperti Lu Yi yang sekarang mati-matian mengajari Yangmei berbagai macam hal. "Tidak bisa begitu! Lu Yi, kau jangan membelanya lagi! Kalau memang Meimei salah, aku harus menghukumnya!"

Dan sekali lagi, seperti biasa Lu Yi akan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. "Permaisuri, Meimei sungguh tidak bersalah apa-apa. Sayalah yang salah. Jadi, jika anda merasa atas kesalahan ini ada yang harus dihukum, hukumlah saya, jangan Meimei."

Dengan begitu, Da Qiao tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia tahu benar Lu Yi selalu menyalah-nyalahkan diri sendiri supaya, yang pertama Yangmei tidak dihukum, dan yang kedua supaya Yangmei tidak kehilangan muka di depan orangtuanya sendiri. Kadang kala Da Qiao heran. Apa yang membuat Lu Yi sampai mati-matian membela Yangmei?

Syukurlah, sampai di sini Yangmei mulai merasa tahu diri. Sesudah itu Lu Yi selalu mengajak Yangmei kembali. Keduanya tidak pernah tahu kalau Da Qiao sering mengikuti mereka sesudah itu, atau kalau tidak ia akan menyuruh seorang dayang untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Permaisuri Wu itu bersyukur pada akhirnya Yangmei tahu diri juga, dan dia akhirnya selalu minta maaf pada Lu Yi.

Tapi, apa artinya permintaan maaf itu kalau hal itu selalu dan selalu dan selalu diulangi? Dua tahun sudah berlalu dan Da Qiao menyadari dua hal. Yang pertama, betapa buruknya sifat putrinya itu pada Lu Yi, dan yang kedua, betapa sabarnya Lu Yi kalau Yangmei sampai berbuat demikian.

Selain itu, hubungan mereka juga tidak sebaik dulu. Ini bukan hanya disadari oleh Da Qiao, tetapi juga Sun Ce, bahkan Zhou Yu, Xiao Qiao, dan Zhou Ying sekalipun tahu. Lu Yi bersikap cuek dan dingin karena ia ingin menerapkan sopan santun, dan kalau sifat lembutnya tidak berubah, bagaimana ia bisa mematuhi tata krama seketat itu? Jadi terpaksalah ia bersikap begitu dengan harapan Yangmei tidak akan suka berdekatan dengannya yang sekarang terkesan acuh-tak-acuh itu.

Namun, seperti yang pernah Zhou Ying khawatirkan, Yangmei sama sekali tidak menangkap maksud baik Lu Yi. Semakin lama Yangmei semakin ngawur saja. Saat melihat Lu Yi bersama Zhou Ying, dia akan menuduh Lu Yi lebih ingin menikah dengan Zhou Ying. Saat bersama seorang dayang yang lain, ia menuduh Lu Yi tidak setia. Bahkan Sun Shang Xiang, bibinya sendiri yang umurnya terpaut cukup jauh saja sampai pernah kena tuduhannya. Bayangkan saja betapa sabarnya Lu Yi kalau dia bisa menghadapi Yangmei yang seperti ini.

Di usianya yang hampir menginjak tiga belas tahun, pikiran putri yang keras kepala itu masih seperti anak-anak yang belum dewasa. Ia tidak tahu-menahu kalau Lu Yi sebenarnya melakukan itu demi kebaikannya juga. Da Qiao, Sun Ce, bahkan Zhou Ying sekalipun sudah sering, bahkan terlalu sering memberitahunya sampai mereka sendiri bosan, bahwa Lu Yi melakukan semua itu demi kebaikannya. Tetapi dasar Yangmei yang keras kepala itu tidak pernah mengakuinya. Mungkin kalau sampai suatu saat Lu Yi sendiri yang mengatakannya sampai dengan acara bersujud dan memohon, barulah Yangmei akan percaya.

Yangmei yang sempat mengira Lu Yi adalah malaikat sekarang langsung berpikir sebaliknya.

"Entah bagaimana dia bisa berubah..." Keluh Yangmei dalam hati. "Dulu dia malaikat. Sekarang dia setan. Memang manusia itu cepat sekali berubah ya?"

Hari ini dia benar-benar bosan. Bukan hanya bosan tapi juga sangat suntuk. Besok adalah hari keenam, yang berarti Lu Yi akan kembali. Tapi ini juga berarti dia harus belajar lagi. Waktu yang bisa ia gunakan untuk bersenang-senang dengan Lu Yi sekarang menjadi waktu terburuk dalam hidupnya, yaitu hari dimana ia harus belajar. Putri itu selalu menganggap belajar itu membosankan, melelahkan, menjengkelkan, bahkan bukannya membuatnya pintar tetapi malah membuatnya semakin bodoh.

Andai saja ia tahu bahwa yang sebenarnya paling pantas mengeluh adalah Lu Yi sendiri. Mengajari murid sekeras kepala dan sebodoh Yangmei itulah yang selalu membuat Lu Yi merasa bosan, lelah, jengkel, bahkan dia benar-benar merasa semakin bodoh saja selama mengajari Yangmei. Tetapi seperti guru yang baik, Lu Yi tidak pernah berhenti mengajari gadis yang suatu saat akan menjadi istrinya itu. Sekali lagi bukan karena ia menuntut Yangmei bisa menjadi pintar seperti Zhou Ying atau putri siapapun di luar sana, tetapi karena ia memang ingin Yangmei menjadi orang yang lebih baik dan tidak dipandang rendah oleh orang lain.

Yangmei menghela nafas panjang sebelum ia melompat bangun dari ranjangnya. Setelah merapikan pakaiannya yang mulai kusut, ia keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan tanpa tujuan yang pasti. Tidak ada teman yang bisa ia ajak bermain, jadi percuma saja ia pergi ke taman dan bermain sendiri.

Tapi toh tanpa sadar kakinya melangkah membawanya ke sana.

Ia berjalan sampai ke dekat kolam angsa itu lagi. Rupanya Lu Yi ada di sana. Mungkin hari ini Zhou Yu sedang sibuk atau Lu Yi sedang beristirahat. Yang pasti, mungkin melihat Lu Yi tidak sedang belajar adalah hal yang sangat langka.

Apalagi pemandangan yang ia lihat sekarang ini.

Yangmei sungguh-sungguh takjub melihat apa yang dilakukan Lu Yi sekarang. Ia cepat-cepat bersembunyi di balik semak, lalu diam-diam melihatnya. Rupanya saat itu tidak hanya dia yang merasa terkagum-kagum sampai memandanganya begitu lama, tetapi orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di taman itu sekarang juga ikut berhenti untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Memang pada dasarnya pemandangan itu sangat indah, dan kalau seorang pelukis ada di tempat itu, tidak mungkin ia akan pergi meninggalkan pemandangan ini begitu saja tanpa melukisnya.

Lu Yi berdiri di tepi kolam, dan angsa-angsa itu mengitarinya. Beberapa dari antara unggas-unggas itu malah sudah naik ke atas tanah dan mengelilinginya. Tetapi bukan hanya angsa saja hewan yang mengitarinya. Burung-burung yang biasanya terbang tinggi di langit tanpa mempedulikan apa yang terjadi dibawahnya, sekarang terbang merendah dan menghampirinya juga. Saat Lu Yi mengangkat tangannya, burung-burung itu bukannya terbang menjauh, malah ada hinggap di jarinya, ada juga yang di bahunya, sementara yang lain hanya beterbangan begitu saja, tetapi cukup dekat dengannya.

Siapa yang tidak takjub melihat pemandangan ini? Bagaimana bisa seorang manusia dihampiri begitu banyak hewan, yang sama sekali tidak merasa takut padanya? Padahal ia tidak membawa makanan untuk memancing hewan-hewan itu. Burung-burung dan angsa-angsa itu seolah datang atas keinginannya sendiri.

"Wow..." Yangmei memandanganya dalam sekali. Laki-laki yang disukainya itu memang bukan sembarang laki-laki. Kalau tidak, mana mungkin ada sebegitu banyaknya binatang yang tidak takut padanya? Sekarang Lu Yi duduk bersandar pada sebuah pohon. Sekali lagi binatang-binatang itu tidak menjauh, malah sekarang tupai-tupai kecil yang tinggal di pohon itu menghampirinya juga.

Yangmei memperhatikan dengan seksama. Sepanjang bersama-sama dengan hewan-hewan itu, Lu Yi sama sekali tidak menunjukkan gerakan yang sekiranya menakutkan mereka. Gerakannya lembut, tidak ada unsur kekasaran sama sekali. Yang terutama, sorot mata emasnya itu sama sekali tidak menunjukkan sedikitpun ketajaman, hanya murni kelembutan saja. Dengan pemandangan seperti itu, siapa yang tidak tertarik untuk melihatnya? Entah dayang, jendral putri, atau siapapun yang ada di tempat itu langsung berhenti. Anehnya, yang dipandangi sama sekali tidak mempedulikan. Ia tetap saja bermain dengan hewan-hewan itu.

"Hei, Meimei..." Yangmei merasakan bahunya ditepuk oleh seseorang. Saat ia menoleh, ternyata Zhou Ying. Yangmei cepat-cepat menarik Zhou Ying untuk bersembunyi dibalik semak itu dan melanjutkan memandangi calon suaminya yang mengagumkan itu lagi.

"Zhou Ying..." Katanya sambil menggenggam tangan Zhou Ying erat-erat. Putri itu sekarang sudah seperti seorang pengagum rahasia saja. Saat melihat Lu Yi, Yangmei langsung seperti orang bodoh, kalau memang dari awalnya dia tidak bodoh. "Lihat itu! Lihat itu! Lu Yi benar-benar..." Dia tidak menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk melukiskannya. "... wow... hebat sekali..."

Zhou Ying tertawa kecil. "Kau ini, Meimei..." Katanya seolah-olah itu sesuatu yang biasa. Padahal ia sendiri terkagum-kagum melihat Lu Yi seperti itu. Ini bukan pertama kali Zhou Ying melihat Lu Yi dikelilingi hewan-hewan seperti itu. Ia sudah sering melihatnya dan diam-diam memandanginya dengan penuh perhatian seperti Yangmei sekarang ini. "Wajar saja kan kalau dia begitu?"

"Wajar apanya?" Sahut Yangmei. "Mana ada manusia bisa sedekat itu dengan hewan!" Ia kembali menatap Lu Yi.

"Dia kan Phoenix?" Ujar Zhou Ying, yang membuat Yangmei menoleh ke arahnya. "Tahu tidak? Phoenix itu makhluk yang sangat baik hati dan lembut. Burung-burung biasa kalau mengepakkan sayapnya mungkin bisa saja akan merusak sesuatu, kan? Tapi Phoenix berbeda, gerakan sayapnya begitu lembut dan tenang, sampai tidak akan sedikitpun makhluk yang terganggu atau sesuatu yang rusak. Kalau dibayangkan, mungkin gerakan sayapnya yang lembut itu seperti tangan Lu Yi sekarang." Jelasnya sambil terus memandangi Lu Yi. "Dikatakan juga, elemen yang terkandung dalam Phoenix itu semuanya adalah kebaikan. Kepalanya adalah lambang _De_-kebajikan, sayapnya melambangkan _Lang_-kebenaran, punggungnya adalah _Li_-sopan santun, badannya adalah _Xin_-kepercayaan, sementara dadanya _Jin_-pengampunan. Tidak ada unsur kejahatan dan kekerasan sedikitpun padanya."

Entah Zhou Ying terlalu melebih-lebihkan atau tidak, tetapi mendengar penjelasan itu sambil melihat buktinya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri membuat Yangmei semakin yakin. Memang kalau boleh dibilang, apa Lu Yi selama ini pernah melakukan kekerasan atau kejahatan? Kepada binatang saja tidak, apalagi pada manusia.

"Kalau memang Phoenix sehebat itu, kenapa hanya Lu Yi saja? Kenapa aku tidak?" Tanyanya dengan nada jengkel. "Kalau aku juga, mestinya binatang-binatang itu pun akan menghampiriku! Bukannya malah menjauhiku!" Katanya dengan wajah cemberut, yang tentu saja membuat Zhou Ying ingin tertawa. "Tapi yang paling keterlaluan adalah, kenapa Lu Yi bisa selembut itu pada binatang, tapi kenapa tidak padaku? Kalau memang dia Phoenix yang sehebat itu, seharusnya dia lebih bisa lembut kepada calon istrinya sendiri daripada segala burung atau angsa atau apalah yang bersamanya sekarang ini!"

"Kau cemburu lagi?" Tanya Zhou Ying langsung, yang membuat Yangmei jadi salah tingkah sendiri. "Kau ini aneh. Sebenarnya kau iri karena tidak bisa didekati hewan-hewan atau karena kamu tidak bisa sedekat Lu Yi sedekat hewan-hewan itu dengannya?"

Yangmei berpikir masih dengan bibir yang dimonyongkan karena kesal. "Dua-duanya." Jawabnya. "Tapi sebenarnya aku lebih iri karena alasan yang kedua."

Seperti dugaan Zhou Ying. "Kalau tentang yang pertama, aku tidak tahu jawabannya." Katanya. "Tapi untuk yang kedua, hanya ada satu hal yang bisa kukatakan. Lu Yi itu berusaha tidak dekat denganmu demi kepentinganmu sendiri. Kamu ini putri, kalau ketahuan bersama dengan laki-laki yang bukan suamimu, apalagi sedekat itu, bisa-bisa orang akan memandang buruk pada kau dan Lu Yi. Beda dengan binatang-binatang itu. Mau sedekat apapun Lu Yi dengan mereka, tidak ada yang memandang buruk."

Saat Zhou Ying berkata '_sedekat apapun Lu Yi dengan mereka_', Yangmei langsung mendelikkan mata. Bersamaan dengan apa yang didengarnya, ia berani bersumpah ia melihat Lu Yi mengangkat seekor tupai di atas kedua telapak tangannya. Tetapi dengan kurang ajarnya, saat cukup dekat dengan wajah Lu Yi, tupai itu melompat pendek dan bibir Lu Yi kontan bersentuhan dengan bulu tupai yang tebal itu. Sebenarnya itu adalah hal yang biasa saja, tetapi tetapi dasar Yangmei kalau penyakit cemburunya sudah kumat, akal sehatnya bisa terbang ke langit. "Zhou Ying! Zhou Ying! Kurang ajar sekali tupai itu! Berani sekali! Beraninya dia mencium Lu Yi-ku! Bayangkan, Zhou Ying! Ada yang mencium Lu Yi!"

"Kau ini sudah tidak waras, ya?!" Mau tidak mau Zhou Ying pun jadi kesal melihat tingkah kakak sepupunya yang sudah seperti orang gila itu. Bukan hanya Yangmei tidak mengacuhkannya, omongannya sekarang pun ngelantur sekali. "Mana ada binatang bisa mencium manusia? Dan kalaupun memang begitu, untuk apa kamu cemburu?" Tanyanya.

"Karena aku juga ingin dicium Lu Yi!" Jawab Yangmei langsung, tanpa menutup-nutupi sedikitpun. Bahkan dia mengatakannya semudah dia mengatakan 'halo' saja. Zhou Ying sampai tidak habis pikir sama sekali. Dia sampai bingung bagaimana seorang Yangmei yang seperti ini bisa menjadi calon istri Lu Yi. Benar-benar sesuatu yang sangat ironis dan kontras bukan main.

"Iya! Iya! Kau ingin dicium oleh Lu Yi. Kau ingin bisa dekat dengan Lu Yi. Tapi ingat, kau itu putri, harus menjaga tingkah laku! Jangan sampai memalukan gara-gara tindakanmu itu! Apa kau mau disamakan dengan tupai, hah?" Omel Zhou Ying.

"Kalau menjadi putri begitu susah, sebaiknya aku tidak perlu jadi putri saja..." Gumam Yangmei pelan sambil terus memandang Lu Yi. Ia benar-benar kecewa saat melihat calon suaminya itu bukannya memukul atau melempar tupai itu, malah tertawa kecil dan mengelus kepala tupai itu. Sejujurnya, tidak mungkin Lu Yi sampai marah pada tupai itu. "Tidak perlu belajar, tidak ada aturan, tidak ada sopan-santun, tidak perlu digosipkan orang sana-sini, tidak perlu menjaga tingkah laku, bahkan bisa mencium Lu Yi semaunya. Aku lebih memilih jadi tupai kalau begini..."

Zhou Ying menggeleng kesal. "Kau jangan gila..." Ia menasihati. "Kau itu sudah enak-enak menjadi manusia, apalagi putri, dan terutama kau punya calon suami seperti Lu Yi. Sebenarnya kau tidak perlu mengeluhkan apapun lagi." Ia berhenti sejenak sebelum melanjutkan. "Lu Yi itu sudah begitu baik hati mengajarimu tata krama dan pelajaran-pelajaran lain demi kepentinganmu sendiri, kau malah marah. Sekarang cuma karena seekor tupai, kau marah besar sampai seolah-olah besok China akan kiamat."

"Ya... ya... ya..." Yangmei memutar bola matanya, menunjukkan kebosanannya atas nasihat-nasihat itu. "Lu Yi itu baik hati... dia mengajarimu demi kepentinganmu sendiri... bla... bla... bla... bla..." Katanya dengan nada bosan. "Kau, papa, mama, semua mengatakan hal yang sama. Aku sampai hafal."

"Tapi kalau kau tidak mengerti ya percuma saja." Zhou Ying mengangkat bahu.

Yangmei membalas dengan acuh tak acuh. "Pokoknya, begini ya, Zhou Ying. Kalau selama ini aku belajar, itu bukan karena aku merasa itu demi kebaikanku atau apalah itu. Kalau Lu Yi memang sayang padaku, dia pasti tidak akan begitu sok tahunya seolah-olah dia memang tahu apa yang baik untukku dan apa yang tidak baik."

"Dia memang tahu, Yangmei." Sangga Zhou Ying.

"Mana mungkin! Siapa sih yang lebih mengenal aku daripada aku sendiri?" Tanya Yangmei dengan nada menantang.

Zhou Ying sepertinya benar-benar tidak tahan dengan sifat keras kepala sepupunya ini. Sebenarnya sudah dari dulu dia bertanya-tanya darimana Lu Yi mendapat kesabaran untuk terus mengajari Yangmei. "Lu Yi salah satu orang yang lebih mengenalmu daripada dirimu sendiri."

Yangmei hanya merespon dengan menjulurkan lidahnya. "Sejujurnya, kalau kau benar-benar ingin tahu, aku belajar itu agar aku tidak dihukum papa, mama, atau malah Lu Yi sendiri."

Jadi, inilah alasan kenapa Yangmei belajar. Hanya agar tidak dihukum saja? "Dengar ya, Meimei." Zhou Ying menyahut dengan nada yang lebih serius. "Memangnya kapan Lu Yi pernah menghukummu? Tidak pernah sekalipun, kan? Dan sepengetahuanku, selama ini Lu Yi selalu berusaha membelamu kalau Kaisar dan Permaisuri akan menghukummu. Kau sekarang mengerti, kan? Mereka tidak mungkin menghukummu, apalagi Lu Yi itu, kalau kamu tidak sampai berlebihan."

"Oh, begitu!" Yangmei seperti orang yang baru tersadar sesuatu. Tiba-tiba dia tersenyum nakal. "Kalau begitu, aku tidak usah belajar saja sekalian! Toh mereka tidak akan menghukumku. Benar juga, ya?" Zhou Ying kaget mendengar pernyataan Yangmei ini. "Hmmm... bagaimana kalau suatu saat aku melakukan kesalahan besar? Apa Lu Yi akan menghukumku, ya? Mungkin papa dan mama yang akan menghukumku. Ah, tapi biasanya Lu Yi akan membelaku, kok. Jadi kalau nanti aku akan dihukum, paling-paling dia akan minta dia sendiri yang dihukum daripada aku."

Sampai di sini Zhou Ying mati kata. Bagaimana bisa Yangmei berkata seperti itu? Apa dia sedang bercanda? Tapi kelihatannya tidak. Zhou Ying benar-benar tidak mengerti. Lu Yi benar-benar menyayangi Yangmei, bahkan sampai melakukan ini-itu demi putri yang disayanginya itu. Sebaliknya, Yangmei sendiri, sejujurnya Zhou Ying tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Yangmei yang sebenarnya pada Lu Yi. Dari pernyataan yang baru saja keluar dari mulut Yangmei, entah kenapa Zhou Ying merasa perasaan Lu Yi bertepuk sebelah tangan. Kenapa Lu Yi bisa sayang pada Yangmei yang bahkan tidak mengerti perasaannya sama sekali? Dan bagaimana Yangmei bisa berkata begitu setelah melihat segala kebaikan yang Lu Yi lakukan untuknya? Baiklah, memang Lu Yi akhir-akhir ini menunjukkan sikap cuek pada Yangmei. Tapi sekali lagi bukankah itu demi kebaikan Yangmei sendiri?

Zhou Ying mendengus kesal. Ia sudah tidak bisa membantah perkataan Yangmei lagi. Kakak sepupunya itu benar-benar keterlaluan telah menyalahgunakan dan memanfaatkan kebaikan Lu Yi. "Kau memang tidak tahu diri!" Desisnya sambil beranjak pergi dari tempat itu.

Yangmei yang ditinggal sendiri jadi bingung, tetapi dia tidak juga menyadari kesalahannya. "Apaan, sih? Kenapa dia tiba-tiba marah?" Akhirnya putri itu mengangkat bahu saja dan terus memandangi Lu Yi.

Sampai akhirnya Lu Yi pergi dari tempat itu, barulah Yangmei juga kembali ke kamarnya, tanpa membuat Lu Yi menyadari kehadirannya di tempat itu.

* * *

Nah...

Inilah satu-satunya pembelaanku kenapa kok Yangmei bukan Mary-Sue. Karena dia bukan OC super perfect yang baiknya amit-amit, nggak punya kelemahan, selalu baik hati, dll... (Intinya, Yangmei tuh OC tapi kayak manusia biasa aja... banyak kelemahannya, yah kecuali kalo dia bisa menyembuhkan pake kekuatan Huang).

Kalo dianalogikan, mungkin Keina di ceritaku yang sesudah ini bakal kayak Yangmei ini. Keina juga lebih condong ke arah jahat, tapi perlahan dia mengubah sifatnya jadi sifat yang lebih baik. Bedanya cuma kalo Yangmei sifat TERJELEKnya adalah manja dan semau gue, sementara Keina sifat TERJELEKnya dingin dan sombong (bagi yang sudah baca Gaiden: The Vainglory pasti ngerti). Tapi kedua OC ini mengalami perubahan yang prlahan ke arah yang lbih baik... ^^ (Buat Mocca-Marocchi: Saya juga sangat suka sekali dengan character development ^^. daripada kalo dari awalnya baik, malah cenderung Mary Sue...)

Terus, tentang yang dikatakan Zhou Ying tentang Phoenix itu, itu sama sekali nggak bohong, sodara! Suer! Saya dapet sumber yang terpercaya di I-net. Jadi tenang aja... Itu sama sekali nggak lebay kok. Oh, dan masalah kalo Lu Yi AKA Lu Xun bisa deket sama hewan sangking lembutnya dia, tolong itu JANGAN disama-samakan seolah-olah Lu Xun tuh banci ato kecewe-cewean! (jadi inget Zhang He...). Kalau tidak, bukan hanya sodara harus berhadapan dengan Yangmei, tapi sodara juga harus berhadapan dengan saya! *dinuklir* Info tambahan: Kalo sodara mau tahu, saya nggak bikin sifatnya Lu Yi AKA Lu Xun yang OOC (Out Of Character) itu _semau gue_, tapi sudah saya sesuaikan bener-bener dengan sifat2nya Phoenix menurut sumber2 di i-net...

Ngomong kebanyakan lagi...

Dan, inilah secuplik chapter berikutnya!

_Lu Yi mengepalkan tangannya. Matanya tertutup rapat-rapat._ Apa bisa aku membiarkan Yangmei merasakan sakitnya api ini?_ Pikirnya dalam hati. _Aku tidak ingin Meimei kesakitan. Aku tidak mau..._ "Aku akan melindungimu." Hampir saja kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutnya, tetapi ia tahu itupun mustahil. Setiap bagian sudah terbakar, dan sebaik apapun ia melindunginya, tetap saja Yangmei akan terkena api itu._

_"Lu Yi..." Yangmei merapatkan tubuhnya padanya sementara api itu sekarang sudah menjalar hampir ke kaki mereka. "Aku takut... bagaimana ini?"_

Ya Tian... Apa bisa Meimei melewati api ini? Kalau aku, aku tidak akan apa-apa. Tetapi Meimei..._ Lu Yi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi sekarang. Pikirannya buntu, kacau. Mungkin bisa saja ia memaksa Yangmei langsung menerobos, tetapi ia tidak mau. Ia tidak ingin gadis yang disayanginya itu merasakan sakit itu, sampai mereka menemukan pintu keluarnya._

_Tiba-tiba ia seperti mendengar sesuatu._

_Sesuatu yang sangat jauh..._

"Perintahkan mereka!"

Next update: Senin minggu depan! ^^


	19. When I Have to Punish You

Count down... 4 minggu menjelang UNAS... T-T tambah rajin doa n belajar...

Sial! Sial! Sial!!!! Ehm, maaf, sodara. Soalnya ya hari ini saya lagi jengkel setengah mati gara2 ujian praktek fisika yang nggak genah. Bayangkan, sodara! Bayangkan!!! Saya kena remidi ujian praktek fisika! Tahu kenapa? Soalnya materi praktek tuh diundi, dan sialnya saya dapet materi yang SAMA SEKALI BELUM PERNAH DIAJARKAN! (Kalo mau tahu, materinya tentang membuat rangkaian listrik seri-pararel) Dan karena nggak tahu apa-apa, saya gagal, deh... Untungnya semua yang dapet materi itu juga kena remidi semua, nggak cuma saya... Tapi, gara2 ujian praktek satu ini saya jadi trauma sama yang namanya fisika!

BTW, maaf gara2 saya banyak bacot... XD selamat membaca! ^^

* * *

Satu tahun lagi Lu Yi akan menyelesaikan masa belajarnya dengan Zhou Yu. Bukankah itu menjadi hal yang sangat membahagiakan bagi Yangmei? Sayangnya, ternyata malah sebaliknya. Yangmei malah tidak ingin Lu Yi kembali. Bayangkan saja, jika Lu Yi menyuruhnya belajar dua hari dalam seminggu, maka mungkin saja saat Lu Yi sudah tidak bersama Zhou Yu ia akan menyuruh Yangmei belajar sepanjang waktu. Padahal, belajar dua hari saja ia sudah merasa kesulitan sekali. Apalagi kalau ia harus belajar tanpa henti.

Seperti hari ini contohnya. Hari ini adalah hari ketujuh, hari terakhir ia bisa melihat Lu Yi sebelum Lu Yi kembali ke kediaman Zhou Yu. Meski waktunya bersama Lu Yi tinggal sedikit, ia sama sekali tidak bisa menikmatinya, malah ingin hari itu cepat berlalu.

Sesekali Yangmei melirik ke arah jendela. Matahari sudah hampir terbenam, berarti sebentar lagi ia boleh selesai belajar. Di depannya ada sebuah buku, tetapi ia sama sekali tidak membacanya. Matanya mengikuti baris demi baris tulisan itu, tetapi tidak ada yang masuk ke otaknya barang satu huruf pun.

"Jadi, Gong Zhu," Kata Lu Yi akhirnya setelah tak hentinya mengajari Yangmei tentang pribahasa-pribahasa. Di dalam lingkungan istana, biasanya orang akan memakai pribahasa untuk menekankan suatu hal. Hal ini digunakan untuk menunjukkan tingkat intelektualitas seseorang, sehingga ada perbedaan antara penghuni istana dengan rakyat biasa. Zhou Yu dan Lu Yi sudah sangat sering menggunakannya, dan kali ini ia ingin mengajarinya pada calon istrinya itu. "Biasakah kau sebutkan peribahasa-peribahasa yang sudah kita pelajari tadi?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Gong Zhu?" Ulang Lu Yi sambil menatap Yangmei. Kelihatannya Yangmei sedang berkonsentrasi membaca buku. Lu Yi melihat di depannya ada sebuah buku besar dan tebal yang diletakkan berdiri tegak, sementara kepala Yangmei yang di belakangnya tersembunyi di balik buku itu. Awalnya Lu Yi kagum, tetapi dia melihat sesuatu yang aneh.

Buku yang Yangmei baca rupanya diletakkan terbalik. Tahulah Lu Yi bahwa putri malas itu tidak sedang membaca. Perlahan diambilnya buku itu dan dilihatnya bahwa... Yangmei sedang tidur!

"GONG ZHU SUN YANGMEI!" Serunya sambil menggebrak meja. Yangmei langsung berdiri tegak dan melihat buku itu sekarang tidak bersamanya, ia jadi salah tingkah sendiri karena ketahuan tidur. Di depannya sekarang adalah Lu Yi yang menatap tajam ke arahnya. Tidak perlu seorang jenius memberitahunya bahwa sekarang Lu Yi sedang marah.

"Hai, Lu Yi..." Yangmei menggaruk-garuk kepalanya sambil menyengir.

Lu Yi mendesah pelan. "Gong Zhu, bisa kau ulangi peribahasa apa yang sudah kita pelajari?"

Yangmei sekali lagi salah tingkah sendiri. Memangnya selama ini dia belajar apa? Sepanjang belajar, pikirannya kosong melompong, dan sekarang pun tidak ada bedanya. Jadi bisa dikatakan Lu Yi mengajarinya tanpa hasil. "Peribahasa apa, Lu Yi?"

Oh, betapa inginnya Lu Yi mencekik Yangmei saat itu juga. Bukan hanya Yangmei, ia sendiri juga kecapekan mengajari putri yang malas itu. Bahkan boleh dibilang ia masih lebih capek, apalagi mendengar sekarang apa yang diusahakannya sia-sia. Meski di depan Yangmei ia menunjukkan sifat cuek dan dingin, dalam hati sebenarnya ia berusaha mati-matian untuk sabar. "Peribahasa China, Gong Zhu." Jawabnya dengan nada secuek mungkin, seolah menunjukkan perkataan Yangmei tadi sama sekali tidak mempengaruhi moodnya. "Coba Gong Zhu sebutkan satu saja."

Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Jangankan sebaris pribahasa, satu kata saja tidak ada di otaknya. Tapi, masih dengan tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali ia menjawab dengan bangga. "_Chi bao le, jiu sui–_habis makan kenyang, tidur! Bagaimana?"

Dimana-mana, seorang guru akan merasa kesal dan kecewa kalau muridnya rupanya tidak menangkap apa yang telah ia pelajari. Tapi, dengan 'pribahasa' yang ia katakan, Yangmei bukan hanya tidak menangkap, ia juga ngawur. Lu Yi sampai tidak bisa berkata apa-apa selain menggelengkan kepala. "Pantas saja kau tidur terus, Gong Zhu. _Ben de hao xiang yi zhi zhu..._" Gumamnya, tetapi tentu saj di dengar Yangmei.

Yangmei langsung cemberut. "Hei, aku kan tidak sebodoh babi!"

"Tapi kau malas." Balas Lu Yi. "Malas belajar sama dengan bodoh. Masa dari seluruh pribahasa yang sudah kau pelajari itu tidak ada satupun yang menancap di otakmu? Kalau begini, kapan kau akan bisa mengucapkan peribahasa-peribahasa selancar Zhou Ying?"

Mulailah Yangmei naik darah. Putri itu memang tidak suka dibanding-bandingkan, apalagi oleh calon suaminya sendiri. Dia mencak-mencak, bahkan sampai menggebrak meja. "Zhou Ying terus! Kenapa sih kau selalu membandingkan aku dengan Zhou Ying! Kalau kau memang lebih suka padanya, menikah saja dengan dia! Aku juga tidak butuh kau sebagai suamiku, kok!"

Lu Yi hampir meledak marah saat mendengar itu. Belum sadarkah Yangmei ini bahwa semuanya ini dilakukan untuk kebaikannya sendiri? Mungkin jika saat itu Lu Yi langsung membentak atau memarahi Yangmei sekalipun, ia melakukan hal yang tepat. Tapi yang dilakukannya adalah mencoba bersabar. "_Ben de hao xiang yi zhi zhu..._" Desahnya sekali lagi sambil menahan emosi.

"_Ben de hao xiang yi zhi zhu_?!" Yangmei sekarang berdiri dari kursinya. "Baiklah, setidaknya aku hanya babi! Sementara kau?! Dasar kau kutu buku! Apa kau kira kau lebih baik dariku?!" Meski berkata begitu, Yangmei tahu benar bahwa sebenarnya dilihat dari sudut manapun, Lu Yi jauh lebih baik darinya. Itu semua dikatakannya hanya untuk egonya sendiri, dan untuk membuat Lu Yi marah. "Sudahlah! Aku capek! Aku tidak mau belajar lagi! Kalau kau menuntutku untuk bisa seperti Zhou Ying, lebih baik kita putus saja!"

"Sun Yangmei!" Lu Yi membelalakkan matanya mendengar perkataan Yangmei yang tidak main-main itu. Bukannya menyadarinya, Yangmei malah balas menatapnya dengan tatapan yang lebih menantang. Ancaman Yangmei memang tidak masuk akal, tetapi bagaimana kalau memang Yangmei bermaksud membuatnya marah? Akhirnya, dengan desahan pelan Lu Yi membalas. "Jangan pernah sekalipun sembarangan bilang putus." Katanya dingin.

"Kelihatannya kau memang tidak keberatan kalau kita putus!" Bentak Yangmei. Ini yang membuat Lu Yi semakin serba salah. Kalau seandainya tadi ia balas memarahi Yangmei, mungkin putri itu akan bilang dia tidak sayang padanya karena telah membentaknya. Tetapi saat ia mencoba bersabar, Yangmei malah bilang ia tidak keberatan. Betapa sulitnya Lu Yi menghadapi calon istrinya yang keras kepala ini. "Jadi, lebih baik mulai besok kita tidak saling kenal saja! Mulai besok, pergilah kau bersama Zhou Ying terus! Apa kau kira aku suka bersamamu kalau setiap hari harus belajar dan belajar terus?!"

Lu Yi benar-benar tidak bisa berkata apa-apa sekarang. Pada saat-saat seperti inilah ia selalu berusaha menahan dirinya dari marah, dan ia juga sering kali bingung kenapa ia selalu melakukannya. Sebenarnya tidak jarang Yangmei mengatakan ini terang-terangan padanya. Kali ini, ia tidak bicara apa-apa selain berbalik ke arah pintu. "Besok kau harus bisa menghafal seluruh peribahasa itu. Aku tidak akan belajar besok, aku akan mengajarimu." Katanya sambil pergi.

Dari belakang ia masih bisa mendengar teriakkan Yangmei. "Kau memang selalu seenaknya! Kau kira aku suka diajari olehmu! Sial benar tiga tahun sudah hampir berlalu, tahun depan kau akan kembali! Aku tidak sudi melihatmu, tahu tidak?!"

Sekarang ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa-apa lagi selain terus berjalan maju. Kenapa Yangmei tidak bisa sedikit saja berubah, dan itupun demi kepentingannya sendiri? Kenapa Yangmei selalu menuduhnya yang tidak-tidak dengan Zhou Ying? Kenapa Yangmei bisa sekeras kepala itu? Dan di atas segalanya, kenapa ia bisa menghadapainya dengan sabar? Bukankah ia cukup melaporkannya pada Kaisar atau Permaisuri? Pasti mereka akan berbuat sesuatu.

Tapi Lu Yi tidak pernah sekalipun membuka mulutnya untuk menceritakan tingkah laku Yangmei yang tidak karuan pada orangtuanya. Ia tidak mau kalau sampai Yangmei merasa dipermalukan karena itu, bukan karena ia takut dengan ancaman Yangmei, tetapi karena ia tidak mau Yangmei mendapat nama jelek di depan penghuni istana.

Sambil berjalan kembali ke tempat Zhou Yu, Lu Yi memandang matahari yang telah terbenam di sebelah barat. Saat itulah ia teringat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Yangmei, pada suatu senja di hutan belakang Lu Jiang. Saat itu Yangmei masih tidak seburuk ini. Samar-samar dalam hati, Lu Yi tahu Yangmei sudah tidak meyanyanginya lagi seperti semula. Apa yang membuatnya semakin sakit hati adalah pada saat memikirkan, apakah Yangmei hanya akan menyayanginya pada saat dia bersedia bermain dengannya? Hanya pada saat ia menuruti semua keinginan Yangmei? Dan sekarang, saat ia meminta pada putri itu untuk belajar, ia kehilangan cintanya yang mula-mula itu?

"Meimei..." Desahnya pelan. "Apa kau cuma memanfaatkanku untuk menemanimu ini-itu saja?" Tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Sebaliknya, rasa cinta Lu Yi sama sekali tidak pernah berubah pada gadis yang nakal dan pemalas itu, entah seberapapun menjengkelkannya ia. Ia akan tetap terus menyayanginya. Tetapi sekarang, kenapa Yangmei seperti itu? Kenapa putri itu seringkali membuatnya kecewa? Tapi kalau ia harus berhenti mengajarinya, siapa lagi yang mau? Bahkan Kaisar dan Permaisuri pun sudah menyerah.

Begitu masuk di tempat Zhou Yu, ia langsung disambut oleh Zhou Ying. "Selamat sore, Lu Yi!" Sapanya hangat. "Ada apa? Biasanya di hari ketujuh kau masih akan tetap di Istana Utama dan menginap di sana dan besok baru kembali, kan?" Tanyanya penasaran.

Lu Yi memandang Zhou Ying sekilas. Betapa inginnya ia jika Yangmei ingin sedikit saja berubah seperti Zhou Ying. Bukankah itu juga demi kebaikan putri itu sendiri? "Tidak apa-apa, kok." Jawab Lu Yi. "Apa aku menganggu?"

Zhou Ying menggeleng. "Sama sekali tidak." Gadis itu bisa merasakan, melalui wajah Lu Yi yang murung dan matanya yang terlihat lelah, pasti ada apa-apa dengan Yangmei. "Bagaimana, Lu Yi? Apa Meimei belajar banyak hari ini?" Tanyanya sambil mempersilahkan Lu Yi duduk. Ia sendiri kemudian menuangkan teh untuknya dan untuk Lu Yi juga.

"Itu..." Lu Yi bingung harus menjawab apa. Kalau ia membicarakannya dengan Zhou Ying, bisa-bisa Zhou Ying jadi semakin tahu sifat-sifat buruk Yangmei. Tetapi kalau tidak, apa yang harus dikatakannya? "Tentu saja..." Jawabnya bohong. "Semakin lama dia semakin pintar."

Saat mengatakan itu, mata Lu Yi terus menatap ke bawah, dan Zhou Ying tahu ia berbohong. Jadi dia pun duduk di sebelah Lu Yi, kemudian menatapnya dengan wajah prihatin. "Kau jangan bohong padaku." Katanya. "Ada apa? Kelihatannya kau susah sekali."

Lu Yi menatap Zhou Ying sekilas. Gadis itu tersenyum meyakinkan padanya. "Aku tidak akan bilang pada siapapun, Lu Yi. Juga tidak akan berpikiran buruk tentangnya."

Melihat Zhou Ying yang bisa dipercaya, akhirnya Lu Yi pun menceritakan seluruh kejadian itu padanya. Gadis itu sendiri sudah bisa menduga Yangmei akan marah, sampai membuat Lu Yi sedih. Kadang ia bertanya-tanya, kenapa kakak sepupunya itu bisa begitu tidak tahu aturan? Dan bagaimana Lu Yi bisa sabar menghadapinya? Selain itu, dalam suaranya, Lu Yi sama sekali tidak menunjukkan rasa marahnya pada Yangmei, malah berulang-ulang Zhou Ying mendengarnya berkata, "Tapi kau jangan memandang buruk padanya, Zhou Ying. Yangmei begitu karena kesalahanku."

Setiap kejelekan Yangmei yang diceritakan Lu Yi, selalu diakhiri dengan perkataan seperti itu. Selalu. Seolah-olah atas semua kejadian itu Lu Yi sedang menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Padahal, bahkan orang terbodoh pun tahu yang salah adalah Yangmei. Bagaimana Lu Yi bisa terus membela Yangmei, sekalipun Yangmei selalu membuatnya sakit hati, mungkin hanya Tian yang tahu. Zhou Ying sendiri merasa heran, dan pada saat yang sama ia merasa sakit hati.

Kenapa? Kenapa Lu Yi bisa sayang pada seorang Yangmei? Apa yang pernah dilakukan Yangmei sehingga Lu Yi harus menyayanginya? Zhou Ying tidak berani bertanya, karena jika ia mendengar jawabannya ia akan sakit hati.

"Jadi begitulah, Zhou Ying..." Lu Yi mengakhiri ceritanya. "Hari ini Meimei pasti kelelahan. Tapi aku malah memaksanya belajar terus. Akulah yang salah."

"Dialah yang salah, Lu Yi." Balas Zhou Ying. "Dia sudah diberi kesempatan untuk belajar, tetapi tidak mau. Apa kau kira kau bisa terus bersabar menghadapinya?"

Lu Yi menggeleng lemah. "Aku tidak tahu. Tapi aku percaya suatu saat dia akan berubah."

"Kurasa..." Zhou Ying menghela nafas panjang. "Dia tidak akan berubah."

"Kenapa kau berkata begitu?"

"Aku ini sepupunya, Lu Yi." Jawab Zhou Ying. "Aku sudah tahu tabiatnya sejak kecil. Dia itu memang sangat nakal dan tidak bisa diajari. Tidak hanya itu, dia selalu manja, bahkan berani mengancam kalau keinginannya tidak dipenuhi. Jangankan Kaisar dan Permaisuri, apalagi kau, bahkan Ibu Suri Wu Guotai saja sudah menyerah mengajarinya! Padahal beliau itu adalah nenek yang sangat penyabar."

Tiba-tiba saja Zhou Ying melihat tatapan mata Lu Yi berubah. Sepasang mata emas itu sekarang menatapnya dengan tajam, sampai Zhou Ying sendiri kaget melihat Lu Yi seperti itu. Dengan suara rendah, yang menyiratkan amarah, Lu Yi menjawab. "Kau jangan mejelek-jelekkan Meimei, Zhou Ying. Aku tidak peduli kalau dia itu nakal atau tidak bisa diatur. Aku tidak peduli Kaisar, Permaisuri, bahkan Ibu Suri sekalipun sudah menyerah mengajarinya. Tapi aku tidak akan." Katanya tegas. "Meimei pasti bisa berubah, aku yakin dengan itu."

Sampai di situ Zhou Ying tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Lu Yi marah. Ia marah saat mendengar Yangmei dijelek-jelekkan. Padahal, apakah Lu Yi tidak tahu bahwa berkali-kali Yangmei menjelek-jelekkannya di depan Kaisar dan Permaisuri? Zhou Ying yakin Lu Yi tahu, tetapi dia tidak pernah membalas. Malah ternyata sebaliknya, ia marah jika ada orang yang menjelek-jelekkan putri itu.

Tiba-tiba saja keduanya mendengar keributan dari arah aula perpustakaan yang digunakan Lu Yi dan Yangmei untuk belajar. Tak ayal lagi keduanya segera berlari ke tempat itu. Betapa kagetnya mereka melihat perpustakaan itu sudah terbakar separuhnya, sementara banyak orang mengitarinya.

Di sana keduanya melihat Sun Ce dan Da Qiao, keduanya berusaha masuk ke ruangan yang terbakar itu sambil menyerukan nama Yangmei berulang-ulang seperti orang kesetanan, sementara orang-orang disekeliling mereka berusaha menghalang-halangi mereka. Ada beberapa yang mengambil ember berisi air dan menyiramnya.

"Yang Mulia Kaisar!" Lu Yi langsung menghampiri Sun Ce dan bertanya panik. "Ada apa?! Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?! Ada apa dengan Meimei?!"

Rupanya kekhawatiran Lu Yi sama sekali tidak salah. Sun Ce menjawab, hampir berteriak. "Meimei! Meimei ada di dalam!" Lu Yi semakin panik saat melihat Permaisuri menjerit-jerit memanggil anaknya. Keadaan saat itu benar-benar tidak karuan. Beberapa orang berusaha masuk, tapi entah bagaimana, pintu itu terkunci dari dalam! Jangankan masuk, menyentuh saja tidak ada yang berani.

Namun kekhawatiran Lu Yi sudah mengalahkan akal sehatnya. Ia langsung menerjang kerumunan itu, kemudian memgang ganggang pintu dengan kedua tangan kosong. Ini membuat seluruh penonton yang menyaksikannya juga ingin menghentikannya.

"Lu Yi?! Kau gila?!" Zhou Yu, gurunya yang juga berada di situ, nyaris saja mendorongnya.

"Minggir!" Seru Lu Yi. "Api tidak akan berpengaruh padaku!"

Kaget mendengar pernyataan itu, Zhou Yu tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain membiarkannya lewat. Tanpa mempedulikan panas api itu, ia mendobrak pintu sampai pintu itu terbuka, kemudian langsung masuk. Panas dari api yang berkobar membuat tubuhnya serasa akan meleleh, tetapi tubuhnya tidak terbakar sedikitpun. Hanya panas api itu saja yang menyiksanya. Matanya mulai terasa perih karena asap itu, dan sesaat ia menyadari dirinya harus berusaha menemukan gadis itu dengan mata tertutup. Sesekali tangannya menyentuh lidah-lidah api sampai rasanya akan melepuh saja, tetapi semua rasa sakit itu diabaikannya.

"Meimei! Meimei!" Lu Yi berlari kesana-kemari mencari Yangmei, dan tidak lama ia menemukan gadis itu di tengah rak buku yang terbakar. Anehnya, gadis itu bukannya panik atau menangis, dia malah kelihatan senang! Tidak hanya itu, di tangannya masih ada obor yang menyala-nyala. Dalam waktu sepersekian detik lamanya ia melesat menghampiri gadis itu dan menarik tangannya. "Meimei! Kau gila?! Untuk apa membakar tempat ini?!"

"Pergi kau!" Yangmei mendorong Lu Yi, tetapi ia sama sekali tidak bergeming. "Aku lakukan dan aku kerjakan apa yang aku mau! Aku mau membakar semua buku-buku ini, agar aku tidak perlu belajar lagi dan kau tidak perlu marah-marah padaku terus!" Teriak Yangmei dalam panasnya kobaran api itu.

"Kau sudah gila, ya?!" Bentak Lu Yi dengan suara sekeras yang ia bisa keluarkan. Yangmei sampai terpaku. Di tengah api yang membara itu, ia melihat mata Lu Yi yang berwarna emas itu bercahaya, berkilat-kilat oleh patulan cahaya berwarna merah itu. "Apa kau tidak tahu api ini bisa membakarmu?!"

"Aku kan juga punya kekuatan Phoenix, sama sepertimu! Mana mungkin aku mempan pada api?!" Balas Yangmei. Kali ini jawabannya tidak sekeras yang tadi. Ia mulai merasa ketakutan.

"Memang api tidak bisa membakarmu! Tapi apa kau tahu saat kau menyentuhnya, kau tetap saja akan merasa sakit karena panas?!" Balas Lu Yi dengan sengit.

"Bohong!" Jerit Yangmei. "Lihat saja!"

Tanpa pikir panjang, Yangmei menyentuh sebuah rak buku yang terbakar. Seumur hidup tubuhnya tidak pernah tersentuh api, dan ia merasa tidak mungkin api itu akan membuatnya sakit.

"Meimei! Jangan sentuh itu!"

Namun saat tangannya akhirnya bersentuhan dengan lidah-lidah api itu, kulitnya seperti tersengat oleh panas yang luar biasa. Memang tangannya tidak terbakar, tapi rasa sakitnya tidak terbayangkan. Ia memekik kesakitan, dan Lu Yi langsung menarik tangannya.

"Kau sudah tahu, kan?!" Tanya Lu Yi dalam keputusasaannya. "Sekarang kau tahu kan meski api tidak bisa membakarmu, tapi kau tetap saja bisa merasa sakit!" Yangmei hanya bisa menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong penuh ketakutan. "Sekarang, ayo pergi!"

Baru saja Lu Yi akan berbalik, dilihatnya api sekarang sudah dekat sekali dengan mereka. Tidak hanya itu, mata mereka sekarang sudah tidak bisa lagi melihat pintu keluar. Untuk beberapa detik lamanya, keduanya hanya bisa terpaku menatapnya.

"Apa..." Tanya Yangmei dengan suara bergetar. Kelihatan sekali kalau keberanian yang tadi ia miliki sekarang sudah terbakar menjadi abu seriring dengan ruangan yang terlahap api. "Apa kita harus menerobos?"

Lu Yi mengepalkan tangannya. Matanya tertutup rapat-rapat. _Apa bisa aku membiarkan Yangmei merasakan sakitnya api ini?_ Pikirnya dalam hati. _Aku tidak ingin Meimei kesakitan. Aku tidak mau..._ "Aku akan melindungimu." Hampir saja kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutnya, tetapi ia tahu itupun mustahil. Setiap bagian sudah terbakar, dan sebaik apapun ia melindunginya, tetap saja Yangmei akan terkena api itu.

"Lu Yi..." Yangmei merapatkan tubuhnya padanya sementara api itu sekarang sudah menjalar hampir ke kaki mereka. "Aku takut... bagaimana ini?"

_Ya Tian... Apa bisa Meimei melewati api ini? Kalau aku, aku tidak akan apa-apa. Tetapi Meimei..._ Lu Yi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi sekarang. Pikirannya buntu, kacau. Mungkin bisa saja ia memaksa Yangmei langsung menerobos, tetapi ia tidak mau. Ia tidak ingin gadis yang disayanginya itu merasakan sakit itu, sampai mereka menemukan pintu keluarnya.

Tiba-tiba ia seperti mendengar sesuatu.

Sesuatu yang sangat jauh...

"_Perintahkan mereka!"_

Itulah yang di dengar Lu Yi.

"_Perintahkan mereka! Kau punya __kekuatan untuk memerintahkan mereka!"_

"Apa? Siapa kau?!"

Lu Yi mungkin masih akan bertanya-tanya, kalau api itu sekarang tidak mulai mengenai Yangmei. Segera saja, hanya dengan percaya pada kata-kata yang ia dengar itu, Lu Yi langsung berseru sekuat yang ia bisa, seolah api itu benar-benar akan menurut pada perintahnya. Tangan kirinya memeluk Yangmei rapat-rapat ke tubuhnya, sementara tangan kanannya terangkat, kemudian ditepiskan seolah ia sedang menghalau api yang mulai mendekati mereka itu.

"Pergilah!"

Saat itu juga, seolah dewa angin turun dan menghembuskan nafasnya, Lu Yi merasakan tiupan angin yang kencang, bergulung-gulung seperti keluar dari tubuhnya. Hanya dalam waktu sekejap, api itu lenyap, tanpa bekas sama sekali. Yang lebih mengejutkan, tidak terlihat sedikitpun barang atau tembok yang hangus karena terbakar, bahkan asap dan bau hangus pun tidak ada. Kembali tempat itu menjadi segelap malam yang diluar, hening dan sunyi seperti malam-malam biasanya. Tidak ada bekas api sedikitpun di tempat itu, seolah tidak pernah terjadi kebakaran sebelumnya.

"Bagaimana..." Lu Yi memandang dengan mata lebar, kemudian dilihatnya kedua telapak tangannya. "Bagaimana bisa?"

Sebelum pertanyaan itu terjawab, semua orang yang tadinya berada di tempat itu langsung menyeruak masuk, kemudian menemukan keduanya masih dalam keadaan utuh, tak kurang suatu apa. Barang-barang di dalamnya tidak ada sedikitpun yang mengalami kerusakan. Keributan terdengar lagi saat banyak orang yang berbisik, atau bahkan berseru, "Apa yang terjadi? Api itu hilang! Kalian tidak apa-apa?" Mereka bertanya bersahut-sahutan.

Tentu saja Lu Yi tahu lebih baik ia tidak memberi tahu yang sebenarnya pada mereka. "Tidak tahu..." Jawabnya. "Tapi kami tidak apa-apa, kok. Mungkin Tian-lah yang mengirimkan keajaiban."

Singkat cerita, sesudah melihat-lihat bahwa keadaan di ruangan itu baik-baik saja, para penonton tersebut undur satu per satu, sampai yang tersisa di dalam hanya tinggal Yangmei, Lu Yi, Kaisar dan Permaisuri, serta Zhou Ying dan kedua orangtuanya. Yangmei yang masih shock dan ketakutan atas kejadian yang baru saja menimpanya langsung jatuh berlutut. Lu Yi berusaha menenangkannya.

Lain halnya dengan Sun Ce. Kaisar itu benar-benar kesal, marah, dan kecewa melihat putrinya yang sudah mencoba membakar perpustakaan itu. "Kau apa-apaan, Yangmei?!" Bentaknya, membuat gadis yang gemetaran itu semakin takut. "Membakar perpustakaan, apa kau kira perbuatanmu itu bagus?!"

Yangmei tidak menjawab apa-apa. Tetapi seperti biasa, Lu Yi-lah yang maju membelanya. "Kaisar, Meimei masih shock dengan kejadian tadi. Sebaiknya Kaisar jangan..."

"Diam, Lu Yi!" Bentaknya pada Lu Yi juga. "Kau sudah cukup membela Meimei! Kalau selama-lamanya dia tidak dihukum, mungkin seluruh Istana Jian Ye ini akan dia bakar juga!" Kaisar langsung menghampiri putrinya dan menarik tangannya kuat-kuat. Dilihatnya mata Yangmei yang mulai berair. "Berdiri! Kau kira dengan menangis kau bisa lari dari hukuman?! Di China ini, mana pernah ada kejadian seorang putri membakar istananya sendiri kecuali kau?!"

"Kaisar..." Lu Yi berkata dengan suara memohon. "Kasihan Meimei. Dia masih ketakutan... sebaiknya sekarang kita membiarkan Meimei pulih dulu dari shocknya." Ia dengan tulus mengucapkannya, sampai Yangmei yang berada di sebelahnya tidak berani sedikitpun memandangnya. Ia malu. Kesalahan yang diperbuatnya ini karena ia ingin menunjukkan pada Lu Yi betapa ia membencinya, dan semua hal yang telah diajarkan padanya. Tetapi sekarang, Lu Yi-lah yang membelanya.

"Tidak bisa!" Sun Ce masih bersikeras, kemudian menarik Yangmei dengan lebih keras lagi sampai gadis itu memekik kesakitan. Meskipun oleh ayahnya sendiri, Lu Yi sungguh tidak tega melihat Yangmei diperlakukan seperti itu. "Kalau tidak dihukum sekarang, mau sampai kapan putri tidak tahu diri ini belajar?! Malam ini, kau dikurung di Kamar Gelap!"

Baik Lu Yi dan Yangmei langsung kaget mendengarnya. Kamar Gelap adalah ruang hukuman yang disediakan bagi para hukuman, biasanya dari keluarga Kaisar saja. Tapi kamar itu cukup mengerikan, terutama bagi Yangmei yang sama sekali belum pernah masuk ke dalamnya. Di dalam kamar itu tidak ada setitikpun cahaya, dan si terhukum harus terus berlutut untuk merenungi kesalahannya. Selain itu, siapapun yang di dalam akan dijaga ketat oleh penjaga sepanjang malam, dan jika mereka berani bersuara, atau tidak berlutut lagi, penjaga-penjaga tersebut entah akan meneriaki mereka atau bahkan menyirami dengan air.

Tak ayal lagi Yangmei meronta agar tidak dimasukkan dalam kamar mengerikan itu. "Papa! Aku minta maaf! Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi! Janji!"

"Kau selalu mengatakan itu berulang-ulang kali! Tapi tingkahmu tetap saja tidak berubah!" Sahut Sun Ce keras. "Kalau aku tidak menghukummu sekarang, sampai kapanpun tabiat jelekmu itu tidak akan hilang!"

Tentu saja Lu Yi tidak mau sampai Yangmei dimasukkan dalam ruangan itu. Jangankan dikurung di Kamar Gelap, jika sampai Yangmei dijelek-jelekkan saja Lu Yi tidak mau. "Kaisar! Tolong jangan hukum Meimei seperti itu! Saya yakin dia tidak sengaja membakar perpuastakaan! Mungkin itu hanya kecerobohannya saja! Lagipula, bukankah perpustakaan itu tidak apa-apa sekarang?"

"Kalau itu memang tidak sengaja, kenapa pintu sampai dikunci dari dalam?! Pasti dia sedang cari perhatian dengan coba-coba bunuh diri! Dan kali ini kebetulan saja ada keajaiban, lain kali tidak akan!" Sergah Sun Ce. Kali ini Kaisar itu benar-benar sudah naik pitam, dan tidak ada yang bisa menghentikannya. Sebenarnya, siapapun di ruangan itu tidak keberatan jika sampai Yangmei dihukum. "Ayo! Kau jangan keras kepala lagi atau kutambah jadi dua malam!"

Tapi Lu Yi tidak.

Melihat bahwa tidak ada pembelaan yang dapat membebaskan Yangmei dari hukuman, Lu Yi langsung menjatuhkan diri di atas kedua lututnya di depan Sun Ce. Kontan semua orang yang ada di tempat itu terkejut bukan buatan, apalagi Yangmei. "Kaisar..." Pintanya, kali ini dengan suara yang bukan hanya memohon tapi juga mengemis. "Jika seorang murid sampai salah, itu semua kesalahan gurunya. Selama ini saya-lah yang mengajari Meimei, jadi jika sampai Meimei melakukan kesalahan, semua ini adalah salah saya." Katanya dengan penuh kesungguhan.

Saat melihat itu, Yangmei serasa mau menangis. _Bodoh! Kau benar-benar bodoh, Lu Yi! Apa kau tidak lihat aku sengaja melakukan itu untuk membuatmu marah?! Kenapa kau sekarang membelaku? Kenapa? _Kali ini sekali lagi wajahnya berderai air mata, bukan karena takut hukuman tapi karena perasaan bersalah dan menyesal. Lu Yi yang sekarang berlutut memohon agar ia dimaafkan, Lu Yi yang berkali-kali mengajari dengan sabar, Lu Yi yang meskipun cuek tapi selalu memperhatikannya, kenapa selama ini ia membencinya? Apa cuma karena ia memaksanya belajar?

"Yang Mulia..." Lanjut Lu Yi lagi. Yangmei sama sekali tidak berani menatap Lu Yi. Ia hanya menunduk seperti orang yang siap menerima hukuman. "Jika ada yang harus dihukum atas kejadian ini, saya-lah yang pantas, Kaisar! Bukan Meimei!"

Meski Lu Yi berkata begitu, semua juga tahu Yangmei-lah yang salah sepenuhnya. Hanya saja, hati siapa yang tidak tersentuh melihat Lu Yi yang sampai berlutut demi Yangmei? Bahkan Kaisar pun tidak bisa berkata apa-apa selain menggeleng kepala saja. Tapi, sebagai kaisar yang adil, mana mungkin ia bisa menghukum Lu Yi yang sama sekali tidak bersalah?

"Begini saja, Lu Yi." Sun Ce memegang tangan Lu Yi, kemudian menariknya agar ia berdiri. "Kau kan gurunya, dan selama ini kau tidak pernah menghukum Meimei. Sekarang, kau harus menghukumnya. Kesalahan ini tidak bisa dibiarkan begitu saja tanpa ada hukuman." Katanya.

Lu Yi benar-benar kaget akan keputusan itu, apalagi Yangmei. Tapi tidak mungkin ia protes lagi, kecuali kalau ia ingin Sun Ce sendiri yang menghukum putri itu. Akhirnya, Lu Yi hanya bisa mengangguk saja sementara Sun Ce melanjutkan. "Lu Yi, kali ini aku serius. Kau harus menghukumnya. Zhou Ying akan kusuruh melihat." Begitu Zhou Ying mengangguk, yang tersisa di ruangan itu hanya tinggal tiga orang itu saja.

Yangmei tetap menunduk dalam-dalam, tidak berani melihat ke arah manapun selain lantai. Zhou Ying mengamati keduanya tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Sementara Lu Yi, ia hanya mendesah sambil menatap Yangmei dalam-dalam. Ingin rasanya ia mendekati gadis itu, kemudian memeluknya dan menghiburnya. Tapi ada dua alasan kenapa ia tidak melakukan itu, yang pertama adalah ia harus memberi hukuman, dan yang kedua adalah memang selama ini ia tidak pernah menyentuhnya, apalagi memeluknya.

"Gong Zhu, angkat kepalamu." Mendengar perintah itu, Yangmei perlahan menangangkat kepalanya dan menatap mata emas Lu Yi dengan tatapan memelas. "Kau tahu kesalahanmu, kan?" Anggukan pertama terlihat ragu-ragu, tapi semakin lama semakin mantap. "Dan kau tahu setiap kesalahan itu selalu ada hukumannya. Tetapi kau tetap saja melakukan pelanggaran seberat ini. Maka itu, kali ini aku harus menghukummu." Ujarnya tegas.

Sekali lagi Yangmei mengangguk, tetapi tidak berani berkata apapun.

"Sepuluh kali." Kata Lu Yi sambil berbalik akan pergi dari ruangan itu. Barulah Yangmei berani mengangkat kepalanya. "Aku minta kau sepuluh kali menulis Intisari teks '_Da Xue_ – Pelajaran Besar'. _Hanzi_ dan _bi shun_-mu harus benar semua. Besok pagi harus sudah selesai. Aku tidak mau dengar alasan apapun." Dengan begitu ia pergi.

Jadi, yang ada di ruangan itu hanya Yangmei dan Zhou Ying seorang. Kedengarannya hukuman itu memang simpel, khususnya untuk Zhou Ying. Tetapi bagi Yangmei itu adalah neraka. Lu Yi memintanya menulis dengan _Hanzi_ dan _bi shun_ yang benar seluruhnya, padahal selama ini ia suka melanggar. Apalagi itu adalah Intisari teks '_Da Xue_ – Pelajaran Besar' yang banyak mengandung huruf-huruf Hanzi yang sulit di tulis. Bisa-bisa ia bergadang semalaman hanya untuk menulisnya.

Tapi ia melihat sedikit harapan saat melihat Zhou Ying. Putri kecil itu langsung mengamit tangan sepupunya. "Zhou Ying, kau bantu aku, ya?"

Tentu saja Zhou Ying menolak mentah-mentah. "Apa? Meimei, kenapa kau begini tidak tahu diri?! Lu Yi sudah memohon ampun untukmu, dan sekarang dia hanya memberimu hukuman untuk menulis sepuluh kali Intisari teks '_Da Xue_ – Pelajaran Besar'. Kau masih saja curang! Apa kau masih bisa dibilang manusia tahu malu sekarang?" Serunya pedas. Tidak biasanya Zhou Ying akan berkata begini, tapi kali ini ia sudah benar-benar tidak tahan.

"Tapi, Zhou Ying..." Yangmei memperlihatkan wajah melas. "Lu Yi menyuruhku agar selesai besok, tapi kan tidak mungkin bisa kalau hanya aku sendiri yang menulis? Bantu aku, ya?"

"Tidak!" Balasnya pedas.

"Ayolah..."

"Tidak bisa!"

"Kumohon... kita kan sepupu? Sekali ini saja..."

Zhou Ying akhirnya tergerak juga. Ia tahu dengan begini ia pun membantu Yangmei berbuat curang. Tapi, bukankah Yangmei sepertinya sudah jera? Memang benar seperti yang pernah dikatakan Lu Yi, sepertinya Yangmei jera bukan karena hukuman, tetapi karena melihat kebaikan yang ia terima yang membuatnya malu. "Baiklah..." Desah Zhou Ying akhirnya. "Tapi kau harus janji sesuatu."

"Hore!" Seru Yangmei kegirangan. "Akan aku lakukan apa saja, Zhou Ying! Tinggal kau katakan!"

"Kau harus..." Zhou Ying diam sejenak. "Minta maaf sekaligus berterima kasih pada Lu Yi."

--

Tengah malam itu Lu Yi sama sekali tidak bisa tidur, karena ia tahu Yangmei pun tidak mungkin tidur malam ini. Apa ia salah memberinya hukuman seperti itu? Memang itulah hukuman yang sengaja dipilihkannya untuk Yangmei supaya 'seimbang' dengan hukuman kamar gelap itu. Bukankah Yangmei tetap tidak boleh tidur semalaman? Bukankah Yangmei tetap harus berlutut, kali ini untuk menulis dan bukan merenung? Bukankah Yangmei terkurung, meskipun bukan di Kamar Gelap itu?

Perbedaannya adalah Yangmei tidak perlu berlutut sepanjang waktu. Selain itu, tidak ada pula orang yang akan menyiraminya dengan air jika sampai ia ketiduran. Yangmei juga tidak harus merasa kedinginan yang hanya akan membuatnya sakit besok. Tambah lagi, seorang Yangmei mana mungkin mau merenung? Akan lebih baik jika ia belajar menulis yang baik dan benar.

Meski begitu, Lu Yi tetap saja memikirkannya. Tidak hanya itu, ia malah merasa bersalah telah menghukum Yangmei. Saat Kaisar menyuruhnya menghukumnya, ia bingung harus memilih hukuman apa yang baik, yang membangun Yangmei, tetapi tidak menyiksanya. Akhirnya, hanya itulah yang terlintas di otaknya. Tapi masih saja ia berpikir lebih baik dialah yang dihukum daripada Yangmei.

Tiba-tiba jendela kamarnya diketuk. Ia langsung membuka jendela itu dan menemukan sebuah batu yang terbungkus kertas tergantung di gagang jendelanya. Diambilnya batu itu dan dibacanya kertas yang membungkusnya.

_Lu Yi,_

_Aku tahu kamu pasti lelah. Aku tahu aku salah dan membuatmu kesal setengah mati. Mungkin kamu sudah tidak mau lagi bertemu denganku, tapi aku akan menunggumu di bawah pohon yangmei yang kita tanam bersama. Tolong temui aku, kapanpun boleh. Aku akan menunggumu._

_Yangmei._

Mendapat surat seperti ini, mana mungkin Lu Yi mau membiarkannya? Apalagi di malam yang dingin ini Yangmei sedang sendirian menunggu di luar. Dia bahkan sampai mengirim surat itu ke kediaman Zhou Yu yang tempatnya cukup jauh. Jadi, tanpa disuruh dua kali, Lu Yi langsung keluar dari istana itu dan bergegas pergi ke kolam angsa tempat mereka pernah menanam pohon yangmei bersama. Benarlah ia menemukan gadis itu sedang duduk bersandar di bawah pohon.

"Gong Zhu..." Panggil Lu Yi dengan suara pelan.

Yangmei langsung menoleh dan berdiri. "Lu Yi, akhirnya kamu datang..." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Ada apa?"

Pertanyaan yang terlalu langsung itu membuat Yangmei sedikit gugup. Bagaimana ia bisa menyampaikannya? Zhou Ying sudah menyuruhnya minta maaf dan sekaligus berterima kasih saat ia menyerahkan tugas hukumannya besok pada Lu Yi. Tapi entah kenapa ia justru ingin mengatakannya langsung malam itu juga. Hanya saja sekarang nyalinya sudah terbang ke langit begitu melihat calon suami sekaligus gurunya itu. "Tidak... aku cuma ingin bilang sesuatu. Tidak penting, sih... tapi..."

"Apa?" Tanya Lu Yi masih dengan nada dingin seperti biasa.

"Terima kasih banyak!" Kata Yangmei sambil menunduk dalam-dalam. Sebenarnya dalam kepalanya begitu banyak hal yang ingin ia ucapkan, tapi tidak bisa keluar dari mulutnya. "Dan juga, aku minta maaf."

Lu Yi terlihat sedikit terkejut, tetapi ekspresi itu begitu cepat berubah. "Untuk apa minta maaf?" Katanya masih dengan nada cuek seperti biasa. "Dan tidak perlu berterima kasih. Memang benar kalau murid yang salah, gurunya yang harus dihukum. Untung saja ayahmu bermurah hati."

_Apa dia marah? _Pikir Yangmei dalam hati._ Tapi seandainya dia marah pun, itu hal yang wajar. Sudah tiga tahun terakhir ini aku terus-menerus membuatnya marah sementara ia tetap bersabar._ Katanya dalam hati. "Bukan hanya untuk hari ini saja, Lu Yi! Aku berterima kasih dan minta maaf untuk tiga tahun terakhir ini!" Katanya sungguh-sungguh. Matanya sekarang menatap lurus ke arah Lu Yi. Akhirnya kata-kata itu keluar juga dari mulutnya. "Selama tiga tahun kau mengajariku, aku selalu cuma bisa membuatmu marah. Aku selalu malas dan tidak pernah menghargaimu. Aku tidak pernah mau sungguh-sungguh belajar kecuali untuk menghindari hukuman. Aku selalu menuduhmu yang tidak-tidak. Aku juga sering melaporkan yang jelek-jelek pada papa dan mama tentang kamu, padahal aku sendiri yang salah."

"Sementara kamu, meskipun aku senakal, semalas, sebodoh, setidak tahu malu itu, kamu tetap saja bersabar mengajariku. Padahal, itu sama sekali tidak ada keuntungannya untukmu. Selama ini kamu selalu berjuang mengajariku demi kebaikanku sendiri. Bukan hanya itu, setiap kali papa dan mama akan menghukumku, kaulah yang selalu membelaku, seperti hari ini. Hanya saja akulah yang terlalu tidak tahu terima kasih sampai sering membuatmu kesal. Untuk itu aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih padamu, dan sekaligus minta maaf untuk segala kenakalanku."

Lu Yi menatap Yangmei, lama sekali. Selama ia mengajari calon istrinya ini selama tiga tahun, belum pernah ia mendengar kata-kata seperti itu keluar dari mulut Yangmei. Tapi, dalam kata-kata itu ia percaya ada perasaan bersalah, dan kesediaan untuk berubah. Hati manusia terbuat dari darah dan daging, jika ia menerima kebaikan terus, masakan ia tidak tersentuh juga? Mungkin inilah hari akhirnya Yangmei bisa mengerti sepenuhnya apa yang sedang ia usahakan sekarang.

"Aku juga ingin memberitahumu sesuatu." Lanjut Yangmei saat melihat Lu Yi tidak berkata apapun. "Selama ini aku kira kau tidak sayang lagi padaku karena kau tidak mau menyentuhku barang sedikitpun. Kau kelihatan dingin dan cuek sekali. Padahal itu semua kau lakukan supaya aku bisa bersikap lebih sopan, dan tidak menjadi pergunjingan di istana. Kau melakukan itu demi nama baikku, kan? Aku saja yang terlalu bodoh sampai tidak bisa melihatnya." Yangmei mengigit bibirnya. "Hari ini tahulah aku bahwa kau masih sayang padaku. Bahkan ternyata, sebenarnya akulah yang tidak menyayangimu lagi hanya karena kau memaksaku belajar!"

"Meimei..." Akhirnya setelah lama Lu Yi memanggil Yangmei dengan 'Gong Zhu', malam ini ia memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya itu lagi. Lu Yi berjalan satu langkah mendekati gadis itu. Oh, betapa inginnya ia menghampirinya dan membelai rambut panjang gadis itu untuk mengatakan terima kasih sambil memeluknya lembut. Tetapi ia tidak bisa dan tidak boleh melakukannya. Jadi, ia hanya berharap kata-kata yang ia sampaikan bisa sampai ke dalam hati Yangmei tanpa perlu melalui sentuhan. "Aku selalu berharap setiap hari kau akan sadar. Rupanya malam ini permohonanku itu terkabul. Aku senang sekali." Kata Lu Yi dengan tulus, dan senyumnya yang lembut itu tidak lagi terkesan dingin dan cuek, bukan juga ia sedang menyengir. Itu adalah senyuman, senyuman yang lembut dan tulus. "Jika kau merasa selama ini aku semakin tidak sayang padamu, itu sama sekali tidak benar, Meimei. Perasaanku padamu tidak akan berubah."

"Bahkan meskipun aku nakal? Meski aku bodoh? Meski aku tidak tahu diri? Meski aku tidak sehebat Zhou Ying?" Tanyanya bertubi-tubi pada Lu Yi. "Dan bahkan... meskipun akulah yang semakin tidak sayang padamu?"

Lu Yi menggeleng, dan itu membuat Yangmei merasa lega bercampur senang. Ia merasa ia memiliki calon suami terbaik di dunia. "Aku tidak pernah menganggapmu bodoh, nakal, atau tidak tahu diri. Bahkan meskipun aku menyadarinya, aku sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya. Mengenai Zhou Ying, aku sudah bilang padamu bukan? Seberapapun hebatnya Zhou Ying, yang kusayangi hanya kamu saja. Hanya kamu." Lu Yi berhenti sejenak, menatap rerumputan hijau di bawah kakinya. "Dan bahkan meski kamu semakin tidak sayang padaku, aku tidak bisa berhenti sayang padamu."

Mendengar itu, Yangmei langsung berlari akan memeluknya, tetapi Lu Yi langsung mengangkat tangannya dan menghentikannya. "Maaf, Meimei." Katanya. "Sekarang belum waktunya. Jika kita sudah dewasa nanti, setidaknya sampai kita bertunangan, barulah kau boleh memelukku sesuka hatimu."

Yangmei terlihat sedikit kecewa, tapi Lu Yi sekarang yakin putri itu akan mengerti. Beberapa saat mereka terdiam seperti oran bodoh sambil menikmati semilir angin tengah malam yang membuat orang mengantuk itu.

"Oh iya!" Yangmei mengeluarkan sesuatu dari punggungnya. "Ini! sepuluh Intisari teks '_Da Xue_–Pelajaran Besar'! Aku sudah selesai!"

Lu Yi mengambil dan membacanya. "Kau sudah selesai?"

Yangmei mengangguk keras seperti anak kecil. "Tentu saja!"

_大學之道在明明德，在親民，在止於至善__  
(Inti dari Pelajaran Besar adalah menunjukkan kebaikan, memperbaharui manusia, dan tinggal dalam kebaikan tertinggi)_

_古之欲明明德於天下者，先治其國__  
(Pendahulu yang bercita-cita untuk membawa kedamaian pada dunia, mula-mula memimpin negara mereka dengan baik)_

_欲治其國者，先齊其家__  
(Bercita-cita untuk memimpin negara dengan baik, mereka mengatur keluarga dahulu)_

_欲齊其家者，先修其身__  
(Bercita-cita untuk mengatur keluarga, mereka melatih sikap dahulu)_

_欲修其身者，先正其心__  
(Bercita-cita untuk melatih sikap, mereka memperbaiki hati dahulu)_

_欲正其心者，先誠其意__  
(Bercita-cita untuk memperbaiki hati, mereka membersihkan pikiran dahulu)_

_欲誠其意者，先致其知__  
(Bercita-cita untuk membersihkan pikiran, mereka mengembangkan pengetahuan dahulu)_

_致知在格物__  
(Mengembangkan pengetahuan hanya didapat dari memperhatikan segala hal)_

_0-0_

_物格而後知至__  
(Segala hal diteliti, pengetahuan pun menjadi lengkap)_

_知至而後意誠__  
(Pengetahuan lengkap, pikiran pun menjadi bersih)_

_意誠而後心正__  
(Pikiran bersih, hati pun menjadi baik)_

_心正而後身修__  
(Hati baik, sikap pun menjadi terlatih)_

_身修而後家齊__  
(Sikap terlatih, keluarga pun menjadi teratur)_

_家齊而後國治__  
(Keluarga teratur, negara pun dipimpin dengan baik)_

_國治而後天下平__  
(Negara dipimpin dengan baik, seluruh dunia pun berada dalam kedamaian)_

_自天子以至於庶人，壹是皆以修身為本__  
(Mulai dari Kaisar sampai rakyat jelata, semua harus mengerti bahwa memperbaiki diri sendiri adalah akar segalanya)_

Lu Yi kagum melihat tulisan Yangmei yang indah, dan tidak ada kesalahan sedikitpun seolah ia sudah menghafal Intisari teks '_Da Xue_–Pelajaran Besar'. Anehnya, tidak semua tulisan pada sepuluh lembar kertas itu sama. Ada yang indah goresannya, hampir seindah tulisannya. Tetapi ada juga yang tulisannya seperti cakar ayam. Ada yang kertasnya sampai kotor karena ketumpahan tinta sana-sini.

"Gong Zhu..." Lu Yi menghela nafas panjang. Ia tahu apa yang dilakukan Yangmei. Sementara itu si putri cuma menunduk dengan muka merah karena malu. "Tulisannya kok beda-beda? Semalaman ini rasanya Zhou Ying tidak kembali..."

Bingung dengan apa yang harus ia katakan, akhirnya Yangmei cuma menghela nafas sambil mengeluh layaknya anak kecil. Lu Yi sampai gemas melihatnya. "Habis... menulis Intisari teks '_Da Xue_–Pelajaran Besar' itu sangat sulit sekali. Hari ini aku sudah belajar keras sekali sampai tadi ketiduran karena capek. Kalau sekarang kamu menyuruhku tidak tidur untuk menulis, bisa-bisa besok aku mati. Makanya aku minta tolong Zhou Ying..." Katanya mengiba dengan mata lebar seperti anak kecil kalau meminta permen. "Tidak apa-apa, ya? Sekali ini saja..."

Sekali lagi Lu Yi merasa kasihan melihat Yangmei yang memelas itu. Mana bisa ia membiarkan kesalahan Yangmei ini tanpa menghukumnya? Tapi, ia juga tidak bisa kalau harus memaksa Yangmei mengulanginya. Lagipula, mata Yangmei yang masih bengkak karena menangis dan mengantuk itu membuat Lu Yi semakin tidak bisa tidak berbelas kasihan padanya. Kelihatan sekali kalau Yangmei sudah benar-benar lelah.

"Aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi, deh!" Kata Yangmei. "Aku juga janji sisa setahun terakhir ini aku akan belajar sungguh-sungguh. Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu, Lu Yi! Aku juga akan melakukan apapun yang kau suruh! Apa saja! Bahkan kalau kau mau aku belajar semua kitab, klasika, dan analek Kong Fuzi, aku pasti akan melakukannya!" Janjinya dengan sepenuh hati, sambil berharap Lu Yi juga percaya padanya. "Ya? Ayolah..."

Akhirnya Lu Yi menghela nafas panjang sekali. Dia cuma bisa memaksakan seulas senyum lemah, meskipun ia ingin sekali bilang 'tidak bisa'. "Baiklah..." Katanya akhirnya. "Anggap saja kau sudah menjalani hukumanmu. Tapi sejak ini kau harus janji akan belajar serajin mungkin, ya?"

Yangmei melompat kegirangan seperti anak kecil. "Hore! Hore! Terima kasih, Lu Yi! Kamu baik sekali! Iya! Mulai sekarang aku akan sungguh-sungguh belajar!" Kemudian ia menerjang gurunya itu, tapi dengan cepat Lu Yi menghindar.

"Hei, kan sudah kubilang nanti saja pelukannya, setelah kita besar..."

Yangmei memonyongkan bibirnya karena kesal. "Iya... iya..."

"Sudah malam. Kita kembali." Ajak Lu Yi. Sekarang ia pada sikap cueknya yang semula. Bedanya, kali ini Yangmei tahu Lu Yi melakukan itu bukan karena ia tidak sayang lagi padanya, tetapi untuk kebaikannya sendiri. Segera saja si putri kecil mengikutinya dari belakang dengan langkah lebar karena senang.

Di tengah kegelapan itu, di balik sebuah pohon, Zhou Ying melihat seluruh kejadian itu. Ia sakit hati melihatnya. Tapi justru melalui inilah ia tahu, Lu Yi sangat menyayangi Yangmei entah seburuk apapun dia, dan siapapun tidak dapat menggantikan kedudukan putri itu di hatinya.

* * *

Yes! Itu dia chapter 19! Gimana, sodara? Akhirnya si Yangmei bisa tobat! WOOOOWWW...

Wow! Sejujurnya entah darimana dapet ide ini... hehehe... Lu Xun bisa mengendalikan api! =D Maksudku, nggak cuma bisa menciptakan api tapi juga bisa mengusir api! Hehehe... soalnya kayaknya kalo cuma bisa menciptakan api, bisa2 cuma kelihatan Pyromaniac doang... Nah, kalo gini kan bisa lebih cool... XD

BTW, bagi yang pengen tahu, (大学)_ Da Xue_-Pelajaran Besar itu salah satu dari 4 kitab... di konfusianisme... (Oh, satu lagi, sodara. Jangan karena saya sering menyinggung2 soal Kong Fuzi dan konfusianisme disini, bukan berarti saya termasuk penganut. Saya belajar tentang itu buat bikin cerita ini, soalnya kan di China pake ajaran Kong Fuzi semua... ^^) Nah, kitab ini, seperti yang dikatakan di intisarinya (yang ditulis Yangmei itu), menceritakan tentang bagaimana cara seorang kepala negara membawa kedamaian di negaranya, trus lanjut sampe ke dunia... Ajaran di kita ini dipakai juga sebagai ujian negara bagi orang-orang yang ingin jadi pejabat di zaman itu...

Wakakaka... sejujurnya saya sangat menikmati bikin chap ini. Tahu kenapa, sodara? Yups! Karena Lu Xunnya kelihatan keren banget... XD

BTW, sekedar sharing aja... Teks Da Xue yang ditulis sama Yangmei itu sebenarnya juga pernah aku tulis, lho! Jadi ceritanya aku dikasih tugas sama guru mandarin buat bikin kaligrafi. Nah, aku pilih Da Xue itu, deh. Tapi aku nulisnya nggak semua, cuma setengah doank... dan pas nulis, barulah aku nyadar betapa susahnya Yangmei nulis Da Xue sepuluh kali. Hehehehe....

Dannnnn... untung chap berikutnya, langsung aja kita skip masa2 belajar ini... hehehe... Nah! Bagi yang menunggu2 Lu Xun sama Yangmei sudah remaja (dalam artian disini Lu Xunnya sudah 16 tahun keatas), chapter sesudah ini bakal cerita tentang itu. PLUS mulai bagian masuk konfliknya. Jadi, bersiaplah, sodara... Hehehe... Ini secuplik episode berikutnya (Nggg... bukan episode tapi chapter... XD)

_Hanya dalam beberapa langkah kaki saja, Lu Yi sudah sampai ke ruang tahta. Yangmei mengikutinya dari belakang. Dengan langkah yang begitu jelas terdengar, seluruh orang-orang yang berada di ruangan itu terkejut, termasuk Sun Ce dan Da Qiao. Lu Yi berjalan melewati lorong yang panjang sampai berjarak cukup dekat dari Sun Ce dengan kepala terus tertunduk. Yangmei bersembunyi di balik sebuah pilar._

_Tanpa memandang Sun Ce lagi, Lu Yi segera menjatuhkan dirinya di atas lututnya, kemudian bersujud dalam-dalam sampai wajahnya menyentuh tanah. Tindakan yang begitu tiba-tiba itu membuat seisi ruangan itu lebih kaget lagi, terutama Sun Ce dan Da Qiao. Lalu, dengan suara lantang Lu Yi berbicara, tanpa berani mengangkat kepalanya. "Yang Mulia Kaisar! Sekarang hamba tahu siapa diri hamba sebenarnya!" Sun Ce dan Da Qiao menyadari kali ini Lu Yi menggunakan kata 'hamba' untuk menyebut dirinya. "Hamba ini adalah orang yang tidak pantas mendapat kemurahan hati kaisar!"_

_"Berdirilah, Lu Yi!" Kata Sun Ce dengan segera. "Untuk apa kamu sampai berlutut begitu segala?"_

_Lu Yi mengangkat wajahnya, tetapi tetap tidak berdiri. Ia masih berlutut. "Sekarang barulah hamba tahu bahwa hamba ini hanya orang rendah yang begitu dikasihani Yang Mulia Kaisar!" Ia menyatakannya dengan sungguh-sungguh, kedengaran dari suaranya dan terlihat dari matanya. "Tadi pagi hamba sudah lancang menanyakan pada Gong Zhu siapa diri hamba sebenarnya. Ternyata hamba hanyalah seorang anak pengkhianat saja!"_

Wewwww... secupliknya ternyata panjang buanget... O.O

Next update: Senin minggu depan!


	20. Shang Liang Bu Zhen, Xia Liang Wai

3 minggu menjelang UNAS... tambah deg2an...

Saya mau belajar dengan rajin, sodara... biar bisa pinter kayak Lu Xun... XD

Tapi kok rasanya UNAS tahun ini bakal suram...

Oh, dan saya mau sharing satu hal...  
Entah kenapa, guru Bahasa Indonesia di sekolahku tahu kalo aku suka nulis cerita!  
Jadi intinya, berhubung sekolahku juga mau menerbitkan buku kumpulan cerpen hasil karya siswa, aku disuruh buat juga...  
Jadi melalui cerita ini aku mau minta izin ke beberapa author yang charanya aku pake di cerita 'Fragile Glass-Box' (terbilang: Pemilik OC Yukari Fujikawa, Kiara Utsunomiya, dan Hino Maria) untuk aku pakai namanya. Oh, tenang saja... ceritanya bakal aku ganti2 sedikit, kok... ^^  
Berkenaan dengan itu juga, sodara, bisa nggak minta saran nih cerita mana aja yang harus aku serahkan ke guruku dari pilihan dibawah ini...:  
1. **The Vainglory** (Pengalaman pribadi saya tentang lomba MEC...)  
2. **Bitter Sweet!** (FF special buat Val-D...)  
3. **The Love is Blooming like Rose!** (Giftfic buat Kii-chan tentang KiaXKurama...)  
4. **Wo Ai Mama** (Mosok nggak tahu? Cerita lepasnya Lu XunXYangmei)  
5. **The Two Pyromaniacs' Birthday** (Wakakaka... Cerita ngayal tentang ulath ke-17 saya... XD)

Kasih saran, ya? ^^ Kira2 dari 5 pilihan itu mana yang paling bagus?  
(PS: Sayang banget 10 drabble nggak boleh dimasukkin... dan cerita)

Yah... selamat membaca, deh...

**Dictionary** (halah):  
(父王) _Fu Wang_: Ayahanda Kaisar

* * *

Setelah empat tahun masa pembelajaran Lu Yi selesai, ia diperbolehkan lagi kembali ke istana utama. Tetapi, beberapa kali dalam seminggu Lu Yi datang menemui Zhou Yu, kadang untuk mendiskusikan masalah tata negara, atau kadang tentang perang yang sedang berlangsung. Baru-baru ini terdengar kabar mengenai perang antara Yuan Shao dengan pihak Wei yang dipimpin oleh Cao Cao di Guan Du. Mendengar nama Cao Cao saja, Lu Yi merasa kesedihan masa lalu itu bangkit lagi dalam hatinya, kemudian berubah menjadi kemarahan. Dari situlah ia akhirnya datang pada Zhou Yu untuk membicarakan rencananya. Rencananya adalah untuk menyerang Xu Chang, suatu kota penting di Wei yang kosong saat Cao Cao pergi ke daerah Guan Du.

Zhou Yu mengangguk mengerti. "Bagus juga rencananmu itu." Kemudian ia mengambil selembar kertas dari laci mejanya. "Menurut kabar yang diberikan, hanya seorang penasihat Cao Cao bernama Xun Yu saja yang melindungi istana Xu Chang, sementara jendral-jendral ternama yang lain ikut dalam perang Guan Du."

"Liu Bei dan pasukan Shu sedang berada dalam kekacauan karena Liu Biao, gubernur provinsi Jing baru saja meninggal. Anaknya Liu Cong dan Liu Qi saling berebut kekuasaan. Ancaman dari barat sudah tidak ada lagi." Tambah Lu Yi dengan yakin. "Gerombolan orang barbar, Shanyue, baru saja dihancurkan. Aku rasa, sekaranglah saat yang tepat untuk menyerang Xu Chang, Penasihat Zhou." Katanya tegas.

Akhirnya, setelah pembicaraan yang panjang, Zhou Yu menganggap baik usul itu. Segeralah seorang penjaga disuruh menyampaikan pesan tersebut pada Sun Ce. Karena sudah meletakkan kepercayaan penuh pada penasihatnya itu, Sun Ce langsung setuju dengan usul tersebut. Mulailah guru dan murid itu mengatur strategi yang akan digunakan, tanggal penyerangan, dan segala sesuatunya yang dibutuhkan.

Sampai matahari mulai terbenam, barulah keduanya berhenti. "Hari ini sampai sekian dulu. Besok kita lanjutkan." Kata Zhou Yu sambil beranjak dari kursinya. Tetapi, sepertinya kata-katanya itu tidak terdengar oleh Lu Yi. Kuas yang dipegangnya masih menari-nari di atas kertas, menorehkan hasil pemikiran-pemikirannya. Zhou Yu memandang muridnya itu dengan tatapan heran, tetapi kagum. "Lu Yi, kau masih menulis?"

Lu Yi tersentak kaget. Ia menoleh ke arah gurunya dan mengangguk. "Cao Cao adalah seorang yang licik dan banyak akalnya, sementara Yuan Shao berpemikiran sempit dan tidak mudah percaya dengan penasihatnya. Baru-baru ini saya dengar seorang penasihatnya berkhianat dan pindah kepada Cao Cao hanya karena suatu fitnah saja. Perang ini tidak akan berlangsung lama, maka saya sarankan kita jangan berlama-lama. Lebih cepat, lebih baik." Jelasnya, kemudian ia kembali kepada pekerjaannya dan menulis lagi dengan semangat.

Zhou Yu hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat ketekunan muridnya itu. Ia benar-benar kagum sampai tanpa sadar ia menggumamkan sebuah kata-kata. "Orang selalu bilang _shang liang bu zhen, xia liang wai_, jika atas tidak lurus, bawah pasti bengkok. Baru kali ini aku tahu ternyata kata-kata itu bisa tidak berlaku."

Kata-kata itu membuat Lu Yi sedikit terkejut. Apakah Zhou Yu sedang membandingkannya dengan orangtuanya? Atau mungkin dengan leluhurnya yang lain? Lu Yi mengerutkan keningnya tanda tidak mengerti. Bahkan ia sendiripun tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kedua orangtuanya, tetapi ternyata ada seseorang yang tahu hal yang sebenarnya tentang orangtuanya. Penasaran, Lu Yi memutar tubuhnya dan menatap Zhou Yu dengan pandangan bingung. "Penasihat Zhou, apa maksudnya kata-kata itu? Saya tidak mengerti."

Zhou Yu menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa." Katanya sambil membuka pintu ruang kerjanya untuk keluar. "Aku hanya bergumam sendiri. Tidak perlu ditanggapi." Meskipun Zhou Yu berkata begitu, tetap saja Lu Yi menjadi penasaran.

Rasa penasaran itu tidak bisa dihilangkannya bahkan sampai malam ketika ia sedang makan dengan Yangmei. Seperti biasa, Yangmei tetap saja suka ngomong-ngomong, tidak peduli apa orang lain tertarik atau tidak. Omongannya ngalur-ngidul tak karuan, tetapi sama sekali tidak mengganggu karena sebenarnya Lu Yi sendiri tidak memperhatikan. Setelah makan malam, keduanya berjalan-jalan menyeberangi taman.

"...jadi, aku rasa lebih baik..." Yangmei menghentikan kata-katanya dengan tiba-tiba. Barulah ia sadar sedari tadi Lu Yi tidak membuka mulutnya sedikitpun. Ia hanya membuka mulutnya saat makan atau saat menghela nafas. Sejak belajar menjadi seorang ahli strategi, Lu Yi berubah menjadi sedikit dingin, tetapi bagi Yangmei sifat dinginnya yang terkesan acuh tak acuh itu dianggapnya sebagai suatu daya tarik tersendiri, terutama sesudah dia sadar apa alasan Lu Yi sampai bersikap cuek padanya. Hanya saja, kali ini Yangmei benar-benar tidak tahan lagi dengan kecuekannya itu. Ini sama sekali tidak menarik, ini menyebalkan. "Lu Yi!" Teriaknya kuat-kuat. "Kamu ini sebenarnya dimana sih? Badanmu di sini, tapi pikiranmu masih melayang, ya?"

Lu Yi menoleh juga akhirnya. "Apaan, sih?" Tanyanya dengan nada merasa terganggu. "Aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Jelas?"

Yangmei semakin gemas saja melihat sifat Lu Yi yang seperti itu. "Kamu ini jangan aneh-aneh! Sebentar diam saja, sebentar marah-marah sendiri. Kamu ini sebenarnya kenapa?!"

"Aku tidak marah." Balasnya singkat, padat, jelas.

Sambil menggertakan giginya, Yangmei berusaha mati-matian menahan kesal. Memang sejak Lu Yi berubah, ia selalu makan hati saja. "Oke! Oke! Kamu tidak marah! Tapi paling tidak, kasih tahu kenapa kamu diam saja, dong!" Ia mengomel seperti anak kecil. Memang dari dulu Yangmei tidak pernah berubah.

Lu Yi tersenyum kecut. "Memang jika aku beritahu, kamu bisa membantuku?" Tantangnya.

"Tentu saja bisa!" Ia mengepalkan tinjunya di depan wajahnya, menunjukkan semangatnya. "Kalau Lu Yi ada masalah, pasti aku akan siap membantu Lu Yi!"

Sebagai balasan, ia hanya tertawa kecil. "Memangnya kamu bisa membantu apa?"

Tatapan yang terlihat seperti meremehkan itu membuat Yangmei tidak tahan lagi. "Lu Yi! Kamu memang harus diberi pelajaran!" Ia melayangkan tinjunya yang dari tadi dikepalkannya itu ke arah Lu Yi, tetapi dengan cepat Lu Yi menghindarinya dengan mudah sampai Yangmei terjatuh terjembab ke depan.

Sekali lagi Lu Yi tertawa. Lengannya dilipatkan. "Gong Zhu Yangmei yang anggun dan lemah lembut, masih terlalu cepat seratus tahun untuk mengalahkanku." Seperti biasa, dengan cueknya Lu Yi melewati Yangmei yang masih terjatuh itu. Yangmei sampai melongo sendiri. Sampai beberapa langkah, barulah Lu Yi berhenti. "Mau sampai kapan tidur di situ? Apa bagi Gong Zhu Yangmei tempat tidur yang enak itu rumput-rumput, ya?" Ia menyindir. Kedua tangannya masih juga terlipat.

"Kamu jangan berlagak hebat!" Seru Yangmei sambil bangkit berdiri dan membersihkan bajunya yang kotor. "Sebenarnya aku kan cuma mau membantumu saja. Kalau kau tidak mau dibantu, ya sudah." Katanya dengan angkuh sambil berusaha menjaga gengsinya yang sudah jatuh seiring dengan kejatuhannya itu.

Senyum menyindir di wajah Lu Yi itu memudar. Dari wajahnya sekarang terlihat jelas kebingungan antara sebaiknya memberitahukannya atau tidak pada Yangmei. Setelah menimbang-nimbang, akhirnya Lu Yi memutuskan. "Maaf, sepertinya kamu tidak bisa dipercaya." Katanya sambil berlalu.

Yangmei semakin tercengang-cengang saja. Semakin lama laki-laki yang disukainya ini membuatnya kesal sampai dari telinganya keluar asap. Sementara Lu Yi berjalan di depannya, Yangmei mengambil sebuah batu seukuran kepalan tangan dan langsung melemparkannya ke kepala Lu Yi sambil berteriak kuat-kuat. "CERITAKAN!!!"

Dan lagi-lagi serangan mendadak itu gagal.

Dengan gesitnya Lu Yi membalikkan tubuhnya, sementara tangannya menangkap batu yang dilemparkan ke arahnya itu dengan mudah. Yangmei benar-benar dalam puncak kejengkelannya saat dengan santainya Lu Yi mengomentari serangannya itu. "Gong Zhu Yangmei lemparannya semakin hebat saja, ya? Hampir saja mengenaiku. Sayang sekali berhasil kutangkap." Kemudian ia menjatuhkan batu itu dan berkata lagi. "Kalau kamu begitu ingin tahu, baiklah, akan kuceritakan."

Meskipun Yangmei harus menelan gengsinya, akhirnya ia mendengarkan saja, tetapi wajahnya masih cemberut. Sebenarnya, meskipun tidak kelihatan, wajah cemberut Yangmei itu terlihat sangat imut bagi Lu Yi. "Kalau begitu, ceritakan." Tangannya juga dilipatkan di depan dadanya.

Lu Yi duduk di kursi tempat bermain catur yang ada di halaman. Yangmei duduk berhadapan dengannya. "Ini tentang perkataan Penasihat Zhou tadi pagi." Ia mulai menjelaskan. "Entah kenapa ia bilang _shang liang bu zhen, xia liang wai_..."

Yangmei langsung memotong kata-katanya. "Apa itu? kamu dan Paman Zhou sama saja, suka memakai kata-kata yang susah dimengerti!" Keluhnya.

Mendengar itu, Lu Yi hanya bisa menggumamkan kata-kata yang biasa ia ucapkan. "_Ben de hao xiang yi zhi zhu_." Karena Yangmei tidak tuli, tentu saja ia bisa mendengar, dan perkataannya itu membuatnya dongkol bukan main. Sebelum Yangmei protes, Lu Yi sudah terlebih dahulu melanjutkan. "_Shang liang bu zhen, xia liang wai_-jika yang atas tidak lurus, yang bawah pasti bengkok. Artinya, jika orangtua tidak benar, maka anaknya pasti akan salah." Kemudian ia melanjutkan penjelasannya itu. "Tetapi kemudian Penasihat Zhou berkata bahwa kata-kata itu tidak berlaku padaku. Bukankah itu berarti Penasihat Zhou tahu tentang ayahku? Dan juga kenapa dia berkata begitu? Apakah ayahku pernah melakukan sebuah kesalahan besar?" Tanyanya, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri daripada kepada Yangmei.

Yangmei meletakkan satu jari di depan bibirnya sambil berpikir. "Mungkin maksud Paman Zhou bukan kamu, tetapi mungkin tiang rumahnya atau pohon yang tumbuh disebelah rumahnya." Kata Yangmei.

Lu Yi memutar bola matanya. "Aku bingung. Dari pada _Gong Zhu_ – putri, kamu lebih baik dipanggil _Ben Zhu_ – babi bodoh." Ia berbisik pelan, tetapi memang sengaja dibiarkan terdengar untuk Yangmei saja. Sebenarnya Lu Yi begitu senang melihat wajah Yangmei yang gemas karena kata-katanya yang menyebalkan itu.

Yangmei membuang muka sambil mendengus kesal. "Ya sudah! Aku tidak mau membantu!"

Meskipun Yangmei berkata begitu, tetap saja ia tidak beranjak dari kursinya, yang berarti ia masih menunggu Lu Yi. Lu Yi sendiri dengan santainya, sama sekali tidak merasa terancam, meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas meja, kemudian mengistirahatkan dagunya di punggung tangannya. "Memangnya aku tadi bilang ingin minta bantuanmu, Gong Zhu Yangmei?" Wajahnya yang begitu santai dan senyum menyindir di wajah laki-laki di depannya itu membuat Yangmei bertambah sebal saja, tetapi juga tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa karena terintimidasi oleh ketampanan Lu Yi.

Yangmei berdiri sambil menggebrak meja. Memang kata-kata Lu Yi itu benar sekali, justru dialah yang sebenarnya ingin membantu Lu Yi. Karena itulah akhirnya ia menyerah juga. "Baiklah, Lu Yi! Kau ini memang menyebalkan, tapi baik. Jadi aku akan membantumu! Kalau Paman Zhou tahu, papa pasti tahu! Akan kutanyakan." Dengan begitu, Yangmei segera angkat kaki, meninggalkan Lu Yi sendirian di tengah taman. Saat melihat Yangmei yang pergi dengan langkah lebar itu, Lu Yi tertawa kecil. Putri itu tingkahnya selalu bisa membuat orang tertawa, dan dengan itu ia jadi semakin menyukainya.

Sementara itu, Yangmei sendiri sudah sampai di ruang tahta tempat ayah, ibu, beberapa kasim dan dayang-dayang bercengkrama. Dengan cara menyelonong saja, Yangmei masuk ke ruangan itu sambil berteriak keras-keras. "Papa!" Panggilnya.

Sun Ce langsung menoleh, melihat anak gadisnya menuju ke arahnya. Sambil tertawa Sun Ce menjawab panggilannya. "Apa Lu Yi belum mengajarimu untuk memanggil dengan sebutan _Fu Wang_?" Tanyanya.

Yangmei menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat saat mengingat laki-laki yang sangat disukainya itu, yang sifat menyebalkannya begitu tidak terlihat pada orang lain sampai-sampai ayahnya sendiri lebih percaya padanya daripada pada anaknya sendiri. "Sudah, sih! Tapi aku tidak suka yang sulit-sulit begitu! Sudahlah! Jangan sebut-sebut lagi orang bodoh itu! Aku sedang butuh batuan ayah!"

"Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Sun Ce.

"Ini tentang Lu Yi."

Untuk sesaat, dayang-dayang itu mulai tertawa kecil. Para kasim sendiri menutupi wajah mereka dengan lengan baju mereka sambil menahan tawa, sampai akhirnya Sun Ce dan Da Qiao yang tertawa, barulah mereka sendiri berani melepaskan tawa mereka. Hal ini membuat Yangmei heran. Da Qiao berusaha menghentikan tawanya sambil bicara pada putrinya itu. "Tadi kau bilang Lu Yi itu bodoh. Sekarang kau ingin membantunya. Untuk apa membantu orang bodoh?"

Yangmei mulai menyadari kebodohannya, akhirnya dengan segera ia mencari-cari alasan. "Justru karena Lu Yi itu bodoh, makanya aku perlu membantunya. Kalau tidak, bisa-bisa ia tidak bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri." Meskipun ia berusaha mengelak, tetap saja para dayang dan kasim itu tidak berhenti tertawa, begitu juga dengan ayah dan ibunya. Semuanya tahu siapa yang sebenarnya bodoh dan siapa yang tidak.

"Sudah! Sudah!" Akhirnya Sun Ce berhasil berhenti. "Memang, ada apa dengan Lu Yi? Pasti kau lagi-lagi bertengkar soal aturan-aturan tata krama itu, ya?" Ia menebak.

Yangmei menggeleng. "Bukan, ini tentang omongan Paman Zhou yang tidak jelas." Kemudian ia menceritakan perkara itu sementara Sun Ce dan Da Qiao mendengar dengan penuh perhatian. Para kasim dan dayang berpandang-pandangan dan berbisik-bisik, sepertinya bahkan ada sebagian dari mereka yang tahu tentang masalah itu.

Sesudah semua masalah itu diceritakan, Yangmei menghela nafas. "Itulah masalahnya. Bukan masalah besar, bukan? Lu Yi memang terlalu melebih-lebihkan omongan Paman Zhou. Paman Zhou juga begitu, memakai kata-kata yang aneh untuk membuat Lu Yi penasaran. Sebenarnya tidak ada masalah apa-apa, kan?"

Sun Ce memandang Da Qiao, tetapi Da Qiao hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saja. Akhirnya, dengan nada yang serius Sun Ce berkata pada Yangmei. "Tentu saja itu masalah yang besar. Jika sampai Lu Yi tahu tentang keluarganya, bisa terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan."

"Apa maksud papa?" Tanya Yangmei sambil mengangat alisnya. Sebagai jawaban, Sun Ce berdiri, kemudian masuk ke ruang dalam. Karena bingung, akhirnya Yangmei mengikutinya, mereka berjalan semakin dalam sampai ke sebuah ruangan yang terdalam. Ada sebuah gembok besar yang mengunci pintunya. Dengan sebuah kunci yang tidak pernah Yangmei lihat sebelumnya, Sun Ce membuka gembok itu.

"Peristiwa ini berhubungan dengan kakekmu dan kakek Lu Yi." Ia mulai menjelaskan. "Dulu keduanya ikut dalam perang memusnahkan gerombolan pemberontak Sorban Kuning yang menggangu kerajaan Han. Kakekmu dan kakek Lu Yi memang sudah bersahabat akrab sekali."

Yangmei mendengarkan dengan penuh perhatian sementara ayahnya memimpinnya masuk ke ruangan itu. Ruangan itu tidak terlalu besar, malah seperti gudang saja. Tetapi tempat itu sangat terawat. Sebuah lemari yang besar dibuka oleh Sun Ce, kemudian ia mengelarkan dua buah kotak. Satunya panjang dan satunya berbentuk persegi yang tidak terlalu besar. Sun Ce melanjutkan ceritanya. "Baik kakekmu maupun kakek Lu Yi memiliki suatu pusaka keluarga yang berharga, yang terus menerus diturunkan. Senjata itu tidak boleh dipakai, dan hanya boleh diserahkan pada keturunan yang memang pantas memakainya."

"Waktu itu kakek Lu Yi punya dua orang anak, yang lebih tua adalah paman Lu Yi yang kau lihat di Lu Jiang, sementara yang lebih muda adalah ayah Lu Yi. Sebelum mulai berperang, rupanya kakek Lu Yi sudah bisa merasakan bahwa senjata warisan harusnya diserahkan pada anaknya yang lebih muda. Tetapi, karena takut terjadi perebutan, kakek Lu Yi membawa pedang itu ke perang melawan pemberontak Sorban Kuning. Saat keadaan mulai kritis, kakek Lu Yi akhirnya memutuskan menitipkan senjata itu pada kakekmu, supaya nanti diberikan pada keturunannya yang akan memakai senjata itu. Benar juga, setelah itu dalam suatu pertempurang, kakek Lu Yi gugur dalam medang perang."

"Senjata pusaka milik kakek Lu Yi itu tetap dibawa oleh kakekmu. Kakekmu pun sebenarnya punya senjata pusaka yang berharga, sampai ia menyadari bahwa senjata itu ternyata berhubungan satu dengan yang lainnya. Semakin meneliti senjata itu, semakin kakekmu menghargai senjata itu. Beberapa tahun berlalu dan kedua senjata itu tetap masih ada. Kakekmu akhirnya gugur dalam suatu perang. Jadi, papalah yang mengambil alih pemerintahan saat itu."

"Pada saat akan menyatukan kerajaan Wu ini, rupanya ayah dan paman Lu Yi sadar bahwa pusaka mereka yang hilang itu ternyata ada di sini. Mereka menyangka kami mencurinya, jadi pada saat papa menyatukan tanah-tanah di Wu, mereka membelot dan minta senjata itu dikembalikan. Papa yakin senjata itu sebaiknya jangan diserahkan, sebab bisa-bisa kedua saudara itu saling bunuh. Jadi, akhirnya terpaksalah kami bertarung saat akan menguasai wilayah itu. Karena itulah waktu pertama kali ke Lu Jiang dulu, papa tidak ingin mengajakmu karena yakin kita tidak disambut baik. Untunglah yang terjadi malah sebaliknya." Jelasnya panjang lebar, tetapi Yangmei sama sekali tidak bosan mendengarnya karena menurutnya cerita itu menarik sekali.

Yangmei mengangguk. "Begitu, ya?" Dengan penasaran ia melihat kedua kotak itu. "Ini ya senjatanya? Memangnya seberharga apa sih, sampai-sampai hanya keturunan yang terpilih saja yang bisa memakainya?" Katanya penasaran.

"Kau tidak tahu, ya?" Sun Ce mengangkat penutup kota itu. "Senjata itu begitu berharga dan disebut _Feng-jian_ dan _Huang-piao_, Pedang Feng dan Pisau Huang." Mendengar 'Feng' dan 'Huang', Yangmei benar-benar terkejut. "Inilah senjata yang ditinggalkan kedua Phoenix dalam legenda itu sebelum menghilang dari muka bumi. Senjata ini hanya diberikan bagi mereka yang juga memiliki kekuatannya. Dengan kata lain, keturunan yang terpilih itu kau dan Lu Yi."

Mulut Yangmei terbuka lebar sangking kagetnya. Kemudian ia mengamati kedua senjata itu. Sebilah pedang dan delapan buah pisau kecil yang bentuknya menyerupai jarum panjang. Pedang itulah yang beberapa tahun lalu pernah Sun Ce tunjukkan pada Zhou Yu. Sebenarnya kedua senjata itu tidak terlihat begitu istimewa, begitu menurut Yangmei. Tetapi saat ia menyentuh delapan buah pisau kecil itu dan menyelipkannya diantara jari-jarinya, ia merasakan suatu kekuatan mengalir ke dalam tangannya. Cepat-cepat ia lepaskan pisau-pisau itu. "Ini tidak bercanda, kan?" Tanyanya ragu. "Bagaimana mungkin bisa begini? Kalau begitu, kebetulan sekali Lu Yi ada di sini!"

"Benar sekali." Sun Ce mengangguk setuju. "Pada akhirnya senjata ini bisa juga kembali pada keluarga Lu. Tidak hanya itu, pedang ini bisa diserahkan pada keturunan yang tepat! Memang keberadaan Lu Yi di sini mungkin adalah kehendak Tian!" Wajahnya yang tadi gembira itu mendadak kemudian berubah. "Tetapi, sebenarnya masih ada satu hal yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Mungkin saja Lu Yi akan mendengar cerita ini, lalu mendendam juga pada kita karena dulunya kita adalah musuh keluarganya, apalagi kalau sampai dia juga mengira kita mencuri pusaka keluarganya. Karena itulah sampai sekarang kami semua tutup mulut tentang hal itu. Rasanya sebaiknya Lu Yi tidak diberi tahu dulu."

Yangmei menggelengkan kepala. "Kalau tidak diberi tahu sekarang, mau tunggu sampai kapan lagi?!" Protesnya. "Lagipula, Lu Yi tidak mungkin begitu! Pada orang-orang yang membunuh kedua orangtuanya saja, ia bisa memaafkan. Apalagi kalau papa hanya menjaga senjata itu, pasti Lu Yi tidak akan marah, kok!"

Sun Ce masih terlihat belum begitu yakin. "Mungkin kata-katamu benar, tetapi sebaiknya jangan sekarang. Tunggu waktu yang tepat." Sun Ce kemudian menyerahkan _Huang-piao_ itu pada Yangmei, tetapi _Feng-jian_ tetap ia simpan dalam lemari itu. Kemudian keduanya segera meninggalkan ruangan itu. Walaupun sebenarnya tidak puas, Yangmei hanya bisa menurut saja.

--

Esok paginya, Yangmei bertemu lagi dengan Lu Yi, seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Kali ini Lu Yi terlihat lebih antusias daripada kemarin. Yangmei melihatnya dengan rasa puas. Wajahnya sumringah sekali karena akhirnya ia berhasil membuktikan dirinya ternyata bisa membantu Lu Yi. "Bagaimana, Meimei? Sudah kamu tanyakan?" Tanyanya penuh harap.

Yangmei mengangguk. "Tapi papa sudah memperingatkanku supaya tidak bilang apa-apa."

"Kenapa begitu?" Lu Yi terlihat sedikit kecewa.

"Karena..." Yangmei menyeringai nakal. "... Kata papa bilang Lu Yi itu orang bodoh, makanya diberi tahu pun pasti tetap tidak mengerti."

Lu Yi mendesah, tetapi sama sekali tidak menunjukkan perubahan ekspresi yang mencolok. "Kalau begitu, ya sudah. Berarti kamu sama saja tidak bisa membantuku dan kamu tetap saja _ben de hao xiang yi zhi zhu_." Katanya santai, sepertinya tidak peduli pada Yangmei yang menjadi kesal setengah mati. Lu Yi berlalu dengan gaya cueknya, seperti biasa.

"Tunggu!" Yangmei menarik kerah baju Lu Yi. "Baik! Baik! Akan kuceritakan, tapi ada syaratnya!"

"Apa?"

"Cium aku."

Lu Yi terdiam beberapa saat, kemudian berbalik lagi. "Memang kamu _ben de hao xiang yi zhi zhu_. Biar aku cari tahu sendiri saja."

"Iya! Iya! Aku cuma bercanda, kok!" Yangmei menarik tangan Lu Yi. "Kalau begitu, akan kuceritakan." Katanya dengan tidak rela. Lu Yi tersenyum menang. "Papa melarangku menceritakannya padamu, tetapi aku yakin kamu orangnya tidak jahat, jadi sebaiknya aku ceritakan saja." Dengan begitu, ia mulai menceritakan kembali apa yang telah Sun Ce ceritakan padanya kemarin. Lu Yi mendengarkannya dengan penuh perhatian. Ini adalah sebuah hal baru baginya.

"Jadi begitulah..." Yangmei menghela nafas panjang. "Papa tidak mengizinkanku memberi tahumu karena takut nantinya kamu akan balas dendam. Lagipula..." Yangmei menatapnya dengan pandangan sedih. "Ternyata keluarga kita sempat bermusuhan."

Wajah Lu Yi yang begitu terkejut sama sekali belum pernah dilihatnya barang sekalipun. Lu Yi segera berbalik, kemudian dengan segera berjalan ke arah istana utama dengan derap kaki yang cepat dan lebar. Yangmei yang melihatnya langsung terkejut dan khawatir. Jangan-jangan Lu Yi marah sekarang sehingga meninggalakannya begitu saja. Dalam hati ia memaki dirinya sendiri yang tidak menuruti nasihat orang tuanya.

Yangmei berlari secepat mungkin menyusul Lu Yi. Untunglah sebelum ia masuk ke dalam, Yangmei sudah terlebih dahulu menarik tangannya. "Lu Yi, aku tahu pasti kamu marah sekali!" Katanya sambil merangkul tangan Lu Yi erat-erat. "Tapi apa kamu sampai harus begitu marahnya? Itu kan masa lalu? Apa kamu mendendam? Kita kan teman baik bahkan sudah dijodohkan? Apa karena hal sekecil ini Lu Yi sampai marah padaku?" Tanyanya. Wajahnya menatap Lu Yi, tetapi saat mata emas itu terpusat padanya, Yangmei jadi tidak bisa melihatnya lagi. Kepalanya tertunduk dan ia ketakutan, tetapi tangannya tetap memeluk tangan Lu Yi.

Tanpa disangka-sangka, Lu Yi melingkarkan tangannya satu lagi ke bahu Yangmei, kemudian membelai rambut perak panjang yang indah itu. "Kata siapa aku marah padamu, apalagi ingin balas dendam?" Tanyanya, membuat Yangmei melepaskan pegangan tangannya yang erat itu dan menatap Lu Yi. Kedua mata Lu Yi, walaupun terlihat sendu, tetapi tetap saja lembut dan menenangkan seperti biasa. "Justru aku sangat ingin menemui Kaisar sekarang. Ayahmu begitu baik padaku, menerimaku meskipun dia tahu aku ini anak musuhnya. Mana bisa aku sampai berpikir untuk balas dendam?"

"Jadi..." Senyum mulai perlahan muncul di wajah Yangmei. "Kamu sama sekali tidak marah, kan?"

Lu Yi menggeleng. "Kalaupun marah, aku hanya marah pada diriku sendiri yang begitu bodohnya sampai tidak tahu. Sebenarnya memang aku ini sangat tidak layak untuk tinggal di istana ini." Kemudian ia melepaskan dirinya dari Yangmei. "Sekarang aku ingin sekali menemui ayahmu. Aku harus berterima kasih padanya, mungkin meskipun aku berlutut dan ber-_kowtow _seribu kali pun tidak akan cukup." Katanya.

"Tunggu, Lu Yi!" Panggil Yangmei saat Lu Yi hendak meninggalkannya. "Aku kan sudah memberitahumu akhirnya. Apa kamu tidak jadi memenuhi janji?"

Dengan langkah malas ia berjalan mendekati Yangmei. Wajahnya yang tadi itu cepat sekali berubah menjadi tatapan kesal. "Jadi aku harus menciummu, ya?" Lu Yi tersenyum simpul. Saat melihatnya, barulah Yangmei merasa gugup. Jantungnya berdetak cepat sekali ketika Lu Yi semakin mendekatinya. Ia pikir dicium itu rasanya pasti enak, tetapi ternyata begitu menegangkan. Yangmei menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"Jangan malu begitu. Bukannya kamu sendiri yang bilang?" Nada suara Lu Yi terdengar seperti menggodanya. Yangmei merasakan jari-jari Lu Yi menyentuh dagunya, kemudian perlahan mengangkatnya hingga mata mereka bertemu. Saat sekali lagi Yangmei melihat mata Lu Yi yang begitu indah warnanya seperti kolam emas itu, ia hanya menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Wajahnya memerah karena tegang.

Lu Yi sebenarnya sangat ingin melakukan apa yang Yangmei inginkan. Wajah Yangmei yang tegang dan memerah itu begitu manis dan imut sekali, sampai ia sendiri sempat tidak bisa menahan diri. Untunglah ia berhasil. Dengan satu kibasan tangan, beberapa helai rambut perak Yangmei sekarang berada diatas tangan Lu Yi, kemudian diciumnya rambut itu. Saat Yangmei membuka matanya, tahulah ia bahwa sebenarnya ia sedang dibodohi!

"Lu Yi! Kenapa rambut saja?!" Tanyanya kesal. Wajahnya yang sudah memerah itu makin memerah lagi.

"Kamu kan tidak bilang harus dimana." Balas Lu Yi seenaknya sambil berlalu. "Tetapi harusnya kamu lihat sendiri wajahmu tadi saat aku mau menciummu. Lucu sekali, lho." Ia memberikan sebuah senyum manis, tetapi malah membuat Yangmei semakin kesal saja.

Hanya dalam beberapa langkah kaki saja, Lu Yi sudah sampai ke ruang tahta. Yangmei mengikutinya dari belakang. Dengan langkah yang begitu jelas terdengar, seluruh orang-orang yang berada di ruangan itu terkejut, termasuk Sun Ce dan Da Qiao. Lu Yi berjalan melewati lorong yang panjang sampai berjarak cukup dekat dari Sun Ce dengan kepala terus tertunduk. Yangmei bersembunyi di balik sebuah pilar.

Tanpa memandang Sun Ce lagi, Lu Yi segera menjatuhkan dirinya di atas lututnya, kemudian bersujud dalam-dalam sampai wajahnya menyentuh tanah. Tindakan yang begitu tiba-tiba itu membuat seisi ruangan itu lebih kaget lagi, terutama Sun Ce dan Da Qiao. Lalu, dengan suara lantang Lu Yi berbicara, tanpa berani mengangkat kepalanya. "Yang Mulia Kaisar! Sekarang hamba tahu siapa diri hamba sebenarnya!" Sun Ce dan Da Qiao menyadari kali ini Lu Yi menggunakan kata 'hamba' untuk menyebut dirinya. "Hamba ini adalah orang yang tidak pantas mendapat kemurahan hati kaisar!"

"Berdirilah, Lu Yi!" Kata Sun Ce dengan segera. "Untuk apa kamu sampai berlutut begitu segala?"

Lu Yi mengangkat wajahnya, tetapi tetap tidak berdiri. Ia masih berlutut. "Sekarang barulah hamba tahu bahwa hamba ini hanya orang rendah yang begitu dikasihani Yang Mulia Kaisar!" Ia menyatakannya dengan sungguh-sungguh, kedengaran dari suaranya dan terlihat dari matanya. "Tadi pagi hamba sudah lancang menanyakan pada Gong Zhu siapa diri hamba sebenarnya. Ternyata hamba hanyalah seorang anak musuh saja!"

Sun Ce dan Da Qiao menjadi tekejut bukan kepalang. Mereka memandang Yangmei. Yangmei langsung bersembunyi lagi tanpa berani melihat. Saat itulah Lu Yi melanjutkan dengan suara setengah memohon. "Hamba tahu hamba ini adalah orang rendah yang sama sekali tidak pantas mendapat kemurahan Kaisar, tetapi hamba bukan orang yang tak tahu balas budi sampai memikirkan untuk balas dendam. Mohon Yang mulia Kaisar jangan berpikir seperti itu terhadap hamba."

"Ya Tian!" Sun Ce segera menghampiri Lu Yi, kemudian mengangkatnya untuk berdiri. "Ternyata itulah yang membuatmu melakukan hal tadi itu." Lu Yi dengan takut-takut berdiri. "Kau ini ngomong seperti seolah aku akan menghukum matimu saja. Tidak perlu tegang begitu! Aku juga sadar bahwa tidak seharusnya aku berpikir kau akan balas dendam." Lu Yi mengangguk, tetapi kepalanya tetap tertunduk dalam-dalam.

Da Qiao pun ikut menghampirinya. Melihat Lu Yi yang begitu tegang, Da Qiao berkata dalam suara lembut. "Angkat kepalamu, Lu Yi." Meskipun takut, Lu Yi hanya menurut saja. Baik Kaisar maupun Permaisuri menatapnya sekarang. Keduanya berkesimpulan sama. Wajah Lu Yi terlihat begitu sungguh-sungguh, tidak ada kebohongan dibaliknya. Mata emasnya menatap dengan tajam, tetapi penyesalan begitu jelas terpancar, meskipun ia tidak melakukan kesalahan itu sendiri. Dengan berkesimpulan begitu, Sun Ce semakin yakin memang Lu Yi tidak akan melakukan hal-hal buruk. Kaisar Wu itu menjadi menyesal. Seharusnya memang ia mempercayai putrinya.

Tanpa buang banyak waktu Sun Ce sekali lagi menuju ruang dalam, meninggalkan seisi ruang tahta itu dengan keadaan membisu dan mematung, seolah telah tekena sihir. Beberapa saat kemudian Sun Ce kembali dengan sebuah kotak panjang yang kemarin ditunjukkannya pada Yangmei. Kotak itu ia letakkan di sebuah meja di depan tahta. Dengan suatu isyarat tangan, ia memanggil Lu Yi untuk mendekatinya. Yangmei mengikuti dari belakang.

"Sepertinya kau sudah tahu semuanya. Aku tidak perlu menceritakannya lagi." Kata Sun Ce sambil membuka tutup kotak itu. Sebuah pedang tersimpan di dalamnya. Pedang itu tidak begitu panjang, tetapi sangat pas ukurannya untuknya. Meskipun tahu benda itu akan menjadi miliknya, Lu Yi masih belum berani menyentuhnya. Sun Ce mengeluarkan pedang itu dari kotak. "Pedang ini dari dulu merupakan pusaka keluarga Lu, hanya saja kakekmu menitipkannya pada kami, keluarga Sun. Sekarang, aku hendak mengembalikannya padamu." Pedang itu diulurkan padanya. Lu Yi membungkuk, tangannya menerima pedang itu dengan hati-hati.

Sama seperti apa yang dirasakan Yangmei, Lu Yi merasa ada suatu kekuatan yang mengalir melalui tangannya saat menggenggam pedang itu. Sesudah menerimanya, Lu Yi membungkuk lagi. "Yang Mulia, bukankah sebentar lagi angkatan perang Wu akan digerakkan untuk menyerang Xu Chang? Dengan pedang yang hamba terima hari ini, hamba sangat ingin membantu. Hambat tahu kemampuan hamba masih sangat rendah dibandingkan jendral-jendral yang lain, tetapi hamba sangat ingin membalas jasa Yang mulia yang begitu besar." Ia berkata dengan nada memohon.

"Lu Yi," Sun Ce menghela nafas sambil memikirkan permohonan itu. "Sebenarnya bukannya aku tidak ingin mengirimmu, tetapi kau masih tujuh belas tahun, terlalu muda untuk bergabung dalam peperangan. Apalagi Zhou Yu selalu berkata kau adalah calon ahli strategi yang hebat dan berbakat. Kalau sampai kau ikut dan gugur, maka siapa lagi yang akan menggantikanmu?"

Lu Yi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Yang Mulia, tidak seharusnya Yang Mulia begitu memperhatikan keselamatan hamba. Ling Tong dalam usianya yang ke lima belas sudah ikut dalam perang di Xia Kou. Sementara Penasihat Zhou, adalah aset yang paling berharga di kerajaan Wu ini. Tetapi Penasihat Zhou juga ikut berjuang di medan perang." Ia memberikan alasan-alasan tersebut, dan karena alasan-alasan yang masuk akal ini, akhirnya Sun Ce memberikan izinnya.

Tiba-tiba saja Yangmei ikut menyerocos. Suasana yang tadi serius langsung berubah cair karena Yangmei. "Aku juga mau ikut!" Ia menganggak tangan. "Apa gunanya aku juga diberi senjata bagus kalau tidak kugunakan. Umurku sudah lima belas tahun! Beberapa hari lagi aku akan berumur enam belas! Jadi, boleh kan aku juga ikut pergi ke Xu Chang?" Kemudian dengan bangga ia menepuk-nepuk dadanya. "Meskipun aku seperti ini, aku juga sudah sering belajar pada Bibi Shang Xiang! Lu Yi saja belum tentu menang dariku."

"Kau tidak boleh pergi!"Kata Sun Ce tegas. "Selain membahayakan dirimu, kami juga bisa kerepotan mengurusmu!" Sun Ce tertawa.

Yangmei memasang wajah cemberut. "Apa papa tidak tahu? Kalau Lu Yi punya kekuatan Feng, aku juga punya kekuatan Huang! Aku bisa menyembuhkan orang dengan sentuhan saja! Kalau nanti ada prajurit yang terluka, bukankah akan berguna membawaku?" Katanya. Kemudian ia menambahkan lagi. "Selain itu, kalau aku juga punya kekuatan Huang, mana mungkin aku bisa dibunuh dengan mudah? Aku bisa menjaga diri dengan baik, kok!" Ia berbicara dengan gaya meyakinkan

Alasannya itu sebenarnya masuk akal juga. Dengan segala macam pertimbangan, Yangmei diizinkan ikut. Ketika mendengar kata 'ya', Yangmei langsung melompat-lompat kegirangan. Ia berjingkrak-jingkar, kemudian memeluk papanya, mamanya, dan Lu Yi. Ia telihat begitu senang. "Kamu dengar, kan, Lu Yi? Aku boleh ikut dalam perang! Jadi, kalau kamu terluka, aku bisa menyembuhkanmu kapan saja!"

Lu Yi tersenyum, kemudian melepaskan Yangmei. "Ah!" Ia memukul kepalanya karena teringat pada sesuatu, lalu berbalik kepada Sun Ce. "Yang Mulia, bisakah hamba memohon satu hal lagi?" Tanyanya. Saat Sun Ce mengangguk, Lu Yi mengutarakan maksudnya itu. "Yang Mulia, biasakah mulai saat ini jangan memanggilku 'Lu Yi' lagi? Orang rendah seperti hamba tidak pantas membawa-bawa nama itu. Hamba juga ingin melepaskan nama pemberian orangtuaku ini, sebagai tanda hamba tidak lagi terikat dengan keluarga, apalagi dengan dendam di masa lalu." Untuk kesekian kalinya ia membungkuk dalam-dalam. "Hal ini juga untuk mendamaikan permusuhan di antara keluarga Sun dan keluarga Lu, jika mungkin."

Sun Ce terkagum-kagum melihat kesungguhan pemuda itu. "Aku akan sangat menghargainya. Tetapi tolong hentikan menggunakan 'hamba' itu." Mendengar itu Lu Yi hanya tersenyum saja. "Jadi, bagaimana orang memanggilmu?" Tanyanya.

Ia menutup matanya sebentar sambil memikirkan, barulah setelah beberapa saat lamanya membuka matanya dan menjawab dengan mantap. "Lu _Xun_. Mulai sekarang, panggillah aku Lu Xun."

Namanya yang baru itu mendatangkan protes rupanya. Mula-mula dari Da Qiao. "Kupikir, nama itu tidak cocok untukmu."

"Benar! Benar!" Yangmei ikut-ikutan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kenapa sekarang namamu jadi jamur? Apa artinya namamu itu? Jamur Lu?" Semua mata tertuju kepadanya, menatapnya dengan bingung. "Namaku Yangmei, dari buah yangmei. Sekarang namamu berubah menjadi jamur! Memangnya kamu kira kita ini barang belanjaan di pasar, ya?"

Pertanyaan konyol ini akhirnya membuat seisi ruangan tertawa. Sun Ce langsung menjelaskan setelah tawanya akhirnya berhasil ia hentikan. "Meimei, Xun yang dipakai itu artinya bukan jamur, tetapi artinya 'rendah'. Menurutku nama itu cocok juga, sebab Xun juga bisa diterjemahkan sebagai 'rendah hati'." Jelasnya.

"Oh, begitu, ya?" Yangmei mengangguk-angguk mengerti, kemudian menoleh pada laki-laki yang tersenyum padanya itu. "Nama yang bagus, Lu _Xun_!" Katanya sambil merasai nama yang baru itu terselip keluar dari mulutnya.

* * *

That's all! PENGUNGKAPAN MISTERI SENJATA PHOENIX!!! YEAH!!!

Wew... namanya emang nggak keren... Jadi sodara, 'Jian' itu artinya pedang. Sementara 'Piao'... Piao itu nggak bisa diartikan sebagai pisau sebenarnya. Kalo sodara pernah lihat film silat2 China kuno, sodara pasti sering menemukan beberapa orang yang pakai senjata rahasia, misalnya pisau yang disembunyikan dibalik baju atau tusuk konde yang tinggal cabut trus langsung pakai. Nah, aku pilih senjata ini buat Yangmei soalnya di DW nggak ada orang dengan senjata piao alias senjata rahasia ini, padahal senjata kayak gini keren, lho!

Trus, tentang masalah keluarganya Lu Xun itu, emang di zaman dulu kan ada dendam2 getu kalo orangtuanya musuhan sama siapa meski nggak sampe mati, ntar bisa dibales sama anaknya... Itulah yang ditakutkan Sun Ce...

Dan akhirnya, sekarang bisa nulis pake Lu Xun... XD BTW, maksud omongannya Yangmei yang terakhir itu gini: Huruf 'Xun4' itu ada banyak artinya. Salah satunya ya yang dipake Lu Xun itu... 遜-Xun4 artinya 'rendah' ato bisa jadi 'rendah hati'. Sementara Yangmei ngira Xun itu maksudnya 蕈-Xun4 yang artinya 'jamur', tepatnya jamur dari familia _agaricaceae_. *sok biologi mode ON*. Getu...

Tambahan peribahasa China, nih! 上梁不整，下梁歪 - (_Shang liang bu zhen, xia liang wai_) dalam bahasa Indonesia jadi: Atas tidak lurus, bawah bengkok. Artinya, kalau orangtuanya nggak baik, anaknya juga pasti nggak baik. Kira2 sama dengan peribahasa di Indonesia 'buah jatuh tidak jauh dari pohonnya'. Nah, maksud Zhou Yu ngomong getu ke Lu Xun adalah dia ngerasa kenapa kok Lu Xun beda dari orangtuanya... jadi peribahasa itu nggak berlaku buat Lu Xun... getu...

DAAAAANNN... the last but not least... secuplik chap berikutnya...

_Sampai saat itulah tiba-tiba terdengar seruan dari luar kemah. Panah-panah api terbang melewati pagar, kemudian membakar kemah-kemah. Tentara-tentara bangun dan berlari kalang-kabut, begitu juga dengan kedua jendral yang ada di dalam kemah. Tentara-tentara itu saling injak sehingga banyak yang terjatuh dan mati. Lu Xun dan Yangmei yang takut dan kebingungan cepat-cepat menyingkir._

_"Menyerahlah pasukan Han, kalian orang sesat!" Seruan itu terdengar bersahutan saat pasukan dengan sorban berwarna kuning di kepalanya menyerbu di dalam kekacauan itu, kemudian membunuh siapapun tentara yang terlihat. Pertempuran itu terasa mudah karena para tentara Han belum siap untuk melakukan serang balik. Lu Xun dan Yangmei semakin kalut melihatnya._

_"Hei, nak!" Lu Xun dan Yangmei menoleh ke sumber suara itu. Ternyata dari Lu Yu dan Sun Jian, yang sebenarnya adalah kakek mereka sendiri. "Pakai senjata ini! Cepat!" Sebuah pedang dan beberapa pisau dilempar dengan cepat ke arah mereka. Untung saja keduanya dengan sigap mengambil keduanya. Lu Xun mengambil sebilah pedang itu, sementara Yangmei mengambil pisau-pisau itu. Betapa terkejutnya mereka karena ternyata kedua senjata itu adalah _Feng-jian _dan _Huang-piao.

YEAH! Apa yang kira2 terjadi di chap berikutnya? Penasaran? Nantikan update berikutnya pada hari Senin, seperti biasa! *dinuklir*


	21. Chain of Memories

Dua minggu menjelang UNAS...

Sodara, plis sodara doakan saya, wokey? Soalnya beberapa try out saya entah kenapa hasilnya hancur2an... Kayaknya kok UNASnya bakal susah lagi... Wew... T-T

BTW, sekedar pemberitahuan saja, **JUDUL CHAPTER INI SAMA SEKALI NGGAK ADA HUBUNGANNYA SAMA KINGDOM HEARTS: CHAIN OF MEMORY BUATAN SQUARE ENIX!** Yah... saya milih judul ini soalnya kok kayaknya cocok aja sama ceritanya... XD

Yah... nothing special today... silahkan membaca!

* * *

* * *

Lu Xun berjalan mengikuti Yangmei. Sebenarnya ia masih bertanya-tanya sendiri akan dituntun kemana ia oleh putri itu. Setelah keluar dari ruang tahta, ia diajak Yangmei pergi ke suatu tempat yang ia sendiri belum diberi tahu. "Meimei, kita mau kemana?"

Yangmei menoleh kebelakang, kemudian memberikan sebuah senyum nakal. "Kamu tidak perlu banyak bertanya..." Ia menjulurkan lidahnya. "...jamur."

Jawaban yang mengecewakan, ditambah ejekannya yang terakhir itu membuat Lu Xun kesal. Tetapi tawa Yangmei yang telah berhasil mengerjainya itu membuatnya senang. Dengan suara cuek, Lu Xun memutar tubuhnya. "Baik kalau begitu. Silakan Gong Zhu pergi sendiri saja."

"Wah! Jangan begitu, tuan jamur! Aku kan hanya bercanda!" Balas Yangmei sambil segera menarik tangan Lu Xun.

"Kalau begitu..." Lu Xun menepuk dahi Yangmei. "Jangan panggil aku jamur lagi. Mulai sekarang panggillah aku dengan nama yang benar." Katanya.

Wajah Yangmei langsung cemberut. "Iya..iya..." Ia menghela nafas. "Aku ini susah menghafal nama orang, apalagi kalau namanya tidak aku mengerti. Dulu pada saat namamu Lu Yi, aku masih lebih mudah menghafalnya. Sekarang kalau namamu berubah, bagaimana bisa begitu mudah kuhafalkan?" Katanya sambil mencari-cari alasan. "Bahkan Jendral Lü Meng saja kupanggil bos besar karena kadang aku tidak ingat, dan Jendral Gan Ning kupanggil tuan bajak laut. Tapi mereka tidak pernah marah, hanya kau saja yang marah."

"Sebab memang panggilanmu itu berhubungan." Balas Lu Xun. "Jendral Lü Meng itu seorang jenral yang hebat, tak heran kalau kamu memanggilnya bos besar. Sementara Jendral Gan Ning memang dulunya seorang bajak laut. Makanya mereka tidak marah." Kemudian ia melanjutkan dengan nada kesal. "Tapi apa hubungannya namaku sekarang dengan jamur? Hanya karena cara pengucapannya sama saja kamu sampai memanggilku begitu."

Lagi-lagi Yangmei menghela nafas. "Kenapa semua orang namanya begitu susah? Kenapa tidak yang gampang seperti namaku saja, sih?" Keluhnya. Lu Xun yang melihatnya hanya bisa tertawa kecil. Kemudian keduanya melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ke sebuah gedung lain. Letakknya agak jauh dari istana utama. Di sanalah keduanya berhenti.

Yangmei berbalik dan mengacungkan jarinya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk bangunan itu pada Lu Xun. "Lu Xun tidak pernah kemari sebelumnya kan?" Ia bertanya. "Tempat ini adalah para penjahit istana bekerja. Mereka pandai membuat gaun pesta sampai ke baju perang. Berhubung sekarang kita akan pergi berperang, kita akan minta tolong mereka untuk membuatkan kita baju. Bagaimana?"

"Untuk apa?" Tanyanya balik. "Tidak perlu begitu banyak baju, merepotkan saja. Bajuku masih banyak, kok."

Putri yang keras kepala itu mendengus kesal. "Bajumu itu seperti baju seorang ahli strategi yang bisanya cuma ongkang-ongkang kaki di istana sementara tentara yang lain berperang. Kalau kena pedang sedikit saja, bisa membahayakanmu juga." Ia beradu argumen. "Selain itu bajumu tidak ada yang bagus."

"Begitu, ya?" Lu Xun tersenyum simpul. "Percuma saja memakai baju yang bagus-bagus saat perang, tetapi kalau nanti terkena pedang sedikit saja langsung ketakutan. Yang penting itu kebolehan seoarang jendral, bukan pakaiannya." Kata-katanya itu digunakan untuk menyindir Yangmei, tetapi dasar memang gadis itu sama sekali tidak peka.

"Justru karena itulah!" Balas Yangmei. "Lu Xun kan tidak pandai bertarung dan bisanya cuma ongkang-ongkang kaki sambil berpikir. Sudah begitu, tidak punya baju perang yang bagus pula! Bisa-bisa kamu terluka nanti, dan lagi-lagi harus aku yang menyembuhkanmu..." Dilihatnya Lu Xun sudah berbalik, lalu berjalan meninggalkannya. Yangmei menjadi kesal bukan main. Ia berseru keras-keras. "Ya sudah kalau begitu, mulai sekarang kamu akan kupanggil tuan jamur!" Ancamnya.

Rupanya ancaman itu berhasil. Lu Xun akhirnya berhenti, kemudian berbalik lagi. Yangmei yang kegirangan pun tertawa juga.

"Sudah cepat! Jangan buang-buang waktu lagi!" Katanya tidak sabar.

Lu Xun dan Yangmei memasuki gedung itu, kemudian berjalan melalui beberapa koridor sampai akhirnya tiba ke suatu ruangan besar yang bentuknya seperti aula yang luas. Di dalamnya terdapat beberapa orang yang sedang berlari kesana-kemari sambil membawa gulungan-gulungan kain. Kelihatannya mereka sibuk sekali. Melihat kedatangan Yangmei dan Lu Xun, seisi ruangan itu langsung berhenti dari pekerjaan mereka. Seorang wanita yang cukup tua usianya menghampiri mereka.

"Aduh, Gong Zhu..." Kata wanita itu sambil membungkuk. "Kenapa putri bersusah-payah datang jauh-jauh kemari? Kan bisa saja Gong Zhu menyuruh orang lain jika perlu sesuatu?"

Wanita itu sebenarnya bermaksud sopan, tetapi Yangmei keliru menafsirkan kata-kata itu. "Apa maksudnya itu?" Kata Yangmei dengan perasaan sedikit terhina. "Apa aku hanya membuat keributan saja di sini?"

Lu Xun memukul kepalanya sendiri. "Maksudnya, Meimei, kamu kan putri, jadi seharusnya kamu di istana saja, jangan pergi jauh-jauh dari istana. Mengerti?" Yangmei mengangguk mengerti. "Kamu ini, orang bermaksud baik-baik, malah kamu berprasangka buruk."

Yangmei yang menyadari kesalahannya langsung membungkuk berkali-kali, membuat wanita itu jadi bingung harus berbuat apa. "Aduh, maaf! Maaf! Aku benar-benar tidak tahu!" Kemudian ia berhenti. "Aku datang kemari karena ingin kau buatkan kami baju. Kalau bisa, bolehkah aku melihat cara membuatnya juga? Sekaligus desainnya nanti?"

Wanita itu mengangguk. "Tentu saja boleh, putri." Lalu ia menoleh pada Lu Xun. "Apa tuan muda juga ingin dibuatkan baju?"

Sebelum Lu Xun berkata apa-apa, Yangmei sudah terlebih dahulu menjawab untuknya. "Benar! Aku dan Lu Xun minta tolong ingin dibuatkan baju untuk perang sebentar lagi. Bisa tidak?" Ia segera memulai penjelasannya. "Aku ingin baju yang warnanya cerah seperti baju perang milik Bibi Shang Xiang! Oh, dan aku juga ingin yang warnanya merah!" Katanya bersemangat.

Wanita tua itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil melihat kelakuan Yangmei. "Sebelumnya, putri, tubuh anda harus diukur dulu. Tuan muda juga." Kemudian ia memanggil dua orang yang sepertinya masih sibuk. Keduanya meninggalkan pekerjaannya dan dengan tergopoh-gopoh membawa beberapa tali ukuran.

Saat mulai akan mengukur, Lu Xun mengambil tali ukuran itu, membuat para penjahit itu kaget. "Sepertinya anda semua sedang sibuk. Kami di sini untuk minta tolong, bukan bermaksud menganggu kalian. Silahkan anda kembali ke pekerjaan anda. Saya dan putri akan mengukur sendiri." Katanya sopan. Sebelumnya penjahit-penjahit itu ragu-ragu, tetapi melihat Lu Xun yang ternyata bisa melakukannya sendiri, mereka akhirnya kembali pada pekerjaannya.

Yangmei memandang kagum sementara Lu Xun mengukur tubuhnya sendiri dengan tali ukuran itu. Sebenarnya itu adalah hal yang biasa, tetapi karena memang Yangmei sudah menganggap Lu Xun seseorang yang begitu hebat, ia jadi kagum sendiri. Mulai dari pergelangan tangan, pergelangan kaki, sampai semuanya sudah selesai.

Dengan bodohnya Yangmei bertanya. "Lu Xun ternyata tahu semua yang harus diukur, ya? Apa Lu Xun dulu pernah menjadi seorang penjahit?"

Lu Xun menatapnya dengan tatapan kesal, kemudian berbisik pelan sebagai jawaban. "_Ben de hao xiang yi zhi zhu._" Kata-kata itu langsung mendiamkan Yangmei. Putri itu mendengus kesal, kemudian membalikkan badannya sambil cemberut. Lu Xun hanya tertawa kecil melihatnya, tetapi tetap saja menyembunyikan ekspresinya. Sayang sekali Yangmei tidak tahu, semakin ia jengkel pada Lu Xun, semakin Lu Xun menyukainya.

Tiba-tiba bahu Yangmei ditepuk, kemudian ia dipaksa menoleh kebelakang, dan orang yang membalik tubuhnya tentu saja Lu Xun. Yangmei yang masih dongkol hatinya membuang muka. "Sini, biar kuukurkan tubuhmu." Kata Lu Xun dengan sebuah senyum iseng.

"Biar aku sendiri saja!" Bentaknya kesal seraya merebut tali ukuran di tangan Lu Xun. "Kamu bilang aku bodoh seperti babi! Jadi, buat apa kamu mengukur tubuh seorang bodoh? Apalagi tubuh seorang babi! Nanti malah ketularan penyakit bodohku!"

"Justru karena kamu bodoh seperti babi," Balas Lu Xun dengan santai. "Aku yakin kamu tidak bisa mengukur tubuhmu sendiri."

Yangmei jadi gemas sekali. Ingin rasanya ia menginjak-injak Lu Xun saat itu juga sangking jengkelnya. Kenapa di dunia ini ada orang yang begitu tampan, lembut pada orang lain, pintar dan berbakat, tetapi begitu menyebalkan terhadapnya? Di depan orang lain Lu Xun selalu terlihat sopan dan baik hati, tetapi kenapa di depannya yang adalah calon istrinya sendiri ia begitu cuek dan selalu menjengkelkan? Yang lebih aneh, ketika dulu kecil, Lu Xun sangat baik hati dan perhatian seperti malaikat, sekarang dia seperti iblis saja...

"Aku memang putri paling bodoh di kerajaan Wu, bahkan mungkin di seluruh sejarah China! Tapi setidak-tidaknya untuk mengukur tubuhku sendiri aku bisa, tidak perlu bantuanmu itu!" Ia mencak-mencak dengan marah, sambil dalam hati berharap supaya Lu Xun takut melihatnya. "Kamu itu katanya saja niatnya membantu, tapi sebenarnya cuma mau mengejekku, kan?" Katanya sambil menuding.

Lu Xun ekspresinya datar-datar saja, tidak menunjukkan perubahan apa-apa. Tetapi tiba-tiba saja ia menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangannya, dan terlihat dengan jelas sekali bahwa ia sedang setengah mati menahan tawa. "Aduh, Gong Zhu..." Tawanya akhirnya tidak tertahankan lagi. "Baru kali ini Gong Zhu bisa berpikir dengan benar, ya? Memang itu tujuanku." Yangmei yang mendengarnya jadi merah mukanya karena malu dan kesal yang bercampur aduk. "Apalagi, siapa sih yang mau mengukur tubuh Gong Zhu?"

Setiap kali Lu Xun ingin membuat Yangmei marah, ia selalu memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Gong Zhu', dan cara itu selalu saja berhasil. Dengan marah Yangmei menerjang Lu Xun untuk memberinya sebuah pukulan jitu. Sayangnya, seperti biasa, Lu Xun selalu berhasil menghindar, dan kali ini menyebabkan putri itu hampir jatuh terjembab.

"AIYA!" Dengan satu jeritan kontan seluruh mata memandangnya dengan terkejut. Baru kali ini mereka mendengar suara Yangmei yang begitu keras. Dalam waktu sepersekian detik saat orang-orang hanya sempat menoleh saja, tubuh Yangmei yang terjatuh ditopang oleh tangan yang kuat, yang akhirnya menyebabkannya tidak jatuh.

Yangmei langsung bisa menebak itu siapa. Pastilah dengan 'kekalahannya' kali ini, ia lagi-lagi akan diejek oleh Lu Xun yang memang sudah terlalu sering menang darinya. Yangmei cepat-cepat membetulkan posisi tubuhnya dengan segera, sekaligus mempersiapkan diri untuk menebalkan muka saat melihat Lu Xun yang melihatnya dengan pandangan santai tapi mengejek.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?"

"Sudahlah! Kamu jangan sok perhatian..." Kata-katanya terhenti saat ia menoleh. Yang ia tatap ternyata bukan wajah Lu Xun yang tersenyum puas karena berhasil mengerjainya, tetapi wajah yang khawatir, yang tidak pernah ia tunjukkan untuk waktu yang lama sekali. Yangmei hanya bisa menatapnya dengan pandangan terkejut, tetapi juga senang.

Sayangnya, ekspresinya begitu cepat berubah.

Tangannya yang tadinya menopang Yangmei langsung ia lepaskan dari gadis itu sesaat sesudah ia berdiri dengan benar. Dengan cepat ia membuang muka. "Terserah kamu sajalah. Aku hanya tidak mau kamu sampai jatuh." Suaranya terdengar datar dan tidak mengandung perasaan apapun, begitulah yang dipikirkan oleh Yangmei, tetapi arti yang terkandung pada kata-kata Lu Xun adalah bahwa sebenarnya ia kecewa dikatai sok perhatian.

Yangmei juga membuang muka, kemudian segera mengukur tubuhnya seolah kejadian yang barusan itu tidak pernah terjadi. Seperti yang sudah Lu Xun duga, ternyata memang putri itu tidak bisa mengukur tubuhnya sendiri. Setiap kali mengukur, tali ukuran itu pasti terlepas dari tangannya atau tidak tepat saja. Yang paling susah adalah pada saat mengukur panjang punggung. Tangan kiri Yangmei menahan agar ujung tali ukuran tetap di bawah lehernya, sementara tangannya yang digunakan untuk menandai. Sayang sekali usahanya itu selalu gagal.

"Kamu butuh bantuan?" Tanya sebuah suara di belakangnya yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah suara Lu Xun sendiri.

Dengan keras kepala Yangmei menjawab. "Tidak! Aku bisa sendiri, kok!" Meskipun ia berkata begitu, kenyataanya ia tidak pernah berhasil, sampai Lu Xun tiba-tiba membantunya dari belakang. Jarinya menyentuh leher bawah Yangmei, dan perlahan menyingkirkan tangan kirinya.

"Kalau kamu memang tidak bisa, bilang saja." Katanya. Entah sentuhan itu memang mengandung sesuatu yang aneh, atau memang ia sendiri yang aneh, tiba-tiba saja Yangmei jadi tegang sekali. Tubuhnya kaku saat mendapat sentuhan Lu Xun, khususnya pada saat ia merasakan nafas Lu Xun yang hangat menyentuh tengkuknya saat ia membungkuk. Satu lagi tangan Lu Xun mengikuti panjang punggungnya sampai serendah pinggul. Selama itu terjadi, Yangmei hanya bisa terbujur kaku, seolah-olah ia adalah patung kayu.

"Selesai!" Lu Xun melepaskan sentuhannya. Dalam hati, Yangmei merasa begitu lega, tetapi ia juga tidak bisa menyembunyikan fakta bahwa ia sebenarnya kecewa. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Lu Xun segera mengembalikan tali ukuran itu pada wanita tua tadi, sekaligus memberi tahu ukuran tubuh mereka berdua. Ketika kembali kepada Yangmei, ia hanya melihat gadis itu menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong seperti orang bodoh. "Kamu ini kenapa lagi?"

"Anu..." Akhirnya Yangmei menemukan suaranya untuk berbicara. "Aku boleh bertanya satu hal, Lu Xun? Pertanyaannya mudah, kok! Pasti kamu bisa menjawab." Kemudian ia menunduk dalam-dalam. "Tapi aku malu untuk menanyakannya."

"Kamu ini mau menguji atau mau bertanya?" Tanya Lu Xun dengan skeptis.

"Tentu saja bertanya!" Balas Yangmei. "Pertanyaanku itu... Apa kamu pernah belajar ilmu silat melumpuhkan tubuh musuh? Kamu tahu, kan? Ilmu yang hanya dengan sentuhan jari saja bisa melumpuhkan lawan?"

Pertanyaan bodoh itu lagi-lagi ingin membuat Lu Xun mengatakan _ben de hao xiang yi zhi zhu_, tetapi akhirnya ia mengurungkan niatnya itu. "Tentu saja tidak. Apa kamu pernah lihat aku belajar ilmu silat seperti itu selain ilmu perang saja?" Dengan tetap menunduk Yangmei menggelengkan kepalanya. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Habis..." Yangmei menghela nafas. "Tadi waktu Lu Xun mengukur tubuhku, kok aku tidak bisa bergerak, ya?" Tanyanya. Sebelum ia mendapat jawabannya, ternyata Lu Xun sudah meninggalkannya terlebih dahulu. Yangmei hanya bisa mengikutinya dari belakang saja sambil memanggil-manggil, tetapi ia hanya pura-pura tidak mendengar saja. Begitulah seterusnya sampai mereka hampir sampai di istana utama, dan hebatnya Yangmei tidak capek sama sekali.

"Lu Xun..." Ia berkata memelas. "Kamu jangan marah lagi, aku kan cuma ingin tahu?"

Melihat wajah Yangmei seperti itu, akhirnya Lu Xun hanya bisa membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman tulus saja, satu hal yang sangat dirindukan Yangmei. "Sudahlah... kita jangan bicarakan hal itu lagi. Sebenarnya memang aku tidak boleh melakukan itu padamu. Maaf, ya?"

Dengan sebuah gerakan cepat, tiba-tiba saja tanpa sebab yang jelas, Yangmei mengambil _Feng-jian_ yang terselip di pinggang Lu Xun. Yangmei tertawa menang sambil melihat Lu Xun yang begitu kaget dan bingung dengan tingkahnya. "Wah! Wah! Wah! Ternyata ahli strategi sehebat kamu juga bisa kalah dari putri bodoh sepertiku, ya? Lihat ini! Pedangmu ada di sini! Coba ambil!" Kemudian ia bermain-main dengan pedang itu. "Wah, ternyata kalau Lu Xun sedang jadi malaikat, mudah sekali mengerjainya. Tapi kalau sedang jadi iblis, bisa-bisa aku yang terus dikerjai!"

Saat akhirnya tahu bahwa ia sedang dikerjai, Lu Xun hanya bisa menatapnya sambil berjalan dengan langkah pendek dan pelan mendekatinya. Tetapi, tatapan itu begitu tajam dan menakutkan, sampai-sampai Yangmei melihat ada aura pembunuh yang melingkupi Lu Xun. Saat benar-benar dekat dengannya, Lu Xun berhenti hanya beberapa senti dari Yangmei sementara Yangmei sendiri menyembunyikan pedang itu ke balik punggungnya. "Mau apa kamu? Aku tidak takut sama kamu!" Meskipun memasang tampang berani, sebenarnya tubuhnya merinding sangking takutnya.

Lu Xun yang melihat Yangmei tetap saja bersih keras tidak mau mengembalikan pedang berharga miliknya itu akhirnya berbalik dan berjalan menjauhinya. "Kalau begitu, pedang itu untukmu saja." Katanya santai. Yangmei sampai jadi bingung sendiri. "Tapi _Huang-piao_ ini untukku."

Yangmei benar-benar kaget sekali ketika melihat Lu Xun berbalik, dengan delapan pisau kecil itu terselip di setiap jarinya. Ia kelihatan sangat puas telah berhasil menjahili Yangmei, sekaligus bisa melihat ekspresi bengong putri itu. "Bagaimana bisa...?" Barulah ia sadar, sebenarnya ketika Lu Xun mendekatinya, seperti berusaha mengancamnya, ia sedang mengambil _piao_nya dengan perlahan dan hati-hati hingga Yangmei tidak sadar sama sekali, apalgi dengan ketegangannya itu. Karena hal itulah Yangmei jadi dongkol sekali. Lagi-lagi ia kalah! "Kembalikan _piao_ku!"

"Kembalikan juga pedangku." Katanya. Karena tidak ada yang mau mengalah, mereka akhirnya menyerahkannya bersamaan. Lu Xun menyerahkan _piao_ Yangmei dengan cara menyodorkan pisau-pisau kecil itu, sementara Yangmei memegang ujungnya dengan hati-hati. Begitu juga dengan Yangmei, ia menyerahkan pedang itu dengan memegang pegangannya, kemudian Lu Xun memegang ujungnya dengan hati-hati. Pada saat itulah tangan mereka terhubung melalui kedua senjata itu, dan menyebabkan senjata itu bersinar keemasan.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Yangmei terkejut. Lu Xun tanpa banyak bicara langsung menutupi matanya dari cahaya yang membutakan itu dengan satu tangannya, sementara tangannya yang lain digunakan untuk menarik kepala Yangmei dalam pelukannya agar tidak terkena cahaya itu...

Sampai cahaya itu benar-benar hilang sepenuhnya, mereka tidak berani membuka mata. Ketika mereka mencoba melihat, rupanya cahaya itu sudah tidak ada, begitu juga kedua senjata mereka, begitu juga istana utama, dan bahkan seluruh istana Jian Ye! Barulah mereka sadar mereka sekarang sedang berada di tempat lain.

Seperti sebuah gerakan refleks, Yangmei langsung bertanya. "Dimana ini?"

"Entahlah." Balas Lu Xun.

Mereka sekarang benar-benar di sebuah tempat yang asing. Waktu di Jian Ye sudah malam, begitu juga di tempat dimana mereka berada ini. Ada sebuah api unggun yang membubung tinggi, tetapi tidak ada seorangpun yang mengitarinya. Tempat itu tertutup oleh sebuah tembok yang hanya terbuat dari kayu-kayu, tetapi cukup kuat. Di dalamnya terdapat banyak sekali tenda-tenda. Barulah keduanya tahu mereka sedang berada di suatu perkemahan! Perkemahan angkatan perang apa, mereka berdua juga tidak tahu. Satu-satunya yang menjadi petunjuk adalah sebuah panji-panji bertuliskan 'Angkatan Perang Han'.

"Sudah pasti ini pada masa pemberontakan Sorban Kuning." Lu Xun menyimpulkan. "Kenapa kita bisa ada di sini?"

Seperti yang banyak anak perempuan lakukan kalau hilang atau berada di tempat yang tidak dikenal, Yangmei menangis. "Aku mau pulang! Aku tidak mau di sini!" Katanya merengek-rengek.

Lu Xun merasa kasihan, tetapi juga jadi tidak sabar karena melihat Yangmei yang cengeng sekali. "Aku juga ingin pulang! Sekarang sebaiknya kamu jangan menangis saja." Ia berusaha bicara dengan kata-kata yang lembut. "Ayo kita lihat-lihat dulu."

Yangmei melihat Lu Xun begitu saja beranjak dari tempat ia berdiri tanpa mempedulikannya. Putri itu jadi kecewa sekali, biasanya kalau ia menangis, Lu Xun akan berusaha menghiburnya sampai ia tersenyum lagi, tetapi karena sikap cueknya itu sekarang, ia jadi sama sekali tidak peduli. Satu hal yang membuatnya berhenti menangis adalah... Lu Xun itu sendiri. Saat bersama Lu Xun, ia tahu bahwa ia pasti akan aman. Dengan langkah pelan, Yangmei menyusul Lu Xun, kemudian berjalan rapat-rapat padanya. Lu Xun sampai menjadi tidak nyaman.

"Tenda itu masih terang." Kata Lu Xun sambil menunjuk pada suatu tenda yang terletak di tengah, ukurannya lebih besar dari tenda lain. "Mungkin kita bisa bertanya pada orang di sana."

Saat keduanya semakin mendekat, mereka mendengar dua orang laki-laki sedang berbicara. Kedua suara itu terdengar asing bagi keduanya, tetapi seolah begitu dekat. Karena takut mengganggu, dan juga karena penasaran, keduanya memutuskan untuk mendengarkan percakapan mereka dari luar.

"Meimei, kamu jangan sampai ribut. Kalau ketahuan, kita bisa celaka!" Lu Xun memperingatkan. Yangmei mengangguk mantap. Keduanya kemudian membuka pintu tenda itu dan mengintip ke dalam dengan perasaan takut-takut. Seperti yang sudah mereka perkirakan, ada dua orang sedang berbincang-bincang di dalam. Mereka duduk saling berhadapan dengan sebuah meja di antara mereka. Dari jauh mereka melihat di atas meja itu terdapat dua buah kotak yang familiar bagi mereka.

"Jadi," Kata orang pertama. "Kenapa kau memberikan ini padaku? Bukankah ini pusaka keluaragmu yang harus kau jaga?"

"Jendral Sun Jian, kau adalah satu-satunya teman yang bisa dipercaya. Jika sampai senjata ini kuserahkan pada anakku yang tertua, bisa-bisa pedang ini tidak akan sampai pada orang yang punya kekuatan Feng itu! Tapi jika kuserahkan pada anakku yang kedua, pasti akan terjadi perang saudara!" Kata orang kedua dengan suara memohon.

Orang pertama membalas lagi. "Tenang. Kau harus berkepala dingin memikirkan masalah ini, Jendral Lu Yu. Ceritakan masalahnya pelan-pelan dan kita akan cari solusinya bersama."

Sampai disini kedua pengintip itu tercengang-cengang. Yangmei sampai hampir berteriak sangking kagetnya. Akhirnya, dengan susah payah ia mengendalikan keterkejutannya dan dengan suara berbisik ia berkata pada Lu Xun. "Sun Jian itu nama kakekku."

"Dan Lu Yu itu nama kakekku juga." Sambung Lu Xun dengan sama terkejutnya.

"Kau jangan bercanda."

"Untuk apa aku bercanda, apa lagi di saat penting begini." Balas Lu Xun kesal. Kemudian keduanya kembali melanjutkan pengintaian mereka. Sepertinya mereka telah melewatkan beberapa percakapan penting.

Laki-laki kedua, yaitu jendral yang bernama Lu Yu itu mulai menceritakan masalahnya. "Aku punya dua orang anak. Seharusnya memang senjata ini telah diwariskan turun temurun kepada anak tertua. Tetapi aku mendapat suatu perasaan, seperti aku bisa menebak masa depan. Istri dari anakku yang kedua sedang mengandung, dan beberapa bulan lagi akan melahirkan. Aku hanya berpikir jangan-jangan..." Sampai di situ mereka berdua hanya mendengar desahan panjang.

"Cucumu yang sebentar lagi akan lahir?" Tanya Jendral bernama Sun Jian itu dengan penasaran. "Memangnya ada apa dengannya?"

"Sebenarnya sebelum bergabung dalam perang ini, aku sudah berpikir untuk menyerahkan benda pusaka ini pada anakku yang pertama." Jelas Lu Yu. "Tetapi ada sesuatu dalam diriku yang mengatakan agar aku memberikannya pada anakku yang kedua. Suatu hari aku melihat seekor burung Phoenix terbang, tetapi hanya aku saja yang melihatnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, aku mendapat kabar bahwa menantuku dari anakku yang kedua hamil. Aku rasa jangan-jangan anak yang dikandungnya, cucuku itu..."

"Memiliki kekuatan Feng?" Potong Sun Jian dengan perasaan takjub yang berusaha dipendamnya. "Kalau begitu sebaiknya kau berikan pada anakmu yang kedua."

"Tidak bisa begitu." Balas Lu Yu lesu. "Jika itu kulakukan, bisa-bisa anakku yang pertama marah dan iri, pertengkaran antar saudara tidak bisa dihindari lagi." Kemudian ia berhenti sejenak. "Maka dari itu, Jendral Sun Jian, aku berharap kau bisa sementara waktu membawa pedang ini. Dalam pertempuran berikutnya aku akan memimpin di garis depan, dan sepertinya kematian begitu dekat. Sebelum senjata ini jadi tidak bertuan, tolong bawalah senjata ini. Jika kau bertemu dengan cucuku itu, barulah serahkan pedang ini. Dengan begitu kau sudah sangat membantuku." Katanya memohon.

"Tapi..." Sun Jian masih terlihat tidak yakin. "Bagaimana seandainya jika kedua anakmu itu mengira aku telah mencuri pedang ini darimu?"

"Hal seperti itu tidak mungkin terjadi!" Balas Lu Yu mencoba meyakinkan. "Tidak ada yang tahu aku telah menitipkan pedang ini padamu. Pedang itu anggap saja hilang. Masalah selesai. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

Sun Jian mengangguk-angguk pelan, sebelum akhirnya mengambil kotak panjang itu. "Baiklah. Pedang ini akan kubawa dan akan kuserahkan pada cucumu jika ia sudah dewasa, dan jika aku bisa bertemu dengannya. Jika tidak, maka anakku atau cucukulah yang akan menyerahkannya..."

Sampai saat itulah tiba-tiba terdengar seruan dari luar kemah. Panah-panah api terbang melewati pagar, kemudian membakar kemah-kemah. Tentara-tentara bangun dan berlari kalang-kabut, begitu juga dengan kedua jendral yang ada di dalam kemah. Tentara-tentara itu saling injak sehingga banyak yang terjatuh dan mati. Lu Xun dan Yangmei yang takut dan kebingungan cepat-cepat menyingkir.

"Menyerahlah pasukan Han, kalian orang sesat!" Seruan itu terdengar bersahutan saat pasukan dengan sorban berwarna kuning di kepalanya menyerbu di dalam kekacauan itu, kemudian membunuh siapapun tentara yang terlihat. Pertempuran itu terasa mudah karena para tentara Han belum siap untuk melakukan serang balik. Lu Xun dan Yangmei semakin kalut melihatnya.

"Hei, nak!" Lu Xun dan Yangmei menoleh ke sumber suara itu. Ternyata dari Lu Yu dan Sun Jian, yang sebenarnya adalah kakek mereka sendiri. "Pakai senjata ini! Cepat!" Sebuah pedang dan beberapa pisau dilempar dengan cepat ke arah mereka. Untung saja keduanya dengan sigap mengambil keduanya. Lu Xun mengambil sebilah pedang itu, sementara Yangmei mengambil pisau-pisau itu. Betapa terkejutnya mereka karena ternyata kedua senjata itu adalah _Feng-jian_ dan _Huang-piao_.

Yangmei menatapnya dengan mulut terbuka lebar, kemudian dengan tanpa pikir panjang ia berteriak sekeras-kerasnya. "Terima kasih banyak, kek!" Kata-kata itu langsung membuat Sun Jian kaget, tetapi tidak sempat berbuat apa-apa karena banyaknya musuh yang mengelilinginya. Lu Xun hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil memulai perlawanannya. Baik Lu Xun maupun Yangmei sekarang sedang dalam bahaya besar. Dibandingkan dengan jendral-jendral Wu seperti Ling Tong, Gan Ning, dan Lü Meng, ia masih payah, tetapi rupanya Yangmei jauh lebih payah lagi. Gerakannya asal, kadang seperti mencakar-cakar, kadang ia memukul-mukul orang saja. Setidakmahir apapun Lu Xun dalam ilmu perang, setidaknya gerakannya masih punya teknik, tidak seperti Yangmei. Saat memukul, menusuk, menyambar para pasukan itu, keduanya mulai merasakan bagaimana rasanya membunuh orang. Sungguh mengerikan! Darah orang-orang yang mereka bunuh itu tersembur keluar, sebagian mewarnai tanah kering itu menjadi merah, sementara ada yang cipratannya mengenai baju dan bahkan wajah mereka.

Tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah seruan dari jauh yang membuat Lu Xun dan Yangmei menoleh. Dari sudut mata mereka, mereka melihat seorang prajurit menusukkan pedangnya ke arah Sun Jian, tetapi Lu Yu langsung berdiri di antara pedang itu dan rekannya sehingga ia yang terkena tusukan itu.

"KAKEK!" Lu Xun melihatnya dengan mata lebar karena takut dan kaget. Dengan segera ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk menolong kakeknya.

"Lu Xun! Jangan sembarangan!" Teriak Yangmei. Saat itulah baru Lu Xun sadar, seekor kuda yang ditunggangi pasukan sorban kuning berlari ke arahnya dari samping. Sudah tidak ada saat lagi untuknya menghindar, sampai akhirnya ia merasakan tubuh Yangmei jatuh menimpanya untuk melindunginya dari terjangan kuda itu. Saat tubuhnya dan tubuh Yangmei terdorong oleh kuda itu, ia menutup matanya rapat-rapat, dan setelah itu ia tidak ingat apa-apa lagi. Percakapan itu, pertemuan kedua jendral yang ternyata adalah kakeknya dan kakek Yangmei, serangan mendadak itu, kematian kakeknya, seruan Sun Jian karena rekannya tewas karena melindunginya, sepertinya semua itu hanya mimpi saja...

... sebab ia menemukan dirinya terbaring di taman istana utama, dan Yangmei tepat di atasnya.

"AIYA!!! KUDA GILA! KUDA GILA!" Yangmei menjerit ketakutan. Saat ia membuka matanya, ia kembali ke dunianya yang asli. Lu Xun tepat ada di bawahnya, di antara tanah berumput itu dan tubuhnya. Pada saat matanya terbuka lebar, ia sadar wajahnya begitu dekat dengan Lu Xun. Cepat-cepat ia beranjak dengan detak jantung yang masih tak karuan.

Lu Xun memegang kepalanya yang terasa pening sambil berusaha duduk. Ia masih tidak kuat jika harus berdiri setelah 'mimpi' yang melelahkan itu. Pedang yang digunakannya untuk melawan pasukan sorban kuning masih ada di tangannya. Sebelum ia sendiri sadar apa yang terjadi, Yangmei sudah menghujaninya dengan pertanyaan.

"Lu Xun, apa it tadi? Tadi itu kakekmu dan kakekku, ya? Mereka sedang melawan pasukan sorban kuning, ya? Senjata apa itu tadi? Memangnya tadi kita juga ikut melawan pasukan sorban kuning? Apa mereka tahu kalau kita adalah cucu mereka? Kenapa kita tidak mati sesudah diseruduk kuda itu, ya? Kenapa kita sekarang tiba-tiba kembali disini?"... dan masih banyak pertanyaan lainnya.

"Sudahlah!" Bentak Lu Xun kesal, sangking sakitnya kepalanya sekarang. "Anggap saja tadi itu cuma mimpi." Perlahan-lahan Lu Xun mencoba berdiri, sebelum kemudian membantu Yangmei juga. Walaupun itu hanya mimpi, keduanya merasa begitu kelelahan, seolah-olah mereka telah menjalani perang itu.

Rasa kelelahan yang amat sangat itulah yang membuat mereka cepat-cepat kembali ke kamar masing-masing untuk beristirahat. Untuk sementara mereka tidak mau mengingat apapun tentang itu. Jika tidak, kepala mereka pasti akan pecah saat itu juga.

* * *

Yah... Yangmei dan Lu Xun masuk lorong waktu... XD

Saya nggak punya waktu buat ngomong panjang, sodara... harus belajar...

(Nggak penting mode ON) BTW, apa ada yang sudah nyadar kenapa Lu Xun nggak mau dia sama Yangmei diukurkan sama penjahit2 itu? Alasan pertama ya emang supaya nggak merepotkan orang2 itu. Dan alasan kedunya adalah karena Lu Xun nggak mau badannya dipegang sama cewe yang bukan Yangmei, sama juga dia nggak mau Yangmei badannya dipegang sama cowo yang bukan dia sendiri. Jadi intinya, bisa dibilang sebenarnya Lu Xun tuh juga _overprotective_ plus cemburuan banget... XD *langsung di musou rage Lu Xun*

Dan... inilah secuplik adegan berikutnya...

_Yangmei memeluk ibunya dan tanpa disuruh dua kali ia segera menceritakan keseluruhan cerita itu. Setiap bagian yang telah ia ceritakan membuat ibunya itu semakin kaget saja, tetapi Yangmei masih merasa tindakannya itu sebenarnya wajar-wajar saja. Saat pertama kali Yangmei bercerita ia masuk ke kemar Lu Xun saja Da Qiao sudah begitu kaget seperti tersambar petir, apalagi saat ia mendengar kelanjutan-kelanjutan ceritanya. Sampai terakhir Yangmei mengakhirinya dengan satu dengusan kesal. "...Lalu, dia bilang _'mei you li mao'_. Aku bingung apa maksudnya, jadi aku bilang saja kalau aku punya kucing, maka kucing itu berarti dia sendiri."_

_Barulah setelah Yangmei selesai bercerita, Da Qiao mulai bicara padanya. "Apa kamu tahu artinya _'mei you li mao'_?"_

_"Kupikir artinya _tidak punya aturan_..." Jawab Yangmei sambil mengerutkan keningnya. "Tapi, apa mungkin Lu Xun sampai bilang begitu padaku? Makanya kukira dia bilang _Meimei punya kucing cantik_." Ia menyimpulkan._

_Da Qiao menggeleng. "Memang Lu Xun ingin bilang kau tidak punya aturan." Kata permaisuri itu dengan nada kecewa. Ia mulai mengomeli putrinya itu. "Lu Xun memang benar. Kau ini putri, tetapi benar-benar tidak punya aturan lagi. Apa pantas seorang putri masuk ke kamar laki-laki?"_

Itu juga sekaligus hint kenapa di gambarku yang ada Yangmei, Lu Xun, Zhou Ying, sama Zhao Yun itu Lu Xun punya telinga kucing... Tapi tentu saja yang berbau kucing2 itu nggak cuma di chap berikutnya aja... hehehe... *anti-spoiler mode ON*

Wokey! Next updatenya hari Senin! Seperti biasa...


	22. One Fussy Morning

SEMINGGU MENJELANG UNAS!!! TIDAK!!!

Yah... bagi sodara-sodara sekalian yang juga bakal menghadapi UNAS, saya doakan supaya bisa mengerjakan UNAS dengan sebaik-baiknya... Selamat berjuang! ^^

BTW, bagi yang merasa:  
1. Belum bisa mengendalikan pikiran 100%  
2. Tidak bisa mengartikan kata-kata kias  
3. Terlalu peka  
4. Terlalu TIDAK peka (misalnya kayak Yangmei)  
Sebaiknya jangan baca chapter ini dulu...

Bagi yang sudah menunggu2 TAMPANGnya Lu Xun persis 100% kayak di DW dan kenapa tampangnya bisa seperti itu, temukan jawabannya di chapter ini!

Dan juga... selamat membaca!

* * *

Beberapa minggu telah berlalu. Tidak banyak hal yang mereka lakukan, selain dari membahas mimpi yang aneh itu. Dengan semakin dekatnya penyerbuan mereka ke Xu Chang, Lu Xun semakin rajin saja bekerja, sampai-sampai ia tidak punya waktu lagi untuk Yangmei. Yangmei sendiri tidak menganggur seperti biasanya. Setelah menyadari betapa payahnya kemampuan bertarungnya, ia langsung minta, bahkan memohon-mohon siapapun untuk mengajarinya, mulai dari ayah dan ibunya, Bibi Shang Xiang, Gan Ning, Ling Tong, Lü Meng, dan siapapun yang ia tahu di istana Jian Ye itu bisa membantunya. Lu Xun tentu saja tidak bisa diganggu karena ia harus terus menyelesaikan rencana strategi bersama Zhou Yu.

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir sebelum mereka berangkat menuju ke Xu Chang. Kebetulan juga baju untuk Lu Xun dan Yangmei sudah selesai. Yangmei bangun pagi-pagi benar, kemudian mengambil kedua baju pesanan itu. Ia segera mencoba bajunya, dan hebatnya baju itu cantik sekali, sangat jauh dari baju baja berlapis besi yang ditakutinya itu. Baju itu terdiri dari tiga helai pakaian. Yang pertama adalah baju lengan panjang berwarna putih dengan ujung lengan yang sengaja dijahit menggembung. Yang kedua adalah celana selutut dengan warna putih yang sama persis seperti potongan pertama, dengan ujungnya juga menggembung. Pakaian ketiga yang dipakai paling luar, dan yang paling indah dari semuanya, adalah yang melapisi luar baju itu. Pakaian yang terluar itu terbuat dari kain yang agak kaku, namun nyaman untuk dipakai, sehingga dapat melindunginya dari serangan. Baju tanpa lengan itu berwarna merah menyala, yang adalah warna kesukaannya. Panjangnya hanya sepinggang saja, kemudian terbuka hingga ke belakang membentuk dua ujung lancip, seperti ekor burung layang-layang. Baju itu terlihat cocok sekali dengan kepribadiannya yang sedikit urakan dan tomboy itu. Yangmei sangat senang dengan rancangan sempurna para penjahit itu dan memuji mereka. "Sesuai dengan harapanku!" Dan ia tak lupa memberi imbalan yang pantas.

Melihat pakainnya yang ternyata begitu indah, Yangmei jadi sangat penasaran dengan baju Lu Xun. Rasa penasaran itu membuahkan ketidaksabaran yang akhirnya membuatnya segera berlari ke kamar Lu Xun pagi itu juga dengan baju yang seharusnya untuk perang itu ia pakai, untuk sekalian dipamerkan pada Lu Xun.

"Kalau Lu Xun sudah bangun, akan kusuruh pakai baju ini langsung." Pikirnya dalam hati. "Kalau Lu Xun belum bangun, akan kupakaikan saja saat ia tidur, biar sekalian kukerjai!" Ia tertawa kecil membayangkan reaksi Lu Xun. Kotak tempat baju itu disimpan ia peluk erat-erat.

Tepat seperti dugaannya, saat ia membuka pintu, rupanya tidak ada jawaban sama sekali. Tentulah Lu Xun masih tidur. Pelan-pelan Yangmei membuka pintu, kemudian berjalan melewati ruangan luar dari kamar itu untuk menuju bagian dalam, dimana terdapat tempat tidur Lu Xun. Saat ia membuka tirai yang membatasinya kamar bagian luar dan kamar bagian dalam, ia menemukan...

... Lu Xun tidak ada dimanapun!

Yangmei dengan cepat bergerak membuka selambu-selambu yang menutupi tempat pembaringan Lu Xun, tetapi Lu Xun juga tidak ada di sana. Karena mulai panik, Yangmei sampai mencari ke dalam lemari, kolong tempat tidur, bawah meja, dan tempat manapun yang ia rasa mungkin. Tetapi, tetap saja Lu Xun tidak ditemukan.

"Dimana sih Lu Xun itu..." Katanya khawatir sambil menjatuhkan dirinya di ranjang Lu Xun.

Saat itulah tirai pembatas kamar itu dibuka perlahan. Yangmei cepat-cepat mengambil posisi duduk karena pastilah tidak sopan tiduran di ranjang sesorang, apalagi di ranjang seorang lelaki. Seperti yang diharapkan, ternyata orang yang membuka tirai itu memang Lu Xun! Hanya saja, ada satu hal yang membuat Yangmei kali ini tidak bisa melepaskan matanya dari Lu Xun barang sedetikpun!

Di depannya adalah seorang Lu Xun yang hanya mengenakan jubah mandi saja. Jubah mandi itu seperti jubah mandi kebanyakan, tidak dirancang untuk menutupi seluruh tubuh, hanya sebatas lengan atas dan lutut saja, apalagi bagian depannya tidak menutupi tubuh dengan baik. Akibatnya, Yangmei dapat melihat seorang Lu Xun tanpa pakaian serba tertutup ala ahli strategi kebanyakan. Melainkan Lu Xun yang setengah telanjang.

Entah hanya perasaan saja atau tidak, ia bisa melihat bahwa yang mendekati sempurna dalam diri Lu Xun bukan hanya wajahnya, otaknya, atau sopan santunnya, tetapi juga tubuhnya. Kulitnya tidak berwarna begitu putih sehingga terlihat seperti hantu, tetapi juga tidak begitu gelap seperti layaknya rakyat kalangan jelata. Baik untuk seorang prajurit maupun untuk seorang ahli strategi, tubuhnya bisa dikatakan sangat bagus, tidak terlalu kurus dan lemah, tetapi juga tidak terlalu besar dan berotot. Dengan tubuh dan otak yang sempurna keduanya, mungkin ia bisa menjadi jendral sekaligus ahli strategi. Satu hal yang membuat Yangmei bingung adalah mengapa ia harus menyembunyikan tubuhnya itu di balik baju tertutup yang kelihatan panas dan membosankan. Padahal, sejujurnya, Yangmei lebih suka melihat Lu Xun _apa adanya_ seperti itu.

Rambutnya basah, begitu juga seluruh tubuhnya. Melihat tetesan air yang jatuh dari rambutnya ke wajahnya, kemudian mengalir turun hingga ke leher dan ke dadanya membuat Yangmei semakin tak bisa melayangkan pandangan darinya. Dan itu hanya bisa membuat Lu Xun menjadi tidak nyaman. Setelah beberapa detik lamanya Yangmei memandangi Lu Xun, dan Lu Xun menyembuhkan diri dari keterkejutannya, barulah sifat cueknya itu keluar lagi. Meskipun terkejut bukan main, Lu Xun tidak menunjukkan sifat apapun. Ia melipat kedua lengannya untuk menunjukkan kekesalannya, sekaligus untuk menutupi tubuhnya bagian dada yang tidak tertutup oleh jubah mandi itu.

Suara dingin Lu Xun membangunkan Yangmei dari khayalannya yang semakin lama semakin tak karuan. "Maaf, Gong Zhu, setiap orang membutuhkan waktu untuk sendirian dan aku membutuhkan waktu itu _sekarang_." Katanya. Tak lupa ia menekankan kata 'sekarang'.

Yangmei sendiri hanya bisa tergagap-gagap sangking tegangnya. Badannya tiba-tiba saja panas dan pandangannya jadi berkunang-kunang. Mungkinkah itu suatu efek dari melihat Lu Xun dengan keadaan seperti itu? "J-jangan..." Suaranya yang keluar hanya bisikan, ia tahu itu, dan ia meperbesar suaranya sampai terdengar begitu keras. "Jangan pakai baju!"

Tentu saja yang dimaksudkannya bukan seperti itu, tetapi karena tanpa berpikir, akhirnya kata-kata seperti itulah yang keluar dari mulut Yangmei. Lu Xun yang tadinya sudah kesal, sekarang menjadi sangat marah, bahkan mungkin aura pembunuh yang dilihatnya kemarin muncul lagi, hanya saja kali ini ia serius. Dengan cepat Yangmei menambahkan. "B-bukan itu m-maksudku!" Katanya dengan masih tergagap. Kedua tangannya diangkat untuk melindunginya sendiri. "M-maksudku... i-itu... beberapa hari lalu kan kita pesan baju..." Yangmei menelan ludahnya sambil berusaha melanjutkan. Matanya tetap memandang Lu Xun, namun sebisa mungkin tidak melihat matanya. "...H-hari ini selesai... Lu Xun mau c-coba, kan?" Tanya sambil berusaha tersenyum semanis mungkin.

Lu Xun membuka mulutnya, siap-siap akan membentak, tetapi melihat Yangmei yang begitu ketakutan, ia akhirnya hanya menghela nafasnya saja. "Mana baju itu?"

Saat Lu Xun berjalan mendekatinya, Yangmei jadi gugup bukan main. Di tangannya ia menggengam kotak berisi baju itu, tetapi ia tidak sadar. "Ba-bajunya..." Dengan gugup ia memukul-mukul kepalanya dengan satu tangan. "Bajunya hilang! Hilang di kamar ini! Maaf, ya, Lu Xun? Biar aku cari dulu!" Serunya. Ia segera berlari ke sudut-sudut kamar untuk mencari baju yang 'hilang' itu, tanpa menyadari bahwa baju itu sudah sedari tadi dibawa-bawanya. Satu hal yang membuat Lu Xun bingung adalah pandangan Yangmei. Meskipun ia mencari sesuatu di seluruh pelosok kamarnya, pandangan Yangmei tetap saja tidak lepas darinya, mungkin kedua matanya sudah terkunci untuk terus menatapnya.

"M-mungkin di atas lemari!" Kata Yangmei sambil mendorong sebuah kursi untuk memanjat naik ke lemari. Lagi-lagi matanya tetap tertuju kepada Lu Xun, sehingga ia sukses jatuh dari kursi itu sebelum berhasil memanjatnya. Yangmei mengaduh kesakitan. Kaki kanannya terkilir. Tangan satu memijat kakinya, sementara tangan lain masih memegang kotak berisi baju itu, dan ia masih saja belum sadar sangking gugupnya.

Lu Xun jadi semakin tidak sabar. "Kamu ini bagaimana, sih?"

"Kakiku sakit..." Katanya sambil merintih. "Lu Xun, bantu aku..." Ia meminta dengan suara pelan.

"Berdiri saja sendiri. Salah sendiri jatuh." Jawabnya kesal tanpa perasaan.

Yangmei semakin mengiba. Matanya tertutup rapat-rapat sambil berusaha menahan sakit dan air mata yang mulai memenuhi pelupuk matanya. "Mana bisa berdiri? Sakit sekali..." Ia menggigit bibirnya.

Mau tidak mau Lu Xun jadi kasihan. Ia marah sekali karena merasa Yangmei telah mempermainkannya, tetapi melihat putri yang begitu dikhawatirkannya jatuh dan kesakitan seperti itu, hatinya melunak juga. Akhirnya ia berjalan mendekati Yangmei, kemudian tangannya ia taruh dibawah kepala Yangmei sementara tangan lainnya di bawah kaki Yangmei. Dengan kedua tangannya ia mengangkatnya ke ranjangnya. Baru kali ini Yangmei begitu dekat dengan Lu Xun. Ia masih bisa merasakan tubuhnya yang basah sehabis mandi dan bahkan mendengar suara nafas serta detak jantung Lu Xun. Tangannya, tentu saja, masih menggenggam erat-erat kotak itu, dan masih saja ia tidak sadar.

Dengan hati-hati Lu Xun mendudukkan Yangmei diatas ranjangnya, kemudian ia berlutut dan tangannya mulai mulai memijat pergelangan kaki kanan Yangmei yang terkilir. Sentuhan Lu Xun yang lembut sedikit demi sedikit dapat menghilangkan rasa sakit itu. Yangmei betul-betul menikmatinya, apalagi melihat Lu Xun dengan jubah mandi seperti itu. Setelah merasa cukup, Lu Xun mengangkat kepalanya melihat Yangmei. "Masih sakit?" Sebenarnya ia khawatir, tetapi tetap saja berusaha menutupinya.

Yangmei menggeleng pelan. Mendapat jawaban itu, Lu Xun segera berdiri. Tetapi, saat ia sudah dalam posisi berdiri, lengan jubahnya turun sehingga hampir menyebabkan tubuh atasnya terbuka seluruhnya. Untung saja Yangmei cepat-cepat menahannya dengan memegang bagian leher baju itu. "Aiya! Lu Xun! Bajumu...!"

Yangmei tahu ia harus segera memperbaiki baju Lu Xun jika ia sudah memegang bajunya. Tetapi tiba-tiba suatu pikiran terlintas di kepalanya, sesuatu yang harusnya tidak boleh ia pikirkan dan tidak pernah ia pikirkan sebelumnya, tetapi sesuatu yang baru ini membuatnya benar-benar gugup. Ia yakin detak jantungnya sekarang bisa didengar seisi istana Jian Ye.

Di kepalanya muncul sebuah pikiran, atau tepatnya khayalan. Hari itu masih pagi-pagi, mungkin matahari baru saja terbit. Ruangan itu gelap meskipun ada jendela, tetapi sinar matahari masih redup sekali. Di depannya adalah seorang Lu Xun yang sekarang nyaris telanjang, jika ia memilih untuk malah menarik jubah yang posisinya longgar itu, bukan memperbaikinya. Tidak hanya itu, sekarang ia sedang duduk di atas sebuah ranjang, dan tirai bagian depan tertutup, begitu juga pintu kamar. Tidak ada satupun yang dapat melihat keduanya sekarang. Muncullah berbagai pikiran-pikiran aneh. Bahkan ia dalam waktu yang sangat singkat, sebuah sinyal di otaknya seperti memerintahkannya untuk menarik jubah Lu Xun yang sedang ia pegang saja.

"Meimei!" Pada akhirnya Lu Xun jadi kesal juga. Yangmei memegang bajunya, tetapi dari pada mengembalikan kembali pada posisinya, ia malah begong seperti orang bodoh. Akhirnya, Lu Xun segera menepiskan tangan Yangmei dan memperbaiki jubahnya yang nyaris terbuka.

Yangmei menundukkan kepalanya, tetapi tetap saja matanya masih menatap Lu Xun. "Ma-maaf, tapi aku..." Tangannya mulai bermain-main dengan kotak yang berisi baju Lu Xun. Baru sekarang kotak itu menarik perhatian Lu Xun.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Lu Xun penasaran sambil menunjuk kotak yang dipegang Yangmei.

Kotak itu dipandangnya untuk pertama kalinya, dan akhirnya kesadaran itu muncul juga. "I-ini..." Ia menggaruk kepalanya sambil berusaha tersenyum. "...ini bajumu! Ternyata ada di tanganku dari tadi. Hahaha... aku bodoh, ya?" Ia tertawa garing, dan tentu saja Lu Xun tidak tertawa. "Dari tadi kucari, ternyata di tanganku sendiri..." Katanya sambil memberikan kotak itu.

Lu Xun menerimanya, kemudian ia hanya berbisik pelan pada dirinya sendiri. "_Ben de hao xiang yi zhi zhu..._" Sesudah itu, ia bermaksud melepaskan jubahnya dan menggantinya dengan baju yang diberikan Yangmei itu, tetapi saat melihat Yangmei ada di situ, Lu Xun mengurungkan niatnya dan hanya melemparkan pandangan marah padanya. Yangmei yang bodoh bukannya sadar, tetapi malah waktu itu ia gunakan untuk terus-menerus melihat Lu Xun dari ujung rambut sampai jari kaki. Lu Xun bukan hanya kesal sekarang, ia menjadi sangat marah sekali.

"Meimei!" Katanya membentak Yangmei, dan kontan membuat Yangmei kaget setengah mati. "Apa kamu tidak punya malu?"

Pertanyaan itu menusuk sekali. Yangmei menundukkan kepalanya. Ia merasa sangat bersalah sekali telah berpikir aneh-aneh tentang Lu Xun, dan juga sekarang ia membuat Lu Xun begitu marah. Tentu saja, tidak ada orang yang suka dilihat terus-menerus, apalagi ketika ia hanya memakai jubah mandi. Dengan takut-takut ia menjawab. "Maaf, Lu Xun... aku..."

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya dingin. "Kamu ini putri, tapi kenapa tidak tahu malu begini? Masuk di kamar laki-laki seenaknya." Cercanya, membuat Yangmei semakin lama semakin takut memandangnya. "Kenapa kamu bisa begini bodoh sampai tidak tahu kotak ini di tanganmu, dan jatuh dari kursi..."

Yangmei menjawab, tetapi bicaranya sesenggukan. "H-habis..." Wajahnya memerah karena malu. "K-kenapa, ya? Aku juga bingung kenapa, tapi..." Ia sama sekali tidak berani menatap Lu Xun meskipun sangat ingin. "Aku cuma bingung sekali... kenapa ya?" Tangannya menggaruk kepalanya kuat-kuat, bukan hanya karena ia bingung dan gugup, tetapi ia juga merasa sangat frustasi sekarang ini. "...dulu, kalau kamu masih ingat, kamu pernah memberitahu aku tentang... tidur bersama, ya, kan?"

Lu Xun sudah mulai bisa menebak arah pembicaraan Yangmei. Ia terkejut, tetapi berusaha menyembunyikannya dengan cara diam saja, sekaligus sebagai isyarat agar Yangmei terus melanjutkan. Akhirnya, masih dengan kegugupan yang sama, Yangmei bicara lagi. "Aneh... kenapa saat aku melihat kamu sekarang seperti ini, aku rasanya benar-benar ingin menarikmu supaya dekat denganku... mungkin seperti tidur itulah... Ah, aku ini bodoh, ya? Padahal kan tidak ada hubungannya?" Ia berusaha untuk tertawa kecil. "Tapi aku merasa... pikiranku kok tiba-tiba berpikir yang aneh-aneh? Tanganku juga rasanya hampir saja tadi menarik bajumu. Padahal, sebenarnya dulu tidak pernah terjadi. Kenapa, ya?" Dia dengan susah payah menelan airliurnya. "Tadi juga, kenapa waktu kamu menggendongku aku merasa badanku jadi bergetar semua, ya?"

Saat mendengar penjelasan pendeknya itu, terbukalah pikiran Lu Xun. Selama ini Yangmei sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa tentang cinta, hasrat, apalagi nafsu. Mungkin inilah pertama kalinya Yangmei merasakan hal seperti itu, dan bagi Lu Xun, pikiran-pikiran seperti itu dapat mencemari pikiran Yangmei yang masih bersih. Itulah kesalahan terbesarnya. Mungkin jika Yangmei memang ibarat seperti mutiara, ia sudah menjadi kotor akibat kedekatannya dengan Lu Xun. Meski demikian, kelihatan sekali Yangmei masih tidak mengerti apa-apa soal itu.

Suatu perasaan bersalah menyerang Lu Xun, dan melahirkan kemarahan, bukan pada Yangmei tetapi pada dirinya sendiri, tetapi entah kenapa kemarahan itu ia tumpahkan pada Yangmei yang juga tidak tahu apa-apa. "Kau ini...!" Ia mendesah keras-keras. "Kenapa bisa berpikiran seperti itu?! Apa pantas seorang putri berpikiran jelek begitu?!" Bentaknya, membuat Yangmei semakin menunduk ketakutan.

"Aku..." Balas Yangmei dengan takut-takut. "...aku tahu aku salah... aku benar-benar minta maaf..."

Suara Yangmei yang memelas itu akhirnya menyadarkan Lu Xun. Akhirnya, ia hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil menggumamkan sesuatu. "_Mei you li mao..._" Entah kenapa kata-kata itu meluncur keluar dari mulutnya, dan untuk siapa kata-kata itu ia tujukan, ia sendiri tidak tahu.

Namun bagi Yangmei, kata-kata itu terdegar dingin dan tajam sekali, sedingin es dan setajam belati yang baru ditempa. Ia sama sekali tidak percaya Lu Xun sampai mengatakan hal itu padanya. Ketidakpercayaannya itu sayangnya malah membuatnya menanyakan hal bodoh yang justru akan membuat Lu Xun semakin kesal. "Hah? Kenapa kamu bilang _mei you li mao_? Mei itu Meimei dari namaku, ya? Aku punya kucing cantik?" Ia memiringkan kepalanya dengan bingung. "Kenapa Lu Xun tiba-tiba bilang aku punya kucing cantik? Apa itu hadiah?" Tanyanya polos.

Lagi-lagi Lu Xun jadi mati kata. Rasanya ia seperti ingin memarahi calon istrinya itu saat itu juga, tetapi perasaannya itu terus dikendalikannya. "Kau keluar saja. Aku mau ganti baju dulu."

Yangmei dengan wajah bingung bukannya berdiri malah terus menatap Lu Xun, sampai akhirnya ia berani membuka kembali mulutnya. "Tapi... aku kan sudah minta maaf? Dan lagi, aku kan juga sudah mengaku kalau aku tadi ingin sekali menarik bajumu tadi..." Suaranya pelan, tetapi jelas. Dengan wajah penuh harap akhirnya ia mengangkat kepalanya. "Jadi, apa boleh aku di sini melihatmu ganti baju?" Tanyanya dengan suara dan wajah yang sangat sangat polos. Sebuah senyum tipis yang jernih menghiasi wajahnya.

Saat itulah akhirnya Lu Xun benar-benar tidak tahan lagi. "KELUAR!!!"

Tak lama kemudian, Yangmei menemukan dirinya didorong, atau tepatnya diseret keluar oleh Lu Xun, dan sekarang ia sudah jatuh terjembab di lantai. Pintu kamar di banting kuat-kuat oleh Lu Xun dan langsung dikunci. Setelah Yangmei berdiri, ia jadi merasa kesal juga. Bukankah tadi ia sudah minta maaf? Dan sampai sekarang ia juga tidak tahu kalau ia melakukan kesalahan besar, apalagi dengan kepolosannya itu. Dengan marah Yangmei berteriak-teriak ke arah kamar Lu Xun. "Oh! Jadi kalau kamu marah, kamu jadi seperti itu, ya?! Awas kau! Kalau aku punya kucing, berarti kucing itu adalah kamu! Kusumpahi kamu jadi kucing! Benar, orang seperti kamu sebaiknya jadi kucing saja!" Sumpah-sumpahnya itu terus dilontarkan olehnya, tetapi ia sama sekali tidak menerima jawaban dari dalam. Di luar ia terus mencak-mencak seperti orang gila, sementara para pengawal, kasim-kasim dan dayang-dayang melihatnya dengan terheran-heran.

Sebuah tepukan lembut di bahu Yangmei membuatnya diam seketika dan menoleh kebelakang. Ternyata orang itu adalah Da Qiao, ibunya sendiri. Dengan lembut Da Qiao membelai rambut anaknya itu. "Kamu ini kenapa, Meimei? Pagi-pagi sudah membuat ribut begini." Kemudian permaisuri itu menatap sekilas ke arah pintu kamar Lu Xun yang terkunci rapat. "Apalagi di depan kamar Lu Xun. Apa kalian bertengkar lagi?" Tanyanya.

Yangmei memeluk ibunya dan tanpa disuruh dua kali ia segera menceritakan keseluruhan cerita itu. Setiap bagian yang telah ia ceritakan membuat ibunya itu semakin kaget saja, tetapi Yangmei masih merasa tindakannya itu sebenarnya wajar-wajar saja. Saat pertama kali Yangmei bercerita ia masuk ke kemar Lu Xun saja Da Qiao sudah begitu kaget seperti tersambar petir, apalagi saat ia mendengar kelanjutan-kelanjutan ceritanya. Sampai terakhir Yangmei mengakhirinya dengan satu dengusan kesal. "...Lalu, dia bilang '_mei you li mao_'. Aku bingung apa maksudnya, jadi aku bilang saja kalau aku punya kucing, maka kucing itu berarti dia sendiri."

Barulah setelah Yangmei selesai bercerita, Da Qiao mulai bicara padanya. "Apa kamu tahu artinya _'mei you li mao'_?"

"Kupikir artinya _tidak punya aturan_..." Jawab Yangmei sambil mengerutkan keningnya. "Tapi, apa mungkin Lu Xun sampai bilang begitu padaku? Makanya kukira dia bilang _Meimei punya kucing cantik_." Ia menyimpulkan.

Da Qiao menggeleng. "Memang Lu Xun ingin bilang kau tidak punya aturan." Kata permaisuri itu dengan nada kecewa. Ia mulai mengomeli putrinya itu. "Lu Xun memang benar. Kau ini putri, tetapi benar-benar tidak punya aturan lagi. Apa pantas seorang putri masuk ke kamar laki-laki?"

"Tapi, ma..." Bantahnya. "Lu Xun itu kan calon suamiku sendiri? Kenapa aku dilarang masuk ke kamarnya?"

"Karena itu sudah merupakan bagian dari tata krama dan sopan santun!" Jawab ibunya dengan tegas dan dengan nada sedikit marah. "Apalagi kau sampai minta digendong olehnya, dan bahkan kau ingin melihatnya berganti pakaian! Pantas saja Lu Xun sampai marah begitu padamu! Mama tidak bisa menyalahkannya karena ini semua salahmu!"

Dimarahi begitu, tentu saja gadis sekeras kepala Yangmei tidak akan insaf, malah akan semakin meledak-ledak. "Mama ini aneh sekali! Kenapa selalu Lu Xun yang dibela?! Kenapa bukan anak sendiri yang dibela?! Harusnya mama sekarang menghiburku dan bilang kalau Lu Xun-lah yang salah, dan baru nanti mama mengomeli Lu Xun, bukan mengomeliku!" Dengan kesal ia menghentakkan kakinya, kemudian segera angkat kaki dari tempat itu dan pergi ke arah taman istana tempat pohon yangmei tumbuh. Ia sama sekali tidak menghiraukan ibunya yang terus-menerus memanggilnya.

Pada saat yang bersamaan, Lu Xun telah memakai pakaian yang telah dibawakan oleh Yangmei itu. Saat mengenakan pakaian itu, ia mulai menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Yangmei sudah pagi-pagi bangun demi membawakan baju untuknya, kemudian jauh-jauh pergi mengambil pakaian barunya itu dan kembali. Masakan hanya karena kelakuan Yangmei yang tidak tahu aturan itu akhirnya ia marah-marah? Bukankah itu sudah suatu ciri khas Yangmei, dan bukankah karena hal itu ia semakin mencintainya? Akhirnya, selesai berpakaian, Lu Xun keluar dari kamarnya untuk mencari Yangmei, tetapi yang ia temukan bukan putri itu melainkan permaisuri! Sesaat setelah pintu dibuka, Da Qiao menoleh ke arahnya dengan wajah khawatir.

"Lu Xun," Da Qiao memanggilnya. "Maafkan Meimei. Dia memang tidak tahu aturan sampai masuk di kamarmu seperti itu."

Lu Xun kaget sekali. Rupanya permaisuri sudah tahu tentang hal itu. "Justru akulah yang harus minta maaf, permaisuri. Kejadian seperti ini seharusnya tidak boleh sampai terjadi, apalagi jika aku sampai mengusir Meimei keluar..."

Permaisuri menggelengkan kepalanya dan memotong perkataannya. "Tindakanmu itu memang wajar, tetapi dasar memang Yangmei itu benar-benar keras kepala. Aku sudah berusaha berbicara baik-baik padanya, tetapi dia malah membantah dan lari sekarang." Da Qiao menghela nafas dalam-dalam. "Memang tidak seharusnya anak itu kumanjakan begitu rupa, sekarang ia benar-benar hanya merepotkanmu saja."

Mendengar pernyataan itu, Lu Xun tidak tahu harus menyetujui atau tidak. Yang ia tahu sekarang adalah bahwa ia harus secepatnya pergi mencari Yangmei, si gadis tidak tahu aturan tetapi yang sangat ia sayangi itu. "Permaisuri, anda jangan menyalahkan diri sendiri. Maaf, saya ingin menyusul Yangmei." Tanpa banyak omong lagi, Lu Xun segera meninggalkan permaisuri dan lari menuju tempat satu-satunya dimana ia tahu Yangmei berada.

Dan benarlah itu. Di tengah taman luas tempat pohon yangmei tumbuh itu, Lu Xun menemukannya. Putri itu sedang duduk di dahan sebuah pohon yangmei yang besar dan kuat. Di salah satu tangannya terdapat banyak buah yangmei, sementara tangan lainnya memasukkan buah itu satu persatu kemulutnya. Dengan jelas Lu Xun melihat dari bawah Yangmei sedang menatap lurus ke kejauhan tanpa melihat ke bawah dengan wajah cemberut. Melihatnya, Lu Xun hanya mendesah saja, dan saat itulah Yangmei menyadari kehadirannya.

Dengan nada yang sangat tidak bersahabat, Yangmei _menyambutnya_. "Mau apa kamu kemari?! Bukannya kamu sendiri yang bilang aku ini gadis tidak tahu aturan?!" Tanyanya marah. Karena kemarahan itulah omongannya semakin mengelantur tidak jelas, dan justru semakin memperbesar masalah. "Dan bukannya kamu sendiri yang bilang aku ini sama sekali bukan istri yang baik karena aku tidak pintar, tidak tahu aturan, dan lagi, kamu bilang baju baru itu tidak penting karena kamu sudah pintar, bukan orang bodoh sepertiku?!"

Dituduh begitu, Lu Xun tidak tahu harus membalas bagimana. Memang benar ia tadi mengatakan Yangmei tidak tahu aturan, bukan bermaksud menghinanya, tetapi merasa kesal saja. Dan mengenai kata-katanya selanjutnya, itu sama sekali tidak benar. Mengetahui tabiat Yangmei yang sama sekali tidak mau kalah, akhirnya Lu Xun berusaha bersabar. "Meimei, kapan aku pernah bilang kamu itu istri yang bodoh dan tidak tahu aturan? Dan kapan aku bilang baju baru darimu tidak penting? Apa kamu tidak lihat sekarang aku sedang memakainya?" Katanya.

Barulah Yangmei sadar. Dari atas ia melihat Lu Xun memakai pakaian yang sungguh membuatnya terlihat semakin tampan. Pakaian atasnya didominasi warna merah, dengan ujungnya membelah dua dengan ujung lancip seperti ekor burung burung layang-layang, memang sengaja dirancang khusus agar mirip dengan milik Yangmei. Dari masing-masing ujung lengan bajunya yang panjang, terdapat dua helai kain panjang yang dibiarkan menggelantung begitu saja. Celananya berwarna coklat kehitaman panjang sampai hampir menutupi jari kakinya. Yangmei benar-benar terkagum-kagum melihatnya, sampai-sampai matanya lagi-lagi tidak bisa terlepas darinya. Tetapi memang dasar Yangmei keras kepala dan tidak mau disalahkan, ia hanya membuang muka, walau sebenarnya ia ingin tetap melihat Lu Xun. "Huh! Kamu ini bicaranya saja manis begitu kalau aku sudah marah! Pasti kamu lebih suka kalau baju itu dari Bibi Shang Xiang atau Zhou Ying, kan?! Kenapa tidak sekalian saja jadi suaminya Bibi Shang Xiang atau Zhou Ying!? Mereka itu lebih pintar dan tahu aturan, bukan putri bodoh sepertiku!" Ujarnya sengit.

Lu Xun sampai tercengang-cengang mendengar pernyataan itu. Untunglah saat itu masih pagi sehingga tidak ada satupun orang yang melihat atau mendengar mereka. "Meimei, kamu ini bicara apa?" Ia berusaha menutupi kejengkelannya dengan suara lembutnya itu. "Pertama kamu bicara tentang baju, sekarang kamu bicara tentang Putri Sun Shang Xiang dan Zhou Ying. Bicaramu benar-benar ngawur sekali, mana mungkin aku jadi suami Putri Sun Shang Xiang atau Zhou Ying?"

"Karena kamu selalu bilang aku bodoh dan tidak tahu aturan!" Balasnya dengan suara lantang. "Kamu benar-benar keterlaluan, selalu membandingkan aku dengan mereka berdua, padahal kamu tahu sendiri aku tidak mungkin menjadi seperti mereka!"

"Meimei, dengar," Lu Xun berusaha mati-matian untuk sabar. "Aku tidak pernah bermaksud membandingkanmu dengan mereka, tetapi bukankah lebih baik kita mencontoh yang baik daripada kita selalu melakukan yang buruk? Sungguh aku tidak pernah sekalipun membandingkanmu dengan mereka. Tetapi, jika aku telah menyakiti perasaanmu dengan berkata demikian, maafkan aku." Katanya dengan tulus, membuat Yangmei akhirnya luluh juga.

Melihat Yangmei yang sama sekali tidak memberi respon apa-apa, akhirnya Lu Xun berkata lagi. "Bolehkah aku naik juga?" Tanyanya sambil tersenyum. Seperti biasa, melihat senyum Lu Xun itu, Yangmei hanya bisa mengangguk, dan ketika menerima jawabannya itu, Lu Xun langsung memanjat ke atas dan duduk di sebelah Yangmei. Ia menoleh memandang putri itu. "Maaf, ya, Meimei. Apa kamu masih marah?" Tanyanya sambil membelai rambut Yangmei yang panjang berwarna silver itu.

Yangmei benar-benar bingung harus berkata apa. Ia memang selalu ingin menang sendiri, tetapi di depan Lu Xun, ketika dengan mudahnya Lu Xun mengalah, ia jadi merasa malu sendiri sampai tidak bisa ngomong lagi. Benar-benar rasanya ia ingin terus-menerus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri yang sudah menyusahkan Lu Xun. Sebagai jawaban, ia membuang muka, yang Lu Xun tafsirkan sebagai jawaban 'ya'. "Meimei..." Lu Xun semakin putus asa. Semakin lama ia semakin merasa ia telah mempermalukan dirinya sendiri, tetapi apa boleh buat, ia benar-benar sayang pada Yangmei sehingga meski harus menjatuhkan harga dirinya sendiri ia rela. "Kamu jangan marah terus..."

Tanpa bicara apapun, Yangmei meletakkan dua buah yangmei diatas tangan Lu Xun, kemudian masih dengan kepala tertunduk ia berkata. "Ini, makanlah. Anggap saja ini juga permintaan maafku." Ia merasa benar-benar malu mengatakannya sampai mukanya memerah. Setelah menyerahkan buah itu, ia kembali melihat ke bawah, mulutnya terkatup rapat-rapat.

Lu Xun melihat kedua buah yangmei itu sekilas, ia tersenyum. Ia membelai rambut Yangmei sambil berbisik pelan. "Terima kasih, ya?" Kata-katanya yang ia ucapkan dengan bisikan lembut itu membuat Yangmei semakin merasa bersalah, sampai akhirnya gadis itu tidak tahan lagi dan mulai memberanikan diri menatap Lu Xun. Saat dengan takut-takut ia mendongkakkan kepalanya, ia melihat Lu Xun tersenyum padanya yang, seperti biasa, selalu dapat menenangkan hatinya.

Pandangannya jatuh lagi menatap tangannya yang masih menggenggam beberapa buah yangmei. "Itu tadi... aku yang harusnya minta maaf, Lu Xun." Katanya setengah berbisik. "Aku yang salah, sampai membuat kamu marah seperti itu. Yang paling parah, aku tahu aku sebenarnya yang salah, tapi aku selalu keras kepala, sampai kamu harus mengalah. Maaf, ya? Tadi juga, aku menyumpahi kamu supaya jadi kucing. Maaf, aku benar-benar minta maaf!" Kali ini ia sampai membungkukkan badan berkali-kali. Di wajahnya Lu Xun dapat dengan jelas melihat penyesalan. Tenggorokan Yangmei serasa seperti tersumbat saat ia melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Aku benar-benar bingung sekali. Sifatku begini jelek, tetapi kenapa kamu selalu sabar padaku, Lu Xun?" Tanya.

Pertanyaan seperti itu tidak dapat langsung Lu Xun jawab. Ia diam sejenak sebelum menjawab. "Karena... aku tidak bisa terus-terusan marah padamu." Jawabnya pendek. "Mungkin menurutmu ini terdengar bodoh, tapi aku benar-benar sayang padamu sampai aku tidak bisa marah, dan kalaupun aku marah sampai kamu menangis, aku pasti merasa seperti telah melakukan kesalahan besar."

"Kamu ini..." Yangmei jadi tersipu malu. "Siapa bilang kamu terdengar bodoh?" Hanya itulah balasan darinya. Kemudian ia semakin mendekat pada Lu Xun, tangannya kemudian dilingkarkan ke lehernya. Sebelum itu, sayangnya, Yangmei jadi teringat sesuatu dan cepat-cepat menarik tangannya. "Ah, maaf, Lu Xun! Kamu kan tidak suka kalau aku menyentuhmu! Nyaris saja tadi aku memelukmu. Maaf..."

Lu Xun cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepala. "Itu..." Kata-katanya terputus di tengah-tengah. "Meimei, aku sebenarnya tidak keberatan kalau kamu menyentuhku. Hanya saja..."

"Hanya saja...?"

"Hanya saja, kalau kamu melakukan itu terus..." Lu Xun menarik nafas, tapi membuangnya tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjelaskan masalah ini pada Yangmei, si gadis yang masih polos dan tidak tahu apa-apa itu. "Begini, Meimei. Sebenarnya kamu juga tahu kalau putri sepertimu tidak boleh begini dekat denganku, kan? Bahkan meskipun kita sudah dijodohkan?" Tanyanya. Yangmei hanya mengerutkan dahi sambil menggeleng. "Sebenarnya itu baik juga untuk membatasi diri kita. Jika kita banyak bersentuhan, maka semakin lama kita malah akan semakin ketagihan dan... terjerumus." Ia mengakhiri pidato singkatnya itu dengan menghela nafas panjang. "Kamu mengerti maksudku, kan?"

Sayang sekali ternyata Yangmei hanya menggeleng. "Ketagihan? Bukannya dari dulu aku memang sudah suka menyentuhmu?" Tanya dengan polos sekali. "Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa, tapi menyentuhmu rasanya enak sekali, rasanya ingin terus dekat denganmu. Bukan hanya ingin _terus_ dekat, tetapi juga ingin _semakin_ dekat!" Katanya dengan suara yang cukup keras tetapi jernih. "Apa itu jelek?"

"Bukan masalah jelek atau tidak, tetapi hal itu sangat beresiko." Jawab Lu Xun. "Seperti yang aku katakan tadi, kalau kita berdua sampai ketagihan dan lepas kontrol maka..." Suatu perasaan dalam dirinya tidak lagi dapat dibendungnya, sehingga dengan segera ia menarik Yangmei dalam pelukannya, untuk pertama kalinya sejak ia menerima teguran dari permaisuri empat tahun yang lalu itu. Yangmei sendiri terkejut sampai tubuhnya membatu, tetapi ia tidak menarik diri. Lu Xun memeluknya erat-erat, seperti benar-benar tak ingin melepaskannya. "Meimei, bagiku, kamu itu sesuatu yang sangat berharga, sangat suci dan bersih. Aku takut jika menyentuhmu, aku akan mengotorimu." Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi apakah Yangmei mengerti atau tidak, yang jelas ia ingin menyingkirkan segala kesalahpahaman yang selama ini telah mempengaruhi pikiran Yangmei. "Aku takut sekali jika karena kedekatan kita berdua, pikiranmu yang semula bersih dari segala pikiran kotor itu akhirnya menjadi kotor juga. Itu yang sangat aku takutkan, karena itu aku tidak pernah berani menyentuhmu."

Lu Xun mengatakan itu dengan sepenuh hatinya, tetapi memang Yangmei yang bodoh dan sama sekali tidak peka itu sampai sekarang tidak tahu apa-apa. "Aku sih sebenarnya tidak begitu peduli dengan kebersihan. Kalau kamu sudah mandi, mana bisa mengotoriku?" Tanyanya. Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Lu Xun mau tidak mau hanya bisa tertawa kecil saja. Perlahan mereka mulai melepaskan pelukan itu. "Aku sebenarnya masih tidak mengerti sama sekali. Tapi aku hanya ingin tahu. Kapan kamu boleh menyentuhku?"

Dengan sebuah senyuman Lu Xun menjawabnya. "Sebentar lagi kamu berumur enam belas tahun, sudah boleh bertunangan. Satu tahun lagi kamu masuk ke usia pernikahan. Tidak lama lagi kita akan menikah, jadi, mulai sekarang kita bisa seperti dulu lagi."

Yangmei mengangguk pelan. "Jadi, apa boleh aku terus-terusan memandangimu?"

Lu Xun mengangguk. "Tentu saja boleh..."

"Kalau aku berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan denganmu?" Putri itu masih terlihat tidak yakin.

"Iya... tidak apa-apa..."

"Kalau misalnya aku menangis di atas pundakmu, atau di dalam pelukanmu bagaimana?"

"Sudahlah, Meimei... aku sekarang tidak akan melarangmu lagi."

Pada akhirnya Yangmei mengangguk mengerti. Kemudian sekali lagi ia menatap Lu Xun, kali ini dengan tatapan polos, sangking polosnya sampai terlihat seperti orang bodoh. "Oh... kalau begitu, boleh aku lihat kamu ganti baju?"

Seketika itu juga Lu Xun hanya bisa diam seribu bahasa, bahkan rasanya ia tidak bisa merespon apa-apa sangking jujurnya pertanyaan itu. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak 'TIDAK' sekeras-kerasnya, dan hal itu pasti telah dilakukannya jika Yangmei tidak terlebih dahulu mendorongnya keras-keras hingga jatuh dari atas dahan pohon itu dan mendarat di tanah yang, untungnya, berumput tebal.

Sekali lagi, sebelum Lu Xun bisa berdiri, Yangmei juga melompat, dan jatuh tepat diatasnya. Tanpa memikirkan kondisi orang di bawahnya, Yangmei berseru kegirangan. "Hore! Kudaku bagus sekali!" Katanya sambil mengelus-elus rambut Lu Xun. "Ayo, kuda! Jalan!"

Lu Xun mengaduh kesakitan. "Meimei... apa kau kira itu tidak sakit?"

Yangmei menjulurkan lidahnya. "Weeekk... siapa suruh kamu berpikiran begitu? Kamu pikir pikiranku sejorok itu?"

"Tapi memang pada kenyataannya kamu ingin melihatku ganti baju, kan?" Ia balik bertanya.

Dengan senyum malu-malu Yangmei menjawab. "Iya, sih. Sebenarnya..." Meskipun jawaban itu sebenarnya tidak diharapkan Lu Xun, tetapi ia senang, setidaknya Yangmei begitu jujur padanya.

Yangmei segera berdiri, kemudian ia membantu Lu Xun juga. Sambil duduk di tengah taman yang luasnya seperti padang rumput itu, mereka menikmati buah yangmei yang tadi telah dipetik. Itu bukan pertama kalinya mereka bersama-sama makan buah yangmei di tengah taman sambil berduaan, tetapi untuk waktu yang lama sekali mereka tidak melakukannya.

Tengah menikmati, Yangmei menoleh menatap Lu Xun. "Bagaimana? Enak kan buah yangmei itu?"

Lu Xun tidak mengangguk, tetapi menjawab dengan nada datar. "Enak, rasanya manis dan sedikit kecut. Tapi banyak serat buahnya yang menyangkut di gigi."

Yangmei mendengus kesal. "Yah apa boleh buat. Memang serat buah yangmei sangat mengganggu."

"Memang mirip denganmu, sih." Balas Lu Xun. "Manis, tapi kadang bisa kecut. Selain itu, kalau buah yangmei kan menyangkut di gigiku, tapi kalau kamu..." Ia mulai tersenyum penuh arti, sampai Yangmei sendiri terpana melihatnya. "... kalau kamu menyangkut di hatiku."

Perasaan Yangmei begitu berbunga-bunga saat Lu Xun berkata begitu. Wajahnya mulai memerah dan hangat sekali. Ia berani bersumpah detak jantungnya saat itu pasti dapat didengar oleh Lu Xun. Ia menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya sementara Lu Xun hanya tertawa kecil. Pada akhirnya, Yangmei pun membiarkan saja Lu Xun menyadari kegugupannya. Toh pasti ia sudah tahu. "Lu Xun, kamu hari baik sekali. Akhirnya setelah empat tahun menjadi setan, kamu kembali lagi jadi malaikat." Katanya jujur. "Coba kalau setiap saat kamu bisa baik hati seperti ini..." Tetapi, belum selesai ia berbicara, ia sudah terlebih dahulu meralat kata-katanya. "Ah, maaf, mungkin kamu tidak pernah menjadi setan, kamu kan hanya tidak ingin mengotoriku, ya? Iya! Benar!" Katanya sambil mengangguk pada dirinya sendiri. "Kamu ini memang benar-benar aneh. Kelihatannya jahat, tetapi sebenarnya baik. Karena itu aku ingin memberikanmu sedikit hadiah!"

"Hadiah apa itu?" Tanya Lu Xun dengan penasaran.

Tanpa memberi jawaban apa-apa, Yangmei berdiri, kemudian mengamit tangan Lu Xun dan membantunya berdiri sebelum menariknya kembali ke istana utama. "Bajumu itu..." Kata Yangmei sambil terus berlari. "Sangat cocok untukmu, tetapi terlihat membosankan dan biasa saja, tidak ada keistimewaannya sama sekali dibandingkan jendral yang lain!" Jelasnya panjang lebar. Saat menyadarinya, ternyata mereka berdua sudah berada di depan kamar Yangmei. "Ayo masuk!"

"Mana bisa begitu?!" Tolak Lu Xun mentah-mentah. Yangmei langsung cepat-cepat menarik Lu Xun sebelum ia berbalik.

"Kamu itu! Memang Tian akan runtuh menimpa kita kalau kamu masuk kamarku? Ada-ada saja!" Katanya sambil mendorong Lu Xun untuk masuk, kemudian mempersilahkannya duduk di sebuah kursi sambil menunggunya mengambil sesuatu di kamar bagian dalamnya. Saat ia keluar melalui sebuah sekat yang memisahkan ruang dalam dan ruang luar, ia membawa sebuah kotak yang tidak terlalu besar ukurannya.

Yangmei meletakkannya di meja di depan Lu Xun, kemudian duduk di kursi yang lain. "Ingat kan saat pertama kali kita bertemu? Saat kita masuk di sebuah gua tempat Feng terkurung itu, ada banyak sekali bulu-bulu Phoenix yang indah tergeletak di tangga-tangganya." Jelasnya sambil membuka kotak itu. Ternyata, di dalamnya memang terdapat beberapa helai bulu Phoenix dalam jumlah cukup banyak. Yangmei mengambil sehelai. "Nah, sekarang, bagaimana kalau kita gunakan ini untuk menghias bajumu yang biasa-biasa saja itu?"

Lu Xun segera mengangkat tanganya untuk menolak. "Oh, aku rasa itu sama sekali tidak perlu."

Mendengar jawaban mengecewakan seperti itu, Yangmei langsung siap-siap mengomel. "Ayolah, Lu Xun! Lagipula, kita kan bisa kembaran kalau memakai bulu-bulu ini!" Ia memaksa, dan akhirnya mau tidak mau Lu Xun hanya bisa menurut saja. Jadilah akhirnya Yangmei mulai 'menghiasi' baju Lu Xun dan bajunya sendiri. Bulu-bulu itu di rekatkannya di bagian ujung bahu baik pada bajunya maupun baju Lu Xun sehingga seolah-olah keduanya memiliki sayap-sayap kecil di bahu mereka. Yangmei memuji kreasinya itu sementara Lu Xun tidak berani berkomentar apa-apa.

"Wah, Lu Xun, sepertinya rambutmu terlihat kosong sekali sekarang!" Yangmei menilainya, kemudian mengambil lagi tiga helai bulu dan menyematkannya di atas telinga kiri Lu Xun. Melihat Yangmei yang semakin bertindak semaunya sendiri, Lu Xun mulai membantah.

"Ah, Meimei! Untuk apa rambutku diberi hiasan segala! Seperti perempuan saja!"

Yangmei memonyongkan bibirnya sambil berkacak pinggang. "Sudahlah! Kamu ini benar-benar susah diatur!" Saat tangan Lu Xun berusaha menggapai bulu-bulu yang tersemat di rambutnya itu, Yangmei segera menarik tangannya kuat-kuat. "Hei! Sudah bagus begitu jangan kau rusak lagi!" Dan akhirnya Lu Xun menyerah juga. Yangmei mengepang seuntai rambut di masing-masing sisi wajah Lu Xun, kemudian menyematkan lagi sehelai bulu yang kecil ukurannya di masing-masing kepangan. Kemudian Yangmei sendiri juga menyematkan tiga helai bulu di atas telinga kanannya.

Sekali lagi Yangmei masuk ke ruang dalam dan keluar dengan membawa tempat kecil berisi cat berwarna putih keemasan dan sebuah kuas tipis. Dengan senyum nakal Yangmei mendorong sebuah kursi dan duduk tepat di depan Lu Xun. Tentu saja Lu Xun tidak bodoh, dan ia menyadari gelagat-gelagat Yangmei itu. "Meimei, kamu jangan macam-macam. Mau apa lagi?"

"Tenang saja, Lu Xun." Katanya. "Tidak sakit, kok! Jangan bergerak, ya!" Ia mengangkat kuasnya, kemudian mendekatkannya ke wajah Lu Xun. "Tutup mata!"

"Bilang dulu kamu mau apa!"

Putri itu mendengus kesal. "Aku cuma mau membuatmu lebih keren saja! Sekarang tutup matamu, daripada nanti tercungkil!" Seperti biasa, akhirnya Lu Xun lagi-lagi membiarkan Yangmei melakukan apapun padanya sesuka hati. Yangmei tersenyum menang saat Lu Xun akhirnya menutup matanya, kemudian gadis itu mulai menyapukan kuas itu pelan-pelan di bawah mata kiri Lu Xun. Tak lama kemudian, Lu Xun sudah boleh membuka matanya.

"Bagaimana? Sudah cukup bermainnya?" Lu Xun pura-pura kesal.

Yangmei mengangguk, kemudian ia menarik Lu Xun ke depan sebuah cermin. "Lihat! Lihat! Kamu benar-benar kelihatan keren sekali, lho!" Bagi Lu Xun sendiri, pengertian keren untuknya dan untuk Yangmei pasti berbeda. Justru penampilannya sekarang yang agak berlebihan itu membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman, tapi bagi Yangmei, penampilannya sekarang malah tidak membosankan. Sekarang di bagian pundaknya dan di atas telinga kirinya tersemat beberapa helai bulu. Di bawah mata kirinya juga terdapat hasil lukisan Yangmei yang berupa sapuan tipis kuas, dengan sedikit ujung-ujung lancip sebagai detailnya.

"Nah, dengan begini, kau siap bertarung kapanpun!" Kata Yangmei dengan sambil menepuk punggungnya.

"Kamu ini..." Lu Xun menghela nafas karena kesal, tetapi saat melihat senyum polos Yangmei, ia akhirnya tersenyum juga. "...memang pintar membuat orang lain merasa malu."

* * *

Chapter ini bener2 asli cacad gara2 bisa menaikkan rate dari T jadi M...

Yah... saya anggap sodara sudah cukup mengerti, lah... Pokoknya Yangmei yang selama ini masih kecil n pikirannya polos getu sekarang mulai punya pikiran yang... *ehm*... getu-getu, deh...

(Nggak penting mode ON) Tapi... Hix... Hix... Hix... Yangmei enak banget, ya di chapter ini... Wew... jadi iri... T-T

**Yangmei**: Wakakakaka!!! Pyro iri ya? Hehehe..

**Pyro**: Yaeyalah... mosok perlu nanya2 lagi? Pertama, kamu bisa ngelihat Lu Xun habis mandi (wew... nyebar aib kemana-mana XD). Kedua, Lu Xun ngomongnya so sweet terus ke kamu. Tiga, kamu bisa membuat Lu Xun jadi kayak boneka Barbie yang bisa dirias-rias seenak perut! (Oh, dan ngomong2 tentang itu, sodara, tampangnya Lu Xun sekarang persis sepersis-persisnya dengan Lu Xun di DW6, game kita tercinta... dan di FF ini, dia jadi getu gara2 Yangmei... XD).

**Yangmei**: Udah nggak usah protes... belajar sono, biar pinter... UNAS tinggal seminggu lagi...

**Pyro**: Eh? Maaf ya, bu... Lu Xun aja belajar fisika sama saya!

(Lu Xun langsung bersin2 tanpa sebab)

**Yangmei**: Hah?! Nggak mungkin! Bohong! Nggg... ngomong2 fisika itu apa?

**Pyro**: Itu sains atau ilmu tentang alam dalam makna yang terluas yang mempelajari gejala alam yang tidak hidup atau materi dalam lingkup ruang dan waktu. Para fisikawan atau ahli fisika mempelajari perilaku dan sifat materi dalam bidang yang sangat beragam, mulai dari partikel submikroskopis yang membentuk segala materi (fisika partikel) hingga perilaku materi alam semesta sebagai satu kesatuan kosmos... dan blah... blah... blah... (diambil dari Wikipedia... padahal juga nggak keluar di UNAS... XD)

**Yangmei**: Weww... pelajaran gitu sih nggak penting! Lu Xun tuh nggak belajar hal2 nggak penting gitu, tapibelajar hal2 penting, contohnya kayak nyusun strategi...

**Pyro**: Bener juga, ya... kayaknya pelajaran di sekolah emang banyak yang nggak penting... XD Kalo gitu nyantai aja, deh!

Yah... kalo cara belajarnya kayak getu nggak mungkin lulus UNAS... XD wes pokoknya nggak penting n jayus bangetzzz...

Dan ini secuplik chap berikutnya!

_Saat akhirnya kemarahannya bisa ia kendalikan, ia kembali menunggangi kudanya dan mengikuti Lu Xun lagi untuk membuntutinya. Belum sampai beberapa langkah ia jalani, ia sudah mendengar suara derap kaki kuda di belakangnya. Derap kaki kuda itu benar-benar keras, dan sadarlah ia ada sebuah pasukan besar yang akan menuju ke tempat itu sesaat lagi._

_"Aiya! Aku harus bagaimana?!" Jeritnya ketakutan. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa suaranya itu malah akan memancing perhatian musuh. Kudanya kemudian ia geprak lagi supaya berlari lebih cepat. Namun terlambat, dari belakangnya musuh sudah mulai mendekat, kemudian menyerangnya dengan menggunakan panah. Panah-panah yang seperti hujan itu membuat Yangmei panik setengah mati dan jalan kudanya semakin tidak karuan._

_Ketika itulah ia mendengar suara seorang jendral Wei yang memimpin pasukan yang baru datang itu. "Hmph! Berani sekali anjing-anjing Wu itu menyerang kita saat kita tidak ada!" Ejeknya kasar. Dari balik pepohonan akhirnya Yangmei bisa melihat sosok jendral itu dengan jelas. Jendral itu mengenakan penutup mata di salah satu matanya. Dengan segera ia mengeluarkan piaonya, hendak melemparkannya pada jendral itu._

_"Ha! Rupanya ada anak kecil sedang main-main di sini!" Ejek seorang jendral lain lagi. Jendral yang ini bertubuh lebih besar dan membawah busur yang besar dan banyak anak panah._

Next updatenya hari dimana saya mulai 'PERANG' juga (alias UNAS). Doain, ya...? Thnx b4! ^^_  
_


	23. Battle of Xu Chang: Part 1

Ternyata bukan hanya saya yang berjuang mati-matian di UNAS, Lu Xun pun sekarang lagi berjuang mati-matian di Xu Chang... XD

Jadi, bagi yang mau tahu, pertarungan sesudah ini adalah BATTLE OF XU CHANG alias PERTEMPURAN XU CHANG! Nah... Kalo mau tahu tempatnya ato petanya gimana, saya nggak akan menyediakan lagi gambarnya... cukup sodara yang punya DW6 (terserah mau DW6 PS3, DW6 PS2, ato DW6 PC) untuk lihat sendiri di gamenya masing-masing. Sekalian kalo mau dimainkan juga... biar tambah 'live' XD

Dan satu lagi sodara, sekali lagi saya minta dukungan doa selama seminggu UNAS ini... Thnx b4! ^^ weww... tegangnya setengah mati... dan lagi, saya baru aja kena shock terapi gara2 kemarin belajar biologi 7 jam buat UNAS hari ini. Soalnya, sodara, saya ini termasuk orang yang baru belajar 2 jam aja sudah gatel mau ngelakuin yang lain, padahal kalo nulis ato nggambar, 12 jam pun sanggup... XD *dinuklir* BTW, saya jadi kebanyakan bacod...

Happy reading! ^^

* * *

Akhirnya tibalah hari keberangkatan angkatan perang Wu ke Xu Chang. Sebelum berpisah, semuanya saling mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Pada pertempuran kali ini, Da Qiao dan Xiao Qiao tidak ikut, dan hal ini menyebabkan sang permaisuri sangat mengkhawatirkan putrinya yang akan pergi ke medan perang. Sebelum pergi, Da Qiao sudah terlebih dahulu berpesan banyak hal pada Yangmei.

"Meimei, ingat, ya? Kamu sebaiknya jangan maju terlalu depan. Jangan gegabah dan dengarkan perintah ayahmu. Jika ayahmu menyuruh mundur, kamu jangan sembarangan maju, malah nanti akan berbahaya!" Katanya dengan perasaan cemas. Berbeda sekali dengan Yangmei yang terlihat santai, namun bersemangat dengan pertarungan ini, seolah dia sama sekali tidak gentar akan perang yang akan dihadapinya ini. Da Qiao menunjuk Lu Xun yang saat itu berdiri di sebelah Yangmei. "Lu Xun akan terus bersamamu, jadi kamu jangan jauh-jauh darinya, ya?

Meski permaisuri bermaksud baik mengingatkannya, Yangmei malah marah, menganggap nasihat ibunya itu sebagai ejekan. Dia menghentak-hentakkan kaki dengan jengkel. "Mana bisa begitu?! Justru aku ikut karena aku yang akan melindungi Lu Xun! Bagaimana mungkin sekarang malah mama menyuruh Lu Xun yang melindungiku?!" Mulailah dia berceloteh seperti biasanya. "Ilmu perang Lu Xun tidak sehebat aku! Dengan segala ilmu bertarung dan _kungfu_ yang aku pelajari, mana mungkin bisa aku kalah dari Lu Xun? Semuanya terlalu mengada-ada! Aku kan tidak selemah itu! kenapa semuanya ingin melindungiku terus? Bibi Shang Xiang yang putri saja bisa mandiri, apalagi aku! Kalau semuanya memperhatikanku terus, bisa gawat jadinya!"

Lu Xun akhirnya tertawa geli mendengar omelan Yangmei yang terdengar lucu, padahal ia sebenarnya serius. Da Qiao hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng kepala sambil mengurut-urut dada melihat tingkah putrinya yang sangat keras kepala itu. Sampai akhirnya sang permaisuri menyerah menasihatinya dan pergi untuk menemui suaminya, dilihatnya Zhou Yu, Xiao Qiao, dan Zhou Ying menghampiri mereka. Dengan hormat Lu Xun segera memberi salam pada gurunya itu.

Yangmei melihat Zhou Ying yang masih mengenakan pakaian putrinya. Ia memiringkan kepalanya dengan bingung. "Zhou Ying? Apa kamu tidak ikut berperang?"

Zhou Ying tersenyum sebelum ia menggelengkan kepala. "Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa, Meimei? Sedikitpun ilmu perang aku tidak bisa." Jelasnya singkat. "Yang aku bisa lakukan sekarang hanya mendoakan kalian supaya pulang dengan selamat dan memperoleh kemenangan."

"Terima kasih, Zhou Ying." Kata Yangmei sambil memeluk Zhou Ying erat-erat. Dari balik pundak Yangmei, Zhou Ying dapat melihat sosok Lu Xun dibalik baju barunya itu. Dengan pakaian itu ia benar-benar terlihat seperti jendral yang siap berperang. Tanpa sadar Zhou Ying mulai menatapnya dalam-dalam dengan penuh arti sampai tidak sadar Yangmei telah melepaskan pelukannya.

Melihat tingkah sepupunya yang aneh itu, Yangmei bertanya. "Kamu kenapa, Zhou Ying?" Sambil bertanya, ia menoleh ke arah Zhou Ying memandang, dan dilihatnya ia memandang ke arah Lu Xun yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Zhou Yu dan Xiao Qiao.

Zhou Ying seperti tersadar dari mimpinya. Ia kembali menatap Yangmei. Sadar bahwa Yangmei sudah tahu kepada siapa ia memandang, mau tidak mau Zhou Ying menjawab jujur, tetapi berkata sewajar mungkin sambil menyembunyikan perasaannya. "Pakaian Lu Xun hari ini bagus sekali! Aku penasaran siapa yang merancangnya." Kemudian ia berpura-pura mengamati baju Yangmei. "Kalian berdua cocok sekali! Bagian ujung bawah baju kalian membelah dua seperti burung layang-layang. Kalian benar-benar seperti sepasang burung layang-layang, ya?"

Yangmei sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa Zhou Ying sebenarnya sedang menutupi perasaannya. Sebagai balasan, ia tertawa saja. "Kelihatannya memang seperti sepasang burung layang-layang saja! Tetapi nanti di hadapan musuh akan kami tunjukkan bahwa kami ini sepasang _fenghuang_!" Katanya kelewat semangat sampai terdengar seperti seruan.

Lu Xun menoleh, tetapi sebelum ia sempat mengetahui apa yang kedua gadis itu bicarakan, Yangmei telah terlebih dahulu mengamit tangannya dan menariknya ke depan Zhou Ying. Seolah ia seperti barang pameran saja, Yangmei _memamerkannya_ di depan Zhou Ying. "Lihat! Lihat! Aku minta para penjahit itu menjahitkan baju yang bagus untuk Lu Xun! Cocok sekali, kan? Bulu-bulu ini aku yang menambahkan, lho! Semakin bagus, kan?" Tanyanya pada Zhou Ying dan Lu Xun keduanya.

"Bagus apanya? Justru semakin aneh tahu!" Jawab Lu Xun bercanda dengan nada pura-pura kesal sambil mengacak-acak rambut Yangmei. Yangmei tertawa sambil berusaha melindungi kepalanya, tetapi kemudian balas mengacak-acak rambut Lu Xun. Mereka tertawa gembira, dan melihat keduanya seperti itu, Zhou Ying merasa seolah hatinya sedang ditusuk-tusuk. Ia tahu sebenarnya ia tidak boleh merasakan hal seperti itu pada Lu Xun. Lu Xun selamanya adalah milik Yangmei, begitu juga sebaliknya.

Zhou Ying menyadari sesuatu lagi yang lain dari Lu Xun. Ia berjalan mendekati keduanya, kemudian tiba-tiba tangannya menggapai pipi Lu Xun, dan menyentuh sampai ke bawah mata kirinya. Semua itu dilakukannya diluar kesadaran. Tetapi tetap saja Lu Xun dan Yangmei benar-benar terkejut bukan kepalang. "Ini..." Ia bertanya sambil menatap Lu Xun lekat-lekat. Matanya tidak bisa lepas dari wajahnya itu. "... apa Meimei juga yang melukisnya?"

Begitu sadar, Lu Xun langsung mundur sedikit, dan tindakkannya itu bagi Zhou Ying adalah sesuatu yang menyakitkan, seperti sebuah pisau menghujam hatinya. Ia cepat-cepat menurunkan tangannya. Dalam hati Zhou Ying mulai memaki dirinya sendiri. Sudah bertahun-tahun ia belajar tata krama, tetapi bagaimana ia bisa kelepasan melakukan hal seperti itu? Satu-satunya yang ia harapkan sekarang adalah tidak ada seorang pun yang melihatnya. Aneh sekali, meskipun hal itu begitu jelas didepan matanya, si bodoh Yangmei tetap saja tidak sadar apa-apa. Justru dengan bangga ia menepuk dada sambil berkata dengan bangga. "Tentu saja! Hebat sekali, kan?"

Tiba-tiba saja Lu Xun menjadi sangat tidak tenang di situ. Di depannya ada dua orang gadis. Salah seorang dari mereka adalah calon pasangan hidupnya, sementara yang satunya bukan. Ia merasa begitu tidak nyaman dengan keadaan seperti ini. Zhou Ying kembali bersikap wajar seperti biasa, meskipun kadang ia menyempatkan waktu untuk menatap Lu Xun barang sedetik saja. Sampai terdengar bunyi gong dibunyikan dan panji-panji besar bertulisan 'Wu' diangkat, Lu Xun hanya diam saja sementara Yangmei dan Zhou Ying tetap mengobrol.

"Selamat tinggal!" Kata Zhou Ying sambil melambaikan tangannya. Lu Xun dan Yangmei langsung naik ke punggung kuda mereka masing-masing. "Jaga diri kalian baik-baik!"

Yangmei mengangguk mantap. "Tenang saja! Kami pasti pulang membawa kemenangan!"

Lu Xun bingung harus membalas bagaimana. Akhirnya ia hanya bisa tersenyum sambil berbasa-basi saja. "Kau juga! Jagalah dirimu baik-baik!"

Mungkin bagi Lu Xun, kata-kata yang ia ucapkan itu tidak ada artinya. Tetapi bagi Zhou Ying, kata-kata itu sangat membekas di hatinya, sampai saat gerbang istana tertutup dan rombongan pasukan Wu itu tidak terlihat lagi. Ia terus memandangi dari kejauhan, kedua belah tangannya ia rapatkan ke dadanya. Beberapa waktu lamanya ia terus berdiri di situ sampai permaisuri dan ibunya memanggilnya untuk kembali.

--

Mereka telah sampai.

Istana Xu Chang sudah di depan mata, di balik hutan lebat tempat mereka bersembunyi. Kota itu terlihat tenang sekali, seolah tak akan terjadi apapun di tempat itu. Memang benar rupanya penjagaan di kota itu minim sekali, hanya ada beberapa pasukan yang bersiaga di gerbang kota dan beberapa di menara pegintai. Berapa banyaknya prajurit Wei lain yang bersembunyi di balik gerbang itu, mereka juga tidak tahu. Yang pasti mereka datang dengan keyakinan penuh mereka akan memenangkan pertarungan kali ini dan dapat mengklaim istana Xu Chang sebagai milik mereka.

Lu Xun hanya diam sepanjang hari itu. Entah karena ia lelah sehabis perjalanan yang menghabiskan waktu beberapa hari itu, atau karena ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu, hanya ia sendiri yang tahu. Seberisik apapun Yangmei berceloteh di sebelahnya, ia tidak begitu terganggu. Sampai akhirnya mereka hampir menyelesaikan persiapan, Yangmei baru menyadarinya. Dengan tatapan khawatir ia memandang Lu Xun, yang masih juga tidak merasakannya.

"Hei, Lu Xun!" Panggilnya dengan suara agak menyentak, yang menyebabkan ahli strategi itu bangun dari lamunannya, dan menoleh ke Yangmei secara tiba-tiba. "Kamu kenapa diam saja dari tadi?"

"Itu..." Lu Xun menghela nafas, kemudian menoleh ke arah istana Xu Chang yang megah itu. "Apa Cao Cao ada di sana?" Tanyanya. Pertanyaannya itu sepertinya tidak ditujukkan pada Yangmei, tetapi pada dirinya sendiri.

Yangmei mengerutkan keningnya. Bukankah tujuan penyerangan mereka adalah karena Cao Cao sedang pergi ke Guan Du untuk melakukan penyerangan terhadap angkatan perang Yuan Shao? Tentu saja tidak mungkin Cao Cao berada di tempat itu. Pertanyaan Lu Xun itu sepertinya bodoh sekali. Sampai lama Lu Xun tetap saja membisu seperti itu, sementara Yangmei hanya berpikir dalam-dalam tentang pertanyaan itu. Sampai beberapa waktu lamanya, barulah Yangmei sadar makna apa yang sebenarnya tersimpan dalam benak Lu Xun. "Lu Xun, kamu..." Ia bertanya takut-takut. "... bertarung untuk dirimu sendiri atau untuk Wu?"

Lu Xun lagi-lagi menoleh, kemudian tersenyum ke putri itu. "Tentu saja untuk Wu. Memangnya kenapa?"

Entah karena itu dorongan emosi atau tidak, tiba-tiba saja Yangmei memeluk Lu Xun, kemudian membenamkan wajahnya ke dadanya. Sangking kagetnya, Lu Xun hampir terjatuh. "Tidak boleh!" Ia berseru. "Pokoknya kalau Lu Xun kemari, tidak boleh berpikiran tentang Cao Cao!"

"Cao Cao itu penguasa Wei." Jawabnya sambil perlahan berusaha melepaskan rangkulan Yangmei. "Apa yang tidak wajar kalau aku memikirkan tentang itu?"

Sebelum menjawab, Yangmei menoleh ke kiri kanan, kemudian menarik Lu Xun ke tempat yang tidak jauh namun suara mereka tidak mungkin terdengar. Setelah mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, Yangmei baru menjawab. "Kalau kamu memikirkan Cao Cao karena ingin mengalahkannya demi masa depan Wu, tidak apa-apa!" Ungkapnya tegas. "Tetapi kalau kamu memikirkan balas dendam, itu yang tidak boleh! Tandanya, tidak hanya kamu sudah berbuat salah, tetapi juga membohongiku dan Ling Tong!"

Lu Xun terhenyak. Kata-kata itu sepertinya langsung masuk ke dalam hatinya hingga ia tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Tangannya mengepal dan mulutnya terkatup rapat. Matanya yang tadinya lembut itu sekarang menatap tanah berumput dibawahnya lekat-lekat dengan tatapan marah, tetapi penuh kepedihan. Ia tidak berbicara apa-apa, namun Yangmei seolah tahu apa yang ingin ia katakan. Melihat mata emasnya yang redup dan hilang cahayanya membuat Yangmei tertegun untuk beberapa saat, lalu ia sadar akan kesalahannya. Siapakah ia sehingga boleh memaksanya seperti itu? Ia sama sekali tidak pernah merasakan suatu kepahitan seperti itu dalam hidupnya, dan ia benar-benar tidak mungkin dapat mengerti kepahitan itu. Mungkin sekarang Lu Xun berhak untuk marah padanya, seperti yang Ling Tong lakukan ketika mereka menasihatinya ketika ayahnya gugur di perang Xia Kou dulu.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Lu Xun berbalik, kemudian meninggalkannya dengan langkah pelan dan konstan. Seolah seperti tertarik oleh magnet, Yangmei mengikutinya, dengan langkah yang sama pelannya. Dalam hati ia terus-menerus merutuki dirinya yang terlalu pemaksa dan ikut campur dalam urusan pribadi kekasihnya itu. _Meimei, kamu memang bodoh!_ Dia mengejek dirinya sendiri. _Kamu kan sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dirinya? Memang apa yang akan kamu lakukan kalau kamu suatu kali bertemu dengan orang yang membunuh ayah dan ibumu? Pasti marah, kan? Pasti balas dendam, kan? Kamu memang sama sekali tidak mengerti apa-apa tentang Lu Xun! Padahal Lu Xun sudah begitu baik padamu, tapi yang kamu lakukan hanya membuatnya tertekan begitu!_

Sampai mereka hampir mendekati para prajurit yang sedang menajamkan senjatanya, Yangmei merasa tidak tahan akan kesunyian itu. Perlahan ia menjulurkan tangannya, kemudian menggapai tangan kanan Lu Xun yang menggengam lunglai pedangnya. Atas sentuhan itu, Lu Xun membalikkan tubuhnya, tetapi gadis itu telah terlebih dahulu menarik tangannya. "Maaf, tadi aku bicara tanpa berpikir." Ia berujar pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya, seperti anak kecil yang menunggu hukuman.

Melihat Lu Xun yang tidak memberikan respon apapun, ia malah mencoba melucu, pikirnya supaya dapat menghibur Lu Xun. "Aku memang bodoh sekali, ya? Padahal aku kan sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa tentang perasaanmu." Ia mencoba tertawa sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, tetapi tawanya itu terdengar dipaksakan sekali. "Ya! Benar! Aku ini bodoh! Sudah bersamamu hampir sembilan tahun, tapi sama sekali tidak mengerti perasaanmu! Pantas saja kamu selalu mengataiku _ben de hao xiang yi zhi zhu_!"

Tindakannya saat itu memang sangat aneh. Ia menutup matanya rapat-rapat dan menundukkan kepala supaya tidak melihat Lu Xun, dan sekaligus menyembunyikan wajahnya, tetapi tetap saja ia tertawa meskipun hanya ia sendiri yang melakukannya. "Aku kan belum pernah sekalipun mengalami hal sepertimu, makanya aku bisa sembarangan ngomong. Maaf, ya?" Kali ini tawanya berhenti sepenuhnya, dan berubah menjadi desahan yang panjang. "Seandainya saja kamu tidak pernah mengalami hal seperti itu. Benar! Lebih baik aku saja yang mengalaminya. Aku tidak mau melihatmu menderita begini dihantui masa lalu..."

Sebelum kata-katanya itu selesai, Lu Xun telah terlebih dahulu memotongnya dengan seruan. Keduanya tangannya mencengkram bahu Yangmei erat-erat. "Jangan bicara ngawur!" Bentaknya. Dalam suaranya itu sama sekali tidak ada kemarahan, tetapi mungkin... rasa tertekan? Dengan mata penuh pertanyaan, Yangmei memandang Lu Xun, terkejut akan bentakannya itu. Akhirnya, pemuda itu melembutkan suaranya dan melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Yangmei yang menegang. "Aku... aku memang tertekan dengan semua perasaan itu. Tetapi bagiku itu hanya masa lalu saja. Sungguh!" Katanya meyakinkan. "Sekarang ini aku sudah sama sekali tidak memikirkannya lagi. Dan mengenai kamu..." Ia kehilangan kata-kata. "Jangan sampai kamu mengalami hal sepertiku! Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu mengalaminya! Ingat, Meimei, kamu boleh saja sedih mengingat masa laluku, tetapi kesedihanmu itu pasti tidak ada bandingannya jika aku yang harus sedih melihatmu mengalami kejadian seperti itu!"

Yangmei menundukkan kepalanya, tidak berani mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Beberapa prajurit yang melihat sepasang kekasih itu menjadi penasaran dan semakin memandangi mereka, namun Lu Xun sama sekali tidak peduli, seolah di tempat itu hanya dirinya dan Yangmei saja. Ia mengambil satu langkah mendekati gadis kekasaihnya itu, kemudian dengan lembut mengengam kedua tangannya. "Meimei, sebelum kita menghadapi Wei, aku ingin mengatakan satu hal padamu." Dengan suara yang lebih tegas dan serius ia berkata. "Jangan sekalipun kamu menyembuhkanku! Sekalipun tidak! Sampai kita kembali ke Jian Ye, jangan sekali-sekali menunjukkan kekuatanmu itu! Kalau sampai orang Wei tahu kekuatanmu, kau bisa celaka! Kejadian yang kualami jangan sampai terulang kedua kalinya padamu!"

Saat mendengar peringatannya itu, Yangmei langsung membuka mulutnya untuk protes. Namun, saat ia melihat wajah Lu Xun yang begitu serius, tetapi juga sangat memohon, ia akhirnya hanya mengangguk saja. "Baik. Aku mengerti!" Katanya tegas.

Lu Xun tersenyum, kemudian keduanya beranjak dari tempat itu dan naik ke atas kuda masing-masing. Pertempuran Xu Chang akan segera dimulai!

--

Baik Lu Xun maupun Yangmei, keduanya sangat bersemangat di pertarungannya yang pertama ini. Setelah berhasil membereskan para penjaga Wei yang bersiaga di depan gerbang istana Xu Chang, para prajurit Wu segera menyiapkan peralatan yang telah mereka upayakan susah payah sebelumnya untuk menghancurkan pintu gerbang. Yangmei yang lincah sebentar-sebentar naik ke atas gerbang, kemudian menghabisi semua pemanah yang ada di atas. Lu Xun berusaha melindungi gadis itu sampai kewalahan sekali. Untunglah dengan kenekatan keduanya, pemanah-pemanah Wei yang berjaga telah disapu bersih semuanya sehingga korban yang bergelimpangan di pihak Wu sangat minim jumlahnya.

Setelah selesai dengan para pemanah Wei dan menara penjagaan di sudut-sudut setiap gerbang, Yangmei dan Lu Xun kembali ke posisi semula. Saat tengah menuruni tangga, keduanya disambut oleh seruan Sun Ce. "Kalian berdua kemana saja?! Aku hampir mati rasanya melihat kalian tidak ada di tempat!" Kaisar Wu yang sedang duduk di atas kudanya dan berteriak seperti itu sungguh menarik perhatian seluruh prajurit di sekitarnya.

Yangmei dengan santai menghampiri ayahnya. "Aku kan hanya menghajar sampai habis pemanah-pemanah di atas? Mereka sudah melukai banyak tentara kita!" Jawabnya enteng sambil naik ke atas punggung kudanya. Lu Xun hanya bisa membungkuk dalam-dalam pada Kaisar Wu itu.

"Kamu ini selalu saja berkelit!" Sun Ce mengomeli putri tunggalnya itu. "Kalau sampai mamamu tahu tentang kelakuanmu ini, dia bisa nekat menerobos gerbang Xu Chang sangking khawatirnya!"

Tetapi, yang namanya Yangmei tetap saja Yangmei. Gadis itu keras kepala hingga membuat ayahnya pun kewalahan. "Aku ini jago bertarung! Tadi saja berkali-kali aku berhasil merobohkan banyak orang Wei! Lagipula," Ia menunjuk Lu Xun. "Lu Xun juga dari tadi mengikutiku, tetapi kenapa aku terus yang dimarahi?! Kenapa Lu Xun tidak? Ini tidak adil!"

Benar-benar Kaisar Wu itu tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa. Untunglah tiba-tiba dari belakang Zhou Yu datang dengan menunggang kuda. Ia tertawa mendengar percakapan bapak-anak itu. "Begini, Meimei," Ia mencoba menjelaskan. "Lu Xun itu bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri, tidak perlu orang lain untuk melindunginya. Coba kalau dari tadi Lu Xun tidak ikut denganmu, bisa-bisa kau tidak ada disini sekarang." Jawabnya dengan nada sedikit menyindir.

"Apa maksudnya itu?" Yangmei marah. "Keahlianku bertarung dan keahlian Lu Xun jauh lebih tinggi aku! Mana bisa sekarang paman bilang aku yang dilindungi Lu Xun?!" Mendengar pembelaannya, Zhou Yu dan Sun Ce setengah mati menahan tawa, sementara Lu Xun hanya menyunggingkan seulas senyum di bibirnya. Saat Yangmei melihat respon ketiganya seperti itu, bukannya malah minta maaf, ia semakin kesal saja. "Papa dan Paman Zhou selalu saja begitu! Meremehkan orang lain! Memangnya aku sepayah itu?" Kemudian ia balik dan menuding Lu Xun juga. "Lu Xun, kamu juga begitu! Bukannya membelaku dan mengatakan sejujurnya, malah sekarang kamu tertawa! Maksudmu apa, sih?!"

Sebelum mereka tertawa lebih keras lagi, seorang pembawa pesan menghampiri mereka dengan kecepatan secepat kilat. Saat posisinya sudah dekat, ia segera menjatuhkan diri dari kudanya dan membungkukkan badannya di depan Sun Ce. "Yang Mulia! Celaka!" Dalam wajah pembawa pesan itu terlihat kekhawatiran. "Putri Sun Shang Xiang sekarang sedang mengalami kesulitan! Jumlah pasukannya kalah dibanding pasukan musuh!"

Keempatnya sangat kaget mendengar kabar itu, terutama Zhou Yu dan Lu Xun. Sun Shang Xiang memang diberi tugas untuk memimpin pasukan yang akan diam-diam menyerang istana Wei dari arah barat. Hal ini dilakukannya untuk mengecoh musuh sekaligus membuat musuh kewalahan menghadapi serangan dari dua arah sekaligus. Rupanya, dalam istana pun masih tersimpan banyak prajurit. Guru dan murid itu saling berpandangan dengan perasaan tegang. Zhou Yu sepertinya memberi Lu Xun sebuah isyarat, kemudian ia membalasnya dengan anggukan kepala.

Lu Xun memegang tali kekang kudanya kuat-kuat, kemudian menoleh ke arah Sun Ce yang masih belum tahu harus berbuat apa. "Yang Mulia Kaisar, izinkan aku pergi membantu Putri Sun Shang Xiang!"

"Baik!" Sun Ce menjawab. "Bawalah seratus prajurit bersamamu dan berhati-hatilah!"

Saat melihat kekasihnya itu menggeprak kudanya dengan kencang sekali, sementara para prajurit mengikutinya dari belakang, Yangmei menjadi sangat prihatin. Ia prihatin akan dua hal. Yang pertama adalah, tentu saja, keselamatan Lu Xun. Yang kedua adalah, apa yang akan terjadi saat Lu Xun membantu Sun Shang Xiang? Penyakit cemburunya kumat lagi. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Yangmei cemas setengah mati sehingga akhirnya ia pun mengejar Lu Xun.

"Mau kemana kamu?!" Seru Sun Ce tiba-tiba.

Yangmei memberhentikan kudanya dan menoleh ke belakang. "Mau mengejar Lu Xun!"

"Tidak bisa!" Jawab Kaisar itu dengan tegas dan mantap. "Kamu itu ceroboh! Nanti bukannya membantu Lu Xun tapi hanya menyusahkannya saja! Kamu harus di sini sampai gerbang Xu Chang berhasil dihancurkan!" Perintah Sun Ce.

Tentu saja Yangmei ingin membantah, tetapi melihat begitu banyaknya prajurit Wu yang mungkin akan diperintahkan ayahnya untuk menangkapnya jika ia berani lari, ia jadi mengurungkan niat itu. Saat itulah, untuk pertama kalinya akal Yangmei jalan. Sambil berpura-pura patuh ia berbalik, kemudian mengarahkan kudanya untuk berhenti di sisi ayahnya. Sun Ce mengangguk puas.

Untuk sementara, Yangmei hanya diam saja, tetapi matanya terus-menerus mengawasi sampai ayahnya lengah, begitu juga dengan prajurit-prajurit yang ada di tempat. Dengan gerakan yang sangat pelan ia menjauh dan menjauh, kemudian saat jaraknya sudah cukup jauh hingga tidak terlihat lagi, ia segera lari dan mengejar Lu Xun.

--

Lu Xun benar-benar terkejut.

Gerbang barat semakin lama semakin jelas di hadapannya. Dari sekian banyak orang yang dilihatnya, ia hanya melihat setitik warna merah pakaian prajurit Wu, sementara sisanya berwarna biru. Jika Sun Shang Xiang benar-benar ada di dalam kepungan itu, maka akan sulit sekali untuk menyelamatkannya. Lu Xun mengencangkan laju kudanya, diikuti oleh pasukan berkuda di belakngnya. Sampai jaraknya benar-benar dekat, ia berseru keras-keras. "Putri Sun Shang Xiang! bertahanlah!"

Baik prajurit berbaju merah maupun prajurit berbaju biru, semuanya sangat terkejut dan langsung melayangkan pandangan mereka pada pasukan yang baru datang itu. Di depan Lu Xun memimpin, kemudian mengacungkan pedangnya ke arah kerumunan prajurit Wei,dan saat itulah terjadi pertempuran atara pasukan berkuda yang baru dibawanya dan pasukan Wei yang jumlahnya masih bisa dibilang banyak itu.

Dengan gerakan yang lincah Lu Xun mengayunkan pedangnya, menyerang siapapun yang menghalanginya dan mencari Sun Shang Xiang. Keadaan saat itu benar-benar kalu sekali, hingga Lu Xun tidak bisa menemukan Sun Shang Xiang meskipun ia telah malang-melintang menembus kepungan itu. Akhirnya ia berteriak sekuat mungkin. "Putri Sun Shang Xiang! Putri Sun Shang Xiang! Kau dimana?!"

Syukurlah dari arah timur didengarnya jawaban Sun Shang Xiang, meskipun nyaris tak terdengar. "Lu Xun! Lu Xun! Aku di sini! Tolong!"

Tanpa buang waktu lagi, Lu Xun segera menghentakkan kakinya dan kuda yang ditungganginya itu semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Ia terus berlari ke asal suara itu tanpa peduli bahaya yang dihadapinya. Ia menembus gerbang barat yang ternyata sudah terbuka lebar dan masuk ke dalam pekarangan luar istana. Ia kemudian berpikir, jangan-jangan Sun Shang Xiang telah berhasil menembus gerbang barat terluar, tetapi di pekarangan luar ia disergap oleh pasukan yang lebih banyak jumlahnya. Kemungkinan kedua, Sun Shang Xiang sama sekali belum menembus, tetapi ia diseret hingga masuk ke dalam benteng musuh.

Saat menemukan Sun Shang Xiang, Lu Xun begitu terkejut. Tak ada satupun prajurit Wu di sana, hanya ada Sun Shang Xiang seorang. Prajurit-prajurit Wei yang mengerumuninya menjambak rambut ikalnya yang indah itu. Sementara putri itu mati-matian melawan, para prajurit Wei mulai merebut senjatanya. Sun Shang Xiang menendang dan meninju ke segala arah, ada yang kena ada yang tidak. Yang pasti ia tahu keadaannya sangat gawat sekarang.

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar jeritan dari seorang prajurit, yang kemudian jatuh roboh. Tentara Wei sangat kaget, apalagi Sun Shang Xiang. Saat ia membuka matanya, ia melihat Lu Xun sedang sekuat tenaga menghabisi seluruh musuhnya itu. Pedangnya berayun-ayun menyerang targetnya, berkilat terkena cahaya matahari. Sangking gesitnyanya Lu Xun, para prajurit Wei tidak bisa mengimbangi kecepatannya dan satu persatu jatuh dan terbunuh di ujung pedangnya. Sun Shang Xiang melihat secercah harapan, kemudian memungut kembali busur dan anak panah yang dibawanya sebagai senjata, kemudian bersama-sama dengan Lu Xun mulai menghabisi sisa prajurit itu.

Ketika mereka telah berhasil mengalahkan sebagian besar prajurit Wei, Lu Xun menoleh memandang Sun Shang Xiang yang nafasnya terengah-engah karena lelah. "Putri, anda baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya.

Sun Shang Xiang mengangguk. Tangannya masih menekan-nekan dadanya untuk mengatur nafas. "Sudah... tidak apa-apa." Balasnya. "Terima kasih banyak, Lu Xun. Ah, pasti hari ini aku sangat diberkati Lao Tian!"

Lu Xun tersenyum. "Kejadian ini salahku. Jika aku lebih teliti mengatur strategi, tentu jiwa anda tidak akan sampai dibahayakan seperti ini. Sekarang, mana mungkin anda berterima kasih padaku?" Katanya dengan rendah hati. "Aku kemari atas perintah Penasihat Zhou untuk membantu anda." Ia kemudian bersoja.

"Baiklah." Sun Shang Xiang naik ke atas punggung kudanya, begitu juga dengan Lu Xun. "Sebaiknya kau ikut saja menyerang bagian barat bersamaku. Pasukan utama yang menyerang gerbang depan sudah punya Zhou Yu untuk mengawasi mereka. Jadi, sebaiknya kau di sini saja, supaya jika aku melakukan hal yang ceroboh, kau dapat mengingatkanku." Jelasnya. Ia kemudian tertawa. "Kalau sampai hal seperti ini terulang lagi, bukan hanya kau yang kerepotan tetapi aku juga akan malu setengah mati!"

Usulan itu diterima baik oleh Lu Xun. Ia mengangguk sebagain balasan. "Baiklah. Sebaiknya sekarang kita maju!" Bersamaan dengan itu, prajurit Wu rupanya sudah berhasil menghabisi seluruh musuh mereka di depan pintu, kemudian mengikuti kedua pemimpinnya itu untuk menyerang ke bagian yang lebih dalam lagi.

Lu Xun sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa dari tadi, dari kejauhan ia terus-terusan diamati oleh seseorang. Yangmei dari balik sebuah pohon yang berada di luar gerbang terus melihatnya sampai saat itu. Seluruh kejadian yang telah disaksikannya membuatnya benar-benar cemburu hingga nafasnya jadi memburu sangking marahnya. Dengan marah ia menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. "Dasar laki-laki tidak tahu diri! Bukannya bertarung bersamaku, dia malah asyik sendiri dengan Bibi Shang Xiang! memang dia kira dia itu siapa?! Bibi Shang Xiang juga begitu! Kenapa dia sampai harus pakai cara seperti itu untuk menarik perhatian Lu Xun?! Lu Xun itu kan sudah calon suamiku!" Kata-kata yang diucapkannya semakin lama semakin ngawur saja, sehingga masalah yang sebenarnya kecil itu akhirnya jadi besar. "Kalau Lu Xun memang mau menikah dengan Bibi Shang Xiang, sebaiknya dia berterus terang saja! Tidak perlu pakai cara murahan seperti ini! Aku benar-benar marah! Lu Xun sebenarnya sedang menipuku!"

Saat akhirnya kemarahannya bisa ia kendalikan, ia kembali menunggangi kudanya dan mengikuti Lu Xun lagi untuk membuntutinya. Belum sampai beberapa langkah ia jalani, ia sudah mendengar suara derap kaki kuda di belakangnya. Derap kaki kuda itu benar-benar keras, dan sadarlah ia ada sebuah pasukan besar yang akan menuju ke tempat itu sesaat lagi.

"Aiya! Aku harus bagaimana?!" Jeritnya ketakutan. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa suaranya itu malah akan memancing perhatian musuh. Kudanya kemudian ia geprak lagi supaya berlari lebih cepat. Namun terlambat, dari belakangnya musuh sudah mulai mendekat, kemudian menyerangnya dengan menggunakan panah. Panah-panah yang seperti hujan itu membuat Yangmei panik setengah mati dan jalan kudanya semakin tidak karuan.

Ketika itulah ia mendengar suara seorang jendral Wei yang memimpin pasukan yang baru datang itu. "Hmph! Berani sekali anjing-anjing Wu itu menyerang kita saat kita tidak ada!" Ejeknya kasar. Dari balik pepohonan akhirnya Yangmei bisa melihat sosok jendral itu dengan jelas. Jendral itu mengenakan penutup mata di salah satu matanya. Dengan segera ia mengeluarkan _piao_nya, hendak melemparkannya pada jendral itu.

"Ha! Rupanya ada anak kecil sedang main-main di sini!" Ejek seorang jendral lain lagi. Jendral yang ini bertubuh lebih besar dan membawah busur yang besar dan banyak anak panah.

Yangmei mana mau diejek seperti itu. "Siapa yang anak kecil?! Bicara saja sama _piao_ku!" Ia melemparkan _piao_nya itu ke arah jendral dengan busur itu. Dari kedelapan _piao_ yang ia lemparkan hanya satu yang mengenai lengan atas jendral itu. Yangmei tersenyum puas, dan dengan ajaib kedelapan _piao_ itu, termasuk yang tepat tertancap di lengan jendral Wei itu, kembali ke sela-sela jarinya.

"Kau tahu, kan? Pisauku ini tajam sekali! Jadi, jaga mulutmu baik-baik! Selama-lamanya lidahmu itu tidak akan lebih tajam dari pisauku!" Ia balas mengejek, kemudian menjulurkan lidahnya seperti gaya berkelahi ala anak kecil yang selalu digunakannya itu. Kedua jendral Wei yang marah itu langsung menerjangnya, tanpa memberinya kesempatan apa-apa untuk melemparkan _piao_nya. Yangmei benar-benar terkejut hingga ia tidak sempat tertawa lagi. Kudanya segera diputar untuk lari, namun ternyata dibelakangnya pun para tentara Wei lain sudah mengepunya, dan tahulah ia sekarang bagaimna keadaan Sun Shang Xiang saat terkepung tadi.

Ia tidak berani melakukan apa-apa, sampai akhirnya orang-orang Wei itu yang menyerbunya lebih dahulu. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia berusaha melawan, atau setidaknya melarikan diri dari kepungan itu. Dalam hati ia lagi-lagi menyesali perbuatannya yang ceroboh itu. _Aduh, coba seandainya tadi aku dengar nasihat papa! Coba kalau tadi aku tidak membuntuti Lu Xun! Langit, Bumi, dewa-dewi di khayangan, tolong aku!

* * *

_That's all for now...

Phew... nggak ada yang mau aku sampaikan lagi, sih... kecuali ya itu tadi tolong doakan saya supaya bisa menempuh UNAS ini dengan baik. Makasih...

Secuplik chap berikutnya...

_Keduanya tidak menggubris perkataan Lu Xun. Lu Xun mengenal kedua orang itu, tetapi mereka tidak ada bayangan sedikitpun bahwa pemuda yang di depannya sekarang adalah bocah dari Wu Jun yang begitu mereka inginkan tiga belas tahun yang lalu. Lu Xun tertegun sejenak, tetapi ia tahu bahwa sekarang bukan saatnya untuk mengenang kembali masa-masa itu. Sekarang saatnya untuk bertarung melawan Wei! Dengan segera Lu Xun menyembunyikan mata emasnya dibalik rambut depannya, atau apapun caranya supaya kedua jendral Wei itu tidak teringat lagi pada dirinya._

_"Berani-beraninya kalian menyerang kami saat kami tidak ada!" Xiahou Dun mengarahkan senjatanya, sebuah gada besi panjang berduri ke arah kedua orang itu. "Pengecut!"_

_Yangmei langsung naik pitam dikatai begitu. "Dasar kurang ajar! Memangnya kenapa? Kan tidak ada yang melarang kami untuk menyerang kalian?! Lagipula, memangnya kalian sendiri tidak pernah pakai cara seperti ini?"_

Update: Senin next week! (aftermath... wkwkwkwk...)


	24. Battle of Xu Chang: Part 2

UNAS berakhir! MERDEKA! MERDEKA!

Dengan begitu, segala hal yang mau aku kerjain bisa lanjut. Meski masih ada Ujian Sekolah, biarin aja... XDD  
Jadi, yang mau aku mulai itu:  
1. Bikin beberapa fanart buat FF ini...  
2. Ngelanjutin chara design 'The Fragile-Glass Box' (yang ternyata sudah selesai secepat saya memulainya... XDD)  
3. Ngelanjutin FF yang sudah lama abandoned, 'Xanthic Flower'!!!!

Oww, yeah... itu doank...

Selamat membaca...

* * *

Sementara Yangmei sedang menghadapi masalahnya sendiri, Lu Xun yang sudah menyerang sampai ke halaman dalam istana juga punya masalah sendiri. Tak lama sesudah ia menyelamatkan Sun Shang Xiang, pasukan utama yang dipimpin oleh Sun Ce telah berhasil menerobos gerbang depan dan menggabungkan kekuatan, kemudian melanjutkan penyerangan sampai ke dalam istana. Saat telah mencapai halaman dalam, dan sedikit lagi akan masuk ke gedung istana, Lu Xun menyadari seseorang yang luput dari pandangannya.

Dengan segera ia menghampiri Sun Ce yang juga sedang menghadapi musuh. "Yang Mulia Kaisar! Apa anda melihat Meimei?" Tanyanya prihatin.

Saat mendengar pertanyaan itu, barulah Sun Ce sendiri sadar akan hilangnya putri tunggalnya itu. "Celaka! Aku benar-benar lupa padanya!" Serunya keras. "Padahal tadi dia masih ada! Pasti dia diam-diam pergi mengejarmu, Lu Xun!" Mendengar kata-kata seperti itu dari Kaisar, Lu Xun sendiri jadi tidak tahu harus bagimana. Jika dibayangkan, jiwanya sekarang sudah seperti tercerai-berai tak karuan. Sun Ce menoleh ke segala arah, kemudian memberi perintah pada seluruh prajuritnya dengan suara keras sehingga semuanya dapat mendengarnya. "Cepat! Kerahkan seluruh prajurit untuk mencarinya!"

Lu Xun merasa sangat bersalah. Ia merasa dirinyalah yang telah menyebabkan Yangmei melakukan kecerobohan itu. Kali ini, sangking kuatirnya, Lu Xun segera berbalik untuk kembali ke gerbang barat tempat pertama kali ia tiba. "Yang Mulia! Biar saya saja yang mengejar Yangmei! Anda teruskan penyerangan!" Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sun Ce, Lu Xun sudah terlebih dahulu meninggalkan tempat itu.

Dunianya seperti berputar-putar. Lu Xun yang biasanya tenang dan dapat mengendalikan diri itu sekarang sudah seperti kesetanan, menyerang siapapun yang ingin mengahalanginya hampir tanpa melihat. Kudanya itu seolah berbagi perasaan dengannya, hingga binatang tunggangan itu berlari sekencang-kencangnya, menabrak siapapun yang ada di jalan yang dilaluinya. Di dalam bayangan Lu Xun, seolah ia bisa melihat apa yang terjadi dengan Yangmei sekarang. Dikepung oleh sekian banyak pasukan Wei, dihadapkan dengan dua jendral tangguh, hanya seorang diri di tengah kepungan itu. Sangking khawatirnya Lu Xun, ia merasa jantungnya berdengup sangat kencang. Begitu kencang dan cepat, hingga membuat dadanya terasa sakit sekali.

"Meimei! Meimei!" Teriaknya kuat-kuat sampai suaranya menjadi serak. Tangannya memegang tali kekang kuda sementara tangan satunya menekan dadanya kuat-kuat untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit itu. Semakin banyak pikiran itu muncul, semakin sakit dada dan kepalanya. Ia kini memukul-mukul kepalanya untuk menghentikan rasa sakit yang menyiksa itu. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi wajahnya saat dalam otaknya ia melihat seorang tentara Wei berusaha menyerang Yangmei, memberikan sebuah goresan pada lengan kekasihnya itu.

Gerbang barat akhirnya telah dilalui. Semakin lama ia semakin merasa dekat dengan Yangmei. Tangannya mengenggam erat pangkal pedangnya, bersiap untuk menghadapi musuh apapun yang akan dihadapinya. Di balik pepohonan rimbun yang mengelilingi gerbang Xu Chang, Lu Xun melihat dua orang jendral Wei yang sepertinya sedang menyerang seseorang, diikuti oleh pasukan berbaju biru yang lain. Tanpa melihatpun Lu Xun sudah tahu bahwa di tengah kerumunan itu pasti ada Yangmei. Pedangnya itu ia tebaskan ke segala arah saat melihat betapa gawatnya keadaan Yangmei sekarang.

"Meimei!" Rupanya Yangmei sedang berusaha menangkis serangan musuh yang menyerang dari depan, belakang, kiri, dan kanannya. Dari empat penjuru yang terlihat hanya musuh saja. Jika ada satu yang gugur, yang lain akan segera mengambil posisinya. Dengan segera Lu Xun menarik tangan Yangmei, dan hanya sepersekian detik saja mereka saling memandang. Tidak ada suara, namun mereka seolah tahu apa yang ada di pikiran masing-masing.

Melihat Lu Xun sekarang ada di sisinya, Yangmei tahu ia akan baik-baik saja. "Lu Xun! Kita sama-sama bertarung!" Serunya lantang, kemudian dengan _piao_nya itu ia melanjutkan perlawanannya. Lu Xun mengangguk, kemudian ia melayangkan pandangan ke kedua jendral yang sedari tadi hendak menyerang Yangmei.

Pada saat mata emasnya bertemu dengan mata kedua jendral itu, ia tertegun sejenak. Dalam otaknya kejadian di masa lampau itu seolah di putar kembali. Hampir saja tangannya menjatuhkan pedangnya itu. "Kalian..." Ia bergumam pelan, ingin mengucapkan sesuatu pada kedua jendral itu tetapi yang keluar hanya bisikan saja. "... Jendral Xiahou Dun dan Xiahou Yuan..."

Keduanya tidak menggubris perkataan Lu Xun. Lu Xun mengenal kedua orang itu, tetapi mereka tidak ada bayangan sedikitpun bahwa pemuda yang di depannya sekarang adalah bocah dari Wu Jun yang begitu mereka inginkan tiga belas tahun yang lalu. Lu Xun tertegun sejenak, tetapi ia tahu bahwa sekarang bukan saatnya untuk mengenang kembali masa-masa itu. Sekarang saatnya untuk bertarung melawan Wei! Dengan segera Lu Xun menyembunyikan mata emasnya dibalik rambut depannya, atau apapun caranya supaya kedua jendral Wei itu tidak teringat lagi pada dirinya.

"Berani-beraninya kalian menyerang kami saat kami tidak ada!" Xiahou Dun mengarahkan senjatanya, sebuah gada besi panjang berduri ke arah kedua orang itu. "Pengecut!"

Yangmei langsung naik pitam dikaia begitu. "Dasar kurang ajar! Memangnya kenapa? Kan tidak ada yang melarang kami untuk menyerang kalian?! Lagipula, memangnya kalian sendiri tidak pernah pakai cara seperti ini?"

Lu Xun tersenyum melihat keberanian Yangmei, kemudian dengan seulas senyum di wajahnya dia melanjutkan perkataan Yangmei. "Aku dengar saat Wei menyerang Lü Bu di Xia Pi, kalian sebelumnya membanjiri kota Xia Pi dulu, baru bisa menyerangnya. Bukankah itu yang namanya taktik? Sekarang pun kami melakukan hal yang sama."

Jendral lainnya, Xiahou Yuan, membentak. "Bocah! Kau memang pintar ngomong! Tapi coba lihat mana yang lebih pintar membuktikan omongannya!"

Setelah itu, berbarengan Xiahou Dun dan Xiahou Yuan menerjang Lu Xun dan Yangmei. Terjadilah duel dua lawan dua. Lu Xun menyerang dari jarak dekat, sementara Yangmei dari jarak jauh dengan cara melemparkan _piao_nya. Syukurlah kali ini Yangmei sepertinya tahu posisinya kurang menguntungkan sehingga tidak bisa lagi bertarung kalau tidak menggunakan taktik apa-apa. Tentara Wei lainnya hanya bisa bengong, entah karena diperintahkan untuk tidak menyerang oleh kedua jendral itu atau karena mereka tertarik menyaksikannya.

Keempat petarung itu masing-masing tidak ada yang mau kalah. Bunyi sabetan pedang, lemparan _piao_, ayunan gada, luncuran anak panah terdengar bising sekali di tempat itu. Kadang terdengar bunyi lentingan logam saat ada dua atau lebih senjata yang saling beradu. Kadang juga terdengar bunyi ringkihan kuda. Suasana antara mereka semakin lama semakin panas hingga mereka semua sekarang sudah basah bermandikan keringat. Entah sudah berapa puluh jurus yang mereka lewati, yang pasti waktu sudah berjalan sangat lama meskipun mereka sama sekali tidak menyadarinya. Semakin lama stamina mereka semakin terkuras.

Dari awal memang kemampuan bertarung Lu Xun dan Yangmei tidak sehebat jendral-jendral senior sekelas Xiahou Dun dan Xiahou Yuan. Akhirnya, waktu membuktikan bahwa mereka berdua sama sekali bukan tandingan kedua jendral Wei itu. Sabetan Lu Xun semakin ngawur saja arahnya, sementara lemparan _piao_ Yangmei tidak lagi tepat mengenai sasaran. Xiahou Dun dan Xiahou Yuan yang melihat perubahan dari kedua lawannya ini tersenyum menang. Sepertinya sekarang kedua anak dari Wu sudah jera bermain-main lagi di medan perang, begitu pikir mereka.

Semakin lama tangan Lu Xun semakin lelah dan semakin berat untuk digerakkan. Ketika tangannya terangkat ke atas untuk menyerang Xiahou Dun dari atas, ia sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa pertahanannya terbuka lebar. Kesempatan itu digunakan oleh Xiahou Dun untuk menyerang Lu Xun dan menjatuhkannya dari kudanya!

"Lu Xun!" Jerit Yangmei ketakutan.

"Ha! Kena kau!" Saat Xiahou Dun akan siap memberikan serangan terakhir sementara Lu Xun hanya bisa menggunakan tangannya untuk melindungi dirinya, sebuah panah melesat dengan sangat cepat mengenai bahu Xiahou Dun. Xiahou Dun mengerang kesakitan sebelum menoleh melihat penyerangnya.

"Lu Xun! Meimei! Kalian baik-baik saja?!"

Terdengar suara dari belakang mereka. Saat keduanya berbalik, dilihatnya oleh mereka wajah Sun Shang Xiang yang panik. Putri itu menggeprak kudanya supaya bisa berlari lebih kencang lagi. Tangannya siap untuk melepaskan anak panah lain sementara di belakangnya ratusan prajurit siap dengan senjatanya masing-masing. Lu Xun tersenyum lega, tetapi tidak dengan Yangmei yang menunjukkan muka tidak senang. Sekali lagi penyakit cemburunya kumat.

"Hai, orang-orang Wei! Xu Chang sudah kami rebut! Istana kalian sudah kami kuasai!" Seru Sun Shang Xiang keras diikuti oleh anak buanya. Mendengar hal tersebut, moral pasukan Wei langsung merosot drastis dan mereka mulai melarikan diri.

Xiahou Dun dan Xiahou Yuan akhirnya membalikkan kudanya. "Sial! Kita pergi sekarang!" Teriaknya marah.

Sun Shang Xiang turun dari kudanya, kemudian membantu Lu Xun berdiri. Lu Xun tersenyum dan berkata dengan penuh rasa hormat. "Terima kasih, Putri Sun Shang Xiang." Katanya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Anggaplah ini sebagai balas budi." Balas Sun Shang Xiang juga sambil tersenyum.

Yangmei yang sudah sedari tadi dibakar api cemburu sekarang seperti disiram minyak lagi. Ia pun turun dari kudanya dan menarik Lu Xun dari Sun Shang Xiang. "Minggir! Minggir! Lu Xun sedang terluka, nih! Jadi dia butuh bantuanku!" Sebenarnya Lu Xun memang terluka, tetapi hanya goresan-goresan saja, tidak ada luka yang benar-benar parah.

Saat itulah Yangmei melanggar perkataan Lu Xun.

Dengan kekuatannya, ia memusatkan energi di kedua belah tangannya. Tubuhnya bercahaya, begitu juga Lu Xun. Saat tangannya menyentuh Lu Xun, luka-lukanya hilang sepenuhnya, seolah dia sama sekali tidak ikut berperang. Hal ini tidak memancing perhatian orang Wu saja, tetapi juga orang-orang Wei yang sedang melarikan diri.

Begitulah, di antara sekian banyaknya pasukan Wei yang melarikan diri, seorang menoleh ke belakang dari atas kudanya, memperhatikan kejadian itu dengan seksama kemudian tersenyum licik. Diingatnya wajah gadis yang bisa menyembuhkan itu.

"Jadi dia yang punya kekuatan Huang..." Gumamnya. Dengan senyum puas ia kembali melihat ke jalan lurus di depan. Ia sadar pihaknya kalah, tetapi menemukan seorang pemilik kekuatan Phoenix membuatnya meraih kemenangan yang jauh lebih besar daripada mendapatkan Xu Chang kembali. Dengan demikian dia mulai menyusun rencana licik dalam otaknya.

"Meimei..." Lu Xun menatap Yangmei dengan terkejut. Wajahnya kini menyimpan perasaan kecewa dan marah. Ia menarik tangannya dari genggaman Yangmei, kemudian tanpa sadar ia membentaknya. "Apa-apaan kau ini!?"

Barulah saat itu Yangmei sadar akan kesalahannya. "Ups..."

Namun sudah terlambat. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Kekuatan itu sudah ditunjukkan, dan orang-orang Wei pasti sudah melihatnya. Lu Xun masih menatap dengan tidak percaya, sementara Yangmei menutup kedua mulutnya dengan kedua belah tangannya. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi, Lu Xun berbalik meninggalkan Yangmei dengan langkah lebar, kemudian naik di atas kudanya dan pergi mengikuti pasukan Wu yang lain.

--

Lu Xun tidak berbicara apapun selama perjalanan.

Mulutnya terkatup rapat, matanya memandang ke kejauhan sambil menghindari tatapan mata Yangmei. Yangmei sendiri sekarang tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Ia tahu ia salah, tetapi ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa pada Lu Xun. Sementara pasukan Wu yang telah memenangkan pertempuran itu kembali dengan sorak kemenangan, Yangmei hanya tertunduk sedih melihat Lu Xun yang sedari tadi tidak mengacuhkannya. Kudanya berjalan lambat, hampir sama lambatnya seperti kuda Lu Xun sampai-sampai kedua orang itu tertinggal di belakang. Mungkin di antara para prajurit dan jendral Wu itu, hanya mereka yang tidak kelihatan bergembira.

"Lu Xun," Gadis itu merajuk dengan suara melasnya itu. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf! Tadi aku sama sekali tidak sengaja! Kalau tahu kamu akan marah seperti ini, tidak mungkin aku menyembuhkanmu tadi! Maaf! Maaf!" Katanya dengan suara memohon.

Lu Xun menghentikan langkah kudanya, kemudian ia menoleh menatap Yangmei. Matanya menatapnya tajam, penuh akan kekecewaan dan kekesalan. "Aku kan sudah bilang jangan menyembuhkanku?" Katanya dengan suara dingin. "Kamu benar-benar ceroboh. Apa kamu kira dengan pamer kekuatan seperti itu kamu sudah menolongku? Apa yang ada di otakmu hanya mencari masalah saja?" Meski suaranya itu datar dan tidak kasar sedikitpun, kata-katanya itu seperti menusuk hati Yangmei dalam sekali, dan tanpa sadar ia mulai menangis lagi.

"Kenapa kamu bicara begitu?" Ia menghapus airmatanya yang mengalir deras. "Kamu jahat sekali! Aku kan sudah minta maaf? Apakah kesalahanku begitu besarnya sampai kamu tidak bisa memaafkanku?" Suaranya sesenggukan.

"Ada hal-hal yang dapat diselesaikan dengan satu kata 'maaf', tetapi ada juga yang tidak. Apa kamu pikir dengan kamu minta maaf sekarang, orang-orang Wei yang tadi melihatmu menyembuhkanku itu bisa hilang ingatannya?" Kemudian matanya kembali menatap rombongan Wu yang sudah cukup jauh. Sebelumnya, ia berseru kepada Yangmei, tanpa menoleh ke belakang lagi untuk melihatnya. "Sudah! Kamu jangan menangis lagi!"

Setelah berkata demikian, Lu Xun mempercepat laju kudanya, meninggalkan Yangmei sendirian di belakang. Melihat Lu Xun marah seperti itu padanya sungguh jarang sekali, bahkan rasanya tidak pernah. Biasanya, jika ia menangis, Lu Xun-lah yang akan berada di sisinya untuk menghapus airmatanya, namun kali ini justru pemuda itulah yang membuatnya menangis.

Putri itu tetap saja menunggang kudanya dengan lambat, enggan jika ada orang yang melihatnya menangis. Matanya tetap saja menatap Lu Xun dari kejauhan. Ia sangat heran, Lu Xun begitu pandainya menyembunyikan perasaannya. Tadinya ia sangat marah, tetapi sekarang dengan mudahnya ia bisa bercakap-cakap dengan jendral-jendral yang lain. Sekarang ahli strategi itu sedang bersama-sama dengan Ling Tong, Gan Ning, dan Lü Meng. Ketiganya sepertinya sedang asyik berbincang-bincang, terutama Lu Xun. Sepertinya ia benar-benar sudah melupakan kata-kata kasar yang telah diucapkannya pada Yangmei.

"Jadi..." Lu Xun menoleh ke arah Ling Tong, kemudian ke Gan Ning. "Apa yang terjadi? Sepertinya setelah perang barusan kalian semakin akrab saja."

Atas pertanyaan ini, keduanya saling berpandangan, kemudian tertawa saja. Lü Meng-lah yang akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan ini. "Oh, kamu tidak tahu, Lu Xun." Kata Lü Meng sambil menepuk punggung Lu Xun. "Mereka bukan hanya semakin akrab! Mereka bahkan baru saja angkat saudara!"

Mata Lu Xun melebar mendengar pernyataan itu. Dulunya mereka musuh, tetapi sekarang bisa dengan mudahnya angkat saudara. Pasti ia sudah banyak kehilangan banyak peristiwa menarik ketika ia menyelamatkan Yangmei. "Bagaimana bisa?" Kemudian masih dengan perasaan terkejut ia menoleh lagi ke arah Ling Tong dan Gan Ning yang berada di sisi kirinya. Tangannya bersoja untuk menyelamati kedua jendral itu. "Aku turut senang mendengar kabar itu! Bisakah kalian menceritakannya?"

Keduanya mengangguk. "Tentu saja!" Ling Tong mulai menceritakan. "Pada saat kami masuk ke istana bagian dalam, aku masuk duluan dengan harapan bisa membunuh banyak lawan. Tak tahunya di sana ada tidak ada seorangpun! Rupanya dari atas gerbang, aku dan anak buahku diserang dengan hujan anak panah. Salah satunya mengenai kudaku dan langsung roboh!" Barulah setelah itu Lu Xun menyadari memang kuda Ling Tong yang biasa digunakannya sekarang tidak ada.

Gan Ning melanjutkan. "Pada saat keadaan sedang kacau begitu, prajurit Wei mulai menyerang Ling Tong. Saat aku melihatnya, aku langsung memacu kudaku untuk pergi ke sana. Ling Tong langsung saja aku tarik ke atas kudaku dan kami sepertinya pontang-panting menghindari serangan musuh. Untunglah akhirnya kami bisa mengalahkan semua musuh itu!" Kemudian lagi-lagi Ling Tong dan Gan Ning tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Jadi, kalian bertarung di atas satu kuda?" Tanya Lu Xun terkagum-kagum.

"Kau harusnya berada di situ, Lu Xun!" Bahkan sekarangpun Lü Meng ikut tertawa. Sepertinya hanya ia sendiri yang begitu ketinggalan banyak hal sampai bingung sendiri. "Mereka menyerang gila-gilaan. Tidak peduli teman atau musuh semuanya diterjang saja! Untung akhirnya keduanya selamat!"

Mau tidak mau Lu Xun ikut tertawa. "Selamat! Selamat! Setelah kejadian itu, untung kalian bisa kembali dengan utuh, dan malah bisa mengangkat saudara! Kalau sudah begini, benar-benar persatuan Wu tidak dapat digoyahkan lagi! Ini yang disebut orang susah mati, bisa mengubah kerugian menjadi keberuntungan!"

Mereka tertawa atas kejadian buruk yang menimpa Ling Tong dan Gan Ning, tetapi yang pada akhirnya malah membuahkan persaudaraan itu. Sungguh aneh takdir bekerja! Sampai tawa mereka mati, barulah Ling Tong bertanya pada Lu Xun. "Ngomong-ngomong, memangnya kamu kemana saja? Aku sama sekali tidak melihatmu. Seharusnya kalau kamu tetap bersama dengan kami, kamu pasti melihat kejadian itu!"

Gan Ning menlanjutkan. "Dan ngomong-ngomong tentang itu juga, aku dari awal tidak melihat Meimei sama sekali. Sampai sekarangpun tidak." Saat merasakan ketidakhadiran Yangmei di situ, barulah ia merasa heran. "Biasanya kan Meimei selalu mengikutimu, Lu Xun. Kok tumben sekarang dia tidak ada? Apa terjadi sesuatu pada kalian?"

Senyum Lu Xun langsung memudar. Ia menghela nafas panjang kemudian membuang muka. "Tidak ada apa-apa, kok."

Lü Meng juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan Ling Tong dan Gan Ning. "Apa kalian bertengkar? Biasanya kalau nama Yangmei disebut-sebut, kamu pasti bersemangat. Kenapa hari ini kamu diam saja?"

Lu Xun hanya menggeleng, kemudian mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat. Bagaimana perasaannya sesungguhnya pada Yangmei, ketiga temannya itu sama sekali tidak tahu. Yang mereka tahu, dari cara menjawab Lu Xun, menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang marah. Padahal, apakah sebenarnya ia sedang marah pada Yangmei?

Sun Shang Xiang melihatnya dari sudut matanya, kemudian menjalankan kudanya untuk mendekat ke keempat orang itu, khusunya kepada Lu Xun. Ia memandang dengan tatapan bertanya pada Gan Ning, Ling Tong, dan Lü Meng, tetapi mereka hanya bisa mengangkat bahu tanpa memberikan jawaban yang memuaskan. Akhirnya Sun Shang Xiang hanya bisa mendesah dan menatap pada Lu Xun sekarang.

"Ada apa lagi antara kau dan Meimei?" Tanya Sun Shang Xiang prihatin. "Tadi aku lihat kau dan Meimei sedang bertengkar, dan sekarang kau meninggalkannya menangis di belakang. Tadi aku mau menghiburnya, tetapi sepertinya ia sedang marah padaku."

Lu Xun sama sekali tidak heran mengapa Yangmei bisa marah pada bibinya sendiri. Ia hanya diam saja.

"Kalian berdua seperti anak kecil saja." Sun Shang Xiang mengeluh. "Yang satu begitu mudah menangis. Yang satu lagi terlalu mudah marah. Benar-benar sulit."

Mendengar pernyataan ini, Gan Ning, Ling Tong, dan Lü Meng berpandang-pandangan lagi. "Marah? Bagaimana bisa?" Mereka menatap heran pada Lu Xun. Karena Lu Xun enggan menjawab, Sun Shang Xiang hanya menunjuk pada Yangmei yang sedang mengikuti jauh di belakang, masih berusaha menghapus airmatanya.

Tanpa perlu disuruh dua kali, Ling Tong dan Gan Ning segera berbalik ke arah gadis yang sedang menangis itu untuk menghiburnya. Lü Meng menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Kamu memang luar biasa, Lu Xun. Apa kamu tidak tahu kalau Meimei tidak suka dimarahi, apalagi jika kamu yang memarahinya?"

Sekali lagi Lu Xun menghela nafas kuat-kuat sambil menggeleng. "Aku sama sekali tidak marah!" Suaranya keras, hampir seperti berteriak. Sun Shang Xiang dan Lü Meng sampai kaget mendengarnya. Lu Xun melanjutkan. "Aku hanya kecewa saja, kenapa dia sama sekali tidak mengindahkan peringatanku!"

Sun Shang Xiang mengangguk. "Oh, jadi itu alasanmu marah padanya?"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak marah!" Balas Lu Xun lagi. "Aku tidak mau sampai terjadi sesuatu dengannya. Bisa kalian lihat sendiri, kan? Orang-orang Wei itu sangat serakah! Mereka akan mengambil apa saja yang mereka mau! Dulu giliranku, sekarang bisa-bisa giliran Meimei!" Suaranya terdengar penuh kecemasan dan frustasi. Sun Shang Xiang dan Lü Meng keduanya tahu apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Lu Xun. "Bagaimana kalau orang-orang Wei itu juga menginginkan Meimei? Apa yang harus kulakukan?! Kenapa dia begitu ceroboh sampai begitu sok memamerkan kekuatannya?!"

"Pada intinya, kau sebenarnya khawatir." Lü Meng menyimpulkan, diikuti oleh anggukan kepala Sun Shang Xiang.

Lu Xun memandang keduanya dengan ekspresi bingung, tetapi juga sedikit jengkel dengan pertanyaan itu. "Tentu saja! Kalian pikir aku marah? Bagaimana bisa aku marah pada Meimei? Justru aku sangat khawatir, dan sangking khawatirnya sampai aku jadi marah pada diriku sendiri!" Ia mendengus kesal.

Sun Shang Xiang meletakkan satu tangan di bawah dagunya. "Tapi kau sama sekali tidak kelihatan khawatir, justru kau sedang marah padanya. Kau pikir kenapa dia menangis?"

"Karena dia menyesali kesalahannya." Jawab Lu Xun pendek.

Atas jawaban yang diberikan Lu Xun, Sun Shang Xiang malah tertawa. "Kalau sampai menyesali kesalahannya, itu bukan Meimei namanya! Kau sendiri sudah kenal baik tabiat Meimei, tidak mungkin menyesal akan apa yang dilakukannya! Dia cuma akan benar-benar menyesal kalau sudah kena akibatnya!" Suara Sun Shang Xiang melembut. "Dengar, yang menyebabkannya menangis sekarang bukan karena dia menyesal, tetapi karena kau marah padanya. Meimei itu gadis pemberani, tapi juga ceroboh. Dia tidak takut pada apapun di dunia ini kecuali pada seorang Lu Xun yang sedang marah."

Mendengar penjelasan Sun Shang Xiang itu, Lu Xun benar-benar kaget. "Itu tidak mungkin! Aku sama sekali tidak marah, kok! Aku justru khawatir!"

Sun Shang Xiang menjawab lagi. "Itu kan katamu? Apa kau tidak tahu bagaimana Meimei menafsirkan kata-katamu? Sedari tadi yang aku dengar hanya kau menyalahkannya karena pamer kekuatan, karena dia ceroboh, dan karena dia hanya mencari masalah saja." Katanya dengan nada setengah menuduh. Kata-kata itu membuat Lu Xun terkejut bukan main.

"Sungguh aku tidak bermaksud begitu." Kata Lu Xun dipenuhi perasaan menyesal. "Apa Meimei sebegitu cueknya sampai dia tidak bisa mengerti kekhawatiranku? Entah selama ini dia yang salah atau aku yang salah." Untuk kesekian kalinya ia menghela nafas panjang.

"Pertanyaan itu sebaiknya kau jawab sendiri." Balas Sun Shang Xiang. "Sudahlah, aku duluan, ya?"

Lu Xun mengangguk. "Terima kasih atas nasihat Putri! Pasti akan kuingat baik-baik." Katanya sambil menunduk. Sun Shang Xiang tersenyum kemudian mempercepat kudanya dan kembali berbincang-bincang dengan jendral lainnya.

Sementara perasaan Lu Xun masih kacau dan bimbang, Lü Meng memanggilnya. "Jadi, apa kau sekarang sadar? Minta maaflah pada Meimei." Lü Meng menasihati.

"Kenapa aku yang selalu disalahkan?" Lu Xun berkata dengan perasaannya yang ruwet seperti benang yang belum digulung. "Memang benar, mungkin kali ini aku tidak mengerti perasaannya, tetapi bukankah ia sendiri sama sekali tidak mengerti perasaanku? Tentang hal itu juga, memangnya kapan ia pernah mengerti perasaanku? Jangankan mengerti perasaanku, mengerti keadaannya sendiri saja ia tidak bisa."

Lü Meng tidak berani membantah perkataan Lu Xun itu. Siapapun juga sudah tahu selama ini Yangmei selalu melakukan kehendaknya sendiri, tanpa memperhitungkan baik atau tidaknya itu. Lü Meng sadar, mungkin kali ini Lu Xun sudah benar-benar habis kesabarannya menghadapi Yangmei. Atau, mungkin juga karena kekhawatiran Lu Xun sedemikian besar hingga dia jadi tidak sabar menghadapi Yangmei.

Sementara Lu Xun masih dalam pikirannya sendiri, Lü Meng hanya bisa mengatakan hal yang sama lagi padanya. "Sekarang, pergilah padanya dan minta maaf."

Ternyata yang didengar Lü Meng adalah sebuah jawaban yang sangat mengecewakan. "Sekarang bukan waktu yang baik. Meimei pasti masih marah padaku." Jawabnya datar. "Tapi aku pasti akan minta maaf padanya."

Pada waktu yang hampir bersamaan, Yangmei sudah selesai menceritakan kejadian yang membuat dia dan Lu Xun bertengkar pada Ling Tong dan Gan Ning. Keduanya baru mengerti setelah dijelaskan. Saat berbicara pun, diam-diam Yangmei mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Lu Xun, yang dia lihat sedang terus-terusan bicara pada Sun Shang Xiang. Melihatnya, Yangmei seperti dibakar api cemburu!

"Begitulah ceritanya!" Ia mengakhirnya dengan dengusan keras seperti kerbau. "Kalian lihat sendiri, kan? Baru saja Lu Xun ngomong-ngomong dengan Bibi Shang Xiang. Pasti dia sedang menjelek-jelekanku di depan Bibi Shang Xiang! Dia kan memang benci padaku!" Katanya dengan perasaan kesal. Air mata yang sedari tadi membasahi wajahnya sekarang sudah kering seluruhnya, hanya saja membuat matanya jadi bengkak dan merah. "Kalau dia memang suka pada Bibi Shang Xiang, untuk apa menjadi calon suamiku? Katakan saja pada papa bahwa dia lebih ingin menikah dengan Bibi Shang Xiang daripada aku. Aku ini kan cuma putri yang sok, suka cari masalah, dan ceroboh!"

Gan Ning dan Ling Tong bingung bagaimana harus menengakan gadis yang sedang marah-marah itu. Ling Tong yang lebih mengenal Yangmei akhirnya mulai menasihatinya. "Hei, mana mungkin Lu Xun bisa tertarik dengan Putri Sun Shang Xiang? Putri Sun Shang Xiang kan lebih tua darinya enam tahun?"

"Meskipun lebih tua enam tahun, Bibi Shang Xiang tetap saja cantik, seolah dia masih remaja saja. Tidak sepertiku ini, seperti nenek-nenek, apalagi dengan uban sebanyak ini!" Katanya sambil menggerai rambutnya yang panjang berwarna perak itu. Mendengar jawaban seperti itu, mau tidak mau Gan Ning dan Ling Tong tertawa. "Apalagi Bibi Shang Xiang itu sampai sekarang tidak bersuami bukan karena dia tidak laku! Justru karena terlalu banyak bangsawan yang meminangnya, dia sampai tidak bisa memilih sekarang. Memang Bibi Shang Xiang itu tuntutannya sangat tinggi, tapi memang orang yang bisa mendapatkannya hanya orang yang benar-benar sempurna saja! Contohnya ya Lu Xun itu!"

"Kalau begitu namanya kau yang bodoh!" Gan Ning tetap tertawa. "Lu Xun itu, yang aku lihat, orangnya tulus dan tidak pernah mendua. Mana mungkin dia sayang pada Putri Sun Shang Xiang seperti dia menyayangimu?"

"Bagaimana bisa tidak mendua?!" Yangmei menyentak. "Kalian lihat sendiri, kan? Lu Xun itu lebih suka pada Bibi Shang Xiang daripada aku! Mana mungkin sekarang kalian bisa bilang dia tidak mendua?"

Gan Ning memasang lagak berpikir. "Yang aku tahu, suatu saat nanti kalau Lu Xun menikah, dia tidak akan punya selir, paling-paling cuma seorang istri sudah cukup untuknya, dan istri itu pastilah kamu!" Sesaat sesudah mendengar pernyataan itu, pipi Yangmei bersemu merah. "Kalau kamu tidak menjadi istrinya, maka seumur hidup mungkin dia tidak menikah."

Yangmei masih kelihatan tidak percaya. "Ah, masa? Kalau begitu, hanya karena kesalahan kecil saja, kenapa dia sampai begitu marah padaku? Aku kan sudah minta maaf? Dia itu memang brengsek! Tahu tidak?!"

Gan Ning dan Ling Tong jadi bingung harus berkata apa. Keduanya tetap diam sambil berpikir sampai akhirnya Ling Tong angkat suara. "Menurutku, dia bukan marah, hanya khawatir saja."

"Khawatir?" Yangmei memiringkan kepalanya, seperti anak kecil yang kebingungan.

"Benar. Khawatir." Ling Tong mengangguk mantap. "Sekarang bayangkan, seandainya dengan mata kepalamu sendiri kamu melihat apa yang terjadi pada Lu Xun sewaktu dia masih hidup di Wu Jun, apa yang akan kamu rasakan? Kamu pasti merasa sedih, bukan? Pasti kamu ingin menangis, sampai rasanya kamu berpikir sebaiknya kamu saja yang menggantikannya mengalami hal seperti itu. Aku sih tidak pernah melihat kejadian itu sendiri, tapi dari apa yang kamu pernah ceritakan, rasanya aku bisa mengerti."

"Iya." Jawab Yangmei sederhana.

"Nah," Ling Tong menjentikan jarinya. "Sekarang, coba pikirkan tentang Lu Xun. Dia sama sekali tidak mau kamu sampai mengalaminya. Lu Xun itu sangat-sangat sayang padamu, sampai tidak mau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu. Mengerti, kan? Dengan kamu menyembuhkannya, sekarang orang-orang Wei semua tahu kamu itu punya kekuatan Huang, dan bisa-bisa mereka juga mengejarmu seperti dulu mereka mengejar Lu Xun. Kalau sampai hal seperti itu terjadi padamu, apa yang kira-kira akan dia lakukan?"

Gan Ning menyahut. "Menurutku dia akan mati-matian menolongmu. Dan kalau gagal, bunuh diri."

Ling Tong menambahkan. "Kamu sudah tahu sendiri, kan? Lu Xun itu orangnya sangat tenang dan selalu berpikiran sehat. Satu hal yang bisa membuat akal sehatnya terbang yaitu melihat seorang Yangmei dalam bahaya." Yangmei akhirnya mengangguk saja. "Makanya dia sampai mengatakan kata-kata kasar padamu, itu karena akal sehatnya terbang ke langit. Sebenarnya dia itu sangat khawatir sampai tidak tahu harus bicara apa."

"Jadi, aku sudah salah besar?! Begitu menurut kalian?!" Tanya Yangmei kasar.

Keduanya langsung mengagguk mantap. Ling Tong kemudian bicara lagi. "Lu Xun itu sungguh sungguh sayang padamu. Kalau terjadi sesuatu denganmu, dia bisa gila. Sekarang ini, kalau menurutmu dia sudah marah-marah seperti orang gila, anggap saja kegilaannya itu karena dia sayang padamu, dan menurutku memang itulah alasannya. Aku sebenarnya sangat bingung juga. Di depan kami dia bisa menjaga baik perasaannya dan perasaan kami sendiri. Tetapi kalau di depanmu, sepertinya dia benar-benar bukan seorang ahli strategi yang pintar mengendalikan emosi. Aku sama sekali belum pernah melihat Lu Xun sampai marah begini. Pasti ini karena dia sangat sayang padamu."

Saat kedua teman itu melihat wajah Yangmei, mereka sampai takut sendiri. Dari hidung Yangmei seolah keluar asap, begitu juga dari telinganya. "Sekarang aku tahu! Kalian pasti disogok Lu Xun untuk mengatakan kata-kata indah begini padaku, kan?! Dia gengsi untuk minta maaf padaku, makanya dia menyuruh kalian!" Ling Tong dan Gan Ning sudah bersiap-siap untuk mengatakan 'TIDAK', tetapi sangking menakutkannya amarah Yangmei, keduanya hanya bisa melihat saja. "Dia memang brengsek! Brengsek besar! Dasar, sudah salah masih gengsi saja! Dia memang sudah gila! Dia kira dia itu siapa?! Kalian berdua juga mau saja disuruh-suruh olehnya, dan bahkan sekarang membelanya?! Memang kalian dibayar berapa, hah?!"

Baru setelah keduanya diberi kesempatan bicara, mereka berani buka mulut. "Kamu sama sekali salah, Meimei! Ini karena kami hanya ingin mendamaikan kalian saja!"

"Tidak bisa begitu!" Yangmei berseru keras kepala. "Kalau dia mau berdamai denganku, biar saja dia kemari! Mana bisa dia bergaya gengsi begini?! Kalau tidak mau bertemu denganku, ya sudah!" Dia menendang-nendang kudanya yang malang itu. "Dasar brengsek! Aku benci padanya! AKU BENAR BENAR BENCI PADANYA SAMPAI MAU MATI RASANYA!"

Suara itu sampai ke telinga Lu Xun, dan Lu Xun sendiri tahu siapa yang mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Ia menoleh ke belakang, dan dari kejauhan dia bisa melihat Yangmei. Gan Ning dan Ling Tong berusaha menghentikannya. Saat Yangmei mengangkat wajahnya, tatapan mereka bertemu. Yangmei terpaku, dia tidak ingin melepaskan pandangan.

Sayangnya, Lu Xun tidak.

Saat mendengar teriakan itu, seolah sebuah pisau menusuknya dari belakang. Mungkin bisa dikatakan ia berlebihan, tetapi memang kata-kata itu besar sekali kekuatannya untuk menghancurkannya. Hal terakhir yang ia ingin dengar dari Yangmei adalah bahwa ia membencinya. Saat menatap mata perak itu, Lu Xun benar-benar merasa terluka. Akhirnya, ia hanya kembali menatap ke depan.

"_Ben de hao xiang yi zhi zhu._" Desahnya pelan, tetapi kata-kata itu bukan ditujukan pada Yangmei, melainkan untuk dirinya sendiri. Dia kira mungkin dengan Gan Ning dan Ling Tong datang menghibur Yangmei, mungkin masalahnya akan segera selesai, namun ternyata Yangmei sudah sampai semarah ini padanya.

Bagi Yangmei sendiri, ia sama sekali tidak merasakan ada sesuatu yang salah dengan kata-katanya. Lu Xun memang sudah membuatnya sakit hati. Bukan karena kata-katanya yang menusuk itu tetapi karena kata-kata itu telah membuatnya salah paham.

Tetapi, meskipun awalnya ia merasa benar, kini ia merasa bersalah.

Saat ia melihat Lu Xun menoleh ke arahnya, ia melihat di balik kedua mata emasnya yang menatap kosong itu ada perasaan terluka. Seumur hidup mungkin Lu Xun tidak pernah mendengarnya berkata seperti itu. Barulah sekarang Yangmei tahu. Cara yang paling ampuh untuk membuat Lu Xun terluka adalah dengan mengatakan bahwa ia benci padanya. Kalau Yangmei bisa mengulang waktu, maka ia akan menarik kata-kata itu. Tetapi sekarang sudah terlambat.

Ling Tong dan Gan Ning hanya bisa menggeleng saja. "Kau lihat sendiri, kan? Kau sudah melakukan dua kesalahan besar sekarang."

* * *

Nah... itu untuk chapter ini... Maaf terlalu pendek...

BEWARE! **SPOILER STARTS HERE**! (Kagak perlu dibaca kalo kagak mau tahu...)

BTW, perhatikan baik-baik bagian awal pas Lu Xun pergi ke Yangmei. Dalam perjalanan tuh dia sempat deg2an setengah mati sampe kepalanya sakit. Bahkan nggak tahu kenapa Lu Xun juga bisa seolah-olah ngelihat Yangmei lagi tarung ngelawan dua Xiahou itu... Nah, Lu Xun getu tuh bukan karena kena migrain... XD *dinuklir* tapi... yah... itu kemampuan khususnya sebagai Phoenix... XD oh, dan kalo mau tahu, Yangmei pun bisa ngerasain hal yang sama kalo Lu Xun dalam bahaya getu... bedanya, mungkin Lu Xun lebih peka dari Yangmei...

Trus... tentang orang yang ngelihat Yangmei nge-heal Lu Xun itu siapa lagi kalo bukan si master akal-busuk Sima Yi? *dinuklir fans Sima Yi* Yah... sebenarnya pasti begitu baca semua orang langsung tahu sih, ya... emang siapa lagi orang Wei yang lebih licik dari Sima Yi? Cao Pi doank kaleee...

**SPOILER ENDS HERE**

Dan... secuplik chap berikutnya...

_Di bawah sinar matahari yang menimpa lantai koridor itu, Lu Xun menatap helaian-helaian berwarna perak yang berkilauan terkena cahaya matahari. Saat itulah kesadarannya pulih seluruhnya. Semalaman ia menunggu Yangmei agar keluar dari kamarnya, dan pagi hari ini ia melihat rambut peraknya itu berserakan di lantai, entah apa yang terjadi. Lu Xun mengangkat kepalanya sesaat sesudah ia memungut sehelai rambut perak itu, kemudian matanya menatap Yangmei dalam-dalam._

_"Meimei..." Lu Xun menatap tidak percaya, sementara Yangmei hanya menunduk saja tanpa bicara apa-apa. "Kenapa rambutmu?"_

_Di depan matanya terlihat sosok Yangmei yang menunduk takut-takut. Tubuhnya gemetar, entah kenapa. Rambut peraknya yang panjang indah itu sekarang sudah dipotong, hingga panjangnya tidak lebih dari bahunya sekarang. Apa yang tersisa dari rambut panjang itu hanyalah dua untai kepangan rambut tipis di bagian belakang rambutnya, panjang ke bawah sampai ke pinggangnya. Lu Xun tidak dapat bicara apa-apa, lidahnya kelu melihat Yangmei seperti itu. "Meimei... apa yang terjadi denganmu?"_

Nah... rencanaku, sih... berhubung minggu ini aku libur, dan sebenarnya chapter ini rada nyambung sama chapter selanjutnya, ntar aku updatenya hari **KAMIS**. Ingat, hari **KAMIS**! Jadi jangan lupa R&R pas itu, ya?

Thnx for reading... ^^


	25. Self Punishment

Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!

Masih terbawa suasana senang karena sudah selesai UNAS (meski bukan berarti saya sudah bebas dan dipecat dari pekerjaan sebagai PENGACARA alias Pengangguran Banyak Acara). Yah... intinya saya masih sibuk karena memang nature saya sudah getu... *dinuklir* Wkwkwkwk... Mau jadi pengangguran betulan... XDDD

Hmmm... kalo mau tahu, mendekati hari Jumat Agung n Paskah, saya sibuknya di gereja... Bagi yang merayakan, selamat Paskah!

Oh, dan selamat membaca... jangan lupa R&R, ya... ^^

* * *

Setelah tiga hari perjalanan panjang itu, akhirnya angkatan perang Wu tiba di Jian Ye. Segeralah sebuah pesta besar diadakan untuk merayakan kemenangan mutlak mereka atas pihak Wei. Istana Xu Chang sekarang sudah menjadi milik mereka. Dengan dimenangkannya satu pertarungan ini, mulai dari tanah netral yang tidak bertuan seperti Shou Chun-Provinsi Yangzhou, dan Ru Nan-Provinsi Yuzhou, sampai ke Xu Chang adalah milik mereka. Tidak heran jika mereka begitu bersukaria sesudah mendapatkan kemenangan tersebut.

Malam itu pesta diadakan begitu meriah. Yang diundang bukan hanya keluarga kaisar saja, tetapi juga seluruh jendral dan pasukan dari pangkat terendah sampai tertinggi. Pesta ini diadakan di luar ruangan, di tengah taman istana Jian Ye yang luas. Sambil mereka bersantap malam, tari-tarian juga ditampilkan di panggung. Tari-tarian itu bertemakan perang, hingga bunyi tabuh-tabuhan sampai memenuhi langit malam. Ratusan penari yang berpakaian jendral berlari dan menyerang malang melintang, gerakannya sungguh lincah. Ada yang membawa bendera kerajaan, ada pula yang membawa pedang dan tombak. Selama tari perang itu berlangsung, tetabuhan berbunyi riuh, sampai tiba-tiba hening, tidak ada suara sedikitpun. Seorang jendral berpakaian emas masuk ke panggung di atas sebuah kuda membawa tombak panjang, diikuti para pasukannya. Singkat cerita, para jendral itu berhasil mengalahkan musuh-musuhnya. Tarian itu diakhiri dengan letusan kembang api di langit, menciptakan berbagai macam warna yang indah dipandang mata.

Para penonton sangat terhibur melihat pertunjukan megah seperti itu. Sun Ce berdiri dan bertepuk tangan, diikuti seluruh penonton. "Luar biasa! Luar biasa!" Kemudian ia memanggil beberapa orang kasim. "Berikan hadiah pada penari-penari berbakat itu!"

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, para penari itu keluar dari panggung. Yang lain kembali melanjutkan makan malam mereka. Ada yang bercakap-cakap seorang dengan yang lain, ada pula yang masih membicarakan kehebatan penari-penari itu tadi. Semuanya terlihat sangat bergembira saat pesta itu berlangsung.

Sayang sekali, rupanya tidak semuanya merasakan hal yang sama.

Lu Xun masih mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat. Ia tidak ingin makan, tidak ingin minum, bahkan tidak ingin berbicara. Atas usulannya dan penyusunan strateginya itu, seluruh jendral beranggapan bahwa pesta ini diselenggarakan Kaisar Wu khusus untuknya, suatu kehormatan yang sangat besar. Meski demikian, Lu Xun sama sekali tidak merasa terhibur. Apa gunanya memenangkan seribu pertempuran jika memenangkan hati gadis yang disayanginya saja ia tidak mampu?

Selama tari-tarian perang itu ditampilkan, Lu Xun bukan hanya tidak menikmati, tetapi juga merasa berisik sekali. Harus ia akui memang penari-penari itu sangat berbakat, tetapi sekarang moodnya tidak untuk berpesta seperti itu. Tetabuhan itu membuat telinganya sakit. Pesta tanpa Yangmei seperti bukan pesta saja rasanya. Di tengah kerumunan orang banyak itu, justru Lu Xun merasa sangat kesepian tanpa kehadiran gadis yang disayanginya itu. Setelah tari-tarian itu selesai, Lu Xun hanya menyendiri saja, sampai seseorang menepuk bahunya dari belakang.

"Selamat, Lu Xun." Lu Xun menoleh, ternyata orang itu adalah Zhou Yu. "Untung saja kau mengajukan usul untuk menyerang Xu Chang."

Lu Xun memaksakan seulas senyum tipis sambil membungkuk dalam-dalam. "Terima kasih atas pujian Penasihat Zhou. Sungguh aku tidak pantas menerimanya."

Zhou Yu duduk di sebelahnya. "Yangzhou dan Yuzhou terletak di luar sungai Chang Jiang, begitu juga istana Xu Chang, susah sekali untuk melindunginya kalau-kalau Wei ingin merebutnya kembali. Apa kau punya akal untuk menjaganya?"

Entah itu adalah sebuah pertanyaan sungguh-sungguh atau untuk menguji kemampuannya, yang jelas Lu Xun sedang tidak ingin diajak bicara soal strategi sekarang. Otaknya yang biasanya penuh akal dan siasat sekarang buntu, yang ada hanya Yangmei dan Yangmei saja, tidak ada yang lain. Akhirnya, daripada berdebat panjang lebar dengan gurunya itu, Lu Xun malah menjawab merendah saja. "Sungguh aku sama sekali tidak berpikir sampai ke sana. Seharusnya hal ini kupikirkan dahulu sebelum memutuskan untuk menyerang Xu Chang. Penasihat Zhou, anda telah membuka pikiranku!"

Zhou Yu merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan Lu Xun. Sebagai seorang penasihat dan ahli strategi yang bisa menebak orang lain, tentulah Zhou Yu tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiran Lu Xun. Ia menghela nafas panjang, kemudian bergumam pelan. "Bahkan laki-laki yang bisa memenangkan pertempuran luar biasa pun bisa kalah oleh seorang gadis." Tentu saja ini membuat Lu Xun terkejut bukan buatan.

Pada saat yang sama, Sun Ce menghampiri kedua orang itu dengan wajah sumringah. Kelihatan sekali ia benar-benar bersukacita atas kemenangannya kali ini. "Hei!" Ia menyapa keduanya. "Apa kalian hanya bisa duduk diam sambil membicarakan strategi terus? Sekarang kita sudah menang! Sudah saatnya kita semua bersenang-senang!"

Keduanya berdiri, kemudian memberi hormat pada Sun Ce. "Yang Mulai Kaisar!"

Sun Ce memandang keduanya dengan perasaan heran, kemudian ia tertawa. "Zhou Yu, sudah kubilang kau tidak perlu panggil 'Yang Mulia' segala! Dan kau juga, Lu Xun..." Saat memandang Lu Xun, tahulan Sun Ce bahwa Lu Xun saat ini sedang tidak bisa menikmati pesta ini, padahal pesta ini memang dikhususkan untuknya. Sun Ce yang tadinya tertawa kegirangan sekarang menunjukkan ekspresi sedih juga. "Mengenai Meimei, kan? Memang anak itu benar-benar keras kepala. Sudah dibilang jangan menggunakan kekuatannya itu, akhirnya malah ia tunjukkan pada seluruh dunia."

"Mungkin memang benar, Kaisar." Lu Xun mengangguk lemah. "Tetapi yang saya sesali bukan itu, melainkan diri saya sendiri. Saya gagal mengontrol emosi saya sendiri, sampai membuat perasaan Meimei terluka." Ia berkata penuh penyesalan.

"Tidak! Tidak! Sama sekali bukan salahmu!" Sun Ce menjawab. "Justru ini semua salahku yang selalu memanjakannya dan tidak pernah mengajarkan apapun padanya, sampai kau kerepotan begini. Inilah yang namanya _yang bu jiao, fu zhi guo_–Memberi makan tanpa mengajar, itu kesalahan seorang ayah." Dia terdiam beberapa saat. Lu Xun juga tidak berani mengatakan apa-apa, begitu juga Zhou Yu. Pada akhirnya lagi-lagi Sun Ce berusaha mencairkan kembali suasana. "Sudahlah, Lu Xun! Hal seperti itu jangan dipikirkan lagi! Nanti dia pasti akan sadar sendiri! Sekarang bersenang-senanglah! Pesta ini untukmu!"

Sayangnya, Lu Xun sudah tidak bisa lagi membendung perasaannya. Tiba-tiba ia berdiri dari kursinya dan bersoja di depan Sun Ce dan Zhou Yu. "Kaisar, Penasihat Zhou, maafkan saya yang tidak tahu aturan ini, tetapi saya benar-benar ingin menemui Yangmei."

Sebelum Lu Xun berbalik untuk meninggalkan tempat, Zhou Yu menarik tangannya. "Bagaimana bisa sebuah pesta tetap berjalan kalau tamu kehormatannya tidak ada? Pesta ini kan untuk menyelamatimu?"

Lu Xun tersenyum. Tidak ada satupun sekarang yang dapat mengubah keputusannya. "Terima kasih, Penasihat Zhou, tetapi kemenangan ini sama sekali bukan usaha saya sendiri. Semua jendral dan pasukan yang berpartisipasi adalah tamu kehormatan di pesta ini." Ia melepaskan tangannya dengan mudah, kemudian berbalik dan meninggalkan pesta itu.

Biasanya Yangmei akan menyendiri di kolam angsa dan duduk di atas sebuah cabang pohon Yangmei kalau ia sedang kesal. Tetapi, dengan banyaknya orang di halaman istana itu, satu-satunya tempat yang mungkin ditujunya adalah kamarnya sendiri. Satu-satunya hal yang ia tahu jika seorang gadis sedang marah adalah mengunci diri di kamar, mogok makan, dan bunuh diri. Sekarang Yangmei sudah mengunci diri dan mogok makan, maka yang kurang hanyalah bunuh diri saja, dan Lu Xun tidak ingin sampai ia melakukannya.

Saat sampai ke istana utama, Lu Xun segera berbalik dan berlari di sepanjang koridor panjang itu ke arah kamar Yangmei. Di sana ia melihat sosok Permaisuri yang berdiri di depan pintu dan berusaha berbicara pada putrinya yang sangat keras kepala itu. Saat mendengar langkah seseorang, Da Qiao menoleh dan menemukan Lu Xun. Matanya langsung bersinar oleh harapan, dan ia segera menghampiri Lu Xun.

"Lu Xun?" Panggilnya. "Kukira kamu sedang berpesta. Bukankah pesta itu sengaja diadakan untukmu?"

Lu Xun menggeleng. "Permaisuri, mana bisa saya bersenang senang di pesta sementara Meimei sedang bersedih sekarang? Pesta apapun tidak terasa seperti pesta lagi kalau tidak ada Meimei. Sebaliknya, hari yang biasa-biasa saja rasanya seperti pesta kalau ada Meimei." Katanya tulus.

Da Qiao tersenyum mendengar pernyataan Lu Xun yang begitu gamblang tetapi jujur itu. "Meimei memang harusnya bersyukur jika menemukan laki-laki yang pengertian sepertimu. Kaisar dan Putri Sun Shang Xiang sudah menceritakan masalahnya padaku, dan aku rasa Meimei benar-benar sudah keterlaluan kali ini. Ini semua karena aku terlalu memanjakannya." Permaisuri mengeluh. "Mungkin aku memang salah mendidiknya."

Lu Xun tersenyum sedih. "Permaisuri jangan berkata begitu." Ia menghibur. "Sekarang saya akan coba bicara padanya." Da Qiao mengangguk setuju. Lu Xun mulai berdiri menghadap pintu yang dikunci dari dalam itu, menarik nafas dalam-dalam kemudian mengetuknya pelan-pelan. "Meimei," Ia memanggil dengan suara lembut. "Keluarlah. Untuk apa kamu mengurung diri seperti ini?"

Untuk sesaat, Lu Xun tidak mendengar jawaban apapun, sampai akhirnya terdengar suara dari dalam. "Untuk apa juga kamu di sini? Pergi saja berpesta dengan yang lain! Jangan pedulikan aku!"

Mendengar jawaban mengecewakan seperti itu, Lu Xun hanya bisa mendesah dan permaisuri menggelengkan kepala. Lagi-lagi Lu Xun berbicara di balik pintu itu. "Kalau kamu tidak mau keluar, aku juga tidak akan mau kembali ke pesta. Aku akan menunggumu di sini."

Kali ini benar-benar hening, tidak ada jawaban apapun. Lu Xun menoleh pada Da Qiao, kemudian memberi hormat pada sang permaisuri. "Permaisuri, jika anda mengizinkan, saya akan menunggu Meimei di sini. Silahkan anda kembali ke pesta. Kaisar pasti sedang menunggu anda."

Sebenarnya Da Qiao ingin menolak, namun menyadari bahwa mungkin hanya Lu Xun-lah satu-satunya yang dapat membujuk Yangmei, akhirnya ia setuju juga. Permaisuri kemudian beranjak dari tempat itu dan berjalan meyusuri koridor untuk kembali ke pesta.

Sementara itu, Lu Xun berdiri bersandar pada dinding kamar Yangmei. Ia berkata lagi, berharap Yangmei masih mendengarnya. "Aku akan menunggumu, asal tidak lebih dari besok pagi." Katanya dengan nada sedikit mengancam. _Karena kalau lebih dari besok pagi, aku akan mendobrak pintu sangking khawatirnya aku..._ Lanjutnya dalam hati, tetapi tidak dikeluarkannya dari mulutnya.

Lagi-lagi ia tidak mendapatkan jawaban apapun. Sampai beberapa menit berlalu, kakinya mulai lelah, dan ia membiarkan tubuhnya merosot ke lantai, kemudian duduk berpeluk lutut, bersandar pada tembok. Benar-benar ia akan menanti Yangmei keluar sampai besok pagi, meskipun semakin malam udara semakin dingin saja. Dari kejauhan ia masih melihat kembang api yang diletuskan saat pesta, dan juga masih terdengar suara tawa dari orang-orang di pesta itu. Lu Xun menghela nafas panjang. Baginya lebih baik sendirian daripada berada di sebuah pesta tanpa Yangmei.

Beberapa jam berlalu tanpa ada perubahan apapun. Pintu masih tetap dikunci dan keadaan masih hening. Sementara itu, pesta sudah hampir usai. Dari kejauhan Lu Xun dapat melihat orang-orang bubar, kemudian meninggalkan taman istana. Kelopak matanya mulai terasa berat karena mengantuk. Ia semakin erat memeluk kakinya untuk melindunginya dari udara dingin, kemudian membenamkan wajahnya ke kedua lututnya. Matanya mulai tertutup dan meskipun ia terus mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak tertidur, ia akhirnya tidak bisa menahan kantuk lagi.

Entah sudah berapa menit atau mungkin berapa jam, seseorang menepuk bahunya. Masih setengah bangun setengah tidur, Lu Xun mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat siapa yang membangunkannya. Saat matanya bertemu dengan mata violet Zhou Ying, ia hampir meloncat sangking terkejutnya. "Zhou Ying?"

Zhou Ying meletakkan satu jari di bibirnya, mengisyaratkannya untuk diam, kemudian ia pun duduk berlutut di sebelah Lu Xun, tentu saja menjaga jarak agar tidak terlalu dekat dengannya. Setelah mendapatkan posisi yang tepat, barulah Zhou Ying mulai berbicara dengan suara berbisik agar tidak terdengar. "Hari ini kau terlihat tidak bersemangat sama sekali. Di pesta pun aku tidak melihatmu. Rupanya kau ada di sini." Katanya, kemudian ia menatap pintu kamar Yangmei yang terkunci rapat-rapat. "Tadi ayah sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku."

Lu Xun menatap gadis cantik di hadapannya itu beberapa saat. Ia menjawab dengan suara sama pelannya. "Aku benar-benar bingung, Zhou Ying. Kenapa aku bisa begitu bodoh sampai marah padanya? Padahal aku sama sekali tidak ingin marah, aku hanya khawatir. Itu saja. Yang membuatku kesal adalah kenapa ia bisa sampai menyembuhkanku?"

Gadis itu memberikan senyum simpati padanya. "Kau seperti tidak mengerti Yangmei saja. Apa kau tahu kenapa Yangmei sampai menyembuhkanmu?"

"Karena dia ingin pamer." Jawab Lu Xun.

"Tidak begitu." Ujar Zhou Ying. "Mungkin kau kira dia memang ingin pamer, tetapi sebenarnya dia sedang ingin kau memperhatikannya. Berdasarkan apa yang diceritakan ayahku, aku sudah tahu kenapa dia sampai melakukan kesalahan sefatal itu." Ia mulai menjelaskan. "Yangmei itu orangnya sangat cemburuan. Jangankan manusia, pada burung dan bunga saja ia bisa cemburu. Apalagi seorang Bibi Shang Xiang."

Lu Xun benar-benar terkejut sekali. Selama ini ia hanya mengira Yangmei sedang bicara ngawur untuk membuatnya kesal saja. Tetapi ternyata gadis itu benar-benar cemburu! "Ya Tian! Mana bisa begitu? Yangmei sampai mengira aku benar-benar suka pada Putri Sun Shang Xiang? Kenapa bisa sampai seperti itu?"

Zhou Ying mengangkat bahu. "Kenapa kau tidak bertanya juga kenapa dia bisa sampai mengira kau suka pada burung dan bunga? Ingat, seorang gadis yang sedang cemburu itu bisa membahayakan dirinya sendiri."

"Ini benar-benar tidak masuk akal." Lu Xun benar-benar pusing tujuh keliling rasanya. "Apa dia benar-benar tidak sadar selama ini aku sayang sekali padanya? Kenapa dia bisa sampai berpikiran seperti itu? Di dunia ini, entah burung, bunga, atau manusia, bahkan dewi seperti apapun tidak ada yang bisa menggatikan posisinya! Apa dia sebegitu keras kepalanya sampai tidak bisa mengerti perasaanku?"

Tanpa Lu Xun sadari, sebenarnya kata-kata itu telah melukai gadis di depannya. Sebenarnya, jika boleh dipikir-pikir, bukan hanya Yangmei yang tidak peka, tetapi Lu Xun juga. Yang ada di hatinya hanya Yangmei seorang, sehingga gadis lain tidak ia pandang sama sekali. Zhou Ying berusaha menahan sakit hatinya. Ia tahu ia tidak lebih dari sekedar adik kecil bagi Lu Xun. Kalau ia sekarang harus menghibur Lu Xun lagi, ia tidak mungkin sanggup, apalagi mendengar Lu Xun begitu mencintai Yangmei.

"Kalau dia tidak mencintaimu, mana mungkin dia sampai cemburu begitu?" Tanyanya. Sebenarnya, mungkin kata-kata itu juga tepat untuk mengekspresikan perasaannya. Harus diakui bahwa ia sangat cemburu melihat Lu Xun yang begitu sayang pada Yangmei, tetapi kelihatannya jika ia dan Yangmei harus bersaing, ia tahu ia akan kalah.

Lu Xun sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa tentang perasaan Zhou Ying. Ia berbalik menatap Zhou Ying dan tersenyum padanya. "Kau benar, Zhou Ying. Terima kasih telah menyadarkanku."

Zhou Ying mengangguk mengerti, kemudian berdiri. "Sudah malam, Lu Xun. Maaf, aku harus kembali." Katanya sambil memberikan sebuah senyuman penuh arti pada Lu Xun, kemudian ia segera meninggalkan tempat itu. Mulanya dengan langkah biasa, tetapi semakin jauh ia semakin berlari kencang. Lu Xun heran melihatnya, tetapi tidak begitu mempermasalahkannya.

Angin yang bertiup di tengah malam sebentar mengeras, sebentar melembut. Udara dingin membuat Lu Xun akhirnya tertidur lagi. Matanya perlahan tertutup, sampai yang terlihat olehnya hanya tinggal kegelapan saja.

--

Pagi itu matahari terbit menghangatkan dinginnya udara malam. Yangmei membuka pintu kamarnya perlahan-lahan, bukan karena ia ingin diam-diam keluar, tetapi karena tubuhnya yang letih karena semalaman tidak tidur. Di tangannya ia memegang berlembar-lembar kertas, juga seikat rambut panjangnya yang berwarna perak. Dengan hati-hati ia menggenggam pegangan pintu supaya barang bawaannya itu tidak jatuh dari tangannya, kemudian keluar dari kamarnya.

Alangkah kagetnya ia ketika ia melihat Lu Xun ternyata ada di sebelah pintunya, duduk memeluk lutut, bersandar pada dinding. Sangking kagetnya, semua kertas yang dibawanya, juga seikat rambut itu jatuh di atas kepala Lu Xun. "Ya Tian!"

Lu Xun langsung terbangun dari tidurnya. Matanya terbuka lebar saat ia melihat di depannya ada hujan kertas dan rambut berwarna perak. Sebelum kesadarannya benar-benar pulih, ia sudah lebih dahulu memunguti barang-barang itu. "M-maaf!" Sementara tangannya sibuk mengambil barang itu, Yangmei juga ikut berlutut dan memungut kertas-kertas yang berjatuhan itu.

Di bawah sinar matahari yang menimpa lantai koridor itu, Lu Xun menatap helaian-helaian berwarna perak yang berkilauan terkena cahaya matahari. Saat itulah kesadarannya pulih seluruhnya. Semalaman ia menunggu Yangmei agar keluar dari kamarnya, dan pagi hari ini ia melihat rambut peraknya itu berserakan di lantai, entah apa yang terjadi. Lu Xun mengangkat kepalanya sesaat sesudah ia memungut sehelai rambut perak itu, kemudian matanya menatap Yangmei dalam-dalam.

"Meimei..." Lu Xun menatap tidak percaya, sementara Yangmei hanya menunduk saja tanpa bicara apa-apa. "Kenapa rambutmu?"

Di depan matanya terlihat sosok Yangmei yang menunduk takut-takut. Tubuhnya gemetar, entah kenapa. Rambut peraknya yang panjang indah itu sekarang sudah dipotong, hingga panjangnya tidak lebih dari bahunya sekarang. Apa yang tersisa dari rambut panjang itu hanyalah dua untai kepangan rambut tipis di bagian belakang rambutnya, panjang ke bawah sampai ke pinggangnya. Lu Xun tidak dapat bicara apa-apa, lidahnya kelu melihat Yangmei seperti itu. "Meimei... apa yang terjadi denganmu?"

Gadis itu menolak untuk menjawab. Kertas-kertas di tangannya itu didekapkan erat-erat ke dadanya, matanya menatap lantai dibawahnya. Lu Xun menatap gadis itu lekat-lekat, kemudian meletakkan tangannya di bawah dagu Yangmei. Dengan lemah lembut diangkatnya wajah gadis itu sampai mata mereka bertemu. Wajah Yangmei saat itu benar-benar kacau. Matanya merah karena menangis, dan dibawahnya terdapat garis lengkung berwarna hitam karena semalam tidar tidur. Sebelum Lu Xun dapat berkata apapun, Yangmei telah terlebih dahulu menyodorkan tangannya, menyerahkan selembar kertas dari sekian banyaknya kertas yang tadinya ia bawa. Lu Xun menerimanya. Saat tangan mereka bersentuhan, Lu Xun merasakan tangan gadis itu gemetar.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Lu Xun membaca tulisan di atas kertas itu. Huruf-huruf yang tertulis sungguh hampir tak dapat dibaca, seperti tulisan cakar ayam saja. Ia bergumam, membacakan tulisan yang terletak paling atas, 'Da Xue'. Saat membaca kelanjutan tulisan di kertas itu, sadarlah ia apa yang telah dilakukan Yangmei semalaman. Diambilnya selembar kertas lain, rupanya tulisannya sama persis, begitu juga dengan kertas yang lainnya. Rasa penasarannya itu tidak dapat dibendungnya lagi. "Meimei? Apa kamu yang menulis semua ini? Kenapa?"

Air mata yang tertahan di sudut mata Yangmei akhirnya mengalir desar membasahi wajahnya. Tangisnya pecah saat itu juga, sambil dengan sesenggukan dia menjawab pertanyaan Lu Xun. "Iya, aku yang menulisnya. Intisari teks 'Pelajaran Besar' itu semua kusalin seratus kali semalaman." Desahnya lemah. Sekarang mengertilah Lu Xun mengapa tangan Yangmei bergetar seperti itu. Rupanya semalaman penuh ia menulis sampai tangannya pegal dan gemetaran seperti itu. "Kan pernah suatu kali kamu menghukumku menulis intisari Teks 'Pelajaran Besar' ini sampai sepuluh kali. Aku nakal sekali waktu itu, jadi kusuruh Zhou Ying yang membantuku menuliskannya."

Ia menghapus airmatanya. Setelah mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan berusaha mengatur bicaranya, ia melanjutkan. "Waktu itu kesalahanku masih tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan kesalahanku sekarang. Kamu hanya menyuruhku menyalin intisari teks ini sepuluh kali saja. Sekarang ini kesalahanku benar-benar gawat sekali. Jadi, untuk menghukum diriku sendiri, aku menyalin teks ini semalaman sampai seratus kali." Kemudian ia memegang ujung rambutnya yang sekarang sangat pendek itu. "Aku juga memotong rambutku. Orang bilang jika seorang putri berbuat salah, kepalanya harus dibotak dan menjadi biksuni. Aku takut sekali kalau kepalaku harus dibotak dan menjadi biksuni. Makanya aku potong saja sampai ke bahuku. Aku memang tidak tahu adat sama sekali, tapi aku kan sudah menghukum diriku sendiri dan menyesali perbuatanku. Kamu jangan marah lagi, ya..."

Permohonan maaf yang tulus itu benar-benar menyentuh hati Lu Xun. Tanpa menunggu Yangmei menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Lu Xun menarik gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya yang hangat. Tanpa disadari ia pun ikut menangis. "Ya Tian! Mana mungkin aku sampai menyuruhmu membotaki kepalamu dan menjadi biksuni?! Kamu tidak salah! Aku yang salah! Aku yang tidak tahu adat! Ini semua salahku! Meimei, kenapa kau sampai melakukan ini? Aku tidak pernah akan menghukummu! Sungguh!" Kepalanya ia benamkan di rambut Yangmei yang sudah pendek, namun tetap lembut seperti biasanya. "Bodoh. Aku benar-benar bodoh tidak bisa mengatur mulutku sendiri! Seandainya aku lebih berhati-hati bicara..."

Perlahan Yangmei melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Lu Xun, kemudian kepalanya ia sandarkan di dadanya. Ia masih tetap menangis, tetapi kali ini bukan tangis penyesalan. "Jadi, kamu sudah tidak marah lagi, kan?" Tanya Yangmei dengan suara pelan.

Lu Xun melepaskan pelukannya, kemudian memandang wajah Yangmei yang basah karena airmata, tetapi setidaknya ada senyum tipis yang tersungging di bibirnya. Ia menyapukan rambut depan Yangmei, kemudian diselipkannya di belakang telinganya. "Aku tidak marah padamu, Yangmei. Sungguh aku tidak marah. Aku hanya sangat khawatir kalau sampai orang-orang Wei itu tahu kau punya kekuatan Huang, nantinya bagaimana kalau mereka juga memperlakukanmu seperti mereka memperlakukanku dulu? Bagaimana kalau sesuatu yang buruk menimpamu? Aku bisa mati sangking khawatirnya!" Ia berhenti sejenak sebelum melanjutkan. "Meimei, kalau sampai hal seperti itu terjadi padamu, aku yang akan melindungimu."

Yangmei menanggukan kepalanya. "Aku tidak takut kalau sampai orang-orang Wei itu juga mau menangkapku. Aku yakin kamu pasti akan menolongku." Senyumnya mengembang lebar. "Waktu itu hal seperti itu menimpamu, pasti karena kamu ingin memikulnya sendiri. Sekarang kita berdua kan selalu bersama dan saling menolong, pasti semua akan baik-baik saja!" Katanya optimis. "Kalau yang satu susah, yang lain juga akan susah. Kalau yang satu senang, yang lain juga akan senang!"

Mau tidak mau Lu Xun akhirnya juga tersenyum mendengar perkataan Yangmei. Ia membelai rambut Yangmei lembut, sementara Yangmei sendiri lagi-lagi menjatuhkan dirinya dalam pelukan Lu Xun. Di antara lembaran-lembaran kertas yang beterbangan, helaian-helaian rambut perak yang berjatuhan, dan cahaya matahari yang semakin tinggi di langit, sepasang kekasih itu berpelukan hangat, sampai berapa lama mereka seperti itu, mereka tidak tahu. Yang pasti, dunia saat itu serasa hanya milik mereka saja, yang lain cuma mengontrak!

* * *

Nah... that's all... (saya menyadari chapter ini sangat lebay romatisnya, plus angsty banget...)

Yah... memang tari-tarian zaman dulu itu memang ada yang temanya perang getu... (meski ada juga yang tariannya bertemakan alam, kecantikan cewe2, dsb). Zaman dulu mah kagak ada tari balet, jazz, kapuera, apalagi dangdut! *dinuklir* Trus, tempat pesta ini ya diadakan di taman di Jian Ye, yang fotonya sudah pernah aku masukkin di note FBku... AWAS KALO MASIH BELUM LIAT *mengeluarkan sebuah lighter besar yang masih fresh from the pabrik*

Trus, yang tetang motong rambut buat jadi biksuni itu **BENAR**. Zaman dulu emang ada aturan kayak getu... jadi kalo kesalahannya emang sudah berat nan fatal, hukumannya sudah bukan dikurung di Kamar Gelap lagi, tapi dibotak kepalanya dan harus jadi biksuni. Dengan kata lain juga, TIDAK boleh MENIKAH. Nah, yang ditakutkan Yangmei (plus Lu Xun) ya yang tidak boleh menikah itu...

Dan akhirnya, Yangmei potong rambut dengan style PETAL!!! XDDDDDD... *dilempari piao sama Yangmei*

BTW, bagi yang pengen ngelihat modelnya Yangmei yang baru (maksudnya yang sudah potong rambut), sudah saya masukkin di FB dan saya sudah tag di album saya... Kalo mau silahkan liat...

Dan secuplik chap berikutnya...

_Maka dengan penuh rasa penasaran dan juga sangat sopan Lu Xun bertanya. "Sebelum saya keluar, Yang Mulia, saya mohon bertanya! Mengapa ada kalender di bawah meja? Jika tidak terlalu lancang bagi saya untuk tahu, bisakah Anda memberitahukannya pada saya? Barangkali jika diskusi Anda menemui jalan buntu, saya dapat membantu meskipun sedikit."_

_Sekali lagi keempat orang dewasa itu berpandang-pandangan lagi sambil berbisik-bisik. Lu Xun jelas saja semakin curiga melihatnya. Sampai pada akhirnya mereka mengangguk satu sama lain dan Sun Ce-lah yang berbicara untuk mereka. "Kau memang benar-benar tahu segalannya, Lu Xun. sepertinya kami tidak bisa menyembunyikan apapun darimu." Kata Sun Ce sambil mangut-mangut. "Sebenarnya kalender ini kami gunakan untuk menjadi bahan bantuan diskusi kami."_

_Lu Xun mengangguk mengerti, kemudian bertanya lagi. "Tadi Penasihat Zhou berkata Anda sekalian sedang membahas usaha perluasan negara Wu. Apakah Anda sekarang sedang menjadwalkan penyerangan berikutnya terhadap negara Wei atau Shu?"_

Penasaran? Mau tahu apa yang terjadi? *promosi mode ON* Silahkan saksikan Senin depan! ^^


	26. Dearly Beloved

AMPOOOOONNNN SODARAAAA!!!! SWEAR SAYA BENER2 LUPA UPDATE DAN BARU SEKARANG SAYA INGET!!!! Maaf, kemarin belajar buat Ujian Sekolah... ternyata saya belum bisa 100% santai... T-T

BTW, sudah saya tunjukkin gambarnya Yangmei, kan? Yah... saya asumsikan sodara semua sekarang sudah tahu modelnya Yangmei... ^^  
Mungkin sesudah ini saya mau upload fanartnya **FengHuang** yang sudah saya janji2kan dari zaman dulu kala sono, tapi baru bisa digenapi sekarang... XDDDDD Lebay... emangnya nubuatan... XDD *dinuklir gara2 gaje...*

New vocab (sebelum baca ceritanya, baca ini dulu, biar nggak bingung...)

**_Gaibang_**: Nggg... tulisannya dalam bahasa Indonesia itu 'kaipang' atau 'kaypang'. Cuma, karena di China 'k' ditulis 'g', sementara 'p' ditulis 'b', jadinya pinyinnya jadi 'Gaibang'. Nah, Gaibang itu perkumpulan pengemis yang kayak ada di ceritanya Khoo Ping Hoo (zaman saya masih belum ada di dunia ini... XD saya mah cuma diceritai sama mama saya aja... XDDD). Nah, gerombolan ini, meski cuma pengemis, tapi sakti dan punya banyak ilmu-ilmu kungfu yang luar biasa, misalnya '36 Jurus Tongkat Pemukul Anjing' dan '18 Jurus Tapak Penakluk Naga', dsb...

(Meski saya bodoh nan males gini, saya juga belajar... wkwkwkw... *dinuklir*)

* * *

**Luo Yang, Istana Wei**

Wei yang terletak disebelah utara di dataran China merupakan kerajaan terbesar di antara tiga kerajaan yang lain, Wu dan Shu. Tidak hanya itu, kerajaan Wei bahkan sudah hampir memegang kendali penuh atas Dinasti Han yang dipimpin oleh Kaisar Xian. Namun mereka tidak seberuntung Shu yang memiliki tanah yang subur dan berpenghasilan banyak. Tidak pula seberuntung Wu yang selama beberapa tahun ini tidak pernah mencicipi yang namanya perang.

Rakyat Wei bisa dibilang menderita karena pemerintahan yang tirani. Bisa dibilang kemakmuran Wei sekarang adalah hasil kerja paksa rakyatnya, bukan usaha pemerintah. Anehnya, Cao Cao, Kaisar Wei yang harusnya memerintah, entah kenapa menderita suatu penyakit aneh tengah perang di Guan Du sehingga ia tidak bisa melanjutkan pemerintahan, yang kemudian digantikan oleh anaknya, Cao Pi. Rupanya, Cao Pi ini juga sama sekali tidak berbeda dari ayahnya.

Perang di Guan Du memang mereka menangkan, dan sekarang seluruh daerah utara He Bei menjadi kepunyaan mereka. Namun untuk itu mereka harus membayar mahal dengan kehilangan Istana Xu Chang yang telah direbut Wu. Tentu saja ini sangat membuat Cao Pi uring-uringan. Untungnya Sima Yi datang dengan kabar yang menggembirakan.

"Yang Mulia Pangeran," Sima Yi bersoja di depan Cao Pi yang duduk di tahta. "Saya mengerti kita kehilangan Xu Chang, namun ada informasi yang saya dapatkan yang bisa menggantikan kerugian kita."

"Sebaiknya cepat kau katakan, sebelum kupotong lidahmu." Balas Cao Pi dingin dan tajam seperti pedang es. Tetapi Sima Yi tidak takut sama sekali. Ia malah sudah terbiasa dengan ancaman-ancaman seperti itu, apalagi jika pangeran Wei itu sedang marah seperti sekarang.

"Pada perang yang terakhir, Pangeran," Sima Yi akhirnya berdiri dan menatap Cao Pi lurus-lurus. Bibirnya menyeringai licik. "Saya melihat Phoenix."

Tentu saja Cao Pi sanga tertarik mendengarnya. "Phoenix? Maksudmu Phoenix dalam legenda? Feng dan Huang yang dapat membawa kedamaian? Yang menurut legenda akan memerintah China ke zaman yang tidak akan ada perang?" Tanyanya dengan mata lebar karena terkejut. Kemarahannya tiba-tiba saja menguap seperti asap begitu mendengar berita itu. "Mana yang kau lihat?"

Seringai Sima Yi semakin lebar melihat Cao Pi yang sepertinya memiliki rencana yang sama dengannya, atau dengan kata lain seperti ayahnya tiga belas tahun yang lalu. "Sayang aku hanya melihat Huang saja. Tetapi Feng belum aku temukan. Mengenai itu..." Sima Yi melanjutkan sambil manapak sekeliling ruang tahta itu. "... tahukah anda tiga belas tahun yang lalu Yang Mulia Kaisar Cao Cao pun melakukan 'perburuan' Phoenix? Beliau menemukan Feng di sebuah kota bernama Wujun."

"Katakan padaku, dimana keduanya sekarang." Tanya Cao Pi tidak sabar.

"Pada saat itu, Kaisar hampir saja mendapatkannya, hanya saja bocah Feng itu berhasil lolos. Sampai sekarang tidak ada yang tahu keberadaannya. Mungkin saja ia sudah mati atau hilang di antara gerombolan _Gaibang_." Jawab Sima Yi. _Gaibang_ adalah sebuah perkumpulan gelandangan atau pengemis. Tetapi mereka bukan sembarang pengemis melainkan pengembara miskin yang biasanya jago bertarung dan menguasai kungfu. Namun tetap saja mereka dipandang rendah di masyarakat karena pekerjaan mereka sehari-harinya hanyalah merampok orang kaya atau anggota pemerintahan.

"Tapi Yang Mulia Pangeran jangan kecewa." Lanjut Sima Yi dengan suara rendah. "Meski kita tidak bisa menemukan Feng, Huang sudah di depan mata. Ternyata dia adalah putri Kaisar Sun Ce dari Wu! Aku melihatnya terang-terangan ia menyembuhkan seorang ahli strategi Wu!"

Cao Pi lebih dari sekedar girang menerima kabar sebagus itu. "Bagus! Bagus sekali!" Katanya sambil mengangguk puas, kemudian bersandar lagi pada kursi tahta. "Aku pun pernah mendengar Kaisar Sun Ce dari Wu hanya memiliki seorang putri. Kalau tidak salah, nama putri Wu itu adalah Sun Yangmei. Sebagai putri, bagaimana cara kita mendapatkannya? Apa kau kira Sun Ce akan semudah itu menyerahkan putrinya?"

Sima Yi tertawa terbahak-bahak, seolah baru saja mendengar lelucon yang sangat lucu. "Pangeran, anda harus tahu benar bahwa keadaan Wei sekarang sangat kuat, jauh lebih kuat dibandingkan Wu. Sekarang begini saja, Pangeran kirim utusan dan tulis surat bahwa Pangeran hendak melamar Putri Yangmei menjadi istri dan mengatakan bahwa di kemudian hari kalau Kaisar Cao Cao sudah mangkat, pangeran akan mengangkatnya menjadi Permaisuri. Kalau memang Kaisar Sun Ce masih waras, ia pasti tidak akan menolak! Sesudah Yangmei dibawa kemari, baru kita bisa perlakukan dia semau kita!" Usulnya dengan nada yang licik dan jahat. Mungkin kalau Lu Xun dan Yangmei mendengarnya, keduanya bisa merinding sekaligus.

Sampai di sini percakapan kedua orang itu berhenti. Zhen Ji, istri baru Cao Pi yang ia temui saat mengalahkan Yuan Xi di perang Guan Du, langsung menyahut. "Apa? Mengangkat seorang rendah dari Wu menjadi istri kemudian Permaisuri?! Asal tahu saja, Sima Yi! Di istana Wei ini, akulah satu-satunya Permaisuri yang sah!"

Sekali lagi Sima Yi tertawa. "Tentu saja tidak, Putri Zhen Ji. Ini hanyalah akal-akalan saja. Pada kenyataannya, mungkin Yangmei hanya akan menjadi selir, atau bahkan tidak jadi apa-apa selain senjata perang saja. Semuanya terserah Pangeran Cao Pi!"

Zhen Ji masih kelihatan tidak senang, tapi tidak berani berkata apa-apa lagi. Cao Pi, sebaliknya, sangat puas dengan usul cemerlang itu. Apalagi saat Sima Yi menambahkan lagi. "Saya dengar Putri Yangmei masih berumur lima belas tahun, dan sepertinya belum dijodohkan dengan siapa-siapa. Mudah saja untuk mendapatkannya."

Dengan sebuah anggukan terakhir, usul itu pun dijalankan. "Usul bagus, Sima Yi." Puji Cao Pi. "Siapkan rencanamu itu sekarang juga. Kita balas kekalahan kita di Xu Chang."

--

Rupanya dugaan Sima Yi salah besar. Yangmei bukan hanya sudah dijodohkan, bahkan sebentar lagi akan bertunangan. Seperti yang sudah direncanakan sebelumnya, Lu Xun dan Yangmei akan bertunangan sesudah umur Yangmei genap enam belas tahun, yang rupanya tidak lama sesudah perang di Xu Chang berlangsung. Baik Sun Ce, Da Qiao, Zhou Yu, dan Xiao Qiao sudah menentukan hari yang tepat bagi sepasang kekasih itu untuk melaksanakan pertunangan mereka.

Mengapa Zhou Yu dan Xiao Qiao? Sebab, Lu Xun tidak berayah, juga tidak beribu. Keadaannya yang seperti ini memaksa Zhou Yu dan Xiao Qiao untuk mewakili sebagai orangtua Lu Xun, dan karena itulah mereka juga dibuat kerepotan. Namun, meski demikian, siapa yang tidak senang dengan acara pertunangan ini? Terutama Sun Ce. baru saja Wu mendapatkan dua provinsi, yaitu provinsi Yangzhou dan provinsi Yuzhou. Sungguh kejadian menyenangkan yang bertubi-tubi ini tidak hanya membuatnya senang tetapi juga seluruh penduduk istana Jian Ye.

Sun Ce tertawa terbahak-bahak selagi mereka sibuk mendiskusikan hari dan tanggal yang baik untuk mengadakan pertunangan itu. "Ha ha ha! Belum lama ini aku mendapatkan Yuzhou dan Yangzhou! Sebentar lagi aku juga akan mendapatkan seorang menantu!" Katanya gembira, kemudian ia menoleh ke arah Zhou Yu. "Hei, Zhou Yu! Bagaimana Lu Xun itu? Apa selama dia belajar padamu dia rajin? Apa dia berbakat? Apa dia pantas menjadi pasangan hidup Meimei? Jangan hanya karena dia punya kekuatan Feng saja, kita bisa memutuskan seenaknya! Harus dipertimbangkan juga dari potensinya!"

Zhou Yu mengangguk. "Kaisar,"

"Jangan panggil 'kaisar' segala! Panggil saja 'Sun Ce'! Kita kan sudah akrab sejak kecil?"

"Ehm, Sun Ce." Jawab Zhou Yu sambil memutar bola matanya. "Lu Xun itu pemuda yang rajin dan bertanggung jawab. Dia juga sangat pintar dan berbakat. Menurutku, masa depan Wu ini nantinya pasti akan bergantung padanya. Kalau dilihat zaman sekarang ini, berapa orang yang serajin Lu Xun sampai belajar keras siang dan malam? Belum pernah kutemui anak di China ini yang serajin dan sepandai dia!" Kata Zhou Yu memuji.

Mendengar penuturan Zhou Yu itu, Xiao Qiao ikut menambahkan. "Benar-benar cocok menjadi menantu Kaisar! Siapapun pasti akan bangga memiliki menantu seperti itu! Jika belum dijodohkan dengan Meimei, aku berniat menjodohkannya dengan Zhou Ying!" Timpalnya bersemangat.

Da Qiao ikut tertawa. "Sungguh? Zhou Ying orangnya sangat lembut dan cerdas, berbeda sekali dengan Meimei yang nakal tapi lincah." Kemudian ia mulai berpikir sebentar sebelum melanjutkannya. "Apa Lu Xun akan cocok dengan gadis seperti Meimei, ya?"

"Selama zaman Dinasti Xia sampai Dinasti Han, kurasa baru sekarang ini kita akan menemukan jawabannya!" Sahut Sun Ce. "Aku yakin mereka pasti akan cocok satu sama lain! Apalagi mengingat mereka berdua sama-sama punya hubungan dengan Feng dan Huang dalam legenda!"

"Kurasa tidak mungkin jika bersatunya kedua orang ini tidak diatur oleh Lao Tian sendiri!" Zhou Yu berujar.

Sampai di situlah pembicaraan mereka sebelum mereka kembali membolak-balik kalender, mencari hari yang beruntung untuk melaksanakan pertunangan sepasang kekasih itu. Lama-lama mereka jadi semakin ribut sendiri, berdebat menentukan hari yang baik. Tetapi, tiba-tiba saja seorang pengawal masuk dan memberi hormat. "Yang Mulia! Tuan Muda Lu berharap dapat bertemu dengan anda!"

Kontan empat orang dalam ruangan itu kaget semua. Cepat-cepat mereka menyembunyikan kalender-kalender itu di bawah meja seperti orang kesetanan saja. Ada yang melempar kertas dan perkamen, ada yang berlari kesana kemari sambil menyimpan kalender di lemari, bahkan ada juga yang menyembunyikan kalender-kalender itu di balik bajunya. Sun Ce menjawab pengawal itu. "Suruh dia masuk!"

Tak lama kemudian, Lu Xun memasuki ruangan itu dengan langkah santai. Tetapi saat melihat ketegangan di wajah empat orang itu dan kacaunya ruangan itu, serta senyum lebar mereka yang berusaha mereka sembunyikan, Lu Xun jadi tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana. Ia bingung, tetapi tetap bersoja dengan hormat. "Yang Mulia Kaisar! Yang Mulia Permaisuri! Penasihat Zhou! Nyonya Muda Qiao! Lu Xun datang menghadap! Mohon ampun atas kelancangan saya jika menganggu Anda sekalian!"

Sun Ce tertawa senormal mungkin, tetapi apa yang dapat ia sembunyikan dari pemuda secerdas Lu Xun? "Wah! Kau benar-benar membuatku kaget setengah mati, Lu Xun! Kemari! Kemari! Duduk di sini!" Kaisar Wu itu kemudian mempersilahkan Lu Xun duduk bersama dengan mereka. Ia kemudian berkata lagi. "Apa ada hal yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?"

Lu Xun tersenyum, kemudian ia menjawab. "Saya datang kemari untuk memberi tahu sesuatu pada Anda. Tetapi sepertinya anda sedang sibuk. Sebaiknya saya datang lain kali saja." Kata Lu Xun seraya bangkit dari kursi.

Zhou Yu segera menghentikan niatnya itu. "Tidak! Tidak! Kami sebenarnya hanya mendiskusikan langkah kami berikutnya untuk memperluas Wu ini! Tentu bukan percakapan yang sangat serius!" Kemudian ia melanjutkan dengan nada sekasual mungkin untuk menghindari kecurigaan Lu Xun. "Kau sendiri kemari ada perlu apa?"

Sebenarnya Lu Xun sama sekali tidak puas dengan jawaban yang janggal itu. Biasanya jika mendiskusikan tentang keadaan kerajaan dan hal-hal mengenai kemiliteran seperti itu, Zhou Yu akan mengajaknya berunding bersama. Namun kali ini sepertinya sangat berbeda. "Bukan hal yang penting..." Jawabnya. "Aku hanya menerima beberapa laporan kalau di daerah Xu Chang pasukan Wei sepertinya mulai banyak masuk secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Namun keadaannya masih belum dipastikan, jadi, tidak perlu terlalu khawatir." Saat selesai menyampaikan laporan itu, Sun Ce, Zhou Yu, Da Qiao, dan Xiao Qiao saling berpandang-pandangan. Melihat keadaan yang semakin tidak beres, Lu Xun segera undur diri. "Itu saja laporan dari daerah perbatasan. Maaf saya sudah merusak suasana yang gembira." Katanya sambil berdiri, kemudian memberi hormat.

"Lu Xun, begini," Sun Ce menoleh ke arah ahli strategi muda itu. "Perintahkan saja beberapa orang prajurit untuk menjaga daerah Xu Chang. Tetapi ingat, jangan membuat keributan dan jangan sampai rakyat jadi panik. Suruhlah prajurit itu menyamar sebagai rakyat biasa saja, baru setelah itu menyelidiki baik-baik." Perintahnya pada Lu Xun. "Di Yangzhou, tepatnya kota He Fei, sudah kutempatkan Jendral Taishi Ci. Selama dia ada disana, tidak ada hal apapun yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

Sekali lagi Lu Xun bersoja. "Saya siap menjalankan perintah Kaisar!" Saat kepalanya terangkat, barulah ia melihat dengan jelas lemari besar yang berantakan sekali, seolah-olah semua barang di ruang kerja kaisar itu dilemparkan semuanya ke lemari itu, kemudian ditutup paksa. Tidak hanya itu, di bawah meja ia juga melihat beberapa buah lembaran kertas dan perkamen yang ia tahu jelas adalah kalender!

Maka dengan penuh rasa penasaran dan juga sangat sopan Lu Xun bertanya. "Sebelum saya keluar, Yang Mulia, saya mohon bertanya! Mengapa ada kalender di bawah meja? Jika tidak terlalu lancang bagi saya untuk tahu, bisakah Anda memberitahukannya pada saya? Barangkali jika diskusi Anda menemui jalan buntu, saya dapat membantu meskipun sedikit."

Sekali lagi keempat orang dewasa itu berpandang-pandangan lagi sambil berbisik-bisik. Lu Xun jelas saja semakin curiga melihatnya. Sampai pada akhirnya mereka mengangguk satu sama lain dan Sun Ce-lah yang berbicara untuk mereka. "Kau memang benar-benar tahu segalannya, Lu Xun. sepertinya kami tidak bisa menyembunyikan apapun darimu." Kata Sun Ce sambil mangut-mangut. "Sebenarnya kalender ini kami gunakan untuk menjadi bahan bantuan diskusi kami."

Lu Xun mengangguk mengerti, kemudian bertanya lagi. "Tadi Penasihat Zhou berkata Anda sekalian sedang membahas usaha perluasan negara Wu. Apakah Anda sekarang sedang menjadwalkan penyerangan berikutnya terhadap negara Wei atau Shu?"

Keempatnya langsung menggeleng, dan akhirnya Permaisuri-lah yang menjawab Lu Xun. "Kami bukan sedang berdiskusi tentang negara Wu ini. Kami sebenarnya sedang mendiskusikan tentang..." Ia menghirup nafas dalam-dalam sebelum menjawab. Lu Xun tiba-tiba saja menjadi tegang saat akan mendengar jawaban Permaisuri itu. "... Pertunganganmu dan Meimei."

Lu Xun membelalakkan matanya lebar-lebar. "Hah?"

--

"Meimei?"

Yangmei yang saat itu sedang duduk-duduk di pinggir kolam sambil memandangi angsa-angsa nyaris saja tercebur dan terpaksa berenang dengan angsa-angsa itu karena kemunculan sebuah suara yang memanggilnya. Suara yang lembut dan familiar itu sudah tentu adalah suara Lu Xun. Yangmei memutar tubuhnya, dan ia langsung melihat Lu Xun yang hanya berjarak beberapa langkah saja darinya. Gadis itu tersenyum manis selebar-lebarnya. Ia sebenarnya kaget sekali, kemunculan Lu Xun yang tiba-tiba seolah seperti ada malaikat yang tiba-tiba jatuh dari langit saja, begitu pikir Yangmei.

"Ada apa, Lu Xun?" Tanya Yangmei seraya bangkit berdiri dan menghampiri kekasihnya itu. "Apa ada sesuatu yang bagus? Kabar baik?"

Lu Xun membalas senyuman itu, kemudian mengacak-acak rambut Yangmei. "Kamu itu, yang dipikirkan selalu hanya kabar baik saja!" Ia tertawa melihat Yangmei yang cemberut, kemudian melanjutkan. "Iya, kamu benar. Ada kabar gembira untukmu!"

Mata Yangmei langsung berbinar-binar senang. "Benarkah? Kabar baik apa, Lu Xun?" Tanyanya antusias.

Sebelum menjawab, Lu Xun terlebih dahulu membawa Yangmei ke tempat yang lebih teduh yang terlindung dari terik matahari. Keduanya duduk di bawah sebuah pohon yangmei besar sambil memandang kolam angsa itu dari kejauhan. Setelah itu, barulah Lu Xun melanjutkannya. "Kamu sebentar lagi berulang tahun ke enam belas, Meimei..."

Belum selesai Lu Xun berbicara, Yangmei sudah menyelanya. "Benar! Aku sebentar lagi ulang tahun! Lu Xun, kamu mau memberiku hadiah apa?"

"Aku belum selesai bicara..." Desah Lu Xun pelan. "Begini, Meimei. Aku punya satu kejutan sebagai hadiah ulang tahun untukmu."

"Apa itu?"

"Begini..." Lu Xun diam sejenak sebelum melanjutkan. "Ingatkah kamu dulu sebelum pergi ke Xu Chang aku sudah berjanji kita sebentar lagi akan bertunangan? Yah, begitulah kabar baiknya." Kemudian senyumnya mengembang lebar, lebih lebar dari sebelumnya. "Sebentar lagi kita akan bertunangan, Meimei!"

Yangmei lebih dari sekedar senang saat mendapat kabar itu. Gadis itu langsung memeluk erat-erat kekasihnya itu, seolah seperti tak ingin melepaskannya sangking bahagianya. "Sungguh? Kamu tidak bercanda, kan? Aku senang sekali! Benar-benar senang! Ah, rasanya hari ini Lao Tian sungguh menyayangiku!" Ia berseru kegirangan seperti orang kesurupan saja. "Bagus sekali! Benar-benar usul yang bagus!"

Perlahan Lu Xun melepaskan rangkulannya itu, kemudian menyunggingkan seulas senyum tipis di bibirnya. Yangmei mengangkat alisnya tanda heran. "Meimei," Dengan lemah lembut ia berkata, "Pertunangan itu akan diadakan sebentar lagi, bertepatan dengan ulang tahunmu yang ke enam belas. Hanya saja..." Tiba-tiba ia menundukkan kepalanya. "... ada satu masalah."

"Masalah?" Yangmei menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. "Masalah apa lagi?"

"Begini," Lu Xun melanjutkan, tetapi matanya tidak memandang gadis di depannya itu. Sepertinya ia takut melihat wajah Yangmei saat ia selesai memberi tahu kabarnya itu. "Kamu tahu kan kalau aku sayang sekali padamu?" Tanya Lu Xun, yang oleh Yangmei segera dijawab oleh anggukan mantap. "Mungkin kamu sama sekali tidak sadar, tapi aku benar-benar sayang sekali padamu, dan satu-satunya hal yang bisa membuatku senang adalah melihatmu bahagia. Aku hanya takut satu hal... bagaimana jika kamu sebenarnya tidak ingin melaksanakan pertunangan ini? Bagaimana jika seandainya kamu suka dengan orang lain, dan ada orang lain di hatimu? Bagaimana kalau seandainya kamu tidak sayang padaku? Kalau sudah begitu, bukankah pertunangan ini akan membuatmu sedih?"

Mata Lu Xun masih terus menatap rerumputan di bawahnya. Ia menunggu Yangmei memberi balasan, tetapi karena dia tidak mendengar apa-apa, maka ia pun melanjutkan. "Aku sebenarnya ingin sekali bisa bersamamu, tetapi aku tidak ingin memaksamu kalau kamu memang tidak menginginkanku." Lu Xun terdiam sejenak. "Ayahmu memilihku sebagai menantunya karena satu hal. Karena ia percaya bahwa aku ini seorang pemilik kekuatan Feng, sama sepertimu yang memiliki kekuatan Huang. Jika seandainya kamu memang tidak mau denganku, tidak apa-apa bagiku hanya menjadi bawahan Kaisar saja. Bisa berjuang untuk Wu saja sudah suatu kebanggan besar bagiku."

Yangmei hanya menatap kosong langsung ke kedua mata emas Lu Xun. Kepalanya miring ke samping, seperti anak kecil yang kebingungan. Lu Xun memberanikan diri menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh cinta, tetapi juga kesedihan. Akhirnya gadis itu berkata juga. "Begitu, ya? Jadi... bagaimana kalau sekarang aku mengaku? Sebenarnya aku tidak suka padamu, aku sayang kepada orang lain. Aku sebenarnya hanya pura-pura saja sayang padamu selama ini dan sesungguhnya aku tidak mau bertunangan denganmu, apalagi menikah."

Jawaban Yangmei itu, meskipun diucapkan dengan nada yang datar dan biasa-biasa saja, membuat Lu Xun seperti merasakan sebuah pisau menghujam hatinya. Cepat-cepat ia membuang mukanya sebelum Yangmei bisa melihat ekspresinya. Sungguh ia sakit hati dan tidak bisa menerima perkataan itu, tetapi bagaimana mungkin ia bisa melanggar kata-kata yang sudah keluar dari mulutnya? "Kalau begitu..." Ia menghela nafas panjang. "Apa boleh buat?" Jawabnya pendek.

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipinya. Lu Xun begitu terkejutnya, hingga ia kontan menatap Yangmei dengan mata lebar, mempertanyakan maksud tamparan itu. Di hadapannya, tangis gadis itu pecah. Air mata mengalir deras dari pelupuk matanya, kemudian membasahi wajahnya. Dengan suara terisak ia berseru keras-keras, marah dan kecewa bercampur jadi satu. "Kamu sialan! Kamu memang harus mati! Menjadi istrimu aku akan sial delapan belas turunan!" Makinya. "Bagaimana bisa kamu bertanya begitu?! Apa kamu sebuta itu sampai tidak bisa melihat kalau aku benar-benar mencintaimu?! Mana mungkin bisa aku benci padamu?! Dari mana kamu dapat pemikiran begitu?!"

Lu Xun tidak menjawab. Ia hanya tertegun menatap Yangmei dengan tatapan kosong. Tatapan yang aneh, tetapi yang tak ayal berhasil menggetarkan jiwa Yangmei.

Saat itulah Yangmei teringat sesuatu. Tatapan itu... adalah tatapan yang diberikan Lu Xun padanya sesaat sesudah ia berseru kuat-kuat ia membencinya saat perang di Xu Chang dulu. Sadarlah Yangmei akan maksud pertanyaan Lu Xun itu. Sebenarnya dari awal Lu Xun sedang mempertanyakan kalimat yang ia ucapkan itu. Mungkin hanya satu kata 'benci' saja darinya sudah seperti mengguncang perasaan Lu Xun. Dengan mata nanar ia melanjutkan lagi, suaranya melembut. "Kamu jangan berkata begitu! Aku sama sekali tidak membencimu, bahkan sebaliknya, aku menyanyangimu! Sangat menyayangimu! Hanya saja kadang kala aku gagal menunjukkannya, karena aku ini memang putri yang sangat payah!" Ia menjatuhkan dirinya dalam pelukan Lu Xun, dan pemuda itu segera membuka kedua tangannya dan memeluknya dengan lembut. "Waktu itu aku hanya kesal saja, makanya aku bilang begitu. Tadi pun aku hanya bohong saja, aku cuma bercanda! Siapa sangka ternyata kamu menanggapinya serius begitu?"

Yangmei merasakan tangan Lu Xun dengan lembut membelai rambutnya. Kekasihnya itu berusaha menenangkannya. "Aku... aku memang bodoh. Aku sampai mempertanyakan cintamu. Maaf, dalam pikiranku hanya kata-katamu itu saja yang teringat di kepalaku saat Permaisuri bilang mereka akan mengadakan pertunangan kita." Kepalanya ia benamkan di rambut Yangmei yang halus.

"Benar! Kamu memang bodoh!" Yangmei menjawab. Suaranya masih terisak-isak. "Kalau aku berkata aku benci padamu, hanya ada tiga kemungkinan saja. Pertama, aku sedang kesal saja, emosi sesaat, tetapi sesudah itu aku pasti akan minta maaf. Kedua, itu kalau aku bercanda atau berbohong! Kalau sampai aku berbohong padamu, aku tidak mau tahu! Pokoknya kamu harus meminta, menuntut, memaksa, mengancam pun boleh, supaya aku bilang itu cuma bercanda! Kalau bukan itu juga, tandanya kamu sudah tuli! Mengerti tidak?!"

Yangmei mengangkat wajahnya, melihat Lu Xun mengangguk lemah. "Kalau aku sampai bilang aku benci padamu, kamu jangan percaya! Aku sayang padamu, sayang sekali! Sayang sampai rasanya aku jadi _ben de hao xiang yi zhi zhu_!" Ia menyeka air matanya kuat-kuat. "Jadi, kamu harus memaksaku untuk bilang aku sayang padamu! Mengerti? Sebab, kalau kamu biasa-biasa saja saat aku bilang aku benci padamu, itu tandanya kamu tidak pernah benar-benar sayang padaku! Kalau kamu sayang padaku, kamu pasti tidak rela membiarkanku bilang begitu! Mengerti tidak?! Pokoknya, kamu harus janji, kalau aku bilang aku benci padamu, kamu harus memaksaku untuk bilang kalau aku bohong saja! Janji?!"

Gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Lu Xun dengan mata penuh harap. Lu Xun menjawabnya dengan anggukan, kemudian menjalinkan kelingkingnya ke kelingking Yangmei. "Aku janji! Aku janji tidak akan membiarkanmu mengatakan benci padaku."

Yangmei mengangguk mantap. "Baiklah! _Yi yan zhi chu, si ma nan zhui_! Kalau sampai kamu melanggar satu kata saja, kamu akan dikejar empat kuda!"

"Hah?" Lu Xun menatap heran. "Tafsiranmu salah, Meimei._ Yi yan zhi chu, si ma nan zhui_ artinya satu kata terlanjur keluar, empat kuda sulit mengejar, bukannya empat kuda akan mengejar orang yang membuat janji itu." Lu Xun merasa geli sendiri melihat Yangmei yang salah menafsirkan peribahasa, padahal keadaannya sudah sampai seserius ini. Ia tertawa kecil. "Mungkin maksudmu seorang lelaki sejati tidak akan melanggar janjinya, kalau tidak ia akan ditarik delapan kuda!"

Yangmei menyadari kesalahannya. Mukanya sampai merah sangking malunya. Bukannya mengaku salah, ia malah mencoba berdalih lagi. "Lho, aku kan sedang menggabungkan kedua peribahasa itu! Lagipula, aku tidak tega kalau kamu sampai dikejar delapan kuda! Makanya aku kurangi saja."

Akhirnya Lu Xun hanya tertawa saja melihatnya, sementara Yangmei cemberut kesal karena ditertawakan. Setelah tawa itu usai, Lu Xun kembali menarik gadis itu dalam pelukannya. Yangmei menyambut pelukan itu, kemudian mereka hanya diam begitu saja sampai waktu terus berjalan. Segal kecurigaan telah usai, keduanya sudah mengetahui isi hati masing-masing. Dengan demikian, tidak ada lagi yang dapat menghalangi mereka. Semua ucapan dan perbuatan yang dulu telah menyakitkan hati satu sama lain akhirnya dibuang jauh-jauh dalam ingatan mereka.

* * *

_Yi yan zhi chu, si ma nan zhui_ (一言之出， 驷马难追) 'satu kata terlanjur keluar, empat kuda susah mengejar'. Artinya, kata-kata (dalam hal ini 'janji') yang sudah dibuat nggak bisa ditarik kembali...

Kayaknya sudah mulai ketahuan ceritanya... hmmm... bagi yang Wei-ist, jangan salah paham dulu... Wei disini nggak 100% jahat kok... Wkwkwkwk... jahatnya cuma awal2 aja... ^^

Hmmm... kagak ada yang mau dibicarakan lagi, deh... (lagian besok saya masih masuk sekolah buat ikut Ujian Sekolah... Ternyata sesudah UNAS pun masih ada ujian... XDD)

Dan secuplik chap berikutnya... BTW, chapter berikutnya ini... nggg... mestinya mau saya jadikan top secret, tapi ada cuplikannya nggak apa, deh... ^^

_Akhirnya, melihat kesempatan ini, Lu Xun duduk disampingnya. "Meimei?"_

_Yangmei segera menegakkan bahu, menoleh-nolehkan kepalanya seperti mencari sumber suara itu. "Siapa itu? Lu Xun, ya? Kamu dimana?"_

_Lu Xun menyentuh tangan Yangmei, kemudian menjawabnya. "Di sini, di sebelahmu."_

_Merasakan tangannya digenggam seerat dan sehangat itu, Yangmei jadi salah tingkah sendiri. Ia cepat-cepat menarik tangannya dari genggaman Lu Xun. Sudah tentu Lu Xun sangat terkejut. Untung saja Lu Xun sangat pengertian, hingga bisa menerima kelakuan Yangmei itu. "Jangan sentuh aku! Kalau kamu menyentuhku, aku pasti mati!"_

Apa yang membuat Yangmei mati pas disentuh Lu Xun? Wakakakaka... saksikan episode berikutnya yang dipenuhi kejutan-kejutan super dasyat!!! Wakakakaka!!! *dinuklir*


	27. Something Never Happens in China History

Kayaknya judulnya sudah cukup SPEKTAKULER... XDDD

Yah... emang apa yang nggak pernah terjadi di sejarah China? Liat aja, deh... sesuatu yang belum pernah terjadi akhirnya terjadi juga... wkwkwkwk...

Saya punya sebuah kabar gembira (buat saya sendiri... XP *dinuklir*) BESOK ADALAH HARI TERAKHIR SAYA PAKE SERAGAM SMA!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!! *ketawa maniak* Bagi yang masih sekolah, kasian deh loe... *dinuklir dengan kekuatan 10 kali lipat kekuatan nuklir Hiroshima Nagasaki kayak yang tadi keluar di USEK Sejarah... nggak nyambung* Nggak, deh... bagi yang masih sekolah... CIAYOU!!!! Dengan begini, saya yang males ini akhirnya punya waktu sebebas-bebasnya buat nulis FF dan bikin fanart... :D

Ngomong2 tentang Fanart, Fanart FengHuang yang saya janjikan bakal saya upload di FB, baru hari ini akhirnya saya bisa ngeupload itu Fanart yang cacad nan ngasal... Sekian info!

Happy reading!

* * *

Setelah lama menanti, hari membahagiakan itu datang juga.

Di aula berukuran raksasa di istana Jian Ye itulah upacara pertunangan diadakan. Di dalam ruangan, Kaisar dan Permaisuri sudah bersiap, begitu juga dengan Zhou Yu dan Xiao Qiao. Bahkan Lu Xun sudah siap dengan acara ini. Jantungnya bedengup kencang karena tegang, tetapi dengan luar biasa ia dapat menyembunyikan ketegangannya sampai tak ada seorang pun yang tahu bagaimana perasaannya sebenarnya. Ia benar-benar menunggu Yangmei sampai datang ke hadapannya, tetapi pada waktu yang bersamaan ingin cepat agar prosesi itu selesai.

Yang tidak ada di tempat hanya satu. Tentu saja itu adalah Yangmei sendiri.

Yangmei sebenarnya sudah dari tadi siap dan akan segera masuk ke aula itu. Hanya saja, ketika ia berjalan melalui jendela dan mengintip, ia melihat Lu Xun. Tunangannya itu sudah mengenakan kostum yang seharusnya untuk acara pertunangan ini. Entah di mata Yangmei saja atau semua orang berpendapat sama, baginya Lu Xun benar-benar terlihat semakin tampan saja, sampai ia hanya bisa memandangnya tanpa berkedip. Mukanya mulai memerah sampai berwarna seperti apel, dan tubuhnya tiba-tiba jadi panas karena tegang. Kakinya sudah tidak bisa melangkah lagi dan ia jadi tegang sampai mau mati rasanya.

Untunglah di saat genting seperti itu, Zhou Ying ada di sisinya sambil mencoba membantunya. "Meimei, kamu ini bagaimana? Semua sudah menunggumu! Ayo cepat masuk!" Ia mengamit tangan Yangmei, kemudian menariknya ke dalam ruangan.

Yangmei menggeleng kuat-kuat, berusaha melepaskan pegangan tangan Zhou Ying. "Pokoknya aku tidak mau masuk! Apa kamu tidak lihat aku tegang begini? Bagaimana kalau aku masuk, lalu mempermalukan diriku sendiri?"

Zhou Ying hanya bisa mendesah saja melihat tingkah Yangmei. "Kamu ini selalu saja tegang di saat yang tidak tepat. Kenapa kamu tegang? Kamu kan hanya masuk dan ikut melihat saja sementara Kaisar dan Permaisuri menerima hadiah lamaran dari ayah dan ibuku? Apanya yang sulit? Kamu tidak mungkin akan melakukan kesalahan apapun!" Desak Zhou Ying.

"Bukan itu masalahnya!" Bantah Yangmei. "Lihat! Di sana ada orang yang benar-benar membuatku tegang sampai perutku terbalik rasanya!" Ia menunjuk seseorang melalui jendela. Orang itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah tunangannya sendiri. "Lihat, hari ini Lu Xun tampan sekali! Aku sampai tidak tahu harus bagaimana! Rasanya badanku ini tidak mau aku perintahkan untuk berjalan! Bagaimana kalau sepanjang upacara aku hanya memelototinya saja? Bagaimana kalau aku sampai tersandung karena terus-terusan memandanginya? Bagaimana kalau sampai minuman atau makanan jatuh tepat di bajuku karena aku tidak konsentrasi? Bagaimana kalau aku menabrak orang lain karena yang ada di mataku hanya dia saja? Bagaimana, Zhou Ying?!" Tanyanya dengan nada frustasi. Kelihatannya kali ini ia benar-benar tegang sampai sewot sendiri. Zhou Ying yang tidak salah apa-apa sampai akhirnya kena juga. "Zhou Ying! Kamu harus membantuku! Kalau tidak, bisa-bisa Lu Xun tidak mau melihatku lagi!"

Zhou Ying kesal bukan main dengan perkataan Yangmei yang asal-asalan dan berlebihan itu. Tapi memang harus ia akui, penampilan Lu Xun hari ini memang akan membuat gadis manapun menoleh dan mengaguminya. Tidak terkecuali oleh Zhou Ying. Meskipun Lu Xun hanya menganggapnya sebagai adik saja, ia sudah cukup senang. Namun, satu-satunya yang ada di hati Lu Xun hanya Yangmei dan Yangmei seorang.

Pada akhirnya, Zhou Ying menyerah, pasrah pada Yangmei. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Kamu maunya apa, sih?"

"Justru itu yang ingin aku tanyakan!" Bentak Yangmei balik. "Di antara kita berdua, yang lebih berotak kan kamu! Masa begini saja kamu tidak bisa membantuku? Ayolah! Pikirkan cara yang bagus! Kalau Lu Xun ada di situ, aku tidak mungkin bisa masuk!"

"Jadi, intinya kamu tidak mau ketemu Lu Xun, begitu?" Tanya Zhou Ying.

"Bukan begitu!" Yangmei makin panik saja. Pasti sekarang yang lain sedang menunggunya. Ia sama sekali tidak ingin hal itu terjadi. Kalau tidak, belum apa-apa ia pasti akan mempermalukan dirinya sendiri, di depan Lu Xun pula! "Sebenarnya kalau dia ada di situ sih tidak apa-apa! Tapi kalau dia yang setampan itu berdiri di sana, mana bisa aku masuk? Kalau kamu bisa membuat Lu Xun jadi jelek kali ini saja, aku baru berani masuk!"

"Mana bisa begitu?!" Sangking kesalnya, Zhou Ying hampir saja menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. "Kalau dia memang sudah dari awalnya tampan seperti itu, sampai matipun dia akan terus tampan! Lagipula, kalau dia jadi jelek, memangnya kamu masih mau dengannya?"

"Kamu jangan memandang rendah cintaku begitu! Apa kamu pikir aku hanya sayang padanya karena wajahnya saja?! Memangnya tampangnya itu bisa dimakan?" Yangmei jadi stres bukan buatan. Rasanya ingin ia berteriak, atau melakukan apa saja untuk menghilangkan perasaan tegangnya. "Kenapa di dunia ini ada orang seperti itu?! Tidak masuk akal! Sama sekali tidak masuk akal!"

Zhou Ying jadi semakin panik, apalagi melihat Yangmei yang berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila itu. Bisa-bisa yang lain akan mendengarnya. "Sudah! Sudah!" Ia mendiamkan Yangmei. "Cobalah kamu masuk saja! Selama-lamanya wajahnya akan terus begitu. Bahkan kalau kamu mohon pada Lao Tian sekalipun, mana mau Lao Tian melakukannya?! Sebaiknya, kamu minta saja agar kamu dibuat buta satu hari ini!" Jawab Zhou Ying asal, sangking kesalnya melihat Yangmei. Tidak biasanya ia akan sejengkel itu, tapi kali ini tindakan Yangmei benar-benar keterlaluan!

Tiba-tiba saja Yangmei seperti mendapat ide. Ia menjentikan jarinya, kemudian memegang kedua bahu Zhou Ying. "Benar! Benar! Kamu pintar sekali, Zhou Ying! Kalau aku tidak bisa membuatnya jelek, maka aku saja yang membuat mataku buta! Hebat! Kamu memang bisa diandalakan!"

Yangmei segera berlari secepat kilat kembali ke Istana Utama. Mau apa lagi putri nakal satu ini?

Zhou Ying masih memulihkan diri dari keterkejutannya, dan setelah sadar ia segera mengejar Yangmei, yang tentu saja larinya lebih cepat darinya. Rupanya Yangmei sudah masuk ke ruang rias Permaisuri, dan mulai mengobrak-abrik isinya tanpa lihat-lihat lagi. Apapun yang ada di kamar itu sampai terbang ke sana kemari.

"Ya Tian! Meimei! Kamu ini kenapa?!" Zhou Ying terkejut setengah mati, hampir saja ia pingsan melihat Yangmei. "Memangnya bisa membuat matamu jadi buta kalau main gila seperti ini? Nanti kalau telat bagaimana?" Serunya panik setengah mati. Ia berlari kesana kemari seolah gaunnya itu kebakaran.

Yangmei sama sekali tidak ambil pusing dengan segala perkataan Zhou Ying itu. Ia tetap saja mengobrak-abrik ruangan itu sampai menemukan apa yang ia cari. "AHA! Ini dia!" Rupanya, yang diangkatnya adalah selembar kain berwarna merah. Ia mengenakan itu di atas kepalanya untuk menutupi wajahnya. Semuanya nampak sempurna, wajahnya yang merah itu tertutup, juga secara bersamaan matanya tidak bisa melihat apa-apa.

Satu-satunya hal yang salah di sini adalah bahwa kain itu adalah kain penutup muka pengantin!

Yangmei yang sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kain pengantin segera saja lari meninggalkan Zhou Ying yang masih sibuk membereskan. Saat Yangmei melewati Zhou Ying, barulah ia sadar kain apa yang sedang Yangmei kenakan.

"Ya Tian! Itu kan kerudung untuk pengantin!" Zhou Ying berseru kaget. Semua barang yang tadi ada di atas tangannya jatuh lagi ke lantai dan sesegera mungkin ia memanggil Yangmei. Sayang benar gadis itu sudah jauh.

Zhou Ying mana bisa mengalahkan kecepatan Yangmei? Secepat apapun Zhou Ying berlari, sampai tersandung-sandung sekalipun tetap saja ia gagal mengejar putri yang lincah itu. Satu-satunya hal yang ia takutkan adalah kalau nanti Yangmei sampai mempermalukan dirinya sendiri, apalagi di sana kan ada Lu Xun!

Rupanya Yangmei sudah sampai ke aula tempat upacara pertunangan itu diadakan. Yangmei melewati dayang-dayang dan kasim-kasim yang menjaga pintu aula dengan nafas masih tersenggal-senggal, sementara mereka menatapnya bingung sekaligus kaget. Karena tak ada satupun yang membukakan pintu karena masih terkejut sampai mematung, Yangmei mengomel sambil membuka pintu itu lebar-lebar. "Kalian ini apa-apaan?! Masa melihat tunangan perempuan datang bisanya hanya melongo saja?!"

Pintu dibuka bersamaan saat Zhou Ying datang dan berteriak keras-keras pada Yangmei. "Meimei! Itu kerudung pengantin!!!" Serunya seperti orang histeris.

Ketika itulah Yangmei dengan sangat percaya diri masuk ke ruangan aula dengan langkah lebar. Dengan kain pengantinnya itu ia sama sekali tidak bisa melihat bahwa semua yang ada di ruangan itu hanya bisa menatapnya dengan mata mendelik dan mulut melongo sangking terkejutnya. Tetapi Zhou Ying bisa. Zhou Ying menjadi serba salah melihat tindakan Yangmei itu, tetapi Lu Xun yang adalah tunangan Yangmei lebih serba salah lagi. Segala kejadian yang ajaib sudah terjadi sejak pertama kali mereka berdua bertemu, tetapi tidak ada satupun yang memalukan sampai seperti ini. Melihat Yangmei dengan kain pengantin di hari pertunangannya, apa kata orang nanti? Bisa-bisa orang menganggap mereka sudah tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menikah.

Saat merasakan musik yang berhenti dan suara tawa canda orang-orang selesai dalam waktu bersamaan, Yangmei jadi bingung. Memangnya apa yang salah dengan memakai kain merah untuk menutupi wajahnya? Zhou Ying mengikuti dari belakang dengan kepala tertunduk dan langkah sangat pelan. Akhirnya putri itu berkacak pinggang. "Kalian ini kenapa, sih? Aku sudah datang, tetapi jangankan disambut, malah karena aku datang suasana yang tadinya ramai sekarang jadi seperti kuburan!" Kali ini ia berjalan setengah berlari dengan langkah lambat, kemudian segera duduk di sebuah kursi sementara ia melihat kedua orangtuanya beserta Zhou Yu dan Xiao Qiao melaksanakan prosesi pertunangan dengan kaku sekali, dan terpaksa.

Sampai beberapa saat lamanya, barulah prosesi itu selesai dan dilanjutkan dengan jamuan makan. Sebelum memulai, Lu Xun sudah sangat ingin menarik Yangmei dan melepaskan kain merahnya saat itu juga. Tetapi sebelum itu ia bertanya pada Zhou Ying terlebih dahulu.

"Zhou Ying," Panggil Lu Xun. Gadis itu langsung menoleh menatapnya dengan kedua matanya yang jernih. "Hari ini kenapa Meimei sampai berpakaian..." Ia berusaha mencari kata-kata yang tepat. "...unik begitu?"

Zhou Ying tertawa kecil. "Mungkin maksudmu tidak berpakaian yang seharusnya, bukan?" Tanyanya. "Hari ini Meimei aneh sekali. Penyakitnya kambuh lagi jadi ia tidak mau sampai ada orang yang tahu, termasuk kau!"

"Penyakit macam apa?" Lu Xun bertanya dengan suara penuh kekhawatiran, yang hanya dibalas Zhou Ying dengan tawa kecil saja. "Kalau di sakit, sudah seharusnya dia memberitahuku! Memangnya dia sakit apa? Kenapa kamu malah tertawa?"

"Sebab penyakitnya itu sama sekali tidak parah!" Jawab Zhou Ying. "Dan kalau kau ingin tahu penyakit apa itu, akan kuberitahu. Penyakit Meimei adalah penyakit 'tegang' atau 'salah tingkah'!" Ujar Zhou Ying tegas. "Dan penyebabnya adalah kau! Kata Meimei, sangking tampannya dan mengagumkannya kau hari ini, dia jadi bingung harus bagaimana, dan akhirnya sekarang dia jadi tegang sekali! Dia bilang kalau melihatmu dia pasti akan melakukan kesalahan dan mempermalukan dirinya, makanya sekarang dia mencoba untuk menjadi 'buta' agar tidak perlu melihatmu yang 'tampan seperti malaikat' itu!" Jelas Zhou Ying dengan nada bercanda.

Lu Xun hanya bisa melongo mendengar jawaban Zhou Ying itu. "Ya Tian! Kau pasti bercanda! Meimei melihatku setiap hari tetapi kenapa hari ini dia sampai tegang begitu?" Pemuda itu menghela nafas panjang. "Justru dialah yang menyuruhku tampil dengan penampilan sebaik mungkin. Tak tahunya, saat sudah memenuhi keinginannya, justru dia tidak ingin melihatku! Padahal, kurasa aku tampil biasa saja hari ini!"

"Sudahlah," Zhou Ying menepuk bahunya. "Sekarang kau temui Meimei. Kalau tidak melihat wajahmu itu, dia pasti tidak apa-apa. Sekarang karena dia sudah terlanjur memakai kerudung pengantin, aku rasa aman-aman saja kalau kau ingin berbicara dengannya." Sebelum mengakhiri, Zhou Ying menasihatnya lagi. "Ingat, kali ini Meimei sama sekali tidak salah, hanya penyakitnya saja yang kumat. Kau jangan memarahinya, ya?"

Sebelum pergi, Lu Xun mengangguk dan memberikan seulas senyum pada Zhou Ying. Ia kemudian menghampiri Yangmei yang masih duduk di kursi, mematung saja karena ia tidak bisa melihat apa-apa. Ayah dan ibunya pasti masih sibuk menerima ucapan selamat sehingga belum sempat mengomelinya. Akhirnya, melihat kesempatan ini, Lu Xun duduk disampingnya. "Meimei?"

Yangmei segera menegakkan bahu, menoleh-nolehkan kepalanya seperti mencari sumber suara itu. "Siapa itu? Lu Xun, ya? Kamu dimana?"

Lu Xun menyentuh tangan Yangmei, kemudian menjawabnya. "Di sini, di sebelahmu."

Merasakan tangannya digenggam seerat dan sehangat itu, Yangmei jadi salah tingkah sendiri. Ia cepat-cepat menarik tangannya dari genggaman Lu Xun. Sudah tentu Lu Xun sangat terkejut. Untung saja Lu Xun sangat pengertian, hingga bisa menerima kelakuan Yangmei itu. "Jangan sentuh aku! Kalau kamu menyentuhku, aku pasti mati!"

"Mati bagaimana? Memangnya kamu kira aku ini jamur beracun?" Sahut Lu Xun pura-pura marah. "Kamu ini juga kenapa dari tadi menutup wajahmu saja? Sini, biar aku buka." Ia kemudian memegang tepi kain merah itu, tetapi Yangmei langsung menariknya. Dengan sabar bukan main Lu Xun akhirnya berkata lagi. "Kalau kamu bertingkah aneh begitu, aku kan tidak tahu ada apa sebenarnya denganmu. Memangnya kenapa dari tadi kamu memakai kerudung pengantin itu terus?"

"K-karena..." Yangmei cepat-cepat berdalih, seperti biasanya. "... karena tadi sudah tidak keburu lagi! Waktu aku hampir masuk, aku lihat ternyata rambutku sudah beruban semua! Aku takut kalau wajahku juga berubah seperti nenek-nenek! Jadi, aku tutupi saja wajahku supaya tidak ada yang melihat! Siapa sangka ternyata aku salah ambil, yang kuambil malah kerudung pengantin! Zhou Ying sendiri juga telat mengingatkan, sih!" Katanya sambil mengomel. Entah kenapa, Lu Xun mendengar suara Yangmei seperti bergetar, tentulah gadis ini tegang sampai badan dan suaranya bergetar semua.

Lu Xun tertawa kecil. "Kan memang sejak dulu rambutmu sudah ubanan?" Ia bercanda.

"Bukan! Tentu saja bukan!" Yangmei berseru. "Biasanya rambutku berwarna perak! Bukan putih! Sekarang putih betulan, dan mukaku seperti nenek-nenek! Makanya aku tidak ingin kamu sampai melihat mukaku yang seperti nenek-nenek ini!" Ia mendengus kesal. "Aku juga bingung kenapa justru di hari penting seperti hari pertunanganku ini malah hal begini buruk terjadi! Pasti Lao Tian sedang menghukumku!" Umpatnya penuh kekesalan. Tanpa ia sadari, Lu Xun sebenarnya sedang mati-matian menahan tawa.

"Kamu ini... Beberapa hari yang lalu kamu bilang Lao Tian sangat sayang padamu, hari ini kamu bilang Lao Tian menghukummu." Kemudian kali ini tangannya benar-benar menarik ujung kerudung Yangmei. "Sini, biar aku lihat wajah nenek Yangmei!"

Dalam waktu sepersekian detik saja, Lu Xun sudah bisa menatap wajah Yangmei itu secara keseluruhan. Wajah gadis itu, seperti biasa, sangat cantik dan polos. Pipinya bersemu-semu merah, begitu juga dengan bibirnya. Mata peraknya yang lebar dan begitu jernih tampak semakin menawan saja hari ini. Rambutnya, tentu saja bukan putih. Rambutnya yang sebahu tetap berwarna perak.

Yangmei cepat-cepat menutup wajahnya dengan kedua belah tangannya. "Kamu ini bagaimana?! Aku tidak mau melihatmu!" Dia mendorong Lu Xun sampai hampir jatuh dari kursinya. Dia marah-marah karena kain merahnya, satu-satunya 'pertahanannya' telah direnggut oleh Lu Xun. "Pokoknya hari ini aku tidak mau melihat wajahmu itu! Pergi kau!"

Melihat Yangmei yang begitu agresif, Lu Xun segera menurut saja. Ia berdiri. "Baik! Baik! Sekarang juga tutup mata! Aku akan memberi apa yang kamu mau!"

Saat mendengar sebaris kalimat itu dari Lu Xun, jantung Yangmei serasa berhenti berdengup. Apa yang akan Lu Xun lakukan? Cepat-cepat Yangmei menutup matanya, sambil dalam otaknya ia membayangkan berbagai hal yang mungkin Lu Xun lakukan utnuk 'memberikan apa yang ia mau'.

Tutup mata? Memberikan apa yang ia inginkan? Apa maksud Lu Xun? Lu Xun tentu saja tahu dengan jelas satu-satunya hal yang diinginkan Yangmei, tetapi tidak pernah diberikannya adalah ciuman. Mungkinkah Lu Xun akan menciumnya? Ya Tian! Ini terlalu bagus untuk menjadi kenyataan! Yangmei semakin rapat menutup matanya, dan mulai perlahan memonyonkan bibirnya perlahan, sambil menunggu Lu Xun.

Entah bagaimana pikirannya bisa menyambung ke sana, hanya Tian yang tahu.

Yangmei yang matanya tertutup sama sekali tidak tahu maksud Lu Xun. Lu Xun sebenarnya menyuruhnya menutup mata agar tidak perlu melihatnya lagi, dan memberikan apa yang Yangmei inginkan maksudnya, ia akan segera angkat kaki dari tempat itu. Jadi, ia meletakkan kembali kain itu di kursi kosong sebelah Yangmei, kemudian segera berlalu seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

Sementara Yangmei sendiri masih diam menutup matanya, bibirnya semakin lama semakin monyong saja karena sudah tidak tahan menunggu. Entah itu imajinasinya atau bukan, ia merasa seolah Lu Xun semakin dekat dengannya, semakin dekat dan semakin dekat, hingga nafas Lu Xun yang hangat menyentuh wajahnya yang semakin memerah. Sampai akhirnya ketegangan itu tidak dapat dibendung lagi, akhirnya ia melompat dari kursinya dan berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila. Kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk menutup mulutnya. "Jangan, Lu Xun! Jangan sekarang! Kapan-kapan saja! Hari ini aku benar-benar tegang! Kalau kamu menciumku sekarang, pasti jiwaku akan terbang sampai ke langit!"

Zhou Ying yang berada paling dekat dengan Yangmei segera menghampiri gadis yang histeris sendiri itu, kemudian menggengam tangannya erat-erat. "Meimei! Meimei! Kamu kenapa?! Memangnya ada apa dengan Lu Xun?!"

"Lu Xun mau menciumku, padahal aku tegang begini! Aiya! Tolong aku, Zhou Ying!" Ia langsung memeluk Zhou Ying erat-erat seperti mencari perlindungan. "Aku tegang sampai mau mati rasanya!"

"Tenang! Tenang dulu, Meimei!" Ia menepuk-nepuk punggung Yangmei, kemudian melepaskan pelukannya. Barulah sekarang Yangmei berani membuka matanya dan melihat sekelilingnya. "Lu Xun tidak ada di sini, kok. Bagaimana sekarang kamu bisa berkata dia ingin menciummu?" Tanya dengan heran.

Melihat ternyat Lu Xun tidak ada di tempat itu, Yangmei benar-benar merasa malu sampai ke ujung rambutnya! Apalagi, dengan sebanyak orang itu melihatnya. Sekarang, Lu Xun sendiri tidak ada di situ untuk merasakan malunya juga! Ia benar-benar jengkel setengah mati, dari hidungnya keluar asap sampai ia terlihat seperti banteng yang mengamuk. "Dasar memang dia brengsek! Orang gila! Monyet panuan! Kutu kupret!" Semakin lama umpatannya semakin heboh dan kasar saja, sampai orang-orang itu lagi-lagi dibuat bingung sekali. "Memang orang biadab seperti itu harus diberi pelajaran! Ini namanya 'laki-laki tidak tahu diri menipu, menculik, dan mencuri seorang perawan'! Kurang ajar! Memang dia harus mampus! Menjadi istrinya aku bisa sial delapan belas turunan!"

Tanpa menghiraukan orang-orang yang melihatnya, Yangmei langsung pergi dengan langkah lebar untuk menemui tunangannya yang menghilang itu. Zhou Ying menggeleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah sepupunya yang semakin urakan itu. Dari jauh Sun Ce melihat itu sambil melongo, sementara Da Qiao hanya bisa mengurut-urut dada saja melihat tingkah putrinya.

Di luar aula, Lu Xun ternyata sedang berdiri mematung di taman bunga memandang kejauhan. Ia benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan tingkah kekasihnya yang semakin lama semakin ajaib itu. Sampai beberapa saat lamanya, ia mendengar suara langkah kaki yang keras di belakangnya, juga diikuti perasaan berbahaya, seolah aura membunuh sedang mendekat ke arahnya. Dengan segera Lu Xun berbalik dan bergeser sedikit dari tempatnya berdiri. Ternyata benarlah yang ia lakukan itu, sebuah batu melesat dengan cepat di dekat wajahnya, tetapi tidak sampai mengenainya.

Rupanya Yangmei yang benar-benar marah itu berusaha melemparkan batu ke arahnya, tetapi ternyata gagal total. Seperti biasa.

Dengan wajah tanpa dosa, Lu Xun menatap ke arahnya dengan mata bertanya. "Meimei? Ada apa melempariku dengan batu? Apa kamu tidak tahu kalau itu bahaya? Untung saja aku berhasil menghindarinya."

Yangmei dengan tatapan mata yang menakutkan, seperti ingin membunuh, menjawab Lu Xun dengan teriakan marah, benar-benar membuat Lu Xun sangat terkejut. "Justru aku ingin batu itu kena wajahmu yang tampan seperti malaikat itu, supaya aku tidak perlu semalu ini! Kamu pikir kamu tadi itu ngapain?! Kamu benar-benar membuatku malu!" Sambil berkata begitu, ia berjalan mendekati Lu Xun dengan langkah cepat. Tangannya menuding-nuding tetapi Lu Xun sama sekali tidak terintimidasi. "Katanya kamu ingin menciumku, tetapi ternyata kamu membuatku sampai semalui ini! Apa kamu kira di ruangan itu hanya ada kita berdua saja?!"

Lu Xun sekarang jadi semakin tak habis pikir. Ia membalas untuk membela dirinya, tetapi tentu saja tidak dengan nada marah-marah seperti Yangmei. "Siapa yang bilang aku akan menciummu? Aku kan hanya bilang aku akan memberikan apa yang kamu mau. Kamu mau aku secepatnya pergi dari hadapanmu, jadi aku menyuruhmu tutup mata supaya kamu tidak perlu melihat wajahku, dan aku sendiri keluar dari aula supaya kamu bisa menikmati pesta pertunangan." Kemudian pemuda itu tertawa kecil. "Bagaimana kata-kata itu bisa kau tafsirkan sekacau itu? Memang siapa yang akan menciummu? Memangnya kamu seingin itu kucium, ya?"

Sekarang Yangmei benar-benar insaf. Lu Xun sama sekali tidak salah, justru dialah yang salah. Tetapi namanya juga Yangmei. Jika tidak menyalahkan orang lain dan mengakui kesalahannya, itu bukan Yangmei namanya. Sambil menahan amarah yang membuat kepalanya sendiri sampai pusing, ia berseru frustasi. "AHHHH!!! Lao Tian memang sedang menghukumku! Lao Tian memang membenciku! Ini benar-benar tidak adil! LAO TIAN TIDAK ADIL PADAKU!!!"

Lu Xun segera membekap mulut gadis itu supaya tidak terus-terusan berteriak sampai orang lain mendengar. "Kamu ini! Hanya masalah seperti ini saja sampai memanggil-manggil Lao Tian segala! Memangnya masalahnya separah itu?"

"Benar! Masalahnya memang sudah gawat sekali! Kalau melihatmu sekarang, semua orang pasti akan berpikiran sama denganku!" Sahut Yangmei masih dengan perasaan penuh kekesalan, tetapi sekarang perasaan itu entah harus ditujukan pada siapa. "Kuberitahu, ya? Aku sampai memakai kain pengantin bukannya karena aku menjadi nenek-nenek, tapi karena aku tegang sekali! Kalau aku melihat wajahmu itu, pasti aku malah akan mempermalukan diriku sendiri, makanya aku pakai kain itu supaya tidak bisa melihatmu! Mengerti?!" Bentaknya sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

"Meimei," Lu Xun masih saja tidak menanggapinya serius. "Ternyata hanya itu saja masalahnya..."

Yangmei semakin kesal rasanya. "Bagaimana bisa 'hanya itu saja masalahnya'?! Ini benar-benar ketidakadilan! Ini masalah seluruh orang China, bukan, seluruh orang di dunia ini, tahu?!"

"Hah? Bagimana bisa begitu?"

"Sebab Lao Tian memang tidak adil!" Serunya sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Lu Xun. "Mana mungkin seorang malaikat dikirim untuk menjalani kehidupan di dunia, lalu dijodohkan dengan seorang manusia biasa yang semberono dan ceroboh sepertiku?! Bukannya ini sangat tidak adil?! Bagaimana orang lain melihat kita, heh?!"

Lu Xun berusaha menenangkan gadis itu. "Meimei, bicaramu semakin lama semakin kacau saja! Sejak kapan aku ini malaikat? Aku ini hanya manusia biasa saja, kok!"

"Kalau kamu bukan malaikat, terus apa?!" Bentak Yangmei. Wajahnya sampai merah dan panas karena marah, tegang, malu, semua perasaan itu bercampur aduk jadi satu. Tetapi, karena kata-kata itu sudah terlanjur keluar dari mulutnya, maka ia melanjutkan saja. "Kalau kamu bukan malaikat dan hanya manusia biasa saja, Lao Tian tetap tidak adil! Apa kamu tidak tahu?! Saat menciptakanmu, mungkin Lao Tian butuh berbulan-bulan, bertahun-tahun untuk merancang manusia seperti kamu ini! Bahkan kalau Dewi Bulan dan seluruh peri-perinya datang ke tempat ini sekarang juga, mereka pasti juga ingin menjadi tunanganmu! Sementara aku, rasanya aku ini seperti produk gagal yang tiba-tiba bisa menjadi putri saja! Sekarang, aku punya tunangan yang sempurna, yang tampan sekali, yang pintar sekali! Tetapi aku, mana bisa sekarang aku dipasangkan denganmu?!" Omel Yangmei dengan hanya satu nafas saja. Sampai kata-katanya sudah selesai diucapkan, barulah ia menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Celaka! Celaka! Orang ini sudah gila!" Lu Xun dengan panik meletakkan tangannya di kening Yangmei. "Ya Tian! Tubuhmu panas begini! Kamu pasti demam, pantas saja bicaramu tak karuan!"

Lagi-lagi untuk kedua kalinya Yangmei menerima sentuhan Lu Xun, apalagi kali ini Lu Xun benar-benar dekat dengannya. Benar-benar sekarang rasanya jiwanya sudah terbang ke langit sangking tegangnya. Ia langsung menepiskan tangan Lu Xun jauh jauh, kemudian mendorong pemuda itu hingga hampir jatuh. "Kamu jangan menyentuhku lagi! Aku bisa mati tegang, nih!"

"Meimei, kamu jangan berlebihan begitu!" Bentak Lu Xun akhirnya. Kesabarannya bisa habis juga rupanya. "Kamu kan melihatku setiap hari, masa hari ini melihatku beda sedikit saja kamu bisa sampai salah tingkah begini? Bagaimana kalau suatu saat kita menikah? Bisa-bisa kamu tidak mau keluar dari kamarmu!"

"Beda! Tentu saja beda!" Balas Yangmei sengit. "Kalau menikah, aku tidak perlu takut, toh mukaku boleh ditutup kain pengantin! Untuk apa harus takut?! Kalau bertunangan seperti inilah yang bisa membuatku mati muda! Makanya aku selalu bilang menjadi calon istrimu aku bisa sial delapan belas turunan! Bagaimana kalau hari ini aku mati sangking tegangnya?! Atau kalau tidak mati tegang, aku akan mati karena malu! Mukaku mau ditaruh dimana setelah tadi aku masuk dengan kain pengantin, lalu berpikir kamu akan menciumku?! Coba kalau Lao Tian adil! Pasti aku dijodohkan dengan laki-laki yang lebih biasa-biasa saja, dan kamu dijodohkan dengan seorang dewi! Kalau bukan dewi, mungkin putri lain yang lebih sempurna dariku! Misalnya putri dari Dinasti Han ini! Aku dengar katanya di Luo Yang ada putri yang cantik sekali! Pasti kamu lebih cocok untuknya daripada untukku! Apa kamu tidak tahu?! Aku ini bukannya tidak ingin bertunangan denganmu, tapi aku merasa tidak mungkin manusia biasa bisa bertunangan dengan seorang malaikat yang turun dari langit! Apalagi kalau malaikatnya seperti kamu..." Dengan satu nafas saja Yangmei sudah berteriak-teriak seperti itu. Ketegangannya sekarang benar-benar sudah membuatnya gila. Karena energi yang ia butuhkan saat bicara begitu banyak, padahal ia tidak menghirup udara sama sekali, kepalanya jadi pusing. "... Aiya... Kepalaku... kenapa dunia berputar-putar begini?... aduh Lu Xun, tolong..."

Lu Xun cepat-cepat menangkap tubuh Yangmei sebelum gadis itu mendarat di tanah. Rupanya ia benar-benar tegang sekali, dan sekarang ia pingsan di dalam pelukan Lu Xun, orang yang membuatnya sampai setegang ini. Benar-benar tragis sekali nasibnya. Dengan panik Lu Xun akhirnya membawa putri itu kembali ke kamarnya. Untunglah acara pertunangan sudah selesai, sehingga meskipun orang-orang dalam pesta merasakan ketidakhadiran mereka, tidak ada yang merasa terganggu. Hampir semua, kecuali Kaisar dan Permaisuri tentunya. Melihat satu-satunya putri mereka sampai bertingkah sembarangan di hari pertunangannya, mereka bermaksud akan segera mengomeli Yangmei habis-habisan!

* * *

Ada kagak ya acara pertunangan secacad ini? Dan pertanyaan terutama, ada nggak ya ide secacad dan sengawur ini? XDDD

Yah... Sekian deh acara pertunangan tercacad sepanjang masa...

Dan untuk chap berikutnya...

_Utusan itu tetap saja menyombongkan diri. "Ha! Tunangan yang jauh lebih baik dari Pangeran Cao Pi?! Yang benar saja! Mana ada laki-laki di dunia ini yang lebih menggembirakan untuk dijadikan menantu daripada Pangeran Cao Pi?! Apa ini semua karena kalian anjing-anjing dari Wu merasa tidak layak hidup berdampingan dengan harimau-harimau Wei? Jika itu alasannya, maka aku tidak akan bicara apa-apa lagi! Percuma saja aku jauh-jauh kemari!"_

_"Kau memang keterlaluan!" Geram Sun Ce. Tangannya yang mengepal sampai memutih sangking marahnya. "Pengawal, bawa orang ini keluar dari kota dan penggal dia di sana! Jika orang seperti ini sampai keluar dari Wu, maka kita selamanya akan menjadi bahan tertawaan kerajaan lain!" Perintahnya pada pengawalnya, yang tanpa menunggu lagi segera melaksanakannya._

_"Kurang ajar! Kau akan menyesal! Kalian anjing-anjing Wu memang tidak akan pantas hidup berdampingan dengan orang Wei!" Umpat utusan itu sementara ia diseret oleh pengawal-pengawal yang membawanya keluar dari ruang tahta tersebut, kemudian melewati istana Jian Ye sampai suara untusan itu tidak terdengar lagi._

Akhirnya konfliknya mulai juga... WOOOO!!! Saya sudah menunggu saat2 ini! XD

BTW, kayaknya saya nggak bisa ngeupdate hari Senin, soalnya hari Senin saya bakal ada Farewell Camp di sekolah... Jadi nggak bisa update... maaf... Jadi mungkin ntar updatenya kalo nggak hari Minggu kemarinnya ya hari Kamis sesudahnya... sekian pemberitahuan... ^^


	28. Tiding Threat

HIYAAAA!!!! ANIBODY MISS ME???? *dinuklir*

Akhirnya update juga... wakakaka... entah kenapa saya ngerasa cerita saya ini asli panjang dan pengen segera menyelesaikan... wakakaka...

BTW, UNAS selesai, USEK selesai, Farewell Camp selesai... Santai, deh... tinggal nulis cerita... XDDD Tapi masalahnya... weww... tegang... nunggu hasil UNAS...

Satu lagi sebelum sodara baca cerita ini... Hmmm... dibagian ini bakal ada PENGUNGKAPAN MISTERI! Wkwkwkwk... Selamat membaca!  


* * *

Sun Ce berjalan mondar-mandir di ruang tahta.

Da Qiao sendiri juga memandang keduanya dengan tatapan tegas.

Di hadapan Kaisar dan Permaisuri, Yangmei dan Lu Xun berdiri. Lu Xun menunduk malu, menyesali kesalahannya meskipun sebenarnya ia tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun kemarin saat upacara pertunangan berlangsung. Ia hanya melakukan apa yang harus dilakukannya, tetapi pada waktu yang sama juga ingin memenuhi permintaan Yangmei. Sekarang rupanya keduanya kena peringatan keras karena tindakan mereka itu.

Lain halnya dengan Yangmei. Putri tunggal Kaisar dan Permaisuri itu terlihat santai-santai saja. Ia adalah satu-satunya putri yang sangat disayangi, sehingga tidak mungkin bagi Sun Ce atau Da Qiao untuk menghukumnya sebesar apapun kesalahan yang dilakukannya. Ia malah enak-enakkan melambaikan tangan dengan teman-teman dayangnya yang ada di ruang tahta itu. Benar-benar gadis yang tidak tahu sopan santun!

Akhirnya Sun Ce buka suara juga. "Meimei, aku sudah dengar semua ceritanya dari Zhou Ying. Sama sekali aku tidak menyangka kamu sampai berbuat segila itu! Kalau sudah begini, apa yang akan dikatakan orang lain tentang dirimu?!"

Sebelum Yangmei menjawab apa-apa, Lu Xun sudah maju. Ia membungkuk dalam-dalam dan bersoja. "Mohon bicara, Kaisar! Kekacauan kemarin itu semua salah saya, tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan Meimei!" Seperti biasa, ia selalu membela Yangmei dan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Sudahlah, Lu Xun! Kamu tidak perlu membela Meimei lagi! Anak itu bisa semakin manja nantinya!" Sun Ce langsung menyela dan mendiamkan Lu Xun. Kemudian ia berbalik lagi menatap putrinya itu. "Bagaimana, Meimei? Segala kejadian ajaib yang tidak pernah terjadi sejak zaman Dinasti Xia akhirnya terjadi pada hari pertunanganmu! Dengan segala sesuatunya seperti itu, mau dikemanakan mukaku ini?"

Yangmei mengomel sendiri. Mulutnya komat-kamit menjawab Sun Ce, tetapi matanya menatap arah lain. "Mau ditaruh dimana? Tentu saja di kepala. Memangnya wajah mau ditaruh dimana lagi selain di kepala? Masa di pantat?"

"Ya Tian!" Lu Xun berusaha menahan keterkejutannya dengan memekik pelan. "Meimei, sopan sedikit..."

"Kamu diam saja bisa tidak, sih?!" Bentak Yangmei sambil menghentakkan kakinya. "Untuk apa sampai memanggil Tian segala?! Memangnya ini ada hubungannya dengan Tian? Justru kalau Tian tidak menciptakanmu setampan ini, aku tidak mungkin dimarahi begini! Lagipula, berapa kali aku harus bilang padamu?! Aku ini kan Yangmei, si _Mei Da Mei Xiao_ – Tidak Tahu Sopan Santun?" Mendengar itu, Lu Xun yang memperkenalkan peribahasa itu padanya beberapa tahun yang lalu makin kaget saja.

"Sebutan dari mana lagi itu?" Bahkan Da Qiao yang biasanya diam pun kali ini ikut bersuara. "Apa ada orang yang menyebutmu begitu?"

"Bukan!" Jawab Yangmei tegas, kemudian ia menepuk-nepuk dadanya sendiri dengan bangga. "Sebutan ini adalah untuk diriku sendiri! Keren sekali bukan?" Bukan hanya Lu Xun, bahkan Sun Ce dan Da Qiao pun bukan main terkejutnya mendengar itu.

"Ya Tian!" Kali ini, bahkan semua orang dalam ruang tahta itu ikut berseru kaget juga, seperti paduan suara saja kedengarannya. Tapi, yang namanya Yangmei tetap saja tidak sadar akan kesalahannya.

Sun Ce hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala sangking bingungnya harus berkata apa. Menghukum salah, memaafkan salah. Tertawa salah, menangis salah. Diam salah, berbicara pun salah! "Lu Xun," Kaisar itu memanggil. "Tahun depan Meimei sudah akan menjadi istrimu. Apa bisa gadis yang masih tidak tahu aturan seperti ini menjadi istri yang baik?"

Sebelum Lu Xun membuka mulut untuk menjawab, Yangmei sudah menjawab terlebih dahulu. "Tentu saja bisa! Lu Xun kan orangnya baik, menerima orang lain apa adanya, tidak seperti papa yang menuntut inilah, itulah..." Kemudian ia menoleh ke arah Lu Xun dengan senyum lebar. "Aku ini istri yang baik. Benar kan, Lu Xun?"

Permaisuri sendiri sekarang ikut penasaran. "Meimei istri yang baik? Benarkah?"

Dipandangi oleh Kaisar, Permaisuri, dan Yangmei membuat Lu Xun jadi serba salah. Entah harus menjawab jujur atau bohong, ia sendiri tidak tahu. Masalahnya, bukan hanya ia bingung harus bohong atau jujur, tetapi sebenarnya ia sendiri tidak tahu jawabannya apa.

Di tengah kebingungannya, untunglah seorang pengawal masuk ke ruangan itu dengan tergesa-gesa, sepertinya membawa laporan mendadak. Tentu saja kedatangan pengawal yang tiba-tiba itu menyelamatkan Lu Xun.

"Yang Mulia Kaisar!" Pengawal itu memberi hormat. "Seorang utusan dari Kerajaan Wei berharap untuk dapat bicara dengan Anda!"

Sun Ce mengerutkan dahi. "Bagaimana bisa seorang utusan Wei datang kemari? Bukannya kita baru saja merebut Yuzhou dan Yangshou? Apa tujuan mereka mengirim utusan kemari? Apa mau mengambil kembali kedua daerah itu?"

"Mungkin tidak." Lu Xun ikut berbicara. "Mungkin ada suatu hal yang lain yang mereka inginkan. Kalau hanya merebut Xu Chang saja, mana mungkin orang Wei sampai begitu sulitnya mengirimkan utusan? Untuk pertempuran di Guan Du saja kerajaan Wei nekat mengirim prajurit sebanyak itu, masakan untuk merebut Xu Chang saja sampai melakukan ini?"

"Kau benar." Sun Ce mengangguk. "Lu Xun, Meimei, kalian pergilah! Aku akan menemui utusan itu."

"Tidak mau!" Bantah Yangmei. "Aku juga mau ikut!"

Segera saja Lu Xun menarik tangan Yangmei untuk keluar dari ruangan itu. "Kamu itu selalu saja cari masalah! Kalau Kaisar berkata seperti itu, menurutlah!" Kemudian sambil masih menarik Yangmei, Lu Xun memberi hormat sebelum meninggalkan ruang tahta tersebut.

Sun Ce dan Da Qiao meninggalkan ruangan itu beberapa saat sesudah Lu Xun dan Yangmei keluar. Dengan diiringi beberapa pengawal dan dayang, keduanya berjalan menuju ke ruang tahta lain yang letaknya di perbatasan istana bagian luar untuk jendral dan istana bagian dalam untuk keluarga Kaisar. Fungsi ruang tahta tersebut memang dikhususkan untuk Kaisar jika bertemu dengan utusan. Sun Ce duduk di tahta bagian tengah, sementara Da Qiao di sebelah kanannya. Utusan itu pun akhirnya dipanggil menghadap.

"Salam hormat kepada Kaisar!" Kata si utusan. Namun, meski mulutnya berkata begitu, tindakan utusan itu sama sekali tidak sesuai dengan salam hormatnya. Ia sama sekali tidak membungkuk memberi hormat, apalagi ber-_kowtow_. Ia berjalan dengan langkah lebar dan gaya yang pongah sekali. Hal ini menyebabkan beberapa pengawal merasa kesal. Untung saja Sun Ce sangat sabar sehingga ia tidak marah hanya karena kejadian sepele seperti ini.

Sun Ce segera masuk pembicaraan tanpa basa-basi lagi. "Benar-benar hal yang langka sekali bagi Kaisar Wei untuk mengirim utusan ke Wu. Apa ada sesuatu yang ingin disampaikan Kaisar Wei?"

Utusan itu tertawa. "Kaisar Wei dalam kondisi yang tidak memungkinkan untuk memimpin negara sekarang! Pangeran Cao Pi-lah yang mengutus saya kemari. Beliau bilang Wu benar-benar kurang ajar sekali menyerang Xu Chang pada saat di tempat itu tidak ada orang!" Kata utusan itu dengan nada mengejek. Mendengar hal tersebut, beberapa pengawal mengangkat tombaknya, siap menunggu perintah dari Kaisar.

"Begitu?" Sun Ce menjawabnya dengan enteng saja. "Aku yakin Pangeran Cao Pi tidak mungkin bersusah-susah mengirimkan seorang utusan hanya untuk menyampaikan hal itu saja. Apa tidak ada kabar lain yang ingin dia sampaikan?"

"Benar! Ada sebuah pesan yang sangat ingin disampaikannya secepatnya!" Balas utusan itu sambil mengambil surat yang ia simpan di balik bajunya, kemudian menunjukkannya pada Sun Ce "Pesan itu tertera dalam surat ini. Silahkan Anda baca sendiri."

Seorang kasim mengambil surat itu, kemudian menyerahkannya pada Sun Ce. Sun Ce membaca surat itu dengan seksama, dan saat selesai membacanya, ekspresinya berubah total, kemudian ia memberikan surat itu pada Da Qiao. Da Qiao yang membacanya pun juga kaget sampai tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Pangeran Cao Pi ingin mengambil Putri Yangmei dari Wu sebagai istri. Pangeran Cao Pi adalah putra mahkota, maka nantinya beliau akan menjadi Kaisar dan dipastikan Putri Yangmei akan menjadi Permaisuri." Kata utusan itu memperjelas. "Bukankah ini tawaran yang sangat menarik?"

Sun Ce menggeleng. "Kudengar setelah pertempuran di Guan Du, Pangeran Cao Pi baru saja mengambil istri yang adalah mantan istri mendiang Yuan Xi, anak dari Yuan Shao. Kabarnya istri barunya itu akan diangkat menjadi permaisuri nantinya." Jelas Sun Ce panjang lebar. "Selain itu, Yangmei sudah bertunangan dengan orang lain. Pertunangan ini tentu saja tidak bisa dibatalkan meskipun yang melamarnya adalah seorang pangeran dari kerajaan Wei. Aku harus menolak lamaran ini." Ujar Sun Ce tegas.

Seketika itu juga si utusan menunjukkan wajah tidak puas. Ia kemudian mengejek dengan nada menghina sekali. "Benar-benar orang Wu tidak tahu diri! Bukankah hal yang baik jika Pangeran Cao Pi sampai melamar seorang putri dari Wu yang tidak ada apa-apanya? Inilah yang disebut menampik keuntungan! Jika Pangeran Cao Pi tidak begitu berbaik hati, tidak mungkin beliau akan membiarkan kalian para pengecut dari Wu memiliki Yuzhou dan Yangzhou! Hanya dengan sekali perintah pada angkatan tentaranya saja, kerajaan Wu ini bisa rata dengan tanah, tetapi masih bisa saja bergaya!" Umpat utusan itu dengan sombongnya. "Lagipula, apa yang diharapkan Pangeran Cao Pi dari seorang Putri Yangmei? Pangeran Cao Pi sudah memiliki istri, dan tujuannya melamar Putri Yangmei adalah untuk menciptakan aliansi antara Wei dan Wu. Kalian bukanya menerima malah menolak! Jika dibandingkan dengan Putri Zhen Ji, Putri Yangmei pastilah tidak ada apa-apanya!"

Sun Ce marah bukan kepalang mendengar ejekan-ejekan tersebut, terutama ketika mendengar putri tunggalnya dikata-katai seperti itu. Dari tadi Sun Ce sudah berusaha menahan marah, tetapi karena utusan ini begitu keterlaluan, ia akhirnya berdiri dan menuding utusan itu. "Hai, manusia rendah! Apa kau kira Kerjaan Wu yang sedari tadi kau hina-hina itu tidak punya kekuatan untuk memenggalmu?! Biar kuberitahu, Wu dan Wei selamanya adalah musuh! Persahabat dengan tikus-tikus Wei sama saja menurunkan derajat Wu! Untuk apa putriku harus kuserahkan pada Cao Pi?! Apa kau kira Cao Pi sendiri pantas mendapatkan Yangmei?! Asal tahu saja, Yangmei sudah memiliki tunangan yang jauh lebih baik dibanding Cao Pi!" Bentak Sun Ce penuh kemarahan. Orang-orang yang melihatnya sampai takut melihat amarah kaisar itu.

Utusan itu tetap saja menyombongkan diri. "Ha! Tunangan yang jauh lebih baik dari Pangeran Cao Pi?! Yang benar saja! Mana ada laki-laki di dunia ini yang lebih menggembirakan untuk dijadikan menantu daripada Pangeran Cao Pi?! Apa ini semua karena kalian anjing-anjing dari Wu merasa tidak layak hidup berdampingan dengan harimau-harimau Wei? Jika itu alasannya, maka aku tidak akan bicara apa-apa lagi! Percuma saja aku jauh-jauh kemari!"

"Kau memang keterlaluan!" Geram Sun Ce. Tangannya yang mengepal sampai memutih sangking marahnya. "Pengawal, bawa orang ini keluar dari kota dan penggal dia di sana! Jika orang seperti ini sampai keluar dari Wu, maka kita selamanya akan menjadi bahan tertawaan kerajaan lain!" Perintahnya pada pengawalnya, yang tanpa menunggu lagi segera melaksanakannya.

"Kurang ajar! Kau akan menyesal! Kalian anjing-anjing Wu memang tidak akan pantas hidup berdampingan dengan orang Wei!" Umpat utusan itu sementara ia diseret oleh pengawal-pengawal yang membawanya keluar dari ruang tahta tersebut, kemudian melewati istana Jian Ye sampai suara untusan itu tidak terdengar lagi.

Sun Ce menyerahkan surat itu pada orang-orang kasim disekelilingnya. "Bakar surat ini sampai jadi abu! Jangan ada orang yang membaca surat terkutuk ini!" sesudah berkata demikian, ia meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan langkah cepat dan lebar karena marah. Da Qiao segera mengejarnya dan berusaha menenangkannya. Mereka kembali ke istana Kaisar dengan hati dongkol dan marah sekali.

--

Sementara itu di taman bunga istana, Lu Xun dan Yangmei sedang menghabiskan waktunya duduk-duduk di sebelah kolam angsa, sama sekali tidak tahu-menahu mengenai kejadian barusan. Lu Xun mengomeli Yangmei, dan seperti biasa, ada saja alasan Yangmei untuk tidak menghiraukannya.

"Kamu ini maunya bagaimana, sih?" Desal Lu Xun kesal. "Pada orangtuamu saja kamu tidak bisa hormat, apalagi dengan suamimu!"

"Tidak hormat bagaimana?" Balas Yangmei asal-asalan. "Aku ini berbicara atas nama kebenaran! Hal-hal seperti sikap hormat harus dikesampingkan dahulu demi menegakkan kebenaran!"

Lu Xun membuka mulutnya untuk bicara lagi. Tetapi karena ia tahu ia tidak bakal menang melawan Yangmei, ia akhirnya tutup mulut saja dan memandang angsa-angsa di depannya itu. "Kau ini katanya saja menegakkan kebenaran, padahal sebenarnya hanya menyusahkan orang." Gumamnya pelan, berusaha agar Yangmei tidak mendengarnya.

"Kau bilang apa?"

"Tidak, aku hanya diam saja dari tadi."

Yangmei mendengus kesal, kemudian melemparkan sebuah batu ke tepi kolam itu. "Baiklah, baiklah. Aku mau belajar! Mulai sekarang aku akan belajar jadi istri yang baik! Aku akan rajin-rajin belajar strategi dan membaca puisi, juga kata-kata bijak dan peribahasa, ditambah kitab-kitab ajaran Kong Fuzi. Puas?!"

Lu Xun yang mendengarnya sama sekali tidak percaya. "Sungguh?" Ia menoleh menatap Yangmei dalam-dalam. Dengan enggan gadis itu mengangguk. "Akhirnya! Aku tidak percaya kamu akhirnya mau belajar!"

Yangmei mendorong-dorong Lu Xun menjauh darinya. "Sudah! Sudah! Mumpung aku mau belajar, cepat pergilah ke tempat Paman Zhou dan pinjam sebanyak-banyaknya buku! Hari ini aku akan selesaikan membaca _Shi Jing_–Kitab Sanjak Kong Fuzi! Kalau sudah aku akan baca _Yi Jing_–Kitab Perubahan, _Shu Jing_–Kitab Hikayat, _Li Jing_–Kitab Kesusilaan, dan _Chun Jiu Jing_–Kitab Zaman Musin Semi dan Musim Gugur juga!" Janji Yangmei, atau mungkin lebih terdengar seperti omelan.

"Kamu ini katanya saja akan membaca sebanyak itu! Kitab _Shi Jing_ – Kitab Sanjak saja terdiri dari 39.222 huruf! Apa kamu kira kamu bisa membaca semuanya dalam satu hari?" Kata Lu Xun tertawa. "Dari 39.222 huruf itu, mungkin hanya sepuluh ribu huruf saja yang bisa kamu mengerti! Apalagi, sebelum kamu membaca lima klasika Kong Fuzi itu, kamu harus membaca empat kitab dahulu!"

Gadis keras kepala seperti Yangmei mana mau dinasihati? Dengan kesal ia berkata lagi. "Sudahlah! Mumpung aku sedang semangat, nih! Yang lebih mudah daripada membaca Kitab Sanjak adalah menutup Kitab Sanjak! Sudah, jangan protes, cepat ambil dari Paman Zhou! Kalau tidak, selamanya aku tidak akan mau belajar lagi!" Katanya sambil mendorong Lu Xun lagi.

Akhirnya Lu Xun menyerah juga. "Iya! Iya! Aku ambilkan! Tidak perlu kasar seperti itu!" Kata Lu Xun sambil berdiri, kemudian beranjak pergi dari tempat itu menuju ke kediaman Zhou Yu. "Kamu tetap di situ saja! Jangan kemana-mana!"

Lu Xun berjalan ke arah kediaman Zhou Yu. Tetapi, rupanya di tengah jalan ia melihat beberapa orang kasim sibuk menyalakan api dalam sebuah obor besar berbentuk seperti kuali. Penasaran melihat kejadian yang tidak biasa itu, Lu Xun segera menghampiri mereka. "Permisi, apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?"

Orang-orang kasim itu bagai disambar petir mendengar suara Lu Xun. Mereka segera berbalik sambil berusaha menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Tapi, mana bisa pemuda secerdik Lu Xun ditipu oleh orang-orang kasim? Lu Xun segera tahu yang mereka sembunyikan adalah surat. "T-tuan Muda Lu?! Apa ada masalah?"

Lu Xun tertawa kecil. "Yang bermasalah justru kalian." Kemudian ia menghampiri orang kasim yang memegang surat itu. "Kemarikan surat itu. Itu pasti surat dari utusan Wei itu, kan? Coba kubaca sebentar."

Orang-orang kasim itu berpandang-pandangan saja, kemudian mereka segera membungkuk-bungkukkan badan. "Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Tuan Muda Lu, anda tidak boleh membaca! Anda tidak boleh membaca! Kaisar memerintahkan kami untuk membakar surat ini!"

Semakin lama Lu Xun semakin penasaran dibuatnya. Kemudian ia berdalih, sehingga mereka tidak bisa berkutik lagi. "Setiap surat-surat dari luar yang berhubungan dengan politik dan kemiliteran harus disimpan dalam dokumen kerajaan dan diarsipkan! Mana bisa sekarang kalian memusnahkannya begini? Ini bisa dianggap sebagai pelanggaran!" Kata Lu Xun tegas. Akhirnya, dengan mudah Lu Xun mendapatkan surat itu dan membaca isinya.

Alangkah kagetnya Lu Xun membaca surat itu! Yangmei, gadis yang begitu dicintainya, dilamar oleh Cao Pi dari Wei? Hal ini membuat Lu Xun begitu shock sampai tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Untunglah akal sehatnya tidak terbang juga. Dengan perintah membakar surat dari Sun Ce, tentulah berarti Sun Ce sendiri sudah menolak lamaran itu, dan hal itulah yang membuat Lu Xun lega. Meskipun demikian, ia sendiri sudah sangat mengerti dengan jelas kenapa Cao Pi begitu menginginkan Yangmei. Hanya ada satu saja alasannya, dan alasannya itu mungkin hanya Lu Xun sendiri yang tahu. Cao Pi menginginkan Yangmei bukan sebagai istri, tetapi sebagai _senjata perang_ saja. Di akhir pertarungan di Xu Chang, tentulah Cao Pi melihat Yangmei yang menyembuhkan Lu Xun, dan dari situlah muncul Cao Pi tahu bahwa Yangmei punya kekuatan Huang!

Jika membicaran tentang kekuatan Feng dan Huang yang begitu diinginkan kerajaan Wei, Lu Xun jadi teringat kejadian yang menimpanya tiga belas tahun yang lalu. Sekali kerajaan Wei menginginkan sesuatu, mereka akan melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkannya. Yangmei, meskipun putri dari Wu, tetap saja bukan pengecualian. Bisa-bisa akan terjadi perang yang mengerikan untuk memperebutkan Yangmei, dan tentu saja Lu Xun tidak mungkin membiarkan gadis yang dicintainya itu direbut oleh Cao Pi.

Melihat Lu Xun yang hanya menatap kosong dan diam mematung saja seolah jiwanya hilang entah kemana, para kasim itu ketakutan, kemudian ber-_kowtow_ berkali-kali. "Tuan Muda Lu! Surat itu sebenarnya isinya sangat mengerikan! Kaisar menyuruh kami menyembunyikannya dari anda! Mohon anda jangan melaporkan hal ini pada Kaisar, kalau tidak, kepala kami akan jadi tebusannya!" Kata mereka sambil memohon-mohon.

"Berdirilah! Jangan ber-_kowtow_ seperti itu padaku!" Lu Xun menoleh ke arah mereka lagi, kemudian mengembalikan surat itu pada mereka untuk dibakar. "Aku ini tunangan Putri Yangmei, bagaimana mungkin kabar seperti ini aku sampai tidak diberitahu?" Katanya. "Sekarang, cepat kalian bakar surat ini dan kalau nanti Putri Yangmei bertanya sesuatu pada kalian, jangan katakan apa-apa dan jangan sampai Putri Yangmei membaca surat ini!"

Orang-orang kasim itu berdiri dan mengangguk takut-takut, kemudian melanjutkan tugasnya membakar surat tersebut. Lu Xun yang bingung harus bagaimana akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali kepada Yangmei secepatnya, tanpa pergi ke tempat Zhou Yu lagi.

Yangmei yang sedari tadi telah menunggunya sekian lama untuk kembali, menjadi benar-benar kecewa saat melihatnya kembali dengan tangan hampa. "Lho? Mana buku-bukunya? Katanya kamu mau mengajariku? Kalau tidak sekarang, bisa-bisa selamanya aku tidak mau belajar lagi!" Ia mendengus kesal.

Lu Xun memaksakan sebuah senyum di bibirnya, meskipun berbagai perasaan berkecamuk dalam hatinya. "Kamu tidak perlu belajar lagi. Aku sudah memutuskan sebaiknya kita menikmati saja masa-masa kita bersama sekarang ini." Katanya lembut sambil memandang Yangmei dengan tatapan penuh arti. "Aku tahu kamu tidak suka belajar, jadi mulai sekarang aku akan menemanimu bermain saja setiap hari. Kalau tidak mau belajar, ya tidak usah belajar."

"Hah?" Yangmei memiringkan kepalanya, heran akan kata-kata Lu Xun itu. "Kamu memang aneh. Waktu aku mau bermain, kamu mengajakku belajar. Waktu aku mau belajar, kamu mengajakku bermain. Aku benar-benar bingung!" Ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Lagipula, apa maksudmu dengan 'menikmati masa-masa bersama sekarang ini'? Omonganmu seperti orang yang akan mati saja! Kita kan akan bersama selamanya?"

"Jadi kamu ingin belajar?" Lu Xun bertanya balik. "Pokoknya aku akan menuruti apa saja keinginanmu. Kalau kamu ingin bermain, aku akan menemanimu sepanjang hari. Kalau kamu ingin bertarung, aku akan menjadi lawanmu. Kalau kamu ingin belajar, aku akan mengajarimu." Ia berkata dengan tulus sekali, tanpa menyembunyikan perasaan apapun. "Yang penting adalah membuatmu senang!"

Yangmei sangat tersentuh oleh kata-kata Lu Xun itu. Diam-diam ia semakin mencintai tunangannya itu, bukan hanya karena kebaikannya selama ini, tetapi juga karena ia mau menerimanya apa adanya. "Kalau kamu bilang begitu, aku akan sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat-senang sekali! Tapi, apa tidak apa-apa kalau akau tidak belajar? Nanti aku akan dimarahi papa lagi..."

Belum selesai Yangmei bicara, Lu Xun sudah memotongnya. Kedua tangannya menggenggam kesepuluh jemari Yangmei erat-erat. "Ayahmu marah karena kamu tidak bisa menjadi istri yang baik, dan takut kalau kamu mempermalukan keluarga Kaisar. Tetapi, bagiku kamu itu sudah merupakan istri yang terbaik! Aku sama sekali tidak menuntut apa-apa lagi darimu! Sudahlah, yang aku inginkan sekarang hanya membuatmu tersenyum! Peduli setan dengan pelajaran, tata krama atau apapun itu." Kata Lu Xun tegas dan mantap.

Mendengar kata-kata itu, Yangmei serasa terbang di awan-awan sangking senangnya. Baru kemarin ia mempermalukan dirinya sendiri dan Lu Xun di hari pertunangan mereka, sekarang dengan mudahnya Lu Xun berkata begitu. Ingin rasanya Yangmei mempercayainya begitu saja, tetapi sifatnya yang blak-blakkan itu malah membuatnya gagal menutupi kecurigaannya. "Aku benar-benar senang kamu bilang begitu." Balas Yangmei. "Tapi, kamu ini kenapa kok bicara seperti itu? Aneh sekali... kamu seperti kucing, ya?"

"Kucing?" Tanya Lu Xun heran.

"Iya, kucing!" Jawab Yangmei sambil mengacungkan satu jarinya. "Kucing kalau musim kawin kan selalu begitu? Mengeong-ngeong untuk menarik pasangannya. Pastilah meong-meong itu kata-katanya indah sekali, kan? Sekarang, karena setahun lagi kita menikah, kamu berkata manis-manis begitu, padahal sebelumnya kamu sangat cuek sekali!" Jawabnya penuh kejujuran dengan mata yang jernih dan lebar menatap Lu Xun lekat-lekat dengan pandangan bertanya.

Seketika itu atmosfer yang tadinya romantis runtuh karena pernyataan Yangmei yang terdengar terlalu jujur itu, berganti dengan tawa ringan dari Lu Xun. Di tengah kegalauan harinya, Yangmei yang polos bisa membuatnya tertawa. "Begitu? Maaf kalau selama ini aku berlaku begitu padamu." Lu Xun menatap gadis yang polos dan manis di depannya itu. Ingin rasanya ia memeluknya dalam-dalam, meleburkannya dalam kehangatan cinta mereka hingga ke dalam hatinya, dan bersatu selamanya hingga tak ada satupun lagi yang dapat memisahkan mereka.

Kemudian dalam pikirannya ia terbayang kembali Cao Pi, pangeran dari Wei yang mencoba merenggut Yangmei darinya. Saat itulah ia pun teringat dengan kejadian yang menimpanya tiga belas tahun lalu. Buah jatuh tidak jauh dari pohonnya, dan atas pemikiran inilah Lu Xun yakin benar bagaimana sifat Cao Pi yang sesungguhnya, yang tentulah mirip dengan Cao Cao. Sungguh tidak terbayangkan olehnya bila gadis sepolos dan senaif Yangmei harus hidup berdampingan dengan laki-laki selicik dan berbahaya seperti Cao Pi. Entah akan jadi apa nantinya.

Perasaan cinta yang begitu kuat sangatlah sukar dibendungnya. Ia hanya menatap Yangmei lama sekali, benar-benar sepertinya waktu telah terhenti dan bumi berhenti berputar. Tangannya bergetar, ingin rasanya ia menggapai wajah lembut Yangmei yang masih bersih seperti anak kecil, kemudian mendekatkannya dengan wajahnya sampai kedua bibir mereka bertemu. Tetapi jika ia melakukannya, bukan hanya ia melanggar tata krama yang seharusnya, tetapi ia juga akan menodai dan merendahkan Yangmei. Ia begitu sayang pada gadis itu, sampai-sampai menyentuhnya pun ia tidak berani.

"Lu Xun, kamu mau memandangiku sampai kapan?" Tanya Yangmei mendadak, membuat lamunan Lu Xun buyar saat itu juga. "Aku sangat suka kamu memandangiku begitu, tapi kan kamu janji padaku mau bermain? Kalau memandangiku begitu, sama saja dengan buang waktu, kan?"

Lu Xun tersenyum, kemudian menarik tangan gadis itu berlari mengitari taman bunga istana yang luas. "Baik, aku temani kamu bermain kemana saja!"

Siang itu matahari begitu cerah. Cahaya matahari berkilauan menimpa taman bunga dan segala isinya, termasuk kolam angsa yang membuat airnya nampak berkilau-kilau. Di satu sisi lain dari taman itu adalah area besar yang dikhususkan memang hanya untuk bunga saja, tidak ada rumput atau pohon satupun. Bunga-bunga bermekaran menutupi tanah rumput yang hijau hingga membuatnya seperti kasur. Mereka berdua bermain di sana, memetik dan merangkai bunga, mengejar kupu-kupu, bahkan menyanyi bersama. Di bawah kilauan cahaya matahari, nampak sepasang kekasih yang bermanja-manja di taman bunga. Gadis yang cantik, pemuda yang tampan, sungguh suatu pemandangan yang indah!

Sepanjang hari itu mereka lalui dengan penuh tawa. Tidak hanya bermain di taman bunga, mereka pun berlatih bertarung, makan berdua, bahkan sampai ada acara Lu Xun mengajari Yangmei bermain _xiangji_ segala. Pokoknya seperti yang Lu Xun janjikan, semua keinginan Yangmei ia penuhi. Yangmei merasa begitu gembira, senyum lebar tidak pernah sekalipun pudar dari bibirnya.

Malamnya, kedua insan itu berada di atap Istana Utama, memandangi langit malam yang bertaburan bintang. Kilauannya benar-benar indah. Tetapi, bagi Lu Xun, mata perak Yangmei itu bercahaya lebih berkilau dari bintang manapun, tidak ada satupun yang dapat menandinginya. Jika boleh, sebenarnya ia begitu ingin memandang wajah kekasihnya semalaman.

"Lu Xun..." Panggil Yangmei dengan manja. Ia merangkul leher Lu Xun dengan kedua tangannya. "Bintang-bintangnya indah sekali, ya? Apa kamu tidak mau mengatakan sesuatu untukku?"

"Mengatakan sesuatu?" Ia menoleh ke arah Yangmei. "Mengatakan apa?"

"Apa saja!" Jawab Yangmei. "Kamu kan pandai mengatakan kata-kata yang indah, membuat puisi. Seperti sastrawan saja!" Kemudian dengan mata memelas Yangmei memohon. "Masa sekarang untuk gadis yang kamu cintai kamu tidak mau mengatakan apapun? Kamu kan sudah berjanji akan melakukan apapun yang aku mau?" Ia mengalem dan bermanja-manja, membuat Lu Xun semakin ingin memeluknya saat itu juga.

"Baik... baik..." Ia mengalah. "Biasanya para gadislah yang menyanyi dan membuat puisi untuk kekasihnya, tetapi sejak aku bersamamu, sepertinya tradisi itu berubah total." Lu Xun tertawa kecil , kemudian diikuti oleh Yangmei juga. Setelah tawa itu berhenti, Lu Xun menatap Yangmei dengan penuh cinta. Sepasang mata emasnya lembut, lebih lembut dari desiran angin malam yang menyejukkan.

"_Hati gundah gulana, bingung harus melakukan apa  
air mata tak bergulir, menjadi bintang yang bertaburan di angkasa  
lidah jadi kelu, mulut jadi bisu, suara menguap sebelum keluar  
hanya berharap angin berkenan menyampaikan pesan_

_Dekat sekarang, belum tentu dekat kemudian  
bahagia sekarang, belum tentu bahagia kemudian  
hanya bisa tertawa, mabuk akan kecantikan putri  
tidak tahu hari akan berganti, semuanya lenyap seketika!"_

Kata-kata yang diucapkannya itu menggambarkan perasaannya sekarang yang begitu tertekan. Bahaya sudah di depan mata, kerajaan Wei telah mengetahui rahasia besar Yangmei dan sebentar lagipun mereka akan merenggut satu-satunya gadis yang ia sayangi sepenuh hati. Sorot matanya sedih, seperti orang yang sebentar lagi akan mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Kata-katanya itu tidak terdengar seperti orang yang mabuk oleh cinta, tetapi lebih seperti orang yang putus asa karena akan dipisahkan dengan orang yang disayanginya.

Sayang sekali Yangmei sama sekali tidak menangkap kesedihan dan kekhawatiran Lu Xun di balik sederetan kalimat yang diucapkannya itu. Yang ia tahu hanyalah puisi itu bukan dimaksudkan untuk melukiskan perasaan Lu Xun yang menikmati keindahan malam bersamanya, dan hal itulah yang membuatnya sedikit kecewa. "Puisi itu bagus sekali." Puji Yangmei sambil tersenyum sedih, tanpa ia sendiri pun tahu alasannya. "Tapi, kenapa kedengarannya sedih sekali, ya? Apa kamu sedang sedih sekarang?"

Lu Xun mana berani berkata terus terang? Ia hanya bisa merutuki dirinya sendiri yang bisa-bisanya membohongi gadis sepolos Yangmei. "Tidak ada apa-apa, kok. Maaf, hanya itu yang ada di otakku." Jawabnya singkat.

Yangmei langsung merangkul erat-erat lengan Lu Xun, kemudian membenamkan kepalanya di bahunya. Senyumnya kali ini pudar seluruhnya. "Kamu selalu begini, menyimpan semuanya sendiri. Kalau di hatimu ada yang membebani, berikan saja separuhnya padaku! Ringan sama-sama dijinjing, berat sama-sama dipikul! Kalau kamu, tidak peduli beban berat atau beban ringan, selalu kamu tanggung sendiri!"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, kok! Sungguh!" Lu Xun menggeleng kuat-kuat, kemudian mengangkat wajah Yangmei perlahan, menatap matanya yang begitu berkilauan seperti kerlip bintang. Dari wajah gadis itu juga terpancar kesedihan, sama seperti wajahnya sekarang. Sepertinya meskipun tidak tahu duduk persoalannya, Yangmei benar-benar bisa merasakan perasaan gundah dalam hatinya. Ia benar-benar terpukul melihatnya. Gadis itu sudah tertawa bersamanya, dan sekarang bersedia menangis bersamanya. Dibelainya rambut Yangmei dengan jarinya sambil berbisik pelan. "Maaf, sepertinya puisi tadi memang jelek. Aku akan mengantinya, ya? Kamu jangan sedih begitu..."

"Mana bisa tidak sedih?" Yangmei balik bertanya. "Kamu begitu sedih hingga yang keluar dari puisimu kata-kata yang menyayat hati begitu. Sekarang, kalau aku bisa tertawa dan menyuruhmu membuatkan puisi yang lain di saat kamu sedih begini, maka aku akan benar-benar menjadi gadis yang tidak tahu diri!"

"Aku memang bodoh! Bodoh sekali sampai mengacaukan malam yang indah ini!" Kata Lu Xun berusaha meyakinkan Yangmei. "Sungguh aku tidak sedang bersedih, Meimei! Apa kamu tidak percaya padaku?"

Diberi pertanyaan seperti itu, Yangmei benar-benar mati kata. Ia menatap Lu Xun dalam-dalam, seolah seperti berusaha mencari sesuatu dalam sepasang mata emas itu, namun tidak menemukan apa-apa. "Baiklah kalau begitu." Yangmei menyerah. "Aku percaya padamu. Sepertinya memang tidak ada apa-apa, kan? Kuharap begitu."

Sisa malam itu mereka habiskan dengan tetap memandangi bintang. Kali ini hanya kesunyian saja yang melingkupi atmosfer malam itu. Meski demikian, keheningan itu terasa membahagiakan sekali. Yangmei menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Lu Xun. Jari-jemari mereka terjalin menggenggam erat satu sama lain penuh kehangatan. Sepertinya cahaya bulan dan bintang dikhususkan untuk menyinari sepasang insan yang sedang bercinta itu.

Tak terasa malam semakin larut saja. Mereka pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar masing-masing dan tidur. Mula-mula Lu Xun mengantar Yangmei ke kamarnya, tetapi rupanya Yangmei menginginkan lebih dari sekedar mengantar saja. Gadis itu menarik Lu Xun masuk ke kamarnya.

"Kamu temani aku sebentar saja, ya?" Pinta Yangmei dengan suara memelas. "Hari ini aku lalui bersamamu terus. Aku ingin menutup mata pun sambil memandangmu." Katanya manja.

Lu Xun tak kuasa menolak perminantaan gadis itu. Ia mengikutinya masuk ke kamar, bahkan sampai ke bagian dalam melalui sebuah sekat lebar. Di sanalah terdapat pembaringan yang seharusnya tak seorang pria pun boleh masuk. Tetapi Lu Xun adalah pengecualian. Yangmei membaringkan diri di atas ranjangnya, sementara Lu Xun menarik selimut sampai menutupi leher kekasihnya itu. Kedua mata mereka bertaut, menyorotkan perasaan sayang yang sangat dalam.

"Hari ini kamu benar-benar baik!" Sahut Yangmei tiba-tiba sambil menggenggam tangan Lu Xun erat-erat. "Aku senang sekali! Benar-benar senang! Kalau bisa menjalani setiap hari seperti ini bersamamu, aku rela tidak perlu jadi putri! Sebab jadi putri banyak aturannya! Kalau ketahuan kita sedekat ini, bisa-bisa jadi gosip!"

"Hus!" Lu Xun menepuk pelan kepala Yangmei. "Mana boleh kamu bicara begitu? Meski sebagai rakyat jelata atau putri, tetap harus ada aturan yang berlaku. Tidak boleh sembarangan seperti itu!"

Yangmei mendesah panjang. "Habis, kupikir kalau aku bukan putri, pasti tidak perlu belajar, kan? Dan kalau tidak perlu belajar, artinya aku bisa bermain denganmu setiap saat!" Kemudian ia menyengir lebar. "Maaf, ya, Lu Xun? Sebenarnya aku ini sangat benci belajar, sampai-sampai kalau belajar, ingin mati saja rasanya! Tapi, karena kamu yang menyuruhku belajar, jadi aku menurut! Tujuanku belajar adalah kamu!"

Digenggamnya tangan Yangmei. Dengan penuh perasaan Lu Xun menjawab. "Maaf, sungguh aku minta maaf. Kalau karena aku kamu sampai tidak ingin menjadi putri, dan selalu mati-matian belajar, itu semua salahku." Bisiknya pelan. "Mulai hari ini, kamu tidak perlu belajar lagi, ya? Asal kamu bisa bahagia, aku tidak akan memaksamu belajar apapun."

"Kamu tidak malu kalau punya istri yang bodoh?" Tanya Yangmei polos. "Zhou Ying, Bibi Shang Xiang, bahkan mama dan Bibi Xiao Qiao semuanya berpendidikan dan tahu aturan. Bagaimana kalau nanti aku sampai membuatmu malu?"

Lu Xun menggeleng. "Aku tidak akan pernah memaksamu melakukan apa yang kamu tidak bisa." Katanya. "Kalau kamu sudah berusaha semampumu, maka apapun hasilnya tidak akan kupandang remeh. Lagipula, aku sama sekali tidak peduli dengan yang lain." Ia berhenti sejenak, memandangi gadis yang begitu manis dan polos di hadapannya itu. "Aku tidak peduli kamu pintar atau tidak. Yang terpenting adalah hatimu. Kalau hatimu tetap murni dan bersih seperti sekarang ini, membaca empat kitab dan lima klasika sudah tidak perlu lagi."

"Jadi..." Genggaman tangan Yangmei semakin erat. "Besok kita bisa bermain-main seperti ini lagi, kan?"

"Tentu saja." Lu Xun mengangguk. "Tidak hanya besok, tetapi kapanpun, _selama masih ada waktu_, aku akan menemanimu bermain."

"Syukurlah..." Yangmei mengedarkan pandangannya ke langit-langit kamarnya. "Aku kira hari ini hanya mimpi saja. Aku benar-benar senang! Tak kusangka akhirnya aku bisa setiap hari menghabiskan waktu bersama kamu seperti hari ini!" Kemudian ia kembali menatap Lu Xun lekat-lekat. "Kalau begitu, besok kita main lagi. Janji, ya?"

"Iya." Untuk waktu yang lama, mereka hanya terdiam dalam keheningan yang menenangkan. Perlahan, Lu Xun melepaskankan genggaman tangan Yangmei. "Sudah malam. Tidurlah."

Tanpa banyak omong lagi, Yangmei menutup matanya. Gadis itu cepat sekali tertidur. Mungkin karena hari ini ia kelelahan bermain seharian tanpa istirahat. Lu Xun hanya bisa menghela nafas memandangi gadis yang sedang tertidur itu. Tak peduli berapa tahun telah berlalu, wajah Yangmei masih tetap saja polos dan bersih seperti wajah anak kecil, terutama saat ia tidur. Dikibaskannya rambut Yangmei di keningnya perlahan, memandang wajah cantik gadis itu sepenuhnya. Dalam benaknya kembali terkenang pertemuan pertama mereka. Senyum Yangmei, ketulusan Yangmei, simpati Yangmei, kepolosan Yangmei, semuanya sungguh memikat hatinya, bahkan sampai sekarang dan untuk selamanya.

"Meimei..." Desahnya pelan, berharap dalam mimpinya Yangmei dapat mendengar kata-katanya. "Kamu selau berkata aku ini malaikat, tapi apakah kamu tidak sadar kalau yang malaikat itu sebenarnya kamu?"

Begitu inginnya ia menyetuh wajah Yangmei yang halus dengan tangannya, membelainya ,dan menciumnya. Namun ia tahu, tidak seharusnya ia melakukan itu pada Yangmei sampai hari pernikahan mereka. Gadis itu masih benar-benar bersih dan polos, sepenuhnya tidak pernah tersentuh oleh laki-laki, dan Lu Xun tidak ingin sentuhannya akan menodai gadis itu. Betapa ironisnya, ia yang begitu menyayangi Yangmei rasanya begitu berat untuk untuk menyentuhnya, sementara di luar sana ada orang lain yang hanya menginginkan kekuatannya saja, namun tidak ragu jika harus merenggut kegadisannya. Dalam otaknya berkecamuk berbagai pikiran. Ia merasakan ketakutan, kekhawatiran jika harus kehilangan gadis itu, tetapi ia juga merasakan sedikit kecemburuan.

Beberapa saat kemudian Lu Xun meninggalkan tempat itu. Matanya tidak akan pernah puas menatap Yangmei, dan semakin lama ia melihat, akan semakin susah baginya untuk berhenti. Setelah memastikan tidak ada orang di luar, perlahan ia membuka pintu dan menutupnya. Ia tidak ingin sampai mereka menjadi bahan pergunjingan orang lain. Setelah menutup kembali pintu di belakangnya, ia kembali ke kamarnya.

Di ujung koridor itu terdapat sebuah tembok dimana ia dengan jelas dapat melihat bayangan hitam, begitu cepat melesat pergi! Melihatnya, Lu Xun segera menoleh ke belakang, dan hanya dalam waktu sepersekian detik ia melihat seseorang berbaju hitam berlari ke arah taman dengan kecepatan seperti kilat. Orang itu sepertinya dari kamar Yangmei.

"Berhenti!"

Lu Xun mengejar orang tersebut ke taman. Saat melihatnya dikejar, orang berbaju hitam itu langsung menloncat begitu tinggi hingga langsung sampai ke atap. Tentulah ilmu meringankan tubuh orang itu begitu hebat sehingga dapat langsung melompat ke atap yang tinggi dengan mudah. Dengan perasaan curiga yang besar, Lu Xun mengejar orang itu, meloncat dengan mengandalkan ilmu meringankan tubuhnya juga. Sesaat kemudian ia sudah berada di atap berhadapan dengan orang itu. Sepertinya memang ia telah menunggu kedatangan Lu Xun.

Pedang yang selalu berada dibawanya itu sekarang ia acungkan ke hadapan orang misterius tersebut. "Siapa kau?!" Tanyanya tegas.

Di balik baju hitam yang seperti biasa dikenakan pembunuh itu, Lu Xun bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa yang di hadapannya adalah seorang wanita. Begitu penutup kepalanya ia buka, tahulah Lu Xun bahwa memang benar ia adalah wanita. Wajah wanita itu anggun memikat, kulitnya yang putih tertimpa cahaya bulan terlihat sangat sempurna. Namun wajahnya terlihat bengis dan licik, senyumnya menggoda, tetapi di dalamnya seolah tersimpan racun mematikan. Sorot matanya tajam menusuk, dan bola matanya yang berwarna merah darah itu membuat Lu Xun merasakan ketakutan mulai menyeruak masuk dalam hatinya. Daripada seperti seorang wanita yang cantik jelita, ia lebih terlihat seperti pembunuh berdarah dingin dalam wujud seorang wanita penggoda. Untuk sesaat, sepertinya Lu Xun terbius oleh aura wanita itu.

"Kau lupa padaku?" Tanya wanita itu dengan suara mengundang. "Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa lupa secepat itu padaku, _Feng_."

Lu Xun tersentak kaget, seolah petir menyambarnya. Samar-samar dalam ingatannya, ia seolah pernah melihat wanita itu... di kehidupan sebelumnya! Sepasang mata berwarna merah yang memancarkan aura jahat, senyuman iblis, semuanya dengan jelas terpampang dalam ingatannya meski hanya sedetik saja. "Kau... kau siapa?! Aku tidak kenal kamu!"

Wanita itu menggeleng perlahan. "Tak kusangka secepat itu kamu melupakanku." Ia tersenyum saat melihat Lu Xun yang mencoba menyembunyikan ketakutannya itu dalam-dalam. "Kau tidak hanya kehilangan ingatanmu, tetapi juga nyalimu kan, Feng?" Ejeknya.

"Kau ini sebenarnya siapa?! Dan bicaramu apa, aku tidak mengerti sedikit pun!" Balas Lu Xun dengan suara hampir berteriak. Hampir. "Aku bukan Feng! Kalau Feng yang kau cari, tidak mungkin kau temukan di sini!"

Wanita itu tertawa terkekeh-kekeh. "Memang benar aku tidak mencari Feng. Jadi kau tidak perlu menyangkal kalau kau adalah dia." Jawabnya. "Feng punya mata emas, Huang punya mata perak. Kau punya mata emas Feng, pastilah kau orang yang diberi kekuatan olehnya, bukan?" Ia tidak menunggu jawaban dari Lu Xun untuk melanjutkan, sebab itu memang bukan pertanyaan. "Tidak. Banyak orang yang salah mengatakannya. Kau bukan hanya _memiliki_ kekuatannya, tapi kau _adalah_ dia sendiri."

"Kalau iya, apa urusannya denganmu?!" Bentak Lu Xun. Dalam suaranya sendiri ia berusaha mencari keberanian itu, tetapi tak ditemukannya. Wanita itu memiliki suatu aura jahat yang melingkupinya, membuat sekujur tubuhnya hampir lumpuh karena kekuatan jahat itu. "Kau juga belum menjawab pertanyaanku! Kau itu sebenarnya siapa?!"

Sekali lagi wanita itu tertawa licik. "Tidak perlu tergesa-gesa." Ia mulai berjalan mendekati Lu Xun dengan langkah yang anggun gemulai. Entah perasaan apa itu, ada sesuatu yang melumpuhkannya sehingga ia tidak dapat menghindar ketika wanita misterius itu mendekatinya. "Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu sesuatu. Dulu aku mengambil Huang darimu, waktu itu saat kau masih dikenal sebagai Feng. Sungguh itu adalah pengalaman yang menyenangkan sekali! Menggunakan manusia-manusia untuk menjebakmu. Mungkin hanya aku yang menikmatimu berjuang mati-matian menyelamatkan belahan jiwamu itu." Setiap kata yang diucapkan wanita itu terdengar seperti bisa ular yang keluar dari mulutnya. "Sekarang, bagaimana kalau hal itu terjadi lagi? Bagaimana kalau Huang yang sekarang adalah gadis yang kau sayangi itu kurebut darimu? Hmm?"

Lu Xun berusaha menggunakan tangannya untuk untuk menepis perempuan itu, tetapi tangannya seperti diikat kuat-kuat hingga ia tidak bisa menggerakkannya. "Kau jangan bercanda! Yangmei tidak akan bisa kau rebut begitu saja!" Teriaknya kuat-kuat. "Yang kau bicarakan itu aku sama sekali tidak mengerti! Jangan-jangan, kaulah musuh Feng dan Huang..."

"...dengan kata lain musuhmu." Potong wanita itu. "Dulu saja aku berhasil merebut Huang darimu, Feng, tentu saja, dengan bantuan manusia-manusia itu. Sekarang, apa sulitnya merebut Yangmei yang juga adalah Huang itu darimu? Apa kau pikir aku tidak bisa menggunakan manusia lain untuk itu?" Kata-katanya diucapkannya dengan penuh keangkuhan.

Barulah Lu Xun sadar apa yang sedang dikatakan wanita itu. "Kau... jangan-jangan lamaran Pangeran Cao Pi dari Wei itu pun semua rencana jahatmu?!"

Wanita itu sekarang benar-benar dekat dengannya. Satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk memegang bahu Lu Xun, sementara tangan lainnya bermain-main dengan rambut coklatnya. "Manusia itu lemah sekali. Hanya dengan sedikit pancingan saja, hati mereka bisa berubah. Keserakahan seorang manusia-lah yang menimbulkan segala macam penderitaan bagi manusia lain, termasuk perang ini." Tangan wanita itu menyentuh keningnya, kemudian turun ke pipinya.

Dalam keadaan seperti ini, Lu Xun semakin lama semakin ketakutan. Tubuhnya kaku, dilumpuhkan oleh perasaan takut, atau mungkin itu adalah kekuatan wanita misterius itu? Ia sama sekali tidak tahu. Yang pasti, sekeras apapun ia berusaha mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak takut, dan berusaha menyingkirkan wanita itu, ia tidak mampu. Pedang di tangannya seakan begitu berat sekarang. Akhirnya ia hanya menutup matanya erat-erat. Melihatnya, wanita itu tersenyum puas. "Dengan pemikiran bahwa kekuatan Feng dan Huang bisa dijadikan senjata, manusia-manusia itu bisa dengan mudahnya ditipu."

"Kau..." dari mulut Lu Xun yang gemetar ketakutan itu hanya keluar suara sepelan bisikan saja. "...kau bohong..."

"Tidak." Jawab wanita itu. "Bukankah dulu kau pun sudah pernah mengalaminya? Seorang yang serakah begitu mudah dipancing untuk melakukan tindakan sekejam itu, bukan? Kau tidak merasakannya? Kau tidak merasakan kalau kejadian yang menimpamu itu sama persis dengan yang akan menimpa Yangmei sekarang?" Ia tertawa mengejek. "Kau kehilangan segalanya, rumah, orangtua, teman, semuanya. Yangmei pun sebentar lagi akan merasakannya."

Suara Lu Xun terdengar bergetar hebat. "Bohong..."

"Tidak perlu khawatir. Sebelum itu terjadi, beribu-ribu tahun lalu pun kau juga sudah pernah merasakannya."

"Salah... ini salah..."

"Merasakannya untuk kedua kalinya juga tidak ada bedanya."

"Hentikan!!!"

Akhirnya keberanian itu datang juga padanya. Mendengar ancaman wanita itu terhadap gadis yang disayanginya, ia merasakan dalam hatinya timbul kemarahan dan kecemasan, dan kemarahan yang sudah berkobar itu semakin disulut saat wanita itu membangkitkan ingatannya tentang tragedi yang dialaminya tiga belas tahun yang lalu.

"Pergi kau! Jangan ganggu aku!"

Begitu cepatnya pedang di tangannya itu ia angkat, kemudian ia ayunkan ke arah wanita itu, namun secepat itu jugalah wanita itu hilang dari hadapannya.

Dengan mata lebar karena terkejut dan shock, Lu Xun menoleh ke kiri ke kanan untuk mencari wanita itu, tetapi sejauh mata memandang yang terlihat hanya langit hitam, tidak ada seorangpun bersembunyi dalam kegelapan. Nafasnya tersenggal-senggal, seolah ia baru saja menyelesaikan sebuah pertarungan yang berat. Pedang itu jatuh dari tangannya, menciptakan sebuah suara gemerincing di tengah kegelapan malam. Kedua tangannya memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit itu erat-erat. Dalam kepalanya muncul berbagai ingatan yang mungkin ia dapatkan di kehidupan sebelumnya, jauh sebelum waktu yang ia jalani sekarang ini. Entah itu adalah ingatan yang sudah lama terpendam, atau hanya bagian dari mimpi yang tercerai-berai dalam otaknya.

* * *

Yahhh... pengungkapan misterinya ya bagian terakhir itu... wkwkwkwk...

Saya nggak mau ngasih tahu apa-apa... hehehe... nantikan saja pengungkapan2 misteri berikutnya! ^^ Siapa tuh yang ditemui Lu Xun? Penasaran? XDDD ***BEWARE! SPOILER STARTS HERE* **Ini alasannya kenapa saya bilang Wei nggak 100% jahat... entah dimana ato kapan saya lupa, tapi kayaknya saya pernah bilang kalo: SAYA NGGAK SUKA MENJADIKAN CANON CHARACTER SEBAGAI ANTAGONIST... makanya untuk chara jahatnya saya bikin OC lagi... Ehm, dan kalo mau tahu lagi, OC tidak dikenal yang muncul di depan Lu Xun itu musuhnya FengHuang di legendanya... wkwkwkwk...** *SPOILER ENDS HERE***

Dan yang ditunggu2... *dinuklir*, secuplik episode berikutnya!!!

_Tanpa menunggu lagi, Sun Ce, Da Qiao, Zhou Yu, dan Xiao Qiao segera meninggalkan ruangan melewati orang kasim itu. Keempatnya berlari terburu-buru keluar dari istana utama, kemudian menuju ke gedung tempat para tabib istana. Seperti yang telah disampaikan kasim itu, memang benar beberapa orang tabib sedang mengelilingi tempat pembaringan tempat Taishi Ci. Saat melihat rombongan Kaisar itu masuk, para tabib itu menghentikan pekerjaannya dan memberi hormat. "Salam hormat pada Yang Mulia Kaisar! Semoga..."_

_"Sudah! Sudah! Tidak perlu salam hormat segala!" Sun Ce berjalan masuk ke ruangan itu, masuk dan melihat keadaan jendral yang terbaring di pembaringan tersebut. "Taishi Ci, bagaimana keadaanmu?"_

_Taishi Ci berusaha ber-kowtow dengan keadaannya yang seperti itu. Melihat hal tersebut, Sun Ce cepat-cepat menghentikannya, dan Taishi Ci hanya bisa menjawab pelan. "Hamba memang pantas mati, Yang Mulia Kaisar! Sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu, entah kenapa banyak prajurit Wei yang berlalu lalang di daerah Xu Chang dan perbatasan provinsi Yangzhou, namun hamba sama sekali tidak curiga. Beberapa hari yang lalu, rupanya Wei baru saja mengerahkan seluruh angkatan perangnya untuk menyerang kita! Dengan sedikitnya prajurit di perbatasan, kami gagal mempertahankan daerah dari musuh. Sekarang mereka telah masuk sampai ke daerah Shou Chun. Mungkin beberapa hari lagi mereka akan tiba di He Fei!" Sambil berbicara ia berusaha menahan sakit._

(Secuplik episode yang panjang... XD)

MWAHAHAHA!!!!! *EVIL MODE ON... dinuklir* Akhirnya kita bisa menyaksikan yang seru2 juga akhirnya... MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! *dinuklir lagi, trus dicemplungin ke H2SO4*


	29. Hidden Tempest

**BEWARE! LONG CHAPTER!**

Berbahagialah yang sekarang masih sekolah... (tiba-tiba merasa tua... XD *dinuklir*) Ternyata libur panjang itu bisa membuat super bosan... -_- Belum lagi saya setelah ini sudah nggak mungkin ketemu temen2 SMA dan guru2 super gokil di sekolah... T-T *Angsty mode ON* Nggg... yah... tapi sebenarnya lebih enak libur daripada sekolah... XD *dinuklir*

Aneh, entah perasaanku ato nggak, rasanya baru aja update, sekarang sudah update lagi... XD Mesti cepet2 nulis biar nggak ketinggalan sama updatenya, nih...

Hmmm... sebelum mulai membaca, saya mau menjelaskan tentang sesuatu yang mungkin kurang jelas buat sodara... ini tentang chapter sebelumnya yang tentang 'ilmu meringankan tubuh'. Nah, emang apaan sih ilmu meringankan tubuh itu? Bagi yang sudah pernah liat film dari ceritanya Khoo Ping Hoo (mis: Pendekar Rajawali), ato film Putri Huan Zhu pun bisa, ato segala film yang notabenenya China kuno dan banyak silat-silatannya, pasti tahu ilmu meringankan tubuh itu kayak apa. Tapi, bagi yang nggak tahu, bisa dibayangkan ilmu meringankan tubuh itu kayak kalo main di DW Strikeforce... kan ada Chi yang namanya 'Leap' sama 'Spring' yang bisa membuat kita bisa lompat tinggi banget bahkan sampe ke atap (ato biasa malah sampe naik ke tebing... XD). Nah, kira-kira itu dia ilmu meringankan tubuh... ^^

Sekian aja infonya... ^^ Selamat membaca!

* * *

"APA???!!!"

Cao Pi berdiri dari tahtanya. Tangannya mengepal keras karena murka. Seorang prajurit yang berlutut di depannya sampai ber-_kowtow_ berkali-kali tanpa berani memandang pangeran itu. Sudah jelas alasannya kenapa Cao Pi marah, karena tawarannya itu ditolak oleh Sun Ce. Tidak hanya itu, utusan yang dikirimnya menurut kabar telah dibunuh.

"Begitulah, Yang Mulia Pangeran..." Kata prajurit itu dengan suara bergetar. "Sepertinya Kaisar Sun Ce sudah menjodohkan Putri Yangmei dengan seseorang. Oleh karena ini dia menolak tawaran Yang Mulia."

Sima Yi yang berdiri se samping Cao Pi langsung menghasutnya dengan lidahnya yang tajam. "Hmph! Memangnya ada laki-laki yang bisa mengalahkan Pangeran Cao Pi?! Sudah jelas Wu ingin menghina dan mencari masalah dengan kita!"

Mendengar hasutan itu, Cao Pi semakin marah. Bahkan sekarang auranya sangat mengerikan, sampai-sampai prajurit malang itu hanya berani menyentuhkan dahinya ke lantai terus.

Sima Yi semakin senang melihat Cao Pi termakan hasutannya. Dia melanjutkan lagi. "Pangeran, Wu sungguh-sungguh tidak tahu diri! Mereka sudah berani mengambil Xu Chang! Sekarang mereka menghina kita luar biasa seperti ini! Pangeran harus melakukan sesuatu jika tidak ingin Wei semakin dihina!" Hasutnya terus-menerus

"Kau benar, Sima Yi." Cao Pi mengangguk mantap. "Tidak tahu bagaimana caranya, putri Wu itu harus kita dapatkan. Siapkan seluruh angkatan perang kita! Seluruhnya! Kita tunjukkan pada Wu siapa Wei itu." Perintahnya. Dengan satu perintah itu, prajurit tersebut langsung undur diri tanpa disuruh dua kali. "Kalau Huang tidak bisa kita dapatkan dengan cara halus, kita pakai cara keras. Kalau perlu, sekalian saja Wu kita ratakan dengan tanah."

--

Tiga bulan telah berlalu sejak pertunangan Lu Xun dan Yangmei, juga sejak surat itu disampaikan. Selama tiga bulan itu, tidak ada kabar apapun dari kerajaan Wei, seolah seluruh kejadian itu tidak pernah terjadi. Di hadapan Lu Xun dan Yangmei, Sun Ce, Da Qiao, dan semua orang yang mengetahui perihal surat itu tidak pernah mengatakan apa-apa. Sama halnya dengan Lu Xun yang selama tiga bulan itu terus-menerus memenuhi apapun permintaan Yangmei, tanpa pernah sekalipun komplain atau mengeluh dan memaksanya belajar seperti biasa. Yangmei yang sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa merasa sangat senang, bahkan setiap hari kerjaannya hanya bermain-main saja sambil menghitung hari pernikahannya tiba.

Sayangnya, kegembiraan itu tidak berlangsung lama.

Sun Ce, Da Qiao, Zhou Yu, dan Xiao Qiao sedang berbincang-bincang mengenai hal yang telah menjadi beban pikiran setiap orang tersebut. Mereka berkumpul di sebuah paviliun istana utama yang hening dan sunyi, tempat mereka bisa berdiskusi dengan tenang tanpa diganggu oleh siapapun. Sebenarnya sudah berulang kali mereka mendiskusikan masalah ini, namun belum pernah sekalipun mereka menemukan titik temu. Sun Ce dan Da Qiao menceritakan kejadian itu lagi dengan lebih terperinci sementara Zhou Yu dan Xiao Qiao mendengarkan dengan penuh perhatian.

Zhou Yu mengangguk mengerti saat Sun Ce menyelesaikan ceritanya. "Ini benar-benar masalah yang rumit. Dengan menikahkan Meimei dengan Pangeran Cao Pi dari Wei, maka bisa dipastikan Wu akan semakin kuat karena memiliki aliansi dengan Wei. Sementara jika kita menolak, maka bencana sudah di depan mata, tidak bisa dihindari lagi!"

"Jadi, apa maksudmu aku harus menyerahkan Meimei pada Cao Pi?" Sun Ce menyela dengan nada sedikit tidak sabar. "Kau tahu sendiri dengan jelas Meimei sudah bertunangan dengan Lu Xun, dan kau juga sudah tahu pasti bagaimana sifat Cao Pi itu, bukan? Apa yang berbeda dengan ayahnya?"

Tiba-tiba saja Da Qiao dan Xiao Qiao tersentak kaget, kemudian saling berpandangan. "Tidak mungkin... ini... seperti Cao Cao dulu..." Mereka bergumam.

Beberapa tahun yang lalu, Da Qiao dan Xiao Qiao pernah akan dipinang oleh Cao Cao untuk dijadikan selirnya. Kejadian itu hanya terpaut kurang lebih setahun saja setelah pernikahan antara Sun Ce dengan Da Qiao dan Zhou Yu dengan Xiao Qiao. Sekarang, kejadian yang sama terulang lagi, hanya saja yang mengalami adalah anak mereka. Mengingat kejadian ini, Zhou Yu hanya diam membisu.

"Kau sendiri tidak mungkin akan menyerahkan anakmu begitu saja, bukan?" Sun Ce berkata pada Zhou Yu. "Bayangkan seandainya Cao Pi menginginkan Zhou Ying. Apakah anakmu itu akan kau serahkan? Tidak mungkin bukan?"

Setelah terdiam beberapa saat, barulah Zhou Yu sekali lagi mengangkat suara. "Apakah tidak lebih baik kita diskusikan masalah ini bersama Lu Xun saja?"

Semua orang yang mendengar perkataan itu kontan jadi kaget sekali. "Apa maksudmu itu?" Sun Ce bertanya. "Apa jadinya kalau Lu Xun sampai tahu hal ini?"

"Aku mengusulkan demikian karena..." Zhou Yu mendesah. "...karena kelihatannya Lu Xun sendiri sudah tahu akan hal ini!"

"Bagaimana bisa begitu?!" Sun Ce, Da Qiao, dan Xiao Qiao berseru bersamaan, seperti paduan suara saja.

"Coba pikirkan," Zhou Yu mulai menjelaskan. "Lu Xun akhir-akhir ini tidak pernah sekalipun mengurusi hal-hal seperti strategi perang atau memperdalam ilmunya. Sepertinya hari-harinya hanya diisi dengan Meimei dan Meimei saja. Anak serajin dia mana mungkin melalaikan kewajibannya? Beberapa dayang bahkan menggosipkan mereka semakin lama semakin tidak tahu aturan saja. Kadang Lu Xun masuk ke kamar Meimei, kadang Meimei masuk ke kamar Lu Xun. Tentulah ada satu hal yang benar-benar mengganjal hatinya sehingga menyebabkannya ingin melupakan bebannya itu dengan cara demikian."

Ia mengedarkan pandangan satu demi satu kepada Sun Ce, Da Qiao, dan Xiao Qiao, seperti meyakinkan mereka. "Dan yang menjadi 'pelariannya' adalah Meimei. Sekarang, pikirkan, jika orang yang kau sayangi akan direbut oleh orang lain, bukankah kau akan mati-matian melindunginya, dan ingin bersamanya setiap saat? Kalaupun seandainya tidak mungkin untuk tetap bersamanya, bukankah kau ingin menghabiskan waktu-waktu yang ada sekarang mumpung dia masih ada? Inilah yang dipikirkan Lu Xun sekarang!"

Setelah mendengar penjelasan Zhou Yu itu, barulah mereka mengerti dengan jelas. Memang akhir-akhir ini sepertinya Lu Xun terlihat masa bodoh dengan semua urusan yang lain, dan yang ia pikirkan hanya Yangmei dan Yangmei saja. Sun Ce hanya bisa mengangguk setuju. "Jadi, apakah lebih baik kita memanggilnya sekarang?"

Sebelum ketiganya bisa memberi jawaban, seorang kasim datang menghadap. "Salam hormat pada Yang Mulia Kaisar! Semoga Kaisar panjang umur sampai seribu tahun!" Salamnya sambil membungkuk dalam-dalam. Setelah Sun Ce memberi isyarat untuk menerangkan maksud kedatangannya, barulah kasim itu mengangkat kepalanya. "Kaisar, Jendral Taishi Ci dari perbatasan He Fei baru saja tiba untuk menyampaikan laporan!"

Keempatnya bangkit berdiri dengan penuh keterkejutan. "He Fei?!" Mereka memandang kasim itu dengan tajam. "Jendral Taishi Ci kuberi tugas menjaga di He Fei dan dia kembali untuk memberi laporan seorang diri. Tentulah ini adalah laporan yang sangat penting sampai dia menyampaikannya sendiri tanpa mengirim utusan!" Sun Ce menyimpulkan. "Di mana dia sekarang?"

"Dia dibawa ke tabib istana. Saat tiba kemari, sepertinya ia terluka parah." Jawab kasim itu sedikit takut-takut.

Tanpa menunggu lagi, Sun Ce, Da Qiao, Zhou Yu, dan Xiao Qiao segera meninggalkan ruangan melewati orang kasim itu. Keempatnya berlari terburu-buru keluar dari istana utama, kemudian menuju ke gedung tempat para tabib istana. Seperti yang telah disampaikan kasim itu, memang benar beberapa orang tabib sedang mengelilingi tempat pembaringan tempat Taishi Ci. Saat melihat rombongan Kaisar itu masuk, para tabib itu menghentikan pekerjaannya dan memberi hormat. "Salam hormat pada Yang Mulia Kaisar! Semoga..."

"Sudah! Sudah! Tidak perlu salam hormat segala!" Sun Ce berjalan masuk ke ruangan itu, masuk dan melihat keadaan jendral yang terbaring di pembaringan tersebut. "Taishi Ci, bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Taishi Ci berusaha ber-_kowtow_ dengan keadaannya yang seperti itu. Melihat hal tersebut, Sun Ce cepat-cepat menghentikannya, dan Taishi Ci hanya bisa menjawab pelan. "Hamba memang pantas mati, Yang Mulia Kaisar! Sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu, entah kenapa banyak prajurit Wei yang berlalu lalang di daerah Xu Chang dan perbatasan provinsi Yangzhou, namun hamba sama sekali tidak curiga. Beberapa hari yang lalu, rupanya Wei baru saja mengerahkan seluruh angkatan perangnya untuk menyerang kita! Dengan sedikitnya prajurit di perbatasan, kami gagal mempertahankan daerah dari musuh. Sekarang mereka telah masuk sampai ke daerah Shou Chun. Mungkin beberapa hari lagi mereka akan tiba di He Fei!" Sambil berbicara ia berusaha menahan sakit.

Sun Ce mendorong tubuhnya agar berbaring kembali ke pembaringan. "Kau jangan bicara lagi! Keadaanmu sekarang sudah sangat parah!" Kemudian ia menoleh memanggil tabib-tabib itu. "Tabib Bai! Tabib Hu! Tabib Hao! Kalian rawatlah dia dengan benar sampai sembuh!" Ia memberi perintah, dan ketiga tabib itu beserta tabib-tabib lainnya langsung maju dan menolong Taishi Ci.

Sun Ce keluar dari kerumunan itu. Zhou Yu menepuk bahu Sun Ce, kemudian mendesah pelan. "Rupanya bencana memang sudah di depan mata. Sepertinya kita tidak bisa menghindar lagi."

--

Pada saat yang bersamaan, Lu Xun baru saja keluar dari kamar Yangmei. Pemuda itu baru saja selesai bermain dengan kekasihnya itu. Yangmei sepertinya benar-benar kelelahan sehabis bermain, hingga ia tidur siang dengan cepat, meskipun sebenarnya ia masih ingin bermain dengan Lu Xun. Lu Xun sendiri merasakan hal yang sama, terutama dengan beban berat di hatinya itu.

Ia berjalan keluar dari istana utama, melewati taman bunga dan sampai ke bagian terluar istana Jian Ye, tempat tinggal para jendral. Ia bermaksud untuk berlatih bertarung bersama dengan teman-temannya, Ling Tong, Gan Ning, dan Lü Meng. Namun, apa mau ketika ia tiba rupanya ketiga orang itu bukannya sedang berlatih, tetapi malah sedang duduk-duduk di meja batu yang biasanya dipakai untuk bermain _xiangji_, berbincang-bincang sambil berteduh di bawah sebuah pohon. Rupanya mereka sudah asyik sendiri hingga tidak menyadari kehadiran Lu Xun

"Hai!" Sapa Lu Xun. "Ada apa? Kalian asyik ngobrol seperti dayang-dayang kalau sedang bergosip saja!" Katanya dengan nada bercanda.

"Ini bukan gosip." Kata Ling Tong sambil mengisyaratkan Lu Xun agar duduk di sebuah kursi yang masih kosong. "Apa kau tidak tahu bahwa daerah perbatasan sekarang sedang diserang oleh kerajaan Wei?"

Lu Xun menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Ia mulai merasa curiga.

Lü Meng pun menjelaskan. "Hari ini Jendral Taishi Ci yang diposisikan di Yangzhou baru saja kembali. Keadaannya cukup parah hingga harus dilarikan ke tabib. Keadaan beberapa tentara lain yang kembali juga tidak kalah parahnya. Menurut laporannya, daerah perbatasan telah diserang dan Wei sudah sampai He Fei."

"Orang-orang Wei memang cari mati!" Gan Ning menggebrak meja. "Sekarang, mau apa lagi mereka menyerang kemari? Mau merebut Yangzhou dan Yuzhou lagi?! Apa mereka kira segampang itu merebut kembali apa yang sudah menjadi milik Wu?!"

"Tidak begitu," Lü Meng membalas. "Xu Chang adalah istana yang penting bagi Wei. Kalau mereka ingin merebut Xu Chang kembali, itu hal yang wajar. Tetapi jika mereka sampai mengerahkan seluruh tentara yang begitu banyak hanya untuk provinsi Yangzhou dan Yuzhou, kok rasanya aneh sekali. Apa mereka tidak terlalu terburu-buru?"

Ling Tong mengangguk setuju. "Benar sekali. Mengerahkan tentara sebanyak ini sama saja dengan cari mati sendiri. Pada saat Wei berperang melawan Yuan Shao di Guan Du saja, Wei tidak mengerahkan angkatan perang begini besar. Mereka berhati-hati dan sabar namun teliti. Padahal, kekuatan angkatan perang Yuan Shao tentulah lebih besar daripada kita. Bukankah seluruh angkatan perang Dinasti Han dikendalikan oleh Yuan Shao?" Jelas Ling Tong panjang lebar.

"Jadi menurut kalian bagaimana?"

"Sepertinya Wei menyerang kita untuk satu tujuan." Lü Meng menjawab. "Mungkin untuk menguasai seluruh Wu secara total. Atau, mungkin ada sesuatu yang sangat mereka inginkan dari kita..."

Ling Tong penasaran dengan analisis Lü Meng. "Apa itu?"

"Entahlah." Lü Meng mengangkat bahu, kemudian menoleh pada Lu Xun yang sedari tadi hanya menunduk diam seribu bahasa saja. "Sepertinya kamu lebih mengerti daripada kami, Lu Xun. Katakan pendapatmu."

Lu Xun tersentak kaget. Ia menatap ketiga rekannya itu dengan padangan ragu-ragu, dan khawatir. Apakah ia perlu mengatakan sejujurnya? Ataukah berkata ia tidak tahu apa-apa? Setelah memikirkan berbagai pertimbangan dalam otaknya, ia memutuskan untuk mengatakannya. "Kejadian kali ini mengingatkanku akan banyak hal." Ungkapnya. "Yang pertama adalah cerita yang diceritakan oleh Meimei. Meimei pernah berkata padaku bahwa beberapa saat setelah Kaisar menikahi Permaisuri dan Penasihat Zhou menikahi Nyonya Muda Qiao, Cao Cao begitu menginginkan Permaisuri dan Nyonya Muda Qiao menjadi selirnya. Hampir saja kejadian itu menyebabkan perang."

"Jadi, sekarangpun penyerangan ini hanya demi wanita saja?" Tanya mereka kaget.

"Bukan hanya itu." Jawab Lu Xun. "Kejadian kedua yang kuingat adalah kejadian yang menimpaku di Wujun tiga belas tahun lalu." Saat mengatakannya, ketiga rekannya itu dapat melihat kesedihan dalam matanya. "Waktu itu, Cao Cao pun sangat bernafsu ingin memburuku. Mungkin dua kejadian ini kalau dikaitkan akan memberikan jawaban yang sebenarnya."

Ketiganya hening tanpa dapat mengatakan apa-apa, hanya diam dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing. Beberapa lama kemudian, barulah Lü Meng memukul tangannya, mendapatkan jawaban untuk masalah ini. "Intinya, Cao Cao menginginkan seorang untuk dijadikan selirnya, tetapi ia hanya ingin menjadikan seorang wanita istimewa yang memiliki kekuatan Phoenix saja yang menjadi selirnya. Dengan kata lain, Cao Cao menginginkan Meimei." Lü Meng menyimpulkan.

"Apa?!" Ling Tong dan Gan Ning berseru bersamaan. "Dulu Permaisuri dan Nyonya Muda Qiao! Sekarang Meimei! Apa karena tidak berhasil merebut ibunya, maka sekarang ingin merebut putrinya?"

Lu Xun tersenyum kecil. "Hampir tepat, Jendral Lü Meng. Hanya saja yang menginginkan semua ini bukan Cao Cao melainkan putranya, Cao Pi." Setelah itu barulah Lu Xun mengakui yang sebenarnya. Ia menceritakan mulai dari kesalahan yang dilakukan Yangmei setelah perang di Xu Chang, kemudian tentang surat yang dibacanya dari kasim itu, dan sekaligus alasan mengapa selama tiga bulan ini ia tidak pernah mau lepas dari Yangmei.

"Tapi ada yang aneh dengan hal itu, Lu Xun." Lü Meng mengerutkan dahi. "Jika memang Wei begitu menginginkan Meimei karena dia memiliki kekuatan Huang, kenapa mereka tidak menginginkanmu? Padahal, bukankah kaulah yang pertama mereka tahu sebagai pemilik kekuatan Feng?"

"Karena aku tidak pernah menunjukkannya! Kejadian itu sudah tiga belas tahun yang lalu. Dengan keadaan seperti itu, mungkin mereka berpikir aku pasti sudah mati, atau kalau pun masih hidup mungkin hanya seorang pengembara atau _Gaibang_ saja. Siapa sangka ternyata aku sekarang juga tinggal di istana? Selain itu, Yangmei menunjukkan kekuatan itu terang-terangan, sementara kekuatanku, sampai sekarang pun aku belum melihat wujudnya! Mungkin memang aku tidak punya kekuatan seperti itu."

Ling Tong menepuk bahu Lu Xun. "Kurasa, melihat semua hal yang terjadi sampai hari ini, bisa dipasikan bahwa kamu memiliki kekuatan Feng itu, hanya mungkin kekuatan itu belum 'bangun'. Mengenai Meimei..." Ia mendesah panjang. "Rupanya kesalahan sekecil itu bisa membuat kekacauan sampai seperti ini. Meimei sih tidak mungkin ingin mencelakakan dirinya sendiri dan seluruh Wu ini, tetapi kita semua tahu tabiatnya yang ceroboh dan asal-asalan itu."

"Parahnya, Kaisar, Permaisuri, bahkan Penasihat Zhou sekalipun kelihatannya tidak tahu-menahu alasan kenapa Cao Pi begitu menginginkan Meimei." Lu Xun mendengus kesal. "Dalam surat itu, Cao Pi membujuk Kaisar dengan mengatakan Meimei akan dijadikan istrinya, dan suatu saat akan menjadi Permaisuri Wei. Aku sama sekali tidak percaya dengan tipuan itu! Begitu Meimei diserahkan, ia pasti diperlakukan tidak lebih dari senjata perang saja!" Suaranya mulai dipenuhi perasaan marah dan kecemasan, yang membuat ketiganya bergidik karena kaget.

"Kau jangan berkesimpulan secepat itu." Gan Ning berusaha menasihati. "Bagaimana seandainya Cao Pi memang menginginkan Meimei sebagai istri dan bukan selir? Bukankah ini berarti memperkuat hubungan Wei dan Wu?"

Lu Xun menatap Gan Ning dengan tajam, seolah menangkap perkataannya barusan sebagai penghinaan. "Memperkuat hubungan Wei dan Wu? Memang sejak kapan Wei dan Wu punya hubungan untuk diperkuat? Sejak pertama kali Wu berdiri sampai sekarang, tidak pernah sekalipun Wu berdamai dengan Wei! Cao Cao, pendiri Wei itu, adalah pengkhianat besar yang bermaksud merebut tahta kerajaan Han dengan mendirikan kerajaan Wei ini. Setelah itu barulah muncul kerajaan Shu dan Wu untuk melawan pengkhianat Cao Cao itu dan mengembalikan Kerajaan Han yang agung sebagaimana mestinya! Sayang benar Kerajaan Han kini sudah tidak tertolong lagi karena terus ditekan oleh Wei!" Jelasnya panjang lebar dengan emosi yang berapi-api. Untunglah ia bisa mengendalikan perasaannya. "Selain itu, Cao Pi baru saja menikah dengan Zhen Ji dan mengangkatnya sebagai istri yang nantinya akan menjadi Permaisuri. Mana mungkin sekarang keputusannya dapat diubah secepat itu?! Pasti ini ada hubungannya dengan kekuatan yang dimiliki Meimei!" Tangannya yang sudah terkepal dari tadi nyaris menggebrak meja.

Lü Meng, Ling Tong, dan Gan Ning menatap Lu Xun dengan perasaan simpati. "Kalau begitu, kenapa hal ini tidak kau laporkan pada Kaisar dan Permaisuri?" Tanya Lü Meng. "Apa kau mau menunggu sampai Cao Pi dulu yang muncul di hadapan kalian berdua dan merebut Meimei darimu?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" Lu Xun membentak Lü Meng. Hal ini bahkan membuat dirinya sendiri terkejut, tidak biasanya ia menjadi panik dan kacau seperti ini. "Aku tidak akan membiarkannya menyentuh Meimei, barang hanya seujung rambut pun!" Ia berdiri, kedua tangannya dikepalkan kuat-kuat di atas meja sampai berubah putih. Tekadnya dalam kata-kata itu disertai dengan perasaan amarah. Matanya menatap tajam ke meja batu, seolah di meja batu itu ia dapat melihat wajah Cao Pi yang menyeringai licik ke arahnya.

Ling Tong berdiri. "Kalau begitu, pergilah. Katakan hal ini pada Kaisar dan Permaisuri. Kaisar tidak mungkin tinggal diam kalau tahu putrinya diincar hanya untuk senjata perang. Tidak lama kemudian pasti angkatan Wu ini dikerahkan untuk melawan Wei." Kemudian ia mengangkat _sanjiegun_ yang selalu ia bawa-bawa itu. "Kalau masa itu tiba, tidak peduli seberapa sulitnya lawan kita, aku akan siap membantumu dan Meimei, Lu Xun!" Katanya penuh semangat.

"Aku pun siap kapanpun diperlukan!" Lü Meng berdiri dari kursinya, tersenyum yakin ke arah Lu Xun. "Dengan melakukan hal seperti ini, Wei telah menghina Wu habis-habisan! Menghina Wu sama saja dengan menghina seluruh orangnya, mulai dari Kaisar, Jendral, hingga rakyat biasa! Kalau tahu Wu dihina begini, aku akan siap membela!"

"Hei, kalian jangan melupakan aku!" Gan Ning ikut-ikutan berdiri. "Aku tidak begitu pandai bicara seperti Ling Tong dan Lü Meng! Tapi aku tahu satu hal, kau dan Meimei adalah pasangan yang benar-benar serasi. Sayang sekali kalau Cao Pi yang brengsek itu mau menghancurkan pasangan yang romantis ini! Aku yang tidak punya keluarga ini sudah menganggapmu dan Meimei seperti adikku sendiri! Kalau ada apa-apa terjadi pada seorang adik, mana mungkin kakaknya tidak mau membantu?"

Lu Xun memandangi rekannya satu persatu dengan tatapan heran, tetapi bercampur perasaan senang dan haru. Dalam kata-kata mereka itu ia seperti menemukan harapan dan kekuatan baru. Selain keberadaan Yangmei, dukungan dari mereka adalah hal yang sangat ia butuhkan. Dengan penuh keyakinan ia mengangguk mantap dan berkata, "Baik, aku akan segera mengatakan hal ini pada Kaisar. Tolong kalian jangan beritahu Meimei apa-apa tentang hal ini." Kemudian meninggalkan ketiga temannya itu dan berlari kembali menuju ke istana utama.

Di ruang tahta, Lu Xun menemukan Sun Ce, Da Qiao, Zhou Yu, dan Xiao Qiao yang sedang membicarakan masalah ini dengan seksama. Melihat kehadiran Lu Xun yang tiba-tiba itu, keempatnya begitu terkejut dan tak ayal lagi seluruh pembicaraan tentang penyerangan Wei itu dapat Lu Xun dengarkan seluruhnya. Tak ada gunanya menyembunyikan lagi.

"Kaisar, Permaisuri, Penasihat Zhou, Nyonya Muda Qiao!" Lu Xun bersoja dan membungkuk dengan hormat. "Maafkan kelancangan saya yang sudah berani-beraninya mencuri dengar pembicaraan Anda sekalian!"

Sun Ce menghela nafas. "Sebenarnya kau tidak perlu menutup-nutupi seperti itu lagi, Lu Xun. Apa benar kau sudah tahu semua tentang keinginan Pangeran Cao Pi dari Wei yang menginginkan Meimei menjadi istrinya?" Tanyanya.

Lu Xun menjadi gugup ditanyai seperti itu. Melihat Zhou Yu yang ada di tempat itu juga, tahulah Lu Xun bahwa penasihat itu pasti telah menyadari tingkah lakunya selama tiga bulan ini. Akhirnya, Lu Xun sekali lagi menunduk, dan dengan nada menyesal ia menjawab perkataan Sun Ce. "Mohon ampun, Yang Mulia Kaisar, sebenarnya sejak tiga bulan yang lalu ketika utusan dari Wei itu datang dan mengirimkan surat, saya sudah diam-diam membaca surat itu sebelum para kasim membakar suranya. Mohon Yang Mulia jangan menyalahkan kasim-kasim tersebut sebab ini sepenuhnya adalah kesalahan saya sendiri." Jawabnya jujur. "Dengan kata lain, saya sudah mengetahui dengan jelas seluruh pekaranya, tetapi saya tidak berani buka mulut, apalagi mengatakan hal ini pada Meimei."

"Bisa celaka kalau sampai Meimei mendengar tentang ini." Komentar Permaisuri. "Lu Xun, kaulah yang paling tahu tentang Meimei, bahkan lebih tahu daripada kami. Menurutmu, alasan apakah yang membuat Pangeran Cao Pi dari Wei begitu menginginkan Meimei sampai melakukan penyerangan mendadak begini? Bukankah ia sudah memiliki Zhen Ji sebagai istrinya? Jangankan mengenal, bertemu Meimei pun ia tidak pernah."

"Gadis-gadis di Istana Wei juga tidak sedikit yang rupawan." Tambah Zhou Yu. "Bukankah aneh sekali jika Cao Pi menginginkan Meimei sampai mengerahkan seluruh angkatan perangnya?"

Ditanyai seperti itu, Lu Xun melihat kesempatan untuk mengatakan pendapatnya. Dengan yakin ia menjawab pertanyaan itu. "Wei punya segudang taktik dan strategi kalau dia hanya menginginkan sembarang gadis saja. Tapi jika mereka sampai pantang menyerah dan malah nekat mengirimkan angkatan perangnya dalam jumlah besar hanya untuk mendapatkan Meimei saja, rasanya mereka memiliki maksud lain dibalik ini semua..."

Kata-kata selanjutnya tidak dilanjutkan oleh Lu Xun, sebab Zhou Yu telah membuat kesimpulan. "Berarti, apa maksudmu Cao Pi pun ingin mengangkat Meimei menjadi istrinya dengan alasan yang sama seperti mengapa dulu Cao Cao memburumu? Hanya demi kekuatan Phoenix itu?" Tanyanya pada Lu Xun.

"Sungguh kejam!" Xiao Qiao menutup mulutnya dengan kedua belah tangannya. "Aku tidak menyangka mereka begitu licik! Hanya demi kekuatan Phoenix saja sampai tega ingin merebut tunangan orang! Bukankah itu perbuatan yang sangat biadab?! Ini malah lebih buruk daripada Cao Cao dulu! Lagipula, jika dia menginginkan Meimei karena kekuatan Phoenix saja, bukankah sangat aneh kalau Cao Pi mengangkatnya sebagai istri? Bukankah daripada istri, hanya terlihat sebagai barang saja? Aku hanya takut jika Meimei kita serahkan, maka Cao Pi akan berbuat semena-mena terhadap kita! Tidak hanya itu, mereka bahkan bisa menggunakan Meimei sebagai 'sandera'!"

Lu Xun menatap Xiao Qiao sekilas dengan tatapan terkejut. "Perkataan Nyonya Muda Qiao sungguh telah menyampaikan seluruh isi pikiranku!" Kemudian ia kembali menatap Sun Ce dan Da Qiao yang masih shock mendengar pernyataan dari Xiao Qiao itu. "Kaisar, tidak perlu diragukan lagi, Cao Pi tidak pernah benar-benar menginginkan Meimei sebagai istri sahnya, apalagi untuk menjalin hubungan kerjasama dengan Wu. Jika kita menuruti keinginan mereka, bukannya kita akan lepas dari masalah, malah sebaliknya kita akan semakin terjerat dalam masalah!"

Dalam suara Lu Xun terpendam perasaan khawatir, cemas, panik, dan marah. Baik Sun Ce maupun Zhou Yu mengerti benar perasaan pemuda itu sebab mereka pun pernah mengalaminya beberapa tahun yang lalu. Mereka tahu, cinta Lu Xun pada Yangmei tidak kalah dengan cinta mereka pada istri mereka masing-masing. Pada akhirnya, Zhou Yu hanya bertanya singkat pada Lu Xun. "Jadi, menurutmu kita harus bagaimana?"

Lu Xun melemparkan tatapan memohon pada Zhou Yu, kemudian Sun Ce. Mulutnya terbuka, tetapi ia sepertinya belum bisa menemukan kata-kata yang tepat. Matanya hanya menatap ke lantai saja sementara ia berusaha menjawab. "Kaisar, Penasihat Zhou, baik sebagai tunangan Meimei dan sebagai bawahan Kaisar, saya hanya memiliki satu usulan saja. Meskipun musuh dari Wei begitu besar dan banyak, kita lebih baik mati-matian mempertahankan apa yang begitu berharga bagi kita daripada menyia-nyiakannya." Jawab Lu Xun. "Mungkin Kaisar merasa keadaan ini sangat merugikan bagi kita, dan tidak ada cara lain untuk menghindari malapetaka kecuali menyerahkan Meimei. Saya juga sudah mendengar laporan yang mengatakan betapa besar jumlah angkatan perang Wei yang menyerang kita. Tetapi ada tiga alasan yang membuat saya mengusulkan agar kita tetap melawan Wei saja."

Sun Ce mendengarkan dengan penuh perhatian, begitu juga dengan Da Qiao, Zhou Yu, dan Xiao Qiao. "Alasan apa itu?"

"Alasan pertama," Lu Xun memulai dengan menghela nafas pelan. "Wei benar-benar licik. Mereka tidak akan puas hanya memiliki Meimei. Kalau Meimei sudah menjadi sandera, maka apapun yang mereka inginkan mau tidak mau harus kita penuhi demi keselamatan Meimei."

"Alasan kedua, saya sendiri pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya diserahkan pada Wei itu. Saya... saya yakin sekali Anda semua tidak ingin Meimei merasakan hal yang sama dengan saya! Tidak hanya ia akan menderita di sana, ia pun akan merasa dikhianati oleh kita semua." Ungkap Lu Xun dengan penuh perasaan. Suaranya menyiratkan permohonan.

"Dan alasan ketiga..." Ia menggigit bibirnya, bingung lebih baik mengatakan atau tidak. "...adalah sebuah alasan pribadi yang kedengarannya mungkin sangat egois. Lebih baik saya tidak mengatakannya."

Da Qiao memandangnya dengan lembut, namun juga penuh wibawa. "Tidak pelu takut, Lu Xun. Katakan saja." Kata-kata yang singkat itu melenyapkan segala keragu-raguan Lu Xun.

"Terima kasih banyak, Permaisuri." Lu Xun menunduk dalam-dalam. "Alasan ketiga sebenarnya sederhana sekali, tetapi sulit untuk dikatakan. Begini, kedudukan Kaisar dan Permaisuri sebagai ayah dan ibu Meimei tidak mungkin tergantikan oleh siapapun. Hubungan antara orangtua dan anak adalah hubungan darah yang tidak mungkin terputuskan oleh siapapun. Namun lain halnya dengan keadaan saya dan Meimei sekarang. Saya tidak punya hubungan darah apapun dengan Meimei, menikah pun belum. Sekarang Cao Pi datang dan ingin merebut Meimei. Ini... membuat saya sangat cemas dan juga marah." Kata Lu Xun terang-terangan. "Saya hanya khawatir, jika memang Meimei akan diangkatnya menjadi istri, atau selir, atau apapun itu, saya tidak akan punya kesempatan lagi untuk hidup dengannya."

Semuanya mendengar dengan perhatian. Saat Lu Xun menyelesaikan perkataannya itu seluruhnya, mereka hanya bisa berpandang-pandangan saja, sampai tiba-tiba Xiao Qiao tersenyum, dan senyumnya itu kemudian menjadi tawa kecil yang mencarikan suasana yang tegang. "Kau ini sampai mengatakan panjang lebar begitu! Kalau semua perkataanmu disingkat, maka hanya akan menjadi satu kata saja. CEMBURU!"

Mau tidak mau Lu Xun tersenyum kecil mendengar perkataan itu. Ia menjawab singkat saja. "Mungkin, memang itulah alasan yang sebenarnya."

Permaisuri tersenyum hangat ke arahnya, menghargai kejujuran yang telah ia tunjukkan. Rasanya sifatnya yang sangat melindungi ini sangat mirip dengan sifat Sun Ce ketika dulu Cao Cao ingin merebutnya. Dalam hati Da Qiao merasa bersyukur putrinya memiliki calon suami seperti Lu Xun. "Hal itu mustahil terjadi, Lu Xun." Kata Permaisuri lembut, namun tegas. "Kedudukanmu di hati Meimei sama kokohnya seperti Gunung Taishan dan Sungai Huang He. Tidak mungkin akan digeser oleh siapapun. Jangan pernah mengkhawatirkan hal itu." Jelasnya.

Sun Ce bangkit berdiri, kemudian berjalan mendekati Lu Xun. "Kau juga jangan cemas seperti itu. Mana mungkin kami akan menyerahkan Meimei? Justru dari awal aku sudah merencanakan untuk menyerang balas Wei!" Ia menepuk-nepuk bahu Lu Xun. "Wei sudah mencapai He Fei. Tidak ada waktu untuk berlama-lama lagi. Kita akan berangkat secepatnya! Aku pun akan ikut, memimpin penyerangan ini!"

"Mengenai hal ini," Zhou Yu menyahut dari belakang. Sun Ce menoleh ke arahnya. "Saya sarankan Lu Xun dan Meimei tidak ikut serta dalam perang ini. Meimei sudah seperti barang perebutan sekarang. Jika membawanya ke medan perang, sama saja dengan menyerahkannya begitu saja. Sementara Lu Xun lebih baik menemani Meimei di sini, karena kalau tidak Meimei sendiri pasti akan curiga, dan tingkahnya pun akan semakin tak terduga." Jelasnya panjang lebar.

Lu Xun segera membuka mulutnya untuk protes. "Pendapat Penasihat Zhou benar sekali! Meimei memang tidak boleh sampai ikut dalam perang ini! Bahkan mendengar kabar ini pun tidak! Sekali orang Wei melihatnya, maka bencana sudah di depan mata." Katanya mantap. "Namun mana mungkin saya bisa enak-enakkan di istana sementara yang lain ikut berperang? Bagaimana orang lain bisa bertarung menlindungi Meimei, jika saya yang tunangannya saja tidak? Ini bisa merusak moral, Penasihat Zhou!"

Zhou Yu meletakkan tangan di bawah dagu, berpikir keras. "Tapi Lu Xun, kau tahu sekali adat Meimei yang suka sembarang. Jika kau tidak menemaninya, entah apa lagi yang akan terjadi padanya. Bisa-bisa keingintahuannya membunuhnya sendiri!" Penasihat itu mengingatkan.

"Kurasa," Xiao Qiao menengahi. "Lu Xun ada benarnya. Sebaiknya kita tidak memaksanya." Katanya pada Zhou Yu. "Kau juga ingat sendiri, kan, bagaimana kalau kau ada di posisi Lu Xun, sementara aku di posisi Meimei? Pasti kau sendiri mau mati-matian bertarung untukku, bukannya diam-diam saja di dalam istana."

Penasihat itu tidak tahu harus bagaimana menjawab istrinya, tetapi memang ia ada benarnya juga. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa tenang-tenang sementara kekasihnya dalam bahaya. Tentulah ia akan berjuang, begitu juga Lu Xun sekarang. Pada akhirnya ia hanya menghela nafas panjang. "Benar juga. Tetapi bagaimanapun juga, Meimei tidak boleh sampai ikut! Dia harus dijaga supaya tetap di sini."

Lu Xun mengangguk mantap. Sun Ce tersenyum puas melihat persetujuan mereka, terutama saat mendengar Zhou Yu, Xiao Qiao, bahkan Da Qiao pun bersedia bertarung bersama, diikuti oleh seluruh jendral-jendralnya. Sekarang mereka hanya perlu menunggu tanggal keberangkatan saja sambil mempersiapkan diri.

Namun lain halnya dengan Lu Xun. Masih ada satu masalah lagi yang akan dihadapinya. Bagaimana ia harus mengatakan ia akan pergi berperang meninggalkannya, tanpa mengatakan alasan peperangan yang sebenarnya? Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Lu Xun pusing.

--

"APA?! Kau bilang kau akan pergi berperang?! Tanpa aku?!"

Tepat seperti dugaan Lu Xun, gadis itu langsung berang mendengar ketika angkatan perang Wu akan berangkat, membawa seluruh jendral atau siapapun yang dapt bertarung di tempat itu untuk melawan Wei. Semua, kecuali dia sendiri. Ia pun segera mengeluarkan sumpah serapah sambil memukul meja berulang-ulang, yang membuatnya tidak terlihat seperti putri sama sekali, lebih mirip seorang istri yang akan diceraikan suaminya.

"Dengar dulu, Meimei," Lu Xun mencoba menenangkan. "Kami tidak bisa mengajakmu hanya sekali ini saja, kok! Lain kali pasti kamu diperbolehkan ikut." Bujuknya.

Yangmei tetap saja tidak mau mendengar apapun. "Tapi ini tidak adil! Sangat tidak adil!" Ia menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. "Memangnya apa yang kulakukan sampai tidak boleh ikut bertarung?! Memangnya aku salah apa?!"

Lu Xun benar-benar bingung harus berkata apa. Tidak, tidak mungkin ia boleh jujur. Tetapi membohongi gadis sepolos Yangmei, bukankah itu suatu dosa besar? Tidak tahan melihat kelakuan Yangmei, Lu Xun akhirnya membohonginya saja, melawan hati nuraninya yang berkata lain. "Begini, Meimei." Ia mencekal tangan Yangmei, dan gadis itu segera menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan tajam. "Tentu saja ada alasannya."

"Apa alasannya?"

"Karena..." Lu Xun menghela nafas panjang sebelum menjawab. Ia kemudian pura-pura tersenyum senang, yang membuat Yangmei menatapnya dengan perasaan heran. "... karena semua jendral di tempat ini payah! Yang terhebat hanya kau saja! Karena itulah ayahmu menyuruhmu tidak boleh ikut perang, sebab nantinya pasti semua musuh kau tumpas langsung. Bagaimana dengan jendral dan tentara yang lain? Kalau semua musuh kau tebas, mana bisa jendral kita bertarung lagi? Dan kalau tidak bertarung, maka sampai kapanpun keahlian mereka tidak akan diasah." Ia kemudian tersenyum lebar, menatap Yangmei dengan mata yang dipaksakan supaya terlihat riang. "Nah, apa kamu mau kalau sampai jendral-jendral kita tidak hebat seperti jendral Shu dan Wei?"

Mungkin jika orang lain yang mendengar alasan lain, mereka tidak mungkin percaya. Tetapi ini Yangmei, gadis polos dan lugu yang selalu percaya pada perkataan Lu Xun. _Mana mungkin Lu Xun membohongiku?_ Itulah yang selalu dipikirkannya. "Begitu, ya?" Yangmei mengangguk mengerti. Matanya yang lebar dan bening menatap Lu Xun. Pipinya digembungkan karena kesal. "Ternyata mereka iri dengan kemampuanku! Baiklah! Untuk saat ini, aku tidak akan ikut dan memberi kesempatan pada mereka untuk berlatih! Lain waktu, aku harus ikut!" Tetapi, meskipun kesal, mau tidak mau ia jadi sesumbar mendengar pujian Lu Xun tentang kehebatannya itu bertarung, tanpa tahu sama sekali bahwa ia sedang dibohongi.

_Dia benar-benar lugu dan polos..._ Pikir Lu Xun dalam hati. Dalam hati ia terus-menerus mengumpat dirinya yang membohongi Yangmei. Yangmei gadis yang polos dan selalu percaya padanya. Dan kini, Lu Xun merasa telah mengkhianati kepercayaan Yangmei itu. "Baik. Kalau begitu, kamu baik-baik di istana, ya? Jangan berbuat macam-macam."

"Tapi aku kesepian!" Ia protes. "Apa tidak bisa kalau kamu tetap di sini saja? Kalau tidak boleh ikut, setidaknya aku harus ditemani orang lain supaya aku punya teman!"

"Kan ada Zhou Ying?"

"Zhou Ying beda denganmu!"

Lu Xun menghela nafas. Harus berkata apa ia sekarang? "Apa bedanya? Lagipula, justru dari semua jendral, akulah yang paling payah bertarungnya! Sekarang aku harus ikut, kalau tidak, pasti ilmuku akan sangat ketinggalan dengan yang lain. Kamu tidak mau kan kalau sampai itu terjadi? Apa kamu suka punya suami yang payah?" Tanya Lu Xun sambil memegangi kedua bahu Yangmei erat-erat.

Mata Yangmei yang polos dengan tatapan bertanya itu beradu dengan mata Lu Xun yang memohon, bahkan memaksa. Pada akhirnya, Yangmei menunduk saja, tidak berani menatap langsung mata Lu Xun. "Baiklah... baiklah..." Ia mendesah. "Aku sih tidak peduli kamu bisa bertarung atau tidak. Tapi aku sayang sama kamu, dan aku tidak mau tahu tentang pendapat orang lain. Pokoknya, bagiku, kamu laki-laki paling sempurna!" Katanya sungguh-sungguh dan jujur. "Tapi, kalau menurutmu sebaiknya kamu pergi, ya pergilah. Aku menunggu di sini, jadi kalau nanti kamu pulang, kamu harus semakin hebat, ya?"

Yangmei... gadis yang begitu polos, begitu tidak tahu apa-apa. Gadis yang sangat ia sayangi. Melihat seulas senyum tipis tetapi jelas sekali di bibir Yangmei, Lu Xun tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Gadis itu manis, benar-benar manis. Semakin melihatnya, semakin Lu Xun tidak ingin meninggalkannya. Tetapi kepergiannya kali ini bertujuan untuk melindungi kekasihnya itu. Matanya mulai terasa panas, tenggorokannya seperti tercekat. Sebelum Yangmei melihatnya, ia cepat-cepat meraih tubuh Yangmei dalam pelukannya. Dipeluknya gadis itu erat-erat, seperti ingin ia masuk dalam hatinya. Bibirnya dekat dengan telinga gadis itu, kemudian ia berbisik pelan sekali. "Terima kasih, Meimei. Terima kasih."

--

Waktu persiapan tidaklah lama.

Setelah beberapa hari mempersiapkan diri, angkatan perang Wu akhirnya telah siap berangkat di depan pintu kotaraja Jian Ye. Ada pasukan berkuda, ada pula pasukan berjalan. Jumlahnya terlihat banyak, belum lagi ditambah pasukan gabungan yang sudah diposisikan di kota-kota lain yang nantinya akan bergabung dengan mereka. Meskipun begitu, jumlah pasukan mereka masih kalah dengan jumlah pasukan Wei. Satu-satunya yang mungkin merupakan kemenangan mereka adalah semangat mereka yang membara. Panji-panji berwarna merah bertuliskan huruf 'Wu' berkibar-kibar ditiup angin. Semua pasukan telah siap dengan senjatanya. Kereta ransum serta perlengkapan lain sudah dikaitkan satu sama lain.

Sebelum berangkat, Lu Xun berpapasan dengan Zhou Ying yang juga ada di sana, bukan untuk ikut berperang melainkan untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada kedua orang tuanya.

"Zhou Ying." Panggilnya.

Gadis itu menoleh ke arahnya. Ia melemparkan senyum pada Lu Xun. "Ada apa?"

Lu Xun sendiri sebenarnya bingung untuk apa ia memanggil gadis itu. "Aku seharian ini tidak melihat Meimei. Dimana dia?"

Dari perubahan di raut wajah Zhou Ying, Lu Xun merasakan gadis di depannya ini terlihat sedikit kecewa. Bagaimana pun pintarnya Zhou Ying menyembunyikan perasaannya, Lu Xun tetap tahu, tetapi ia pura-pura acuh tak acuh saja. "Entahlah. Mungkin dia bangun kesiangan, jadi tidak dapat memberi salam perpisahan padamu." Zhou Ying menghela nafas. "Aku tahu, ini pasti sangat berat untukmu, juga untuk Meimei. Untunglah dia tidak tahu apa-apa."

_Rupanya Zhou Ying pun tahu..._ Kata Lu Xun dalam hati. Memang tidak heran jika Zhou Ying sampai tahu. Gadis secerdas Zhou Ying mana mungkin melewatkan hal-hal penting seperti ini? Apalagi ayahnya adalah Penasihat Zhou. Tentulah dia pun tahu segalanya. "Zhou Ying, aku takut sampai terjadi apa-apa dengan Meimei kalau tidak berada di dekatku. Tapi, akan lebih berbahaya lagi kalau Meimei ikut. Satu-satunya yang bisa kupercayai hanyalah kau seorang! Tolong jaga Meimei baik-baik sampai aku pulang!" Katanya dengan nada memohon.

Zhou Ying mengangguk. Rupanya memang benar Lu Xun sangat menyayangi Yangmei. "Pergilah dengan tenang." Kata Zhou Ying lembut. "Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan Meimei. Ada aku di sini." Ia menatap Lu Xun, kali ini dengan penuh perasaan. Lu Xun sama sekali tidak menyadarinya. "Yang penting kau harus kembali dengan selamat. Meimei sangat membutuhkanmu." _Bahkan tidak hanya Meimei saja..._ kata-katanya yang terakhir itu ditelannya kembali dalam hati.

Lu Xun tersenyum sedih, kemudian ia naik ke punggung kudanya. "Terima kasih, Zhou Ying."

Dari tempat yang tersembunyi, Yangmei melihat semuanya ini, tanpa diketahui oleh siapapun. Dahinya berkerut, wajahnya cemberut. Perasaan kesal, bingung, jengkel, semua bercampur jadi satu. Saat melihat Lu Xun seperti itu, rasanya tidak mungkin mereka meninggalkannya hanya untuk berlatih saja. Lagipula, kalau memang Lu Xun menganggapnya hebat, kenapa harus meminta Zhou Ying untuk menjaganya? _Zhou Ying sama sekali tidak bisa bertarung!_ Pikirnya dalam hati. _Untuk apa minta Zhou Ying melindungi aku? Katanya aku hebat sekali!_

Dari balik pohon tempat ia bersembunyi, ia mengendap-endap keluar. Beberapa menit lagi rombongan itu akan berangkat, dan ia harus mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Harus! Matanya dilayangkan ke kiri dan ke kanan, jangan sampai ada yang melihatnya. Kemudian diamatinya rombongan itu, bagaimana caranya untuk menyelinap masuk ke rombongan tersebut tanpa ada yang tahu.

Matanya berhenti saat ia melihat sebuah kereta ransum yang ditarik empat ekor kuda. Kereta itu cukup besar, dan dibawah kain terpal yang sangat tebal itu sepertinya ada banyak sekali barang dan peti. Wajahnya langsung bersinar-sinar saat melihat kereta itu. "AHA!"

* * *

Yah, sekian dulu, sodara... cukup panjang, kan? OWWWW... YEAHHHHH!!!! Betapa bahagianya saya sudah bentar lagi nyampe di CLIMAX! (sudah bukan conlik lagi tapi CLIMAX) MWAHAHAHA!!! (nggak penting...)

Alamak... akhirnya Yangmei jadi ikutan perang juga... XDDD bener2 bikin cegek... XDDD

Yah... secuplik chap berikutnya...

_"Oh iya!" Mendadak Ling Tong teringat akan sesuatu. "Apa kamu... melihat malaikat hari ini?"_

_Lu Xun menunjukkan wajah bingung. "Malaikat? Malaikat apa? Dari tadi hanya aku sendirian saja."_

_"Hmmm..." Ling Tong mangut-mangut, tapi sepertinya dia masih penasaran. "Aneh, tadi ada malaikat yang muncul di depanku dan bertanya dimana tendamu. Aku beritahu saja. Sepertinya malaikat itu tersesat." Kemudian ia tertawa terbahak-bahak._

_"Kamu pasti mabuk, Ling Tong." Lu Xun pun tertawa kecil. "Mana ada malaikat yang tersesat? Dan bagaimana mungkin malaikat menemuiku? Pasti kamu salah lihat! Itu tadi hanya manusia saja, atau celakanya mungkin musuh yang menyamar..."_

_"Tidak mungkin!" Ling Tong memotong. "Malaikat itu punya rambut berwarna perak, dan mata yang berwarna perak juga! Apa kau kira ada manusia yang seperti itu?"_

Sekian! Please R&R! Saya menerima Anonymous Review, kok... ^^


	30. Gentle Flame

**BEWARE! LONG CHAPTER!** (lagi... *dinuklir*)

Tidak terasa saya harus update lagi, sodara... Wowww... hebat nian saya... XD (narsissus maksimus prospectus tingkat tinggi...) *dinuklir*

Lihat judul chap ini, sodara... salah satu bagian dari judul cerita ini... Jadi, tahulah sodara bahwa kita sudah sampai KLIMAKS! (BENER-BENER KLIMAKS, meski cuma untuk bagian pertama aja... XD) Hmmm... kayaknya ini aku sudah ngomong di chap sebelumnya... XD *dinuklir*

Yah... Selamat membaca!

* * *

Entah berapa lama sudah berlalu sejak mereka berangkat dari Jian Ye. Yang Yangmei rasakan hanya kereta yang sebentar-sebentar berhenti, sebentar-sebentar berjalan. Ia menyelinap ke dalam kereta ransum itu, kemudian bersembunyi lagi ke satu peti besar seukuran manusia yang banyak tersimpan ransum untuk prajurit. Yangmei sepertinya sangat beruntung, ransum yang ada di kereta itu sepertinya tidak akan dipakai selama perjalanan. Makanan dan minuman yang ia dapatkan semuanya tersimpan dalam peti itu. Sebentar-sebentar ia keluar dari peti yang mengukungnya itu untuk mengirup nafas, atau keluar dari peti itu, tetapi tetap saja matanya tidak melihat langit, melainkan hanya kain terpal saja yang menutupi kereta ransum. Meskipun demikian, setidaknya ini lebih baik dari pada terus-menerus mengurung diri dalam sebuah peti. Dalam tempat yang pengap dan gelap itu ia merasa seperti mayat saja. Kalau kereta itu berhenti, ia mengintip sedikit untuk melihat. Kalau ternyata hari sudah malam dan rombongan itu berhenti untuk istirahat, barulah Yangmei berani keluar dari kereta itu dan merenggangkan badannya yang kaku.

Malam itu sepertinya mereka beristirahat lagi. Prajurit-prajurit bisa setenang itu karena tempat yang mereka pijak masih teritorial Wu, dan tidak mungkin ada musuh bersembunyi. Setelah memastikan semua prajurit sudah tertidur, Yangmei keluar. Seperti biasa, ia memulai dengan merenggangkan otot-otonya. Dan petualangan kecilnya pun dimulai.

Dengan sangat hati-hati Yangmei berjalan melewati beberapa prajurit yang langsung tidur beratapkan langit berkasurkan tanah. Jendral-jendral yang berpangkat lebih tinggi setidaknya memiliki alas untuk tidur. Pagi-pagi mereka akan segera berangkat lagi, sehingga tidak mungkin membongkar tenda sekarang. Yangmei menyusuri orang-orang yang tertidur pulas sambil menoleh ke kiri-maupun kanan.

Dari sudut matanya ia melihat sosok yang sangat dikenalnya, yang sudah dirindukannya karena berhari-hari tidak melihat wajahnya. Ia pelan-pelan mendekatinya, kemudian menatapnya beberapa saat seolah ia terbius oleh wajah yang sedang tertidur itu. Semakin lama senyumnya semakin melebar, tetapi juga melembut.

Lu Xun tertidur pulas sekali. Sepertinya ia benar-benar kelelahan. Ia tidur berbantalkan tangan saja, sementara kudanya yang diikat di sebatang pohon juga tertidur. Saat Yangmei melihatnya, ia tidak bisa lagi melepaskan tatapan matanya dari laki-laki itu. Wajahnya yang sedang tertidur itu, masih mirip sekali dengan bocah yang ditemuinya sembilan tahun yang lalu di Lu Jiang. Wajah yang tenang, polos, bersih, penuh kedamaian seperti anak-anak saja. Yangmei sampai terpana melihatnya.

"Lu Xun..." Bisiknya pelan sambil menyibakkan rambut yang menutupi wajah Lu Xun. Rasanya ia bisa melewatkan semalam ini hanya dengan memandang wajahnya itu saja tanpa melakukan apa-apa. "Kamu memang benar-benar menyebalkan. Kenapa bohong padaku? Aku kan sudah percaya seratus persen padamu." Wajahnya cemberut. "Mestinya aku mau memarahimu habis-habisan kalau aku ketemu denganmu. Tapi, sekarang saat bertemu, entah kenapa aku jadi tidak bisa marah..."

Mendadak sebuah hembusan nafas terasa menggelitik lehernya. Cepat-cepat ia menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat siapa yang terbangun. Saat mengetahuinya, ia hanya menghela nafas lega. "Oh, kamu, Huo Li..."

Huo Li, seekor kuda jantan berwarna madu kepunyaan Lu Xun. Kuda itu masih belum terlalu tua usianya, tetapi larinya cukup cepat dan punya tenaga fisik yang kuat. Binatang itu sangat dekat dengan Lu Xun, dan selalu diajaknya dalam setiap pertempuran ataupun acara berburu. Seolah-olah kuda itu dan Lu Xun punya sebuah cara untuk berkomunikasi.

Beberapa tahun lalu, ketika sedang berjalan-jalan menyusuri kehidupan kota Jian Ye di malam hari, Lu Xun, Yangmei, Kaisar dan Permaisuri serta beberapa orang lainnya menemukan sebuah kandang kuda milik penduduk yang terbakar. Jerami-jerami yang menjadi makanan ternak itu semakin membuat api ganas. Mereka berusaha membantu hingga dapat melarikan seluruh kuda-kuda milik penduduk tersebut. Hanya satu yang tertinggal, yaitu seekor anak kuda yang terlambat untuk keluar, sehingga dikepung oleh api dan terperangkap di dalamnya.

Pemiliknya tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa untuk menolongnya selain terus menyirami kandang itu dibantu beberapa orang lain. Lu Xun-lah yang mencoba untuk menyelamatkan kuda itu. Tanpa menghiraukan api yang panas, ia menerobos kandang itu dan menemukan anak kuda itu di sudut kandang, ketakutan seolah minta ditolong. Lu Xun cepat-cepat merangkul kuda itu, menggunakan tubuhnya sebagai perisai untuk melindungi hewan malang itu.

Tidak berapa lama, api pun padam, mungkin karena melihat Lu Xun sekarang dalam tempat yang terbakar itu, mereka makin berjuang untuk memadamkan api. Saat mereka masuk ke kandang yang sekarang hanya tinggal bangunan tak berbentuk saja, mereka melihat Lu Xun masih ada di dalam, begitu juga dengan kuda itu. Keduanya selamat bahkan tidak ada luka bakar sedikitpun!

Saat mengembalikan anak kuda itu, pemiliknya tidak menerimanya dan memberikannya pada Lu Xun. Lu Xun menerimanya dengan senang hati. Nama Huo Li itu dipilihkan oleh Yangmei, karena kuda itu ditemukan dalam _Huo_-api. Sementara _Li_ berarti kekuatan. Sejak saat itulah Lu Xun mengenal kuda itu, dan pada saat yang bersamaan para penduduk Jian Ye mengenal Lu Xun yang punya kekuatan Feng itu.

Sekarang kuda itu berdiri dihadapan Yangmei, sepertinya binatang itu benar-benar mengawasi majikannya yang masih tertidur. Saat melihat Yangmei, kuda itu sepertinya lega. Yangmei tersenyum, kemudian menepuk kepala kuda itu. "Kau kuda yang baik, Huo Li! Lu Xun juga majikan yang baik, kan? Nah, sekarang kau jaga Lu Xun, ya?"

Kuda itu menjilati telapak tangan Yangmei, dan Yangmei merasa geli sendiri. "Hei, jangan sampai kamu laporkan aku ke siapa-siapa, ya? Nanti aku dimarahi!" Katanya dengan nada mengancam pada kuda itu. Tapi, apa kuda itu mengerti? Anehnya, sepertinya kuda itu memang mengerti. Yang dilakukan Huo Li sebagai jawaban hanyalah mengibas-ngibaskan ekornya saja.

Yangmei mengembalikan lagi pandangannya pada Lu Xun. Ya Tian! Dia benar-benar tampan sekali! Wajahnya halus, hanya dengan melihatnya saja orang pastilah tahu ia bukan seorang penjahat. Dalam sekali pandang semua orang tahu bahwa ia adalah laki-laki yang lembut, pengertian, dan penuh perhatian. Karena hal inilah Yangmei begitu mengaguminya, menyayanginya. Dalam kegelapan sekalipun, Yangmei masih dapat menatap wajah Lu Xun dengan jelas.

"Aduh, Huo Li..." Katanya sambil membelai bulu tenguk kuda itu. Ia memandang kekasihnya dengan tatapan penuh cinta. "Kamu benar-benar beruntung sekali bisa selalu bersama Lu Xun. Aku sampai iri rasanya. Sekarang aku hanya bisa melihatnya malam-malam saja, saat dia sedang tidur." Kemudian ia menoleh pada Huo Li, yang sepertinya dengan mata bundar berwarna hitam itu menatapnya heran. "Boleh tidak aku bertukar tempat denganmu?"

Entah Huo Li mengerti apa yang dikatakan Yangmei atau tidak, ia hanya mendengus, tidak jelas ia menolak atau setuju. Tetapi Yangmei tahu pasti itu tidak mungkin. Gadis itu mendesah panjang, menghabiskan sisa waktunya sambil terus memandangi Lu Xun dalam kebisuan. Ketika saatnya tiba, ia langsung kembali menyelinap masuk dalam keretanya sebelum ada yang bangun.

--

Tidak lama setelah malam yang sangat dirindukan Yangmei itu, mereka sampai di daerah perbatasan yang akan menjadi medan perang Wu melawan Wei. Kota He Fei.

Penduduk sudah langsung diungsikan dari tempat itu. Sekarang hanya ada kota kosong yang tidak berpenghuni. Sebisa mungkin mereka tidak mengusik kota yang telah menjadi rumah bagi penduduk He Fei, sehingga mereka memutuskan untuk mendirikan benteng-benteng dan perkemahan di depan kota tersebut, untuk sekalian melindungi rumah penduduk.

Tanah di He Fei sangat gersang. Udara panas menyengat membuat prajurit semakin gerah rasanya, berbeda sekali dengan malam yang dingin. Tempat itu tak kalah parahnya seperti sehamparan padang pasir, hanya beberapa tumbuhan dan pohon-pohon saja yang tumbuh. Suasananya sunyi dan mencekam meskipun siang hari. Mereka tidak dapat melihat dimana Wei telah mendirikan bentenganya, tetapi mereka tahu. Cao Pi ada di sini.

Di sebelah timur hamparan yang luas itu terpisahkan oleh sungai yang lebar, tetapi airnya sudah hampir mengering. Untuk menyeberangi sungai itu harus melalui jembatan yang telah dibangun. Jembatan itu panjang sekali, tetapi tidak terpelihara. Jembatan itu tidak mungkin digunakan untuk jalur penyerangan melihat betapa reotnya jembatan itu. Selain itu, untuk apa mengambil jalan ke timur kemudian baru berbalik jika dengan langsung menyerang ke utara saja sudah bisa? Sekilas pandang, jembatan itu sama sekali tidak ada gunanya, dan sepertinya tidak ada yang mau memakai jembatan itu.

Sampai siang berganti senja, senja berganti malam, barulah mereka tahu seberapa dinginnya tempat itu kalau malam. Api unggun segera dinyalakan untuk mengusir hawa dingin yang menusuk tulang. Beberapa lama kemudian barulah mereka kembali ke perkemahan yang telah mereka dirikan.

Kain terpal yang menutupi sebuah kereta terangkat sedikit, dan muncul seseorang dibaliknya. Selama perjalanan Yangmei tidak ingin ada yang melihatnya, termasuk kali ini juga. Ia mengamati sekelilingnya, sepertinya tidak ada seorangpun yang mengawasi. Ia mengangkat kain itu, kemudian melompat keluar dan berjalan berjinjit-jinjit supaya tidak terdengar oleh siapapun. Ia yakin tidak akan ketahuan, apalagi malam itu gelap hingga tidak ada yang bisa melihatnya.

Sayang benar, sepertinya Yangmei salah perhitungan. Saat dalam perjalanan, mereka sedang ada di teritori Wu sehingga tidak ada pengawasan. Sekarang, ketika mereka telah ada dalam medan perang, barulah pengawasan diketatkan. Dan tak ayal lagi ia ketahuan. Bahunya ditarik kebelakang oleh sebuah tangan, kemudian tubuhnya diputar untuk menghadap orang tersebut. Ternyata orang itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Ling Tong.

"Siapa kau?!" Bentaknya sambil mengacungkan _sanjiegun_nya ke arah Yangmei. Karena gelapnya malam, sepertinya ia masih belum tahu siapa gadis di depannya itu.

"Aku..." Yangmei gugup. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi keningnya. Akhirnya, ia menemukan juga suara dibalik kegugupannya itu, meski jawaban itu terdengar ngawur. "Aku ini malaikat yang turun dari langit! Aku kemari karena ingin menyampaikan kabar pada Lu Xun!" Entah apakah akting Yangmei saat itu benar-benar luar biasa bagus, atau Ling Tong yang sedang mabuk, yang pasti Ling Tong terkejut, tetapi mempercayai kata-kata Yangmei yang ngaco itu. "Sekarang jawab! Dimana Lu Xun?!"

Ling Tong tergagap-gagap saat menjawab. "D-dia..." Ia menunjuk ke sebuah perkemahan yang di dalamnya terletak banyak kumpulan tenda. "...Ada itu, ada di perkemahan yang ketiga dari sini."

Yangmei mengangguk puas. "Terima kasih!" Katanya seraya melambaikan tangan dan berlari. Ling Tong yang masih bengong dibelakangnya semakin heran saja. Mana ada malaikat yang menanyakan jalan menuju ke orang yang dicarinya? Aneh sekali malaikat yang satu ini...

Putri yang lincah dan nakal itu berlari-lari menuju ke tenda yang telah ditunjukkan Ling Tong, tidak sabar ingin bertemu Lu Xun. Namun, alangkah kecewanya ia saat melihat rupanya tidak ada seorangpun di kamar itu. Di dalam hanya terdapat meja dengan setumpuk kertas dan perkamen di atasnya, juga bak tinta dan kuas. Di sisi lain terdapat kasur dan sebuah peti besar di belakangnya, entah apa isinya. Yangmei mengamati kamar itu dengan seksama, jalan kesana kemari sambil memegang apapun yang dilihatnya.

Tiba-tiba saja ia mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekati tenda itu.

Pastilah Lu Xun sedang menuju kemari!

Yangmei ingin sekali menerobos tenda itu, kemudian memeluknya erat-erat sekaligus mengomelinya karena membohonginya. Tetapi barulah ia sadar, mana boleh ia memperlihatkan dirinya di depan Lu Xun? Pasti Lu Xun yang akan memarahinya nanti. Karena itulah, ia cepat-cepat bersembunyi di balik peti itu.

Ketika kain yang menjadi seperti pintu tenda itu dikibaskan, Lu Xun berjalan masuk ke ruangan itu. Di kedua belah tangannya ia memegang begitu banyak kertas-kertas dan buku-buku lain. Barang-barang itu diletakkannya di meja, kemudian ia duduk menghadap seluruh kertas-kertas yang berserakan tak karuan itu.

Yangmei dapat melihat dengan jelas sekali, di wajah Lu Xun tampak keletihan, kekhawatiran, ketakutan, bahkan rasa frustasi. Barulah ia sadar ada sesuatu yang tidak ia ketahui, sesuatu yang gawat. Ingin sekali rasanya gadis itu keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, menghibur pemuda yang sangat disayanginya itu, memeluk dan menenangkannya.

Yangmei tidak tahu apa-apa, tetapi Lu Xun tahu. Kedudukan Wu sangat tidak menguntungkan saat ini. Jumlah pasukannya hampir empat banding satu, tidak ada kemungkinan untuk menang, jika dilihat dari jumlah tentara mereka. Satu-satunya yang mereka unggulkan adalah pengetahuan mereka tentang tempat itu, tetapi pengetahuan saja tidak akan membuat mereka menang. Mereka baru saja sampai ke tempat itu, masih berusaha memulihkan diri dari perjalanan panjang sementara pihak Wei sudah lama memiliki waktu untuk beristirahat di tempat itu. Besok pagi pastilah Wei akan memulai penyerangan, dan tanpa persiapan mereka tidak mungkin bisa menang.

_Bahkan Penasihat Zhou pun angkat tangan..._ keluh Lu Xun dalam hati. _Apa yang bisa kulakukan sekarang?_ Lu Xun memandangi tulisan-tulisan di kertas itu, juga peta He Fei yang ada di sampingnya. Semakin ia melihat, semakin ia putus asa. Jika mentornya saja sudah menyerah, apa yang bisa dikerjakannya? Mungkin melawan mati-matian? Tanpa strategi apapun? Orang-orang Wei tentu sesumbar karena jumlah tentara mereka, tetapi mereka tidak mengenal tempat itu sama sekali. Mungkin penyergapan akan melumpuhkan mereka sementara waktu. Bagaimanapun, mereka lebih mengetahui keadaan He Fei daripada pihak Wei.

Tangannya terus sibuk menulis di atas kertas, namun sepertinya otaknya tidak benar-benar berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaannya itu. Ia kelelahan, baik mental dan fisik. Yangmei, Cao Pi, Wei, He Fei, strategi... semuanya bercampur aduk dalam kepalanya. _Tapi, bagaimana untuk hari-hari selanjutnya?_ Tidak mungkin ia bisa menggunakan strategi yang sama dua kali. Orang Wei tidak mungkin sebodoh itu. Strategi apa yang dapat menyelamatkannya sekarang?

_Seorang ahli strategi sepertinya harus bisa tenang dan berpikir baik-baik_, itulah yang selalu Zhou Yu ajarkan padanya. Tetapi bagaimana ia bisa tenang kali ini? Gadis yang sangat disayanginya adalah taruhannya! Seandainya Zhou Yu sendiri yang mengalami seperti ini, apakah ia bisa tenang juga? Bahkan Zhuge Liang, ahli strategi dari Shu yang luar biasa itu sekalipun pasti akan gugup dan frustasi jika istrinya, Yue Ying, yang menjadi taruhan. Matanya mulai berat, karena ngantuk dan juga karena air mata yang hampir keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Tidak! Ia tidak boleh sampai menangis meskipun tidak ada orang di sana! Bagaimana mungkin seorang laki-laki boleh menangis? Tetapi, membayangkan Yangmei yang direbut oleh Cao Pi, diperlakukan seperti bagaimana ia diperlakukan tiga belas tahun yang lalu di Wu Jun, membuat Lu Xun tidak dapat menulis lagi. Air matanya tidak keluar, namun terdengar isakan pelan sekali, sangking pelannya sampai hanya ia sendiri yang dapat mendengarnya.

Meski airmatanya tidak keluar, ada orang lain yang meneteskan airmata untuknya. Yangmei menangis, tetapi berusaha menahan isakannya agar tidak keluar, takut-takut kalau suaranya nanti akan membuatnya ketahuan. Entah mengapa, perasaan takut, khawatir, cemas, semua perasaan yang dirasakan Lu Xun saat ini bisa ia rasakan juga. Seolah-olah ada sesuatu yang terus-menerus memukul hatinya, membuatnya sesak nafas. Tidak berapa lama, airmata sudah mengaliri pipinya. Kali ini ia melihat dengan jelas. Baru kali ini. Seorang Lu Xun yang lemah, yang tidak berdaya, yang sangat membutuhkan seseorang di sisinya. Biasanya ia menganggapnya sebagai manusia serba bisa, seperti manusia yang sempurna, atau lebih ekstrem lagi, seperti malaikat. Kali ini Yangmei sadar, Lu Xun adalah manusia biasa sepenuhnya, sama sepertinya. Bisa merasakan rasanya sedih, takut, sendirian, dan khawatir.

Sebuah suara mengagetkannya. Suara kuas yang jatuh dari tangan Lu Xun dan mendarat di lantai. Sekarang pemuda itu hanya duduk bersandar pada kursinya. Tangannya yang tadi memegang kuas jatuh terkulai di sisi tubuhnya, seiring dengan jatuhnya kuas itu. Tatapan matanya kosong memandang kertas-kertas di atas meja. Wajahnya beku, tanpa ekspresi sedikitpun. Yangmei hampir saja terisak dan keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya kalau ia tidak bisa menahan diri lagi. Dilihatnya mata Lu Xun yang begitu letih, seolah kelelahan dengan seluruh beban yang diletakkan di atas pundaknya, dan... apakah itu airmata? Walau samar Yangmei dapat melihat airmata yang meleleh dari sudut mata Lu Xun, sebelum mengalir pelan dan jatuh. Saat melihatnya, Yangmei benar-benar membiarkan airmatanya itu membasahi wajahnya. Betapa ia merasa bodoh sekarang, ia tidak bisa melakukan apa di saat Lu Xun terlihat begitu... ia tidak dapat mengatakannya dengan kata-kata.

"Meimei..." Desah Lu Xun pelan, mungkin di luar kesadarannya. Yangmei terkejut, kemudian segera berbalik memandang Lu Xun. "Jangan takut... aku pasti akan melindungimu, meskipun aku harus menukarnya dengan nyawaku..." Suaranya itu lembut penuh perasaan, namun terdengar pahit dan getir di telinga Yangmei. Apa yang sedang Lu Xun rasakan, pikirkan, lakukan? Apapun itu, sekarang Yangmei telah mengerti dengan jelas. Lu Xun melakukannya itu untuknya, hanya saja ia yang tidak tahu.

Tapi apa?

_Benar-benar aku memang ben de hao xiang yi zhi zhu..._ Kutuk Yangmei pada dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Bibirnya ia gigit kuat-kuat supaya ia tidak mengeluarkan suara isakan. Sepasang kelopak matanya ditutupnya erat-erat, agar airmata yang terus berjatuhan itu tidak semakin membasahi wajahnya. Saat Lu Xun mengatakannya, entah hanya perasaan atau tidak, ia merasa seolah Lu Xun berada disisinya, memeluknya, melindunginya dengan menggunakan tubuhnya sendiri sebagai perisai. Ingatannya mulai melayang di hari dimana ia pertama kali bertemu Lu Xun, saat api yang berkobar-kobar di sekelilingnya, ada Lu Xun yang melindunginya.

Tiba-tiba saja di tengah kesunyian itu pintu tenda dibuka lebar-lebar, dan seseorang masuk ke tempat tersebut. Rupanya Ling Tong, yang selalu datang pada saat yang tidak tepat. Wajahnya saat datang benar-benar sumringah, seolah baru saja mendapat buruan yang besar. Sesegera mungkin Lu Xun menghapus airmatanya, dan menyambut sahabatnya itu dengan senyum tipis yang digunakannya untuk menyembunyikan perasaannya.

"Lu Xun!" Sapa Ling Tong sambil melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan menuju ke meja tempat Lu Xun duduk. "Hei, kawan! Apa kamu tidak tidur? Sudah malam!"

Lu Xun berusaha menjawab sekasual mungkin. "Masih ada pekerjaan, Ling Tong. Tidur kan bisa menunggu."

"Besok kita sudah mulai berperang. Kalau tidak istirahat, bisa-bisa kamu besok kecapekan!"

"Tapi, strategi untuk besok baru setengah jadi, dan untuk hari-hari selanjutnya belum kupikirkan."

"Kamu ini..." Ling Tong menepuk bahu Lu Xun. "Kalau kamu sampai stress begini, apa kamu kira Meimei akan senang?"

"Dia kan tidak ada di sini?"

Yangmei mendengarkannya dengan penuh perhatian, tapi semakin lama pembicaraan mereka semakin membosankan saja, dan kaki Yangmei yang sedari tadi berjongkok terus mulai kecapekan. Kalau begini terus dia bisa tidak kuat lagi. _Ah, Ling Tong, kenapa kamu datang di waktu yang tidak tepat begini!_ Runtuk Yangmei dalam hati.

"Oh iya!" Mendadak Ling Tong teringat akan sesuatu. "Apa kamu... melihat malaikat hari ini?"

Lu Xun menunjukkan wajah bingung. "Malaikat? Malaikat apa? Dari tadi hanya aku sendirian saja."

"Hmmm..." Ling Tong mangut-mangut, tapi sepertinya dia masih penasaran. "Aneh, tadi ada malaikat yang muncul di depanku dan bertanya dimana tendamu. Aku beritahu saja. Sepertinya malaikat itu tersesat." Kemudian ia tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kamu pasti mabuk, Ling Tong." Lu Xun pun tertawa kecil. "Mana ada malaikat yang tersesat? Dan bagaimana mungkin malaikat menemuiku? Pasti kamu salah lihat! Itu tadi hanya manusia saja, atau celakanya mungkin musuh yang menyamar..."

"Tidak mungkin!" Ling Tong memotong. "Malaikat itu punya rambut berwarna perak, dan mata yang berwarna perak juga! Apa kau kira ada manusia yang seperti itu?"

Lu Xun langsung insaf sekarang. Satu-satunya manusia yang ia tahu memiliki rambut dan mata berwarna perak adalah kekasihnya itu. Yangmei memukul keningnya. Rencananya rupanya sampai di sini saja. Pasti Lu Xun tahu siapa 'malaikat' itu sebenarnya. Dengan perasaan gugup Yangmei kembali mengintip dari balik peti.

Kali ini Lu Xun tersenyum pada Ling Tong. Senyum itu, bagi Yangmei, terasa janggal sekali. Yangmei yakin sekarang Lu Xun sedang marah besar, dan kalau bertemu dengannya, entah apa yang akan ia lakukan. Hanya saja, sekarang masih ada Ling Tong, jadi ia menyembunyikannya dengan senyum.

"Terima kasih informasinya." Lu Xun masih saja tersenyum. "Aku yakin sekarang _malaikat_ itu sedang bersembunyi."

"Untuk apa malaikat itu bersembunyi?" Tanya Ling Tong. "Aneh, aku juga akan menunggu bersamamu. Atau lebih baik kubantu mencari?"

"Tidak perlu." Balas Lu Xun. "Sebentar lagi _malaikat_ itu pasti muncul."

Tapi Ling Tong tidak mau diberitahu. Ia menolak. "Kamu ini! Aku kan juga ingin melihat malaikat!"

Sekarang, Yangmei benar-benar bisa melihat aura yang berbahaya mengitari Lu Xun. Namun pemuda itu tetap saja tersenyum kepada temannya yang merepotkan itu. Ling Tong sendiri belum menyadari perasaan Lu Xun yang sebenarnya. Akhirnya, Lu Xun menjawab lagi. Suaranya tetap tenang dan halus. Tetapi kata-katanya mengancam. "Oh, begitu? Sebenarnya aku tidak keberatan, tapi apa kamu tidak takut kalau sampai Kaisar menemukanmu melalaikan tugasmu menjaga malam ini?"

Ling Tong seperti shock berat. Mendengar kata-kata Lu Xun itu, ia mulai sadar-sadar sendiri bahwa Lu Xun sebenarnya ingin mengusirnya secara halus. Apalagi sekarang barulah Ling Tong melihat dengan jelas tatapan mata Lu Xun. Tetap lembut dan sayu seperti biasa, tetapi kali ini benar-benar berbahaya! Sepertinya ia siap membunuh seseorang saja! Ling Tong pun tak ayal lagi segera menuju pintu tenda. "K-kamu benar, Lu Xun!" Katanya, sedikit takut karena Lu Xun masih menatapnya. "B-baik! Aku pergi dulu! Selamat malam!"

Tidak lama kemudian, Ling Tong benar-benar pergi sampai langkah kakinya tidak terdengar lagi. Lu Xun masih berdiri menatap pintu tenda. Yangmei merasa, inilah akhirnya. Keberadaannya selama ini akhirnya ketahuan juga, di depan Lu Xun pula! Sekarang, apa yang akan Lu Xun katakan? Apa dia akan dihukum atau dimarahi lagi seperti biasa?

"Keluarlah." Kata Lu Xun pendek, dingin seperti es. "Aku tahu kamu di sini."

Yangmei semakin gugup. Badannya gemeratar ketakutan dan masih menimbang-nimbang antara harus keluar atau tetap disana.

Melihat tidak ada perubahan sedikitpun, Lu Xun berkata lagi. "Kamu mau keluar atau aku yang mencarimu?" Suaranya itu benar-benar membawa rasa takut bagi Yangmei. Dingin, baru kali ini Lu Xun berbicara dengan nada seperti itu.

Yakin tidak mungkin ia bisa lolos dari keadaan ini, Yangmei akhirnya keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Ia dengan takut-takut berdiri, kemudian berjalan ke arah Lu Xun yang melihatnya dengan mata yang tajam seperti pisau. Ia menunduk dalam-dalam menatap tanah sampai dagunya menyentuh dadanya karena tidak berani beradu mata dengan Lu Xun. Belum pernah sekalipun Lu Xun menatapnya dengan penuh amarah dan kekecewaan seperti itu. Kalau boleh, ingin rasanya Yangmei lenyap saat itu juga, atau seandainya dapat memutar balik waktu, ia ingin bisa kembali ke istana Jian Ye lagi. Sayang sekarang semuanya terlambat. Kesalahannya kali ini benar-benar besar, sampai Lu Xun seperti ini. Mungkin ini malah lebih parah daripada saat di Xu Chang dulu.

Jaraknya dengan Lu Xun hanya kurang dua langkah saja. Jika Lu Xun mengulurkan tangannya, tentu ia dapat meraih Yangmei saat itu juga. Mungkin akan memukulnya, menamparnya, memberinya hukuman, apa saja. Itulah yang memang ditunggu Yangmei. Ia bersalah, dan memang harus dihukum sepantasnya.

Tetapi Lu Xun tetap saja diam seperti patung. Hanya keheningan saja yang memenuhi ruangan itu. Sial, justru itulah yang diharapkan Yangmei sekarang, untuk Lu Xun menghukumnya, membentaknya, mengejeknya, apa saja asal tidak diam seperti ini. Pada akhirnya, Yangmei yang mulai bicara duluan. "Aku salah..." Katanya pelan sambil menahan isak tangis. Suaranya kemudian mengeras, menjadi seperti bentakan, tetapi lebih kepada dirinya sendiri daripada kepada Lu Xun. "Aku memang bodoh! Aku melakukan kesalahan besar! Lu Xun, kamu pasti marah, kan? Pukul aku! Marahi aku! Jewer aku! Terserah kau saja!"

Tidak ada jawaban. Yangmei merasa semakin tertekan dan putus asa. "Ayolah! Kamu jangan diam seperti itu! Aku salah! Aku minta maaf! Aku bersedia menerima hukuman apapun!" Kali ini tangisnya pecah. Biasanya Lu Xun akan siap untuk mengiburnya, tetapi melihat kekasihnya yang tetap diam membuat tangisnya semakin menjadi-jadi. "Ayolah, Lu Xun! katakan sesuatu! Kamu boleh bilang aku _ben de hao xiang yo zhi zhu_, atau apa sajalah! Tapi jangan diam saja seperti ini!"

Lu Xun tetap saja enggan memperdengarkan suaranya, dan tatapan matanya yang tajam itu tetap saja menusuk hati Yangmei. "Aku tahu! Aku tahu!" Yangmei berseru. "Kalau biasanya ada yang bersalah dan menghadap papa, biasanya mereka akan ber-_kowtow_ untuk minta ampun! Kali ini aku pun akan ber-_kowtow_ di depanmu!" Kemudian ia berlutut di depan Lu Xun, membungkuk berulang-ulang seperti orang sedang menumbuk saja. Airmatanya berjatuhan ke tanah. "Meimei bersalah! Meimei bersalah dan sekarang ber-_kowtow_! Tolong ampuni Meimei! Meimei_ ber-kowtow_! Meimei_ ber-kowtow_! Meimei_ ber-kowtow_! Meimei_ ber-kowtow_!" Katanya berulang-ulang. Suaranya penuh permohonan seperti pengemis.

Yang ia saksikan hanyalah Lu Xun yang berbalik, enggan melihat gadis di depannya itu. Dengan suara yang sama dinginnya seperti sebelumnya ia berkata. "Berdirilah."

"Tidak mau! Pokoknya aku tidak akan berhenti ber-_kowtow_ sebelum kamu bilang memaafkanku!" Yangmei bersikeras. Kepalanya tetap ia bentur-benturkan ke tanah. "Aku lebih baik mati daripada selama-lamanya kamu marah denganku! Aku lebih baik mati! Mati saja!"

"Cukup!" Suara Lu Xun seperti menamparnya dengan keras. Yangmei tertegun, kemudian ia mengangkat kepalanya perlahan dan menegakkan punggungnya. Lu Xun berdiri membelakanginya hingga ia tidak tahu bagaimana wajah Lu Xun sekarang. Marahkah ia? Menyesal? Kecewa? Sedih? Sebelum menemukan jawabannya, Lu Xun menyentaknya lagi. "Aku bilang berdiri! Dan, jangan sekali-kali kamu katakan 'mati' lagi!"

Yangmei mendengar suara Lu Xun yang serak dan sedikit bergetar, rasanya dalam suaranya itu ia berusaha menyembunyikan emosinya yang sebenarnya. Takut-takut Yangmei berdiri, dan saat itulah ia dengan jelas mendengar isakan yang terdengar pelan sekali, hampir tidak terdengar. "Lu Xun?"

Kedua tangan pemuda itu terkulai lemah di sisi tubuhnya. Ingin rasanya Yangmei menyentuh tangannya itu, meraih jemari-jemarinya yang gemetar entah kenapa. Perlahan Yangmei maju selangkah, kemudian menatap wajah Lu Xun dengan tatapan menyesal. Apa yang telah dilihatnya membuatnya begitu terkejut hingga tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Wajahnya yang menyiratkan frustasi dan perasaan tertekan itu mungkin biasa saja, tetapi... Lu Xun... menangis?! Kali ini tangisannya itu tidak ditutup-tutupinya lagi, ia benar-benar menunjukkannya dengan jelas. Matanya yang nanar dan merah, wajahnya yang basah, airmatanya yang terus mengalir, Yangmei melihat semuanya itu dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Yang ia tahu, dan selalu dengar _nan zi bu liu lei, nü zi bu liu xie_ –laki-laki tidak mengeluarkan airmata, perempuan tidak mengeluarkan darah. Tetapi, melihat Lu Xun seperti itu... dalam hatinya ia bertanya-tanya, apa yang sebenarnya ditakutkan dan dicemaskan oleh Lu Xun? Mengapa ia begitu marah dan kecewa melihat kehadirannya di sini? Dan alasannya menangis, apakah ia menangis untuknya? Jika memang benar ia yang menyebabkan Lu Xun menangis, maka selamanya ia tidak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

Tubuh Yangmei maju selangkah lagi mendekati Lu Xun, hingga sekarang jarak yang memisahkan mereka hampir tidak ada lagi. Langsung Yangmei melemparkan kedua belah tangannya, memeluk Lu Xun erat-erat, kemudian membenamkan kepalanya dalam punggung Lu Xun. Ah, ia sudah tidak peduli lagi apa yang akan dilakukan pemuda kekasihnya itu. Mungkin ia akan mendorongnya, menyingkirkannya jauh-jauh, memandang jijik padanya, atau apa saja. Tetapi satu-satunya yang ingin ia lakukan adalah menunjukkan perhatiannya, dan juga penyesalannya. "Lu Xun, maaf, ya... maaf... aku salah..." Tanpa menahan tangisnya lagi, ia membiarkan airmatanya membasahi baju Lu Xun.

Sementara Yangmei menangis, Lu Xun tahu, ia tidak seharusnya bersikap begitu. Tidak, ia sama sekali tidak marah. Ia takut. Ia bukan hanya tidak marah, tetapi ia juga tidak bisa marah pada putri yang disayanginya itu. Lu Xun merasakan tangan Yangmei yang memeluk pinggangnya erat-erat, dan kepalanya yang disandarkan di punggungnya. Untuk beberapa saat sesudah Yangmei berhenti bicara, ia hanya mendengar isak tangis, baik isakannya sendiri maupun isakan Yangmei, tetapi hampir seluruhnya adalah milik Yangmei. Kali ini ia benar-benar merasa takut, lemah, tidak berdaya. Saat mendengar dari Ling Tong bahwa Yangmei ada di sini, ia mengira itu hanya bercanda, tetapi saat benar-benar melihat Yangmei di hadapannya, rasanya ketakutan itu seperti melahapnya bulat-bulat, dan ia tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Seharusnya ia tidak ingin Yangmei melihatnya menangis, tetapi biarlah... sudah terlanjur.

Perlahan tubuhnya berbalik, kemudian menarik Yangmei kedalam pelukan yang hangat. Tindakan Lu Xun itu sungguh mengejutkan Yangmei, tetapi ia sama sekali tidak menarik diri, justru ia malah menyembunyikan kepalanya dalam-dalam ke dada Lu Xun, menangis sejadi-jadinya sampai nafasnya terputus-putus karena isakan tangisnya. Lu Xun sungguh tidak tega melihat gadis itu menangis, senakal, seceroboh, sebersalah apapun dia. Dengan lembut ia membelai rambut gadis di dalam dekapannya itu. Bukannya berhenti, tangis Yangmei malah semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Meimei..." Di tengah tangisannya sendiri Lu Xun berbisik lemah. "Apa kubilang? Kamu memang _ben de hao xiang yi zhi zhu_ – bodoh seperti babi."

Yangmei mengangguk kuat-kuat, tetapi menolak untuk mengangkat kepalanya. "Aku tahu... aku minta maaf..." Suaranya yang pelan diselingi oleh isakan-isakan, membuat suaranya yang memang sudah tidak jelas semakin susah terdengar saja. "Aku hanya khawatir... kamu pergi berperang sendirian... aku tidak mau kalau kamu kesepian nanti, makanya aku menyusul... apalagi, sepertinya kamu sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu..." Dengan suara yang lebih keras dan mantap ia berkata lagi. "Bagaimana kalau kamu sampai terbunuh? Aku lebih baik mati bersamamu daripada hidup tanpamu!"

"Bodoh..." Lu Xun menghela nafas panjang. "Karena kamulah seluruh angkatan perang Wu berada di sini. Siapa sangka rupanya kamu yang mengirim dirimu sendiri ke medan perang? Kalau kamu ada di sini, bagaimana kami bisa melindungimu?"

"Hah?" Baru sekaranglah Yangmei berani mengangkat wajahnya. Matanya bertemu dengan sorot mata Lu Xun yang lembut, namun sedih dan getir. "Melindungiku? Kenapa?"

Ketika sepasang kekasih itu akhirnya bisa menenangkan diri, mereka melepaskan pelukan mereka perlahan. Lu Xun membimbing Yangmei untuk duduk beralaskan kasur. Yangmei menurut, kemudian barulah ia mulai memberitahukan semuanya. "Ini memang sengaja disembunyikan darimu..." Katanya memulai pembicaraan. "Beberapa saat setelah pertunangan kita, Pangeran Cao Pi dari Wei melamarmu, ingin menjadikanmu istrinya."

Yangmei terkesiap, tangannya menutup mulutnya. "Melamarku?" Lu Xun hanya mengangguk lemah sebagai jawaban. "Tapi... tapi aku sayang kamu, Lu Xun! Aku tidak peduli Cao Pi itu pangeran, atau kaisar, atau apalah, yang aku inginkan hanya kamu! Kamu!" Tiba-tiba Yangmei jadi histeris mengetahui rupanya ada yang berusaha memisahkan mereka.

"Tenang, Meimei..." Lu Xun melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Yangmei, kemudian menarik pelan kepala gadis itu untuk bersandar di bahunya. "Aku tahu... Kaisar tahu... Permaisuri tahu... semua orang di Wu tahu, karena itu kami ada di sini sekarang! Rupanya Cao Pi juga mengancam akan menyerang Wu kalau kamu tidak berhasil ia dapatkan, dan ternyata ancamannya itu tidak main-main. Kalau hari ini aku ada di sini, itu karena aku melindungimu." Ungkapnya dengan tulus. "Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan Cao Pi memenangkan perang ini dan mendapatkanmu. Kalau sampai itu terjadi, lebih baik aku mati saja!"

Yangmei benar-benar tersentuh mendengarnya. "Iya! Iya! Aku tahu, tapi kamu juga jangan pakai kata 'mati' sembarangan! Bukannya tadi kamu yang bilang jangan pakai kata 'mati'?"

Lu Xun tersenyum kecil mendengar perkataan Yangmei. "Iya... maaf... kita tidak mungkin mati, kok. Pasti kita akan melalui perang ini bersama." Katanya optimis. Matanya bertautan dengan mata Yangmei yang bening seperti air. "Kamu jangan mencemaskan aku, pasti aku akan baik-baik saja. Yang penting, jangan sampai kamu tertangkap. Kalau tidak..."

Yangmei menunggu Lu Xun melanjutkan kata-katanya, tetapi pada akhirnya ia tidak mendengar lanjutannya. Gadis itu memandang curiga. "Kalau aku tertangkap, memang kenapa?"

Hanya dalam waktu sepersekian detik saja Lu Xun melayangkan pandang ke arah Yangmei, menatapnya dengan perasaan bimbang. Yangmei mengembalikan tatapan itu dengan tatapan memohon. Matanya yang lebar seolah meminta pada Lu Xun untuk meneruskannya. "Kalau sampai kamu tertangkap..." Lu Xun melanjutkan. "Kamu akan mengalami hal yang sama seperti yang aku alami tiga belas tahun yang lalu."

Lu Xun tidak menunggu sampai gadis itu protes. Ia tetap melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Mungkin kamu sendiri tidak tahu, apa kamu kira Cao Pi melamarmu menjadi istrinya? Kedudukan Wei kuat sekali, terutama dengan Kaisar Xian dari Han sekarang berada di bawah kontrol Kaisar Cao Cao. Wei sekarang seolah seperti sedang melakukan penggulingan terhadap kerajaan Han, dan dengan adanya penggulingan itu, kekuatan mereka luar biasa sekali. Mana mungkin sekarang Wei berniat bekerja sama dengan Wu?" Jelasnya panjang lebar. "Satu-satunya alasan kenapa Cao Pi menginginkanmu adalah karena kamu punya kekuatan Huang! Itu saja!"

Kepala Yangmei tertunduk. Ia ngeri membayangkan apa yang terjadi dengan Lu Xun tiga belas tahun yang lalu, dan bagaimana kalau sampai ia pun harus mengalaminya. Ia sungguh tidak mengerti. Dikiranya memiliki kekuatan Phoenix itu sesuatu yang membanggakan, tetapi ternyata justru karena kekuatan seperti itulah Lu Xun sampai diburu tiga belas tahun yang lalu, dan sekarang dia pun mengalami hal yang sama. "Tapi... kenapa?" Matanya lebar karena rasa takut, heran, dan bingung yang bercampur jadi satu. "Bukannya Feng dan Huang itu sebenarnya simbol keharmonisan, dan merupakan penjaga kedamaian di China ini? Kenapa sekarang justru karena kekuatan ini sampai terjadi perang?" Yangmei terdiam sejenak. "Apa ini... salahku? Apa aku berbuat salah lagi sampai terjadi perang begini?"

Sebelum gadis itu menangis lagi, Lu Xun cepat-cepat meraihnya dalam pelukannya. Dalam ketakutan, keresahan, dan kekhawatiran merekalah, mereka akhirnya dapat menemukan kekuatan ketika membaginya bersama. "Bukan! Kamu tidak salah! Mereka yang menginginkan kekuatan itu yang salah!" Katanya mantap meyakinkan Yangmei. "Mungkin karena Phoenix itu juga lambang perdamaian, karena itulah mereka berharap dapat menyatukan China dengan memiliki kita."

Yangmei menggeleng lemah. "Mungkin juga..." Balasnya pelan. "Aku sering mendengar suatu perkataan begini," Ia perlahan melepaskan pelukan Lu Xun.

"_Sepasang burung, Feng dan Huang namanya  
Dari kaki matahari mereka menjaga China  
Selamanya damai dan tentram._

_Entah kenapa, keduanya lenyap.  
T'an Mo, dengan seratus delapan pengikutnya  
menutupi dataran China dari jalan terang_

_Dahulu Dinasti Zhou, Dinasti Qin, Dinasti Han,  
Mana ada yang membawa perdamaian?  
Sekarang Dinasti Wei, Dinasti Shu, Dinasti Wu_

_Suatu saat, kalau Feng dan Huang kembali,  
T'an Mo dan pengikutnya dikalahkan,  
Dan China akan melihat kedamaian_

_Perang akan berlalu, kesedihan akan lenyap  
Pemerintahan akan bubar, tetapi satu hal yang pasti  
Phoenix akan memerintah China selamanya"_

Lu Xun mendengarkan Yangmei dengan seksama, kemudian saat mendengar baris terakhirnya, ia merasakan kejanggalan. "Aneh, bukannya baris terakhir seharusnya '_Phoenix akan menjaga China selamanya_'?"

"Tidak." Jawab Yangmei pendek. "Itulah yang sering aku dengar. Sepertinya itu sudah menjadi lagu anak-anak."

Hal ini seperti teka-teki baru bagi Lu Xun. bagaimana mungkin kata 'menjaga' bisa diganti dengan 'memerintah'. Lu Xun sering membaca dan dari salah satu literatur, atau tepatnya seperti perkataan masa depan, ia membaca syair itu. Yangmei jarang membaca dan lebih sering mendengar dari orang lain. Jadi, mengapa orang-orang mengganti kata 'menjaga' dengan 'memerintah'? Apa maksudnya itu? Lu Xun akhirnya menyimpulkan sekali. "Mungkin pemikiran orang-orang adalah, Phoenix suatu saat akan memerintah China. Karena itulah kita diburu, karena menurut mereka dengan memperoleh kita, maka mereka bisa memerintah China! Benar! Kesalahan pengertian yang fatal!"

Yangmei tentu saja tidak bisa diajak berpikir yang berat-berat dan aneh-aneh seperti itu. Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri seperti orang stress. "Ini gila! Benar-benar gila! Aku bingung sekali!" Kemudian ia memandang Lu Xun dengan wajah cemberut. "Tapi ini aneh! Kenapa mereka sekarang cuma menginginkan aku saja? Kenapa kamu tidak? Padahal, tiga belas tahun yang lalu kan kamu yang dikejar-kejar?"

Lu Xun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukannya mereka tidak mau, tetapi mereka tidak tahu." Jawabnya. "Ingat ketika kamu kusuruh jangan memamerkan kekuatan Huang-mu di Xu Chang dan kamu melanggarnya? Sekarang inilah yang aku takutkan, semua orang Wei melihatmu dan akhirnya tahu. Beda denganku. Aku yang sekarang dan aku tiga belas tahun yang lalu sangat beda. Mana ada yang mengenaliku? Lagipula, aku tidak menunjukkan kalau aku punya kekuatan Feng di depan orang Wei. Karena itulah mereka tidak tahu apa-apa tentang aku."

"Ohhh..." Yangmei mengangguk pelan. Sekarang ia sadar akibat ulah siapa sampai seluruh Wu harus bertarung di sini, ulah siapa sampai semua orang yang ia cintai harus bertaruh nyawa di He Fei ini. Dan yang terutama untuknya, ulah siapa sampai Lu Xun sekarang harus menanggung beban tanggung jawab begini besar di bahunya? Ini semua salahnya. "Sudah kuduga... aku memang benar-benar bodoh..." Yangmei tertunduk malu. Ia memeluk kedua kakinya erat-erat dan membenamkan kepalanya di lututnya.

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu lagi, Meimei..." Lu Xun mengulurkan tangannya dengan lembut, mengelus punggung Yangmei. Gadis itu kelihatannya sangat menyesal, tubuhnya yang mungil gemetar menahan isak tangis. "Tidak ada gunanya menangisi kesalahanmu. Menangis tidak akan mengubah apa-apa. Sekarang karena terlanjur begini, aku akan berusaha supaya tidak terjadi apa-apa denganmu."

Tanpa memandang Lu Xun, Yangmei menjawab dengan suara lemah. "Bukan itu yang membuatku menangis, Lu Xun." Katanya. "Aku hanya merasa ini tidak adil. Katanya siapa yang salah, dia harus dihukum. Tapi kok sepertinya aku yang bersalah, malah kamu yang dihukum?"

"Hah? Aku? Dihukum?" Tanya Lu Xun heran.

"Iya." Yangmei mengangguk. "Malam ini aku lihat kamu bekerja sampai larut malam seperti itu. Kamu harus menyelesaikan strategi bertumpuk-tumpuk begitu. Sekarang kamu bukan hanya frustasi, tapi juga merasa resah dan takut." Suaranya semakin pelan, tetapi semakin terdengar pedih. "Apa dengan semua yang kamu alami itu, kamu tidak merasa seperti dihukum? Aneh, ya? Aku yang salah, kamu yang dihukum. Apa kamu pernah minta pada Tian untuk menanggung hukumanku?"

Lu Xun tersenyum, hatinya hangat mendengar perkataan Yangmei yang tulus itu. "Mana bisa begitu?" Katanya lagi. Perlahan dirangkulnya tubuh Yangmei yang meringkuk dalam-dalam. "Bagiku, ini semua sama sekali bukan hukuman, Meimei, karena aku melakukannya untukmu..."

Yangmei mengangkat kepalanya perlahan, memandang wajah Lu Xun yang lembut. Sorot matanya hangat, mencarikan hatinya yang dingin karena perasaan bersalah. Tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, Yangmei akhirnya hanya mengangguk saja, sambil berusaha menghentikan airmatanya yang terus mengalir. Dan Lu Xun, seperti biasa, selalu ada di sisinya untuk menghapus airmatanya.

"Meimei?"

"Ya?"

Perlahan tangan Lu Xun memegang bahu Yangmei, kemudian menggengamnya dengan erat. "Berjanjilah satu hal padaku." Katanya serius. "Kemanapun aku pergi, jangan pernah ikuti aku lagi. Tunggulah aku di tenda ini. Di luar sangat berbahaya, sedikit saja orang Wei melihatmu, aku mungkin tidak akan pernah bertemu denganmu lagi."

"Tapi..." Yangmei berusaha berbicara, tetapi sangking takutnya, ia hanya bisa berbisik saja. "Bagaimana kalau kamu tidak kembali? Aku kan harus mencarimu?"

Lu Xun menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Tidak akan! Aku pasti kembali! Pasti!" Genggamannya pada bahu Yangmei semakin erat. Tatapan matanya yang penuh keyakinan itu akhirnya membuat Yangmei mau tidak mau percaya juga.

"Baik!" Katanya sambil mengangguk setuju. Lu Xun tersenyum puas. "Aku akan menunggumu di sini dan tidak akan keluar. Tapi, kau harus kembali, ya?" Katanya dengan nada mengancam. "Kalau aku sampai berani keluar dari tenda ini, aku bersedia dihukum! Dulu setelah perang di Xu Chang aku menulis ulang seratus kali intisari teks Da Xue-Pelajaran Besar dan memotong rambutku sampai pendek begini! Kalau nanti aku berani melanggar, aku akan menulis ulang SERIBU kali intisari teks Da Xue, dan sekaligus menggunduli rambutku untuk jadi biksuni!" Ujarnya dengan mantap.

Melihat gadis itu kali ini benar-benar patuh padanya sekarang, Lu Xun diam-diam merasa lega. Kalau sampai Yangmei keluar, apa jadinya nanti? Mungkin kekhawatirannya memang sangat berlebihan, tetapi ia sama sekali tidak mau ambil resiko, apalagi jika Yangmei yang dipertaruhkan. Kalau yang dipertaruhkan hanya dirinya sendiri, mungkin ia tidak akan sekhawatir ini. Baginya, Yangmei lebih penting daripada apapun juga, bahkan nyawanya sendiri.

"Sudah malam..." Setelah berdiam lama dalam keheningan, akhirnya Lu Xun buka mulut juga. Dilihatnya kekasihnya itu. Ia kelihatan letih, sama letihnya dengan dirinya sendiri sekarang. Beberapa kali gadis itu menguap karena ngantuk. "Kamu tidurlah, Meimei."

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

Lu Xun menunjuk ke arah kertas-kertas yang bertumpuk-tumpuk di atas meja. "Masih banyak pekerjaan yang belum selesai."

Untuk beberapa saat, Yangmei kelihatan tidak yakin, tetapi akhirnya ia menurut. Kalau ia membangkang lagi, kesalahannya pada Lu Xun akan bertambah lagi. "Baik, aku tidur. Tapi, dimana?"

"Di sini saja." Jawab Lu Xun.

"Lalu kamu?"

"Aku bisa tidur dimana saja."

Meskipun ragu-ragu, Yangmei akhirnya menurut. Ia berbaring di atas kasur, sementara Lu Xun menyelimuti tubuhnya dari udara malam yang dingin dengan selimut yang hangat. Tidak lupa sebelumnya Lu Xun mencium kening Yangmei, kemudian membisikkan 'selamat tidur' di telinganya. Ia lalu kembali lagi ke pekerjaannya.

* * *

Wawww... Lu Xun keren, ya... Di chap ini dia jadi Yandere sekaligus Tsundere... nyuuu~ di depan Ling Tong jadi Yandere, tapi di depan Yangmei jadi Tsundere... memang luar biasa strategist satu ini... *dinuklir*

Trus, tentang perkataannya Yangmei itu... Hixx... lagi2 gagal bikin tulisan yang bagus... (PS: ITU _**BUKAN**_ PUISI) Ehm, ini idenya dari buku Samkok itu sendiri... Ada yang pernah baca bukunya yang pas bagian maunya Battle of Cheng Du? Disana kan ada bagian lagu anak-anak juga yang berisi kayak sejarah sekaligus... hmmm... sebut aja nubuatan... Nah, itu ya sama kayak perkataan yang diomongkan Yangmei itu. Oh, dan... ***BEWARE! SPOILER STARTS HERE*** Harap perkataan Yangmei, plus Lu Xun juga, itu diingat, soalnya bakal berhubungan juga sama akhir cerita ini... ***SPOILER ENDS HERE***

Dan secuplik chap berikutnya... ^^

_"Sima Yi, penasihat dari Wei." Kata pria di depannya itu memperkenalkan diri. "Bolehkah aku tahu siapa nama lawanku?"_

_"Lu Xun!" Jawabnya sambil berseru mantap. Pedangnya di cabut dari pinggangnya. Tali kekang kudanya ditarik, siap untuk menyerang. "Jadi pasti kaulah yang telah membujuk Cao Pi untuk merebut Putri Yangmei! Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu atas ide busukmu itu!"_

_Tawa yang gelap dan jahat terdengar dari Sima Yi. "Rupanya semua sudah tahu tentang hal itu. apa sih bagusnya Yangmei hingga seluruh angkatan perang Wu berangkat untuknya? Apa suatu pilihan yang salah jika Pangeran Cao Pi mengambilnya sebagai istri dan membentuk kerja sama dengan Kerajaan Wu?"_

_"Membentuk kerja sama?!" Lu Xun mengulang dengan perasaan marah, terutama karena Sima Yi telah menghina Yangmei. "Kau saja yang berbohong tentang kerja sama! Padahal sebenarnya kau hanya mau merebut kekuatan Huang yang dimiliki Putri Yangmei, benar?! Kau kira Wu sebodoh itu sampai bisa diperdaya oleh kalian?!"_

YEAHHHH!!!! Lu Xun vs Sima Yi!!!! YEAH! YEAH! YEAH!!!! *dinuklir gara2 teriak2...*


	31. Sincere Soul of the Guardian

HOREEEEEEE!!!! AKU LULUS!!!!

*dinuklir* Yah... nyambung ke yang lain aja... XD

OHHHH... Lu Xun... why are you so omnipresence??? Ehm, baru2 ini saya lagi demen2nya sama anime HETALIA AXIS POWER! Dan ternyata disana pun saya menemukan dua hal yang luar biasa...  
Satu, saya menemukan betapa miripnya hubungan Arthur (England) dan Alfred (America) waktu masih kecil, sama Lu Xun dan Yangmei (di FF ini doank). Gini, kan Arthur kan seorang Tsundere di depan Alfred. Sementara Alfred itu waktu masih kecil... wauwww... innocent (tapi juga nyebelin) banget... Nyuuu~ kayak Lu Xun sama Yangmei... Lu Xun jadi Arthurnya, Yangmei jadi Alfred (versi cewe XD) pas kecilnya... Nggg... tapi kalo udah gede... hmmm... Wauuuwww... itu kalo Yaoi pairing Arthur jadi Uke, Alfred jadi Seme... berarti... ... ... AHHHHHH!!!! Sudah, deh nggak usah disambung2in lagi!!!! CACADDDDDDD!!!! (Hmmm... tapi daripada Lu Xun tsundere, aku lebih suka Lu Xun yandere.... kayak pas chap sebelumnya sama Ling Tong itu... XDDD)  
Ehm, dan yang kedua, kalo dilihat dari segi tampang, sifat, kebangsaan, model rambut, model baju, dsb... apakah ada yang nyadar bahwa Lu Xun sama Xiang Gang (Hong Kong) itu mirip buuuaaaanget???? BAHKAN SAMA-SAMA PYROMANIAC!!!! Hmmm... sama2 mirip cewe juga, sama2 ke'uke-uke'an... sama2 cool... XD Waduh, emang dasar Lu Xun si _omnipresence_... *dilempari Lu Xun pake pedang plus dinuklir gara2 cerewet puol...*

Entah kenapa saya sangat cerewet hari ini...

Ehm. sebelum membaca, saya sarankan sodara ngelihat map nya Battle of He Fei di DW 6... biar lebih ngerti...

Yah, selamat membaca sebelum omongan saya tambah gaje...

* * *

Pagi hari rasanya berlalu begitu cepat, sampai tidurnya yang singkat itu hanya seperti semenit saja. Lu Xun terbangun pagi-pagi benar di luar tenda. Waktu itu matahari masih belum menampakkan dirinya, bulan masih mengantung di langit malam yang gelap. Kepalanya terasa pening karena tidur yang tidak nyenyak. Malam kemarin ia terus bekerja sampai benar-benar larut, dan baru tidur setelah kerjaannya selesai. Pagi ini pun ia harus bangun jauh lebih pagi dari rekan-rekan yang lainnya. Ia adalah seorang ahli strategi, dan ia juga harus melaporkan hasil kerjaannya pada Zhou Yu sebelum menyampaikannya pada seluruh jendral di pertemuan nantinya.

Tidak hanya itu yang menyebabkan sakit kepalanya. Malam itu Yangmei tidur di tendanya supaya tidak ada orang yang tahu kalau ia ada di sana. Dalam hati Lu Xun merasa bersalah kalau ia tidur sekamar dengan gadis itu, apalagi jika sampai ketahuan. Mereka berdua bisa berada dalam masalah. Karena itulah Lu Xun akhirnya keluar dan tidur di tempat seadanya.

Dengan mengendap-endap Lu Xun masuk kembali ke tendanya, menyiapkan segala sesuatunya sebelum nantinya ia harus pergi. Selama ia berada di tempat itu, sebisa mungkin ia tidak membangunkan Yangmei yang sedang tertidur. Gadis itu juga pasti kelelahan sepertinya sekarang. Membangunkannya akan sangat tidak sopan dan mengganggu sekali.

Beberapa saat lamanya ia berada di ruangan itu, mempersiapkan senjatanya, membawa hasil pekerjaannya semalam, dan sebagainya. Setelah semuanya dipersiapkan, Lu Xun beranjak keluar dari kamar itu. Namun pandangannya berhenti pada Yangmei. Gadis yang manis, polos, jujur, itu terlihat semakin menarik hatinya dalam keadannya yang sedang tidur sekarang. Lu Xun berjalan mendekatinya, hendak memberinya ucapan selamat tinggal.

Dalam tidurnya, Yangmei mengigau, membuat Lu Xun kaget setengah mati. "Lu Xun..." Suaranya seperti memohon. "Lu Xun... dasar bodoh... kenapa meninggalkan aku sendiri? Bodoh..." Tapi, tetap saja ia tidak terbangun. Setelah itu ia kembali mendendengkur halus.

Lu Xun berlutut di sisi Yangmei, kemudian membelai rambutnya. Ia tersenyum sedih sambil menjawab, berharap agar tidak membangunkan Yangmei tapi pada saat yang bersamaan suaranya bisa sampai ke hatinya. "Meimei... aku pun tidak mau meninggalkanmu. Tapi, kalau aku tidak pergi, aku sama saja menginzinkan diriku untuk kehilangan kamu..." Bisiknya. "Ingat, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu sendirian..." Akhirnya, setelah memberikan kecupan ringan di kening Yangmei, Lu Xun keluar dari tendanya.

Di luar, ia bertemu dengan Ling Tong dan Gan Ning yang masih meneruskan menjaga malam. Mereka berdua duduk menghadap api unggun yang sudah mulai meredup apinya. Segeralah terbersit ide di kepalanya untuk meminta bantuan kedua rekannya itu. Lu Xun kemudian menghampiri keduanya. "Ling Tong, Gan Ning!" Panggilnya.

Keduanya menoleh. "Ada apa, Lu Xun?"

"Bisakah aku minta tolong sesuatu?"

Ling Tong dan Gan Ning berpandang-pandangan satu sama lain sebelum membalas. "Minta tolong apa?"

"Begini," Lu Xun memulai dengan berat hati. "Malaikat yang kemarin kau temui itu, Ling Tong, sebenarnya adalah Meimei."

"APAAAA???!!" Terdengar paduan suara yang serempak dari Ling Tong dan Gan Ning.

Lu Xun mengangguk. "Benar. Meimei entah bagaimana menyelinap dalam rombongan kita hingga sekarang berada di tempat ini." Jelasnya. "Kalian tahu sendiri bagaimana Meimei itu. Ceroboh sedikit, maka semuanya akan kacau. Kusuruh dia tidak keluar sama sekali dari tendaku sampai aku kembali. Kalian tahu sendiri kan apa yang akan terjadi kalau sampai dia keluar?"

Keduanya mengangguk mengerti. Lu Xun pun melanjutkan.

"Tapi, semua orang tahu Meimei itu ceroboh, dan kadang bisa sembarangan. Selain itu, aku takut jika seandainya perkemahan kita ini sampai kena sergap prajurit-prajurit Wei. Kalau hanya pasukan penjaga saja yang ada di sini, bisa-bisa Meimei dalam bahaya." Dari suaranya itu jelas sekali terdengar kekhawatiran. Ling Tong dan Gan Ning mengerti mengapa. "Karena itu aku minta tolong kalian berdua, tolong jagalah Meimei di sini. Aku harus berangkat ke medan perang."

Keduanya terbelalak karena terkejut, teruatama Gan Ning. "APA?!" Gan Ning berseru. "Apa kami tidak dibutuhkan di medan perang?! Lalu kemampuan kami untuk apa jika hanya untuk menjaga perkemahan ini saja?!"

"Justru karena aku percaya pada kemampuan kalian, aku minta kalian menjaga Meimei!" Pinta Lu Xun dengan sungguh-sungguh. "Kalian berdua tidak mengerti, aku sangat-sangat mengkhawatirkan Meimei. Kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa dengannya, aku..." Ia menunduk, mendesah panjang. "...aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Kumohon, tolonglah!" Kemudian ia bersiap untuk berlutut. "Kalau begitu, aku akan ber-_kowtow_ pada kalian!"

Sebelum Lu Xun mulai ber-_kowtow_, Ling Tong telah mencekal lengan atasnya, kemudian menariknya ke posisi berdiri. Akhirnya, keduanya tersenyum menyetujui. Ling Tong pun berkata, "Kami mengerti. Kelihatannya dimana-mana memang putri harus selalu dilindungi, kan? Sejak dari zaman Dinasti Xia hingga sekarang." Katanya, membuat Lu Xun jadi semakin tidak enak pada kedua temannya itu. "Baiklah, kamu harus pergi, jadi akan kami jaga putrimu itu baik-baik. Kamu bertarunglah dengan baik demi Meimei."

"Terima kasih." Ujar Lu Xun, ia bersoja di depan kedua temannya itu. "Aku benar-benar beruntung punya teman seperti kalian berdua! Suatu saat, entah bagaimana caranya, akan kubalas kebaikan kalian."

"Kalau kau ingin membalas budi," Sahut Gan Ning. "Gantikan kami menghajar Wei habis-habisan! Menangkan pertempuran supaya orang Wei tahu rasa telah berani menghina Wu!"

Lu Xun mengangguk meyakinkan, lalu ia berlalu dari tempat itu.

--

Akhirnya, pertempuranpun dimulai. Bunyi-bunyi tetabuhan telah terdengar beberapa saat yang lalu ketika pasukan garis depan utama berangkat. Angin bertiup kencang seolah menyambut kepergian mereka, pasir-pasir pun jadi beterbangan menutupi pemandangan. Semua jendral, kecuali Lu Xun, Ling Tong, dan Gan Ning, telah berangkat menuju medan perang untuk berhadapan langsung dengan Wei. Sun Ce memimpin di depan, dan dengan demikian moral dan semangat prajurit mereka semakin meningkat. Panji-panji telah ditegakkan, pasukan berkuda mulai menghela kuda mereka, gendrang perang mulai ditabuh, menandakan pasukan itu sebentar lagi akan bertarung mati-matian. Tak berapa lama sesudah itu, pasukan pelopor telah berangkat, diikuti pasukan garis depan utama.

Lu Xun sendiri tidak tergabung dalam pasukan itu. Ia bersama beberapa ribu prajurit berkuda merupakan pasukan penyergap. Kedudukan mereka bisa dikatakan cukup tidak menguntungkan. Di sebelah barat laut dan timur laut, Wei sudah membangun dua benteng utamanya dengan kuat. Sementara di daerah tengah, yang disebut juga Chao Hu, mereka telah menyiapkan empat buah benteng kecil berbentuk persegi. Mendapatkan empat benteng ini berarti sudah mengalahkan hampir separuh pasukan Wei. Rencanannya adalah, pertama-tama mereka akan menyerang langsung di daerah Chao Hu yang merupakan letak empat buah benteng milik Wei yang telah dibangun. Jika mereka dapat merebutnya, itu adalah suatu keuntungan besar. Namun, melihat jumlah musuh yang begitu banyak, mau tidak mau melawan mereka harus dengan taktik. Di dekat benteng timur dan timur laut Chao Hu, ada sebuah jalan untuk menyergap pasukan Wei yang masuk dari benteng utama mereka di sebelah timur laut. Ke sanalah Lu Xun akan menuju.

Sepanjang jalan yang ia lalui hanya berupa hamparan padang pasir saja dan sungai-sungai yang airnya mulai mengering karena musin kemarau yang panjang. Mungkin di tempat itu pernah ada hutan, namun yang tersisa dari tempat itu hanyalah pohon-pohon yang tua, berbonggol-bonggol, tidak berdaun, dan mati. Matahari yang terik makin menambah panasnya hawa siang hari itu, tetapi mereka tetap melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

Mereka sampai di sebuah titik dimana mereka hanya perlu menyebrangi dua buah jembatan panjang saja untuk mencapai benteng timur Chao Hu. Hanya sebuah bukit yang menghalangi mereka. Tetapi, Lu Xun mulai merasakan hawa musuh di tempat itu. Ia pun memerintahkan pasukannya untuk berhenti, kemudian mulai mengawasi tempat itu dengan seksama.

Benarlah dugaan Lu Xun, semakin lama langkah derap kaki kuda semakin terdengar jelas dari balik bukit tersebut. Lu Xun segera menyiagakan pasukannya, menyuruh mereka menyiapkan senjata-senjata mereka. Ia sendiri sudah bersiap-siap mencabut pedang Phoenix-nya, _Feng-jian_, yang terselip di pinggangnya. Ketika mereka berjalan memutari bukit, mereka berpapasan dengan pasukan penyergap Wei yang jumlahnya lebih besar dari mereka! Sebisa mungkin Lu Xun menyembunyikan mata emasnya di balik rambut depannya supaya tidak terlihat pasukan Wei.

Pemimpin pasukan penyergap di depan mereka hanya terkejut sesaat, kemudian kembali tenang menghadapi situasi tersebut. Cukup berbeda dari Lu Xun yang hampir tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa sangking kagetnya. Pemimpin pasukan itu kemudian menyeringai licik sambil menatap lawannya. "Seorang ahli strategi muda dari Wu, aku dengar. Sekarang aku benar-benar bertemu dengannya." Katanya dengan suatu ekspresi yang tidak dapat ditebak. "Yang kudengar adalah murid dari Zhou Yu benar-benar seorang pemuda yang cerdas. Tak kusangka rupanya kata-kata itu benar. Kau telah berhasil menebak taktikku dan sekarang mempersiapkan pasukan untuk mengalahkan pasukan penyergapku. Pasukan penyergap untuk menyergap pasukan penyergap musuh. Benar-benar luar biasa."

Genggaman Lu Xun di pedangnya semakin kuat. Ia balas menyeringai. "Hmmm... kupikir Anda tidak kalah hebat. Anda sendiri telah menebak taktikku. Sebenarnya aku pun sedang memimpin pasukan penyergap, tetapi siapa sangka Anda telah menghalangi kami di sini, jendral."

"Sima Yi, penasihat dari Wei." Kata pria di depannya itu memperkenalkan diri. "Bolehkah aku tahu siapa nama lawanku?"

"Lu Xun!" Jawabnya sambil berseru mantap. Pedangnya di cabut dari pinggangnya. Tali kekang kudanya ditarik, siap untuk menyerang. "Jadi pasti kaulah yang telah membujuk Cao Pi untuk merebut Putri Yangmei! Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu atas ide busukmu itu!"

Tawa yang gelap dan jahat terdengar dari Sima Yi. "Rupanya semua sudah tahu tentang hal itu. apa sih bagusnya Yangmei hingga seluruh angkatan perang Wu berangkat untuknya? Apa suatu pilihan yang salah jika Pangeran Cao Pi mengambilnya sebagai istri dan membentuk kerja sama dengan Kerajaan Wu?"

"Membentuk kerja sama?!" Lu Xun mengulang dengan perasaan marah, terutama karena Sima Yi telah menghina Yangmei. "Kau saja yang berbohong tentang kerja sama! Padahal sebenarnya kau hanya mau merebut kekuatan Huang yang dimiliki Putri Yangmei, benar?! Kau kira Wu sebodoh itu sampai bisa diperdaya oleh kalian?!"

"Kalau begitu, pastilah kau yang menggagalkan rencanaku." Kata Sima Yi tenang, tanpa ekspresi, tetapi seperti menyembunyikan perasaan dengki. "Kau juga sampai mengetahui semua maksudku rupanya. Luar biasa." Sima Yi memuji, entah pujiannya itu tulus atau tidak. "Kudengar Yangmei sudah ditunangkan dengan seseorang. Melihat caramu bicara, melindunginya, sampai membalas perkataanku dengan marah begitu, kutebak kau pasti adalah tunangannya itu." Katanya sambil meletakkan tangan dibawah dagunya, menatap Lu Xun dengan mata mengawasi.

Tanpa ragu-ragu Lu Xun menjawab. "Benar!" Ia mengacungkan pedangnya ke arah Sima Yi. "Dan kaulah yang ingin memisahkanku darinya! Aku harus mengalahkanmu di sini!" Kemudian ia menghela tali kekang kudanya kuat-kuat. Kuda itu mengeluarkan ringkikan panjang sebelum mematuhi perintah majikannya untuk maju dan menyerang. Seluruh pasukan di belakang Lu Xun, ketika melihat pemimpinnya maju, juga ikut maju sambil berseru-seru. Pasukan Wei yang dipimpin oleh Sima Yi sendiri juga ikut maju.

Dimulailah peperangan. Kedua pasukan saling bunuh, siapapun yang mengenakan baju berwarna berbeda dari mereka akan langsung saja ditebas dengan pedang atau ditusuk dengan tombak. Tubuh-tubuh yang telah tertusuk atau terbelah jatuh bergelimpangan di tanah. Pasukan Wu sedang dalam keadaan yang kurang menguntungkan. Jika mereka ingin memenangkan pertarungan antar pasukan penyergap ini, setidaknya satu prajurit Wu harus bisa membunuh tiga prajurit Wei. Mereka telah berusaha mati-matian, namun Wei juga adalah lawan yang tangguh.

Di tengah-tengah, namun terpisah dari pasukan-pasukan yang saling bertarung itu, Lu Xun berhadapan dengan Sima Yi. Serangan Sima Yi sungguh berbahaya. Ia dapat menyerang Lu Xun dari jauh dengan senar-senar yang dapat diulurkannya dari jari-jarinya. Senar itu kelihatannya saja rapuh, padahal kekuatan dan ketajamannya sama seperti pisau yang diasah berjam-jam. Lu Xun sampai kewalahan berusaha menghindarinya. Namun Lu Xun sendiri tidak mau hanya bertahan saja, ia juga menyerang dengan pedangnya, berusaha mengimbangi kecepatan menyerang Sima Yi. Kuda-kuda mereka meringkih berkali-kali selama pertarungan itu berlanjut.

Entah sudah berapa puluh jurus berlalu, mungkin sekarang sudah lebih dari seratus. Tidak ada satupun yang mau kalah. Walaupun kelelahan, keduanya tetap tidak sudi mengaku kalah. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Sima Yi, tapi bagi Lu Xun, ini adalah sebuah pertarungan yang tidak boleh sampai ia kalah. Demi Yangmei.

Matahari semakin condong ke atas, kemudian mulai merambat ke barat. Baik Lu Xun dan Sima Yi tahu, perang di daerah tengah Chao Hu pasti sudah dimulai dari tadi, dan kedatangan mereka pasti telat.

Selama pertarungan satu lawan satu itu, Lu Xun melihat jumlah pasukan kedua belah pihak semakin menipis. Tetapi, berhubung memang dari awalnya jumlah pasukannya lebih sedikit, sekarang Lu Xun dapat dengan jelas melihat pasukan berseragam biru milik Wei semakin mendominasi daerah peperangan mereka. Kalau pertarungan antara pasukan penyergap saja bisa demikian kacau, bagaimana dengan pasukan utama? Sekarang, untuk melarikan diri dari tempat itu saja sudah tidak mungkin. Setelah lama berpikir bagaimana caranya untuk lari dari keadaan tersebut, akhirnya dengan berat hati Lu Xun membuat keputusan. Ia harus meminta pertolongan, dan pertolongan itu tidak boleh dari pasukan utama!

Di tengah sengitnya pertarungannya dengan Sima Yi, Lu Xun memanggil seorang prajurit yang berada paling dekat dengannya. Ia pun berpesan. "Cepat! Kembalilah ke perkemahan! Sampaikan pada Jendral Gan Ning dan Jendral Ling Tong keadaan kita sekarang! Suruh mereka membawa pasukan cadangan!"

Prajurit tak bernama itu mengangguk, kemudian segera meninggalkan medan perang. Lu Xun sendiri kemudian kembali ke pertarungannya dengan Sima Yi, sambil dalam hati berharap agar batuan segera datang. Ia berpikir lagi akan keputusannya itu, apakah benar meminta pertolongan Ling Tong dan Gan Ning? Bagaimana dengan Yangmei?

--

Sementara Lu Xun sedang mati-matian bertarung melawan Wei dan Sima Yi sebagai pemimpinnya, Ling Tong dan Gan Ning enak-enakan bersantai di depan kemah Lu Xun sambil terus mengawasi Yangmei. Sayang sekali, waktu itu tidak berjalan lama, seorang prajurit datang kepadanya dan menyampaikan pesan dari Lu Xun yang berada di medan perang. Ling Tong dan Gan Ning sampai shock mendengarnya.

"BAGAIMANA BISA?!" Mereka memandang prajurit itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Lu Xun dalam masalah!"

"Ini saatnya!" Gan Ning memukul telapak tangan dengan tinjunya dengan bersemangat. "Kita akhirnya dapat kesempatan untuk bertarung! Ayo, Ling Tong! Kita bantu Lu Xun secepatnya!"

"Ayo!" Balas Ling Tong.

Dari balik pintu tenda itu, Yangmei muncul tiba-tiba, membuat Ling Tong dan Gan Ning yang masih shock jadi semakin shock saja. Dengan suara lantang tetapi penuh kekesalan ia berseru. "APA?! BERANI BENAR MEREKA MENGEPUNG LU XUN! AKU SENDIRI YANG AKAN PERGI MELINDUNGINYA!" Suaranya yang keras menarik perhatian seluruh pasukan yang tersisa di tempat itu. Gadis itu berlari ke arah pintu keluar perkemahan dan melompat ke sembarang kuda yang ia temui. Di sela-sela kesepuluh jarinya telah terselip pisau-pisau kecil, _Huang-piao_.

"Meimei!" Panggil Ling Tong dan Gan Ning sambil mengejar Yangmei seperti mengejar kuda saja. "Tidak boleh! Tidak boleh pergi!"

"Kenapa?" Tanya Yangmei tanpa turun dari kudanya. "Biar aku maju dan membinasakan seluruh orang Wei itu! Mereka sudah berani mencelakakan Lu Xun-ku! Kalau bukan aku sendiri yang pergi, maka aku akan mati karena jengkel!"

"Tapi Lu Xun sudah berpesan padamu agar menunggu di perkemahan saja!" Balas Ling Tong memaksa. "Kalau kamu pergi, kamu pasti akan dimarahi Lu Xun!"

"Tidak peduli!" Katanya dengan keras kepala. Lambung kuda itu ia tendang-tendang karena jengkel. Kasihan binatang malang itu. "Kalau aku tidak berangkat, justru mungkin Lu Xun akan mati! Kalau dia sudah mati, bagaimana bisa menghukumku?!"

"Serahkan pada kami berdua saja, Meimei!" Paksa Gan Ning.

"Memangnya kalian bisa?! Tidak! Pokoknya aku juga harus ikut pergi!"

Gan Ning dan Ling Tong tetap memaksa Yangmei untuk tinggal, tetapi putri itu tetap saja bersikeras. Bukan Yangmei namanya kalau tidak begitu kepala batu. Prajurit yang tadi diutus Lu Xun akhirnya berani buka suara juga. "Jendral, saat ini Tuan Muda Lu benar-benar dalam bahaya! Harap Anda sekalian cepat berangkat saja!"

Melihat betapa gawatnya keadaanya sekarang, dan berapa banyak waktu yang telah mereka buang sia-sia, akhirnya Gan Ning dan Ling Tong mengizinkan Yangmei pergi. Yangmei tersenyum menang.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, beberapa ribu prajurit cadangan sudah keluar dari perkemahan dan bergerak menuju ke sebelah timur Chao Hu dimana Lu Xun dan Sima Yi sedang bertarung. Kuda-kuda mereka berlari secepat angin, membuat debu dan pasir beterbangan karena derap kaki binatang-binatang tersebut. Semuanya merasa gugup, terutama Yangmei. Apa yang terjadi pada Lu Xun sangat membuatnya khawatir. Sekarang ia sama sekali tidak memikirkan apapun tentang janji yang telah diikrarkannya pada Lu Xun kemarin.

Dari kejauhan mereka telah melihat pertarungan itu. Mayat-mayat prajurit dari kedua sisi berserakan di tanah, sementara prajurit lain yang masih hidup tidak peduli jika mereka berpijak di atasnya. Semakin dekat, mereka semakin melihat dengan jelas pertempuran itu, khususnya Lu Xun dan Sima Yi yang sedang bertarung. Tak ayal lagi mata Yangmei menyala karena marah dan bersemangat. Ia berseru kuat-kuat.

"LU XUN!!! AKU DATANG MELINDUNGIMU!!!" Teriaknya kuat-kuat, seolah menggetarkan bumi dan menulikan langit. Kudanya dipacu demikian cepat mengalahkan kecepatan kuda lainnya sehingga ia menjadi orang pertama yang menerobos kepungan itu untuk mencari Lu Xun.

Lu Xun jelas mendengar suara yang sangat familiar itu. Di kepalanya sekarang hanya ada seribu satu umpatan baik untuk Yangmei maupun untuk dirinya sendiri. Sekarang Yangmei benar-benar ada di sana! Apa yang akan terjadi? Yangmei sedang dalam bahaya besar!

Sima Yi tertawa kecil. "Ternyata dia datang juga... untuk melindungimu. Atau mungkin lebih tepat disebut 'melempar nyawa'?" Ejeknya.

"Kau jangan sembarangan meremehkannya!" Balas Lu Xun dengan seruan lantang. "Kau kira Putri Yangmei begitu lemahnya?! Kalau dia kemari untuk melindungiku, maka apa lagi yang harus kutakutkan darimu?!" Tetapi, meskipun ia berkata begitu, hatinya sendiri sepertinya mengkhianati apa yang barusan diucapkannya. Ia tidak menemukan keberanian apa-apa dibalik suaranya, dan sepertinya Sima Yi pun mengetahuinya.

Entah karena apa, Lu Xun semakin gencar menyerang Sima Yi. Rasanya ada kekuatan yang mulai lepas dari dalam dirinya. Ia kini bertarung bukan hanya untuk diri sendiri, tetapi juga untuk Yangmei! Berani bertaruh sekarang Yangmei pasti berada di situasi yang sama gawatnya dengannya. Yangmei rupanya sedang mati-matian menerobos kepungan dan entah bagaimana sekarang dekat sekali dengannya, yang berarti juga dekat dengan Sima Yi. Satu uluran senar dari Sima Yi, maka habislah Yangmei. Dalam pikiran Lu Xun bercampur berbagai perasaan, marah, kecewa, kesal, khawatir, takut, hingga akhirnya perasaan itu membuat semangat bertarungnya meningkat drastis. Sima Yi sampai kaget melihat kekuatan Lu Xun yang sepertinya meningkat setelah kedatangan Yangmei.

Sekarang, ganti Sima Yi yang terdesak. Pasukan Wu yang baru telah bergabung dengan pasukan Wu yang sebelumnya dan memukul mundur pasukan Wei. Belum lagi sekarang Gan Ning dan Ling Tong menghampiri Sima Yi. Yangmei sendiri tinggal menghabisi dua prajurit Wei lagi, maka ia akan tepat bersebelahan dengan Lu Xun. Hanya dalam satu lemparan _piao_ saja, dua prajurit itu dirobohkan sementara _piao_ itu secara ajaib bisa kembali ke tangan Yangmei seperti bumerang.

Yangmei mendekati Lu Xun dengan senyum mengembang. Sangking senangnya, ia sampai tidak memperhatikan Sima Yi yang melihat pertahanannya itu terbuka lebar-lebar, selebar senyumnya. Sima Yi mengalihkan pandangan dari Lu Xun, kemudian bersiap mengulurkan senar senjatanya itu.

"Lu Xun! Aku di sini sekarang!"

Lu Xun berseru sekuat tenaga. "Meimei! Menyingkirlah, bodoh!"

Sima Yi melepaskan senarnya.

Yangmei terkena serangan itu. Hampir.

Untuk sesaat, waktu seperti berhenti. Kuda yang ditunggangi Yangmei mendadak berhenti, Yangmei sendiri terpaku di atas kudanya tanpa berbuat apa-apa, sementara Sima Yi yang begitu terkejutnya sampai tidak menarik senarnya lagi setelah melepaskannya. Gan Ning dan Ling Tong dari jauh menyaksikannya dengan mata lebar, sementara satu lagi prajurit Wei roboh dihadapan mereka.

Lu Xun melompat secepat kilat dari kudanya ke kuda Yangmei, kemudian memeluk gadis itu erat-erat. Pantas saja Yangmei tidak terkena serang itu sama sekali. Lu Xun melindunginya dari serangan Sima Yi. Senar-senar itu bersarang di bahu kiri Lu Xun. Entah bagaimana kerja senar-senar itu, namun serangannya sepuluh kali lebih mematikan dari anak panah biasa. Kait-kait tajam di ujung senar-senar itu menusuk, bahkan sampai menembus bahu Lu Xun.

"Lu Xun?" Yangmei akhirnya pulih dari shocknya. "Hei, bangun, bodoh! Kamu tidak perlu melindungiku begitu!" Tangannya mengguncang-guncang Lu Xun yang masih memeluknya.

"Ahhh..." Lu Xun merintih kesakitan. "Bahuku... sakit sekali... sial..." Tatapan matanya mulai berkunang-kunang, seolah dunianya berputar. Kepalanya pusing sekali, jauh lebih pusing dari sebelumnya. Matanya berat, badannya seperti lumpuh. "Mei... mei... tolong..."

Sebelum Yangmei sempat berkata apa-apa, Sima Yi telah menarik kembali senar yang telah dilepaskannya. Lu Xun mengerang kesakitan saat kait-kait senar itu terlepas dari tubuhnya. Yangmei memeluknya erat-erat, hampir menangis.

Sima Yi yang pertama hanya melihatnya dengan tatapan kosong kini tersenyum menang, kemudian ia tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Rupanya hanya begini saja kemampuan Lu Xun dari Wu! Bagaimana bisa dibandingkan dengan Pangeran Cao Pi? Tidak ada apa-apanya!"

Yangmei mendesis marah. Kedua tangannya yang masih memeluk Lu Xun bergetar. "Kau jangan menghina Lu Xun!" Jeritnya penuh amarah. "Lu Xun terkena seranganmu karena kau yang licik menyerangku! Dia cuma melindungiku saja!" Airmata mulai berderai membasahi pipinya saat Lu Xun menutup matanya dan jatuh bersandar padanya. "Itukan cuma senar saja! Apa hebatnya?! Sebentar lagi Lu Xun pasti akan bangun juga, kok!"

Sima Yi tidak berhenti tertawa, malah semakin keras saja, membuat api kemarahan Yangmei yang sudah menyala-nyala semakin berkobar. "Kau kira itu hanya senar biasa saja, Tuan Putri?" Ia tertawa terkekeh-kekeh melihat airmata Yangmei yang mengalir deras. "Dalam setiap kaitnya, aku sudah membubuhkan racun. Kita lihat saja berapa lama kekasihmu itu bisa bertahan."

"Kau...!" Yangmei bersiap menyerang, namun tahu-tahu Ling Tong dan Gan Ning sudah berada di sebelahnya. Ling Tong menahan Yangmei, kemudian menatap tajam ke arahnya. Hanya dengan tatapan itu saja Yangmei sudah tahu maksud Ling Tong. Akhirnya, gadis itu berbalik dan membawa Lu Xun dalam pelukannya. Kuda Lu Xun yang setia, Huo Li, entah bagaimana bisa mengikuti dari belakang.

Sekarang, Sima Yi berhadapan dengan Ling Tong dan Gan Ning. Dua jendral ini termasuk jendral-jendral yang kuat dan berbakat. Sima Yi tahu dia sama sekali bukan tandingan mereka, apalagi dengan tentaranya yang sekarang jauh lebih sedikit daripada yang dibawa dua jendral itu. Prajurit Wu yang baru datang masih segar dan kini jumlah mereka lebih banyak. Ling Tong dan Gan Ning menyerbu Sima Yi tanpa banyak basa-basi.

"Mundur! Mundur!" Sima Yi berseru pada pasukannya yang tersisa. "Kita sudah berhasil membunuh ahli strategi itu! Tujuan kita tercapai! Sekarang kita pergi!" Dengan satu perintah itu, pasukan-pasukan Wei segera melarikan diri, begitu juga dengan Sima Yi. Ling Tong dan Gan Ning tidak mau tahu, mereka terus mengejar dan membunuh lebih banyak prajurit-prajurit yang tertinggal, atau siapapun musuh yang terlihat oleh mereka. Mereka mengganas melihat kawan mereka yang sudah dilukai.

* * *

OWWWWW YEAHHHHH!!! ADUH YANGMEI!!!! KAU MEMBUAT MASALAH LAGIIII!!!

Ehm... behave plisss...

Hmmm... pertama-tama saya mau minta maaf buat chapter yang sangat pendek ini... harap maklum, sodara... kan sudah dua kali berturut-turut chapternya penjang... hehehe... sekali-sekali pendek juga nggak apa, kan? ^^

Trus... Hixxx... Hixxx... Hixxx... maafkan daku yang tidak bisa membuat adegan pertarungan yang seru ini... Hixxx... Hixxx... Hixxx... asli cacad, ya...? *langsungh mojok sambil nangis2 bombay lebay* Maafkan daku...

(Ehm, adakah yang menyadari bahwa perkataan Sima Yi pas pertama kali ketemu sama Lu Xun itu sebenarnya aku ambil di salah satu cutscene DW 5? Tapi aku lupa cutscene yang mana...)

Dan inilah secuplik episode berikutnya...

_Orang-orang yang berada di ruangan itu segera berusaha melerai mereka, tetapi melihat amarah Sun Ce yang baru kali ini mereka lihat, mereka jadi takut sendiri. "Menolong?! Kamu ingin menolong Lu Xun?! Kamu sama sekali tidak berguna! Hanya membuatnya celaka saja! Apa yang kamu tahu hanya membuat orang lain susah saja?! Kamu sama sekali tidak ada gunanya! Bahkan pengemis di pinggir jalan pun lebih berguna daripada kamu!"_

_"Begitu?!" Balas Yangmei. "Papa! Jika seorang anak tidak berguna, pasti karena dahulunya orangtuanya juga tidak berguna! Bukankah seperti yang pernah Lu Xun dengar dari Paman Zhou, shang liang bu zhen, xia liang wai – jika atas tidak lurus, bawah pasti bengkok! Inilah kenyataan sebenarnya, papalah yang sebenarnya tidak berguna,atau keliru mendidikku..."_

_Sebelum Yangmei menyelesaikan kata-katanya, sebuah tamparan keras dari Sun Ce mendarat di pipinya. Yangmei menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Tangannya perlahan menyentuh pipinya yang masih panas bekas tamparan tersebut. Airmatanya yang sudah menggenangi matanya akhirnya tidak dapat terbendung lagi._

Wuah... akhirnya Yangmei ketahuan juga... XDDD Yah... silakan menantikan chap berikutnya yang (saya harap) semakin seru!!! Wkwkwk... *dinuklir*


	32. Rejection of Fate

Pffftttt... entah kenapa baru aja saya buka2 ulang FF DW yang baru2 dalam bahasa Inggris, dan kok rasanya nggak ada yang menarik... -_- Bosen... ada yang bisa bikinin FF DW? ~Nyuuu... inilah jadinya kalo libur tanpa penggawean... (ato tepatnya banyak penggawean tapi males dikerjakan... XD)

BTW, saya cuma mau menjelaskan mungkin kalo ada yang belum ngerti... Yandere sama Tsundere! Yandere tuh tipe orang yang luarnya baik, sopan, dsb, tapi ternyata ada 'dark aura'nya yang bikin sereeeem... Trus kalo Tsundere tuh orang yang cool, terkesan jutek n judes (ato bisa juga dibilang cuek), tapi sebenarnya dalamnya tuh angsty puoool... Wkwkwkwk... yah kalo Lu Xun bisa jadi Yandere plus Tsundere itu menurutku keren banget... XD (nggak perlu jadi Yandere sekaligus Tsundere pun emang Lu Xun sudah keren... XDDDD)

Trus, sangking kurang kerjaannya saya, saya baca2 lagi SEMUA cerita ini dari awal sampe akhir dan saya menemukan bahwa... ya ampun... ini sebenarnya cerita apa kok angsty puol... XDDDD kayaknya genrenya harus diubah... ~Nyuuu... tapi sesudah ini malah bakal jadi lebih angsty lagi... MWAHAHAHAHA!!!! (mikir opo...)

BTW, maafkan saya yang lemot ini... hari ini lupa update sampe baru diingetin di FB... -_- Yah... ini namanya orang liburan makin bodoh... XD

Yah... saya tidak mau memperpanjang lagi... silahkan membaca! (PS: Dan kali ini ada PENGUNGKAPAN MISTERI lagi!)

WARNING: LANGUAGE, KE-ANGSTY-AN TINGKAT TINGGI, MBULETISASI

* * *

Pertarungan selalu berhenti pada malam hari saat matahari terbenam. Pasukan utama tidak meraih kemenangan yang cukup memuaskan seperti yang mereka harapkan. Dari empat benteng yang terletak di Chao Hu, hanya dua saja yang bisa mereka rebut, yaitu benteng barat dan benteng barat laut Chao Hu. Sekarang mereka punya akses langsung untuk menyerang benteng utama Wei, tetapi hal itu akan terlalu beresiko. Barangkali jika pasukan penyergap benar-benar tiba, mereka pasti akan berhasil merebut benteng timur dan benteng timur laut Chao Hu juga, hingga mereka dapat menguasai setengah medan perang He Fei. Sun Ce dan Zhou Yu, keduanya kecewa karena Lu Xun tidak datang seperti yang mereka harapkan, namun lebih kecewa lagi setelah mendengar alasannya!

Saat Sun Ce mendapat kabar bahwa putrinya diam-diam menyelinap diantara rombongan angkatan perang, ia benar-benar marah sampai menggertakan gigi. Kemudian, saat dia diberitahu kelanjutannya tentang tindakan Yangmei yang ceroboh ketika Lu Xun meminta bantuan dari Ling Tong dan Gan Ning, dia semakin marah pada putrinya itu. Kalau saja Yangmei tidak ikut-ikutan datang bersama Ling Tong dan Gan Ning, mungkin sekarang Lu Xun masih akan baik-baik saja, dan seluruh benteng Chao Hu sudah menjadi milik mereka.

Tabib Bai yang memang sudah dari awal bersama-sama berangkat kini memeriksa Lu Xun yang masih tak sadarkan diri. Sun Ce, Da Qiao, Zhou Yu, Xiao Qiao, Ling Tong, Gan Ning, dan Lü Meng berada di kemah pengobatan, ikut melihat bersama dengan prihatin. Saat baju Lu Xun dibuka, terlihat oleh mereka bahu Lu Xun yang terkena kait-kait dari senar senjata Sima Yi itu. Efek racun yang telah menyebar itu menyebabkan luka di bahunya terlihat semakin parah, sekarang lukanya sebesar dan sedalam luka akibat tusukan pedang, dan darah tak berhenti mengalir dari luka yang menganga lebar itu. Tidak hanya itu, tubuh Lu Xun menggigil kedinginan, tubuhnya kaku dan dingin seperti orang mati. Bibirnya semakin pucat dan membiru.

"Racunnya sudah menyebar." Tabib Bai menyampaikan. "Entah apa efek dari racun itu, tetapi sepertinya mematikan sekali. Entah bisa ditolong atau tidak..." Katanya dengan putus asa.

Sun Ce yang sudah marah semakin marah saja melihat keputusasaan Tabib Bai. Dia maju dan mencengkram kerah baju tabib tua itu. "Tabib Bai! Kau jangan macam-macam! Anak itu sebentar lagi akan menjadi menantuku! Kalau kau tidak bisa menyelamatkannya, sepuluh kepalamu pun tidak akan mampu menebusnya!" Teriak Sun Ce penuh amarah. Ia pun prihatin melihat Lu Xun seperti itu.

Tabib Bai mengangguk dan menjawab dengab suara tergagap. "B-baik! H-hamba mengerti Yang Mulia Kaisar! Hamba akan bekerja semampu hamba!"

"Kalau begitu, kerjakan dengan baik!" Sun Ce akhirnya melepaskan Tabib Bai. Tabib Bai yang pucat karena takut melanjutkan pekerjaannya, beberapa orang membantunya. Ada yang mengambilkan air, ada yang mengambilkan kain, ada yang mengambilkan perban dan obat.

Dalam kesibukan yang kalut itulah Yangmei masuk ke tenda tanpa perasaan bersalah sama sekali, apalagi khawatir. Saat ia datang, tak seorangpun menyadarinya. "Tabib Bai!" Panggilnya. "Kau sudah tidak perlu bekerja apa-apa lagi! Urusan Lu Xun serahkan saja padaku! Aku kan bisa menyembuhkannya!"

Sun Ce menoleh ke asal suara itu. Ia menghampiri Yangmei dengan perasaan marah, benar-benar marah sampai seolah dari telinganya keluar asap. Putrinya itu sudah melakukan kesalahan yang demikian fatal, bahkan membuat Lu Xun hampir mati seperti sekarang ini. Sekarang ia masuk dengan santai, seolah ia tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Memang anak gadisnya ini kurang diberi pelajaran! Dengan langkah lebar Sun Ce berjalan, kemudian berdiri di depan Yangmei. "Meimei! Kau sekarang mau apa lagi?! Belum cukup kesalahan yang sudah kamu lakukan?!" Ia membentak.

Yangmei menatap ayahnya dengan dahi berkerut. "Kesalahan apa?! Aku kan hanya ingin melindungi Lu Xun?! Sekarang aku di sini karena aku punya kekuatan yang bisa dipakai untuk menyembuhkan Lu Xun. Impas, kan? Aku yang membuatnya begini, aku pula yang akan menyembuhkannya!" Dia balas ayahnya dengan sama sengitnya.

"Lalu?! Jangan kira karena kekuatanmu itu saja kamu bisa memperbaiki keadaan! Lu Xun sudah memperingatimu untuk tidak pergi, akhirnya kamu pergi. Kemudian dia juga memperingatkanmu untuk tidak maju ke medan perang, akhirnya kamu maju juga. Apa kamu kira kamu tidak salah apa-apa?!" Bentak ayahnya keras sambil menuding. "Kalau Lu Xun terlalu baik untuk menghukummu, bisa-bisa aku yang akan menghukummu!"

"Menghukum?! Papa salah! Setiap kesalahan itu, Tian-lah yang akan menghukum orangnya! Papa sama sekali tidak punya hak! Hanya saja entah kenapa setiap kesalahanku selalu saja Lu Xun yang dihukum! Kali ini juga begitu! Apa papa kira melihat Lu Xun seperti itu sekarang bukan suatu hukuman untukku?!" Serunya. "Karena itu aku datang kemari! Untuk menyembuhkannya!"

Sun Ce menggertakkan giginya karena marah. Tetapi Yangmei tetap saja menatap ayahnya dengan pandangan menantang. "Kau sama sekali tidak bisa diatur! Mana ada putri sepertimu?! Sejak zaman Dinasti Xia sampai sekarang hanya kaulah satu-satunya putri yang paling memalukan! Jika Lu Xun begitu sayang kepadamu sampai seperti ini, kau benar-benar tidak tahu diri karena mencelakakannya!"

Wajah Yangmei memerah karena marah. Nafasnya memburu, matanya menatap lurus dengan tajam. Di sela-sela pelupuk matanya airmata mulai keluar. "Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud mencelakakan Lu Xun! Aku cuma mau menolong Lu Xun. Itu saja!"

Orang-orang yang berada di ruangan itu segera berusaha melerai mereka, tetapi melihat amarah Sun Ce yang baru kali ini mereka lihat, mereka jadi takut sendiri. "Menolong?! Kamu ingin menolong Lu Xun?! Kamu sama sekali tidak berguna! Hanya membuatnya celaka saja! Apa yang kamu tahu hanya membuat orang lain susah saja?! Kamu sama sekali tidak ada gunanya! Bahkan pengemis di pinggir jalan pun lebih berguna daripada kamu!"

"Begitu?!" Balas Yangmei. "Papa! Jika seorang anak tidak berguna, pasti karena dahulunya orangtuanya juga tidak berguna! Bukankah seperti yang pernah Lu Xun dengar dari Paman Zhou, _shang liang bu zhen, xia liang wai_ – jika atas tidak lurus, bawah pasti bengkok! Inilah kenyataan sebenarnya, papa-lah yang sebenarnya tidak berguna, atau keliru mendidikku..."

Sebelum Yangmei menyelesaikan kata-katanya, sebuah tamparan keras dari Sun Ce mendarat di pipinya. Yangmei menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Tangannya perlahan menyentuh pipinya yang masih panas bekas tamparan tersebut. Airmatanya yang sudah menggenangi matanya akhirnya tidak dapat terbendung lagi.

"Papa!" Ia berseru dengan perasaan marah dan sedih. "Aku sungguh hanya ingin membantu! Aku sayang Lu Xun, lebih dari yang papa kira! Siapa sangka ternyata malah jadinya begini?" Ia kemudian berbalik dan segera angkat kaki, meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan perasaan hancur.

Gan Ning dan Ling Tong sudah siap mengejarnya, namun Da Qiao mencegahnya sambil berbisik pelan. "Anak itu sudah cukup dimanjakan, sekarang dia harus benar-benar belajar dewasa."

Sun Ce masih terpaku di tempat. Beberapa orang juga tak beda dengannya. Dalam hati Sun Ce merasa menyesal, putri satu-satunya yang ia sayangi ia tampar juga. Seumur hidup Yangmei tidak pernah ditampar oleh siapapun juga, selalu dilindungi sehingga disakiti orang lain sekecil apapun saja mungkin tidak pernah. Ternyata, ayahnya sendirilah yang menamparnya untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya.

Yangmei berlari keluar. Ingin rasanya ia pergi jauh... jauh sekali dari tempat itu. Tapi, ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang terus menariknya ke kemah pengobatan itu. Ia ingin melihat keadaan Lu Xun. Ingin sekali. Dan kalau kesempatan itu memang ada, ia pasti akan menyembuhkan Lu Xun dengan kekuatan yang ia miliki itu. Tanpa menghiraukan tentara-tentara yang berkeliaran di perkemahan itu, ia berlari terus, tak ingin sampai bertatap mata dengan siapapun.

Tanpa terasa ia sudah keluar dari perkemahan mereka, dan terus berlari ke arah utara menuju hamparan padang yang luas. Malam itu gelap dan dingin, tetapi ia enggan untuk kembali, apalagi dengan perasaan hatinya yang sangat kacau. Ia terpukul atas dua hal. Pertama, melihat keadaan Lu Xun, dan kedua, mendapat tamparan keras dari ayahnya. Putri yang selalu dimanja itu belum pernah sekalipun disakiti oleh orang lain.

Semakin ia menjauh, semakin gelap keadaan sekelilingnya. Perkemahan yang terang oleh karena api unggun sekarang telah hilang dari pandangan matanya saat meloleh ke belakang. Tetapi ia sama sekali tidak menghiraukan. Yang ia tahu hanya pergi jauh saja.

Gadis di tengah kegelapan itu sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa dari kejauhan, dari atas sebuah menara pengawasan milik Wei, seseorang sedang mengamatinya. Orang itu tentu saja adalah Sima Yi, penasihat dari Wei yang tadi telah melukai Lu Xun. Sima Yi tertawa terkekeh-kekeh melihat buruannya sekarang sudah dekat sekali dengannya. Di depan menara pengawasan itu terdapat sebuah gerbang besar, dan untuk menjebak Yangmei, gerbang itu memang sekarang dibuka lebar.

"Hehehe... Kena kau!" Serunya kegirangan saat Yangmei melewati gerbang itu. Ia segera turun dari menara pengawasan sambil memberikan instruksi pada penjaga untuk menutup pintu gerbang. "Cepat! Cepat! Tutup gerbang itu!" Teriaknya.

Yangmei berbalik memandang asal suara itu, dan ternyata di belakangnya Sima Yi telah berdiri. Saat melihat sosok itu, kemarahannya mulai meluap kembali. "Kamu...!!" Ia mengeluarkan _piao_nya dari balik bajunya dan kemudian mengacungkannya pada Sima Yi. "Kamu yang tadi sudah menyerang Lu Xun dan membuatnya seperti itu! Aku akan membunuhmu!!" Serunya penuh amarah.

Sima Yi sama sekali tidak takut. Ia malah tersenyum mengejek. "Kau kira dimana kau sekarang, putri?" Tanyanya. Dari balik tembok, pohon, dan tempat apapun yang dapat digunakan sebagai tempat bersembunyi, tentara-tentara Wei mulai bermunculan. Sadarlah Yangmei bahwa ia sekarang telah terjebak. Apalagi ia juga baru sadar bahwa gerbang dibelakangnya telah ditutup.

Meskipun ketakutan, Yangmei berusaha menutupinya. Setiap pasukan di depannya telah bersiap dengan senjata mereka, termasuk Sima Yi. Sima Yi menggelengkan kepala perlahan. "Aneh sekali, untuk apa kamu di sini sekarang, hmm? Apa kamu sudah bosan bermain di kemahmu sendiri sehingga sekarang mau cari gara-gara di sini?" Kemudian penasihat Wei itu berseru lantang pada seluruh anak buahnya. "Tangkap gadis itu!!!"

Yangmei sudah tentu menolak untuk menyerah begitu saja. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia melawan begitu banyak musuh yang mengepungnya. Namun, jumlah tentara mereka seperti tidak ada habisnya saja. Setiap kali Yangmei berhasil membunuh seseorang, puluhan orang yang lain akan muncul dan menyerangnya lagi. Sama sekali tidak ada habisnya. Tak peduli berapa kali ia sudah menyerang, tak peduli seberapa hebatnya ia, tetap saja mereka begitu bersemangat untuk menangkapnya. Untuk meningkatkan semangat anak buahnya, Sima Yi berseru, "Bagi kalian yang berhasil mendapatkannya, upah yang setimpal menunggu!"

Perkataan itu membuat Yangmei makin putus asa. Gerakannya makin melambat hingga pada akhirnya seorang tentara berhasil mengayunkan pedang ke arahnya dan menyambar lengan kirinya. Untung Yangmei berhasil menghindar sehingga sabetan itu hanya membuat goresan panjang di lengannya. Tetapi itu saja mampu membuat putri tersebut jatuh. Tangan kanannya memegangi luka di lengannya yang tak hentinya mengeluarkan darah segar. Bibirnya ia gigit kuat-kuat untuk menahan sakit.

"Cukup!" Sima Yi mendekati gadis itu. Sekarang ia sudah lemah, tak berdaya. Penasihat Wei itu tersenyum puas, tetapi ia kesal ketika melihat Yangmei masih menatapnya dengan pandangan menantang. Ia berbalik menoleh pada bawahannya. "Ikat gadis ini dan bawa pada Pangeran Cao Pi!" Perintahnya.

Prajurit-prajurit itu mematuhi perintah Sima Yi. Mereka menarik tangan Yangmei, memaksanya berdiri dan mengikat pergelangan tangannya. Tapi, mana mau Yangmei menurut begitu saja. Ia menyumpah, berusaha berontak dan menyerang siapapun, hanya saja semua yang dilakukannya itu tidak membuahkan apa-apa. Ia meringis kesakitan ketika tali tambang yang kasar itu bergesekan dengan kulitnya. Setelah diikat, ia dipaksa untuk berjalan dan mengikuti mereka.

Dalam perjalanan, ia hanya merutuki nasibnya yang malang. Tetapi tidak bisa menyalahkan siapun karena ini adalah kesalahannya sendiri. "Padahal, tadi sudah enak-enak di perkemahan, sekarang malah sampai tertangkap begini..." Ia begumam pelan. "Ini pasti hukuman Tian untukku karena terus-terusan merepotkan Lu Xun..."

Sima Yi menoleh. "Kau bicara apa?"

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa."

Setelah perjalanan yang cukup panjang dan melelahkan, Yangmei digiring masuk ke benteng utama Wei yang terletak di sebelah barat laut. Setelah melewati gerbang dalam, ia dibawa hingga ke pekarangan yang kosong. Ingin sekali Yangmei menangis di situ dan memohon belas kasihan, tetapi apa itu yang namanya putri Wu? Mana boleh ia menyerah semudah itu? Dari sudut matanya ia melihat Sima Yi masuk ke sebuah bangunan dan tak berapa lama kembali dengan seseorang.

Orang itu pastilah Pangeran Cao Pi. Yangmei terpana sejenak melihat pangeran yang gagah dan tampan itu. Cao Pi masih muda, tidak jauh berbeda dengan umurnya saat ini, mungkin hanya selisih tujuh atau delapan tahun. Wajahnya tidak kalah dari Lu Xun. Dengan pakaian tempurnya itu ia kelihatan semakin menawan. Namun, ada satu hal yang sangat Yangmei tidak sukai. Tatapan mata lelaki itu tajam dan berbahaya, berbeda dari tatapan mata Lu Xun yang lembut dan hangat.

Cao Pi berjalan dengan langkah lebar, sementara Sima Yi mengikuti dari belakang. Saat pangeran itu lewat, semua prajurit berlutut dan membungkuk. Yangmei sendiri didorong oleh seorang prajurit yang sedari tadi menggiringnya hingga gadis itu terjatuh dalam posisi berlutut. Kepalanya terantuk tanah di bawahnya, tepat di depan Cao Pi. Yangmei cepat-cepat memperbaiki posisinya. Ia berusaha berdiri tetapi tidak mampu.

"Kenapa kau diam saja?!" Seru Yangmei pada Cao Pi, atau siapapun yang ada di tempat itu. "Ada bawahanmu yang mendorongku, kau malah membiarkan saja! Apa kalian tidak tahu yang namanya sopan santun?"

Siapapun yang berada di tempat itu berusaha mati-matian menahan tawa. Cao Pi memberi isyarat pada seluruh anak buahnya untuk berdiri, kemudian memandang Yangmei dengan senyum meremehkan. "Kau sendiri sebenarnya siapa? Apa menurutmu kami perlu sopan padamu?"

"Tentu saja!" Bentak Yangmei. "Aku ini kan tamu?! Papa selalu bilang kalau ada orang dari kerajaan lain yang berkunjung ke tempat kita, itu namanya tamu dan harus dihargai!" Kemudian ia mengedarkan pandangan, mengamati para prajurit yang perlahan mulai berdiri. "Lalu, apa-apaan ini semua? Kenapa semuanya berlutut? Di Wu saja tidak ada acara berlutut seperti ini! Biasanya hanya bersoja saja, kok!"

"Kalau begitu, justru Wu-lah yang sama sekali tidak tahu sopan santun!" Balas Cao Pi, diikuti oleh tawa para bawahannya. Yangmei sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang mereka tertawakan. Yang pasti ia sendiri tidak sadar seberapa bahayanya ia sekarang. Sampai tawa itu berhenti, Cao Pi kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Ternyata kau ini Yangmei, putri dari Wu itu..." Ia berlajan mendekati gadis yang terus memandangnya dengan perasaan marah. Tangannya diulurkan untuk memegang dagu gadis itu.

Tetapi Yangmei dengan secepat kilat berkelit, kemudian menggigit jari Cao Pi. "Ah! Lepaskan! Lepaskan, perempuan sialan!"

Yangmei malah semakin keras menggigitnya. Para prajurit yang berada di tempat itu panik, kemudian berusaha memisahkan Yangmei dengan Cao Pi. Ada yang memegang tangannya, ada yang berusaha menariknya, ada pula yang mulai memukulinya, tetapi Yangmei tidak merenggangkan gigitannya barang sedikitpun. Baru sesudah Cao Pi memukul pipinya dengan sebelah tangannya, Yangmei melepaskan gigitannya. Saat melihat jari Cao Pi yang berdarah, gadis itu tersenyum menang.

Cao Pi memegangi tangannya, berusaha menghentikan darahnya. Ia menggertakkan giginya karena marah luar biasa. "Perempuan biadab! Anjing betina! Pengawal! Bawa gadis ini ke penjara dan jangan sekali-sekali biarkan ia lolos!" Setelah berkata demikian ia berbalik dan mengibaskan lengan bajunya, kemudian pergi masuk ke bangunan dalam lagi. Beberapa pengawal yang dari tadi ada di tempat itu menariknya lagi, kemudian menggiringnya ke penjara.

"Meimei..."

"MEIMEI!"

Lu Xun tersentak bangun dari tidurnya. Istirahatnya sama sekali tidak nyenyak. Yang ia dapat dari istirahatnya hanyalah mimpi buruk saja. Namun sepertinya itu bukan mimpi buruk semata. Entah kenapa dada Lu Xun terasa sesak, jantungnya berdengup tak karuan. Dalam pikirannya terlintas kekhawatiran akan Yangmei hingga kepalanya pusing, sampai akan pecah rasanya. Belum lagi ia merasakan kesakitan yang luar biasa di bahu sebelah kirinya. Tangannya cepat-cepat memegang bahunya yang telah dibalut perban itu erat-erat untuk mengilangkan rasa sakit.

Dalam mimpinya ia melihat Yangmei seorang diri menghadapi begitu banyaknya tentara-tentara Wei, hingga akhirnya ia tertangkap dan digiring ke hadapan Cao Pi. Apakah itu hanya mimpi... atau kenyataan? Lu Xun sama sekali tidak tahu, tetapi perasaannya itu dengan kuat mengatakan bahwa Yangmei ada di sana, di benteng utama Wei.

Lagi-lagi rasa sakit di kepalanya itu muncul, tidak hanya di kepala, tetapi di sekujur tubuhnya. Entah kenapa, tubuhnya seperti akan meledak saja, seolah ada suatu kekuatan yang begitu besar yang akan keluar dari tubuhnya. Tangannya memegang kepalanya keras-keras, dari mulutnya terdengar suara erangan.

_Apa ini?_ Pikirnya dalam hati. _Ada apa denganku? Kenapa... kenapa ini?_

Dengan seluruh kemampuannya, ia menekan perasaan takutnya, perasaan khawatirnya, hingga kesakitan di sekujur tubuhnya berangsur-angsur pulih. Meskipun rasa sakit yang aneh itu hilang, rasa sakit akibat serangan Sima Yi itu masih terasa di bahunya. Sudah tentu Sima Yi menggunakan racun yang mematikan dan menyakitkan untuknya. Ia tidak berani membuka balutan bahunya, den memang seharusnya tidak.

Lu Xun berdiri dari tempat tidurnya. Dalam pikirannya hanya ada Yangmei dan Yangmei. Memang tidak ada seorangpun yang memberitahunya, tetapi ia tahu dengan pasti Yangmei ada dalam bahaya besar. Tidak, itu bukan hanya sekedar insting hasil kedekatan mereka selama sembilan tahun, melainkan ada sesuatu yang berbeda, jauh berbeda, seolah ada yang membisiki telinganya. Tiba-tiba ia seperti diingatkan oleh sesuatu...

Malam itu, tiga belas tahun yang lalu...

Phoenix yang membawanya itu akhirnya terbang merendah, hingga turun di tengah hutan di sebelah kota Lu Jiang. Entah bagaimana, Phoenix itu berubah menjadi wanita yang sangat cantik, berambut panjang yang bergelombang sampai menyentuh kaki, dan rambutnya berwarna perak. Wanita itu begitu cantik, hingga seperti lukisan saja. Ia sepertinya nyata, tetapi juga seperti mimpi sangking cantiknya ia. Untuk kesekian kalinya wanita itu membisikinya tentang Feng dan Huang, sepasang Phoenix itu, dan seperti akhirnya,wanita itu menanyakan sebuah pertanyaan, yang hanya bisa ia jawab dengan...

"_**...  
Aku tidak peduli kalau aku harus mati  
Aku bersedia saja memaafkan mereka meskipun mereka membunuhku**_

_**Tapi...  
Kalau mereka menyakiti Yangmei  
Aku tidak bisa memaafkan mereka!"**_

Lagi-lagi ia menjawab begitu, meskipun saat itu ia tidak tahu siapa itu Yangmei, hanya perasaannya saja yang berkata demikian. Itulah hari terakhir ia bertemu wanita yang cantik bagai dewi tersebut, dan juga terakhir kalinya ia mendengar cerita itu.

Perasaannya sekarang sama seperti saat ia menjawab wanita itu. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa, tapi nekat menjawab demikian. Saat ini, ia tidak tahu dimana Yangmei yang sebenarnya, tetapi seolah-olah ia tahu kemana ia harus pergi. Entah kenapa, suara wanita misterius itu seperti membisikinya, memaksanya untuk pergi mencari Yangmei. Dan memang itulah yang akan dilakukannya.

Lu Xun mengenakan pakaiannya. Ia melihat pedangnya, _Feng-jian_, yang terbujur di sisi ranjangnya. Hanya memandangnya saja dapat membuatnya takjub. Bagaimana jika seandainya ia tidak kembali? Apakah pedang itu akan menjadi milki Wei? Kemungkinan besar begitu. Pedang itu bukan hanya berharga untuknya, tetapi mungkin untuk Wei juga, dan mana mungkin ia mau menyerahkannya begitu saja?

Jadi, ia mencari sembarang pedang yang ada di tempat itu, dan syukurlah ia menemukannya. Pedang itu hanya pedang biasa kepunyaan prajurit, namun memang itulah yang ia butuhkan sekarang. Sementara ia menyiapkan diri untuk pergi, ia menarik seutas tali yang dikalungkan di lehernya oleh Yangmei. Ada sebuah kertas kecil yang terlipat seolah menjadi bandul di kalung itu. Beberapa tahun yang lalu, Yangmei memberikan untuknya. Dan Yangmei sendiri memilki kalung yang sama sepertinya. Kalung itu selalu ia pakai, tidak pernah ia lepaskan. Kalung itu ia sembunyikan di balik bajunya sehingga tidak ada yang melihat, namun dengan begitu kalung itu semakin dekat dengan hatinya.

Ia melepaskan kalung itu, kemudian mengambil kertas yang sudah tua dan usang itu. Di sana terdapat hadiah dari Yangmei beberapa tahun yang lalu, saat semuanya masih tenang, belum ada kejadian seperti ini. Di atas kertas itu terdapat gambar corat-coret Yangmei. Gambar itu mengenai pernikahan mereka nantinya, juga janji mereka. Dalam gambar itu, seorang laki-laki, yang sudah tentu adalah Lu Xun, membuka kerudung pengantin seorang gadis yang adalah Yangmei. Lu Xun terus memandangi gambar itu, hingga rasanya ia tidak dapat menahan airmatanya lagi.

Ia tidak akan kembali untuk melihat gambar itu lagi.

Kemungkinan baginya untuk lolos dari Wei bersama Yangmei sangat kecil sekali. Apakah gambar itu akan menjadi kenyataan atau tidak, ia sama sekali tidak tahu. Mungkin tidak. Malam ini keduanya atau salah satu dari mereka akan mati, entah itu dirinya sendiri atau Yangmei. Tidak, tidak mungkin Yangmei ia biarkan mati. Lebih baik ia saja yang mati.

Lu Xun memasang kembali kertas itu pada kalungnya. Ia meletakkannya diatas kasurnya, tepat di sebelah _Feng-jian_ yang sudah ia letakkan di sana juga. Sebagai ganti dari senjata yang terus menemaninya dalam setiap peperangan itu, ia hanya membawa sebuah pedang baja biasa. Akhirnya dengan langkah berat ia melangkah keluar dari kemahnya.

Tengah malam itu dingin, terutama dengan angin yang berhembus kencang menggoyang-goyangkan cabang-cabang pohon. Api unggun telah dimatikan hingga tidak ada lagi kehangatan yang membantunya melawan dinginnya udara yang menusuk tulang. Seluruh kemah sudah gelap, sepertinya semuanya telah tertidur. Bahkan para penjaga yang seharusnya berjaga malam itu enggan melewatkan waktu tidur setelah pertarungan yang melelahkan hari ini. Hanya tinggal Lu Xun seorang yang masih terbangun. Ia berjalan menuju gerbang keluar dari perkemahan itu, kemudian mendapati kudanya masih terjaga.

"Huo Li," Panggil Lu Xun. Kuda itu seperti telah mengenal suara majikannya sendiri. "Kita pergi."

Kuda itu menurut saja sementara Lu Xun berjalan di depannya dengan tangan memegang tali kekang. Selama ia belum keluar cukup jauh, ia tidak mau menunggangi kudanya, takut jika nanti ada yang terbangun karena suara derap kaki kuda. Selain itu, bahunya masih terlalu sakit jika harus digunakan untuk memanjat dan naik ke punggung kuda itu sekarang. Mungkin beberapa saat lagi rasa sakitnya akan berkurang.

Perkemahan telah berlalu dibelakangnya. Ia memutar melewati arah timur karena masuk langsung melalui arah utara akan sangat berbahaya, apalagi di sana ada pintu gerbang He Fei yang dijaga ketat oleh pihak Wei. Lu Xun melewati sebuah hutan yang gersang. Pohon-pohon di sana tidak menyisakan sedikitpun daun di dahannya. Semua daun telah berguguran dan jatuh, menutupi tanah yang berbatu-batu itu. Tempat itu sunyi senyap, tidak ada suara apapun yang terdengar selain langkah kaki dan nafasnya saja.

Kegelapan yang mengerikan... tetapi bukan itu yang membuat langkahnya semakin lambat. Seolah ia dapat membaca masa depan, ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika ia menolong Yangmei. Mungkin akan gagal, dan berhasil sekalipun, ia harus menukarnya dengan nyawanya sendiri mungkin. Takut... sendiri... memang benar ia takut dan sendiri. Belum pernah ia merasakan ketakutan dan kesendirian yang menyiksa seperti ini, bahkan tiga belas tahun yang lalu sekalipun, waktu itu setidaknya ia masih punya kedua orang tua yang menemaninya. Kini yang tersisa hanya dirinya dan Huo Li saja. Huo Li, meskipun sepertinya ia tahu perasaan majikannya, ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain mengikuti saja. Perjalanan yang keheningannya benar-benar menyiksa batin.

Lu Xun tidak melihat sebuah batang kayu yang tergeletak begitu saja di tempat itu. Ia tersandung dan jatuh berlutut, tubuhnya bersandar di sebuah pohon. Bahu kirinya tepat mengenai batang pohon itu hingga rasa sakitnya kembali lagi. Ia merintih kesakitan, tangannya meremas bahunya agar tidak sakit lagi. Kepalanya ia sandarkan pada pohon itu, dan sementara tangan kanannya masih memegang bahunya yang sakit, tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk berpegang pada pohon itu dan berusaha berdiri.

Namun pada saat itulah tangannya seperti dilepaskan dari batang pohon itu.

Siapapun yang melakukannya, Lu Xun tidak tahu. Tetapi aura jahat itu mengatakan padanya siapa yang ada di sana sebenarnya. Wanita dengan senyum seperti iblis, dan suara yang mengundang. Seperti pada pertemuan pertama mereka, Lu Xun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Wanita iblis itu menyingkirkan tangan Lu Xun dari bahu yang ia genggam dari tadi, kemudian menggantikannya dengan tangannya sendiri. Sentuhan itu memang lembut, tetapi sama sekali tidak mengurangi rasa sakitnya.

Wanita itu mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Lu Xun. "Menolong kekasihmu itu?" Ia tertawa sinis. "Apa kau kira bisa menyelamatkannya?"

Sebagai jawaban, Lu Xun hanya bertanya balik. Suara lemah, namun tetap terdengar tegas. "Siapa kau?" Jawabnya tanpa sedikitpun menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat wanita itu.

"Kau tidak tahu siapa aku?" Tanyanya balik dengan nada terkejut, tetapi tentu saja itu hanya kepura-puraan belaka. "Kau dan Yangmei baru saja memperbincangkan tentang aku kemarin malam, bahkan namaku tertulis dalam buku-buku yang kau baca, juga tedengar dalam perkataan setiap bocah di China, bukan?"

Lu Xun mengangguk. "Kau setan itu, T'an Mo."

Mendengar namanya ternyata diketahui Lu Xun, wanita itu tertawa terbahak-bahaik. "Syukurlah kau tahu! Padahal aku sudah mengira jangan-jangan kau tidak akan mengenalku. Benar sekali, Lu Xun. Atau mungkin kau lebih senag kupanggil 'Feng'?" Katanya dengan nada merendahkan. Ia tidak mendengar apa-apa dari Lu Xun selain nafasnya yang terengah-engah. "Kau ingin menyelamatkan Yangmei, Huang-mu itu, bukan?"

Lu Xun masih menyandarkan tubuhnya di pohon itu, tubuhnya masih terduduk di tanah membelakangi T'an Mo. "Benar." Katanya tegas tanpa sedikitpun menatap T'an Mo. "Kau sendiri tahu dengan jelas bukan? Rencanamu berhasil. Apa kau puas?"

T'an Mo tertawa mengejek. "Meski rencanaku berhasil, tetapi apa yang kuinginkan belum kudapatkan." Ia berhenti sejenak, membiarkan kata-katanya meresap ke pikiran Lu Xun sebelum ia melanjutkan. Kali ini, dengan suara yang lebih licik dan mengerikan ia berkata. "Aku punya tawaran menarik untukmu, Lu Xun. Gadis yang kau sayangi itu sekarang ada di Wei, namun semuanya adalah rencanaku. Jika aku ingin melepaskannya, maka ia akan pergi dengan mudahnya sementara orang-orang Wei itu tidak pernah sadar." Ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Lu Xun, kemudian berbisik pelan. "Jika kau bersedia menyerah padaku, Yangmei akan kulepaskan."

Mata Lu Xun terbuka lebar. Ini adalah kesempatan bagus! Bukankah di dunia ini tidak ada yang lebih penting daripada Yangmei? Sementara Lu Xun masih terdiam, T'an Mo tetap merayunya. "Cukup dengan berkata kau menyerah padaku, Yangmei akan kulepaskan. Mudah bukan? Ayolah, apa susahnya berkata begitu? Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang Yangmei adalah satu-satunya yang kau butuhkan di dunia ini?" Bujuknya terus menerus.

Sakit yang terus-menerus menyiksanya di bahunya itu tidak kunjung hilang. Dengan keadaannya yang seperti sekarang ini, apa mungkin ia bisa menyelamatkan Yangmei? Semakin dipikir, perkataan iblis ini semakin logis saja. Apa susahnya mengatakan menyerah? Namun, di balik kata menyerah itu, berarti ia yang _adalah_ Phoenix itu sendiri telah menyerah pada T'an Mo. Kebaikan kalah dengan kejahatan? Mana boleh kejadian seperti itu terjadi? Bukahkah T'an Mo sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa ia adalah Feng itu sendiri, bukan hanya sekedar memiliki kekuatannya?

Siapapun dirinya, menyerah pada sang setan sama mengecewakannya dengan membiarkan Yangmei ditawan. Kekuatan itu bukan ia jaga demi dirinya sendiri, tetapi juga semua orang yang telah menantikan sepasang Phoenix itu...

"Pergilah!" Bentak Lu Xun. Ia berdiri dan menatap tajam ke arah T'an Mo. "Kau kira kau akan berhasil membujukku? Kaulah yang harusnya menyerah!"

Di dalam suara Lu Xun itu seolah ada kekuatan. Bersamaan dengan itu, angin berhembus kencang dan saat itu juga T'an Mo lenyap dalam kegelapan malam, seperti kain yang tercabik-cabik oleh kibasan angin yang kencang. Lu Xun masih berdiri tegak menatap kejauhan.

Sampai angin itu berhenti, Lu Xun melanjutkan perjalanannya. Ia naik di atas punggung kudanya, kemudian mencari jalan untuk pergi ke benteng Wei yang terletak di sebelah barat laut. Di sebelah timur ada jalan yang tidak dijaga sama sekali. Memang akan sangat memakan waktu untuk melalui jalan itu karena harus memutar, tetapi hanya itulah satu-satunya jalan yang aman dilalui. Huo Li seakan tahu perasaan majikannya yang sedang resah itu sehingga ia berjalan dengan cepat, namun tetap hati-hati supaya majikannya itu tetap merasa nyaman bergerak meski bahunya masih saja sakit.

Di sebelah utara, di atas sungai yang memisahkan benteng utama Wei barat laut dan benteng utama Wei timur laut, berdiri sebuah jembatan yang sudah reot. Lu Xun bersembunyi di balik pepohonan yang lebat di seberang benteng sambil mengawasi gerak-gerik dua orang pasukan penjaga malam Wei. Ia mengambil sebongkah batu, kemudian meleparkannya sehingga menimbulkan bunyi. Kedua pasukan yang awas itu langsung tersentak, kemudian salah seorang dari mereka mendekatinya.

Tanpa menimbulkan suara sedikitpun, Lu Xun menarik prajurit itu ke tempat persembunyiaannya. Sebelum prajurit itu melihat wajahnya, Lu Xun terlebih dahulu memukul leher belakangnya sehingga prajurit itu langsung jatuh pingsan.

"Hei! Ada apa di sana?!" Seru prajurit yang lain tiba-tiba.

Prajurit yang satunya sepertinya bingung antara akan memanggil rekan-rekannya yang lain atau mendekati Lu Xun. Akhirnya, dengan nekad Lu Xun malah menjawab perkataan prajurit itu, dengan suara yang ia buat semirip mungkin dengan suara prajurit yang baru saja dirobohkannya itu. "Hei, kemari!" Serunya sambil setengah mati menahan tegang. "Ada sesuatu di sini!"

Berhasil! Prajurit itu terpancing dan mendekat ke pepohonan tempat persembunyian Lu Xun. Saat itulah ia langsung menyergap prajurit tersebut.

"Katakan dimana tawanan dari Wu itu berada!" Bisiknya pelan, tetapi dengan nada mengancam.

"Apa?!" Prajurit tersebut kelihatan kaget bukan kepalang. "Siapa kau?! Apa-apaan ini?!"

Lu Xun mendekatkan pedang itu di tenggorokan sang prajurit. "Kau ingin mati? Cepat katakan! Kalau kau benar-benar ingin tahu, akan kuberitahu. Aku seorang prajurit Wu!"

Dengan tergagap-gagap prajurit malang itu menjawab. "B-baik!" Ia menunjuk ke benteng itu. Bagian luarnya dilindungi oleh tembok yang kokoh. Ditambah lagi ada banyak pasukan yang siap sedia di atas menara penjagaan. "Di balik tembok itu ada bangunan. Itulah bentengnya! Tapi tawanan bukan dipenjarakan di situ..."

"Lalu dimana?!" Bentak Lu Xun tak sabar.

"D-dia..." Lanjut prajurit itu dengan suara gemetar. "Ada di bagian belakang benteng! Ada penjara di situ..."

Sebelum prajurit itu selesai berkata-kata, Lu Xun terlebih dahulu memukul leher prajurit itu sampai ia pingsan seperti rekannya. Segera sesudah itu Lu Xun mengikuti arah yang telah ditunjukkan padanya.

* * *

_T'an Mo (_檀魔_) - Chinese counterpart to the devil, covetousness, desire_; (literal meaning: Harmful offering)

Yah... saya nggak ketemu nama musuhnya FengHuang itu (yang saya tahu kalo di lukisan2 tuh digambarkan Phoenix ngelawan ular, cuma saya nggak tahu namanya siapa...) Jadi, saya search di internet Chinese-chinese devil yang wujudnya bisa jadi cewe, dan yang... hmmm... tidak menyinggung beberapa kepercayaan...

YAH! Itu dia pengungkapan misteri lagi! Yeah! Bingung baca chap ini? Kalo nggak ngerti silahkan bertanya... bisa lewat review, bisa lewat FB... ^^ hehehe... malu bertanya, sesat di jalan... XD

Dan secuplik chap berikutnya...

_Yangmei menatap prajurit yang baru datang yang telah menolongnya itu dengan mata penuh ketakutan. Prajurit itu terengah-engah nafasnya, dan pedang yang berlumuran darah itu masih ia pegang dalam genggaman tangannya. Setelah yakin benar tidak ada seorangpun yang tersisa di tempat itu, ia menghampiri Yangmei yang meringkuk di sudut ruangan sambil berusaha menutupi tubuhnya yang hampir telanjang akibat bajunya yang robek itu._

_"Kenapa...?" Yangmei menahan tangis. Suaranya bergetar karena ngeri melihat pembunuhan yang terjadi di depan matanya. Bau darah segar dapat tercium dengan jelas. "Kenapa kau membunuh temanmu sendiri... untukku?" Tanyanya dengan heran. Ingin rasanya ia berterima kasih, tetapi yang keluar dari mulutnya hanya kata-kata itu saja._

_Prajurit itu tidak menjawab. Ia berlutut di depan Yangmei, membuka ikatan kaki dan tangannya, barulah setelah itu ia bicara. "Teman?" Ulangnya. "Temanku kan hanya kamu seorang?"_

Kalo saya lupa tolong ingatkan, ya... maklum, sudah tua... (jadi sok tua mentang2 sudah nggak ke sekolah lagi... *dinuklir*)


	33. Bridge of Separation

APPLAUSE! APPLAUSE! Hanya dalam kurun waktu dua hari saya sudah update! Hmmm... ini fast updatenya dari request seorang reader...

**SEKEDAR INFO YANG SANGAT NGGAK PENTING (supaya nggak bingung)**  
Hmmm... saya baru aja inget sesuatu yang penting pas kemarin maen DW Strikeforce. Tau apa itu?  
Gini, di sana tuh katanya Guardian-nya Wei itu kan Phoenix. Nah lho... trus kenapa di ceritaku (yang asli cacad dan sangat maksa) ini Lu Xun (plus Yangmei) yang kita semua tahu dari **WU** yang jadi Phoenix?

Wokey... sekarang PYRO MENJAWAB! (walah...) Gini, menurutku, sih... (tentu aja MENURUT SAYA, kan bukan saya yang punya DW) Phoenix-nya Wei tuh bukan Phoenix yang disini aku tulis sebagai FengHuang. Phoenix di Wei itu kayaknya salah satu dari Si Xiang (四象)-_Four Symbol_ yang jadi guardian di masing2 daerah China, yang namanya Zhu Que (朱雀)-_Vermillion Bird_. Nah, aku pikir sih mungkin yang dimaksud KOEI dengan Wei Phoenix tuh ya Zhu Que AKA Suzaku AKA Ling Guang AKA Vermilion Bird ini, bukan Phoenix yang FengHuang itu... Kenapa bisa begitu? Gampang... sekarang dilihat aja... Wei Phoenix itu cuma satu ekor, bukan satu pasang, sementara FengHuang itu kan sepasang. Kedua, coba lihat di DW DS, di sana kan ada chara yang juga Phoenix ato Suzaku. Nah, liatnya di Suzaku-nya... kan bukan FengHuang...

Meski begitu, menurutku KOEI tetap melakukan kesalahan besar. Gini, Vermillion Bird itu menjaga daerah selatan, yang kita semua tahu bahwa yang di selatan itu Wu (Oke, ada yang bilang Wu di timur). Tapi, akhirnya Wei yang dapet Zhu Que ini sebagai guardiannya. Nah, trus, Shu yang ada di barat seharusnya dapet Bai Hu AKA White Tiger yang guardiannya barat. Wei yang di utara mestinya dapet Xuan Wu AKA Black Tortoise. Sementara Wu, kalo misalnya Wu lebih condong ke timur seharusnya dapet Qing Long AKA Azure Dragon, kalo condong ke selatan, harusnya dapet Zhu Que... Hmmm... tapi mungkin karena Sun Jiang dapet julukan 'Tiger of Jiang Dong', sementara kita semua tahu bahwa Zhao Yun itu 'Dragon of Changshan', makanya jadi dituker getu. Dan kalo Wei dapet Black Tortoise... kayaknya kok kurang keren dapet kura-kura... -_- makanya mungkin gara2 itu sama KOEI semuanya dituker... XDDDD

(Hmmm... entah kenapa saya dapat ide gila pengen memunculkan 4 Guardian ini di cerita ini...)

Yah... jadi mulai sekarang Wei Phoenix yang di DW Strikeforce jangan disama-samakan dengan FengHuang, ya... soalnya emang makhluknya aja beda... XD

Happy reading! (WARNING: Slight adult content)

* * *

Yangmei masih duduk di tempatnya tanpa bergerak sedikitpun. Kakinya ia peluk rapat-rapat dan kepalanya ia benamkan ke dalam lututnya. Berkali-kali ia berusaha meyakinkan dirinya agar tidak menangis, tapi toh airmatanya tetap keluar. Ruangan itu gelap, menakutkan, bau, membuatnya tidak ingin membuka mata sama sekali. Tikus-tikus berkeliaran di dalam penjara yang pengap dan apak itu. Yangmei hanya melihatnya saja sebab binatang itupun tidak berani dekat-dekat dengannya.

Mulutnya terus mengoceh sendiri. "Aku memang bodoh... aku memang pantas dihukum. Sudah sepantasnya aku mengalami hal ini. Aku kan bodoh, ceroboh, seenaknya sendiri, manja, egois, dan selalu merepotkan orang lain apalagi Lu Xun."

_Lu Xun..._ nama itu terlintas di pikirannya. Akibat kecerobohannya tadi, akhirnya Lu Xun-lah yang celaka. Dalam hati Yangmei merasa bingung. Kenapa setiap kali ia yang salah, selalu Lu Xun yang kena imbasnya? Hanya saja, kali ini keadaan lain. Berkat kecerobohannya, ia dihukum sendiri sekarang. Memang itulah hukum alam, yang bersalah harus dihukum. Mana mungkin hukuman bisa dipindahkan? Dalam hati ia bersyukur, setidaknya bukan Lu Xun lagi yang kali ini celaka akibat ulahnya.

Pintu sel dibuka hingga membuat bunyi berderit yang menyakitkan telinga. Yangmei mengangkat kepalanya dan dilihatnya beberapa orang prajurit Wei masuk ke ruangan itu. Di ruangan yang gelap itu Yangmei sama sekali tidak dapat melihat tatapan mata mereka yang penuh nafsu, namun seandainya ia bisa pun, ia masih tidak mengerti apa-apa.

"Wow..." Seorang prajurit berlutut di atas satu lutut tepat di depan Yangmei. "Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kita bisa mendapatkan gadis manis seperti ini di tengah peperangan."

Seorang lagi memperingatkan. "Katanya Pangeran Cao Pi akan mengangkatnya sebagai selir. Sebaiknya kau jangan macam-macam."

Prajurit yang lain menjawabnya. "Jika gadis ini kita ajak main dulu, belum tentu Pangeran bisa tahu apa-apa, bukan?"

"Benar..." Kata prajurit pertama tadi menyetujui. Sekarang tangannya mulai menyentuh pipi Yangmei yang halus. Dengan kedua tangan dan kakinya yang terikat, Yangmei tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. "Hmmm... dia benar-benar cantik."

Para prajurit itu mungkin hampir tidak pernah lagi melihat wanita sejak perpisahan mereka dengan keluarga yang mereka cintai, sehingga saat melihat Yangmei, mereka seperti melihat mangsa yang siap menjadi tempat mereka dapat menghamburkan hasrat mereka. Tapi, Yangmei yang polos sama sekali tidak mengerti apa-apa.

"Hei! Jangan sentuh aku!" Bentaknya marah. "Kalau tidak, kugigit kalian!"

"Menyentuh?" Para prajurit itu tertawa. "Menyentuh gadis sepertimu dilarang. Kenapa?"

Yangmei menjawab dengan ragu-ragu. "Eh? Aku juga tidak mengerti, tapi kata Lu Xun, kalau seorang perempuan disentuh laki-laki, laki-laki itu bisa menodainya. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti tapi..." Kemudian ia memasang ekspresi jijik. "Kalau Lu Xun yang sebegitu bersihnya saja menyentuhku bisa membuatku kotor, apalagi kalian! Kalian bau! Jangan-jangan sudah seminggu belum mandi! Kalau seperti itu baru namanya bisa mengotoriku!"

Mendengar jawaban itu, tawa prajurit semakin keras dan Yangmei benar-benar tidak habis pikir. Apa yang salah dengan perkataannya? Memangnya ada yang salah? Begitu pikirnya dalam hati. "Kalian ini kenapa, sih? Sudah gila, ya?!"

"Putri," Kata seorang prajurit yang akhirnya berhasil mengentikan tawanya dengan susah payah. "Sepertinya kau benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa, ya? Memangnya Lu Xun-mu itu tidak pernah menyentuhmu?"

Yangmei menggeleng. "Hampir tidak pernah. Kalau pernah pun, itu jarang sekali." Jawabnya. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Dia pernah tidur bersamamu?"

Pertanyaan itu tentulah memiliki maksud lain di baliknya, tetapi sangking polosnya Yangmei, ia hanya mengangguk saja. "Tentu saja pernah. Kalau aku sakit, dia menemaniku tidur. Lalu, kami juga pernah ketiduran di tempat yang sama. Anehnya, kemarin dia tidak mau tidur di kemahnya karena ada aku. Kenapa, ya?" Tanyanya kebingungan, seolah di tempat itu hanya ada dirinya sendiri. "Kenapa Lu Xun tidak mau lagi tidur denganku? Padahal di luar kan dingin sekali."

Saat mendengar kata-kata Yangmei, barulah prajurit itu tahu bahwa Yangmei masih suci, sama sekali belum pernah tersentuh oleh laki-laki siapapun, bahkan oleh tunangannya sekalipun. Mendengarnya, para prajurit itu malah semakin bernafsu saja. "Hmmm... rupanya kau masih perawan, ya?"

"Perawan?" Yangmei memiringkan kepalanya. "Apa itu perawan?"

Mereka tertawa terkekeh-kekeh. "Tidak perlu tahu. Yang pasti sekarang, kau harus menemani kami bermain."

"Main ap..." Sebelum Yangmei bisa menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, seorang dari antara mereka memegangi bajunya, kemudian berusaha mengoyakkannya. "Hei, kalian mau apa?! Aku tidak suka main permainan ini!" Serunya sambil meronta. "Jangan main ini! Aku sama sekali belum pernah main seperti ini dengan Lu Xun!"

Mereka sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya. Seorang dari antara mereka malah mengejeknya. "Kalau begitu, kami ajarkan sebuah permainan baru! Pasti kau lebih menyukainya daripada permainanmu bersama Lu Xun-mu itu!"

Yangmei masih belum mengerti apa-apa. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu permainan apa yang dimaksudkan prajurit-prajurit itu, namun instingnya mengatakan itu bukanlah suatu permainan yang menyenangkan. Mungkin malah membahayakan. Hanya dengan mengandalakan instingnya saja, ia berusaha melepaskan diri dari mereka. "Lepaskan! Lepaskan! Lu Xun bilang, tidak ada seorangpun yang boleh membuka bajuku kecuali aku sendiri!"

Tetapi sepertinya mereka sama sekali tidak peduli. Baju Yangmei semakin lama semakin hancur, robek kiri dan kanan. Tubuhnya semakin lama semakin terlihat dari balik bajunya. Para prajurit itu makin gencar membuka bajunya sementara Yangmei sendiri berusaha melawan dengan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya ke kiri dan ke kanan. Meski ia tidak mengerti, dari balik matanya keluar air mata. Ia tahu kondisi ini berbahaya, namun tidak tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan. Saat mulai putus asa, ia menjerit kuat-kuat. "Aiya! Tolong! Tolong! Lu Xun, tolong aku!"

"Lu Xun? Dia tidak akan datang!" Kata parjurit itu sambil tertawa.

Tiba-tiba, pintu sel itu dibuka lagi. Kali ini yang muncul adalah seorang prajurit Wei lain. Ia masuk dalam kegelapan, dan para rekannya yang ada di tempat itu seperti terganggu dengan kedatangannya.

"Sudah saatnya ganti jam jaga." Kata prajurit itu dengan sopan. "Maaf, tetapi bisakah kalian meninggalkan tawanan sendirian?"

Mereka tidak menggubrisnya. "Urusi saja urusanmu sendiri! Kami sedang asyik, nih! Kalau kau mau ikut, ikut saja! Kalau kau tidak mau, pergi sana!"

Para prajurit yang masih menyerang Yangmei itu membelakanginya, sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa prajurit yang datang seorang diri itu kini mencabut pedang yang terselip di pinggangnya. Dengan hampir tanpa suara ia berlari ke arah mereka. Dengan satu kali tebas beberapa prajurit berhasil dirobohkan. Yang lain menoleh, tetapi belum sempat bergerak untuk menghindari serangan berikutnya. Sisa prajurit yang lain ada yang terbunuh sebelum sempat mencabut pedangnya, tetapi ada juga yang roboh setelah pertarungan singkat.

Yangmei menatap prajurit yang baru datang yang telah menolongnya itu dengan mata penuh ketakutan. Prajurit itu terengah-engah nafasnya, dan pedang yang berlumuran darah itu masih ia pegang dalam genggaman tangannya. Setelah yakin benar tidak ada seorangpun yang tersisa di tempat itu, ia menghampiri Yangmei yang meringkuk di sudut ruangan sambil berusaha menutupi tubuhnya yang hampir telanjang akibat bajunya yang dirobek itu.

"Kenapa...?" Yangmei menahan tangis. Suaranya bergetar karena ngeri melihat pembunuhan yang terjadi di depan matanya. Bau darah segar dapat tercium dengan jelas. "Kenapa kau membunuh temanmu sendiri... untukku?" Tanyanya dengan heran. Ingin rasanya ia berterima kasih, tetapi yang keluar dari mulutnya hanya kata-kata itu saja.

Prajurit itu tidak menjawab. Ia berlutut di depan Yangmei, membuka ikatan kaki dan tangannya, barulah setelah itu ia bicara. "Teman?" Ulangnya. "Temanku kan hanya kamu seorang?"

Seketika itu juga Yangmei langsung mengenal wajah yang telah tersembunyi dibalik kegelapan itu tadi. Ternyata dia adalah Lu Xun, orang yang saat ini paling ia rindukan. Hampir rasanya Yangmei ingin berteriak saat itu juga, tetapi kekuatannya sudah habis. "Lu Xun..." Sambil ia berkata demikian, ia bersandar pada Lu Xun, membenamkan wajahnya dalam dadanya. Ia benar-benar lelah, takut, ngeri, khawatir, sedih, tetapi dalam hati ia sangat senang dan lega. "Lu Xun... aku takut..."

Lu Xun merangkul gadis itu dengan lembut, membiarkannya menangis dalam pelukannya. "Maaf... karena aku, kamu jadi begini... memang aku bodoh sekali sampai kamu ada di tempat ini." Perlahan ia melepaskan pelukannya, menatap wajah Yangmei yang berlinang air mata. Rambutnya tergerai dan basah oleh keringat. Bajunya kotor dan sudah tidak jelas lagi bentuknya. Sekujur tubuhnya menggigil karena takut dan kedinginan. Wajahnya bengkak-bengkak dan mulai membiru akibat pukulan dan tamparan yang ia terima tadi. Lu Xun tidak bisa menahan airmatanya lagi, hatinya hancur melihat kekasihnya seperti itu. "Apa yang mereka lakukan padamu? Apa kamu baik-baik saja?"

Yangmei menggeleng kuat-kuat, kemudian ia memeluk Lu Xun lagi. "Tidak, sih... tadi mereka mengajakku bermain..."

"Main?"

"Iya, main." Jawab Yangmei. "Tapi permainannya aneh. Mereka tadi ingin sekali membuka bajuku, padahal kamu sendiri bilang tidak ada orang yang boleh membuka bajuku selain aku sendiri, tapi ternyata ada permainan seperti itu..." Katanya masih dengan perasaan takut, tetapi juga bingung. "Waktu itu, aku takut sekali, jadi aku minta mereka berhenti. Tapi mereka jahat, bukannya berhenti, malah meneruskan. Padahal aku kan sudah tidak mau main lagi!" Kemudian dengan nada bertanya ia melanjutkan. "Aku kok tidak pernah tahu permainan itu, ya? Apa kamu tahu, Lu Xun?"

Lu Xun sama sekali tidak dapat berkata apa-apa setelah mendengar pertanyaan Yangmei. Entah apakah gadis itu sebenarnya terlalu polos, naif, atau memang bodoh, ia tidak tahu. Yang pasti, kenaifannya itu suatu saat bisa mencelakakannya. "Bodoh! Itu sama sekali bukan permainan!" Suaranya mengeras sampai Yangmei kaget, tetapi tetap terkontrol hingga tak ada orang yang mendengarnya. "Jangan sampai ada orang yang melakukan hal seperti itu padamu! Mengerti?!"

Yangmei jelas bingung melihat Lu Xun yang tiba-tiba panik dan cemas seperti itu. "Memangnya kenapa? Mereka bilang itu cuma permainan, kok." Katanya polos. "Permainan itu seperti apa, sih? Kamu rasanya tahu permainan itu, tapi kenapa tidak memberitahuku?"

"I-itu..." Lu Xun benar-benar bingung bagaimana harus menjelaskannya. Yangmei memiringkan kepalanya seperti anak kecil yang bertanya-tanya. Karena tidak sanggup menjawab, Lu Xun akhirnya menyerah. "... Pokoknya kita keluar dulu dari sini! Kalau sudah, nanti aku jelaskan!" Jawabnya asal. Tentu saja itu janji palsu supaya Yangmei mau menurut padanya.

"Pokoknya kau diam saja!" Lu Xun memperingatkan.

"Baik! Baik!"

Di luar penjara itu sepertinya hanya ada beberapa prajurit yang kurang awas dan mengantuk saja. Mereka dapat melalui tempat itu dengan sangat mudah. Baik Lu Xun maupun Yangmei keduanya sama-sama tegang, hanya saja Lu Xun lebih pandai menyembunyikan ketegangannya. Mereka melintasi daerah pekarangan dengan tenang. Sayangnya, ketika hampir memasuki gerbang, mereka berdua berpapasan dengan orang terakhir yang ingin mereka temui, Sima Yi.

Lu Xun cepat-cepat menarik Yangmei untuk pergi dari tempat itu saat itu juga. "Ayo, Meimei! Cepat lari!"

Lain dengan Yangmei. Gadis itu masih saja menolak untuk pergi. Matanya yang berwarna perak itu menatap tajam ke arah Sima Yi sehingga Sima Yi mulai curiga akan keberadaan mereka. Sima Yi memicingkan matanya menatap ke arah kedua orang tersebut. Akhirnya, tanpa bisa membendung kecurigaannya lagi, Sima Yi berteriak kuat-kuat sampai seluruh pasukan langsung tersentak kaget. "Ada dua penyusup di sana! Tangkap mereka!"

"Kamu memang selalu bikin masalah!" Seru Lu Xun sambil menarik tangan Yangmei. Ia mengeluarkan pedangnya, kemudian menebas siapapun yang mengalangi mereka sambil tetap menggenggam tangan Yangmei erat-erat. Keadaan waktu itu benar-benar kalut. Akibat tebasan Lu Xun yang membabi buta, banyak prajurit Wei yang tewas. Entah kekuatan darimana kedua orang Wu itu bisa berlari terus tanpa merasa lelah sementara pasukan Wei tetap tidak berhenti mengejar mereka.

"Tangkap mereka! Tangkap!" Seru Sima Yi menyemangati pasukannya. "Kalau sampai putri itu lolos, kepala kalian semua tebusannya!" Karena teriakan itu, pasukan-pasukan Wei semakin gencar mengejar mereka. Lu Xun dan Yangmei yang sudah cukup jauh menoleh ke belakang, rupanya semakin lama langkah mereka semakin lambat, sementara prajurit-prajurit itu semakin cepat!

Akhirnya, sampailah mereka berdua di tempat yang paling ditakuti Lu Xun. Di seberang mereka adalah jembatan panjang yang reot itu, yang mungkin hanya sanggup dibebani satu atau dua orang saja. Jembatan itu hanya berupa beberapa papan kayu tipis yang dihubungan dengan seutas tali tambang yang sudah tua. Ketika mereka menoleh ke belakang, rupaya pasukan Wei hampir merendekati mereka!

Lu Xun berpikir dengan cepat. Jika sampai ia dan Yangmei melewati sekaligus, belum tentu mereka bisa melewatinya. Seandainya jembatan itu sanggup menahan beban mereka, bagaimana jika prajurit-prajurit Wei itu ikut mengejar mereka dan berlari di atas jembatan? Sudah tentu jembatan itu tidak bisa menahan beban mereka semua! Harus ada orang yang menahan jalannya pasukan Wei itu sementara mereka menyebrang!

"Meimei!" Seru Lu Xun tiba-tiba. Yangmei langsung menoleh ke arahnya. "Kau lewatlah dulu!"

Yangmei langsung membuka mulutnya untuk protes. "Kenapa?! Kenapa begitu?! Ayo kita jalan bersama!"

_Bodoh! Cepat lari! Apa kau tidak tahu kalau kita sama-sama menyebrang kita berdua akan mati?!_ Teriak Lu Xun dalam hati, tetapi teriakan itu segera ditelannya. Jika Yangmei sampai tahu alasannya, pasti gadis yang keras kepala itu akan menolak untuk pergi. Pasukan Wei yang mengejar mereka semakin lama semakin dekat. Akhirnya, Lu Xun hanya bisa sekali lagi membohongi Yangmei. "Begini, Meimei!" Jawab Lu Xun dengan memaksakan senyuman. "Aku kan sudah bilang kemampuan bertarungku masih jauh di bawahmu. Mumpung sekarang banyak prajurit Wei, aku ingin bertarung untuk sekaligus latihan!"

Mata Yangmei berbinar-binar. Sepertinya ia percaya begitu saja dengan omongan Lu Xun. "Kalau begitu, aku juga mau berlatih! Aku tidak mau kalah hebat darimu!"

"Tidak bisa!" Bentak Lu Xun karena kefrustasiannya. Yangmei masih saja tidak mengerti apa-apa. "Begini, Meimei..." Lu Xun berusaha mati-matian agar suaranya terdengar sepelan mungkin. "Kamu tidak mau kan kalau sampai kamu punya suami yang tidak bisa bertarung? Sekarang ada kesempatan, jadi aku harus berlatih! Kalau kamu ikut, dengan kemampuanmu yang luar bisa itu semua prajurit akan roboh dalam sekali tebas. Bagaimana aku bisa berlatih kalau begitu?"

Yangmei masih kelihatan tidak yakin, tetapi suara langkah kaki manusia semakin lama semakin memenuhi udara malam yang tadinya sunyi senyap. Lu Xun yang semakin panik akhirnya mendorong Yangmei ke jembatan itu. "Sudah! Kamu pergi saja!"

"Aiya!" Pekik Yangmei sambil berusaha menyeimbangkan diri. Ia menoleh ke belakang sekilas, mendengus, kemudian akhirnya menyebrangi jembatan itu. "Pokoknya kalau kembali nanti, kamu harus bisa jadi petarung yang hebat!" Teriak Yangmei pada Lu Xun. "Tapi, sehebat apapun kamu, aku tetap akan jadi yang paling hebat!"

Lu Xun sudah tidak ada waktu lagi untuk menanggapi Yangmei, menoleh pun tidak. Sementara Yangmei berlari menyeberangi jembatan itu, Lu Xun bersiap-siap untuk menghadapi pasukan Wei yang mendekatinya. "Sebelum kalian membunuhku, kalian tidak akan menyebrangi jembatan ini!" Serunya kuat-kuat sampai kedengaran oleh pasukan Wei itu.

"Kurang ajar!" Sima Yi yang memimpin pasukan itu langsung tersulut amarahnya mendengar teriakan Lu Xun, terutama melihat Yangmei yang sekarang sudah hampir sampai di seberang. "Bunuh dia! Lalu kejar gadis itu! Cepat!"

Para pasukan Wei segera menyerang Lu Xun habis-habisan tanpa ampun lagi. Lu Xun dengan sekuat tenaga menghindar dari serangan yang bertubi-tubi itu. Tidak ada waktu sama sekali baginya untuk menoleh ke belakang melihat Yangmei. Entah apakah kekasihnya itu selamat atau tidak, ia sama sekali tidak tahu. Salah satu prajurit berusaha menusuknya dari belakang, tetapi ia telah terlebih dahulu menebas prajurit itu sampai roboh. Prajurit yang lainnya menyerangnya dari atas. Sebelum pedang prajurit itu mengenainya, ia sudah menusuk prajurit itu sampai roboh saat pertahanannya terbuka ketika mengangkat pedang. Keadaan waktu itu benar-benar kacau, apalagi dengan Sima Yi ikut menyerangnya. Setiap ada prajurit yang melaluinya dan menyeberangi jembatan, Lu Xun berusaha untuk merobohkannya.

Yangmei sendiri sekarang sudah sampai di seberang. Ia melihat pertarungan Lu Xun dengan kagum, tapi sama sekali belum sadar bahwa Lu Xun sebenarnya tidak bertarung untuk latihan, melainkan sedang berusaha melindunginya. Ia melompat-lompat menyemangati Lu Xun. "Ayo, Lu Xun! Berjuanglah! Kalau berlatih seperti itu terus, kamu pasti akan lebih jago dariku! Berjuanglah!"

Sekali lagi Lu Xun menebas seorang prajurit hingga roboh di hadapannya. Saat itulah, dari jauh, tatapan matanya bertemu dengan Yangmei. Kelegaan dan kegembiraannya ketika melihat Yangmei sudah berada di ujung sungguh tak terperikan lagi.

Hanya dalam sepersekian detik lamanya, sorot matanya melembut, lembut sekali sehingga tampak bening dan berair. Waktu serasa terhenti untuk kedua insan itu. Yangmei yang tadinya bersemangat dan ribut sendiri kini terdiam. Saat melihat mata emas Lu Xun itu, ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa, bahkan menduga-duga pun ia tidak berani.

Sekali lagi Lu Xun membohonginya.

"Lu Xun! Latihannya sudah, kan?" Tanyanya dengan perasaan kacau balau. Jika Lu Xun memandangnya seperti itu, hanya ada satu kemungkinan. Tak ada satu katapun terucap dari mulut Lu Xun, namun Yangmei seolah mendengar sebuah salam perpisahan. Pada saat itulah air matanya merebak, pecah dan menggenangi pelupuk matanya sebelum mengalir membasahi wajahnya yang kotor itu. Tatapan Lu Xun yang teduh dan menenangkan itu bukannya membuatnya berhenti, namun membuatnya semakin sedih dan sakit hati saja. Apapun yang saat ini ia pikirkan, ia tidak mau tahu lagi. Ia hanya ingin Lu Xun cepat keluar dari kepungan itu, dan berkumpul bersamanya lagi.

Tatapan mata Lu Xun jatuh ke jembatan reot itu. Inilah satu-satunya jalan terakhir jika ingin Yangmei selamat. Jika ia mati di tempat itu, para prajurit Wei akan mengejar Yangmei dan menangkapnya. Jalan satu-satunya adalah dengan memutus jembatan itu. Dengan putusnya jembatan itu, pasukan Wei tidak akan punya cukup waktu untuk mengambil jalan memutar dan menangkap Yangmei. Tapi, itu akan berarti satu hal...

...kematiannya sendiri.

Jika sampai jembatan itu putus, tidak akan ada gunanya lagi meskipun ia berhasil keluar dari kepungan Wei. Satu-satunya jalan adalah dengan kembali ke benteng, kemudian menuju ke selatan tempat perkemahan Wu berada. Namun melakukan hal itu sama mustahilnya dengan memindahkan gunung Taishan. Untuk menyelamatkan Yangmei, ia harus mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri di tempat itu. Demi Yangmei. Apa ada jalan lain untuk bisa melarikan diri bersama dengan Yangmei juga? Ini adalah keputusan berat baginya.

Tetapi keputusan itu sudah lama sekali ia buat. Keputusan itu bukan ia buat pada detik itu, bukan juga pada saat pertama kali ia melangkahkan kaki keluar dari perkemahan Wu untuk menyelamatkan kekasihnya itu. Keputusan itu ia buat jauh sebelum itu, beberapa tahun yang lalu, pertemuan pertama mereka, ketika ia melindungi Yangmei dengan menggunakan tubuhnya sendiri sebagai perisai. Kejadian itu seperti terulang lagi dalam benaknya. Dalam gua tempat Gerbang Maut itu, ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas Yangmei ketika api berkobar-kobar membakar keduanya.

Waktu itulah ia seperti telah menyerahkan nyawanya untuk Yangmei, bahkan sampai sekarang.

"Meimei! Pergilah!" Teriaknya sekuat tenaga. Saat itu juga ia menggunakan pedangnya untuk memotong tambang dari jembatan itu. Hanya dalam sekali tebas jembatan itu roboh.

"LU XUN!!!!!" Jerit Yangmei. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya saat itu, dan melepaskan jeritannya ke arah langit. Ia ingin mempertanyakan semuanya ini pada Lu Xun. Kenapa? Kenapa ia sampai melakukannya? Kenapa membiarkannya hidup dan melarikan diri seorang diri tanpa dampingannya? Seandainya ia tahu akan begini jadinya, tidak mungkin ia melarikan diri sendiri. Kedua kakinya seolah telah kehilangan kekuatannya, dan gadis itu terjatuh berlutut menghadap ke dataran seberang tempat kekasihnya tertinggal di antara kerumunan musuh yang siap membunuhnya kapan saja.

Yang tertinggal di sana bukan hanya Lu Xun. Ia juga kehilangan sebagian hatinya. Lu Xun telah membawanya bersamanya.

Lu Xun sama sekali tidak mempedulikan Yangmei lagi. Gadis itu telah selamat, bebas dari genggaman orang-orang Wei. Sesampainya di perkemahan Wu nanti, ada banyak orang yang ia percaya dapat menggantikannya melindungi Yangmei.

Bagaimana dengan dirinya sendiri?

Baginya, jika Yangmei sudah selamat, dirinya sendiri pun tidak ia risaukan lagi. Ia sudah mulai tenang. Apapun yang terjadi tidak akan mengubah nasibnya.

Sima Yi menggertakkan giginya karena marah. Yangmei yang sudah ia tangkap dengan susah payah sekarang lolos... karena Lu Xun ini! Ia bersumpah atas langit dan bumi lelaki ini akan ia bunuh dengan tangannya sendiri! Tidak, mungkin sebaiknya ia membuat Lu Xun menderita, bagaimanapun caranya! "Keparat! Tangkap dia! Tangkap dia hidup-hidup!" Teriak Sima Yi.

Entah semangat Sima Yi tersalur pada anak buahnya atau tidak, mereka pun ikut marah melihat Yangmei yang berhasil meloloskan diri. Kemarahan itu mereka tumpahkan seluruhnya pada Lu Xun. setiap tebasan atau tusukan sekarang menjadi dua kali lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Sudah tidak ada kemungkinan lagi Lu Xun bisa lolos dari tempat itu.

Yangmei hanya bisa menyaksikan dengan mata nanar dan berair. Ia benar-benar shock. Mulutnya menganga, kakinya berlutut tanpa bisa digerakkan lagi. Tubuhnya kaku seperti mayat. Lu Xun... Lu Xun yang begitu disayanginya, sekarang ia harus menyaksikannya dengan mata kepala sendiri bagaimana pemuda yang disayanginya itu sebentar lagi akan terbunuh. Begitu inginnya ia kembali, tetapi ia tidak punya sayap untuk terbang.

Saat melihat Yangmei yang hanya mematung seperti itu, sementara serangan bertubi-tubi terus diterimanya, Lu Xun semakin kacau. Ia tidak ingin Yangmei melihatnya seperti itu. Ia tidak mau sampai Yangmei kehilangan harapannya, meskipun ia tahu dengan pasti harapannya itu sia-sia. Dengan sekuat tenaga Lu Xun kembali berteriak, berharap suaranya itu bisa sampai tak hanya pada telinga Yangmei, tetapi pada hatinya juga. "Meimei! Pulanglah! Bawalah Huo Li bersamamu! Aku akan kembali! Aku pasti kembali!"

Seruan itu seperti petir menyambar tepat di telinga Yangmei. Gadis itu tidak punya kekuatan lagi untuk membalas, dan kalaupun punya ia mungkin hanya bisa berkata, "KAMU BOHONG!". Sementara ia masih meresapi kata-kata Lu Xun, Huo Li sudah mendekat padanya. Binatang itu hanya diam melihat Yangmei yang menangis. Mungkin dalam mata gelap kuda itu, ia pun turut menangis melihat majikannya sudah memijakkan satu kakinya ke dalam alam maut. Kuda itu meringkih pelan, kemudian menundukkan kepalanya dan menempelkan hidungnya pada bahu Yangmei, seolah mengajak gadis itu untuk pergi. Yangmei hanya bisa menatapnya, kemudian tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa ia naik ke atas punggung kuda itu dan pergi ke balik bayangan gelap pepohonan.

Lu Xun mendesah pelan. Yangmei selamat. Tidak akan ada bahaya lagi. Jika Yangmei berhasil melalui jalan sebelah timur yang tidak ada penjagaan, ia pasti bisa tiba di perkemahan Wu dengan selamat. Berapa banyak sabetan yang sudah ia terima, ia sama sekali tidak tahu. Yang ia tahu pasti bahunya semakin lama semakin menolak untuk digerakkan lagi. Pedangnya yang tadi berkelebat dengan cepat dan memantulkan cahaya bulan semakin lama semakin lambat gerakannya. Sehebat apapun seseorang, kekuatan itu ada batasnya, dan ia tahu sebentar lagi ia akan habis. Kekuatannya entah sudah terbang kemana sekarang.

Seorang prajurit menyerangnya dari belakang. Ia membiarkan Lu Xun hidup dengan menyerangnya menggunakan sisi tumpul tombaknya tepat pada bagian bahunya yang terluka. Saat itulah pedang Lu Xun terlepas dari tangannya. Kepalanya yang tadinya sudah pusing semakin pusing saja saat ia menerima pukulan tadi. Tubuhnya jatuh terduduk ke tanah, kedua tangannya terkulai lemah di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Jadi, inilah akhirnya...

Sima Yi tersenyum puas melihat kerja anak buahnya. "Hentikan! Hentikan semua!"

Saat itu juga seluruh prajurit menurunkan senjatanya, kemudian membuka jalan bagi Sima Yi untuk lewat. Sima Yi menyerigai licik melihat Lu Xun yang merintih kesakitan tanpa mengeluarkan suara apapun. Ahli strategi Wu yang masih muda itu menggengam bahunya kuat-kuat untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit, namun gerak-geriknya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang ketakutan atau berusaha melarikan diri dari kematian. Dengan angkuh Sima Yi berjalan mendekati Lu Xun, kemudian dengan nada mengejek ia berkata. "Jadi cuma segini kemampuanmu?" Tanya dengan diselingi tawa. "Kau benar-benar bodoh! Kau berusaha menyelamatkannya, tapi apakah ia akan kembali untuk menyelamatkanmu?"

Mendengar pertanyaan seperti itu, Lu Xun hanya mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat. Ia adalah orang yang kalah, dan orang yang kalah punya kewajiban untuk mendengarkan pemenangnya. Sekarang pertanyaannya adalah, apakah Sima Yi akan membunuhnya saat itu juga? Hal itu akan menjadi terlalu mudah untuknya, dan penasihat yang bengis dan licik seperti Sima Yi tidak mungkin akan membiarkannya lari begitu saja setelah berhasil meloloskan mangsanya. Dalam hatinya yang terdalam, ia takut, takut dengan apa yang akan terjadi, tetapi ini jauh lebih baik daripada harus membiarkan Yangmei yang mengalaminya.

Tiba-tiba rambutnya dijambak kuat-kuat oleh Sima Yi agar ia berdiri. Ia memekik pelan, tetapi berusaha agar suaranya tidak kedengaran. "Bocah, kau berani sekali sok jagoan seperti itu..." Katanya dengan suara tertahan dan bergetar oleh amarah. Tangan lainnya ia gunakan untuk mencengkeram bahu Lu Xun yang terluka itu sampai jarinya menusuk menembus dagingnya. Sarung tangan yang ia kenakan tidak hanya dapat mengeluarkan senar-senar, namun di setiap ujung jarinya diperlengkapi dengan kuku yang tajam seperti paku.

"Ah... Hentikan..." Lu Xun merintih pelan. Akhirnya ia gagal menahan rasa sakitnya itu. Tapi, cengkeraman Sima Yi malah semakin keras. Dan semakin ia meronta, penasihat Wei serta prajurit Wei yang melihatnya semakin keras tertawa melihatnya. Sampai beberapa saat lamanya barulah ia dilepaskan.

"Bawa dia menghadap Pangeran Cao Pi!" Perintahnya pada anak buahnya. Dua orang prajurit bertubuh besar mencekal tangan Lu Xun, kemudian menyeretnya masuk ke benteng Wei sekali lagi.

* * *

Sebelum anda kritik saya, saya mau mengingatkan sesuatu dulu... Chap ini saya publish TANPA diedit dulu soalnya nggak sempat... jadi kalo banyak kesalahannya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya...

Nggg... sesungguh-sungguhnya saya nggak bermaksud untuk menunjukkan secuplik chap berikutnya kayak chap-chap sebelumnya. Bukannya saya males ato apa, tapi emang chap berikutnya sejujurnya nggak ada klimaksnya... nggak ada yang bisa dijadikan inti (ato tepatnya saya yang nggak nemukan intinya...) Hmmm... jadi gimana kalo sodara tunggu aja sampe hari Senin? Kan cepet... wkwkwkwk...

Mungkin ada yang nanya: Kenapa Lu Xun kok nggak mau bunuh diri ala samurai (ato ninja? Weww... nggak tahu... .) di Jepang2 kalo udah ngerasa mau kalah?

Jawabannya:  
1. Soalnya Lu Xun bukan orang Jepang... XD *jawaban cacad... dinuklir*  
2. Soalnya authornya maunya getu... XD *jawaban cacad juga... dinuklir*  
3. SERIUS! Yah... kali ini jawaban yang sebenarnya. Soalnya, perhatikan Lu Xun tadi sudah (dengan bodohnya... *dinuklir*) terlanjur janji sama Yangmei kalo dia bakal kembali. Dan yang pasti kembalinya hidup2... Makanya Lu Xun nggak mau bunuh diri... (ya ampun... angsty banget kayak di film drama-drama ato film silat2... -_-)

Thnx for reading! ^^


	34. The Unconditional Love

Kok saya ngerasa animonya readers2 and author2 DW FF bekurang, ya... entah karena perasaan saya doank ato emang beneran... phew... padahal justru sekarang lagi liburan n bisa nulis sepuasnya... -_- *beralih dari seorang Fanauthor jadi seorang Fanartist* Hixxx... why do I feel so abandoned... ? T-T

Weww... kenapa kagak ada cerita yang update lagi? Hixxx... ato yang mau ngepublish cerita baru? Rasa saya bisa mati bosan... T.T

Aduh... lebay lagi... maafkan saya gara2 kelebayan saya ini ntar ceritanya juga bakal lebay abis, corny abis, angsty abis, dan HANCUR abisss...

* * *

Hatinya hancur.

Yangmei duduk diam di atas punggung Huo Li. Kuda itu pun sepertinya mengerti perasaan penunggangnya, sehingga ia berjalan pelan sekali. Toh di daerah itu sama sekali tidak ada prajurit. Hanya kegelapan malam yang semakin mencekam dengan pepohonan di sekeliling mereka, terutama mengingat Lu Xun yang sekarang entah bagaimana nasibnya di antara kepungan Wei. Apakah ia masih hidup sekarang, tidak ada yang tahu.

Ia hanya terdiam selama perjalanan. Keluhan dan tangisannya yang bisu tidak berfaedah apa-apa untuk menimbulkan kegaduhan selama mereka melintasi langit malam yang sepi. Air matanya mengalir tanpa henti, mengalir dari pelupuk matanya, membasahi pipinya sebelum terjatuh ke pakaiannya atau langsung menetes ke tanah. Lu Xun telah membohonginya, entah untuk kesekian kalinya. Tetapi semua kebohongan yang pernah ia katakan hanya untuk kepentingannya semata. Ia tahu tentu berat untuk orang sejujur Lu Xun untuk membohonginya.

Ia ingin sekali marah, tetapi tidak tahu harus marah pada siapa. Apakah ia pantas marah pada Lu Xun? Bukankah lebih tepat jika ia marah pada Wei, Cao Pi, Sima Yi, atau siapapun di dalamnya? Atau, haruskah ia menyalahkan Tian, dewa-dewa di langit yang telah mengatur takdirnya sedemikian rupa? Sekali lagi kesalahan yang ia terima harus diberi hukuman, dan sekali lagi hukuman itu bukan ditimpakan padanya tetapi pada Lu Xun. Berapa kali lagi hal seperti ini harus terjadi? Semuanya ini adalah murni kesalahannya, dari pertama kali ia menyelinap hingga sekarang, semuanya Lu Xun yang menanggung hukumannya.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, mungkin kesalahannya berawal sejak ia bermaksud memamerkan kekuatannya di Xu Chang. Ia sama sekali tidak berpikir kalau kesalahan kecil seperti itu akan membuahkan hasil seperti ini. Dan kesalahan itu semakin lama sekain besar akibat kesalahan lain yang dibuatnya berulang-ulang, seperti bola salju yang menggelinding. Mulanya mungkin hanya sekepalan tangan saja, tetapi semakin lama semakin besar hingga sanggup menghancurkan rumah.

Dan seluruh akibat dari kesalahannya itu, parahnya, Lu Xun yang menanggung semuanya.

Apa yang sebenarnya Lu Xun harapkan darinya? Kenapa Lu Xun terus-menerus memaafkannya, memberinya kesempatan untuk berubah, dan terutama, terus-menerus menyayanginya tidak peduli kesalahan apapun yang ia lakukan? Ini benar-benar tidak adil. Apakah Tian tidak bisa membuka matanya dan melihat kalau untuk setiap kesalahan yang ia lakukan, Lu Xun selalu berdiri di depannya sehingga segala hukuman yang dilimpahkan langit akan selalu mengenainya? Kenapa ia selama ini bisa terus hidup dalam ketenangan dan rasa aman? Bukankah semua ini karena Lu Xun?

Mungkin ayahnya memang benar. Lu Xun sangat-sangat memanjakannya. Bukan, mungkin bukan maksudnya untuk memanjankannya secara sengaja. Lu Xun telah berkali-kali mencoba untuk menasihatinya, mengajarinya tata krama dan sopan santun, serta berbagai pelajaran-pelajaran lain yang ia anggap membosankan. Atas kebaikannya itu, ia tidak pernah sekalipun berterima kasih, malah sebaliknya ia hanya bisa marah atau menangis. Saat melihat itu, akhirnya Lu Xunlah yang mengalah dan berhenti memaksanya.

Begitu banyak hal-hal baik yang telah Lu Xun lakukan padanya. Sementara ia sendiri, apa yang pernah ia lakukan untuk Lu Xun? Tidak ada! Kebaikannya yang pertama kali ia lakukan saat bertemu dengan Lu Xun sungguh tidak ada bandingannya dibandingkan apa yang telah Lu Xun lakukan untuknya. Mana ada kejadian seperti ini? Mana ada pasangan yang begitu ironis seperti ini? Lu Xun telah berkali-kali mengatakan ia mencintainya, dan tidak pernah gagal untuk membuktikannya. Sementara ia sendiri terus-menerus mengatakan hal yang sama, tetapi tidak pernah melakukan apapun yang berarti untuk membuktikannya. Pantaslah Lu Xun pernah mempertanyakan rasa cintanya.

Jika di dunia ini hanya ada satu gadis yang Lu Xun harapkan, mungkin itu hanya dirinya seorang. Bahkan jika harus ditukar dengan seluruh dunia dan segala isinya, atau mungkin dirinya sendiri, ia akan rela memberikannya. Apapun asal Yangmei bahagia.

"Bodoh..." Yangmei bergumam pelan. Huo Li menoleh menatap penungganggnya dengan mata hitam legam yang bulat lebar. "Pantas saja Lu Xun selalu berkata _ben de hao xiang yi zhi zhu..._" Ia menghapus airmatanya, tetapi sia-sia saja. "Lu Xun begitu sayang padaku, sampai kalau harus memberikan nyawanya untukku saja ia rela. Tapi aku..." Ia berbicara sesenggukan. "Apa yang pernah aku lakukan untuknya? Bagaimana caranya aku bisa membalas kebaikannya?"

Huo Li tidak mengeluarkan suara apa-apa, sementara Yangmei pecah dalam tangisnya lagi. Bayangan akan apa yang terjadi pada Lu Xun sekarang membuatnya ngeri.

* * *

Lu Xun digiring menghadap Cao Pi. Para prajurit itu sama sekali tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk berhenti dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang benar-benar kelelahan. Sampai di pekarangan itu, ia melihat Cao Pi telah berdiri tegap, memandangnya dengan pandangan menusuk.

"Berlutut di depan Yang Mulia Pangeran Cao Pi!" Seru salah seorang prajurit.

Lu Xun menarik nafas dalam-dalam, kemudian berbicara dengan suara sedang, tidak terlalu pelan seperti orang ketakutan, tetapi juga tidak terlalu keras seperti orang urakan. "Lututku hanya akan tertekuk di depan Yang Mulia Kaisar Sun Ce!" Katanya tegas.

Dua orang prajurit yang mencekal tangannya tadi siap-siap untuk mendorongnya, tetapi dengan sebuah isyarat dari Cao Pi, mereka berhenti. Cao Pi kemudian berbicara, dengan emosi yang bagaimana Lu Xun sendiri sama sekali tidak tahu. "Itu haknya untuk tidak memberi hormat. Biarkan saja." Katanya pada anak buahnya, kemudian ia menatap Lu Xun, mengamat-amatinya dari ujung rambut sampai kaki.

Di depannya terlihat seorang laki-laki muda yang berwajah tampan. Tatapan matanya, setajam apapun itu, tetap terlihat lembut. Ia terlihat jujur, tulus, dan masih polos seperti anak-anak. Hanya dalam sekilas pandang saja semua orang akan menilainya sebagai pemuda baik-baik yang terpelajar, bukan seorang penjahat bengis atau pemimpin yang ambisius. Hanya saja, dalam wajahnya itu ia bisa melihat dengan jelas keletihan yang luar biasa akibat pertarungan yang panjang. Tubuhnya lemah. Wajahnya basah oleh keringat. Dari sudut bibirnya darah mengalir. Pada kulitnya Cao Pi melihat goresan-goresan pedang. Beberapa masih hanya berupa garis-garis merah, tetapi sebagian besar sudah mengeluarkan darah. Dan, apakah itu di balik bajunya? Di bagian bahu kiri dari bajunya ia melihat cairan merah yang meresap ke dalam serat-serat kain itu.

Tanpa adanya peringatan, Cao Pi menampar Lu Xun dengan punggung tangannya. Ia menyeringai puas saat melihat Lu Xun menahan sakit, tetapi tidak memberikan perlawanan apapun. "Jadi kaukah tunangan Yangmei itu?" Tanyanya dengan nada mengejek. "Kau tak terlihat sedikit pun seperti menantu kaisar."

Sementara para prajurit Wei yang mendengarnya tertawa, Lu Xun hanya diam. Kedua kakinya rasanya sudah tidak bisa digunakan lagi untuk menopang tubuhnya yang lemah, hanya mengandalkan kekuatan dua orang prajurit yang mencekal tangannya di kiri-kanannya. Kedua prajurit itu menggengam tangannya dengan kasar, tetapi ia berusaha menahan sakitnya.

"Lu Xun, bukan?" Tanya Cao Pi. Lu Xun sedikit kaget mendengar Cao Pi mengetahui namanya. "Apa yang membuatmu pantas dipilih Kaisar Sun Ce sebagai menantu?" Dari pertanyaan itu sebenarnya Cao Pi bermaksud satu hal, mempermalukan Lu Xun. Apapun jawabannya, ia sudah memiliki cara untuk menangkisnya. Sebenarnya saat Lu Xun menolak untuk berlutut di depannya, ia sudah merasa kesal. Belum pernah sekalipun ia bertemu dengan pemuda seperti ini!

Lu Xun menatapnya sekilas, sepertinya ia bisa menebak isi hati Cao Pi. "Mengapa tidak kau tanyakan saja padanya atau pada Yangmei? Mereka mengenalku selama bertahun-tahun, dan mustahil mereka tidak tahu mengapa mereka memilihku." Jawabnya.

Tiba-tiba punggung Lu Xun dipukul dari belakang menggunakan tombak. Atas serangan yang tiba-tiba dan tak terduga ini, Lu Xun memekik kesakitan. Kedua prajurit yang mencekal tangannya menariknya lebih kuat lagi dengan kasar agar ia tidak jatuh. Nafasnya terengah-engah setelah menahan sakit. Saat itulah prajurit yang memukulnya itu memakinya. "Dasar anjing Wu! Apa itu caramu untuk menjawab Pangeran Cao Pi?!"

Lu Xun menyapukan sekilas pandang pada prajurit itu. Ia menoleh sejenak. "Apa aku salah?" Tanyanya singkat. "Rasanya aku tidak membuat kesalahan apapun."

Saat menerima pertanyaan seperti itu, prajurit tadi mundur selangkah, tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Mulutnya bungkam rapat-rapat, berusaha menyembunyikan rasa malu.

Sambil mengembalikan pandangan kembali ke Cao Pi, Lu Xun pun bergumam hanya pada prajurit itu untuk mendengar. "Kupikir, kalau aku tidak salah, kau tidak perlu memukulku."

Cao Pi yang sudah menahan jengkel terhadap Lu Xun semakin merasa kesal saja. Tetapi ia menolak jika harus menggunakan kekerasan sekarang. Selama hidupnya, ia tidak pernah kalah bicara dengan siapapun, pada ayahnya pun tidak pernah. Masakan kepada seorang ahli strategi Wu yang masih belajar ia bisa kalah? Ini akan sangat memalukan baginya.

"Jadi inilah Wu yang sesungguhnya." Gumam Cao Pi. "Sebuah kerajaan yang di dalamnya terdapat banyak bekas pengkhianat dan penjahat. Kudengar Gan Ning dulunya adalah seorang bajak laut yang menjadi bawahan Huang Zu, kemudian akhirnya diterima di Wu sebagai jendral. Taishi Ci sendiri dulunya adalah bawahan Liu Yong, tetapi ia mengkhianati tuannya dan bergabung dengan Wu. Dan kau... aku dengar kaupun dulunya adalah anak dari musuh Sun Ce, dari keluarga Lu itu. Benar, bukan?"

Lu Xun hanya tertawa kecil, seolah perkataan Cao Pi hanyalah teka-teki anak-anak saja. "Begitu? Kudengar baru-baru ini anda merekrut Zhang He dari Yuan Shao menjadi salah satu jendral anda. Kemudian, bagaimana saat dulu Kaisar Cao Cao berusaha merekrut Guan Yu? Bukankah Guan Yu akhirnya menerima? Tetapi yang memalukan adalah pada akhirnya Guan Yu pun lari dari Wei. Masih lumayan Gan Ning, Taishi Ci, dan aku sekalipun sampai sekarang tetap setia mengabdi pada Wu."

Kemarahan Cao Pi sudah sampai ke ubun-ubun. Belum pernah ia bertemu dengan laki-laki seberani Lu Xun ini, entah kawan atau lawannya. Siapapun yang ia temui akan segera terintimidasi bahkan hanya dengan melihatnya sampai tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Lu Xun bukan hanya tidak takut, tetapi ia juga bisa menjawab setiap pertanyaan dengan tenang dan tepat!

Sungguh ia bingung, seorang laki-laki seperti ini bertunangan dengan gadis yang sembrono seperti Yangmei? Apa bagusnya Yangmei itu sampai laki-laki yang terlihat begini sempurna bersedia ditangkap menggantikannya?

Benar, pertanyaan itulah yang akan digunakannya untuk mempermalukan Lu Xun.

"Menurutmu, bagaimana Yangmei itu? Apa bagusnya ia sehingga kau mau menerimanya menjadi tunanganmu?"

Pertanyaan ini membuat Lu Xun tertegun. Biasanya ia akan menjawab alasan apapun yang ada di kepalanya. Mau jawaban ngawur yang tidak masuk akal sekalipun, tidak akan ada yang protes padanya.

Tetapi kali ini beda. Nama baik Yangmei sedang dipertaruhkan, begitu juga dirinya sendiri! Tentu saja ia tidak boleh sembarangan bicara. Jika ia mengatakan Yangmei cantik, Cao Pi akan dengan mudah mengatakan Zhen Ji lebih cantik. Jika ia mengatakan Yangmei sopan, lembut, dan terpelajar, ia tahu pasti Cao Pi akan dengan mudah menyangkalnya, sebab memang pernyataannya itu tidak benar dilihat dari sisi manapun. Jika ia mengatakan Yangmei baik hati, bukankah dengan mudahnya lagi Cao Pi akan menangkisnya dengan mengatakan Yangmei sudah membuatnya mengalami hal seperti ini?

Cao Pi menyeringai saat melihat Lu Xun yang masih terdiam. "Bagaimana? Akui saja, Lu Xun. Dia itu tidak ada kebaikannya apapun, bukan? Satu-satunya kelebihannya adalah bahwa ia memiliki kekuatan Huang, itu saja. Karena hal itulah kau bersedia mengambilnya sebagai tunanganmu. Apa bedanya kita berdua?"

Mendengar perkataan Cao Pi itu, Lu Xun sendiri ikut marah, tetapi kemarahannya itu ia pendam baik-baik dalam suaranya yang menyiratkan ketenangan. "Jawaban apapun yang kuberikan padamu, tentu kau dapat menyangkalnya bukan? Baiklah, kuakui dengan jujur. Tidak pernah sekalipun aku berpikir untuk mengambilnya menjadi tunanganku karena ia seorang putri atau karena ia memiliki kekuatan Huang. Aku tidak seperti kau yang picik." Jawabnya pelan, tetapi tegas.

"Kalau begitu..." Cao Pi membalas dengan nafas memburu karena marah. "Apa yang membuatmu melakukan ini semua? Merelakan nyawamu sendiri sampai berbuat sebodoh itu demi seorang putri yang tidak ada harganya? Bukankah ia tidak pantas dihargai olehmu meskipun ia seorang putri?"

Entah kenapa, kali ini pertanyaan itu tidak membuat Lu Xun marah dan meledak-ledak. Justru sebaliknya, seulas senyum tipis muncul di bibirnya, matanya yang menatap ke bawah begitu lembut bagai lautan teduh yang tertimpa cahaya matahari senja, membuatnya berwarna keemasan. Ia menjawab dengan penuh perasaan, seolah di tempat itu tidak ada yang mendengarnya. Seolah ia tidak berada di anatara pasukan Wei, dan di depannya tidak ada seorang Pangeran Wei yang sedang mencari-cari kelemahannya.

"Mengapa aku begitu menyayanginya? Bahkan seandainya ia hanya seorang pengemis di pinggir jalan yang tidak punya apapun, aku tidak keberatan untuk tetap mengorbankan diriku untuknya. Aku menyayanginya tanpa menuntut apapun. Meskipun ia kadang nakal, kadang tidak patuh, kadang membuat banyak masalah, tetapi aku sangat-sangat menyayanginya." Katanya sepenuh hati. Kalimat yang diucapkannya mengalir dengan lancar dan tenang, seperti air mengalir yang lembut. Mendengar hal itu, Cao Pi tidak bisa tidak diam seribu bahasa.

Kali ini Lu Xun mengangkat kepalanya dengan berani, menatap Cao Pi tajam dengan kedua mata emasnya. "Dia tidak berharga katamu? Tidak! Dia begitu berharga untukku. Bahkan seandainya tidak ada yang menganggapnya berharga, nilainya yang sebenarnya adalah tidak terbatas. Sebab..." Ia terdiam sejenak. "...sebab rasa cintaku padanya tidak bisa aku batasi lagi. Seandainya seluruh dunia ini tidak ada yang mencintainya, ia tetap akan berharga sekali untukku. Yang membuatnya berharga bukan apa yang ia miliki, tetapi sedalam apa aku menyayanginya, itu pun cukup membuat nilai Yangmei tak berhingga."

Mereka yang mendengarnya tertegun. Kata-kata yang keluar dari mulur Lu Xun tidak dibuat-buat, melainkan itulah perasaannya yang sesungguhnya, perasaannya yang tidak pernah bisa ia sampaikan pada Yangmei. Hening, tidak ada yang berkata-kata sampai akhirnya Cao Pi-lah yang memecah ketenangan itu. "Hmmm... cinta yang tidak menuntut apapun? Cinta yang tidak bersyarat? Begitu katamu?" Kata Cao Pi dengan nada tidak percaya. "Apakah di dunia ini ada cinta yang seperti itu? Mengapa aku tidak pernah mengalaminya? Lagipula, bagaimana jika seandainya Yangmei tidak balik menyayangimu seperti kau menyayanginya?"

Sekali lagi Lu Xun menjawab dengan tenang. "Sudah kubilang, aku tidak menuntut apapun dari Yangmei, bahkan hatinya sekalipun. Meski ia tidak menyayangiku, aku tetap akan menyayanginya. Semua hal yang ia minta dengan senang hati akan kulakukan, kecuali jika ia menyuruhku membencinya. Itulah yang tidak bisa kulakukan." Jawabnya dengan lugas. "Jika kau belum pernah merasakannya, kurasa kesalahannya bukan pada orang yang kau cinta, tapi pada dirimu sendiri."

"Kau seperti orang gila yang mabuk cinta!" Bentak Cao Pi akhirnya. "Apa kau kira otakmu masih waras jika mencintai seorang gadis yang jauh di bawahmu sampai seperti itu?!"

"Apakah mencintai seseorang itu gila?" Lu Xun bertanya balik. Matanya bertaut dengan mata Cao Pi. "Jika mencintainya tanpa memiliki maksud lain, dan tanpa dikendalikan oleh hawa nafsu, apakah itu bisa disebut gila? Cinta adalah perasaan manusia yang paling luar biasa. Ia bisa membuat seseorang hidup atau mati, bisa membuat seseorang menjadi kuat atau lemah, bisa membuat seseorang menjadi senang atau sakit hati. Jika kau belum pernah mengalami, maka kaupun harus merasakannya."

Tanpa bisa mengendalikan kemarahannya lagi, Cao Pi menampar Lu Xun sekali lagi. Kali ini lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. "Berani-beraninya kau mengguruiku!" Serunya. Ia marah, dan akhirnya gagal mengendalikan emosinya. Yang ia inginkan sekarang hanyalah membuat Lu Xun jera karena terus-menerus menangkis perkataannya, bahkan berani mengguruinya di depan semua anak buahnya. Ia melihat bahu Lu Xun yang sepertinya tidak berhenti mengeluarkan darah, dan dari situlah ia menemukan sebuah ide yang bagus untuk membuat Lu Xun jera.

Dirobeknya bagian bahu dari baju Lu Xun itu, kemudian perbannya ia robek dengan sebuah pisau. Lukanya sekarang terlihat jelas. Darah sama sekali tidak berhenti mengalir keluar dari tubuhnya. Racun yang sudah sedari tadi meresap membuat dagingnya berwarna kebiruan seperti membusuk. Tanpa mengenal belas kasihan lagi, Cao Pi menggunakan pangkal pisau itu untuk menusuk bagian luka Lu Xun yang seperti lubang menganga lebar.

"AHHHH!!! Jangan! Hentikan!" Teriak Lu Xun kesakitan. Gelombang rasa sakit semakin menghantamnya ketika Cao Pi mulai memutar-mutar pisaunya sambil berusaha menancapkannya lebih dalam lagi ke lukanya. Dengan sekuat tenaga Lu Xun menahan agar rasa sakitnya itu dapat ia sembunyikan, namun rupanya kali ini rasa sakit itu memang luar biasa.

Cao Pi, sebaliknya, semakin puas melihat Lu Xun seperti itu. Ia merasakan tubuh Lu Xun yang gemetar karena rasa sakit. Seperti kain basah yang diperas akan mengeluarkan air, begitu juga luka di bahu Lu Xun. Semakin dalam Cao Pi menekan pisaunya itu, semakin banyak darah yang mengalir. "Bagaimana? Apa ini juga akibat dari rasa cintamu pada Yangmei?" Ejek Cao Pi, membuat bawahan-bawahan yang lain tertawa, "Apa kalau kau mencintai Yangmei sampai seperti ini nilainya akan bertambah?"

Kali ini Lu Xun tidak menjawab apa-apa. Bibirnya ia gigit kuat-kuat untuk menahan sakit sampai berdarah. Tidak pernah sekalipun Lu Xun menangis karena kasakitan, tetapi kali ini ia tidak tahan lagi. Dari sudut matanya airmata keluar, tetapi tetap saja tidak membuat rasa sakit itu berkurang. Namun, saat Cao Pi menyebutkan nama Yangmei, Lu Xun hanya bisa tertegun sejenak. _Yangmei..._ Benar, semua ini ia terima demi Yangmei, Yangmei seorang saja!

Pantaskah Yangmei yang nakal, Yangmei yang urakan, Yangmei yang sembrono, Yangmei yang suka cari masalah, Yangmei yang _mei you li mao_, Yangmei yang malas dan tidak pernah mau belajar kini menerima pengorbanannya yang seperti itu? Mungkin ada benarnya ketika Cao Pi mengatakan ia gila telah mencintai Yangmei sampai seperti itu.

Tetapi dalam hatinya, Lu Xun tahu Yangmei tidak perlu berbuat apa-apa agar ia pantas untuk menerimanya. Semenjak awal Lu Xun tidak pernah menginginkan apa-apa dari Yangmei. Yang ia harapkan hanyalah supaya Yangmei bahagia, itu saja. Dan itulah yang membuatnya dapat bertahan dari segala macam siksaan itu. Jika ia memiliki cinta yang begitu kuat, mengapa ia harus takut pada Cao Pi yang dapat membunuh tubuh, tetapi tidak dapat membunuh hatinya?

Cao Pi kelihatannya puas sekali mempermalukan Lu Xun, terutama setelah melihatnya menangis menahan sakit. "Hah! Kau sampai menangis begitu! Ayolah! Bukankah ini demi Yangmei? Untuk apa menangis? Seharusnya kau tertawa saja, kan?" Cao Pi tertawa merendahkan. "Mana kesombonganmu yang tadi? Sekarang menangis memohon belas kasihan?"

Lu Xun tetap saja tutup mulut. Akhirnya Cao Pi menjadi bosan sendiri. Ejekan apapun yang ia lontarkan pada Lu Xun tidak pernah ditanggapi. Pisau itu ia tarik kembali. Pangkalnya sekarang berlumuran darah. Pada saat yang sama, kedua prajurit yang memeganginya akhirnya melepaskannya. Lu Xun terjatuh ke tanah tanpa bisa menggunakan tangannya untuk menyangga tubuhnya lagi. Tubuhnya menolak untuk ia gerakkan. Dengan tubuhnya yang jatuh tertelungkup itu, ia bisa merasakan tanah yang kasar serta kerikil-kerikil tajam menggores sekujur wajah dan tubuhnya.

Dalam keadaannya yang setengah sadar, ia bisa mendengar suara Cao Pi yang terdengar licik dan kejam. Suara itu membuatnya merinding. Pangeran dari Wei itu sekarang sudah memilikinya sepenuhnya, dan ia sanggup memperlakukannya semaunya sesuai keinginannya. "Aku punya ide bagus..." Gumamnya sambil melihat Lu Xun yang terbaring tak berdaya di tanah. "Siksa dia sampai kalian puas, tapi jangan sampai dia mati. Aku akan memberikan pertunjukan menarik untuk orang-orang Wu itu..."

* * *

YES! THE END! FIN! TAMAT!

Nggak... nggak... bohong, kok... mana mungkin ada cerita yang tamat2annya kayak gini? XDDDD...

Nggg... plus, saya mau nanya dua hal yang penting. Gini, buat sodara2 sekalian yang setiap kali saya update tuh saya tulis linknya di FB sodara: saya baru aja liat bahwa ternyata sebagian besar sodara sudah nge-author alert saya. Jadi, apa perlu saya kasih link ato nggak? Trus, yang kedua... sebenarnya bukan pertanyaan, sih... cuma himbauan doank... Nggg... selama ini saya sama sekali nggak tahu pendapat sodara yang bukan member FF tentang cerita ini... Semisalkan... kalo boleh... kalo boleh... kalo boleh... (kalo nggak boleh ya nggak apa, sih...) bisa tolong kasih kritik dan saran? Via FB ato Review terserah... ^^ Sebagai author saya sangat butuh kritik dan saran sodara...

Next chap...

"Zhou Yu! Ayo! Kau tunggu apa lagi?!" Sentakkan istrinya itu membuyarkan Zhou Yu dari lamunannya. Mula-mulai ia seperti orang ling-lung sebelum bisa mencerna kata-kata Xiao Qiao, kemudian menjalankan kudanya tepat bersebelahan dengan Xiao Qiao. Di sebelah Xiao Qiao, Da Qiao pun mengikuti. Mereka berusaha mengejar ketinggalan mereka yang jauh dibelakang Sun Ce sekarang.

Namun mereka tidak akan pernah berhasil mengejar ketinggalan itu.

Sebelum masuk ke bagian dalam benteng Chao Hu, terbentang sebuah jembatan bernama jembatan Xiao Shi. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sun Ce segera melewatinya, tidak menyadari bahwa jebakan yang kedua sudah dipasang di sana.

Dari atas benteng di bagian menara pengawasan itu, Cao Pi sudah berdiri menatap semuanya dari atas. "HANCURKAN JEMBATAN ITU!!!"

PS: Untuk chap berikutnya kayaknya Lu Xun nggak muncul dulu... Yah... sekian, deh... Thnx for reading! ^^


	35. The Tiger's Wrath

Astaga... ini sudah jam 10.30... dan akhirnya saya harus update sekarang... XD

Yah... saya lagi2 nggak sempat edit lagi...

Jadi kalo ada salah2, tolong dikasih tau ke saya, ya... biar saya bisa ganti lagi...

WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH!

* * *

"APA KAU BILANG?!"

Pagi-pagi benar, ketika matahari masih belum terbit, Sun Ce terbangun atas laporan dari seorang prajuritnya. Prajurit itu sekarang ber_kowtow_ di depannya dengan gemetar karena takut akan kemarahan Kaisarnya itu. Di ruangan itu yang kaget terperanjat bukan hanya Sun Ce seorang, tetapi juga Da Qiao, Zhou Yu, Xiao Qiao, dan beberapa jendral lainnya. Semuanya mati kata atas laporan itu.

"Ampun, Yang Mulia..." Mohon prajurit itu untuk kesekian kalinya. "Saya juga tidak tahu bagaimana Putri Yangmei dan Tuan Muda Lu bisa menghilang. Setelah Putri Yangmei keluar tadi malam, dia sepertinya tidak kembali." Katanya dengan suara tergagap-gagap. "Setelah itu, pada saat tengah malam Tuan Muda Lu bangun, sepertinya ia mau menyelamatkan Putri Yangmei. Begitu kata beberapa orang yang kemarin masih terbangun."

Sun Ce terhempas ke kursinya. Ia memegang kepalanya yang pusing akibat kejadian yang bertubi-tubi ini. Semua ini hanya satu penyebabnya, yaitu putrinya sendiri! Apakah benar selama ini ia salah mendidiknya? Sekarang ia benar-benar menyesal telah berbicara kasar pada anaknya. "Seandainya aku waktu itu tidak marah pada Meimei, mungkin sekarang dia masih ada di sini, begitu juga dengan Lu Xun." Keluhnya. "Lu Xun sendiri juga terlalu ceroboh, kenapa dia tidak bilang pada kita dahulu?"

"Aku rasa aku tahu penyebabnya." Sahut Zhou Yu. "Menurutku sekarang Meimei ada di benteng Wei."

"Apalagi di benteng Wei!" Potong Sun Ce. "Seharusnya ia beritahu dulu pada kita kalau ia tahu tempatnya!"

Zhou Yu menggeleng tidak setuju. "Aku rasa, dari awal Lu Xun sudah tahu Meimei ada di benteng Wei. Mungkin ia ingin berbicara pada kita, tetapi ia yakin kau tidak mungkin percaya. Karena itulah akhirnya ia menyelamatkan Meimei seorang diri."

Da Qiao yang mendengarnya ikut tertarik. "Bagaimana Lu Xun bisa tahu kalau Meimei ada di benteng Wei? Bukannya dia sama sekali tidak menyaksikan apa-apa? Dia kan pingsan sehabis perang itu?"

"Bukan begitu, kak!" Xiao Qiao pun ikut menambah. "Aku rasa Lu Xun dan Meimei punya suatu hubungan yang tidak dimiliki orang biasa. Jangan lupa, mereka sama-sama Feng dan Huang! Mungkin, apapun yang Lu Xun rasakan akan dirasakan juga oleh Meimei, begitu juga sebaliknya! Karena itulah Lu Xun tahu kalau Meimei ada dalam bahaya!"

"Aku setuju." Ujar Zhou Yu. "Lu Xun tahu keberadaan Meimei karena ada ikatan kuat antara mereka. Tapi, seandainya ia memberitahukannya pada kita, apa kau akan percaya? Lu Xun yakin kalian tidak percaya hanya berdasarkan pada '_perasaan_'nya belaka, karena itu dia tidak ingin memberitahu kita. Mungkin dia juga tidak ingin membahayakan kita sendiri."

"Tapi..." Sun Ce menyela.

"Tambah lagi," Zhou Yu menjelaskan dengan sabar. "Seandainya orang Wei baru saja mendapatkan Meimei, tentulah mereka yakin kita akan menyerang mereka habis-habisan, bukan? Sekarang angkatan perang mereka dipusatkan di benteng itu. Menurutmu apa yang terjadi kalau kita yang tanpa persiapan apa-apa menyerang benteng Wei yang sudah diperkuat, apalagi dengan menggunakan Meimei sebagai sandera? Bukan hanya kita akan dipukul mundur, tapi Meimei pun bisa terbunuh. Cara Lu Xun yang berusaha diam-diam menolongnya itu mungkin adalah jalan terbaik. Bukankah tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu kehadirannya kalau ia menyusup seperti pencuri?"

Sun Ce masih tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Otaknya seakan buntu, tidak bisa mencerna perkataan Zhou Yu itu dengan baik. "Lalu sekarang bagaimana? Kalau mereka sebenarnya masih hidup, tentu sekarang mereka sudah kembali! Kalau sampai subuh begini mereka belum ada, bukankah berarti mereka dalam bahaya? Atau jangan-jangan..."

"Kau jangan berpikiran seperti itu!" Kata Zhou Yu nyaris membentak. "Sekarang kita harus tenang. Aku yakin Lu Xun tidak melakukan apa-apa yang akan mencelakakan Meimei..."

Sampai di sinilah Zhou Yu terdiam. Ling Tong tiba-tiba saja maju dan menyampaikan pendapatnya. "Mohon bicara! Menurut saya, Penasihat Zhou berkata benar bahwa Lu Xun tidak mungkin mencelakakan Meimei. Tapi, kita sendiri harus tahu bagaimana Lu Xun itu. Kalau Meimei sedang dalam bahaya, maka dia bersedia menukar nyawanya untuk Meimei. Jadi, menurut perkiaraanku, yang sekarang ada dalam bahaya adalah..." Ling Tong tidak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi.

"Aku pun berpikir begitu..." Sun Ce mendesah. Tiba-tiba ia teringat perkataan Yangmei, '_Hanya saja entah kenapa setiap kesalahanku selalu saja Lu Xun yang dihukum!_'. Mungkin sekarang pun hal yang sama terulang lagi, untuk kesekian kalinya. Mengapa hal ini selalu terjadi? Ia sedikit lega mendengar perkataan bahwa mungkin putrinya selamat. Tapi bagaimana dengan Lu Xun? Lagipula, perkiraan Ling Tong itu belum sepenuhnya benar. "Baiklah! Detik ini juga bangunkan seluruh prajurit dan bersiap untuk perang! Kita akan menyerang benteng Wei sekarang!"

Semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu terperanjat karena keputusan mendadak dari Sun Ce. Zhou Yu-lah yang paling pertama berani untuk protes. "Yang Mulia! Tidak mungkin kita bisa menyerang sekarang! Kalau kita menyerang tanpa persiapan apapun, bukankah sia-sia saja Lu Xun pergi menyelamatkan Meimei seorang diri? Dia pergi sendirian agar tidak membahayakan kita!"

"Tidak bisa!" Bentak Sun Ce. "Belum ada kepastian Meimei sudah selamat, dan sepertinya Lu Xun sendiri yang menggantikan Meimei dalam bahaya! Kalau mereka tidak cepat-cepat diselamatkan, kemungkinan besar akan terlambat!"

"Tapi setidaknya kita dapat menyusun rencana untuk menyerang dulu, tidak perlu terburu-buru seperti ini!"

"Persetan dengan rencana dan strategi! Sekarang putri dan menantuku dalam bahaya! Zhou Yu, jika seandainya kamu pun mengalami hal yang sama sepertiku, apa kau pikir kau bisa duduk diam dan berpikir? Otakku sudah mau pecah dan kau masih menyuruhku untuk memikirkan rencana?!"

"Sun Ce!" Zhou Yu akhirnya tidak tahan lagi. "Kau jangan ceroboh begitu! Meimei dalam bahaya! Lu Xun dalam bahaya! Apakah kau juga ingin kita semua dalam bahaya?!"

Sun Ce membuang nafas kuat-kuat. "Mula-mula Meimei yang dalam bahaya. Kemudian Lu Xun meresikokan dirinya dan ikut berada dalam bahaya bersama Meimei. Masakan aku yang ayah Meimei sendiri sekarang tidak berani untuk bertindak?!"

Setelah mengatakan demikian, Sun Ce keluar dari kemahnya dengan langkah lebar, meninggalkan semua orang yang masih mematung di tempat itu. Ia berseru kuat-kuat sebelum pergi. "Semuanya harus ikut pergi! Yang tidak mau ikut perang, tidak usah ikut!"

* * *

"Sima Yi, rencanamu sungguh luar biasa..."

Dari atas benteng yang terletak di atas bukit, Cao Pi dapat melihat seluruhnya. Ia dapat melihat dengan jelas betapa galaunya keadaan perkemahan Wu itu sekarang, dengan seorang Kaisar yang sedang murka atas apa yang terjadi pada putri dan menantunya. Beberapa saat kemudian, seluruh pasukan Wu dan jendral-jendral, dipimpin oleh Sun Ce sendiri, keluar dari perkemahan dan menuju ke utara ke tempat benteng Chao Hu. Kecepatan bergerak mereka patut diacungi jempol, tetapi Cao Pi sama sekali tidak gentar. Ia malah dengan tenang memandang seluruhnya melalui menara pengawasan.

"Kita lihat seberapa berhasil strategi Sima Yi..." Gumam Cao Pi sebelum memberi perintah pada anak buahnya. "Hei, orang-orang bodoh itu sebentar lagi akan kemari, tanpa tahu kekalahan besar akan menanti. Cepat persiapkan jebakan-jebakan itu."

Prajurit yang diberinya perintah itu langsung pergi dan melakukan apa yang Cao Pi katakan. Sementara langit malam masih terbentang luas, suara tetabuhan sudah mulai dikumandangkan oleh pasukan Wu yang mulai mengerahkan angkatan perangnya, berbeda dengan Wei yang masih diam, seolah semuanya masih terlelap. Tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu apa yang sudah dipersiapkan mereka malam itu.

* * *

Sun Ce tidak menyia-nyiakan waktu sedetik pun untuk berhenti dan membiarkan Zhou Yu menyusun taktik. Ia tahu, semakin lama ia membuang-buang waktu, akan semakin gawat keadaan kedua orang itu. Di tengah hamparan hutan yang lebat, Kaisar Wu itu berusaha melewatinya, begitu juga para prajurit yang lain. Setiap cabang pohon yang menggantung dan mengganggu jalannya angkatan perang itu akan langsung mereka tebas.

Lain halnya dengan Zhou Yu. Ia tetap awas. Tempat mereka berada sekarang adalah sebuah hutan. Apa saja bisa terjadi di tempat seperti ini.

"Z-Zhou Yu..."

Zhou Yu segera berbalik dan menemukan Xiao Qiao, istrinya, menghentikan langkah kudanya sambil menunjuk sesuatu. Penasaran, ia pun akhirnya mendekati istrinya. "Ada apa?"

Xiao Qiao hanya berani menunjuk dengan tangan masih gemetar, tetapi sama sekali tidak berani bergerak. Zhou Yu pun mengikuti arah pandangan Xiao Qiao, dan saat melihatnya pun ia tidak bisa tidak shock seperti istrinya.

Di balik sebuah pohon, ia melihat dua buah cahaya, berbentuk seperti mata harimau. Di tengah kegelapan seperti itu, tidak ada satupun yang kelihatan kecuali mata yang bersinar itu. Rasanya Zhou Yu hampir akan menjadi lumpuh kalau ia tidak sadar dimana ia sekarang. Akhirnya, dengan menelan seluruh ketakutannya, Zhou Yu melangkan mendekati makhluk itu. Xiao Qiao hanya bisa mengekor dari belakang sambil mempersiapkan sepasang kipas senjatanya itu.

"Zhou Yu... Hati-hati..." Xiao Qiao berbisik.

"Kau juga... hati-hati lah..." Balas Zhou Yu juga.

Saat melihat kedunya mendekat, entah kenapa makhluk itu malah makin menjauh. Tahulah keduanya bahwa makhluk itu tidak bermaksud mencelakakan mereka. Semakin mereka mendekatinya dengan langkah cepat, semakin cepat pula binatang itu meninggalkan mereka sebelum hilang di tengah kegelapan.

Xiao Qiao menatap suaminya. Kali ini ia tidak terlihat takut, hanya penasaran saja. "Kita kejar?"

Zhou Yu menangguk. "Tentu saja." Jawabnya singkat. "Pasti ada sesuatu dengannya"

Jadi, tanpa menghiraukan bahwa pasukan itu sudah berjalan cukup jauh, kedunya masuk ke dalam hutan itu lagi. Semakin masuk ke dalam, semakin gelap tempat itu. Sampai pada akhirnya, di satu titik mereka bisa melihat batang-batang pohon yang tertimpa cahaya putih yang terang. Di tempat itu juga mereka melihat pohon yang tumbuh menipis, seolah tempat itu memang diluangkan untuk sesuatu. Semakin masuk ke dalam area itu, semakin terang cahaya yang mereka lihat.

Itu bukan sembarang cahaya. Ada sesuatu dibaliknya.

Dan sesuatu itu pastilah bukan sesuatu yang biasa.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Zhou Yu dan Xiao Qiao melihat makhluk itu. Seekor harimau putih berukuran besar yang seperti duduk menunggu mereka di tempat itu. Matanya masih tajam menatap mereka, tetapi tidak seperti akan menerkam. Melihatnya, bulu kuduk keduanya berdiri, tetapi mereka juga menghentikan langkahnya. Ada sesuatu dalam tatapan mata harimau putih itu yang seperti memerintahkan mereka untuk mendekat.

Saat mereka hanya terpisah beberapa langkah, harimau putih itu berubah wujud sepenuhnya. Cahaya yang lebih terang lagi membutakan baik Zhou Yu maupun Xiao Qiao, tetapi beberapa detik kemudian mereka melihat tempat dimana harimau berada itu kosong, kini digantikan dengan seseorang berwujud manusia.

Zhou Yu hanya bisa menatapanya tanpa bisa percaya. Segera ia turun dari kudanya dan menjatuhkan diri di depan harimau berwujud manusia itu. "Bai Hu!" Melihat suaminya melakukan hal itu, Xiao Qiao pun hanya bisa menirukan tanpa tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Sang harimau putih tidak juga bergeming dari tempatnya. "Berdirilah." Perintahnya. Saat itulah Zhou Yu bisa melihat wujud manusianya. Manusia di depannya tidak terlihat lebih tua darinya, mungkin sepintas mata hanya seumur dengan Lu Xun dan Yangmei. Namun sudah terlihat jelas makhluk ini adalah makhluk tak berumur, yang usianya diwarnai dengan keabadian, seperti layaknya makhluk dewata lainnya.

"Namaku Jian Bing. Aku adalah roh harimau putih pelindung Kerajaan Wu." Katanya memperkenalkan diri. Sangking gugupnya kedua orang itu, mereka sampai tidak dapat menjawab apa-apa sampai akhirnya harimau putih itu melanjutkan. "Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan disini?"

Beberapa saat keadaan hening, sampai akhirnya Zhou Yu menemukan keberaniannya untuk membuka mulut. "Kami... akan memerangi Wei."

"Memerangi?" Jian Bing, harimau putih berwujud manusia itu, mengerutkan dahi saat mendengarnya. "Kau memerangi Wei. Untuk apa?"

Zhou Yu semakin bingung bagaimana harus menjawab, sementara Xiao Qiao terlalu ketakutan sampai hanya bisa bersembunyi di balik suaminya. "A-ada seseorang yang tertangkap di Wei..."

Segera Jian Bing memotongnya. "Feng dan Huang, maksudmu?" Tanyanya. "Kalau mereka yang kau cari, pulanglah. Huang sebentar lagi akan sampai."

Baru saja Zhou Yu akan menyangga omongannya itu, tetapi barulah ia teringat. Bukankah Lu Xun adalah pemilik kekuatan Feng, sementara Yangmei pemilik kekuatan Huang? Karena itukah Jian Bing menyebut mereka begitu? Tetapi, kenapa harus memanggil mereka begitu? Apakah Lu Xun dan Feng adalah orang yang sama? Begitu pula dengan Yangmei dan Huang?

Pemikiran itu segera ia buang jauh-jauh saat mendengar kalimat terakhir Jian Bing. "Yangmei... maksudku... Huang akan kembali? Lalu bagaimana dengan Feng?" Tanyanya penasaran.

Jian Bing hanya terdiam beberapa saat. Kedua matanya tiba-tiba berubah sendu, menatap ke bawah untuk beberapa saat sebelum kembali bertaut dengan mata Zhou Yu. "Apa Feng memintamu untuk menolongnya?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Zhou Yu terdiam. Saat itulah roh pelindung itu melanjutkan. "Kalau Feng memang membutuhkan bantuanmu, kenapa dari awal dia tidak langsung mengatakan padamu untuk pergi?" Semakin bertambah pertanyaan dari Jian Bing, semakin Zhou Yu tersadar. "Memangnya siapa kalian merasa bisa membantu Feng mengalahkan musuhnya?"

"Musuh Feng itu..." Zhou Yu bergumam. "... maksudmu Wei?"

Sesaat sesudah pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut Zhou Yu, Jian Biang menggelengkan kepala. "Kalau musuhnya hanya Wei, kalian pun pasti bisa mengalahkannya. Tapi, bukan itulah yang diperangi oleh Feng..."

Jika tidak tersadar oleh pikirannya sendiri, Zhou Yu pasti sudah akan bertanya 'kalau bukan Wei, lalu siapa?'. Tetapi ia baru teringat. Phoenix... melambangkan apakah Phoenix itu? Perdamaian, bukan? Tidak mungkin jika yang diperanginya adalah Wei...

"Bukan hanya itu," Sebelum Zhou Yu diberikan waktu lebih untuk berpikir, Jian Bing sudah melanjutkan. "Kau kira kau bisa menyelamatkan Huang? Yang bisa hanya Feng saja..."

Zhou Yu mengangguk sebelum bertanya kembali. "Akan kuingat itu baik-baik, Bai Hu Jian Bing." Ia menunduk penuh hormat. "Ada hal lain yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

Tiba-tiba saja suara tetabuhan terdengar sangat keras, menulikan telingat mereka. Kemudian suara itu diiringi dengan suara bersahut-sahutan para orang pasukan penyergan Wei. Tidak hanya itu, bunyi lentingan sejata besi juga terdengar sangat jelas ditelinga mereka, ditambah dengan seruan prajurit yang gugur dalam penyergapan itu.

"Pergilah! Cepat!" Jian Bing berseru kuat-kuat. Saat itulah wujudnya mulai berubah kembali menjadi harimau putih, sebelum menghilang sepenuhnya. "Pergi sebelum terlambat!"

Cahaya yang ditimbulkan seiring dengan kepergian Jian Bing itu tiba-tiba menyelimuti Zhou Yu dan Xiao Qiao. Keduanya terpaku melihat hal itu. Ada perasaan takut tetapi mereka tahu mereka berdua akan melewati perang yang mustahil dimenangkan ini hidup-hidup.

'_Ingat, apapun yang terjadi, itu sudah menjadi ketetapan...'_

Itulah suara terakhir Jian Bing yang mereka dengar.

"Xiao Qiao! Ayo!" Zhou Yu langsung menunggang kudanya dan memacunya secepat mungkin. Dari belakang Xiao Qiao mengikutinya. Masih dengan perasaan shock yang belum hilang tetapi sudah siap jika mereka sebentar lagi akan memulai peperangan. Zhou Yu menggenggam tongkat itu erat-erat, tegang akan apa yang terjadi, terutama sesudah mendengarkan pesan terakhir dari Jian Bing. Perkataan itu... seolah ada sesuatu yang buruk yang sebentar lagi akan terjadi.

Benarlah itu. Di tengah hutan, Zhou Yu melihat angkatan perang Wu yang diserang oleh sepasukan prajurit Wei yang dipimpin oleh Zhang Liao. Jendral Wei itu bertarung dengan kekuatan luar biasa, yang sangat langka bisa ditemui di dataran China ini. Namun bukan hanya itu yang dilihat Zhou Yu, ia juga melihat Sun Ce yang sedang bertarung mati-matian melawannya, juga Da Qiao yang sekarang tengah terkepung di antara banyaknya prajurit Wei.

"Xiao Qiao! Lindungi Permaisuri!" Serunya pada Xiao Qiao. Saat istrinya itu mengangguk dan meninggalkannya, ia pun segera pergi ke arah Kaisar Wu. Secepat kilat Zhou Yu mengangkat tongkatnya untuk menyerang Zhang Liao secara mendadak, namun Jendral Wei yang sangat awas itu langsung menyadari kedatangannya.

"Sun Ce! Kaisar!" Seru Zhou Yu dengan nafas terengah-engah sambil menggeprak kudanya menghampiri Sun Ce. "Kita harus pergi dari sini! Kabur! Tidak ada gunanya bertarung untuk hal yang sia-sia!"

Sun Ce yang melihat Zhou Yu yang sedari tadi menghilang itu langsung terkejut, namun ia membalas perkataan Zhou Yu sama kerasnya. "Bertarung untuk hal sia-sia?! Kau kira Meimei itu hal sia-sia?!"

"Meimei sudah selamat!" Seru Zhou Yu dengan nada seperti memohon. "Sekarang kita tinggal pulang dan menunggu! Sebentar lagi Meimei akan sampai!"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Lu Xun?!"

Sekali lagi seorang prajurit dengan tiba-tiba menyerang Zhou Yu. Segera Penasihat Wu itu balik menyerangnya dengan tombaknya, tepat menusuk dada prajurit itu. Pertanyaan Sun Ce itu membuatnya terdiam. Jian Bing yang tadi ditemuinya pun tidak mengatakan apapun tentang itu. Tetapi yang ia masih ingat jelas adalah perkataan terakhirnya, dan akhirnya kata-kata itulah yang digunakannya untuk membalas Sun Ce.

"Apapun yang terjadi, itu sudah menjadi ketetapan!" Serunya sekuat tenaga.

Sun Ce membelalakkan matanya sambil sekali lagi menangkis serangan Zhang Liao. "Kau bilang ketetapan?! Bicara apa kau, Zhou Yu?! Jadi kalau Lu Xun mati gara-gara menyelamatkan Yangmei, itu juga ketetapan?!"

Zhou Yu tahu Sun Ce tidak mungkin mempercayai kata-katanya, apalagi jika ia menceritakan pertemuannya dengan harimau putih pelindung Wu. Ia hanya kembali pada musuh yang dilawannya, tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sun Ce yang terakhir. Sesudah membereskan prajurit terakhir yang dapat dijangkaunya dan tongkatnya, ia menggeprak kudanya menuju Sun Ce yang tengah mati-matian melawan Zhang Liao.

Satu lagi serangan Zhang Liao berhasil ditangkis dengan susah payah bahkan oleh dua pembesar Wu itu. Kali ini Zhang Liao, masih dengan amarah berkobar-kobar, mengangkat salah satu tombak bermata kapak miliknya ke arah Sun Ce. "Kaisar Wu! Apa urusanmu dengan kami sampai membawa angkatan perangmu dan melawan kami?!"

Sun Ce, kali ini lebih marah dari sebelumnya, mengangkat tombaknya tinggi-tinggi. Serangan itu memang berhasil ditahan oleh Zhang Liao, tetapi mengenai sekumpulan prajurit Wei yang langsung roboh seketika. "Kalian orang Wei yang sama sekali tidak tahu diri! Apa urusan kalian sampai mengambil putriku?!" Kemurkaan Kaisar Wu itu kini sangat terlihat jelas, baik dalam ekspresi wajahnya maupun dalam suaranya yang menggelegar seperti guntur.

"Mengambil putrimu?!" Tanya Zhang Liao balik sambil mengernyitkan dahi. Tahulah Sun Ce dan Zhou Yu bahwa kabar tentang lamaran Cao Pi itu tidak diketahui oleh orang Wei yang lain. "Kami di sini karena ingin merebut kembali Yuzhou dan Yangzhou yang kalian rebut!"

"Kalau hanya urusan Yuzhou dan Yangzhou, untuk apa aku sampai bersusah payah kemari berurusan dengan orang gila seperti kalian?!" Maki Sun Ce keras. "Aku di sini karena pangeranmu yang busuk itu ingin mengambil putriku seperti Cao Cao dulu ingin merebut istriku!" Tombak itu sekarang teracung tepat ke depan Zhang Liao.

"Pertama kusangka kau adalah kaisar terhormat yang tidak mementingkan segala kekuasaan!" Balas Zhang Liao. "Tetapi melihatmu menghina Kaisar dan Pangeran kami, aku tidak bisa menerimanya! Kau hanya makhluk rendahan yang bermulut busuk!" Segera sesudah itu Zhang Liao menarik tali kekang kudanya dan binatang itu melaju dengan kecepatan luar biasa ke arah Sun Ce.

Kaisar Wu itu sudah siap dengan serangan mendadak Zhang Liao. Tetapi yang sama sekali tidak ia duga adalah di bagian mana Zhang Liao akan menyerangnya. Lain dari sabetan tombaknya sebelumnya, Jendral Wei itu kini menyerang dari bawah, mengenai pinggang Sun Ce. Untung saja baju besi Sun Ce berhasil menahan serangan itu lebih dalam lagi.

"Sialan kau!" Seru Sun Ce sambil berusaha membalas serangan Zhang Liao. Sekali lagi terjadilan adu senjata yang luar biasa. Zhou Yu yang tidak mau ketinggalan pun segera bergabung. Tetapi kekuatan kedua orang itupun, meski digabungkan, tidak dapat menumbangkan kekuatan Zhang Liao.

Sampai tiba-tiba bunyi gong dikumandangkan, seorang prajurit Wei berseru lantang. "Jendral Zhang Liao! Pangeran Cao Pi menyuruh untuk mundur!" Serunya sekuat tenaga sampai suaranya kedengaran oleh seluruh pasukan yang berada di tempat itu, baik Wu maupun Wei.

Akhirnya, dengan berat hati Zhang Liao pun menyudahi pertarungan itu dengan mendorong kedua senjata yang sekarang beradu dengan tombaknya, membuat Sun Ce dan Zhou Yu nyaris terjatuh dari kuda mereka. "Aku masih ingin sekali bertarung membuktikan kekuatan Wei! Apa mau sekarang Pangeran Cao Pi memanggilku!"

Dengan sebaris gerutuan itu akhirnya Zhang Liao menggeparak kudanya dan pergi meninggalkan kedua pembesar Wu itu. Para prajurit Wei lainnya juga ikut melarikan diri, hanya untuk sebagian besar dari mereka ditebas oleh prajurit Wu yang tersisa saat melarikan diri.

Zhou Yu menarik tangan Sun Ce saat melihat Kaisar Wu itu akan mengejar mereka. "Sun Ce! Sudah! Kau jangan gila! Sekarang kalau ada kesempatan untuk melarikan diri, ayo kita kembali! Siapa tahu Meimei sekarang sudah menunggu di perkemahan?" Ia berkata dengan nada penuh pemaksaan.

Sebaliknya, Sun Ce bukannya menurut, malah berusaha melepaskan diri dari Zhou Yu. "Kau yang gila! Memang sekarang ada kesempatan bagi kita untuk lari! Meimei juga sekarang mungkin memang ada di perkemahan, tapi apa kau kira kita bisa semudah itu meninggalkan Lu Xun di tengah-tengah Wei?!"

Saat melihat mata Sun Ce yang berapi-api, Zhou Yu pun mati kata. Ia sadar betapa Kaisar Wu itu peduli pada ahli strategi muda yang akan menjadi menantunya itu. Tetapi, bukan hanya itu yang membuatnya mengkhawatirkannya. Rasanya, ada sesuatu yang lain, dan Zhou Yu sudah bisa menebak apa itu.

Sun Ce tahu benar dan percaya bahwa Lu Xun itu Phoenix. Harta berharga milik Wu, bahkan mungkin bukan hanya Wu tetapi seluruh China. Dan itulah yang membuatnya tidak ingin sampai Phoenix yang telah dinantikan China pergi begitu saja tanpa menyelesaikan tugasnya menyudahi masa perang di China ini.

Akhirnya, Zhou Yu pun hanya bisa melepas kepergian kaisar sekaligus saudara angkatnya itu, dan Sun Ce pun segera pergi meninggalkan Zhou Yu yang masih terdiam. Kaisar itu sekarang memimpin pasukan Wu mengejar pasukan Wei yang melarikan diri.

Tetapi, dalam hati Zhou Yu bertanya, inikah jalan yang tepat?

"Zhou Yu! Ayo! Kau tunggu apa lagi?!" Sentakkan istrinya itu membuyarkan Zhou Yu dari lamunannya. Mula-mulai ia seperti orang ling-lung sebelum bisa mencerna kata-kata Xiao Qiao, kemudian menjalankan kudanya tepat bersebelahan dengan Xiao Qiao. Di sebelah Xiao Qiao, Da Qiao pun mengikuti. Mereka berusaha mengejar ketinggalan mereka yang jauh dibelakang Sun Ce sekarang.

Namun mereka tidak akan pernah berhasil mengejar ketinggalan itu.

Sebelum masuk ke bagian dalam benteng Chao Hu, terbentang sebuah jembatan bernama jembatan Xiao Shi. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sun Ce segera melewatinya, tidak menyadari bahwa jebakan yang kedua sudah dipasang di sana.

Dari atas benteng di bagian menara pengawasan itu, Cao Pi sudah berdiri menatap semuanya dari atas. "HANCURKAN JEMBATAN ITU!!!"

Suara itu membahana memenuhi langit subuh yang sekarang berwarna merah seperti darah, bercampur dengan langit sebelah barat yang masih hitam pekat. Saat itulah, ketika Sun Ce sudah memasuka benteng, ia menoleh ke belakang, melihat pasukan Wei yang telah bersembunyi di sisi luar gerbang benteng Chao Hu keluar. Seperti perintah Cao Pi, ada sebagian dari mereka yang melawan dan menjatuhkan para prajurit Wu dari jembatan, sementara ada pula yang menghancurkan senjata itu. Di tambah lagi, dari dalam benteng, dengan sebuah ketapel raksasa yang meluncurkan sebongkah batu besar, prajurit Wei akhirnya sukses menghancurkan jembatan bernama Xiao Shi itu.

"SUN CEEEE!!!" Da Qiao menjerit dengan berderai air mata saat melihat Kaisar Wu, suaminya itu, telah masuk ke benteng Chao Hu yang sekarang mulai tertutup pintu gerbangnya. Dengan nekat ia menggeprak kudanya, bermaksud menyebrang hanya mengandalkan kekuatan binatang tunggangannya itu. Tetapi segera dicegah oleh Xiao Qiao dan Zhou Yu.

Da Qiao meronta dengan paksa, tetapi Xiao Qiao masih bersikeras melarang kakaknya pergi. "Jiejie! Kau jangan pergi juga!" Serunya.

"Tidak bisa! Tidak bisa! Sun Ce ada di dalam! Aku harus bertarung bersamanya!" Teriaknya. Suaranya itu kini terdengar serak dan pecah, beda dengan suaranya yang biasanya. Wajahnya memerah, nafasnya memburu dan airmata sudah berjatuhan dengan bebas dari pelupuk matanya.

Zhou Yu ikut membantu istrinya menenangkan Permaisur yang kalap itu. "Permaisuri! Kau jangan berbuat begitu! Biar kami yang masuk!" Meski berkata begitu, Zhou Yu tahu benar itu tidak mungkin. Jarak yang diciptakan oleh kehancurkan jembatan itu luar biasa lebar, dan tidak mungkin membangun jembatan bisa dalam waktu secepat itu. Segera ia memerintahkan beberapa jendral untuk memimpin pasukan mengambil jalan memutar dan masuk ke dalam benteng Chao Hu, sementara ia sendiri di sana tetap berusaha menenangkan Da Qiao.

"Permaisuri! Kau harus kuat! Kaisar pasti akan selamat!" Sekali lagi Zhou Yu berseru, meski matanya sendiri mulai basah dan berair, sementara hatinya menyangkal pernyataan itu. Sebagian besar pasukan Wu sekarang sudah pergi, hanya meninggalkan mereka bersama beberapa gelintir prajurit berkuda saja.

Akhirnya, dengan diselingi batuk-batuk, Da Qiao berhasil menenangkan diri. Suara isakan yang pilu itu masih terdengar jelas di telinga para pendengar yang sekarang sunyi di tempat itu. Permaisuri Wu itu menatap Zhou Yu dengan mata sembab. "Meimei... katamu Meimei sudah kembali ke perkemahan?"

Zhou Yu mengangguk mantap. "Benar, Permaisuri! Karena itu anda harus kuat!"

Tiba-tiba saja Da Qiao melakukan hal yang sangat tak terduga. Ia dengan gerakan sangat cepat merebut pedang milik seorang prajurit, kemudian meletakkannya di lehernya. "Jangan mendekat!" Serunya saat melihat Zhou Yu dan Xiao Qiao sekarang mendekatinya. Sepasanga suami istri itu hendak menghentikannya melakukan perbuatan nekat itu, tetapi mereka berdua tidak tidak berdaya.

Da Qiao berjalan dengan langkah seperti orang pincang mendekati ujung sungai. "Seorang Permaisuri harus mati terhormat. Tidak boleh sampai membiarkan suaminya sendirian mati penasaran dibunuh orang kerajaan lain..." Tuturnya dengan sepenuh hati seperti orang kehilangan harapan, dan memang dalam keadaan itulah ia sekarang. Tidak ada harapan untuknya. "Sebentar lagi aku akan menyusulnya..."

Xiao Qiao menggeleng kuat-kuat, tetapi tidak berani maju, takut kakaknya itu akan menebas lehernya sendiri dengan pedang yang sekarang di tangannya. "Tapi, Jie! Meimei pasti sangat membutuhkanmu sekarang!"

Nama putrinya itu membuatnya tertegun sejenak, tetapi tidak melepaskan pertahanannya. "Iya... aku adalah ibu yang sangat buruk..." Desahnya. Entah sudah teteas airmata yang keluar dari matanya sekarang. Mendengar tentang anaknya hanya memperparah keadaannya sekarang. "Tolong, sampaikan maafku pada Meimei... aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya sendiri, tapi juga tidak bisa meninggalkan Sun Ce dan kehormatanku sebagai permaisuri..."

Dengan demikian, pedang itu terlepas dari tangan Da Qiao, begitu juga pijakan kakinya atas tepi tebing itu. Zhou Yu dan Xiao Qiao berteriak sekuatnya, tetapi toh seruannya itu jatuh pada telinga yang tuli karena keputusasaan. Para prajurit yang tersisa di sana, tidak peduli seberapa cepat mereka bergerak, tidak ada satupun yang dapat menolong permaisuri yang nekat menghabisi nyawanya itu.

Zhou Yu segera berlari ke arah tepi sungai itu. Dilihatnya ke bawah, rupanya permaisuri telah terjatuh ke bawah sekali, sampai ke sungai yang mengalirkan air yang deras, menyeret tubuhnya yang tak bernyawa mengikuri alirannya. Namun saat Zhou Yu berusaha mencarinya dengan matanya, ia tidak melihat apapun selain air mengalir seolah tidak pernah terjadi apapun sebelumnya.

Sementara Xiao Qiao, kakinya tidak kuat lagi menahan tubuhnya. Ia terjatuh di atas kedua lututnya, kemudian memegangi kepalanya kuat-kuat. Airmatanya pun ikut membasahi tanah He Fei yang gersang dan berdebu, sebelum terserap sepenuhnya bersatu dengan bumi. "Kenapa?" Rintihnya getir. "Kenapa semua jadi begini?!"

Tetapi semuanya hanya terdiam membisu. Yang ada hanyalah suara pertarungan yang hanya terdengar sayup-sayup di seberang jembatan Xiao Shi yang sekarang sudah runtuh itu. Langit timur yang tadinya sedikit memerah karena kedatangan sang fajar sekarang kembali menjadi gelap gulita karena awan-awan yang menutupinya. Bahkan matahari pun tidak berani menjawab pertanyaan itu.

Saat itulah, meski dalam hatinya ia memberontak, protes pada apapun yang menimpa dirinya dan Wu sekarang, Zhou Yu mengingat kembali perkataan Jian Bing yang tadi ia dengar. Ia tahu tidak mungkin kenyataan ini bisa diubah. Sebab ini memang sudah ditetapkan untuk terjadi, hanya tinggal bagaimana mereka menyikapinya.

* * *

Yangmei tidak berhenti menangis sepanjang malam. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana harus menggambarkan perasaannya sekarang. Matahari yang mulai terbit tidak bisa menghangatkan hatinya yang beku karena kesedihan. Ia berhenti dan duduk di bawah sebuah pohon sambil menatap ke benteng Wei tempat ia meninggalkan Lu Xun di tengah musuh-musuhnya itu. Kadang saat melihat ia bisa menangis meraung-raung sendiri, kadang bisa menyumpah-nyumpah tak karuan, kadang juga bisa hanya diam, tidak mengatakan apa-apa seperti patung saja.

"Huo Li..." Gadis itu membelai tenguk kuda Lu Xun yang tertinggal untuknya. "Kenapa Lu Xun sampai melakukan itu, ya? Kalau dia menyelamatkanku sampai mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri, aku sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat merasa bersalah!" Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua belah telapak tangannya. Tangisnya pecah lagi. "Selalu begini! Tidak dulu, tidak sekarang! Aku ini selalu menjadi kesialan untuk Lu Xun! Setiap kali aku melakukan kesalahan apapun, selalu Lu Xun yang menerima hukumannya! Kali ini juga begitu!"

Tidak ada jawaban apapun dari Huo Li.

"Aku bingung..." Yangmei bergumam pelan. "Sebenarnya untuk apa Tian mengirimkan seorang Lu Xun yang seperti malaikat itu untukku? Apa untuk selamanya menanggung hukuman atas kesalahanku terus? Ini benar-benar aneh! Apa istimewanya aku hingga Tian begitu berbaik hati memberikan Lu Xun untukku? Tian pasti sayang padaku. Tapi..." Ia berhenti sejenak, memikirkan semua keburukannya yang membuat Lu Xun harus menerima akibatnya. "Bagaimana dengan Lu Xun sendiri, ya? Apa dia pernah protes karena memiliki tunangan sepertiku? Apa dia pernah merasa tidak adil karena selalu dia yang menerima hukuman untukku?"

Huo Li hanya bisa mengibas-ngibaskan ekornya. Apa maksudnya itu, ia sendiri tidak tahu.

Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba dada Yangmei seperti ditusuk pisau! Rasanya benar-benar sakit sampai ia hampir memekik, padahal di situ tidak ada apa-apa. Huo Li yang melihatnya langsung awas. Nafas Yangmei tersenggal-senggal, tubuhnya menggigil dan giginya menggertak seolah ia sedang menahan sakit. Ia memegang kepalanya yang sakit dengan kedua tangannya. Dalam kepalanya ia seperti bisa melihat segala sesuatu yang dialami Lu Xun seolah ia berada di tempat dimana Lu Xun berada.

Yangmei mengerang kesakitan. "Huo Li! Huo Li! Tolong! Kepalaku..." Pandangannya mulai kabur, sementara kuda itu sepertinya ikut panik dan meringkih beberapa kali melihat Yangmei. "Lu Xun... dia... di sana! Tolong!"

* * *

Sori, sodara... Bener2 nggak sempat edit, nggak sempat ngomong apapun...

Dan tentang Jian Bing itu, saya kasih tau chap berikutnya aja, ya... saya mau tidur... XD besok soalnya harus bangun pagi...

Dan untuk chap berikutnya, berhubung updatenya hari Senin, saya nggak kasih tau secuplik berikutnya nggak apa-apa, kan? Thnx for reading... ^^


	36. Look Through the Heart

Ehm... sebelum mulai, saya mau ngasih tau sesuatu... begini, sodara, saya jadi bingung enaknya update setiap Senin-Kamis, Senin-Sabtu, ato Sabtu-Kamis (ato jangan-jangan Senin-Kamis-Sabtu)? Hmmm... janjian dulu, deh... jadi maunya saya update 3 kali seminggi ato dua kali seminggu? Dan maunya saya update hari apa? (mumpung saya libur panjang... nggak sekolah dan nyantai abis alias pengangguran...). JAWAB LHO YA?

Ehmmm... balik lagi...

Jian Bing 監兵 (literal meaning: Jian: _Control, Direct_; Bing: _Troops_): Itu salah satu character **CANON** yang keluar di chap sebelumnya. Dan, character ini bukan OC! Jadi, siapa Jian Bing itu? Hmmm... kalo sodara pernah maen DW Strikeforce, trus ketemu (biasanya sebagai musuh) yang namanya 'Wu Tiger', nah itu Jian Bing. Mungkin lebih familiar dengan sebutan Bai Hu kali, ya... XD tapi menurut Wikipedia (halah!), namanya tuh Jian Bing. Ya udah pake Jian Bing aja... TAPI, wujud manusianya itu yang terpaksa aku karang2 sendiri... soalnya di DW SF nggak disediakan tampang manusianya... XD Hmmm... ntar kalo fanartnya udah jadi aku upload di FB, seperti biasa... ^^ Yah, akhirnya keluar juga character satu ini, kayak yang aku ngomong di chap2 sebelumnya... ^^

_Dui bu qi_ juga buat yang belum sempat aku reply review... Huah... minggu ini sibuk banget sampe nggak sempat OL... _dui bu qi_... _dui bu qi_...

Dan... kabar gembira buat semua! Berhubung saya lagi baek (ato tepatnya gara2 ntar Sabtu nggak bisa update, saya langsung update 2 chapter... ^^)

Jadi, happy reading! ^^

Terakhir! SELAMAT BERJUANG BUAT YANG MINGGU DEPAN (ATO MALAH MINGGU INI) BAKAL MENGHADAPI UAS! CIA YOU! ^^ Belajar dulu, ya... baru baca... ntar kalo dapet jelek saya nggak tanggung jawab...

WARNING: Slight violence, slight OOC-ness (Ehm, anda sudah diperingatkan...)

* * *

Suatu perasaan yang tiba-tiba dialami Yangmei sungguh tidak melenceng dari apa yang dialami Lu Xun sebenarnya. Dugaan Zhou Yu sepertinya tepat menggambarkan kedua orang yang memiliki ikatan khusus itu. Apapun yang dirasakan Yangmei dapat dirasakan Lu Xun, dan begitu pula sebaliknya.

Seandainya Yangmei ada di tempat itu sekarang, mungkin ia akan melakukan tindakan yang lebih daripada sekedar menangis saja.

Tawa sadis para prajurit yang menyiksanya masih terdengar di telinganya, meski sekarang sudah bercampur aduk tak karuan di otaknya. Lu Xun sudah hampir kehilangan seluruh kesadarannya. Ejekan dan makian dari mereka hampir tidak bisa ia tangkap di tengah kesakitan yang ia alami sekarang. Setiap kali ia merasa akan pingsan, para prajurit itu menyiramnya dengan air dingin untuk membuatnya tetap terjaga.

Ruangan itu remang-remang, hanya diterangi cahaya obor yang kadang berlambai-lambai ditiup angin. Di dalam ruangan itu ia melihat beberapa benda, sepertinya alat penyiksa, yang ia sendiri tidak tahu dan tidak ingin tahu apa fungsinya. Sejauh ini mereka belum menggunakannya. Belum. Yang mereka gunakan masih hanya pisau, belati, dan rantai saja.

Kedua pergelangan tangannya diikat ke atas dengan tambang yang kasar dan kuat, kemudian ujung dari tambang itu diikatkan ke langit-langit hingga mempertahankan tubuhnya agar tetap berdiri, sekaligus membuatnya tidak bisa melindungi dirinya dari serangan prajurit-prajurit itu. Salah satu kehebatan mereka adalah tidak hanya menyiksanya secara fisik saja, tetapi juga secara mental. Tubuhnya sangat lemah akibat pukulan yang ia terima, tetapi mereka tidak pernah berhenti. Dalam keadaan yang seperti itu, hanya ada satu hal yang ia pikirkan untuk menahannya agar tetap kuat. Yangmei.

Seorang prajurit menampar pipinya yang telah basah oleh keringat dan darah. "Hei, bocah! Kau jangan tidur dulu! Kami masih belum puas!" Seru prajurit itu sambil tertawa. "Kau sudah berani mencuri _kesenangan_ kami _sebelumnya_! Jangan harap kami akan selesai sebelum kami puas!" Tentu saja yang dimaksud pajurit itu dengan _kesenangan sebelumnya_ adalah Yangmei. Saat mendengar perkataan itu, entah Lu Xun harus sedih atau lega.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menjambak rambutnya kuat-kuat. Mereka mengharapkannya untuk berteriak kesakitan, tetapi ia sudah tidak punya sisa tenaga lagi untuk itu. Yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah pasrah pada apapun yang mereka kehendaki. "Bulu apa ini? Bagus sekali!" Kata prajurit yang menjambak rambutnya. Ia menariknya, tidak hanya satu tetapi ketiga-tiganya. "Bulu Phoenix, kah? Oh, rupaya kau juga seorang Phoenix, benar?"

"Phoenix?" Tambah seorang prajurit lainnya. "Daripada seorang Phoenix, bukankah ia lebih mirip walet yang patah sayapnya?" Mendengar itu, para prajurit yang lain tertawa. Lu Xun hanya bisa menelan rasa malunya itu dalam-dalam.

Hal ini terulang untuk kedua kalinya... Ia, sendirian di tengah orang-orang Wei yang menyiksanya, berada di sana bukan karena tertangkap atas kecerobohannya, melainkan menyerahkan dirinya sendiri untuk keselamatan orang lain. Tiga belas tahun yang lalu adalah untuk seluruh penduduk di Wujun. Kali ini untuk Yangmei.

Dua orang prajurit membawa sesuatu di tangannya. Yang kelihatan oleh pandangan Lu Xun yang buram hanyalah beberapa batang tongkat dari rotan saja. Entah apa rencana mereka sekarang. Ketika dua orang prajurit itu tiba, mereka berseru lantang. "Ini dia! Pertunjukan utama akan segera tiba!"

Mereka masing-masing mengambil rotan itu. Lu Xun sama sekali tidak tahu apa rencana mereka. Memukulnya dengan rotan? Kenapa seperti anak kecil begitu? Sekarang mereka menanggalkan pakaiannya, dan tak lupa melemparkan ejekan-ejekan untuk mempermalukannya.

"Wah! Tak kusangka kita sudah menyiksanya sampai seperti ini!" Komentar salah seorang prajurit saat melihat sekujur tubuh Lu Xun yang penuh bekas sayatan dan luka. Tetapi mereka bukannya menaruh kasihan melainkan malah merasa bangga.

"Hah! Kau tidak lihat? Sepertinya tubuhnya mulus, seperti tubuh perempuan saja! Sekarang bukankah kita sedang mengajarinya untuk merasakan rasa sakit?" Imbuh seorang lagi, kali ini diselingi tawa. Lu Xun benar-benar tidak habis pikir, apa kenikmatan yang para prajurit itu harapkan dari menyiksa dan mempermalukannya? Baiklah, jika ia adalah seorang jendral yang gagah berani, dan sekarang kondisinya masih maksimal, sama sekali tidak heran jika mereka berusaha menghabisinya.

Tetapi sekarang keadaanya berbeda. Ia bukanlah seorang jendral musuh yang begitu gagah perkasa, dari dulu sampai sekarang pun tidak. Ia hanyalah seorang ahli strategi yang kemampuan bertarungnya tidak seberapa. Dan terlebih, ia sekarang sudah hampir sekarat, keadaannya sudah seperti orang yang sebentar lagi akan mati. Tubuhnya lemah, tenaganya sudah terkuras habis. Jadi, apa yang mereka harapkan dari menyiksa dan mengejeknya? Perlawanan? Ia tidak punya cukup tenaga untuk itu. Sumpah serapah? Bahkan bibirnya yang bengkak begitu sakit untuk digerakkan. Apakah itu hanya untuk mematuhi perintah Cao Pi saja? Kalau memang benar begitu, mengapa mereka sampai harus memperlakukannya seburuk itu, bahkan menyiksanya dengan cara yang lebih buruk ketimbang memperlakukan pada seekor binatang? Apakah orang-orang di Wei pernah dicuci otak untuk dapat merasakan kenikmatan dari menyiksa seseorang hingga hampir mati?

Setelah menanggalkan pakaiannya, mereka melepaskan ikatan tangannya. Tambang yang kasar itu bergesekan dengan tangannya, lagi-lagi membentuk beberapa goresan baru. Ia langsung terjatuh ke tanah ketika tangannya bebas dari ikatan tambang. Mereka yang melihatnya sama sekali tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk beristirahat barang sedetik pun. Seorang prajurit menyeretnya, bukan dengan menarik tangannya tetapi dengan menjambak rambutnya.

Lu Xun sama sekali tidak tahu apa lagi yang akan mereka perbuat. Ia hanya merasakan tubuhnya dihempaskan hingga kepalanya terbentur sesuatu yang sangat keras dan kasar. Sebuah meja batu. Benturan itu keras, hingga pelipisnya langsung mengeluarkan darah. Ia jatuh terduduk dengan tubuh bersandar pada meja batu itu.

"Berdiri!" Teriak seorang prajurit. "Berbaring di atas meja!"

Perintah itu terdengar jelas, tetapi ia tidak bisa mematuhi keinginan prajurit-prajurit itu. Sekali lagi mereka mulai mengejeknya, memaki, dan menyumpahinya karena ketidakmampuannya untuk memenuni perintah itu.

Sebuah rotan ditusukkan ke telapak kakinya, dan saat itu juga kulitnya sobek dan mengeluarkan darah. Lu Xun hanya bisa menahan sakitnya dengan menutup matanya erat-erat. Sadarlah ia bahwa rotan itu bukan sekedar rotan biasa, ujungnya telah diperuncing. Dengan sebuah ancaman itu, ia berusaha menengakkan kakinya, berdiri sambil berpegangan pada sisi meja itu. Mereka menyorakinya, tentu saja bukan menyemangati tapi untuk mempermalukannya. Kakinya bergetar menahan sakit, menolak untuk dipaksa menyangga tubuhnya.

Akhirnya ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas meja batu itu dalam keadaan tertelungkup. Wajahnya bergesekan dengan permukaan batu yang kasar. Nafasnya tersenggal-senggal karena usaha yang ia lakukan sungguh tidak mudah. Prajurit-prajurit itu memandangnya dengan perasaan puas. "Kau hanya begitu saja tidak kuat! Apa yang dimiliki Wu hanya orang-orang lemah sepertimu?"

Seorang prajurit membawakan beberapa tambang, tetapi prajurit yang lain menggeleng. "Jangan, itu sudah biasa." Kemudian prajurit itu mengangkat beberapa utas sulur tanaman yang berduri. Prajurit itu mendekatinya, lalu menarik tangan kanan Lu Xun yang terkulai lemah. Tangan yang halus dengan jari-jari yang panjang, seperti tangan ahli strategi kebanyakan. Prajurit itu lalu menempatkan tangannya ke sudut meja, kemudian mengikatkannya kuat-kuat dengan tanaman berduri itu.

Lu Xun merasakan darah mulai mengalir membasahi tangannya. Tangan lainnya ia gerakkan perlahan, berusaha menyentuh pergelangan tangan kanannya yang tertusuk duri-duri itu. Betapa kagetnya ia saat melihat rupanya darah yang keluar dari tangannya begitu banyak. Namun, sebelum ia sempat berpikir apapun, seorang prajurit lain telah menarik tangannya itu, kemudian mengikatkannya pada sudut meja yang lain. Begitu juga kedua kakinya mereka ikatkan pada dua sudut lain meja berbentuk segi empat itu.

Rupanya mereka tidak puas hanya dengan mengikatkan tangan dan kakinya saja. Lu Xun merasakan duri-duri itu bergesekan dengan punggungnya pada bagian pinggang, kemudian diikatkan memutari bawah meja itu. Setiap ikatan mereka buat sangat kuat, hingga kulitnya yang tidak kuat menahan sayatan dan tusukan duri itu langsung berdarah. Dengan tubuhnya yang tertelungkup, ia tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas apa yang sekarang akan dilakukan prajurit itu.

"Sekarang kita lihat, bocah, sekuat apa kau bisa bertahan."

Kuat? Ia sudah tidak punya kekuatan lagi!

"Kau bebas berteriak sekuatmu! Tidak perlu bersikap sombong lagi!"

Berteriak? Darimana ia punya kekuatan untuk itu?

Tiba-tiba lengan atasnya dihujam oleh sebuah rotan. Rotan itu menusuk sampai dalam, bahkan ia sampai dapat merasakan ujung rotan yang runcing itu bergesekan dengan tulangnya. Betapapun sakitnya serangan itu, ia sudah tidak bisa lagi berteriak. Suara yang keluar dari mulutnya hanyalah rintihan lemah.

"Kau tidak berteriak? Tidak menjerit? Hebat juga!"

Itu hanya permulaan saja.

Mereka menusuki tubuhnya secara membabi-buta. Ada yang mengenai kakinya, tangannya, bahkan punggungnya. Hanya saja, mereka tetap mematuhi perintah Cao Pi: tidak sampai membiarkannya mati. Tubuhnya sekarang seperti sasaran untuk latihan menusuk dengan tombak. Entah berapa banyak darah yang sudah keluar akibat tusukan-tusukan itu. Semakin lama ujung rotan-rotan itu semakin tumpul dan dilumuri dengan darahnya.

Ada beberapa di antara mereka yang menggunakan cara lain untuk menyiksanya. Tanaman berduri yang masih ada mereka lilitkan pada rotan mereka. Mereka pun memukuli tubuhnya dengan rotan berlilitkan duri itu. Ada yang langsung memukulkannya saja, tapi ada pula yang menekannya kuat-kuat, kemudian menggesekkannya. Lu Xun mulai dapat merasakan meja batu itu sekarang tergenang dan berubah warna menjadi merah oleh darahnya. Entah sudah berapa banyak orang yang terbaring di atas meja itu.

Sementara ada yang menyiksanya, beberapa orang prajurit lain yang tidak mendapatkan rotan itu berebutan melihat pakaiannya. Mereka mengamatinya dengan kagum. "Jadi, inikah baju milik seorang ahli strategi? Menjadi ahli strategi itu enak, ya? Pakaiannya dari sutra yang bagus seperti ini! Kita selama ini hanya memakai pakaian perang biasa, apalagi dengan baju perang besi yang sudah tua dan bau itu!"

"Aku dengar malah katanya sutra dari Jian Ye sangat halus dan indah! Paling bagus di antara semua kain yang dari kota yang lain hingga harganya mahal sekali!" Sahut seorang prajurit lain. "Dia beruntung sekali! Sudah begitu, bukankah dia ini sebenarnya menantu Kaisar Wu? Benar-benar seorang ahli strategi kesayangan Kaisar Wu!"

"Eh, apa ini? Rupanya di sini pun ada bulu-bulunya juga!" Kata seorang prajurit lain. "Bagus sekali! Sama seperti yang ia pakai di kepalanya! Jangan-jangan ini bulu Phoenix sungguhan! Lihatlah warnanya!"

"Bagikan saja di antara kita!" Jawab yang lain. "Bocah Wu itu sama sekali tidak pantas memilikinya. Siapa dia sehingga berani memakai bulu Phoenix di pakaiannya?"

Di tengah-tengah keadaan seperti itulah tiba-tiba kata-kata gurunya yang pernah ia dengar beberapa tahun lalu kembali terdengar di telinganya. Kata-kata yang mendatangkan kenangan pahit untuknya. Kata-kata yang menyadarkannya betapa bodohnya ia jika ia terlalu bermurah hati...

"_Sekarang jika keadaanya dibalik, kamulah yang menjadi tawanan musuh, apa kamu pikir mereka akan melakukan yang kamu pikirkan? Apa mereka akan menanyaimu baik-baik lalu melepaskanmu kalau kamu menolak? Tidak! Mungkin saja mereka akan membunuhmu kalau kamu menolak. Lebih parah lagi, mungkin belum apa-apa mereka akan menyiksamu habis-habisan sampai kamu berpikir lebih baik kamu mati saja, tapi kematian itu tidak akan datang sampai mereka sendiri bosan melihatmu menjadi 'mainan' mereka!"_

Itulah yang pernah dikatakan Zhou Yu saat penasihat itu tengah mengarajarinya. Waktu itu ia sama sekali tidak bisa menerima perkataan gurunya, terutama saat gurunya berkata bahwa menyiksa musuh kadang bisa menjadi kesenangan bagi beberapa orang. Kali ini, barulah ia mengerti apa yang dikatakan gurunya itu ternyata benar adanya.

Di tengah hujaman rotan yang runcing itu, Lu Xun mengerahkan kekuatannya untuk mengangkat wajahnya melihat ke prajurit-prajurit yang menyiksanya itu. Ia hanya bisa melihat beberapa orang saja, tidak semuanya. Tetapi mereka semua memiliki sesuatu yang sama. Tatapan yang bengis, tawa yang kejam, dan suara yang kasar. Mungkin jika Cao Pi tidak memperingatkan mereka untuk tidak membunuhnya, sekarang ia pasti sudah disiksa sampai mati.

Meski Zhou Yu mengatakan hal itu, gurunya itu sama sekali tidak mengatakan apa yang harus ia lakukan jika ia bisa membalas dendam itu pada musuhnya. Kemudian pertanyaan itu akhirnya muncul di kepalanya.

"_Bagaimana kalau suatu saat kau bebas membalas setiap siksaan yang prajurit-prajurit ini berikan untukmu?"_

Pertanyaan itu seolah ia dengar dari Zhou Yu sendiri, dan yang namanya pertanyaan itu selalu menuntut jawaban. Ia merasakan setiap bagian tubuhnya tidak ada yang luput dari tusukan dan pukulan. Apa yang ia dengar di telinganya hanyalah ejekan-ejekan yang dilemparkan oleh mereka. Ia melihat mereka yang menatapnya dengan tatapan puas ketika ia berusaha mati-matian menahan sakit, dan yang menatapnya dengan tatapan kejam saat tubuhnya semakin lama semakin lemah. Tangannya ia kepalkan untuk menahan sakit, namun saat ia melakukannya, duri-duri yang mengikat tangannya akan langsung menembus kulitnya.

Tapi masih saja, ia tidak tahu bagaimana menjawab pertanyaan itu.

Jika benar seandainya suatu saat ia memiliki kesempatan untuk membalas dendam, apa yang harus ia lakukan? Mereka telah memperlakukannya seperti itu, dan kelihatannya mereka menikmatinya. Mereka senang membuatnya menderita. Tapi, apakah itu bisa terjadi pada dirinya? Bisakah ia menikmati saat melihat mereka mengalami hal yang sama dengannya? Ia begitu kesakitan sekarang, bukan hanya tubuh tetapi juga hatinya. Dan justru karena ia sudah merasakannya, ia tidak ingin ada orang lain yang merasakan hal yang ia alami sekarang. Bahkan orang-orang yang membuatnya merasakan ini sekalipun.

_Maaf, Penasihat Zhou..._ dalam hati ia menjawab pertanyaan itu. _Mungkin aku memang tidak akan bisa menjadi ahli strategi yang hebat. Aku tidak mau membalas perbuatan musuh-musuhku, bahkan setelah mereka memperlakukanku seperti ini... Kumohon... maafkan aku, Penasihat Zhou..._ Dengan begitu, ia merasa matanya semakin berat. Kepalanya tertunduk kembali di atas meja batu itu dengan sepasang mata yang tertutup perlahan.

Siksaan itu akhirnya berhenti saat seorang prajurit melemparkan rotannya. "Cukup! Kupikir sekarang ini sekian saja! Jangan sampai dia mati! Kalau lebih dari ini, bisa-bisa dia akan mati betulan! Sebaiknya, kita beri dia kesempatan istirahat!" Prajurit itu mengumumkan. Yang lainnya setuju, kemudian ikut melemparkan rotannya.

Lu Xun kemudian ditarik hingga jatuh dari meja batu itu. Saat ia menengadah ke atas, ia melihat seorang prajurit membawa sehelai pakaian. "Bajumu itu sama sekali tidak pantas untuk keadaanmu sekarang! Jadi, bagaimana kalau kau memakai ini saja?" Mereka mulai memakaikan baju itu pada Lu Xun. Sebagai ganti dari pakaian indah dari sutra mahal yang tadi ia kenakan, kini mereka memakaikannya baju tahanan. Bahan kain yang kasar itu bergesekan dengan luka-lukanya, hingga membuat tubuhnya semakin perih. Sebagai penutup, tak lupa mereka mengikat kedua tangannya di balik punggungnya.

"Penasihat Sima Yi ingin bicara denganmu! Berdiri!"

Rupanya ia belum boleh beristirahat.

Seorang prajurit sekali lagi menjambak rambutnya. Kali ini ia tidak diseret. Mereka memaksanya untuk berdiri dan berjalan sendiri. Mereka menggiringnya keluar dari ruangan itu. Kakinya yang telanjang bahkan sudah dipenuhi luka itu tertusuk oleh batu-batu kecil yang ada di sepanjang jalan. Tidak hanya itu, sepertinya Sima Yi sendiri sengaja untuk memanggilnya dari tempat yang jauh untuk memaksanya berjalan.

Perjalanan itu serasa tidak ada habisnya. Berkali-kali ia terjatuh, tetapi yang mereka lakukan hanya menjambaknya atau memukulinya lagi dan lagi. Saat keluar dari ruangan penjara itu, mata Lu Xun yang sudah terbiasa di tempat gelap tertimpa oleh cahaya matahari pagi yang menyilaukan. Kepalanya yang sakit semakin pening saja sampai terasa akan pecah. Sampai berjalan jauh, barulah Lu Xun serta prajurit-prajurit itu mendapati Sima Yi berdiri di tengah pekarangan sambil menatap ke kejauhan.

"Penasihat Sima! Tahanan sudah kami bawa!" Seru salah seorang prajurit.

Sima Yi berbalik. Ia melihat Lu Xun didorong ke depan hingga hampir terjembab ke tanah. Sima Yi tersenyum puas. Dihadapannya hanyalah seorang bocah yang sudah tidak bisa apa-apa lagi, melindungi dirinya sendiri pun tidak. Sebagian wajahnya sudah tertutup oleh darah, begitu juga bagian tubuhnya yang lain. Bibirnya pecah, matanya menatap lemah ke bawah. Tangannya diikat di belakang tubuhnya, tetapi sebenarnya itu tidak berguna lagi, toh tangannya itu sudah terlalu lemah untuk ia gerakkan. Tubuhnya gemetar karena kesakitan, juga menggigil kerena tertiup hembusan angin pagi yang dingin menusuk tulang. Pakaiannya sekarang tidak lebih dari sekedar pakaian tahanan yang kasar dan kotor.

"Bagus. Kalian boleh pergi." Kata Sima Yi. Sesudah memberi hormat, para prajurit itu pergi meninggalkan Sima Yi sendirian bersama Lu Xun.

Sima Yi berjalan memutari Lu Xun, mengamat-amatinya dengan tatapan mengejek. Nafas ahli strategi dari Wu itu tidak karuan, entah karena kelelahan atau menahan sakit, atau mungkin keduanya? Saat Sima Yi memperhatikannya dengan seksama, rupanya dari sudut mata Lu Xun keluar airmata, yang turun mengalir di pipinya, membersihkan sedikit bagian dari wajahnya yang kotor oleh darahnya sendiri. Sima Yi bingung, apa yang dipikirkan Lu Xun sekarang?

"Pangeran Cao Pi pasti senang melihatmu seperti ini." Katanya sambil tertawa kecil, mengejek. "Sayang dia sekarang sedang pergi berperang. Sepertinya Kaisar Wu benar-benar shock mendengar putri dan menantunya pergi sehingga memimpin sendiri tentaranya tanpa menyusun strategi apapun..."

Mata Lu Xun terbelalak lebar. Ia berusaha menatap Sima Yi dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Akhirnya, untuk pertama kalinya sejak ia disiksa oleh para prajurit itu ia mengeluarkan suara. Suara yang serak dan lemah, tetapi masih terdengar jelas. "Tidak mungkin... kau bohong..."

"Tidak." Balas Sima Yi. "Sekarang kami sedang berperang melawan mereka. Sepertinya Kaisar Wu sungguh gegebah menyerang hanya dengan mengandalkan emosinya saja. Mereka menyerang tanpa persiapan, pasti akan kalah dengan mudah."

Kali ini Lu Xun tidak menyembunyikan lagi airmata yang sudah menggenangi matanya. "Bagaimana... bisa...?" Ia telah berusaha menyelamatkan Yangmei seorang diri, tanpa bantuan pasukan Wu agar mereka tidak membahayakan diri sendiri. Tetapi sekarang, rupanya perjuangannya itu sia-sia. Adalah lebih baik baginya agar Yangmei dan seluruh pasukan Wu tetap dalam keadaan aman, sementara dirinya sendiri yang menanggung bahaya, daripada seluruh Wu harus diresikokan untuk menyelamatkan Yangmei. Dengan penyerangan tanpa rencana ini, apa artinya usahanya sekarang? "Penasihat Zhou... dia... pasti menasihati... Kaisar..." Setiap katanya diselingi dengan batuk-batuk.

"Zhou Yu?" Sima Y menaikkan alis matanya. "Apa kau kira dia bisa melakukan apa-apa ketika Sun Ce sendiri sudah memutuskan sesuatu? Kaisar yang payah, bertindak hanya didasari oleh emosi sesaat saja... bahkan penasihatnya sendiri tidak diperhatikan lagi." Katanya dengan nada menghina. "Biarlah... ini keuntungan untukku. Di setiap rute sudah kupasang jebakan. Kali ini pasti berhasil, tidak seperti pertemuan kita dulu. Dengan mudahnya semua orang Wu akan kutawan! Bahkan Kaisar Wu sekalipun! Kalau sekarang aku ingin mencari Yangmei, pasti dia akan kutemui dengan mudah!" Di akhir kata-katanya, ia mengakhirinya dengan tawa yang bengis.

Lu Xun tidak dapat mempercayai pendengarannya. Jadi apakah pengorbanannya ini sia-sia? Apakah Yangmei akan ditangkap kembali oleh mereka? Dan apakah benar Wu akan habis dalam waktu sesingkat itu, seperti yang tekah Sima Yi katakan? "Tidak... Jangan lakukan itu..." Ia menatap Sima Yi dengan tatapan memohon. Kali ini ia benar-benar sungguh-sungguh, dari sorot matanya sudah terlihat jelas.

Sima Yi menatap Lu Xun sekilas. Kali ini bocah ini benar-benar beda dari saat pertama kali mereka bertemu, atau ketika Cao Pi sedang menanyainya dengan pertanyaan menjebak. Tahulah Sima Yi akhirnya. Saat membahayakan dirinya sendiri seperti di perang atau saat Cao Pi mengancam akan menyiksanya, Lu Xun sama sekali tidak takut. Ia sepertinya siap dengan apapun yang akan ia terima. Tetapi saat ia mengatakan sedikit saja tentang Yangmei, atau tentang Kerajaan Wu, Lu Xun langsung goyah. Ia menjadi sangat lemah, tidak ada kekuatan sedikitpun untuk bersikap tegar seperti waktu itu. Rupanya kelemahan Lu Xun ada pada orang-orang yang disayanginya, bukan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Begitu?" Tanya Sima Yi. "Lalu, apa menurutmu aku harus memenuhi keinginanmu? Jika kau harus memilih, manakah yang akan kau pilih? Yangmei atau Wu?" Ia terdiam sejenak. "Atau mungkin dirimu sendiri?"

"Yang pasti bukan diriku sendiri..." Jawab Lu Xun dengan suara tercekat karena menangis. "Tapi jika disuruh memilih antara Yangmei atau Wu, aku tidak tahu... Yang aku tahu Yangmei dan Wu adalah satu kesatuan. Kalau aku meninggalkan Yangmei, sama saja aku meninggalkan Wu. Begitu juga sebaliknya..."

"Jawaban bagus." Sima Yi mengangguk puas. "Tapi tidak cukup bagus untuk mengubah pikiranku. Aku memanggilmu kemari untuk satu hal," Penasihat Wei itu berhenti sejenak, sekali lagi mencari ketakutan yang tersembunyi di balik kedua mata Lu Xun. "Mula-mula orang Wu yang berhasil kutawan akan kubawa kemari, khususnya Sun Ce. Kemudian, aku akan menggiringmu keluar dan mempertontonkanmu di depan mereka." Sesudah mengatakan itu, Sima Yi tertawa terbahak-bahak, terutama saat melihat tatapan mata Lu Xun yang jatuh ke lantai, seolah pasrah dengan apapun keinginannya. Dia melanjutkan lagi. "Kalau dipermalukan di depan orang-orang Wei, kupikir biasa saja, bukan? Toh kami juga musuh-musuhmu. Tapi, bagaimana kalau kau dipermalukan di depan orang-orang yang kau sayangi? Seandainya Yangmei ada di sini untuk melihat keadaanmu, tentu akan sangat menarik!"

Jawaban Lu Xun tidak seperti yang Sima Yi kira. Penasihat Wei itu mengira Lu Xun akan memohon belas kasihan, atau apapun supaya ia bisa lepas. Lu Xun tetap memohon, tetapi bukan untuk keselamatannya. "Jadi, setelah kau mempermalukanku di depan mereka, apa kau akan melepaskan mereka?"

Untuk sesaat Sima Yi tidak dapat berkata apa-apa. Pertanyaan macam apa itu? "Mengapa mereka harus kulepaskan? Setelah mempermalukanmu, aku akan membunuh mereka satu persatu! Kemudian baru sesudah itu membunuhmu! Setelah itu, Yangmei tidak akan punya siapa-siapa untuk kembali, dan mau tidak mau dia harus pergi pada kami."

Lu Xun menatap dengan mata tidak percaya. "Jangan... kenapa kau begitu kejam?" Suaranya terdengar seperti desahan.

"Kejam?" Sima Yi menyeringai. "Justru aku berpikir sesuatu yang lebih hebat. Bukankah tidak menarik kalau hanya membunuhnya saja? Aku juga akan membuat Kaisar Wu seperti kau sekarang ini."

Akhirnya, setelah menahan sekian lama, airmatanya tidak dapat ia bendung lagi. Tangis Lu Xun pecah mendengar perkataan Sima Yi. Dalam tangisnya itu ia masih berusaha bicara. Setiap kata rasanya begitu sulit ia ucapkan. "Apa... menyiksaku... belum cukup untukmu? Berapa banyak... orang yang perlu kau siksa lagi?" Lu Xun membiarkan airmatanya mengalir begitu saja, tidak lagi ia menyembunyikannya dari Sima Yi. Bukankah ini yang Sima Yi mau? Menyiksa dan menghinanya habis-habisan sampai ia pun harus menangis seperti itu? Apapun yang telah dilakukan para prajurit itu sama sekali gagal untuk membuatnya menyerah, tetapi lain halnya dengan Sima Yi. Penasihat Wei ini sudah menemukan titik lemahnya dan dengan lihainya menggunakannya untuk menghancurkannya.

"Baiklah..." Setelah memikirkan cukup lama, akhirnya Sima Yi memberikan jawaban. "Aku akan membunuhnya dengan cepat." Lu Xun sudah siap untuk protes, tetapi Sima Yi tidak mengizinkannya untuk bicara. "Kau sudah kuberi hak istimewa untuk meminta, sekarang apa yang ingin kau berikan sebagai gantinya?"

Lu Xun tidak dapat menjawab apa-apa lagi. Inikah yang Sima Yi ingin lakukan? Menjebaknya? Ia hanya terdiam beberapa saat lamanya, tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun. Entah kenapa, ia merasakan begitu banyak beban di atas bahunya. Yangmei, Kaisar Sun Ce, seluruh pasukan Wu, keselamatan mereka sekarang dibebankan di atas bahunya. Ia tidak habis pikir, kenapa Sun Ce sampai menyerang Wei tanpa taktik apapun? Apakah Yangmei masih belum sampai ke perkemahan Wu? Sekali lagi kecerobohan orang lain membuatnya menderita. Mungkin bukan hanya hukuman akibat kesalahan Yangmei saja yang ia tanggung.

"Aku..." Desah Lu Xun pelan. "...Tidak punya apapun selain diriku sendiri."

Terdengar tawa kecil, tetapi semakin lama berubah menjadi tawa terbahak-bahak dari Sima Yi. "Bagus... bagus... Itulah jawaban yang aku nantikan." Katanya. "Kalau begitu, sebagai ganti, tampillah sebagus mungkin di depan kaisarmu."

* * *

Duh... Lu Xun... T.T

(Ini semua gara2 pas nulis chap ini sesudah nonton _Man Behind the Sun_...)

Hmmm... daripada saya ngomong berkepanjangan dan nggak penting, mending langsung lanjut, deh... ^^


	37. Faithful Phoenix

Lanjut...

WARNING: Slight violence, CHARACTER DEATH

* * *

Setelah perjalanan panjang yang menyiksa itu, Yangmei akhirnya tiba di kemah Wu. Meski begitu, ia sama sekali tidak berharap akhirnya ia harus sampai di sana. Justru sebaliknya, ia berharap bisa dimana saja asal tidak perlu bertemu dengan orang-orang Wu. Apa yang harus ia katakan pada mereka? Apa ia harus mengaku lagi bahwa kali ini Lu Xun tertangkap gara-gara dirinya? Bahkan kalau boleh, Yangmei memilih saat ini untuk berada bersama Lu Xun, dimana pun ia berada, bahkan jika ia berada di neraka sekalipun. Selama perjalanan itu ia berusaha mengambil jalan terjauh dan terpanjang, tetapi juga yang teraman yang ia tahu tidak mungkin ada musuh yang berjaga.

Namun, alangkah kagetnya menemukan kemah itu kosong melompong. Yang ada hanya beberapa gelintir prajurit penjaga yang memang sengaja ditugasi untuk menjaga kemah itu kalau-kalau ada penyerangan mendadak dan mereka harus menyampaikan pesan. Putri Wu itu kaget melihatnya, tetapi prajurit-prajurit itu terlihat lebih kaget lagi.

"Putri?" Seru prajurit-prajurit itu seraya menghampirinya. Dari mata mereka Yangmei tahu sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi. Belum habis kesedihannya, sekarang ia akan mendengar kabar buruk lagi.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Yangmei sambil menoleh sekelilingnya. "Mana yang lain? Mana papa dan mama?" Kepanikan semakin terdengar di suaranya.

Belum prajurit-prajurit itu akan menjawab, mereka mendengar suara derap kaki di luar. Derap kaki yang lambat dan sama sekali tidak bersemangat. Semuanya langsung menoleh ke arah gerbang perkemahan, dan begitu melihat angkatan perang Wu yang masuk, Yangmei langsung berlari menghampiri mereka. Di depan adalah Zhou Yu yang terlihat lelah sesudah perang itu. Namun yang lebih terlihat adalah kesedihan dan keputusasaan. Bukan hanya Zhou Yu, semua orang di sana pun memiliki ekspresi yang sama.

"Paman Zhou!" Seru Yangmei. Saat Zhou Yu mengangkat kepalanya, ia kaget bukan buatan melihat putri yang deminya sampai seluruh angkatan perang Wu digerakkan sekarang selamat di kemahnya. "Ada apa? Mana papa dan mama?"

Begitu melihatnya, tentara dalam angkatan perang itu saling berbisik. Yangmei tahu mereka marah ketika melihatnya, tetapi tidak tahu alasannya kenapa, dan tidak mau tahu kenapa. Zhou Yu sendiri hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong. Yangmei berusaha berpikiran positif. "Paman Zhou, papa dan mama dimana?" Ulangnya.

Penasihat itu hanya bisa menghela nafas. Ia mati kata. Ingin rasanya ia menyalahkan keponakannya itu atas apa yang terjadi. Tetapi ia tahu Yangmei sendiri sekarang butuh penghiburan. Terutama sesudah dilihatnya Lu Xun tidak bersamanya. Dugaannya tepat. Lu Xun pasti tertangkap saat menyelamatkan Yangmei. Dengan begini, Yangmei sudah kehilangan tiga orang terpenting dalam hidupnya.

"Paman?" Melihat Zhou Yu yang tidak berkata apa-apa, Yangmei seperti bisa menebak apa yang terjadi. Matanya mulai berair. "Ada apa sih sebenarnya?"

Akhirnya, Zhou Yu mulai menjelaskan dengan suara yang serak dan berat. "Meimei... Tahukah kau? Saat kau tidak ada di sini, Lu Xun telah meninggalkan kemah tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun untuk menyelamatkanmu?" Sesudah Yangmei mengangguk, baru Zhou Yu melanjutkan. "Tindakan Lu Xun yang sungguh berani dan tidak mementingkan dirinya sendiri itulah yang menggerakkan ayahmu untuk memimpin penyerangan besar pada Wei. Tapi penyerangan itu sama sekali tanpa persiapan."

Sampai di situ Zhou Yu berhenti. Untuk pertama kalinya, Yangmei sudah bisa menebak apa yang ada dalam kepala pamannya itu. Tapi ia tidak mau mempercayainya, tidak sebelum ia mendengarnya dengan telinganya sendiri. "Lalu... dimana papa dan mama sekarang, paman?"

Dari sudut mata Zhou Yu, air mata mengalir. Tetapi penasihat itu cepat-cepat menyekanya sebelum Yangmei melihatnya. Meskipun begitu, Yangmei tidak sebodoh itu. Gadis itu sekarang sudah tahu. Gadis itu tahu benar pamannya yang pintar mengendalikan emosi tidak akan menangis, kecuali jika ada sesuatu yang berat yang menimpanya. Terutama jika seseorang yang dikasihi telah tiada. Hanya itu saja.

Tanpa mempedulikan orang-orang yang melihat wajahnya sekarang berderai air mata, Yangmei menjerit sekuat-kuatnya. "TIDAK! PAPA! MAMA!"

* * *

Pekarangan benteng Wei masih hening.

Sun Ce tidak berkata apa-apa, begitu juga Cao Pi, Sima Yi, dan semua orang yang ada di dalam benteng itu.

Mirip, mirip sekali. Tatapan mata Sun Ce yang menantang itu mirip dengan mata Yangmei, pikir Cao Pi dalam hati. Buah memang tidak mungkin jatuh jauh dari pohonnya. Mengapa Pangeran Wei itu masih diam saja, tidak ada yang tahu. Pada faktanya, seluruh anak buahnya sepertinya tidak ada yang berani dengan Kaisar Wu ini, mungkin karena auranya yang penuh otoritas sebagai kaisar masih terasa meskipun ia sekarang sudah tertangkap.

Sesudah menghancurkan jembatan Xiao Shi, untuk beberapa waktu yang tidak lama terjadi pertarungan mati-matian antara Sun Ce beserta para prajurit Wu yang terjebak dalam istana itu dengan prajurit Wei yang sudah bersiap di benteng. Tak bisa dihindari lagi, akhirnya Sun Ce pun berhasil ditawan dan dibawa ke benteng utama Wei di sebelah barat laut. Cao Pi hanya bisa diam sambil berpikir, betapa mirinya cara Sun Ce tertangkap dengan Lu Xun. Bedanya, Lu Xun melakukannya dengan sengaja. Jangan-jangan, rencana Sima Yi ini pun idenya berdasarkan apa yang terjadi pada Lu Xun.

Sementara Kaisar Wu itu, entah apa yang dirasakan Sun Ce sekarang, tetapi ia akhirnya buka mulut juga. "Jadi," Katanya dengan nada bosan, sama sekali tidak ada ketakutan. "Kau mau apa? Membuang waktu saja."

"Kau jangan seponggah itu." Balas Cao Pi sama-sama santainya. Ia sempat kaget melihat kesantaian Sun Ce yang sama sekali tidak peduli kalau ia bisa dibunuh sewaktu-waktu. "Sebaiknya kau jaga mulutmu, Kaisar Sun Ce dari Wu."

Menanggapinya, Sun Ce tertawa. "Menjaga lidahku? Buat apa? Dasar manusia tidak tahu adat. Apa kau kira aku yang seorang kaisar ini harus tunduk padamu? Potong lidahku kalau kau mau, tapi kau tidak akan pernah bisa memerintahku!"

Cao Pi hanya menyeringai saja tanpa berkata apa-apa sambil menyembunyikan kedongkolannya. Berhadapan dengan orang-orang Wu yang pemberani dan tidak takut mati ini ternyata susahnya seperti mengeringkan sungai Huang He. Ia berbalik, kemudian bergumam cukup keras sehingga Sun Ce dapat mendengarnya. "Sebenarnya aku berharap akan lebih banyak lagi orang yang tertawan, tetapi rupanya sekarang hanya kau seorang saja yang ada di sini. Biarlah. Toh cukup kau yang melihatnya."

"Melihat?" Sun Ce bertanya ulang, memastikan apakah pendengarannya salah atau tidak. "Melihat apa?"

Kali ini, gantian Cao Pi yang tertawa. Tetapi dalam tawa itu ada sesuatu yang mengerikan, yang bisa membuat siapapun merinding mendengarnya. Untunglah yang ada di tempat itu adalah Sun Ce, seorang Kaisar Wu yang pemberani. "Tentu saja melihat sesuatu yang menarik, Yang Mulia Kaisar Sun Ce dari Wu." Katanya dengan nada mengejek. "Seumur hidup kau menjadi kaisar, berapa banyak tontonan yang sudah kau saksikan? Apakah semuanya menarik?" Tanyanya, yang hanya ditanggapi Sun Ce dengan dahi mengerut karena bingung. "Percayalah, dari seluruh yang pernah kau lihat itu, tidak mungkin ada yang semenarik ini."

"Kau sebenarnya ingin menyampaikan apa?" Tanya Sun Ce tidak sabar. "Cepat perlihatkan pertunjukkan yang kau bangga-banggakan itu! Di Wu kami punya segudang pertunjukan yang pasti lebih menarik!"

"Oh!" Cao Pi pura-pura terkejut. "Rupanya anda sudah tidak sabar, bukan? Baiklah, tidak perlu membuang waktu lagi." Kemudian ia memanggil Sima Yi, kemudian membisiki sesuatu pada penasihatnya itu sebelum penasihatnya berlalu dan masuk ke dalam bangunan benteng Wei. Semakin lama Sun Ce semakin penasaran saja.

Akhirnya, kecurigaannya itu terjawab juga saat melihat Sima Yi akhirnya keluar. Tetapi apa yang dilihatnya tentulah bukan apa yang ingin dilihatnya. Sun Ce menatap dengan mata tidak percaya bercampur ngeri saat melihat siapa yang digiring keluar dan dalam kondisi apa ia sekarang.

Itu adalah Lu Xun, kekasih Yangmei dan calon menantu sekaligus ahli strateginya. Alangkah kacau hatinya saat melihat Lu Xun diseret keluar. Ahli strategi muda itu berjalan dengan langkah tertatih-tatih, matanya terus menatap ke bawah. Dengan kondisinya yang seperti itu, Sun Ce bingung akan dua hal. Pertama, bagaimana Lu Xun masih bisa bertahan hidup dengan tubuhnya yang seperti itu. Kedua, bagaimana para prajurit itu, atau siapapun orang Wei yang ada di sana, tega memperlakukan Lu Xun seperti itu?

Sebelum Sun Ce sadar dari lamunannya, Lu Xun sudah didorong ke hadapan Sun Ce hingga ia jatuh berlutut. Prajurit-prajurit itu menertawakannya. "Bagaimana? Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang hanya akan berlutut dihadapan kaisarmu sendiri?" Mereka melontarkan ejekan-ejekan lainnya.

Lu Xun tetap diam, tidak membalas maupun melakukan perlawanan apapun. Bahkan orang bodoh sekalipun tahu Lu Xun tidak akan sanggup melakukannya dengan tubuh seperti itu. Bisa tetap hidup saja sudah luar biasa. Sun Ce melihat Lu Xun di hadapannya. Tubuhnya berdarah kiri-kanan, sungguh tidak seperti manusia lagi. Tangannya diikat di belakang punggungnya menggunakan sulur tanaman berduri, yang akan bergesekan dan menusuk kulitnya jika ia bergerak barang sedikitpun. Ujung-ujung rambutnya basah oleh darah, dan meneteskan cairan merah itu sampai mengalir membasahi wajahnya atau langsung jatuh ke tanah. Rambut yang tadinya berwarna coklat hampir menjadi merah.

"Lu Xun..." Sun Ce menghampirinya, tetapi dua orang prajurit menyilangkan tombak di antara dirinya dan Lu Xun. Saat mendengar namanya disebut, Lu Xun memberanikan diri menatap Sun Ce. Wajah Lu Xun saat itu... bahkan mungkin di kehidupan mendatang akan tetap terbayang di kepala Sun Ce. Dari pelipisnya darah mengalir, membuat separuh wajahnya tertutup darah. Bibirnya pecah, wajahnya kotor oleh tanah, debu, keringat, dan sebagian besar adalah darah. Namun yang paling menusuk adalah tatapannya. Dalam sorot matanya ada berbagai macam perasaan yang ingin diutarakan. Penyesalan, kekecewaan, perasaan gagal dan bersalah, perasaan dipermalukan. Tetapi pada saat yang sama juga adalah ketulusan, kelegaan... Bagaimana sesuatu yang ironis seperti ini bisa terjadi? Apa yang dipikirkan Lu Xun sebenarnya?

Kesempatan Sun Ce untuk menatap Lu Xun tidak lebih dari sedetik saja, namun ia sudah menangkap banyak hal. Sekali lagi Lu Xun menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Sun Ce yang melihatnya tidak dapat menahan amarahnya lagi. Giginya menggertak, tangannya ia kepalkan sampai putih seluruhnya. "Cao Pi!" Bentaknya. "Kau bajingan busuk! Bagaimana ada orang yang sebiadab kau di dunia ini? Apa yang membuatmu melakukan hal begini kejam pada Lu Xun? Apa salahnya padamu? Yang menolakmu adalah aku! Bukan dia!" Volume suaranya meningkat, tetapi Cao Pi tidak terintimidasi.

"Memang dia tidak salah apa-apa." Balasnya ringan. "Kuberitahu. Yang membuat semua kesalahan adalah kau dan putrimu itu, tetapi dia yang menanggung resikonya. Jadi, jangan menyalahkan kami."

Sun Ce sampai tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia hanya menghela nafas sambil menatap Lu Xun dalam-dalam. "Aku ini seorang kaisar, harusnya bisa menjadi pengayom bagi Wu. Tak tahunya sekarang Lu Xun sendiri yang mengalami ini semua..." Gumamnya. "Kenapa harus Lu Xun yang mengalami? Kenapa bukan aku saja? Dia masih begini muda, masih banyak hal yang bisa diraihnya..." Keluhnya penuh penyesalan.

"Kesalahan yang kau perbuat sudah banyak hingga menyebabkannya begini." Sahut Cao Pi lagi. "Kau berani menginjakkan kaki di Xu Chang, kau telah berani menolakku, kau membunuh utusanku, bahkan kau berani menantangku untuk perang!" Suaranya keras, namun tetap bernada merendahkan. "Tetapi di atas segalanya, kesalahanmu yang terbesar adalah memilih menantu seperti dia!"

Kata-kata itu menusuk baik Sun Ce maupun Lu Xun. Saat mendengarnya, Lu Xun semakin menunduk, matanya ia tutup rapat-rapat, takut memandang sekelilinya. Sun Ce, sebaliknya, menuding Cao Pi penuh amarah. "Biadab! Kenapa harus menyesal memiliki menantu seperti dia?"

"Yang Mulia..." Rintih Lu Xun pelan. Suaranya bergetar. Ia sudah tidak tahan mendengar kata-kata itu. Pembelaan dari kaisarnya sendiri hanya akan membuatnya semakin malu saja. "Cao Pi memang benar... aku... aku telah mempermalukan Wu... aku gagal menjaga Meimei... aku... mengecewakan Yang Mulia..." Suaranya tersendat-sendat. Untuk setiap perkataan, ia harus menghirup nafas dalam-dalam sebelum berbicara.

"Bahkan dia sendiri mengakuinya..." Celetuk Cao Pi.

Sun Ce sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya. Kali ini ia tidak takut dengan dua tombak yang disilangkan di depannya. Segera ia singkirkan kedua prajurit yang menghalanginya, kemudian mendekati Lu Xun dan berlutut di atas satu lutut.

Mula-mula ia melepaskan ikatan di tangan Lu Xun. Ketika tangannya tertusuk sebuah duri, sadarlah ia betapa tajamnya duri tanaman tersebut, dan betapa sakitnya pergelangan tangan Lu Xun yang terikat erat dengan tanaman itu. Membayangkannya saja membuat Sun Ce merinding.

Setelah melepaskan tangannya, Kaisar Wu itu meletakkan kedua tangannya di kedua belah pipi Lu Xun yang basah, kemudian mengangkat wajahnya. Sun Ce memandang sepasang mata emas Lu Xun. Entah kenapa saat itu, untuk pertama kali setelah waktu yang sangat lama, ia ingin menangis. Apa yang dialami Lu Xun sebenarnya tidak pantas untuk ia jalani, tetapi ia bersedia menanggung semuanya itu. "Lu Xun..." Dengan satu tangan Sun Ce menahan tubuh Lu Xun agar tidak roboh. "Kau... kenapa bisa begini?"

Lu Xun menggeleng lemah, kemudian menjawab dengan suara yang sama lemahnya. "Yang Mulia... aku tidak pantas... menerima belas kasihan Yang Mulia... ini... salahku semuanya..."

Di tengah keadaan seperti itu, bukan hanya Cao Pi saja yang mengejek, bahkan Sima Yi pun ikut-ikutan. Hinaannya itu seperti racun yang tersembur dari mulut ular berbisa. "Syukurlah kau sadar, bocah! Kaisarmu itu tentu saja kecewa melihatmu seperti ini. Tidak hanya mempermalukan diri saja, tetapi juga seluruh Wu! Jadi, apa hanya ini saja kemampuan Wu?"

Tanpa menghiraukan komentar-komentar dari seluruh pasukan Wei, Sun Ce meraih Lu Xun, kemudian memeluknya seperti seorang ayah memeluk anaknya sendiri. Lu Xun terkejut bukan main, tetapi membiarkan tubuhnya ditopang oleh Sun Ce. Untuk sesaat lamanya, ia merasakan bagaimana rasanya punya seorang ayah.

Kejadian ini mengingatkannya pada kejadian tiga belas tahun yang lalu...

Kejadian waktu itu mirip. Ia sendirian di tengah musuh. Dan dalam kesendiriannya itu, ia ditinggalkan oleh kedua orangtuanya. Bahkan sampai mati pun mereka tidak pernah memberinya pelukan untuk menenangkannya. Jangankan memeluk, menyentuhnya saja tidak.

Tetapi kali ini beda. Dalam kesendiriannya, dalam perasaannya yang hancur akibat dipermalukan, dalam sekujur tubuhnya yang sakit, ia merasakan figur seorang ayah yang berusaha melindunginya. Tiga belas tahun lamanya ia menunggu seorang 'ayah', dan baru hari ini ia merasakannya. Tangisnya pun pecah saat itu juga.

"Kalian semua binatang!" Seru Sun Ce penuh kemarahan. "Apa kalian pikir aku harus menyesal punya seorang menantu sepertinya? Justru aku sangat bangga! Aku benar-benar bangga dan kagum, bahkan terharu melihat pengorbanan Lu Xun hari ini! Dia begitu melindungi Yangmei sampai disiksa begini pun ia tidak menolak! Bahkan dia begitu setia pada Wu! Memiliki menantu sepertinya adalah suatu berkah terbesar dari Tian! Apakah berkah harus kita tampik?" Suaranya yang menggelegar itu membuat seisi benteng Wei terkejut. Lu Xun yang mendengarnya sendiri tidak kalah terkejutnya, tetapi yang pasti hatinya menghangat karena kata-kata Sun Ce yang masih meninggikannya, walaupun orang-orang di sekelilinya merendahkannya begitu rupa.

Belum sempat Lu Xun mengucapkan terima kasih, lagi-lagi kali ini bajunya ditarik dan seketika itu juga ia lepas dari pelukan Sun Ce. Rupanya beberapa orang prajurit lagi-lagi ingin mempermainkannya, dan kali ini di depan kaisarnya pula. Sun Ce masih terkejut saat melihat Lu Xun yang tubuhnya sudah selemah itu masih dipaksa untuk berdiri, terutama kakinya yang berdarah-darah itu sepertinya tidak sanggup lagi kalau harus dipakai. Para prajurit itu membawa sulur tanaman berduri yang lain. Pada ujung tanaman itu sudah dibuat melingkar.

Dalam kekagetannya, Sun Ce mendengar Sima Yi bergumam pelan. "Pertunjukan yang benar-benar menarik, bukan?" Tanyanya pada Sun Ce. "Kurasa kau sangat menikmatinya." Sun Ce ingin sekali menolong Lu Xun, namun beberapa prajurit lain sudah mengepungnya dan membuatnya hanya bisa menyaksikan saja tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk menolong.

Lu Xun menatap tanaman berduri yang dibuat seperti kalung itu dengan mata penuh ketakutan. Kedua tangannya direntangkan kuat-kuat oleh dua orang prajurit di sisi kiri dan kanannya, sementara seorang prajurit yang membawa kalung berduri itu berdiri di depannya. Dari balik prajurit itu, Lu Xun dapat melihat prajurit-prajurit lain membawa beberapa kantung, kemudian menaburkan isinya di atas tanah.

Dengan cepat prajurit itu mengalungkan tanaman berduri itu di leher Lu Xun, seperti seekor anjing yang lehernya diikat dengan tali. Sesaat sesudah itu, prajurit yang memakaikan kalung itu padanya menarik kuat-kuat ujung tanaman itu, dan tepat bersamaan dengan itu kedua prajurit yang lain melepaskan pegangan tangannya.

"Lu Xun!" Sun Ce berteriak saat melihat Lu Xun terjatuh ke tanah dan memekik pelan karena kesakitan. Kulitnya yang sobek akibat duri langsung mengeluarkan darah. Sementara Sun Ce melihatnya dengan penuh keterkejutan, para prajurit itu malah menertawakan Lu Xun yang berusaha untuk berdiri. Mereka sepertinya merasa asyik saat menarik tanaman itu agar Lu Xun berdiri.

"Ayo! Kau jangan malas begitu!" Ejek seorang prajurit. "Kalau aku punya anjing semalas kau, sudah kupotong dari awal kepalamu itu!"

Sun Ce tidak bisa mempercayai telinganya. Anjing? Apa itu sebutan mereka untuk Lu Xun? Kenapa mereka bisa sekejam itu? Pantaslah kondisi Lu Xun sampai seperti itu, rupanya mereka memperlakukannya lebih rendah daripada seekor anjing.

Mereka menyeretnya ke bagian tanah yang sudah ditaburi awalnya, dan tahulah Lu Xun bahwa yang telah ditaburkan di atas tanah itu adalah pecahan kaca dan paku serta benda kecil yang tajam lainnya. Belum pulih dari kekagetannya, kalung itu ditarik lagi. "Merangkak!"

Lu Xun menjatuhkan lututnya di atas tanah, kemudian tangannya ia gunakan untuk menyangga tubuhnya. Di hadapannya sekarang adalah hamparan tanah yang di atasnya telah ditaburi berbagai benda tajam, yang siap menusuk apapun yang mendarat di atasnya. Perlahan ia memberanikan diri untuk melirik ke arah Sun Ce yang masih belum pulih dari keterkejutannya, sementara Cao Pi dan Sima Yi menyaksikannya dengan wajah tertarik.

"Ayo! Jalan!" Seorang prajurit menyentak ujung tanaman itu hingga Lu Xun merintih kesakitan. Selama kalung itu masih diikatkan di lehernya, ia harus tunduk pada perintah prajurit itu, seperti seekor anjing yang dihukum jika tidak menurut. Pada akhirnya, Lu Xun memberanikan diri. Salah satu tangannya ia letakkan di atas tanah bertabur pecahan kaca dan paku itu. Begitu mendarat di atas tanah, telapak tangannya sobek, kemudian darah mengalir dan terserap ke dalam tanah.

Saat mendengar rintihan Lu Xun, Sun Ce jatuh di atas kedua lututnya. Kali ini, apa lagi yang akan dialami Lu Xun? Apa mereka belum puas menyiksanya? Dan... kenapa Lu Xun yang diperlakukan demikian dan bukannya dia saja? Tak terasa kedua tangannya mengepal kuat-kuat hingga kuku jarinya menusuk telapak tangannya, sepertinya ia pun berusaha merasakan kesakitan yang dialami Lu Xun. Di depannya, ia melihat Lu Xun berusaha tetap merangkak maju sementara prajurit-prajurit itu melontarkan sumpah serapah padanya.

Di tengah jalan, salah satu prajurit menarik tanaman itu, terlalu keras hingga Lu Xun jatuh tertelungkup di tanah. Tangannya tidak sempat lagi melindungi tubuh dan wajahnya dari benda-benda berujung runcing itu.

"Ini... gila..." Gumam Sun Ce. Matanya masih terbelalak lebar melihat kejadian di depan matanya itu. tanpa terasa olehnya, air mata mulai mengalir dari pelupuk matanya, kemudian turun membasahi wajahnya sampai jatuh ke tanah. Semakin lama aliran air mata semakin deras, tetapi ia tidak berusaha menghapusnya.

Saat Lu Xun mengerahkan segenap tenaganya untuk kembali dari posisinya semula, matanya bersirobok dengan mata Sun Ce yang menatapnya dengan mata berair. Lu Xun menutup matanya erat-erat, dan dirasakannya matanya pun mulai mengeluarkan air mata lagi. "Yang Mulia..." Desah Lu Xun dengan suara yang pelan. Syukurlah suara itu sampai ke telinga Sun Ce. "Tolong... jangan tangisi aku... aku melakukan ini semua... demi Meimei..."

_Kenapa...?_ Sun Ce hanya bisa tertegun mendengar jawaban itu. _Kenapa kau sampai melakukan itu? Mungkin kalau kau tidak keluar dan berusaha menyelamatkan Meimei, kau tidak akan mengalami hal-hal seperti ini_. Dalam pikirannya, timbul berbagai macam tanda tanya.

Prajurit yang memegang ujung tanaman itu mulai tidak sabar, terutama saat mendengar kata-kata Lu Xun. Ia menarik kuat-kuat tanaman berduri itu, sampai membuat Lu Xun berdiri. Lu Xun memegangi tanaman itu kuat-kuat agar tidak mencekiknya. Kali ini Lu Xun berteriak kesakitan, hentakan yang tiba-tiba itu memaksa tubuhnya berdiri kalau tidak mau lehernya putus. "Ahhh...! J-jangan...!"

"Kau rupanya lebih suka dikerasi begini daripada yang gampang, ya?" Bentak prajurit itu sambil tetap menarik tanaman tersebut. Beberapa orang prajurit lain berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Lu Xun dari tanaman itu, dan dengan begitu membuat lehernya benar-benar tercekik oleh kalung berduri tersebut, yang tidak hanya dapat mencekiknya, namun melukai lehernya.

"T-tolong... lepas... lepaskan..." Erang Lu Xun lemah. Ia terbatuk-batuk, tangannya ditarik ke dua sisi oleh dua orang prajurit sementara dari belakang seorang yang lain menarik tanaman itu. Rasanya tubuhnya akan terlepas dari setiap tulang-tulangnya.

Sun Ce sudah tidak tahan lagi menyaksikan ini semua. Seberapa pun mereka menyiksa Lu Xun, mereka tidak akan puas sampai melihat ahli strategi dari kerajaan musuh itu mati. Sun Ce langsung bangkit berdiri, membuat beberapa orang prajurit yang mengepungnya tersentak kaget. Dengan sepenuh kekuatan, meskipun bertangan kosong, kaisar yang sedang kalap itu mendorong dan meninju setiap prajurit yang menghalanginya untuk menolong Lu Xun.

"Y-yang Mulia...!" Lu Xun berseru, tetapi seruannya itu nyaris tidak terdengar lagi.

"Lu Xun!" Sun Ce berlari menghampirinya.

Hampir. Hampir sekali...

Mata emas Lu Xun terbuka lebar saat melihat kejadian itu. Seorang prajurit menusuk Sun Ce dari belakang dengan tombaknya. Saat itulah gerakan Sun Ce terhenti. Mata tombak itu menembus baju perang Sun Ce, kemudian menancap di punggung kaisar itu sampai menembus lewat dadanya. Seketika itu juga darah tersembur dari tubuh dan mulutnya.

"YANG MULIA!" Saat itu juga, para prajurit melepaskan Lu Xun, dan tanpa perlu disuruh lagi Lu Xun mendekati Sun Ce, dengan sisa-sisa kekuatatannya. Sun Ce roboh ke tanah saat itu juga, tetapi mata dan mulutnya masih terbuka, menatap Lu Xun seolah masih ingin menyampaikan pesan terakhir padanya. Lu Xun mendekatinya, kemudian menopang kepala Sun Ce di atas satu lengannya. Air matanya berjatuhan membasahi baju Sun Ce.

Dalam saat-saat terakhirnya, Sun Ce tersenyum sambil menahan sakit. Tangannya ia angkat pelan-pelan, kemudian menggengam kalung berduri yang telah berlumuran darah yang masih melingkar di leher Lu Xun. Ia mengangkatnya, kemudian melemparkannya jauh-jauh. "Hei, Lu Xun..." Suaranya tersendat-sendat. "Aku... benar-benar tidak tahu harus berkata apa..." Katanya. "Aku benar-benar malu... Kau berbuat demikian banyak untuk Meimei,dan untuk Wu..."

"Yang Mulia!" Lu Xun menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. "Kumohon jangan berbicara lagi... tusukan tombak itu tentulah sangat sakit..."

"Sakit?" Sun Ce tertawa, seolah ia baru saja mendengar sebuah lelucon. "Memang sakit, Lu Xun... tapi apa bisa dibandingkan dengan yang kau alami?" Tanyanya. Lu Xun hanya bisa menunduk dalam-dalam. "Kau sampai dihajar habis-habisan begini... padahal itu sama sekali bukan salahmu..."

"Tolong Yang Mulia jangan bicara begitu..." Balas Lu Xun. "Aku yang gegabah... aku berusaha menyelamatkan Meimei dengan kekuatanku sendiri... aku memang ceroboh... kalau aku tertangkap... aku pantas mendapatkan ini semua..."

Sun Ce menggeleng. "Samar-samar, Lu Xun, aku bisa merasakan sesuatu... Kami, aku dan seluruh angkatan perang Wu, tidak ada satupun yang dapat menyelamatkan Meimei... Hanya kau seorang yang bisa... Membawa kami tidak ada faedahnya sama sekali..." Katanya dengan suara bergetar. "Tapi kau kan bisa memilih untuk tidak menolong Meimei? Bukankah lebih mudah bagimu?"

Kali ini Lu Xun tidak berani menjawab apapun. Sun Ce melanjutkan lagi. "Sebelum aku menutup mata, Lu Xun... tolong beritahu... kenapa kau melakukan ini? Kenapa... demi Meimei saja...? Pengorbananmu... untuk seorang Meimei... apa dia pantas mendapatkannya? Tolong katakan alasannya..."

Lu Xun menggigit bibirnya. Hal ini sama sekali belum pernah ia sampaikan. Yang ia sampaikan biasanya tidak bisa sepenuhnya menggambarkan isi hatinya. Kali ini sebelum Sun Ce pergi selamanya, ia akan mengakuinya, mengakui semuanya. "Yang Mulia... aku... aku benar-benar sayang pada Meimei... Aku tidak peduli apa yang dia lakukan untukku. Aku melakukannya bukan karena ia pantas mendapatkannya, tetapi karena aku menyayanginya! Itu saja! Itu yang membuat aku bersedia menyelamatkannya walau tahu resikonya..."

Sun Ce menghela nafas sambil mengangguk. Sepertinya ia sangat kagum dan puas akan jawaban Lu Xun. Sun Ce kemudian menatap langit yang tinggi, seolah jiwanya sekarang terbang ke sana. "Luar biasa, Lu Xun... Aku percaya... Meimei akan bahagia bersamamu... Kau sama sekali tidak memikirkan dirimu..." Kemudian sang kaisar menggenggam tangan Lu Xun erat-erat. "Tolong jaga Meimei... jaga Meimei baik-baik... Aku percayakan dia padamu..."

"Yang Mulia..." Lu Xun balik menggengam tangan Sun Ce yang mulai melemah genggamannya. Tangan itu semakin dingin, semakin kehilangan kehidupan. Lu Xun mengikuti mata Sun Ce yang memandang ke atas, ingin melihat apa yang dilihat Sun Ce.

Sun Ce sepertinya tahu apa yang Lu Xun inginkan. Ia mengangkat tangannya, menunjuk ke atas langit senja yang berwarna emas kemerahan. Dalam benak Sun Ce terlintas lagi mimpinya beberapa tahun silam... sembilan tahun yang lalu... "Aku melihat, Lu Xun... Kau juga lihat, kan?" Katanya sambil melayangkan tangannya, semakin ke arah selatan. "Seekor Phoenix... terbang melintasi langit, membelah cakrawala... Kau dan Meimei... di atas punggung Phoenix itu..." Perlahan tangannya jatuh ke sisinya. "Ah... aku lelah sekali... sekarang aku bisa beristirahat..."

Saat ini, yang ingin dilakukan Lu Xun hanya berteriak, menangis sejadi-jadinya atas kepergian kaisarnya itu. Sun Ce sekarang sudah tiada... apa lagi yang akan terjadi sekarang? Kenapa? Kenapa ini semua harus terjadi? Lu Xun hanya bisa bertanya dalam hati, mengenang setiap hal yang telah dilakukan Sun Ce baik untuk Wu maupun untuk dirinya sendiri.

Kenapa semua orang yang ia sayangi pergi meninggalkannya? Di dalam kesendirian dan ketakutan tengah sarang musuh pula?

Mula-mula para prajurit Wei hanya bisa tertegun, namun lama-lama mereka mulai melihat kemenangan besar dibalik kematian sang Kaisar Wu. Mereka mulai bersorak, kemudian tertawa menang sementara Lu Xun masih belum bisa menghentikan tangisannya. Tubuhnya sampai bergetar karena menangis. Luka-lukanya yang masih baru terasa perih tersentuh oleh air matanya.

"Kami sudah menepati janji kami, bukan?" Sahut Sima Yi tiba-tiba dari belakang Lu Xun. "Kami tidak akan membunuhnya perlahan, tetapi langsung dengan cepat saja." Suaranya santai sekali, seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Tidak ada rasa bersalah sedikitpun, atau setidaknya sedikit rasa empati.

"Kenapa?" Lu Xun masih menatap lekat ke arah Sun Ce yang telah menutup mata. "Kenapa Kaisar mempercayakan Meimei padaku? Aku sudah sangat ingin mati... rasanya aku gagal... satu-satunya yang tersisa untukku hanya kematian..."

Cao Pi berdiri di depan Lu Xun yang masih berlutut memegangi mayat Sun Ce. Pangeran Wei itu mengarahkan mata pedangnya tepat di leher Lu Xun, kemudian berkata sinis padanya. "Tugasmu sudah selesai, Lu Xun. Kau bisa menyusul kaisarmu sekarang." Ia tersenyum mengejek memandang Lu Xun yang hancur, bukan hanya tubuhnya tetapi juga hatinya. "Sayang sekali kau tidak bisa menjaga Yangmei sesuai keinginan kaisarmu."

Sima Yi yang dari tadi mengekor di belakang Cao Pi tiba-tiba membisikkan sesuatu padanya. Cao Pi kelihatannya mendengar dengan tertarik setiap kata-kata Sima Yi. Selesai berbicara, Sima Yi mengeluarkan sebuah botol dibalik jubahnya, kemudian memamerkannya pada Cao Pi. Cao Pi mengangguk senang melihatnya. Entah apa yang direncakan mereka sekarang.

"Baiklah, Lu Xun." Cao Pi menyarungkan kembali pedangnya. "Kau telah berbaik hati sekali mempertontonkan sebuah pertunjukan yang bagus, sehingga kami bisa memperlihatkan sesuatu yang menarik pada kaisarmu itu." Ejeknya dengan sinis. "Karena kami telah mendapat waktu yang menyenangkan bersamamu, kami memutuskan untuk tidak membunuhmu..."

"... tapi bukankah membosankan kalau hanya melepaskanmu begitu saja?" Lanjut Sima Yi dengan sebuah pertanyaan yang menakutkan, yang tidak bisa dijawab oleh Lu Xun sendiri. "Karena itu, kami ingin menghadiahimu sesuatu..."

Sekali lagi rambut Lu Xun dijambak dari belakang, kemudian ia dipaksa berdiri menghadap Sima Yi. Dua orang memegangi lengan atasnya erat-erat. Sima Yi berjalan mendekati Lu Xun, kemudian menunjukkan botol itu padanya. Botol itu tidak begitu besar, mungkin hanya sebesar kepalan tangan manusia yang bagian atasnya dibuat semakin sempit hingga ke bibirnya. Di dalamnya terdapat cairan berwarna hitam kebiruan, entah apa itu. Sima Yi membuka sumbat botol itu, kemudian mendekatkannya ke wajah Lu Xun.

"Kau tahu ini apa, kan?" Tanya Sima Yi. "Aku sangat ahli membuat segala jenis racun. Ini adalah penemuan baruku, sama sekali belum pernah dicoba, tetapi sepertinya kau bisa jadi bahan percobaan." Katanya. "Kalau sampai ramuan ini ternyata berhasil, bisa-bisa kau jauh lebih memilih mati."

Lu Xun menatap botol itu. Apalagi yang akan direncanakan Sima Yi sekarang? Racun yang melukai tangannya belum sepenuhnya hilang efeknya, kini tubuhnya akan dimasuki racun lain lagi. Tatapan matanya yang kosong menatap cairan itu, sepertinya ia sama sekali tidak peduli akan apa yang akan terjadi setelah meminumnya.

Sima Yi menyentuhkan bibir botol itu ke mulut Lu Xun. Lu Xun sama sekali tidak melakukan usaha apapun untuk berontak. Ia seperti anak kecil yang patuh ketika disuruh minum obat yang pahit. Sima Yi mengangkat kepala Lu Xun agak ke atas, kemudian menuangkan cairan itu dalam mulutnya. Benar, ternyata cairan itu sangat pahit, lidahnya sampai terasa mati rasa saat cairan itu memenuhi mulutnya. Tetapi yang paling menyakitkan adalah sesudah cairan itu masuk ke kerongkongannya. Entah kenapa kerongkongannya terasa seperti terbakar, seolah yang dituang itu bukan racun tetapi cairan kanji yang panas meletup-letup.

Saat Sima Yi berserta prajurit-prajuritnya tahu Lu Xun akan memuntahkan racun itu, mereka semakin kuat memeganginya. Lu Xun seperti meronta-ronta agar cairan itu tidak lagi dialirkan ke dalam tubuhnya, tetapi toh mereka sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya. Sampai beberapa lama, akhirnya cairan dalam botol itu sepenuhnya habis, barulah Sima Yi memberikan isyarat agar mereka melepaskan Lu Xun.

Lu Xun langsung roboh ke tanah. Kepalanya seperti berputar-putar, tubuhnya terasa seperti terbakar. Ia mengerang kesakitan, kemudian batuk-batuk, berusaha memuntahkan apa yang telah diminumnya. Tetapi yang keluar dari mulutnya bukan racun itu melainkan darahnya sendiri. Ia bergulingan di atas tanah, berseru meminta tolong atau apapun yang ada di pikirannya.

Ia masih samar-samar dapat melihat Sima Yi, Cao Pi, dan beberapa prajurit lain memandanginya. Berbagai macam reaksi yang dilihatnya, ada yang tertawa mengejek, ada yang menyaksikannya dengan penuh minat, tetapi ada juga yang mulai merasa sedikit ngeri. Yang pasti, pengelihatannya semakin lama semakin kabur. Warna-warna dari orang-orang itu bercampur menjadi satu, seperti cat berbagai macam warna yang dituang menjadi satu, kemudian diaduk tak karuan, menjadi semakin kehilangan warnanya, menjadi semakin gelap, dan akhirnya hitam sama sekali.

* * *

Thnx for reading... ^^

BTW, maaf saya nggak bisa ngasih chap berikutnya... bukannya apa-apa, tapi chap berikutnya tuh menjelaskan apa yang akan terjadi sama Lu Xun. Dan kalo saya kasih tahu, pasti nggak seru lagi... Jadi, yah... tunggu sebentar, ya... ^^ Ntar Minggu saya update, kok... ^^ (soalnya Senin saya nggak bisa update, mau liburan sama temen2... XD)

(weewww... tega2nya saya membunuh Sun Ce n Da Qiao, bahkan sampe menyiksa Lu Xun kayak getu pula... *guilty feeling*)


	38. Missing Ache

Maafkan hamba yang sangat cacad ini... sudah jarang OL, lupa update pula! Weww... XD Maklum... pengacara... pengangguran banyak acara... XD SELAIN ITU... saya juga merasa banyak sodara yang lagi UAS... makanya saya merasa bersalah kalo update cerita ini pas sodara lagi sibuk2nya belajar... ntar malah jadi godaan...

Makanya... bagi yang belum belajar, belajar dulu sono... baru baca...

DANGER! Ehm, maksud saya, ada masalah besar...

Begini, selama saya search di internet, nggak pernah sekalipun saya ketemu nama istrinya Lu Xun (alias anaknya Sun Ce) tuh apa. Makanya saya ngawur aja bikin Yangmei (soalnya menurut paduan Mary Sue yang say baca, cara bikin nama supaya seorang OC nggak sampe Mary Sue adalah dengan ngasih nama ngawur aja...) dan jadilah OC yang bernama Yangmei. Tapi ternyata sodara, nama asli anaknya Sun Ce yang jadi istrinya Lu Xun tuh baru aja aku ketemu (meski belum bisa 100% dipercaya). Jadi ceritanya aku masuk ke salah satu forum game (kalo mau tahu namanya Neoseeker), dan pada intinya membicarakan seorang tokoh cewe yang bagus dijadikan playable character yaitu anaknya Sun Ce ini! Dan disitu ditulis kalo namanya **Sun Lunyu** (mengingatkan sama nama adeknya Ma Chao yang namanya Ma Lunyu...)

Yah... sudah kadung sampe sepanjang ini masa namanya harus diubah lagi... ==a Biar aja, ya...

BTW, WARNING! Chapter ini akan SANGAT mengejutkan dan bahkan membawa kecenderungan untuk menjadikan cerita ini CRACK buuuaaanget... (saya sudah mengingatkan). Yah... silahkan membaca! ^^

* * *

* * *

Sinar matahari mulai menyeruak masuk ke matanya.

Lu Xun berusaha untuk membuka matanya perlahan, silau tertimpa cahaya yang membutakan itu. Entah sudah berapa lama ia tertidur, yang pasti tempatnya sekarang terbangun benar-benar berbeda dari tempat yang dilihatnya terakhir. Tidak ada satupun prajurit Wei yang dilihatnya. Ia benar-benar sendiri. Tubuhnya ia gerakkan perlahan, rasanya ia seperti lumpuh. Sedikit saja bergerak tubuhnya sudah sakit semua. Dalam kepalanya seperti terputar ulang ingatan akan apa yang telah terjadi padanya.

_Jadi... aku masih hidup rupanya..._ pikirnya dalam hati. Entah ia harus senang atau sedih atas kenyataan itu.

Kepalanya ia dongkakkan perlahan, memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Rupanya ia masih di He Fei. Dataran yang gersang dan hanya ditumbuhi sedikit rumput liar itu mengingatkannya akan medan pertempuran dimana ia telah bertarung dengan Sima Yi, kemudian kedatangan Yangmei yang menyebabkannya terkena panah beracun itu. Dan akhirnya semua rantai kejadian itu sampai pada detik ini.

Setelah mendapatkan kembali seluruh kekuatannya, ia mencoba untuk bergerak. Mulailah ia menenggakkan kakinya. Tetapi tengah berusaha, tubuhnya jatuh lagi ke tanah. Kakinya tidak dapat menyangga tubuhnya.

Barulah dia sadar, ia tidak dapat berdiri! Kedua kakinya menyentuh tanah, tetapi begitu juga tangannya!

_Astaga... kenapa ini...?_ Saat ia sepenuhnya awas akan keadaan sekitarnya. Dilihatnya rumput-rumput yang berukuran lebih besar daripada saat terakhir kali ia melihatnya, begitu juga pohon-pohon. Pendeknya, keseluruhan lingkungannya bertambah besar... atau mungkin diakah yang semakin menyusut?

Di kejauhan dilihatnya sebuah aliran sungai yang airnya mulai mengering. Barulah ia sadar lagi, selama menjalani siksaan di benteng Wei, seteter air pun belum masuk ke kerongkongannya kecuali racun itu. Karena kehausan, ia cepat-cepat beranjak ke sungai itu, sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa ia tidak berjalan di atas dua kaki tetapi empat kaki!

Lu Xun menunduk menatap air sungai itu, kemudian meminumnya sedikit untuk membasahi mulut dan tenggorokannya yang kering. Saat ia menatap permukaan air itu, ia melihat sesuatu yang aneh di sana.

_Kucing?_ Pikir Lu Xun dalam hati. Ini benar-benar aneh. _Tidak biasanya kucing ditemukan di medan perang seperti ini._ Kucing itu berbulu cukup tebal. Tubuhnya tidak terlalu besar, bahkan boleh dibilang masih seperti anak kucing. Bulu yang menutupi tubuhnya berwarna kuning keemasan, begitu juga warna matanya yang keemasan...

_Tunggu. Mata emas?_

Lu Xun menatap dengan tidak percaya. Satu-satunya manusia yang ia tahu memiliki mata emas adalah dirinya sendiri! Dan belum ada satu kucing pun yang matanya berwarna emas! Lu Xun mengangkat lengannya kemudian memperhatikannya. Sekarang lengannya berbulu dengan warna yang sama seperti bayangan kucing yang ia lihat di permukaan sungai tadi. Dan telapak tangannya... dari pada disebut telapak tangan lebih tepat disebut cakar. Tangannya itu sekarang tidak lagi berfungsi sebagai tangan tetapi sebagai kaki depan!

Sangking tidak dapat menutupi rasa terkejutnya, Lu Xun berteriak. "Meow!"

_Meow... __Tidak mungkin..._

Ini semua terlalu mustahil untuk menjadi kenyataan. Ia sekarang menjadi kucing? Bagaimana bisa? Mungkinkah... mungkinkah ini efek dari racun yang telah diberikan Sima Yi padanya? Jadi inikah yang dimaksud dengan lebih buruk dari kematian? Kejadian ini terlalu mendadak. Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang?

_Aku tahu..._ Tiba-tiba Lu Xun terhenyak. _Aku harus bertemu Meimei..._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Beberapa hari telah berlalu sejak kembalinya Yangmei di perkemahan Wu. Tidak ada yang mau berbicara padanya. Ada yang enggan karena merasa kekalahan ini semua adalah ulah Yangmei sendiri. Ada pula yang tidak mau bicara karena merasa Yangmei butuh waktu untuk sendirian setelah ditinggal pergi oleh ayahnya, ibunya, dan terutama Lu Xun. Beberapa sudah mencoba bicara padanya, tetapi bukannya menanggapi baik-baik, putri itu malah marah-marah.

Selama beberapa waktu ini, tidak ada penyerangan oleh pihak Wei, padahal tentu jika mereka menyerang sekarang Wu akan hancur. Dengan demikian Yangmei merasa aman untuk keluar dari perkemahannya. Biasanya ia akan memandang ke benteng Wei lama sekali, tempat ia meninggalkan hatinya. Bagaimanapun, ia masih berusaha percaya pada Lu Xun. Lu Xun sudah berjanji akan kembali, jadi ia akan kembali.

Tiba-tiba bahunya ditepuk dari belakang oleh seseorang. Yangmei menoleh ke belakang.

Ternyata Sun Quan. Sun Quan adalah adik kandung Sun Ce. Jadi Sun Quan adalah paman kandung Yangmei sendiri. Semenjak Sun Ce dikabarkan gugur di medan perang, diputuskan Sun Quan yang akan menggantikan posisi Sun Ce sebagai kaisar. Namun putusan itu masih belum dirundingkan lebih jauh. Sun Quan orangnya lebih terkesan serius daripada Sun Ce, sekaligus lebih berwibawa daripada Sun Ce. Orangnya baik, tetapi tidak pandai memeriahkan suasana atau melucu seperti Sun Ce.

"Meimei," Panggil Sun Quan. "Aku tahu kau masih sedih... ayah ibumu..."

Yangmei langsung memotong perkataan pamannya. "Paman, aku memang sangat sedih karena kedua orangtuaku gugur." Jawabnya dengan suara setengah berbisik. "Tapi aku berusaha kuat, karena aku tahu Lu Xun masih hidup. Asal Lu Xun masih hidup, tidak apa-apa."

"Tapi kau tahu sendiri, Meimei..." Lanjut Sun Quan. "... Bahwa Lu Xun juga sudah..." Sun Quan membiarkan kata-kata tidak terselesaikan.

Mendadak tatapan mata Yangmei dipenuhi amarah. Inilah alasan mengapa ia lebih suka menyendiri daripada orang lain berusaha menghiburnya. Sebab ia tahu mereka akan mengatakan hal seperti itu! Kenapa? Kenapa mereka berusaha mematahkan harapan terakhirnya? Kenapa mereka tidak menyemangatinya untuk tetap setia menunggu Lu Xun kembali? Kenapa? Setiap kali ia bertanya, mereka justru akan menjawab hal yang lebih menyakitkan lagi. _"Kenyataan memang pahit, tetapi kebohongan manis rasanya..."_ Begitulah yang selalu mereka katakan hingga tak ayal lagi Yangmei menjadi marah besar.

Kali ini pun sama sekali tidak berbeda. "Tidak! Itu tidak benar! Lu Xun masih ada di sini! Sekarang dia pasti sudah capek karena kelelahan bertarung melawan Wei! Sekarang dia ada di perjalanan kembali ke sini!" Teriak Yangmei.

Sun Quan menggeleng. "Meimei, sampai sekarang dia belum kembali kemari. Kau tahu benar dia pasti terbunuh kalau dia ada di Wei..."

"TIDAK!" Jerit Yangmei sekuat-kuatnya. Tanpa sadar airmata mulai mengalir deras membasahi pipinya. "Lu Xun cuma berlatih di Wei supaya dia bisa menjadi petarung yang hebat! Dia mungkin sekarang tersesat! Aku akan menunggunya!"

"Tidak bisa, Meimei." Balas Sun Quan. "Kita akan kembali ke Jian Ye secepatnya."

"APA?"

"Kita akan kembali ke Jian Ye." Sun Quan mengulangi. "Tidak ada gunanya tetap di tempat ini. Hanya mengurangi ransum saja. Apalagi sewaktu-waktu Wei bisa menyerang lagi." Sun Quan terdiam sesaat, melihat keponakannya yang hanya diam dengan tatapan kosong, berusaha mencerna kata-katanya. "Kau tidak mungkin memaksa kami untuk tetap di tempat ini hanya demi menunggu Lu Xun, kan?"

Yangmei tidak dapat berkata-kata.

"Dia tidak mungkin pulang."

"Bohong..." Yangmei mulai terisak lagi. "Paman, tolong katakan itu bohong! Lu Xun akan kembali! Aku yakin dia akan kembali!" Kemudian suaranya melemah, pandangan dan nada suaranya seperti memohon. "Paman, kumohon, tunggulah sebentar lagi... Lu Xun akan pulang sebentar lagi."

Sun Quan sudah mulai tidak sabar menghadapi keponakannya ini. Ia akhirnya hanya mendesah sambil berusaha bersabar. "Meimei, kalau kita berada di sini terus, bisa membahayakan seluruh angkatan perang juga. Sekarang pikirkan, kalau sampai tiba-tiba pasukan Wei dikerahkan untuk menyerang angkatan perang kita yang masih belum siap ini, bencana sudah tidak bisa dihindari lagi. Lu Xun sudah berkorban banyak untukmu. Kalau Wei sampai menyerang dan kau tertangkap lagi, bukankah pengorbanan Lu Xun itu sia-sia? Coba pikirkan!"

Yangmei sudah tidak bisa berpikir lagi, sama sekali tidak. Otaknya seperti buntu. Telinganya tidak mendengar. Kata-kata Sun Quan sepertinya tidak sampai masuk dalam pikirannya. Yang ia hanya pikirkan hanya satu. Lu Xun. "Bagaimana kalau nanti Lu Xun kembali dan aku tidak ada di sini? Dia pasti kesepian, dia pasti mencariku kemana-mana, dia pasti sedih karena ditinggalkan sendirian di tempat yang yang cuma musuh saja yang ada di depan mata..."

Akhirnya Sun Quan menyerah. Ia menepuk punggung Yangmei sebelum kembali ke perkemahan, meninggalkan Yangmei seorang diri di tengah hamparan dataran yang luas itu. Yangmei masih terdiam, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Setelah beberapa lama waktu berlalu, dengan langkah gontai Yangmei masuk ke perkemahan Wu. Orang-orang mulai sibuk mengemasi barang-barang, sama sekali tidak memperhatikan putri yang sedang berlalu melintasi mereka itu. Yangmei masuk ke tempat dimana ia bermalam di hari pertama. Tempat itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah kemah Lu Xun. Sejak ia berpisah dari Lu Xun hari itu, ia sama sekali tidak berani menginjakkan kakinya di tempat itu, takut kalau sampai ia teringat pada Lu Xun lagi.

Airmatanya tumpah saat itu juga. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya di tempat itu. Akhirnya segala kesedihannya, frustasinya, kemarahannya bisa ia tumpahkan bersamaan dengan airmatanya. Isak tangisnya tidak lagi ia sembunyikan seperti biasanya.

"Lu Xun..." Yangmei mendesah diiringi sedu-sedannya. "Kenapa kamu tidak kembali? Pulanglah... Pulanglah... aku capek menunggumu... kamu tidak mati, kan? Kamu masih hidup, kan? Kamu tidak berbohong lagi, kan?" Kali ini, dia sendiri yang harus menghapus airmatanya. Kalau seandainya Lu Xun ada di sisinya, dia tidak perlu melakukannya. "Sebentar lagi aku harus pergi, jadi kumohon cepatlah pulang... Aku tidak mau kamu kembali kemudian tidak menemukan siapapun. Aku tidak mau kamu sendirian mencariku di tempat seperti ini."

Sampai saat itu, ia melihat sebuah pedang yang terbujur di ranjang Lu Xun, begitu juga secarik kertas yang terlipat dengan seuntai tali. Diambilnya kertas itu, kemudian dilihatnya isinya. Rupanya kertas itu... Yangmei menggengam kertas itu kuat-kuat dengan satu tangannya, sementara tangan yang lain melepaskan tali yang sama, dengan lipatan kertas yang sama juga yang dikalungkan di lehernya. Di sana tertulis puisi yang di tulis Lu Xun beberapa tahun yang lalu, pada saat semuanya masih damai, tidak ada kejadian seperti sekarang ini.

Kalimat itu dibacanya berulang-ulang, begitu juga gambar itu ia pandangi lama-lama. Airmatanya jatuh menetes di atas kertas sehingga tintanya mulai membelobor tak karuan. Semua kenangannya akan Lu Xun seolah bangkit lagi. Sekarang, mana bisa ia meninggalkan Lu Xun begitu saja? Bisakah segampang itu melupakannya?

Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara pintu kemah dibuka perlahan. Ia berbalik karena kaget, dan saat itulah...

Matanya bertemu dengan mata Lu Xun.

Tetapi itu bukan Lu Xun, hanya pandangan matanya saja. Tatapan mata yang teduh dan lembut. Bola mata berwarna emas yang seolah mengeluarkan cahaya. Tatapan mata yang membuat jiwanya tergetar walau hanya sesaat saja.

Sudah jelas itu bukan Lu Xun. Yang ia lihat adalah seekor kucing kecil. Bulunya tebal berwarna kuning keemasan. Kucing itu benar-benar lucu, apalagi dengan telinganya yang berbentuk segitiga terus-menerus bergerak, begitu juga dengan ekornya yang panjang. Matanya... matanya yang bulat besar itu benar-benar mirip dengan mata manusia, atau tepatnya mata Lu Xun yang sangat dikenalnya itu.

Untuk sesaat, baik Yangmei maupun kucing itu hanya bisa diam mematung saja. Sampai beberapa saat lamanya, barulah kucing itu menghampiri Yangmei, kemudian mengeliat di kakinya. Yangmei mulai kebingungan. Bagaimana mungkin kucing liar seperti ini tidak takut pada manusia, dan justru malah berani memasuki perkemahan yang banyak orang, dan sekarang malah mendekat padanya?

"Meow..." Kucing itu menengadah menatap Yangmei. Yangmei akhirnya meletakkan semua kertasnya kembali dan mulai mengangkat kucing itu dengan hati-hati di atas kedua tangannya. Kucing itu tetap tidak menghindar, dan pada akhirnya menurut saat Yangmei mulai memeluknya, mengelus bulunya yang lebat.

"Hmmm... kamu lucu sekali." Gumam Yangmei. "Benar-benar kucing manis!" Sejak hari ia kehilangan Lu Xun, baru kali ini seulas senyum tersungging di wajahnya. Kucing itu kemudian mendekatkan kepalanya ke wajah Yangmei yang masih basah oleh air mata. Apa yang dilakukan kucing itu membuat Yangmei terkejut setengah mati! Kucing itu menjilati wajah Yangmei seolah ingin menghapus airmatanya!

"Kamu..." Yangmei menatap kucing itu dengan takjub. "Benar-benar mirip Lu Xun, ya?" Hanya itu kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Sebagai jawaban, kucing itu hanya... apakah ia mengangguk? Yangmei sendiri masih belum yakin benar.

Akhirnya, Yangmei memutuskan untuk membawa kucing ajaib itu dengannya, kemudian ia memulai pekerjaannya merapikan barang-barang Lu Xun untuk persiapan sebelum pergi. Entah kenapa, sejak bertemu dengan kucing itu, Yangmei merasa perasaannya sedikit lebih ringan. Benar-benar kucing ajaib.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Segera sesudah persiapan untuk kembali ke Jian Ye selesai, angkatan perang Wu segera meninggalkan kota He Fei. Untunglah dalam perjalanan rupanya Wei sama sekali tidak mengejar. Malah menurut kabar, sesudah angkatan perang Wu angkat kaki dari tempat itu, tidak lama kemudian angkatan perang Wei juga bersiap-siap untuk meninggalkan He Fei. Perjalanan kembali ke ibukota Jian Ye bisa dikatakan sangat tenang dan tidak ada hambatan apapun. Namun tetap saja tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan untuk menceriakan suasana lagi.

Malam itu, mereka bermalam di sembarang hutan. Sebentar lagi mereka akan sampai ke ibukota. Yangmei yang kelelahan tidur beralaskan selembar selimut. Kelihatannya ia tidur nyenyak sekali meskipun hanya berbantalkan tangannya yang ditekuk. Sangat berbeda sekali dengan kucing di sebelahnya yang sama sekali tidak bisa tidur. Matanya tetap terbuka. Sebenarnya, selama beberapa malam ini kucing itu sama sekali tidak pernah tertidur.

Kucing itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Lu Xun sendiri.

Lu Xun berjalan tanpa arah, sudah terlalu lelah untuk menangisi nasibnya sendiri. Bukankah ia sendiri yang bilang akan siap menanggung apapun yang terjadi demi Yangmei? Bahkan jika itu adalah kematian sekalipun? Tetapi kali ini beda, ia seekor kucing sekarang! Apa yang bisa dilakukannya sebagai kucing? Dan bagaimana caranya ia kembali menjadi manusia? Segala cara telah dilakukannya untuk memberitahu Yangmei, tetapi gadis itu tetap saja tidak mengerti.

Selain itu, kalau dipikir lagi, memang sebaiknya Yangmei, atau siapapun itu, jangan sampai tahu-menahu soal ini.

Di pohon yang tidak jauh dari sana, tali kekang seekor kuda berwarna coklat kekuningan diikatkan. Siapa lagi kuda itu kalau bukan Huo Li, kuda kepunyaan Lu Xun yang akhirnya dibawa oleh Yangmei? Lu Xun mendekatinya, dilihatnya Huo Li juga tidak bisa tidur dan sepertinya ia sedang gelisah, mungkin karena beberapa hari tidak melihat majikannya. Lu Xun tersenyum melihat kesetiaan kudanya itu.

Saat Huo Li menyadari kehadiran Lu Xun, binatang itu seperti tersentak kaget, hampir meringkih. "Tuan?"

Lu Xun sendiri tidak kalah kaget. Selama ini ia sama sekali tidak bisa berkomunikasi dengan Huo Li, tapi kenapa kali ini bisa? Apa karena mereka sama-sama binatang sekarang? Dan kenapa Huo Li bisa mengenalinya meskipun ia sekarang adalah seekor kucing? Lu Xun sampai tidak tahu harus menjawab atau tidak, dan kalau menjawab pun, apa yang harus ia katakan?

Huo Li mengulang lagi pertanyaannya. "Kau... Tuan Lu Xun, kan?"

"I-iya..." Jawab Lu Xun masih dengan nada tidak percaya. Kepalanya ia pukul berulang-ulang dan terasa sakit. Ternyata ia sama sekali tidak bermimpi! "Huo Li! Ini kau?"

"Benar, tuan! Aku Huo Li!" Balas Huo Li lagi. "Setelah lama kuperhatikan, ternyata memang tuan berubah menjadi kucing! Bagaimana tuan bisa seperti ini? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Ulah siapa ini?" Tanya Huo Li bertubi-tubi tanpa bisa memendam rasa penasarannya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku? Padahal aku kan sekarang kucing?" Tanya Lu Xun balik.

"Aku sudah menjadi kuda tunggangan tuan selama beberapa tahun, mana mungkin aku tidak bisa mengenal tuan?" Lagi-lagi Huo Li bertanya balik. "Ini namanya insting binatang! Sekarang, tuan, tolong ceritakan, bagaimana tuan bisa menjadi seperti ini?"

Lu Xun menggeleng lemah. "Kau tidak tahu, Huo Li..." Huo Li mendengarkan majikannya itu dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu. "Kau tidak tahu apa yang aku alami setelah kau dan Yangmei pergi..."

"Apa yang mereka lakukan?"

"Mereka..." Lu Xun terdiam sejenak, bingung harus mengatakan apa. "... mereka meminumkan racun padaku."

"Tunggu sebentar!" Huo Li memotong. "Ini sama sekali tidak jelas! Tuan, bisakah tolong anda ceritakan dari awal? Aku bingung! Apakah mereka akhirnya menangkapmu? Kau gagal menembus kepungan Wei?"

Lu Xun tersenyum kecut mendengar pertanyaan Huo Li. "Jika aku berhasil lepas dari kepungan Wei, sekarang aku masih berwujud manusia." Jawabnya. "Aku ditangkap oleh mereka akhirnya." Mulailah Lu Xun bercerita, mulai dari dihadapkan dengan Cao Pi yang berusaha mencari kesalahannya dan mempermalukannya dengan menanyainya, kemudian disiksa habis-habisan oleh prajurit Wei dan sampai akhirnya ia bertemu dengan Kaisar Sun Ce sendiri dan menyaksikannya terbunuh. Pada akhirnya ia sendiri diberi ramuan beracun itu.

Entah bagaimana Huo Li harus merespon sekarang. Ia marah sekali mendengar majikannya diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Wei. Tak terasa sepanjang mendengarkan cerita Lu Xun, kuda itu terus-menerus mendengus marah.

"Kurang ajar! Kurang ajar sekali orang-orang Wei itu! Mereka harus menerima pelajaran!" Kata Huo Li sesudah Lu Xun menyelesaikan ceritanya.

"Sudahlah, Huo Li..." Lu Xun menghela nafas panjang, seperti orang yang sudah tidak berdaya lagi menanggung nasibnya. "Sekarang tidak ada lagi yang bisa kita lakukan... Kecuali..."

"Kecuali?"

"Kekuatan Meimei." Lu Xun menjawab dengan yakin. "Bukankah Meimei memiliki kekuatan untuk menyembuhkan? Mungkin kekuatan itu bisa digunakan untuk menyembuhkanku." Tetapi kemudian Lu Xun terdiam sejenak sebelum mendesah lagi. "Tapi dengan keadaanku yang seperti ini, bagaimana aku bisa memberitahu Meimei?"

Huo Li bingung harus menjawab apa. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu-menahu masalah manusia ini. Saat pertama kali ia bertemu Lu Xun, ia sedang dalam kepungan api. Ketika dilihatnya Lu Xun tidak terbakar, dia mengira semua manusia tahan pada benda panas yang disebut api. Namun, pada saat mereka berdua selamat, orang-orang merasa heran melihat Lu Xun yang tidak apa-apa setelah masuk dalam api. Akhirnya, tahulah Huo Li bahwa majikannya ini memiliki sesuatu yang khusus dibandingkan manusia-manusia yang lain. Tapi apa itu, ia sama sekali tidak tahu. Baginya manusia ini sesuatu yang sangat rumit.

Untuk sesaat keheningan menguasai udara malam yang sejuk itu. Sampai pada akhirnya Huo Li memberanikan diri untuk memecah kesunyian. "Tuan, bolehkan aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Lu Xun menoleh ke kudanya yang sekarang berukuran jauh lebih besar darinya itu. "Tentu saja."

"Aku ingin bertanya..." Kelihatan jelas Huo Li sedang ragu menanyakannya. "Sepertinya tuan terlihat beda dari manusia-manusia yang lain. Waktu pertama kali kita bertemu, sepertinya tahan dari api adalah suatu kemampuan luar biasa yang hanya kau saja yang punya. Kemudian kau juga berkata Nona Yangmei bisa menyembuhkan sementara yang lainnya tidak. Memangnya apa yang membedakanmu dan Nona Yangmei dari manusia lain?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Lu Xun tersenyum. Ia tahu seekor kuda seperti Huo Li sama sekali tidak pernah diajari atau mendengar tentang Phoenix dan lain sebagainya. "Ceritanya panjang, Huo Li." Katanya sambil memandang bintang-bintang di langit yang gelap. Malam itu panjang, jadi sepertinya menceritakan segala sesuatu mulai dari awal sampai akhir pada Huo Li tidak akan membuang waktu. Akhirnya, Lu Xun menceritakan segala kejadian tentang Phoenix, mulai dari legenda Feng dan Huang, dataran China yang tidak pernah aman, dan sampai pada masa mereka ini.

Huo Li mendengarkan dengan seksama setiap perkataan Lu Xun. Sepertinya mempelajari dunia manusia sangat susah untuknya yang seekor hewan. Ia sebenarnya bingung, mengapa manusia bisa mendambakan kedamaian, tetapi mereka terus berperang untuk kedamaian itu? Mengapa manusia menggembar-gemborkan kebaikan, tetapi pada kenyataannya ada di antara mereka yang tega berlaku buruk terhadap manusia lainnya seperti yang dilakukan para orang Wei pada majikannya itu? Mengapa ada orang yang berjuang mati-matian untuk kepentingan orang lain sampai mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri, padahal ada juga yang mencari kepuasan diri sendiri sampai mengorbankan orang lain?

Dan terutama, Huo Li melihat sendiri dari kehidupan Lu Xun yang nyata. Mengapa ada orang yang bisa mencintai orang lain sedalam itu, sampai mau memaafkan orang tersebut berulang-ulang kali, dan menanggung kesalahannya?

Selesai Lu Xun menceritakan, Huo Li hanya bisa terus-menerus menatap majikannya yang sekarang berwujud kucing itu. Bayangkan saja, dari seorang manusia yang memilikinya, yang dengan leluasa dapat menungganginya untuk berperang atau berburu, sekarang telah berubah menjadi seekor kucing kecil, yang sekali injak saja mungkin sudah mati. Semua ini bermula dari seorang Yangmei. Tetapi anehnya, Huo Li sama sekali tidak mendengar keluhan tentang Yangmei keluar dari mulut Lu Xun barang sekalipun.

"Begitulah ceritanya..." Lu Xun mengakhiri ceritanya yang panjang itu.

"Tuan?"

Lu Xun menoleh ke arah Huo Li. "Ya?"

"Kau tidak marah?"

"Marah pada siapa?"

"Nona Yangmei." Jawab Huo Li pendek.

Lu Xun terhenyak sesaat. "Mengapa aku harus marah padanya?"

"Dia..." Huo Li berkata dengan suara yang lebih rendah. "Bukankah dia yang menyebabkan keadaanmu seperti ini sekarang? Kulihat Nona Yangmei itu sangat ceroboh dan banyak melakukan kesalahan meski kau telah memperingatkannya. Anehnya, dia sama sekali tidak pernah menerima akibat dari perbuatannya. Ini yang namanya tidak adil! Di dunia ini, yang namanya perbuatan jahat pasti ada akibatnya, dan tidak mungkin akibat itu bisa hilang dengan sendirinya! Kalau manusia, atau bahkan makhluk hidup lain sekalipun, termasuk kuda sekalipun melakukan kesalahan, pasti ada ganjarannya. Bagaimana mungkin sampai sekarang Nona Yangmei tidak mendapat ganjaran apapun atas perbuatannya?" Tanya Huo Li penasaran. "Contohnya, kalau manusia malas belajar, pasti ia akan menjadi bodoh. Kalau seorang manusia tidak menaati peraturan, dia akan dibawa ke pengadilan dan diberikan hukuman yang pantas. Kalau seekor kuda tidak mau berjalan, dia akan dipecut! Segala sesuatu di dunia ini berjalan dengan keadilan seperti itu, kenapa Nona Yangmei tidak? Ini kan tidak adil namanya?"

"Adil, kok." Jawab Lu Xun ringan dan pendek menanggapi pertanyaan Huo Li yang panjang.

Kontan Huo Li kaget dengan jawaban itu. "Hah? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Meimei menerima ganjarannya..." Balas Lu Xun. Kali ini, Huo Li melihat Lu Xun hanya menatap ke bawah saja. Meskipun ia sekarang seekor kucing, tatapan matanya yang terlihat sedih dan melankolis seperti saat wujudnya masih manusia dulu itu masih jelas terlihat. "... Tapi aku yang mengambil semuanya. Anggap saja begitu."

"Jadi, semua kesalahan Nona Yangmei, tuan yang menerima ganjarannya?" Tanya Huo Li, nyaris berteriak karena kaget. "Ini semakin tidak adil! Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti! Tuan, kalau begitu, ini justru akan semakin tidak adil untuk tuan sendiri! Sekarang, kenapa kau berkata ini semua adil?"

"Karena aku bersedia melakukannya dengan rela." Sekali lagi Lu Xun menjawab dengan pendek, tetapi langsung mengena. Huo Li bingung harus berkata apa lagi. Akhirnya, Lu Xun yang melanjutkan. "Kau tidak lihat, Huo Li? Malam saat aku pertama kali aku datang ke He Fei, aku harus mati-matian menyusun strategi untuk melawan Wei, bukan? Kemudian aku terkena serangan senar beracun Sima Yi. Berikutnya aku dibawa ke benteng Wei untuk disiksa, dan pada akhirnya aku di sini, diracun menjadi kucing. Apa ini masih kurang sebagai ganjaran dari kesalahan Meimei?"

"Bukan itu maksudku!" Jawab Huo Li cepat. "Aku sudah tahu benar yang kau alami itu akibat kesalahan Nona Yangmei. Yang mau kutanyakan adalah, apa kau sama sekali tidak marah atau menyesal atau mengeluh karena ini? Kulihat kau sangat hati-hati mengambil keputusan. Tindakanmu baik, tetapi kalau kau sampai mengalami semua ini karena Nona Yangmei, ini yang namanya tidak adil! Yang baik tidak perlu dihukum, tetapi yang salah-lah yang harus dihukum! Kau sama sekali tidak merasa begitu, tuan?"

Sampai di sana Lu Xun hanya diam, menatap Huo Li dengan suatu tatapan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan. Apa Lu Xun sedang menerawang? Huo Li sendiri tidak tahu.

"Tuan?" Panggil Huo Li. "Apa tuan baik-baik saja?"

Akhirnya, Lu Xun buyar dari lamunannya. Ia berbalik menatap ke tanah, kemudian menengadah memandang langit berbintang. "Kau benar, Huo Li." Katanya sambil menghela nafas panjang. "Tapi ini pilihanku sendiri! Jadi sebenarnya ini adil. Aku yang memilih untuk menerima ini semua, tidak ada yang memaksaku." Huo Li tertegun, rasanya kata-kata itu seperti membuka suatu pikiran baru di kepalanya yang hanya terisi oleh otak binatang yang hanya tahu prinsip hukuman saja. Lu Xun pun melanjutkan. "Ingatkah kau malam saat aku membawamu keluar untuk menolong Meimei. Kita bertemu dengan T'an Mo, bukan?"

Huo Li mengangguk tanpa mengerluarkan suara.

"Dia memberi tiga pilihan padaku, bukan? Pertama, membiarkan Meimei di tangan orang-orang Wei. Kedua, menyerah dan mengaku kalah demi Meimei. Dan terakhir, mati-matian menyelamatkan Meimei, bahkan kalau perlu harus meresikokan nyawaku sendiri." Lanjut Lu Xun. "Dari ketiga itu, mana yang aku pilih?"

"Ketiga." Jawab Huo Li sambil mengingat-ingat kejadian itu.

"Benar." Lu Xun mengangguk. "Kau pikir ada yang memaksakanku untuk memilihnya? Tidak ada! Itu pilihanku sendiri! Lalu saat aku memutus jembatan itu, itu pun pilihanku."

Jawaban yang diberikan Lu Xun memang mengena, tetapi tidak cukup memuaskan Huo Li, terutama dengan perasaannya sebagai binatang yang tidak mengerti bagaimana ada cinta yang seperti itu di dalam hati seorang manusia. "Tapi ini benar-benar gila! Tidak masuk akal!" Kelihatan sekali Huo Li sudah berusaha memikirkannya dalam-dalam tetapi tetap saja gagal. "Kenapa tuan melakukan semua ini demi Nona Yangmei? Kalau Nona Yangmei bisanya hanya menyusahkan tuan saja, kenapa tuan masih mau membela Nona Yangmei, mencintai Nona Yangmei, melindungi Nona Yangmei? Ini aneh!"

Lu Xun tertawa kecil. "Pertanyaanmu entah kenapa mirip sekali dengan pertanyaan Cao Pi dan Kaisar Sun Ce, Huo Li." Jawab Lu Xun. Huo Li sudah bersiap-siap untuk protes tetapi Lu Xun sudah melanjutkan lebih dahulu. "Baiklah, aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Hanya karena satu hal saja, tidak ada penjelasan lain. Karena aku menyayangi Yangmei lebih dari diriku sendiri."

"Iya! Iya! Aku mengerti!" Balas Huo Li dengan gaya tidak sabar. "Tapi kenapa kau mencintainya padahal dia tidak punya sesuatu untuk dicintai?"

"Sudah kubilang, karena aku mencintainya. Itu saja alasannya."

"Tapi kenapa?"

Lu Xun mau tidak mau jadi kesal juga. "Apakah mencintai seseorang harus ada alasannya?" Tanya Lu Xun balik akhirnya.

"Eh?" Huo Li kelihatan bingung. "Tentu saja. Yang namanya cinta itu harus ada alasannya. Misalnya karena dia pintar, dia baik hati, dia cantik, dia kaya, dia berpendidikan, atau apalah!"

"Pantaslah kau tidak mengerti..." Lu Xun akhirnya menyimpulkan. "Cinta itu kadang kala bisa aneh, sama sekali tidak ada alasan. Aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa aku sayang pada Yangmei. Tapi yang pasti, aku benar-benar menyayanginya, tidak peduli dia berubah seperti apapun."

Huo Li menatap majikannya itu lama sekali. Sampai detik ini ia masih belum tahu mengapa majikannya itu bisa sayang pada seorang Yangmei sampai seperti itu. Pastilah bukan karena Yangmei seorang putri, bukan juga karena Yangmei punya kekuatan Phoenix seperti Lu Xun sendiri.

_Mungkin memang benar Tuan Lu Xun tidak pernah menuntut apa-apa dari Nona Yangmei...

* * *

_Yahhh... itu alasannya kenapa ada salah satu fanart yang saya gambar sendiri yang gambarnya Lu Xun punya telinga kucing...

Wewww... kok lama2 jadi cerita fabel, ya? ==a

Nggak, deh... bagi yang nggak seneng, Lu Xun jadi kucing ini nggak lama, kok... kan kasihan kalo selamanya Lu Xun jadi kucing... XD

BTW, kalo mau tahu, ini inspirasinya muncul dari kucing saya... XD Tapi... Hixxx... kucing saya tuh sudah mati gara2 dibunuh sama kucing garong tetangga yang badannya lebih besar... Hixxx... padahal itu kucing sangat-sangat-sangat lucu... T-T

Yahhhh... saya minta izin harus Sabtu nggak update, ya? Sekalian hari Senin... Eh, tapi emang hari Senin udah selesai UAS belum?

**NOTE: KALO SAMPE TERJADI KEJATUHAN NILAI GARA2 NGGAK BELAJAR BUAT BACA CERITA INI, AUTHOR TIDAK BERTANGGUNG JAWAB!**

Thnx for reading... Would you like to review, please? ^^


	39. Li Mao

Ini saya ada satu kabar gembira! (tapi buat saya sendiri... XD *dinuklir*) Bulan Juni ini (dan lagi2 pas tepat ultah saya), saya bakal pergi lagi ke China, buat belajar... XD Kan katanya kejarlah ilmu sampai ke negri China... wkwkwk... (Waduh! Bakal ada 'The Two Pyromaniacs' Birthday' Part 2... XD) Nah, berhubung itu juga, aku merencanakan SATU BAGIAN FF ini sudah dipublish SEBELUM BULAN JUNI! Jadi Bulan Juni saya tinggal siap-siap buat berangkat... XD

Akhirnya seluruh chapter di part 1 ini selesai! Dan ini juga berarti, bulan Juli ceritanya udah nyampe di trilogy 2! YAY! (Huahaha... sudah nggak sabar... XD)

Selamat membaca!

* * *

Dua bulan sudah berlalu sejak perang di He Fei. Dalam dua bulan itu, terjadi begitu banyak hal di Wu. Sesampainya di Jian Ye, orang-orang yang gugur di medan perang dikuburkan, juga diadakan upacara untuk menghormati mereka yang sudah pergi, termasuk Kaisar dan Permaisuri. Sepanjang hari itu, Yangmei tidak henti-hentinya menangis. Syukurlah ada Zhou Ying, Ling Tong, Gan Ning, dan beberapa kawan lainnya yang menghiburnya. Sebenarnya kesedihan terbesar Yangmei bukanlah kehilangan kedua orangtuanya tetapi kehilangan Lu Xun.

Segera sesudah waktu berkabung yang relatif singkat itu usai, semua keluarga kaisar, jendral-jendral, penasihat-penasihat, dan pejabat-pejabat segera melakukan perundingan besar. Akhirnya, setelah berunding sekian lama, Sun Quan diangkat menjadi Kaisar Wu berikutnya menggantikan Sun Ce. Hal ini dianggap baik oleh seluruh petinggi-petinggi tersebut. Beberapa hari sesudah itu diadakan juga acara pelantikan Sun Quan menjadi kaisar yang baru.

Pada hari itu juga, Ibu Suri Wu, Wu Guotai, pulang setelah beberapa tahun pergi menyendiri memperdalam ajaran Kong Fu Zi dan taoisme. Wu Guotai adalah ibu dari Sun Ce dan Sun Quan, yang berarti dia adalah nenek kandung dari Yangmei, sekaligus nenek angkat Zhou Ying. Beliau sudah tua, hampir delapan puluh tahun, tetapi ia tidak kolot dan kaku seperti orang tua pada umunya. Sebaliknya, ia sangat pengertian dan perhatian, tidak hanya pada keluarga kaisar saja tetapi pada seluruh penghuni istana. Wu Guotai, menurut pandangan Yangmei dan Zhou Ying, adalah nenek yang sangat baik hati. Panggilan yang umum dan resmi digunakan untuk memanggil seorang Ibu Suri adalah Lao Zu Zong. Tetapi, karena Ibu Suri tahu benar sifat Yangmei yang serampangan dan suka mengabaikan formalitas, beliau mengizinkannya memanggilnya nenek saja.

"Biarlah..." Jawabnya kalau ia ditanyai oleh beberapa orang. "Justru panggilan nenek akan semakin mengakrabkan antar anggota keluarga. Kalau sopan tetapi tidak bisa dekat, apa gunanya?"

Semenjak kematian kedua orangtuanya, Yangmei sangat dekat dengan Wu Guotai. Wu Guotai sendiri tidak berencana untuk pergi lagi, mungkin karena dia juga tahu Yangmei benar-benar kesepian. Yangmei juga menolak untuk tinggal di istana utama lagi sekarang. Ia pindah ke istana milik Wu Guotai yang letaknya tidak begitu jauh dari istana utama. Kadang kala Zhou Ying mengunjungi Yangmei sekaligus untuk berbincang-bincang dengan Wu Guotai.

Lu Xun yang selama ini tersembunyi di balik wujud kucingnya hanya bisa ikut bersama Yangmei, atau tepatnya, ia-lah yang selama ini dibawa kemana-mana oleh Yangmei. Mereka berdua sepertinya sudah tidak bisa dilepaskan lagi. Sama seperti hari ini, Zhou Ying bersama Wu Guotai mendengarkan cerita Yangmei di dalam ruang tamu istana Wu Guotai. Tentu saja cerita tentang segala kejadian yang ia alami di He Fei. Entah kenapa, kejadian itu seperti tidak bisa habis-habisnya diceritakan.

"...begitulah ceritanya." Desah Yangmei. Setiap kali teringat akan Lu Xun, ia merasa selalu ingin menangis. Selalu. Neneknya serta Zhou Ying mendengarnya dengan penuh rasa simpati. Mereka tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

Yangmei mengangkat kepalanya, kemudian menatap keduanya lekat-lekat. "Tolong katakan padaku," Pinta Yangmei tiba-tiba. "Sebenarnya Lu Xun masih hidup, kan? Ya, kan? Dia pasti sekarang sedang tersesat, atau mungkin menungguku di He Fei." Katanya dengan suara parau. "Aku sudah janji akan menunggunya, tetapi sekarang aku meninggalkannya." Desah Yangmei sambil menghapus airmatanya dengan punggung tangannya.

Zhou Ying sudah mendengar berita ini dari ayahnya. Jujur saja ia sangat kaget dan sedih mendengarnya. Ayahnya hanya berkata bahwa Lu Xun hilang, tetapi tidak mengatakan apakah ia mati terbunuh atau tidak. Keberadaannya saja sekarang tidak jelas. Hanya saja, sebagian besar orang beranggapan Lu Xun sudah tewas. Secara logika hal itu memang sangat masuk akal, dan itulah yang Zhou Ying percayai. Tetapi, melihat Yangmei yang tertekan karena hal itu, Zhou Ying jadi enggan untuk mengatakan pendapatnya. Ia lebih memilih untuk diam saja.

Sebaliknya, Wu Guotai sama sekali tidak tahu-menahu soal ini. Ia bahkan tidak tahu bahwa cucu kandungnya itu sudah bertunangan dengan seseorang karena tempat ia bertapa dan memperdalam ajaran Kong Fu Zi dan taoisme sangat jauh letaknya dari Jian Ye. Sedikit demi sedikit Yangmei dan Zhou Ying telah menceritakannya pada Wu Guotai.

Ketika Wu Guotai mendengar cerita Yangmei, mau tidak mau ia hanya bisa mendesah kagum. Sungguh benar-benar kisah yang sangat mengharukan yang dialami cucunya ini. Bagaimana mungkin bisa terjadi kejadian seperti ini? Memang pastilah ini kehendak Tian sendiri mempersatukan mereka. Ia pernah mendengar mengenai Phoenix, tetapi barulah ia benar-benar percaya sekarang kalau cucunya itu ternyata memiliki kekuatan Huang. Sudah begitu banyak hal yang ia lewatkan semasa pergi.

"Meimei," Wu Guotai berkata dengan lembut. "Aku percaya Lu Xun masih hidup, dimanapun dia sekarang."

Kedua gadis muda itu menatap neneknya dengan pandangan yang berbeda. Yangmei, dengan tatapan lega, sementara Zhou Ying dengan tatapan bingung dan tidak percaya. Akhirnya, Zhou Ying menanggapinya. "Tapi, nek, seharusnya kalau memang Lu Xun masih hidup, dia pasti akan kembali. Sekarang kalau dia tidak kembali, berarti tandanya..."

"Tidak begitu!" Balas Wu Guotai memotong ucapan Zhou Ying. "Zhou Ying, kau harus tahu sesuatu. Kedua Phoenix tidak akan mati sebelum tugasnya selesai. Sampai China berada dalam kedamaian abadi, barulah Feng dan Huang boleh pergi. Aku yakin Lu Xun tidak mungkin mati semudah itu jika dia benar-benar memiliki kekuatan Feng." Katanya dengan mantap dan penuh keyakinan. Kata-kata itu sungguh memberi pengharapan dan semangat baru pada Yangmei yang selama ini selalu mendengar hal sebaliknya. "Ini semua sudah kehendak Tian!"

Lu Xun yang berada dalam gendongan Yangmei merasa terhibur mendengarnya. Senang sekali rasanya melihat Yangmei menemukan pengharapan baru. _Ya Tian..._ pikirnya dalam hati. _Kenapa begitu banyak yang percaya aku ini punya kekuatan Feng, ya? Bahkan Ibu Suri juga. Padahal sampai sekarang aku sendiri belum pernah melihat kekuatan itu._

"Terima kasih, nenek!" Yangmei memeluk Wu Guotai sangking senangnya. "Aku senang nenek bilang begitu! Berarti Lu Xun masih hidup! Dia benar-benar tidak bohong! Dia benar-benar tidak meninggalkanku sendirian!"

_Tentu saja..._ sekali lagi Lu Xun berkata dalam hati. _Seandainya saja kamu tahu aku ada di sini, Meimei... Bagaimana aku bisa meninggalkanmu?_

"Aku bingung..." Wu Guotai tiba-tiba bergumam. "kisah cinta antara kau dengan Lu Xun mengapa bisa begini tragis? Ada satu sisi dimana sepertinya Tian sangat berpihak dan baik pada kalian, tapi di sisi lain kadang kala Tian bisa juga jahat pada kalian." Pemikiran Wu Guotai yang lebih mengenal tentang hal-hal berbau ketuhanan seperti itu langsung berjalan.

"Nenek, perkataan nenek itu sebenarnya cukup tepat!" Balas Yangmei. "Tapi ada salahnya juga. Yang benar itu sepertinya begini, Tian baik padaku, tapi jahat kepada Lu Xun!"

Kontan pernyataan itu membuat Zhou Ying, Wu Guotai, bahkan Lu Xun sendiri kaget hingga rasanya ia siap mengeong lagi. "Bagaimana bisa?" Wu Guotai dan Zhou Ying bertanya bersamaan.

Yangmei terdiam sejenak. Senyum yang tadi sudah mengembang di bibirnya lagi-lagi pudar. Melihat kucingnya yang entah kenapa menegakkan kepalanya, Yangmei mengelusnya untuk menenangkannya saja. "Begini..." Ia mulai menjelaskan. "Hal ini sudah sering kukatakan pada Zhou Ying. Aku rasa Lu Xun itu sebenarnya malaikat." Sebelum Wu Guotai membuka mulut untuk bertanya, Yangmei cepat-cepat melanjutkan. "Nenek, sih, belum pernah lihat Lu Xun itu seperti apa. Pokoknya, dia termasuk manusia sempurna! Bayangkan saja, dia tampan sekali, apalagi dia pintar dan terpelajar. Tingkah laku dan perkataannya selalu sopan. Dan yang terutama, dia itu baik sekali seperti malaikat saja! Kalau dia bukan malaikat, berarti Tian menciptakan Lu Xun lebih lama daripada manusia lain!"

Zhou Ying dan Wu Guotai saling berpandang-pandang sementara Yangmei melanjutkan.

"Kalau kubuat cerita mungkin seperti ini. Suatu hari Tian menciptakan aku dan Lu Xun. Sangking bagusnya Lu Xun, dia sampai jadi manusia yang sehebat itu, bahkan mungkin bisa dibilang dia malaikat! Karena itulah dia dipercayai kekuatan Feng!" Gadis itu diam sejenak. "Sementara saat menciptakan aku, Tian membuatku dengan asal-asalan. Karena aku ini benar-benar patut dikasihani dan menyedihkan sebagai produk gagal, maka Tian memberikan kekuatan Huang padaku!"

"Lalu, aku dan Lu Xun sama-sama mau dikirim ke dunia. Nah, waktu itu, Tian merasa menyesal membuat perbedaan yang begitu mencolok antara aku dan Lu Xun. Karena itu aku lahir sebagai putri sementara Lu Xun orang biasa saja. Tapi sebenarnya itu sama sekali tidak pengaruh. Toh meski Lu Xun tidak lahir sebagai keluarga kerajaan, dia tetap tingkahnya seperti bangsawan. Sementara aku yang putri tingkahnya malah seperti orang liar!" Katanya penuh semangat. "Karena Tian tetap saja menganggap antara aku dan Lu Xun kurang seimbang, akhirnya dia membuat Lu Xun hanya KHUSUS untukku saja. Maksudnya begini, Lu Xun itu hanya khusus untuk yang namanya menerima hukumanku saja kalau aku bersalah! Lama kelamaan Tian semakin baik padaku dan jahat pada Lu Xun, makanya terjadi hal-hal seperti ini!"

_Ya Tian!_ Lagi-lagi, nyaris saja Lu Xun mengeong mendengar cerita asal-asalan karangan Yangmei itu. _Mana ada kejadian seperti itu? Meimei, kau ini ngomong yang benar saja! Apalagi di sini ada Ibu Suri..._

Seketika itu juga Wu Guotai dan Zhou Ying tertawa mendengar cerita Yangmei yang konyol dan seratus persen salah itu. "Meimei, kau sungguh jenius." Puji Wu Guotai. "Jenius mengarang cerita. Mana ada cerita seperti itu?"

Yangmei tetap tidak mau kalah, malah kesal karena dikatakan salah. "Lho! Nenek kira aku sedang mengarang cerita? Aku serius, nek! Buktinya, dari pertama kali aku bertemu Lu Xun di Gerbang Maut sampai Lu Xun menghilang sekarang, aku tidak pernah tidak berbuat salah! Kalau ditumpuk-tumpuk, mungkin kesalahanku sekarang sudah menggunung seperti Gunung Taishan. Tapi lihat, sampai sekarang aku masih baik-baik saja, tidak kurang suatu apapun." Kali ini ia melanjutkan kembali, tetapi dengan suara yang lebih lembut. "Sementara Lu Xun, seumur hidupnya dia selalu berbuat baik untuk orang lain, tidak pernah sekalipun berlaku aneh-aneh seperti aku ini. Tapi entah kenapa dia terus-terusan celaka! Dari pertama kali kami bertemu, dia sudah hampir mati gara-gara melindungiku, kemudian dihukum oleh pamannya. Sampai sekarangpun begitu!"

Wu Guotai dan Zhou Ying benar-benar bingung harus berkata apa. Yangmei semakin stress rasanya. "AHHH! Kenapa laki-laki sebaik hati Lu Xun bisa celaka? Ini pasti gara-gara hidup dekat dengan gadis pembawa sial yang namanya Yangmei!" Serunya kuat-kuat sampai membuat Wu Guotai dan Zhou Ying bengong. "Pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya sembilan tahun lalu, dia cerita kalau banyak orang yang menyebutnya anak setan. Tapi justru untukku dia itu berkat! Malah rasanya akulah yang pembawa sial untuk Lu Xun ini!"

_Aduh, Meimei... kau berlebihan sekali..._ Lu Xun mendesah. Ia bingung harus merasa apa sekarang. Senang salah, sedih pun salah. _Menurutku, bertemu denganmu saja sudah membuatku merasa beruntung sekali._

"Benar-benar Tian tidak adil!" Lanjut Yangmei lagi. Kali ini ia bahkan sampai menggebrak meja. "Kenapa hukuman atas kesalahanku selalu dilimpahkan pada Lu Xun? Memangnya Lu Xun salah apa? Apa Tian tidak bisa lihat kalau aku yang salah dan bukannya Lu Xun? Dia itu benar-benar baik, tapi kalau seumur hidupnya dia hidup bersamaku, maka sampai kapanpun dia tidak mungkin dapat balasan yang baik, malah selalu celaka terus!"

Zhou Ying menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sambil tersenyum kecil. Konyol sekali tingkah sepupunya ini. "Kau ini, kalau ada apa-apa selalu menyalahkan Tian." Ujarnya pelan. Yangmei memberikan tatapan tidak senang pada Zhou Ying. "Sebenarnya, kalau kulihat-lihat, mungkin Tian tidak salah apa-apa di sini."

"Hah? Kenapa bisa?" Yangmei bertanya.

"Coba ingat baik-baik kejadian waktu kau ditangkap itu." Jawab Zhou Ying. "Waktu kau ditangkap kan sebenarnya itu adalah hukuman untukmu. Tapi, bukankah sesudah itu Lu Xun datang menolongmu? Kau kira Tian mengirim angin hingga menerbangkan Lu Xun ke benteng Wei? Tidak mungkin, kan? Pasti Lu Xun sendiri yang memilih untuk menolongmu."

Yangmei memicingkan matanya. "Jadi menurutmu ini salah Lu Xun?"

Sekali lagi Zhou Ying menggeleng cepat. "Bukan juga! Kalau aku boleh jujur, ini salahmu! Seratus persen salahmu!" Perkataan itu membuat Yangmei tersentak kaget, tetapi setidaknya masih lebih lumayan daripada ia mendengar Lu Xun yang disalahkan. "Tapi, begitu ada hukuman yang mau dilimpahkan padamu, Lu Xun memilih untuk menggantikan posisimu menerima hukuman. Kalau dianalogikan mungkin seperti itu."

"Pikiran Zhou Ying tepat sekali dengan apa yang aku pikirkan." Timpal Wu Guotai sambil mengangguk setuju.

"Jadi..." Yangmei mendesah pelan. "Ini semua salahku, ya? Kalau begitu mau bagaimana? Aku sama sekali tidak bisa berbuat baik barang sedikitpun! Tapi kalau berbuat kesalahan, aku jago sekali. Harus bagaimana aku ini? Kalau begini terus, bisa-bisa Lu Xun akan mati gara-gara aku juga!"

Zhou Ying memberikan seulas senyum bercanda. "Kalau aku jadi Lu Xun, kau akan kuikat, lalu kumasukkan di kotak, lalu kusimpan di gudang dan kukunci baik-baik supaya kau tidak berbuat ceroboh lagi." Ucapan itu disambut tawa oleh Wu Guotai sekaligus tatapan mematikan dari Yangmei. Lu Xun yang berwujud kucing itu sampai tertawa dalam hati.

_Mana tega aku berbuat begitu pada Meimei?_ Pikir Lu Xun dalam hati.

"Maaf saja, Zhou Ying." Balas Yangmei. "Kalau Lu Xun sejahat kau, sudah pasti dia masih ada di sini sekarang, sementara mungkin aku yang tertinggal di He Fei." Lagi-lagi mereka tertawa.

Sampai tawa mereka reda, Wu Guotai menjawab lagi. "Aku rasa itulah hal yang luar biasa dari Lu Xun. Dia memberi kebebasan pada Meimei, tetapi kalau Meimei yang bersalah, dia yang bersedia menerima hukumannya. Bukan begitu?"

Pertanyaan itu ditujukan pada Yangmei, jadi Zhou Ying diam saja, tetapi Yangmei pun hanya bisa diam sampai ruangan itu tiba-tiba hening sekali. Baru mendadak sekali Yangmei berdiri dari kursinya, menggebrak meja sekali lagi sambil berteriak keras, membuat Wu Guotai yang sudah tua nyaris jantungan. "Berarti hanya satu kata yang bisa melukiskan bagaimana Lu Xun itu sebenarnya! Dia itu..."

"Baik hati!" Sambung Zhou Ying.

"Pemaaf!" Wu Guotai juga ikut-ikutan.

"Rela berkorban!"

"Pengertian!"

"Tidak! Tidak!" Yangmei menggeleng. "Dia itu sebenarnya satu kata: **BODOH**! _Ben de hao xiang yi zhi zhu_!"

Seketika itu juga Wu Guotai dan Zhou Ying bengong, mulut mereka terbuka lebar sangking bingungnya mendengar lanjutan perkataan Yangmei. Apalagi Lu Xun yang kali ini benar-benar mengeong sangking kagetnya. Untung saja Yangmei dan yang lainnya masih belum sadar.

"Iya! Sama sekali tidak salah, kan? Dia sudah tahu kalau aku dibiarkan bisa membuat masalah terus, tapi tidak mau mengekang aku! Pokoknya dia pikir lebih baik aku bahagia saja, mau berbuat apapun terserah aku, toh pada akhirnya kalau ketiban sial pasti dia sendiri, bukan aku." Jelas Yangmei panjang lebar. "Bodohnya Lu Xun itu menganggap aku segala-galanya sementara diri sendiri tidak pernah dipikirkan!"

Mula-mula Wu Guotai dan Zhou Ying mengira perkataan Yangmei hanya sekedar bercanda saja, begitu juga Lu Xun. Tetapi aneh... Yangmei berkata dengan serius sekali. Bahkan di sudut matanya mulai terlihat airmata yang tersembul keluar. Nafasnya memburu dan tenggorokannya tercekat karena ingin menangis. "Benar-benar Lu Xun itu bodoh! Kenapa dia selalu begitu? Kenapa hanya aku yang ada di otaknya? Kalau selama-lamanya begini terus kan dia tidak akan bisa hidup tenang? Dia bisanya cuma membuat dirinya menderita saja, tetapi kalau membiarkan orang lain menderita dia tidak bisa! Dikiranya aku tidak sakit hati apa melihat dia terus celaka gara-gara aku?"

Airmata itu mulai menetes. Yangmei cepat-cepat menghapus airmatanya sambil tetap berkata dengan emosional. "Aku sayang padanya! Kalau keadaanya seperti ini, seolah-olah dia itu benar-benar sayang padaku, tapi aku sama sekali tidak bisa membalas kebaikannya. Sebenarnya sampai sekarang pun aku tidak bisa membalas kebaikannya barang secuil pun! Sebenarnya yang bodoh itu siapa? Dia kira kalau aku kehilangan dia aku akan bahagia?"

"Meimei..." Wu Guotai menghela nafas panjang melihat cucunya itu.

Yangmei sudah tidak tahan lagi. Wajahnya ia tutupi dengan kedua belah tangannya. Suaranya mulai diselingi isak tangis. Kemudian dari mulutnya ia mendesah pelan, tetapi kata-katanya itu membuat pendengarnya terkejut. "Lu Xun... dia benar-benar cinta padaku sampai menjadi bodoh begitu..."

Lu Xun melompat ke meja, kemudian dengan kaki depannya ia menyentuh tangan Yangmei yang menutupi wajahnya. Saat Yangmei membuka kedua belah tangannya, tatapan mata mereka bertemu. Entah kenapa Yangmei seolah mendapat jawaban dari Lu Xun sendiri.

_Kau memang bodoh. Apa kau tidak sadar? S__ekalipun aku harus menjadi bodoh karena mencintaimu, aku rela, kok!_

Itulah yang seolah-olah didengar Yangmei sebelum kucing itu mendekat padanya dan menjilati airmatanya lagi. Wu Guotai dan Zhou Ying yang melihat pemandangan itu sampai terpana dan memandang dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Bagaimana bisa seekor kucing kecil menjilati airmata pemiliknya sendiri seolah mencoba menghiburnya?

Yangmei tersenyum lemah. "Terima kasih, ya?" Kata Yangmei sambil mengelus kepala kucing itu dengan lembut. Melihat Yangmei yang akhirnya bisa tersenyum, Lu Xun pun ikut senang dan merasa lega.

Sampai beberapa saat lamanya, ketiga wanita itu berbincang-bincang. Tidak terasa langit semakin gelap. Rupanya matahari sudah mulai terbenam dan siang berganti menjadi malam. Ketika tida waktunya untuk pulang, Zhou Ying kembali ke istananya sementara Yangmei pergi ke kamarnya bersama Lu Xun yang digendongnya di atas kedua lengannya. Sampai di kamar, Yangmei bersiap-siap untuk tidur.

Sebelum tidur, Yangmei sekali lagi mengelus kepala Lu Xun. "Terima kasih banyak!" Ia menatap kucing yang sangat manis itu dalam-dalam sambil tersenyum sendiri. Heran, melihat kucing ini membuatnya merasa bahwa Lu Xun selalu ada bersamanya. "Kamu ini mirip dengan Lu Xun, ya?"

_Tentu saja... sebab aku ini Lu Xun..._ jawab Lu Xun dalam hati.

Melihat kucing itu tidak berespon apa-apa, Yangmei hanya bisa menghela nafas saja. "Sayang kamu tidak bisa bicara, ya? Tapi kamu bisa mendengarku, kan? Kamu tahu kan kalau aku sangat sayang sama seorang laki-laki yang namanya Lu Xun? Dia itu benar-benar baik sekali! Tapi baru-baru ini dia hilang, jadi..." Tiba-tiba Yangmei berhenti. "Ah, kamu kan sudah dengar sendiri, kan? Jadi aku yakin kamu juga tahu dengan jelas."

Dalam wujudnya sebagai kucing, Lu Xun berusaha tersenyum. _Bagaimana bisa tidak tahu? Aku sendiri yang mengalaminya, kok._

"Oh iya!" Yangmei menjentikkan jarinya. "Aku kan belum memberi nama padamu, ya? Aku benar-benar lupa! Maaf!" Kemudian dia berpangku dagu, seperti orang yang sedang berpikir keras. "Dulu Lu Xun pernah sekali mengatakan '_mei you li mao_'. Ternyata benar sekarang aku punya seekor kucing yang sangat manis. Jangan-jangan Lu Xun bukan hanya pintar, tampan, dan baik hati, tapi juga bisa membaca masa depan!"

_Astaga! Bukan begitu, Meimei! Maksudku '_mei you li mao_' waktu itu adalah kamu tidak punya aturan..._

"Tapi parahnya waktu itu aku malah menyumpahi Lu Xun supaya dia sendiri yang suatu saat akan jadi kucingku..." Kemudian Yangmei seperti insaf akan sesuatu. "Jangan-jangan kamu memang Lu Xun yang berubah gara-gara sumpahanku!" Lu Xun berusaha mengangguk, tapi sepertinya Yangmei terlebih dahulu membuang pikiran itu. "Hahaha... tidak mungkin, kan? Mana mungkin ada kejadian seorang manusia bisa menjadi kucing? Lagipula, kalau kamu memang Lu Xun, pasti aku sekarang sudah bunuh diri karena merasa bersalah telah menyumpahi Lu Xun!"

_Oh, baguslah aku tidak mengaku..._ Sekarang Lu Xun berubah pikiran. _Kalau tidak, kamu bisa bunuh diri..._

"Ngomong-ngomong, tentang namamu..." Lanjut Yangmei kembali ke topik semula. "Bagaimana kalau mulai sekarang kamu kupanggil 'Li Mao'? Bagus kan artinya? 'Kucing Manis'! Lagipula, yang memilihkan nama itu kan Lu Xun sendiri!" Katanya sambil tertawa.

_Terserah kamu sajalah... apapun yang kamu suka..._ balas Lu Xun dalam hati.

Yangmei membaringkan tubuhnya di atas pembaringannya. Ia memeluk Lu Xun erat-erat dalam pelukannya. Memang begitulah Yangmei, setiap malam ia selalu tidur dengan Lu Xun berwujud kucing itu sehingga tiap malam Lu Xun selalu merasa bersalah, meskipun sejujurnya dalam wujud kucing ia tidak bisa, tidak pernah, dan tidak mau melakukan apa-apa. "Selamat malam, Li Mao..."

Lu Xun menatap sekilas mata Yangmei yang berat dan mulai menutup. Gadis itu akhirnya tidur juga. Entah apa lagi yang akan dimimpikannya malam ini. Mungkin masih tentang dirinya. _Selamat tidur juga, Meimei...

* * *

_Chap ini bener2 nggak ada isinya...

Ya udah... langsung baca chap selanjutnya aja... ^^


	40. Truth Behind the Lies

Qu A, sebuah kota kecil yang terletak di sebelah selatan sungai Chang Jiang. Yang mengelilingi kota itu adalah sebuah padang rumput yang sebagian besar telah dijadikan lahan pertanian. Pemandangannya indah, seperti sebuah pulau kecil di antara lautan rumput hijau yang terbentang luas. Siang hari itu agak mendung, tidak terlalu panas tetapi juga tidak terlalu dingin.

Hari ini, Yangmei dan Zhou Ying memutuskan untuk bermain bersama. Mereka pergi keluar setelah mendapat izin kemudian pergi daerah terdekat yang mereka tahu sangat indah. Hal ini jarang sekali terjadi, sebab Zhou Ying berpendirian bahwa seorang wanita, apalagi putri, sebaiknya tidak keluar dari istana demi alasan kesopanan dan tata krama. Tapi, Yangmei mana peduli dengan segala macam tata krama dan sopan santun? Yang ia tahu adalah bahwa ia harus bisa senang.

Semenjak Lu Xun hilang, Yangmei selalu menunggang Huo Li. Hari ini pun demikian. Yangmei menunggangi Huo Li sementara Zhou Ying menunggangi kuda ayahnya. Alasan mengapa Zhou Ying belum memiliki kuda bukan karena ia tidak bisa berkuda, namun karena katanya sebaiknya seorang putri tidak akan terlalu sering bepergian dengan menunggang kuda, toh bukankah disiapkan kereta kerajaan? Bagi Yangmei, pemikiran inilah yang disebut pemikiran kolot. Zhou Ying seorang gadis rumahan yang sopan dan terpaku pada adat serta tata krama, sangat berbeda dengan Yangmei yang berjiwa petualang dengan adatnya yang suka melanggar sopan santun.

Yangmei dan Zhou Ying duduk dibawah sebuah pohon, sedang asyik sendiri bercerita. Sementara itu, Lu Xun sendiri sedang bengong sendiri karena tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Akhirnya, ia mulai berjalan memutar-mutar saja.

_Aku bosan..._ Keluhnya dalam hati. _Menjadi seekor kucing ternyata sangat tidak menyenangkan..._

Tiba-tiba seekor burung turun rendah, kemudian mendekat padanya. Hal ini sebenarnya sangat mustahil, karena biasanya burung takut dengan kucing. Memang semasa Lu Xun masih manusia, ia sering bermain dengan burung. Namun sekarang ia adalah seekor kucing, kenapa ada burung bisa mendekat padanya?

Sebagai kucing, Lu Xun tahu ia bisa bercakap-cakap dengan burung itu, siapa tahu ia bisa sekalian mencari tahu kenapa burung-burung suka mendekatinya, yang kadang bisa membawanya dalam masalah seperti kecemburuan Yangmei. Lu Xun menoleh menatap burung yang kecepatan terbangnya mengikuti kecepatan berjalannya itu.

"Selamat siang!" Sapa Lu Xun ramah.

"Selamat siang juga!" Balas burung itu memperdengarkan suaranya yang merdu. "Kau sedang apa? Kelihatannya seperti tidak punya tujuan begitu..."

"Kau sendiri?" Lu Xun balik bertanya. "Mengapa mengikutiku? Apa kau tidak takut padaku? Selama ini kita kan selalu bermusuhan?"

Burung itu menjawab dengan cepat. "Benar!" Kemudian ia turun dan mendarat di atas rumput tepat di depan Lu Xun, sehingga Lu Xun tidak bisa berjalan maju lagi. Ia berhenti seperti keinginan burung itu. "Tapi aku rasa kau berbeda! Rasanya ada sesuatu yang menarikku untuk datang padamu. Rasanya seperti perasaan aman."

"Perasaan aman?" Tanya Lu Xun kebingungan.

"Iya." Burung itu mengangguk. "Dulu juga ada seseorang yang tinggal di istana. Aku tidak tahu siapa dia, tapi dia punya aura yang sama sepertimu. Aku sering datang ke istana untuk melihatnya, begitu juga dengan teman-temanku."

Lu Xun tertawa dalam hati, sudah tentu yang dimaksudkan oleh burung itu adalah dirinya. "Aku kan seekor kucing, sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa tentang burung, tapi aku dengar ada yang disebut sebagai Phoenix, yaitu burung besar yang sering dibicarakan di dalam legenda-legenda manusia."

Sekali lagi burung itu mengangguk. "Benar. Kadang kala aku berpikir sesuatu..." Suara burung itu merendah. "Kau kelihatannya pernah bertemu dengan orang itu, kan? Baiklah, sepertinya dia itu punya sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Phoenix. Aku dengar manusia-manusia itu sering bilang tentang 'memiliki kekuatan phoenix'."

"Kekuatan Phoenix, ya?" Lu Xun mengulang lagi. "Mungkin saja orang yang kau katakan itu punya kekuatan seperti itu, tapi apa sangkut pautnya denganmu? Tetap saja tidak bisa menjelaskan kenapa kau berani mendekatinya dan tidak pada manusia yang lain."

"Tidak begitu!" Sahut burung itu. "Sebenarnya itu sangat berhubungan. Kau sepertinya tidak tahu apa-apa, ya? Bukan hanya kami para burung, sebenarnya semua binatang pun pasti suka kalau bertemu dengan Phoenix itu." Jelasnya.

"Oh, ya?" Lu Xun semakin tertarik mendengarnya.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa?" Tanya burung itu penasaran. "Suara Phoenix itu, baik Feng atau Huang, sangat merdu sekali! Tidak hanya itu, gerakan mereka juga lebih lembut dan indah dari gerakan segala makhluk hidup lain. Tapi yang terpenting adalah mereka benar-benar baik. Meskipun kekuatan mereka luar biasa, tetapi mereka tetap lembut dan bahkan katanya tidak ada sedikitpun unsur kekerasan dalam diri mereka." Jelas burung itu panjang lebar dengan bersemangat.

"Hebat sekali, aku baru dengar cerita seperti itu!" Ungkap Lu Xun pura-pura kagum. Padahal ia sendiri sebenarnya sudah tahu semua itu.

Tiba-tiba raut wajah burung itu berubah, yang tadinya seperti gembira sekarang terlihat sedih. "Tapi sekarang orang itu entah kenapa sudah menghilang. Memangnya ada apa, ya?" Kemudian ia berbalik lagi dan menatap Lu Xun dengan wajah penasaran. "Sebagai gantinya, aku bertemu denganmu, kucing yang punya aura sama persis seperti orang itu. Aneh juga, ya?"

"Begitu, ya?" Balas Lu Xun. "Hmmm... sebenarnya kalau begitu ada apa antara dunia manusia dan dunia para hewan? Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang menghubungkan semuanya di sini."

"Yang kau katakan itu benar!" Balas burung itu. "Phoenix itu dianggap sebagai salah satu makhluk yang hadir dalam awal dimulainya dunia, dan lahir dari matahari. Dari cerita yang diteruskan secara turun temurun oleh keluargaku, aku tahu bahwa sekarang ini sebenarnya manusia sedang menunggu kedatangan Phoenix itu, katanya karena mereka mencari kedamaian dan keharmonisan..." Burung itu berhenti sejenak. "Ah, kau sepertinya tidak mengerti apa-apa. Nanti jika kau melihat sendiri orang itu, yang punya kekuatan Phoenix itu kembali, kau bisa mengerti apa yang kumaksud."

Lu Xun sudah tidak tahan lagi memberitahu burung itu yang sebenarnya. Ia diam sejenak sebelum berbicara.

"Apa kau ingin bertemu dengan orang itu? Yang kau sebut-sebut memiliki kekuatan Phoenix?" Tanya sambil tersenyum simpul, menanyakan sesuatu hal yang sudah pasti.

Burung itu langsung mengiyakan. "Tentu saja! Tetapi dimana aku bisa menemukannya?"

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu?" Senyum Lu Xun semakin mengembang, membuat burung itu makin penasaran dan berhara-harap cemas. "Orang yang punya kekuatan Phoenix itu, yang kau sebut-sebut memiliki aura yang mendatangkan rasa aman itu adalah aku."

"APA?" Burung itu tidak dapat lagi menahan rasa kagetnya. Kicauannya sampai terdengar jelas. "Tidak mungkin! Kau kan kucing!"

"Aku tidak bohong." Balas Lu Xun tenang. "Orang yang ada di istana itu menghilang karena telah diracun menjadi seekor kucing. Sekarang, beginilah wujudku. Kalau aku bukan dia, bagaimana aku bisa memiliki aura yang sama dengannya?"

Burung itu sepertinya benar-benar shock. Ia hanya terpaku di tempat itu sampai beberapa saat lamanya tanpa membuat gerakan dan suara apapun. Ia berada di antara keraguan dan rasa percaya, sampai akhirnya burung itu berbalik dan terbang meninggalkan Lu Xun sendirian.

Lu Xun sendiri hanya diam saja, membiarkan burung itu pergi dengan sangat tiba-tiba. Huo Li yang sedari tadi mengamati kejadian itu sangat tertarik melihatnya. Untunglah tali kekangnya tidak diikatkan pada pohon sehingga ia bebas bergerak. Ia mendekati majikannya itu.

"Tuan, siapa itu tadi?" Tanya Huo Li.

Lu Xun masih mengamati burung yang semakin lama semakin hilang di kejauhan itu. "Seekor burung. Mungkin salah satu temanku saat aku masih manusia dulu."

Huo Li kebingungan. Matanya mengikuti arah pandang Lu Xun yang menatap ke atas. "Kalian membicarakan apa saja?"

"Tentu saja tentang Phoenix." Jawab Lu Xun. "Sekarang, aku tahu kenapa burung, bahkan mungkin binatang lain juga bisa dekat denganku. Sekaligus rasanya samar-samar aku bisa mengetahui wujud kekuatanku."

"Kalau kau bertanya padaku, tuan, aku akan menjawab karena kau beda dengan manusia lainnya. Entah kenapa, rasanya ada perasaan tenang dan damai kalau aku bersamamu. Rasanya seperti perasaan aman. Itu dia." Jelas Huo Li. "Karena itu aku tidak ingin menjadi kuda tunggangan milik orang lain. Sebenarnya sepengetahuanku pun, banyak kuda-kuda yang ingin menjadi tungganganmu."

"Persis seperti yang dikatakan burung itu." Balas Lu Xun. "Perasaan aman."

"Lalu, apa hubungannya itu dengan kekuatanmu?"

"Sekarang baru aku sadar." Kata Lu Xun sambil berpikir. "Memberikan rasa aman, bukan? Masalahnya sekarang, kenapa sepertinya Meimei tidak bisa memberikan perasaan itu? Mula-mula kukira karena dia tidak sayang binatang. Namun rupanya kami berdua memang berbeda. Aku memiliki suatu kekuatan yang lain darinya, yaitu perasaan aman." Sekarang Lu Xun menatap Huo Li. "Sekarang pikirkan, Huo Li. Keamanan ada ketika ada yang melindungi, bukan? Seperti itulah wujud kekuatanku. Aku sejujurnya bingung dengan perkataan orang bahwa Feng punya kekuatan menghancurkan. Padahal seperti yang burung itu bilang, dalam diri Phoenix sama sekali tidak ada unsur kekerasan."

"Meimei punya kekuatan menyembuhkan dari Huang, tentu saja tidak sedikipun menunjukkan adanya kekerasan. Tapi bagaimana dengan Feng yang katanya punya kekuatan 'menghancurkan'? Kalau memang itu menghancurkan, seharusnya tidak mungkin bisa memberikan perasaan aman. Kurasa ada yang salah di sini. Sekali lagi mungkin karena salah penafsiran saja. Sebenarnya itu bukan kekuatan untuk menghancurkan, tetapi melawan sesuatu untuk mempertahankan sesuatu yang lain." Jelas Lu Xun panjang lebar. Huo Li kelihatannya masih saja tidak mengerti tentang apa yang Lu Xun bicarakan. _Tapi, untuk melindungi apa?_ _Dari siapa?_ pikir Lu Xun dalam hati.

Dari atas kepala mereka, mereka mendengar suara keras kepakan burung, bukan hanya satu burung tetapi banyak. Seekor burung yang berdiri di depan kemudian terbang merendah saat melihat Lu Xun, kemudian berkata pada teman-temannya. "Hei! Itu yang kumaksud! Kucing itu ternyata adalah orang yang sering kita temui di istana!"

Burung-burung itu akhirnya terbang merendah dan mendekat pada Lu Xun serta Huo Li. Ada mendarat di rerumputan, ada yang masih mengepakkan sayapnya, ada juga yang hinggap di punggung Lu Xun ataupun Huo Li. Benar-benar suatu pemandangan yang aneh! Seekor kucing, kuda, dan beberapa burung berkumpul jadi satu. Burung-burung itu kelihatan sama sekali tidak takut, malah mereka makin senang.

Huo Li menatap majikannya itu dengan kagum. Selama ini ia juga tahu setiap jenis binatang punya mangsa dan pemangsa, salah satunya adalah kucing memangsa burung. Itu sudah hukum alam. Oleh karena itu burung berusaha menjauhi kucing.

Tetapi pemandangan kali ini sama sekali berbeda. Burung itu sama sekali tidak menjaga jarak lagi, seolah mereka sudah tahu Lu Xun tidak akan melakukan apapun yang akan membahayakan mereka meski dalam wujud kucing sekalipun. Huo Li memandang penuh kekaguman. "Hebat, padahal seharusnya burung-burung ini mana berani menghampiri Tuan Lu Xun?" Gumamnya dalam hati.

Yangmei dan Zhou Ying melihat kejadian itu dari jauh. Yangmei sebenarnya ingin mendekat dan melihat dengan lebih jelas, namun Zhou Ying sudah terlebih dahulu menarik tangannya untuk menahannya. "Kamu jangan ke sana! Nanti burung-burung itu pasti akan lari semua karena melihatmu." Akhirnya, kedua gadis itu kembali duduk di bawah pohon.

"Aku sering bingung, Zhou Ying." Gumam Yangmei tiba-tiba. "Li Mao itu kucing yang aneh! Benar-benar aneh! Rasanya setiap kali aku bertemu dengannya, aku selalu teringat akan Lu Xun. Rasanya berada dekat dengan kucing itu sama enaknya dengan berada dekat dengan Lu Xun. Bahkan tidak hanya itu, mungkin binatang-binatang itu pun berpikiran sama. Coba lihat Huo Li dan burung-burung itu!" Katanya sambil menunjuk ke arah kerumunan hewan itu.

Zhou Ying tersenyum kecil. "Mungkin hanya kebetulan saja, Meimei. Kamu kan baru saja kehilangan Lu Xun. Mungkin karena merasa rindu, kamu jadi mengira Li Mao itu seperti Lu Xun sendiri."

"Tapi mana ada kucing yang bisa didekati burung sebanyak itu?" Sergah Yangmei. "Satu-satunya orang, atau tepatnya makhluk yang bisa menarik burung-burung, atau makhluk apapun padanya, ya cuma Lu Xun seorang saja! Bahkan aku sendiri tidak bisa! Kupikir..." Yangmei akhirnya terdiam dengan wajah serius karena berpikir.

"Kamu pikir...?"

"Aku sudah pernah cerita padamu tentang Lu Xun mengataiku _mei you li mao_, kan? Waktu itu aku salah tafsir, bukannya mengartikan _mei you li mao_ sebagai 'tidak punya aturan', malah mengartikannya sebagai 'Meimei punya kucing manis'." Yangmei menjelaskan pada Zhou Ying. "Dia malah semakin marah padaku, jadi tanpa sadar dia kusumpahi untuk jadi kucing. Mungkin karena sumpahanku waktu itu, Lu Xun sekarang betulan jadi kucing!"

Kali ini Zhou Ying benar-benar tidak bisa menahan tawa lagi. "Memangnya kamu punya hak untuk mengubah Lu Xun jadi kucing? Mungkin itu hanya kebetulan saja, Meimei." Katanya. "Kamu memang punya bakat mengarang cerita, ya?"

Yangmei hanya terdiam saja. Matanya terus-menerus menatap kumpulan hewan itu, tetapi pikirannya tetap tertuju pada Lu Xun. Benar juga perkataan Zhou Ying. Mana mungkin hal seperti itu terjadi? _Mungkin suatu saat aku akan jadi pengarang cerita..._ pikir Yangmei tak karuan.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hari sudah sore, semakin lama langit semakin gelap. Sesudah puas bermain di padang rumput dekat kota Qu A, kedua gadis itu kembali ke istana. Zhou Ying sesegera mungkin menuju ke istananya sendiri, sementara Yangmei menuju ke istana Wu Guotai. Lu Xun mengikuti Yangmei di belakang, sampai kemudian pintu kamar terbuka. Yangmei menoleh melihat Lu Xun masuk ke kamarnya.

"Hei, Li Mao!" Panggilnya. "Tadi kita baru saja kita pergi berkuda. Aku mau mandi, dulu! Kamu juga harus mandi!" Perintahnya pada Lu Xun, yang kontan membuat kucing jejadian itu kaget. "Sudah berapa lama kau tidak mandi, heh? Sekarang waktunya kamu mandi!"

Sebenarnya, Lu Xun sama sekali tidak keberatan untuk mandi kalau dia masih manusia sekarang. Sebagai kucing pun sebenarnya tidak masalah untuk mandi asal dia diperbolehkan untuk mandi sendiri. Namun sejak masa Dinasti Xia sampai sekarang tidak ada satupun kucing yang bisa mandi sendiri. Inilah yang menyebabkan Yangmei harus memandikannya. Seandainya hanya memandikan saja, tidak jadi masalah bagi Lu Xun. Tapi bagaimana kalau Yangmei bukan sekedar 'memandikannya' tetapi juga 'mandi bersama'? Tidak peduli dalam wujud apa ia sekarang, seorang laki-laki tetap tidak bisa tidak berpikiran kotor kalau melihat gadis yang disukainya telanjang di depannya, kan?

Dengan pasrah Lu Xun mengikuti Yangmei ke ruang mandi. Kamar mandi pada zaman itu sangat sederhana, ruangannya hanya dibatasi oleh kayu saja. Di tengahnya terdapat sebuah bak mandi yang cukup besar dan dalam seukuran tubuh manusia. Air hangat sudah tersedia di dalamnya. Perlahan Yangmei melepaskan bajunya satu persatu, tidak sadar sama sekali bahwa kucing yang dibawanya itu sebenarnya adalah manusia yang sekarang sedang mati-matian berusaha untuk tidak menatap ke arahnya!

_Ya Tian... kenapa aku bisa terjebak dalam kondisi seperti ini?_ Runtuk Lu Xun dalam hati. _Kalau aku sampai ketahuan, Meimei bisa-bisa membunuhku..._

Sesudah helai pakaian terakhir terlepas dari tubuhnya, Yangmei berjalan ke arah Lu Xun, yang sekarang sedang berusaha mati-matian untuk menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Yangmei yang sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa malah semakin gemas melihat kucing itu menutup mata. Ia mengelus kepala Lu Xun, kemudian meraihnya dalam gendongannya.

Saat itulah Lu Xun mau tidak mau membuka matanya. Dilihatnya di depan matanya Yangmei yang tidak berpakaian apa-apa. Kulitnya yang putih bersih dan halus seperti sutra bersentuhan dengannya. Lengkuk-lengkuk tubuh gadis itu menunjukkan bahwa ia sepenuhnya adalah gadis yang sudah sepenuhnya bertumbuh dewasa. Semakin dilihat, mata Lu Xun semakin melebar dan tidak ingin melepaskan pandangan matanya dari tubuh Yangmei yang menawan itu. Astaga, inilah salah satu kesulitan terbesar bagi Lu Xun untuk menjadi kucing.

_Ya Tian..._ Lu Xun mendesah dalam hati. Yangmei membawanya ke bak mandi untuk mandi bersama denganya. _Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Mana boleh begini?_

"MEOW!" Tanpa bisa mengendalikan dirinya lagi, Lu Xun melompat dari pelukan Yangmei, kemudian sesegera mungkin berlari ke arah pintu. _Kamu memang luar biasa jenius, Lu Xun! Apa yang kamu pikirkan? Melihat Meimei sampai melotot begitu, apa kamu tidak punya malu? Jangan mentang-mentang kamu kucing kamu bisa seenaknya! Kamu kan tetap saja laki-laki!_ Ia memarahi dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Saat mendekati pintu, rupanya pintu itu sudah dikunci! _AHHHH! Sial!_

Yangmei terkejut melihat kucingnya yang tiba-tiba lari dari gendongannya. Untung saja pintu kamar mandi itu sudah ia kunci sehingga kucing itu tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain mencakar-cakar pintu itu. "Li Mao! Dasar kucing nakal!" Omelnya sambil menarik tenguk kucing itu, kemudian mengangkatnya dan menggendongnya lagi. "Kamu ini bikin repot saja! Memangnya kenapa kalau mandi?"

"Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow!" Kasihan sekali Lu Xun meronta-ronta begitu berusaha dilepaskan. Tapi tentu saja Yangmei sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang dikatakan Lu Xun. _Lepaskan! Lepaskan! Kalau hanya mandi, tidak apa-apa! Tapi kalau melihatmu telanjang aku bisa-bisa mati berdiri! Langit, bumi, dewa-dewi, tolonglah aku!_

Selama acara mandi itu, Lu Xun hanya menjadi kucing buta saja. Ia berusaha mati-matian menutup matanya sambil mengutuk dan menyalahkan siapapun atas nasib sial yang menimpanya. Sepertinya sejak ia menjadi kucing, tabiat buruk Yangmei yang selalu menyalahkan Tian mulai menular padanya. _Ahhh... Meimei benar... kenapa Tian begini tidak masuk akal? Masih belum puas aku dijadikan kucing, sekarang aku harus mengalami kejadian seperti ini! Benar-benar memalukan!_

"Hei, Li Mao! Kenapa kamu kaku begitu, sih?" Tanya Yangmei penasaran saat tengah memandikan Lu Xun.

Lu Xun tetap tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun, mengeong pun tidak. _Bodoh... kalau seandainya kamu tahu siapa yang sekarang kamu mandikan... pasti kamu sendiri mati kaku jauh lebih cepat dariku..._

"Sudahlah! Kamu tidak perlu kaku begitu! Meskipun kamu kucing jantan, kamu kan tetap saja seekor kucing! Kalau melihatku kan pasti tidak apa-apa? Kecuali kalau kau sedang melihat kucing betina lain..."

_Kamu gila, Meimei? Meskipun kucing, otakku masih tetap otak manusia! Bagaimana bisa tidak apa-apa kalau harus mandi bersamamu?_

Intinya, bagi Lu Xun, acara mandi bersama ini seperti suatu penyiksaan untuknya. Sampai pada akhirnya mereka berdua selesai mandi, barulah penyiksaan itu berakhir. Lu Xun keluar seperti kucing yang baru saja tercebur di arak dan sekarang sedang mabuk. Jalannya saja sudah mulai tidak karuan lagi. Beda dengan Yangmei yang sepertinya biasa saja mandi bersama seekor kucing.

Sangking tegangnya kepala Lu Xun sampai pusing. Dunia rasanya berputar-putar jauh lebih cepat daripada biasanya. _Ya Tian... ini benar-benar mengerikan!_ Di kepalanya masih saja terbayang-bayang sosok Yangmei yang sedari tadi memandikannya tanpa sadar siapa kucing itu sebenarnya. Tubuhnya yang indah, wajahnya yang manis, gerakan tangannya yang gemulai... Lu Xun masih berusaha mati-matiaan agar bayangan itu lenyap dari kepalanya.

_Meimei... dasar bodoh..._ Desahnya dalam hati. _Kalau kamu memandikanku terus setiap hari, bisa-bisa aku mataku bisa keluar dari kelopak mata gara-gara memelototimu terus!

* * *

_No comment, deh... Next aja...


	41. The Great Escape

Hampir tiga bulan sudah berlalu, tetapi Lu Xun sama sekali belum bisa menemukan cara agar ia kembali menjadi manusia. Begitu juga dengan Yangmei, ia masih belum bisa melupakan Lu Xun. Semua orang kini sudah yakin benar ahli strategi muda itu memang sudah tewas di He Fei, tetapi Yangmei tidak. Ia terus menunggu dan menunggu, tanpa tahu bahwa yang ia tunggu selama ini selalu berada di sisinya.

Pagi itu cerah, seperti pagi hari pada umumnya. Yangmei duduk di sisi kolam, sekali lagi melihat dengan tercengang-cengang kucing peliharaannya itu seperti bercakap-cakap dengan para angsa. Memang pemandangan itu tidak jarang terjadi, tetapi sampai sekarang putri Wu itu tidak habis pikir bagaimana angsa dan kucing bisa berteman.

Sementara kucing itu sendiri, yang ternyata adalah Lu Xun, sama sekali tidak merasa bahwa dirinya sedang diperhatikan, bukan hanya oleh Yangmei tetapi oleh orang lain juga.

"Jadi..." Lu Xun si kucing kecil itu tertawa. "... itu alasanmu tidak suka pada Yangmei?"

Para angsa itu mengangguk keras, sementara salah satunya menyahut. "Dimana-mana tidak ada angsa yang suka dikasari begitu! Tunanganmu itu memang payah!" Ujar angsa itu. Sekarang, binatang manapun tahu bahwa Lu Xun sudah berubah menjadi kucing, dan Yangmei adalah tunangannya. "Aneh sekali Phoenix bisa sekasar itu! Sangat berbeda darimu, Lu Xun!"

Ekor Lu Xun bergoyang-goyang, seperti yang selalu dilakukan kucing secara tidak sadar. "Phoenix, ya?" Ia bergumam lebih pada dirinya sendiri daripada kepada angsa-angsa itu. Setelah itu ia menghela nafas panjang. "Aneh juga aku yang manusia, bahkan yang katanya Phoenix itu, sekarang berubah menjadi kucing seperti ini... entah kapan aku akan kembali menjadi manusia..." Keluhnya sambil mendesah.

Lu Xun menggerakkan telinga kucingnya, mendengar langkah kaki yang makin mendekatinya. Rupanya Yangmei.

"Li Mao!" Panggil Yangmei ceria. "Li Mao! Paman Sun Quan memanggilku! Temani aku, yuk!"

Mana bisa Lu Xun menolak permintaan Yangmei? Maka Lu Xun pun berpisah dengan angsa-angsa itu, kemudian pergi bersama Yangmei. Sementara Yangmei masih berjalan dengan ceria, Lu Xun mulai berpikir dalam hati. _Ada apa Kaisar Sun Quan memanggil Yangmei?_ Seketika itu juga otaknya berjalan, meski ia masih dalam wujud kucing. _Tidak biasanya..._

Tidak lama kemudian, sampailah Yangmei dan Lu Xun di ruang tahta tempat Sun Quan telah menunggu. Seperti biasa, Yangmei menyapa dengan ringan, memang dia tidak pernah kenal sopan-santun. Lu Xun yang masih menjadi kucing tentu tidak perlu mengucapkan salam apapun. Sesudah memberikan salam pun, Yangmei tidak senyum dalam wajah pamannya. Yang ia lihat malah muka yang murung, gelisah, putus asa bahkan frustasi. Yangmei hanya bisa bertanya-tanya dalam hati, tetapi Lu Xun sudah tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Meimei," Sun Quan memulia, tetapi ia hanya diam saja sampai lama, tidak sampai hati mengatakan hal tersebut. Ini membuat Yangmei semakin penasaran, tetapi juga membuat Lu Xun semakin yakin dengan dugaannya. Sampai beberapa lama barulah Sun Quan menunjukkan pada Yangmei sebuah surat. "Cao Pi mengirim kita sebuah... ultimatum."

Mata Yangmei melebar. Lu Xun mengeong. Keduanya hanya bisa mematung saja mendengar hal itu. Mereka tahu bahwa mereka kalah di He Fei, tetapi tidak sampai memperkirakan bahwa Cao Pi akan mengirim ancaman seperti itu. Saat itu juga Yangmei langsung memotong ucapan pamannya.

"Pokoknya, Paman, aku tidak mau jadi selir Cao Pi!" Serunya dengan suara terkuat yang dia miliki. "Cao Pi itu jahat! Dia hanya ingin memiliki kekuatanku dan memperalatku!" Tangannya semakin erat memeluk kucingnya itu, sementara bibirnya yang berkata-kata semakin bergetar hebat. Melihat itu, Sun Quan sendiri juga tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, bahkan untuk menatap kedua mata gadis itu saja ia tidak tega. "Paman! Aku masih menunggu Lu Xun! Bahkan seandainya Lu Xun sudah mati pun, aku tetap tidak akan bersedia menikahi Cao Pi!"

Lu Xun hanya bisa menutup mata, tidak dapat berbuat apapun selain menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. _Meimei... seandainya aku manusia..._

"Meimei..."

Usaha Sun Quan untuk berbicara pada Yangmei segera digagalkan oleh lawan bicaranya itu sendiri. "Pokoknya aku tidak mau, Paman!" Serunya mengulangi perkataannya sekali lagi. "Lebih baik aku mati daripada menjadi selirnya!"

Sun Quan dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah keponakannya yang sudah memerah. Airmata sudah bersiap keluar dari matanya. Nafasnya mulai tidak karuan, bahkan mulai terdengar isakan-isakan kecil keluar dari mulutnya. Kaisar itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala, menatap penasihatnya yang berdiri di sampingnya, juga tidak bisa mengatakan apapun selain menundukkan kepala. "Zhou Yu, tolong coba kau bicara pada Meimei..."

Zhou Yu tahu ini adalah tugas yang sangat berat. Tetapi mana mungkin ia berani membantah kaisarnya? Akhirnya, ia turun dan mendekati Yangmei yang aimatanya sebentar lagi akan tumpah membasahi wajahnya.

"Meimei..." Zhou Yu menepuk bahu gadis itu, tetapi ia langsungh memalingkan wajahnya. Zhou Yu masih belum menyerah. "Kau sudah mulai dewasa. Cobalah pikirkan tentang kerajaan ini juga. Kalau kau tidak pergi, maka Cao Pi akan menyerang Wu lagi..."

"Lalu kenapa?" Balas Yangmei sambil berseru. Semua yang ada di ruangan itu, tidak terkecuali Lu Xun, kaget akan betapa egoisnya ia. Tetapi Yangmei sudah tidak peduli lagi. Yang ia tahu sekarang adalah ia tidak mau menjadi selir Cao Pi, menghabiskan sisa hidupnya hanya untuk diperalat Cao Pi tanpa pernah akan melihat Lu Xun lagi. "Kalau Wei menyerang, tinggal kita balas, bukan? Sekalian kita balaskan dendam papa dan mama!"

Zhou Yu terhenyak, menyadari sesuatu dari perkataan Yangmei. Gadis itu hanya berkata 'dendam papa dan mama'. Tidak menyebutkan satu katapun tentang Lu Xun. Ucapan Yangmei itu berarti satu hal. Ia masih percaya bahwa Lu Xun hidup.

Tapi, apakah itu dapat mengubah apapun? Bahkan seandainya Lu Xun masih hidup, apa ia bisa melepaskan Wu dari ultimatum Cao Pi?

"Kita baru saja mengalami kekalahan besar di He Fei, Meimei..." Tutur Zhou Yu mencoba bersabar. "Dan kalau mereka memutuskan untuk menyerang, maka..."

Yangmei langsung memotong perkataan penasihat itu. Suaranya kali ini menantang, begitu juga sepasang mata peraknya. "Bagaimana kalau seandainya Zhou Ying yag diminta oleh Cao Pi? Apa Paman bisa menyerahkannya dengan rela?" Tantang Yangmei. Kalau kedua tangannya tidak sedang menggendong Lu Xun, pasti sebuah jari telunjuk sudah teracung ke arah Zhou Yu. "Dulu papa sudah pernah mengatakan pada Paman Zhou, bukan? Pokoknya aku tidak mau, Paman! Aku tidak mau!"

"Meimei!" Zhou Yu menaikkan volume suaranya menjadi bentakan, dan tak ayal lagi airmata mulai mengalir dari sudut mata Yangmei. Namun gadis itu enggan sedikitpun menunjukkan kesedihannya, melainkan tetap mempertahankan tatapannya itu. "Aku mungkin tidak akan tega menyerahkan Zhou Ying! Tetapi Zhou Ying tidak mungkin akan membahayakan kerajaannya sendiri dengan menolak..."

"Itu karena Zhou Ying tidak punya seseorang seperti Lu Xun!" Bantah gadis itu sekali lagi, dan memotong ucapan pamannya. Suasana semakin memanas. Yangmei menggertakkan giginya, untuk sesaat membuat Zhou Yu, Sun Quan, dan beberapa kasim di ruangan itu panik melihat kekalapan Yangmei yang sebentar lagi akan meluap-luap itu. "Apa Paman bisa membayangkan bagaimana rasanya kalau suatu saat Paman berusaha mati-matian menolong seseorang, katakanlah Bibi Qiao, sampai pada akhirnya Paman tertawan oleh para musuh?"

Yangmei menarik nafas dalam-dalam, kemudian baru melanjutkan. "Sampai pada saatnya Paman berhasil meloloskan diri, Paman berusaha untuk kembali pada Bibi Qiao? Tetapi saat Paman sampai, Paman mendapat kabar bahwa Bibi Qiao telah menjadi selir orang lain?"

Lu Xun yang mendengarnya hanya bisa terpaku, tetapi tidak tahu harus memikirkan apa. Di satu sisi ia sangat ingin menolak perintah itu, dan membiarkan saja sampai jatuh tempo dan Wei menghancurkan Wu sampai rata dengan tanah, asal ia dan Yangmei bisa bersama. Tetapi di sisi lain ia tidak mau menjadi pengkhianat atas negaranya.

"Bagaimana, Paman?" Suara Yangmei semakin meninggi. "Itulah yang aka dirasakan Lu Xun kalau ia kembali! Apa Paman bisa merasakan bagaimana sakit hatinya ia kalau menemukanku sudah tidak punya kesempatan untuk bersamanya lagi?" Suaranya pecah, diiringi dengan isakan dan sedu-sedan yang tak karuan, membuat tubuhnya gemetaran.

Sebuah desahan panjang dari Zhou Yu sebelum ia menjawab. "Meimei, aku..."

Melihat pamannya yang mati kata, Yangmei berteriak sekali lagi. "Apa Paman tidak bisa memikirkan perasaan Lu Xun?"

"Lu Xun sudah mati, Meimei!"

Sederetan kalimat itu membuat semua yang ada di ruangan itu tertegun. Sun Quan sekarang sudah berdiri dari tahtanya. Matanya kini tajam menatap Yangmei yang pandangannya kosong, tetapi melebar. Berpuluh-puluh pasang mata yang berada di ruangan itu semua langsung menatap kaisar mereka, kaget dengan keterusterangannya, meski semuanya pun sebenarnya memikirkan hal yang sama.

Kecuali Yangmei.

Hatinya hancur luluh saat mendengar perkataan itu. Airmata bergulir tanpa henti berjatuhan membasahi pipinya. Ia meraung pilu, membuat siapapun hanya bisa menundukkan kepala tanpa bisa melihat pemandangan yang menyayat hati itu. Beberapa detik itu rasanya telah membuatnya jatuh ke dasar kehancuran yang paling dalam, mendengar kata-kata pamannya yang sungguh mematahkan harapan terakhirnya.

"Lu Xun belum mati! Dia masih hidup dan sekarang sedang mencariku!"

Semua orang terlalu tenggelam di dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Ruangan itu hening, tidak ada yang berbicara lagi, sementara Yangmei sudah keluar dari ruangan itu. Tadinya ia datang dengan senyum dan tawa riang gembira, tetapi kini ia keluar dengan airmata yang berlinangan turun bagai hujan.

Yangmei tidak bodoh.

Tidak juga ia menyerah seperti keadaan seseorang yang tidak tertolong lagi.

Seharian ini ia mengunci rapat-rapat kamarnya, bukannya untuk menangis sepanjang hari dan pada akhirnya bunuh diri. Sebaliknya ia melakukan sesuatu yang tidak boleh sampai ketahuan oleh siapapun. Sebenarnya, rencana ini sudah ia susun sebelumnya, tetapi masih ragu-ragu untuk melakukannya. Kini, sesudah berita ultimatum itu sampai ke telinganya, tidak ada satupun hal yang kini dapat membuatnya membatalkan rencananya itu.

Di ranjangnya sehelai kain lebar terbuka. Beberapa baju yang sederhana ia letakkan di atasnya. Baju-baju itu adalah baju biasa, yang sama sekali tidak menunjukkan identitasnya sebagai putri. Ia juga meletakkan sebuah kantung berisi uang emang di atasnya. Barang-barang berharga miliknya tak lupa ia letakkan. Inilah yang akan menjadi keputusan terakhirnya. Ia akan pergi. Ia akan pergi untuk menghindari paksaan orang-orang Wu untuk menikahi Cao Pi, tetapi pada saat yang sama ia akan pergi untuk mencari Lu Xun.

"Lu Xun..." Gumam Yangmei dalam hati sambil berjalan kesana-kemari mengemasi barang-barangnya. Wajahnya masih merah, tetapi kini bukan karena kesedihan. Wajahnya memerah karena kemarahan pada semua orang yang dikenalnya. Kepada kedua pamannya yang dengan teganya akan menyerahkannya pada Cao Pi, kepada Cao Pi itu sendiri, bahkan juga kepada dirinya sendiri. "... kau selalu berkata bahwa kau akan kembali... kau akan mencariku... Tapi pada akhirnya kau tidak datang juga! Maaf, Lu Xun, terpaksalah aku yang mencarimu..."

Gadis itu sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa yang ia sebut-sebut itu ada di ruangan itu, hanya saja dalam wujud kucing. Lu Xun benar-benar bingung. Ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Sebagai ahli strategi, tidak biasa ia kehilangan akal seperti ini. Tetapi sekarang ia sedang berada dalam dua permasalahan besar. Pertama, dengan membiarkan Yangmei pergi, maka kecil kemungkinan Cao Pi akan menemukannya, tetapi hal itu akan membahayakan seluruh isi Wu. Kedua, Yangmei tetap disini, tetapi dengan demikian Cao Pi akan dengan mudahnya merebutnya dan menjadikannya selir. Kedua pilihan itu sangat berat, dan Lu Xun tidak tahu harus memilih yang mana.

"Li Mao!" Yangme memanggil. "Kau harus ikut denganku mencari Lu Xun!" Serunya.

"Meow..." Lu Xun mengeong lemah. _Meimei, apapun akan kulakukan demi kamu... tapi kalau seperti ini... Apa kau tidak merasa telah membahayakan negaramu sendiri? _Pikir Lu Xun dalam hati, yang tentu saja selamanya tidak akan tersampaikan pada Yangmei.

Sementara Yangmei, sepertinya ia bisa melihat keengganan kucingnya itu. Ia mendengus kesal, tetapi pada saat yang sama menghela nafas panjang karena putus asa. Ia kemudian menarik kursi dan duduk, menghadap kucingnya yang berada di atas meja. Tangannya mengelus kepala Lu Xun yang berbulu lembut.

"Li Mao, aku memang egois..." Gumamnya, membuat Lu Xun menegakkan kepala. "... tapi aku tidak mau pergi! Aku bukan hanya memikirkan diri sendiri, tetapi aku juga sedang memikirkan orang lain..."

Kali ini Yangmei menatap kucingnya, dengan tatapan yang bagaimana ia sendiri tidak tahu. Sementara itu, kucing tersebut hanya balik memandangnya dengan matanya yang lebar besar, tetapi lembut dan teduh seperti mata manusia. "Aku memikirkan Lu Xun, Li Mao..." Lagi-lagi gadis itu tidak dapat menahan airmatanya, hingga pipinya yang kini sudah kering itu menjadi basah kembali. "Aku tahu begitu banyak yang sudah ia korbankan supaya aku menjadi selir Cao Pi, bahkan mungkin dia sampai mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri demi aku..."

_Meimei..._ Lu Xun menurunkan tatapan matanya ke arah meja kayu itu. _Yang kau katakan itu benar... tapi aku belum sampai mati..._

"Kalau sekarang, sesudah dia berkorban sebanyak itu, ternyata tetap saja pada akhirnya aku menjadi selir Cao Pi, bukankah itu akan sangat menyakitkan untuknya?" Yangmei mengepalkan tangannya, kemudian memukul meja itu. "Aku akan semakin bersalah padanya! Lebih baik aku bersalah pada seluruh Wu, daripada harus bersalah pada Lu Xun!" Serunya dengan mantap, tegas, penuh keyakinan dan kesungguhan.

Mau tidak mau, hati Lu Xun trenyuh mendengarnya. Melihat gadis yang disayanginya menangis seperti ini, mana bisa hatinya yang lembut itu bisa tetap ia keraskan? Sebelum diserahkan saja Yangmei sudah semenderita ini, apalagi kalau sudah diserahkan. Bisa-bisa sesudah menjadi selir Cao Pi, Yangmei bisa minum dari airmatanya sendiri. Inilah yang membuat Lu Xun semakin yakin bahwa memang Yangmei harus melarikan diri.

"Dan ada alasan lainnya... tapi alasan ini sangat egois..." Lanjut Yangmei sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "Lu Xun pernah bercerita padaku tentang apa yang dulu terjadi padanya di Wujun. Dia masih kecil, tetapi orang-orang Wei itu sangat tega menyiksanya, menyayat-nyayat tubuhnya bahkan melemparkannya ke dalam api unggun yang panas..." Saat menyampaikan itu, bukan hanya mata Yangmei yang dipenuhi ketakutan, tetapi juga Lu Xun. Ingatan itu membuatnya bergidik, membayangkan segala kejadian itu kembali di otaknya.

Sekarang Yangmei telah membenamkan kepalanya ke dalam kedua tangannya, berusaha menutupi mukanya yang merah dan basah. "Lu Xun memang bisa mengorbankan dirinya untuk seluruh Wujun, tetapi aku tidak! Aku takut kalau akupun akan diperlakukan begitu! Aku ini lemah, tidak sekuat Lu Xun yang dengan rela menyerahkan dirinya sendiri untuk keselamatan orang lain!"

Suara Yangmei yang dipenuhi rasa frustasi dan keputusasaan itu menggetarkan hati Lu Xun. Bahkan perkataan Yangmei itu mungkin telah sampai ke telinga dewa-dewi di Langit. Lu Xun sendiri tidak akan bisa membiarkan Yangmei seperti itu. Apapun, baginya, boleh terjadi kecuali Yangmei yang menderita dan disakiti di depan matanya sendiri. Melihat Yangmei bahagia, tersenyum, hidup dalam rasa aman dan tentram adalah apa yang diharapkannya, dan ia akan melakukan apapun demi itu.

"Lu Xun... seandainya dia ada di sini..."

Bahkan mungkin... termasuk melihat negaranya sendiri yang sudah sangat melemah kembali diserang oleh Wei.

"Lu Xun... apa yang harus kulakukan? Sebenarnya kamu dimana?"

Keputusan sudah dibuat, dan ia tidak akan mengubahnya lagi.

Yangmei mengangkat kepalanya saat merasakan tangan kucingnya menepuk kepalanya. Kucing itu kemudian, untuk entah yang keberapa kalinya, menjilati airmata Yangmei. Tidak sampai di situ saja, bintang kecil itu kemudian melompat dari meja, kemudian naik ke ranjang Yangmei dan meletakkan satu tangannya di ujung kain yang digunakan Yangmei untuk menyimpan barang-barangnya itu. Mata kucing itu menatap Yangmei dengan tatapan yang tegas, tetapi tetap lembut seperti yang selalu dilihatnya.

_Ayo kita pergi, Meimei..._ Katanya dalam hati. Kita tinggalkan tempat ini. _Sekalipun orang-orang Wu akan menyerahkanmu pada Cao Pi, kamu akan tetap bersamaku. Dan aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi sendirian._

Gadis itu seperti dapat menangkap maksud perkataan kucingnya. Jadi dengan sama mantapnya, ia mengangguk, kemudian mengikat keempat ujung kain itu menjadi sebuah buntelan. Pakaian putri yang ia kenakan kini ia lepaskan, kemudian menggantinya dengan pakaian rakyat jelata biasa. Sesudah itu, ia mengenakan pakaian berwarna hitam, dengan penutup kepala dan wajah yang juga berwarna hitam pula, siap untuk melarikan diri dari tempat tersebut. Keempat pasang _piao_ itu terselip di pinggangnya. Penampilannya yang serba hitam dan misterius itu membuatnya tersembunyi di balik kegelapan tengah malam yang hitam pekat, tidak menampakkan setitikpun bintang di langit yang berawan gelap.

Sebelum keluar dari kamarnya, Yangmei melihat sesuatu yang tergeletak di sudut kamarnya. Dua buah benda milik Lu Xun yang ditinggalkan sebelum ia pergi menyelamatkannya di He Fei dulu. Kedua benda itu, pertama adalah pedang Phoenix yang digunakan sebagai senjata, dan yang kedua adalah kalung jimat yang selalu dikenakannya.

"Lu Xun..." Yangmei menghampiri kedua benda itu, kemudian membawanya sekalian. "Aku sudah capek-capek membawakan barang-barangmu ini. Jadi kau harus bertemu denganku, ya! Kalau tidak, awas! Mengerti tidak, bodoh? _Ben de hao xiang yi zhi zhu_!" Katanya dengan nada mengancam yang tak ayal lagi membuat Lu Xun yang berada di tempat itu tersenyum kecil.

_Bahkan dalam situasi seperti ini kau bisa juga bercanda..._ Lu Xun berkata dalam hati.

Yangmei menyimpan kalung itu dalam kain buntalannya, sementara pedang itu ia gantungkan di balik punggungnya. Dengan hanya berbekal beberapa keping uang emas yang jumlahnya tidak banyak, lima-enam potong pakaian, tetapi keberanian dan kenekatan luar biasa, Yangmei keluar dari kamarnya. Lu Xun, yang masih berwujud kucing, mengikutinya dengan setia di belakangnya.

"Li Mao! Kau sembunyi di sini saja, ya!" Dengan segera Yangmei memasukkan kucing kecil itu dengan paksa ke dalam buntalannya.

"Meow!" Lu Xun mengeong kesakitan. _Meimei... jangan kasar begitu! Sekarang aku kan bukan manusia lagi!_

Tengah malam adalah saat yang paling tepat untuk melarikan diri, bahkan di istana yang penjagaannya seketat istana Wu. Tetapi, tetap saja penjagaan istana tidak bisa dilewati dengan begitu mudah, mengingat banyaknya gerbang yang ditutup dengan pengawal yang berjaga di setiap gerbang. Selain itu, sedikit banyak pasti ada dayang atau kasim yang masih terbangun, dan mungkin juga beberapa orang jendral.

Namun Yangmei sudah menyiapkan segala sesuatunya. Ia sudah menghafal tempat tinggalnya sejak kecil, termasuk dimana para pengawal biasanya berjaga. Ia bahkan sudah membawa senjata-senjata rahasia yang lain. Sebuah bambu kecil yang di dalamnya terdapat banyak jarum yang berlumur obat tidur, sebuah kawat berukuran sedang, serta dua buah batu api. Belum lagi ilmu meringankan tubuh yang sudah ia pelajari sejak kecil. Meski ia masih belum begitu menguasainya, setidaknya kalau hanya untuk melarikan diri ia bisa. Seluruh rencana pelariannya ini, entah darimana ia mendapat akal untuk menyusunnya. Entah itu keajaiban atau pertolongan Tian, tidak ada yang tahu.

Tidak hanya itu, sejak Yangmei lahir sampai sekarang, tidak pernah ada kejadian penyusup masuk atau keluar Istana Jian Ye. Hal ini tentu membuat tidak ada seorang pun yang menyangka seorang putri akan melarikan diri. Di Jian Ye, apalagi istananya, selalu aman dan tentram. Ini membuat para pengawal akan menjaga asal-asalan dan tidak awas. Terutama, penjagaan Jian Ye yang ketat ini bukan untuk mencegah seseorang keluar dari istana, tetapi mencegah seseorang masuk. Tentu saja hal ini akan sangat memudahkan Yangmei untuk keluar.

"Pertama adalah melewati gerbang istana dalam..." Yangmei bergumam sambil mengingat kembali rencana yang disusunnya. "Mudah! Kalau ini, tidak perlu berhadapan dengan siapapun!"

Jadi, Yangmei segera melompat ke atas atap Istana Wu Guotai yang ditinggalinya, kemudian berlari sampai ke gerbang dalam. Dari atas, ia dapat melihat beberapa orang pengawal yang berjaga sambil menahan kantuk. Melihat ini, Yangmei tersenyum dalam hati, kemudian mengeluarkan pipa bambunya, memasukkan sebatang jarum dan meniupnya sekuat mungkin.

"Kena kau!" Yangmei tersenyum lebar saat melihat pengawal itu jatuh. Dua orang pengawal lain yang merasa keheranan langsung menghampiri temannya, hanya untuk kemudian menjadi tempat mendarat Yangmei.

Tanpa basa-basa, Yangmei langsung memukul bagian belakang kepala kedua pengawal itu, sampai mereka berdua pingsan. Dengan demikian, satu hambatan berhasil dilalui. Yangmei melanjutkan petualangan kecilnya itu dari balik setiap pohon-pohon, berusaha agar tidak ketahuan siapapun. Ia berjalan dan berjalan, sambil sesekali berjinjit agar tidak ketahuan sampai akhirnya ia dikejutkan oleh suara-suara yang cukup keras.

Suara angsa yang masih terjaga di kolam.

"Ssssttt! Diam!" Yangmei berlari dan berusaha mendiamkan bintang itu. Tetapi mana mau mereka diperintah Yangmei? Pada akhirnya, terpaksalah Yangmei membuka buntalannya itu dan menemukan kucing kecilnya di dalamnya. "Li Mao, musuh terbesar kita ternyata bukan pengawal tapi para angsa tidak tahu diri itu! Kau bisa mendiamkan mereka, kan?" Tanyanya dengan suara yang sangat menuntut.

Lu Xun yang masih pusing akibat disimpan dalam kain itu, kemudian terguncang-guncang saat Yangmei melompat kesana-kemari hanya bisa berjalan dengan langkah gontai ke tepi kolam itu, sementara Yangmei sekarang kembali bersembunyi di balik semak belukar agar tidak terlihat para kasim yang masih berkeliaran tengah malam itu.

Benar juga, saat melihat Lu Xun, angsa-angsa itu langsung diam.

"Hei..." Lu Xun memulai. "Kalian bisa diam tidak?" Tanyanya masih dengan kepala yang berputar-putar. "Kalian berteriak-teriak begitu seolah Tian akan runtuh menimpa kepala kita semua. Tahu tidak?"

Para angsa itu saling berpandang-pandangan. "Memangnya kau akan kemana, Lu Xun?" Tanya mereka bersahut-sahutan. Bukannya semakin tenang malah semakin ramai saja.

"Kalian bisa diam tidak?" Lu Xun nyaris membentak.

"Baik-baik!" Jawab mereka lagi. Kemudian salah seorang berbicara. "Tadi kami lihat seperti ada pencuri begitu..."

"Itu bukan pencuri. Itu Meimei. Dia dan aku akan melarikan diri." Lu Xun tahu mereka akan bertanya kenapa. Jadi sebelum angsa-angsa cerewet itu menanyainya dan membuat keadaan semakin heboh, Lu Xun segera melanjutkan. "Dan kalian tidak perlu tanya kenapa. Nanti kalau aku kembali kalian akan kuberitahu!" Sesudah itu, Lu Xun berpaling dan pergi.

"Kau akan kembali jadi manusia?"

Pertanyaan terakhir itu menghentikan langkah Lu Xun. Kucing jejadian itu berbalik, menatap mereka lama sekali sampai ia hanya menggantungkan kepalanya saja, bingung harus mengatakan apa. "Yah... aku harap."

"Kalau begitu pergilah! Dan kami harap kau cepat kembali!" Sekali lagi angsa-angsa itu membuat keributan saat mengucapkan salam perpisahan tersebut, dan baru berhenti saat Lu Xun mendiamkan mereka lagi. Sesudah mengerjakan perintah Yangmei itu, Lu Xun pun kembali pada Yangmei, untuk sekali lagi disimpan dalam buntalan itu dengan perasaan was-was tentang apa yang akan terjadi.

"Kau lama sekali, Li Mao... hampir saja aku ketahuan..." Desah Yangmei sambil melanjutkan perjalanannya.

_Bodoh... Ben de hao xiang yi zhi zhu..._ Jawab Lu Xun dalam hati. _Kau kira semudah itu mendiamkan para angsa yang banyak omong seperti mereka? Salah sendiri memelihara angsa sebanyak itu... _Katanya setengah mengomel.

Beberapa saat kemudian, sampailah Yangmei di depan kediaman Zhou Yu. Ia menatap bangunan itu lama sekali, sebelumn pandangannya yang kosong itu berubah penuh kekesalan dan kemarahan. Ia masih teringat pamannya itu yang berusaha meyakinkannya untuk membiarkan dirinya menjadi selir Cao Pi. Tetapi toh hal itu tidak dipusingkannya lagi. Bukankah kini ia akan melarikan diri untuk mendapatkannya kemerdekaannya sendiri?

Di salah satu sisi, ia melihat jendela kamar Zhou Ying. Rasanya ia ingin membangunkan sepupunya itu dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Tetapi ia tahu itu tidak mungkin. Pada akhirnya, putri Wu itu mengambil sebuah buah yangmei yang cairannya berwarna merah muda pekat, kemudian berdiri di depan tembok dan mulai menulisi tembok itu. _Aku ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Sekaligus membalas dendam dengan mengotori tembok ini. Tidak apa, kan?_ Pikir Yangmei dalam hati sambil tersenyum nakal.

Sesudah selesai, Yangmei meninggalkan tempat itu dan kembali pada rencana pelariannya itu. Pada tembok tersebut terdapat tulisan besar, tulisan cakar ayam yang nyaris tidak bisa dibaca.

_Zhou Ying,_

_Legenda tentang Phoenix menceritakan Feng yang mencari Huang. Sekarang keadaanya berubah. Huang yang akan pergi mencari Feng, karena Feng tidak juga kembali. Selain itu, Huang tidak mau kalau bersama laki-laki lain selain Feng. Katakan itu pada ayahmu._

_Yangmei_

Yangmei yang acuh tak acuh sama sekali tidak memikirkan bagaimana perasaan sepupunya, atau siapapun yang nantinya akan membaca tulisan itu. Dengan langkah lebar dan cepat ia berjalan cepat menuju ke gerbang tengah. Gerbang tersebut sudah mulai lebih ketat lagi penjagaannya, dan Yangmei yang sudah tinggal di tempat itu belasan tahun sudah tahu benar.

Kali ini Yangmei melakukan trik yang sangat nekat, tetapi merupakan jalan satu-satunya. Ia menggosok batu api yang dibawanya di dekat sebuah semak. Dengan cepat semak itu terbakar. Tidak hanya sampai di situ, Yangmei memperparah keadaan dengan membakar sebuah pohon yangmei di tempat itu juga. Semakin banyak api yang dibuatnya, semakin pengawal-pengawal itu menyadari kebakaran yang terjadi, meskipun hanya kebakaran kecil.

"Kebakaran! Kebakaran!"

Seruan itu yang Yangmei dengar sementara pengawal-pengawal kalang kabut kesana kemari, berusaha memadamkan api dengan air di kolam angsa tersebut. Sekarang angsa-angsa yang sudah diam itu kembali heboh sendiri. Untung saja sesudah perhatian para pengawal itu teralihkan, Yangmei langsung menggunakan ilmu meringankan tubuhnya lagi, kemudian melompat ke atas pintu gerbang dan lari menuju bagian berikutnya.

Ini mengingatkan Yangmei tentang beberapa tahun yang lalu saat ia membakar perpustakaan kerajaan. Benar-benar ia tidak menyangka ia akan membakar istana untuk yang kedua kalinya. Dalam hati, Yangmei berkali-kali memohon ampun pada mendiang ayahnya, mengingat betapa ayahnya dulu sangat marah ketika menemukannya membakar perpustakaan itu.

_Papa, mama, maafkan Meimei, ya..._ Pikirnya dalam hati. _Tapi ini bukan aku lakukan untuk membuat Lu Xun marah seperti waktu itu... justru ini aku lakukan sebagai langkah awal mencari Lu Xun. Papa, mama, sampaikan juga maafku ini pada dewa-dewi di Langit, ya? Kalau suatu saat aku kembali ke istana ini, aku janji akan menanam pohon yang baru..._

Ini adalah lapisan terakhir dari Istana Jian Ye. Setelah berhasil keluar dari sini, tidak ada yang perlu ia takutkan. Tetapi ada sesuatu yang ia butuhkan di tempat ini.

Di salah satu bagian istana lapisan luar ini, terdapat juga kandang tempat kuda tunggangan para jendral disimpan. Salah satunya adalah Huo Li, kuda Lu Xun yang sangat setia. Yangmei segera berlari ke tempat itu, sambil tangannya mulai mempersiapkan senjata pipa bambu yang digunakannya untuk menidurkan para pengawal. Sama dengan cara Yangmei pada awal tadi, kini ia pun menggunakannya untuk menidurkan dua penjaga yang menjaga kandang kuda tersebut.

Yangmei mengambil segerendel kunci yang dibawa oleh salah seorang penjaga. Ia membuka pintu kandang dengan sebuah kunci, dan kemudian masuk ke dalamnya. Di sana ia menemukan beberapa puluh kuda yang sudah tertidur, tidak terkecuali Huo Li. Binatang itu berada di sudut ruangan. Tanpa buang waktu lagi Yangmei segera menghampirinya.

"Huo Li! Bangun!" Yangmei berbisik. "Kita cari tuanmu sama-sama!"

Kuda itu terbangun. Pada saat yang sama, Lu Xun juga langsung berusaha mengeluarkan kepalanya dari buntalan yang dipanggul Yangmei di bahunya.

"Tuan, katakan pada Nona Yangmei bahwa kau masih ada di sini..." Kuda itu berkata sambil berusaha menahan kantuk.

Lu Xun memutar bola matanya karena kesal pada peliharaannya itu. "Kau jangan bodoh. Kau ini kuda atau babi?" Tanyanya mengejek. "Kalau aku bisa mengatakan itu pada Yangmei, tidak mungkin sampai selama ini aku masih kucing..." Ujarnya sambil berusaha membangunkan kuda itu lagi dan lagi. Pada akhirnya, sesudah mendengus keras karena kesal, Huo Li mau juga diajak pergi.

Buntalan itu kini diletakkan di atas punggung Huo Li, berikut dengan Lu Xun si kucing kecil jadi-jadian itu. Yangmei memegang tali kekang kudanya, sementara Huo Li mengikutinya dari belakang dengan langkah malas yang asal-asalan. Kelihatan sekali kalau kuda itu masih menahan kantuk.

"Kau semakin lama semakin mirip Yangmei, Huo Li..." Gumam Lu Xun membuat kuda itu menegakkan telinganya. "Sudah bodoh, pemalas pula..." Katanya dengan nada cuek yang mau tidak mau membuat kuda itu kesal juga akhirnya.

"Tuan, kenapa aku harus ikut juga?" Omelnya. "Tuan kan sudah sangat kuat, sangat pintar, sangat lihai, sangat pemberani, sangat banyak akal, sangat hebat dan sangat jago bertarung. Apa gunanya membawa kuda yang tidak berguna, bodoh dan pemalas seperti aku ini?"

"Kau ini menyindir atau memuji sebenarnya?" Balas Lu Xun menyembunyikan kedongkolannya. "Kau sudah tahu sekarang aku ini kucing yang tidak bisa apa-apa, bahkan melindungi Yangmei sendiri aku tidak bisa. Begitu kau masih bisa mengatakan aku segala omong kosong itu?"

Kuda itu tertawa mendengar Lu Xun yang terpancing oleh sindirannya. "Meskipun begitu, sejujurnya kalau aku tidak ikut kan tidak apa-apa, tuan? Aku masih mengantuk."

"Huo Li...!" Lu Xun berseru penuh kekesalan, juga karena tidak habis pikir menghadapai kuda satu ini. Ia menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan. "Apa kau tidak bisa mengorbankan satu malam tidurmu demi aku?"

Jawaban Huo Li ternyata sangat diluar dugaan. "Maaf, tuan. Tapi aku memilih tidurku." Perkataan ini membuat Lu Xun membelalakkan matanya karena terkejut bukan main. "Majikan bisa siapapun, tapi tidak tidur satu malam bisa mengurangi umurku setahun."

"Ya Tian... Huo Li..." Lu Xun mendesah. Benar-benar tidak menyangka kudanya itu akan mengatakan demikian. Bagaimana ia bisa tidak sakit hati dikatakan begitu, meski hal itu hanya dikatakan oleh kuda? "Huo Li... saat menemukanmu di tengah api, aku bahkan sampai tidak memikirkan keselamatanku sendiri... sekarang tidak tidur semalam saja membuatmu sangat perhitungan padaku..." Keluh Lu Xun dengan nada memelas.

Akhirnya kuda itu langsung tertawa lepas. "Tentu saja itu cuma bercanda, tuan!" Ungkapnya sambil menertawakan Lu Xun yang percaya begitu mudahnya dengan perkataannya. "Aku rela mengorbankan seluruh hidupku tanpa tidur untuk seorang tuan sebaik kau!"

"Kau ini...!" Lu Xun menghembuskan nafas kuat-kuat. Tapi sebenarnya ia tersenyum. Binatang tunggangannya itu, meski sampai kapanpun, akan menjadi hewan tunggangannya yang setia. Melihat kudanya yang lincah dan bersemangat itu mengingatkannya saat ia menyelamatkan kuda itu. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka, kuda yang diselamatkannya itu akhirnya akan menjadi kepunyaannya, bahkan sampai menjadi tunggangannya yang paling setia.

"_Lu Yi! Jangan masuk! Kau gila?"_

"_Tapi, Yang Mulia Kaisar, kuda itu masih di dalam!"_

"_Kalau kau masuk, kau bisa mati, Lu Yi!"_

"_Tenang saja, Meimei! Aku kan tidak mempan api! Lagipula, kuda itu kasihan! Lihat, induknya pasti menangis melihat anaknya tertinggal dalam kandang yang terbakar itu!"_

Kalau ia mengingat hal itu, rasanya ia ingin tertawa dalam hati. Betapa polosnya ia saat itu, mengira kuda memiliki perasaan seperti manusia. Sesudah beranjak dewasa, barulah ia sadar bahwa bintang tidak bisa merasakan perasaan-perasaan seperti manusia, melainkan hanya memiliki sesuatu yang disebut 'instiny binatang' saja.

Namun hari ini, ia menemukan bahwa memang benar ternyata hewan pun memiliki perasaan.

"_Hei! Kuda kecil! Kuda kecil! Dimana kamu?"_

"_Hiiieee..."_

"_Oh! Kau di situ rupanya! Ayo keluar!"_

"_BRAAKKKK!"_

"_Ah! Kayu itu menutup jalan keluar kita! Hei, kuda kecil, kau tenang saja, ya? Aku akan melindungimu, jadi kau tidak akan terbakar!"_

Yang Lu Xun ingat sesudah itu adalah bahwa ia berusaha mati-matian melindungi kuda tersebut dengan tubuhnya sendiri dari amukan si jago merah yang makin lama makin menggila. Tentu saja ia masih dapat merasakan panasnya api itu, tetapi ia tidak mau keluar dan meninggalkan kuda itu sendiri. Pada akhirnya, keduanya selamat, dan kuda itu pun diberikan menjadi kepunyaannya. Sejak saat itulah kuda itu dipanggilnya Huo Li.

"Tuan?" Panggilan Huo Li membuyarkannya dari lamunannya. "Kau sedang memikirkan apa?"

Lu Xun menggeleng pelan. "Tidak..."

"Apa tentang pertama kali kau menyelamatkanku?" Tanya kuda itu sambil tersenyum lebar, seolah bangga berhasil menjawab teka-teki yang sulit. Melihat wajah Lu Xun yang terkejut, kuda itu menyengir. "Pikiranmu itu, kalau tidak sedang menjadi ahli strategi, sangat mudah ditebak, tuan! Terutama saat kau menjadi kucing seperti ini!"

Lu Xun hanya tersenyum, tetapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Tuan, aku selalu berharap, semua manusia bisa menyayangi binatang sepertimu." Kata Huo Li sambil setengah menerawang. Lu Xun sampai terkaget-kaget melihat kuda itu bisa mengatakan sesuatu yang penuh perasaan dan emosional seperti itu. "Banyak orang mengira, binatang itu tidak bisa merasakan. Tapi pada kenyataannya tidak begitu."

"Begitu, ya..." Lu Xun mengangguk pelan. "Huo Li, apa kau senang memiliki majikan sepertiku?"

Huo Li diam sejenak sebelum menjawab. "Oh, lebih dari sekedar senang, tuan."

Percakapan majikan-peliharaan atau kucing-kuda itu langsung buyar ketika Yangmei menepuk kepala keduanya, hampir terlalu kuat untuk mereka berdua. "Hei, kalian berdua! Sekarang kita akan melakukan sesuatu yang luar bisa berbahaya!" Katanya pada mereka berdua, seperti kalau seorang komandan memberikan laporan. "Di depan sana adalah gerbang terakhir! Tapi juga yang paling berbahaya! Berhubung sekarang ada Huo Li, jadi aku tidak bisa hanya sekedar melompat kesana kemari saja! Kita harus bertarung!"

Perkataan Yangmei membawa dua reaksi yang berbeda dari binatang yang juga berbeda itu. Dari sang kuda, kehebohan dan semangat membara. Dari sang kucing, keterkejutan dan kekhawatiran luar biasa.

"Tuan! Akhirnya kita bisa bertarung lagi!" Seru Huo Li dengan semangat penuh.

"Huo Li! Kau gila! Kau masih kuda, bisa bertarung! Sementara aku sekarang kucing! Bagaimana aku bisa bertarung?" Balas Lu Xun dengan kepanikan luar biasa.

Sebelum perdebatan itu menemui akhirnya, Yangmei sudah terlebih dahulu meniupkan jarum-jarum beracunnya pada para pengawal yang berjaga. Hanya saja, jumlah pengawal itu tidak sedikit. Ada yang berjaga di pintu gerbang, ada yang berjaga di menara pengawasan, dan ada pula yang berjaga dibalik pintu tersebut. Pengawal-pengawal itu, melihat beberapa kawannya roboh, langsung menghampiri mereka. Saat mereka tengah lengah itulah Yangmei, Lu Xun, serta Huo Li menyerang dengan penuh kenekatan, tetapi juga kecerobohan.

Keadaan waktu itu sangat kacau. Yangmei memukul beberapa orang prajurit, sementara Huo Li menyeruduk sisanya. Lu Xun yang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa hanya berkali-kali memohon-mohon pada Tian untuk keselamatan mereka dan kesuksesan rencana ini.

"Langit... Bumi... Dewa-dewi... tolonglah kami..." Seru Lu Xun takut-takut melihat pertarungan itu. Ia yang sedari tadi berada di atas punggung Huo Li berusaha menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk berpegangan seerat-eratnya. Namun lain dengan Lu Xun yang panik luar biasa, Huo Li malah menikmati semua ini. Dikiranya ini cuma permainan belaka.

"Tuan, kau jangan berlebihan begitu!" Serunya sambil tertawa, kemudian menumbangkan seorang lagi dengan menyeruduknya. "Kau pun semakin mirip Nona Yangmei setelah menjadi kucing!"

Lu Xun mendelik kesal. "Huo Li! Kau membuat jantungku hampir keluar dan masih berani-beraninya berkata begitu?"

Sementara pertarungan seru yang melibatkan binatang itu masih berlanjut, semakin lama genggaman Lu Xun pada Huo Li semakin melemah. Saat Huo Li berbalik dengan tajam, pegangan Lu Xun langsung terlepas, dan tak ayal lagi kucing kecil itu jatuh dari atas kudanya. Namun, siapa yang peduli? Bahkan Huo Li sekalipun tidak sadar!

Syukurlah, tak lama kemudian, pertarungan itu selesai.

"Akhirnya..." Yangmei menghela nafas, kemudian menghampiri Huo Li. Barulah saat itu putri Wu tersebut menemukan sesuatu yang absen. Kucing kecil itu tidak ada! Dimana dia sekarang? Sekarang, Yangmei pun menjadi panik. "Aiya! Li Mao! Li Mao! Dimana kau!"

Huo Li juga jadi kelabakan setengah mati. Dia meringkik kesana kemari sambil berusaha mencari majikannya yang berwujud kucing kecil itu. Sekarang, meski pertarungan sudah selesai, keduanya masih heboh sendiri mencari kucing hilang tersebut

"Tuan! Tuan Lu Xun! Kau dimana?" Huo Li berlari ke sana kemari mencari majikannya...

... sampai akhirnya ia mendengar sesuatu!

"Meow... Huo Li..."

Suara Lu Xun!

Kuda itu menemukan majikannya yang sekarang tergeletak, cukup jauh dari tempat pertarungan mereka. Kemungkinan besar kucing itu tertendang kesana-kemari, dan akhirnya terlempar sampai ke tempat itu. Segeralah Huo Li berlari menghampirinya, kemudian menemukan dalam kondisi apa Lu Xun saat itu. Tubuh kucingnya yang kecil dan terlihat lemah itu sekarang semakin rapuh saja kelihatannya. Bulunya diselimuti debu dan tanah, bahkan beberapa bagian kulitnya sobek dan mengeluarkan darah.

"Tuan! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Kuda itu mau tidak mau khawatir, tetapi tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Melihat majikannya sendiri tidak jelas bentuknya seperti itu, membuatnya seketika itu juga menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana ia bisa begitu ceroboh sampai tidak sadar bahwa Lu Xun telah terlepas dari punggungnya?

"Kalau aku seperti ini, apa kelihatan tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Lu Xun sambil tertawa lemah. Huo Li tahu majikannya itu berusaha bercanda, tetapi bagaimana bisa ia ikut tertawa dalam situasi seperti ini? Tuannya sendiri, tuan yang telah mempertaruhkan nyawanya demi menyelamatkannya! Sekarang hanya karena kecerobohan belaka, ia membuatnya sambil berada dalam bahaya, bahkan membuatnya terluka sampai seperti ini.

Huo Li menundukkan kepalanya. Melalui kedua bola mata gelapnya yang jernih itu, Lu Xun bisa melihat dengan jelas perasaan bersalah yang tercermin. "Tuan... maafkan aku... ini salahku..." Kemudian dengan mulutnya ia mengangkat Lu Xun dengan menggigit tenguknya, cara yang biasa digunakan untuk mengangkat kucing tanpa menimbulkan rasa sakit pada kucing yang diangkat. Huo Li pun membawanya pada Yangmei yang juga tengah sibuk mencari.

Lu Xun hanya bisa tersenyum. "Kau ini... sudah tahu kalau dalam keadaan kucing, aku sangat membutuhkanmu sebagai tungganganku..." Katanya sambil berusaha mempertahankan matanya agar tetap terbuka. Tapi ia tidak tahan lagi... matanya berat... ia semakin mengantuk...

Kuda itu tertawa. "Jangankan sebagai kucing, sebagai manusia pun kau membutuhkanku, kan?"

Tapi pertanyaan itu tidak terjawab.

"Tuan?" Huo Li langsung melihat ke arah kucing yang diangkatnya itu. Tetapi saat menemukan kucing itu masih bernafas, bukan main leganya ia. "Tuan... kau ini... mengatakan agar aku jangan tidur, tetap kau sendiri malah tidur..."

Dengan demikian, sampailah Huo Li di depan Yangmei, dengan membawa Lu Xun berwujud kucing itu di mulutnya. Yangmei, yang tentu sayang bukan main dengan hewan kecil mungil itu langsung menggendongnya, dan dengan suara mengiba ia bergumam sambil menimang-nimang kucing kecil itu.

"Li Mao..." Yangmei membelai bulu lebat kucing itu dengan lembut. "Tenang... aku akan pakai kekuatanku, ya?"

Tubuh keduanya bercahaya, dan saat cahaya itu pudar, tubuh kucing itu sudah kembali sembuh seutuhnya. Tetapi tetap saja ia tertidur pulas dalam gendongan Yangmei.

Akhirnya, dengan menggunakan kunci dari salah seorang pengawal yang berhasil ditumbangkannya, Yangmei mengambil kunci untuk membuka pintu gerbang sebelum ia pergi keluar dari tempat itu. Sebentar lagi, petualannya pun dimulai.

* * *

Dan sekarang mereka udah pergi... maaf... saya mulai nggak sabar masuk trilogi 2... XD... makanya rada cepet2...

Maaf kalo banyak kesalahan... belum sempat di edit karena masalah waktu... hehehe... (dan karena mau pindah juga... XD)


	42. Failing and Falling

Yeah! Pyro is here!

Yah... hari ini hari Kamis dan sudah saatnya saya update... wkwkwkw...

Semakin mendekati THE END... (alias trilogy 2) hehehe...

BTW, selamat buat yang sudah melewati UAS! ^^

Happy reading! ^^

* * *

Yangmei sama sekali tidak berpikir untuk berhenti malam itu. Kalau sampai ia masih berada di dekat tempat itu, maka bisa-bisa ia tertangkap. Segala keletihan dan pegal-pegal di tubuhnya tidak ia perhatikan lagi. Yang ia tahu adalah pergi sejauh-jauhnya dari Jian Ye. Mengenai tujuannya, sekarang ia sudah tahu ia akan kemana. Ia akan pergi ke He Fei! Tempat itu pasti sekarang sudah sepi. Angkatan Perang Wei pasti sudah pergi dari tempat itu, dan ini berarti Yangmei bisa menemukan Lu Xun di tempat itu...

... tanpa sedikitpun ia sadar bahwa Lu Xun ada dalam gendongannya.

Kucing itu masih tertidur pulas setelah pelariannya dari Istana Jian Ye. Bahkan bukan hanya tidur, tetapi juga pingsan. Yangmei tidak heran. Lagipula, siapa sih yang tidak akan pingsan jika sebelumnya sudah terkena tendangan berkali-kali, dalam wujud seekor kucing kecil pula? Sementara Yangmei sendiri, sampai saat ini dia masih dengan penuh semangat memacu Huo Li dengan sepenuh tenaganya, dan kuda itu sepertinya juga tidak kenal lelah.

Rupanya, perjalanan panjang mereka tidak sia-sia. Fajar sudah hampir menyingsing, menandakan sebentar lagi orang-orang akan mulai bangun dan beraktivitas. Ini juga berarti orang-orang di Istana Jian Ye pasti sudah tahu perihal kepergiannya. Untung saja mereka sudah cukup jauh. Di belakang mereka adalah hutan lebat dengan pohon-pohon yang sangat tinggi dan teduh, sementara di depan mereka sekarang terbentang sungai Chang Jiang yang begitu lebar. Tinggal bagaimana mereka menyebranginya.

"Belum ada orang, ya?" Yangmei menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, mencari siapapun yang dapat dimintai bantuan. "Tidak ada yang sudah bangun jam segini, bukan?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri sambil menghela nafas, kemudian duduk di bawah sebuah pohon. Tangannya mulai mengelus bulu kucingnya yang masih tertidur pulas.

Sampai beberapa menit lamanya, saat mata Yangmei mulai berat, sebuah tangan menepuk bahunya. Segeralah Yangmei awas, kemudian langsung menoleh dengan cepat.

"Siapa?" Tanyanya sedikit membentak sambil menyiapkan _piao_-nya.

Orang asing itu segera mengangkat tangan untuk melindungi dirinya. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Tenang! Aku tidak bermaksud jahat!" Serunya kaget berupaya membela diri.

Yangmei mengamati orang di depannya sekilas. Pendatang baru itu tersenyum lebar, sepertinya ia adalah orang yang sangat bersahabat. Pakaian orang itu seperti pakaian para petualang dan pemburu pada umumnya, dan Yangmei pun berkesimpulan bahwa orang tersebut adalah salah satunya, terutama saat melihatnya membawa busur serta beberapa anak panah yang diselempangkan di punggungnya. Segala sesuatu pada orang itu terlihat sangat normal, kecuali dua hal. Pertama, pakaiannya yang putih bersih. Tidak biasanya seorang petualang terlihat memakai pakaian yang sebersih itu. Kedua, adalah rambut pendeknya yang sedikit cepak berwarna putih seluruhnya. Orang di depannya hanya terlihat sedikit lebih tua darinya, tetapi entah kenapa rambutnya putih.

Orang itu memiringkan kepalanya, kemudian bertanya. "Ada yang bisa kubantu? Sepertinya kau sedang kesulitan." Katanya, masih dengan suara ceria yang bersahabat itu.

_Sepertinya orang ini tidak berbahaya..._ Pikir Yangmei dalam hati. _Baiklah, aku akan coba minta tolong padanya..._ "Ya! Aku butuh bantuan!" Jawab Yangmei mengangguk kuat. "Aku ingin menyeberangi sungai ini. Tapi sungai ini terlalu lebar. Aku tidak akan bisa menyeberanginya."

Laki-laki asing itu mengangguk. "Kau ingin minta tolong untuk menyeberang, kan? Kalau begitu, kau bertemu dengan orang yang tepat!" Katanya bangga sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Senyum lebar yang bersahabat itu masih tersungging di bibirnya. Yangmei pun merasa cepat akan akrab dengan orang itu, walau baru bertemu pertama kali. "Ayo! Ikut aku!"

Yangmei dituntun menuju ke tepi sungai. Di sana, ia melihat sebuah perahu yang cukup besar, setidaknya cukup besar untuknya, Huo Li dan Lu Xun, ditambah orang itu. Namun Yangmei berani bersumpah, sebelumnya ia tidak melihat perahu itu sama sekali. Kalau memang perahu itu ada, pasti dari awal ia sudah tanpa izin langsung menggunakannya. Entah bagaimana perahu itu bisa muncul begitu saja, tidak ada yang tahu.

"Kau duduk saja! Aku yang akan mendayungnya!" Orang itu dengan senang hati menawarkan bantuannya saat Yangmei akan mengangkat kayuh perahu itu.

"Terima kasih!" Yangmei membalas, juga dengan senyum lebar. "Ngomong-ngomong, maaf tadi aku sudah curiga padamu." Ujarnya dengan rasa menyesal yang tulus, tetapi juga sopan.

Orang itu tertawa. "Tidak perlu dipikirkan! Pasti mengagetkan sekali bertemu dengan orang asing sepertiku, apalagi di pagi-pagi buat begini." Ia membalas permintaan maaf Yangmei dengan ringan, dengan suara yang riang dan santai sambil tangannya sibuk mengayuh perahu itu agar sampai ke seberang.

Yangmei pun membalasnya dengan anggukan. Seulas senyum masih menghiasi wajahnya. Untuk beberapa saat ia terdiam, sampai teringat akan sesuatu. "Oh iya! Aku lupa memperkenalkan diri!" Sahutnya tiba-tiba sambil memukul keningnya, menarik perhatian laki-laki asing yang baik hati itu. "Kenalkan, namaku Yangmei! Namaku berasal dari buah yangmei yang hanya bisa tumbuh di kerajaan Wu ini."

"Yangmei..." Orang itu bergumam, kemudian tertawa kecil. "Wah, nama yang lucu sekali! Baru kali ini aku mendengar seseorang diberi nama buah!"

Yangmei yang menggembungkan pipinya karena kesal, dan tawa orang asing itu makin keras melihat ekspresinya. "Kau sendiri?" Tanyanya balik. "Namamu siapa?"

"Eh?" Aneh, orang itu seperti tidak menyangka akan ditanyai namanya. Malah ia sempat bingung dan diam beberapa saat. Sepertinya ia ragu menyebutkan namanya, dan hal itulah yang membuat Yangmei sedikit bingung. Tetapi pada akhirnya orang itu pun menjawab. "Seorang teman baik memanggilku Jian Bing. Kau panggil aku dengan itu saja." Jawabnya.

Saat itulah Yangmei melihat perubahan pada wajah orang tersebut. Tadinya ia tersenyum lebar dan riang. Tetapi sekarang senyum itu berubah. Ia masih tetap tersenyum, hanya saja senyum itu tidak lagi senyuman senang, melainkan senyum sedih. Apa itu berhubungan dengan teman baiknya yang memberinya nama 'Jian Bing' itu? Tetapi, kenapa harus menunggu seorang teman baik yang memberinya nama itu? Memang dia tidak punya nama dari awal?

Selain itu, Yangmei merasakan sesuatu yang lain.

Entah kenapa, ia pernah mendengar nama itu.

Jian Bing... dimana ia pernah mendengarnya? Rasanya ia ingat pernah bertemu dengan seseorang yang bernama Jian Bing. Tetapi tidak di tempat ini... tidak di waktu ini... tidak di masa ini...

Tidak di kehidupan ini...

"Nggg... Jian Bing," Yangmei merasakan nama baru itu keluar dari mulutnya, tetapi entah bagaimana ia merasa ia pernah menyebutkan nama itu sebelumnya, tetapi pada waktu yang lama, jauh sebelum ini. "Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Tanyanya penasaran, dengan kedua mata terbuka lebar menatap orang itu.

Orang asing bernama Jian Bing itu balik menatapnya. Kali ini ia menatap Yangmei dengan sedikit teliti, seperti mengamatinya. Yangmei menjadi serba salah sendiri dilihat seperti itu, sampai pada akhirnya Jian Bing menjawabnya. "Mungkin pernah." Katanya dengan senyuman simpul, seperti menyembunyikan sebuah teka-teki, membuat Yangmei semakin penasaran.

Tetapi Yangmei tidak berani menanyakannya, dan Jian Bing juga tidak menjelaskan lebih jauh. Keduanya hening beberapa saat. Jian Bing asyik sendiri memandangi pemandangan sungai Chang Jiang yang indah sambil bernyanyi dengan suara kecil. Yangmei pun mendengarkannya dengan penuh perhatian.

"_Aku berjalan di depanmu  
Tetapi kau tidak mengikutiku  
Kau bilang aku bukan pemimpinmu_

_Aku berjalan di belakangmu  
Tetapi kau tidak memimpinku  
Kau bilang aku bukan pengikutmu_

_Jadi aku tanya dimana aku harus berjalan.  
Kau hanya mengandeng padaku  
Lalu berkata 'di sebelahku!  
Karena kita berdua adalah teman!'"_

Lagu itu belum pernah sekalipun di dengar oleh Yangmei. Tetapi entah kenapa, kata-kata dalam lagu itu... sepertinya ia pernah mendengarnya sebelumnya. Tetapi dimana? Gadis itu mengerutkan kening, mencoba sekuat tenaga otaknya untuk mengingat kembali kejadian itu. Semakin lama kepalanya semakin berat, dan pandangannya mulai mengabur sambil ia mendengar suara-suara dalam kepalanya... suara-suara yang bercampur aduk...

"_Tidak bisa! Aku harus di depanmu! Jadi kalau ada apa-apa, aku siap melindungimu!"_

"_..."_

"_Kalau begitu, aku dibelakangmu saja! Aku akan melindungi punggungmu!"_

"_..."_

"_Hei... jadi kau maunya aku dimana?"_

"_Di sini saja... di sebelahku.."_

"_Lho? Kenapa? Aku ini roh pelindung, jadi memang tugasku adalah melindungi! Kalau di sebelahmu kan aku tidak bisa!"_

"_Roh pelindung atau bukan, kau sahabatku, Jian Bing. Karena itu, berjalanlah di sebelahku."_

"_Eh?... kau memang aneh, Feng..."_

Yangmei menggenggam kepalanya erat-erat dengan kedua belah tangannya. Aneh... ingatan apa itu? Kenapa dia bisa tahu apa yang terjadi pada Jian Bing, orang asing yang baru ditemuinya hari ini? Apa saat itu ia berada di sana? Tapi, mendengar kata-kata yang disebutkannya... roh pelindung... dan juga nama terakhir yang ia dengar... Feng... Apa maksudnya itu? Siapa laki-laki di depannya? Dan siapa 'Feng' yang dimaksudkannya? Apakah maksudnya...

Cepat-cepat Yangmei menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menghilangkan pikiran aneh itu dalam kepalanya. Mungkin ia sedang berimajinasi, atau setengah bermimpi karena memang dia sudah cukup mengantuk pagi itu. Semalaman ia sama sekali tidak tidur.

"Yangmei?" Panggilan Jian Bing membuat matanya yang sudah setengah tertutup kini terbuka lebar lagi. "Kenapa? Kau sepertinya tidak enak badan..."

"Tidak! Aku tidak apa-apa, kok!" Jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Jian Bing terlihat sedikit ragu, tetapi ia percaya saja. "Oh iya! Boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" Yangmei mengangkat jari telunjuknya.

Jian Bing mengangguk. "Tentu saja boleh!"

"Begini..." Yangmei memulai, dengan memain-mainkan jarinya karena ia tahu pertanyaannya ini sifatnya cukup pribadi, tapi toh ia menanyakannya juga, membuatnya terdengar seperti basa-basi yang tidak penting untuk memecah keheningan. "Kalau boleh aku tahu, temanmu itu seperti apa? Maksudku, temanmu yang memberimu nama Jian Bing itu..."

Senyum Jian Bing perlahan memudar, sebelum ia menunduk sambil menatap kayuh yang digunakannya. Perlahan dayungannya semakin lamban, sementara ia mulai menjawab pertanyaan Yangmei itu. Tatapan matanya sedikit menerawang, dan suaranya dalam, seolah ia sedang berbicara pada dirinya sendiri, bukan pada Yangmei. Meski begitu, Yangmei tetap mendengarnya seksama, dengan kedua tangan memeluk lutut rapat-rapat.

"Temanku itu..." Dia terdiam sejenak. "Sebenarnya dia bukan hanya teman... dia sebenarnya bisa dikatakan tuanku... pemimpin, katakanlah." Jelasnya pendek sebelum memulai penjelasannya yang lebih panjang. "Tapi dia menganggapku sebagai teman."

Yangmei mengangguk tanpa mengatakan apapun, sebagai tanda agar ia meneruskan.

"Dia adalah orang yang sangat baik." Lanjutnya. "Rendah hati dan tidak pernah memandang rendah orang lain. Di satu sisi, ia punya pemikiran yang jauh, cerdik dan pandai. Tetapi di sisi lainnya, kalau terhadap teman-temannya sendiri dia bisa sangat naif dan polos." Suaranya semakin lama semakin terdengar seperti desahan, persis seperti orang yang memang sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu dengan seorang teman lama. "Tidak hanya itu, dia juga sangat penyabar, pemaaf. Tetapi dia tidak bisa tinggal diam kalau melihat orang-orang yang ia sayangi disakiti. Bahkan, kalau demi orang yang ia sayangi, ia rela mengorbankan apapun, bahkan dirinya sendiri." Penjelasan itu ia akhirnya dengan anggukan, seolah menyetujui dan membenarkan seluruh pernyataan yang keluar dari bibirnya sendiri. "Ya, seperti itulah dia. Seorang teman yang sangat baik."

Yangmei termenung-menung sendiri saat mendengarkan deskripsi itu. Kenapa sifat-sifat itu sangat mirip dengan sifat-sifat Lu Xun? Saat Yangmei ingin bertanya lagi, rupanya orang itu sedang mengamatinya, atau tepatnya mengamati kucing yang tertidur di pangkuannya.

Jian Bing tersenyum senang melihat kucing itu. "Wah! Kau memelihara kucing, ya? Boleh aku lihat?" Kemudian ia duduk di depan Yangmei, sementara gadis itu dengan hati-hati melepaskan gendongannya, dan menyerahkannya pada Jian Bing. "Kucingmu imut sekali! Lucunya..." Orang asing itu kelihatan senang sekali saat mengelus-elus kepala kucing yang terngat terlelap itu. Diangkatnya kucing kecil itu di atas kedua tangannya, sampai di depan wajahnya.

Pada saat itu juga, matanya terbelalak lebar, menatap kucing itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Jian Bing?" Yangmei mengerutkan kening, bingung dengan reaksi petualang di hadapannya itu. "Ada apa, Jian Bing? Kau kenal kucing itu?"

Tetapi Jian Bing tidak menjawabnya, seolah ia tidak mendengar pertanyaan Yangmei. Kedua tangannya bergetar saat menggendong kucing itu, kemudian meletakkannya kembali di atas pangkuannya. Matanya masih sama, tatapan yang tidak percaya tidak juga terlepas dari tubuh kucing kecil itu. Saat itulah bibirnya bergerak, mengucapkan sesuatu yang tidak terdengar jelas di telinga Yangmei.

"Feng... Kenapa kau bisa jadi begini?"

Kata-kata itu terdengar seperti bisikan, hingga Yangmei tidak dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Sementara ia memperhatikan dengan dahi berkerut, Jian Bing tetap menundukkan kepalanya, tetapi tidak lagi menatap kucing itu. Tangannya mengepal sampai memutih, kuat sekali hingga bergetar. Di wajahnya sekarang senyum itu pudar sama sekali, digantikan dengan kemarahan yang berkobar-kobar, tetapi juga kesedihan dan penyesalan. Yangmei tahu, laki-laki di depannya itu sedang berusaha menahan emosinya. Kalau dia tidak ada di sana, mungkin Jian Bing sudah menangis, atau berseru penuh amarah. Yangmei benar-benar tidak mengerti, ada apa antara Jian Bing dan kucingnya itu.

"Kenapa ini bisa terjadi...?" Gumam Jian Bing dengan suara yang nyaris pecah. Kini ia memeluk kucing itu erat-erat. "Mereka bukan hanya menyiksamu... tetapi juga merendahkanmu dengan cara seperti ini..."

Sekali lagi Yangmie tidak dapat mendengar bisikan itu dengan jelas. Ia hanya melihat laki-laki di depannya memeluk kucingnya dengan penuh perasaan menyesal, yang membuat Yangmei sampai bingung kenapa, dan harus berbuat apa ia sekarang. Matanya sesekali memberanikan diri untuk melihat, tetapi detik berikutnya ia hanya bisa menunduk.

"Yangmei," Panggil Jian Bing seraya mengembalikan kucing itu pada pemiliknya, kemudian ia bertanya. "Kalau kau gagal melindungi seseorang yang harus kau lindungi bagaimana?" Tanyanya, membuat dahi Yangmei berkerut karena bingung. "Atau tepatnya... jika kau gagal melindungi seseorang yang sangat penting untukmu?"

Yangmei menggigit bibirnya, bingung dengan apa yang harus ia katakan selanjutnya. Tangannya ia letakkan di bawah dagunya seperti berpikir, sebelum menjawab. "Aku pasti sedih sekali..." Desahnya. "Tetapi kalau bisa aku akan mencoba memperbaiki kesalahanku..."

Gadis itu tidak berani lagi melihat laki-laki di depannya. Tetapi ia mendengar sebuah bisikan pelan. "Kesalahanku apa bisa diperbaiki?"

Sesudah itu pun, Yangmei tidak berani membuka mulutnya, tidak juga berusaha membangun percakapan lagi. Jian Bing sendiri hanya diam sambil melanjutkan perjalanannya mengayuh.

Ketika akhirnya mereka sampai di tepi, Yangmei turun dengan membawa kucing dan menuntun kudanya, tak lupa berterima kasih pada orang yang telah membantunya. Jian Bing mengangguk sambil tersenyum, walau senyum itu tidak selebar tadi.

"Kau jalan terus saja. Setelah beberapa langkah kau akan menemukan sebuah pohon besar. Di situ kau harus belok kiri. Berjalanlah terus dan sesudah itu pasti kalian sampai di jalan keluar." Pesannya. Yangmei mengangguk dan pergi meninggalkan orang itu, baru kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Tak lama kemudian, jalan keluar dari hutan tersebut di depan mata Yangmei. Segera saja gadis itu mempercepat langkahnya, diikuti oleh kudanya. Namun, tidak semudah itu ia dapat melanjutkan perjalanannya, tidak sesudah ia melihat petualang yang ceria itu berubah murung setelah bertemu dengannya. Tentu saja ia merasa tidak enak meninggalkannya sendirian. Lagipula, petualang itu sendirian, tentu ia tidak akan keberatan jika Yangmei menemaninya, bukan?

Jadi, gadis itu pun memutuskan untuk kembali. "Huo Li, aku mau kembali sebentar. Kau jaga Li Mao dulu, ya? Jangan pergi kemana-kemana." Perannya pada kuda itu. Yang diberi pesan hanya menggoyang-goyangkan ekornya sebagai jawaban, dan Yangmei menganggapnya sebagai jawaban 'ya'. Maka tanpa membuang waktu lagi gadis itu berlari masuk.

Ia terus berlari hingga menemukan sungai Chang Jiang yang besar itu, tetapi tidak ada satu perahu pun di sana! Dengan mata lebar dan mulut menganga Yangmei hanya bisa bertanya pada diri sendiri. "Heran, tadi seingatku dia ada di sini..."

Sekali lagi ia mencari di tepi sungai itu, tetap saja hasilnya nihil. Yangmei pun hanya bisa membuat kesimpulan bahwa pemuda yang ditemuinnya tadi telah kembali ke seberang.

Tiba-tiba didengarnya suara tumbukan yang keras, seperti suatu benda yang dipukulkan ke sebuah batu. Segera saja dengan kecurigaan dan keterkejutan penuh ia berlari menuju sumber suara yang didengarnya.

Semakin lama suara itu semakin jelas, bukan hanya suara benturan tetapi juga suara geraman... Raungan binatang...

Kewaspadaan Yangmei mengatakan agar ia meninggalkan tempat itu segera, tetapi keingintahuannya akhirnya membuat kalinya melangkah menuju bahaya. Benar saja, sesudah sebuah belokan, ia menemukan seekor binatang buas. Tetapi aneh, binatang itu terlihat seperti gaib. Binatang yang dilihatnya adalah seekor harimau putih, dengan belang-belang yang seperti terlukis di sekujur tubuhnya. Harimau putih itu berukuran besar, lebih besar daripada ukuran harimau pada umumnya. Tidak hanya itu, entah itu adalah halusinasinya sendiri atau bukan, Yangmei melihat tubuh binatang besar itu seperti bercahaya.

Selain itu, ia melihat sesuatu yang sangat aneh dari binatang tersebut. Di depannya adalah sebuah batu besar yang cukup tinggi, dan sang harimau putih seperti sedang menyeruduknya dengan kepalanya.

Ini mengingatkan Yangmei tentang kejadian beberapa tahun lalu saat ia pun membentur-benturkan kepalanya Ke sebatang pohon untuk menghukum dirinya sendiri. Dan inilah yang membuatnya berpikir hal yang sama sedang dilakukan harimau tersebut.

"Hei! Hentikan itu!" Pekik Yangmei saat melihat kepala sang harimau berdarah sesudah beberapa kali membenturkannya pada batu yang luas biasa keras itu. Ia langsung menggerakkan kakinya, dan baru berhenti sesudah ia berdiri di antara batu dan harimau itu. Entah darimana keberanian yang didapatkannya ketika tanpa mengenal takut telah menerjang, tetapi sekarang ia menjadi takut, terutama saat menerima tatapan tajam dari binatang berukuran raksasa tersebut.

"J-jangan lakukan itu lagi, ya?" Pintanya setengah berbisik karena takut. "Kalau kau lakukan itu terus, nanti kepalamu makin sakit, dan kamu bisa-bisa mati..."

Melihat binatang itu tidak bereaksi apa-apa, Yangmei melanjutkan. "Kau ingin menghancurkan batu ini? Biar kubantu." Tetapi baru saja Yangmei meletakkan satu tangannya di atas deretan piao yang terselip di pinggangnya, harimau itu sudah memegang bahunya dengan lembut menggunakan cakarnya, seolah sebagai jawaban 'tidak'. Yangmei mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"Jangan-jangan kau juga sedang menghukum dirimu sendiri, ya?" Tanya gadis itu dengan polosnya, sebuah ekspresi yang mungkin hanya dapat ditunjukkan anak kecil. "Kalau memang itu maksudmu, jangan lakukan lagi. Membentur-benturkan kepalamu seperti itu tidak akan membuahkan apa-apa. Malah akan membuat sakit."

Saat melihat harimau itu sepertinya tidak bermaksud jahat padanya, Yangmei mendekat, kemudian menyembuhkannya dengan kekuatannya. Saat itu, barulah ia teringat akan sesuatu.

"Kata papa, harimau putih itu adalah roh pelindung." Gumamnya. "Jangan-jangan kau sedang menghukum dirimu karena gagal melindungi sesuatu yang penting, ya?" Kemudian gadis itu tertawa kecil sementara harimau itu melihatnya dengan kepala agak miring ke samping seperti kebingungan dengan ucapannya. "Ternyata yang melakukan kesalahan sepertiku banyak juga, ya?"

Kemudian Yangmei duduk bersandar pada batu besar itu sementara si harimau dengan jinaknya duduk di sebelahnya. "Aku gagal melindungi seseorang yang sangat penting untukku. Tapi akhirnya aku tahu, bahwa selama ini dialah yang melindungku. Sekarang dia hilang, bukan karena aku gagal melindunginya, tetapi itulah pilihannya, yang sebenarnya sedang melindungiku." Jelasnya dengan mata menerawang ke langit.

"Tadi aku juga bertemu seorang petualang yang sepertinya mengalami hal yang sama. Aku ingin mengatakan padanya, kurasa yang ia alami persis seperti yang kualami. Mungkin saja orang yang dilindungi sebenarnya sedang melindunginya." Lanjutnya, sebelum kemudian berbalik menatap binatang besar itu. "Kau juga. Sebaiknya jangan sampai menghukum dirimu seperti itu, kan malah membuat yang ingin kau lindungi itu sedih?"

Sang harimau putih sepertinya mengerti, entah dengan cara bagaimana. Yangmei melihatnya menundukkan kepala, kemudian bermain-main dengan daun-daun kering di tanah dengan cakarnya.

"Maaf, ya? Kurasa aku tidak bisa lama-lama di sini." Katanya seraya berdiri sambil membersihkan pakaiannya. "Aku sedang ditunggu. Jadi aku harus pergi sekarang." Kemudian ia berlari meninggaklan si harimau. Namun sebelum itu ia menghentikan langkah kakinya dan berbalik menatap harimau itu. "Ingat, yang ingin kau lindungi mungkin saja sebenarnya tidak butuh perlindunganmu, malah kau-lah yang sedang dilindunginya."

Semakin lama gadis itu semakin menjauh dari tempat itu, hilang di balik pepohonan hijau.

Tubuh sang harimau bercahaya, dan wujudnya berubah menjadi petualang yang tadi bersama-sama dengan Yangmei. Matanya yang berwarna biru langit menatap kepergian gadis itu, sambil dalam mulutnya mendesahkan sesuatu...

"Feng... benarkah itu?"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Kejadian itu tidak begitu mempengaruhi perjalanan Yangmei. Buktinya, hampir tiga minggu penuh ia lalui tanpa mengingatnya lagi, bahkan tidak ada satupun kejadian yang berhubungan dengan itu.

Kehidupan Yangmei sekarang telah berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Sekarang ia sudah bukan putri lagi, melainkan seorang pelarian yang menyamar sebagai rakyat jelata. Sudah tidak mungkin lagi ia menjadi gadis yang bisanya cuma bermanja-manja. Sekarang, ia tahu bagaimana kerasnya kehidupan yang sebenarnya.

Kini mereka sudah mencapai kota He Fei. Rupanya keadaan sudah kembali seperti sedia kala di kota itu. Rakyat sudah kembali ke tempat tinggal mereka, bahkan tidak segelintir pun prajurit Wei terlihat! Kota padang pasir itu tidak begitu ramai, tetapi tetap nyaman ditinggali meski udara di tempat itu luar biasa panas.

Sambil mengipasi dirinya sendiri, Yangmei menuntun kudanya dan menghitung persediaan uangnya. "Dua puluh, dua puluh satu, dua puluh dua, dua puluh tiga, dua puluh empat..." Hitungannya berhenti sampai di situ. "Celaka! Uang kita cuma tinggal dua puluh empat keping perak! Bagaimana ini? Kalau dalam tiga hari kita tidak menemukan Lu Xun, kita bisa celaka karena kehabisan uang!" Serunya frustasi, hampir membuat orang di jalanan itu kaget.

Lu Xun yang sedari tadi hanya duduk di atas punggung Huo Li hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. "Meimei... meimei... tidak heran uangmu sampai habis..." Keluhnya. "Kau tidak bekerja sama sekali. Dan selama ini kau tinggal di penginapan yang cukup mewah. Tidak heran uangmu cepat habis..."

Mendengarnya, Huo Li tertawa. "Tuan, kau memang bisanya hanya menggurui orang saja! Kau sendiri apa pernah hidup susah?" Tanyanya sambil menyengir.

Mata Lu Xun mendelik lebar. "Aku tidak pernah hidup susah?" Tanyanya balik. "Asal tahu saja, Huo Li, selama empat tahun sebelum aku tinggal di istana Wu, aku tinggal di dengan seorang paman yang sama sekali tidak pernah menganggapku keponakannya. Bahkan dia mengusirku di siang hari untuk pergi ke hutan, dan baru tengah malam boleh kembali! Setiap hari aku hanya makan sekali, waktu pagi-pagi benar. Di hutan aku sama sekali tidak makan apapun, kecuali kalau sedang beruntung menemukan buah-buahan liar. Pada malam hari aku bisa saja mencuri makanan, tapi kalau ketahuan pasti besok aku akan dipukuli! Menurutmu itu kurang susah?" Tuturnya panjang lebar dengan nada kesal. "Kau kira selama ini aku cuma seorang ahli strategi yang enak-enakkan tinggal di istana?"

Kembali Huo Li tertawa. "Kau sudah pernah menceritakannya, tuan. Tentu saja aku tahu." Tak ayal lagi Lu Xun makin jengkel mendengar pengakuan itu. "Tapi aku bingung. Kurasa sejak tuan menjadi kucing, tuan menjadi makin cepat marah dan tidak sabaran."

"Yahhh..." Lu Xun mau menjawab, tapi bingung harus mengatakan apa. "Kau kan sama sekali belum pernah mengalami, Huo Li. Coba bayangkan kalau kau awalnya adalah seorang manusia, tetapi kau akhirnya berubah menjadi kucing. Siapa yang tidak akan stress?" Katanya sambil mengakhirinya dengan meongan lemah.

Huo Li berhenti saat Yangmei pun berhenti di depan sebuah bangunan yang bentuknya seperti penginapan. Anehnya, tidak ada satupun papan nama di atasnya. Tidak hanya itu, tempat itu agak sedikit kumuh, lain dari penginapan pada umumnya.

"Huo Li, kau tunggu di sini, ya? Aku akan masuk." Kata Yangmei seraya mengangkat kucingnya dari punggung kudanya dan pergi ke dalam.

Lu Xun langsung awas melihat keadaan sekelilingnya, sementara Yangmei yang sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa hanya masuk dengan tenang sekali. Di sebuah sisi ujung tempat itu terdapat sebuah meja panjang dari ujung sampai ke ujung, sementara seorang wanita duduk di dalamnya. Tiga orang lain berkumpul di depan orang itu sambil bertanya sesuatu. Sementara tempat sisanya kosong melompong, tidak ada apapun selain puluhan orang yang duduk-duduk bersandar pada tembok. Di lantai dua kelihatannya tidak ada bedanya.

_Oh... Jadi ini tempat perkumpulan Gaibang, ya..._ Gumam Lu Xun dalam hati. Beberapa orang menatap kedatangan mereka dengan tajam, tetapi tidak melakukan apapun. Tahu bahwa tempat itu adalah milik Gaibang, Lu Xun sedikit lebih tenang. Para Gaibang, meskipun adalah kaum rendahan, masih memiliki kehormatan dan sopan santun. Mereka bukan seorang gerombolan perampok pengecut yang akan merampok sesuatu atau menculik seorang gadis yang sedang sendirian.

"Ah! Tidak bisa! Misi itu terlalu berbahaya! Mungkin saja masih ada prajurit Wei bersembunyi di sana!"

Dari arah orang-orang yang menggerombol itu, Yangmei mendengar suara mereka mengomel.

"Dan upahnya juga terlalu kecil untuk benda seberharga itu! Apa tidak ada misi yang lain?"

Yangmei pun mendekati kerumunan itu.

Wanita yang berdiri di sisi lain meja itu membungkuk sedikit. "Maaf, tetapi untuk saat ini hanya pekerjaan ini yang tersedia..."

Sementara mereka masih mengeluh, Yangmei sudah berada di depan meja itu. Mau tidak mau gerombolan Gaibang yang melihatnya, ditambah wanita itu, jadi kaget sekali melihat seorang gadis muda yang menggendong kucing kecil masuk ke tempat itu. "Permisi, nyonya..." Sapanya sopan.

Wanita itu menatapnya bingung. "Kau kehilangan seseorang, _xiao jie_?" Tanyanya sopan. Panggilan '_xiao jie_' itu sebenarnya tidak terlalu asing bagi telinga Yangmei, karena memang 'xiao jie' berarti 'nona'. Tetapi dengan panggilan seperti itu, Lu Xun menyadari wanita itu pasti mengira Yangmei adalah nona kecil yang hilang, bukan salah satu dari Gaibang-gaibang tersebut.

"Benar!" Angguknya. "Aku kehilangan seseorang kurang lebih setengah tahun yang lalu. Dia hilang di sebelah utara dari sini, daerah perbatasan Wu-Wei." Jelasnya, membuat pendengarnya jadi kebingungan. "Dan sekarang, aku sedang mencarinya. Tapi aku tidak sengaja sampai di tempat ini."

"Tunggu sebentar!" Seorang Gaibang menyela. "Setengah tahun yang lalu... kalau tidak salah saat pasukan Wei menyerang kemari, kan? Pertempuran di He Fei itu?"

Yangmei mengangguk mantap.

Semakin lama Lu Xun semakin tegang mendengarnya. Semoga Yangmei tidak menceritakan lebih jauh pada mereka...

"Di pertempuran itu, Wu kalah." Lanjut seorang lagi, kali ini membuat Yangmei cemberut sedikit. "Dan kalau kau mencari seseorang, berarti orang itu mungkin salah satu prajurit Wu."

"Sebenarnya dia seorang ahli stra..." Lu Xun langsung panik, tetapi untuk saja Yangmei segera menutup mulutnya. "Bukan! Bukan! Iya, aku kehilangan kakak laki-lakiku! Dia seorang prajurit Wu yang ikut bertarung di sana. Tetapi dia tidak juga kembali, padahal perang kan sudah berakhir. Keluargaku juga tidak menerima kabar apapun dari kerajaan." Jelasnya panjang lebar berusaha untuk berbohong. Lu Xun segera bernafas lega. "Karena itu aku sekarang sedang dalam perjalanan kemari, untuk mencari kakakku yang hilang itu!"

Keempat orang itu, ditambah sang wanita, hanya bisa berpandang-pandangan dengan sedih. Salah seorang dari mereka menepuk bahunya. "Mungkin kami bisa membantumu mencarinya." Kata Gaibang itu sambil tersenyum. "Tapi kau harus siap ya kalau kakakmu ternyata..."

Yangmei hanya bisa menunduk dalam-dalam, baru sesudah itu menjawab. "Terima kasih untuk bantuan kalian!" Katanya dengan seulas senyum. "Tetapi aku bisa pergi sendiri, kok!"

"Seorang gadis sepertimu akan sangat berbahaya kalau pergi ke tempat seperti itu sendirian." Imbuh seorang lagi. "Lagipula, kami juga akan pergi melakukan sebuah misi di tempat itu. Jadi, kita bisa pergi bersama."

"Eh? Bukankah kalian menolak misi ini?" Tanya wanita itu.

"Habis mau bagaimana lagi? Kalau tidak bekerja, tidak bisa makan apa-apa." Jawabnya sambil mengambil selembar kertas dari wanita itu, kemudian baru ketiganya mengajak Yangmei keluar dari tempat itu.

Yangmei menatap ketiga Gaibang itu. Sepertinya mereka baik. Lu Xun juga sedari tadi tetap awas, tetapi melihat mereka bercanda satu sama lain dan bersikap ramah pada Yangmei, ia tahu ketiga Gaibang itu tidak bermaksud jahat. Yangmei mengajak Huo Li ikut, kemudian rombongan itu segera keluar dari kota He Fei untuk menuju medan perang He Fei yang terjadi setengah tahun lalu itu.

Dalam perjalanan, seorang Gaibang berbicara. "Ngomong-ngomong, kita belum mengenal satu sama lain." Katanya pada Yangmei. "Namamu siapa, _xiao jie_?"

"Yangmei!" Jawabnya pendek, dan baru sesudah itu menyadari kesalahannya.

Namun ketiga Gaibang itu sudah terlanjur mendengar. Mereka berpandang-pandangan satu sama lain, kemudian tertawa kecil. "Luar biasa! Namamu seperti nama salah seorang Putri Wu anak mendiang Kaisar Sun Ce!" Kemudian mereka balik bersoja di depan Yangmei. Salah seorang dari mereka berbicara. "Perkanalkan. Kami bertiga adalah saudara angkat. Kami tidak punya nama, tetapi di antara para Gaibang lain dipanggil Ruo bersaudara. Namaku Ruo Hei, kedua adikku ini bernama Ruo Lan dan Ruo Hong."

Yangmei mengangguk, tetapi agak salah tingkah sendiri. Ia pun ikut bersoja dengan gaya yang sedikit kaku. "Senang berkenalan dengan kalian." Katanya.

Selama perjalanan, rupanya Yangmei cepat sekali akrab dengan ketiga Gaibang itu. Lu Xun dan Huo Li melihat mereka bercakap-cakap dan bersenda gurau bersama dalam perjalanan pergi ke medan perang tersebut. Dalam hati Lu Xun merasa senang, juga sedikit lega. Akhirnya sesudah beberapa lama ini Yangmei tidak menemukan seorang kawan, ia bertemu dengan ketiga Gaibang yang baik itu.

"Huo Li," Panggil Lu Xun. "Jadi Gaibang itu enak juga, ya? Bisa hidup bebas, bahkan bisa dekat dengan seorang teman seperti saudara sendiri..." Gumamnya.

"Selain dari nama mereka yang aneh itu, tuan, sebenarnya memang asyik sekali menjadi Gaibang." Huo Li menjawab mantap. "Yah... nama mereka itu saja yang sangat aneh. Nama mereka itu berarti Ruo Hitam, Ruo Biru, dan Ruo Merah, kan?"

Lu Xun tertawa ringan. "Memang seperti itulah nama Gaibang. Mereka tidak terlalu pusing memikirkan nama belaka. Asal tahu akan dipanggil apa saja, mereka tidak masalah." Jelasnya, sebelum kemudian berkhayal lagi. "Hmmm... seandainya suatu saat aku menjadi Gaibang..."

"Tuan, hati-hatilah dengan omonganmu." Kata Huo Li. "Bagaimana kalau itu terjadi betulan?"

Dengan tenangnya Lu Xun menjawab. "Memangnya kenapa? Jadi Gaibang tidak seburuk itu, kok. Memang benar kau harus makan seadanya, bekerja siang malam menyelesaikan pekerjaan-pekerjaan ini-itu untuk menghidupi dirimu sendiri, jauh dari segala kemewahan dan bahkan tidak punya rumah kecuali tempat seperti tadi itu." Tuturnya. "Tapi menyenangkan juga, kan? Sejujurnya, aku tidak keberatan kalau harus hidup dengan cara seperti itu."

Sementara Huo Li dan Lu Xun sedang asyik sendiri berbicara, Yangmei juga tidak kalah seru berbincang-bincang dengan para Gaibang itu.

"Jadi, misi apa yang baru kau terima?" Tanya Yangmei.

"Ini," Ruo Hong, si Gaibang termuda, menunjukkan kertas yang tadi diambilnya dari wanita di gedung perkumpulan Gaibang tersebut. "Berhubungan dengan perang di He Fei itu. Menurut rumor dari kotaraja Jian Ye, katanya ada dua orang yang memiliki kekuatan Phoenix. Mereka juga sepasanga kekasih. Yang seorang adalah Putri Wu itu, dan yang seorang lagi adalah seorang ahli strategi."

Yangmei terkejut mendengarnya, tetapi tidak menunjukkannya.

"Katanya, kedua orang itu memiliki senjata legendaris kepunyaan Phoenix. Namun, si ahli strategi tertangkap dan ditawan saat akan menyelamatkan Putri Wu yang sebelumnya ditangkap oleh orang-orang Wei. Akhirnya, Putri Wu itu selamat sementara si ahli strategi mati dibunuh." Ruo Hong mengakhirinya dengan helaan nafas panjang.

Ruo Lan, saudara yang kedua, menggeleng-gelengkan kepala pelan mendengar cerita itu. "Menyedihkan sekali. Kenapa bisa terjadi hal seperti itu?"

Ketiga Gaibang itu melihat Yangmei menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, sambil sesekali mendengar isakan dari gadis itu. Kontan ketiganya bingung sekali. "Hei, Yangmei, kau kenapa?" Tanya Ruo Hong.

Yangmei menggeleng cepat. "T-tidak... tidak..." Katanya menjawab dengan suara pelan agar mereka tidak dapat mendengar betapa seraknya suaranya sekarang. "Ceritanya menyedihkan sekali, ya? Kalau aku jadi putri itu, aku pasti tidak akan percaya kalau ahli strategi itu mati, dan aku pasti akan berusaha mencarinya." Ujarnya pelan.

Mereka bertiga hanya bisa berpandang-pandangan saja, sampai kemudian Ruo Hei berkomentar. "Tetapi itu kan hanya rumor. Sejujurnya, kalau memang ahli strategi itu Phoenix, tidak mungkin dia akan mati semudah itu. Paling-paling dia cuma hilang." Katanya berusaha mencairkan suasana. Kedua adik angkatnya mengangguk setuju, sementara Yangmei yang mendengarnya makin merasa lega. Ia tahu benar Lu Xun pasti masih hidup.

"Sekarang, misi yang kami dapat adalah..." Lanjut Ruo Hong. "... menemukan pedang Phoenix yang hilang saat dibawa ahli strategi itu. Menurut rumor yang kami dengar, orang-orang Wei sedang mencari senjata itu, tetapi tidak menemukannya. Orang-orang Wu juga tidak ada yang menemukannya. Kemungkinan besar oleh ahli strategi itu, pedang itu sudah disembunyikan di suatu tempat rahasia sebelum ia pergi."

Yangmei terperanjat. Pedang yang dicari-cari oleh tiga Gaibang itu sekarang terselempang di balik punggungnya, dengan rapi terbungkus sehelai kain putih. "Dan kalau kalian menemukan pedang itu, akan kalian apakan?"

Ruo Hei mengangkat bahu. "Kalau itu bukan urusan kami. Setelah kami menyerahkannya pada wanita itu, mungkin akan dilelang, atau diberikan pada seseorang yang mau membayar mahal untuk itu."

"Tapi..." Yangmei menggigit bibir. "Kupikir sekarang pedang itu sudah di tangan Putri Wu itu. Maksudku, ahli strategi itu pasti mempercayakan pedangnya pada kekasihnya, kan?" Tanyanya berusaha meyakinkan ketiga Gaigbang itu.

"Kalau itu benar, Yangmei," Ruo Hong menjawab dengan seulas senyum lebar. "Kita kesana untuk sekalian mencari ahli strategi itu saja! Putri Wu itu pasti akan senang kalau kita menemukan kekasihnya, kan?" Candanya, diikuti dengan tawa kedua kakaknya.

Yangmei pun ikut tersenyum kecil. Hatinya hangat mendengarkan perkataan itu. Walau itu cuma candaan saja, tetapi perkataan itu benar, terutama kalimat terakhirnya.

Sampai langit menjadi gelap, barulah keempat orang itu sampai di He Fei. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, segera mereka mencari apa yang perlu mereka temukan.

"Yangmei, kau ingin mencari kakakmu dimana?" Tanya Ruo Lan.

Yangmei berpikir sejenak. "Di dekat benteng utama yang dipakai pasukan Wei. Kurasa ada jembatan di sana."

Ketiganya menatap dengan mata terbelalak karena terkejut. "Luar biasa! Kakakmu pasti hebat sekali bisa mencapai tempat itu!"

Seperti yang masih teringat di pikiran Yangmei, tempat itu memang tidak berubah. Jembatan yang dulu diputus oleh Lu Xun masih belum juga diperbaiki. Di depannya terdapat sebuah benteng Wei yang besar. Mungkin di sini ia akan menemukan Lu Xun.

"Hei, kemari!" Panggil Ruo Hei. Segera ketiganya menghampirinya. "Lihat ini!"

Ia mengangkat sebilah pedang, tetapi tentu saja itu bukan pedang Phoenix yang mereka cari. Itu adalah pedang baja biasa. Lu Xun yang sekarang dalam gedongan Yangmei itu melebarkan matanya saat melihatnya. Itu adalah pedang yang dibawanya saat ia datang menyelamatkan Yangmei. Memang sesudah tertangkap di dekat jembatan itu, pedang baja biasa itu tertinggal begitu saja.

"Mungkinkah ini pedang kakakmu?" Tanya Ruo Lan sambil menyerahkannya pada Yangmei.

Yangmei tertegun sejenak sebelum memandangi pedang yang kotor itu. Pedang itu sudah berkarat, tetapi bercak-bercak darah masih terlihat di atasnya. "Mungkin iya..." Angguk Yangmei. "Nggg... kalian juga sedang mencari pedang milik ahli strategi itu, kan? Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita masuk ke benteng itu dulu? Siapa tahu ketemu." Usulnya sambil mengikatkan pedang itu di atas punggung Huo Li.

Meskipun ketiganya tidak yakin, mereka akhirnya mengikuti saran Yangmei itu. Huo Li ditinggal di dalam, sementara Yangmei dan Lu Xun, serta ketiga bersaudara Ruo itu masuk ke benteng. Mula-mula mereka memerikasa seluruh lantai dasar, kemudian lantai kedua bahkan sampai lantai ketiga tetapi tidak menemukan apapun. Yangmei sendiri juga tidak menemukan satu pun jejak keberadaan Lu Xun di situ. Tentu saja, sebab mereka mencari di tempat yang salah.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mencari di lantai bawah tanah?" Tanya Yangmei lagi sesudah mereka kecapekan mencari. "Kalau memang ahli strategi itu ditawan, pasti akan dikurung di ruang bawah tanah, kan?"

Sekali lagi akhirnya mereka memandang baik usul itu, kemudian menuruni tangga menuju ruang bawah tanah. Ruang bawah tanah itu gelap, dan sama mengerikannya saat Yangmei dan Lu Xun pernah berada di tempat itu. Tidak hanya itu, ruangan itu berbau busuk sekali. Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan, sampai di satu titik Yangmei berhenti.

"Ada apa, Li Mao?" Tanyanya saat merasakan tubuh kucing itu menegak.

"Meow..." _Meimei, jangan lanjutkan berjalan..._ Kucing itu mengeong.

Tetapi tentu saja Yangmei tidak mengerti, dan malah semakin penasaran. Langkahnya menjadi cepat, meninggalkan ketiga Gaibang itu di belakangnya sampai ia berada di ujung koridor panjang yang gelap itu. Di sisi kirinya ia melihat sebuah ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar, tetapi juga tidak terlalu kecil. Ruangan itu seperti penjara, dengan sebuah meja batu yang tidak tahu apa fungsinya di ruangan itu. Penasaran, Yangmei segera masuk ke tempat itu.

_Meimei... Jangan melihat lagi..._ Pinta Lu Xun dalam hati, sambil makin membenamkan tubuhnya dalam gendongan Yangmei, takut mengingat kembali apa yang telah terjadi padanya.

Sementara Yangmei, saat memasuki ruangan itu, dadanya terasa sesak sekali, bahkan sakit. "Aiya..." Rintihnya, tetapi tidak juga keluar, malah semakin masuk ke dalam tempat itu. "Apa Lu Xun dulu pernah dibawa kemari, ya?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri sambil melangkahkan kaki pada meja batu itu.

Dari obor kecil yang dibawanya, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas meja batu yang berwarna merah darah itu. Ya, meja itu berlumuran darah, tetapi sudah kering sepenuhnya. Tangannya bersentuhan dengan permukaannya yang kasar, dan berhenti saat akan mencapai ujung meja itu. Segera diangkatnya tangannya saat merasakan sebuah rasa sakit yang menjalar dari jarinya. Darah keluar dari luka kecil di jarinya.

"Apa ini?" Kali ini dengan lebih hati-hati, ia menyentuh benda itu, yang rupanya adalah sebuah sulur berduri, yang juga berlumuran darah. Bukan hanya satu, tetapi empat! Masing-masing di temukannya di setiap sudut meja. Di kakinya pun ia menginjak beberapa batang rotan, yang pada setiap ujungnya yang tajam itu berwarna merah oleh darah.

Sambil menatap setiap alat penyiksa itu, Yangmei mulai menyadari apa yang terjadi pada Lu Xun saat dulu ditawan di tempat ini. Sungguh di luar dugaan, ia menggengam sebuah tumbuhan berduri sampai tangannya berdarah, kemudian mengingatkannya di pergelangan tangannya yang lain. Sekali lagi tangannya yang satunya pun ikut berdarah.

_Meimei!_ Seru Lu Xun tanpa bisa membendung keterkejutannya. "Meow!"

Tapi Yangmei sama sekali tidak menanggapi kucingnya itu. Ia tetap menatap pergelangan tangannya yang sekarang berdarah oleh tumbuhan berduri itu, sementara dari matanya airmata mulai mengalir. Di wajahnya sama sekali tidak terlihat bahwa ia kesakitan, hanya kesedihan saja. "Lu Xun..." Bisiknya dengan suara pelan. "... Jadi, mereka mengikat tangan dan kakimu dengan ini?"

Seketika itu juga Lu Xun tidak bisa mengatakan apapun lagi. _Iya, Meimei..._ jawabnya dalam hati.

Yangmei menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, dengan duri itu masih melilit pergelangannya. Tangisnya mulai pecah, tetapi tidak terdengar suara apapun selain bisikannya. "Lu Xun... jadi, ini yang kau jalani demi aku?" Lu Xun dengan jelas melihat airmata mulai keluar dari sela-sela jari Yangmei. Kemudian kucing itu menyentuh tangan Yangmei dengan cakarnya.

Tindakan kucing itu membuat Yangmei bingung, terutama saat melihat apa yang dilakukannya sesudah itu! Lu Xun, dengan wujudnya yang sebagai kucing, berusaha melepaskan lilitan duri itu dari tangan Yangmei dengan cakarnya, dengan tangannya, bahkan dengan mulutnya. Gantian sekarang kucing itu yang juga berdarah-darah.

"Li Mao! Jangan lakukan itu!" Seru Yangmei sambil menarik tangannya. "Baiklah... baiklah... kalau kau ingin aku melepaskannya..." Katanya menyerah sambil melepaskan tumbuhan berduri itu.

Lu Xun tidak berhenti sampai di situ. Ia menjilat pergelangan tangan Yangmei yang masih mengeluarkan darah. _Bodoh, kau, Meimei..._ Pikirnya dalam hati. _Aku justru membiarkan tangan dan kakiku yang diikat duri itu, supaya kau tidak perlu mengalaminya. Sekarang malah kau melakukannya sendiri..._

Sampai beberapa lama Lu Xun melakukannya, Yangmei hanya bisa memandang takjub. Tak berapa lama, ketiga bersaudara Ruo itu masuk, dan segeralah Yangmei menyembunyikan tangannya di balik punggungnya. Dia langsung pura-pura tersenyum.

"Bagaimana? Sudah menemukan pedang itu?" Tanyanya.

Ketiganya menggeleng lesu. Tetapi saat mata Ruo Hong melihat sesuatu, ia langsung kembali bersemangat. "Kalian semua! Lihat ini!" Serunya dengan bangga sambil memamerkan sesuatu yang berserakan di lantai.

Ruo Hei dan Ruo Lan yang tidak tahu-menahu apa itu hanya melihat dengan perasaan senang sekaligus penasaran. Sementara Yangmei dan Lu Xun yang tahu benar apa itu memandangnya dengan mata terbelalak karena terkejut. Benda yang tidak beraturan dan hancur itu adalah pakaian yang Lu Xun kenakan. Yangmei hanya bisa mengira-ngira, sementara Lu Xun mengingat dengan jelas, bagaimana dulu ia diperlakukan. Robekan-robekan sutra berwarna merah dan emas berserakan tidak karuan di atas lantai. Kain sutra itu memang dari awalnya berwarna merah, namun Yangmei bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa kain itu pun berlumuran darah. Tentu saat melihatnya, Yangmei harus mati-matian berpura-pura bahwa ia sama sekali tidak tahu-menahu tentang itu.

Saat ketiga Gaibang itu melihat benda-benda yang berada di tempat itu, mereka tidak bisa tidak terkejut. Rantai dan belati, rotan berujung lancip dan sulur berduri, meja batu itu... "Tidak bisa dipercaya..." Gumam Ruo Hei. "Jadi, ini yang dialami ahli strategi itu..."

Lu Xun yang berwujud kucing itu memalingkan wajahnya sambil menutup mata. _Bukan hanya ini..._ Keluhnya dalam hati.

Kembali lagi mereka pada pekerjaannya, mencari pedang itu. Namun tentu saja sampai terakhir mereka tidak menemukannya. Pada akhirnya, mereka menyerah dan keluar dari tempat itu.

Yangmei berhenti sampai di situ. "Kurasa, aku tidak akan kembali lagi." Katanya pada ketiga kakak beradik itu. Mereka menoleh sementara gadis itu melanjutkan. "Kakakku tidak ada di sini. Mungkin dia ada di Shou Chun. Kalian kembalilah ke He Fei."

"Oh..." Mereka mengangguk mengerti, kemudian Ruo Hei maju dan bertanya. "Kalau begitu, apa kau ingin kami temani sampai ke Shou Chun?"

Yangmei menggeleng. "Tidak perlu, kalian sudah sangat membantuku." Jawabnya seraya naik ke punggung Huo Li. "Aku akan mencarinya sendiri, kalian kembalilah." Katanya sambil berbalik dan melambaikan tangan. "Terima kasih banyak atas bantuan kalian! Selamat tinggal!" Salamnya sambil menghela tali kekang kuda itu. Lambaian tangannya di balas oleh ketiga Gaibang tersebut. Perlahan mereka semakin hilang dari pandangan, sementara Yangmei sendiri tidak kembali lagi. Ia terus memacu kudanya sambil meninggalkan tempat yang mengingatkannya pada kenangan-kenangan yang buruk itu.

"Lu Xun..." Desahnya pelan, tetapi jelas terdengar di malam yang sunyi itu. Yang dipanggil langsung menoleh menatapnya. "Kenapa waktu itu kau memilih untuk menolongku?"

Lu Xun tidak berani mengeluarkan suara apapun, selain hanya menjawab dalam hatinya. _Meimei, aku memilih menolongmu, memilih duri dan rotan runcing itu, semuanya hanya untukmu...

* * *

__

* * *

_Gaibang! Gaibang! Yeaaaahhhh! Akhirnya bisa memunculkan Gaibang beneran! ^^ Kayak di novelnya Khoo Ping Hoo! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!

BTW, Gaibang yang muncul di cerita-ceritanya Khoo Ping Hoo tuh keren2, lho... misalnya Gaibang yang muncul di cerita Pendekar Harum... Keren...

Trus, Jian Bing (AKA Bai Hu) yang muncul di sini tuh sama Jian Bing yang muncul di chap 35... ^^

Yeah... onto the next chapter! ^^


	43. Wrong Number

(Gara2 terobsesi sama TVXQ, sekarang judulnya jadi ikut-ikutan lagunya... =3=)

Yo! Let's read yeah!

* * *

Persedian uang yang mereka bawa semakin lama semakin menipis. Tidak heran, dari awal persediaan uang mereka memang tidak banyak. Belum lagi wajah Yangmei yang polos dan otaknya yang masih kosong melompong dengan dunia sekitar itu membuat orang lain mudah menipunya. Walhasil, tidak heran jika akhirnya uang mereka cepat habis.

Sekarang mereka berpindah dari He Fei menuju Shou Chun. Karena di He Fei Yangmei sama sekali tidak melihat tanda-tanda keberadaan Lu Xun, ia menyimpulkan bahwa mungkin Lu Xun ada di Shou Chun. Tapi, bagaimana bisa bertemu kalau sebenarnya Lu Xun terus saja mengikutinya, hanya saja dalam wujud kucing?

Yangmei yang mulai kehabisan uang masuk ke dalam kota, kemudian berkeliling menoleh kiri-kanan, siapa tahu ada orang yang membutuhkan pekerja. Lu Xun mengikuti di belakang Yangmei sementara gadis itu memegang tali kekang Huo Li. Yangmei sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa sepanjang perjalanan Huo Li terus saja tertawa, tetapi Lu Xun tahu.

"Hentikan tawamu itu, Huo Li." Perintah Lu Xun yang sudah tidak tahan lagi. "Kamu ini sebenarnya menertawakan apa? Tidak ada yang lucu, kok!"

Huo Li akhirnya perlahan berhenti juga. "Bukannya bermaksud mengejek, tuan. Tapi rasanya konyol sekali selama ini Nona Yangmei mencarimu, padahal tuan sendiri sebenarnya selama ini disampingnya. Apa Nona Yangmei sama sekali tidak sadar?" Tanyanya.

Lu Xun menghela nafas. "Siapun pasti tidak ada yang sadar aku sekarang seekor kucing."

"Bukankah aku sendiri tahu? Burung-burung yang kita temui juga semuanya tahu! Angsa-angsa itu juga!"

Jawaban Huo Li itu membuat Lu Xun diam saja. Inilah yang disebut debat kusir, pasti tidak ada penyelesaiannya. Akhirnya, Lu Xun tidak berkomentar apa-apa lagi sementara Yangmei masih mencari pekerjaan. Sampai di suatu bagian di dalam kota itu, Yangmei melihat kerumunan orang yang mengelilingi sebuah papan pengumuman. Tertarik, akhirnya Yangmei pun mendekati kerumunan orang itu untuk membaca apa yang tertulis di situ.

"KEDAI ARAK HONGWAN MENCARI WANITA MUDA UNTUK MENJADI PENJAMU MAKANAN SECEPATNYA! DISEDIAKAN GAJI YANG BESAR!"

Yangmei sama sekali tidak sadar, tapi Lu Xun yang lebih peka mulai merasa awas dengan keadaan sekitarnya dan tulisan itu. Pertama, kalau memang kedai itu mencari pelayan wanita, kenapa yang berkumpul malah laki-laki? Daripada sedang mencari seorang pelayan kedai itu sepertinya bermaksud menarik pengunjung. Terlebih lagi, pengunjungnya laki-laki. Kedua, ada tulisan gaji yang besar. Selama ini setahunya gadis rakyat jelata jarang ada yang bekerja, apalagi pekerjaan yang bisa menghasilkan banyak uang. Satu-satunya pekerjaan yang menghasilkan banyak uang bagi seorang gadis adalah menjadi wanita penghibur! Ketiga, nama kedai itu adalah 'Hong' berarti merah dan 'Wan' berarti malam. Kelihatannya kedai arak itu bukan hanya kedai arak biasa, tetapi rumah pelacuran!

"Asyik!" Seru Yangmei yang belum tahu apa-apa. Lu Xun langsung melayangkan padangan ke arah Yangmei, menatap tidak percaya. "Ini benar-benar kebetulan! Aku akan pergi ke kedai arak Hong Wan secepatnya!" Katanya kegirangan.

"Meow! Meow!" _Bodoh! Meimei, itu rumah pelacuran! Jangan ke sana! Lebih baik tidak bisa makan daripada menjual diri!_ Lu Xun berusaha menghentikan Yangmei, tetapi apapun yang dilakukannya sama sekali tidak diketahui Yangmei. Gadis itu hanya bersiul kegirangan sambil menuntun kuda dan kucingnya.

Tanpa perlu lama mencari, Yangmei sudah menemukan Kedai Arak Hongwan. Bangunan dari tempat itu cukup besar. Lantai satunya adalah kedai sementara di lantai duanya tersedia banyak kamar, yang Lu Xun yakini sebagai tempat dimana bisnis pelacuran itu mulai dilakukan pada malam hari. Lu Xun semakin yakin dengan tebakannya, tetapi Yangmei sama sekali tidak sadar barang sedikitpun. Setelah mengikat Huo Li di halaman belakang kedai itu, Yangmei masuk ke dalamnya dengan diikuti Lu Xun.

"Permisi!" Sapanya. "Aku dengar kedai ini mencari seorang pelayan wanita!"

Saat ia masuk, ia melihat beberapa wanita yang sudah berdandan, bahkan terlalu menyolok dan norak untuknya, duduk di suatu meja di ujung ruangan itu. Lu Xun sudah langsung tahu siapa wanita-wanita itu. Mereka pasti mendaftar juga menjadi 'pelayan wanita' sampai berdandan begitu rupa. Saat melihat penampilan mereka yang jauh berbeda dengannya yang simpel, polos, dan biasa saja, Yangmei jadi bingung sendiri.

"Li Mao," Bisiknya pada kucing yang digendongnya itu. "Mereka cantik-cantik, ya? Punya pelayan seperti itu sih lebih baik daripada pelayan yang ceroboh seperti aku."

"Meow! Meow!" _Karena itu aku bilang padamu! Pergi saja dari sini! _Balas Lu Xun mengeong sambil berusaha mengatakan maksud hatinya. Sia-sia saja, Yangmei sama sekali tidak mengerti apa-apa.

"Hei, kau!" Bentak seorang wanita saat Yangmei berjalan mendekati mereka. "Mau apa kau di sini?"

Yangmei tersenyum lebar karena tidak tahu bahwa kehadirannya sebenarnya tidak diharapkan. Sementara itu Lu Xun memicingkan matanya, mulai awas dengan keadaan sekelililinya. "Selamat siang, bibi! Aku mau mendaftar jadi pelayan di sini! Apa bibi pemilik kedai ini?"

Wanita itu, diikuti beberapa wanita lainnya langsung terbelalak kaget melihat gadis semuda dan sepolos Yangmei mendaftar menjadi seorang wanita penggoda. Mereka berbisik-bisik sendiri karena kebingungan. Tidak hanya wanita-wanita itu, Yangmei sendiri sebenarnya bingung mengapa mereka bingung melihatnya. Mungkin satu-satunya yang paling mengerti dengan jelas adalah Lu Xun saja. Meskipun ia hanya seekor kucing, otaknya masih tetap sehebat saat ia masih manusia, malah mungkin rasanya semakin hebat saja.

Beberapa saat kemudian, seorang pria gemuk berusia paruh baya berpakaian mewah menghampiri mereka. Sudah tentu ia adalah juragan pemilik kedai itu. Tanpa berbicara apa-apa, ia menghampiri kerumunan wanita itu, kemudian mengamati mereka satu per satu. Entah apakah itu perasaan Yangmei atau bukan, wanita-wanita yang berpakaian sedikit terbuka itu malah melakukan gerak-gerik mengundang, yang sudah tentu membuat Yangmei bahkan Lu Xun sekalipun merasa jijik. Sementara Yangmei, dengan polosnya ia hanya berdiri saja.

Juragan itu sepertinya langsung tertarik melihat wajah Yangmei yang polos seperti anak kecil yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Selain itu, meskipun penampilan Yangmei biasa-biasa saja dibandingkan wanita-wanita lain, wajahnya yang memang cantik natural itu menunjukkan bahwa ia bukan seorang gadis biasa. Tanpa memperhatikan wanita-wanita yang lain, pria itu maju ke hadapan Yangmei, mengamatinya dari atas sampai bawah. Rambut pendeknya yang berkerudung, matanya yang berwarna perak, bajunya yang sederhana, polos dan tertutup, tingkah lakunya yang seperti orang tidak tahu apa-apa itu benar-benar membuat juragan itu langsung menjatuhkan pilihannya.

"Kalian semua boleh pulang." Perintah juragan itu pada wanita-wanita yang lain. Mereka segera berdiri dan keluar dari kedai itu sambil mengomel. Kemudian, pria itu ganti menatap Yangmei dan memberikan seulas senyum padanya. "Mulai hari ini, kau diterima bekerja di tempat ini. Namaku Juragan Fu!" Katanya dengan nada bersahabat.

Lu Xun yang lebih peka merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan pria ini. Sepertinya ia sedang berusaha membohongi Yangmei yang polos, dan ia berhasil. Yangmei membalas senyuman itu. "Terima kasih, Juragan Fu! Namaku Yangmei!"

Saat itulah Yangmei merasa tubuh kucing yang digendongnya itu menegang. Yangmei segera mengelus-elus kepalanya yang berbulu lebat. "Ada apa, Li Mao? Kamu sepertinya resah."

Juragan Fu mengamat-amati Yangmei dengan kucing kecilnya itu. Sempurna, seorang gadis manis yang masih polos ditambah kucing yang imut dan menggemaskan. "Kucingmu? Lucu sekali!" Puji Juragan Fu sambil mengulurkan tangannya, hendak mengelus kepala kucing itu juga.

_Sialan, kau jurangan brengsek! Beraninya kau menipu Meimei!_ Lu Xun langsung menegakkan kepalanya, kemudian menggigit jari Juragan Fu yang mendekatinya.

"Aduh! Apa-apaan kucing ini?" Bentak Juragan Fu sambil menarik tangannya, kemudian mengamati jarinya yang berdarah.

Yangmei kontan panik. Ia menepuk kepala Lu Xun. "Dasar kucing nakal! Kucing nakal!" Katanya berulang-ulang, kemudian menoleh ke arah Juragan Fu dengan tatapan prihatin. "Maaf, Juragan Fu, Li Mao memang agak nakal! Dia tidak bisa dekat dengan orang baru. Maaf, ya?"

Juragan Fu mengangguk, tapi sebenarnya ia masih agak kesal dengan kucing itu. Mata emas kucing itu entak kenapa menatap tajam ke arahnya dan memberikan sebuah tatapan tajam yang menantang. Di sudut mulutnya ada sedikit bekas darah karena gigitan yang ia lakukan barusan. Akhirnya, tanpa memberanikan diri menatap kucing bermata emas itu lagi, Juragan Fu menyuruh Yangmei memulai pekerjaannya.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Malamnya, Yangmei memulai tugasnya seperti pelayan, atau itulah yang ia kira. Rupanya kondisi kedai arak Hong Wan pada malam hari berbeda jauh sekali dengan keadaannya pada siang hari yang relatif sepi pengunjung. Di tangan Yangmei ada sebuah nampan. Lu Xun mengekor di belakangnya. Keadaan yang seperti itu sama sekali tidak membuat Yangmei terganggu, satu-satunya hal yang membuatnya sedikit terganggu adalah pakaiannya yang sangat terbuka. Entah kenapa, Nyonya Fu, istri Juragan Fu, memaksanya memakainya. Pakaian itu adalah sebuah cheongsam tanpa lengan berwarna merah mencolok. Baju itu hampir tidak menutupi pahanya, dan keketatannya itu membuatnya merasa semakin tidak nyaman.

"Li Mao, kamu jangan nakal lagi, ya?" Yangmei memperingatkan.

Sejujurnya, Lu Xun sangat marah melihat Yangmei berbusana seperti itu. _Apa-apaan ini?_ Protes Lu Xun dalam hati. _Meimei itu seorang putri! Bagaimana sekarang ia bisa berpakaian seperti ini? Coba kalau sekarang aku manusia..._

Yangmei dan Lu Xun, keduanya mendekati sebuah meja yang dipenuhi pengunjung yang semuanya adalah laki-laki. Pada kenyataannya, semua pengunjung yang ada di tempat itu adalah laki-laki, kecuali mereka yang didampingi oleh wanita penghibur. Para pengunjung itu memanggil Yangmei, tetapi Yangmei dengan polosnya datang ke sana meskipun Lu Xun sudah berusaha semampunya untuk menahannya.

"Selamat malam, tuan-tuan." Sapa Yangmei ceria. "Anda mau pesan apa?"

Para pengunjung itu tertawa sambil berbisik-bisik menunjuk-nunjuk Yangmei. Salah seorang dari mereka menjawab dengan seringai yang aneh untuk Yangmei. "Kami mau pesan kau saja!" Katanya dengan nada menggoda, disambut oleh tawa orang-orang yang lain.

Yangmei memiringkan kepalanya. "Aku? Maaf, Tuan, tapi dagingku kan tidak bisa dimasak. Tapi kami menyediakan banyak macam makanan, kok! Ada daging sapi, daging ayam, dan..."

Sebelum Yangmei menyelesaikan kata-katanya, orang itu tiba-tiba memegang paha Yangmei hingga kontan gadis itu menjerit. "Kurang ajar!" Sambil berteriak, ia menampar laki-laki tidak tahu diri itu, dan tanpa memberinya kesempatan untuk pulih dari shocknya, Yangmei memukulnya lagi tepat di perutnya.

"Hei! Ada gadis gila!" Seru orang-orang yang lainnya. Mereka mulai menangkap Yangmei. Dilawan begitu banyak orang tanpa senjata, Yangmei akhirnya tidak berkutik. Tubuhnya dibungkukkan sehingga kepalanya membentur meja. Badannya ditahan dalam posisi seperti itu oleh tangan-tangan yang kuat. Suasana kedai itu sudah melai hebot, orang-orang berdatangan memandangi mereka.

Yangmei meronta-ronta. "Hei! Lepaskan! Lepaskan!"

Tiba-tiba Yangmei merasakan bagian bawah bajunya ditarik ke atas, menyingkapkan apa yang tersembunyi dibalik cheongsam terusan pendek itu. "Aiya! Apa-apaan ini? Juragan Fu! Tolong!"

"Gadis nakal harus dihukum!" Kata mereka. Yangmei merasakan tangan-tangan orang itu memukul pantatnya, seperti menghukum anak kecil yang nakal. Kulitnya mulai terasa panas.

"Aiya! Aku ini bukan anak kecil! Tolong!"

Entah bagaimana, tiba-tiba seorang dari antara mereka menjerit, rupanya ada seseorang yang menacapkan pisau di kakinya. Semua orang yang ada di tempat itu teralihkan pandangannya dari Yangmei. Menggunakan kesempatan tersebut, Yangmei langsung berontak dan dalam sekali ayunan tinju, tiga orang yang tidak siap langsung roboh. Alangkah kagetnya Yangmei ketika melihat kucingnya itu memberikan ketujuh piaonya padanya, sementara yang satu lagi, yang ternyata tertancap di kaki orang tersebut, kembali ke tangannya secara ajaib seperti biasa.

"Terima kasih, Li Mao!" Katanya pada kucing itu. Lu Xun mengangguk, kemudian melompat ke dalam pelukan Yangmei. "Ayo kita hajar orang-orang tidak tahu diri ini!" Katanya bersemangat.

Meski Yangmei seorang petarung yang payah, sekarang ia membawa senjata, apalagi senjatanya itu adalah senjata legendaris Huang. Tentu saja ia tidak akan kalah oleh orang-orang yang sudah setengah mabuk itu. Keadaan semakin geger. Ada pengunjung yang ikut berkelahi di dalam, ada pengunjung yang malah memperhatikan sambil menyemangati, namun sebagian besar keluar dari tempat itu sambil mengeluarkan sumpah serapah.

"Mati kau, bajingan! Orang tidak tahu diri! Tidak tahu adat!" Makinya sambil menyerang menggila. Meja-meja terbalik, piring serta cangkir berjatuhan dan pecah di atas lantai. Melihat keadaan yang kacau ini, Juragan Fu keluar dari ruang dalam. Ia benar-benar shock melihat keadaan kedainya yang seperti kapal pecah!

"Yangmei! Apa-apaan kau ini?" Bentak Juragan Fu. Seketika itu juga Yangmei berhenti menyerang.

Orang-orang itu bersahut-sahutan menjawab pertanyaan Juragan Fu. "Pelayan barumu ini tidak bisa diandalkan!" "Sia-sia saja kau membuang uang menggajinya, Juragan Fu!" "Gadis seperti ini kau pekerjakan? Yang benar saja!"

Yangmei langsung menjawab dengan lantang, nada suaranya kesal dan marah. "Mereka duluan yang mulai, Juragan Fu! Masa mereka memegang-megang pahaku?" Balasnya.

Juragan Fu menatap Yangmei dengan geram, seperti harapan orang-orang itu. "Justru itu pekerjaanmu di sini, gadis brengsek!" Bentak Juragan Fu sekali lagi sambil menjambak rambut Yangmei. "Lihat gara-gara kau, kedaiku hancur! Bagaimana caramu membayar, heh? Kau ini hari pertama sudah cari masalah!"

Melihat Yangmei yang menjerit kesakitan sambil berusaha melepaskan diri, mata Lu Xun seperti berkilat-kilat oleh api amarah.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Malam itu juga, Yangmei diberhentikan dari pekerjaannya. Tapi, Juragan kikir itu tidak mengusirnya dengan begitu mudahnya, tidak setelah gadis itu menghancurkan seisi kedainya dan membuat semua pengunjung melarikan diri. Yangmei diseret ke sebuah ruangan gelap yang dingin dan kotor. Sepertinya gudang. Tubuhnya dilemparkan hingga kepalanya terbentur tembok, yang membuatnya menjerit kesakitan.

"Meow!" Lu Xun, yang sayangnya masih berwujud kucing, hanya bisa menghampiri Yangmei yang jatuh dengan tubuh menyandar pada tembok. Kucing itu memandang Yangmei, sebelum berbalik dan menatap Juragan Fu dengan mata tajam. Suara geramannya yang tertahan di lehernya terdengar jelas.

Juragan Fu sama sekali tidak mempedulikannya. Ia menjambak rambut Yangmei sambil menamparnya berulang-ulang sementara Yangmei menangis terisak-isak sambil minta ampun.

"Ampun, Juragan Fu! Ampun!" Seru Yangmei. "Aku salah! Aku salah! Tolong hentikan!"

Lu Xun tidak tahan lagi melihat Yangmei diperlakukan seperti itu. Dengan kekuatan yang ia sendiri tidak tahu ia dapat darimana, ia melompat dan langsung menggigit lengan Juragan Fu, kemudian mencakar-cakarnya sekuat tenaga. _Beraninya kau berbuat begitu pada Meimei! Kau-lah yang salah telah menipu dan menjualnya! Sekarang kau begitu tidak tahu diri masih memukulinya begitu!_

"AHHHH! Kucing gila! Kucing sial!" Akhirnya Juragan Fu melepaskan jambakannya dari rambut Yangmei, kemudian dengan tangannya yang lain ia berusaha melepaskan kucing jejadian yang menggigitnya itu. "Lepaskan aku! Brengsek!"

Setelah perjuangan itu, barulah Juragan Fu terlepas dari gigitan Lu Xun. Meskipun dalam wujudnya sebagai kucing, Lu Xun tetap saja kuat sehingga gigitan dan cakarannya itu bisa membuat lengan Juragan Fu terluka. Berkat kekuatan Juragan Fu yang tentu saja lebih kuat darinya yang sekarang hanyalah seekor kucing itu, tubuhnya terlempar ke lantai dengan keras. Tapi Lu Xun tidak terbaring begitu saja.

Ia langsung siap di atas keempat kakinya itu, seperti siap menghadapi Juragan Fu. Juragan kaya itu mendekatinya dengan wajah merah padam karena marah. Lu Xun sendiri merasakan kemarahan yang sama, bahkan mungkin sepuluh kali lebih marah daripadanya. Mata emasnya itu sekarang lebih tajam dari sebelumnya. Dan percaya atau tidak, Juragan Fu seolah melihat api yang berkobar-kobar di dalam kedua mata bulat yang seperti kolam emas itu.

Juragan Fu berusaha menangkapnya, tapi Lu Xun dengan gesit melompat dan menghindar dari tangkapannya. Hal lain lagi yang membuat Juragan Fu marah selain dari tatapan sepasang mata emas kucing yang menantang dan mengancam itu adalah sikap dan gerak-gerik kucing yang seolah ingin berontak melawannya. "Kau kucing sialan! Apa kau kira bisa lari dariku?" Ia berusaha mencengkram Lu Xun dengan kedua tangannya sementara Yangmei menatapnya dengan penuh rasa ngeri.

Akhirnya, perjuangan Lu Xun harus berhenti ketika ekornya yang panjang itu diinjak kuat-kuat oleh si juragan. Ia mengeong keras karena kesakitan. Merasa puas dengan itu, Juragan Fu semakin kuat menginjak ekornya, dan semakin keras pula ngeongan Lu Xun. _Sial! Kurang ajar kau! Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan aku!_

Yangmei tidak berdaya apapun selain hanya menyaksikannya saja. Dari gayanya yang berusaha melindunginya, mengalihkan perhatian Juragan Fu supaya tidak memukulinya lagi, dan bahkan suara kesakitan itu, entah bagaimana Yangmei merasa melihat Lu Xun sendiri di sana. Ia seperti mendengar suara Lu Xun yang berteriak kesakitan.

"Hei, kau kucing bangsat!" Akhirnya Juragan Fu mencengkram tenguk kucing itu dan mengangkatnya. Lu Xun masih saja tidak mengubah tatapan matanya yang tajam menusuk itu. "Aku tidak suka tatapanmu itu! Kucing bisa punya tatapan mata seperti itu. Kucing apa kau ini?" Dengan tangan yang satunya, ia menarik telinga kucing Lu Xun yang tipis berbentuk segitiga itu.

_Sial... jika suatu saat aku kembali jadi manusia..._ Lu Xun hanya bisa menahan sakit sementara Juragan Fu menusuk telinganya yang rapuh itu dengan kuku-kukunya. Tatapan tajam itu tetap saja tidak meninggalkan sepasang bola mata emasnya.

Juragan Fu semakin heran melihat kucing itu. Selama ia melakukan apapun yang bisa menyakiti kucing itu, kucing itu sama sekali tidak bergerak apalagi mengeong kesakitan. Matanya masih sama mengancamnya dengan yang tadi. "Sialan!" Serunya sambil melemparkan kucing itu kuat-kuat ke lantai. Sebelum kucing itu berdiri, juragan Fu sudah menendangnya. "Kucing saja bisa sombong seperti ini?"

Benar saja, setelah menerima tendangan dan pukulan dari Juragan Fu, Lu Xun tetap menolak untuk terus terbaring di tanah. Ia terus berusaha bangkit lagi dan lagi, hanya untuk dijatuhkan lagi. Tetapi melihat ketahanan kucing itu, Juragan Fu semakin merasa jengkel, dan ada sedikit perasaan takut berkecamuk di pikirannya. Terutama dengan tatapan yang mengancam itu. Setidaknya Juragan Fu mulai melupakan Yangmei, dan itulah tujuannya yang sebenarnya.

Lu Xun lagi-lagi terjatuh di tanah. Kali ini Juragan Fu dengan cepat langsung menginjaknya, bukan hanya ekor tetapi tubuhnya. Yangmei menutup mulutnya karena takut melihat kucingnya remuk di depannya. Hebatnya, kucing itu sama sekali tidak kelihatan kesakitan. Meskipun tentu saja injakan itu bisa membuat seluruh tulang-tulangnya patah.

Yangmei nyaris saja berteriak, kalau ia tidak melihat mata Lu Xun dahulu. Mata Lu Xun yang menatapnya sangat beda dengan matanya saat menatap Juragan Fu. Mata yang teduh dan lembut sekali, menggetarkan jiwa Yangmei. _Meimei, diamlah... jangan berteriak._ Begitulah ia mendengar suara yang tersampaikan melalui tatapan itu. _Aku tidak apa-apa. Yang penting kamu diam saja, dia pasti tidak akan memukulimu lagi._

Barulah Yangmei sadar sekarang. Entah bagaimana cara berpikir hewan itu, sebenarnya kucing itu sedang berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Juragan Fu darinya. Jadi, ia hanya bisa melakukan apa yang disampaikan kucing itu tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk menolongnya.

"Kucing ini kenapa tidak mati?" Juragan Fu semakin keras menginjak tubuh binatang kecil di bawah kakinya. Saat mendengar perkataan itu, Lu Xun menolehkan kepalanya sehingga ia bisa melirik ke arah Juragan Fu. _Kau kira kau bisa membunuhku semudah itu?_ Melalui mata emas itu, Juragan Fu seolah bisa mendengar sesuatu. _Kau tidak akan lepas dari hukumanmu, juragan busuk! Terutama atas apa yang kau lakukan pada Meimei!_

Mata emas itu bukan seperti mata kucing lagi. Mata itu adalah mata manusia, dan yang bicara padanya bukanlah seekor kucing melainkan manusia yang terkurung dalam wujud kucing. Juragan Fu merasa kepalanya mulai pusing memikirkan hal itu. Mungkin karena sudah terlalu larut malam dan pikirannya terlalu kusut sehingga mendengar suara manusia seolah-olah terngiang-ngiang di otaknya dan mengancamnya berulang-ulang. Akhirnya ia memindahkan kakinya dari kucing itu. "Malam ini kalian selamat. Tapi besok jangan harap!" Teriaknya penuh ancaman sebelum menendang kucing itu dan meninggalkan ruangan dengan membanting pintu.

Setelah merasakan Juragan Fu sudah pergi cukup jauh, Yangmei menghampiri kucing yang sekarang terkapar nyaris tak sadarkan diri di lantai. Dengan hati-hati ia mengangkatnya. Akhirnya Lu Xun pun mengeong kesakitan setelah sekian lama menahannya dari Juragan Fu. Hati Yangmei seakan seperti tertusuk pisau saat mendengar meongan itu. Ia merasa Lu Xun sendirilah yang diperlakukan seperti itu tadi oleh Juragan Fu.

Yangmei menggunakan kekuatannya sekali untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit di tubuh kucing Lu Xun. Entah hanya perasaan atau bukan, ia merasa kucing itu sangat mirip dengan Lu Xun, orang yang paling disayanginya yang hilang hampir setengah tahun lalu. "Li Mao, maaf, ya? Gara-gara aku..." Dia nyaris menangis, bukan hanya karena membuat kucingnya kesakitan tapi juga karena teringat Lu Xun. "Kenapa aku selalu membuat siapapun menderita, ya? Bahkan kucing sekalipun..." Katanya dengan suara terisak. Lu Xun merasakan tubuhnya berangsur-angsur pulih, mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Yangmei dengan tatapan bertanya. Yangmei menyeka airmatanya sambil berusaha tersenyum.

"Kamu mengingatkanku pada Lu Xun." Katanya sambil menatap kucing itu dalam-dalam, seperti jika ia menatap Lu Xun. "Li Mao, apa kamu tahu? Yang kamu lakukan itu persis dengan apa yang selalu Lu Xun lakukan. Dia selalu berdiri di depanku untuk melindungiku dari apapun. Pokoknya dia tidak akan pernah membiarkanku terluka. Tidak akan!" Tangisnya pecah saat itu juga. "Tapi sebaliknya, dialah yang selalu terluka karena aku, dan aku selalu tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk menolongnya."

Yangmei duduk bersandar di tembok, sementara kucing itu ia letakkan di pangkuannya. "Kamu tahu tidak? Aku sangat suka sekali berada di dekat Lu Xun. Kalau dibayangkan, ketika aku berada bersamanya itu seperti seolah dia sedang memelukku. Iya! Dia memelukku dan melingkupiku dari segala bahaya. Tapi..." Kepalanya tertunduk dalam sekali, tidak berani menatap lurus sepasang mata yang mengingatkannya pada kekasihnya itu. "...kalau dia memelukku erat-erat, aku jadi tidak bisa melihat apa yang terjadi padanya. Tiba-tiba saja aku sudah melihatnya terluka dan saat aku tanya kenapa, dia selalu bilang 'tidak ada apa-apa'."

Kali ini Yangmei memeluk lututnya erat-erat dan membenamkan wajahnya di lututnya. "Aku sangat suka padanya! Tapi keberadaanku cuma membuatnya terluka saja. Selalu! Bahkan kalau dia sampai hilang begini, ini semua juga karena aku..." Dia bicara dengan sesenggukan. "Saat bersamanya, aku merasa terlindungi. Ada perasaan aman... tanpa tahu kalau dia sendiri yang akan menderita karena aku." Gadis itu menangkat kepalanya, kemudian mengelus kepala Lu Xun dengan lembut. "Dan sekarang, karena tidak ada Lu Xun, kamu-lah yang terus kubuat menderita. Padahal kamu cuma kucing..."

_Meimei..._ Lu Xun memandang gadis yang disayanginya dengan seluruh keberadaannya itu mulai jatuh tertidur. _Kalau itu yang kamu rasakan, aku senang sekali._ _Kukira kamu tidak akan pernah sadar. Aku sayang padamu, Meimei... sayang sekali..._

Sekarang Yangmei benar-benar sudah tertidur pulas meski di atas lantai yang kotor dan berdebu. Lu Xun juga ikut berbaring. _Tadi kamu bilang kamu pun merasa aman di dekatku. Kalau begitu... kekuatanku yang sebenarnya, yang wujudnya adalah untuk melindungi itu... jangan-jangan untuk melindungimu?_ Mata Lu Xun terbuka lebar. Sepertinya ia mendapat kesadaran baru. Tapi mata itu dengan cepat melembut lagi sebelum tertutup. _Tapi seandainya itu benar, aku malah senang karena ditakdirkan untuk melindungimu..._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sudah dua hari Yangmei mendekam dalam tempat itu. Selama itulah kehidupannya selama di neraka dunia itu telah berjalan. Rupanya bukan hanya seorang Juragan Fu saja yang kejam padanya, Nyonya Fu pun melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka menyuruh gadis itu melakukan pekerjaan-pekerjaan berat dan kasar, seperti memotong kayu bakar dan memanaskan tungku. Atas usahanya itu, bukannya diberi hadiah, sering kali ia malah dipukul dan tidak diberi makan seharian.

Lu Xun yang melihatnya tentu saja marah bukan main, dan sangat sedih saat melihat Yangmei diperlakukan begitu. Yangmei tidak tahu bahwa saat ia dipukul, ditampar, didorong, atau dibiarkan kelaparan dan kedinginan pada malam hari, semua itu Lu Xun juga merasakannya.

Seperti malam ini.

Tengah malam itu, sesudah semua tamu pulang dan penginapan tutup, Yangmei dipaksa untuk tetap bangun dan bekerja. Di bak cucian ia melihat setumpuk piring dan mangkuk yang kotor.

"Bersihkan ini semua!" Nyonya Fu mendorong gadis kecil itu dengan kasar, sampai tubuhnya jatuh.

Segera Lu Xun berlari untuk membantunya berdiri. "Meow!" _Meimei! Meimei! Ya Tian... Apa yang akan terjadi padamu sekarang? _Tanyanya dalam hati sambil merutuki ketidakberdayaannya sekarang untuk menolong Yangmei.

"Li Mao..." Yangmei mengelus kepala kucing itu, sambil berusaha berdiri dengan kakinya yang bergetar. Dilihatnya setumpuk piring yang harus dicucinya itu, sambil hanya bisa mengeluh dalam hati, tetapi tidak mengatakan apapun. Perlahan, tangannya mulai mengambil sebuah piring, dan membersihkannya.

Melihat kelambanan Yangmei mencuci, Nyonya Fu semakin tidak sabar. Diambilnya sebatang rotan di ruangan itu, kemudian memukulkannya pada kaki Yangmei. "Cepat! Jangan bermalas-malasan!"

Saat merasakan pukulan itu, Yangmei langsung memekik kesakitan, sementara Lu Xun hanya bisa menyaksikannya dengan mata lebar dan perasaan kacau. Bukan main sedihnya ia saat melihat gadis yang disayanginya begitu rupa sampai seperti itu. Yangmei berusaha mempercepat kerjanya, tetapi tubuhnya yang sudah kecapekan dan lemah itu tidak mau menurut. Maka pada akhirnya ia hanya bisa menangis sambil bekerja.

"Masih berani menangis?" Nyonya Fu mengangkat rotannya, siap memukul kaki Yangmei lagi.

"Am-ampun Nyonya, Fu!" Rintih Yangmei dengan suara lirih sambil menghapus airmatanya. "Jangan pukul lagi! Kakiku sakit..."

"Kalau begitu, jangan berlambat-lambat!"

Yangmei juga mau melakukan itu kalau dia bisa. Tetapi dengan sekujur tubuhnya yang gemetaran itu, mana bisa ia bekerja dengan cepat? Tangannya yang terlalu banyak dipukuli terasa kaku dan tidak bisa mencuci dengan baik, bahkan saat luka-luka itu bersentuhan dengan air dingin yang digunakannya untuk mencuci, sakitnya terasa luar biasa.

Lu Xun tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain hanya memandangnya begitu saja. Ini seperti mimpi buruk baginya, melihat seorang Yangmei dipukuli dan dipaksa bekerja tanpa henti itu. Dilihatnya Nyonya Fu siap akan memukul Yangmei lagi. Tetapi kali ini ia tidak akan membiarkannya terjadi seperti itu, kucing itu langsung melompat dan menggigit rotan yang diayunkan oleh Nyonya Fu.

"Eh? Kucing ini lagi?" Geram Nyonya Fu dengan marah saat melihat kucing itu.

Lu Xun tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa sementara Nyonya Fu sekarang mencekal tenguknya. Yangmei apalagi, ia hanya bisa memandang dengan mata ketakutan saat melihatnya.

"Meow..." Lu Xun berusaha menoleh menatap Yangmei sekilas. _Meimei... sudah, lakukan pekerjaanmu... _Kemudian ia berbalik menghadap Nyonya Fu. _Nyonya Fu, kenapa kau bisa kejam begini seperti suamimu? Apa kalian tidak takut pada hukum karma?_ Tanyanya dengan mata menantang dan marah, tetapi di dalamnya ada perasaan sedih dan terluka yang amat sangat.

Entah apakah pesan itu sampai pada telinga Nyonya Fu atau tidak, wanita paruh baya itu mendengus kesal. "Yangmei! Kalau kau tidak mau terjadi sesuatu pada kucingmu, cepat bersihkan piring-piring itu!" Ancamnya sambil memegang rotan itu di depan leher Lu Xun.

Tentu saja ini membuat Yangmei terkejut, khawatir, bahkan takut. "B-baik, Nyonya Fu! Tapi tolong jangan apa-apakan Li Mao..." Akhirnya tangannya dapat bekerja lebih cepat membersihkan piring-piring tersebut. Sekali lagi Lu Xun hanya bisa menatap Yangmei dengan mata yang sendu dan sedih. Mungkin kalau ia sekarang manusia, matanya itu sudah berair dan nanar.

Tak lama, piring yang terakhir pun selesai dicuci. Nyonya Fu langsung melemparkan Lu Xun ke lantai begitu saja, kemudian memeriksa piring-piring yang sudah dibersihkan Yangmei. Yangmei sendiri langsung berlari dan menghampiri kucing kecilnya itu.

"Meow..." _Meimei..._ Lu Xun mengeong saat merasakan tangan Yangmei yang dingin itu menyentuh tubuhnya. _Kenapa ini kau bisa begini? Aku mati-matian berusaha agar kau tidak pernah selama hidup ini merasakan kesakitan seperti begini..._

Tentu saja Yangmei tidak mengerti meongan kucing itu. Jadi ia hanya memeluknya erat sekali, sambil membiarkan airmatanya berjatuhan membasahi bulu lebat kucing itu. "Li Mao... Nyonya Fu tidak jahat padamu, kan?" Isaknya dengan suara tertahan-tahan.

Saat mengira semua itu sudah selesai, Nyonya Fu tiba-tiba berteriak lagi. "Yangmei! Sekarang, bawa piring-piring ini ke meja depan!"

Yangmei dan Lu Xun, keduanya langsung berbalik dengan terkejut. "Tapi, Nyonya Fu..." Katanya dengan suara berbisik. "Aku capek sekali... besok saja, ya...?" Pintanya sambil mengemis.

Tetapi Nyonya Fu sama sekali tidak berbelas kasihan. Mendengar penolakan Yangmei, ia segera mengangkat rotannya lagi. "Jadi kau mau ini, ya?" Tanpa mempedulikan jeritan dari Yangmei, segera Nyonya Fu memukulkan rotan itu pada tubuh Yangmei. Kali ini, bedanya, Lu Xun tidak membiarkan Nyonya Fu menyakiti Yangmei lagi. Segera ia berpindah posisi dari pelukan Yangmei dan sekarang merebahkan diri di atasnya, sehingga rotan itu mengenai tubuhnya.

"Meow!" Lu Xun mengeong kesakitan, dan langsung membuat tangis Yangmei mengeras.

"Nyonya Fu, jangan pukul lagi..." Rintihnya sambil berusaha berdiri dan menggendong kucingnya itu. "Aku... aku akan membawanya!"

Kemudian ia berjalan ke arah bak cucian, mengambil sepuluh piring dan memindahkannya dari dapur menuju ke ruang depan. Pekerjaan itu dilakukannya berkali-kali, dengan Lu Xun mengikuti di belakang sementara Nyonya Fu siap dengan rotannya. Akhirnya, tinggallah tumpukkan terakhir yang belum dipindahkan Yangmei.

Namun sekarang Yangmei sudah kehabisan tenaga. Saat mengangkat piring itu, ia tangannya merasa berat sekali, begitu juga kakinya. Tak ayal lagi piring-piring itu terselip dari tangan Yangmei, dan jatuh ke lantai sampai hancur berkeping-keping.

Nyonya Fu langsung naik darah, memukuli Yangmei dengan rotan itu. "Gadis tidak berguna! Kau sengaja, ya?"

"Ampun, Nyonya! Aku sungguh tidak sengaja!" Pekiknya sambil berusaha melindungi diri dari rotan itu. Tetapi Nyonya Fu sama sekali tidak mendengarkan rintihan Yangmei, dan tetap melanjutkan pukulannya.

"Kau mau mati, heh? Cepat bereskan pecahan-pecahan itu! Aku ingin kau ambil piring-piring itu dengan tanganmu sendiri!" Perintah Nyonya Fu.

Meskipun takut, akhirnya tangan Yangmei perlahan, dengan bergetar hebat, berusaha mengambil sebuah pecahan. Namun sebelum ia sempat memegangnya, kaki Nyonya Fu sudah menginjak telapak tangan Yangmei, membuat tangannya langsung bersentuhan dengan kaca-kaca itu.

"Aiya! Nyonya Fu! Sakit..." Ia merintih kesakitan.

Lu Xun membelalakkan matanya. Kejadian yang dialami Yangmei ini mengingatkannya pada sesuatu. Dulu, bukankah pada saat ia dipermainkan didepan Kaisar Sun Ce pun, ia dipaksa merangkak di atas pecahan-pecahan beling? Kali ini, Yangmei pun mengalaminya sesuatu yang hampir sama dengan itu. Lu Xun mengerti kesakitan itu, tahu dengan jelas bagaimana rasanya saat ujung-ujung lancip pecahan-pecahan itu masuk dan menusuk kulit.

Dan ia tidak mau hal itu pun terjadi pada Yangmei.

Jadi dengan segera, ia berlari, kemudian menggigit kaki Nyonya Fu. Wanita itu segera melepaskan kakinya dari tangan Yangmei, dan Yangmei sendiri langsung cepat-cepat menarik tangannya yang sekarang berdarah. Sementara mereka berdua masih sibuk mengurusi bagian tubuh mereka yang kesakitan itu, Lu Xun sudah melakukan sesuatu yag di luar pikiran manusia manapun.

"Kau kucing...!" Seruan Nyonya Fu berhenti di tengah-tengah saat melihat apa yang dilakukan Lu Xun. Kucing itu sekarang menggigit sebuah serpihan piring yang pecah dengan mulutnya, kemudian berjalan ke arah bak sampah dan membuangnya, kemudian kembali lagi membawa serpihan yang lain.

"Li... Li Mao..." Yangmei sendiri kehabisan kata-kata untuk melukiskan perasaannya saat melihat kucingnya melakukan hal itu untuknya.

Sekarang mulut Lu Xun sudah berdarah-darah, begitu juga dengan telapak kaki dan tangannya yang berjalan di atas serpihan-serpihan beling itu. _Meimei... biar aku saja... biar aku saja yang kesakitan, jangan kau..._ Ungkapnya dalam hati sambil melanjutkan pekerjaan itu tanpa protes.

Sampai beberapa saat berlalu, lantai kayu itu memang mulai bersih dari pecahan kaca, tetapi menjadi kotor oleh darah kucing itu. Akhirnya, ketika telah membuang pecahan terakhir, Lu Xun berjalan ke arah Yangmei, dan menjatuhkan diri di depan gadis itu.

Tanpa mempedulikan hawa malam yang dingin itu, Yangmei langsung melepaskan baju luarnya, hanya membiarkan baju dalamnya yang melindunginya sekarang. Sambil menggendong Lu Xun, ia membersihkan darah yang berceceran di lantai. Airmatanya yang mengalir bercampur dengan darah di kain itu. Sekali lagi Nyonya Fu yang melihatnya hanya bisa memandang dengan mulut menganga.

"Li Mao... dasar bodoh..." Katanya sambil menangis, sebelum membungkus tubuh kucing itu dengan bajunya sendiri. "Kalau melihatmu seperti ini, bagaimana aku bisa tidak sedih?" Tanyanya diiringi sedu sedan.

_Yang bodoh itu kau... kau kira aku tidak lebih sedih kalau melihatmu harus melakukannya?_ Jawab Lu Xun dalam hari.

Dari belakang, Yangmei mendengar suara rotan dilemparkan keras-keras ke sebelahnya, dan untung saja tidak mengenainya. Saat membalikkan tubuh, ia melihat Nyonya Fu sudah keluar dari tempat itu, kemudian membanting pintu keras-keras. Sekarang, yang berada di dalam ruangan itu hanya tinggal ia dan kucingnya saja.

Merasa sudah aman, Yangmei mengeluarkan kekuatannya untuk menyembuhkan luka pada tubuh Lu Xun. Perlahan tubuh kucing kecil itu mulai pulih seluruhnya.

"Li Mao... kau jangan melakukan itu lagi..." Ujar Yangmei tanpa bisa menghentikan tangisannya, terutama saat melihat mata emas yang sangat mengingatkkannya pada seseorang itu. "Kalau kau berbuat begitu, bukan hanya membuatku sedih, tetapi kau juga..." Yangmei berhenti sejenak, menatap mata emas yang indah itu dalam-dalam. Saat itulah ia bisa melihat wajahnya terpantul pada bola mata yang seperti kolam emas itu. "... kau juga mengingatkanku pada Lu Xun..."

Lu Xun mendekatkan kepalanya pada wajah Yangmei, sebelum menjilati airmata gadis itu, seperti biasa. _Bodoh, kau... aku memang Lu Xun..._ Katanya dalam hati. _Aku senang kalau kau masih mengingatku...

* * *

_Ehm... maaf buat chapter sebelumnya... kesannya kok saya mau menyelesaikan cerita ini dengan SANGAT terburu-buru sampe nggak menceritakan seluruh perjalanannya Yangmei dari Jian Ye sampe He Fei (meski emang sebenarnya saya SANGAT terburu-buru mengingat bentar lagi bakal pergi plus pindah rumah)... m(_ _)m... dui bu qi... dui bu qi...

Aduhhhh... di dua chapter ini aja saya sudah memakai 5 orang OC baru... tenang aja... mereka nggak bakal muncul lagi sesudah ini, kok... ^^

Review, people! ^^


	44. Sacred Innocence

YEAHHHHH! Finally last update from me before we move onto the sequel! (untuk sequelnya, akan saya publish tanggal 25 Juni kalo saya sudah pulang... ^^)

BTW, I'm so sorry... T-T _Dui bu qi, da jia_... 3 chap ini adalah chap terakhir UNTUK BAGIAN 1 INI... (cuma bagian ini doank... XD) Ntar ada bagian 2nya... (alias sequel... ^^)

Satu lagi... bagi yang pengen tahu, lagu yang dinyanyikan Jian Bing itu sebenarnya liriknya saya karang sendiri... XD itu mestinya tugas bikin puisi pas waktu saya masih SD... tapi nggak tahu kenapa tiba2 aja ketemu di komputer saya, yah jadi saya pake... XDDDDD hehehe... *padahal nggak ada yang nanya...*

Finally, happy reading! ^^

WARNING: IMPLICIT ADULT CONTENT (kalo merasa masih dibawah umur, langsung next aja... tahu diri sendir, lah... =.= please deh... *dinuklir*)

* * *

"Tidak! Lepaskan!"

Yangmei berseru sekuat-kuatnya. Malam itu suara pengunjung kedai yang gaduh membuat suaranya nyaris tidak terdengar. Sementara Juragan Fu menarik tangannya, ia meronta-ronta untuk melepaskan diri. Lu Xun, kucing jejadian itu, berlari-lari mengikutinya dari belakang, namun ia pun tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Inilah akhirnya. Juragan Fu telah menghadiahkannya pada seorang yang ia tidak tahu siapa. Akhirnya keperawanannya itu harus ia serahkan pada orang yang sama sekali belum pernah dilihatnya. Jangankan dengan sembarang laki-laki, dengan Lu Xun yang adalah tunangannya saja ia tidak pernah melakukan hal itu. Jika sekarang ia harus melakukannya, betapa hina dan memalukan dirinya.

"Ini caramu membayar kerusakan yang kau buat, gadis lacur!" Seru Juragan Fu kasar sambil menjambak rambutnya kali ini. Yangmei mengaduh kesakitan.

_Meimei! Meimei!_ Lu Xun mengeong sekuat mungkin, tetapi ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Ia sama tak berdayanya seperti Yangmei sekarang. Saat akhirnya jarak mereka cukup dekat, Lu Xun melompat dan mencakar lengan Juragan Fu. Namun sebelum serangannya kena, Juragan Fu terlebih dahulu menepisnya dengan keras sampai tubuh kucingnya itu menghantam tembok.

Mereka sampai di depan sebuah pintu. Sebelumnya, Juragan Fu telah menampar Yangmei berkali-kali agar gadis itu diam. "Kalau kau tidak mau, untuk seterusnya kau harus bekerja di sini tanpa makan! Jelas?" Mendengar ancaman itu, Yangmei tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi.

Yangmei yang sudah tidak berdaya sekarang mudah sekali ditaklukannya. Juragan Fu membuka pintu itu lebar-lebar dan mendorong Yangmei masuk. Gadis itu sampai jatuh terjembab. Lu Xun berusaha untuk masuk juga, tetapi Juragan Fu sudah terlebih dahulu menangkapnya.

"Maaf, tuan. Tapi yang satu ini suka membangkang." Katanya pada seorang laki-laki di dalam. "Silahkan menikmati, tuan. Dia masih baru, kok! Aku tidak bohong! Ambil saja apa yang tuan mau!"

Pintu itu ditutup. Mata Lu Xun masih dapat menyaksikan Yangmei yang berusaha membukanya sambil menjerit-jerit. Oh, betapa ia merasa begitu lemah sekarang. Ia tidak bisa melindungi Yangmei, dan hanya bisa menonton saja. Ini semua gara-gara ia menjadi kucing! Tidak, tepatnya karena Juragan Fu-lah yang begitu biadabnya menjual Yangmei!

"Heh, tuan putrimu sekarang tidak bisa apa-apa..." Kata Juragan Fu sambil mencekiknya sesampainya di gudang belakang. "Kau juga tidak bisa apa-apa, kan? Hehehe..." Juragan Fu tertawa saat melihat kucing itu tidak seperti kesakitan, melainkan melihatnya dengan mata emas yang berkilat-kilat seperti menantang. Beberapa saat kemudian, barulah ia melemparkan Lu Xun lagi sampai tubuhnya menghantam tembok. Juragan Fu keluar sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

_Sialan kau, Juragan Fu..._ Lu Xun berusaha bangkit lagi di atas empat kakinya yang seperti patah rasanya. _Kalau seandainya aku manusia..._

Tetapi saat itu bukanlah hal yang harus dipikirkannya sekarang. Bagaimana dengan Yangmei? _Meimei! Dia masih di dalam!_ Lu Xun langsung mencari cara untuk keluar. Tidak lama, ia menemukan celah yang sangat sempit di ruangan itu. Tanpa memikirkan apakah tubuhnya cukup atau tidak dalam lubang itu, Lu Xun berusaha keluar.

Ajaib! Rupanya ia bisa keluar! Tanpa menarik perhatian siapapun, ia menyusup ke kamar tempat Yangmei telah dibawa untuk dijadikan pemuas nafsu. Sesampainya di sana, Lu Xun berusaha membuka pintu itu dengan meloncat dan menarik gagang pintu itu.

_Sial... dikunci..._ Lu Xun menoleh kiri-kanan, mencari apakah ada jalan ia bisa masuk. Tetapi tidak ada sedikitpun celah dimana ia bisa masuk kedalam.

Baru kali inilah ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkan Yangmei. Biasanya, dalam keadaan semustahil apapun, dengan akalnya, atau setidaknya dengan kenekatannya demi Yangmei, ia bisa menyelamatkan Yangmei. Tapi kali ini... sepertinya ia hanya bisa duduk dan menunggu.

_Celaka... sampai di sinikah aku?_ Kalau sekarang ia bukan kucing, mungkin airmata sudah mengalir dari kedua pelupuk matanya. _Meimei... maafkan aku..._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sementara itu, Yangmei yang sekarang terkunci di dalam kamar hanya bisa menatap pintu dengan tatapan kosong. Sekarang, apa yang harus dilakukannya? Bisakah ia menolak? Tetapi, kalau ia sampai keluar dan melakukan sesuatu yang bisa merugikan Juragan Fu, bisa-bisa ia dipukuli lagi dan tidak diberi makan.

"Selamat malam," Sapa pria itu ringan, seolah-olah Yangmei tidak sedang dalam masalah besar. Gadis itu menoleh takut-takut ke arah pria tersebut. "Jadi kaukah barang baru yang diberikan Juragan Fu itu untukku? Cantik juga..."

_Aku bukan barang untuk diberikan..._ Kata Yangmei dalam hati, tetapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia hanya menunduk saja. Saat itu yang ada di kepalanya hanya rasa takut. Ia sama sekali belum pernah disentuh laki-laki, dan bagaimana ia harus memuaskan malam ini bersamanya? Lebih parah lagi, bagaimana kalau ia sampai kehilangan keperawanannya karena laki-laki yang tidak dikenalnya ini menidurinya di malam tak bernama ini?

Dan yang terutama, bagaimana jika Lu Xun sampai tahu?

"Baiklah." Laki-laki itu tetap tidak bergeming dari tempat tidurnya. "Aku ingin kau sendiri yang melepaskan bajumu. Bagaimana?"

Yangmei menatap laki-laki itu. Kelihatannya dia orang kaya yang sekaligus, semoga, bermoral. Ia bertubuh tinggi, mungkin dia seorang jendral. Rambutnya yang panjang berwarna hitam legam diikat ke atas. Dari wajahnya Yangmei tahu dia bukan laki-laki dari kalangan rakyat jelata. Yangmei semakin heran, apa mungkin orang terhormat seperti laki-laki di depannya ini akan merendahkan diri dengan cara menghabiskan malam dengan menggumbar nafsu di tempat seperti ini? _Siapapun dia..._ pikir Yangmei dalam hati. _Aku harus mengikuti apa kemauannya. Kalau tidak, aku pasti tidak dikasih makan lagi oleh Juragan Fu._

Jadi, Yangmei menuruti kata pria yang tidak dikenalnya itu. Apa boleh buat? Perutnya kelaparan sekali dan sudah berkali-kali minta diisi. Lagipula, memang apa salahnya dengan sedikit membiarkan laki-laki ini bermain-main dengannya?

Rupanya perut yang kosong bisa mengubah keyakinan seseorang dengan mudah.

Hanya dalam waktu beberapa detik, Yangmei sudah tidak mengenakan apa-apa lagi. Tidak ada satu lembar kain pun yang menghalangi mata laki-laki itu memandangi tubuhnya yang putih bersih sekarang. _Ingat, Meimei..._ katanya dalam hati terus-menerus. _Yang penting makan. Setelah ini pasti kamu bisa makan sampai kenyang..._

"Kemarilah." Panggil laki-laki itu. Yangmei menurut. Sebagai gantinya, pria itu yang berdiri. "Berbaring."

Sekali lagi Yangmei patuh. Entah kenapa, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang gawat yang akan terjadi. Pria itu menyeringai memandanginya. Gadis itu... dadanya yang kembang-kempis karena nafas yang berat, pinggangnya yang ramping, pangkal pahanya yang membentuk lengkuk indah.

Meski waktu itu ia telanjang bulat, Yangmei berkeringat. Keringat dingin. Perlahan-lahan pria itu bergerak, sekarang sudah tepat di atas Yangmei, tubuh mereka hanya terpisah beberapa sentimeter saja. Laki-laki itu hanya disangga kaki dan tangannya.

"Kau masih bersih." Laki-laki itu bukan bertanya, ia sedang menyatakan sesuatu. "Ini kali pertamamu, bukan? Tenang, aku tidak akan kasar." Pria itu mencoba menenangkan saat melihat tubuh Yangmei yang menegang ketika ia menyentuh pipinya yang lembut.

Laki-laki itu tidak membuang banyak waktu lagi. Tidak, bagaimanapun, tidak ada satu laki-laki pun yang tahan melihat gadis perawan seperti Yangmei telanjang di depannya. Mula-mula pria itu menggunakan tangannya untuk menyentuh tubuh Yangmei. Mendapat sentuhan seperti itu, Yangmei hanya dapat menutup matanya erat-erat sambil menggigit jarinya, menahan mulutnya agar tidak mengeluarkan suara sekecil apapun.

Akhirnya laki-laki itu sampai pada tujuan utamanya. Yangmei tidak berani bersuara, tidak berani juga melihat apa yang sedang terjadi. Ia merasakan tangan laki-laki yang tidak dikenalnya itu mulai menyentuh kulit luarnya, membuatnya merinding karena ketakutan. Perlahan tapi pasti, laki-laki itu menggunakan tangannya untuk menyingkapkan bagian dalam dari organ kegadisan Yangmei yang masih belum pernah terjamah. Atasan sentuhan itu, Yangmei hanya bisa menutup matanya semakin rapat. Tubuhnya bergetar saat merasakan hembusan nafas yang hangat dari orang itu mengenai bagian-bagian yang sangat peka itu. Wajahnya semakin dekat dengan kemaluan Yangmei, mengamati setiap bagian dengan sangat teliti seolah sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Tolong..." Rintih Yangmei pelan. "Tolong jangan lihat... kumohon... jangan melihatnya..." _Melihat..._ Mungkin kata-kata Lu Xun benar. Saat laki-laki itu memandangnya terus, ia merasa malu dan takut. Jadi, inikah alasannya kenapa Lu Xun selalu melarangnya membuka bajunya di depan orang lain? Dan juga melarang orang lain menyentuhnya? Selama ini Yangmei belum pernah sekalipun mengalaminya. Dia kira laki-laki lainnya semua seperti Lu Xun, namun pada kenyataannya sangat berbeda. Lu Xun tidak pernah tertarik untuk melakukan hal-hal seperti itu, yang membuatnya malu. Bahkan ia tidak pernah berani menyentuhnya. Mulailah airmata menggenangi pelupuk matanya.

Lu Xun... jika dipikir-pikir, apa yang dilakukannya saat ini sangatlah absurd. Lu Xun, sesopan apapun dia, ia masih saja seorang laki-laki yang tidak bebas dari segala hasrat. Namun demi menjaga kesucian Yangmei, ia tetap mati-matian melakukan segala hal untuk menjauhkan keduanya dari pikiran-pikiran seperti itu. Ini sangat aneh, ia tidak pernah mempertontonkan tubuhnya di depan Lu Xun yang adalah tunangannya sendiri, apalagi menyerahkan begitu saja. Sekarang, dengan mudahnya ia membiarkan orang lain yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya untuk mengamati setiap sentimeter dari tubuhnya, memuaskan matanya dengan pemandangan tubuhnya yang memikat. Tidak hanya itu, ia bahkan menyerahkan kesuciannya yang sudah mati-matian dijaga oleh Lu Xun kepada seorang yang hanya menggunakannya sebagai pemuas nafsu saja.

Ironisnya, hal itu ia lakukan ketika Lu Xun tidak ada, dan hanya demi sesuap nasi saja. Demi sesuap nasi, ia menjual keperawanannya. Bukankah itu sama saja dengan mengkhianati Lu Xun, juga sekaligus merendahkannya dan dirinya sendiri?

Bukankah selama ini pengorbanan yang dilakukan Lu Xun padanya lebih besar daripada apa yang akan ia dapatkan sekarang? Jika ia hanya ditampar dan dipukul Juragan Fu, lalu bagaimana dengan pada saat Lu Xun ditangkap oleh Wei? Yangmei tidak berada di tempat itu untuk melihatnya, tetapi ia tahu apa yang terjadi. Melalui pengelihatannya yang entah di dapatkannya darimana, ia melihat sendiri bagaimana Lu Xun diperlakukan malam itu. Ia bukan hanya ditampar atau dipukul. Ia bahkan dicambuki dengan rantai, diikat dengan tumbuhan berduri, bahkan tubuhnya sampai dihujam berkali-kali oleh rotan yang tajam. Pada akhirnya, yang paling berat adalah ia dipaksa merangkak di atas tanah bertabur beling dan paku sambil dipermalukan di depan Kaisarnya sendiri. Bukankah semua itu pengorbanan yang luar biasa? Bagaimana dengannya yang sekarang hanya demi sesuap nasi dan menghindari pukulan Juragan Fu saja ia sampai membiarkan orang lain yang bukan Lu Xun melakukan ini padanya?

Sebuah rangsangan tiba-tiba mengalir sampai ke otak Yangmei. Laki-laki itu, dengan jari telunjuknya menyentuh bagian yang paling sensitif pada tubuh Yangmei. Saat itulah Yangmei menjerit sekuat mungkin, ia sudah tidak tahan lagi. "HENTIKAN!"

Laki-laki itu tertegun. Yangmei menarik diri, kemudian meringkuk di sudut ranjang sambil menutupi apa yang ia bisa dari tubuhnya menggunakan kedua tangannya. Gadis itu menangis terisak-isak. Tiba-tiba ia merasa benar-benar tidak berharga, benar-benar hina. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa serela itu menyerahkan tubuhnya untuk orang yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya? Perbuatannya ini rendah sekali, dan ia merasa Lu Xun melihatnya sekarang, segala perbuatan kotor yang dilakukannya. Tanpa bisa dibendung lagi, airmatanya mengalir deras. "Tolong... hentikan... jangan lagi..."

Belaian tangan dari laki-laki itu terasa lembut di kepalanya. "Ah... ini kali pertama kau melakukannya, bukan? Pantas saja kau tegang. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan kasar padamu." Kata laki-laki itu berusaha menenangkan.

Yangmei menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Tidak! Kau tidak mengerti! Bukan itu masalahnya!" Sepertinya pria itu kaget melihat Yangmei yang tiba-tiba berteriak ketakutan seperti itu. Tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan seperti orang yang menggigil kedinginan. "Ini pemaksaan... aku sama sekali tidak ingin menyerahkan tubuhku pada orang lain hanya untuk dibayar. Juragan Fu yang memaksaku melakukan ini..." Jelasnya.

Tangisnya semakin pecah saat melihat tubuhnya yang telanjang tanpa dilingkupi sehelai kainpun. "Aku hanya ingin melakukannya dengan orang yang aku cintai." Katanya diselingi isak tangis. "Aku bukan pelacur! Aku tidak sembarangan melakukannya dengan semua orang! Aku ingin mempertahankan keperawananku ini untuknya saja, untuk laki-laki yang aku sayangi, yang berusaha untuk terus menjaga kesucianku sampai kami menikah! Hanya saja, Juragan Fu yang biadab itu memaksaku melakukannya!"

Laki-laki tak dikenal itu masih diam tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Yangmei menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, tidak ingin wajahnya itu terlihat. "Tuan, tolonglah aku..." Rintihnya pelan. "Apa boleh seseorang memaksa gadis yang masih suci untuk menjadi pelacur yang menjajakan tubuhnya? Bantulah aku keluar dari sini, tuan..." Melihat laki-laki itu masih tidak memberikan respon apa-apa, bahkan perubahan ekspresi pun tidak, Yangmei memohon lagi dengan suara yang lebih mengiba. Airmatanya mengalir deras. "Jika tuan tidak merasa kasihan, setidaknya saya mohon tuan jangan apa-apakan saya... saya bersedia menjadi budak tuan, atau apa saja! Seandainya tuan ingin uang tuan kembali, saya akan berusaha melunasinya!"

Laki-laki itu menggeleng. "Tenang saja, kau tidak perlu melunasi apapun. Aku tidak sedang membelimu. Juragan itu sendiri yang katanya menghadiahkanmu padaku. Mungkin ingin membuat wanitanya laku..." Gumamnya dengan suara mulai mengecil khususnya di kalimat terakhir sebelum ia menlanjutkan. "Sebenarnya aku sedang dalam perjalanan ke Kotaraja Luo Yang, tetapi terpaksa menginap di tempat ini karena kemalaman. Aku tidak menyangka tempat ini adalah rumah pelacuran. Tetapi juragan itu dengan anehnya menawarkan wanita penghibur dengan gratis padaku. Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud melakukan ini pada siapapun." Jelasnya panjang lebar.

Saat itulah tiba-tiba sesuatu yang luput dari pandangan lelaki itu tersingkap di depannya. Gadis di depannya ini bermata dan berambut perak! Meski demikian, ia sama sekali tidak menunjukkan keterkejutannya itu. "Siapa namamu?" Tanyanya pada Yangmei sambil menyelimuti gadis itu dengan sehelai selimut lebar.

Yangmei mengangkat kepalanya perlahan, heran dengan kemurahan orang itu. Matanya yang masih sembab dan berair bertemu dengan mata violet laki-laki itu."Y-yangmei..." Jawabnya setengah berbisik.

"Namaku Zhang He." Balasnya. "Aku seorang jendral dari Wei." Katanya memperkenalkan diri. Melihat Yangmei yang tidak memberikan respon apapun selain mengangguk lemah, Zhang He melanjutkan lagi. "Tenang, Juragan Fu memang keterlaluan. Besok kau akan bebas, Yangmei."

Tanpa ada orang lagi yang bisa ia jadikan sandaran, akhirnya Yangmei percaya saja dengan omongan jendral Wei itu. Namun malam itu ia terpaksa harus tidur di kamar Zhang He. Untunglah Zhang He menjaga omongannya. Ia tidur di lantai sementara Yangmei disuruhnya tidur di atas ranjangnya.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Esok paginya, Yangmei terbangun dengan tubuh yang lebih kuat dari biasanya. Akhirnya ia akan bebas dari tempat ini! Rupanya omongan Zhang He juga bisa dipegang. Sepanjang malam itu dia sama sekali tidak menyentuhnya, karena itulah pagi ini Yangmei masih menemukan tubuhnya dalam keadaan terbalut baju.

Keduanya kemudian keluar dari kamar seolah tidak terjadi apapun. Dan alangkah kagetnya Yangmei saat melihat kucingnya itu langsung menerjangnya sesaat setelah melihatnya keluar. Yangmei langsung menangkap dan memeluknya erat-erat, sementara mata emas kucing itu menatap tajam ke arah Zhang He yang berdiri di belakangnya. Lu Xun menggeram, tetapi suaranya tidak terdengar oleh Zhang He.

_Kurang ajar..._ Lu Xun merenggangkan cakar-cakarnya, seolah siap melompat dan menerjang. _Meimei, jadi orang inikah yang telah mengotorimu?_

Entah bagaimana, seolah-olah Yangmei bisa mengerti maksud Lu Xun. "Tenang saja, Li Mao..." Bisiknya dengan suara pelan. "Kemarin aku tidak diapa-apakan sama sekali, kok. Malah dia bilang dia akan membantu kita." Katanya dengan nada senang dan lega.

_Begitu?_ Lu Xun merasa lega bukan buatan saat mendengarnya, tetapi ia masih tidak bisa percaya dengan siapapun dari Wei, termasuk Zhang He ini. Sayangnya, ia juga tidak tahu sama sekali kalau Zhang He adalah salah satu jendral Wei yang tahu rencana licik Cao Pi untuk memperistri Yangmei demi mendapatkan kekuatan Huang.

Zhang He, diikuti Yangmei yang membawa Lu Xun di tangannya, menuruni tangga. Mereka bertemu dengan Juragan Fu di sana. Dengan nada yang sangat dingin ia berkata. "Sekarang juga lepaskan gadis ini." Ia mengamit tangan Yangmei.

Tentu saja Juragan Fu langsung menolak dengan halus. "Tidak bisa, tuan... gadis ini masih barang baru... harganya masih mahal! Yang menyentuhnya paling awal cuma tuan saja!" Kata Juragan Fu keras-keras, agar seluruh penghuni kedai arak itu mendengarnya, sekaligus untuk mempromosikan 'barang baru'nya itu.

Yangmei yang mendengarnya merasa sangat dipermalukan, tetapi ia tidak bisa apa-apa. Lu Xun juga sepertinya siap mencakar Juragan Fu langsung. Tetapi Zhang He-lah yang akhirnya maju di depan juragan itu. "Hei, juragan busuk! Siapa bilang aku sudah menyentuhnya? Dia masih gadis dan sampai kapanpun akan tetap gadis kecuali jika ia menemukan pasangan hidupnya!" Bentak Zhang He keras, sekali lagi membuat seluruh pengunjung kedai menoleh. "Dia juga sama sekali bukan barangmu! Dia sama sekali tidak pernah menawarkan diri untuk jadi pelacur, tetapi kaulah yang memaksanya!"

Juragan Fu yang masih belum tahu siapa laki-laki yang berdiri di depannya menggeram karena marah sebelum mencekal kerah baju Zhang He. "Hmph! Kau kira kau siapa berani memerintahku seenaknya? Kau belum tahu Juragan Fu dari Shou Chun?"

"Aku tidak tahu..." Dengan satu gerakan cepat, Zhang He melepaskan genggaman juragan itu dari kerah bajunya, kemudian entah bagaimana meninjunya sampai terpelanting. "Dan aku tidak perlu tahu."

"Kurang ajar!" Sekarang, seluruh pelanggan kedai berdiri karena ingin melihat. Juragan Fu yang dilihat banyak orang itu tentu saja tidak sudi menyerah. "Siapa kau, heh? Berani-beraninya!"

Sekali lagi Zhang He dengan mudah menangkis serangan Juragan Fu dan membalasnya. Sampai keributan itu semakin heboh, barulah beberapa orang keluar untuk mencari bantuan dari prajurit-prajurit penjaga kota. Pertarungan semakin panas, namun Zhang He belum terkena serangan sama sekali. Yangmei dan Lu Xun sendiri sampai bengong dan bertanya-tanya siapa Zhang He ini sebenarnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, barulah beberapa prajurit Wei menerobos masuk ke tempat itu dengan senjata di tangan mereka. "Hentikan pertarungan ini!" Seru pemimpin prajurit itu. Namun saat ia melihat Zhang He, tombak di tangannya langsung terlepas dan mereka cepat-cepat bersoja. "Jendral Zhang He! Ada apa sebenarnya?"

Seluruh pengunjung yang terkejut, tak terkecuali Yangmei dan Lu Xun, apalagi Juragan Fu. Begitu tahu siapa lawannya, Juragan Fu langsung berlutut di tanah dan ber_kowtow_ berkali-kali. "Rupanya anda Jendral Zhang He! Saya mohon maaf, jendral! Ampuni saya!"

Zhang He tidak menggubris perkataan Juragan Fu, malah berbalik pada anak buahnya. "Prajurit, tangkap dia dan bawa ke penjara. Dia sudah berani menculik gadis dan menjualnya sebagai pelacur tanpa persetujuan dahulu!"

Juragan Fu ber_kowtow_ semakin keras. "Jendral! Ampun, jendral! Saya tidak tahu!"

"Kau tidak tahu apanya?" Bentak Zhang He. "Yangmei sudah menolak, tetapi kau masih memaksanya! Tidak bisa! Kau harus ditangkap! Prajurit, cepat!"

Tanpa disuruh dua kali, prajurit-prajurit itu segera mencekal tangan Juragan Fu dan menggiringnya keluar. Tak peduli seberapa keras dan berapa kalipun Juragan Fu menjerit-jerit, Zhang He sama sekali tidak mempedulikannya. Ia kembali menoleh ke arah Yangmei dan memberikan senyum menenangkan. "Sudahlah, Yangmei... tidak apa-apa lagi." Kata-kata ini hanya dibalas Yangmei dengan anggukan. Lu Xun yang melihatnya untuk sekilas merasa cemburu.

"Sekarang kita keluar dari tempat ini. Kau ikut aku." Katanya sambil mengajak Yangmei pergi.

"Sebentar, tuan. Saya punya kuda di belakang halaman. Saya ambil dulu." Pinta Yangmei dengan sopan.

Zhang He mengangguk. "Ambillah, dan jangan memanggilku tuan lagi. Panggil saja Zhang He."

Jadi, Yangmei keluar dan mendapati Huo Li di sana. Huo Li sekarang terlihat jauh lebih kurus. Tak heran, sudah seminggu dia ditinggal tidak makan dan minum apapun. Yangmei langsung melepaskan tali kekangnya. "Huo Li! Maaf, ya? Kau capek, ya? Lapar, ya? Maaf, ya?"

Tetapi di depan Yangmei, kuda itu tidak berkata apa-apa. Sebaliknya, pada Lu Xun, mantan tuannya itu, dia mengomel habis-habisan sampai Lu Xun juga ikutan kesal mendengarnya. "Tuan! Anda dan Nona Yangmei benar-benar keterlaluan! Apa maksudnya meninggalkanku seminggu tanpa makan? Memangnya Nona Yangmei bekerja sampai sekeras itu, ya?" Omelannya semakin lama semakin tajam dan tidak berkesudahan.

Lu Xun benar-benar tidak sabar sekarang. "Mulutmu itu bisa diam tidak, sih?" Balas Lu Xun. "Kau tidak tahu selama seminggu ini aku dan Yangmei juga tidak makan apa-apa. Kalau bukan karena Juragan Fu penipu itu, kita sekarang masih baik-baik saja!"

"Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Huo Li. Saat itu, Yangmei sudah naik ke bahu Huo Li dan mereka bertemu dengan Zhang He yang sudah menunggunya di gerbang kota. "Dan siapa orang itu?"Ceritanya panjang..." Jawab Lu Xun. Akhirnya ia pun memulai menceritakan kisahnya sementara perjalanan yang arahnya mereka tidak tahu kemana itu dimulai. Entah Zhang He akan membawanya kemana, dan entah apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka sesudah itu.

* * *

Yeah! Onto the next chap! ^^

Maaf kalo Zhang He kesannya rada 'pervert' di sini... tapi SUMPAH SAYA NGGAK BERMAKSUD DEMIKIAN! m(_ _)m

Dan lagi, berdasarkan FF yang sudah dulu2nya saya baca, entah gimana Zhang He rolenya selalu menyelamatkan _damsel in the distress_ dengan cara yang cukup unik seperti ini... ^^ Hehehe...


	45. Into the Danger

"Apa ini?"

Di depan pintu gerbang kota Luo Yang, Yangmei disambut, tetapi bukan dengan arak-arakan atau parade, melainkan dengan serombongan tentara Wei. Di depan, yang memimpin mereka adalah Cao Pi. Sima Yi, Penasihat Wei yang telah meracuni Lu Xun hingga menjadi kucing, juga berada di sana. Melihat itu, Lu Xun menggeram marah dalam pegangan tangan Yangmei.

Yangmei menolah ke arah Zhang He. "Zhang He! Apa-apaan, ini? Kau bawa kami ke tempat ini?"

"Lho? Bukankah kau adalah calon istri Pangeran Cao Pi?" Tanya Zhang He balik. Rupanya Zhang He tidak tahu-menahu sama sekali tentang penolakan dari Sun Ce, walhasil ia pun menganggap Yangmei sudah akan menjadi istri Cao Pi.

Putri Wu itu menggeleng keras. "Tidak! Aku tidak akan mengakuinya!" Kemudian ia berbalik menghadap ke arah Cao Pi dan Sima Yi sambil menuding kedua-duanya. "Cao Pi! Sima Yi! Dasar bajingan biadab! Mana Lu Xun? Kalau dia sampai mati, aku tidak akan segan-segan memotong leher kalian!"

Para pengawal itu mengangkat tombak mereka ke arah Yangmei, tetapi dia sama sekali tidak ketakutan. Cao Pi dan Sima Yi baru saja akan tertawa, sebelum tiba-tiba mata Penasihat Wei itu bertautan dengan mata emas yang tajam dan berkilat-kilat oleh amarah, yang ia tahu dengan pasti milik siapa.

Untuk sesaat lamanya, Sima Yi seperti melihat Lu Xun lagi, tetapi bukan Lu Xun yang berwujud kucing seperti sekarang, bukan juga Lu Xun yang tergeletak tak berdaya di benteng Wei di He Fei dulu. Yang ia lihat sekarang adalah Lu Xun yang seperti ketika ia berjuang mati-matian di depan jembatan He Fei itu. Lu Xun yang tidak kenal takut, yang akan melakukan apa saja demi orang yang dia cintai.

"Kau tidak sadar?" Sima Yi tertawa licik. "Orang yang kau cari itu sebenarnya dekat sekali dengamu."

Tentu saja Yangmei semakin bingung mendengar itu. "Lu Xun? Dekat sekali denganku? Dimana, dia?"

Barulah Cao Pi juga menyadari kucing berbulu kuning keemasan itu ada di tangan Yangmei. Dia maju mendekati putri itu. "Maaf, Putri Yangmei..." Katanya. "Tapi binatang tidak boleh masuk dalam istana Wei."

"Apa? Kau kira aku juga mau masuk ke istana Wei? Jangan gila! Lagipula, bukankah istana Wei penuh dengan binatang-binatang busuk seperti kalian?" Serunya sambil berbalik. Tetapi yang menunggu dibelakangnya adalah kepungan prajurit-prajurit Wei yang sudah siap dengan senjatanya. Melihat itu, Yangmei hanya bisa mendesis sambil melirik tajam ke arah Cao Pi. "Kau ini mau apa sebenarnya?"

Cao Pi menyeringai dengan tatapan puas tetapi juga kagum. "Kau sudah tahu, kan? Aku ingin kau jadi istriku."

Mendengar ini, bukan hanya Yangmei yang menggeram marah, Lu Xun yang ada di tangannya juga seperti disulut api. Huo Li yang tidak tahu apa-apa saja sampai mendengus mendengar perkataan itu. Yangmei dengan beraninya menuding langsung ke arah Cao Pi. "Jadi istrimu? Cuih! Tidak sudi! Yang akan menjadi suamiku cuma satu! Lu Xun dan Lu Xun saja!"

"Lu Xun?" Cao Pi kali ini tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Kau tahu, Yangmei? Kalau kau melihat dalam keadaan apa Lu Xun sekarang ini, mungkin kau tidak akan mau menjadi istrinya."

Lu Xun memicingkan matanya, menatap tajam ke arah Cao Pi seperti siap menyerangnya. Tetapi sekali lagi Yangmei tidak mengerti meski kucingnya itu sudah menunjukkan tanda-tanda yang cukup jelas. Putri Wu yang tidak tahu apa-apa itu bertanya dengan polosnya. "Memangnya Lu Xun bagaimana sekarang?" Kemudian ia melanjutkan, bukan dengan pertanyaan lagi tapi dengan pernyataan. "Kalau kau tahu bagaimana Lu Xun sekarang, berarti kau tahu dimana Lu Xun sekarang! Katakan padaku!"

Cao Pi baru saja akan menjawab, tetapi Sima Yi sudah maju terlebih dahulu dan menjawab. "Lu Xun yang kau cari itu ada di istana kami, Putri. Jika kau mau menemukannya, kau harus ikut dengan kami."

Dengan pandangan bingung dan bertanya, Cao Pi menoleh ke arah Sima Yi. Tetapi penasihatnya hanya tersenyum meyakinkan. Cao Pi pun akhirnya mengerti juga. Ini adalah cara yang mereka gunakan untuk memancing Yangmei agar ikut bersama mereka tanpa banyak melakukan perlawanan.

Tentu saja Lu Xun yang tahu ini adalah tipuan belaka langsung mengeong keras-keras seolah berusaha berkata pada Yangmei untuk tidak menuruti mereka. Tetapi mana bisa Yangmei mengerti bahasa binatang? Yang ada di pikirannya hanya Lu Xun yang kata mereka berada di istana Wei sekarang. Ia senang, tetapi sekaligus takut. Senang karena menemukan Lu Xun. Takut jika misalnya ia menemukannya sudah mati, atau mungkin dalam keadaan sudah disiksa habis-habisan.

Akhirnya, tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Yangmei langsung menjawab kedua petinggi Wei itu. "B-baiklah! Aku ikut! Aku mau ketemu Lu Xun! Dia ada di sana, kan? Dia masih hidup, kan? Dia tidak kalian apa-apakan, kan?" Tanya bertubi-tubi dengan nada penuh kekhawatiran.

"Kau akan tahu kalau sampai di istana nanti, Putri." Jawab Sima Yi sambil berbalik untuk menggiring Yangmei. Yangmei akhirnya hanya bisa mengikuti dari belakang.

_Kurang ajar kau Cao Pi, Sima Yi..._ Semakin lama Lu Xun semakin naik pitam melihat kejadian yang menimpa Yangmei bertubi-tubi ini. Yangmei adalah gadis yang polos, dan sekarang berani sekali mereka membohonginya. Tanpa mempedulikan keselamatannya lagi, dan tanpa memikirkan betapa sia-sianya hal yang ia lakukan itu, ia melompat dari pegangan tangan Yangmei dan menerjang Sima Yi yang berada di depannya.

"Hei! Apa-apaan kucing ini?" Sima Yi berbalik, kemudian berusaha menangkap kucing itu.

Yangmei melihat dengan penuh ketakutan. "Astaga! Li Mao! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Cao Pi langsung mencengkram tenguk kucing berbulu lebat itu, kemudian menatap lurus-lurus ke kedua mata emasnya. "Hmmm... jadi sekarang namamu Li Mao, ya?" Tanyanya lebih kepada kucing itu daripada kepada dirinya sendiri, seolah ia sudah pernah mengenal kucing itu sebelum melihatnya sekarang.

Yangmei sama sekali tidak mengerti. Ia bertanya lagi. "Memang dulu kau pernah memelihara kucing ini?"

"Oh..." Cao Pi menyeringai saat melihat Lu Xun yang berbentuk kucing itu menggeram marah sambil merenggangkan cakar-cakarnya. "Lebih dari sekedar memeliharanya, Yangmei..."

Kemudian Cao Pi menyerahkan kucing itu pada Sima Yi. "Kucing tidak diperbolehkan masuk ke istana Wei, apalagi jika dia kucing yang masih buas seperti ini. Bisa membahayakan." Ujar Sima Yi sambil pura-pura menimang kucing kecil itu. Lu Xun benar-benar merasa dipermalukan. Sekali lagi ia melompat untuk mencakar wajah Sima Yi, tetapi tangan Sima Yi yang bersarung tangan jari-jari yang tajam itu sudah mencengkramnya terlebih dahulu, membuatnya menjerit yang keluar seperti meongan.

"Hei! Jangan!" Yangmei berusaha merebut kembali kucing itu. "Kalau kalian tidak melepaskan Li Mao, lebih baik aku tidak ikut kalian! Aku akan cari cara lain untuk menolong Lu Xun!"

Ancaman ini akhirnya membuat Cao Pi dan Sima Yi terdiam. Sima Yi berbisik pada pangerannya. "Sudahlah, Pangeran Cao Pi. Apa yang bisa dilakukan seekor kucing? Biar saja kubawa, akan kuawasi kucing ini baik-baik." Usulan ini segera diterima baik oleh Cao Pi.

"Baiklah, Yangmei. Li Mao boleh kau bawa ke istana." Jawab Cao Pi akhirnya. "Tapi biarlah kucing ini dibawa Sima Yi untuk 'dijinakkan' terlebih dahulu."

Yangmei sebenarnya tidak ingin menyerahkan kucing itu pada siapapun. Ia takut Sima Yi yang kejam dan licik itu akan menyiksa kucingnya. Jangankan seekor kucing kecil yang rapuh, bahkan Lu Xun yang manusia sekalipun pernah disiksa olehnya. Tapi putri itu sama sekali tidak punya pilihan lain selain menuruti keinginan Cao Pi. Kalau tidak, maka mungkin selamanya ia tidak akan pernah bertemu Lu Xun lagi. "Baiklah... bawalah Li Mao... tapi tolong jangan kalian sakiti dia, ya?"

Cao Pi dan Sima Yi tersenyum puas melihat kepatuhan Yangmei. Akhirnya putri itu dituntun masuk ke dalam istana Wei. Namun Lu Xun beda, ia tidak sepatuh itu pada keduanya seperti Yangmei. Meski ia berwujud kucing sekarang, tapi kalau ia harus mati dalam wujud itu demi Yangmei, ia bersedia.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Istana Wei ternyata cukup berbeda dengan istana Wu di Jian Ye. Kalau di istana Wu jendral berpangkat tinggi tinggal bersama dengan keluarga Kaisar, tidak demikian halnya di Wei. Jendral tinggal membaur dengan rakyat, tetapi tentu saja di kediaman yang jauh lebih besar dan mewah. Sementara yang di dalam istana tersebut keseluruhan adalah keluarga Kaisar. Istana tersebut bentuknya cukup artistik. Di bagian luar adalah tembok istana yang sangat tinggi, kemudian di dalamnya langsung bertemu dengan ruangan-ruangan yang dibuat mengelilingi bagian dalam tembok tersebut. Rupanya itu adalah tempat untuk selir-selir dan putra-putri Kaisar. Menurut rumor, ini karena Cao Cao memiliki banyak selir. Baru di bagian dalam terdapat ruangan-ruangan untuk Kaisar, Permaisuri, dan keluarga-keluarga dekat lainnya.

Satu hal yang membuat Yangmei tidak senang di istana ini adalah tamannya. Bisa dikatakan di istana tersebut sama sekali tidak ada taman. Yang ada hanyalah tanah yang dipaving dengan batu-batu indah, ada yang terbuat dari marmer, granit, atau bahkan giok. Batu-batu itu diukir dengan indah, tetapi tetap saja Yangmei tidak menyukainya. Tempat itu sangat berbeda dengan istana Jian Ye yang rindang, hijau, dan penuh tanaman yang indah.

"Sudah sampai, kan?" Tanyanya pada Cao Pi sesudah mereka masuk. "Sekarang, tunjukkan dimana Lu Xun."

Sampai di sini Cao Pi menghentikan langkahnya, kemudian berbalik pada Yangmei yang mulai menampakkan kecurigaannya. "Kau mau tahu dimana Lu Xun sekarang, Yangmei?" Tentu saja putri itu mengangguk keras sekuat-kuatnya. Cao Pi mulai memegang dagu Yangmei dengan kedua tangannya, kemudian mengangkat wajah gadis itu untuk bertemu dengan matanya. Yangmei bergidik takut saat melihat seringai Cao Pi yang licik itu. "Lu Xun tidak ada di sini, Putri... dia sudah mati!"

"APA?"

Yangmei menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Kakinya mundur beberapa langkah, tetapi Cao Pi maju mendekatinya. Saat mendengar kabar itu, Yangmei merasa seperti disambar petir. Matanya langsung mengalirkan airmata yang berderai membasahi wajahnya. Lu Xun? Mati? Tidak mungkin! "Kau jangan bohong!" Seru Yangmei kuat-kuat di tengah isak tangisnya. "Tidak mungkin! Lu Xun sudah berjanji akan kembali! Kau jangan ngomong sembarangan! Mana buktinya?"

"Kau sudah mencarinya di He Fei, tetapi tidak menemukannya, kan?" Cao Pi bertanya balik, membuat Yangmei tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. "Bayangkan saja, Lu Xun sudah tertangkap di He Fei. Apa kau kira aku akan membiarkannya keluar hidup-hidup? Selain itu, seandainya ia keluar hidup-hidup pun, bagaimana ia bisa bertahan dengan tubuhnya sehabis disiksa? Apa menurutmu dia masih ada kesempatan untuk hidup?"

Cao Pi memang sengaja membohongi Yangmei. Toh sekarang putri itu sudah berada dalam istananya, dan tidak mungkin ia bisa melarikan diri. Yangmei yang mendengar kabar itu langsung terguncang. Bagaimana mungkin itu bisa terjadi? Bukankah Lu Xun sudah berjanji akan kembali padanya? Apakah janji itu sekali lagi janji palsu? Tapi... memang saat ia melihat dalam bayangannya Lu Xun disiksa begitu, ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi, dan ia sudah mempersiapkan diri kalau-kalau hal itu akan terjadi.

Yang ia tidak siap adalah saat ia mendapati pengorbanan Lu Xun itu sia-sia.

Lu Xun berjuang sampai mengorbankan nyawanya agar Yangmei tidak tertangkap oleh Cao Pi. Tapi, dimanakah dia sekarang? Di istana Wei! Ia sudah tidak mungkin bisa lari lagi. Lagipula, sekarang ia sendirian, Lu Xun tidak ada di sini. Dan siapa yang tahu apa yang akan dilakukan orang-orang Wei ini padanya? Berdasarkan apa yang ia alami saat ia tertangkap di He Fei dulu, ia sudah cukup trauma untuk bertemu dengan sesuatu yang berbau Wei lagi, terutama jika tidak sedang bersama Lu Xun.

"Itu... Bohong, kan?" Tanya Yangmei lagi dengan nada memaksa. Matanya yang sudah memerah itu menatap Cao Pi lekat-lekat dengan tatapan memohon. "Kau cuma bohong untuk menakut-nakutiku, kan? Dia sekarang pasti masih ada di sini, kan? Dia masih hidup, kan? Hanya saja kau mungkin menawan atau memenjarakannya sekarang. Ya kan?"

Cao Pi mengangkat bahu dengan dinginnya. "Untuk apa aku membiarkannya hidup di istana ini? hanya mengotor-ngotori tempat ini saja." Mendengar ini, tangisan Yangmei semakin keras dan pilu. Seolah Langit pun bergetar mendengar tangisannya itu. Gadis itu menangis menggerung-gerung saat mendengar kebohongan yang dikatakannya, tetapi Cao Pi sama sekali tidak menaruh belas kasihan padanya. "Sekarang Yangmei, kau tahu tunanganmu itu sudah mati. Kedua orangtuamu mati. Orang-orang Wu pun sekarang tidak ada di sini. Kau kira kau punya siapa lagi?"

Dengan suara terisak, Yangmei menggeleng lemah. Bukan karena ia sedang menjawab pertanyaan Cao Pi, tetapi karena ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi. Ia benar-benar terpukul atas semua kejadian ini. Kenapa? Kenapa hanya dalam satu pertarungan di He Fei saja ia bisa kehilangan semuanya? Bahkan orang yang paling penting dalam hidupnya juga sudah mati secara mengerikan di tempat itu. Semua ini... salah siapa kalau bukan Pangeran Wei di depannya ini?

Tetapi kalau kejadian itu diputar lagi dari awal, bukankah ini semua adalah kesalahannya? Darimanakah asal semua runtutan kejadian buruk ini bermula? Semua ini bermula ketika ia tidak mengindahkan nasihat Lu Xun yang menyuruhnya untuk tidak menunjukkan kekuatannya di Xu Chang dulu.

"Kau seharusnya melihat Lu Xun waktu itu, Yangmei..." Bisik Cao Pi dengan suara sinisnya di telinga Yangmei. "Sayang waktu itu yang melihatnya hanya ayahmu saja. Yah... aku membunuh ayahmu dan Lu Xun hampir pada saat yang bersamaan. Lu Xun waktu itu..." Cao Pi tertawa, membuat Yangmei ingin membunuhnya saat itu juga. "... benar-benar kasihan sekali tampangnya. Heh... awalnya dia berani benar menantangku. Tapi sebelum mati, dia sampai memohon-mohon padaku untuk melepaskannya."

"BOHONG!" Yangmei berseru sekuat-kuatnya, kemudian mendorong pangeran itu. Sayang benar kekuatannya tidak sanggup untuk melukai Cao Pi. "Kau bohong! Aku tidak percaya Lu Xun memohon untuk dilepaskan pada orang serendah kau! Kalau memang Lu Xun harus mati di tanganmu, yang sama sekali tidak bisa aku percaya, dia akan mati secara terhormat! Dia akan menerima kematiannya dengan berani!"

Kali ini Yangmei meletakkan tangannya di dadanya sendiri. Suaranya lebih pelan, tetapi sungguh-sungguh dan keberanian itu masih terdengar jelas. "Kuberitahu sesuatu. Lu Xun matipun bukan karena keinginanmu. Bukan karena kau yang membunuhnya!" Katanya dengan seruan yang membuat siapapun kaget sekaligus bingung. "Dia mati karena dia yang memilih sendiri untuk mati menggantikan aku! Kau sama sekali tidak bisa dan tidak akan pernah bisa mengalahkannya, apalagi membunuhnya dan membuatnya memohon padamu!"

Tentu saja apa yang dikatakan Yangmei adalah kebenaran, tetapi Cao Pi yang sudah kedua kalinya mendapat perlakuan kasar dan tidak tahu sopan-santun itu langsung mencekal tangan Yangmei dan meremasnya kuat-kuat sampai Yangmei merintih kesakitan. "Baiklah... baiklah... itu benar, Yangmei..." Katanya dengan suara rendah sambil menggeram. "Berarti kaulah yang membunuhnya, kan?"

Pertanyaan itu tidak bisa dijawab Yangmei. Akhirnya Cao Pi pun melanjutkan dengan nada menang. "Karena kaulah yang membunuhnya, aku sama sekali tidak bersalah bukan?"

Yangmei masih terdiam.

Barulah akhirnya Cao Pi melepaskan tangan gadis itu keras-keras. Yangmei memegang pergelangan tangannya sambil berusaha menahan sakit. Cao Pi memegang kedua pipi Yangmei dengan kedua belah tangannya, semenetara Yangmei tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk mengelak. Ia hanya bisa menutup matanya rapat-rapat. "Yangmei sayang..." Katanya dengan nada seperti racun. "Sekarang Lu Xun tidak ada, dan kau sendirian di tempat ini. Aku punya tawaran menarik untukmu. Kau akan menjadi istriku. Bagaimana?"

Sekali lagi Yangmei tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Atau mungkin kau lebih suka kuserahkan pada prajurit-prajurit itu untuk dijadikan mainan mereka?" Ancamnya dengan nada lebih sadis lagi. Mendengar ini, mata Yangmei terbuka lebar karena trauma yang pernah dialaminya itu. Ia tidak ingin merasakannya lagi. Ia tidak ingin ada satupun lelaki menyentuh setiap senti tubuhnya dan menikmatinya. Ia tidak mau, kecuali jika yang melakukannya adalah Lu Xun sendiri.

Tetapi bukankah kedua pilihan itu sama saja? Entah dengan Cao Pi atau dengan prajurit-prajurit bejat itu ia harus menyerahkan tubuhnya. Tetapi dengan Cao Pi, ia bisa lebih berharap. "Lu Xun pernah bilang padaku, kau menginginkanku bukan supaya aku menjadi istri, apalagi Permaisuri. Katanya kau baru saja menikah dengan putri Zhen Ji." Katanya tegas. "Lu Xun bilang, kau hanya menginginkanku karena kekuatanku, kan?"

Kali ini, mata Cao Pi-lah yang terbuka lebar. Rupanya rencananya pun sudah diketahui oleh Yangmei, yang sama sekali tidak bisa ia duga. Putri yang dikiranya bodoh dan tidak tahu apa-apa itu ternyata tahu banyak dari tunangannya. Melihat Cao Pi yang tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, Yangmei melanjutkan lagi. "Aku juga punya tawaran. Aku akan menjadi istrimu, dan kau boleh memiliki kekuatanku. Tapi satu hal yang tidak boleh kau lakukan adalah mencemariku atau melukaiku."

Kali ini Yangmei-lah yang menawarkan kekuatannya. Tentu saja Cao Pi tidak akan menolak. Memangnya kenapa dia harus melakukan persetubuhan dengan Yangmei kalau ia sudah punya Zhen Ji? Bukankah dari awal ia memang hanya menginginkan kekuatannya saja? "Baiklah." Ia menyetujui tawaran itu. "Tapi mulai sekarang kekuatanmu itu akan jadi milikku."

"Tidak bisa semudah itu." Yangmei menggelengkan kepalanya. "Akan kulihat dulu, jika kata-katamu itu bisa dipegang, barulah aku akan selamanya membantumu dengan kekuatan ini." Katanya dengan nada menantang. "Sekarang cepat sebar luaskan berita pernikahan kita. Aku tidak ingin menunda-nunda lagi, kecuali kalau kau tidak ingin melihat kekuatan ini selamanya."

Cao Pi menerima tawaran Yangmei itu. "Baiklah, Putri Yangmei dari Wu." Jawabnya. "Pernikahan ini akan dilangsungkan besar-besaran. Seminggu lagi. Seminggu lagi dan pesta akan segera diadakan. Jadi, bersiaplah."

Pangeran Wei itu meninggalkan Yangmei sendirian. Sekarang ia digiring oleh beberapa prajurit dan dayang-dayang istana Wei untuk pergi ke kamarnya di bagian kamar selir. Cao Pi mungkin boleh mengiranya bodoh dan tidak tahu apa-apa, tetapi justru disitulah letak keuntungannya. Mungkin baru kali ini otak Yangmei ia gunakan seperti layaknya Lu Xun menggunakan otaknya untuk menyusun strategi. Semua ini adalah bagian dari taktiknya, untuk menyelamatkannya sendiri dan Lu Xun dari neraka ini. Dalam hatinya, ia percaya Lu Xun masih hidup, tidak mungkin ia akan mati semudah itu. Tidak mungkin Phoenix yang sudah dijanjikan dan dinanti-nantikan akan mati semudah itu tanpa menggenapkan tugasnya. Apapun yang terjadi akalnya ini tidak boleh sampai gagal, kalau tidak, mungkin ia dan Lu Xun benar-benar akan mati.

Barulah saat itu sadar, kucing kecilnya entah dibawa kemana sekarang oleh Sima Yi.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Yangmei sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa kucing yang ia bawa-bawa itu adalah Lu Xun yang asli, yang selama ini dicarinya tanpa kenal lelah. Meski sekarang dalam wujud kucing, Sima Yi tetap saja menyiksanya dengan kejam. Bulu kucing yang berwarna emas itu sekarang berlumuran darah merah. Sarung tangan dengan kuku tajam di tangan Sima Yi itu beberapa kali digunakan untuk mencakar tubuhnya.

Kali ini Sima Yi mengeluarkan sebuah botol lagi dari sebuah lemari di kamarnya. Ia memamerkan botol itu di depan mata emas Lu Xun yang meredup karena hampir tak sadarkan diri. Tentu saja, sebagai kucing tubuhnya tidak sekuat ketika ia masih manusia.

"Kau lihat ini, Lu Xun?" Tanyanya sambil menggerak-gerakkan botol itu. "Dalam botol ini adalah penawar untuk racun yang merubahmu jadi kucing. Hanya saja, obat ini hanya akan bertahan beberapa menit saja."

Sekali lagi, obat itu dicekokkan ke mulut Lu Xun, tetapi kali ini ia tidak menolak. Meski hanya dalam waktu beberapa menit saja, ia sudah cukup puas menjadi manusia lagi. Rasa pahit dan terbakar saat obat itu masuk dalam kerongkongannya masih sama, tetapi kali ini ia berusaha kuat. Tidak mungkin ia menyianyiakan waktunya yang hanya beberapa beberapa menit dengan pingsan. Akhirnya, penawar itu ditelannya seluruhnya.

Berangsur-angsur tubuhnya kembali menjadi manusia. Tetapi berkat siksaan yang diterimanya beberapa saat lalu waktu ia masih bertubuh kucing, ia hampir tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya karena menahan sakit.

"Lebih mudah berbicara denganmu seperti ini..." Kata Sima Yi sambil memandang Lu Xun yang berwujud manusia sekarang duduk bersandarkan tembok. Nafasnya masih terengah-engah. "Kau kuat juga rupanya. Bagaimana hidupmu sebagai kucing?"

Lu Xun hanya menatap Sima Yi dengan mata emas yang sama yang dimilikinya meski ia kucing. "Mau apa kau sekarang?"

"Aduh... aduh..." Sima Yi menggelengkan kepala dengan gerakan seperti mengejek, yang membuat Lu Xun menggeram marah. "Bahkan kau tidak berterima kasih setelah aku mengembalikanmu menjadi manusia lagi? Tapi, maaf saja, Lu Xun. Setelah ini, mungkin kau tidak akan kembali jadi manusia lagi."

"Sial..." Lu Xun mendesah tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa. Tangan dan kakinya sekarang terikat kuat, dan betapapun ia berusaha melepaskan ikatannya, ikatan itu tidak akan pernah bisa lepas kecuali ada orang yang mau melepasnya. "Kau sudah tahu aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Apalagi yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?"

Sima Yi menyeringai sambil berjongkok di depan Lu Xun, kemudian memegang pipinya dengan satu tangannya. Lu Xun hanya bisa membiarkan Sima Yi melakukannya tanpa protes. "Aku merasa sayang, Lu Xun. Sayang sekali..." Katanya sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Padahal kau begitu sempurna sebagai manusia. Tetapi kau sampai menjadi kucing demi Yangmei itu..."

Lu Xun menggertakkan giginya saat Penasihat Wei itu berkata begitu. "Cepat katakan!"

"Baiklah... baiklah..." Sima Yi akhirnya menyahut dengan ketakutan yang dibuat-buat. "Seperti yang kau tahu, Lu Xun. Pangeran Cao Pi akan segera memperistri Yangmei."

Lu Xun tidak kaget, ia sudah tahu itu akan terjadi saat ia tidak menjadi manusia. Yang ia sayangkan adalah kenapa ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun dalam keadaan genting seperti itu. "Sebelum itu terjadi, Sima Yi, aku akan keluar dari tempat ini dan membawa lari Yangmei."

"Begitu?" Tanya Sima Yi balik. "Asal tahu saja, Lu Xun. Pernikahan mereka akan dilangsungkan seminggu lagi. Dalam waktu sedekat itu, dan dengan wujudmu yang sebagai kucing, apa kau kira kau bisa menghentikan mereka?"

"Secepat itu?" Lu Xun membelalakkan matanya karena terkejut. "Pernikahan itu akan dilaksanakan satu minggu lagi? Bagaimana bisa?"

Sebelum pertanyaan itu dijawab, Cao Pi masuk ke dalam kamar Sima Yi. Pangeran Wei itu kaget mendapati Lu Xun yang sekarang berwujud manusia, tetapi dalam tubuh berlumuran darah. "Wah... wah... akhirnya si kucing mendapat kembali wujud aslinya."

"Cao Pi!" Lu Xun berteriak marah. "Kau apakan Meimei? Apa yang membuat dia sampai bersedia menikahimu?"

Pangeran Wei itu tidak melakukan apapun kecuali mengangkat bahu dengan cueknya. "Kau mau tahu, Lu Xun? Aku tidak melakukan apapun. Dialah yang bersedia dan bahkan memintaku untuk memperistrinya begitu kubohongi bahwa kau sudah mati."

"Mana mungkin Meimei melakukan hal itu?" Balas Lu Xun dengan nada yang lebih sengit dari yang tadi. "Meimei adalah gadis yang setia! Dan meski kau kira dia bodoh, tidak mungkin dia percaya pada omonganmu itu! Aku sudah janji padanya bahwa aku akan kembali, dan aku yakin dia lebih percaya pada janjiku daripada omongan bohongmu itu!" Serunya penuh kemarahan. Kalau sekarang tangan dan kakinya tidak terikat, tidak mungkin ia masih duduk tanpa melakukan apapun.

"Kalau kau tidak percaya..." Cao Pi menjawab dengan santai. "Kenapa dia tidak menolak saat kukatakan pesta pernikahan kami akan diadakan seminggu lagi?" Kemudian dia pun berjongkok di depan Lu Xun seperti yang tadi dilakukan Sima Yi. "Sayang sekali, Lu Xun. Kau masih akan berwujud kucing, dan kucing tidak diperbolehkan masuk ke pesta pernikahan." Ejeknya sambil mengelus kepala Lu Xun seolah Lu Xun waktu itu masih adalah kucing. "Kucing yang baik, seharusnya menunggu saja, ya?"

Lu Xun tahu sekarang, ia tidak boleh emosi saat menghadapi Cao Pi. Beberapa bulan yang lalu saat di He Fei ia memenangkan perang mulut dengan Cao Pi karena tidak emosi. Sekarang pun ia tidak boleh mengizinkan emosinya menuntunnya. "Begitu? Dengar, Cao Pi. Hanya dalah waktu seminggu ini aku akan kembali menjadi manusia, dan saat pernikahanmu nanti, aku akan merebut Yangmei dari gandengan tanganmu." Katanya sambil membalas seringai Cao Pi dengan senyum yang mantap. "Dan saat itulah seluruh rakyatmu akan tahu kalau kau rupanya adalah pangeran yang tidak tahu diri, sama tidak tahu dirinya dengan ayahmu yang suka mengambil istri orang lain." Katanya tajam.

Mendengar ayahnya di sebut-sebut, tiba-tiba mata Cao Pi berubah tajam, dipenuhi amarah. "Jangan sebut-sebut tua bangka itu lagi!" Serunya sambil menjambak rambut Lu Xun. "Kau kira aku akan membiarkanmu menjadi manusia lagi? Tidak akan! Kau selama-lamanya akan terkurung dalam tubuh kucing!" Meski rambutnya dijambak oleh Cao Pi dengan keras, Lu Xun sama sekali tidak menunjukkan bahwa ia kesakitan. Justru sebaliknya, ia menatap Cao Pi dengan senyum menantang.

Cao Pi melayangkan tinjunya ke dada Lu Xun. Menerima pukulan yang tidak bisa ia hindari lagi, Lu Xun memekik kesakitan. Dari sudut bibirnya darah mengalir, tetapi ia tidak melakukan apa-apa selain menatap Cao Pi dengan tajam seperti biasa.

"Sima Yi, kapan dia akan berubah jadi kucing lagi?" Tanyanya pada penasihatnya.

"Yang Mulia Pangeran..." Jawab Sima Yi. "Tidak lama lagi. Apakah anda ingin melihatnya?"

Cao Pi mengangguk. Tak lama kemudian Lu Xun merasakan perasaan panas itu kembali ke tubuhnya. Ia merasakan tubuhnya kembali ke wujud kucingnya, dan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk menghindari perubahan itu. Tidak, tidak mungkin ia menjerit-jerit atau mengeong-ngeong di depan kedua musuhnya yang sekarang memandanganya seperti sedang melihat pertunjukan komedi. Mereka tertawa puas sambil mengejeknya sambil menyaksikan perubahan wujudnya itu.

Lu Xun tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi.

* * *

Hmmm... Kalo mengingat tentang Istana Luo Yang ini, saya jadi pengen bikin Tour de China part 2... XD Kali ini tentang istana Wei di Luo Yang... Hehehe...

EHM! PEMBERITAHUAN PENTING!

Kalo ada yang nyadar, ibukota Wei itu mestinyta bukan di Luo Yang tapi do Xu Chang. Cuma, aku pikir mending jangan di Xu Chang karena seperti yang kita tahu, di chap berapa itu aku lupa, kan Wu menyerang Xu Chang. Nah, jadi nggak mungkin rasanya kalo sebuah kotaraja dari sebuah kerajaan bakal kena serang. Jadi ibukota Wei aku pindahkan di Luo Yang.

Padahal juga, yang mestinya kotarajanya di Luo Yang itu adalah Dinasti Han! (itu loh... Dinasti yang eksis sebelum dihancurkan sama Cao Pi pas Three Kingdom Period). Nah, di FF ini, ceritanya Cao Pi BELUM menghancurkan Dinasti Han itu. Berarti kan mestinya Luo Yang jadi ibukotanya Dinasti Han, bukan Wei. Trus, kalo Luo Yang dijadikan ibukotanya Wei, Ibukotanya Dinasti Han gemana, donk? Nah... untuk itu saya sudah menyiapkan kota yang lain...

Menurut sejarah Three Kingdom, pernah suatu kali Dong Zhuo memindahkan ibukota dari Luo Yang ke Chang An. Nah, sekarang jadinya ibukota masing2 kerajaan itu gini...:  
Dinasti Han: Chang An  
Wu: Jian Ye (tetep)  
Wei: Luo Yang  
Shu:Cheng Du (tetep)

Getu... ^^ yahhh... sekedar pemberitahuan aja... ^^

Yeah! Onto the LAST CHAPTER! ^^


	46. Last Meeting

Akhirnya... sudah sampe juga di chapter paling terakhir... betapa senangnya ^^... juga sedih... T-T

Yahhh... tapi tenang aja... kan masih ada bagian 2... ^^ Hehehe...

Jadi, sekedar pemberitahuan, di bagian 2 tuh nggak bakalan pake 3rd PERSON POV lagi! Tapi pake 1st PERSON POV! Personnya tuh bisa Lu Xun, Yangmei, dan mungkin nantinya bakal Zhao Yun, Zhou Ying, ato chara-chara yang laen... ^^ Hehehe... alasannya saya pindahkan POVnya yah... karena nulis 1st PERSON POV itu lebih enak, kayaknya bisa lebih menjiwai... hohohoho... (yah moga2 aja nggak sangking menjiwainya sampe terkesan lebay... XD)

Ehm, chapter ini adalah pertama kali saya menggunakan 1st PERSON POV di cerita ini... silahkan dibaca... ^^

* * *

_**Lu Xun**_

Satu minggu begitu cepatnya berlalu, dan aku masih tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Meimei... apa yang harus kulakukan? Bagaimana caraku menolongmu? Apa kau tidak pernah sadar kalau kucing yang selalu kubawa-bawa adalah Lu Xun yang kau cari-cari itu? Kenapa sekarang kau tertangkap lagi? Apa yang harus kulakukan kali ini?

Aku masih berwujud kucing, dan tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan. Sima Yi, Penasihat Wei itu, telah mengurungku dalam kurungan besi yang kuat. Dia cerdik sekali. Tapi, tidak tahu bagaimana caranya, aku harus mengalahkan kecerdikannya itu, kalau tidak mau sampai Yangmei selama-lamanya menjadi milik Cao Pi.

Pintu ruangan yang gelap itu terbuka, dan sekali lagi aku melihat Sima Yi masuk. Aku sudah muak melihatnya! Aku hanya membuang muka, sambil pura-pura tidak memperhatikan kedatangannya.

Di luar dugaan, ternyata dia mengeluarkanku dari kurungan besi ini. Sambil memegang tengukku, ia memaksaku menatapnya. Ketika melihat mukanya yang licik itu, aku ingin sekali menggunakan kedua cakarku itu untuk mencakarnya.

"Lu Xun..." Katanya sambil memainkan ekorku dengan tangannya yang satunya. "Tahukah kau? Hari ini pernikahan Pangeran Cao Pi dan Yangmei akan diadakan."

Bodoh. Tentu saja aku tahu. Bagaimana aku bisa tidak? Meski sebentar lagi dia akan menjadi istri Cao Pi, dalam hati aku masih menganggapnya tunanganku.

"Ternyata omonganmu itu hanya gertakan saja, ya? Kukira dalam waktu seminggu ini kau memang akan melakukan sesuatu."

Benar. Tapi bagaimana caranya, aku waktu itu sama sekali belum memikirkannya.

"Kalau begitu, jangan harap kau bisa melihat Yangmei lagi."

Aku benar-benar tidak tahan dengan ucapannya yang sombong itu. Dengan kelicikannya, dengan segala trik kotornya, dengan rencana jahatnya pada Yangmei, semuanya. Laki-laki ini jugalah yang telah merubahku menjadi kucing, dan entah bagaimana caranya aku harus bisa kembali ke wujud asliku.

Namun apa yang dia lakukan ternyata sungguh diluar dugaanku. Dari pinggangnya ia mengeluarkan sebilah belati, kemudian mendekatkannya ke leherku. Aku hanya bisa menatapnya dengan mata lebar. "Dan dengan begitu, Lu Xun, kurasa tidak ada gunanya kau hidup lagi. Aku salah, seharusnya waktu itu aku tidak menghentikan Pangeran Cao Pi untuk membunuhmu."

Pisau yang berkilat-kilat ketajamannya itu mulai mengiris kulitku. Tidak! Aku tidak boleh mati sekarang! Tidak pada saat Yangmei masih dalam bahaya! Aku bersedia untuk mati seperti di He Fei dulu jika Yangmei sudah aman, tetapi kalau dia masih dalam bahaya, bagaimana aku bisa meninggalkannya sendirian?

Tapi, dalam keadaanku seperti kucing ini, bisakah kulakukan sesuatu untuk menyelamatkan diri?

"Sebentar lagi upacara penghormatan pada Langit, Bumi, kedua orangtua, dan sesama pengantin akan dilaksanakan."

Tidak... kalau sampai itu selesai dilaksanakan... maka menurut tradisi China, Yangmei akan selamanya menjadi milik Cao Pi.

"Sayang kau tidak bisa memberi mereka ucapan selamat, ya?"

Jangankan menyelamati, melihatpun aku tidak sudi! Tidak mungkin ini akan kubiarkan terjadi. Biarlah, mungkin setelah pertaruhan ini aku akan mati, tapi kalau aku diam saja aku pun akan mati. Kenekatanku akhirnya mengalahkan akal sehat, dan dengan sekuat tenaga aku menggerakkan kepalaku, kemudian menggigit pisau itu. Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan mata pisau yang tajam itu yang sekarang merobek mulutku. Sebelum Sima Yi sempat memulihkan keterkejutannya, aku menggerakkan pisau itu. Tepat mengenai tangannya!

"AH! Sialan kau!" Sima Yi melepaskanku karena kesakitan. Tanpa menunggu waktu, aku langsung melesat keluar dari ruangan itu, dan tidak sampai beberapa detik kemudian aku sudah berada di luar. Pisau berdarah itu masih kugigit dengan gigiku sekuat-kuatnya, kalau-kalau nanti tengah jalan akan terjadi sesuatu.

"Kembali kau! Kembali, kucing sialan!"

Hmph! Tidak akan!

Aku berlari sementara Sima Yi mengejarku. Tak lama, aku pun sampai ke halaman istana Wei yang berbatu itu. Di sanalah pesta pernikahan terkutuk itu diadakan. Banyak orang yang berkumpul sambil berusaha melihat kedua pengantin. Keadaan ini menguntungkanku. Aku bisa menerobos kerumunan orang itu jauh lebih mudah dari Sima Yi, sambil mencari-cari dimana Yangmei berada. Merasa pisau itu tidak kubutuhkan lagi, aku melepaskannya.

Mataku akhirnya melihat sosoknya di depan sebuah aula yang sangat megah dan besar. Di sanalah Yangmei berdiri... bersama Cao Pi.

Tinggal sedikit lagi. Tinggal sedikit lagi aku akan sampai padanya. Kali ini akan kulakukan apapun agar ia tahu aku ini Lu Xun. Mungkin selama-lamanya aku akan tetap dalam wujud seperti ini, tetapi aku hanya ingin satu hal.

Aku hanya ingin dia tahu aku tidak mengingkari janjiku. Aku hanya ingin dia tahu aku terus bersamanya dan tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya. Entah dalam wujud kucing atau manusia, asal tetap bisa bersamanya dan melindunginya, akan kulakukan apa saja.

Entah kenapa, apakah perasaanku saja atau bukan, jalan menuju aula itu sangat panjang dan tidak ada habisnya. Lantai batu berukir yang kupijak ini seperti bergerak membawaku ke sana, dan tangga-tangga yang menuntunku kepadanya seperti tidak pernah berhenti untuk menyemangatiku. Meski begitu, perjalanan ini seolah tidak ada habisnya.

Dalam benakku, tiba-tiba terlintas segala kejadian yang sudah terjadi seumur hidupku. Aku teringat saat Cao Cao menyerang Wujun, tempat tinggalku dulu. Aku teringat saat aku akhirnya harus tinggal bersama pamanku di Lu Jiang. Aku teringat saat pertama kali aku melihat Yangmei dan bagaimana kehidupanku sesudah itu di istana. Aku teringat segala kejadian masa kecil yang kami lewati, bahkan saat dimana aku mengajarinya.

Namun ingatan yang berputar di otakku tidak hanya sampai di situ.

Tiba-tiba seolah-olah pemandangan di sisi kanan dan kiriku yang penuh dengan manusia itu berubah seluruhnya. Aku seperti melihat layar yang bergerak menunjukkan seluruh kejadian yang kualami. Kali ini, aku melihat Yangmei yang pertama kali memamerkan kekuatannya di Xu Chang, kemudian bagaimana Cao Pi dan Sima Yi berencana untuk mendapatkannya. Aku melihat Yangmei yang menyusup pada keberangkatan kami ke He Fei, yang akhirnya semakin membuat masalah berlarut-larut. Yang hampir membuatku berhenti berlari adalah pemandangan jembatan He Fei itu. Jembatan perpisahan dimana Yangmei terakhir kali melihatku sebagai manusia.

Sesudah itu, apa yang kulalui tidaklah mudah, bahkan sampai detik ini. Bagaimana aku bisa hidup sampai sekarang, sementara Kaisar Sun Ce sudah dibunuh di benteng He Fei itu membuatku heran. Apa memang aku tidak boleh mati sebelum memastikan Yangmei dalam keadaan yang aman?

Tapi... kenapa?

Kenapa seorang Yangmei? Apa mungkin memang benar apa yang dikatakannya, waktu ia mengatakan bahwa aku adalah malaikat yang diutus Tian khusus untuk melindunginya? Apakah itu benar? Entah benar atau tidak, aku sama sekali tidak akan membiarkan Yangmei dalam bahaya, itulah hal yang kuyakini.

Jika kupikir-pikir, bukankah ini semua adalah kesalahannya? Bukankah dia yang tidak mempedulikan peringatanku di Xu Chang waktu itu? Bukankah dia yang dengan nakalnya menyusup ikut ke dalam perang He Fei? Bukankah saat itu dia sendiri yang bertindak gegabah lari ke benteng Wei sampai aku yang harus menyelamatkannya? Bukankah semua yang ia lakukan itu pada akhirnya hanya menimbulkan mengakibatkan apa yang terjadi padaku saat ini?

Mungkin Cao Pi, Sima Yi, Kaisar Sun Ce, Permaisuri Da Qiao, Zhou Ying, bahkan Huo Li pun benar saat mereka bertanya kenapa aku bisa menyayangi Yangmei, dan dengan tidak hentinya menolongnya dalam keadaan apapun meski taruhannya adalah nyawaku sendiri. Mungkin mereka pantas untuk merasa heran, dan justru akulah yang aneh jika aku tidak menyadarinya.

Jadi, bukankah aku harus berhenti?

Seiring dengan langkah-langkah yang sudah kulalui, aku merasa kakiku semakin lelah. Bukan hanya karena berlari, tetapi karena pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari mereka yang harus kujawab satu per satu. Aku ingat malam saat Cao Pi menanyaiku. Aku ingat hari dimana Kaisar Sun Ce bertanya padaku tentang hal itu sebelum kematiannya. Bahkan aku ingat bagaimana Huo Li yang dengan otak binatangnya itu berusaha mengerti jawabanku. Aku teringat bagaimana mereka tidak bisa memahami alasan itu.

Tapi aku tidak bohong saat mengatakannya. Aku memang mencintainya. Aku tidak peduli apa saja yang telah dia lakukan sampai membuatku seperti ini. Aku tidak peduli kalau dia tidak sadar apa yang selama ini kulakukan untuknya. Aku tidak peduli betapa berbedanya dia saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya dibanding sekarang ini.

Bahkan aku tidak peduli apakah dia masih menyayangiku atau tidak dengan wujudku yang seperti ini.

Aku cuma peduli satu hal. Aku sayang padanya, dan aku tidak akan berhenti menyayanginya sampai Phoenix bukan lagi menyebar kedamaian tetapi kebencian, yang sama sekali tidak mungkin terjadi.

Artinya, sampai kapanpun aku akan selalu mencintainya, tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi. Dan itulah yang membuat kakiku sekali lagi menambah kecepatannya. Aku tidak akan menyerah! Aku tidak akan menyerah di tempat ini! Bukankah aku sendiri yang pernah berjanji padanya tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya sampai kapanpun?

Aneh, biasanya seseorang akan melihat semua kejadian masa lalunya ketika ia akan mati. Saat ini, aku sudah seperti melihat masa laluku diputar di depan mataku. Segala kesedihan dan kesenangan, keberhasilan dan kegagalan, kebanggaan dan rasa malu, semuanya sudah ada dalam pikiranku sekali lagi. Jadi, apakah aku akan mati sekarang?

Tanpa terasa, anak tangga terakhir sudah kupijak. Jarak antara aku dan Yangmei sangat dekat sekali sekarang. Yangmei sekarang memegang sebuah gelas berisi arak _xi jiu_ yang digunakan saat pernikahan. Sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi aku akan sampai padanya. Tidak ada sama sekali yang menyadari kehadiran kucing sepertiku, sampai tiba-tiba tanpa kusadari Sima Yi pun menerobos kerumunan itu untuk mengejarku.

Aku melompat, sekuat apapun kedua kaki belakangku mengizinkan. Kepalaku langsung menumbuk cangkir arak di tangan Yangmei, dan saat itu juga cangkir itu jatuh ke tanah sebelum pecah berkeping-keping. Tetapi seiring dengan jatuhnya cangkir itu, Sima Yi pun melepaskan serangannya.

Serangan itu sampai padaku tepat saat Yangmei menangkap tubuh kucingku. Aku mendengarnya menjerit meneriakkan namaku sebagai kucing peliharaannya. Rupanya dia masih belum sadar aku adalah Lu Xun.

Senar itu dicabut dari tubuhku, tetapi aku tidak punya cukup tenaga dan waktu untuk peduli akan hal itu. Aku menatap Yangmei lekat-lekat sementara kesadaranku semakin lama semakin menghilang. Dalam mataku, aku menyampaikan beribu pesan untuknya, termasuk kebenaran bahwa sesungguhnya aku adalah Lu Xun yang dicarinya selama ini.

Air mata Yangmei mengalir deras sementara ia tetap menyerukan namaku. Tidak, kali ini yang ia serukan bukan namaku sebagai kucing, tetapi namaku! Tahulah aku akhirnya dia mengetahui yang sesungguhnya.

Yangmei... kau sudah menemukanku, dan aku juga menemukanmu... kumohon, jangan menangis lagi... aku tidak suka kamu menangis untukku...

Mataku perlahan-lahan tertutup.

Yangmei... aku sayang padamu...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Yangmei**_

Aku sudah menduganya dari dulu.

Aku sudah samar-samar bisa merasakan bahwa Li Mao, kucing kecil berbulu kuning keemasan ini adalah Lu Xun yang kucari-cari. Mereka punya mata emas yang sama, punya kelembutan yang sama. Keduanya sama-sama suka didekati burung-burung, yang selalu berhasil membuatku cemburu. Kedua-duanya sama-sama memberikan rasa aman padaku. Kedua-duanya sama-sama selalu bersamaku.

Dan kedua-duanya sama-sama rela mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri untukku.

Sama seperti saat ini. Aku tahu melalui tatapan matanya yang melembut itu sebelum tertutup sebelumnya, bahwa sejak dulu memang Lu Xun tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku. Ia hanya berada dalam bentuk kucing, entah kenapa.

Bodohnya aku, kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya dari dulu? Kenapa harus menunggu sampai aku terjebak di tempat ini baru aku sadar? Kalau saja aku tahu sebelumnya, mungkin aku bisa menggunakan kekuatanku untuk menyembuhkannya sebelum kami terjebak di tempat ini.

Tiba-tiba angin bertiup keras sekali, entah apa maksudnya. Langit mulai gelap. Aneh, padahal sebelumnya masih terang seperti biasa. Tanpa kusadari, kerudung pengantin yang kugunakan untuk menutup wajahku itu diterbangkan angin. Biasanya ini tidak boleh sampai terjadi. Wajah seorang pengantin wanita hanya boleh dilihat pengantin pria saat mereka melewati malam pertama.

Itulah saat aku bisa melihat matanya yang akhirnya tertutup sepenuhnya. Dari punggungnya yang terkena serangan senar Sima Yi yang tajam itu, aku melihat darah mengalir. Awalnya hanya pelan saja, tetapi semakin lama semakin deras. Begitu juga dengan hujan yang sekarang mulai turun membasahi kami. Hujan itu datangnya tiba-tiba, dan ketika itu terjadi hadirin langsung bubar sambil berusaha mencari tempat berteduh. Kerudungku yang terjatuh kugunakan untuk menyelimuti tubuh Lu Xun yang berwujud kucing itu.

"Lu Xun..."

Kuguncang sedikit tubuhnya, meski aku tahu dia tidak mungkin bisa mendengarku.

"Lu Xun... bangun..."

Tidak ada jawaban.

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara itu lagi. Suara licik Cao Pi. Suara orang yang membuat Lu Xun yang kusayangi sampai seperti ini. Aku begitu membencinya, aku sangat benci kepadanya sampai kalau boleh memohon apa saja pada Tian, aku akan minta agar dia mati saat itu juga dan dibawa ke dasar neraka.

"Akhirnya kau tahu juga kalau kucing ini adalah dia yang kau cari-cari..."

Iya... dan kenapa kau tidak mau memberitahuku sebelumnya?

"Bukankah menarik melihatnya sebagai kucing?"

Tanganku mengepal, hampir saja aku memukulnya kalau aku tidak menggendong Lu Xun.

"Sayang kau mengetahuinya saat dia sudah mati."

Mati? Tidak! Lu Xun tidak akan mati! Dia tidak akan meninggalkanku sendirian di tempat seperti ini, terumata bersama buaya licik sepertimu, Cao Pi.

"Kau jangan gila." Balasku sambil memicingkan mataku yang berair ke arahnya. Atas perbuatannya ini, dia harus mati. Sekarang tahulah aku mengapa Lu Xun bisa seperti ini. Cao Pi-lah, yang dengan bantuan Sima Yi, telah mengubahnya menjadi kucing. "Dia tidak akan mati hanya karena serangan payah itu."

Mengubah Lu Xun menjadi kucing... kenapa? Kenapa mereka harus melakukan itu? Apa mereka sedang berusaha membuat Lu Xun tetap hidup, tetapi menjalani kehidupan yang lebih parah daripada kematian? Kenapa? Tidak hanya itu pertanyaan yang ada di kepalaku. Kenapa mereka bahkan menyiksanya habis-habisan seperti itu di He Fei? Apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan Lu Xun pada mereka? Apa Lu Xun pernah berbuat sesuatu yang jahat pada mereka? Atau seandainya ia tidak pernah melakukan kejahatan apapun pada mereka, apakah dia pantas mendapatkan ini semua?

Tidak! Harusnya yang mengalaminya adalah aku! Harusnya yang berada di benteng Wei saat itu adalah aku! Akulah yang harusnya menerima semua ini! Bukan Lu Xun! Sedikitpun Lu Xun tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Justru sebaliknya, ia berulang kali melakukan kebaikan baik untukku maupun untuk orang lain, dan bahkan dialah yang berusaha memperbaiki semua kesalahanku.

Jadi, kenapa sekarang dia harus tergeletak tak berdaya dalam gendonganku?

Sebelum matanya tertutup, aku mendapatkan jawabannya itu. Jawaban yang sama sekali tidak masuk akal untukku, jawaban yang luar biasa mengherankan. Tetapi pada saat yang sama adalah jawaban yang luar biasa tulus.

Dia hanya mengatakan dia sayang padaku.

Itu saja, tidak ada alasan lain. Apapun yang dia lakukan ini, semua ini adalah untuk menunjukkan bahwa dia menyayangiku, bahwa dia bersedia menerima apapun asalkan aku tidak dalam bahaya, asalkan aku tidak mendapatkan hukuman apapun atas semua kesalahanku.

Sangking tidak masuk akalnya jawaban itu, aku sampai merasa itu seperti kebohongan. Kebohongan yang sangat indah.

Tetapi aku tahu Lu Xun tidak main-main sebelum ia mungkin akan menutup mata selamanya. Aku tahu perkataannya itu jujur, dari dalam hatinya. Dia bukan menyayangiku karena aku melakukan sesuatu yang baik untuknya. Dia bukan menolongku karena aku putri, karena aku punya kekuatan Huang, karena aku cantik, karena apa saja. Dia cuma menyayangiku karena... ya hanya karena dia ingin menyayangiku.

Tiba-tiba kebohongan yang indah itu menjadi sebuah kenyataan. Tetapi bukan kenyataan indah yang kulihat. Malah sebaliknya, kenyataan yang pahit dan menyakitkan.

Cintanya padaku menjadi hal yang menyakitkanku saat aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk membalasnya. Bukan hanya itu, aku hanya membuatnya semakin menderita saja. Keberadaanku di sisinya seperti duri yang akan terus menjeratnya, yang membuat penderitaannya selamanya tidak akan pernah habis.

Mungkin jika aku adalah bunga, maka aku akan menjadi bunga mawar. Aku adalah setangkai bunga mawar berduri yang bahkan beracun. Karena itulah aku dibuang dan diinjak orang, sampai aku tergeletak begitu saja di tengah semak duri yang siap menusuk siapapun yang berani mendekatinya. Tidak ada yang akan peduli padaku, karena aku hanyalah mawar layu yang beracun dan berduri.

Tapi ada kalanya mawar itu tidak dibuang orang. Lu Xun seperti orang yang mengulurkan tangannya, tidak peduli seberapa banyaknya duri-duri yang menusuknya. Kemudian saat menyentuhku pun, aku tidak bisa menghilangkan duri-duri di tangkaiku, seingin apapun aku.

Karena aku ini hanya akan menyakitinya. Keberadaanku selama-lamanya hanya akan menyakitinya.

Tapi dia tidak mempedulikan itu. Bahkan pada saat melihat kelopak-kelopakku yang layu, dia tidak kelihatan kecewa dan malah membawaku bersamanya, meski dia harus tetap memegang tangkaiku yang berduri.

Seperti itulah Lu Xun untukku. Apa dia sadar, bahwa segala hal yang sudah dilakukannya ini lebih dari cukup?

Jadi aku akan berusaha melakukan sesuatu untuknya. Sebagai pemilik kekuatan Huang, memang inilah satu-satunya yang bisa kulakukan. Seperti yang kulakukan pertama kali saat ia melindungiku, untuk pertama kalinya.

Entah apakah dia akan senang jika ia harus membuka matanya dan bertemu denganku lagi yang menjadi sumber segala penderitaannya. Tetapi aku hanya tidak ingin kehilangan dia. Aku sudah susah payah menemukannya, dan tidak mungkin aku akan membiarkannya mati semudah itu.

Jadi, aku menggunakan kekuatanku. Tubuhku dan tubuh Lu Xun bersinar saat itu juga. Cao Pi, Sima Yi, bahkan semua yang melihatku langsung takjub. Mata mereka terbuka lebar dan mulut mereka menganga sementara cahaya itu semakin lama semakin terang. Aku merasakan kekuatan yang terpancar dari tubuhku ini semakin membuatku melemah, hingga kakiku yang tidak dapat menahan beban tubuhku akhirnya jatuh ke tanah di atas lutut. Lu Xun bukan hanya membutuhkan pemulihan untuk luka yang ia terima, tetapi juga untuk mengembalikan wujudnya sebagai manusia, dan ini membutuhkan kekuatan yang tidak sedikit.

Perlahan-lahan aku melihat tubuh Lu Xun yang bersinar dengan cahaya yang membutakan itu berubah wujud. Ia kembali ke tubuh manusianya. Sampai ia berubah sepenuhnya, barulah cahaya itu lenyap, dan aku berhenti mengeluarkan kekuatanku.

Lu Xun... aku melihat wajahnya yang begitu kurindukan. Sudah berapa bulan aku tidak melihatnya, dan dialah satu-satunya yang tidak bisa hilang dari pikiranku. Perlahan tanganku menyentuh wajah yang tertidur itu. Wajahnya lembut dan polos seperti anak-anak, seolah ia tidak bertumbuh barang sehari pun setelah aku bertemu dengannya untuk pertama kalinya. Aku merengkuh kepalanya dalam pelukanku, menyandarkannya di dadaku sambil membenamkan wajahku di rambut coklatnya yang halus. Kalau boleh, aku ingin melanjutkan ini sampai kapanpun.

Tetapi, secepat itu pula Cao Pi menarik Lu Xun dari pelukanku. Pangeran Wei yang licik itu menjambak rambutnya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh kemarahan. Tidak... apa lagi yang akan dilakukan Cao Pi? Lu Xun baru saja terluka dan tidak sadar. Sekarang, apa dia masih bisa dibilang manusia jika ia menyiksanya dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri?

"Kau bisa mengubahnya jadi manusia lagi..." Kata Cao Pi dengan suara bergetar karena marah. "Tapi coba lihat apa kau bisa menyelamatkannya kali ini..." Dia mengeluarkan sebilah pedang panjang miliknya.

"Jangan!" Aku langsung maju dan menggengam pedang itu, tidak peduli sama sekali kalau pedang itu akan melukai tanganku. "Kumohon jangan! Lu Xun sudah cukup menderita selama ini!" Kataku masih dengan wajah berlinang air mata. "Cao Pi, aku janji akan melakukan apa yang kau mau! Aku akan memberikanmu kekuatanku asal kau membiarkannya hidup!" Kataku memohon dengan sepenuh hati. Tidak mau... aku tidak mau lagi melihat Lu Xun menderita karena aku, apalagi jika aku harus menyaksikannya di depan mataku.

Cao Pi kelihatan ragu-ragu. Aku tidak berhenti memohon padanya, sambil sesekali melirik pada Lu Xun. "Kumohon... Cao Pi..."

Akhirnya dia tertawa terbahak-bahak kemudian melemparkan Lu Xun seolah dia hanya boneka saja ke lantai berbatu itu. Sebelum aku menghampirinya, Sima Yi sudah berdiri di depan Lu Xun. beberapa prajurit di belakangnya mengangkatnya. Aku menjerit histeris. Apalagi yang akan mereka lakukan? "Tolong! Tolong jangan sakiti Lu Xun!"

Tangan Cao Pi tiba-tiba membelai rambutku, membuatku merinding bukan karena takut tapi karena jijik. "Lu Xun tidak akan kami apa-apakan, Yangmei..." Katanya dengan kelembutan yang dibuat-buat. "Kau tenang saja, ya? Aku tidak akan berlaku buruk padanya, tapi aku juga tidak ingin membiarkannya keluar dari tempat ini."

Jadi, sekarang aku hanya bisa memegang perkataan itu saja. Sementara mereka membawa Lu Xun entah kemana, aku hanya bisa menatapnya, semakin lama semakin jauh, dan aku baru sadar sesuatu.

Inilah terakhir kali aku akan melihatnya.

* * *

* * *

That's all (for this part)! Yeah!

Masih ada bagian 2... tenang aja... ^^ Rencanaku sih judulnya 'Unbroken Thread' (bagi yang udah baca Note FBku, sori, kayaknya judulnya aku ganti, soalnya kepanjangan dan terkesan lebay... Wkwkwkwkwk... bagian 3 juga bakal aku ganti judulnya...)

Sebelum sodara tutup cerita ini, saya mau mengucapkan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya buat yang sudah membaca, dan dengan sabar mengikuti cerita yang panjang dan mbuletisasi ini... m(_ _)m. Terlebih lagi buat sodara yang sudah review untuk cerita saya ini... makasih banyak... tanpa review sodara, nggak mungkin saya bakal bersemangat menyelesaikan cerita ini sampe tamat... Kalo boleh, mohon kesediannya untuk tetap mengikuti sampe bagian 2 n bagian 3 juga selesai, ya... ^^ xie xie... m(_ _)m

BTW, sekedar bagi yang mau tahu beberapa trivia yang SANGAT NGGAK PENTING SEKALI, ini beberapa hal yang terjadi pada cerita ini...

1.) Selama nulis, saya sama sekali nggak bisa membayangkan Lu Xun dengan VA yang versi English (yang rada cempreng2 gemana getu...). Lebih suka yang Jepang, tapi kayaknya suaranya yang Jepang terlalu terkesan heroic... Jadi, pada akhirnya saya membayangkan suaranya Lu Xun tuh kayak suaranya (jangan kaget) Jay Zhou, pas nyanyi lagi 'Qing Hua Ci' pas di bagian reff-nya. Coba sodara denger biar lebih ngerti maksud saya... ^^

2.) Pertama kali saya kira suaranya Yangmei bakal cocok kayak suaranya Kunoichi di WO2 versi Jepang. Tapi setelah didenger-denger lagi, ternyata suaranya terlalu 'squeaky'! Akhirnya, jadilah saya membuat Yangmei sambil membayangkan suaranya kayak Joice Guo Meimei pas nyanyi lagu 'Bu Pa Bu Pa' (bahkan namanya juga sama... maaf, ketidak sengajaan... XD). Ato kalo nggak, mungkin kaya suaranya Angela Zhang pas nyanyi 'Aurora'. Sementara Zhou Ying, suaranya sih aku bayangkan kayak suaranya Vicky Zhao Wei pas nyanyi 'Bian Le'...

3.) Selama nulis novel ini, saya selalu terbayang-bayang 2 cerita karangannya seorang penulis Taiwan yang namanya Chiung Yao (Qiong Yao), yaitu 'Kabut Cinta' (Romance in the Rain) n 'Putri Huan Zhu'. Hmmmm... sebenarnya cocok juga, kan? ^^ (maksa sekaleeee... *dinuklir*) Makanya saya SANGAT berharap juga cerita ini nggak terlalu 'melodramatic' alias lebay... XD. Trus entah kenapa juga, setiap kali menulis tentang Zhou Ying, saya selalu teringat sama seorang artis yang namanya Ruby Lin (yang jadi Ziwei di Putri Huan Zhu, ato Rubing di 'Kabut Cinta'). Yahhh... bayanganku tentang Zhou Ying persis kayak getu! ^^  
(Owalah mak... romantisnya membayangkan Yiping sama Shuhuan (dari 'Kabut Cinta') lagi bermesra-mesraan... coba kalo itu Yangmei n Lu Xun... XD *dinuklir gara2 ngelantur*)

4.) Akhir2 ini, saya makin jarang maen DW6... Sebaliknya, makin sering nyari fav band saya yang namanya 'DBSK' ato 'TVXQ' ato 'Tohoushinki'. Dan cilakanya, tambah lama bayangan saya tentang Lu Xun di DW6 makin blur dan malah tergantikan dengan seorang anggota band yang namanya Hero AKA Jaejoong... Trus juga Zhao Yun yang dari DW6 bisa blur juga dan tergantikan jadi U-Know AKA Yunhoo... Ampuni saya... m(_ _)m

5.) Kemunculan Guardian Beast (yang baru Bai Hu AKA Jian Bing yang muncul) itu sebenarnya NGGAK DIRENCANAKAN DARI AWAL! Sesudah saya maen DW SF, trus berhadapan dengan para Guardian Beast itu, barulah saya dapat idenya... makanya dari awal nggak pernah disebutkan... XD *ciri author payah...*

Sekian saja info yang sangat nggak penting dari saya... ^^ Terima kasih banyak sekali lagi untuk membaca cerita ini... ^^

Zai Jian~

Dynasty Warrior (c) KOEI

~PyroMystic~  
2009-2010


End file.
